Night Mare's Fushigi Yuugi
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: A story redone, a tale retold, a miko and her friends turning the world of the four gods on its head and everything else. Don't judge a book by its cover but by the story within.
1. The Book Of The Universe of the Four God...

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter One

The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods

: Or:

Don't be ridiculous Ann

By Night Mare

Dedicated to

Annikia Valentine &

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's note: This story…is very odd. Miaka does have a role, but a very small one.

For those of you who think Tamahome and Miaka are destined…I wouldn't read more then a few chapters of this. But give me a chance. Kaybe? Kaybe.

---

The school bell rang. The once quiet halls soon buzzed with the voices of teenagers itching to go home and make the most out of their Monday. Eventually the halls cleared and the few stragglers left the building to its peace. At half-past four, the door to the detention room swung open and three teenagers walked sullenly out.

"Why," said the sixteen-year-old, "Did you scream, Amanda?"

"Excuse me…I should have seen you coming up _behind_ me to drop a ice cube down my shirt."

"Yes you should've. Shouldn't she have, Ann?" the sixteen-year-old said. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Sharon…really. I would have understood if you had done it in the cafeteria…but in the middle of an assembly?"

Sharon chuckled and kicked her locker.

"Well the ice was there and Amanda was in front of me. I couldn't resist. Thanks for sticking up with us though."

"No problem," Ann said. She kneeled and deftly opened Sharon's malfunctioning locker.

"Show off," Sharon mumbled.

"How did you get ice in the middle of a assembly anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I hit my head on the door knob and the nurse gave me an ice pack."

"Ah, so that's where that plastic came from."

"You dumped the whole pack down her shirt?" Ann asked. Sharon just grinned, slammed her books into her over stuffed locker and kicked it shut. Her companions winced. Ann decided to bring her dad's tool kit tomorrow so Sharon wouldn't be late for class.

The three walked out onto the sidewalk and took the late bus home. They sat in one seat with Billy the Loud in front and Tiffany of the Many Boyfriends in back. It was not a very fun ride. The only solace was Daniel, Shawn and Michael, the school cuties who sat directly opposite them and tried not to look in their direction.

"Well, I'm glad we told our parents that we would be heading to the mall right after school. Otherwise we'd be in deep doo-doo," Amanda said. Ann winced.

"Umm…we might want to stop by the mall anyway."

"Why?" Sharon asked suspiciously. Ann mumbled into her Tokyo Pop issue and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Ann…what have you done?"

"I called up my parents to say I was in detention!" she screamed. Daniel, Shawn and Michael scooted as far over as the small seat would allow them. The two teen girls sighed. That was the problem about being best friends since childhood; their parents knew one another.

"Well…we might as well go to the mall before we get grounded."

"Yeah," Amanda said, sending a heated glare over at Ann's direction.

"Oh! Look! Tuxedo Mask is throwing a rose at the bad guy! Wow what a surprise!" Ann said her nose still in Tokyo Pop.

"Umm…Ann," Sharon said. "Tokyo Pop doesn't _have_ Sailor Moon."

"Oh. Well umm. Hey look! Hikaru has cat ears…how cute."

"Yeah. It's surprising how you can see that from the web page reviews section."

"Well nyah!" the fifteen-year-old said. The three were silent as the tiny bus clambered along the highway. Ann continued reading her magazine, Sharon stared absentmindedly out the window and Amanda tried to take pictures of the three boys without them noticing.

This was their first real detention and they were still in a kind of shock. Soon Billy got off. The next in line was Tiffany, who accidentally tripped and fell over the boy's laps on the way out. By now Daniel, Michael and Shawn were about as frightened as teenaged boys could get. When it was their stop they practically jumped out the windows.

The girls were alone now and the streets were clogged with five o'clock traffic with the additional bonus of a five-car wreck blocking the road thirty miles ahead. Getting home was going to take a while.

Sharon dozed off. She had strange dreams of a red bird flying through Staunton. When she woke up, she felt the pressure of Ann's head on her shoulder. Amanda had her head thrown back and a small string of drool escaped her mouth. Sharon rolled her eyes and looked to see how far they'd moved. Her eyebrows lifted. They were going pretty fast considering the situation. They were actually moving! It was only three miles an hour but at least it was something.

She was bored. Bored, bored, bored. She flipped open her bookbag to root around for the volume she had borrowed from the school library that day. It had just come in and the librarian had said that it was very old. But she trusted Sharon and loaned it on the condition that the sixteen-year-old would return it tomorrow.

Sharon read the gold embossed cover. It was in a language that looked similar to Chinese. She couldn't read it but she knew one smart person who could. She was one of the few who had decided to take Advanced Chinese III in her freshman year for fun. Sharon lifted her huge world history book of her pack and popped Ann over the head with it. Ann woke with a snort and scratched her thick chlorine damaged hair.

"Ow. You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Yes I did. You'd sleep through an earthquake. Here…read." Sharon shoved the book under Ann's nose. The fifteen-year-old took it and ran her fingers along the cover.

"The book jacket is cute."

"Cute? Who? Where? What's he look like? Is he single? Let me at him!" Amanda yelled jolting awake.

"No, no, no, I said the book jacket was cute."

"Oh."

"So what's it say?" Sharon asked.

"Hmm. The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Question. Why is a book by Douglas Adams written in Chinese?" Sharon asked.

"That's Restaurant at the End of the Universe." Ann said.

"Oh…right," Sharon said. "Well keep on reading."

Ann rolled her eyes. Then she carefully opened the book cover.

"A long time ago, in a land far away, there was a land filled with magic. This land was made up of four kingdoms, each ruled by a beast god."

"Oh! A duck!" Sharon said.

"Cow!" Amanda said.

"Chicken!" Ann said.

"What?"

"Whap!"

"Ow."

"You know," Amanda said, "I can't help but feeling that phrase is missing something."

"Whatever. Can I continue?"

"Sure."

"A long time ago in another world a kingdom needed a protector. Who will take the challenge? What the heck is that?"

The girls stared at the red lights shooting from the book. The characters glowed red and the sparks became a shower..

"Have you ever had a really bad feeling?" Amanda said.

"Gah!" Sharon yelped. Suddenly the bus was empty of its teenaged passengers and on the seat rested a red book.

---

Someone was shaking her hard. She pushed whoever it was away and rolled onto her side.

"Comon'! Get up!" the voice shouted and the shaking began again.

"Just five more minutes Daddy." She curled up against the soft squishy pillow and fell asleep again.

Ann wrinkled her nose in disgust and stared at her prone, snoring friend. Sharon always fell asleep at the most awkward times. Amanda was looking around amazed and Ann knew why. They were in the middle of a vast marketplace. Horses tramped through the middle of the street carrying lone passengers or pulling heavy wagons. Merchants were screaming out their wares and people dressed in weird clothes jammed the streets.

If she had only known the book would transport them to this weird place she would have opened it much sooner. Amanda finally found time to turn and observe the sixteen-year-old.

"Hey Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Sharon knows she's using horse dung as a throw pillow?" The brunette jumped to her feet. She glanced at her hands, and gently touched her hair and face.

"Oh ew," she said. Amanda clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Ann shook her head and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to twitch all over her face. Sharon blinked for a while. Her eyes had a far away look to them and her mouth trembled. Now Ann had to stifle her giggles.

"Man…I'm pooped," Sharon said and burst out laughing. Her friends groaned and giggled at the same time.

"That was bad," Ann said, "Really bad. It was the worst smelling pun I've ever heard."

"Yeeech…and I need some water. I smell like one of Manda-chan's old boyfriends."

"Hey!"

Sharon looked up and gasped. Ann smiled to herself. She wondered what the girl would do. She herself had nearly screamed for the heck of it and Amanda had a near panic attack.

"Gangway! That horse trough has my name on it." Ann and Amanda sweatdropped as Sharon jumped into the shallow water. The market was eerily silent as everyone turned and stared at the strange girl. Sharon hopped out of the water and trotted over to her friends.

"Umm…where are we?"

"I don't know, but we're definitely not in Staunton anymore." Sharon pinched herself. A slow blush crept across her cheeks.

"I…I…Did I just make a fool out of myself in front of an entire city?"

"Yep," Amanda said. Ann shot her a glare. Sharon snapped her fingers and waved the air in front of her.

"Poof!" she said.

"Eh?" Ann said.

"I'm invisible."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Dang."

They meandered around the market for a long time; taking in the sights and smells and looking like tourists. They received a few strange glances, but nobody stared long enough to gain comment.

Sharon couldn't stop smiling. This was just so…cool. She had dreamed of this for so long. She had always wanted a chance to go to another world…to become a hero. Maybe she could even have a short fling with a cute guy. Not that she'd ever had a fling before. She hadn't even dated. Maybe in this world things would be different. It wouldn't even matter if she went home and could never come back. She knew she wouldn't fall in love, she didn't believe in it. Besides even if she did she could get over it easily. She knew it wouldn't take her long to forget.

A nice smell from a restaurant or tavern or whatever caught her nose. It made her stomach growl and her mouth water. She checked her watch and saw that it was nearing six.

"You guys hungry?" she asked. Amanda nodded and Ann shrugged. They started in the direction of the smell. It was a short little building with a pagoda type roof and had another little roof above it.

"Ew. This is probably a Chinese place. I can't stand Chinese."

"I don't think we have a choice 'Manda-chan." Ann gestured to the other indoor shops. Their signs were all in Chinese. Sharon grinned again and clapped her hands together. Great! They'd get to eat with chopsticks. She loved eating with chopsticks.

The restaurant had an authentic atmosphere. The tables were almost on the ground and ringed by cushions. Not a fork was in sight. More people in funny clothes added to the general scene and Sharon felt somewhat out of place. They sat down at a table by the window and a man came up to them and bowed low.

"Welcome to the Inn of the Happy Rooster. Will you be staying for the night?"

"No," Sharon said, "we just want some dinner. Whatcha got?"

"Do you have any hamburgers or something?" Amanda whined, "I don't like Chinese food."

"I don't think so." Ann said.

"I want a bowl of rice and Pepsi," Sharon said.

"P…pepsi?" The waiter looked slightly taken aback.

"Well I guess I can have Sushi," Amanda said.

"No, no, no Amanda. That's Japanese," Ann said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"No it's both," Sharon said, folding her arms lightly across her chest.

"Sharon…it's Japanese."

"Ann…it's both."

"Japanese!"

"Both!"

"Japanese!"

"Both!"

"I don't like Chinese food!"

"Japanese!"

"Both!"

"Japanese!"

"Stop arguing an pay attention to me!"

"_May I take your order!_" the waiter screamed

The girls jumped and stared at the fuming waiter. Sharon glanced at her friends who stared back at her.

"We'll take three orders of rice and tea," Ann said in a tiny voice. The waiter nodded and left in a huff. Sharon fiddled with her jacket buttons and stared at her younger friends for lack of anything better to do.

Ann was the most levelheaded of the bunch and the most athletic. Her poofy brown hair was streaked with blond from the many hours at swim practice. There was a master manipulator lurking behind her innocent seeming hazel eyes.

Amanda was the youngest and thinnest of the group. She had light brown hair that curled a bit and was always pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her cobalt blue eyes that stared from square glasses could easily swing from hyperactive to hypersensitive.

Sharon would have almost killed to look like either one of them. She was not as skinny as Amanda and not as muscular as Ann. Her dark brown, almost black hair was wild and no brush or hairspray could tame it. She wore glasses as well but behind them were just ordinary brown eyes, a dime a dozen. Sharon sighed; she was the funny one…the comedian of the Trio. She was constantly joking about one thing or another. Fortunately, her friends usually understood when she was serious about something.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bowl of rice that had been shoved under her nose. She picked up her chopsticks and watched with an amused smile as the others tried to eat with theirs. Amanda's grip was wrong and Ann just couldn't keep the sticks in her hand. Sharon tossed her unruly hair back and put a chopstick in each hand. Then she began stabbing at the grains of rice and popping them into her mouth. Ann glanced up at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Whut?" Sharon asked around a mouthful of rice.

"I don't think you use chopsticks that way," Ann said. Sharon chewed, swallowed and sipped the bitter tea.

"So what way are you supposed to use them?"

"I'm not really sure but I don't think it' s that way."

"Eh…whatever works," Sharon said, stabbing another grain of rice. When they had finished the rather bland meal they dug out their money to pay.

"How much did the guy say it was?" Amanda asked.

"I dunno. He talked too fast. It couldn't have been more then five dollars," Sharon said.

"Wait a minute. I've been thinking. Have you noticed the people in funny clothes?" Ann asked, setting her chopsticks to the side.

"Well duh Ann, their everywhere," Sharon said.

"And I can't read the signs."

"I'm not seeing what you're getting at."

"Well. The people wear clothing that is similar to the style of ancient China. If this is ancient China that would explain why I can't read the shop signs."

"So you're saying we've been transported to Ancient China?" Amanda said.

"If that's so. Why are Ancient China people speaking English?" Sharon asked.

"We might be speaking Ancient Chinese," Ann said.

"Oh yeah. _That's_ plausible. I don't even know modern Chinese. Don't be ridiculous Ann."

"Hey. It's magic. Magic isn't supposed to make sense. My point is, they're only going to accept payment in their currency."

"Uh-oh." Sharon looked down at her crumpled dollar bills. This could be a problem. Amanda smiled a tad evilly.

"I'll take care of it," the fourteen year old said, "when I say go. Walk really fast." Sharon's eyes narrowed. Just how was Amanda going to take care of it?

"Go! Gogogogogo!" Amanda screamed as she ran past them. Suddenly someone yelled:

"Hey! This isn't real money! Get them!" Ann and Sharon shared a quick look and bolted. Sharon tried to catch up to her friends but they were too fast. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees. How on earth could they run so fast?

"There they are!" someone shouted. Sharon looked up to see five burly men running straight toward her.

She screamed and began running again. The world became a blur to her and she knew how a hunted animal must feel. She dodged this way and that, heedless of people in her path. She vaguely remembered passing Ann and vaguely remembered running into an alley. She remembered clearly however almost running into a stone wall. Her companions soon joined her, panting for breath. Together they collapsed and leaned their heads against the wall.

"Do…you think…th…they followed us?" Amanda gasped.

"I hope not," Ann said.

"My…lungs are screaming…bloody murder," Sharon said. She had never run so fast in her life.

The sunlight entering the alley was blocked by five huge shadows. On detached itself from the others and came up to the frightened girls.

"Do you have any real money to pay?" the man asked.

"N…no," Sharon said, "we're new to this area. S…sorry."

"Well that's to bad isn't it?" Sharon gulped. She had to do something. Anything… She got to her feet and stood in front of her friends.

"It was my fault. Don't hurt them," Sharon said, with all the bravery she could muster.

"Sharon!" Ann hissed.

"Y…you're so noble," Amanda cried. The man took out a club and slapped it against his open palm. Sharon stood her ground. The other men advanced and the one with the club swung at her. Sharon ducked just in time, screamed at the top of her lungs and managed to squirm her way in the tiny space between Amanda and the wall.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered. The men laughed.

"Time to pay your tab girls," one of them said. The lead man took his club and raised it above his head. He swung it down toward the screaming Ann with a war cry of his own.

* * *


	2. Reality...

Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play

Chapter 2

Reality…

: Or:

Speaking of dreams….

By

Night~Mare

With inspiration from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Carrot: I know how it feels. I have a younger brother myself. But he's weird and doesn't like girls. -Sorcerer Hunters-

---

A scream reverberated through the air. Sharon felt a drumming in her ears and her eyes snapped open. She looked wildly around the room for a moment until she saw the red glowing numbers of her alarm clock. It was almost six. Time to get ready.  She stumbled out of bed and switched on the overhead light. Tomoea blinked his silver eyes and stared at her from the bed. His gray hair was perfect as usual, every strand in place.

" What?" he asked grumpily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Sharon asked. He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. 

" Of course. Did you think I'd actually be in the same bed with _you?"_

" Well…"

" Face it Sharon, you're not important enough. Now shut off the light." She obligingly flicked the switch. 

" Y'know, my dreams really suck." 

" I'm sure we wanted to know that. Now will you please explain to the class how to solve the equation?" 

" Oh damn." 

" What was that?" 

Sharon opened her eyes and looked up to Mr. Temple's severe face. The class around her was snickering. She looked to the back to see the only friendly face in the room.

Ann offered her a sympathetic smile. 

" Look at the board please," Mr. Temple snapped. Her dark brown eyes immediately shot back to the board and she adjusted her glasses. The problem laughed at her from its dusty home. She had no clue as to how to solve it or even what it was.

" We're waiting…" The class burst into another round of snickers. Sharon, being slightly strange, had always been the outcast. The other kids always looked for a way to get under her skin. They hadn't found one yet.

" The answer is forty-two," she said confidently. She always used that particular number when she didn't know. Sometimes she was lucky, mostly she was just wrong

" Ah…interesting," Mr. Temple strode up to the front of the room and slapped the pointer in his hand like a whip. " Could you come and show us how you got that answer?" 

" No I can't sir."

" And why is that?"

" It's wrong sir."

" Oh?"

" I wasn't paying attention sir. I was sleeping." 

" And what per chance were you dreaming about? Please share, that is…if it's suitable."

" I dreamed…" Sharon cocked her head. She remembered her dream in vivid detail, but that was just for private sharing among friends. It was not meant for a hostile class and a benevolent but slightly embarrassing teacher. She just had to make up a dream…

 " I dreamed that Mrs. Shields' head exploded from eating one too many pineapples. " The class was silent, not knowing what to make of that. Sharon could hear Ann giggling softly and tried not to grin. Mr. Temple rolled his eyes, gave her the customary lecture, and went back to teaching. 

Through the rest of the day she dwelled on that strange dream. Not the one with Tomoea…but the first one. The one in that other world. Why had she dreamt it? Where could the idea for that have come from? Around English, it came to her. Duh. Fooshigee Loogee, her favorite anime. The anime and the dream had a lot in common.

In the show, two girls named Miaka and Yui were sucked into a video tape and ended up in a strange land resembling Ancient Egypt. There, Miaka became the protector of the VCR Priestess Fuu and Yui the protector of the DVD Priestess Belldandy. They each had eleven senshi which protected them. 

She only wished it could happen to her. It would never happen though. Unfortunately, video tapes from ancient anywhere didn't exist. She tapped her pencil against her textbook in thought. Maybe though she could get sucked into something else…like a vase for instance. Sharon shook her head at the amusing but silly thought. She had a story to read…

She yawned; this story was so boring anyway. It wasn't even a story really, more like a documentary about some guys trip through the Amazon. The Amazon was interesting, but an overdone subject in her opinion. If he had gone somewhere like China or Thailand for example, that would make it a story worth reading.

Sharon sighed heavilly and stared at the clock. The announcements should be coming on soon. Then she could be away from this accursed place and go home.  Sharon dug her notebook out of her bookbag and flipped through it until she found her current Fooshigee Loogee fanfic. If she was lucky, maybe the teacher would think she was taking notes. 

Luck was with her and soon she became involved in the fanfic. Eventually however, a sharp beep from the intercom derailed her train of thought. Sharon began to pack up her stuff and absently listened to the afternoon announcements. It was the usual stuff, talking about rules, tests, and football games. 

"And finally," the principal continued, "All concert choir members who are participating in the Sing Around the World program are required to be at school by six o'clock this afternoon to catch the bus. Anyone driving to the Ravano Arts Center must turn in a signed note to Mrs. Shields by four. This concludes the afternoon announcements, have a safe weekend. "

Sharon zipped up her bookbag. That was right, the final rehearsal was today. She wondered if she'd remembered to clean her costume. First she had to find it though. Mrs. Shields would kill her if she showed up to a dress rehearsal wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

The bell rang. Sharon stood up and stretched, then swung her heavy bookbag over her shoulder and joined the living mass of excited kids, ready to go home for the weekend. She came to her locker, dropped her bookbag on the floor and rubbed her hands together. Then she put in the combination, grabbed the latch and pulled as hard is she could. The door wouldn't even budge.

" Having trouble?" Amanda called from down the hallway. Sharon growled and kicked her locker.

"Stupid thing can't even hold five textbooks," the sixteen-year-old muttered. Amanda came up to her and rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention about a hundred library books."

"Oh shut up and try to open it would you?"  Amanda tossed her hair and folded her arms.

"Take that attitude with me and I don't even think so Glace."

"Comon' Amanda, please?"  Sharon asked, giving her friend a puppy dog face. Amanda rolled her eyes again.

"Oh all right." She bent down and fiddled with the lock. Then she grinned at Sharon and put her finger under the latch with a cool air. She tugged; the locker remained shut. She tugged harder… nothing. 

Amanda stood and the two girls took turns kicking the stupid thing. 

"You'd better watch it or the locker might sue you for assault and battery," Ann said, coming up to Sharon's other side. Sharon snorted and flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"It's not my fault the thing won't open!" 

"Let me try." Ann slipped in between her two friends. She knelt, tugged a few times then smacked it with her fist. There was a faint click and suddenly the locker exploded open showering them with papers and things.

"Percussive maintenance, works every time," Ann said cheerfully, plucking papers from the air and shoving them back into the locker.

Sharon neatly caught a copy of Tale of the Body Thief that was heading for Amanda's head. She shoved the library book inside as well as her huge book bag. Then she kicked it shut and dusted off her hands.

" There. That'll teach you! Nyah!" she said. The warning bell for students to catch their buses rang and Sharon yelped. 

" Gah! Gotta go…" She ran down the halls to reach her bus, second to leave, on the other side of the school.

" See you at rehearsal," Ann called. Sharon turned the corner and just avoided running the school principal into the ground. She pushed open the double doors just in time to see her bus driving away. She snapped her fingers. 

Great, now she'd have to walk. She shuffled along the road and sighed. She didn't want to go to rehearsal really, she'd rather stay at home and watch Fooshigee Loogee, oh well, those things couldn't be helped.  She absently watched a snail pass her and disappear down the road. She finally got home quarter to five. 

Sharon plopped on the couch and snatched the bowl of popcorn from her brother. David let her have it, only shooting her a customary glare. Then he flipped the channel and settled back. They watched Zoom for a while until David grabbed the remote and changed it to the news.

" Hey! I was watching that," Sharon said.

" Comon' that's such a baby show. Besides, Cooking with Marguerite is almost on. I want to see what she's wearing. Yesterday it was this chic Paris ensemble, although it didn't do a thing for her hair."

" I swear David, you're such a girly boy." 

" You should talk. At least I don't watch a show where half of the men look like girls." 

" Hey, they're bishonen ok? Besides none of them actually _act like girls. Like you!" _

" What time was that concert of yours?" 

" Six. I still have an hour to bug you." 

" You have ten minutes to bug me." Sharon glanced at her watch and gasped. She only had ten minutes to get dressed and run back to school. 

She cursed and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She nearly tripped over the many Fooshigee Loogee manga scattered all over the floor. She opened her closet and stepped back from the avalanche of clothes that tumbled out. She began throwing clothes over her shoulder, looking for her costume. After a minute of frantic searching she found it. 

It was a plain white blouse and a plaid skirt that went a few inches above her knees. Sharon wished, not for the first time, that she hadn't volunteered to be one of the singers representing Eastern Europe. The clothing wasn't to her taste. Ann represented Asia and was getting to wear a white turtle neck and long black skirt. To represent a kimono Mrs. Shields had said. She felt the most sorry for Amanda. The fourteen-year-old had been forced to wear a cheesy cowgirl outfit. It was bubble gum pink with white fringes To set off the 'North American Flavor' Amanda had to wear sequined cowboy boots as well. 

Sharon changed quickly and put on her black sneakers. She left her Fooshigee Loogee socks on however to lazy to replace them. Then she tripped her way out of her room and ran down the stairs. Her father was just coming in from work.

" Bye Dad, going to the rehearsal. Be back at eight!" she said as she passed him. Then she remembered something and backtracked. " Hey Daddy? Ann and Amanda can still spend the night, right?"

" Yes but don't make too much…"

" Kayble! Thanks! Love ya! Bye!"

" Noise." 

Sharon ran down the street. Once she was on the school grounds she slowed and walked up to the building. A bus was waiting there to take them to the Ravano Arts Center where they would be performing. She walked up the bus's narrow steps and spotted her friends near the front. She sat next to them and tried to catch her breath. Ann shook her head while Amanda began to laugh. Sharon looked at them blankly. 

" What?" 

" You almost missed the bus you know," Ann said. 

" I know. So?"

" Sharon…you live right across the street." The sixteen-year-old shrugged and watched as the fourteen-year-old went into hysterics. The bus started up and Sharon borrowed a brush from Tiffany sitting a seat up. 

" Hey…did you guys remember to bring your duffel bags?" Sharon asked.

" Yep," Ann said.

" Me to…and I brought a tape we can watch _other then Fooshigee Loogee."_

" Which is…"

" Meet Joe Black…with Brad Pitt."

" Yummy," Ann said.

" Gross…wimp boy? Ew," Sharon said, " Tomoea-sama is much cuter."

" He's a cartoon, Sharon," Amanda said.

" So what?"

"So he's not real you loony." 

"You're just weird so, nyah," Sharon said, sticking out her tongue.  
  


"Oh grow up," Amanda said, tossing her pony-tail.

"I will when you do."

"Guys, let's not," Ann said. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm your friend or your mediator." 

"Friend?" Sharon said, grinning, "Who said anything about friend?" Ann mock glared at her and smacked her lightly in the arm. 

"Anyway, Amanda, I seem to recall a certain mako-eyed bishonen that you couldn't stop talking about last year," Ann said.

"That's different. I'm allowed to like animated men. I'm special."

"Ha! In your dreams," Sharon said.  
  


"In your nightmares," Amanda countered, sticking out her tongue.  
  


"Sometimes I don't know why I bother," Ann said, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Hey…Speaking of dreams…" 

Sharon then proceeded to tell her friends about her strange dream. They were silent at first. Occasionally they laughed. When she was finished she continued to brush her waist length hair in long, slow strokes. She stared out the front window and watched the play of the headlights on the dark ground. 

Butterflies were dancing in the pit of her stomach. She wondered why. She rarely got nervous in showing off. That was the one thing she knew how to do well. It was probably just anticipation. But anticipation about what?

Everything around her seemed sharper, more distinct. The hushed song of the tires and the quiet murmur of the other kids bounced around in her head. Something was going to happen, something big. 

An accident? Maybe a huge T-Rex would come barreling through the forest, pick up the bus in his mighty jaws and devour everyone inside. Or there would be a nuclear explosion and an orange light would be the last thing she saw before agonizing pain ripped through her body. Or maybe…just maybe she was nervous about the rehearsal because she hadn't practiced any of the music outside of class. 

When they arrived at the Arts Center a light rain had begun to fall. The butterflies were dancing madly now. Sharon licked her dry lips and walked up to the entrance, barely aware of her friends beside her. The rain chilled her and made goose bumps appear on her arms. 

As she went through the artfully decorated door a scent caught her nose. Food! She smiled as the nervousness dissipated. They were going to be fed. A young woman led them to a cafeteria where doughnuts and orange juice was set up. Sharon scowled, it was all yucky stuff. Not a chocolate iced treat in sight. 

She grabbed a powdered sugar coated doughnut and sat down at a table. 

" Well it's good to see you're back to normal," Ann said. 

" Even when she's back to normal it isn't normal," Amanda said. Sharon wrinkled her nose as the youngest of the Trio dunked her doughnut into her orange juice.

" Did you guys dream anything like that?" Sharon asked. The others shook their heads. Sharon nibbled at her doughnut. It would have been cool if they had shared the dream. It might have meant something that way. 

" It was probably brought on from watching the entire Fooshigee Loogee TV series in one day," Ann said. 

" Isn't that like fifty tapes?" Amanda asked. Ann nodded and Amanda sweatdropped. 

" Yeah, you're probably right. 'Twod be cool if it really happened though," Sharon said, setting her doughnut down and licking powder off her fingers.

" 'Twod," Ann said. 

" Really," Amanda said. The three were silent as they ate. Sharon got up and glanced among the remaining doughnuts. She was still hungry and they looked so good. Which one to choose though? Her eyes lighted on a glazed one with a bit of white leaking out of it. She picked it up and squeezed it.  
  


" Oh the little cream filled kind." She took a bite and smiled as the cream slid down her throat. It was so good. 

A harsh scream echoed through the room and Sharon jumped. She gasped and immediately began choking. The piece of doughnut had lodged itself in her throat. Suddenly someone pounded her on the back. Sharon stumbled from the blow. The masticated treat landed on the wall and stuck there. 

" Are you all right?" Ann asked. Sharon whirled around and scanned the room to search for the source of the cry. The others ate on as if nothing had happened. Her eyes narrowed, had she possibly imagined it? 

It had been so clear though. A loud harsh scream, not human though, more like a hawk or something. She shook her head and stepped back, nearly tripping backwards over the table.

" Did…did you guys hear that?" 

" Hear what Sharon? You look pale. Is something wrong?" Ann asked. 

" I…I heard this…a bird I think."

" An owl?" 

" No…a day bird. A bird of prey, I think it was a hawk."

" The return of Hawkman! Mild mannered lawyer by day and hawk at night!" Amanda crowed. Ann laughed. Sharon ignored them. She knew that the others thought she was joking. If she ignored their laughing, they usually took her seriously. 

She strained her ears to catch the sound again. Nothing, not even the flap of wings. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe she was going insane…well more then usual anyway. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. 

The butterflies were back again, tapping at the walls of her stomach. The room seemed to grow warmer. She sensed something hovering directly over her. She could feel its eyes boring into the top of her head. Afraid of not seeing anything she kept her head down and her eyes closed. The sense increased until she did finally look up. 

There was a red bird! It was huge and didn't make a sound as it hung above her. It checked itself and flew ahead at a steady pace. Sharon chased after it. She knew she wasn't imaging this. The bird was too real. It didn't look natural. It was entirely red and the color was brighter then existed in nature. What was it? 

The bird flew faster and she began to jog. She could hear her friends running after her shouting for her to stop. Sharon didn't look back for fear of losing sight of the strange beast. It led her down a series of halls and one stair case which she nearly fell down. 

It was dark. Not pitch black, but dark enough so that she almost lost sight of the bird. She stopped then, not wanting to trip over unseen things. The bird disappeared into the black. Sharon collapsed on the floor panting. 

She heard footfalls on the stairs. She stiffened; thinking it was the guide. The steps ended and a quiet, somewhat frightened voice called out:

" Sharon?" The sixteen-year-old breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Amanda's voice. 

" Yeah…I'm here." 

" Where's the stupid light switch?" Ann snapped somewhere in the dark. Various curses erupted from the shadows as Amanda began to search as well. Sharon didn't move she wondered if she would see the bird when the lights came on. 

The room flooded with light. It was a library. There were only a few shelves though. A few leather chairs were scattered about the room with skinny reading lamps next to them. Where the bird had been, was a door. It was just a plain brown door with a brass knob. She started toward it but Ann stepped in front of her and crossed her arms.

" Sharon, what's going on?"

" Remember the bird I told you about in my dream?"

" Yeah?"  
  


" Well I saw it." 

" Yeah right." 

" I'm not! Seriously, I saw it!" Ann gave her a disbelieving look. 

" Maybe she is telling the truth," Amanda piped up, " it wouldn't hurt any for her to prove it." 

" I guess." Sharon stepped around her and went to the door. She was nervous again. Hoping that she'd see the bird and more importantly that her friends would as well. On the door was a sign that read: ' Authorized Personnel Only.' Sharon put her hand on the knob and turned to look back uncertainly at her companions. Amanda gave her an affirmative nod. 

" If it's unlocked I guess it's OK," Ann said, " but if it's not let's go back to the cafeteria. We could say we were trying to find the restrooms or something." Sharon nodded, turned the knob, and pushed the door. It swung open without a sound. There was no bird. The light from the library shafted in and illuminated the small room. There were three bookshelves, one in the back and two on either side. Sharon stepped in, curiosity getting the better of her.

The books that lined the shelves were old. Their bindings were cracked or missing all together. A musty smell emanated from the books and hung heavy in the air. Some of the lettering on the books were so faded as to be illegible.

" These books are so old," Ann said, " It's amazing that they've survived this long."

" Yeah," Sharon said. 

" Can we go back to the cafeteria now?" Amanda said, " I'm bored and I don't see any bird." 

Sharon sighed at her friend's short attention span. Amanda wasn't the type to be interested in history. She was more interested in the here and now and she was pretty good at current events. 

Amanda groaned and leaned heavily against the shelf. It shook violently. A book dislodged itself and ricocheted off Sharon's head. 

" Ow! Watch it Amanda."

" Phrack, the book fell? Do you think it's damaged?" Ann asked. The Trio gathered around the volume. It was red with a white cloth binding. Sharon had the distinct feeling that she had seen that book somewhere before. 

Ann kneeled next to it and Sharon followed suit. Then the fifteen year old carefully lifted the book and blew the dust off its cover. 

" What's the language? Japanese?" Amanda asked, pointing to kanji on the book.

" No, Chinese." The fourteen-year-old kneeled next to her friends.

" Can you read it?" Sharon asked.

" Yeah. It'll take me awhile to translate it." She placed the book on the floor in front of them. Sharon stared at it. Now where had she seen it before? How was it possible for her to have seen before? The book was obviously an original.  Had she seen a copy maybe? She paled when she realized what it was. It was the book from her dream. 

" Ok. I've got it. It says…"

" The Universe of the Four Gods," Sharon interrupted.

" How did you…" 

" Just read. Please?" 

" Ok." Ann carefully opened the book. " Hold on a minute I've got to translate this again." In a few minutes she began to read slowly. 

" This is the story of a girl who learned about the true meaning of life, love and friendship when she gathered the Suzaku shichiseishi. This tale has not yet begun although the story has existed since the very beginnings of time. Turn the page and everything will become real" Ann paused and chuckled softly under her breath. 

" Turn the page," Sharon whispered. She knew what was going to happen. They would be transported to the Fooshigee Loogee universe. There they would get to meet Miaka and help her fight against the Priestess of DVD. Eventually they would get to meet Tomoea-sama too! 

Ann turned the page. Nothing happened. Sharon glared down at it, slightly disappointed. Her glare was soon replaced by confusion.

" The page is blank," Ann said. Immediately black symbols flowed down the page. Suddenly the symbols began to shine red. A red light shot out of the book at them. The girls screamed.

---

Sharon became dizzy. Within a second the world came back to her, with pain. She had landed on something very hard rendering her breathless. When she could breathe normally again she opened her eyes. The sky above her was azure with puffy clouds drifting lazily across it. There was a flash of red and Ann slammed into her knocking the wind out of her again.

" Ow…" Ann said.

" You're telling me," Sharon wheezed, " get off!" 

" Oh n-" Ann started. Sharon winced as a third body landed on her.

" Oof," Amanda said. 

" Get off me Amanda," Ann said.

" Paaain," Sharon groaned. When they had all got themselves situated and had their breath back. Sharon looked around. They were in a field with a wide road running through it. A few trees were scattered around.

A wide grin spread across Sharon's face. She jumped up and began dancing.

" Woohoo! We're here! Mwahahahahahaaaa! Belldandy you better watch out because the Trio has arrived!"

" What are you talking about?" Ann said in an exasperated tone.

" We're in the Fooshigee Loogee universe! Isn't it cool?"

" No," Amanda said, " Don't people get hit with mallets a lot there?"

" Yeah. But it only hurts for a second. You won't really get hurt at all. It'll be just like a cooler form of Looney Tunes."

" Sharon wasn't Fooshigee Loogee set in Egypt?"

" Sorta. It was like a weird form of Ancient Egypt."

" Does this look like Egypt to _you?" Sharon took in the surroundings again. Then she turned and looked the other way. She was silent for a long time. Not a pyramid was in sight. The weather was warm, yes, but it wasn't hot like it would have been in a desert region. Sharon blinked and hugged herself._

" If we aren't in Fooshigee Loogee," Amanda said, " then where are we?" 

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Another World

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	3. Another World

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 3

Another World

:Or:

Boo.

By:

Night~Mare

With help and lots of insanity from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: This story has some SD scenes in it. As do all the others. But I'll leave it up to your imagination to decide where these scenes are. I'm thinking of maybe drawing them…but that's not a sure thing. So until next Ep. Chaio!

---

Sharon, Ann, and Amanda were walking down the wide road. They were still a bit startled at what had happened to them. Sharon couldn't believe that this wasn't Fooshigee Loogee. She had been so sure. She wondered if maybe this was still Fooshigee Loogee but in a different setting. Something inside told her that it wasn't.

It was warm, spring weather. Long grasses waved in the slight breeze and birds chirped hidden in the field. The road was dirt and easy to walk on. Where it lead to, she couldn't see. She wished she knew where they were and what was going on. After all, one didn't get sucked into a book everyday. 

An exciting thought occurred to her. Maybe this was Fooshigee Loogee, but instead of having Miaka, Sharon or one of her friends would take the protector's place. Or even take the place of one of the senshi. It was entirely plausible. After all, this was magic. A smile broke out across her face and her spirits lifted. 

She could almost work it out in her head. Ann would obviously take Miaka's place; Ann was just so good. Sure Ann and Miaka weren't exactly alike, but, Ann deserved it. Sharon and Amanda would take two of the senshi's places. Sharon hoped she was the one that represented Venus. Sure the girl was blond and a slight ditz but she had a bishonen boyfriend. Of course that meant that Ann would get Tomoea, but that was okay. Sharon didn't really mind. Sure Tomoea was cute, but she wouldn't wish his attitude on anybody. 

The only problem with this reasoning was that…well…they weren't in Egypt. Or any place that resembled Egypt. That little doubt started to play havoc on her mind again. She thought herself around in a circle until she came to the same conclusion. This had to be Fooshigee Loogee. 

After a while a little dot appeared on the horizon. Slowly, the dot became a village. By now, Sharon began to see a few scattered huts. They were placed seemingly haphazardly in the field, but when Sharon got a closer look she saw that they were following a large brook. 

As they began to enter the village, something caught Sharon's attention. The clothes that the natives were wearing looked like bathrobes. Surely it couldn't be that early in the morning. Could it? She shook her head; it was probably just their native wear. She glanced at a sign hanging above a door. Instead of English it had Chinese kanji on it. 

All three girls had stopped and were staring around them. They had no idea that they were receiving equally curious stares, especially Amanda. Sharon lightly poked Ann in the shoulder.

" Uh?" the girl said without looking at her.  
" Where are we?" Sharon asked.

" I don't think this is Egypt Sharon," Amanda said.

" I know, I know. So where are we?" Ann finally made eye contact with her friend. The look she had made Sharon blush. It was the, I know you have a brain up there so use it, look. 

" Where do you think we are?" she asked in a deadpan voice. Sharon attempted to redeem herself by acting exasperated. 

" How should I know?" 

" Oh! Oh! I know!" Amanda chirped. 

" That's good but this is something for Sharon to figure out. Now, where was that dream set in?" Sharon's blush grew darker and she mumbled out an answer. Ann didn't take her eyes from the embarrassed girl.

" China."

" And what language was The Universe of the Four Gods written in?" her voice had grown sugary sweet. Sharon whipped off her glasses and made a show of cleaning them.

" Chinese."

" What kind of Chinese?"

" Mandarin?"

" Sharon…"  
" Ancient Chinese." 

" So where could we possibly be?" She clapped a hand to her face in mock worry.

" Well it said something about Canon or whatever in the dream…besides, this could be a different world…you don't know…" Ann didn't move a inch. Sharon growled and poked her glasses back on her face. 

" Ok, Ok…were in another world representing Ancient China and despite the scene change it's still Fooshigee Loogee and Tomoea is around here somewhere. Happy?" Amanda burst out laughing and Ann shook her head.

" You're hopeless," she said, but couldn't hide the smile on her face. Sharon grinned proudly and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked at her friend's faces and gestured toward the road.

" Shall we continue?" The others nodded and they set off again. They chatted amiably among themselves for a while. Pointing out things and exclaiming over how cool things were. 

Sharon had the slightest twinge of déjà vu. She remembered this part from the dream and shrugged it off. She wasn't about to make the same mistake again regarding a meal. She wasn't that stupid.

Sharon was starving but didn't want to mention it. All her thoughts began to center on food. She began to compare people to vegetables. As the time passed she found fifty carrots, a potato or two and five peas. She started to make a game of it. At being ignored her hunger went away to sulk and appear at another inconvenient time. She was trying to discern if a woman was a string bean or asparagus when Amanda nudged her in the ribs. 

She jumped a bit and glanced at her friend. Amanda grabbed onto her arm with one hand and pointed with the other.

" Check that guy out." Sharon looked in the direction she was pointing and raised her eyebrows. He looked almost like a squash. He'd have to be more yellow though and more squashy. In fact he didn't even look like a squash. There was just something about him that gave out that squashish effect. 

" Cute ne?" Amanda's voice interrupted her thoughts again. Sharon blinked and her cute male vision came back to her. A string of drool tried to seep out her mouth and one thought circulated through her head. ' Cute…cute…cute…cute…' 

He had wild blue-black hair tied in a pony tail that hung down his back. His eyes were purple, a very pretty purple. It was then Sharon realized she was staring and he was staring back. His stare however wasn't very friendly. 

She looked away, another blush splashing across her face. She tried to look disinterested and let her eyes rove over the other people in the small crowd. She noticed four men lurking by a building. They were leering at her and her friends. She didn't trust them. With a small gesture she brought Ann's attention to them. 

Ann began to walk faster Sharon with her. Amanda was almost left behind until Ann grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

" What's…" she started. Ann cut her off with a look and the three walked faster. Sharon spared a quick look back at them. They weren't following, but one of them gave her a smile. She didn't like it, it promised things she didn't want. 

The three girls pushed through the small crowd. Ann's face was, as always, impassive. Sharon wondered if her friend ever panicked. She was beginning to. She knew that the men were following them. She could feel their eyes boring a hole into the back of her neck. She dug her nails into Ann's arm and whimpered. The fifteen-year-old slapped her away.

" Pull yourself together Sharon," she whispered. " Don't you dare make 'Manda go into hysterics. If you do we won't have a chance and you know that." Sharon tried to calm herself. Instead of mimicking Ann's facial expression she put on one of her own. 

Sharon grinned and shrugged. Then she forced herself to walk with a slight bounce. Amanda calmed a bit seeing none of her friends acting scared. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let a tiny smile creep across her features. Ann relaxed and gave Sharon an approving nod. 

They roamed about the village for a while. They went around in circles and tried to stay in the thinning crowd. As the sun rose fewer people went about on the streets. The men were still there, hanging back just far enough so it didn't look like they were following anyone. 

Sharon's nerve was faltering as the crowd vanished. The only people on the streets now were them, the men and a handful of young boys playing a game beside a hut. The boys were quickly ushered inside leaving them alone. 

Ann began to walk out of the village in long purposeful strides. Amanda mimicked her. Sharon looked back. The four men had stopped and were conversing. After a minute they began coming toward them. Their faces were shining with greed…and something else. 

" Ann…"

" I know…just keep walking." She looked over her shoulder again. They had started to gain on them. 

" Ann…" her voice cracked and every strand of common sense in her body was screaming for her to run. 

" Just keep walking. Don't run…not yet. I have an idea." Sharon did what Ann said. Her smile was gone now and she was wringing her hands. Amanda's breathing quickened and she began to tremble. 

Sharon spared just one more glance at them. They were so close. She began walking faster. One of the men chuckled. Sharon took off. 

She left her friends behind and ran ahead aimlessly letting her instinct guide her. The only part of her mind that wasn't panicking poked a reminder into the part that was. This had been in the dream as well. Sort of. She shoved the thought to the back of her head and picked up her speed. 

Arms shot around her waist and jerked her back. Sharon stumbled and found herself in a rough hold. She was too scared to struggle. The man grabbed her wrist and began dragging her back the way she had come. She obediently followed his direction. When he stopped she almost cried. Ann was being held back by two men. She was red faced and yelling. The fourth man was holding a weeping Amanda and running a hand up her leg. 

Sharon began to scream. She tried to get away from the man holding her. Not to save Amanda, but to run. Run as far as she could so the same thing wouldn't happen to her. The man forced a hand over her mouth silencing her effectively. She tried to break his grip but he was too strong. 

Sharon knew it was hopeless when she saw another guy. This one was younger then the four middle aged men, but he was still dangerous. He sauntered up to the man who was holding Amanda and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Wait your turn," the man snapped. A thought penetrated through Sharon's frightened mind. That was the…the guy. The squash guy! Maybe he was there to help them. She crossed her fingers mentally and prayed. The squash guy tapped the man on the shoulder again. " It would be best if you don't annoy me right now." 

" Why what are you going to do? Only cowards wrestle with girls. And y'know…I think she's winning." 

The man howled in rage and pushed Amanda away. Then he turned and swung a fist at his harasser. The squash guy avoided it and punched the man in the face. The two men holding Ann let her go and went after him. Sharon winced; no one could beat up two big men like that.

As soon as Ann was free she ran over to the man holding Sharon. She brought her fists in front of her face like a boxer. Her hazel eyes were furious. 

" Listen buddy, let her go…now."

" What are you going to do little girl?" 

" Ha. Don't try to stall. You know you can't beat me." The man let go of Sharon and faced Ann. He folded his arms and stared at her arrogantly.

" You can't do anything but talk." Ann laughed, but there was no humor in it.  
" Oh yeah? Then prepare to face something that has been passed down in my family since time began. The Jeter Secret Technique… don't say I didn't warn you." The man didn't have time to experience it. He was sent flying by a kick to the jaw. 

Sharon's mouth dropped and she turned. The squash guy was standing there. He was staring ahead, eyes narrowed. Sharon's eyes widened even more when she saw that his forehead was glowing. Or rather a tattoo or something on his forehead was glowing. 

Slowly the glow and the symbol faded. Sharon shook her head to clear it and looked again. It was gone. 

" Gah?" she said to herself. Then she realized she was staring…again. 

" I want to go home Ann. Can we go home?" Sharon gasped when she heard Amanda's voice and rushed over to her friends. Amanda was crying on Ann's shoulder. Ann looked at her. 

" Are you all right?" she asked. Sharon nodded and dropped her eyes to the ground. She was ashamed. Why had she run? Why couldn't she have listened to Ann? She was such a coward. This was all her fault and she knew it. If it weren't for her maybe Ann's idea, whatever that was, would have worked and they would have been safe. But no, she had to be a moron and run away screaming. Someone cleared their throat.

Sharon looked up and noticed the squash guy was standing in front of them. 

" Are you girls all right?" he asked. Sharon had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. His voice was just so cute! Amanda sniffled and pulled away from Ann. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled at the guy. Her eyes were shining with something else now and Sharon knew she had the same look in hers. 

---

Ann rolled her eyes at their reaction. They were so boy crazy. She walked up to their rescuer and held out her hand. 

" Thanks. I wish there was some way I could re-pay you." The guy raised an eyebrow.

" Is there something wrong with them?" he said, gesturing at the girls. Ann looked over her shoulder and sweatdropped. The two were practically drooling. They acted as if nothing bad had happened at all. 

She wished she was like them. Able to bounce back like that. It was all she could do to keep her cool face about her. Inside she was screaming. Being sucked inside the book was enough to shake her up. The men did the rest to almost completely wipe out her rationality. She was so close to flipping out. 

She stared at them absentmindedly. Amanda wasn't paying attention to her at all. Her eyes were all for the guy. Sharon met her gaze, smiled and made the peace sign. Ann smiled, as crazy and annoying as they were; they got her nerves back in order. There was just something about the two that made everything seem brighter. 

Ann looked back at the guy. 

" They're fine," she said, " just a bit warped." 

" I'll believe that. Got any money on you?" Ann blinked. 

" Eh?" 

" Well I prefer money to anything, but if you don't have any I'll just be moving along." 

" Well I…"

" Isn't a thank you enough for ya?" Sharon yelled. Ann jumped as the girl popped up by her side. Her fist was clenched and her brown eyes snapping. Ann groaned…why did she always get mad at the wrong time? 

" They're just not worth anything." 

" Oh yeah? Are you saying that Ann's gratitude ain't worth anything? Then maybe you should take mine!" She rolled up her sleeve and drew back her arm. Ann rubbed her temples. This was either going to get dangerous or extremely weird. She almost hoped it was the latter, almost, but she wasn't that desperate. 

" Go on," the guy said, " hit me." Sharon growled deep in her throat. 

" You keep patronizing me and I just might." 

" Uh-huh. Hit me. I dare you." Sharon swung her fist toward his shoulder. She stopped herself before she actually touched him. Ann smiled in amusement. They were having a staring contest now. The guy looked a trifle annoyed but not angry. Ann could tell that her friend wasn't angry anymore. In fact the girl looked a tad scared, but that was okay. Sharon needed all the fear she could get. Maybe it would give her some foresight…after a while. A long while. The guy folded his arms.

" Well?" the guy said. Sharon jumped. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her knuckles. Ann could see the guy was starting to smile. " Boo." 

Sharon yelped and ran behind Ann using her as a shield. Amanda came up to Ann's side and stared up at the guy. Then she too ducked behind Ann. Ann laughed to herself. She had to admit one thing; her friends were defiantly unique. 

" Sorry I don't have any money," Ann said.

" I do," Amanda whispered. Ann held out her hand and Amanda plopped a dime in it. 

" All we have is a dime," Ann said and gave an apologetic shrug.

" Well I have twenty bucks and he ain't getting any of it." Ann winced as Sharon's voice reverberated in her skull. 

" Do you mind not shouting in my ear?"

" Oops. Sorries Anni." The guy picked the dime out of Ann's hand and turned it over in the light. Then he gave it back to her.

" If you ever get any real money look me up Ok? I'll just be going." He walked away. Ann sighed with relief. Now the guy was gone Sharon should calm down a bit. 

Her prediction was right. The three had traveled a bit further down the road until they found some shade and were sitting under a small tree. Sharon leaned against the trunk and stared up through the branches. Ann wondered if she was daydreaming again. She did that a lot. Amanda had picked a 'sanitary' spot on the ground. She began tirelessly arranging every fringe on the bottom of her dress into a semblance of order. Ann pulled off her four inch platforms and wiggled her toes. The shoes looked cool but were murder on her feet. Amanda had taken off her boots and lain them carefully on the ground beside her. Ann glared enviously at Sharon's worn black sneakers. How could the girl get away with wearing something so comfortable? Probably because those were the only pair of shoes she owned. 

" The problem is," Sharon said. Her voice was distracted and slow. When she didn't finish her thought Ann thought she was talking to herself. That was normal Sharonish behavior. 

" What?" Amanda asked.

" The problem is how are we going to get home?" Sharon finally looked down and looked first at Ann, then Amanda. Ann propped her chin on her fist, now that was something she hadn't thought of.

" Maybe we have to find a matching book here," Amanda suggested. Sharon waved her hand in dismissal.

" Yah but who cares? I mean we're here right? Let's enjoy it. I was thinkin' we could go to the capital you know? They gotta have one. Anyway, we go to the capitol and get a job as waitresses or something, just to get some money to buy food and junk. Then we can go find squash-boy again…"

" Squash-boy?" Ann asked.

" Yeah, you know, that dude who insulted us."

" You mean _saved us."_

" Yah, yah. Whatever. Pay him then go out and look for Tomoea! He's gotta be around here somewhere." Ann groaned. Not the Fooshigee Loogee thing again. Suddenly her ears began ringing and the world became red. 

***********

 (A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: Sou Kishuku 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case


	4. Sou Kishuku

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 4

Sou Kishuku 

:Or:

Hey! _He started it!_

By:

Night~Mare

With help and lotsa matza from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

----

Author's Quote: Talkamatta, don't ask him for compassion. Talkamatta, don't beg for mercy. Talkamatta, there is no hope. Let's face it, you can't talk 'em outta anything.

---

It was dark and the air smelled of mothballs. Weak light filtered in and made the hardwood floor gleam. The book sat open in front of them. Its white pages were filled with jet black ink wrought into Chinese characters. They were beautiful but unreadable to Sharon's eye. 

She took a deep breath and gingerly touched the page. It felt solid under her fingers. She dug her nails into her palm and felt the pain. She was awake. Had she imagined…? Possibly. She hoped not. Besides, since when did she have that good an imagination?

"That was amazing,"  Ann whispered. " A touch frightening perhaps." 

"I know,"  Amanda breathed. " That guy was cute too."  

"You mean you saw it too? It wasn't a dream?"  Excited as she was, Sharon kept her voice just above a whisper. They didn't answer but she knew the answer. It had been real. This was it, no matter what the others said. This was Fooshigee Loogee. It simply had to be. Of course the squash guy didn't seem to fit in anywhere but he was probably an extra or something. She touched the book again and ran her fingers down the page. The excitement vibrated through her. She wanted to go back. She wanted to see that guy again. She didn't know why though. He was slightly annoying. Amanda got to her feet and yelped. Sharon gasped in surprise. She was wearing the Fooshigee Loogee socks that Sharon had brought for her last Christmas. Amanda hated the show. 

"My boots!"  Amanda cried. Sharon blinked and adjusted her glasses. Her boots were not on her feet. In fact they weren't even in the room. Ann stood to and lifted her floor length skirt. Sharon clapped her hands. She was wearing her socks too! Ann normally blanched even when she saw the adorable Luka, Miaka's cat. Maybe she had gotten them hooked on the show. The thought excited her but not as much as it should. She wondered why that was.

"Ack! These platforms cost fifty bucks." 

"My mother is going to kill me. She spent two weeks looking for those boots!"  

"Oh dang. Doesn't that suck?"  Sharon said in a bright voice. "I guess we have to go back and get them then."  She picked up the book, stood, and shoved it toward Ann. 

"Shall we?"  

The girls backed away from it. Sharon frowned, why did they look so scared? Didn't they like it? She had. It had been cool except for certain parts. Had they no sense of adventure? Didn't they want to see Tomoea? After all they were wearing the socks.

"I don't want to go back Sharon," Amanda said. She was peering at the book from over Ann's shoulder. She looked like the book was going to grow teeth and eat her.

"Sharon, no,"  Ann said. "There is no way. How could you even think of going back after what we've been through? It's way too dangerous and there isn't always going to be someone around to save us."  

"Can we just go back to get the shoes? It'll just take a few seconds. Please?"  

 "No Sharon, there's no guarantee we'll get back. Just put the book away and let's go."  

"Oh come on Ann. Please?"  

"No."  Sharon gave her a puppy dog look and Ann let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Sharon, what part of no do you not understand?" 

"The part where you make a D out of it. I mean it's medically impossible but some lawyers think…" 

"Sharon…no." 

"No?" 

"No." 

"But…" 

"No."  

"Oh com…" 

"No." 

"Why…" 

"No."  

"But." 

"No." 

"Are you…" 

"Yes." 

"No?" 

"No."  

"No."  Sharon bit her lip. There had to be some way to convince Ann to go back. Why did the girl have to be so stubborn? She looked over the new kanji on the pages and wished she could read them. They might tell her how to get back. Sharon kicked herself for not taking Chinese when they offered it. Then she had an idea. Maybe Ann could be tricked into going. It would take some doing because Ann was smarter then she looked. Still, it was worth it. Wasn't it?

"Fine…could you read the last of the kanji? I mean the new kanji? You know what I mean. Can you? Please?"  Ann folded her arms, a sign that she was trying to make a decision. Sharon crossed her fingers and held her breath. 

"I don't know Sharon…" she said finally with a glance back at Amanda. The fourteen-year-old waved. 

"I can just wait out in the library." 

"I don't think anything is going to happen," Sharon said. 

"Just in case," Amanda said. "I don't ever want to go back there."  She trotted back into the library proper and curled up in a leather chair. Sharon tried to keep from smiling as she plopped the book into Ann's arms. She watched as her friend began to translate to herself. Ann's fingers ran up and down the page. Every now and then they paused. Sharon waited impatiently. She began to pace around the small room. 

Ten minutes later Ann was still translating. Sharon was sitting with Amanda in the library. Amanda was chattering away about something or the other. Sharon found it hard to pay attention. She was too anxious. She wished Ann would hurry up.

"Don't you think so?"  Sharon jumped a bit.

"Oh…yeah. Yeah. Sure."  

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?" 

"Yes I have. I heard everything. I just forgot. Hey you got any gum?"  Amanda sighed and fished a pack from the small pocket on her dress.

"Wow. Sharon come and look at this,"  Ann said. Sharon absentmindedly snatched the pack and rushed over to Ann. 

"What?"  she asked, leaning over her shoulder. 

"This story…it's ours. I mean, the book wrote exactly what happened to us. " 

"Cool. From whose point of view?" 

"I don't know. It's hard to translate this without my book."  

"Oh. Anni. I have an idea. Maybe if we turn the page we can see our future." Ann stiffened and glared over her shoulder at the sixteen-year-old.

"So that's why you wanted me to translate it. I should have known." 

"What do you mean Anni?"  

"Don't act innocent Sharon. You know as well as I do that if I turn the page we go back."  

"Well let's see."  Sharon reached over Ann's shoulder and quickly turned the page. It was blank. Sharon grinned; it wouldn't be blank for long. Her grin faded as nothing happened. But she had been so sure…

"It didn't work…that was close."  Sharon's smile returned as she watched the characters work their way down the page as Ann spoke. She clenched a hand into and fist and tossed back her head.

"MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!" she laughed. The kanji flashed red and a red light enveloped them. The last thing Sharon heard was Amanda's scream.

---

Ann groaned as the world re-shifted itself under her. She felt like she'd just gotten off a roller coaster that was nothing but spirals. She sat up and clutched her spinning head. When her vision cleared and she didn't feel like she would lose her lunch anymore, Ann looked up. She was on a cart piled high with grain sacks. Hundreds of people were following it. 

She realized the cart was in a stream of traffic going somewhere, but where? She turned around and her mouth dropped open. A city. Chinese style buildings crammed every available spot and stretched back in the distance. It was definitely no New York but mind boggling all the same. The cart passed through the massive gates on the city wall and Ann couldn't help but stare up at the arch so high above her. 

"Cool ain't it?" Ann yelped and whirled as fast as her kneeling position would allow her. Sharon was sitting there grinning. Ann felt her face flush with anger as she remembered what had happened. She forced her hands into fists to keep them from wrapping around her friend's throat.

"Sharon…" she growled. 

"Hey Anni. Let's poke around a bit."  Sharon jumped off the cart and began walking away. Ann cursed to herself and got off to follow her. What was the girl, insane? Ann rolled her eyes as she answered her own question. Of course Sharon was insane, that was the point. She chased the black haired girl down the street. When Ann had finally caught up she grabbed a handful of Sharon's hair and pulled. The girl yelped and stopped.

"Owie. What'd you do that for?"  Ann glared at her and Sharon grinned sheepishly. 

"Sharon…the next time we go home…if ever…we are staying there."  The girl began to pout.

"Oh comon' Anni. It isn't that bad."  

"What if something happens?" 

"Like what?" 

"Well think about it. Do we have any money? No. Any place to sleep? No. We're easy prey. We could get robbed…or worse. Don't you have any sense in that little head of yours?"  

"'Course I do. Like I've been saying, this is Fooshigee Loogee. Haven't you ever watched the show?" 

"I'm not into self torture." 

"Yah…well. The good guys always win and get saved y'know? So it won't matter." 

 Ann shook her head. How could someone so intelligent be so naïve? She folded her arms. If Sharon wanted to believe this was Fushigi whatever…let her. There were more pressing matters to be concerned about. Like how were they going to get home. Better yet, how were they going to survive? They could possibly get a job, but what kind of job could two young girls all by themselves get in Ancient China? The answer was easy…but not what she wanted. Being a call girl wasn't on her things-to-do list. 

They could be bar maids at a tavern. Of course that usually wasn't far from what a call girl was, but if they were careful… Ann suddenly had a vision of a hyper Sharon prancing about and spilling drinks on everyone. She pushed that idea aside. She would use it only if she couldn't think of anything better. 

"Hey I know what we could do!"  Sharon said. " We could see if Squash-boy is here!"  

"Squash-boy? Oh. You mean the guy who saved us."  

"Yah. Why not Anni? Maybe he knows Tomoea."  

"How are we going to find him?" 

"We could always ask around."  

---

Tamahome sighed and poked at his small bowl of rice. It was slow today. No one was looking for someone to work. He had thought the job opportunities would be better in Eiou but apparently; people were as poor here as they were everywhere else. Then too, maybe it was the festival that was to blame. People didn't like to spend money elsewhere when a festival was around. 

He glanced outside the window and smiled as an enormous elephant sauntered past. The parade was starting. If only he could afford to bring his family here to see this. But times were hard and money was tight and they could barely afford to keep themselves alive. He sighed and stared absently at the table.

Even though the festival's presence took money from him, he appreciated it. It was both a diversion from the bitterness of life and a sign that the Emperor hadn't yet given up hope. Even though the threat of Kutou loomed on the horizon like a dark cloud, the Emperor still believed the miko would come. Tamahome couldn't wait until she arrived. The miko meant a steady job and steady income. That was why he accepted the name Tamahome…and his duty. As long as he was paid, there was nothing he wouldn't do. He'd even protect that whining little aggravation he'd met the other day if he was paid enough.

Remembering that dark-haired brat made his heart leap in his throat. Her and her friends had been wearing strange clothes. Clothes in a style he'd never seen before. Could one of them be the miko? Not the dark-haired one…but maybe the brunette with the hazel eyes? Tamahome shot to his feet. He had to find them again…just to make sure. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. The innkeeper was fixing him with an evil eye. Tamahome sighed, and threw three copper ryus on the table, flinching a little as it hit the wood. Three whole coppers just for a bowl of rice. The prices in Eiou were just ridiculous. He started for the door, managing to shoot a quick glare at the innkeeper. 

"I just heard something about some girls wearing funny clothes nearby, "  a man said. Tamahome stopped in his tracks. " I heard this rumor that they were looking for some guy with kanji on his forehead." 

"Never heard of 'im," said the man's companion. Could the girls they were talking about really be the same ones he'd met? Tamahome went over to the table. 

"Is that true?" he asked. The two men jumped.

"Who the hell are-" the first man started.

"What do they look like?" Tamahome interrupted, ignoring the men's glares.

"How would I know? Who are you anyway?" the second man asked. Tamahome could have slapped himself. Here he was being rude to potential customers. He went chibi.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Sou Kishuku and I can do just about anything. I'm staying in the inn right across town and if there's anything you want done, I'll do it if you pay me."  

"Er…"  the first man said.

"Call at any time day or night…. I have to go now though but I'll be back later!"  He bowed a few times then he rushed out the door. 

---

The two men stared after him the chibi job hunter. Then looked at each other and sat blinking for a while. The first man finally shook his head and sipped his tea.

"Nice weather we're having." 

"Yep."  

---

"Y…you want me to go to the festival with you?" Sharon asked. She stared at the strange man in shock. He was inviting her? The same Sharon Glace who had been dateless all her pathetic sixteen years? The same girl who used to chase boys around the playground just because they ran? Without waiting for his answer she jumped into the air and squealed at the top of her lungs. _Yay! I feel so grown up!_ She thought as she landed.

"Actually…" the man said a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Gah?"  

"Actually I was asking your friend." Ann gaped at the man who smiled back at her.

"Oh," Sharon said. Her head dropped a little and she folded her hands in front of her. Then she looked up with a bright smile. "I hope you'll be very happy together." 

"Sharon!" Ann snapped. 

"What?"  

"You're welcome to come if you want," the man said. 

"No, I think you two should go alone." 

"Sharon!"  

"What?"  

"We can't," Ann said. Sharon giggled at her friend's blushing face. She had never seen Ann this worked up since the Jonathan incident. 

"See we're looking for a friend of ours…" Sharon giggled again. Yes that incident had been funny. Especially when Jonathan got the wrong idea and…wait a minute…did Ann just say friend?

"He's not my frie-" she blinked as Ann clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of her words.

"Oh I know him. He's a friend of mine. I'll take you to him," the man said. 

"Thanks…" Ann said. She took her hand away from the sixteen-year-old's mouth and began following him. 

"He's not my friend," Sharon grumbled. 

As the man led them through a series of twisting alleys Sharon began to feel nervous. There was something wrong with the picture. It was too easy. First of all, he invited Ann on a date and was willing to allow a friend along? Wasn't it a bit coincidental that he knew the squash-guy? Sharon just did not trust him. She looked around for a weapon and noticed she was holding something in her hand. She opened her fist and saw the pack of gum. Oh…that was going to be useful. She stuck the pack in her shirt pocket. 

"How much further do we have to go?" Ann asked. 

"Not an inch," the man said. Four other guys drifted out of the shadows and grouped around the first one. 

"Uh-oh," Sharon whispered. 

"They sure are strange," one of the men said.

"That's okay. Their clothes alone are worth a fortune."  

"Yeah and my clothes are gonna stay on me perverts so don't even think about it!" Sharon yelled. 

"That one's not gonna sell very well,"  one of the men said rubbing his ear.

"I'd be surprised if she got sold at all. Maybe we can gag her until they buy." The men had surrounded them. Ann stepped in front of her friend, fists raised. Sharon cowered behind her. Then she realized something. Hey…this was Fooshigee Loogee. They wouldn't get hurt. She might even be able to kick some perverted butt! She stepped around Ann and rolled up her sleeves.

"So…you wanna mess with Glace huh? Well then, prepare to face…_The Glace Strike of Death!_" She heard Ann's groan behind her and ignored it. She let her face relax. Her eyes closed and breathing deepened as she concentrated. She slowly lifted her hands over her head and spread her arms just slightly, her wrists were bent so her fingers pointed at the ground. Then she lifted her leg, tucking it under her. She could hear the men's uncomfortable mumblings and almost grinned. They were going to love this. 

"Face opponent and…"  Sharon's eyes shot open and she jumped toward them. The men backed away. " Run for your life!"  she screamed, turning on her heel. Then she ran for all she was worth. She fearfully looked behind her. That proved to be a mistake. She tripped over a crack in the road and was sent tumbling on her knees and elbows. A hand wrapped around her hair and dragged her back to where her friend was. When they let her go she ducked behind her friend again, tears spilling from her eyes. She realized the truth, the awful truth that she had known since they arrived the first time but refused to acknowledge. 

"Hey Anni…" she whimpered as the men closed in. "This isn't Fooshigee Loogee…is it?"  

Ann didn't answer…she didn't have too. Ann began to fight. Sharon watched her friend's fists fly. The fifteen year old was really good. Sharon wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. Her scalp was still throbbing from when the man had grabbed her hair. The fight was over quickly. The men were much to startled to make much of a defense and now they were all on the ground whimpering. Ann was panting, her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Dang Ann. I didn't know you could fight that well."  

"Let's get out of here before they get up."  

"I don't think they'll be getting up for a while."  Sharon walked up to the guy who had led them and prodded him with her foot. 

"See? Out co-"  The man shot up and wrapped his fingers around her throat. Sharon tried to scream but couldn't. The man's grip tightened.

"Come one step closer and I'll snap her neck,"  he growled. Sharon clawed at his hands. She couldn't breathe. The pressure increased and Sharon started to give up. The world was becoming dark and her lungs were screaming for air. She didn't want to die this way. _Why won't Anni save me?_ she thought. Ann…Amanda…David…Somebody! She could hear Ann yelling at the top of her lungs about something. She couldn't hear her very well and now she couldn't see at all. She heard something zinging through the air and a muffled thud. 

She fell and landed hard, but she could breathe again. Sharon took several deep breaths. A shadow blocked the light. Sharon stumbled to her feet and hugged her friend. She was so scared and needed to babble about it. She did…until she realized Anni had gotten really tall all of a sudden. Sharon gasped, pulled away, looked up and grew beet red. Standing there, with a surprised look on his face, was the squash guy. Sharon sweat dropped. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I…" he started. She reached out and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You baka!" she snapped. 

"What did you do that for?" he yelled. Sharon folded her arms and tossed her hair out of her eyes. Her fear had slowly begun to dissipate now that she was distracted from it.

"You should know." 

"Well I don't."  

"It's not _my fault you're a moron."  His fingers had begun to twitch madly. Sharon noticed this and stuck her tongue out at him. _

"Look you little-" he started. Ann was suddenly in front of Sharon, smiling embarrassed at the guy. 

"What she means to say is thank you for saving her…again."  

"I do no- Ow! Don't kick _me Anni! Kick __him. He started it!" _

"Thanks for saving me too. I really wish I had a way to repay you."  The gentle smile lit the guys face. Sharon couldn't help but stare. Wow. She'd never seen any guy look like _that _before.

"I'll take my reward now," he said in a soft voice. Then he leaned down and gently kissed the fifteen-year-old's forehead. Ann blushed again. Sharon clapped her hands together and squealed.

"Awww…isn't that sweet? Awww…" Ann shot her with a death glare that Sharon cheerfully ignored. The guy's gentle eyes became hard as he glared at her.

"You don't have any money on you to pay for her do you?" he asked, jerking a thumb in Sharon's direction. 

"Uhhh…"  Ann said. 

"Didn't think so. When you do get real money I'd suggest you buy a muzzle for that friend of yours." 

"Gah!" Sharon squeaked. Why that little… Well she wasn't _about _to let him get away with that. With a grunt, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.  Everything seemed to happen at once. His hands wrapped around her wrists, she had the sensation of flying and then she was slamming into the ground for the second time that day, breath completely knocked out of her. When she finally got her breath back she opened her eyes and saw two concerned faces hovering over her.

"Sharon are you all right?" Ann asked.

"I'm really sorry. I acted on instinct. I really didn't mean to-" Sharon jumped to her feet and slapped the Squash-boy again, mid sentence.

"You jerk! You flipped me!" 

"Ow! I said I was sorry," he said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Do you always go around flipping innocent girls?

"What do you mean innocent?! You attacked me first!" 

"I only attacked you because you called me a dog!" 

"I did not! I only said you needed a muzzle!"  Sharon jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"You'd better watch it jerk or I'm gonna call the cops on you!" 

"The what?" 

"Hey Sharon,"  Ann called. " Stop flirting and look at this."  Sharon sweatdropped and felt her face heat. She ran up to her friend, hands clenched into a fist. The man beat her to it.

"What the hell do you mean flirting?"  he yelled. Ann put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.****

"Don't you even _start _yelling at me."   

"Sorry." He actually looked sorry too. Sharon couldn't believe it. He apologized for yelling at Ann and didn't even bother to say it for flipping her? How rude was that?! She was about to tell him so when an awed gasp from Ann caught her attention. She blinked and peered over Ann's shoulder.  Beautiful palanquins were coming down the street. All were decorated in gold and red, although some had more gold then others. Soldiers on horses marched in front of them and every now and then a hand would wave from the shadowed recesses.

"This looks like some sort of imperial procession,"  Ann murmured.

"Yeah,"  the guy said from behind them. " You see that really fancy one down the street? That's the Emperor's. He's the richest man in all of Konan." 

"Where's Konan?"  Sharon asked.

"Right here idiot." Hey! There was no reason to call her that! It had just been a simple question. Sharon glowered at him and prepared to say something mean right back at him.

"So what's your name?" Ann said quickly. " I' m Ann Jeter."  

"Sou Kishuku…but my friends call me Tamahome."  

"Tama-homie? Well that's…interesting." 

"I'm Shar-" 

"I don't care. So…uhh…do you live around here Ann?" 

"Me? No. I live _far away. We're kind of alone here too…so could we stick with you until we get everything situated."  A pleasant smile lifted his mouth.   _

"I wouldn't mind…"  He looked at Sharon and his smile disappeared. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess I'll have to take her too huh?" 

"Please?" Ann said, batting her eyelashes at him. "We'll try and pay you." 

"It would take the Emperor's crown to put up with her…"  he said, rolling his eyes. Sharon panicked; Ann had a thoughtful look on her face. Would her best friend leave her? She certainly deserved being left, but would Ann do it? Sharon didn't want to take any chances 

"Fine!" Sharon snapped, and began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Ann called.

"To get his payment!" 

"Are you out of your mind?!"  Tamahome yelled.

She ignored him and continued running. When she saw the Emperor's palanquin she picked up speed. She would jump in it, 'borrow' the crown, then jump out again before anyone noticed. It was a simple plan, but she'd have to be fast. When she got close enough she jumped. She almost didn't make it and was a fraction of an inch from tumbling backwards. Her bruised palms and knees growled at her for the rough treatment. She pushed herself on her knees and glanced at the Emperor… he was young and looked… shocked to say the least, she noted quickly. Without a second thought she reached up and snatched the crown off his head.

Then her common sense came rushing back to her like a freight train and she paled. What…the hell…was she doing? Sharon fell backwards out of the palanquin and for the second time that day landed flat on her back. Sharon stood up and looked at fifteen men in armor that looked none to happy and had painful looking spears pointed at her. She grinned sheepishly and held the crown out to a guard who snatched it away. They closed in.

"Wait!" Sharon said. "I have a good excuse." She paused until one of the guards snarled:

"Say it but I doubt it will save your life."  Sharon cringed away from the spears.

"My hand slipped?" she squeaked. Sharon closed her eyes and waited. There was a whooshing sound and the guards began to curse. She found herself being lifted into the air and opened one eye cautiously. It was Tamahome.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled, "Do you have a death wish or something?" 

"No…I just didn't want to be left alone!" she yelled back. "I'm a wimp and a coward and a moron and I couldn't survive a minute on my own! So just shut up!"  She couldn't meet his eyes and looked down at her hands. Why did she have to blurt that out loud? The anger passed quickly. She just didn't have the energy. She was emotionally drained and physically exhausted. There was something about being attacked three times in a day that lowered her spirits. Especially since all three of the attacks were her fault.

The quietness of her normally chaotic mind allowed her sensible part to come out and gently poke her. This was real…not some crazy fanfic.  She might even die if she was too careless. So from now on she needed to be more careful and less stupid. 

"Hey, what's your name kid?"  Tamahome asked softly. She wondered why his voice was nice to her now. Probably because she wasn't insulting him.

"Sharon Glace. Look, I'm really sorry for what I did before. Y'know…all that name calling stuff? Could you please take me with you and Ann? I'll…" 

"There they are!"  a guard shouted. Sharon closed her eyes. Oh no…not again.

"Bastard…you'll pay for that,"  one of them growled. Sharon's ear popped and she felt as if ants were crawling over every inch of her body. She looked at her hands and saw them surrounded by a red light. Although her body was fading she could still hear. 

"She's vanishing!"  someone yelled. 

"Your majesty! That girl is disappearing into the red light!" _Eeesh_…Sharon thought…_thank you Mr. Blatantly Obvious. _

"She's a monster!" There was more but the sounds had grown quieter and quieter. She couldn't see, couldn't hear. Soon her vision cleared and what she saw was the tiny room with Amanda hunched over the book. 

"Amanda," Sharon called, but the girl didn't seem to hear her. Sharon reached out for her and stopped herself. Wait. Ann was still back in that world. She couldn't leave her friend behind. But…if she did…maybe Ann wouldn't get into so much trouble, but Amanda would need someone to help her emotionally if anything bad happened to Ann. But what would Sharon do when Amanda was too upset to read anymore? Sharon started to eeny meeny miny moe. She ended up choosing Amanda and reached out for her again. Her ears popped and the light flashed so she had to close her eyes. She ended up hugging someone.

 "Gah…" she moaned. Whoever it was it wasn't Amanda. She looked up…Tamahome…again. She seemed to have gained the talent for embarrassing herself today. She smiled up at him. "Hello. Did you miss me?" 

"You…you can't be…"  he whispered.

"Oh I can be many things, believe me."

"There you are!" a man shouted. Sharon winced as angry although somewhat frightened guards reappeared with spears ready. She tapped her fingernails against Tamahome's shoulder and looked up at him. 

"Have you ever had one of those days…?"  

***********

(A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: Decisions 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.

  
 


	5. Decisions

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 5

Decisions

: Or:

Hoto _what??_

By:  
Night~Mare

With HEEELLLP! From:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's note: Did you know that I'm in Chapter Five and barely in the middle of Episode two? I tell you one thing…my Fushigi Yuugi is gonna be a heck of a lot longer then fifty episodes. I'm pathetic ne? 

---

A light was on in some part of the house. She followed it but every step she took the light seemed to get further away. 

"Dad?" she said. Her voice came out as whisper. She whimpered and tried to raise her voice, but now she couldn't speak at all. She began to run after the light. The cold air ripping through her lungs. The walls closed in around her, trapping her. She couldn't stop running. Suddenly she was in a room basked in light. On one side of the room was Amanda kneeling on the floor reading the book the other was her Dad's sprawling train layout but her father was nowhere to be found. She ran toward Amanda screaming out her name. The girl didn't even look up. She looked around for her Dad. He was suddenly standing over at his layout a stock car in his hand and frowning down at the track. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I want to go home. Take me home. Please?" The light faded and with the light the dream. Sharon felt the cold stone of the prison beneath her legs. Any moment she expected to wake up hugging nothing. Grey light seeped into her eyes but her dad stayed right beside her, warm and solid. An alarm bell went off in Sharon's mind. There was something she was supposed to remember. She silenced the alarm. Her dad was here. She didn't have a thing to worry about. She snuggled closer and buried her head into her father's shoulder.

He wouldn't let anything hurt her. Not thugs, or traffickers, or even Tamahome. His name echoed in her mind. The bell went off again and she was filled with a sense of foreboding. Something tugged at her memory. She went through her recent ones. Captured by the guards, Tamahome rescuing her, both taken to the palace, both thrown into… Gah! 

Sharon opened her eyes and blushed. No way. She wasn't…was she? She noticed a black ponytail hanging over her 'father's' shoulder. She was. Sharon jumped to her feet and stretched her arms over her head as if nothing had happened. 

"Good morning? Sleep well?" she chirped, not looking him in the face.

"Uh…"

"Well good…I'll just go over to the corner and bang my head against the wall. Kaybe? Kaybe." Sharon moved to the corner and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at her feet. Great. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't talk to Tamahome. Not now. Not after… She twitched. She was such an idiot. The silence rang in her ears. Even the guards, who sat at a table outside their cell, were quiet. Sharon hated it. She had to say something. Just to break the quietness.

"Hey Tamahome?"

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen do you think? 

"We're probably just going to have to pay a fine or something. We'll be out of here in a few days." The guards burst out laughing. Sharon looked up at them. She had the vaguest feeling that Tamahome was lying to her. 

"You couldn't even afford to pay two copper ryus," one guard said, smirking. "You're nothing but a dirt poor country boy. Whatsamatter? Couldn't your family afford you anymore?" Tamahome clenched his hands into fists.

"I've got more money on me then you're worth you arrogant son of a-"

"Shut up idiot! Do you want to get us into even more trouble?" Sharon snapped, standing up and smacking him in the arm. He turned his glare to her.

"Yeah? Well we wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place if it hadn't been for you. Stealing the imperial crown…and you're calling _me the idiot." _

"Well I didn't want to get left behind on my own, okay? Unlike you, I can't fight well enough to defend myself."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind stupid."

"Then why didn't you say so jerk?"

"Because you're annoying that's why and if it wasn't for Ann I probably _would have left you there. You could scare away anyone just by opening your mouth." _

"What's _that supposed to mean?"_

"What do you _think it means, loudmouth?" _

"Stop bickering all ready," the second guard snapped. "We might be tempted to forget that it's not tomorrow yet." 

"Why? What happens tomorrow?" Sharon asked, a sinking feeling twisting her stomach.

"Oh, I don't know," Tamahome said. "Does the word "execution" mean anything to you?" 

"That's not funny Squash-boy! Don't even joke like that."

"It's not a joke. What did you _think _they'd do after you stole the crown, huh? Slap you on the wrist?"  

"Y…you mean…I'm going to die tomorrow?" she whispered, staring up at him. She bit her lip as the reality sunk into her. Oh gah… She wrapped her arms around herself and began pacing back and forth.

"It's not possible. No…no way. I can't die. This is just a story. Nuh-uh. Yes-huh. I'm not gonna die, nope not me. Hee. No not at all. I'll just go poof in that red stuff. Yep, yep, yep, " Sharon giggled frantically, 

"I'll just get to go home. No I won't. I wonder if I'll be hanged? Maybe shot, that is if they have gun powder, probably. Or maybe tortured. Oh I wonder if they have the Iron Maiden. Yes I'll have one Iron Maiden with a side order of the rack and they'll go, would you like a pendulum with that? I'm gonna die slowly and painfully with pointy things sticking out of me. Hee. Hee hee hee. Oh man I feel sick." Tamahome put both hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Hey…snap out of it!" 

"Out of what? Out of life? This is my life. This was my life. Hee. Maybe my dead body will re appear in my world. I'd like to see Amanda's face. Hee… She'd totally flip." Tamahome sighed.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

"Relax? I am relaxed! If I were any more relaxed I'd be dead!" she screamed. She glared at him. She felt like she'd just run ten miles up a steep hill. Her panic suddenly left her putting fear in its place. 

"I don't want to die," she whispered. She could feel tears burning in her eyes and turned away. She walked back to her corner and sat down. She tried to hold the tears back. It was stupid crying. For one thing there was no point to it. For the other, it was embarrassing. Everybody tried to comfort her and then afterwards she felt really dumb for crying in the first place. Sharon sniffled. She wouldn't cry. She would not.  She saw Tamahome sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's going to be all right," he whispered, "I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"H…how?" 

"Leave it to me."

"I thought you hated me," she said, looking at him.

"I don't hate you all right? Sheesh. Say just one wrong thing to a woman and she'll think you're a monster."  Sharon looked down at her fingers.

"It's not like I wouldn't deserve it."  Much to her chagrin, a tear began to streak down her face.

"Hey…don't cry okay? No one deserves to be hated…. We will get out of here…I promise." His voice was soft. She looked up at him and saw the gentle smile on his face. He was being so friendly. Couldn't he make up his mind how he acted around her? It was so annoying. 

"So tell me about yourself," he said. Sharon nodded and twiddled her thumbs.

"Do you want to know about me or Ann?"

"Both of you." 

"Ok…well. I'm sixteen and in eleventh grade, did I say I was from a different world? Well I am. Anywho, my favorite book is probably Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. I love anime especially Fooshigee Loogee: Mysterious Telecast."

"Telecast?"  
  


"I can't explain. Anyway Ann is fifteen and is smart. At least in some things. She's not so good in Math. Then again, neither am I. I don't know her favorite book but I do know she loves Interview with the Vampire. She's watched it fifteen times…or was that me? Doesn't matter. She's obsessed with Louis I don't know why he's such a coward." Sharon paused to catch her breath. "Am I rambling?"

"Yes."

"Does it annoy you?"

"No."

"Sure? Because sometimes it does. I mean Amanda says that…" 

---

The advisors and other men privileged enough to be in the council chambers were arguing. This was not unusual. The nature of the argument was. The emperor listened to the shouting going on. 

"I say she should be executed along with that brash young man…" 

"She might be the Miko the one we prayed…"

"I think it's all a hoax…" 

"Whose the jerk that used the last of the creamer. I paid…"  
  


"I say let the man go…" 

The emperor held up a hand. The council was immediately silent and everyone sat.

"We will not risk losing the Suzaku no Miko," the emperor said

"Your Majesty, do you truly think she is the miko?" said Kaiso, the oldest, most wise advisor.

"What makes you think she is not?"

"Pardon sire, but stealing the emperor's crown is hardly the appropriate entrance from one supposed to protect this empire."   The emperor laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. On one hand, Kaiso did have a point. Still, the red light she had disappeared so briefly into did indicate she was somewhat out of the ordinary. 

"Perhaps you are right Kaiso, but we would like to make absolutely sure."

"Your Majesty, forgive my impudence but are you implying you'd like to find out all by yourself?" asked the war councilor.

"That is exactly what we are implying."  
  


"Many pardons Sire but I hardly think that's wise."  
  


"Nevertheless, we are going to discover the truth for ourselves. Besides, if we are not safe in our own palace then we are not safe anywhere."

---

"…Now I wanna go home," Sharon said when her throat was to dry to continue.

"I'll help you get home."

"Ann too?" 

"Of course."

"Thanks. If I had something to pay you with I would, but things being as they are…"

"Don't worry about it." Sharon was calm now, although she still couldn't look him in the face. She wished she had something to do. Where was a pack of cards when she needed one? Then she remembered the gum in her pocket. She pulled a stick out and popped it in her mouth. 

Why were they here? She wondered. She doubted that being sucked up into the book was a coincidence. It was something straight out of a fantasy novel. It even had romance. Or rather it would. Sharon smiled as she pictured it. Ann would turn out to be some important person or have some powers or something. She would then fall in love with a commoner while the emperor fell in love with her and another girl would fall in love with the emperor, but that girl was loved by the guy Ann loved. 

Sharon would just watch her friend's love tangle and be glad she wasn't in it. Tamahome was definitely the commoner though. He was cute and besides had a thing for Ann. This might be fun. It would be like watching a play or something. That is, if she survived. Sharon stood up and went over to the bars. She placed her hands on the cold metal and stared through at the guards. Just how was Tamahome planning to get out? It seemed impossible to her. She chewed her gum thoughtfully. When it was ready, she began to blow a bubble.

She was pretty good at blowing big bubbles. This one was huge. She could barely see over it. Sharon celebrated over her achievement until a thought occurred to her. How was she going to get rid of the bubble without it exploding in her face? Maybe if she blew it bigger it would tear slightly and the air would leak out. Her world turned a bright pink. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. Well it had worked for Ann. The guards began to yell and Sharon flinched. Had she gotten them in trouble again? 

"Monster!" one of them screamed. Sharon took off her glasses and saw the two full grown men, tearing from the room and screaming their heads off. She looked around the cell but didn't see anything that they would be afraid of. Sharon noticed something shiny on the ground just outside their cell. The key! One of the guards must have dropped it. She was about to point it out but Tamahome had already discovered it. 

"I don't know what you did," he said, while he tried to unlock the door. "But whatever it was you did a good job." 

"Thanks," Sharon said, pulling the gum off her face. Yech…she'd never get the stuff out of her hair. There was a soft clicking sound and the door swung open. Tamahome turned to her, yelped and jumped back. Sharon glared at him.

"What?" 

"Y…your face."

"What about it?"

"What's…what happened to it?"

"Bubble gum. Want a piece?" Before he could answer she got another stick out of her shirt pocket and handed it to him. He looked it over dubiously. "You chew it," she explained.

"I'll pass. Let's get going before the guards come back." 

"Good idea." 

She didn't pay attention to where they were going. She was too busy trying to keep up without falling on her face. So far she had managed, but there were more then a few close calls. Tamahome had grabbed her wrist and by now had almost completely cut off her circulation. She was winded as well and her legs felt rubbery.

"Can't…we…rest a mo…moment? Please?"

"Nope. Not if you want to get out of here alive." It seemed to her that he began to run faster. Her breath was rasping in her throat and she longed for something to drink. Sharon tripped over something and nearly fell again and bringing Tamahome down with her.

"Will you watch where you're going?" 

"Sorry. I ca…can't run…anymore. Just go without me." He let go of her. She sat down heavily and leaned against the wall panting. He watched her. When it was apparent she wasn't going to be running anytime soon he sighed.

"Stay here. I'll go find someplace where we can hide. Maybe we can sneak out at nightfall." He began to run away.

"Hey wait a minute. What if somebody finds me?"

" Just scream," he called over his shoulder. "You seem to be good at that." Sharon decided not to bother.

She waited…and waited. Had he left her? Or had he gotten lost? Either way, she'd have to find her own hiding place. Sharon got to her feet and looked around. Now where would a good place be? Sharon wandered around a bit, moving slowly and on the alert. She saw a door at the end of a hallway and debated with herself. It might be a room filled with guards or it might be empty. She decided to see. It was better then standing in plain sight in the hall. 

Sharon remembered Tamahome's command to stay put. She didn't feel bad about not obeying. After all if she waited any longer she would have been caught. That would not have been shiny. The door wasn't locked and Sharon opened it. She felt a rush of air and suddenly a fist was two inches from her face. She blinked startled. Tamahome dropped his hand and glared her. 

"Didn't I tell you stay put?" 

"Look you-" She paused as something gold caught her eye. It was a statue of a bird. It looked a lot like the one she'd seen flying in the Arts Center. Could it be the same one? She stepped around Tamahome and went closer. There was an altar in front of the statue. Incense sticks rested in holders grouped around the altar and their smoke made the room smell like flowers. 

"I…I've seen this before," she murmured. She reached out to touch the statue and the bird's eyes suddenly glowed red. Sharon snatched her hand back. 

"What is it?" 

"Suzaku one of the four gods." 

"Heh. A rooster god? That's a new one."

"He's a phoenix."

"Rooster…phoenix…big diff. What are the other gods?" 

"Seriyuu who protects the east, Genbu who protects the North…" A smell wafted into the room that wasn't incense. It smelled like…she wasn't quite sure. Some kind of food anyway. Noodles maybe? Pasta! She was starving. 

Sharon made a motion for Tamahome to follow her and began to sniff out the food. She followed the smell until she reached a room with an open door. On a table was a bowl filled with some type of noodles with chopsticks resting next to them. The room looked empty. She felt kind of bad about eating someone else's dinner. But oh well. She was an escaped prisoner anyway and thought a thief besides. It couldn't get any worse. 

Sharon put the chopsticks in either hand and tried to stab the noodles with them. But the noodles were too thin. She put the chopsticks down and began to slurp the noodles from the bowl. She was glad there was no one there to see her. 

When she was done she looked around for Tamahome. He wasn't in the room. She knew it had been too quiet. She peered outside of the room. He was nowhere to be found. Why hadn't he followed her? She saw how it was now. She was supposed to listen to everything he said but far be it from him to at least follow her. Sharon folded her arms and glared at the wall. What a jerk. 

Sharon began to roam the halls looking for that room again. She knew she was utterly and hopelessly lost as soon as she'd stepped out of the room. That didn't stop her from looking though. She was still cautious, but maybe not as much as she should have been. She nearly walked right in front of a guard. Sharon ducked into a nearby corridor and leaned against the wall. That was close. She peered around the corner and watched the guard walk away. Sharon sighed with relief and turned the corner. 

She nearly ran into a woman coming out of a room. Sharon was so startled she just blinked at her for a while. The woman gathered herself before the girl could.

"Oh, are you lost?" the woman asked. Sharon knew she was staring. She couldn't help it. The woman was beautiful. She was tall and slender with a pale face and warm brown eyes so light they were almost golden. Her soft dark brown hair flowed down her back and around her face. 

"Gah?"

"We asked you if you were lost."  Sharon jumped and tried to peer behind the woman. The woman stepped back and looked at the spot Sharon was staring, then she looked at her and raised delicate eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing. It's just that you said we but I don't see anyone else," Sharon said, laughing slightly and sweatdropping.

"Oh…I meant I…. I asked you if you were lost." The woman put her sleeve covered hand up to her face and giggled. Sharon took a step back. She had the feeling this lady had a screw or two loose.

"So are you?" the woman asked.  
  


"Am I what?"

"Lost."

"Oh right! Uh. Yeah. Just a bit. See I took the palace tour y'know and I was just looking at a…uhh…statue yeah and anyway they must have left without me." Sharon laughed nervously.  "I'm not suspicious at all see? So if you could just point me to the nearest exit I'd be much appreciated…er…appreciative. Whatever."

"You're the one that stole the emperor's crown aren't you?" it wasn't a question. Sharon paled a bit.

"Me? Nah. You got the wrong girl. Anyway, I'm going to miss my cab if I don't hurry so…" Sharon turned to leave but the woman put a hand lightly on her arm. Sharon looked back at her. She didn't look angry or anything. Just curious. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't tell anyone. Why did you do it?" Sharon found a sudden interest with the floor. She began to twiddle her thumbs as she thought of what to say. The truth might help.

"Well…I wasn't thinking. I needed money to get protection and I was broke. But the guy…"

"The one who saved you?"

"Huh? No. No, no, no, no. Ha ha. This other dude. I don't know his name…anyway. He said he wanted the emperor's crown and I didn't want to get left behind. So I went and took it. I can't believe I was that stupid," Sharon gave the woman an apologetic smile. "So that's it I guess. Pretty dumb huh? You know what's surprising though?"

"What?"

"The Emperor is young! I expected him to be some old fogie." The woman laughed.

"He's hardly that."

"Yeah. Hey. What does he look like anyway? I didn't get a real good glimpse."  The woman closed her eyes and smiled. 

"Well, he is the most beautiful man in the kingdom." Sharon sighed and let her heart go mushy.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" The two had started walking and the woman paused in mid-step. "That's Ok…you don't have to admit it. I'm probably wrong anyway." For some reason Sharon trusted her. She smiled happily at the woman…her first friend in this world. Yay! 

"My name's Sharon. What's yours?" The woman smiled. It was just a small curve of her lips but it seemed to light up her whole face.

"Some call me Hotohori," she said. Sharon's smile grew wider. It felt so good finding a friend. 

---

"Byakko protects the west. Suzaku protects here…the south," Tamahome finished. He stared proudly at the statue. Suzaku was probably the strongest of all. The girl was silent with awe. Maybe…a bit too silent. He finally looked away from the statue. Sharon wasn't there. Tamahome winced. He should have known better then to take his eyes off her. Still the little idiot couldn't have gotten that far. He jogged out of the room and not for the first time wondered why he was saving her.

Well…she wasn't that bad he had to admit. A little eccentric maybe. Well maybe more then a little eccentric. She was also insulting, and loud, and could get in more trouble in a day then he could in a month. One thing was for sure…she was definitely _not_ the miko. The red light that had come around her earlier had probably just been Suzaku trying to send her back. Hopefully next time he tried, he would succeed. Tamahome had problems enough without her running around.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the guards until he almost ran into them.

"Hey you!" one of them said.

 Tamahome cursed, screeched to a stop and ran the other way. The armed men in hot pursuit.

---

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sharon told the woman. She felt a little awkward; she still hadn't quite figured out her name yet and didn't want to call her the wrong thing. She'd narrowed it down to three choices. Hohori, Horihori or Hotohor…she didn't quite like the sound of any of them.

"We might."

"Pardon?"

"I mean…I might believe you."

"I doubt it. I come from this place called Staunton in this country called the United States in this world called Earth. It's not the most creative name but what can you do?" 

"Oh? Is it much different from here?" Sharon wondered if the woman was being sarcastic. Deciding she wasn't, Sharon continued.

"It's totally different, I can't even begin to describe. Horihori right?"

"_Hotohori," the woman said a touch coldly. _

"I'm so sorry…really. I'm so bad with names. It took me three months to get Ann down pat. I kept calling her Jamie. I'm so sorry." The woman smiled.

"That's all right." They fell silent as they walked. Sharon had no idea where she was going but she didn't think the woman would betray her. Sharon licked her lips and meshed her fingers together. Should she say it? It was true, but it was just so…odd to be saying it. Still. It would be nice to compliment the woman who would possibly save her life.

"Can…can I tell you something? I mean…don't take this the wrong way…'cause I mean I'm not that type or anything…but…" Sharon took a deep breath and calmed herself. _Ok, she thought, __you can do this. Just say it. _

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The woman looked a bit taken aback; then she smiled.  Suddenly Sharon heard the sound of echoing footsteps. Maybe a guard, maybe someone else, she wasn't about to risk it. The woman opened her mouth to say something but Sharon cut her off:

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go!" She gave a quick wave and dashed away.

---

"I asked you, where the girl is," the prison guard yelled.

"And I told you. I don't know," Tamahome said.  There was another stare down and the guard lost it again.

"The more you protect her the worse it will be for you." Tamahome was silent. "I'm warning you boy…"

"Don't call me boy if you want to keep your head attached to your neck."

"Ha! You couldn't even touch me." 

"Let me put it this way. My sister could knock you down and she's only a child."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"You said it I didn't." 

"You impudent bastard" the guard snapped, swinging a fist at his face. Tamahome easily dodged it. 

"Missed, " he said calmly.

"You think you're so smart do you? " the guard snarled. Him and the other guards began to close in around Tamahome. The seventeen-year-old prepared himself to fight.

---

            Now where on earth had that jerk gone off too? Sharon turned a corner and saw him surrounded by guards. She flinched back. A part of her wanted to run. _No! _she told it fiercely. _You've been a coward long enough! _ Sharon built up her courage and ran toward them.

"Let him go!" she demanded, hoping they didn't decide to skewer her on the spot. She stepped in front of Tamahome, folded her arms and glared up at the towering guard. Trying to appear braver then she felt. Sharon could practically feel Tamahome's confused stare. She turned around to explain and when she did the guard grabbed her. 

"Gah!" she yelped. 

The first punch dazed the guard so that Sharon managed to squeeze out of his grip. The second knocked him cold and the kick sent him flying. Sharon stared up at Tamahome with wide eyes. 

"You're good." 

"I know," he said. Sharon's eyes narrowed.

"Arrogant aren't we?" 

"Alive aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean I can't say the truth jerk and anyway it's your fault."

"That you're alive?"

"That I got lost!" 

"How is that my fault?"

"It's both your faults," a guard said. Sharon looked around her. The angry looking men were surrounding them. Again sharp spears were out but Sharon didn't think the red light would save her this time. The men began to close in. Sharon backed up a bit and almost bumped into Tamahome. She bit her lip. This could be painful. Then she had a thought.

"I think it'll be all right," she whispered to Tamahome.

"What makes you _think that?" _

"See when I was wondering the halls _lost_…I met this girl. I think she likes me…at least she was interested. So maybe she'll help save us…huh?"

"What was this girl's name?" Sharon paused. Dang…she had forgotten again…she really needed to write it down when she had the chance. 

"I don't know but she's really pretty. You should see her. She has a nice voice too."

"Is she here now?" 

"No I don't see her."

"Then it's not much help is it?" he snapped. Sharon wished she could argue but she had to agree with him. It wasn't any help at all. 

"What should we do with them?" one guard asked another.

"Since they escaped from the dungeon and obviously can't be contained…we should kill them." Sharon gulped and ducked behind Tamahome. Killing was not good…not good at all. It was too messy. She was about to plead her case when someone interrupted her.

"Stop," that single word made the guards pause. "You will not harm them. We forbid it.." Sharon blinked…the voice sounded familiar…could it be…? She cautiously peered around Tamahome's shoulder. The guards bowed respectfully and parted. Sharon sighed with relief. It was…was…Hoto whatever…that nice woman.

"Hi! Nice to see you again," she chirped. Tamahome looked at her surprised. 

"You…met…I mean…what?" he stammered.

"She's the chick I told you about. Isn't she beautiful?"

"_Th__e Emperor's a man you idiot!" he yelled._

"_That's the Emperor?"_

"Yes."

"Oh," Sharon said in surprise. She looked at the woman again and wrinkled her nose. 

"She's not a man! She's too beautiful to be a man. Boy do _you_ have gender problems."

"Shut up…" Tamahome warned under his breath.

"What? She's not a man. I know a man when I see one. " 

"He is so." 

"Is not." 

"Is so." 

"No one could be that beautiful and be male!" she yelled and pointed for emphasis. 

"Yeah well he is!" 

"Prove it!"

"I'm not gonna prove it!" he yelped. Sharon rolled her eyes. What a wimp. Something in the back of her mind was screaming to get her attention. She ignored it. She was good and angry and desperate to prove a point. She walked towards the emperor determinedly. A guard moved up to intercept her.

"Back off!" she snapped. "She said you couldn't hurt me and it's not like I'm gonna kill her or anything!" The man looked to his emperor for guidance. The woman nodded and waved him away. The guard stepped back but uncertainly. Sharon rolled up her sleeves. Then she clapped her hands together and gave the woman a little head bow. After all…this woman was royalty. 

"Don't take this the wrong way…" Shoot. What was her name? Hori _something. Aw forget it. "Your majesty. I'm just going to prove that Tamahome is a moron." Then she closed her eyes and touched the woman's chest…oh the things she would do to prove a point._

---

Tamahome who had had his head bowed, wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Something told him he better look up now. He did and nearly facefaulted. What was that idiot doing?! The Emperor's eyes had gotten considerably wider and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head. 

"Stop touching him! He's the Emperor!" Tamahome shouted.

---

Sharon wasn't paying attention to him. Something was _definitely_ missing. No…no way. She wasn't a…the emperor was a woman…right? She frantically searched around for something…anything. Then realized what she was doing and promptly froze. Oh…gah. Heat flooded her cheeks as she looked up into the Emperor's startled face. Then she turned around and walked stiffly to Tamahome.

"Know what?" she said. He fixed her with an exasperated/angry look. " The emperor's a man." 

---

Sharon kneeled. Ooh…look how red and fuzzy the carpet was…nice. The red almost matched the color of her face. She still couldn't believe she had done that. She had actually…gah…this was such a nightmare. The emperor's words came back to haunt her. 

'Well he is the most beautiful man in the kingdom.' Yes…_he_…why hadn't she been paying attention? 

"You've gotten us in big trouble now," Tamahome, who was kneeling beside her, whispered.

"Me? You're the one who didn't follow me!" she whispered back. 

"Yeah…whatever. Why did you even talk to the emperor anyway? I mean you got caught stealing his crown!"

"I didn't know he was the Emperor and you made me steal it!" 

"How could you not know?!" 

"I couldn't tell!"

"What? Haven't you ever seen royalty before?"

"Well if I'd seen royalty I would have recognized him!" 

"If you are done arguing…." the Emperor said. Sharon hadn't even heard him come in. She shut up and nudged Tamahome in the ribs with her elbow. He grunted and nudged her back. She yelped softly, then rubbed the spot. What a jerk.

"We wanted to get to know you and that's why we disguised ourselves." Sharon wondered what he was wearing now. She lifted her eyes just a little bit…and blinked. Gah? What the…. She slowly looked further up. Her eyes passed beautifully embroidered robes, delicate manicured hands and a gently smiling face. She dropped her eyes again for a moment…trying to get over the little shock. He was wearing duck shoes. They were shaped like a duck's foot and curled up at the toes. It was stupidest piece of footwear she'd ever seen. If she didn't fear for her life so much she would have burst out laughing. 

Fearing for her life, yes that would be a good idea right about now. She shook her head free of her daze. Gah. Well she had to say something.

"How are we gonna be executed, if I may ask. Fire? Poison? Torture? I'm allergic to torture by the way." Tamahome elbowed her in the ribs again and Sharon shut her mouth. 

"We are not going to hurt either of you." 

"Huh?" Sharon lifted her head. Why not? She wondered. She didn't want it, but why wouldn't the emperor kill them? If she was in his place she certainly would.

"We would ask you to do something." 

"Well I'm not about to say no." 

"We want you to do it because you want to."

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably not." 

"You're not gonna ask me to sell my soul to you or anything are you?" 

"Sharon!" Tamahome growled. For a minute he sounded just like Ann. The emperor chuckled.

"No.  Nothing quite _that drastic."_

"Then what?"

"We would like you to accept the position of the Suzaku no Miko."

"The what?"

"You have_ got to be kidding," Tamahome mumbled. Sharon ignored him._

"What's the…Suzuki no Miko?" Sharon asked.

"The _Suzaku no Miko is the only one who can protect Konan from its enemies. She is the savior of our kingdom."_

"And you said it wouldn't be drastic," Sharon muttered.  
  


"Sharon," Tamahome snapped.  
  


"What?"

"What did you say?" the emperor asked.  
  


"Nothing important," Sharon said nervously.  
  


"Well…do you accept?" 

 Sharon bit her lip. This was an important job. She knew she probably couldn't handle it. She would probably say something or do something and start a war. She didn't even look the part…maybe Ann…

"Well I have this friend that's from another world and she's here…" 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well. I'm just not the right person…"

"Are you saying you don't trust the emperor's decision?"

"Gah…well…no…I mean yes! It's just…I…gah…"

"Do you want to become the Suzaku no Miko?" His voice seemed to smile and she was comforted a little by that.

"I'm not sure…" 

"It's not something that's chosen. It's something you're destined for." Sharon was about to say no. She wanted to say no…at least one part of her did. The other part was sure that saying no wouldn't feel right. But…she wasn't good enough…she'd have to say it.

"Yes." Gah! Where had that come from? No! No, no, no, no, no! "Yes…I'll be the Suzaku no Miko." Gah… shoot…well maybe she could take it all back. 

"Then it's settled" Then again maybe not. Sharon groaned silently. What had she gotten herself into now? He led them out to the front of the palace and she looked down on the courtyard. People who were milling around the courtyard stopped and stared as the emperor came out. 

"Bow," Hotohori said to the crowd, " for we have found the answers to our prayers. The Suzaku no Miko has arrived." Sharon watched in wonder as everyone bowed before her. She wasn't that important. Was she? Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the job. Heck…she _knew_ she shouldn't have accepted it. She had the feeling that her life was going to take an abrupt turn. _Well_, she thought to herself, _look on the bright side…it's not every day you get to feel up an Emperor._

******

(A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: The Seven Seishi of Suzaku 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	6. The Seven Seishi of Suzaku

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 6

The Seven Seishi of Suzaku

:Or:

You know what Santa Claus says…

By:

Night~Mare

With death threats and cheesy poofs from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Advertisement: Did somebody say McTamahome's? 

(Actual web site!)

---

Amanda finished translating and sat back to read. The story was getting more interesting. Especially since the strange girl from another world became the Suzaku no Miko. The only question was, which of her two friends was it? It was probably Ann. Sharon was just not the right type for something important like that. 

Amanda sighed and began translating again. She wished she could have been the miko. Maybe if she got back Ann would give the job to her. After all, friends were supposed to share.

---

Sharon yawned and stretched. She smiled as she felt her head sink deeper into the pillow. It was just so comfortable, she didn't want to wake up. She knew she had to. Today was a school day. She couldn't remember if she'd had any homework to do. Sharon yawned again and opened her eyes. 

The sunlight danced merrily on the ceiling. The air smelled different somehow. Fresher and perfumed with flowers. Her heart did a strange little jerk in her chest. She was still in the other world. This strange, Chinese like country where she had become the Suzaku no Miko…something she didn't quite understand. 

Sitting up, she glanced around the room. Everything was oriental, and strange…but kind of familiar too. Sharon shook her head. What was she thinking? It couldn't be familiar. She'd never been here before. After a third good yawn, she stretched her arms into the air and swung her feet out of bed. Then she padded over to the chair where she had tossed her clothes last night, wincing at the cold floor. She lifted up the plaid skirt and sneered at it. She hated wearing skirts. They were so annoying, but as she had nothing else to wear she would just have to deal with it. She slipped it on, pulled on her shirt and put on her glasses. The floor was cold so she also put on her socks. The floor was slick and smooth under her feet. She grinned and began to slide walk in her socks. Cool… 

Sharon left her room and wandered around the halls looking for the kitchen. After a few seconds she found herself annoyingly, but not unexpectedly, lost. Why did they have to have so many halls in this stupid palace? Or why couldn't they at least have signs like 'food this way.' Of course, Sharon reasoned, even if they _did have signs, she probably wouldn't be able to read them anyway._

"Well look who's finally awake," said a voice directly behind her. Sharon blinked at surprise. A blond haired boy stared coolly back at her.

"D…David?" she stuttered.  He peered at her over the top of his glasses.

"What are you doing here Sharon?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" 

"Don't be stupid little sis. You know what I mean. What are you doing as the Suzaku no Miko? You know you can't do it."

"I know…I was tricked."

"Really?"

"Well no. I didn't want to do it, I tried to get out of it but…" 

"Did you?"

"Sorta." 

"You know Ann deserves that position more then you do. But you had to be greedy and spiteful and take it didn't you?" 

"Well I told him…"

"Him?"

"The emperor…you know Hotohori?"

"Who do you think you are calling him that anyway? You're not special enough. You know how to treat royalty so don't pretend you don't."

"Yeah…I guess. Can you take me home?" He didn't answer, just smiled patronizingly and pushed his glasses up. 

"Little sis you know I can't do that."

"But…"

"It's your fault for coming here in the first place. You're just going to have to stay here and deal with it." He started to fade away. 

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing on to her brother's hand. "Don't go. Comon'. Take me back home. Please?" 

" Have fun little sis," he said with a smirk. Sharon growled and grabbed onto his collar.

"Don't you dare leave me here David!"  He faded completely and with him, the light. Abruptly Sharon realized she had her eyes closed. David's collar, however, was still under her hands. That could either mean one of two things, she was either still asleep or… Sharon cautiously opened her eyes and nearly closed them again as she saw Tamahome. Whoops. 

"You do that a lot don't you?" he said dryly. Sharon sat down on the bed, feeling heat rush to her face. Gah. Why did these kinds of things always happen to her? Suddenly she realized where exactly they were. Quickly she wrapped the bed sheet around herself, thankful that she'd decided to sleep in her shirt. 

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing in my bedroom Squash-boy? Trying to spy on me?"  The statement was rewarded with a slight blush on Tamahome's cheeks.

"No! I wouldn't be caught dead spying on you. I was sent here to check on you because the healers are worried. You've been sleeping all day."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Nearly noon." 

"Wow really? I woke up early," she said casually. Tamahome choked. Sharon decided to ignore that and instead fixed him with a glare. 

"Well now that you've woken me up, you want to get out now?"

"Aren't you even worried about Ann?" he said, returning her glare with a heated one of his own. 

            "Ann?" Why should she be worried about Ann? Ann could take care of herself. Ann had always been able to take care of herself.  "No…I'm not overly worried about her…why?" 

            "It's amazing how good of a friend you are," he snapped. Sharon rolled her eyes. It was way to early in the morning for this.

            "Just get out of here Squash-boy." Surprisingly enough, he did. Sharon got dressed and again went out to look for some breakfast. If her brother appeared to her this time…she'd kill him.

---

Ann stared at the palace from outside its gates. Her eyes narrowed in determination. She knew Sharon was in there somewhere. Probably locked in chains and scared out of her mind. Ann wouldn't let anybody treat her friend that way. Although Sharon was the oldest Ann had always been the protector of the Trio. Both from physical harm and mental. She took the job seriously and didn't really care for reward. 

There were guards protecting the gate. She could either try to sneak past them or scale the wall. Either way was dangerous. Since Ann was a swimmer and not a climber she decided against the wall idea. She didn't even see a way to get up there. Let alone getting down. Another problem was her shoes, or rather lack of them. Her feet were killing her. 

She glared down at her now gray socks and sighed. If only she hadn't listened to Sharon. An old man went up to the gates and asked for an audience with the emperor. The guards looked him over for weapons and sent him through. Ann cocked her head. It couldn't be that easy…could it? She went up to them and asked for an audience. After a brief but thorough check for weapons they let her through. She shrugged…sometimes life worked that way. She followed the old man up the palace steps to get out from under the watchful eyes of the guards. At the door was a small man with a sour face.

"The Emperor will begin audiences in an hour unless something detains him. You can either go home or wait in the hall."

"I'll wait," the old man said.

"Me too." Ann said. When she got to the hall she could just slip away. If she was careful enough maybe she could get down to the dungeon or whatever they had. From there she wasn't sure what to do. She was sure she'd think of something. The hall turned out to be a small room with a few chairs and men guarding either door. Ann sighed. Oh well. She guessed she was going to see the Emperor. She picked a chair and sat down. The only people in the room were the old man and an angry looking woman in the corner. 

"You must be desperate to come on a day like today."

"Why's that?"

"What are you, a lack wit?" the woman snapped.

"She might be from the border," the old man said defensively. Then he turned to Ann.

"Then you haven't heard the news?"

"No."

"They have found her. The Suzaku no Miko. Today is a day of celebration." Before Ann could ask what he was talking about the sour faced man came back in. 

"The Emperor will see no one today. Come back tomorrow." He then left the room. The old man and the woman followed him. Ann followed him out of the room and into the main hallway. Then she straightened and walked away. She put on her best, ' I'm completely authorized to be here face,' and walked confidently. She was met with no opposition. 

Ann was glad she'd decided to take drama last semester, she was also glad of her fair sense of direction. When she looked back to get her bearings she realized she was lost. She wished that her sense of direction would hold out for more then a few seconds. 

"Hey. Who are you?" someone shouted. Ann turned to see a man in armor, further down the hall. He was not very happy to see her. 

"Me? I'm just…umm…a sword inspector…yep. Yours looks nice and sharp. Good job. Gotta go check the others. See you." She walked away as fast as her sore feet would allow her. 

"Stop!" Ann knew that was her cue to run. She bolted back down the way she'd come. "Come back here!" Ann picked up her pace and tried not to wince every time her feet met the floor. She turned a corner sharply and nearly slid into the opposite wall. It gave her an idea. She began to slide/run. If she wasn't in mortal danger she might have enjoyed it. Ann looked over her shoulder; the man was catching up. 

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Watch out Your Grace!" Ann knew he wasn't talking to her and had the sinking feeling she was about to collide with 'Your Grace.' Ann tried to stop but her feet slipped. Ann closed her eyes as she plowed into the official and sent them both sliding across the floor. She got off whoever it was without opening her eyes, then cautiously, did so. Ann made a surprised noise and stared at 'Your Grace.' The girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Geez Anni, you really gotta watch where you're going," Sharon mumbled. Ann didn't respond. She was too busy trying to think.

"But what…but how…but I…but you…but he…your grace?" Sharon readjusted her glasses and stood, then she helped her friend up. The guard had caught up to them and was looking uncertainly at the two. 

"Don't worry. She's my friend," Sharon said with a smile. The guard gave Ann another scrutinizing look, then bowed and walked away. The fifteen-year-old looked at her friend curiously.

"Sharon…what's…"

"Oh man…you're never going to guess what happened!"

---

"Sharon you are far more lucky then you know," Ann said. The sixteen-year-old shrugged and looked at her fingernails.

"I guess." The recent dream was still fresh in her memory. She hadn't told Ann yet and debated on whether or not she should. She knew how Ann would feel about it. The girl would try to convince her that Sharon did have the right to be the Suzaku no Miko and Sharon would probably be convinced. 

"So now what? I want to go home myself. I still think it's dangerous here whether we're good guys or no." 

"Me too. Maybe there is a way. There might be a library here and we can find the matching book and go back!" 

"What is the Suzaku no Miko anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Hotoho…er…the emperor said that it was the protector of Konan."

"The protector? I don't think you can leave Sharon…not yet anyway." Sharon ignored her. Ann was speaking nonsense. Of course she could leave. She had every right. She hadn't wanted the job in the first place. Well…maybe she had but that didn't make a difference. They could find another Suzaku no Miko…couldn't they? 

What about Ann? Ann was a logical choice. Sharon didn't want to stay. She had too much to do back home. Like wash the car and do her homework and pick on David. She shoved Ann's words into the back of her mind and they walked in silence. Eventually they ran into Tamahome. The man stared at them for a second or two, then enveloped Ann in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said. Sharon had the extreme pleasure of watching her friend's face turn cherry red.

"Uhm…thanks Tama-homie" Tamahome let her go and glared over in Sharon's direction.

"Although some people weren't too concerned." Sharon suddenly found herself the recipient of one glare, one mildly insulted look. She held up her hands. 

"What? Ann can take care of herself. Why should I be worried?"  
  


"Gee it's nice to know you care," Ann said, then she turned to Tamahome.  "It's nice to see you again. I trust my friend didn't annoy you too much. "

"No. Not really. I mostly just avoid her." 

"Good plan."

Sharon watched as the two talked as if she wasn't even there. She grinned. Did she smell a crush forming? Yes…this was going to be interesting. Now the only problem was how to get Ann to become the Suzaku no Miko. Maybe if Hotohori met her, he'd change his mind. 

Hopefully.   
---

The Emperor of Konan was in his rooms gazing in the mirror. He was relieved that he had found the miko. Now his kingdom would be safe. The girl was a bit odd, he'd admit to that, but she was better then nothing. And to, he didn't know her that well yet. Hotohori smiled and flicked a long strand of brown hair over his shoulder. She did have excellent taste though. Even if she had thought he was a woman at first. 

"I am so beautiful it's almost scary," he said to his reflection. His reflection, of course, agreed with him whole heartedly. 

---

"I wish you would have been here," Tamahome was saying. "Maybe you would have been chosen to be the miko instead of her." Speaking of which, Ann looked around for her friend. Sharon seemed to have vanished from the area. Then she spotted the sixteen-year-old peering at them from around a corner. Ann rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the boy.

"Sharon isn't that bad. You just don't know her that well." 

"She just doesn't seem cut out for it."

"I think she'll be a good miko. She just has to mature a bit." 

"A lot." 

"I heard that!" The girl came storming around the corner and planted herself in between the two. A sweatdrop formed on Ann's head as Tamahome and Sharon commenced glaring at each other. She needed to say something to distract their mind from bloodshed.

"I almost didn't get in here. It seems that everyone is excited about the miko being found." 

"Really?" Sharon said, turning to her friend. "Why?" 

"The miko is the one destined to gain the power of Suzaku," Tamahome said. 

"Who? Oh yeah… The rooster dude."

"He's a phoenix."

"Yeah…uh-huh. When are you leaving again?" 

"I'm not." Ann didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The situation was just getting worse and worse. It was just so typical of her friend. She decided to be annoyed and began to rub her temple. A giggle caught her off guard and she tried to hide the smile that spread across her face.

"Whaddya mean you're not? How come you get to stay in the palace?" 

"Because I'm one of the seven seishi." 

"The what? Senshi? I have senshi? What planet do you represent? Ur…"

"Don't say it," Ann snapped but giggled softly immediately after. 

"Well he might," Sharon grumbled. 

"Might what?" Tamahome asked.

"Sharon he said seishi not senshi."

"Might what?"

"Why do you keep repeating yourself? That is a sign of insanity you know," Sharon said. Ann sighed as they looked like they were going to tear each other's throats out. She knew what she had to do. Something to keep their attention for a while. Time to put away the small talk and bring out…the ramble. 

"Well it looks like we're going to be staying here for a while. I wish I had my toothbrush, or my teddy bear. I can never sleep without my teddy bear, I call him Rincewind and he's so adorable. I like teddy bears but I like dogs better. I have dog slippers. They match my Diva nightgown. I might sound obsessed, but my brother, he's twenty, anyway he watches Star Trek. He's totally obsessed, Star Trek jackets, watches, bed spreads, he even has a pair of boxers that have the Enterprise all over them. Boxers are like underwear. Speaking of which we need fresh underwear. I mean I'm not…" Tamahome suddenly stepped around Sharon and hugged Ann. Buh! Not again! Ann's cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

"It's ok to cry," he murmured in her ear. Ann's eyes widened. What was he talking about? There was a sigh from Sharon. 

"Awww…isn't that so sweet? Aww…makes me go all gooey inside. Why don't you give him a little kissy Anni?" Ann pulled away from him and shot a death glare at Sharon. 

"Aww you don't like him? I thought you two would make a good couple," Sharon said, batting her eyelashes. Ann calmly walked over to her friend, knotted her hand into a fist and conked Sharon over the head with it. The girl giggled and rubbed her head. 

"What's the matter Anni? Embarrassed much?"

"I hate you." Sharon giggled again. Ann reached out to hit her again but Sharon dodged. 

"You know," Tamahome said. "Once you summon Suzaku…you can use his powers to get home." Ann refrained from hitting Sharon for the third time and looked at him.

"Really?"

"How do we summon him?" Sharon asked. Tamahome rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Uh…well I don't really know." 

"Hey…I can go ask what's his name. Dang…Hori…Hori…."

"Hotohori." 

"Yah! That's it! Comon' Anni!" Sharon dashed down the hall. Ann winced as her friend tried to turn a corner and slid right into the wall. 

---

It took forever to find him. Sharon didn't think it would be that hard to find an emperor. Unfortunately she had been wrong. Sharon longed to talk with Ann about Tamahome, but it was kind of hard when he was walking right beside her friend and stealing her attention. Okay…this crush thing was getting real old, real fast. Ann was _her_ friend not his. Sharon was getting tired of walking. She waved down a passing servant who rushed over to them. 

"Yes Your Grace?" he said, bowing. 

"Er…you wouldn't happen to know where the Emperor is…would you?" 

"I believe His Majesty is in the library Your Grace."

"Thanks." The man bowed again and continued on to wherever he was going. " I wish they'd call me Sharon. Your Grace just seems unnatural." 

"They can't Sharon. Face it. You're pretty important," Ann said. Sharon wrinkled her nose. 

"Yeah I guess. So where's the library?" 

They soon found it and went inside. Hotohori was concentrating on a scroll and didn't look up to see who it was. Tamahome and Ann seemed a bit uncomfortable and Sharon wondered why. Then she shrugged it off and walked up to the table.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. The Emperor jumped.

"Who…? Oh. It's you." He leaned back in his chair and gave her an inquiring look. 

"First of all, I'd like you to meet my friend. She's from a different world too. Her names Ann." Ann came behind Sharon and bowed her head.

"Hello Your Majesty." Hotohori greeted her in return and turned his gaze back to Sharon.

"Is that all?" 

"Nope. Do you know how to summon Suzaku? 'Cause Tamahome don't." 

"It's doesn't Sharon," Ann mumbled under her breath.

"Doesn't what?"

"Never mind," Ann said, rolling her eyes. Hotohori rose to his feet and searched among the scrolls in the library. Then he came back with a red one. 

"This," he said. "Was given to the first emperor, Lord Taiso, it is called The Universe of the Four Gods." Ann looked up sharply and Sharon grinned. That was the matching book. They could go home now and skip all the summoning bit. Still she was curious so she remained silent. 

"The four Gods are twenty eight constellations which are divided by the East, West, South and North. There are seven constellations at each cardinal point." The room was warm and Sharon began to feel drowsy. She plopped herself in a nearby chair and stared up at the emperor as he continued, " In our sky, the South is Suzaku and our seven constellations; they are called Chichiri, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Tasuki and Mitsukake." 

"That could get confuzzling if they all weren't wearing name tags," Sharon said sleepily without really knowing what she was talking about. She woke up slightly as she noticed the glowing kanji on the emperor's neck. "Gah?"

"I am Hotohori, the sea snake. Tamahome is the crab." 

"He sure is!" Sharon hooted, coming awake fully now. She burst out laughing. She continued for quite a time while the men stared at her and Ann sweatdropped. When her stomach hurt too much to continue she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Oh man…that was good…hee…I kill me…hee hee."  Then it hit her. "Aww…you mean I'm gonna be stuck with Squash-boy? That sucks."

"Squash-boy?" Hotohori asked. Ann's sweatdrop seemed to be getting bigger all the time.

"Yeah. Squash-boy. Tamahome. Can't _believe _ I have to be stuck with him," Sharon grumbled.

"It's no fun for me either," Tamahome said.

"So what? You don't count. So nyah." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now how exactly do we summon Suzaku?"

"We have to gather the other five seishi."

"Well okay…so where are they?" Hotohori shrugged. Sharon sighed. "I suppose we don't know who they are either." 

"No." 

Sharon was quiet for a moment. She was disappointed; who knew how long this would take? Her mood lightened when she remembered the scroll. Of course, they would go home using that. She doubted Hotohori would just hand it over to her, but now that she knew of its existence her and Ann could find it at night and use it to go back to their world. She grinned at the emperor and jumped up.

"Well? What are we waitn' for? Let's find some senshi."

"Seishi," Ann said.

"Whatever." 

---

They were all standing outside in a courtyard. Some men were lined up in front of them to see if any of them were seishi. Sharon looked them over and bit her lip. Well, they weren't the cutest men but they looked capable of being a seishi she guessed. 

Ann stood by her, her face looked a little dazed. Sharon leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear.

"What's up Anni?" Ann looked around cautiously and whispered back:

"Nothing…just that the emperor is so cute!" 

"Yah! I know…ain't he? Tamahome is too." 

"Hmm…am I sensing a little twinge of like for Tama-homie?" 

"Pssh. Don't be ridiculous Ann. I just said he was cute." 

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously."

"I believe you Sharon." It was obvious she didn't.

"You're so cruel."

"I know." 

"It'd be nice if the other sen…seishi looked that good though."

"Yeah. "

"I doubt it." Sharon glanced over the men some more.

"So, how we gonna find out if their seishi or not?" she said in her regular voice. 

"I could test them…" Tamahome said. He sauntered up to the men and started to fight. Sharon rolled her eyes. 

"Figures. What is it with him and fighting?"

"Well you do what you're good at I guess," Ann said. Sharon nodded. 

"What are you good at Hoto…er…Your Majesty?" He was silent as if thinking. Sharon had the feeling he was trying to narrow the list down rather then add to it. 

"I do well at many things but my best is the sword." Sharon nodded again. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Something had changed and she didn't like it. It had something to do with Hotohori but what? She tried to think but was interrupted when Ann nudged her in the ribs. Sharon looked up and saw that Tamahome had beat the absolute crud out of most of the men in line. The ones still standing were doing so because he hadn't tested them yet.

"Call me weird, but I don't think that's working." Tamahome didn't hear her…or wasn't listening and went on to the next one. Sharon went back to thinking. Now what was wrong? She thought back to when she'd first met Hotohori and chuckled to herself, now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny. Especially when she'd asked him if he was in love with himself. Sharon knew now that it was an accurate assumption. 

She snapped her fingers. That was it. When she'd first actually met him…he had been friendly. He was now, but he just seemed, well, distant. She would have called him cold but she knew that wasn't true. Maybe she'd insulted him accidentally. Or maybe he normally acted this way. 

"Ummm…" she said, he looked down at her. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked puzzled.

"No. Why?" 

"Well…it's just that…well I…hmm…" she paused and bit her lip, now how was she going to put this?

---

"Isn't this exciting? I mean finding the Suzaku no Miko. I've only been to the palace a few times…" Lady Kourin sighed at the other woman's babbling but she endured it. This was a good spot to stand and observe without being conspicuous. There was only one thing that the lady wanted to observe; but that was beside the point. 

She let her eyes roam from the fight and back to the emperor again. She sighed and waved her fan in front of her face. He was so tall and graceful, not to mention beautiful. Unfortunately he was unattainable, for her anyway. She smiled to herself, for now. Someday she would have him. 

The she noticed the girl at his side who seemed to have his complete attention. Lady Kourin's eyes narrowed. Was that the Miko? Well if it was she would find a way to distract the little twit from the emperor. She was standing to close to him anyway. It was almost disgusting. Now what could she do? Her eyes rested on Tamahome and the lady smiled. 

---

"You know what? Never mind." Sharon finished. She looked away from Hotohori and blew her hair out of her eyes. That did not go well. She glanced back at Tamahome who was still fighting. Sharon sighed and threw up her hands. They were never going to find anybody at this rate. She stalked over to Tamahome and stepped between him and the man he was fighting. He came two inches from kicking her in the face and Sharon didn't even flinch. 

"You idiot- he started.

"Oh shut up. I'll handle this. Just go away like a good boy and I'm sure Ann will give you a treat." He walked away grumbling. Sharon turned to the remaining men and folded her arms. She knew how to test them. Seishi had to be _real_ men and real men would never hit a girl.

"So…you think you're all that? Hah. I've never seen such a pathetic bunch of losers," she said, folding her hands on her hips. "I mean even Tamahome can kick your butts and that's saying something 'cause he ain't the strongest person in the world. Especially mentally if you know what I mean. But comon' people…even I could beat you. I could beat you with both hands behind my back, my eyes closed and hanging upside down from a ceiling fan. Heck…all I'd have to do is breathe on you and you'd go running home to your mommies. Guys? Don't make me laugh. Let me put it this way, you're so feminine and weak that you might as well put on a dress and see if you can find a husband." She bit her lip. None of them reacted. They were all standing very rigid and their hands were clenched at their sides. 

They glared at her…if looks could kill Sharon would be rotting by now. She gulped and took a small step back. They advanced; she took another step back. One of them reached out for her with twitching fingers. Sharon screamed and ran from them as fast as she could. 

They were chasing after her screaming murder. She heard something pass over her head and watched a hammer hit the stone pagoda she was running towards. She stopped frozen for a second as she watched it fall toward her. She vaguely heard someone call her name. Then something slammed into her from behind and as she fell forward her world went black.

---

"The structure collapsed with the Suzaku no Miko trapped under it," Amanda read. She gasped as she felt a pain in her leg. She brought her legs out in front of her and watched in horror as blood came out of an unseen wound. What had happened? Could it be that she was somehow connected with the miko? It was possible. She put a hand to her leg trying to staunch the blood. Then she turned the page with the other. 

"Let's hope she never gets stabbed," she mumbled to herself and read on….

---

Sharon opened her eyes, had she fainted? She had never done that before. She was lying face down on the ground. Suddenly she remembered. The pagoda had been falling toward her. Judging by the darkness, she was underneath the rubble. So wasn't it touching her? She shifted her leg and felt a sharp stabbing pain run up it. She gritted her teeth; she must have scraped it real bad on the stone. She tried to turn onto her side to get her leg off the ground but something was blocking her.  

Maybe if she pushed herself up she could look back and see what it was. She doubted it. It was so dark it was hard to see anything. She pushed herself up, using her good knee to help support herself. Abruptly she found her progress halted. It wasn't stone that had stopped her, but something warm. What the-?

"Stay down idiot," Tamahome's voice said in her ear. His voice sounded strained, like it was an effort for him to even speak. 

"What are you _doing?" she asked, without moving._

"I'm protecting you from being crushed idiot, now lie down."

"Why?" 

"Will you just-"

            "I might if you give me a good answer."  He was silent for a long moment. She had to know why he wanted to protect her. She didn't know why it seemed so important to her, it just did.

"Because you are Ann's friend that's why. Because the emperor would most likely kill me if I didn't. Because I get paid for being a seishi and I'm not going to let you die and ruin the first steady job I've had in a long time. Now lie down dammit or we'll _both die."  _

Sharon bit her lip. His words stung. He didn't think highly of her, that was for sure. She lied down folding her arms and resting her chin on them. She could just hear voices outside. 

"Your Majesty. Don't, it's too dangerous," said one.

            "The soldiers are unconscious, and the other guards have not yet arrived. If I do nothing then they will bothdie."  Both die. The words echoed in Sharon's ears. Dammit. She'd gotten Tamahome in enough trouble as it was; she couldn't have him die for something that was all her fault. She _had to help. She lifted herself up again, pressing up against him as hard as she could._

            "What are you _doing_?" he asked.

            "Stopping us from getting crushed idiot. Now shut up."  Amazingly enough, he did.  
---

            The Lady Kourin had to hide her smile as she saw the emperor and his advisors trying to move the rubble themselves. Hotohori-sama was so brave and strong. She glanced back at the door.  Somehow two stone benches had been piled up in front of it, preventing the guards from getting through and helping.  She smiled, tucking her fan into her wide red sash. 

            Kourin composed herself, folded her arms in her sleeves and glided down into the courtyard. Hotohori-sama and his advisors paused a moment in what they were doing and stared at her. She gave a practiced shy smile.

            "Let me help you Your Majesty," she said in a soft voice. Then she one-handedly lifted the stone pillar he was struggling with and threw it calmly over her shoulder. The men stared at her as she proceeded to move the rubble. She was getting a little dusty but she didn't mind. At least she was getting noticed. She removed a heavy shingle from the pile. There was a grumble and debris from the top of the pile slid down to the place she was trying to clear.  She glared at it. This pagoda was ruining her entrance!

---

            Tamahome's strength was giving out. Sharon was actually helping him, but her little amount of strength was going to run out quicker then his was.  There was a rumbling sound and suddenly the stone became ten times heavier. It was pressing him down and soon the only thing that was keeping him from the floor was her.

"Ta…Tama…I can't br…breathe…" she gasped. He pushed himself off of her as much as he could, but it was hardly enough.  They were quickly running out of time. He doubted they were going to make it. 

            "S…sorry 'bout th…this," Sharon said. It was getting harder to breathe. He rested his head against hers. It suddenly occurred to him how soft her hair felt against his face. He blinked. What was he doing? She couldn't breathe dammit and if she couldn't breathe he had no right to give up.  He pressed against the rock with all he had. He felt his forehead grow hot and soft crimson light shone on her brown-black hair. Suddenly the pressure was gone. He was so surprised he sat up and blinked at the open air. 

            "Sharon!" Ann cried. He looked up and saw her running toward them.  Ann reached them and knelt by Sharon, helping her sit up. Then she enveloped the dark haired girl in a warm hug, tears streamed down her cheeks but her face was happy.

            "I thought you were dead, don't you ever do that to me again." 

            "Sorry Anni," Sharon said, offering her friend a weak smile. Ann turned her sparkling hazel eyes on him.

            "Thanks Tama-homie. You're the savior of the day."  He didn't know what to say; she was pretty when she smiled like that….

            "What am I then? Chopped spring roll?" said an annoyed, feminine, voice over his shoulder.

---

Sharon winced as the healer wrapped her leg in a bandage. Her leg still throbbed a little but the pain was going down. She looked over at Tamahome who had just been treated. He looked bad. He met her eyes and she looked away. She began to bite her lip. When they were underneath the rubble. She'd felt something deep inside she'd never felt before. A kind of strength. She knew she should have been scared…but she wasn't. It was like something changed inside of her. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. That was stupid. She was still the same person she always was. Loud, clutzy, annoying… Ann was definitely better miko material then her.

            "You did well by saving the miko Tamahome," Hotohori said. The young man bowed his head.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Sharon wished she had something to give him. 

"Tamahome…" Sharon started, without looking at him. "I wish I had some way to repay you…I mean…you did save my life…" _Even if you didn't really want too, _she couldn't help thinking.

"Don't worry about it for now. Sooner or later you're going to have to reward me Sharon."

"With what?"

"You know Tama-homie. I really don't know what I would do if you weren't here," Ann said, sitting beside him. "Sharon'd be dead ten times over if you hadn't been there…" As Tamahome and Ann began to talk again Sharon knew what he wanted as a reward.  _Jerk, she thought._

"So now that you've found the miko I guess your looking for seishi huh?" She looked up. It was a woman. She had long purple hair arranged on the top of her head and brown eyes. At least Sharon thought it was a woman. 

"Yes," Hotohori said. "Do you know of any?" The woman smiled and pulled back the fold of her robes a little bit. Sharon saw a red glowing kanji sign on her chest. Cool…the third seishi. 

"Some people call me Lady Korin…others Nuriko." _Whew_, Sharon thought. So she was a woman. It wasn't that she didn't _look like a woman, but Hotohori did and he wasn't. She jumped up as fast as her injured leg would allow her and held out her hand to the new found seishi. _

"Hi! My names Shar-"

"I don't care," Nuriko said, she brushed past Sharon and went up to Tamahome. Then she put a hand on his chest and looked back at the startled miko. " I just wanted to help _him. You I couldn't care less about." _

Sharon watched as Nuriko kissed Tamahome right on the lips. It wasn't exactly a quick kiss either. The sixteen-year-old felt a bit sick. Then angry. It wasn't that she liked Tamahome or anything but that lady had been so rude. 

It was ridiculous. This Nuriko woman just met her and already had a grudge against her? _Well this Suzaku no Miko isn't going to stand here and take insults, she thought. She turned halfway from Nuriko and smirked._

"Well…you know what Santa Claus says…" 

"What?" Nuriko asked sweetly. 

"Ho…ho…ho." 

"Why you…" Nuriko growled.

"Woohoo!" Sharon said and hobbled away laughing her head off. Nuriko chased after her yelling insults. The three left behind sweatdropped. This was going to be a loooong day.

( A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: No Turning Back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case  


	7. No Turning Back

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 7

No Turning Back

:Or:

Whaddya mean no?

By:

Night~Mare

Without any helpful suggestions when I need them from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated To:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: This is my second revision of this story. Do you know that as I revise the longer the chapters get? 0o;; Help me people, I desperately need it. ^^;

---

Sharon was bored. There was just nothing to do. She didn't even have anyone to talk to. Ann was in her room washing her clothes. Tamahome was out somewhere, probably hiding from Nuriko. She didn't want to talk to Nuriko. Not after the lady had nearly pounded her through the ground a few hours ago. She sighed and wished there was a TV in her room. She wished there was a TV period. 

She sat and stared at the wall. There had to be something she could do. Sharon had already straightened out the room and brushed her hair about a million times. Maybe Ann was done washing her clothes. She hoped so. She still needed to tell the girl about her plan to go home.

As she walked to her friend's room, she reviewed her plan. They would sneak into the library that night, steal the scroll and sneak back out again. It wouldn't be that much of a problem. Then Ann could read it and they would go back home. Once there they'd put the book back up on the shelf and go back upstairs to practice. Then they would never come back to the Arts Center again. This decided, she knocked on her friend's door.

"Who is it?" 

"Me." 

"That's not very helpful."

"Me…you know…the Tomoea groupie?"

"Miaka? What are you doing here?"  
  


"Comon' Ann let me in!" Ann chuckled and opened the door. 

Sharon told her friend her idea. When she was finished Ann sat there on the bed. Her hands were folded quietly on her lap and her head was slightly bent. Sharon cocked her head. What was wrong? Was she thinking or was there a flaw in Sharon's plan? Ann got up and moved over to the window without looking at her. 

Sharon came up behind her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. Ann didn't respond. Sharon looked out the window, thinking something outside had grabbed her attention. She saw nothing but a beautiful garden, clipped, neat and reflecting the colors of the sun set. It was kind of pretty actually. A gentle breeze made the grass sway.

"Sometimes Sharon you amaze me," Ann finally said. Sharon grinned and put her hands behind her back.

"Sometimes I amaze myself. Pretty good idea huh?" 

"I can't believe you would just leave."

"Huh?" Sharon's brows drew together quizzically. What was she talking about?

"I thought you would have realized by now. Sharon…you can't leave."

"Why not? All you have to do is go in and read the scroll…"

"That's not what I meant. This kingdom needs you. You are its protector. Its Suzaku no Miko. You have to stay here and finish the job."

"No I don't! I don't want to Ann. Besides, why me? I mean…I'm not suited for this…"

"Sharon. The point is, you could have said no, but you didn't."

"So?"

"So? So?! Are you dense? Don't you see you have a responsibility? You can't just up and leave when you feel like it. "

"Hilarious Ann. Really. I'm laughing inside." Ann turned to her and folded her arms.

"I'm serious and you know it!"   
  


"Yeah. Whatever. So when shall we go and get the scroll?" 

"Whenever you want." 

Sharon was not caught off her guard. She knew there was a catch. There had to be. Ann never gave in that easily. She rarely ever gave in at all. 

"There's something you're not telling me. You're not going to help get the scroll…are you?"

"Nope," Ann said, folding her arms. Sharon bit her lip. No…that was too obvious. There was something else, something that would prevent her from going. She could get the scroll on her own. That wasn't going to be much of a problem. It might even be easier alone. So what could Ann possibly have to stop her with? 

Then Sharon knew. She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head. Ann wanted to go home as much as she did. She wouldn't refuse to read it. She couldn't. Because if she did, Sharon would have to learn Chinese really fast in order to get back home.

"You are going to read it right?" The expression on Ann's face made Sharon regret she ever asked. She knew the answer before her friend spoke it.

"No."

"No? Whaddya mean no?" Sharon yelled. She couldn't help it. Ann stared at her calmly. 

"I said…no. That's just what I meant. You are going to accept responsibility whether you want to or not."

"No! I'm going to take the scroll anyway! I can go home with out you!" Sharon glared at her friend's passive face. Didn't the girl feel anything? Well, if Ann wanted to help these people she could do so by herself. Sharon refused to stay here. Maybe she could just read over the scroll and she would magically understand it. After all, magic brought them here. She ran from the room and slammed the door behind her. 

---

Ann winced as the door shuddered in its frame. She knew that her friend of eight years didn't mean what she had said. Still that didn't stop it from hurting. Ann knew though that what she was doing was right. Sharon needed to grow up. More so, even now. It would be better for her friend in the long run. Sometimes Ann wondered whether if there would be a long run. If Sharon didn't learn to keep her comments to herself, the brat miko would probably end up being killed…or worse. 

Ann glanced at the tub of cooling water in the corner of the room. She had had it brought to her room in hopes of washing the mud off her clothes. She just hadn't gotten around to it. Too busy thinking, she guessed. 

She kneeled by the tub and took off her shirt. The white fabric was smeared with mud from the stable she had slept in. Ann wrinkled her nose. At least she hoped that had been mud. She dropped the turtleneck into the water and began scrubbing it.

Her mind began to wander and she started to think about Amanda. She was glad Sharon had had foresight enough not to drag the fourteen-year-old into this. The last thing Ann needed was two immature panicking high schoolers. She had enough trouble trying to control Sharon, let alone herself. The door opened again and shut loudly. She waited to hear an apology. When none was forthcoming she sighed.

"No. There is no way you're going to convince me so just forget about it." 

"Huh?" Ann ignored the girl and lifted the shirt. It was now gray. Ann shrugged, well; it was the best she could do. She draped the shirt across a chair to let it dry and turned toward Sharon. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Finally she managed to squeak out:

"T…Tama-homie?" He was leaning against the door as if trying to keep someone out. His breathing was fast and Ann noticed he was not staring at her face. "Get out of here you pervert!" 

"I…I…I didn't know you were…uh…uh…I'm hiding from Nuriko! She keeps trying to kiss me." Ann ran to the bed and wrapped the covers around her toga style. Tamahome looked up to her face and Ann saw his face was red. She knew that it matched her complexion almost perfectly.

"Well hide somewhere else!" she snapped. The door rattled and was suddenly thrown open. Tamahome was thrown forward and landed flat on his face an inch from bashing his head on the foot of the bedpost. Nuriko put her hand to her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tama-kins, I didn't know you were there." 

"Yeah…right." He pushed himself to his feet and glared at the purple haired woman. She was undaunted and grabbed onto his arm smiling. 

"Come with me and I'll make it up to you."

"That's all right." Nuriko's eyes narrowed and Ann saw her grip tighten. 

"I insist." Then she literally dragged him from the room. Ann quietly shut the door and sat back on her bed. After a few minutes of utter silence she burst into gales of laughter. 

--- 

Sharon felt like crying. She knew she couldn't leave without Ann. She also knew that her friend would not be moved from her conviction. Why was Ann doing this? Didn't she see that Sharon wasn't suited for such an important thing? She walked along the corridors, running her hands along the wall. Well, she might as well take the scroll anyway. Just in case Ann ever did change her mind. 

She turned in the direction that would lead her to the room and slowed her pace. Her feet felt like lead and her heart was beating harder now. She was going to steal something, again. It might be dangerous. Heck, she might even actually be killed. She doubted that she could get away with stealing something important twice. 

There were men standing on guard when Sharon reached it. She gulped her throat suddenly dry. They couldn't have known. Unless Ann told. But Ann hadn't had enough time, had she? As she came up to them they stiffened. She paused and was about to bolt when one bowed. The other pushed open the door for her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Sharon said, smiling up at the man. 

"No gratitude needed Your Grace." She nodded and walked inside. The door closed behind her. Sharon looked around, the place was filled to the brim with scrolls stacked neatly on shelves. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This might take awhile. She approached a shelf and ran her eyes over the scrolls there. Now, what had it looked like again? 

"Are you looking for something miko?" 

"Gah!" Sharon yelped and whirled around. The emperor was sitting at a desk and staring at her expectantly. She couldn't help but stare back. He wasn't wearing his crown and his hair was down. It fell in his face and spilled over his shoulders like a waterfall. Strangely it didn't seem to subtract anything from his beauty, it actually added to it. She realized she was staring and shook her head to clear it of daze. 

"Wha?"

"Are you looking for something? We know where almost every scroll here is."

"Oh me? Uh no. I was just poking around. You know…looking for something to read." 

"Everything here is at your disposal," he said and went back to reading. Sharon tried to calm her pounding heart. He didn't suspect anything. She was safe except how was she going to take it with him right in the room? She decided to mark the location and come back for it later. 

Sharon poked among the scrolls and soon realized it was hopeless. She had completely forgotten what it looked like and she couldn't read Chinese. She knew it was red, but there were a few red scrolls in the library and she couldn't tell one from the other. 

She sighed in disappointment. Now she'd have to stay and get the rest of the seishi to summon Suzaku to gain his powers to go home. Who knew how long it would take? Then there was the other thing she knew she needed to do. She needed to get along.

Not only did she need to get along with Tamahome, but Nuriko as well. Otherwise it was going to be a very uncomfortable journey. Then there was Hotohori. She wanted to be friends with him again. She wanted it to be like the short time before she knew what he was. She still trusted him and everything. It was just, different somehow. 

What was she thinking though? He was the emperor. She was just a commoner who got a lucky break. Still…the emperor was human too. No…she couldn't. Sharon went to the door placed her hand on it.

"Is your leg feeling better?" he asked. Sharon paused from opening it.

"Yeah. It's fine. Thanks." 

"Good." Sharon bit her lip. Should she? She looked back at him. He was reading again. His chin was propped on his hand and a slight frown creased his face as he read. Should she? Shouldn't she? The thoughts were spinning wildly in her head. 

She shoved them away. For better or worse she was the Suzaku no Miko. She was going to be friends with this emperor even if she died trying. She wouldn't feel bad about it either. She skipped over to a chair across from him and plopped down on it. She was happy and somewhat nervous. 

He didn't speak…neither did she. She knew she would have to be the one to say something first. What could she say? She needed something. She needed inspiration. She needed…food! That was it. Food always brought people together. She trotted to the door, opened it and leaned out. 

"Hey umm…" she immediately had the two guards attention. " How do I get something to eat?" The one who had opened the door for her bowed again. " I would be pleased to have something brought to you Your Grace. What is it you wish?"

"Anything will be fine. Just something to snack on. Nothing big. Kay?"

"Yes Your Grace. Where shall I have it sent?"

"Here," she lowered her voice her voice a bit. "Bring enough for two." The guard chuckled and winked.

"It shall be done." 

"Thanks." He nodded. Sharon closed the door and went back to her chair. Then she twiddled her thumbs for a bit. What to say…what to say. What about the first thing that came to her mind.

"What are you reading?" She almost winced at the idiocy of that statement, but at least it was a conversation starter. Hopefully.

"Hm? Oh. It's just a history scroll. Sometimes it helps to look back to figure out what to do next."

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't know." 

"No," he said with a sigh, "I suppose you wouldn't." Sharon could have slapped herself. That was good. Kill the talk before it even got off the ground. Think, Sharon think, she told herself, there has to be something. No. Wait a minute. She shouldn't think…just do. 

"You know some people would kill to get your job," she said. He looked up sharply.

"What?" She winced. Wrong choice of words. 

"It's just an expression."

"A very dangerous one miko." 

"I know I know. Gah... I'm sorry. I'm not functioning well today. Believe me I didn't mean a thing by it." 

"We will, but you would do well to think before you speak. That is the first rule of diplomacy." Sharon nodded. Ok…thinking might be a good thing. 

"I wouldn't though. I mean. I wouldn't want to be emperor."

"And why is that? Many would love the glory, to be bowed to and such not to mention the wealth."

"Yeah and also almost every woman in court falling all over themselves to get a piece of you."

"That is not always a good thing."

"I know. I mean not first hand. I mean." She shut up, straightened herself out, and continued, 

"Sure you get all that. But then you have to wake up so danged early and go to bed so late. And you hardly get any privacy because, let's face it, the guards staying by you constantly isn't exactly gonna be the most private thing in the world. Then you have to tread carefully with nobles. Especially the ones on the outskirts of the kingdom that have every opportunity to betray you to another nation. If you're a cruel emperor and you get an idealist who thinks you should be overthrown and people listen then your pretty much dead…eventually anyway. Even if you're a good one and the crops are poor and said idealist thinks you are the cause or he wants the power then you're dead as well. Then you have to worry about your public image because people want to be proud of their emperor. Eeesh. I would have had a nervous breakdown long before." She paused, he stared at her curiously for a moment, then chuckled. 

"You sound as if you had first hand experience."

"No but I read a lot and hey, don't knock it. Reading helps. It makes you think. Ooh, goodie…the food is here." Sharon licked her lips as a tray was set on the small table next to her. The servant bowed and walked out. There was something good about being the miko. Room service! She picked up something that appeared to be an egg roll and took a little nibble. She closed her eyes…yummy. " Want some?"

"No, thank you. We are not hungry just now."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, twirling the egg roll around in her fingers.

"Go ahead."  
  


"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Because the emperor is the country as well. I am Saihitei the Emperor, but I am also the land of Konan, we are one in the same. We speak in third person to remind people of this." 

"Saihitei? Oh right…Hotohori's your seishi name."

"Yes. As Hotohori, we represent the Suzaku seishi to the people." Sharon set her egg roll down.  
  


"It all seems kind of lonely."

"It can be…. But it's nothing you need to concern yourself with."  He smiled with his eyes again and she couldn't help but smile back.  He looked lonely too, she could see it in his face. Maybe she could ask him…. No…she couldn't. He was the emperor…but…but maybe….

"I know this is going to sound really corny…but…umm…do you want to be friends?"

"What?" he sounded slightly confused.

"I said…do you wanna be friends? I know it's kind of a stupid question." She paused as she got herself comfortable. 

"See the way I figure, I'm the Suzaku no Miko right? And emperor or not you're still a seishi right? So the seishi and the miko should be friends right? I mean, it's so weird. The first time we ever talked it was like we were best friends or something. Then it changed. Does it have to? I mean, you can trust me if that's what you're scared of. I know I'm kind of weird but you'll get used to it."

"We don't think you are weird, we think you are full of surprises."

"I think you need a friend. I mean someone you can utterly trust. You might already have one and if you do I'm gonna be your second one. So there. There's nothing you can do to discourage me. I can be just as bull headed as Ann when I want to and you don't even know how bull headed she can be."  He smiled and nodded his head.

"We accept your offer."

"Cool. You wouldn't be able to even if you could resist if you know what I mean. " She smiled at him, " arrogant? Maybe. I know where my strengths lie." There was a quiet knock on the door and it opened. An old man dressed in expensive looking robes, entered. 

"Your Majesty. I regret to disturb you the one you requested to see is waiting." Hotohori nodded.

"All right. We will be along in a minute." The man nodded and left. Sharon got up and brushed her skirt off.

"I'm gonna call you Hori-kun, I think. That seems to suit you." 

"Hori-kun?"

"Yah! All my friends have nicknames. That's what makes them special to me. Ann is Anni and Amanda is Manda-chan." 

"Well…"

"You can't say no. I won't accept it. Don't worry though. I'll only call you Hori-kun in private. When anyone is around I'll be the epitome of formal. Or I'll try anyway." Sharon put her hands together as if in prayer and bowed. 

"Farewell Your Majesty. I have to apologize to Ann before she decides to rip my head off." She straightened, gave him the peace sign and left the room.

She walked decorously down the hall until she was out of sight of anybody. Then she began to run, just for the heck of it. She felt like she was flying. Her heart was warm and beating inside her madly. She had just made a new friend. She knew it was corny to be so happy; but she didn't care. One down…two more people to go. First she had to tell Anni of her victory. 

---

Kourin powdered her face. The emperor wanted to see _her. _Probably to thank her for all her good work.  She gazed at her face in the mirror across the room. By the gods was she good. It wouldn't be too long until she had the emperor all to herself. She giggled at the thought.

"His Royal Majesty Saihitei," said the guard from the door. Kourin whirled gracefully around to face the emperor and gave a maidenly bow. She saw him move to his throne but didn't look at his face.

"You may rise," he said in his smooth commanding voice. Kourin lifted her head proudly and stared boldly into his eyes. She blinked at what she saw. He seemed, angry for some reason.

"Is…is there something wrong Highness?"

"You possess incredible strength and you were an extreme help rescuing the miko." Kourin sighed with relief. Apparently he wasn't even mad at her.

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"The fact that you did save the miko is the only reason you are not being imprisoned for treason to the throne."  Kourin's heart froze in place.

"W…what are you talking about?" 

"It would take your kind of strength to lift those stone benches without scratching the floor."

"W…well…I…." 

"Why did you do that when you knew the miko was in danger?"  Kourin studied the floor. There was nothing she could think of to say.

"I apologize."

"If you were not one of the Suzaku seishi you would not be standing her unchained Nuriko. The miko is the savior of this kingdom and we will not see harm come to her through her own seishi, is that clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"We are tired of violence today, so you shall not be punished. You are excused."  

"Thank you Your Majesty," Kourin said bowing. Then she left the room as quickly as she politely could. She went to the palace gardens. No one was there. Kourin slammed her fists against the wall, feeling grim satisfaction as it cracked beneath her hands. Angry tears streaked down her face and she didn't bother to hide them.

It was all the miko's fault. If only the little twit had staid away for a little while. If she hadn't been stupid enough to insult those men like that, Kourin would never have even _had to save her. Kourin turned, resting her back against the wall. She sniffed and viciously wiped away the tears with her sleeves._

She wouldn't harm the miko. No. She wouldn't touch one hair on the miko's bratty little head. But she would do her best to make sure the miko was as miserable as possible whenever she crossed paths with Chou Kourin. As Suzaku as her witness she would get her revenge.

---

"Hori-kun?" Ann asked, a giggle in her voice.

"Yah. It's a good nickname. Don't you think?"

"I know…but it's just that…it's just so…you!" She laughed out right. Sharon cocked her head.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Ann shook her head. Sharon plopped down on the floor and stretched out using her arm as a pillow. She began to chew on a hangnail while staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. 

"Now…what to do about Squash-boy and the Highborn-from-hello." 

"Being nice would help." 

"I was gonna be nice to her. She just snubbed me! I didn't do anything." Ann was silent as she an idea began to form in her mind. She just didn't know if Sharon would want to do it or not; after all the girl had her pride. Too much of it. On the other hand it would teach Sharon to bend a little and it might even be amusing. 

"Maybe you could be Nuriko's maid."

"What?"

"Just for a little while. You know. Get to talk to her. That sort of stuff. It's worth a try." 

"I don't know Anni…"

"It wouldn't hurt anything."

"Except me!" 

"So what? Comon' what's more important. Pride or friendship?" Sharon glared at her and Ann knew her friend was trapped.

"Dang you Anni. Dang you to heck." 

"Such strong language?" Sharon groaned and got to her feet.

"Well we might as well go ask her and have done with it."

"Ask her?" Ann said. When Sharon gave her a frightened look, Ann giggled. " You're not going to ask her…your going to tell her."

"Aw man. Anni!" she whined.

"I'm not a man. Now get going." 

---

Sharon knocked on the lady's door, shooting a glare at Ann. The brunette smiled and waved. The door opened and a woman poked her head out. It wasn't Nuriko though, but an older woman.

"Oh well I guess she's not here. So let's get goin'." 

"Are you looking for Lady Kourin, Your Grace?" Sharon winced.

"Yeah, I guess I am." 

"She's inside, I will tell her you're here." The door opened wider and the woman ushered Sharon inside. The sixteen-year-old looked back at her friend. Ann slapped a hand to her face.

"Oops! I just forgot. I have to do some math homework. Gotta go!" 

"Hey!" But it was too late. Ann was already waltzing down the hall. The servant woman shut the door and went into another room. Sharon looked around. Nuriko's rooms were big. She wished she had a living room in her place. Then again that could be where that door led to. She thought it had just been a walk in closet and so had never opened it.

"What do you want?" the less then pleasant voice brought Sharon back to the here and now. She looked up and saw Nuriko glaring at her.

"Oh…I just thought we could be friends."

"I don't think so and if that's all…" 

"No…I was going to…" Sharon clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I was wondering if I could help you out." 

"What do you mean help me out?" Her voice had gone sugary sweet. 

"I'm just gonna be your maid for a little bit. Geesh." Nuriko tisked and glided across the room to a chair. She sat down gracefully and stared at the miko.

"If you ask nicer, perhaps I would consider it."

"Can I be your maid _please?" she fairly growled. _

"I think you know better then that."

"Whaddya want me to do? Bow or something?" Nuriko smiled and Sharon wished she hadn't asked. She calmed herself, forcing her anger inside. Then she walked over to where Nuriko was sitting and kneeled.

"Please my lady, if you could give me the honor of serving you, I would die happily," _After I killed you and cut your body into a thousand pieces, she added silently to herself. _

"Well since you put it that way. How can I refuse?" 

"Can I go back to my room now?" came a sulky voice. Sharon looked up and saw Tamahome in the doorway from another room. 

"Gah…" Had he seen the whole thing? Maybe he hadn't seen anything. The vain hope was the only thing that kept her from running out of the room in humiliation. 

"Not now Tama-kins. Did you hear? I have a new maid." Sharon saw Tamahome smirk and knew he had seen everything. " Gah…" she whimpered to herself. Why her? Why always her? 

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked. Lady Kourin stood and went over to Tamahome. She grabbed on to his arm and looked up into his face. Sharon felt sick. 

"I don't know. What shall we have her do Tama-kins?" 

"Open the door and let me out of here?" Nuriko swatted him over the head, the blow nearly knocked him to the floor. Sharon's eyes narrowed. How dare _she_ push Tamahome around like that? 

"Be serious," she cooed, but there was a warning in her voice.

"I don't know. Do your hair? " Nuriko laughed.

"Her? She looks like some disgusting animal climbed up and died on her head." Sharon bit her lip to keep back a retort. 

"No…I have a better idea in mind," Nuriko said with a cat-like smile. Sharon suddenly felt colder.

---

Sharon pushed the mop across the floor and cursed Nuriko in her mind. She hated sweeping and mopping. She absolutely hated it. Figures then the lady would pick it. What's worse was that she insisted on staying in the room. It wouldn't be so bad if Nuriko wasn't hanging all over Tamahome. 

Not that Sharon cared, not much anyway, it was just so disgusting. She pushed the mop one last time and leaned on it, surveying her work. The floor was sparkling. Nuriko had made her do it at least twelve times, always the woman managed to find a spot she'd somehow 'missed'.

"Hmm…" Nuriko stood and began walking around the room. " Pretty good," she said. She began fingering the petal of a potted plant. Sharon sighed and sat down in a chair. She was exhausted. Who knew that making a friend was this hard?

Suddenly Nuriko swept out her arm and knocked the plant on to the floor. Dirt and pottery flew everywhere. When Sharon opened her eyes again the once clean floor was dirtier then when she'd started mopping. 

"Clumsy me." Nuriko said, a maidenly blush washing over her face. Sharon somehow knew that blush was forced. " I simply hate to have you clean this up. You've worked _so hard and now even harder. But since you insisted I suppose you must." Sharon clenched the handle of the mop and wished it was Nuriko's neck. _

"You…little…b…b…b…" Sharon tried to force the word back.

"Yes?"

"Beautiful lady," she spat out, as if it were a curse.

"How nice of you to say so! Well, carry on." Sharon stood and resisted the urge to throw the mop at her. Then she smiled to herself. It was obviously not working out the way Ann had intended. So…Sharon could simply give up. 

"Yah. Whatever," she dropped the mop on the floor and began to exit the room.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well duh. I'm leaving. It's doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"What am I supposed to do about the floor?" Sharon put her hand on the door and grinned back at the purple haired lady.

"Can I give you a suggestion? Take that mop and shove it." 

---

Tamahome collapsed to the ground. He had never seen a couch fly through the air like that. It was a good thing that Sharon left when she did or they might have had a dead miko on their hands. Or at least a seriously incapacitated one. He was glad that he had managed to escape Nuriko's clutches as well. He had never had a girl so…attached to him before. It made him slightly uncomfortable. 

They were out in the gardens and Sharon was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Ann was watching her and offering inane comments that Sharon didn't seem to hear. Finally Ann gave up on her friend and sat next to him. He smiled at her. He liked her, besides being cute; she was a lot easier to deal with then the miko. She grinned.

"So how are you today Tama-homie?" Of course there was the name thing though. He wondered if she seriously thought that was how his name was pronounced or if she was doing it on purpose. 

"Fine. Now that I've gotten away from Nuriko."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Besides being a Greta? Nothing," Sharon put in.

"Greta?" Tamahome asked.

"My dog," Ann explained. "I don't really see anything wrong. After all, Sharon started it."

"Did not!" 

"Anyway. Besides, she's in love with you."

"How do you know?" 

"It's obvious. By the way she always wants to be near you and stuff."

"I could do without that." 

"Why don't you give her a chance?" 

"I guess."

"That goes for you too Sharon." 

"Yeah yeah." He watched Sharon pacing for a while longer. Did the girl ever get dizzy? She turned on her heel and began to walk back the way she came. She suddenly yelped and tripped, falling on her face. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at her leg.

"Owie," she said in a wavery voice. He sighed and went over. Somehow he didn't mind coming to her rescue again.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just hurt my leg again."

"Want me to rewrap the bandage for you?"

"Thanks…. Hey…Tamahome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Nuriko?"

"Why? You jealous?"

"Oh please. Don't make me sick. Me? Jealous over you? Ha!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was curious."

"Uh-huh." 

"I was!"

"Sure…" 

"Listen to me Squash-boy…" 

---

Nuriko watched from behind a tree and smiled. Good. The miko was jealous. Her voice betrayed her. 

---

Everyone was so intent on what they were doing that no one saw Ann disappear in a flash of red light…

 (A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: Just Friends 

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	8. Just Friends

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 8

Just Friends

: Or:

Because I can…

By:

Night~Mare

With help, peanuts and pictures of bishonen seishi from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: 'I have a funny bucket hat!' Hotohori from the website McTamahome's.

---

Ann landed with a thud. The red light faded and she looked into Amanda's startled blue eyes. Ann rubbed her head. She had bumped it against the shelf on the way down. The book just had to materialize her in the air didn't it? 

"Hello," she said. 

"Ann!" Amanda squealed. The fourteen-year-old reached out and hugged her friend. Ann accepted the embrace. She couldn't believe she was back. The only question in her mind was why. Why had the book taken her away from there? It was strange. While she had been sitting against the wall, watching Sharon and Tamahome argue, she had thought about how staying there for a while wouldn't be that bad. Then the red light had come and she was back here. 

"Ann…I've been reading it! It's so cool," Amanda was saying, "especially the Tamahome guy. Who is he?" 

"It's that boy who rescued us." 

"Oh, the cute one?" 

"Yep." Amanda clapped her hands together and Ann saw stars shining in her eyes. She knew that the fourteen-year-old was on the road to becoming obsessed. That happened a lot with her two friends. They went through obsession after obsession like a whirlwind. 

One minute it was Tomoea, the next it was Ryouga, then some other guy, real or no. Sharon tended to keep her obsessions a lot longer then Amanda did however. Unfortunately, when Amanda got obsessed, she got really obsessed. Ann wondered if any of her friends believed in doing things in moderation. She somehow doubted it. 

"I want to go back Ann." 

"Huh?" Ann stared at Amanda surprised. She wanted to go back now? Just because of Tama-homie? Really though Ann wasn't all _that _surprised. Amanda had a short attention span and a faulty memory. Especially the most important stuff. Like how she almost got raped.

"I said I wanna go back. Give me your job!"

"My what?"

"Your job! The Suzaku no Miko! I want a chance too Ann. You can't hog it all to yourself. Besides why should you get all the bishonen men? You don't even care about them. Let me at them."

"I can't."

"Why not?" 

"Because Amanda, I'm not the miko." Amanda glared at her and folded her arms. Ann could see the tears forming in the girl's eyes. Oh great, not another temper tantrum. It was cute when she was six. Now it was just annoying. 

"Don't give me that! I know you are." 

"No. I'm not. Sharon is." Amanda looked on the verge of bawling at the top of her lungs. Ann wished there was a way to convince the girl. She didn't know how though, short of bringing Amanda back. She didn't want to do that. Not yet. The seishi had to get used to Sharon before they could get used to Amanda. Not that Amanda was worse, but it was just that the combined effort of both of them tended to really grate on the nerves. 

Besides, she doubted Amanda could handle it. At first it would be fun. But where Sharon went, trouble usually followed. It would not be good if Tamahome had to rescue both girls. One who insulted him, the other who either glomped on him or screamed in his ear. 

"Seriously, Sharon's the miko. I swear Amanda." The smaller girl wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"I hate to say it, but Konan is doomed." 

"Comon' Sharon is not that bad." 

"Are we talking about the same sixteen-year-old who runs screaming down the mall just because she can?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying she's not that bad?"

"Yes." 

"How much coffee have you had this morning?" 

"Speaking of which. How long has it been?"

"Since you left? Oh, only a few minutes. Maybe ten at the most."

"Time must pass differently between this world and that one." 

"So…the book says that the Emperor is handsome. Have you seen him?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"Oh you have no idea…" 

---

Sharon bounded out of bed. It was a bright new day and she was tired of sleeping. Ann had left yesterday, probably gone back to their world. Sharon didn't care. She knew that her friend would be back. She didn't know why she was so happy today. 

It was just one of those times when she got out of bed and everything seemed right in the world. Whichever world that happened to be. She slid on her clothes and brushed her hair into some order. Or as much order as she could anyway. There was a polite knock on the door and Sharon opened it.

A man was there; he bowed to her. Sharon recognized him as one of the servants. 

"Your Grace, am I disturbing you?" She noted the title and dismissed it. She was kind of getting used to being called that by now.

"Nope. Not at all. I was just about to get breakfast."

"His Majesty wishes to know if you would dine with him."

"Me?" She was surprised. He wanted to eat with her? She didn't expect retaliation of friendship that soon. Not that she minded. "Sure." 

"Follow me." Sharon followed the old man. This time she paid attention to where she was being led. After a few minutes, he pushed aside an ornate door and beckoned her inside. Sharon looked around, slightly overwhelmed. It was a large room with a plush red rug. Comfortable chairs were scattered here and there and a small throne dominated one side of the room. 

"This is His Majesty's sitting room where he entertains his most important guests." Sharon whistled.

"Eeesh, he can't even get away from his job in his room. Poor baby."

"Such is the life of an emperor."

"Yeah." 

The old man led her to another door and opened it. Sharon stepped inside and gaped. She stood there for a few minutes just staring. It was a beautiful room. It was decorated in red and gold and sun splashed in from the large window and made everything seem to glow. 

"Good morning," Hotohori said. Sharon saw him sitting at a table big enough for at least five people. He was of course, sitting at the head. Sharon plopped down in a chair closest to him and looked over the meal. Just a bowl of rice and few other things. Not much, but enough for breakfast. Then his words caught up to her.

"Morning? You mean it's still morning?" 

"Yes," he sounded slightly amused. Sharon whistled again and picked up her chopsticks.

"Dang. I've never actually woken up in the morning before except on school days!" She began stabbing at the grains of rice with a chopstick. She heard the door click shut as the servant exited. She relaxed, she didn't like people watching her eat and not eating themselves.

"So, tell us about your world." 

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is your emperor?" Sharon paused, of all the questions he could've asked he just had to ask the most complicated one. 

"Well…see…we don't exactly have an emperor."

"A prince then?"

"Nope."

"A tribal leader?"

"We have a president." He looked puzzled.

"A what?"

"Have you ever heard of democracy?" 

"Democracy?" Sharon sighed. This would take a while.

"Let's start from the beginning…"

---

Kourin was headed toward the miko's room. She had been doing some thinking since the girl had left her floor a complete mess yesterday. Maybe she was overreacting just a bit. After all, she had only actually seen her talking with the emperor once. Probably she had been just asking him a question. Besides, she herself had been kind of foolish with barricading the door and all. But yesterday was gone and past and she couldn't let herself think on it anymore.

Of course it was understandable how the emperor wanted to protect her. After all the kid was the Suzaku no Miko. Kourin wanted to go to her and apologize. Maybe even learn the kid's name. Not that the miko was much younger then she was, but Kourin acted a lot older. She knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened it. A maid was in there making the bed. 

"Where's the miko?" Kourin asked. The maid bowed.

"I don't know my lady. Perhaps someone else does." _Hmmm_…Kourin shut the door again and wondered where the miko could be. Maybe out in the gardens. 

"Excuse me." Kourin turned to see an old servant. 

"Yes?"

"I happened to overhear your question my lady. Her Grace is dining with the Emperor."  Kourin's eyes narrowed.

"Did he ask or did she just invite herself?" 

"The Emperor gave the invitation my lady." Kourin kept herself from screaming by punching a hole through the wall. Then she extracted her fist, shook it free of plaster and stalked away. The servant stared after her dumbfounded.

---

"So anyway, that's how it is," Sharon finished. They had somehow skipped from democracy over to her personal life and Sharon wasn't so sure when the change had taken place. Although she had the feeling that it was intentional. 

"But I've talked enough, how was your day Hori-kun?" 

"It went well. A few disputes to be settled and approving the planning for a guard house in Hong-koku. Other then that it was normal." 

"Yeah. It's such a nice day. I think I'll go outside sometime. Are we going to look for more seishi today?"

"No, we are still trying to recover from the last search." Sharon blushed.

"Hee. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't expect them to lose their tempers. I mean comon' they're guys. Men aren't supposed to hit girls." 

"Girls don't usually tell men to find husbands either." Sharon grinned sheepishly. He didn't seem mad though; in fact he seemed slightly amused. There was silence then, but it was companionable silence. Sharon had finished the rice and was looking around the room. 

She looked back at him and their eyes met. Sharon rested her chin in the palm of her hand and smiled at him. This was friendship. Slightly different from what she shared with Ann and Amanda, but it was the same in a way. 

"You know…your golden mask is beautiful Hori-kun. But I like you better without it." 

"Our what?" 

"You know what I'm talking about and if you don't, think about it." He smiled.

"All right."

"Well good. Oh man. What I wouldn't give for a day to be free."

"Free of what?"

"I dunno; it was just something to say." She stretched and yawned. There was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer a few advisors shuffled in. The lead one bowed.

"Excuse me Your Majesty if we're disturbing anything." Sharon watched Hotohori's eyes switch to emperor mode and knew she had to go.

"See you later," she told him, " can I come back for dinner?" She said, only half joking.

"We will look forward to seeing you miko." Sharon smiled, gave him the peace sign and slipped out of the room.   
---

Ann caught Amanda by the arm and dragged her back down the stairs. Amanda struggled in her friend's grip. 

"What are you doing?" Ann asked.

"I want to go back up and practice. If I can't be there then I don't want to read the book."

"What about Sharon?"

"She's smart enough to take care of herself. We don't have to read about every single thing she does."

"Amanda, we still have to. What if something happens? What if she's hurt?" Amanda began to cry. Ann sighed and held her friend to her. Sometimes she wished she had someone to hold her. It was like the two only cared about themselves and not her at all. They never thanked her when she stood up for them. They only sometimes stood up for her and only when they were insulted as well. 

Ann shook her head. No, that wasn't true. She remembered when her sister had died. Christina had been killed in a car crash along with her boyfriend Chris. Ann remembered that she had nearly fallen completely apart. If it hadn't been for her two best friends, Ann might have been tempted to join her sister. But Sharon had made her laugh and Amanda had cried with her and she was too happy to leave. 

It was hard, but she reminded herself that her friends did care. They just chose not to show it. 

"Amanda, let's not read for a while until you calm down, all right?" Amanda nodded and Ann led her over to the couch. After all how much trouble could Sharon get into in a few minutes?

---

Sharon though was getting into trouble, although she wasn't aware of it. A day passed in that world and another. Nothing much happened. She avoided Nuriko when possible and talked to Tamahome a bit, but they always seemed to get into an argument. So, having no one to really talk to, she turned to Hotohori. She ate breakfast with him and dinner as well. The more she visited, and talked. The closer they got. She viewed him as a great friend and after the second visit, didn't hesitate to give him a hug before she left. Oh yes, Sharon was getting into trouble. The best kind and the worst. She just didn't know it yet.

---

"Good morning Hori-kun!" Sharon called. Hotohori looked up as she entered the room and smiled. The miko somehow seemed to brighten his day. Sharon waltzed in, literally. She twirled around, humming some wild tune. Hotohori watched her and couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno, but it's fun!" She stopped spinning eventually, skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she sat down and began eating in that weird way of hers. He wondered why she only used one chopstick. Was it on purpose? He wouldn't be surprised if it was. He learned that the miko did many strange things on purpose. Simply because she could. 

"I had the weirdest dream last night," she said, " it was like you and Tamahome and Ann were all in a big ship, and you were playing go fish and every time someone said go fish, Nuriko would come and boot Tamahome over the side. Then this couch flew across the deck with two weird dudes chasing it shouting random words at the top of their lungs." 

"You were in our dreams as well." Sharon grinned evilly up at him. 

"What was I doing? Huh? I hope I was walking on the ceiling." Hotohori was drinking as she said this and had to cough for several minutes. "You're not supposed to laugh while drinking Hori-kun. It could be dangerous." 

"We didn't think you would say that."  Sharon sighed heavily and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She didn't say any more and neither did he. He ate in peace for a while. He watched her almost absent-mindedly. It was as if his eyes were drawn to her. She was eating and shoving her brown-black hair out of her face, only to have it tumble back down again. Every now and then, she would chuckle to herself. 

He wished he could go inside her mind and see what made her the way she was. He glanced at the gold box he had set on the edge of the table. She hadn't noticed it yet and he was tempted to remove it. Inside was a present for her. Hotohori still wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to her. He had had it brought on a whim. He had seen one of the ladies at court had it in her hair and he wanted one for Sharon to have. It was just a ribbon, velvet and wasn't very expensive, for an emperor anyway. 

Now he wasn't so sure that she would like it. Or even know what to think. After all it was just a simple scrap of fabric. He started to remove the box from the table, but the movement of his hand caught Sharon's eye.

"What's that?" she asked. 

"It's…" he sighed to himself, might as well give it to her, "a gift, for you." She smiled at him, eyes shining. 

"For me? What for? I mean, what did I do to deserve this?" 

"Does it matter?" She didn't answer. He watched her face as she carefully turned the key. He knew what he might see and hoped he was wrong. She would thank him and say it was so beautiful but in her eyes he would be able to tell she was lying. How could she like something that menial? After all, it was just a ribbon. Sharon opened the box and paused. Hotohori was still a little disappointed that she didn't like it. The question was would she tell him? Or say she liked it, because he was the emperor. 

"Wow. It's so red. It almost looks like blood." She said. Hotohori blinked, he hadn't expected that. Sharon carefully lifted the ribbon from the box and ran her fingers along it. 

"It feels cool. Like kitten fur. I'm gonna put it in my hair." She pulled a lock of hair over her shoulder and began to braid the ribbon in it. Hotohori didn't know what to think. He saw that she was happy with it. 

"You don't seem pleased giving it to me," she said, "why?"

"It's just a ribbon." 

"So?"

"So why do you like it so much?" She laughed.

"Well duh! I like it because it's from you, baka. That's the only thing that matters to me. " 

"We are glad you like it."  Sharon's smile disappeared and she sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish you'd stop talking like that with me," she said, looking at him with her penetrating brown eyes.  

"Right now, you're supposed to be Hotohori. Hori-kun. It's not the emperor or Konan that I want to spend time with."

But we also represent the Suzaku seishi and Suzakuseikun himself for that matter, have you forgotten?"

"Just for arguments sake, say I'm the true miko…"

"Which you are."  
"Right, right.  Which would you consider higher? Me or Tamahome?"

"You of course."

"Because I'm the miko and he's the seishi right?"

"Yes." He wondered what she was getting at.  Sharon picked up a chopstick and began to play with it.

"You represent the country of Konan because you are the highest ranking person in it, correct?"

"Naturally."

"So, that means that I," She pointed the chopstick to herself. "…Being higher then a seishi would make me the representative of the seishi and Suzaku and you," She jabbed the chopstick at him. "…Would just be Hotohori. You represent Hotohori and no one else." He chuckled.

"That's very sweet of you, but that's not quite how it works."  Sharon flicked her chopstick back on the table.

"Then how does it work?"   
"As Emperor-"

"Ah! But you're not! Let's just say, for arguments sake, that you aren't the emperor." 

"Then what am I?"  
"You tell me."

"If I were not emperor I would just be Hotohori…" he trailed off.  Could she possibly be right?

"Exactly Hori-kun. You are you. When you're with me, I'm we and you're I and that's all there is to it. Understand?"

"For you, my miko, _I would do anything."   Her eyes lit up and she winked at him._

"That's just what I like to hear Hori-kun." There was a knock and Sharon groaned. Then she stood. 

"Well, it looks like my time for your attention has been used for now." She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a warm hug. He closed his eyes… She was so forward with him sometimes, but he found he didn't mind. It just made her that more special to him.

"Have a nice day Hori-kun," she said cheerfully. 

She began to walk from the room, but he stood and gently took her hand.

"Gah?" 

"Have a nice day Sharon," he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She blushed.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered. He smiled. She was cute when she blushed.

"Because I can," he said, staring into her eyes. Sharon chuckled.

"Good excuse" The knocking came again, followed with a:

"Your Majesty?" He sighed and let go of her hand. She smiled and gave him the peace sign. Then she left. Hotohori let himself smile as he watched her go. Then put on the 'golden mask,' as she termed it, and started the day. 

---

Ann had to go back. She knew it. Something was going to happen to Sharon. She needed to be there to help her friend. It was not that she had a premonition, but Sharon always got into trouble. Ann needed to be there to make sure whoever ended up saving her friend didn't end up killing her as well.

"Amanda, I have to go back and you have to stay here."

"Why can't I go back?"

"Because you're a better translator then I am," Ann said, going for the blatant lie. Amanda seemed to believe her and nodded. 

"Can I come next time?"

"We'll see." Ann approached the book and turned the pages until she found a blank one. Nothing happened. "Comon'." She said. Still nothing. "I want to go back! You idiot thing!" she yelled. Not a thing happened.

"Maybe…if you asked it nicely," Ann sighed; it was worth a shot.

"Take me back please." Her ears began to ring. Then the red light surrounded her and she fell. 

Ann groaned and sat up. Why did it always have to drop her? She looked around. She was back in the garden. She sat there and tried to collect herself. She didn't know if she could go back again, after all, three chances were like three wishes. She sighed shakily. Oh well, her friend was worth it. Ann sat down on a bench and pulled a locket out of her shirt. It was silver and engraved with Celtic knot work. She opened it and gazed at the picture inside. 

It was her family, looking at the picture always cheered her. It was so funny how her large family managed to squeeze into one picture. There was her Dad and her Mom, Nana and Grandpa, then her siblings. She was the middle child of six children if there could be such a thing. Above her were Christina, Jared and Matt; below her were Ben and Andrew. She would miss them. 

On the other side was a more cheery picture. It was the Trio at eight, seven and six. Sharon on one side, her long hair in braided pig tails, Amanda on the other with the pixie cut she had gotten that year and Ann in the middle. She smiled and closed the locket. She had to find Sharon; the girl was probably in hysterics right now. She ran into Tamahome on the way. He stared at her surprised. Then said: 

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah, did you miss me?"

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why? How long have I been gone?" 

"About three days."

"Three days?" Ann panicked. She had to find Sharon fast. She didn't know she'd been away that long. "Where's Sharon?"

"I don't know."

"How has she been doing? I mean, is she upset at all?"

"No. Not that I know of," he gritted his teeth, "more annoying though." Ann was confused. Could it be that Sharon didn't need her? Maybe…just maybe, the girl had finally grown up. No…it was too soon for that. As if on cue, the sixteen-year-old wandered into view. She looked happy and somewhat dazed. Then her eyes lighted on Ann and she squealed.

"Anni! I knew you'd be back. Although Mr. Pessimist here had doubts." 

"What do you mean by that? I'm the one that had to convince you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Tamahome. Do you mind leaving?"

"Why?" She reached out and poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"Because _I am the Suzaku no Miko and __you are just the sei. See?" Sharon laughed at the way the words sounded. Then she grew serious all of a sudden. "And you know what else?"_

"What?" She reached up and pooked him on the nose. 

"You're a baboon…and I'm not." She laughed again and grabbed onto Ann's arm. Then she began dragging her down the hall. Ann sighed. Ok. So maybe not so mature. 

"Sharon I…"

"Anni! Guess what! I got this!" she said, proudly showing off a red ribbon she had tied in her hair. Ann smiled, but she was distracted. She wanted to tell her friend everything that had happened. 

"I can't belie…" 

"Oh man. You know what…" Ann listened to Sharon's rambling and felt the anger building inside her. She had been right at first. Sharon didn't want to know about her life. All the miko was concerned about was herself. The girl was just going on and on. 

Ann knew that if she staid any longer she would snap and start chewing her friend out. She stalked away without comment. She didn't respond to Sharon's calls. Even when the girl asked what was wrong. 

When Tamahome came up to her in the garden a few minutes later Ann told him everything that had happened. They talked for a long while and Ann was glad she finally had a _true friend. _

---

Sharon watched the three from behind the doorway. She didn't know what was going on with Ann. When she had tried to talk to her later. Ann had snubbed her. Tamahome seemed to know something, but if he did, he wasn't saying. The three, Nuriko, Tamahome and Ann were inside Nuriko's room and looking like they were having the time of their lives. 

She watched as they sat playing a card game. It looked like poker, but she couldn't tell from where she was. The more she watched them; the more she wanted to join them. Standing, unseen, she saw sides to the seishi she wasn't even aware existed. 

Nuriko was still a bit insulting, but other then that, she was nice. She looked like the type of person you could talk to about anything. She was also very good at cards. Tamahome was nice too. Not insulting like he had been with her. He was still a touch arrogant, but he wasn't a sore loser. Sharon had to laugh as he kept asking if they we're sure they weren't playing for money. She didn't know why he was obsessed by money. It was kind of cute. Just like his smile and the way he laughed and the way he talked and even the way he looked outraged. 

She sighed. She wished he thought of her better then he did. Admittedly she wasn't helping, but she didn't see much of a point. The only reason he protected her at all was so he'd get money…and she wasn't even the real miko. She knew him better when he was around Ann. He really seemed to like her. He opened up to her. Ann was so lucky…

"I am going to win this hand," he was saying. Sharon chuckled to herself and shook her head. _A bit arrogant aren't we my Tamahome?_ She thought. Then blinked, why, on earth, had she thought that? _My_ Tamahome? Where did that come from? She shook her head. Probably just a random thought. She watched the game for a little while longer. Maybe she could join them. She cleared her throat and knocked on the doorframe. They looked up and their faces went cold. Sharon backed away from the looks she was getting.

"I…I just wanted to know i…if I could join you?" 

"We're right in the middle of a hand," Ann said, her face softening. "Sorry."

"Can I play the next game?" 

"Well…"

"No. We're not going to play again," Tamahome said, "you should have been here." Sharon was too upset to be angry. What had she done? Then Nuriko smiled. Sharon did not like her smile. It promised revenge. She didn't know what the woman was planning to revenge and she didn't know what it was going to be. She knew, however, she wasn't going to like it.

"I had a tiny pearl earring," she said, as if to herself, "I can't find it now. It must have fallen into one of the ponds but I don't know which one. It was my favorite earring too. A family heirloom."

"I can find it," Sharon said. Knowing she was putting her foot into something, but willing to take the risk. 

"Oh would you?" Nuriko sounded genuinely relieved. "Thank you. If you do. I promise to protect you as a seishi from here on out."

"Sure," Sharon said and left. She had a bad feeling about this. First though, she needed to talk to Hotohori. She needed to let him know about the current situation and maybe get some advice. She found him with his guards, as always. They were talking to him. She hid behind the door, just to see what they were talking about.

"Forgive me for asking, but when are you planning to find a bride sire?" 

"That is a difficult question.  No one seems to be the right one." 

"What about Lady Kourin sire? They say she's very beautiful." 

"Nuriko? No. Ever since we were young we dreamed about the right woman. Nuriko doesn't exactly fit that." Sharon wondered what Hotohori would say to her if he found out she'd been eavesdropping. She opened the door and announced her entrance with a loud:

"Hi!" She tried not to giggle as the guards jumped three feet into the air.

"Hello Sharon, did you find our conversation interesting?" Sharon blushed and smiled. 

"I was just curious. Anyway. I need to talk to you for a sec."

"About what?" 

"Well, see. It's like everybody is being so cold to me. I don't know why. Even Ann is being mean and Nuriko…well…she's never been my friend. Do you have any suggestions?" 

"I will order them to get along with you." Sharon nearly laughed. Nearly until she realized he was serious.

"No…thanks anyway Hori-kun. I need to do this by myself." She ran out of the room. She would do this by herself. Not only would she gain Nuriko's friendship, she would gain Tamahome's and find out what was wrong with Ann. She would do it, or her name wasn't Sharon Alissa Glace. 

***** 

 (A red book flips open and the words at the top say…)

Tomorrow's Episode: Uneven Communications

____________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	9. Uneven Communications

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 9

Uneven Communications

:Or:

You want to do _what!?_

By:

Night~Mare

With help and LaTiN cHeEsY pOoFs from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: I WANT ANIMERICA EXTRA! ARRRRGH! I need my Fushigi Yugi manga…need…cute…bishonen…Tamahome…who…looks…so much…better…in the…manga…I'm…so…obsessed…I'm…beginning…to talk…like…Shatner…Beam…me…up…Scotty! Or if you prefer the slightly more…grown up version. Very…funny…Scotty…now…beam back…my…clothes.

---

Sharon got on her hands and knees and looked over into the pond. The water was so murky and dark, she couldn't tell if the bottom was there let alone a pearl earring. This was the third pond she'd looked into. Dang the palace and its gardens. Why couldn't Nuriko have dropped her earring in a more convenient spot? Sharon sighed and rolled up her sleeves again. Her hand was already numb from dipping it into the other ponds; it couldn't get any colder. 

She shivered as she submerged her hand into the water. Then again… Sharon groped along the muddy bottom, feeling for the earring. She had the faintest thought that it had been a scam. She shook her head. She had to trust Nuriko. Otherwise she knew she'd go storming in there and give Nuriko a serious dressing down with a few swipes to add flavor.

Then too, maybe that was the problem in the first place. Sharon sat back on her legs and swung her hair out of her eyes. The wet tips smacked against her face painfully. She ignored the stinging sensation and stared out over the pond. Once she actually stopped to think she had it figured out. She hadn't exactly been the nicest person to talk to over the past few days. In fact she had been down right rude at times. Sharon knew that sometimes she tended to get out of hand. This must have been one of those times. Ann usually had her apologizing at this point and Sharon knew she had to.  Otherwise she might never be able to get home.

 For some reason that didn't seem to bother her as much now. She still wanted to desperately, but not frantically. If the red light had come and took her back now, she'd actually be disappointed. Then she wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to Hori-kun. Sharon reached back and pulled the braid over her shoulder. She stared at the red ribbon entwined in it. She smiled. It was a nice feeling to have some one care for her like that. Sure, Ann did. But the fact that Hotohori had known her for a lesser amount of time and seemed to like her just as much was special to her. She'd have to re-pay him someday, but how could she re-pay an emperor? Besides Tamahome's reward was problem enough, but she'd figure out a way. 

She rolled up her falling sleeve again and scooped through the muck in the pool. Nothing. She had checked all around this pond and hadn't even found a stone. She hadn't checked the middle but the only conceivable way the earring could have ended down there was if Nuriko had thrown it. Sharon didn't doubt the possibility. 

She stood and brushed off her skirt. She needed to wash it again. She wished she would have brought a change of clothes. Heck, she wished she'd brought an entire suitcase, complete with toothbrush. If she stayed here much longer her teeth would start growing fur. Possibly even teeth of their own. Talk about a toothy grin. She giggled at her own pun and headed for the other pond. That was three pools down, who knew how many to go? 

She found another one almost immediately and leaned over precariously to look in its murky depths. Something shiny was down there. She crouched and stretched out her hand as far as it would go. Her arm was just short enough to make reaching the shining thing impossible. She leaned forward more and more until a strong wind would be enough to send her into the water. When she thought she was close enough she took a swipe at it. She realized to late that the shining thing was a patch of moonbeam. The swing caught her off balance and she tumbled head first into the cold water. 

---

Amanda yelped as she suddenly became drenched with freezing water. She shivered. Man that was cold. Had Sharon decided to go swimming or something? She wondered that if the miko dried off, would she be dry as well? She hoped so. Amanda shivered again. She wished she could get out of the wet clothes but there was no way she was going to change here where anybody could come in. She pushed her soaking hair out of her face and began chewing on her nail. She hoped Sharon was all right.

---

Tamahome tried to concentrate on the cards in his hand, but couldn't help being worried about Sharon. There was something about Nuriko's 'lost earring' that didn't seem right. After all, she hadn't been complaining before. Maybe it was just his imagination. Besides, it wasn't as if the miko didn't deserve the woman's hostility. 

He caught Ann staring at him over the top of her cards. She looked worried as well. He offered her a warm smile. She smiled tentatively back. He couldn't believe that Sharon had treated her friend that way. Still, Ann had told him not to blame her. So Tamahome didn't, not aloud anyway. Nuriko chuckled. Tamahome looked at her. Either she had a really good hand or knew something he didn't. 

"Heh. She should be a drowned rat by now," the purple haired woman said, arranging the cards in her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamahome asked.

"You really don't think I was careless enough to drop an earring do you? The entire thing was just a joke to see how gullible the miko really is. Apparently she's stupider then I thought." 

"Hey," Ann said. "She was trying to be nice. It's hard for her." 

"Why are you defending her? All she cares about is herself. You should know that better then anyone," Nuriko said. Ann shook her head. 

"No. She's not like that. You don't understand. She cares about others, she's just thoughtless at times." Tamahome had to admit that Ann was noble. He doubted if he would have stood up for the girl. But then, when all was said and done, he really didn't know Sharon all that well. 

"Well, I'm going to go stop her from making a fool of herself," he said. He tried to walk out of the room but Nuriko stepped in his way.

"No. Let her make a fool of herself. She deserves it."

"I can't believe that you're taking revenge on one tiny insult."

"That's all you know. The little slut is always hanging all over Hotohori-sama. It's so disgusting. You know that she always goes to his rooms in the morning and at night. She deserves a good dunking."

"Why should you care?"

"Because…I love Hotohori-sama ok? With Sharon taking his attention he never notices _me. I was here first and I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to get the emperor to marry her and believe me, it's not going to work." _

"So…" Sharon said. Tamahome turned to see a soaking wet and very angry miko standing in the doorway. "You made me practically freeze my hands off for an earring that, in strictest sense of word, did not exist?"

"Did I forget to mention that? I'm so sorry." 

"Shut up Nuriko. I have had it up to here with you."

"Well me too, if you weren't such a slut…"

"It's not my fault that Hotohori doesn't like you. He doesn't even know you!"

"He would have gotten to know me. You came here and ruined everything." Nuriko said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You just get in trouble so much to get His Majesty's attention."

"Oh shut up! That's stupid and you know it," Sharon said, slapping Nuriko's hand away. Nuriko's eyes narrowed.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it miko."  Nuriko closed her eyes and flipped her braid over her shoulder. 

"And anyway, I don't see what Hotohori-sama sees in _you. You remind me of a dirty little weasel." She laughed. Sharon's eyes narrowed. _

"Yeah…well…well… at least I'm not as flat-chested as boy!" Nuriko's face went white then red. 

"How dare you! I am a lady in the court and I-"

"I am the Suzaku no Miko and you are just the sei. See? I just came in here to tell you one thing." 

"And what's that?" Sharon sighed and closed her eyes. 

"That I'm sorry. Really. For everything. I'm apologizing to you to Tamahome. So…there. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do…" her voice had lost its bite.

"Well, there is one thing." Nuriko leaned closer and whispered something in Sharon's ear. 

"You want me to do _what_?"

"Well you said. Besides if you do, I'll forgive you and Tama-kins will too."

"Wait a minute who said I…" Tamahome started. Without looking at him Nuriko raised her fist. Tamahome shut up.

"I guess. I'll tell him tomorrow. Friends?" Sharon shoved out her hand. Nuriko sighed and accepted it. Sharon then nodded and left the room. 

"Ok…what just went on?" Tamahome said, "I was in the room, but I'm not sure I heard the conversation."

"Join the club," Ann said.

---

Sharon paced back and forth. She bit her lip. Why hadn't she told him at breakfast? Why did she have to procrastinate? If she'd told him at breakfast the humiliation of having to say something like that would be over. Now she would have to wait until dinner. She wished she could go tell Ann about it but Ann was with Nuriko and the purple haired seishi might be slightly put out that Sharon hadn't said anything yet. 

The only thing to do was wait and wait Sharon did. She waited and waited. She glanced out the window. The sun was turning the horizon a dusty rose. That wasn't any consolation. Three days was enough for her to know that an emperor's schedule was eccentric. One night she waited until three in the morning until a servant came and gave her the invitation. 

She stopped pacing and sat on the bed. Sharon stretched out and stared at the ceiling. Anxiousness about what she had to do clouded her mind. She found herself getting sleepy; worrying really took a lot out of her. She yawned and her eyes closed. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered _how does one tell an emperor that somebody loves him? _

Sharon heard a soft knocking on her door and snorted awake. She had slept in a very uncomfortable position and now had a crick in her neck. She glanced out the window. It was night time and the white stars hung heavily in the sky. Rubbing her neck she swung open the door. The old servant who usually gave her the invitation was there. He bowed and she nodded. 

"I'm being summoned then?" she joked.

"No Your Grace, the emperor sends his regrets but he will be dining with officials tonight." Sharon sighed. Perfect, just perfect. She knew if she put off telling him any longer she'd never say anything. She had to do something. 

"When will it be over?" The old servant shrugged.

"Who knows? The officials have many disputes they wish to settle. It could last all night."

"Hmm. Will you know when its over?"

"I could find out."

"Could you do that for me? When it is could you come and tell me? Even if I'm sleeping?" 

"If you wish I can inform His Majesty that you would talk with him."

"Nah. Thanks. I don't want to disturb him. Just tell me when it's over ok?" 

"Yes Your Grace. Would you like anything from the kitchen?" Sharon blinked sleepily. She wanted to go back to bed but she was a little hungry.

"Anything small as long as it's not rice. I've had enough rice to fill an porcupined elephant."

"Uhh…yes Your Grace."

"Oh, if no one answers the door just bring the food on in. I'll smell it eventually. Thanks a lot by the way."

"It's my job Your Grace."

"Well you're doing well." The old man beamed and Sharon smiled groggily. "Have a nice evening."

"You as well Your Grace." The old man left and Sharon shut the door. She couldn't go back to sleep again now that she was awake. With waking came the nervousness. She pushed a hand through her hair. She found it in complete tangles and sighed. She would have to brush it again. She grabbed a brush from off her dresser and ran it through her hair. 

The repetition of the action calmed her. She carefully untangled the long black strands with each slide of the brush. Up, down, up, down. Soon the food came. Sharon ate it without knowing, or even caring, what it was. When she was finished she began brushing her hair again. She soon lost all track of time. Sharon jumped when there was a loud knock. She swung open the door, expecting to see the servant and instead saw Nuriko. An unhappy Nuriko. 

"Gah?"

"When we're you planning to tell him miko?" Her voice could have frozen the Gobi. Sharon stepped back and Nuriko brushed past her into the room. Sharon plopped on her bed and looked tiredly at the seishi. 

"I haven't had the time. He's eating with some officials tonight so…" she shrugged. 

"Why didn't you tell him at breakfast?"

"Mostly because it was at five o'clock this morning and I nearly fell asleep in my rice. I'll tell him, don't worry."  Nuriko snorted delicately and looked around. Then she got up and began wandering about. She picked up things and peered into drawers, then she meandered over into the other rooms. Sharon wondered what exactly Nuriko thought she was snooping in. It wasn't as if Sharon had brought any possessions besides the clothes on her back. Nuriko eventually came back in the bedroom and put her hand on the door.

"Well don't forget to tell him. What was your name again?"

"Sharon and don't bother to say again because you didn't know it in the," Nuriko left and shut the door behind her, "first place." Sharon finished. Well, that was…interesting anyway. A little while later she heard the soft rapping that indicated a servant. It was the old man. He bowed. 

"You requested to know when the dinner was finished Your Grace." 

"Yeah. Can I see Ho…er, His Majesty then?" 

"Yes. He is waiting for you." The nervousness returned full force and Sharon had to hold her hands together to keep them from trembling. 

"You didn't interrupt anything did you?" The servant looked insulted.

"Of course not Your Grace."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know…you know? Argh. I'm out of it today. Sorry."

"That's fine Your Grace."

"Look call me Sharon. I don't care. What's your name anyway?"

"They call me Keiki."

"Neat. I wish my name was that cool. Keiki…it just rolls off the tongue you know?" 

"Yes." The old man didn't add any more. Sharon could have sworn she felt someone behind her. When she turned however, no one was there. She followed down the familiar hallways until they came to the door that marked the entrance to Hotohori's room. 

The old man opened it and ushered her inside. Hotohori was in the sitting room on his throne. Two of his guards stood at attention on either side. She came in and kneeled before him. Then she looked up at him and smiled, trying to let none of the nervousness through in her eyes. His hair was down and she couldn't help but wonder how a man could manage to look so beautiful.

He smiled at her and Sharon felt some of the tension dissipate. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. She got to her feet and placed her hands in front of her, then she bit her lip. How was she going to say this?

"Is something wrong Sharon? It's late, you should be in bed."

"Yeah, well, I have to tell you something. It's nothing important. I mean it is, but it's nothing to worry about. I mean not to you but, you're not the one saying it. I mean…oy…you see there's something…or rather there's someone…it's a woman obviously…" she giggled nervously, ok…maybe it would be that bad, 

"…Because if it was a man that would just be wrong wouldn't it? But anyway…I…I don't." Sharon paused. Nuriko should be telling him this dang it. Not her. She was too awkward at it. Hotohori rose gracefully from his throne and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"You know you can tell me anything." Sharon looked into his eyes. They were intense. There was a fire in them that turned the light brown into molten gold. It made her heart beat faster and she didn't know why. 

"I…I…yes…um. There is someone in this palace who…who…you know, likes you. Not just likes you but likes likes you. You know as in…umm," She was forced to pause again as his hand brushed away a tendril of hair at her temple. The quiet brush of his fingers against her skin made her jump. No guy had ever treated her this way….

"You were saying?" Hotohori asked. His voice was soft and the melodic tone to it made her lose her thoughts for a moment.

"I…it's just that…" He rested his hand on her cheek and his eyes urged her to continue. "I…someone in this palace loves you. I mean. Not as a friend but as…you know…that. But I…I…I can't tell you who it is." 

She knew there was more to say but her mind had gone completely blank. The warmth of his hand seemed to be burning right into her. She'd never had feelings like these before. His face was very close to hers. She could feel his breath brushing across her face.

"I can't say…" she said again. Hotohori put the fingers of his free hand to her lips, then cupped her other cheek with it.

"I know," he all but whispered, "I love you too." He was going to kiss her. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. She had never been kissed before and wondered what it would feel like. Then his words hit her like a smack across the face.

"Gah?" she yelped. She pushed away from him, giggling nervously. "I…I…I…I…I need to go to bed now. I'm really tired." Her heart was threatening to pop out of her chest and do the macarena on the floor. She started to walk away but he gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't be afraid Sharon, I wouldn't hurt you for the world. Just stay with me." 

"Gah…yeah. I just wanna go uh. Out. Or just open the door for some fresh air. Please? Hori-kun?" He smiled.

"As you wish." Sharon tried to walk calmly to the door. She swung it open and stepped back as a dark shape lunged at her. The guards were on immediate alert and reminded Sharon they were still in the room. It didn't take the sixteen-year-old a minute to figure out that the dark shape was actually three shapes, all blushing an interesting shade of red. 

Sharon was calmed at the sight of her friend and her other seishi. She breathed out shakily. Tamahome, Nuriko and Ann all got to their feet and hung their heads. Sharon refrained herself from hugging her friend in thanks for getting her out of that sticky situation. 

"I was going to tell Sharon something in private," Hotohori said, his voice as frosty as Nuriko's gaze a few hours ago. "But since it seems I can have no privacy then I'll just tell her now." 

"What is it Hori-kun? I really don't mind them being here." He took her hand and again kissed it. Sharon had a sinking feeling. 

"I wish you to become my empress."

"G…g…g…gah? Me? I…really don't. I'm too young to marry. Besides I barely know you and I…I…. No. Sorry, I'm not available right now, but if you'll leave your name and number I'll be sure and get back to you.

"Marry her?" Tamahome asked incredulously, "on purpose?" Sharon released her pent up nervousness by thwacking Tamahome across the head as hard as she could. He stumbled a bit and glared at her. She ignored him. So did Hotohori.

"Consider it Sharon. I'm not asking for an answer right away." 

"I…."

"Promise me you'll think it over."

"Sure." Sharon was calm again…somewhat. She could just leave and sleep and forget this entire incident had happened. 

"You may go," Hotohori said to the three eavesdroppers. 

"Comon' Sharon. Let's go back to my room and we can play…Scrabble," Ann said, holding out her hand. Hotohori shook his head.

"No. She is staying with me tonight." 

"Buh?" Ann said.

"Gah?" Sharon said. 

"I insist. Now…leave, before we forget you are seishi." The three made a quick exit, shutting the door firmly behind them. Sharon gulped and turned toward him. She bit her lip then opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't worry," Hotohori said, "when I said I'd never hurt you, I meant it. We will only talk tonight if that is what you desire."

"Y…yeah, I'd like that."  Sharon sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

---

Amanda sighed, that had been so…so…romantic. She giggled and fanned herself with her hand. If it had gotten anymore intense she knew her wet clothes would be steaming. She giggled again and shook her head. It was so sweet that Sharon had finally gotten a boyfriend. He was an emperor to boot and from Ann's description, he wasn't that hard on the eyes. Amanda wished she hadn't let Ann talk her into staying behind. Amanda wanted to be with Sharon so they could cause havoc together. Ann would be the one who kept them out of trouble like she always did.

Amanda set her chin. That was the way of things. It had been the way of the Trio ever since she could remember. Whenever something bad happened she could always run to them and depend on Ann to defend her and Sharon to cheer her up. She wanted to go to that world and be the Trio again. That, and there was Tamahome. Amanda grinned to herself and turned the page. She sighed at the kanji there and got back to translating.

---

It took everything she had to keep herself from punching the wall. Kourin folded her hands in her sleeves and glared at the wall, thinking of all the unpleasant things she'd do to the snot faced little twit when she got her hands on her.

"Well, that was interesting," Ann said, sitting down on the edge of Kourin's bed. 

"If you ask me, His Majesty has gone a little nuts," Tamahome said, leaning against the wall. "Does he even know what she's like?"

"Do you?" Ann asked. Tamahome blinked.

"What?"

"Do you really know her? Do you know all her moods? Have you ever seen her ecstatically happy? Or depressed? Or serious for that matter?"

"All I know is that she's an annoying little brat whose about to get her head twisted off her neck," Kourin said. Ann stood up sharply, glaring at her.

"You have no right to talk Nuriko." 

"She betrayed me!"

"She _tried _to tell him. Sharon gets tongue tied sometimes." Ann walked up to Kourin and stared at her full in the face. 

"She's the one who went out to look for your family heirloom, even though she didn't have to. She trusted you and you lied to her about it. Now who betrayed who?" 

"It's different," Kourin said, looking away.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my rooms. I can't believe you two." She turned on her heel and marched out. 

"Ann, wait a minute," Tamahome said, following her. Kourin stared at the wall, anger boiling in her veins. Then she screamed in frustration, picked up a nearby vase and threw it onto the floor.  It _was different. It __was! Wasn't it?  She stared at the broken vase. _Oh Kourin, what are you doing? _She thought. _

---

Sharon wasn't nervous anymore now that Hotohori had left the room. He'd said he had to do something and would join her soon. She was sitting on the wide ledge of the large window in Hotohori's room. She sighed to herself as she stared out across the dark landscape. 

She didn't expect him to confess his love. She didn't even know that he had been in love. Maybe that was just a spur of the moment type thing. Like temporary insanity. Sharon wouldn't doubt it. After all, who would fall in love with her? It was probably just because she was the miko and he'd had too much wine. Or something. But love? Nah. That was impossible. 

"May I sit beside you?" Hotohori whispered in her ear. Sharon jumped and looked at him. He had changed into a long white robe, with a brown belt around his waist. His hair was shining and some of the candle light caught the gold in his eyes. She realized she was staring and blushed. She suddenly realized he had asked her a question.

"Umm…sure you can sit beside me…" Sharon scooted over on the ledge and he sat beside her. There was barely enough room for the both of them. She turned her attention back to the night. She had to tell him something. She knew that she had to talk it over with him. She didn't know exactly where to start. She mulled it over in her mind, carefully trying to decide what to say. When she finally chose, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry if you were embarrassed. I completely forgot that my guards were still in the room. "

"That's fine, Hori-kun. You know, it's going to take me a while to decide over your proposal."

"Take all the time you need." Sharon was going to say what else was on her mind but decided against that. She couldn't tell him she didn't love him now. Not yet. She would wait until he came to his senses and got over her. It would probably only take him a day or two. 

"Can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Well. While I'm thinking. Which may take a long time, can we just be friends like we were before?" He smiled.

"Of course. No matter what happens, I will always be your friend." Sharon laughed as a surge of hyperness came over her. She gave Hotohori a quick, tight hug and sighed. The hyper feeling didn't last long and she felt washed out. 

There was quiet again and Sharon listened to the sound of the crickets chirping outside in the gardens. Every now and then the wind would come up and make leaves rustle. She couldn't see anything outside except for the stars. She stared at the glowing orbs of light. She didn't recognize the constellations and filed a mental note to find out. There was something bothering her though. Something that she still had to talk to Hotohori about. 

It lingered in the back of her mind, nudging at the fringes of her consciousness. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out what it was. She felt Hotohori wrap his arms around her and lean his head on her shoulder. She absentmindedly began stroking his hair. Sharon thought and thought. Time slowly passed. It felt like forever until she finally realized what it was. 

"Hori-kun?"

"Hmm?" his voice was sleepy. 

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm listening." 

"Ok. I really think that you should be…nicer to Tamahome and Nuriko."

"What do mean by that?"

"Well, I mean. You treat them like they're your subjects."

"I know. They are." 

"They're also seishi." 

"I realize that." 

"I don't think you do. Not really. I mean, face it Hori-kun. Sooner or later your going to have to work with them and it might be a lot easier if they could speak normally to you if you know what I mean."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Well, I'm not asking you to be friends. But treat them as your equal."

"But I am their emperor." His tone was slightly frustrated and he talked as if to a small child. Sharon bit back the small twinge of anger at being talked down to and tried to put it in a way he would understand. 

"Yeah…but…well look. You are a seishi. Right? The others are also seishi. By some chance of birth you happened to be born to a royal family. That doesn't change the fact that you are a seishi and that whether you like it or not, Tamahome is still the leader. So, that being as it is, why don't you treat them as equals? I'm not saying that they should stop respecting you and I'm not saying that they are absolved from treating you as your position demands. But in private…you know. Talk to them as you would…a friend…or another emperor. You know what I'm talking about. I know you're not stupid."

"We'll see." That sounded like something just to get her off the subject. She wasn't about to stop that easily. Unfortunately she was tired and couldn't think of anything more to convince him.

"Can they eat breakfast with us tomorrow morning?" Hotohori chuckled softly.

"It is almost tomorrow morning."

"Well…the morning after?" 

"You're not going to give in until I say yes, are you?" 

"Now really. Do I sound like the type of stubborn person who would do that?"

"Yes."

"Well then there you go."

"Fine, just this once." 

"And Ann too?"

"Ann too." Sharon rejoiced inside as much as her exhaustion would let her. She had won a victory. She had the feeling though it was going to be a long war. She began to talk again. More rambling then anything else. As she watched the stars begin to fade from the sky yawns punctuated her talking. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Am I keeping you awake?" she asked and looked down at Hotohori. His eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly. He looked so sweet while he was asleep. She really did like him a lot. She wasn't sure if it was in that way or not.  It didn't matter anyway. He didn't really love her. She didn't really believe in love. Sharon closed her eyes and yawned. She tried to open them again, found that she liked the darkness better and drifted off to sleep.

---

The sunlight penetrated his eyes and Hotohori tried to ignore that it was morning. He snuggled closer to Sharon's warmth. He hadn't felt this happy since he was a child. He liked the warmth of her body and the feel of her fingers in his hair. The day would not stop however, especially for the Emperor. He could feel his manservant's gaze boring into him. He forced his eyes open and sighed. Oh well, there would be plenty of more mornings like this one when they were wed. He carefully moved away from her, not wanting to disturb her sleep.  

He watched her sleeping form for a while, a faint smile on his face. Then he turned to his servant. The manservant was one of several Hotohori had, but this one he trusted the most. He went with the servant into his dressing room and carefully shut the door. 

"So. What is on the agenda today?" The servant began frantically brushing the emperor's hair as Hotohori gazed into the mirror.

"There is trouble my lord," the man said in loud voice. The look Hotohori gave him made the man lower his voice a few decibels. "The ambassadors to Kutou demand to see you. They say it's urgent. Also Lord Chang and Lord Hong are here. Lord Chang is complaining about Lord Hong's cattle obliterating the Chang grazing field." 

Hotohori sighed; the situation was probably blown out of proportion. The two lords had been at each other's throat since Lord Hong refused to marry his daughter into Lord Chang's family. He was beginning to get tired of the petty feud and decided to end it today. At least he'd try.  It would probably take him about a month to get it all straightened out and that was if nothing else happened. 

As the servants were dressing him. Hotohori thought back on Sharon's words. He shook his head. She didn't understand. How could she? She was just a commoner after all. No…he corrected himself, had been a commoner. She was after all the Suzaku no Miko, and a future empress. Soon she would realize the flaw in her plan and admit he was right. That was one thing he loved about the miko. She was so predictable. 

First he met with his advisors who told him of the current situation. He decided to see the lords first and leave the bad news for last. Chang and Hong came in respectfully enough but soon they began arguing with each other and yelling at the top of their lungs. Hotohori rubbed his temple. Today would not be one of his better ones.

"Silence," he said without raising his voice a notch. The lords shut up. "Go and tell Tamahome that I want to see him." A servant bowed and walked out. 

"Now Your Majesty…maybe you can see my side of the confrontation…" Lord Chang started.

"We will see nothing. The miko is asleep, if you have woken her; we will not be in the mood to hear out any of you. You will wait until she is gone and then we will listen." The lords were quiet again. 

---

Tamahome wondered what the emperor could want with him. He expected a rebuke. He probably shouldn't have said what he'd said last night. It was just a slip of the tongue, a really big slip. He kneeled before the tired looking man. He wondered why Hotohori-sama was so tired. Did he and Sharon…? Tamahome felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought. He pushed it aside. Why should he be jealous? He liked Ann better anyway.

"The miko is in our sleeping chamber. We assume you know where her rooms are?"

"Yes." 

"Escort her to her rooms and make sure she doesn't wake up." That was a strange request. Tamahome went to the designated room and saw Sharon immediately.  She was sitting on the window. Her head rested back, exposing her throat and her hair tumbled everywhere. He frowned. Ok…he had to admit…the girl was _kind of_ cute when asleep. She looked a lot kinder and a lot less apt to get into trouble. 

Tamahome carefully lifted Sharon. She shifted a little but was still sound asleep. It was strange; she didn't look as if she'd done anything. In fact she looked just as she had last night except a bit more rumpled. So what had they done last night? He brought her back into the sitting room. He paused before leaving. Should he ask? Why not. He didn't see the harm. After all, it was just a question.

"Pardon Your Majesty…but you didn't do…anything last night did you?" As soon as the words popped out of his mouth he wondered if it was really the wisest question to ask. Ah the clarity of hindsight. 

"Do you think the only reason that we would keep the miko here was to make love to her?" Tamahome felt his blood freeze at the tone in the emperor's voice.

"Uh…well…I…"

"What do you think we are?" That was a loaded question. Tamahome wondered when he was going to see his life flash before his eyes.

"Well…I…uh…"

"Or, more importantly. What do you think she is?"

"Uh…" Tamahome realized the pit was just getting deeper and deeper. It would be wise just to apologize and leave as soon as he could. Tamahome bowed his head. After a minute of tense silence the emperor waved a hand. The seishi took it as permission to leave and walked out of the room as quickly as he could. Once the door closed behind him, he sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"You even manage to get me in trouble while you're asleep. Don't you ever give up?" 

Sharon yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Was she waking up? Or was she having one of her dreams again? Probably the latter. From Ann's talk, Sharon could sleep through an earthquake.

"So who are you dreaming about now?" he asked quietly. "Your father? That David guy?" The miko sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. Tamahome's heart began to beat a little bit faster. He shook his head. What was _wrong with him? He didn't like her; she was annoying._

He knew who she was probably thinking about. 

"You're dreaming about Hotohori aren't you?" Sharon sighed again 

"My Tamahome," she whispered.

Tamahome stopped walking as her words registered. "You're dreaming about me? Or are you awake? Hey idiot, am I carrying you for no good reason?" When she didn't hit him he knew she was still sleeping. He continued walking, this time a little slower. 

"I wonder why every one seems to love you? Ann does, that's obvious. Otherwise, why would she keep standing up for you? Hotohori does as well. Let me tell you. Nuriko is not too happy about it so I would avoid her if possible. But what are they seeing in you that I'm not? There has to be something."

He reached her room and the servant who had been walking in front of him opened the door. The servant pulled back the covers on her bed, bowed and left. Tamahome gently laid Sharon on the bed. Her glasses were skewed on her face. He smiled and took them off, laying them on the night table. Tamahome covered the miko and watched her sleeping face.   
  


He suddenly remembered how soft her hair was. Under the pagoda, she had used her strength to help him. She hadn't been frightened at all and she was beautiful in her own way. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed. Maybe… Tamahome abruptly cut himself off from that line of thought. That kind of thinking was the last thing he needed. He kneeled beside her bed and stared into her innocent seeming face.

"You know, if I'm not careful I'm going to end up loving you too," he whispered. He kissed her forehead. Then he straightened. He was doing it again! For one, she was annoying, for two, she was the emperor's. Tamahome shook his head to clear it of his muddled thoughts. He must not have fully woken up. 

"Some of her insanity must be rubbing off on me. I better watch out or I'm going to end up talking to myself." He spotted something on the nightstand beside her glasses. It was that pack of what she called gum. She wouldn't mind if he took a few pieces…would she? The answer was yes and he knew it. Tamahome grinned and took the pack. He didn't love her, he didn't even like her and this would be re-payment for all the trouble she'd gotten them into. His conscience was yelling at him to put it back but Tamahome ignored it. 

He clenched his hand into a fist, his smile gone now. No. He didn't like her. He would just have to prove it that was all. He strode purposely from the room and shut the door quietly. He'd be damned if she got him into trouble again.

---

In her sleep, Sharon smiled. 

  ***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Caught Off Guard 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	10. Caught Off Guard

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 10

Caught Off Guard

:Or:

Oops…

By:

Night~Mare

With perverted comments and annoying cliff hangers from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: 'Oh ho ho…look who knows so much. For your information he's only mostly dead. Mostly dead means he's slightly alive…' Miracle Max from The Princess Bride

---

Sharon opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. What a nice dream she'd had. She couldn't remember all of it but it had something to do with Tamahome. She yawned and looked around. She was back in her room. Sharon blinked. She didn't remember walking back. She didn't even remember waking up. Someone had probably carried her.

Sharon felt sorry for whoever had to do it. They probably had felt like they were carrying an anvil. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She padded across the room and gazed out the window. The sun was shining but thick gray clouds hung not far on the horizon.  Despite the threat of rain, she hoped that today would be a beautiful day.

Sharon smiled as she remembered the discussion she'd had with Hotohori last night. She wanted all the seishi to be friends. She just hoped he'd see it her way. He was intelligent enough to see her point. The only question was, was he wise enough to act on it? Hori-kun was proud. It was understandable. After all, he was the emperor. But still, he was something more then that. He was different. She just had to hope he wouldn't let his pride get in the way.

She brushed her hair and pulled her shoes on. She wanted to spend the day outside. Maybe she could get Tamahome to show her and Ann around the city. Sharon wanted to avoid Nuriko as long as possible. She didn't want to have another argument. She just wanted to be friends with the lady. Sharon knew that it couldn't happen as long as Nuriko was jealous. The woman would start an argument and Sharon would be forced to continue it. After all, hadn't she bent far enough? 

Sharon pushed Nuriko out of her thoughts. She was determined that today would be a good one. She went in search of Tamahome. After a few minutes she leaned against the wall, frustrated. Why was it that it was so hard to find anybody when she was looking for them and when she didn't want to see them they popped around the corner? It was the way of the world, she guessed. 

She walked through the palace some more. When she turned a corner she found herself face to face with Nuriko. Sharon blinked, then sighed. Oh yeah, this was perfect, just perfect. The purple haired seishi eyed her coldly. 

"Good morning," Sharon tried to say cheerily. Maybe that would lighten the mood.

"Get out of my way miko." Okay…maybe not. 

"Look Nuriko. I'm sorry. It's not like I forced him to propose or anything." 

"Get out of my way," she repeated. Sharon moved and watched as the woman stalked away. She shook her head, how was she going to convince Nuriko that it wasn't her fault? Maybe instead of avoiding Nuriko she should talk to her. Besides, when Sharon really thought about it, she didn't want to see Tamahome. He would probably start to tease her. Then they would get into an argument and she'd have to hit him again. That wouldn't help them become friends at all.  She wished she could control her temper better. It might be easier if she concentrated on one seishi at a time. Hotohori wasn't exactly won over to her idea, but he was thinking about it so she could put him on hold for now. Tamahome, well, she couldn't seem to find him. If she hurried she might be able to catch up with Nuriko. 

When Sharon had managed to catch up to the lady. She found her talking to Tamahome and Ann. Sharon had the sinking feeling that it was going to be one of those days. Maybe if she left quietly they wouldn't notice her.

"Oh, hi Sharon. You're up late," Ann said. The miko found herself under the pressure of three gazes. One cold, one slightly distant and then there was Squash-boy. Sharon couldn't tell if he was angry or jealous or upset or a combination of all three. To put it simply, he was not a happy camper. 

"Umm…hey. So whatcha guys doing?"

"Me and Ann are going in to the city," he said. 

"Wanna come? We're going to buy me a pair of shoes," Ann said. By the look on Tamahome's face, Sharon knew that might not be the wisest of choices. 

"No. I'll just stay here and hang out with Nuriko." When Tamahome and Ann left, Sharon turned to the lady and opened her mouth. Nuriko interrupted her.

"If you think that I'm going to listen to anything you say, you have another thing coming. If you want to 'hang out' with someone, try the kennel. I'm sure you'll find suitable company there. Maybe even romance." Sharon closed her eyes and clenched her hands. She would not hit her, not hit, not hit. No. _Even if Nuriko is a little…grr…, Sharon thought, __grr….that little…ohh. Grr. When she opened her eyes again, Nuriko had left. That did it. She would follow Tamahome and Ann into the city. It was better then staying behind with __her. _

---

Ann kept close to her companion. The city streets were crowded and Ann didn't want to lose him. Knowing her sense of direction she'd probably end up in Japan. Of course, maybe she might get lucky and end up back home. She couldn't leave though. Not yet. Sharon and her still had a lot of work to do. Ann glanced up at her companion. Tamahome seemed to be brooding about something and Ann sort of had an idea. Could it be that Tamahome was jealous of Hotohori? She grinned at the idea. 

One of Ann's favorite side hobbies was match making. She wasn't very good at it. But it could be so entertaining sometimes. Of course it might be a slight problem if Sharon was actually in love with the emperor. Ann doubted it. The sixteen-year-old had looked as surprised at the proposal as the rest of them. Besides, she just wasn't right for Hotohori, he was too serious and Sharon was too…not. 

Not that Ann cared one way or the other. It was just that she wanted to see Sharon happy. Still, she had to admit; the emperor was so beautiful. Ann wanted to get to know him better. Just to find out what he was like. So they could be…friends. Really good friends. Ann slapped a hand to her forehead. What was she thinking? _Snap out of it Ann, she thought, __bad girl. You will not develop a crush on someone you don't even know just because he looks good. _

"Are you all right?"

"Buh?" 

"You just stopped walking. Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah…yeah. Just thinking I guess." Ann started walking again. 

"How long have you known her?" 

"Sharon? About eight years. Why?"

"Do you think that she likes Hotohori-sama?"

"As a friend, definitely. But if you're asking does she love him," Ann shook her head, "if Sharon was in love. I'd know and she isn't. "

"How would you know?" Ann thought of Sharon's Tomoea obsession and rolled her eyes. 

"Just trust me. _Everyone_ would know." Sharon, Ann knew, was a bit wild, but she always followed a predictable pattern. Except…except when she didn't. But those times were very rare and well, unpredictable.

---

Sharon looked around for her friends and tried to ignore the shrill little voice at around knee level. The little kid had been following her for about an hour now. For a boy of five, he had the mouth of a man of twenty. If she heard one more disgusting excuse for a pick up line she'd snap. 

"So…how about it?" the boy asked.

"Look…kid…for the twelfth time, I don't date, five-year-olds."

"I'm twelve!"

"Yeah, you wish."

"I am!" 

"Oh you are not."

"Am so!"

"Are not!"          

"Am so!" 

"Are not!"

"I'm not going to be dragged in this childish conversation."

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!" Sharon shut her mouth. She would not be bested by a five-year-old.  The best thing to do was just ignore him. Dang it. Where was Squash-boy when you needed him? She looked up at the overcast sky. The sun was completely gone now. It was so muggy and hot, she hoped it would rain. Then maybe the boy would go inside. Sharon looked back at the crowd and strained her eyes again looking for her seishi and her friend. She wished she had put on her glasses. Everything more then a few feet in front of her was blurry. 

"Aw…come back here little girl. Let me make your bad day paradise." Sharon felt something pinch her leg. That was it. Sharon whirled around, wrapped her fingers around the edge of his robe and lifted him to eye level.

"Listen to me you little pervert. If you don't leave me alone I'm gonna rip your head off and make you eat it." The child's face softened and his green eyes welled up with tears. Sharon felt bad and gently put him down. 

"I'm sorry…really. I…"

"You're going to pay for that!" the boy cried. He dashed away. Sharon watched him go and sighed. There was her temper again. She really needed to learn to control it. But, the kid was young; he would probably forget her as soon as he found another woman ten years older then him to pester. 

Her eyes widened as the boy ran to a group of three men hanging by the wall. They were close enough so she could see them fairly well. If there was such thing as a gym in Konan, these guys would be regular visitors. The boy talked to them and Sharon paled a bit when she saw the boy point a finger at her. No…no way. The men looked at her, their faces angry. Sharon got to her feet. Oh boy. She walked away as quickly as she could. She knew they were following her. 

"Hey you…" one of them said. Sharon ran. She dodged through the crowds trying to lose her pursuers. She jumped to avoid a fruit cart and then turned onto another street nearly plowing over an old man. She stopped long enough to help him up and went on again. 

The time came when she couldn't run anymore. She bent over, hands on knees and panting. Then she looked up and glanced around. She didn't see the guys anywhere. Wow. Maybe she'd actually outrun them. It was a possibility. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Then she heard a voice rise above the crowd.

"One silver ryu each!" Sharon turned slowly toward the sound. Could that be Tamahome? She saw a blurry figure standing at the top of a wide flight of steps. She began to walk toward it and hoped to heck it was Tamahome. If it wasn't she would be very embarrassed. Unfortunately the crowd slowed her progress. 

"What is it?" someone asked.

"It's gum," he said in a 'well duh' tone. "You chew it." 

Sharon paused. No. He was not selling her gum. No. No way. Then she remembered she hadn't seen it on the night table when she woke. That jerk! Just when she thought she could like him he turned around and did something like this to her.  At least Hotohori was more stable.

"That small amount of food for a whole silver? You've got to be kidding." 

"It's the Suzaku no Miko's gum," Tamahome said.

"Damned right it is!" Sharon yelled. A few people in the crowd turned to stare at her but the majority had ignored her. 

"Do you have any proof?" A man asked. Sharon shoved through the crowd and stalked up to Tamahome. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

"See? Here she is, isn't this yours Sharon?" Tamahome said.

"Yeah and I…"

"There you have it. Any takers?" 

Sharon's voice was drowned out by the shouting people who rushed up the steps to buy her gum. The crowd got larger and larger, everyone demanding for a piece. Then the shoving started. Sharon yelped as some of the people grabbed for her. 

"Let's get out of here!" Tamahome yelled, snatching her hand. He took off running. The crowd surged after them. Sharon tried her best keep up with him, but she had run so hard before that she was lagging behind. He ducked in an alleyway and they were safe. Sharon collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. A soft rain had begun to fall; the drops were cold against her heated skin. 

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, kneeling in front of her. Sharon looked at him. His violet eyes held concern and not a hint of their earlier malice. Sharon didn't understand. Did he like her or not? When he looked at her that way, it was hard for her not to like him. She drew her brows together. Men weren't supposed to be this confusing. 

"I'm fine," she said. He stood and offered a hand to her. Sharon accepted it and he helped her to her feet. She just did not understand him

 "Where's Anni?"

"She was standing at the bottom of the steps. Didn't you see her?"

"No. No glasses. Well we better find her before she gets lost." 

"She told me she had a good sense of direction."

"She does, she can navigate her home with her eyes closed." Sharon shook her head. "Any where else and she's totally lost." 

"Don't worry, she couldn't have gone far. Anyway, let's go."

"Not so fast," someone said. Two men stepped in front of the exit. Sharon fought the urge to hide behind Tamahome. Maybe they just wanted to talk. Sharon laughed inwardly. Yeah right. Tamahome shoved her behind him and got in a defensive posture. 

"Hey. Don't get excited. We just wanted to see if we could do business with you."

"Well in that case." Tamahome bowed in the manner of a businessman and smiled at the men.

"What can I do for you and how much will you pay me?" 

Sharon rolled her eyes. _Oy, she thought. They came closer. Sharon didn't trust them. Maybe she was overreacting. She cautiously stepped beside Tamahome again. It was just her imagination. Not everyone in this city was out to get her and they weren't the men who were chasing her before. _

"Well we didn't get a chance to buy any of the gum…so…" the guy who was speaking had come so close to Sharon that she could touch him by just twitching her finger. "I was wondering if you could sell the miko herself. If that's who she really is." 

Sharon gulped as his hand encircled her wrist in a crushing grip.

"How much?" Tamahome asked.

"Gah?" Sharon yelped. What was he doing? The man who had her wrist turned toward the seishi and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"Oh. About ten gold ryu shall we say?" 

"Hmmm…nope. Sorry. Not enough," Tamahome said; then punched the guy in the jaw. Sharon extracted her wrist and watched in awe as the shorter thinner Tamahome proceeded to beat the absolute crud out of the bigger guys. 

How much. He'd actually asked how much. She couldn't believe that. It made her heart sting for some reason. She knew he didn't care about her any more then he would a piece of fruit he was going to sell. So why did it hurt so much to hear those words? She tilted her chin. She didn't care. 

"Comon'," he said. The coldness was back in his voice again. She folded her arms.

"No," she said, glaring at him defiantly.  He sighed heavilly.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather _not _stand here in the rain."   
  


"Then go. I can find my own way back."

"Don't be an idiot," he said, grabbing her wrist. She tried to tug free but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go jerk!"

"What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"How do I know you aren't going to try and sell me again huh? I'm nothing more then a business venture to you."

"That's not true."

"Then what is?"

"Look, I rescue you because I have to. It's my duty to save you."  
  


"So what if I wasn't the miko?"

"Konan would probably be much better off," he muttered.  Sharon looked down at the ground, her eyes clouding with tears. Why did she let herself get hurt by him? Ann was definitely the true miko. All the seishi seemed to like her.

"Are you crying again?" Tamahome asked.

"No I'm not. Just leave me alone Squash-boy."

"It's all right. I won't let anyone else hurt you." He loosened his grip a little.  She shook her head.

"Yes you will. You hurt me. I can't tell if you love me or hate me sometimes."

"Love? Don't be ridiculous. Be nice to a woman a few times and they blow it all out of proportion." 

"I didn't mean love, I meant like." Why the _hell _had she said love? She was just making it worse for herself. 

"This happens to me all the time. The ladies love me for my charm, my class, and good looks, too, I'm sure. But I'm not interested. I'm sorry. I'm looking for money, not for love." He started to laugh. She glared at him. She was all upset and he was laughing like it didn't matter? Stupid jerk. 

"For one thing Squash-boy...I've seen more charm in fertilizer. The only class you have is preschool and Ann's dog's behind looks ten times better then your face!" 

"At least I'm not in love with someone who has no interest in me." 

"I'm not in love with you!"

"Who said I was talking about me?" He flashed an annoying grin and leaned closer. "And who said I was talking about you?" 

"I hate you Tamahome."  She wrenched her wrist free of his grasp. "I've tried to be friends…but dammit, I don't know what to do. I just want to go home. People tease me there, but at least it isn't as bad as this."

"Stop overreacting, I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Bull. When I _do_ go home, I don't care if I never see your cross-eyed, dog-ugly face again." She whirled around; smacking him in the face with her hair, then stomped off down the street.

"Sharon wait."

"Get lost jerk!"  
  


"Fine! Go on then! You're more trouble then you're worth anyway!"  

Sharon walked for a while. The drizzling rain had begun to pour. She hugged herself. She had no idea where the palace was, she could see the top of it, but she just couldn't get there. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back either. Stupid, idiotic, baka, Tamahome. She didn't care about him anyway. He could go and rot for all she cared.  

"Dammit, stop crying," she said to herself, wiping at her eyes.

"There she is! "said a young voice behind her. Sharon turned. 

"Oh gah…" There was the little boy again and those men. She had forgotten about them. She broke into a run. The rain blinded her and the mud slick streets made her stumble. She ran blindly, not paying attention where she was going and ended up in a dead end alley. Oh no. Not again.

The men cracked their knuckles and came toward her. Sharon got to her feet. Now that she was cornered and alone she knew that she had to defend herself. She had no other choice. The Glace Strike of Death was useless in this situation. There was only one thing to do. Sharon rolled up her sleeves and was glad she quit biting her nails a long time ago.

---

The boy looked away from his bodyguards. He knew what they were planning to do to her. Nothing really bad, except maybe roughing her up a little bit. He trusted them. The female had to learn that nobody threatened Lord Hong's son. 

The boy didn't like to see them do the actual beating however and walked away. He wanted to find that one man that he had seen the girl talking to. He was curious as to why it was the man's duty to protect her. She didn't look that important. She barely looked above peasant status. Except…well…her clothes were very strange.

He quickly found the man who was with purple haired woman and ran up to them. They were talking together and ignoring him. The future lord Hong folded his arms and glared up at them. How dare they ignore a noble? Maybe his body guards should rough them up as well. Finally the girl looked down at him. She was beautiful. Maybe she'd like to get it on with a lord. He saved that suggestion for later though.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who was that girl you were yelling at?" he asked, blatantly ignoring the female and looking up toward the man. He glared down at the boy.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I was overhearing. Answer the question." 

---

Tamahome was taken aback by the boy's rudeness. He glanced at Nuriko. 

"He's Lord Hong's first son. Apparently he inherited his father's arrogance," she explained.

"Don't talk like I'm not here. Answer me. Now." 

The seishi decided to humor the kid.

"She is the Suzaku no Miko. Are you happy with that answer my lord?" he asked and bowed. He knew he sounded patronizing and meant to.

"Don't lie to me!" the boy snapped. Tamahome sighed. He really didn't have time for this. He had to find Ann and get out of this rain. He looked to the lady for help. She rolled her eyes in the direction of the boy.

"If you had done your studies like required," Nuriko said, "you would know that the miko wears strange clothes. Have you ever seen clothes like hers?"

"No…" the boy said.

"Well then," Nuriko said and walked away. Tamahome started to follow her. A thought occurred to him and he paused.

"Just out of curiosity why do you ask?" he said. When no answer was forthcoming, Tamahome looked behind him. The boy was gone.

---

Sharon struggled to her feet and held her hands in front of her. Her mouth was bleeding, as well as her nose and she knew she had a black eye. The men were not without wounds of their own. Small ones, but they were there. One of them had a swelling jaw and the other's arm was bleeding. It was just the third one that she hadn't been able to touch yet. 

Sharon screamed in rage and jumped at him. He tried to punch her again but she slipped on the wet ground and it narrowly missed her head. She stumbled back up and put her hands on the man's temples. She dragged her nails down his face. 

He howled and shoved her away. Sharon's back cracked into the wall and her head jerked back. She slid to the ground, panting. Sparks danced madly in front of her eyes and she could feel warmth creeping through her hair and down her neck. She would not give up. Struggling to her feet, she lashed out with her fist and buried it in a man's throat. He fell back gagging.

The one she had scratched yelled something and raised his fist. His exact words were drowned out by a shriller, younger, voice.

"No! No! Stop! She's the Suzaku…" His fist connected with her temple and she heard no more. 

---

Sharon woke up. It hurt everywhere and she was cold. The rain felt like needles on her skin. The cold droplets soaked through her skin, chilling her. She pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees. It sent her head to spinning and she almost passed out again. Slowly, she struggled to her feet, leaning against he wall for support.

Her head was aching as well as spinning, and she felt bile squirming in her stomach. She leaned against the wall until the bile settled and dizziness cleared slightly. Tears slid down her cheeks. It hurt to move; it even hurt to breathe. She felt as if she couldn't get enough air. She lifted her head and looked around. Everything was dark, including the sky. Sharon bit her lip. She needed to get back to the palace before they started missing her. Tamahome, she knew, would probably get into deep trouble. She didn't want that. It hadn't been his fault after all. It had been hers. She slowly put one foot in front of the other. With every step her legs threatened to give out on her. 

More then once she fell into the mud. To her, it felt like falling on ice. The mud clung to her and hardened. She wanted to go home so badly. She wanted to go up to her own room and curl up in a quilt. Maybe even turn on the radio and draw for a bit. At home, nothing had ever hurt like this…

It seemed like she was walking in place. The buildings loomed over her and shook wildly. They crowded around her and reached for her; then waved like grass in a strong wind. She wondered if she was hallucinating. No. She…she…she was going to be sick. She emptied her stomach and walked a few steps away before collapsing.

---

Ann headed toward Sharon's room; she needed to check up on her friend. She had just heard Tamahome's story of what had happened. All Tamahome had told her was that they had argued. She wanted to find out the details from Sharon herself.

Ann had arrived at the palace an hour or two ago. After looking for Tamahome for half of forever, she had somehow managed to stumble on the palace. Of course Tamahome and Nuriko were a little mad at her because they had searched for her for a long time. But she was too proud of herself to care. Maybe she did have a sense of direction. 

It was then that Ann abruptly realized she was lost.

---

Tamahome stood in front of Sharon's door nervously. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. He had been mean to her, maybe unnecessarily mean. He would never forget the look in her face when she told him she hated him. She was so upset. That fact alone made it seem ten times worse. He wasn't sure how to apologize but he knew he had to. If his father could see him now…. Tamahome shook his head. This was not the way he'd been raised at all. 

He knocked on the door softly. No one answered. So he knocked louder. Still nothing. Tamahome opened the door and peered inside. The bedroom was empty. 

"Sharon?" he called. 

When no reply came he began to wander through the rooms. She wasn't in any of them. Where could the miko possibly be? His heart jumped into his throat. Maybe she was still outside. He had assumed she was going back to the palace but what if she had gotten lost? She could be hurt…or worse…traffickers could have caught her. 

Tamahome forcibly calmed his racing heart. Wait a minute. Of course, she was probably eating with Hotohori. It was around that time. He sighed in relief. She had come back. Even Sharon could only get herself into so much trouble a day. Nothing else could have possibly happened. As he walked out of the room he came face to face with an old servant. The servant looked at him startled, then regained his composure and bowed.

"Excuse me. Is Her Grace in there?" 

"Hmm? No. She's with the Emperor." 

The old man looked confused.

"No she's not. His Majesty has just sent the request that she dine with him," the old man said. Tamahome's heart skipped a beat.

"Have you seen her at all?"

"Not since this afternoon," the old servant said. 

Tamahome cursed and began to run.

---

"She's what?" Ann yelled. She stared at the man who had almost run into her. 

"Don't worry Ann I'll find her," Tamahome said. Ann twined her fingers together. Her best friend was out alone at night in pouring rain? No. This was not good. Not good at all.

"You have to find her! Sharon can't defend herself! Why did you let her go by herself anyway?" 

"I thought she was going back to the palace and I needed to find you."

"You know that I can take better care of myself then she can. What were you thinking Tama-homie? Or were you thinking at all?" Ann saw him wince and almost scolded herself for yelling at him. Almost, but it was true. Then she shook her head. 

"This is a long shot…but…maybe she's with Nuriko. Comon'." They ran to the seishi's room. Sharon wasn't there. It was no time to panic Ann knew. She began to pace back and forth. Telling Hotohori was out of the question. Tamahome would seriously get it. They would tell him after they found Sharon. Then it might not be so bad.

"Wait," Nuriko said. "Remember how we met Lord Hong's son? Maybe he knows something. After all he asked about her." 

"Where is the lord staying?" Tamahome asked. 

"I know where it is. I'll go over there," Nuriko said.

"Right, Tama-homie, you should scout the city," Ann said. "I'll come with you."

"No."

"But…"

"Ann it's too dangerous. I can work better on my own."

"But…"

"He's right Ann," Nuriko said. "You stay here in case she comes back." 

"What should I tell Hotohori? He's going to want to know." The seishi shared a glance.

"Distract him until we find her, if he asks," Nuriko said.

"Well what if he insists?"

"Then tell him the truth," Tamahome said. "Let's go." 

---

Tamahome shivered as the cold rain fell on him. There was a lump in his throat and he was tense with anxiety. He had to find her. Where could she be? Anywhere was the answer. Who knew how far she'd traveled? If anyone had hurt her… He curled his hand into a fist. They would pay. 

He wouldn't let anybody touch her. The miko, _his_ miko, the one he was supposed to protect. He growled. Yeah. Protect. That was funny and he'd just left her wandering about on her own. Some protector. Besides, even if she wasn't the miko, he shouldn't let her out by herself.  A child could defend itself better then she could. He was angry with himself and angry at the world. He walked on, defying the rain that blew in his face. He would find her and he would protect her. This was the only time he had left her to herself and it would be he last.

---

Sharon curled up in a tight ball. She could hear someone coming. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. Maybe if she was still, whoever it was wouldn't notice her. As he came closer she began to cry.  She couldn't stop herself. A miko wasn't supposed to be this pathetic. A miko was supposed to be strong. She wanted to go home. More importantly, she wanted to apologize to everyone.

The footsteps stopped beside her and she sucked in her breath._ Go away, she thought, _please. _Maybe, maybe it was just a hallucination. Maybe there was no one there at all. A hand on her shoulder told her the truth. Oh no…_

"Go away," she said softly. Her voice had all but left her. 

"Sharon?" 

She tensed, was that…was that really Tamahome? Or was it just her imagination?

"Go…please? I don't want…" she couldn't say anymore. She gave up. There was no 

point. He wouldn't go. She couldn't fight back. 

Sharon found herself being lifted off the ground and she opened her eyes. The soft glow of a lantern showed light purple eyes. Tamahome…she was safe. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry softly, relived now.

---

Tamahome closed his eyes. He had found her. The tension left him, replaced with a warm feeling. He had saved her. He knew what he had to do.

"Sharon…I'm sorry." 

"Me too," she whispered.

  ***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Going Home 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	11. Going Home

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 11

Going Home

:Or:

Because I am the Suzaku no Miko…

By:

Night~Mare

With help from someone who's never home when I call:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Well? How do you like it so far? I'm pretty proud of it myself. I've never written this far before. Eleven chapters…phew. Well I'm glad I finally got out of episode four. Did you know that it took up about three chapters? Eeesh!

----

Sharon's face was pale and her breathing barely registered. The fever was going down and she was slowly getting better. Ann sat beside her friend and sighed. When Tamahome had brought Sharon in, Ann had hardly recognized her. She had been covered with mud and her face bruised and swollen. She didn't look much better now. The pale skin made the black eye stand out more. It was a good thing nothing had been broken. Ann had never seen the sixteen-year-old sleep so peacefully before. Usually she tossed and turned and spoke nonsense. Now she just lied there, never moving except to breathe.

Ann wished she knew what had happened. Nuriko hadn't been able to get anything useful out of the Hong family and Tamahome didn't know anything after the point he'd left her. The only way they were going to find out was when Sharon woke up. Ann did not want to be in Tamahome's shoes now. He was with the emperor telling everything that he knew had happened. Ann felt sorry for him. She didn't know what kind of rebuke he was getting but she was sure he didn't like it. 

"Wow, she really took a beating didn't she?" Nuriko said. Ann looked back at the woman standing in the door way. The lady came in and sat in a chair by the edge of Sharon's bed. 

"Don't worry. Sharon's like a Timex. She takes a licking and keeps on ticking."

"And in real words that would mean…?"

  
"It means that it's hard to keep her down."

"Let's hope you're right." 

They were silent as they watched her sleep. The fever wasn't quite through with the miko and it was Ann's self appointed job to watch over her. She wished Sharon would speak. She wished the girl would do anything to show she was going to be all right. Ann put her hand to locket hidden underneath her shirt. Sharon had to get better. There was no if, ands or buts. She had to because she was the Suzaku no Miko. 

"How is she?" Hotohori came into the room. As he passed her Ann caught a faint scent. Lilacs? The Emperor of Konan sat on the edge of Sharon's bed and put a hand to her forehead. 

"She's still hot."

"The healers said that the fever was going down," Ann said. 

"It had better," Hotohori said sternly. Ann looked at Tamahome who was lurking by the door and gave him a sympathetic smile. Sharon moaned in her sleep and everybody's attention was turned to her. 

"Daddy? David? Where are you? Take me home. I wanna go…" her voice trailed off into a whisper, "home." Ann got up from her seat and went over to Tamahome. She leaned against the door frame and smiled at him.

"You can come in," she said in a hushed voice. "I don't think that Sharon will bite your head off." 

"It's my fault you know. I shouldn't have been so mean to her." 

"I don't think it's entirely your fault. Face it Tamahome, trouble follows Sharon like thunder follows lightning. Just as dangerous and just as loud." Tamahome smiled and Ann smiled back.

---

Hotohori sighed and brushed the hair from Sharon's face. He knew what he had to do. She needed to go home. He'd known it ever since had come in the library looking for The Universe of the Four Gods. He didn't want to lose her though, not now. Well she could come back. Going home didn't mean she was going to stay there. She could come back when she was better. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, oblivious to the others in the room. Then he stood. 

"Come," he said. He walked out of the room.

---

Ann watched as the seishi left with their emperor and went back to her friend's side. She sat on the edge of Sharon's bed and stared down at her. 

"Eeee," Sharon said. Ann blinked, that was odd. "Eeeelephants in meee peejaaamaaaasss!" she whispered. Ann laughed.

"And what are they doing in there?"

"Don' know. Don' care. Don' eat apples for breakfast." Ann knew Sharon was still asleep and sat back to enjoy the show. Sharon rolled over on her side and shoved her hand under the pillow. 

"Gah. I wan McDonalds an' Subway an' Taco Bell an' pasgetti! An' I wanna watch Fooshigee Loogee and see Tamaho…Tomoea-sama. Yes I do. "

"Then what?" 

"Then I wanna drink stawbewwies and eat Suuurge! Mwa ha ha ha…. Lestatle? Lesstaatle… Bite me! Ah hee hee hee…not funny." Ann laughed, it was good to see her friend almost back to normal. She would give anything to know what was going on in Sharon's head right now. 

Color was coming back to her friend's face and her eyelids fluttered. Sharon didn't wake up though. Ann watched her a little while longer. When it was apparent that she was in a more restful sleep; she got up and stretched. The fifteen-year-old hadn't slept since yesterday morning and she was exhausted. She looked one more time at Sharon's sleeping form and smiled. Then she walked to the door. Ann heard voices on the other side and paused to listen. 

"We are going to take the miko back home." That was Hotohori. Ann would have stopped eavesdropping if he hadn't mentioned the word home. She was curious as to how he was planning to accomplish it. She leaned closer to listen better.

"How are we going to do that?" Nuriko said. 

"We are not sure," Hotohori said.

"We could go ask the oracle of the Mt.ain where the rest of the seishi are," Tamahome said. 

"The oracle of the Mt.ain?" Nuriko asked. 

"It's a legend my father used to tell me when I was little. He said if you go up to the Mt.ain you can get any question answered."

"Well that's all well and good, but which Mt.ain?" 

"That's right. Taikyoku. We know if it," Hotohori said. "Perhaps we can even ask Taiitsukun to send them home." 

"A suitable escort can be prepared in what, two days?" Nuriko asked.

"No," Tamahome said. "In the legends, people always had to get there on their own merit."

"Tamahome is correct.  We will make the necessary arrangements and let you know when the journey is to begin." 

"I hope this works," Tamahome said. "We need to get them home as soon as possible." 

Ann stepped away from the door and skipped over to Sharon's side.  She sat down and grinned at her friend.

"We're going home!" she whispered excitedly. "I can't believe it. Don't worry Sharon. Soon you'll be safe and sound back in our world. I'll make sure of it." 

---

Sharon gasped and opened her eyes. Where was she? Why was it so dark? She remembered falling in the street and being picked up…by…someone. Tamahome? Yes. Tamahome had rescued her. She couldn't help but smile. Even if he didn't care about her, she could always pretend.

Her head still ached a little. Sharon pulled the covers up to her chin and buried her face in the pillow.  A single candle on the night stand lit the room. Resting next to it was her glasses. She heard the sound of faint snoring and vague mumbling. Sharon looked up and smiled. There was Anni, curled in a chair and sleeping like a baby. Ann mumbled something unintelligible and shifted her position. 

Sharon shook her head. Ann was one of those people who talked in her sleep. Some of the things she said were really weird. Sharon laid her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She knew that she had to apologize again. To Nuriko for failing her. Sharon should have known that she wouldn't have been able to tell Hotohori something like that without messing up. Then she had to apologize to Tamahome, mostly for getting him in trouble. She shouldn't have walked away from him like that.

She needed to say sorry to Ann for making her worry and to Hotohori for the same reason. She had a lot of apologizing to do and she didn't know where to begin. Sharon heard the door open and shut quietly again. Well, as a wise woman once said, start at the very beginning. She wondered who it was. He sat on the edge of her bed. Well that knocked out Nuriko pretty much. Was it Tamahome maybe? She felt a hand stroke her face and had to rule out Tamahome as well.

"Hello Hori-kun. How are you doing?" 

"You're awake?" 

Sharon sat up and grinned at him in the dim candlelight.

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," she said, swinging her hair over her shoulder. Her head pounded with the movement and she winced. 

"Well almost anyway." She bit her lip. Why were apologies so hard to say? Oh well this was Hotohori. She could tell him anything. The others would be a bit more difficult. "Look, Hori-kun…I'm really sorry for getting you worried and all. If you were. I mean I don't know but…if you were."

"I was. Extremely worried. But don't apologize you did nothing wrong."

"But I…"

"Shhh," he said softly. "Let me speak. I am going to get you home Sharon."

"Oh. Well I had an idea before and…well…I have to admit I tried to act on it…but…"

"I know. You tried to take The Universe of the Four Gods."

"How did you…"

"I saw you were looking for a particular scroll and you seemed vehement about finding it and I saw that you were only picking up red scrolls. So…I put it together."

"I thought you were reading," Sharon mumbled. 

"Do you think it would be wise for an emperor to be so totally immersed in what he is doing that he doesn't see what's going on around him?" 

"Well…no. But anyway. So my idea was to read it and we'd get sucked into it. Because that's what happened before."

"If someone wanted you in this world that badly, I doubt they would make it so easy to get back."

"Well…yeah. I guess. So what's gonna happen?"

"We are going to Mt. Taikyoku to see Taiitsukun."

"Mt. Tai…Tai…Peachez huh? Well that'll be fun."

"Peaches?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, no, no. Ez, ez, the q is silent." 

"How do you get Peachez from Taikyoku?"

"Very carefully."

 He laughed again and Sharon smiled. He was just so easily amused. Whoda thunk? His laughter faded and the room was silent. 

"Promise me, you'll come back, when you get better."

"Of course Hori-kun. I'll always come back for you. Don't be a baka." She hugged him and he returned it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Why had she said that? She couldn't come back. Not after all she'd done. If she didn't though, she would miss Hotohori too much. And Tamahome…but no…she wouldn't think of him. Not at all. She knew that he would be a lot happier if she had never come. Or if Ann had become the Suzaku no Miko. If, if, if too many ifs and not enough definites. But that was life. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't change it.

"I worry so much about you," Hotohori said, stroking her hair. "Tamahome had no right to leave you alone like that."

"It's not his fault. We had an argument and I walked away. Please don't get mad at him." 

"You are so compassionate…but you don't understand. The duty of a Suzaku seishi is to protect the miko, not put her in danger because of their pride." 

Well…they did protect Ann pretty well. Everything seemed to lead back to her. Tamahome had saved her twice because Ann had been there.  Nuriko seemed to like Ann. Only Hotohori didn't seem to acknowledge her. That would change. She would make sure of it. She would get all of Ann's seishi working together for her. Maybe that was why she was here in the first place. 

"Hori-kun? Are you really sure I'm the miko? I mean absolutely?" 

"Of course I am. I am very glad you are the miko. If you hadn't been, I never would have met you. I never would have felt the way I do now."  

Sharon winced. As soon as he found out she had been a commoner all along; did that mean they wouldn't be friends anymore? That was doubtful. After all, he shouldn't have to bother with people so far below him.   

She knew it was selfish, but she'd pretend to be the miko until she went to Mt. Tai…Tai… Peachez, just so she could be Hotohori's friend a little longer. Then, when they got there, she could ask the Taiitsu person who the miko truly was. After she did that, everyone would be happy. Nuriko would have her friend, Tamahome would have his love and Hotohori would have his miko. She just wished she knew where that would leave her.

---

Kourin watched Tamahome peering through the slightly open door. He was spying on Sharon again. He'd been doing that off and on for two hours now. He never went into the room however. Kourin was frustrated. It was just so annoying. Tamahome obviously liked Sharon. It could develop into something more. If he would just admit that he did like her, Sharon would take her grubby little hands off the emperor. Then Kourin would be free to move in for the kill. Figuratively speaking of course. 

The purple haired seishi grabbed Tamahome's arm and dragged him away from the door. He stumbled after her, demanding to know what she was doing. She ignored him until they were out of ear shot. Then let go abruptly. Tamahome rubbed his arm and glared at her.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. 

"Tamahome. Why don't you just admit that you like Sharon?"

"Because I don't." 

"I get it. You don't like Sharon."

"Thank you."

"You love Sharon don't you, Tamahome?"

"What? How could you even think that?" he sputtered. Kourin smiled. A denial like that only meant he was trying to hide something

"I think you're jealous of Hotohori-sama."

"Jealous huh? Right. Ha, ha. I haven't even known Sharon that long. So what makes you think that I could possibly be in love with her? Besides, what I happen to love most of all is cold, hard, cash." The lady rolled her eyes. 

  
            "Whatever you say Tama-kins." 

"You can keep your jealousy to yourself. I like Ann better anyway…" 

"Well if you don't like Sharon…why do you keep spying on her?" 

"I'm not. I mean, I'm just seeing if she's all right. After all she is the miko…" Tamahome ranted on in his defense. Kourin tuned him out and went over to a heavy wood table. She fingered its guilt edges and approved at the workmanship. It may have looked delicate but it could probably survive a typhoon. Or a crash landing with a hard head that needed to get some sense knocked into it. 

Kourin lifted the table and hurled it at the retreating man's back casually. She watched as he fell under it making a sound strangely resembling a duck. She tried to keep her calm façade and not smile. Tamahome shoved the table off of him, and stood up, his fingers curled into claws and twitching.

  
"That hurt!"

"Did it? I'm sorry, I didn't think it would." 

  
"Liar!" he snapped. Kourin rolled her eyes and flicked open her fan. 

"Will you just get over yourself and tell Sharon you like her all ready?"

"Why do you care anyway?" he yelled. The woman growled. What was he? Totally dense?

"Because if you distract the little twit from Hotohori maybe he'd notice me once in a while!" she yelled. The anger faded from his face replaced it with a blank look. Then he blinked and rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

"Geez, you are obsessive aren't you?" 

Kourin opened her mouth to protest, decided it wasn't worth it and smacked Tamahome upside the head.

---

Sharon got better. She was soon back to her normal self again with a few improvements. She had learned to control her temper somewhat and simply ignored what Nuriko said to her. She was also a lot nicer to Tamahome. She was never alone with him. They were always with Ann, Nuriko or both. Two days had passed and Sharon was never closer the seishi. She decided that before they left she would put in play the final phase of her plan. Then she would see if Hotohori was willing to lower himself a little.

Unfortunately Sharon only thought she had been controlling her anger. When in fact it had been building up inside her. It was now like a shaken up can, ready to explode as soon as someone opened it the right way. The morning of the third day had not been very good for the Emperor of Konan. He was angry with himself for not being able to control the nobles. Also there had been a large wild fire that had destroyed a good number of crops. To put it mildly, he was having a bad day.  

---

Sharon laughed at the look on everyone's face. They were shocked. She knew the suggestion would surprise them, but not to this extent. It was hilarious.

"But…but…Sharon…heh, dine with the emperor?" Ann said. "I don't think…really…that that would be the wisest idea."

"Oh come on. I talked him about it and he said it was fine. Don't worry," Sharon said. 

"When did you ask him?"

"That night when he said…you know…that thing?"

"He must have been drunk," Nuriko commented dryly. Sharon ignored her and spread her hands.

"Well. Are you gonna come or what?"

"Well…"

"Oh please Anni? Just this once? It'll be fun! Hotohori's really neat to talk to when you know him. "

"I guess so," she said. Sharon cheered and clapped her hands. 

"I suppose I'm not invited," Nuriko said. 

"Sure. You and Tamahome both. I couldn't leave out you two."

"Well in that case count me in," Nuriko said with a smile. Tamahome remained silent. He leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. Sharon turned to him.

"Are you coming Squash-boy?" 

"No. I'd really rather not." 

"Please? Comon'. Tamahome?" Sharon said, and put on her best puppy dog face. He glanced at her, rolled his eyes and looked down again. Sharon kept at it. Persistence always won out. Finally he sighed and she knew she had him. 

Sharon skipped out of the room and down the hall. The others filed behind her. She hoped this worked. Then it would be perfect. Hotohori was the only real guy friend that she'd ever had. She'd had a few others who pretended to be friends. In public however, they had ignored her. Or teased her. Sharon suspected it was because they didn't want to be seen with a weirdo. She did have a few guys that she was friendly with, but they were all Ann's friends and Sharon didn't know them to well. If all went according to plan. Hotohori would become Ann's friend as well.

They came to his rooms and the servant opened the door. Sharon looked back at the others before going into the other room. They looked nervous. Well, that would pass. She walked into the other room. Hotohori looked up and smiled as she came in. His smile faded as he noticed the others.

"What…?" he asked. Sharon frowned.

"You said that I could bring them." He nodded and straightened a bit.

"All right. The three of you have permission to enter." Sharon went to her usual place and plopped down. Then she picked up a chopstick and began stabbing happily at her food. The others sat down as well. They still looked uncomfortable. Ann was blushing and sweatdropping at the same time. 

A tense silence fell over the room. The anxiety was palpable. Sharon had to lighten the mood somehow. How though? Maybe conversation. That always seemed to get Hotohori to open up.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine," he said shortly and didn't offer anymore. Sharon put down her chopstick and tapped her fingernails on the table and waited. He was silent. She could see his mask was back on. She gritted her teeth. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"You're not helping Hori-kun," she murmured to him. He winced and she saw his fingers twitch slightly. 

"We never said we would."

"You said…" Sharon said louder. She was beginning to get angry. She tried to force it back in, and succeeded. But only barely.

"We said we would think about it."  

Sharon couldn't believe this. He was doing the third person thing again. How could she possibly get him to understand?

---

Hotohori couldn't believe that she was doing this. How could she talk back to him with his subjects in the same room? How could she talk back to him at all? Now that he thought about it, she was just the Suzaku no Miko. Not the emperor.  No matter what she was, he'd always be above her. He had been too lenient. The girl would have to learn her place. 

---

Sharon snarled and snatched up her chopstick. She began stabbing at her food randomly not eating any of it. She doubted now that he had considered it at all. She tried to calm her shaking hands. Maybe this was too premature.

"If you're still thinking about it Hori-kun. I can…" 

Hotohori sucked in his breath and glared at her.

"We are not thinking about it miko. We are the emperor. Whether or not they are seishi; they are still our subjects. We do not have to do anything."  Sharon bit down on her teeth. He hadn't thought about it at all? So when he said he would, he had just been patronizing her. Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"Even an emperor has to humble himself sometime Hotohori," she snarled. The others gasped. The emperor stood up so fast that his chair fell back.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" He didn't raise his voice but it was ice cold and dangerous. She wasn't scared of him though. She stood up and met his icy glare.

  
            "I thought I was your friend," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You are."

"Yeah right. If this is how you treat a friend then it's no wonder you don't have any." She immediately regretted saying that after she spoke it. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Perhaps then, you are not our friend. Friends treat each other with the respect due to them." 

"You don't have any from me at the moment."

"Sharon will you shut up?!" Ann snapped. Sharon didn't even turn to look back at her. 

"You are very fortunate you are the miko. If you were not-"

Sharon couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. Before she could think about it she swung her hand out and slapped him as hard as she could. Hotohori stumbled back and stared at her shocked. One hand was to his face where she had hit him. The seishi and Ann were staring at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"If this is what the miko has to go through, then I don't count myself fortunate at all," Sharon said, turning away from him. "You were the only one I trusted not to hurt me Hotohori, I guess I can't trust anyone can I?" She left before he could answer. She couldn't stay in the room any longer. Once safe in the hall, she began running back to her room, where no one could see her cry.

---

Tamahome stared at the emperor with wide eyes. His mind was still numb from what he had just witnessed. He just couldn't believe it. Sharon had slapped the Emperor of Konan. Just hauled out and slapped him. She had just hurt someone who could kill them all with a word. Or more likely kill her. 

Hotohori was still sitting down with a hand to his face. Tamahome felt the surprise fade. He wished it hadn't. The emotion that replaced it was worry. Worry over the miko's safety…and sanity. He closed his eyes. That little idiot, he needed to talk some sense into her. Otherwise who knew what kind of trouble she could get into?

He bowed respectfully to the emperor and left the room.

---

Sharon was almost to her rooms when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind. She frantically tried to dry her tears while struggling to get away from the iron grip. 

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Not until you listen to me," Tamahome said. Sharon ignored him and tried to claw his hands away. He didn't let go of her. 

"Sharon do you have any idea what you just did? Any idea at all?" 

"Yes. I know. I slapped the emperor right across his perfect face." 

"Note the words, the emperor," Tamahome said, his voice tinged with anger. "Do you know that he could kill you regardless of the fact that you're the miko?" 

"Just let me go." She had to get free of him. She couldn't let him see her cry. She jerked her elbow back into Tamahome's ribs. He grunted and his grip loosened. Sharon slipped out of his grasp and opened her door. The seishi grabbed her arm before she could get inside. 

"What possessed you to do such a thing anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." 

She yanked away from him and ran inside her room. Tamahome followed her. Sharon didn't face him. She was crying now and there was no way to stop once she got started. She kept wiping her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. 

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me," he said. 

"I…it's just that, I thought he was my friend."

"Well I suppose he is. I don't really know. The point is, Sharon, whether he's your friend or not, he's still the emperor."

"I know that. But I don't understand why he can't be my friend in front of anyone else."

"Because we're his subjects."

"But you're seishi. You're different and Ann is from my world so she's different too."

"It just doesn't work that way." 

"Well why not!" Sharon yelled turning toward him. "Why can't it work that way? Why do things have to be the same?" 

"Sharon…" he trailed off as if he didn't know what to say. Sharon bit her lip and shook her head.

"I thought he was different. I thought he wouldn't be like you two… I wonder if all the other seishi are going to hate me too." He was silent, just staring at her. She wished he would leave. She wanted too much to be alone. He came toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Sharon was surprised at first. As if independent of her mind, her body relaxed against him.

"Don't say things like that. He doesn't hate you…and neither do I. If I were your friend, I wouldn't care who knew."

"The problem is that you're not. No one seems to be anymore…. I guess I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to have friends."

 For some reason, those simple words warmed her inside. She closed her eyes as he began to stroke her hair. She felt so safe like this. It felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her as long as he held her. She was glad she didn't believe in love. If she did, Ann would have some competition about now.

---

Ann and Nuriko walked down the hall. They were looking straight ahead, stunned out of their minds. Ann still couldn't process what had happened. She was still stuck on how Sharon had yelled at the emperor. Actually yelled at him. She'd actually gone as far as insulting him. Then thwack. Right across the face. That was…that was… Did that really happen? Or was it a figment of her imagination? Surely not even Sharon could be that stupid as to hit royalty. No…she wasn't that stupid, just that insane. Nuriko tugged at her arm and Ann blinked.

"Buh?"

"Nothing, just a little course correction. You were heading straight toward a wall." 

"Oh. Thanks. She just…hit him. Just like that. "

"I know. That's just…"

"…incredibly…"

"…stupid… How did she ever survive in your world?" 

"The most powerful person she ever met was the school principal." 

"That would explain things. She never slapped him did she?" 

"No." 

They fell silent again. Ann didn't even know where they were going. Just wandering around the palace she supposed. 

"Who do you think was more surprised though? Us, her or him?" They shared a glance, nodded and almost at the same time said:

"Him." 

"You've got to admit though, the expression on his face was priceless," Ann said.

"Yes, especially because it's the last expression we'll ever see before we're put to death."

"That could be painful. "

"Just slightly."

"I wonder if I can convince him that I'm allergic to death." 

"I doubt it."

"Yeah."

"She just slapped him…"

"Yeah…"

---

It was late. Kourin stared up at the stars flung across the night sky. Sharon's words echoed in her mind. _You were the only one I trusted.  Kourin sighed and closed her eyes. This whole situation was wrong.  A miko was supposed to trust her seishi. Then again, her seishi weren't being very trustworthy…._

  
"It's not my fault," she said to the heavens. "I didn't _ask to be a seishi!" _

She suddenly remembered a time long gone when not a day went by that she hoped she was a seishi. But that was a long time ago. It seemed the desire to be a seishi had been someone else's wish. Someone who was buried in the past.   
  


Kourin turned back into her rooms but left the door open. She stood for a long moment, then went over to her vanity, and began to unbraid her long purple hair.  The moon shone onto the mirror as she began to brush it out.  Her chest grew warm but she didn't look to see what it was. She knew. Her character, the willow, was glowing. Nuriko was trying to tell her that this was very wrong.  She wouldn't be able to deny it forever.

---

Sharon rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the door. Who could it be this late at night? She slid the door open and blinked at the servant standing there. It was Keiki. Surely the emperor didn't want to eat dinner with her. If he did she wasn't about to go.

"Gah? What?"

"His Majesty wishes you to know that you are leaving today for Mt. Taikyoku."

"Zat it?"

"Yes."

"Kaybe. Whatsh time is in now?"

"A few hours before dawn.  Is there something wrong Your Grace?"

"No. Just teird. Ah hee. Get it? Teird? Tired? See?" She yawned. "So what time we leavin' huh?"

"Shortly after sunrise Your Grace."

"Oh joy. Well good night Keiki…or morning…or whatever time it happens to be. Thank you." 

"You're welcome Your Grace."

She shut the door and sat back down on the bed. If she slept now, she wouldn't be up in time. She sighed, might as well stay up. She began to brush her wild hair. She hated brushing in the mornings. It was always so tangled. When the spokes of the brush got stuck in the small braid for the fifth time she snarled and began to unbraid it. Stupid thing. 

She pulled the ribbon out of unbraided hair and sighed. She had no right to keep it. Not now, not after she'd hit him. She shouldn't have presumed he would change anyway. After all, in this world of monarchy and nobles, she was lower then nothing. Sharon knew she would have to give it back to him. She stroked the velvet once, then set it on the night table and finished brushing her hair.

---

Ann was walking toward the emperor's rooms. She needed to apologize for her friend. She knew there was no way Sharon was going to do it. Not unless Ann forced her and Ann didn't have the time just now. 

She was sort of nervous. She had never actually talked to Hotohori before. She had never talked to anyone really important before either and she wasn't sure what to do. Or say. Ann slowed her pace. What was the point of rushing? She didn't need to try to roust Sharon out of bed until sunrise. She had a few hours to kill. She turned the corner and paused. Was that…the emperor?

He was dressed in a plain gray tunic belted at the waist and his long hair was tied back. For a guy he had really long hair. Of course that only enhanced his beauty and made it a lot harder to talk to him. She gulped, well might as well get it over with. It wasn't as if she had done anything. She stopped herself when a guard walked up to him. 

"Your Majesty? Are you sure you should go out on your rounds unguarded?"

"Do not worry. We are in disguise. No one should recognize us."

 "Yes…but…not even civilian clothes could disguise your elegance," the guard said. Hotohori smiled,

"We would call that flattery, but we know it is true." 

A huge sweatdrop rolled down Ann's head. Modest he wasn't. She steeled herself. The longer it took her, the harder it would be to tell him.

"Oh. Hey Ann. What are you doing up?"

"Buh?" Ann looked behind her and saw Sharon. She blinked startled. The girl was actually out of bed at four o'clock in the bloody morning? 

"You know we're leaving today right?"

"Buh?" Ann said again.

---

Sharon gave her friend a strange look. What was wrong with her? She shrugged. Who knew? She bowed her head and fingered the ribbon in her hand. She had to give it back. It just was so hard. Although she knew she no longer deserved it, something inside her still hurt. Slowly, she walked forward, looking down. 

Wait a minute. Why did she have to give it to him personally? She could just give it to a guard or something. Yes. That would be best. Sharon approached a man wearing a gray shirt and fingered the ribbon nervously. It wasn't Hotohori…but the words were still so hard to say.

"Umm…hello. Could you do me a favor?" Without waiting for an answer she pressed the piece of cloth into his hand. 

"Take this…" she gulped around the lump in her throat. _Comon' Sharon, she thought._ It's not that hard. He's not Hor…the Emperor. Just tell him. __

"Sharon…" Ann snapped from behind her. Sharon looked at the fifteen-year-old out of the corner of her eye. Ann was dragging a finger across her throat. Sharon shook her head, the girl just didn't understand. This was something Sharon had to do. 

"Take this," she continued. "I can't keep it anymore." 

"Sharon!" Ann said a little louder. 

"Just a minute. Look, I know you're wondering. It's just that…well since we can't be friends anymore…me and the emperor I mean…it's pointless. I'm not his friend; I'm just his miko… At least that what he thinks. Anyway it means nothing to me any…more." She trailed off as she finally looked up.

Sharon saw the hurt golden eyes before she saw anything else. Hori-kun? What was he doing in civilian clothes? Sharon bit her lip. This was not good. His gaze suddenly turned cold. Sharon looked away and ran a hand through her hair. Gaah. Why had she done that? Why couldn't she have looked up sooner?

 "You know," she said in a cheery voice to Ann. "I think I'll go kill myself now. Excuse me, I wouldn't want to splatter blood all over the carpet. Ah hee hee. Gotta go!" With that, she ran.

---

Ann watched Sharon go and shook her head. Poor baby. Then she looked at the Emperor. He appeared slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "She didn't mean the whole suicide thing." Ann looked after her friend again and paled. Might as well chase after her just in case. "Excuse me."

She finally caught up with the girl outside in the palace gardens. Sharon was standing in a small pond. The water was only up to her ankles. Ann folded her arms and shook her head.

"Hi Ann, am I drowning yet?" Sharon asked.

"Nope. Get out of there before you give yourself another cold." 

Sharon obeyed and pulled on her socks and shoes. Then flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Kaybe. I think I'll go stab myself with a rose petal." 

Ann wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. Sharon sighed and leaned against her.

"Why did I do that Anni? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. I feel like such a dork."

"Hey, you didn't know it was him."

"Why was he in civilian clothes anyway?"

"I think we're traveling in disguise. Just relax Sharon. It probably won't be that bad." 

"If you say so."

"Well I do. Because I am Ann Jeter and you are just the Suzaku no Miko. So there," Ann said. Sharon chuckled.

"Oh I get it. Throw my own words back in my face. You're so nice Ann."

"That's my job." 

"Well in that case you're fired."

"Nice try, only I can do that."

"Meanie."

"I thought you just called me nice. You know Sharon, contradicting yourself is a sign of insanity." 

"Oh hush. I passed that stage a loooong time ago." 

"What? Insanity or contradicting yourself?"

"Take your pick." 

"You know we still have a while. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

 "Sure. Do you really think it'll be all right?" 

"Of course." Ann winced inwardly at the blatant lie and crossed her fingers in hope.

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Things Always Get Worse 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	12. Things Always Get Worse

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 12

Things Always Get Worse…

:Or:

Gah! Cold! Cold!

By:

Night~Mare

With Onna Materias and Animorph Christmas Parodies from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Authors Quote: Jonny: Remember Hadj. The optimist sees the doughnut while the pessimist sees only the hole.

Hadji: In this case it is a very big hole.

( Jonny starts climbing the cliff.)

Hadji: Do you think he even heard me?

Jessie: Nope. ( Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh and Jessie Bannon from The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest…The Return of the Anasazi…I think.)

----

Ann could almost feel the tension in the air. She wished she had just kept her mouth shut when talking to Sharon. Ann wasn't in so bad a position. She was riding with Tamahome. The only problem was, she had never ridden a horse before; let alone ridden it side saddle. She had to hold Tamahome's waist. If she let go she knew she'd fall off. He couldn't help her because he was relatively new at horses and had to hold the reins with both hands.

The brunette really felt sorry for her best friend. She had to ride with Hotohori. The Emperor of Konan wasn't in the best of moods…especially where the miko was concerned. What was worse was Sharon was new at riding as well. She had had an arm around the Emperor's waist. Hotohori was obviously not new with horses. He was casually holding the reigns in one hand while the other kept the miko in place. 

Then there was Nuriko. Ann could almost see the woman's ears steaming as she tried not to look over in Sharon's direction. Nuriko was no stranger to horses either. She sat as straight as a rod and glared at the road ahead. Ann sighed; things were obviously not going well for anybody. There had to be some way to sort it out. Some compromise had to be reached. 

First though she had to sort out the problems. The most obvious one was the love triangle the miko had stumbled into. Nuriko loved Hotohori who obviously loved Sharon who loved, or at least was obsessed with, a fictional man from a stupid anime. Ann was glad that Tamahome wasn't involved in the triangle. At least she hoped not, because then the problem would become a square, something Ann wasn't very good at. 

The second problem was with Sharon herself. The girl just didn't seem to understand monarchy. Especially the absolute monarchy that ruled Konan. Ann knew she would have to have a heart to heart talk with the girl on what and what not to do. The sixteen-year-old's attitude was actually not all that surprising. One thing Sharon adored was fantasy novels. In those things everything was messed up. 

The final problem was the lack of unity. Besides Sharon and herself, the seishi all seemed to take their own counsel. She didn't claim to know everything about what was going on, in fact Ann knew almost nothing. Still what she did know was that the seishi protected the miko and knowing Sharon's knack for getting into trouble they would be doing it soon. They would have to work together and trust each other. The way things were going Sharon didn't even trust them. 

Ann thought through the problems carefully. She needed to do something but one wrong thing could make the situation worse. Maybe she should just leave it up to Sharon…after all she was the miko. The fifteen-year-old pushed that thought out of her head as soon as it entered.  Sharon wasn't mature enough to do something like that. For all her sixteen years the girl was still five at heart. Besides that wasn't her job. Sharon wasn't the thinker of the trio, she was the doer. Ann was the thinker. It had always been that way and would continue to be that way for as long as the Trio remained. 

---

The tavern was crowded and the heat of the afternoon was only slightly diminished inside. Still at least they were far enough from the city to stop and rest. Sharon whipped off the covering she'd had on so no one would know she was the miko and sat down. She was exhausted and she smelled like horse. Sharon remembered a time when she was excited at the prospect of riding, not anymore. 

The girl shifted in the hard seat and winced. Right now she'd give anything for a car. Or at least a bike. 

Ann slipped in a chair by her side and Sharon saw the pain in her friend's face as well. The miko gave her friend a pained smile and got one in return. Tamahome sat next to Ann. He looked uncomfortable too…although not as much. Nuriko took a seat across from Tamahome. She didn't look at all affected by the long ride. Sharon envied her. Figures that she wouldn't, after all the woman was a noble. She probably went riding all the time. The seishi met Sharon's absent minded gaze with a heated glare. Sharon forced herself not to roll her eyes and looked away. 

She felt someone hovering by her shoulder and looked up. Hotohori was standing there frowning slightly. She realized then she was sitting at the head of the table. She opened her mouth to apologize.  He shrugged, and moved to the other end. He sat gracefully, folded his hands and looked at a point just beyond her left shoulder. Sharon looked down at the table and bit her lip. This was not going well. Nothing was going well.

The tense quiet was broken only when the server came and asked what they would be having. When he left there was silence again. It was her fault, a voice inside her said. She had overstepped her boundaries. Waaay overstepped. She wondered how long she was going to be paying for her mistakes. 

The food came and Sharon poked at the rice with a chop stick. Great. Rice. More rice. Just what she needed. She popped a grain into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Well if the silence was her fault it was her responsibility to break it. 

"So, how does it taste?" she asked no one in particular.

"Like cardboard," Ann said grimacing a bit. "I wonder where they keep the ketchup." 

"Probably the same place where they keep the TVs, radios and public transportation."

"Well I wish they'd show me. At least give me a map or something."

"What's the point? You'd just get lost anyway." Ann shot a mock glare at her friend and slapped her lightly upside the head. Sharon giggled and stabbed another piece of rice. After awhile of this she sighed. 

"Oy. What I wouldn't do for a pack of cards." 

"What a coincidence madam I just happen to have some on me." Sharon jumped as the server popped up by her side. " They were my dear old granny's and a family treasure, but I'd be willing to part with them for a price. All for a good cause you understand."

"I'll bet," Sharon said. "Orphans or helping the homeless?"

"For my family madam. My poor wife and eighteen little ones are starving back at home."

"Well I would be able to trade you something for them unfortunately however someone has 'misplaced' my gum," Sharon said glaring pointedly at Tamahome. "But let's not open _that can of worms." The dark haired seishi rolled his eyes._

"I'll buy them. Just to make you happy," Tamahome said a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"Oh would you? You're so sweet Tamahome," the girl said just as sarcastically. After haggling a bit Tamahome reluctantly handed over a few coins. The server bowed.

"Thank you kind sir. Now my wife and sixteen children will have food in their stomachs tonight."

"I thought it was eighteen kids," Ann said. 

" Oh…my mistake." The server shrugged casually and dashed off. Sharon shook her head. Tamahome slid the pack across to her. She pushed the bowl of food to the side and untied the string that held the cards together. She quickly sifted through them to make sure she'd gotten the whole deck. Then she tapped them on the table and began to shuffle.

            "So…anybody up for poker? Five card, Aces and Queens wild?"

"Sure, " Ann said.

"Why not?" Tamahome said. Sharon gave Nuriko a questioning look and the lady shrugged.

"Might as well." Hotohori continued to ignore them. Sharon began to deal out the cards excluding him. If he wanted to join in he could ask. Sharon looked at her hand and frowned, a pair of twos, oh joy. She glanced around at the others; they were poker faced. 

"Duck," she commented. Ann looked up at her and giggled.

"Cow," Ann said.

"Chicken."

"What?"

"Whap."

"Ow." Sharon bit her lip. No there was still something missing from that phrase. She had made it up a few months ago, back when everything was normal, just for the heck of it. The Trio had spouted it at random moments and made people stare at them as if they were insane. It just didn't sound right somehow.

"We're not playing for money by any chance, are we?".

"Tama-homie…" Ann said in a scolding voice. 

"What?" She rolled her eyes and whapped him upside his head. 

"Ow." Sharon giggled. Then it came to her in a rush. That was it. She looked at Ann but the girl hadn't caught on yet. 

"Duck! Cow! Chicken! Tamahome! What? Whap. Ow!" She managed to say with a straight face, then burst out laughing. Ann followed suit and the two spent a solid minute laughing their heads off. Sharon wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to catch her breath. 

"Do I even want to know?" Nuriko asked.

"Probably not," Tamahome said. They played cards while they ate. Occasionally Sharon broke into a fit of giggles. This would send Ann off and the two could do nothing more for a few seconds. 

---

By mid-afternoon they were on the road again as silent as ever. Although the tension was less noticeable. Now the tiredness had set in. Every step the horse took made Ann wince. She was glad that the animal was only walking. 

Hotohori had said that they would make camp shortly before sunset. Ann couldn't wait. The sooner off the horse the better. At least she wasn't bored. The horse's walk was steady. It had a rhythm to it. Ann sang a mindless little tune along with the rhythm inside her head. 'budump Badump budump Badump' 

Okay…so maybe she was bored. Just slightly. She couldn't wait until they stopped. Ah to sit on ground. Ground that didn't move. Ground that didn't threaten to dislodge her every time she adjusted her position. Sweet, solid ground.

---

Sharon couldn't wait until they stopped. Anything was better then sitting in front of Hotohori. It was a constant reminder of what a dork she had been. She watched the road pass under the horse's hooves. One hoof up the other hoof down one hoof up the other hoof down. She got absorbed in the movement. Her eyes blurred the contrast of the horses inky black hooves and the dirt road. They were going so slowly. 

One hoof up the other hoof down. One hoof up the other hoof down.  
---

She couldn't believe it. Here she was, beautiful, a noble and clean. Then there was her. The little twit who had somehow managed to survive hitting the emperor.  Kourin didn't even understand why Hotohori-sama would like her. Her hair was a mass of black tangles and the color wasn't even true black. More a dark brown. Her face was too round and her shoulders too broad. She looked like a cross between an old woman and a young boy. 

Kourin didn't look at her though. She wouldn't dare. She didn't trust herself not to hurl the miko through the nearest tree. Her fingers tightened on the reigns as she willed herself not to look over at them. _Just concentrate on the road Kourin, she told herself. _

It was a nice road. Not to bad. Nice and level. No stones or weeds or anything. Just plain brown road.

---

budump Badump budump Badump budump Badump.

---

One hoof up the other hoof down. One hoof up the other hoof down.

---

Yes. It was a nice road. Nice and level. 

---

One hoof up the other hoof down. 

"You look exhausted," Hotohori said. Sharon jumped slightly.

"Gah? Eh. Yeah just a bit." She shrugged and grinned weakly without looking up into his face. "I'm not used to riding I guess." 

"We can stop now if you wish it."

"Oh can we? Thanks. I'd really appreciate it. We can start early tomorrow, I guess." She shrugged again. They found a spot to camp. It was a little clearing in the woods. As soon as Sharon's feet touched the ground she nearly collapsed. Her legs were so rubbery. Ann seemed to be having the same problem. They stumbled over to a tree where they sat together with their backs against it. Sharon leaned her head back against the tree and sighed.

"Whoo. I never want to ride again," she moaned.

"Not that you've ever ridden before," Ann pointed out. 

"That too. Oy. Owie owie ow. Pain. Nothing…and I mean nothing could hurt as bad as this."

"That was a refreshing ride," Nuriko said, stretching her hands over her head. 

"I feel so relaxed. Don't you Your Majesty?" Hotohori didn't comment. 

"Yeah. Real nice. Next time I think I'll walk," Tamahome said sitting carefully on the ground. There was a tiered silence as the group wound down from a stress filled day. Sharon looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She didn't feel like lowering her head. She might just fall asleep right there. She would've if she didn't smell like horse. 

"Yuck, I smell like a stable," Ann said wrinkling her nose, " and so do you." Sharon mock growled and tossed a handful of grass at her friend. 

"Let's see if we can find a stream or something to wash up in."

"I suggest or something," Ann said.

"Yeah. A whirlpool bathtub with bubble bath and a good book." 

"Hmmm…I'm thinkin' Vampire Chronicles?"

"Nah, to bloody for bathing. Maybe Animorphs."

"Nice and light with a bit of cutie thrown in." 

"Can we say Tobias? Hee."

"Can we say hawk?"

"Can we say I don't give a dang?"

"Apparently we can." The girls slowly got to their feet and told the others what they were going to do. 

"Well you're not gonna go alone," Tamahome said. "I'll go with you."

" Umm Tama-homie? How about not," Ann said.

"Why not?" 

"Tama-homie, we want to find a stream to take a bath."

"Yeah so?"

"Don't be such a pervert Squash-boy," Sharon said. 

"Nuriko want to come with us?" Ann asked.

"I guess." 

"Geez, don't sound so enthusiastic next time," Sharon said.

"I'll try and contain myself." 

Sharon and Ann began to walk. Nuriko stayed a bit behind them, but not far enough they couldn't hear her grumbling. Sharon sighed and tossed a bit of hair over her shoulder.

" I should have brought a tooth brush," Sharon said, " my teeth are beginning to mutate."

"Yeah that and a razor. My legs look like a jungle."

"Yeah? Well I'm beginning to become a grazing area for really tiny antelope. Oh look there's a lion stalking the antelope."

"The circle of life on the miko's legs. Next week on Nova."

"Maybe we can ask Nuriko. She might have a razor or something."

"Well that's a slightly embarrassing question to ask."

"Anni, were talking about growing herd animals on our legs. Would you like to have people to add to the collection?" Ann chuckled.

"Well. As long as they're cute people."

"Bishonen men don't grow on trees."

"Other places though. Can we say palace?"

"Hori-kun? You have got to be kidding. He's not bishonen." 

"He's not?"

"He is so far ahead of bishonen there ain't even a word for it. But Tama…Tomoea is still cuter."

"Hmm…sounded like you were starting to say Tama-homie?" 

"What? Squash-boy? I don't think so Anni. He's about as cute…as…as…as…hmm. Well something ugly anyway. As David…there. "

"Well actually David's not that bad looking."

"Oh shut up." They continued gabbering for a while. Every now and then the quiet of the forest was punctuated by a boisterous laugh. They hadn't gone that far from camp when they encountered a small lake. Sharon took off her shoes and socks and dipped her toe into the water. She snatched it out instantly.

"Gah! Cold water!" she shivered. "Very cold. I don't think I wanna bathe in this. Not unclothed anyway." 

"Well how else do you bathe Sharon? If there's an alternate way please tell me."

"I meant just wash my face and junk," Sharon snapped, " You know what I meant."

"Did I? Why didn't anybody tell me?" 

"Oh shut up." 

"Well hurry it up," Nuriko said, popping out from the bushes. The two girls jumped. The looked at Nuriko, looked at each other, looked at Nuriko, then had a quick, quiet conversation about who would ask Nuriko the razor question. The argument ended with Sharon pushing a slightly annoyed Ann in front of her.

"Umm… Nuriko?"

"Yes?"

"Sharon wants to ask you a question. Go ahead Sharon."

"Dang you Ann. Dang you heck. Erm. Nuriko…this is kind of awkward. But umm…how you shave your legs?" She realized her phrasing sounded wrong and tried again. 

"Do you have a shaver…that…we can… you know…borrow?" Nuriko smiled coldly. 

"Only whores shave their legs here." Sharon's eyes narrowed and Ann stepped quickly in front of her. 

"Oh you little…I am gonna…ooh."  Sharon said and made a growling noise in the back of her throat. Nuriko laughed.

"Do it again. You sounded just like my friend's dog. But no, it's a higher breed then you." Sharon shoved her way in front of Ann and stood glaring at the purple haired seishi.

"Yeah? Where I come from only men don't shave their legs. It's really no wonder you have to work so hard to get anyone to notice you. You look like a boy!" The insult was weak and Sharon knew it. She closed her fist and waited for the mocking laughter to come. Instead Nuriko looked angry, very angry. 

With a wild scream the seishi launched herself at the miko. She shoved her hard backwards. Sharon sailed through the air and into the pond bringing Ann with her. Sharon forced herself to keep her mouth shut as she landed in the freezing water.

She kicked to the surface. It was so cold. When her head broke the water she looked around for her friend. Ann had already surfaced and was pulling towards the shore. Sharon started to follow her, then paused. The cold water lapped at her shoulders and she shivered. She sighed and pushed her wet hair from her eyes. Yet again she had lost her temper. She needed to start controlling it. Otherwise it would get her in trouble some day.

"Comon' Sharon, get out of there before you get a cold," Ann said. Sharon nodded and came to the shore. She stood up and regretted the action. The cool evening air was now cold and cut into her skin like a knife. 

"Let's go back to the camp. Maybe we brought a blanket or something. " They hurried back in the direction of the campsite. 

"Hey…wait up a second," Nuriko said. Sharon paused but Ann pulled her on.

"We don't want to get mixed up with her again okay? Once was enough."

"Okay. Right. Hey Anni? Sorry about…you know…getting you wet and everything."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Well…not entirely anyway." A little warning bell started ringing in the back of Sharon's mind. She couldn't quite figure out what it was for. There were no people around who would harm them, at least none that she could see. They were close enough to camp so that if there were, they would have ample protection. 

"I'm not going to be mean okay? I just want to say something," Nuriko said. 

"Well say it, " Ann said and picked up the pace a bit. 

"Your clothes are…" Before Nuriko could finish her sentence, the girls came into the clearing. A dying ray of sun shafted down and illuminated them. Sharon suddenly realized what the warning bells were for. Ann's shirt was white…and so was hers. They were both soaked and the shirts had become transparent. Sharon froze…maybe…maybe if she staid still the guys wouldn't notice her. They already had. Tamahome and Hotohori were openly staring. Shocked…and something else.  
  


"Never mind, " Nuriko said. Sharon couldn't move. A blush crept up her cheeks. Her numbed brain couldn't come up with a way to get out of this. Ann saved her, yet again, by stepping in front of her and defiantly folding her arms across her chest.

"We have faces you know. You may not want to look at them but you better. Because if you don't I am going to make it so you can breathe out the back of your head. Got it?" Ann didn't wait for an answer. Instead she grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her in the shade of a tree. Sharon sat down and tried to pull her wet skirt over her knees. It didn't work. She curled against the trunk and tried to hide deeper in the shadows. Ann sat next to her.

"Men are all jerks," Ann said. "Ignore them." Sharon nodded, she still wasn't up to the point of speaking. She knew what they had been staring at. A big fat cow, because that's what she was. A big fat cold cow. Sharon wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again. Nuriko came up to them again, this time she looked slightly worried.

"You know Nuriko," Ann said. "We are such clutzes. Stupid root made me fall in."

"Yeah, that's what I get for leaning over the edge," Sharon put in. She didn't want the seishi to get into trouble after all. It was just a silly fight.

" Oh you're not that bad," Nuriko said, obviously relieved. "I'll go see if we have any blankets." She walked away. She came back with nothing. The seishi shrugged apologetically at the two girls. " It's too warm for blankets so nobody packed one. Sorry." 

"That's all right. Our clothes should dry eventually," Ann said.

"Yeah…eventually," Sharon grumbled. A strand of hair was on her collar dribbling cold water down her neck. She irritably flicked it behind her, seriously thinking of getting a hair cut. 

"Too bad we don't have any dry shirts," Ann said casually and perhaps a bit louder then necessary. "We'll probably freeze out here. That's okay. It'll be warmer come the morning although sleeping…" she trailed off. Sharon rolled her eyes at her friend's knack of stating the blindingly obvious. Then she remembered something.

"Aw shoot. Anni? I left my shoes back at the lake. Want to come get them with me?" 

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Sure. Let's go." 

---

Tamahome watched the girls leave. His mind was still trying to process what he had just seen. He never knew wet clothing would cling so…well…to a girl. One thing was for sure. This was not an experience he would easily forget. 

It could even be profitable. He could pay them a small amount of money and charge more for the people who wanted to see. But no…that was perverted. Besides, they probably wouldn't do it anyway. Maybe if he offered them enough… He cleared his head of that idea. What was he thinking? He knew, he was thinking of money when Sharon and Ann were freezing in wet clothes. He couldn't help all of it but there was something he could do.

"Hey Nuriko," he called to the parting seishi. "Come here for a minute." 

---

Sharon pulled on her socks taking a moment to admire the wording. Fooshigee Loogee, what a great show. She wished she could have gone into that show instead of the book. It would have been more fun anyway.  Then again…they'd probably hate her there too. She sighed and pulled on her shoes, then got up to get back. 

"Not just yet," Ann said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sharon saw her friend's evil grin and quickly stepped away from the water. Ann shook her head, her grin spreading.

"Oh, you'll see." As soon as she said this Nuriko came form the woods holding two bundles. One of them she shoved into Sharon's arms, the other she gave to Ann. Then she stalked away. Sharon cocked her head. What was wrong with that woman? She looked at the gray bundle and unrolled it. It was a shirt about five sizes to big for her and it was warm. She looked over at Ann and shared her grin. 

"You are good Anni." 

"I know." Sharon placed Hotohori's shirt on the ground and began unbuttoning her own. Ann had already changed and Sharon had to laugh. The sleeves were much too long for her and the shirt almost fell past her knees. 

"You probably won't look any better," Ann pointed out.

Sharon slipped on the emperor's shirt and had to agree. She looked worse. She felt so short in it. It also smelled faintly of lilacs. Sharon grinned and shook her head. Then she got an idea. She smoothed her mouth into a straight line and took of her glasses. Sharon pushed all of her wet hair off of her shoulders and stared at Ann, trying to keep her eyes free of emotion. Ann raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think I'm beautiful? I know. I am the most beautiful man in the kingdom, no, the world," she said. Ann laughed, but Sharon wasn't done. 

"You don't have to tell me I'm perfect, because I know I am. The people of Konan are proud to have an emperor such as me." 

"That's mean Sharon!" Ann said taking a pause from laughing. Sharon giggled too.

"I know. I was exaggerating. Just a bit. I just couldn't resist!" She popped her glasses back on her face and scooped up her wet shirt. The sun had set and twilight was almost over. Sharon walked closer to her friend as they went back to camp.

" Sharon? Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. I just had…oh man…do you think these are the only shirts they have?" Sharon nearly stopped walking at the mental image Ann had just given her. She licked her lips and bit them. No, she would not drool. Not at all. Oh but what a concept!

"Nah…they probably packed spares or something."

"Twod be cool if they didn't though."

"Twod. Although cool isn't the word."

"Oh…sorry…more like…drool." 

"Yeah…but too bad. Although seeing Hori… I mean Hotohori would be somethin'."

"Not to mention to Tama-homie." 

"Yea…I mean… what? I don't think so. Squash-boy? He ain't so big a deal." 

"That," Ann said, " Was a really bad pun."

"Oh you pervert." They entered the camp for the second time and Sharon was glad to see the tiny campfire. She plopped down in front of it and smiled as it warmed her face. Fire was good. She closed her eyes and let her head droop slightly. She was tired and her body ached from the long ride. She wasn't quite tired enough to go to sleep yet. Sharon opened her eyes and looked at the others. 

Tamahome was busy counting his money, Nuriko was staring into the flames looking bored and Ann was idly picking grass and tossing it into the fire. Hotohori was a little ways from the campfire, hidden in the shadow of a tree. Sharon bit her lip. Maybe she should go over to him and try to explain what had happened. It would be the right thing to do. Although it would also be the awkward thing to do. She had to do something. She didn't like his coldness; she just wanted things to be as they once were. The request was impossible but maybe they could at least be friendly again. She reluctantly stood and left the fireside. The air was cold and gave her goose bumps. She wrapped the shirt closer around her and sat next to Hotohori. Not too close however, she still wasn't sure where she stood.

"Thanks for lending me the shirt and everything." He didn't answer. The only sounds were the crackling fire and the million cricket songs. Sharon chewed on her lip, trying to get the wording right. 

"Hotohori? I…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you and stuff." The silence stretched on and she cleared her throat. " I mean. I know I shouldn't have. That was kind of stupid. I had a reason. It isn't a very good one but…" she shrugged. She paused for a bit, then continued. 

"Well see…I just thought…you know…that you would be my friend in front of the seishi. I mean 'cause they're not exactly your everyday subjects. I mean. You know that cause I talked about it with you. An' when you know…you got mad I just sort of lost it I guess…" 

Hotohori didn't say a thing. Sharon pushed her hair behind her ear irritably. He was so annoying. Couldn't he at least say something? Anything? He could be asleep for all she knew. She had a feeling he wasn't though. 

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Whether we are or not it's our prerogative."

"Oh. I see. So now I can't even have your attention. Well geez, what privileges does a miko have anyway?"

"The privilege to not lose her pretty little head."  Sharon folded her arms. She couldn't let Ann go into an environment like this. She had to make Hotohori see reason some way or the other.

"Listen, _Hotohori_. You said yourself I am the savior of your empire. I am the only one who can summon Suzaku, otherwise you would have gathered the seishi and done it yourself.  If you continue to threaten me then I'll just refuse to summon Suzaku." 

He didn't say anything. Sharon fought to shove the anger deep inside her. She couldn't blow up at him again. That wouldn't do any good. She had to find some way to reason with him. She wished she had Ann's skill for compromise…or at least verbal arm twisting. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I act this way because that's who I am, but I'll try to change."

"If you think that we are going to change for you, you are mistaken."

"Why's that? How are you so special that I have to change and you don't?" 

"Because I am the Emperor and you are just the Suzaku no Miko."

"Yeah. Well then maybe you picked the wrong girl to be the miko." 

  
"Perhaps you are right."

"I know I am," Sharon got to her feet, she was getting tired of it and more then a little annoyed. 

"I should have never accepted becoming the miko. It was one of the three big mistakes of my life. The first one was coming here. And the second…well…let me just say I'm sorry Your Majesty that I had the audacity to try and become your friend."

"What's the third?" he asked. Sharon sighed heavily and turned away.

"The third is that I should have known. No matter which world you're in, things never change. Ann and Amanda were my only friends at home and it's the same here. My mistake was that I wished it could be different…but wishes are like love. Neither of them get you anywhere and neither of them exist."

Sharon went back to the fire before he could say anything. Whatever he had to say would probably hurt anyway. She sat down heavily and tried to keep from crying. She shouldn't feel this way. It didn't sting as much as she thought it would. She was actually pretty numbed to it. Sharon bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. It didn't hurt at all. 

"Hey, what happened?" Ann said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Sharon brushed away the tears with a casual flick of her hand and put on her happy face. 

"Oh nothing."

"Comon' Sharon what happened?"

"Couldn't you tell from the conversation?"

"All I heard was mumbling. Now tell me."

"Nothing. We were just talking about…stuff." 

"Stuff? Really Sharon." 

"We were." Ann shook her head.

"All right. Whatever you say. I'll just have to get the truth out of you later."

"You can try."

"Whatever. Here." The fifteen-year-old shoved a bowl into her hands. Sharon looked inside it. It was a kind of soup with anonymous vegetables floating in it. 

"Umm…"

"It's dinner. You know…food?"

"Oh gee golly Ann, if you hadn't told me I'd have never guessed. You didn't make it by any chance did you?" 

            "No. Nuriko did…why?"

"I wouldn't want to be poisoned." 

"Oh please. My cooking isn't that bad."

"Come on Ann. You're practically an Akane clone!"

"Hey, I can whip up a pretty good sandwich when I want to and they're non-lethal too."

"Somewhat anyway." Ann popped her across the head. Sharon giggled. She could relax around Ann. There was just something about her best friend that let her forget her problems. 

---

"I wish we had brought a pillow," Ann said as she rested her head on the pack. Sharon agreed with her, the pack was hard and lumpy, but it was far better then the ground. If only she didn't have to share it. Sharing with Ann wasn't a problem. But since Nuriko had already gotten one all to herself, Sharon had to share with Ann and Tamahome. 

Hotohori wasn't sharing with anyone. He was still leaning against the tree. Sharon sniffled as she thought of him. She wasn't going to cry though. Not until everyone was asleep. She inched closer to Ann and buried her head into the pack. 

"Sharon will you move over?" 

"No. I don't want to sleep next to him."

"Come on Sharon, I barely have any room. Besides, it's not like he's gonna bite you." 

"I wouldn't want to die of poisoning," Tamahome muttered. Sharon considered elbowing him but decided he wasn't worth it. She didn't move either. 

"Sharon," Ann said slowly. "If you don't move, just remember, I know where you're ticklish." 

"You wouldn't do it," Sharon said, but there was doubt in her voice.

"Oh?" Ann crooked her fingers. Sharon yelped and scooted back some. 

"More…" 

The girl complied. " More…"

"Anni!" she whined.

"Sharon there's two feet between you and him. I'm not going to sleep on the edge. Move." Sharon moved as close as she could without actually touching him. 

"Thank you. I swear…," Ann muttered. 

She closed her eyes and tried to make sleep come to her. It didn't work. She just kept thinking about the argument. She re-played it over and over in her mind, trying to find out how she could have avoided it. There had to be something she could have done. Anything at all, but she couldn't think of a reasonable solution. 

Before she knew it she felt the lump again. That and the familiar squeezing feeling around her heart. She swallowed but the feeling wouldn't go away. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. They slipped out anyway. _Stop crying you big bab_y! She scolded herself. _It's not doing you any good and there's no reason for it. So just stop!_

Sharon took a deep breath and let it shakily out. Still the tears came; refusing to be contained any longer. Sharon turned away from Ann. She didn't want her best friend to hear. She had never cried in front of her. Ann began to say something and Sharon tensed. The more the sixteen-year-old listened the more she realized Ann was mumbling to herself in her sleep. Sharon relaxed again and bit her lip. No matter what she had to cry silently. No one could know. No one. 

"Sharon? Are you all right?" Tamahome whispered. 

"Yeah. Just a bit cold. That's…" she gulped to prevent her voice from cracking.  "That's all." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Uh-huh. Perfectly. Good night…Tamahome."

---

Tamahome knew she was crying. He wasn't sure why. Although he did have a pretty good idea. He wondered what the emperor had said to her. Probably something mean…or maybe he had just told the truth. 

He couldn't help but feel a little angry. Why did she have to get hurt like this? Sharon was just a child from another world. Tamahome doubted that she was truly the miko. She was too young to take on the responsibility, mentally at least. He was glad they were going to take her home, for her sake. He was going to miss her. Not that much though. He had other, more important things to worry about. Like making money for one. Besides. It wasn't as if he liked her…

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Understanding 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	13. Understanding

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 13

Understanding

: Or:

hatcha Mama, hatcha Mama

By:

Night~Mare

With cool WAVs of Tasuki and Tamahome fighting from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to: 

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Sooo…you think 13 is unlucky eh? Just wait 'till you fan girls read this! Fan boys (if any) keep a bucket handy for any cookies you want to toss.

With Love from Night~Mare. 

Side Note: When you see the * it's to the tune of _Row, row, row your boat_. Just for her though. 

---

Hotohori looked down on the sleeping miko. It was mid-morning and everyone was awake. Everyone of course…except her. She was curled in the fetal position, eyes tightly closed against the morning. He gently lifted her from the ground, not wanting to wake her up. He could tell that she had been crying and frowned. Why did she have to fight him? Hotohori went over to where Tamahome was holding the horses. He gave her to him while he mounted his own horse. The man hesitated a moment before lifting Sharon on the saddle in front of Hotohori. 

The girl sighed and mumbled something incoherent. She slid closer and rested her head on the emperor's shoulder. He wrapped one arm protectively around her and picked up the reins with the other. It wouldn't be long now before she woke. She would probably be embarrassed. He smiled at the thought. Sharon was cute when she was embarrassed. Her cheeks turned beet red and she always stammered something inane to get out of it. 

As soon as the others were ready, Hotohori nudged the horse into a slow walk. It was a good animal and had a smooth gait. The remainder of the miko's sleep would be peaceful. There was silence as he rode, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Just the quiet of early morning. The only sounds were the sleepy calling of birds and the quiet rustle of trees as the wind touched them. He listened to the morning and smiled. He seldom got to hear it. Things would be different when Sharon woke up. She probably wouldn't even talk to him. Just hunch her shoulders and try to ignore him like she had all last afternoon. He didn't like her silence. There had to be some way that he could prevent it. 

He could always change…just a little bit. Hotohori glanced over at Nuriko with a thoughtful look on his face. The seishi was looking straight ahead at the road both hands clutching the horse's reins in a death grip. The woman looked a trifle pale. She was probably just tired. Hotohori looked back at the road. Perhaps he could treat them better. After all, they were seishi. Besides, it wasn't as if he was doing it for no reason. He would change for her, for the miko…Sharon. 

---

Ann was half asleep. She vaguely remembered Tamahome lifting her up onto the horse. Then they had started out and the jolting began. It wasn't major, but it was bumpy enough to keep her awake. She yawned sleepily and scowled at the fresh blue sky. She was in a different world for heavens sake. That meant no school, no swim practice, no nothing and she still was woken up at the ungodly hour of…well…whatever time it was.

She stretched out her cramped legs, careful not to nudge the horse and relaxed her grip on Tamahome's waist. She groaned softly as her muscles screamed at her. How many more days of riding? She felt sorer then she had yesterday. Maybe she could go back to sleep. She leaned against him again and tightened her grip just a little. Sleep refused to come. Instead a thought began jabbing at the back of her mind. Something was…off. She shook her head. She didn't need off feelings this early in the morning. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. The thought lazily penetrated her mind anyway. _Tamahome must not have packed a spare shirt._ Was that all? She was kept from sleep by a simple thought like that? It wasn't even relevant. She sighed; there would be no sleeping for her. 

Ann shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't wait until her turtleneck dried. Tamahome's shirt was too heavy and the sleeves were…way…to…buh… Ann gulped as her two thoughts connected. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened perceptibly. She pulled away so fast she nearly fell off. The horse started slightly and Tamahome let go of the reign with one hand to steady her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Ann knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't seem to close it. She forced herself to look up into his violet eyes.

"Nothing," she managed to say in a strangled voice. As if they had a mind of their own her eyes slid down to Tamahome's…bare…chest his bare…flat…chest. "Buh…" _No!_ She yelled in her mind. _Concentrate on the road Ann Elizabeth Jeter. On the road. _She ripped her eyes away from the gorgeous sight and fixed them on the dirt road. She blinked and cleared her dry throat. _Just concentrate on the road. The horse's movements. budump Badump budump Badump._

Ann let the beat play continuously in her mind. 'budump Badump budump Badump bud…' The beat stopped abruptly as another thought popped its evil little head into daylight. If Tamahome had forgotten to pack an extra shirt…what about Hotohori? Ann slowly allowed her eyes to focus on the Emperor of Konan. 

"Ooh…buh." He was pale, like someone who didn't go in the sun much. His arms were muscled but not overly so. His dark brown hair was neatly combed and tied back, but a few strands had gotten loose and fell around his shoulders. The black was a sharp contrast to the pale skin. Sharon blocked the rest from sight and Ann was glad. She felt about to drool. 

Ann closed her mouth firmly and snapped her eyes back to the road. _No Ann. No drool. Drool bad. But…but….bishonen_, her mind whimpered. She tried to shake it clear of the image and fixed her eyes on the road again. She could still see a little of Tamahome out of the corner of her eye though. And she had never had such a temptation to look up. She shook her head again. The road…the road…

budump Badump budump Badump hatcha Mama hatcha Mama hatcha Mama hatch…no…no no! budump Badump budump Badump hatcha Mama hatcha Mama…. 

---

Sharon didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face Hotohori again. He would be so cold and she hated that. She didn't care anymore about wanting him to change. She still wanted him to, but she wanted to be friends again more. Although it had only been two days, she still missed it. Maybe she could have it back, just for a second. Without opening her eyes, Sharon snuggled close to Hotohori. She moved her head closer to his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Hori-kun…" she mumbled, still feigning sleep. She felt his sigh and smiled. It didn't sound disgusted or angry. Maybe he wasn't mad at her anymore. She carried on the act a bit longer then opened her eyes. _Gah__! _her mind yelped, _No…no way…this is not real. I must be dreaming! But oh hot damn. No. Get a grip wake up. Just close your eyes and open them and everything will be back to normal. _

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut, counted to ten and opened them again. Pale…muscular…chest…leading down …to… flat… pale …muscular…stomach…gaaaah. Sharon realized she was still hugging him, stopped and pulled away from him a little. She still had to keep one arm around him for support. The other one, she rested on her leg for lack of anywhere to put it. She saw his arm around her waist to keep her from falling and could feel it pressing into her back. It felt more distinct and warm. She bit her lip as hard as she could to keep herself from drooling. 

"Sharon? Is there something wrong?" She slowly looked up into his eyes. Such a beautiful shade of light brown. It didn't help to pull her wits together at all. She knew her eyeballs were practically bulging out of their sockets and she couldn't help it. She nodded dumbly to his question. "Are you sure?" She nodded again then let her eyes focus on the road. 

Oh gah. Oh gah oh gah oh gah oh gah. Looking on the road didn't help. It was too easy to look back. Too easy. Maybe…maybe looking up at Ann would help. The fifteen year old seemed content on looking down. Sharon looked from Ann to Tamahome and her felt her eyeballs were going to fall out. He was lightly tanned and looked like he'd spent some time on a beach. His arms, though less muscular then Hotohori's, were more defined. His blue black hair, was, as usual, tied back in a pony tail. Leaving his shoulders bare. Sharon realized that she was staring and that her breathing had become a bit faster. Her eyes shot down the road and she calmed her breathing. She blinked several times to try to erase the images from her mind. It wasn't working. _Just…just think about the road. That's it. Or better yet the horse. Yeah. _

One hoof up the other hoof down...one hot up the other hot down…one hot up the other hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…no! Stop! Gah! One hoof up the other hoof damn.

---

Kourin looked straight at the road. She didn't even bother looking over. She had gotten an eyeful this morning and could barely keep herself from drooling…or worse. She had known the emperor was beautiful…but now…she knew it wasn't limited to his face. Her eyes began to drift over in that direction before she realized what she was doing. She looked back quickly. She would not…would _not_ be caught staring. Why did he have to be so beautiful? _No. This thinking getting you nowhere Kourin…quit while you're ahead and concentrate on the road. _

Road…yes…road. It was a nice road. A pretty road. Yep. Flat…level road.

---

hatcha Mama hatcha Mama hatcha Mama hatcha Mama hatcha Mama

----

Hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…

---

Road, road, pretty road, can't believe what I've seen. If I don't get out of here, man I'm gonna scream.*

---

Hot damn…hot damn…hot damn…hot _damn! _

_---_

The morning slowly wore on to noon. Hotohori was getting exceedingly worried about the ladies in the group. They were all flushed and sat rigidly as if afraid of falling off…even Nuriko. It was probably the sun. The day was hot and was going to get hotter. He decided that they should take a rest until it got cool. He didn't like the delay but he didn't want Sharon, or anybody else to become ill. They soon found a small clearing with ample shade and stopped.

---

Sharon was glad that they would rest. She needed to cool down, and not just from the suns heat. Hotohori dismounted and held up a hand to her to help her get down. Sharon paused for a moment, staring at him from a new vantage point. She just couldn't stop staring. 

"Sharon?" 

"Gah? Oh. Heh. Yeah. Down." She stilled her trembling fingers the best she could and took his hand. She put one foot in the stirrups, realized it was the wrong one and tried to put the other one down. The horse chose the moment when she was seriously off balance to move. Sharon yelped and fell. Hotohori caught her fall. 

"Are you all right?" Sharon slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were on his shoulders and the side of her face was pressed against his chest.  Oh gah. Sharon pulled away and stumbled back a bit before catching her balance.

"Oh me? Oh yeah. Just…just…just a bit…hot damn. Gah! No. I'm gonna go to the shade? Kay? Kay!" She walked quickly around him up to the frozen Ann who had just been lifted off the saddle by Tamahome. 

"Buuuuh…" she whispered.

"So…Anni…wanna go and rest under a tree?"

"Buh."

"Gah. Comon'." 

---

A while later Sharon's mind had somewhat cleared. Nuriko had come back from wherever she had gone to in such a hurry and sat a little ways from them. Ann was still frozen however. Sharon was bored. She couldn't talk to Ann. All the fifteen-year-old would say was buh. It didn't make for very interesting conversation. Tamahome was in the center of the clearing going through a series of moves. Sharon watched him. She wished she could kick butt like he did. It would be much more convenient. Maybe he would teach her how to do something. Sharon hopped to her feet and skipped over to him. 

"Hey Squash-boy…whatcha doin'?" 

"What does it look like?" he asked. Sharon rolled her eyes at his cold tone. He was so moody. 

"I was thinking…"

"That's a first." She glared at him.

"Anywho_, _I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to do something. So I can defend myself. Just in case." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. Then he shrugged.

"I guess so." Sharon smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"Good, where do we begin?" 

"Got any money?"

"Tamahome…" She growled.

"No? Well if you don't then I can't teach you."

"Oh…you…you…dork! Will you be serious?"

"I am. I don't give lessons for free you know." 

"Got that right. You'd probably sell your own mother if I offered you enough." He glared at her. Sharon took a step back. It wasn't an 'I'm insulted,' glare. More like a ' you die now,' glare. 

"Yeah whatever…" he said coolly and began to walk away. Sharon frowned and grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked without turning around. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what I said to make you so mad, but I'm sorry. I just wanted to learn how to do something for myself so I wouldn't get beat up again. But if you don't want to…that's ok. I'll just go and sit down now. Kay?" Sharon headed back to the tree. She had done something stupid again. She just wasn't sure what.

"Sharon…wait." 

"Huh?" 

"I guess I can teach you something. What do you want to know?" Sharon thought a moment then a grin spread across her face. 

"I wanna learn how to flip people." 

---

Ann watched the lesson with a faint smile. Sharon was bumbling along in her attempt to learn. Every once in a while she would burst into a stream of very loud, very weird, obscenities that weren't really obscene at all. Tamahome too was getting slightly frustrated, but he doggedly continued trying to teach her. He reminded her of her oldest brother Jared, determined to help no matter how hard it was. Ann sighed as a surge of homesickness washed over her. This world was really nice, but she missed her family. It was a good thing that time passed slowly in her world. Otherwise both of their families would be worried. 

She hoped she would get home before Tuesday. Her parents were going on a ski vacation then and Ann had to be home. She was in charge of the 'little people,' as she dubbed them. Five year old Andrew and the ten month old Ben. If not Jared or Matt could take over for her. They were used to this. Their parents were rarely ever home. Between their business meetings in different countries to their numerous vacations. They rarely had any time for their kids. 

Ann remembered a time when it had been different. Right before Andrew had been born…when Christina was still alive. Her parents were almost always home then. When they went on vacations it was always big and loud. The last vacation they had taken as a family was to China. That was when Ann had decided to take Chinese. 

"Argh! I can't do this! Argh! Argh! Argh!" Sharon's loud frustration brought Ann out of her memories and into the real world. The girl was pacing back and forth, viciously kicking clumps of grass as she walked. 

"You almost had it. Comon' try it again."

"That's what you said the last time!" 

"Yeah and I'll keep saying it until you get it right. Now do you want to learn this or not?"  Ann grinned as Sharon stopped pacing and went back over to Tamahome. This…should be interesting. He put his arm around Sharon's neck. She grabbed it. Ann watched in anticipation. When would the girl start to do something? It took a moment for Ann to realize that she was trying to do something. The fifteen-year-old giggled quietly to herself. 

"You're too heavy! I can't do this." 

"I told you before weight doesn't matter and you can do it."

"I can not." 

"Can so."

"Can not."

"Can so."

"Can not!" Sharon yelled and jerked forward. Ann tensed, would she actually throw him? Could it be that Sharon gotten it? Tamahome stumbled into her at the same time she stumbled back trying to catch her balance and down they both went. Ann blinked a few times then proceeded to laugh her head off.

---

"Gah. I think I pulled something," Sharon said as soon as her head cleared. Well at least she'd managed to get him on the ground. Maybe she should just leave all the defending to her seishi and concentrate on running away. That was always a good ploy.

"Sharon are you Ok?" Tamahome asked. She groaned and pushed herself to her knees. 

"Just fine…" she rubbed her elbows and winced, "Sort of." 

"Sorry for falling on you."

"No prob…although this would be a lot less embarrassing if someone wasn't _laughing_!" Ann just began to laugh harder. Sharon glared at her…but to no effect.

"So. Want to try again? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Ugh. Tomorrow. I need to kill somebody today." Ann ignored her threat and continued giggling. 

"Just give it up Tamahome," Nuriko called, "there is another way to make men 'fall' on her that she knows perfectly well." Ann stopped laughing abruptly. Sharon slowly got to her feet and walked toward the smirking woman. 

"Will you just leave me alone?" Sharon snapped. Nuriko stood and met her angry gaze coolly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Was I insulting you? I hadn't noticed." 

"I don't know what your problem is but if you don't stop I'm gonna…" Sharon stopped. No. She wouldn't get into another fight. She turned away from the woman and clenched her hands into fists.

"Going to what? Please tell me you're not going to…_flip_ me?" She gasped in mock horror. Sharon winced and dug her nails into her palms. Nuriko slapped a hand on her shoulder and she yelped. That was going to leave a bruise. "Face it Sharon. If you weren't chosen the miko you wouldn't have amounted to anything. In my world… or yours." Sharon felt something snap inside her. She grabbed Nuriko's hand with her opposite one and yanked the woman's arm across her. Sharon closed her eyes 

"DEEEYAAAAA!" she screamed and she bent forward. She let go of Nuriko's arm and stood still. Her mind whirling. She felt dizzy and she heard blood pounding in her ears. She opened her eyes and looked down. Nuriko was sprawled on her back on the grass; a surprised look in her brown eyes. Sharon stared down at the seishi as she tried to catch her breath. Her numbed brain finally registered what she had accomplished. 

"Yaaaaah! I did it! I flipped Nuriko! MWA HA HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She bounded over to Tamahome and gave him a hug. "I flipped Nuriko! WHEEEE! Did ya see? I flipped her! Yay Yay yay yay yaaaaaay!" She let go of him, threw back her head and started twirling around and around in place. "I flipped Nuriko! EEE! I did! Hee! I did I did I did! I'm not hopeless!" She stopped twirling, galloped over to Ann and jerked her friend to her feet. 

"Guess what Anni?" Ann grinned and yelled and enthusiastic:

"What?"

"I flipped Nuriko!" They both squealed. Sharon grabbed Ann's hands and the two began spinning in a circle. Sharon tossed her head back again and laughed. She watched the blue go around and around and around. Ann suddenly let go and Sharon fell back. She grinned stupidly up at the sky still twirling before her eyes. She scrambled to her feet again and kangaroo hopped over to where Hotohori was sitting. She fell on her knees and grinned at him.

"I flippiled Nuriko! I so happy and I don't care if you're mad at me! I'm gonna hug you anyway!" She hugged him as tightly as she could. Hotohori sucked in his breath and Sharon loosened her grip. His back felt feverishly hot under her hands. She let go and sat back on her legs. His eyes were tightly closed and his eyebrows were drawn together. Sharon noticed his hair was well off his back and hanging over his shoulder.

"Did you get a sun burn?" He nodded. "Let me see." He complied. Sharon winced; his back was bright red already. If left untreated it would turn into a really nasty burn. She didn't know how to treat it though. "Owie. I wish I had some aloe or something to rub on that." 

"There is something that would help it," Nuriko said. Sharon jumped; she hadn't heard the woman come up behind her. "I don't know if it grows around here though and it's hard to find." 

"We can look at least."

---

Nuriko described the plant and the four of them searched for it. Ann found a patch of it growing not to far from the camp and her and Sharon picked some. They brought it back and Nuriko went about making the salve. 

---

"Where'd you learn about it?" Ann asked, "I mean it doesn't seem like something a lady would study." Nuriko shrugged and sliced the leaves off of another aloe like plant.

"It's just one of those odd little facts you pick up. I read in somewhere and it just kind of stuck in my mind." 

"Oh." Ann was quiet as she squeezed the thick syrupy juice into a bowl. Sharon discarded an empty leaf and shook out her hands. This was tough work. The leaves were tough little buggers and refused to give up their healing sap without a fight. Nuriko was squeezing the stuff out with an ease that made Sharon sick. 

"I think that's enough," the lady said. She picked up the bowl. 

"I'm gonna set out our shirts to dry," Ann said, walking the opposite way," too much of a good thing if you know what I mean." Ann said and winked. Sharon and Nuriko made choking noises in the back of their throats. Sharon took a few minutes to compose herself before trailing after Nuriko. 

"This will help heal the burn," the purple haired woman was saying," It wears out eventually, but I think we made enough to last for a while." The emperor nodded. There was an awkward silence as Nuriko hesitated. Sharon wondered if the woman was waiting for permission. Probably. Hotohori looked over at Sharon and raised his eyebrows. Sharon blinked.

"You want me to do it?" she said surprised. Sharon shook her head. "No…I can't…I'll probably just make it worse."

"Please?" he asked. Sharon blinked again. That was the first time she'd ever actually heard him say that. She was so stunned she didn't know what to think. A hurt look flashed over Nuriko's face, a nonchalant mask soon replaced it and Nuriko held out the bowl to her. Sharon took it and the woman walked stiffly away. The sixteen year old sighed. Oh great, not again. Then she shook her head. Let Nuriko be mad. There was nothing Sharon could do to change it. 

She kneeled and put some of the goop on her hands. It was cool and slimy to the touch and it felt good. She began rubbing it on his back without really thinking what she was doing. Her mind was on other things. She didn't understand. Did he like her again? Or was he still mad? Either way, she had to get a true apology out this time. 

"Hor…I mean Hotohori? I'm sorry. For…for everything. I really don't have a good excuse or anything. If you don't want to be friends anymore I'll understand."

"I apologize too. There were some things I shouldn't have said. In any case, you are far more important to me then my title."

"And you are far more important to me then my pride," she sighed," I hate to admit it, but that's the main reason for my temper." She continued her now pleasant task. She began humming as she worked. It was a piece of choral music that she liked. She hadn't memorized all of it yet. When she came to a part she did know she would sing softly to herself. 

"That's beautiful," Hotohori said when she had finished. Sharon blushed.

"Thanks. It's my favorite. Can I call you Hori-kun again?" 

"I would be honored." Sharon smiled. Warmness closed around her heart that wasn't from the heat of the day.

"Well anyway. Next time we get into an argument I refuse to yell until I've heard you out. I hope we don't have another one though." 

"And I will treat the seishi more like equals." 

"You would do that for me?"

            "I would do anything for you." 

"Why?"

"Because I can."

---

Hotohori smiled as he heard the miko's soft laugh. It was a wonderful sound. Just like her…a wonder. This was heaven. Her cooling hands moving across his back made all the difference because they were _hers_. She began humming again and he closed his eyes as he listened. Never had he heard something so sweet. 

"Wait a minute. This is no fair," she said. Hotohori corrected himself. Her voice was far sweeter.

"What is?"

"You know all about my past, but I don't know about yours. That's mean Hori-kun." 

"What would you like to know?" 

"I think everything should about cover it." He chuckled.

"Then everything is what you shall get. What do want me to start with?"

"Oh…I dunno. How 'bout your parents? I've never seen them around." 

"They died." 

"Oops. Gah. Ok…bad subject. I'm not good at this. Uhhh…"

"That's fine…you didn't know. I never really knew my parents and I doubt they knew me. I grew up in the loving comfort of tutors and guards."

"Poor baby. My mother left when I was five. I could never understand why. I know how it must have felt…somewhat anyway. I don't remember her all that well. All she left for me to remember her by was a stuffed lion…" she trailed off and paused. "But anyway that's neither here nor there. I think you're great at what you do. Your young and being a young emperor can't be easy. But you know what? That's not the most important part. If you can humble yourself for someone below you. Your more then a great emperor. You're a great friend and that's the most important of all."

---

Kourin sneered, oh please. How sappy could the girl get? It was bad enough that she was shamelessly flirting with him. The seishi adjusted herself on the branch of the tree to get a better look. She was far enough from them to not draw attention, but close enough to hear the conversation clearly. 

"Well I guess that's done," the miko said and stood up, "that was fun huh?" Her voice was lightly teasing. Kourin scowled. Didn't the slut ever let it rest? _Just leave_, she told the girl mentally, _stop playing with him and just get away. Haven't you had enough for one day?_ "You know what was funny?" 

_Yeah. You getting your head chopped off. _

"What?" Hotohori responded when the girl was silent. 

"Oh…hee. Never mind. It was just a stray thought. "

"Tell me anyway." 

"Gah. That's what I get for thinking out loud. Do I have to?"

"Yes." 

"Well…," she giggled," well it's just…I can't believe I mean I thought once that you were actually in love with me. Hee. Pretty stupid isn't it?" That was it! Stray thought her…it was a deliberate attempt to elaborate on the blindingly obvious. Nuriko had had it. She would pound that slut half way to Kutou. She climbed down the tree and began stalking toward her. The Lady Korin found her progress halted when someone grabbed her from behind. She looked back, it was Tamahome.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill her." 

"Nuriko will you stop hassling her? Do you think she does it on purpose? If you haven't noticed before her mouth gets a little ahead of her brain." 

"Anything gets a little ahead of _her_ brain." 

"Nuriko…if he does love her, there's nothing you can do to stop it. We're taking her home anyway; when she goes maybe he'll notice you."

"She'll be back."

"I don't think so," he said softly. Kourin pulled out of his grip and looked him full in the face. He was staring over her shoulder at the miko. His eyes were distant and faintly sad. Kourin smiled.

"You like her don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Having strange feelings for the miko huh? I do think you're in love Tama-kins." 

"My only love is money." 

"Uh-huh."

"I don't even know her."

"Right."

"I like Ann better anyway."

"If you say so Tama-kins. You're not in love with her."

"Thank you."

"Not yet."

"Nuriko!" 

"I don't think I'll have to kill her after all," she looked at Tamahome thoughtfully and smiled. "See you later. I'm going for a walk." 

"I don't love her Nuriko." She rolled her eyes and walked away. "I don't."

"You already said that."

"I don't even like her." 

"Uh-huh."

---

Sharon bit her lip. She was more then a little unnerved by the look in Hotohori's eyes. He didn't love her…did he? He couldn't. Not her. No. When he'd proposed to her it was just…just…a spur of the moment thing. He didn't really love her. Did he?

"You missed a spot," was all he said. Sharon blinked and saw his shoulders were red also. She gulped.

"Uhh…don't you want to do that for yourself? Hori-kun?" He just stared at her. She tried to look away but she couldn't. She kneeled by his side and scooped up some of the salve. She had no reason to be nervous. He hadn't actually said he loved her. Yet. No…no and he wouldn't say it. She lightly touched his shoulder with her fingertips and gently began rubbing the ointment in. His mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something but he didn't. Just watched her. Sharon tried not to look in his eyes, it wasn't easy. She needed to say something. Anything. Well not anything. The least thing she wanted to do was to say something wrong.

"I said something stupid again didn't I? Heh. I don't know why I asked that question you know? I mean we're just friends right? Heh. Besides…I…I…oh Gah I forgot about that part…" Sharon brushed her hair away from her face. She didn't know where to look. If she looked in his eyes then she would start rambling…but if she looked at his shoulder…her eyes strayed to his chest. There was just no way out of this. But damn was he cute. Gah. This was not happening to her. No…no…not. She gulped again. 

"Sharon?" She realized she had been so intent on his chest she had stopped rubbing. She giggled nervously and continued. His hand came up under her chin and lifted it. Sharon was caught in his golden eyes. Oh gah… "You think I'm beautiful…don't you?"

"I…heh…very…yeah…bea…bea…nice…hee." He sparkled and his other hand came up to brush her hair from her eyes.

"No. I don't love you."

"Gah? Oh." That was good.

"What I feel a simple word like love can't even describe." That was bad.

"Sharon…I want to stay with you…forever." That was really bad. 

---

Hotohori found it difficult to judge her reaction. She was nervous…there was no doubt that she was nervous. Also…perhaps a little fear? Why? What was she afraid of?

"I won't hurt you Sharon."

"Y…yeah. I…I know." He brought his hand out from under her chin and caressed her soft cheek. He could feel her fingers trembling against his shoulder. She started to pull away. "Uh…I'm…I'm g…gonna go see…if uh…if uhhh…gah…if the shirts are dry. Yeah. So if you'll j…just excuse me."

"No." She paused and her dark brown eyes widened. He wouldn't let her escape from him again. 

---

Sharon couldn't move. He was doing it again. Making her heart beat against her ribs like it wanted to get out. He brushed his thumb over her lips. 

"I love you," he whispered. He leaned closer. Sharon closed her eyes. She couldn't let this happen. No. Could not. But…but there seemed no way to prevent it.

"Y…you can't kiss me Hori-k…kun." He stopped his face only inches from hers.

"Why not?" Sharon gulped. Why not. Why not. There had to be a reason. Something…anything. Oh right. 

"Because I've never been kissed before and I'll probably mess it up" Oh great. Perfect excuse. Just lovely. That had 'kiss me' written all over it. 

"Then I'll teach you." Help…her mind whimpered. She really didn't want this. Not with him. Not yet. Not now. She couldn't get herself out of it though. Not unless something happened.

"Hey Sharon," a cheery voice called," our shirts our dry. Now we can…oh." Thank you, she thought. Sharon disentangled herself from the Emperor and jumped to her feet. 

"Oh goody! I think I'll go change! Comon' Anni!" She dashed over to her friend and hooked elbows with her. Then nearly dragged her away without looking back. 

---

Hotohori sighed as he watched her go. Someday…

---

It was decided that since the salve would take time to set in, that the party would camp there for the night. The rest of the day passed without incident. Nuriko was suspiciously nice to the miko and Sharon didn't trust her but she had too many other things on her mind. Ann spent most of the remainder of the afternoon looking dazed. The things she had seen that day had blown her mind. She wondered, not for the first time…where she got her friends. And why this particular one was so phracking lucky. Hotohori was silent as usual, watching everything, but saying nothing. His eyes of course, only for the miko.     

Tamahome swung from being cold to Sharon to laughing at her insanity to brooding by himself. Everyone was confused that day and the day wasn't over yet. As the setting sun cast its tired rays on the earth. The group decided to start a poker game and bet with the acorns that were lying around. 

---

Hotohori wasn't part of this. He just sat and watched. Then he got up and walked over to them. 

"May I join you?" Sharon smiled at him while the others face faulted.

"Sure," Sharon said," have a seat Hori-kun. You ever played before?" 

"Somewhat."

"Well then…let's get crackin'!" 

***********

 A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Things are Never What They Seem 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	14. Things Are Never What They Seem

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 14

Things are Never What They Seem

:Or:

Where are the girls in this danged place?

By:

Night~Mare

With a good ear for story ideas from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

Charles M. Schulz T_T

---

Author's Note: I know. This is supposed to be a quote. I just wanted to say that I'm getting back on track. I mean this fic will actually have something to do with episode Five. Believe me!

Sad Note: As you all know…last Saturday February 12, 2000…Charles Schulz passed away from cancer. As a devout Snoopy, Linus and Charlie Brown fan I dedicate this fic to the creator of these wonderful characters. So…Mr. Schulz…this one's for you.

Looking up Always:

Night~Mare

---

            Sharon looked at her hand. This was probably the worst hand she'd ever gotten. A seven, a king, a queen, an ace, and a five. A five. One card away from having a royal flush and she got a five. Joy. The others were poker faced, betraying nothing. 

The question was…should she bluff? Or should she just fold and have done with it? She glanced at her dwindling pile of acorns. It would be wiser to fold, on the other hand it would be more fun to bluff, on the other hand she was almost out of acorns, on the other hand she might run into a streak of good luck, on the other hand where had all these hands come from? She shook her head out of that line of thought. It was getting slightly ridiculous. 

"Do you want to throw out any cards or not?" Tamahome asked. Sharon looked up.

            "I can still do that? Whew." She took the five out of her hand and put it in the discard pile. Tamahome gave her a new one. Sharon closed her eyes and crossed her fingers before looking at it. Please let it be a ten, she thought, please, please, pleeaase!  She cautiously opened one eye and nearly laughed. A ten! She couldn't believe it! She actually had a ten. Things were starting to look up. 

"Uh-oh," Ann said, "I think Sharon has a good hand." The sixteen-year-old frowned; she had kept her poker face…hadn't she?

"What makes you say that Anni?" 

"The evil glint in your eye." 

"How do you know it was evil?"

"One word Sharon. Monopoly."

"Hey…I was as surprised as you that I was able to build three hotels on the Boardwalk."

"Which is awfully strange considering you wouldn't buy anything for about ten turns after you brought the property."

"Yeah…well…I was just…saving…up. Yeah that's it. Don't you think I can save my money just as well as anyone else?"

"Sharon you can't even keep twenty dollars for more then a few hours."

"So what? It's not like you can either."

"What are you talking about?" Tamahome cut in.

"You don't want to know," Ann said. "Trust me." 

"If you say so. Anyway it's your turn to bid."

"Oh it is?" Ann plopped an acorn into the growing pile. So far it only had three. Sharon grinned. She dropped in three more acorns. Hotohori matched her bid without raising any and Nuriko folded. Tamahome reluctantly put in three and called. He had two pair. Ann wrinkled her nose and spread out her cards on the ground. She had absolutely nothing. Sharon laid out her cards with deliberate slowness, soaking in the surprised looks from the other players. 

"Since seven's are wild, that one's a jack. Hmmm. That would make it ten, jack, queen, king, ace…now what's that called? I forgot," Sharon said.

"That was sudden. I seemed to remember you saying it last hand," Ann said dryly.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"It's a flush Sharon and you danged well know…" Ann trailed off and her eyes widened at the cards Hotohori had laid down. Sharon looked closer and gaped. Ten, jack, queen, king and ace…no wilds…all spades. 

"Is that good?" Hotohori asked innocently. 

"It's…it's…a…yeah," Ann said.

"A straight royal flush…." Sharon said in the same awed tone Ann had used. "The rarest combination there is. How…just how often have you played this Hori-kun?" He smiled without revealing anything and collected his winnings.

"Oh. Once or twice." 

"Are you sure?"

"Almost."

---

Sharon warmed herself by the campfire. The poker game had long since been abandoned for lack of light. She lied on her stomach before the fire and stared into the flames. So much had happened today.

What was it about this world that made Hotohori love her? Had it suddenly made her attractive? She didn't see a difference. She couldn't explain it…. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable when he said he loved her. Of course no one had ever said that outside of family and friends. But shouldn't she love him back? Wasn't that how it was supposed to go? She didn't though. She knew she didn't. She didn't believe in love anyway. He was one of her best friends but that was it.

Sharon stood up, Ann had fallen asleep all ready…but the others were still awake. She moved away from the fire and sat near to where the horses were. It was cooler there. The fire had become to hot and her head was hurting slightly. The trees parted and she could see the stars. They dusted the sky and stretched back as far as she could see. There were millions of them; far more then she could ever see back home. Some stars were brighter then the others. She guessed they were constellations but couldn't make any sense out of them. 

It was so beautiful here. She almost wished she could stay. Despite the danger, she found she really liked this world. There was a part of her that considered this home. Of course that was ridiculous. Ann was the one who belonged here, not her.  She almost felt a little jealous of Ann's good luck. She couldn't let herself be jealous though. It wasn't Ann's fault. 

"Hey," Tamahome said, breaking into her thoughts. Sharon watched him sit by her, then continued to study the stars. She could feel his eyes on her and wondered what he was staring at. Glancing back down at him, her eyes met his. The distant light from the campfire caught in the violet of his eyes and turned it into a dark purple that almost matched the sky overhead. She couldn't look away. She didn't want to. It made her feel warm inside. It was different from the aching heat in her head and different then anything she had felt with Hotohori. 

She had felt it a few times before with Tamahome, but the moment was always snatched from her for one reason or another. Sharon realized she was still staring, blushed and looked away. Gah. What was she thinking? The feeling was nothing. Just…infatuation maybe.

"So," Sharon said. "Where's the crab. Do you know?" 

"Do you see that cluster of stars right there?" He pointed and Sharon nodded. "They make up the tip of the claw."

"Cool. Tamahome?"

"Yeah?"

"You really like Ann don't you?" 

He didn't say anything for a while.

"I do. She's nice and funny and cute." He laughed a little. "She kind of reminds me of Gyokuran." 

"Gyokuran?"

"My oldest little sister…"  

"Oh." Sharon smiled. It was nice to know that Tamahome had family.

"Why did you ask?" 

"Just curious…that's all," she said, glad he couldn't see her blush. There was absolutely no reason for blushing. Her body, however, did not want to listen to common sense.

"Is that the only reason?"  He stared at her as if he could see straight into her soul. She couldn't think for a few seconds. Her body acted against her will again and she started moving closer to him. She just couldn't stop herself. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.  Sharon came back to herself her face grew hotter. Gah. 

"No…nothing…really. Just…. You wouldn't happen to know where the sea snake is would you?"

"Uh. I'm not so sure." 

"It's right over there." Sharon jumped when she heard Hotohori's voice right next to her ear. She looked down; he was sitting right beside her. 

"Geez you're quiet. I didn't even hear you come up," Sharon said, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Someone should have," Hotohori said, reproach clear in his voice. Tamahome stiffened.

"So, where's the sea snake again?" Sharon said quickly. 

"There. To the west. The brightest star marks its tail." 

Sharon saw the star, but she couldn't follow the rest of the constellation. She was never any good at it. 

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"Sorta."

 He pointed to it. Sharon still wasn't sure. She opted not to look stupid and nodded dumbly. 

"Oh yeah I see."

"No you don't." Hotohori took her hand and traced it across the sky. The image became clear. Sharon grinned. Tamahome stood up and walked away. She stared after him, annoyed. What was his problem? She shook her head. It didn't matter. He was Ann's anyway.

"That's neat. Can I have my hand back now?"

"Maybe," he said and kissed her fingers.

"Hori-kun..." Instead of letting go he twined his fingers with hers. Sharon sighed. That was much better. She sat for a long time with him; just watching the stars. She was getting uncomfortable. Her head was really hurting and now it was too cold.

"I think I'll go to bed now," she said getting up. He stood as well. 

"Sweet dreams." 

"Hori-kun? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Well. I know you love me and all that. But…well…I'm really, really confused right now. 'Cause…well let's face it, junk like this doesn't happen to girls like me everyday. So could you please stop trying to…you know…kiss me? I'm just not ready for that…you know?"

"All right."

"Thanks."

---

Kourin looked around the camp. Everyone was asleep. The miko wasn't, surprisingly enough. She was sitting by the dying fire mumbling to herself and shivering. Kourin smiled to herself. Time to put her plan into action. 

"You don't look well," the lady said. Sharon looked up at her. A suspicious frown twisted the miko's face.

            "Yeah so?" 

"I was just making an observation. You don't need to bite my head off," Kourin said, holding out her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Sorry. I don't feel good either. My head hurts. I probably got a cold again from falling in the water." 

"There is a hot spring over there," Kourin said, gesturing vaguely over her shoulder. "It's said to cure any illness."

"Where is it?" 

"There's a little path that leads to it. It's not that hard to find." 

Sharon stood  and scrutinized the seishi's face. Kourin stared innocently back at her. After a minute the miko reluctantly turned away and walked toward the path. Kourin couldn't hide her smile any longer. 

"Nuriko?" The woman froze. "Don't tell the guys about this okay? I'll be back in an hour I guess." The Lady Kourin relaxed again. 

"Of course." 

---

Sharon stared at the bubbling pond. So Nuriko hadn't been lying. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Taking off her socks and shoes, she dipped her foot into the water. It was blessedly warm. She slipped behind a bush and began to take off her clothes. 

Sharon nervously looked around before stepping out from behind the bush. The forest was dark all around her and peaceful. A wind came up and made goosebumps rise on her arms. It was freezing out here and the hot spring looked so inviting. Her eyes darted around once more. Still finding no one she slipped off her glasses and barreled into the pond. The water was almost a little to hot. But it still felt good. It was up to her waist now. She sighed and waded to the middle. The water came up almost to her chest. She ducked under it and when she resurfaced, the cold air shocked her.

Sharon hugged herself and shivered until she got used to the air. Then she began to twirl around, her hair swinging with her movement. The water splashed around her and seethed at being disturbed. Sharon giggled and slapped the water with her hands. She began a splash fight with an unseen enemy. The moon slowly rose above the trees and made the sprays of water into crystalline flashes of white. 

She stopped when her arms grew tired. She laid back and let the water buoy her. The crescent moon outshone the stars. It didn't look any different from the moon back home.  She sighed and closed her eyes. She could fall asleep out here. Something brushed against her and Sharon yelped. Water got in her mouth and she went under. She came back up sputtering and looked around for the thing that had touched her. It was a log. Sharon narrowed her eyes. She had been scared by a piece of wood. She pushed it under the water. It popped back up. She laughed and pushed it all the way to the pond's rocky bottom. She stepped back as it shot up and sprayed water everywhere. After a little shove to get it moving, she twirled around it like a ballerina. It was so fun to dance in the water.

---

Kourin had waited long enough. The miko was probably indecent by now. This was going to be fun to watch. Now to wake Tamahome. He had a pack to himself this time and was sprawled out and snoring. Kourin didn't want to wake anyone up. She grabbed Tamahome's foot and began dragging him away from the camp. She was careful to run him over every stone, stick, or other projecting, uncomfortable, item lying around. When she was far enough she let him go. Tamahome jumped to his feet, bruised and glaring.

"What did you do that for?" he growled.

"Sharon wanted to speak to you," Kourin said mildly. "She's waiting for you over by the pond." 

"Couldn't you have woken me up the normal way to tell me that?" 

"I could've." Kourin smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. He scowled and walked down the path toward the hot spring. Kourin chuckled and quietly trailed after him. If this didn't distract the slut from Hotohori…nothing would.

---

Tamahome rubbed the back of his head as he went. It was going to hurt come the morning. Why did Sharon want to see him anyway? One thing was for sure. He wasn't going because she'd asked him. He was going because…because…because he wanted to. He was curious. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't as if he loved her…

---

Sharon pirouetted once more around the log. Then she got in front of it and leaped a few times. The log floated faster as she stirred up the water. 

"I am the diva," she murmured to herself. She tossed her hair back and kicked out her leg. Pain shot through her as her toe smashed into an underwater rock. A scream ripped out of her before she could stop herself. She made a crying sound and began hopping up and down on her good foot. Suddenly something came crashing through the forest. Her head jerked up. Someone was running toward her full speed. Without her glasses she couldn't see who it was. She screamed again.

"A snake! Duck Sharon!" Tamahome yelled. Snake? Where? Sharon didn't pause to look around. She recognized Tamahome's voice and ducked. He hit the water sending waves everywhere. When everything was calm, Sharon looked up and glanced fearfully around. The pond was flat and still. The only things rising from it were the little heat bubbles. Where was Tamahome?

"Maybe the snake ate him," Sharon said a little worried. "He's probably being digested right now." Just as she said that Tamahome burst out of the water.

"I'm not dead yet!" he snapped. She blinked and crept closer behind him. She peered at the thing over his shoulder. 

"It's a log," he said.

"Well, duh, Tamahome. That's the blatantly obvious statement of the day. Do you always go around attacking hapless pieces of wood?" He whirled around and glared at her.

"I thought it was a snake." 

Sharon had to laugh. His bangs were matted down on his forehead, hung into his eyes and generally gave him a sheep dog appearance. 

"It's not funny!" he snapped. 

"Yes it is. You should look into a mirror."

"So should you. You don't look that good ei…" He trailed off and eyes widened. Then they trailed down to her chest and his face darkened. It was then, Sharon remembered, she wasn't wearing a blessed thing. 

"You pervert!" she screamed, smacking him across the face. Then she whirled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was on fire. Gahh. How embarrassing! He'd seen her totally naked!

            "I…I didn't see anything…" Tamahome said in a slightly dazed voice. "Well…not much anyway." 

"Shut up," she growled, lowering herself deeper into the water. This was a nightmare.  "Why'd you come out here anyway Squash-boy?"

"Nuriko said you wanted to talk to me." 

Sharon clenched her teeth. So that's what…oh that little…ooh…grr…grr…she was gonna…oh…grr.

"Why'd you scream anyway?" Tamahome said, interrupting her murderous thoughts.

"I stubbed my toe. It hurt okay?" she snapped defensively. "Haven't you ever stubbed your toe before?"

"Yeah but I don't scream like a baby."

"No, you scream like a girl." 

"I didn't come out here for this."

"Then what did you come out here for?" 

"I came out to apologize," he yelled. Sharon was stunned into silence. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you. No woman has ever said she loved me. All I care about is money."  The water sloshed as he walked away. Soon he was on dry land. Sharon processed his words.

"Hey…hey…wait a minute. Who said I loved you? I never said that! I just said I didn't know if you loved me!" She could hear him running off. 

"Come back here Tamahome! I ain't done talking to you yet!" 

She turned around in the water without thinking. He was gone. She glared after him. Then her face changed and she blushed again. _No wonder he left in such a hurry, she thought. __He saw me…oh gah…now that he knows how disgusting I look he's probably off losing his dinner somewhere. Man my life sucks._

There was a thud nearby. Sharon looked up.  Nuriko was sitting on the ground, leaves scattered around her and a pained look on her face. Sharon could only stare. What the-? Nuriko met her eyes calmly. 

"I thought he would take advantage of you. Apparently Tamahome isn't so much a man as I thought." Nuriko said. The look on the seishi's face was pure challenge. Sharon wished she had something to bash the woman's head in with. She considered using the log, but she couldn't lift it well enough for it to be effective. Nuriko stood and brushed off her dress. 

"Oh well. On to plan B," the woman said. Sharon suddenly got an idea. 

"Oh thank you Nuriko!" Sharon squealed. 

"Huh?" the lady said. Sharon rushed out of the water and smiled at the seishi.

"Now that I know Tamahome doesn't hate me…I can kill you!" She slapped Nuriko so hard her hand hurt. The seishi's head snapped to the side with the force of the blow. The woman put a hand to her reddening cheek and her dark eyes narrowed.

Sharon's world exploded into red and stars twirled before her eyes. She was down on her hands and knees, not really knowing how she fell. Her cheek was stinging as if a million bees had attacked her. When her vision cleared she touched her face gingerly.  Oww. It was payback time. She jumped sharply to her feet and glared at Nuriko. The seishi smiled at her patronizingly and turned away. Without a word Sharon wrapped a hand around Nuriko's hair and savagely pulled. When the woman turned, she slapped her again. 

Nuriko screamed and came at her, fingers twitching into claws. She slammed into the Sharon, nails flashing out. They fell, Sharon on the bottom with the heavier woman trying to claw at her face.  Sharon grabbed at the woman's wrists, but Nuriko was too strong. Five streaks of pain slashed across the girl's cheek. She didn't have a chance against Nuriko. Not while she was under her. With an angry growl she threw her weight up against the woman. It worked and she suddenly had the upper hand. Wrapping her hand around the edge of Nuriko's dress, she jerked the woman up and glared.

"Look you stuck up witch! When are you going to get it through your thick head that I don't want to be your enemy?!"

"It's too late for that!" Nuriko snapped. She pushed Sharon off her and stood.  "As long as you stand between Hotohori-sama and myself, we will always be enemies."

"It's not my fault that he thinks he's in love with me. Why can't you understand that?"

"The only reason he thinks he loves you is because you seduce him. You pretend to be little sweet and innocent miko…but I know better. You may be able to fool Tamahome, but you'll never fool me." Nuriko tossed her hair and turned to leave.  Sharon scrambled to her feet and grabbed the back of Nuriko's dress.

"You aren't going anywhere until you listen to reason!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you understand dammit!"  

Nuriko continued to walk forward until there was a quiet rip. She paused and tried to turn around. Sharon turned with her, keeping well away from Nuriko's claws. 

"Let me go you stupid slut!" 

"Not yet you stuck up prick!" 

"If you don't stop insulting me like I'm a boy, I'm going to get very upset," Nuriko said. Her voice sounded on the verge of tears. Sharon loosened her grip a bit. She didn't want to make Nuriko cry. 

"Sorry." 

"Could you let me go now?"  Nuriko asked softly. Sharon sighed and did so.  Nuriko started for the bush that Sharon's clothes rested on.

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked.

"I'm going to see how you like ripped clothes!"

"Oh no you don't!"  Sharon grabbed onto the back of Nuriko's dress again. She pulled back as hard as she could as Nuriko moved forward. There was a loud rip and suddenly Sharon found herself flying back. She landed hard on the ground.  When she opened her eyes, she saw she was holding a bit piece of cloth. Nuriko whirled on her.

"Now look what you did!" the woman snapped. Sharon couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Gah?" she managed after a while. Nuriko…was annoying, conniving, strong and beautiful.  One thing however she was not…was female. Sharon blinked. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. Nuriko suddenly seemed to realize he was exposed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't what it looks like," Nuriko said.

"You're not a girl."

"Well, I'm a woman at heart. "

"You love Hotohori." 

"He's beautiful…I'm beautiful…we'd make a perfect couple…don't you think?"

"Nuriko. You're not female. Hotohori wasn't a girl either. Can I ask you a question?" She paused…then yelled. "Where are all the females in this danged place?!"

"Ssh, you'll wake everyone up." 

"Personally I think I'm still asleep."

"You're…you're not going to tell anybody are you?" Nuriko asked hopefully. Sharon pulled on her clothes and tied her shoes before answering.

"I won't say anything. If you want to tell them that's your decision. I'm not going to. It's not my place. "

"Thank you," he said relieved.

"But you have to do one thing. Stop. Don't ask what because you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I'm not asking you to be my friend, but I don't want you to be my enemy either." 

"All right. Could you do me a favor though and get my spare dress from the larger pack?" 

"Yeah sure." Before she left, she leaned against a tree and grinned at the purple haired man.

"You know what? I'm actually kind of glad this happened."

"Why?" 

"It's not every day you get to play naked tug of war." 

 Nuriko stared at her for a second or two. Then smiled and finally started laughing. Sharon left back to the camp, smiling. She loved making people laugh.

---

He watched her go. Sharon was really kind of nice. It was funny, but he'd never really noticed before. Despite her short temper and immaturity, Sharon seemed like the kind of person he could trust. He picked at the hem of his dress. He definitely owed her one. By the way he had attacked her; she had every right to tell the others everything.  

He didn't know if they would be friends instantly, but he did know they would be friends. He was determined to do at least that much and if nothing else, he would be her seishi. Nuriko stood and stared up at the stars. There was still a long road ahead of them, but right now, everything felt right.

---

The old one waved a hand, causing the image of the seishi to fade and go black. So…Konan had its miko. Not quite what they had expected, but then miko's never were.  The miko had done well with changing her seishi's attitude. Still the old one couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this miko was quite ready for her responsibility. 

---

Amanda rubbed her face. For some reason she hadn't felt anything. Even as she was reading about the fight and knowing she should have felt a little pain. She hadn't even gotten wet. She didn't understand. Before when Sharon was hurt, Amanda was too. Had things changed? Or maybe there was a connection that had somehow been severed. 

The girl tried to puzzle the mystery out and failed. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. The kanji blurred. Amanda took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Translating was hard, especially without a dictionary. At least the pictures helped…a little. She poked her glasses back on and went back to reading.

---

Sharon was proud of herself. She had possibly diverted a very bad incident. When Hotohori had asked about her face Sharon had told him the truth. Her and Nuriko had had a fight but now they had reconciled their differences and everything was fine. Hotohori had wanted to 'talk' to Nuriko about it…but she had told him not to. She had explained that it wouldn't help her and Nuriko's situation at all and would have made it worse. He had agreed. The sixteen-year-old sat straight in the saddle and beamed. She had done something right for once. She smiled at her friend who grinned back and waved.

"Hey Ann," she called. "Duck!" Ann giggled.

"Cow!" 

"Chicken!" 

"Tama-homie!"

"What? Whap! Ow!" they said the last line in unison and erupted into a fit of giggles. Tamahome and Nuriko sweatdropped and Hotohori just shook his head. 

"But anyway back to relative normality," Sharon said.

"Very relative." 

"Well what did you expect? Anywho, wanna sing something Anni?"

"As in practice for choir? Sure." 

"No. As in insanity singing, you know. A parody." 

"Okay…" They sang a few songs, each weirder then the last. Oh prisoners, prisoners to the tune of Oh Baby, baby a parody of the Star Wars: Phantom Menace. Obi-wan…to the tune of the Sugar Plum Fairy music and I Want to Go Very Fast to the tune of the Pokemon theme song. 

Sharon laughed again and Ann shook her head. The other's looked a little freaked out by the general insanity. Sharon had a feeling though that they were getting used to it. Then she got an idea. She grinned evilly at her friend.

"Oh man. Do you know what's so perfect for this place?" 

"What?" Ann asked leaning forward eagerly. Not so eagerly however that she was in danger of sliding off the horse.

"The theme song of Fooshigee Loogee." Ann groaned and sweat dropped.

"Not this again."

"Seriously though! It fits perfectly. Now let's see, we have to change it a bit. Umm. What's that dude's name?"

"Tomoea?" Ann offered.

"No, no, no. As if I could forget him. No. That dude. The…uhh…the rooster dude." 

"He's a phoenix," Tamahome muttered.

"Suzaku," Hotohori put in. 

"Oh. Right. It can go… Soar high, Suzaku. Miracle la…"

"Sharon…" Ann said, "No."

"But…"

"No."

"Not even…"

"No."

"But I can…"

"No."

"It would be so…"

"No."

"Will you let me finish…"

"No."

"Are you…"

"Yes."

"No?"

"No."

"No." Sharon sighed, oh well. So much for that idea. She shrugged; it wasn't much of a loss. They rode on…and on…and on. The silence was becoming boring but Sharon couldn't think of anything to say. She looked at the reins. If only she knew how to ride. It might be fun. It was better then listening to the monotonous clip-clopping of the horses.

'One hoof up…the other hoof down.' Sharon grinned at the memory that preceded that thought. 

---

The old one raised an eyebrow. The miko was stranger then even she had anticipated. Perhaps a bit too strange. The old one shook her head. She would have to test the girl to see if she was truly the Suzaku no Miko. She would wait until that night to cast the spell. With that decided the old one snorted. Rooster indeed.

---

Ann stared at the stars with her friend. The day had passed without incident and she was glad. Interesting times were fun…but when it got too interesting, things tended to wear on the brain. She hoped nothing else would happen between here and Mt. Tai…Tai…Tai…Peachez.

The thought of going home was a happy one. But like any silver lining, this one had a cloud. Someone would have to come back. Someone would have to take the position as the miko. They couldn't just leave the people of Konan stranded. Ann didn't think it was her place to be it either. Not that she wouldn't have accepted the responsibility if it were. It was just that she didn't think it was right. 

Sharon had been the one chosen, not her. Though the girl was immature, insane and otherwise not suited for it, that didn't matter. She had been chosen. She was the Suzaku no Miko and nothing could change that. Somehow Ann needed to convince her best friend of this. Sharon was stubborn and it was always hard to convince her of anything. Ann had to try. 

"I can't wait to go home. Can you?" Ann asked.

"Me either. When I get home the first thing I'm gonna do is warm up some cheese sticks and pop in a Fooshigee Loogee video."

"I guess I'll have to watch it too huh?"

"Of course. You'll grow to like it soon enough."

---

Tamahome watched the girls talking. The moon shone down on them and made her look beautiful…them look beautiful. He came closer to them, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He just wanted to watch. He didn't intend to eavesdrop on their conversation but found himself listening in anyway.

---

"So…when are you planning on coming back?" Ann asked.

"To where? Here?"

"No. To Japan. Of course here." 

"Oh I dunno. Sometime."

"Sometime as in when?" 

"Hmmm. How about…never?" 

"Sharon!" Ann snapped. Sharon blinked at Ann's tone of voice.

"What?"

"You have to come back."

"No I don't. Who says?"

"You are the Suzaku no Miko. You have to come back."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not the miko."

"I won't come back," Sharon said. Ann stood up suddenly and glared at the girl. Sharon paled, this was the first time she'd actually seen Ann angry.

"Sharon don't you have any concept of the word responsibility?"

"Sure. Responsibility…noun…"

"I'm serious Sharon."

"So am I!" Sharon stood as well and glared at her friend back. She knew what was happening. Ann didn't want to come back so she was trying to convince Sharon to. Didn't Ann see that becoming the miko was obviously her destiny?

"No you're not!" Ann snapped.

"I am so!"

"You have to come back. You had to ever since you took us both here for the second time!"

"If we went home when I said to this wouldn't have happened!" Sharon snapped.

"And when was that?" Sharon blinked as Tamahome came up to them. He looked angry. 

"What does it matter to you Squash-boy?"

"She was planning to go the day I came back," Ann said.

"Oh. So you were just going to leave. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" 

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course there is and you know it," Ann said.

"Whose side are you on Ann?"

"You were just going to go home and never come back," Tamahome said.

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Obvious." 

"With that attitude I'm definitely not on your side."

"What? Ann…what is your problem?"

"You. You need to start acting your age." 

"You were going to leave my country without a miko and unprotected?"

"Oh please, Squash-boy. You never believed I was the miko anyway."

"That's not the point! When you thought you were the miko, you still didn't want to take responsibility."

"It's not mine to take."

"Yes, it is," Ann said.

"I knew you were a coward. I just didn't know how much of one until now," Tamahome said.

"What is that supposed to mean Squash-boy?" 

"He means you're running away. You're leaving something undone because you're too scared to do it," Ann said.

"But I…"

"But I know that's not true," Ann said.

"Thank you. See Tamahome? She doesn't think I'm a coward. So there."

"You're doing it because you're to selfish to do anything else. Everything is about you, you, you. You want to go home. You don't want to be the miko. I can't believe your so self centered Sharon."

"You don't understand. It's not that…" 

"Then what is it?"

"Everyone got along with you first Ann. I had to work at it and it's still uncertain. All the bad stuff has happened to me-"

"That's because you brought it on yourself. Don't you dare blame her!" Tamahome shouted.

"I'm not blaming her! I-"

"The reason no one can get along with you is that you're too impossible to get along with!" 

Sharon turned away from them, the tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she blinked them away. They didn't understand…she couldn't make them understand. She couldn't stay here any longer. Sharon broke into a run and soon was enveloped in the fog that had suddenly and mysteriously enshrouded the woods…

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: How Do You Say Goodbye?  

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	15. How Do You Say Goodbye?

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 15

How Do You Say Goodbye?

: Or:

I don't know I just work here.

By:

Night~Mare

With a shoebox full of one eyed one horned flying purple Jonny eaters from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated To:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: ' Travel at light speed! But make sure Hyperdrive works first.' Yoda from the Sunscreen Song. If you haven't heard it…get the WAV. You won't be disappointed. 

---

Ann watched Sharon disappear into the fog and closed her eyes. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh. The girl had never run away from her before. There were many of times that she left in a fit of anger only to come back two seconds later and apologize. This was different though. Sharon didn't seem angry this time; she had looked upset. 

She folded her arms. Should she go after her? Or would her presence just make things worse? She decided not to. The girl would be back soon. She always came back. Tamahome was behind her…staring out into the fog. Ann opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize for her. She should do it by herself."

"Yeah…I guess so." She stared off into the mist. It was thick and heavy and reminded Ann of the time she'd been to London. Sharon might get lost in it if she wandered far enough. She stood there and waited for the sixteen-year-old to re-appear. She waited…and waited…and waited.

"Tama-homie. I think we should go look for her." 

"Me too. You stay here. I'll get the others." He ran off in the direction of the camp. Ann searched the fog with her eyes, trying to penetrate the milky veil. She couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes again. _Oh __Sharon__, she thought, __what have you gotten yourself into now? _

---

Sharon wiped her eyes. They were tearing up again. She wasn't crying…she was just…she was just tired. Ann's words hadn't affected her at all. Nope. Nuh-uh…no way. Sharon couldn't be the miko and Ann would just have to accept that. As with Tamahome…well he was a jerk anyway. 

She sighed and sat down right where she was. He was right though. She was a coward. As soon as danger threatened she'd run off, trying to save her own skin and leaving her friends behind. That had happened more then once. Tamahome wasn't the jerk…she was. She might as well go back and try to apologize. Although she'd done so much of that by now it was beginning to lose its meaning. Well the least she could do was try to explain it to them again. Maybe if she said it better, they'd understand.

She stood up and headed back to the camp. She couldn't see anything but the fog. It was pressing in around her, blocking everything from sight. Sharon realized she was lost. She should have been at the camp by now. Sharon began to pace back and forth. What should she do? What should she do? She was lost and alone and anything could come out and attack her. She could stay in this spot and not move an inch? Or she could run around aimlessly and possibly stumble on the camp or one of the others? But what if she got herself more lost? 

This was not a good situation. Not good at all. Sharon had a sinking feeling that she had gotten herself into trouble again. She sniffled. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and sniffed the air again. That…that smelled almost like…food. Good food too. Her stomach began to yell at her. She smacked her lips. Where the food was so were the people. Maybe they could help her…and possibly let her share their meal. 

She followed the smell. A night sound made her jump and she began to jog. Better get there as soon as she could. The fog lifted away and she saw a large table laid out with food, lots of food. She looked around. No one was around and she was suddenly so hungry. Maybe she could run up…snitch some food and run away before anyone noticed her. Sharon licked her lips and ran towards the table. Suddenly she smashed into something. Something that she couldn't see. 

Sharon fell back and gazed at the table. It seemed so close. She approached it again, slowly this time, with her hand out in front of her. Her fingers touched a surface. It was cold and smooth. She saw her reflection…funny…she hadn't seen it before. Boy did she look like a mess. Her eyes were red and her hair looked like it had gone through a tornado. 

She tried to comb the black mass into some semblance of order with her fingers. Her hair ended up getting even more tangled. Sharon frowned…her reflection smiled. The girl shook her head. No…that had not just happened. She was just imagining it. When she opened her eyes again her reflection was back to normal. She lifted a hand, it did. She stuck out her tongue, it did. She jumped up and down and it did. Sharon giggled nervously to herself.

"I am such an idiot," she said.

"Yes you are," her reflection said. Sharon shrieked and jumped back from it. It laughed. She stared at it. It was so eerie to see herself staring back…but with a different emotion. Its eyes were cold and filled with an emotion she didn't like. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't trust it. 

"Welcome to inside the mirror Sharon," her reflection said in a voice that was her own…but not her own. Sounds of the others calling her name drifted through the forest. They were getting closer. Her reflection looked over its shoulder. Then it calmly stepped forward and through the barrier. It stood next to her and folded its arms. 

Sharon saw Tamahome first. 

"What…what's…"

"Don't stammer…it makes you look stupider then you already are. Hmm…you know. He isn't that bad looking. But he insulted me…he needs to be hurt. Besides, I like Hotohori…oh…I'm sorry Hori-kun, much better. He's bishonen and the emperor. Just think…me as an empress. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't know who you are but…"

"Oh you don't? I'm you. Can't you see? I'm the better side of you. Not that pathetic side that wants to be 'nice' to everyone."

"You are not me."

"Whatever. You seriously messed things up Sharon…as usual. I guess I'll have to fix it." The reflection went back the way she had come. Sharon started after her but slammed into the glass again. It laughed as she fell back rubbing her nose.

"I know it's hard but try not to be a moron." The reflection began walking away. 

"Yeah well if I'm a moron…so are you. In fact you're even more a moron then I am because you called yourself one!" The reflection turned around and scowled at her. Then it came toward her. Instead of stepping inside it reached down. The ground jolted Sharon off her feet. She sat up again. It was odd. Everything looked the right size…but she somehow knew she was in something the size of a hand mirror. 

"You know. I think I'll take you with me," the reflection said. "Please keep all arms and legs inside the mirror until your life has come to a complete end." A malicious smile curved the reflection's lips. 

Sharon moved to the table and sat down. She stared out of the glass, still a bit dazed. She looked down at the food. She absentmindedly picked up a chopstick, poked a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth. What was going on?

"If you are truly the Suzaku no Miko…" a voice said. Sharon looked around but didn't see anybody. It wasn't the reflection's voice. "Break my spell." 

Sharon shook her head.

"But I'm not! Not really. I can't!"

"Then your friends will die."

"What? But I'm not…I can't… You don't understand," she said. The voice was silent; Sharon was growing desperate. 

"How can I break the spell?" she yelled. 

"You can't," the reflection said. "You can't do anything." 

---

The reflection chuckled to herself. This would be fun. She closed her eyes and squeezed a few tears out…just for effect…and went in search of the others. She found them in a few minutes. She saw them before they saw her. The reflection took a few minutes to formulate her plan. Then nodded and stepped into their line of view. 

"Sharon," Tamahome said, relieved.

"Where have you been?" Ann asked. "Are you all right?" The reflection gave a sob and ran over to Hotohori. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. He was surprised. Then he closed his eyes and held her.

"I was scared Hori-kun. Scared! I was lost an' alone an' I thought I was gonna die," she said. He began stroking her hair. 

"It's going to be fine. We're here now. Why did you run away?" The reflection lifted her head and pointed to Tamahome and Ann. 

"They were mean to me. They were yelling and I had to go away and I got lost." Her lower lip trembled and her eyes misted again. "I'm sorry Hori-kun." 

"You should have come back to camp instead of running." She dropped her head. "Well we won't talk of this now. You're safe and that's all that matters." They started back to camp; the reflection was holding Hotohori's hand and gazing up at him. He was falling for it. They all were. This was going perfectly. She clutched the mirror tightly. She wanted Sharon to see everything. 

Only when they had arrived at the camping site did the reflection move from Hotohori's side. She went to a pack, with the excuse that she was looking for a brush. As expected Tamahome and Ann came up to her.

"What?" she asked without looking.

"That was dangerous running away. You could have got yourself killed," Tamahome said. The reflection turned to him and growled.

"Don't talk to me, poor little country boy," the reflection said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You aren't worth the money you earn."

 Tamahome glared at her. 

"Sharon that was mean, even for you," Ann said. 

"You should talk. At least I didn't kill my sibling." Hurt flooded Ann's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who killed Christina. Because you knew they were drunk and didn't tell anybody."

"But…but I was young…I…"

"Excuses don't make a difference. She is dead Jeter and it's your fault." 

Ann turned away.

"I…I think there's a Ranma 1/2 show on. Excuse me." She walked away but the reflection had seen the tears.

---

So had Sharon. 

"You bastard! How dare you tell her that!" she snapped. She was so angry, she couldn't even think of anything else to say. She beat against the mirror with her fists. Nothing happened beside bruised hands and soon Sharon had worn herself out. She collapsed to the ground. There had to be some way to stop this…this…thing. 

---

Nuriko watched them and couldn't keep the anger from his face. The slut was hanging all over Hotohori again. This time it seemed more deliberate. He had the feeling she was doing it on purpose. 

"This is making me sick," he muttered when Sharon hugged the emperor again. 

"Aww. What's the matter Nuriko? You look upset," Sharon cooed. He glared at the miko but restrained himself from commenting. She was a slut pure and simple. He had thought last night that maybe she wouldn't be so bad. Now he wished he'd slapped her a little harder. 

"I'm not upset. I just wish you would get a room."

"Oh grow up Nuriko and take it like a man." 

The seishi's eyes widened. 

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Nuriko said and laughed nervously. The miko ignored her and grinned at Hotohori.

"Know what Hori-kun? Nuriko's a guy. I guess he took getting in touch with his feminine side a bit too far, don'tcha think?"  Hotohori didn't laugh…. He looked shocked. Everyone looked shocked. Sharon frowned. 

"Oh. I'm sorry Nuriko. I thought you wanted everyone to know. I'm so sorry." A smile flashed in the miko's dark eyes and then was replaced by innocence. Nuriko turned away from them and ran off into the woods…unable to hold back his tears any longer. 

---

Sharon was stunned; she couldn't believe the reflection had said that. Didn't it have any feelings? She closed her eyes. _Poor Nuriko, she thought, __I have to get rid of this thing. It was really scary. The reflection said the same things she would have if she was that mean. It said things she secretly thought of saying but would never imagine speaking. _

In fact…it was just like her. It was her. Sharon knew it with dead certainty. The reflection was her bad side. The mean part in her. The part that didn't want to care about anything else as long as didn't revolve around it. 

She couldn't separate from it. She couldn't get away from it. There was only one way to get rid of it. Sharon knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it. The thought scared her to no end. She would wait. Maybe there was another way to get out of this. There couldn't be only one solution. She would try and see the things weak spot…her weak spot. Sharon didn't want to die.

---

"Come with me Hori-kun, I want to talk to you alone," the reflection said. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the camp and into the darkness of the forest. Three down…one to go. Now how would she mess with his mind? She didn't want to mess it up too badly. He was cute and he could take her places. 

So what could she do? She could play hard to get…but he might give up. That wouldn't get her anywhere. She could also make him frustrated by pretending she loved him…then pretending she didn't. That…could get dangerous after a while. Her third choice was to pretend to love him completely. Now that was a good idea.

The more he loved her the more she could twist him around her finger. Not only would she be in a place of power, but Sharon would suffer because of it. As for the others…the reflection didn't care about them much. They weren't as useful. 

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Hotohori asked. The reflection realized that she'd been quiet for quite some time. She put both hands on his face and looked into his eyes. Yes…he would do. 

"I love you Hotohori."

"What?"

"I love you and I want to be with you…" she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him. "Forever." 

---

"No! Stop messing with his mind!" Sharon beat the glass again. She couldn't get out. Couldn't. She knew why. There was only one way out. 

---

Amanda gasped. She had heard that! She had heard Sharon screaming. That was it then. There had to be some connection between that world and this one. What was it? Maybe it was because they were wearing clothes from this world. Really tacky clothes, but clothes just the same. 

Amanda wrinkled her nose. She would ponder that later. Right now she had to translate to see what was happening. All she knew was that one of her best friends was in serious trouble.

---

The reflection was so close to getting what she wanted. Just a few more inches and the Emperor of Konan was hers. He put his hands on her shoulders. She allowed herself a tiny smile. The fool. Suddenly he shoved her away. 

The reflection stumbled back and stared at him in surprise. His eyes were narrowed and the gold in them was snapping furiously. He made a movement. There was the scratch of metal and the reflection found the point of a sword two inches from her neck. 

"We know you are not the real Sharon," he said with absolute conviction. The reflection's eyes flicked up at his face and down at the sword. He held it steadily. She shrugged. Oh well. He wasn't worth it. He would have to die along with the others. She backed up from the sword. The reflection giggled wildly and began to run. Tamahome blocked her escape route. He had heard the whole thing apparently. She stepped away from him and lifted the mirror. 

"You are all idiots. You know you hurt her by believing I was her. You betrayed her. Doesn't that make you feel nice?" 

They took a step towards her. The reflection threw back her head and laughed. Lightning shot out of the mirror and enveloped the two. She watched gleefully as they slowly fell to their knees. The lightning crackled around them weakening them. 

"The real Sharon is inside this mirror. Say hi…Sharon. Look…see? They're dying. Isn't that sweet?" 

"Yeah…really. Just adorable," the reflection looked up and there was Ann.

---

"Anni! What are you doing?" Sharon yelled. The fifteen-year-old couldn't hear her. Ann aimed a punch at the reflection. It ducked and laughed wildly. Still holding the mirror it scrambled over to where Hotohori was. It grabbed his sword from his weakening grip and pointed it at Ann.

Ann and it circled each other warily. It could barely lift the sword, but there was still danger. The reflection lunged forward. Ann tried to stumble back, but it was to late. The sword slammed into her chest. It wasn't the entire blade. Just the point…but that was enough. Ann stumbled back, fell, and didn't move.

"Anni!" Sharon screamed. She was dead! Sharon's hands began to tremble with fear. No. No. She mentally slapped herself and pulled herself together. She was not going to let this go any further. With a dead calm she picked up a plate and smashed it against the table. Shards flew everywhere and some cut her face. She ignored the pain and examined the shattered porcelain. She picked the largest piece up and ran her finger along the ragged edge. Crimson blood welled up from the tip of her finger. She stiffened and looked at her reflection through the mirror.

"I won't let you do this," she said her voice was harsh. 

"You can't do it. Don't be a fool." 

Sharon stilled her trembling hands. This was no time for fear. 

"I can and you know why?"

"Ugh. Please. Fine. I'll ask if that'll make you shut up. Why?"

"Because I am the Suzaku no Miko and I won't let any one hurt my friends! Not even ME!" She screamed in rage and fear and drove the shard down toward herself. 

Sharon doubled over as the plate cut into her stomach. Pain shot through her body. It hurt…everywhere. She could barely breathe. Every breath took immense effort and every breath sent the agonizing pain stabbing through her. A copper taste was on her tongue, blood. She fell to her knees and almost blacked out. It hurt so much. So much. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't have the breath to cry. She wrapped her hands tightly around the shard and pulled it roughly out. It felt like something had ripped off her skin. She choked and pitched forward. Her head hit the floor. She closed her eyes and released her breath. She had done it…every one…every one was safe.

---

Amanda was doubled over and crying as well. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt. It seemed to stretch through every part of her. She held her hands over her stomach and felt warm wetness. It was blood. 

"Damn you Sharon, what have you done now?" she whispered. She left one hand to cover the wound and used the other to turn the page.

---

The old one nearly dropped the mirror. The girl was dying. Lying in a pool of her own blood; just to save her friends. The old one closed her eyes. She was the one then. She was the true Suzaku no Miko. She who had gone so far…to save those she loved. 

---

The thing screamed in pain. Green blood bubbled out of its stomach and poured onto the ground. Tamahome watched the thing in fascinated horror as it changed. 

One minute Sharon was standing there, the next she had transformed into a hideous monster. No. That hadn't been Sharon. This thing had just impersonated her. To what exact end he didn't know. Neither did he care. Ann was either dead or dying and Sharon was probably hurt. The thing, whatever it was, was going to die. 

The white lightning faded from around him and he felt his strength returning. He stood quickly and put his hands out in a fighting position. The monster lashed out at him and Tamahome danced back. He let his anger build inside him. The monster moved to attack Hotohori who was scrambling to reach his sword. 

Tamahome charged the creature. When he was close enough he launched himself into the air and released his anger in a kick to the face. The thing stumbled. Tamahome landed and jumped back. It grabbed him by the shoulder and dug in its claws. The seishi yelped and tried to pull away. The claws scraped over his shoulder. Suddenly the monster howled and the pressure disappeared. Tamahome turned. 

The thing was clutching at a stump where its arm used to be. Hotohori's sword was green with the blood of the thing. The Emperor met his eyes and Tamahome nodded…they would attack together. Something whooshed through the air and slammed the monster into the ground, silencing it forever. It was a boulder. 

He saw Nuriko…standing not to far from him and dusting off his hands. 

---

Ann blinked as the blackness of unconsciousness faded, replaced by the darkness of the night. The seishi were staring down at her, concern on their faces. Ann raised her head; winced at the pain that action produced and let it rest again. 

"Are you all right?" Tamahome asked. 

"Yes," Ann said. The sound of her own voice made her head pound. "Well…sort of." She hauled herself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of her head. 

"I tripped over something and hit my head on that dagged root." Ann remembered the sword coming toward her. She blinked…what had stopped it? The answer came to her in a flash. She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled the locket out of her shirt. The front of it had a hole in it…but the back was still in one piece. Ann stared and turned it over in her fingers. She had been lucky.

"The locket stopped it…" she said. 

"The creature was not experienced enough to use our sword." Hotohori said. "If it had a little more skill or a better grip…" 

"I would have been an Ann kabob." She laughed weakly and without humor. The brush with death had shaken her up. She gently opened the locket and moved so the moon light shone on it. The picture of her family had remarkably little damage. She looked at the picture of the trio. Ann felt goose bumps rise on her arms. The trio had been neatly split in half. 

Ann snapped the locket closed and shivered. She looked at the smooth back. Something was reflected in it. There was a white shape lying on the ground. Ann looked over her shoulder. She couldn't tell what it was. A monster? She hoped not.

"We have to find the mirror," Tamahome was saying. "She might be still trapped inside it." Ann tugged on his sleeve. 

"What's that?" she asked. They carefully approached it. Hotohori holding his sword ready in case the thing was hostile. Ann walked behind Tamahome and peered at it from over his shoulder. 

"I think…it's a person," she said when they got closer. Ann didn't say anything more. It was a girl, lying on her stomach. She was still as if dead. Nuriko knelt by her and gently pushed her onto her back. Ann gasped. It was Sharon. Her white shirt was red with blood and in her hands she clutched a bloody shard. 

 ---

She was floating down a white river. Except the water was more like light. Blackness arched overhead and ran down on either side to meet the sparkling river. Further down river ahead of her was searing light that penetrated the blackness. The current was slowly pulling her towards it. 

Sharon was lying on her back, looking into the blackness. Each passing second a little of the pain disappeared; it was replaced by blessed numbness. So this was dying. Actually it wasn't that bad. It was peaceful. She heard voices talking somewhere above her.

'Will she…' a light voice with a slight accent. 

'I'm not sure. I can't stop the bleeding,' a slightly feminine voice. 

'If you die Sharon I'm going to kill you,' a louder voice and definitely a girls, it was heavy with tears.

'She's not going to die. Not after you threatened her like that," a middle tone male voice, soft and kind. 

Sharon knew that if she thought hard enough she could remember who these people were. She didn't feel like trying to remember though. It was becoming warmer. She stretched languidly. The water-light lapped with her movement but didn't send her under. She folded her hands behind her head and crossed her legs. This was the life…in a manner of speaking. 

"Sharon!" it was a new voice. High and female. It ricocheted off the blackness and made Sharon wince.

_What? You don't have to shout. Geez._

"Sharon. You can hear me. Thank God. How bad is it?" The voice sounded like at any moment it would burst into tears.

_Question.__ Who are you?_

"Don't be stupid Sharon. It's Amanda."

_Ahh.__ Yes. I knew an Amanda once. I think I still do. I'm not sure. Hmmm…have you ever had chocolate eclairs? _

"Sharon stop joking around, it isn't funny!" the voice was crying now. Sharon raised an eyebrow. That was odd. She didn't find anything to be sad about.

 "How bad is it?" the teary voice asked. 

_It's quite nice actually. I can't wait until I get to the light though_

"I meant the cut. Is it fatal? Are…are you going to live?"

_I dunno. It might be fatal. I think I just might be dying. I'll have you know it's highly underrated._

"You can't die!"

_' Course_ I can. It's not like I'm immortal. Yes I am quite capable of dying. I wonder if there are piranha in heaven. Well…they'd have to be nice piranha. __

"Sharon don't talk like that!" 

_Like what? It was a legitimate question. Maybe not the smartest one in the world but…_

"Please don't give up. Please. Go back to the living. Please…"

_Aww I don't want to. It hurts. There's pain and blood and I don't like it. _

'Wake up Sharon, comon', time for school.'

_Hah. Like I'm gonna fall for that. Nice try Anni._

"Listen to her! Wake up."

_No. An' there ain't nuttin' you can do about it. So Nyah. _

'Please, live Sharon. I need you to be here with me.'

_Sorry Hori-kun. Can't. Like to. But can't. Can I?_

'If you live, I'll forgive you for telling my secret,'

_Are you crying Nuriko? It sounds like it. Well…tough. I'm going to die anyway._

"Shut up! No you're not!" 

_Am so! _

'Sharon, you are the bravest woman I've ever known. You can't die like this.' 

_Tamahome?_

"Don't leave Sharon," Amanda said.

The light was coming clearer now she could still get away from it if she wanted. She didn't want to…not at all…no…no…gah. 

_Dang you Amanda…and Ann…and everybody else.__ Especially you Tamahome. My Tamahome._

"My…Tamahome?" 

_Shut up Amanda. Sharon flipped over onto her stomach and made a U-turn in the light-water. She began to swim free style back up the river. The pain increased as she did so. She gritted her teeth and kept at it. The blackness yawned ahead of her. She needed to get to it. _

Something was holding her back; tugging her back the way she had come. Towards the light, and towards death.  She looked behind her. A creature in a long black robe with the hood up was holding on to her ankle and pulling her. She fought against it. Her arms slapped uselessly against the water. She put her free foot down but there was nothing solid to brace herself against.

_No! Let go of me! I don't want to die now! Let go! _

_You have to die __Sharon__. You don't deserve to live. An invisible hand threw the hood back. The boy under it had cheek length blond hair, a round face and cold blue eyes._

_David? How did you get here?_

_I'm not David you idiot. I'm your conscience._

_Why does my conscience look like my brother?_

_How should I know? I just work here. _

_I don't want to die. _

_To bad __Sharon_.__ That's life. You have to die. You don't have the strength to survive. You're a coward and you let Ann down…you deserve to die.__

_But…no! I won't! I won't listen to you. Let me go now! He threw up his hands and disappeared, but his voice still lingered in the non-air._

_You're too weak __Sharon__. _

She tried hard to fight the inexorable current. For every two lengths she gained she was pulled back three. She pushed against the current with everything she had. She didn't have much. It was draining away from her. Soon she would have nothing left to go on.

Suddenly another light lit the chamber. It turned the white water to soft crimson. She looked up to see the source of the light and saw a man floating in the air.  He had blood red hair and eyes the color of red wine.  He smiled at her with his face and his eyes and held out his hand to her.

"You have proven your worth. The creator did not mean for you to die, so that is why I am helping you live. Just take my hand."  

Sharon did as she was told. His long elegant fingers wrapped around her hand and he pulled her easily out of the water. She stared at him for a long moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"That is something you have to find out on your own."    He was fading from view and darkness was closing in around her. 

"Will I ever see you again?" 

"You can't count on it," he said.  Something brushed against her forehead. Warmth and strength filled her body and she knew she was going to live. As she closed her eyes, the memory of the man who had saved her slowly faded from her mind. __

---

Ann closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her best friend die. It was just too much. There was no way Sharon could survive after losing that much blood.

"Look," Tamahome said in a kind of breathless whisper. Ann slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Sharon's body was glowing with a soft red light and a red kanji blazed on her forehead. 

"That is Suzaku's mark," Hotohori said.  The light died away almost the minute it had begun and the night was dark again. 

"Nuriko…the bleeding…" Ann said. Nuriko looked at her with smiling, tear filled eyes.

"It's stopped. She's going to live." 

"Of course she is," Ann said, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.  "She's too stubborn to die."

"She is truly the Suzaku no Miko," Tamahome said.  Warmth closed around Ann's heart. A warmth that she hadn't felt in years. Everything was going to be all right.

---

Sharon opened her eyes. The stars winked happily at her. So many…so beautiful. She could see the crab etched above her. She had made it. She was alive. It gave her a wonderful feeling. She didn't hurt so much now. She looked around, moving her head slowly.  The seishi and Ann were sitting around her in a rough semi-circle.

Hotohori was cleaning a sword. Sharon allowed herself a faint grin. Cool. He had a sword. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She absolutely loved swords.

Nuriko was staring off into the woods. Sharon bit her lip. She felt bad for revealing the seishi's secret. She wondered how she could make it up to her…him.

Tamahome was staring at the ground and poking it. She winced at the claw marks on his shoulder. Whatever had attacked him must have been big. 

Ann was watching her. Sharon smiled and Ann smiled back, shaking her head.

"I think you just like to make me worry," she said. 

"I'll tell you one thing Anni. You guys totally kick butt." 

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: The Road to Taiitsukun

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	16. The Road to Taiitsukun

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 16

The Road To Taiitsukun

:Or:

What's wrong with Squash-boy?

By:

Night~Mare

With a scene and benevolent lamp shades from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: I have learned the hard way between regular dishwashing soap and stuff that you put in the dishwashing machine.   Bubbles, bubbles everywhere but none that are in the sink.

May you find an unlocked reference room…

With love

Night~Mare

---

"Sharon if you apologize one more time I'm going to smack you upside the head."  That hadn't been so surprising. Sharon had ignored her friend's threat and had opened her mouth to say more.

"Sharon if you apologize one more time I'm going to let her." Sharon had shut up. Hotohori had sounded serious. She hadn't believed it when they were so happy to see her alive. She still couldn't believe it. 

She opened her eyes again. She just couldn't sleep. The moon was starting to sink now and morning was coming on. Still she wasn't tired. The shock of nearly dying had glued her eyes open. She looked around.  Tamahome, Nuriko and Ann were sharing a pack. Ann was in the middle. Sharon grinned…now the girl knew how it felt. Hotohori was leaning against a tree. He was asleep. She watched him for a while. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Of course he was cute when he was awake too…but that was beside the point. 

Well now that everybody was sleeping, she could finally sit up. They hadn't let her before. Sharon was tired of lying down. She braced one hand against the ground and put the other on her stomach. Slowly she pushed herself up, trying to bite back the cry of pain. Hands touched her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. She opened her eyes. It was Tamahome…again. Three times she had tried to sit up. Didn't he ever sleep? She closed her eyes and waited for him to go back over to his pack. When he didn't she glared at him.

"Go away," she said, in a hushed voice.

"Nope. I don't trust you. I think I'll just stay here for tonight," he said. He rested his head beside hers and stared up at the sky.

"What do you mean trust me?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible. "What could I possibly do?" He didn't bother to answer. She scowled. 

"Why won't you let me sit Tamahome?" 

"It's nice out tonight." She sighed. Why did he have to refuse to answer her? Even if the questions were stupid and she knew the answers. It just wasn't fair. Oh well. She'd just have to wait until he fell asleep. Maybe she could bore him with talk. 

"So. How old are you Squash-boy?"

"Seventeen." 

"Shoot. A year older then me. Well you can't have it all."

"Comon' Sharon. You're not sixteen."

"Am so." 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why…how old do I look?" 

He was silent for a moment. She looked at him…daring him to say something mean. He was still looking up and didn't seem to notice her expression.

"Twelve," he said. Sharon glared at him. Tamahome grinned and Sharon realized he was teasing her. It wasn't a mean kind of teasing though.

"Some people say I look twenty." 

"Who says that?"

"Me." 

He chuckled. 

"Where'd you learn to fight?" she asked.

"Here and there. I've always been able to fight well. Even when I was little."

"Aww…" Sharon grinned at picturing a young Tamahome. How kawaii.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why?" He finally looked at her. His eyes were sparkling and he was grinning devilishly. Sharon blushed and bopped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I was just asking! Eesh." 

"Uh-huh."

"I was!"

"I agreed with you. You're the one getting defensive."

"Shut up Tamahome. So do you?"

"Nah. Girls are too much trouble. I could have one if I wanted to though." 

"Psh. A bit arrogant aren't we?"

"A bit alive aren't we?" 

"It's not my fault you get me into so much trouble." She smiled to let him know she was joking. He smiled back. 

"Forgive me Your Grace." 

Sharon winced. "Please don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?" Sharon thought for a moment then grinned.

"My lady."

 He raised an eyebrow. "My lady?" 

She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Sharon will be fine." 

Tamahome pulled something from the ground.

"For you my lady miko," he said, holding a dandelion out to her. She accepted it with a faint smile and a deeper blush.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Tamahome asked.

"Do what?"

"Blush."

"No…not really. It's just that a lot of embarrassing things have happened to me lately."

"Getting a flower is embarrassing?" 

"No…I mean…not exactly…well sorta…well you're a guy…you wouldn't understand. "

"I might if you explain it to me."

"I just did."

"That was explaining?" 

"Don't ask questions. Just smile and nod." 

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I told you not to ask questions."

"Do you?" 

"Maybe."

"I told you."

"Yeah but I didn't ask you."

"Yes you did."

"Well I mean comon' Tamahome. Use your common sense. Would a girl like me have a boyfriend?" He was quiet. Then he asked softly:

"What's his name?"

"That's not funny."

"What?"

"Of course I don't have a boyfriend. Geez."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I'm too weird I guess…and ugly."

"You're not ugly."

"Whatever."

"You're not." 

"So what are you saying…I'm beautiful?" 

He didn't answer that one. Sharon rolled her eyes. Of course not. At least he wasn't lying by saying she was. It was amazing. He actually thought she had a boyfriend. As if. She almost wished she did. Almost…but she wasn't desperate. The time slowly passed. Tamahome's eyes closed. Finally. She lifted her head slightly.

"Don't even think about it." 

"Dang it. Don't you ever sleep?" 

"Maybe," he said with a smile.

"You are so annoying Squash-boy."

"What is with that name anyway?"

"What…Squash-boy?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with Squash-boy?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because I am the Suzaku no Miko…"

"And I am just the sei. I know."

"No."

"No?"

"You're just the Squash-boy. Only cool people can be sei."

"Which explains why I'm one doesn't it?"

"Yeah. You're a sei_shi. _There's a difference. "

"Yeah…and the difference is?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So what do I have to do to become a 'sei'?" Tamahome asked. Sharon paused for a moment, thinking about it. Then she grinned.

  
"You gotta beat me at thumb wrestling," she said.  He laughed.

"Thumb wrestling?" 

"Will you guys shut up?" Ann mumbled.

"You're on," he whispered. They clasped hands. Sharon was a good thumb wrestler. She always managed to beat all of her friends. Tamahome would be no different. She grinned. He went for the all out attack, trying to drive her thumb under. Sharon sighed. This was going to be so easy. She evaded him and ever so slightly pulled her hand back. She kept inching it back until he practically had to lean over her just to keep his grip. Sharon tried to look at him impassively but couldn't keep the smile from her face. 

"It's no fair," he said. "You keep moving your hand back."

"No I'm not. You're just imagining it." 

"You're just too scared to attack because you know I'll win."

"That's what you think." She changed to offensive. She frowned. Dangit he was good. Now he was inching his hand back. She pushed herself onto her elbow.

"Dang it Tamahome come back here."

"Shut up will you?" Nuriko snapped. Sharon was quiet again but she allowed herself a sigh of frustration. 

"Now you're moving your hand back," she whispered. 

"You're just imagining it."

"What are you doing?" Ann asked. Sharon looked up. Ann and Nuriko were staring at her as if she'd grown an extra head. Tamahome let go of her hand suddenly. She had been using his hand to support her and with the sudden absence fell on him. She winced as her stomach yelled at her. Then, blushing all the while, lowered herself onto her back and stared at the graying sky. 

"Mind your own business," Tamahome snapped. Sharon tried to fall asleep again. She was getting tired. Still her eyes refused to close. 

"I would have won you know," she murmured.

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would not."

"You're just in denial."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Shut up!" Ann and Nuriko growled at the same time. They fell silent again. Sharon folded her hands just above her stomach. She was sleepy. Her eyes slowly closed but she wasn't quite asleep yet. 

"You still owe me you know," Tamahome whispered.

"I know and I still would have beaten you."

"I think I want my payment now. Would not."

"I don't have anything to pay you with. Would so." 

"Then I'll just have to take it in a another way." Before Sharon could ask he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She gasped and her eyes shot open. That was…had been…unexpected. She looked at him in wonder. Why had he done that?

"Go to sleep Sharon," he said and refused to meet her eyes. She curled up on her side and let her eyes close one last time. 

"Would so…" she whispered before she fell asleep.

---

The horses plodded on through the forest, silent and steady. Ann and Tamahome were riding on one, Sharon and Hotohori on the next and Nuriko rode alone on the last. The sun beat down unmercifully, covering the riders in blistering light. 

"Can't we rest?" Nuriko asked. "I need to comb my hair! It's got all these tangles and dirt and stickers in it!" He held out a lock of purple hair and looked at it in disgust.

"Later, Nuriko," Hotohori said. "The next town we get to, we'll stop at an inn and rest."

"We'd better," Nuriko muttered. 

The quintet rode on for what seemed like forever. The sun never ceased its continuous burn. 

Ann wiped off her forehead. It was covered in sweat, although she was freezing. Colors danced in front of her eyes, making the scenery look almost tie-dyed. 

"You okay?" Tamahome asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She forced a grin up at him. 

He stared back at her, eyes wide. "You're really pale. I think we should stop."

"No, getting to Mount Tai…Tai…Peachez is way more important. I'm just tired." 

"Well, if you're sure…" The blue-haired man lapsed into silence. Ann was glad. She'd hardly been able to hear him over the loud, insistent ringing in her ears. His voice had just registered as fuzzy background noise. The colors were now shifting into each other and bursting out at her like pockets of lava. They swirled and mixed madly, like waltzers dancing against the flow of the dance.

Suddenly, she felt Tamahome's strong arms wrap around her. A thought worked its way out of the muddle her brain was slowly sinking into…_Why is he helping me off the horse? I mean, I don't mind, he's being quite the gentleman, but I can get off the horse myself. We're nowhere near a town, are we? Hotohori said we'd stop when we got to a town. That's odd. I guess _Sharon___ or Nuriko got sick or something. She was laid down on the cool, soft grass, and the colors finally went away._

---

"Oh man…oh man…she probably got a sun stroke!" Sharon said nervously. 

"That shade of white can't be healthy," Nuriko said.

"What do we do? I know! Water!" Sharon who had been sitting on the ground now struggled to get to her feet. 

"I'll get some," Tamahome said went off into the woods.

--- 

The day wore on, and nothing changed. Ann still lay unconscious under the tree, Nuriko napped under another one, Hotohori and Sharon talked quietly, and Tamahome sat next to Ann. Day turned to evening. Evening gradually slipped into the ebony night. Hotohori, Sharon, and Nuriko slept under the branches of a steady oak.

Around midnight, Tamahome was awakened from his light sleep by a quiet moan. His eyes snapped open. Ann's arm was twitching. Suddenly, her lips curled upwards slightly. Her hand slowly lifted and grabbed Tamahome's. She squeezed it, and whispered something, then squeezed it again, then her hand went limp. Tamahome stared down at the girl curiously. Did she just say what he thought she'd said? If she had…things would get a lot more complicated. He wasn't sure until she said it again.

"Hotohori." 

--- 

The next morning, Sharon hobbled over to the two. "Is she okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Will you sit down? You were wounded…stop making things worse for yourself."

"Yeah…I will…just tell me how it is.

Tamahome felt terrible for lying to the Miko, but he had to. "I don't know. No change." Sharon's face fell. 

"Oh. Well, come on. Nuriko's making breakfast." The two got up and headed over to the cooking fire. When Sharon lowered herself onto the ground she was pale and sweating. Tamahome became worried. The last thing they needed was for her to be unconscious as well. Breakfast was quickly consumed, and the quartet began discussing what to do. 

"We should get going," Nuriko said. "We won't get to Mount. Taikyoku until next month at this rate." 

"We have to wait for Ann to recover," Tamahome responded without really thinking. "She talked last night." Six eyes turned and stared at the blue-haired seishi. 

"She talked?" Hotohori asked slowly.

"And you didn't tell us?" Nuriko asked. 

"You lied to me!" Sharon cried, jumping up. "You are such a jerk Tamahome!" She suddenly inhaled sharply, went pale, and sunk back to the ground. She clutched her stomach and beads of sweat popped out on her forehead. 

"Sharon!" the three seishi cried. 

"No…fine…just a tummy…ache…" Hotohori laid the girl down and Nuriko carefully pulled her hands from her stomach. Her hands were covered in blood. Tamahome cursed. 

"The wound must have reopened! Quick, get some cloth and some water!"

Nuriko ripped a wide strip from the bottom of his robe and Hotohori quickly soaked it into the remaining water in the pot. The three seishi quickly tied the makeshift bandage around her middle. Sharon tried to get them off her, weakly insisting that she was okay, but to no avail. The flow of blood was eventually halted, but the color didn't return to her face.  With the crisis of the minute resolved, Nuriko and Hotohori slowly turned to Tamahome. 

"You lied to the Miko?" the emperor asked in his silky-smooth, I'm-really-mad-now voice.

"I didn't want to get her hopes up," Tamahome defended himself. "It was only a couple seconds."

"You should have told her!" Nuriko yelled. "That's her best friend you lied to her about!"

"It's your fault she nearly died again," Hotohori said. "If you had told her the truth then she wouldn't have reopened the wound." 

"But…but…" Tamahome sighed. "I guess you're right." He got up and walked away from the group, shoulders slumped.

Nuriko's face softened. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on Tama-kins."  The eyes Hotohori turned on Nuriko were like chips of golden ice. 

"He all but killed Sharon. He fully deserved whatever he got."

--- 

Tamahome ran through the woods, the beautiful scenery blurring. He just wanted to run, and run, and get as far away from those two as he possibly could. It wasn't his fault! How dare they accuse him of trying to kill the Miko! He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He hadn't wanted to hurt anybody! He just hadn't wanted her to get her spirits up and then have Ann die! 

He tripped over a root and crashed face-first into the ground. Slowly, painfully, he sat up and brushed the dirt from his hands. A small cut in his palm dribbled a thin streak of blood over his wrist and down his arm. Multiple bruises decorated his left hand and he knew that several more were developing on his chest. He tasted blood in his mouth and realized he'd bitten his tongue.  With a sigh, he trotted stiffly in the direction of the river. He could dangle his feet in the water, unwind, and maybe take a dip. Being in the water always cleared his mind. 

---

Nuriko tended to Ann while Hotohori hovered over Sharon. Nuriko had the feeling that Ann would be waking up and staying awake soon. Just then, as if on cue, the girl woke up.

"Nuriko?" she asked quietly, blinking her eyes against the bright sun. She sat up quickly, then grabbed at her head. "Oh, geez, what a headache. Got some aspirin?" 

"Aspirin?" 

"Yeah, aspirin. It'd make my headache stop yelling at me for a bit." She glanced around. "Hey, where's Sharon?"

The purple-haired man's face darkened. "She's on the ground. Tamahome lied to her about you and she got too upset."

"What do you mean, 'lied to Sharon about you'? What happened?"

"Apparently, you woke up and spoke to him. He lied to Sharon about that and then spoke up about it later, so she got upset and accidentally reopened the wound." 

Ann flinched. "Sorry."

Nuriko smiled at the younger girl. "What do you have to be sorry about?" He offered his arm to the girl and escorted her to the fire. Hotohori looked up as the two approached. He smiled.

 "We are glad you're well enough to be walking around," he said.

Ann laughed. "Believe you me, I am too. How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Sharon said quietly. She sat up. "I was worried about you, Anni."

"Why?" asked Ann. "Sunstroke isn't fatal."

"You looked so awful…"

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Suuure you didn't."

"Well, I mean, you still look awful, just less so."

"What do you mean? I'm always beautiful." Both girls burst into giggles. Hotohori smiled at the them.

"It seems you're feeling better now, Miko." 

Sharon nodded. "I am." She got up, a look of pain briefly crossing her face. "I think I'm gonna go find Tamahome and ask him about some stuff." 

"No," Hotohori said firmly. "You have to stop walking around like this."

"Really Sharon you should just relax." 

"But Anni…"

"No." 

"Not even…"

"No."

"Just a…"

"No."

"But I…"

"No." 

"But he…"

"No." 

"Are you…"

"Yes."

"No?"

"No."

"No." Ann rolled her eyes. Sometimes… She started up a conversation with Nuriko about the differences of style between the two worlds. Hotohori joined in as well. Sharon was strangely quiet and when Ann looked…the miko was gone.

--- 

Sharon hurried through the woods, taking care to watch the ground. She didn't want to trip and impale herself on a root or something. She cringed at the gruesome mental image that presented. She kept walking until she came to the river. There, she saw someone sitting on the bank, deep in thought. 

"Tamahome?" she called nervously. If it wasn't him, then she would feel really stupid. The person started and turned rapidly. He stiffened, then turned away from her. Sharon felt awful. It was all her fault. She'd overreacted, and now her seishi would hate each other…and her. She gingerly walked down to the bank and lowered herself next to Tamahome. 

"Hello, Your Grace." His voice was polite but very, very cold. The use of the formal title instead of her given name also did not go unnoticed. 

"Tamahome…"

"Why are you here?" he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "Why aren't you with the Emperor and Nuriko? They don't lie to you."

"Tama-"

"After all, isn't honesty the best policy?"

"Ta…"

"And what the hell are you doing all the way out here? What are you glutton for punishment?" he yelled. She opened her mouth.

"I won't listen to another thing until you sit down.

"I am sitt-"

"Do the others know you left?" he said before she could even think of the words.

"Tama-"

"Just answer the question."

"No but-"

"Why do you keep sneaking off like that?" he was back to yelling again. "If I hadn't been here something…"

"Tamahome will you just shut up and listen to me!" she yelled, then winced and put a hand lightly on her stomach.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me?"  He looked back at the water. Sharon looked into the pond as well. She stared at her reflection and shivered. At least this one was just a trick of the light. Tamahome's seemed sad though.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he mumbled.

"What?" 

"I didn't wanna hurt you, okay?" Tamahome snapped, his eyes flashing with a light purple fire. "I didn't want to tell you that Ann was getting better and then she died!" His whole body collapsed then, as if his rude front was the only thing supporting him. 

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he continued, his voice almost a whisper. "I thought it would be for the best if no one knew." 

"Why the heck did you think that telling the truth would be bad?" Sharon asked. She had made her voice to a joking tone. He obviously thought it wasn't funny. Tamahome glared at her. 

"How would you feel if I had told you that and then she went into a coma?!"

"It's sunstroke!" Sharon said. "How many people have died of sunstroke?!"

"It was a precaution! Better safe than sorry!"

"How about better truth than lying?!"

"How about you just shut the hell up and leave me alone?!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" She began to stand again.

"Sit down!" 

"Well you said go away!" 

"I did not!"

"Oh you did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Look Your Grace…"

"Don't you dare 'Your Grace' me Squash-boy!" 

"You are so annoying!" they both yelled at the same time.

---

Ann was searching desperately for Sharon. She was so worried. What if there was another evil mirror…or something worse? She didn't want her friend to die. Ann needed to kill that little idiot herself.

---

Sharon looked away from Tamahome and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had just hurt her stomach really badly. That and only that was the reason she was crying. It wasn't because she couldn't seem to get into a conversation with Tamahome without arguing. No…not at all. 

"Are you crying?" he asked softly.

"No…no…" she dried the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Now who's lying?" He gently brushed a tear from her face and Sharon jumped slightly. What was going…? She looked into his purple eyes and all her thoughts left her. 

---

Tamahome didn't know why he had done that. It was just an impulse. Now he couldn't seem to take his hand from her face. He didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her. Just lightly…just to see… He leaned closer. Her eyes were slowly closing and her face tilted up. It wasn't that he loved her…

"Sharon there you…oh." 

---

Sharon blinked as Ann's voice intruded into her thoughts. Tamahome patted her cheek then began to study his reflection with a strange intensity. Ann looked about as dazed as she did. Then the fifteen-year-old turned and went back the way she had come. Once she had gone Tamahome stood up.

"Well let's go back before they…" 

She reached up and grabbed his sleeve.

"No…I don't want to go back…not just yet. Please?"  

At first, he didn't look like he would. Then he sighed and sat back down.

"I hate you," he said softly.

"I hate you more."

"You do not. I hate the way you laugh…and smile…and dance around when you're excited…" he trailed off.

"I still hate you more then you hate me."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Tamahome?" She looked at him and bit her lip. She would say it. She didn't care.

"Sharon."

"I'm sorry," they both said together. Sharon smiled and stared out across the water.

"I still hate you more," Sharon said.

"Do not…." 

---

Back at camp, the three left were getting antsy. _Sharon doesn't know how lucky she is_, Ann thought. If anyone else had stumbled on the two…well…it wouldn't be happy.

"I think I'll go get Sharon and Tamahome," Nuriko said. "We don't want Tamahome, Jr. running around." Hotohori looked angry for a second, then his face lightened. He laughed softly, but there was a razor edge to it. 

"That would not be good." The purple haired seishi got up, turned around, and stared into a pair of angry lavender eyes. He looked down and saw a pair of extremely mad brown ones. 

"Nuriko," Sharon said quietly, "if I could get up, I would hit you so hard you could talk out of the back of your neck. And then I would beat you senseless. Do you understand?" 

Nuriko smirked derisively. "Sure. I'm just gonna take care of the horses now." He strolled off, chuckling softly to himself. 

Sharon narrowed her eyes as Tamahome set her down. "That little…" 

Ann stood. "I'm going down to the river to get some water. I'm parched." She started off towards the woods. As the girl approached the barrier, she weaved slightly, as if inebriated, and grabbed onto a tree to steady herself. She shook her head and kept walking. Hotohori and Tamahome looked at each other. 

"I'm going to go with her," Sharon said.

"No…" Tamahome said, Sharon opened her mouth, "don't even say anything. You're not going." 

"We will go," Hotohori said. The Emperor pierced Sharon with a stern look. 

"You…miko…will stay here and you will _not _move. " With no further conversation, he left. Sharon watched him go and folded her arms.

"Pouting will get you nowhere."

"Pouting? Who said I was pouting Squash-boy?"

---

Ann sat on the riverbank and dipped her sore feet into the water. She hoped there weren't any leeches or piranha in the water or else her feet would be fish food. She heard footsteps crunching on the leaves and a slender, long haired form detached itself from the woods.

"Ann?" Ann turned. The emperor stood several feet behind her, arms crossed. 

"Greetings, Your Majesty." 

"You may call me Hotohori."

"Thanks." 

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel much better." 

Hotohori chewed his lip slightly as he cast about for another topic of conversation. "Have you …gotten sunstroke…a lot?"

"Um…" Nervously, she pulled a glittering tube about an inch long out of her pocket. She unscrewed the silver top and quickly applied a layer of lip gloss to her lips.

"What is that?" Hotohori asked, sniffing at the air. "It smells like…like…nothing I've ever smelled before." 

"It's lip gloss," Ann said. "This stuff is supposed to smell like vanilla frosting." 

"Vanilla?" 

"Yeah, it's stuff you put on a ca…you don't know what vanilla is?" 

"No, we have never heard of it. Is it very common where you come from?" 

"It's everywhere! Hey, I know. When I come back, I'll bring you some, okay?"

Hotohori smiled warmly. He had a beautiful smile, one that made her feel warm and full inside and made him look handsome beyond comparison and description. 

"I'd like that," he said. Ann noticed the lack of the imperial 'we' and couldn't help but smile. Gingerly, Hotohori sat next to her, making sure to keep a comfortable distance. 

"You never answered our questions. Is this your first time dealing with sunstroke?"

Ann laughed quietly. "I wish it was. The first time I got it was at a bridging ceremony when I was a Junior Girl Scout." She shook her head. "My leader was quite inspiring, but not much for common sense." 

"Girl Scouts?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's a club where girls can get together, get merit badges, and get credit for college and stuff. I've been in for eight years and loved every minute." 

"Girls can…go to college?" 

"Definitely!" 

Hotohori leaned back, as if contemplating that. "Amazing…a world where women can go to college, and be in clubs just for them, and vanilla!" 

Ann smiled at his apparent enthusiasm. "I suppose it's pretty amazing. But this world…it's great! I mean, all these woods and towns and…wow!"

This time it was Hotohori's turn to smile. "We are glad that you're enjoying your stay." 

"Without a doubt!" Ann tried to keep her voice under control, but her stomach was fluttering and her heart had sped up. She'd never felt this way before. It was like…being deliriously happy and being just plain delirious at the same time. She wanted to jump up and down and spin around on the hills singing "The Hills Are Alive", but at the same time she just wanted to sit with Hotohori forever, for this perfect moment to never, ever end. 

But all good things had to end, and Hotohori loved Sharon, not her. She'd be just deluding herself if she thought he had any other feelings for her besides friendship…and even that was a stretch.

---

The next morning was not a good one for the miko. Now Hotohori wouldn't let her out of his sight for a moment. He was mad at her again. Sharon didn't understand. She wasn't going to go running off to any strange picnic tables again. So why where they still so worried? Something huge caught her attention and Sharon stared. They had reached Mt. Tai…Tai…Peachez...at last.

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: I Want to Go Home  

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	17. I Want to Go Home

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 17

I Want To Go Home…

: Or:

I'll be seein' you…

By: 

Night~Mare

With the FF7 strategy guide that she reads to me when I get lost (which is a lot) from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: 'The cavalry's here. It's one scared guy with a rock, but it's here."- Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

----

The mountain towered into the air. Sharon looked up and up. There were mountains where she lived. None were as big as this. Not that she could remember anyway. She whistled. 

"Woah! That's huge!" Ann said. 

"No kidding," Nuriko said.

"I have been watching the interactions between all of you…" a voice said out of nowhere. Sharon gasped, that was the one…the one who had spoken to her when she was in the mirror.

"Who are you?" she shouted into the air.

"I can hear you…I can hear you. No need to shout. I'm not deaf you know." 

"Thanks a lot for giving me clear directions on how to get out of the mirror."

"Sarcasm, child, will get you nowhere." 

"Stop calling me child."

 "Well you are."

"Am not!" Hotohori wisely chose that moment to put a hand over Sharon's mouth. She blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes in disgruntlement. 

"Now if there are no more smart alecky remarks…" Sharon muffled something. "I heard that. I'm warning you miko. You are walking a very thin wire."

"Just ignore her," Tamahome said.

"Intelligence doesn't come easily to her," Nuriko put in.

"Mmpph! Mmmph mmmph mmmph! Mmmph mmph MMPH mmmph!" 

"I can see that," the voice said. " I have been watching you. The bonds between you and your seishi are strengthening miko…" The voice paused then said, " considerably well. I will help you get back home."  
  


"Hmmph! Hmmph hmmph hmmph Umph hummuph hummph!" 

"I don't see what's so funny miko. One more outburst like that and I'll seriously reconsider sending you home."

"Excuse me," Hotohori said before Sharon could muffle anything derogatory. "But who are you?"

"Don't you know? Oh right…I forgot to tell you. I must be getting old." Suddenly an old woman appeared. Really, really old. Her long silver-white hair was pulled back from her sagging face which looked like she had eaten a lemon or five. She reminded Sharon of Cologne from Ranma 1/2. Getting old was a definite understatement. 

"I am Taiitsukun…this is Mt. Taikyoku and I will help you get home." 

"Mmph. Mmm…mmph mmph mmph..." 

"You're forgiven…and a simple thank you will do."

"Mmph mmph."

"You're welcome."

"Mmmph mmph mmph?"

"You can ask me."

"Mmph mmph…mmphmph?" 

"What do you mean am I really female?" 

---

Taiitsukun glared at the miko who was staring innocently back at her. The old one rested her chin in one hand and tapped the fingers of her other hand against her leg.

"I'll give you a chance to explain that," she fairly growled. Miko or not she wouldn't let the impudent young twit get away with insulting her. 

"Mmph…" she started to say. Then she held up a finger and dislodged the emperor's hand from her mouth. "The thing is I have a slight problem with guessing gender. I thought my seishi were girls at first…and…well obviously they're not."

"You thought _I was a girl?" the dark haired seishi said. "You are pathetic."_

"Well you screamed like one so I assumed…"

"When have I ever screamed?"

"You know you have."

"When?"

"You're just in denial Squash-boy."

"Yeah whatever."

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever."

"Uh-huh."  
  


"Whatever." 

Taiitsukun cleared her throat and four gazes immediately shot back to the old one. Four because the young emperor still hadn't taken his eyes away. The woman allowed herself a fond smile. After all these years apparently she still had some. 

"It was a brave thing you did to save your friends," Taiitsukun said. The girl blushed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh…it was…really…really nothing. Just…you know…one of those things." The old one gazed at the child skeptically. She had sounded sincere. The longer the miko acted this way the more difficult the journey would become. Perhaps the trip home would strengthen the girl.

"The mirror incident was my idea; I wanted to test you to see how devoted you were to each other. I was pleased with what I found. Come to my court." She transported the five into the mountain. Taiitsukun looked at the amount of bloodstain on the miko's shirt. If the wound had been that severe it would be difficult to send her home. She put the thought out of her head for a moment and turned toward the emperor. He was still staring at her, a dazed look on his face.

"What do you think of me?" she asked him. 

"Nothing," he said slowly.

"Come now. Tell me. Don't be afraid." The young man nodded. The old woman smiled.

"You are the ugliest old woman that I have ever seen." 

---

            Nuriko put a hand to his face to hide his smile as the emperor was clobbered with a hammer. He loved Hotohori, but the man had gotten what he deserved. The purple-haired seishi's nose wrinkled. Even if he _was right._

---

            Amanda sat back from reading the book and rubbed her sore neck. She wished she was on the opposite end and someone else was reading it. She wished she had become the miko. It was just no fair. Why did Sharon get all the fun…and cute guys? 

The fourteen-year-old winced at the pain in her stomach. She knew she would have found a way to get out of it. A way that didn't involve stabbing herself. Sharon just didn't know how to handle things like that. 

She would get to see Tamahome. Amanda grinned at the thought. He was just so cute! She remembered the first time she saw him. He had rescued her from…from…from something anyway. She could still remember the flashing violet of his eyes, his wild blue-black hair, and his cute voice. Of course Sharon had to go in and make a mess of things…as usual. The sixteen-year-old just wasn't suited for this type of thing. She was merely the weird one. 

Amanda knew she should have gotten the job. Taiitsukun was really wrong if she thought Sharon was the Suzaku no Miko. The girl couldn't even pass Algebra I part II. Amanda flipped her hair over her shoulder. Well…it didn't matter…soon the girl would be returning home and Amanda would take her place.  She smiled. She would get to be with Tamahome…and that other cute guy Ann had mentioned. What was his name? It didn't matter as long as he was cute. Amanda giggled…good thing that was only a book world. She could do whatever she wanted…because everything would be forgotten by the turn of the last page.

---

"Whaddya mean my perversion?" Nuriko yelled. Sharon laughed as the cute little blue haired people smiled innocently up at the outraged seishi. "How about I pick you up and throw you through that wall huh? Will that be a good enough answer to you?" The Nyan-Nyan scattered, giggling aloud. Sharon laughed harder and clutched at her stomach. It hurt. Oh damn it hurt…but the look on Nuriko's face was priceless. She rested a hand on the wall to keep herself from falling and tried to calm herself. 

"Are you all right?" Sharon stood up and nodded to Hotohori.

"Yeah…yeah fine. It's just did you see he…his face?" she burst into another stream of giggles that doubled her over. 

"Oh…hilarious," Nuriko said dryly. Sharon dropped to her knees, wheezing in her attempt to laugh. Tears streamed down her face and her fist beat weakly against the floor. She composed herself somewhat and began to stand. The emperor helped her up. 

She smiled at him. Man was she going to miss him. The thought sobered her and Sharon closed her eyes. There was no time for regrets. No time for sad good-byes. She had to leave him…all of them behind. She knew that she wasn't the miko…deep inside she knew she wasn't good enough.

"How are you feeling Hori-kun?" He smiled.

"Much better. Can I talk to you alone?" 

"Sure." She walked with him away from the court and into a hallway. The sunlight poured through a window and made everything sparkle. 

"I have a surprise for you," he said. Sharon raised her eyebrows.  
  


"You do? What is it?" 

"You have to close your eyes." She gave him a mock suspicious look, then complied. She heard the shuffling of cloth and then a gentle tug on her hair. She almost opened her eyes. " Keep them closed."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"If you're doing something freaky to my hair…"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Just in case." She was silent as he finished whatever it was that he was doing. He pushed her hair over her shoulders. Then kissed her forehead. 

"You can open your eyes now." He had braided a lock of her hair. Entwined in the braid was a bright, red, ribbon. She picked up the braid and began stroking it. She felt like crying…except she wasn't sad. She had never had this type of feeling before. 

"Thanks Hori-kun. You don't know how much this means to me." 

"I think I do." He hugged her gently. "You will come back…right?" Sharon winced. She felt so bad about lying to him. She had to…there was no way he'd accept the truth. 

"Yes." 

---

"You cannot return to your world now," Taiitsukun told the young one. "Your friend can but you must remain here for a time."

"What? Why?" The miko's voice sounded scared and angry. The old one didn't blame her.

"You aren't strong enough. Trying to send you back now would be fatal. I won't do it." 

"But I have to! My dad is going to totally flip! I'm going to be in so much trouble and I have so much stuff to do!" The miko was close to tears. Her friend was beside her…trying to talk sense…but the child was obviously not listening. Taiitsukun shook her head. How could she convince the child of what was best for her? The girl was desperate to get home. It was going to take a long time to convince her of anything.

"Will…will my blood help?" Tamahome asked. 

"Yes," Hotohori said. "Give her some of our blood." The girl was obviously shocked at hearing this news. Taiitsukun was as well, but not to the same degree. She folded her hands in front of her and looked at the seishi levelly. 

"Your blood will strengthen the miko; however, she will need your power to get home. Giving her your blood will cut your strength in half…you might be able to send her home, but there is an increased possibility that she will be trapped between worlds."  
  


"I'll take that risk," Sharon said. 

"We can't allow you to do that," Hotohori said. 

"Isn't there any other way?" Nuriko asked. Taiitsukun was about to tell them no, but stopped herself. There was a way that they could return her without too much of the oracle's interference. She would need time to consider the matter though.  

"Perhaps. You are invited to stay the night here, and in the morning we shall see what we can do."

"So…uhh…will I still need their blood?" the miko asked. Taiitsukun fixed her with a level gaze.

            "If you wish to refuse their offer, you may do so, but you will be unable to return home until the wounds heal sufficiently."   The miko bit her lip and turned to her seishi.

            "You…you don't mind…do you?"

"Of course not," Hotohori said. 

"Squash-boy?" 

"It's not a problem."  

Taiitsukun nodded.  "Then it shall be done." 

---

Sharon was blushing furiously. She was kneeling…in plain sight…in nothing but her bra and underwear. She had never…ever been so embarrassed in all her sixteen years. She wouldn't have minded so much if Tamahome and Hotohori weren't in the room. But they were and she just knew they were staring. 

            Now they both knew how ugly she was. Oh man. Hotohori was probably having second thoughts about loving a beast like her. Her long hair did nothing to cover her up. For once it stayed in a straight line behind her. The perfect model of obedience. Figures. 

She felt herself being lifted into the air and gasped. She was inside…a bubble? What the heck was she doing floating above the floor in a bubble? More importantly, how was she staying there? She looked beyond the bubble at the two seishi. A red streak suddenly ran across Hotohori's arm. A matching cut slashed out on Tamahome's chest…as if by an invisible hand.

Sharon closed her eyes. This would be painful. She just knew it. Oh owie. Suddenly she felt warmth inside her and…something else. She wasn't sure what it was. She knew where it was coming from. Hotohori and Tamahome…their energy was curling inside her, strengthening her. It was the strangest feeling she'd ever had…but it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. Before she had quite realized it, the process was over and she was floating to the ground. 

---

Amanda felt the pain disappear from her stomach. That was a relief. Sharon was getting healed and so was she. For once the sixteen-year-old did something right. Amanda was proud of her friend. At least she wasn't totally hopeless. 

---

            Sharon blinked at the clouds above her. Mt. Taikyoku had very interesting rooms. The ceiling, walls and floor were made of clouds and the only things that appeared to be substantial were the bed and the small table next to it. She rolled over and fluffed up the pillow. It was impossible to sleep. Her mind was too full.

            By tomorrow evening, everything would be back the way it was in the first place. It would be like she'd never been pulled into the book. She would never get to see Hotohori or Tamahome ever again. She found that prospect saddening. She would even miss Nuriko. But it was for the best. After all, Ann was obviously the miko, not her. As much she wished it could be different, she knew it would never be. 

            She kind of felt sad for Hotohori too in a way. He would miss her…but he would get over her. She knew he would. Once he understood, everything would be fine. Nuriko would definitely be overjoyed that she was no longer his responsibility. Tamahome wouldn't miss her at all. As soon as he found out he would be paid for protected the one he loved, he would be ten times happier. 

            Tamahome…. Ann was so lucky to get him. He was cute…hell…he was an absolute babe. But it was more then that. It was deeper then that. She liked the way his eyes lit up when he smiled and the tone of his voice.  Everything about him just seemed to attract her. She would never be a part of his life though. Ann liked him and he liked her and she didn't want to steal him. Not that she had a chance in hell. She had the feeling that once Tamahome really fell for someone, he fell hard and there was no getting up again. That's another thing she loved about him. But she didn't love him. She didn't believe in love anyway. A knock sounded at the door. Sharon sat up. It might be Ann. She had the sudden urge to talk to her friend. Maybe Ann would know what to do to solve her little dilemma. 

            "Come in," she said. The door opened and her shoulders slumped as she saw Tamahome. Great. Just perfect. Her life seemed to be full of people bursting in at exactly the wrong time. Of course, this time she had invited her own disaster. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, looking a little awkward.  

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Fine," she mumbled.   He came and sat on the edge of her bed. He didn't say anything for a long moment and just stared at the wall. 

            "Sharon…did you mean what you said about not coming back?"

            "Yes I did, so you can just relax," she said. He looked at her. He seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?"

 She rolled her eyes. Oh please. As if he didn't know. He was just saying that to get her annoyed. Well she might be annoyed but she refused to sound like it.

            "Oh please. I know you don't want me back here."  He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him. 

"And don't even say you do because I know better then that. Look, whenever we try and have a decent conversation we get into an argument. You can't stand me; I can't stand you. It's better for everyone if I just go home and stay there."   Tamahome looked away, like he felt bad about something, but didn't say anything. She waited for a while for him to speak.

            "What about Hotohori-sama? It probably won't be better for him," Tamahome said. Sharon looked down at the blanket and smoothed it with her hands. 

"Yes…well…Hotohori just thinks he loves me. He'll understand when I don't come back. He'll come to realize what I truly am and get over me." 

            "I don't think things are going to be that simple. He loves you." She shrugged.

            "So?" 

            He glared at her. "What do you mean 'so'?" 

            "I don't believe in love. I mean, not the kind that's always in the movies and junk."

            "The what?" 

            Oh right. He wouldn't understand that reference would he? She sighed in annoyance. Why did he always have to make everything so complicated?  
  


            "Not the kind that's in books. You know. A guy says; I'll love you forever and ever and the girl's like; oh yes. I love you too. That stuff just exists in fairy tales." 

            "I don't believe that."  
  


            "Yeah…and I bet your parents never got divorced." 

            "Di what?" 

            "You know. Legally separated. Marriage vows nulled." 

He stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. She sweatdropped. Sheesh. She really needed to give these people a modern day education.  She waved her hand.

            "I can't explain it. Let's just say I've seen enough people vow their everlasting love and then split apart." 

            He shook his head. 

            "All that doesn't matter. You have to find some reason to come back."  
  


            "I can think of a million reasons to come back, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it." 

            "You have to! You're the Suzaku no Miko."  
  


            "No I'm not. Ann is. Don't you get it by now? Ann's so much better then me it should be obvious."

            "No, she's not."

            "Yes, she is." 

            "You can't get out of this one, Sharon. I know you're the Suzaku no Miko." 

She gritted her teeth. He was just being stubborn. Fine. She'd let him have it his way. It would only embarrass him later when he found out he was wrong.

            "Okay. Whatever. I'm still not coming back."  
  


            "Why not?" 

She leaned back and looked at him down her nose.

            "Because that's just the kind of person I am." Suddenly his hands were on either side of her and his face was a few inches from hers. She blinked. Gah?  
            

            "I know it's not. I know I've said a lot of mean things to you before, but I didn't really mean them. You are the Suzaku no Miko and you have to believe that."  
  


            "Whatever Squash-boy."  
  


            "You have to come back."  
  


            "Go to hell." 

            He glared at her fiercely and she could see his hands curl into fists out of the corner of her eyes. 

            "Dammit Sharon! If you don't I'm going to…going to…"  

She looked straight into his eyes. "Going to what?"

---

_Go insane_, Tamahome thought. He mentally shook his head. No that wasn't right. She didn't mean that much to him…did she? Well even if she didn't, she was starting to. The thought of her gone forever was frightening. 

            He suddenly realized how close he was to her. He could feel the heat of her body and her breath as it brushed against his face. His heart skipped a beat. She suddenly looked beautiful to him. More beautiful then anyone he'd ever known. Her brown eyes darkened and her lips parted like she was going to say something. He leaned closer to her almost without realizing it. 

            "Come back," he said in a low voice.

            "No," she whispered.  He forcefully pulled himself away and stood. He shouldn't love her. She would only break his heart. He knew that and yet, he still wanted to love her.

            "You'll be back. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are the Suzaku no Miko. You can't escape from this world…and you don't want too either," he said with more confidence then he felt. Sharon didn't respond.  Without another word, Tamahome turned and left the room. 

---

            Sharon lied back down. Now she really couldn't sleep. What if he was right? What if she really were the Suzaku no Miko? But that didn't make any sense. Both of her seishi liked Ann better then her and Ann was much more sensible. But what if she was? Could she really leave this world? She grunted in frustration and rested the back of her hand on her forehead. Dammit. She didn't know. She wasn't sure any more and it was all Tamahome's fault. Stupid Squash-boy.

            She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She managed to doze for a little bit, but her thoughts forced her awake again after a short while. Maybe if she went for a little walk it would help her get to sleep. It was better then just moping in bed. 

            The halls were quiet and cool. Moonlight splashed in through the windows and made patterns on the floor. Crickets chirped outside and there was the occasional song from a night bird. It was really peaceful out here. She wandered around aimlessly and soon began to hear a quiet rush in the distance, like falling water. She followed the sound and saw a door open further down the hall. 

            The door opened to a balcony with a waterfall streaming down the rocks across from it. She went to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railings, staring into the cascading waterfall. A fine mist of water rose up from it and touched her face. She smiled. With the moonlight shining down on it, the waterfall seemed almost magical. She glanced up at the stars. They seemed even clearer then they had before.

            "It's so beautiful here," she murmured to herself.

            "Yes it is," said an unfamiliar voice. Sharon jumped and turned. There was a man sitting cross-legged on the balcony. She could only see his profile. He had a serious but pleasant face and light blue hair shaved close to his head, except for his bangs that stuck up about five inches into the air. He wore a white shirt, beige pants and was barefoot, like her.  For some odd reason, she felt like she could trust him.

            "Did you just come here or did I interrupt you?" Sharon asked. 

            "I've been here for a while.  It's a good place to go to relax. But I don't mind the company."  

            "So…what's your name? I'm Sharon," she said, sitting a few feet away from him. He didn't answer right away. She gazed up at the moon and sighed. This place was beautiful. She really didn't want to leave it.

            "You seem troubled, miko."

            She looked back at him. He was smiling now and his eyes were closed. She felt as if something had abruptly changed, but she wasn't sure what. She shrugged the feeling off.

            "I am…I guess…a little. It's just…I'm not sure…"

            "About what?" 

            "About anything. I just don't know."  
  


            "For the best answers, look inside yourself. Listen to what your heart tells you."

            "But…what if my heart is wrong?"

            "The answers of your heart will never be wrong to you no da. Just listen carefully and believe in what you hear." 

            "Yeah…I guess." She yawned and sat for a little while longer. Another yawn that threatened to split her face told her it was time to go to bed. She stood and brushed off her skirt.

            "Well…I'm going to bed now."

            "Sleep well no da." 

"You too. You know, you never told me your name."

            "You never asked how I knew you were the miko no da." 

 Sharon stared at him, then shook her head and left. It wasn't until she was at the door to her room did she realize that his statement gave her a lot to ponder. A third yawn brought tears to her eyes. She was too tired to ponder. She'd ponder tomorrow. Right now, she'd get some sleep.

---

Hotohori watched the miko stroll cheerily into the court and sit on the floor. Tamahome came in a few minutes after her and sat on the other side of the room. Tamahome seemed upset. Hotohori looked over at the miko. She seemed happy…but when he looked in her face he could see the sadness lurking there. What was happening? Did Tamahome know something he didn't? Sharon caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back, but not as enthusiastically. 

"I can't wait to get back home," she chirped. "I'll get to eat cheese sticks and watch Fooshigee Loogee." Ann sweatdropped. Hotohori wondered why. he didn't know what exactly the miko was talking about, but she was cute when she talked about it. Of course she was cute when she did everything but that was beside the point. 

--- 

"Oy," Ann said. 

"What? It's a cool show." Ann rolled her eyes. If Sharon did not shut up about Fooshigee Loogee… It was stupid and had more plot contrivances then a really bad lemon. Just the thought was ludicrous. The whiny heroine was bad enough, but the way they got there was stupid. Getting sucked into the television was believable…at least now it was. But getting sucked into a TV while watching a video from Ancient Egypt? They didn't even have proper paper! Let alone a camcorder.

"Anyway I get to see Tomoea-sama!" 

"T…Tomoea-sama?" Hotohori asked. Ann's sweatdrop got larger_. Please don't get her started_, she pleaded silently. 

"Oh yah! He is soooo cute." Ann watched the silly look pass over her friend's face and sighed. Any time now she would burst into a long ramble describing every aspect of her current obsession. Hotohori leaned close to Ann and lowered his voice.

"Is…is Tomoea… Does she…" When the fifteen-year-old realized what he was asking she laughed. He looked taken aback.

"Don't worry Hotohori-sama. Tomoea is just…just a current obsession for her. The only thing she feels is infatuation."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Trust me. He's really a…story character that she likes. Really." 

"But anyway …how can I describe him?" Sharon said a sigh in her voice.

"Oh boy. Here it comes." To Hotohori's questioning look she added: "Don't worry. Anything she says is liable to change once she gets obsessed with something else."

"He's cute for one thing…no…bishonen. With long silver hair…" Ann shook her head. She could recite the whole thing. Sky blue eyes, cute smile, slightly annoying but still cute voice and of course his habit for saying the right thing at the right time and she would end with…even if he is a bit wimpy.

"Long hair…," she smiled and closed her eyes, " purple eyes, cute smile, cute voice…cute laugh…although slightly annoying at times and he can totally kick…" suddenly the sixteen-year-old's eyes shot open and looked around frantically. "Uhhh…uhhh… I mean… yeah…really long…dark…silver! Dark silver hair and, and, and…"  
  


"Purple eyes?" Ann put in dryly.  
  


"Yeah! I mean no! I mean of course!"

"You seem a bit confused Sharon." The miko laughed nervously and flapped her hand.

"Oh don't be silly. I know what Ta…Tomoea looks like! Gah. Don't be silly. I was just slightly confusing him…with…with…with…uhh…Pireko. Yeah…that's it." 

"I thought Pireko was a girl."

"Only sometimes." 

"Mm-hmm." 

"What? I really did confuse them." Ann just stared at her. Sharon was fidgeting with her fingers. "Really Ann…I did!" Ann didn't take her eyes off the miko. "Comon' Anni. Knock it off…please?" 

"Knock what off?" Ann said innocently. Sharon glared at her. Ann grinned and tried to think up something else to annoy her with. Unfortunately an old woman floated in about that time and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Oh hey Taiitsukun. Can we go home now?"

---

Sharon watched the old woman hopefully. She wanted to go home. She needed to go home. She couldn't believe what she'd just said. Oh well…at least the seishi would think she was describing Tomoea. Ann on the other hand would be harder to placate. 

"Miko!" 

"Gah!"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Taiitsukun snapped. Sharon giggled nervously.

"Who me? Of course," the woman looked at her expectantly. Sharon racked her brain trying to remember. When she couldn't she decided to wing it. "Throw pillows." The old one scowled. Sharon flinched. Maybe that had been a bad idea. 

"I will repeat myself just once. So listen carefully. Understand?"

"Yes. Yes. Speak away." Taiitsukun shot her a slightly insulted look. Sharon smiled sheepishly.

"Can you think of anything that would connect you to your world?"

"Umm…our clothes." The old woman shook her head.

"That wouldn't work unless your friend was wearing the same clothes as you. There has to be another connection." Sharon looked at Ann. The girl shook her head and folded her arms. Sharon bit her lip. There was something. It couldn't be their clothes…or their shoes. She smiled suddenly.

"I knew Fooshigee Loogee would come in handy!" 

"Sharon will you be serious?" Ann said.

"I am! Remember? We're all wearing Fooshigee Loogee socks! That's our connection. See?" 

"I hate to admit it…"

"But…comon' Ann…. Who's right? Huh? Comon'…who's right?" Ann grinned.

"I don't have to answer that."  
  


"Gah! Comon' Anni. Just tell me…who's right. Please? Comon'." 

"I don't know Sharon…who is right?"

"You know I'm right!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Ann clapped a hand to her cheek.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Sharon could tell her friend was thoroughly enjoying this. Sharon pouted.

"Anni! You're so cruel."

"I know I am."

"Comon' say I'm right…please?"

"Oh brother…" Taiitsukun said. Sharon ignored the old sage.

"Well I don't know Sharon. Are you right?"

"Anni!" 

"You're right Sharon," Hotohori said.

"See? I am! So nyah!"

"Spoil sport," Ann muttered, but she was grinning from ear to ear. 

---

Ann sat in a kneeling position on the floor. Sharon was beside her, holding her hand. They were going back. Back home. Finally. 

She said her good-byes. Her gaze lingered on Hotohori though. He wasn't looking at her. Just staring at her friend with longing written in his eyes. Ann shook her head. It wasn't supposed to feel this bad. She barely knew him. She just felt…felt they were connected somehow. That was silly. Of course they weren't.

"Goodbye Hotohori-sama," she said. He nodded slowly in acknowledgement…but Ann wondered if he had even heard her. She shook her head mentally. It just…wasn't meant to be. Love was too complicated anyway. _Yeah Jeter you just keep telling yourself that…_she thought…_soon you might even believe it. Might being the key word. _

---

Sharon looked at the seishi one by one. Nuriko's face was impassive as Sharon stared at him. He shrugged and brushed an imaginary speck of dirt off his sleeve. Then he noticed a real spot of dirt further up, scowled and began to brush at it. The dirt only became more ingrained into the light fabric. Sharon smiled. Nuriko met her smile with a glare. Sharon's smile faded and she hung her head slightly. 

"Hey," the purple haired seishi said, Sharon looked up, " your not that bad." Nuriko smiled then. Sharon smiled back. 

"Same to you." Hotohori looked sad. She gave him an apologetic smile. He would forget about her eventually. 

"You look as if the world's about to end Hori-kun," she said softly. A tiny smile flitted across his face.

"Yes. I am starting to miss you all ready. I will look forward to the day you come back," Hotohori said. She nodded and turned her attention to Tamahome. His eyes were closed as if in meditation. Then he opened them looked at her. Sharon was surprised to see the lack of emotion in his eyes. She didn't know how long she stared at him. Trying to discern something from his blank eyes. There was nothing. He probably didn't care then. Oh well…what did she expect anyway? Sadness? Regret? Lov…no…she wouldn't even venture down that line of thought. 

"So…," she said. "I guess this is goodbye huh?" He didn't answer. He kept staring at her. Then he sighed.

"Yeah. Come back soon." His eyes were mocking her. She wasn't angry though. She deserved it.

"I will," she said. He smiled wryly and shook his head at the blatant lie. 

"Lying isn't nice." 

Sharon inwardly winced. Did he have to bring that up? Hotohori seemed alarmed at that question. Oh gah. _Please don't let him suspect, _she prayed to no one in particular.

            "You will be coming back? Sharon?" Hotohori asked. Damn. She laughed and flapped her hand.

            "Of course I will," she said. Hotohori didn't look entirely convinced.

            "Yes, you will," Ann said sternly. Sharon smiled and sweatdropped. 

"Yeah. Of course. I just said that didn't I? Well…anyway. I'll be seein' you…" 

Hotohori said nothing. Then he closed his eyes and folded his hands with his index fingers pointing out in a meditative posture. The other seishi followed his example. Sharon barely registered the pressure as Ann squeezed her hand.  _I'm sorry Hori-kun…Tamahome… I can't, _she thought. Maybe…maybe she should stay. Yes. Maybe that was a good idea. No. It wasn't her place to stay. Well…no! She felt the red light envelop her. _Wait a minute! _She yelled, but no sound came out. Sharon opened her eyes…she could see Amanda in the library staring at her horrified…but she could also see Tamahome. Sharon…to put it simply…was trapped between worlds.

---

"No Sharon!" Amanda screamed, "don't…don't think about that world! Think about ours! Remember? Remember me! Remember what we did…come on Sharon!" 

~~~

'Til the end I will be with you.

(Amanda and Sharon smiling at each other.) 

We will go where our dreams come true,

(The girls are watching a video and laughing their heads off.)

All the times we have been through,

(Ann comforting a crying Amanda while Sharon tries to make them laugh.)

You will always be my best friends…

(Amanda has one arm over Ann's shoulders the other over Sharon's and they are all smiling.)

Good friends-are those who stick together

(Sharon ( 10), Ann (9) and Amanda (8) sitting on a merry-go-round.)

When there's sun and in heavy weather.

(Sharon and Amanda comfort Ann (12) at a funeral)

Smile after smile,

(The young girls skipping around the mall and smiling.)

That's how it will be, just you and me.

(Amanda and Sharon high fiving each other.) 

Remember, when we first met? 

(Sharon (8) and Ann (7) are playing in the sand on the beach.)

We had so much fun, …

(A young scared Amanda in a Winnie-the-Pooh bathing suit comes up to them. And asks if she can play.)

oh I never will forget 

(Ann says of course. Sharon wrinkles her nose. ' Do you like Winnie-the-pooh?'

'Yeth,' Amanda says.

' You like pooh? He's your favorite?'

' Uh-huh, we both like honey.'

' I like Eyore!' Ann says and points proudly at her gray bathing suit.

' Guess who I like,' Sharon says.

' Uhh…Rabbit?'

' Nope. Guess again.'

' Uhh…Cithtopher Robin?'

' One more try!'

' Piglet?'

' Ew! Gosh no. I like Tigger!' Sharon laughs and throws up the beach towel, ' Yah hah hah hah! Bouncy bouncy bouncy!' Amanda's father comes up to the girls.

' Say cheese!' he says and takes a picture. The girls laugh and begin to build a sandcastle. )

Since then when times are so good-

(The girls…teenagers now…are playing in the sand on the beach.)

We've always stuck to together like best friends should. 

(Ann and Sharon splashing in the water while Amanda watches and tries to evade the water.)

'Til the end I will be with you.

( Amanda and Sharon smiling at each other.) 

We will go where our dreams come true,

( The girls are watching a video and laughing their heads off.)

All the times we have been through,

( Ann comforting a crying Amanda while Sharon tries to make them laugh.)

You will always be my best friends.

( Amanda has one arm over Ann's shoulders the other over Sharon's and they are all smiling.)

~~~

Sharon closed her eyes. Yes… Home… Home! _Home!_ She landed with a thud on something hard. A musty smell filled her nose. Her fingers brushed against something solid and polished. She opened her eyes slowly. Ann was lying on the ground in front of the book. Lightning crackling around her. Sharon saw the same lightning tracing her own fingers. She watched until it faded. Then looked around desperately for her other friend. But Amanda was no where to be found. 

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Responsibility  

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yuu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.


	18. Responsibility

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 18

Responsibility

:Or:

It's _my_ dream…

By:   
Night~Mare

With cracker barrels and fish sticks from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog 

--- 

Author's Note: There is this one fic called Fushigi Sushi…read it. Trust me. I stole some lines from it! Sorry! *^-^* I couldn't help myself. 

From

Night~Mare

---

"She probably went home," Sharon said. Ann shook her head. That didn't sound right. How could Amanda have gone home in the short transition between that world and here? Maybe the time had passed differently. But…no…because the book world's time was faster then their world. "Yes…well. That's enough of that," Sharon said. She closed the ancient book with a thump and slipped it back onto the shelf. 

Sharon walked from the small room, dusting off her hands. Ann watched her go. Then she looked back up at it. It sat on its shelf, as old…or older then any of the other books in the room, the plain black characters naming the title. It looked as if it had never glowed at all. 

"You comin' Anni?" Sharon was at the foot of the stairs. Ann nodded and the girl went up. Ann looked around cautiously. She knew she was alone in the room…but it was just a precaution. She was about to do something she'd never done before. She took the book from its shelf, slipped it under her shirt and left the room. Careful to close the door behind her. With one quick glance back she went up the stairs to join her friend. 

They walked down the corridors together. It felt strange to be back here. Everything that had once seemed so normal seemed strangely…foreign. She didn't know why it should feel that way. They hadn't been in the other world for more then a week. Still…it had felt like almost a lifetime.

"Wait a minute. What am I going to tell Mrs. Shields about my shirt?" Ann paused. The bottom of Sharon's white shirt was stained a rusty brown. Blood color. It was too much to hide and too much to go unnoticed. 

"I have a jacket in my duffel bag," Ann said. "You stay here." Sharon complied and leaned against the wall. Ann hurried away. She didn't think Sharon had noticed the book she clutched under her shirt. She didn't need to know. Not until Ann tried to convince her to go back. 

It didn't take long for Ann to find the cafeteria. She just followed the signs. The chorus was on stage. They were practicing the last song. She looked at the clock just above them. It read seven forty-five. Ann whistled softly to herself. They had only been gone for about two hours. Ann spotted her duffel bag over by the table they had been sitting at. Amanda's was there too but Amanda wasn't. The fifteen-year-old felt her heart beat faster. Where was she? Ann calmed herself. Amanda had had probably gone to the rest room or something. She knew she had to leave for Sharon's house with out her.

Ann wouldn't risk the fourteen-year-old going back. Of course Amanda would be angry with her for a few days…but it was much better then her going back to that world. There was nothing really bad about it. But Ann knew _she_ couldn't go back. Sharon had to do this by herself. If Amanda went…it wouldn't be all that bad…except…Amanda required looking after. Sharon would have a hard time trying to handle the girl's mood swings by herself. She would have an even harder time trying to control Amanda's hysterics when danger threatened. Right now Sharon needed only one responsibility at a time. Ann slipped The Universe of the Four Gods into her bag and zipped it up. Then she tried to leave undetected. 

"And where have you been Miss Jeter?" Amanda's mother said. Ann winced and smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Shields. She would have to lie again.

"Oh…Sharon wasn't feeling well and had to go to the bathroom…there was a family crisis apparently and she was upset. So we're going to leave early. Is there a phone she can use?" The guide, who had been sitting, listening to the chorus, nodded. 

"There's one in the office. I can unlock the door for you."

"Thanks."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Shields asked. Ann shrugged.

"No…not now. She doesn't want anyone to know yet. It'll be Ok though." 

"Tell her I hope everything turns out Ok."

"I will. See ya."  The guide stood. Ann held up a finger. 

"Wait. I'll go get her. She needs time to…uhh…"

"Compose herself?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." 

Ann rushed into the cool hallway…her face burning. Well that had been easy…sort of. After all it was just…just a little lie. Sharon was waiting for her. She yawned as her friend came up to her.

"So? What's the deal Anni?"

"I made an excuse and you need to call your Dad to take us home." 

"You're still staying over right?"

"Sure."

"And Manda-chan?"

"She'll…be taking a rain check."

"Kay. Can I have the jacket now?"

"What? Oh right." Ann plopped her bag on the floor and crouched over it. Careful not to let Sharon see what was inside. She fished out her Evangelion Muyo jacket and tossed it to her. Sharon caught it, dropped, reached for it, nearly fell on it, finally retrieved it and ended up putting it on upside down. Ann laughed. Sharon scowled, put it on the right way, and zipped it up.

"Now. When we go back. Look sad." Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Trust me," Ann said. Sharon nodded. She opened her eyes wide and stuck out her lower lip in her best puppy dog expression. 

"Sad enough?"

"I said sad…not begging. Sharon this is serious."

"Ok, ok. Eesh." She dropped her head and managed to look reasonably sad. They went back to the cafeteria. The guide led them to a phone and discreetly left the room. Sharon dialed and nodded her head irritably as she waited. Ann played with the shoulder strap on her duffel bag nervously. The longer they stayed there the longer Amanda would have to find them out. 

"Hey moron," Sharon said. Ann looked up, then realized she was talking to her brother. The sixteen-year-old pulled a face as she listened.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Whatever fem-boy. Is Daddy awake?" She scowled as her brother answered. 

"What's wrong with Daddy? At least I didn't call him Daddums for the first fifteen years of my life." She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"David that was three years ago. So is he awake or not?" She held the phone tighter. 

"Because I asked you. Comon' David…stop being such a jerk and tell me." She rolled her eyes again and moved her mouth, apparently mocking his words since she didn't actually say anything. 

"Couldn't you have told me that in the first place?" She began playing with the phone cord. 

"Yeah yeah. Then can you pick us up? Please? Pretty please?" 

"Whaddya mean pay?"

 "Come on David!" 

"Thank you." 

"We'll be out front." 

"The Ravano Arts Center." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Nuh-uh." 

"Fine…if that will make you happy." 

"Yeah." 

"Shut up fem-boy." 

"Fem-boy." 

"Fem-boy." 

"Sharon!" Ann snapped.

"Ok…ok geez Anni." 

"Yes she's here." 

"Yeah. Alright already. Just come will you?" 

"Bye! Oy." Sharon hung up and turned to her friend with a grimace.

"My dear brother will be here in ten minutes. He says if we're not out front by the time he comes, he's leaving." Ann nodded. The two said goodbye to the guide and walked out of the building. It was a chilly night and cloudy with only a few stars. Ann shivered and wished she had brought and extra jacket. 

"Well I'll be glad to get away from here," Sharon said. "The farther from that stupid book the better."

---

Sharon climbed in the front back seat of the mini van. Ann scrambled in next to her and closed the door. David looked at them from the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So…did you girls have fun?" 

"Sorta." David wrinkled his nose.

"I hate to tell you Sharon, but bulky jackets are out this year." 

"I don't care." She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him what had happened. She knew he wouldn't believe her…but she was dying to tell somebody. 

"Hey David." 

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of the Universe of the Four Gods?"

"No. What's that?" 

---

            Amanda walked down the street, looking at everything. People stared at her curiously. She didn't care what they thought. Normally she would, but at the moment she was too excited to care. She was finally in Konan again! She would get to meet all the seishi and maybe even get to be the miko, regardless of what Ann said. Amanda grinned to herself and tossed her hair. Once the seishi saw how much better a miko she was then Sharon, they would practically beg her to take the position. 

            Sharon was all right in her own weird way. But she just wasn't the type to be a miko. She wasn't the type to be anything really. Just a comedian. A jester. She just couldn't take anything seriously. Amanda on the other hand, considered herself mature beyond her years and able to take responsibility with the seriousness it required. She didn't like to be serious all the time…but how hard could being a miko be? Bumping into someone jolted her out of her thoughts. Amanda glared at the dirty man that she'd collided with.

            "Why don't you watch where you're going?" he snarled before she could even open her mouth. He spit at her feet and shuffled away. Amanda glared after him, wrinkling her nose. It had been his fault…not hers…and how dare he spit at her? She was the miko! Well, she'd make sure to get rid of all the dirty people around here…or at least make them take a bath. All she had to do was get to the palace.

            Amanda looked around. She couldn't see the palace at all. The only things she saw were people and horses and tons of buildings. How was she supposed to get there? And once she got there, how could she get in? The thought gave her a pause. Even if she did tell them she was the miko it wouldn't work. They all ready thought Sharon was.  Maybe Tamahome was wandering around here. He would help her get in. She would have to ask someone.

            She spotted a man in a dark cloak and hood, lurking by the corner of a building and something like an electric shock zinged through her head. She had the strange feeling that she should know him. The feeling disappeared almost as soon as it had arrived and she shook her head. How weird. She shrugged and went up to him. She looked up at him, trying to make out his face beneath his hood but didn't see anything but black. Maybe he didn't even have a face.  Amanda shivered at the thought.

            "What do you want?" he said in a voice that held a tinge of disgust in it. Amanda folded her arms and glared at him. 

            "You don't have to take that tone with me. I was just going to ask a question." 

            "Is that what you were doing? I thought you were just being nosy. Well whatever question you're going to ask I'm sure I don't know or care what the answer is. No go away, I'm waiting for someone." He might not know, but Amanda wasn't about to back down. If he thought that he could intimidate her, he was wrong.

            "Well I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a guy with a character on his forehead?" The cloaked man seemed to straighten and golden eyes suddenly appeared within the darkness of his hood.

            "Why are you looking for him? You're not one of the twins are you?"

            "No." He leaned back against the wall.

            "I didn't think so. You're such a frail child; you could hardly be of any use." 

Amanda decided to let the comment pass.  He obviously knew Tamahome and she couldn't risk him not wanting to answer her question. 

"Where is he? Do you know?" 

            "Still…it is odd. You seem out of place here," he said. He seemed to be talking to himself more then her. She put her hands on her hips. She was growing rather irritated. 

            "Will you answer my question?" 

            "No. If you are what he's looking for, I'm sure Nakago will find you," the man said. Amanda blinked.

            "Nakago?" But the man had suddenly disappeared. The fourteen-year-old shook her head and backed away from the spot where he had been. She turned and jogged down an alley into a more deserted part of town. Maybe Nakago was another Suzaku seishi that she hadn't heard of…or maybe she'd mistranslated something. All she knew was that it was getting late and she hoped he found her soon. 

---

The car was silent. Sharon bit her lip. Ok. That was a stupid thing to tell her brother. Real stupid. Well at least she felt better. Now she could just forget the whole thing and go on living her life. A huge sweatdrop was trailing down her brother's head. Sharon deadpanned. 

"You don't believe me…do you?"

"Sharon…"

"What!? It happened. Really. You can ask Ann…she was there…"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." 

"It did," Ann said.

"See?"

"Well personally I think it's ridiculous. If you're going to lie about something, can't you make it more credible? I mean, getting pulled into a book? Oh please."

"I thought you believed in mystical stuff," Ann said.

"To a point. I believe in ghosts and the supernatural. Not to mention the mysterious closet." Sharon blinked.

"The mysterious closet?"

"Yes, a closet in which no black sweater is safe," David said, glancing back at her through the rearview mirror.  Sharon sweatdropped. Oh. That. 

"Okay, you lost me," Ann said.

"Every once in a while, an ugly creature sneaks into the closet and steals it while I'm at work."

"Oh," Ann said, casting a sideways glance at Sharon.  

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not. It really did happen."

"In all this time that you've been concocting this fanfic…or whatever it is you're doing, how much studying have you done?"

"Studying?"

"For your Latin exam." 

"Latin…exam?" Sharon squeaked. What Latin exam? Why hadn't she heard about a Latin exam? Latin II was hard enough without surprise exams.

"It's only a mid-term," Ann said. Sharon yelped. Mid term? She couldn't fail Latin again. She had to study. Maybe if she crammed it all in this week she might get a D…minus. But at least it wasn't failing. It was merely squeaking by.

"So when is it?"

"Monday," Ann said. 

"How do you know? You don't take Latin."

"It's been on the morning announcements for two weeks." Gah! So much for squeaking. Dad would kill her if she got another F. He would take her TV out of her room and she wouldn't be able to go on the net for a month and forget about phone privileges. 

"You know what's going to happen if you fail…don't you?" David said. "Oh too bad. No more phone…no more computer…no more Fushigi…whatever."

"Fooshigee Loogee." 

"Won't that just suck? Oh well little sis, you brought it on to yourself. One thing's for sure. Dad would love to hear about this. What was that book called again? Universe of the Four Geeks?"

"Gods!" Ann snapped. 

"You shouldn't curse like that Jeter. It's really not you."

"Sharon…your brother…is annoying."

"No kidding." Sharon scowled and folded her arms. They usually got along fairly well. It was just that David was still mad at her for wrecking his car. It wasn't her fault…he had volunteered his car so she could practice driving…and that telephone pole had just popped out of nowhere. 

---

Sharon was mad. David had told him the whole thing. Ann had made an embarrassed excuse and disappeared in Sharon's room a while ago. She stood in front of her dad who just stared at her. He finally looked away but Sharon knew she wasn't off the hook yet. As she waited for her dad to speak she observed him. He was in his forties with close cut, graying black hair. He had told her that in his teens he had hair a little longer then hers was. He was still handsome now and Sharon couldn't imagine what a babe he must have been when he was younger. Couldn't mostly because he was her father. He patted the couch beside him and Sharon sat. She bit her lip and stared at her fingers. Here it came.

"Sharon."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not disappointed in you…"

"You're not?"

"Yet."

"Oh."

"I know you're not that good in Latin…but don't worry yourself too much. Just do you're best." 

"Ok." She started to get up.

"And." She sat back down. "Don't forget to study."

"Yes Daddy. You know the book thing…"

"A very interesting story. It can only come from the mind of my daughter." 

"But…" 

"No more. I believe you have a friend waiting for you in your room. By the way. What happened to Amanda?"

"She couldn't make it."

"Sick again?" Sharon shrugged.

"I guess." 

"All right. I don't have to work tomorrow…so you can make a little noise. Just keep it down."

"Kay Daddy. Night." She got up and went to the stairs. He watched her.

"So now you're too old to kiss your father good night?" She giggled, ran over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Never."

---

"Oh no! Akahankton is dying!" Miaka cried. 

"I love you," he whispered, "I know you don't love me…but I have always…" 

"I know," Miaka whimpered. He held out his arms to her and she ran…right past him and into the arms of Tomoea. He held her. Akahankton sighed, closed his eyes and died. 

"I love you Tomoea," Miaka whispered.

"I just baked some cream puffs!" Linako said, holding out a tray.

"Ooh! Cream Puffs! How yummy." Miaka ran toward the food and began stuffing it into her mouth. Tomoea folded his arms.

"So when are we gonna go make cookies and play?" he whined.

"I think Akahankton just died…" Cikaru said.

"Who are you?" Tomoea asked.

"I'm one of the senshi!" Cikaru said.

"Oh. I didn't know we had a little girl senshi."

"I'm a boy and I'm thirteen!" Cikaru said.

"Oh."

"Oh Tomoea…" Miaka said, then paused, "oh…hello little girl. Who are you?"

"Arrgh!" 

Ann sighed…this show…was so…inane. How could Sharon like it? Ann yawned it was going on nine now. She was so exhausted. This had been a very long day. It felt so odd to be indoors after being outside all that time. Although the night was cold and Sharon's window was open, the room was still stuffy. The fifteen-year-old looked over at her friend. She had changed into her pajamas, a long Fooshigee Loogee t-shirt and jean shorts, and was ready for bed. After she'd watched at least fourteen episodes that is. She was sitting on the floor next to Ann, knees drawn up to her chest and her Tomoea UFO catcher doll wrapped in her arms. She was staring at the television screen with an intense concentration. Ann wondered why. It wasn't as if Sharon hadn't seen this episode sixty times already. Ann straightened out her Diva night gown and sighed. Maybe she could distract Sharon from the show long enough so they could do something as friends before she had to go back. 

"Sharon?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do something?"

"Yeah."

"Other then watching Fooshigee Loogee?"  
  


"Yeah."

"What?" Sharon didn't answer. She was still staring at the TV screen. Ann deadpanned. 

"Sharon."

"Yeah?"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to go back."

"Yeah."

"Tamahome wants to see you."

"Yeah."

"Your cat is using your bedspread as a litter box."

"Yeah." Ann rolled her eyes. Then again…maybe not. She looked over at her duffel bag. Should she tell her now and convince her later? Or should she spring it on her all at once to confuse her enough to go back? Ann smiled to herself and decided on the latter. The phone rang somewhere in the house and Ann jumped. Sharon finally moved herself enough to answer it. Ann winced, it was probably Amanda. The girl would be pretty steamed about now. Ann did not want to be in Sharon's place. The door creaked open and a tabby cat strutted into the room. She rubbed up against Ann's hand, then jumped up on the bed. Sharon drifted into the room after it and plopped back on the floor. 

"Amanda?" Ann asked.

"Hmm? No. Wrong number." Sharon stretched herself out on her stomach. The cat came up to her to get her head scratched. Sharon complied. "How's my little Spirit? Aww…yes I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"We were only gone for two hours." Sharon looked up at her friend, puzzled surprise on her face. 

"Oh…right. Two? Right. Six 'till eight. Right." Now it was Ann's turn to be confused.

"Six 'till eight? What are you talking about?"

"The rehearsal."

"Sharon…what about the other world?"

"What other world?" Ann shook her head. So that was her game. Well she'd deal with that later. Right now she was worried about Amanda. It was unlike her not to call when something was on her mind. Especially if she wanted to blast someone out. 

Now that Ann thought about it. How could Amanda have gone from the library to the bathrooms so quickly? Not that Ann remembered exactly where the bathrooms were, but she knew they had been upstairs. Amanda wasn't that fast. But she hadn't been in the library either. She could have hidden, but there was really no way she could have hidden effectively. Amanda wasn't the type to hide. Run…yes…panic…yes…but hide? No. Especially not from her friends. That only left one possibility. One terrifying possibility. Amanda must have somehow been sucked into the book. It made sense. She could have been exchanged for them when they came out of the book. 

Ann hoped she was wrong, but knew she wasn't. Amanda Shields…the most vulnerable member of the Trio…was in a hostile other world…alone. Sharon had to go back and had to go back soon. Ann just didn't know how to convince her. 

---

Sharon stared at Ann, trying to keep the innocent look. She wished she didn't know what Ann was talking about. She did unfortunately, she was worried about Amanda. So worried…but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't the Miko, Ann was. For now she just had to pretend. 

"Sharon," Ann's voice was reproachful. Sharon blinked up at her. 

"What? It's not my fault I don't what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten so quickly?" 

"Forgotten what?" Ann reached out and jerked at her hair. Sharon winced. She was still pulling it. "Ow. Knock it off Anni."

"Not until you look." Sharon opened her eyes and bit her lip. Why did Ann have to show her that? Staying was hard enough as it was. She grabbed the braid from her friends hand and tucked it behind her ear. Then she closed her eyes.

"Just…just let me sleep on it…ok?"

"All right. But I don't think we have much time." Sharon hugged the Tomoea doll tighter. Then she wrapped a blanket around her and rested her head on her arm. Ann flicked off the lights and Sharon went back to watching Fooshigee Loogee.

Miaka was running, running through the enemy streets in blind panic. Tomoea had just been buried under rubble caused by a large and mysterious earthquake. The enemy was chasing after her and she had to find Kreade so he could heal Tomoea. She ran down a narrow street. Guards cut her off at the end. Miaka turned…there was the Ryu Senshi. All eleven of them…and Miaka was alone. 

---

A scream reverberated through the air. Sharon felt a drumming in her ears and her eyes snapped open. She looked wildly around the room for a moment until she saw the red glowing numbers of her alarm clock. It was ten o'clock. Sharon yawned, reached over, realized she was lying on the floor, reached up, searched around for a moment and finally managed to find the bed side lamp. Tamahome blinked his violet eyes and stared at her from the bed. Sharon had the slight feeling of déjà vu. 

"What?" he asked grumpily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sharon sighed.

"I'm dreaming…aren't I? I hope I'm not in Math class. Mr. Temple would kill me."

"No…you're not dreaming. This is my dream."

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because you're in my world."

"No, you're in mine." 

Tamahome stared at her in confusion for a second then pulled himself into a sitting position and gazed down at her. Sharon stared back. Then rolled over and closed her eyes. Great. Now she was dreaming about him. This was no fair. She had to wake up.

"Come up here Sharon," he said. She grunted and buried her face in the Tomoea dolls hair. "Come on."

"No. I don't feel like movin'. I just want this dream to go away."

"I'm not the dream. You are and I don't want it to end yet. So come here."

"Don't order me around."

"Well at least I can dream you accurately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

He didn't answer. Sharon bit her lip, maybe he had gone away. She hoped he had. Suddenly strong arms slipped underneath her and lifted her up. She found herself sitting beside him the bed.  Oh what the heck? This was a dream. It wasn't as if it were real. Although it almost felt real… Oh who cared? Sharon snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and she sighed. Definitely a dream…but a nice one. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She sighed and closed her eyes. She hoped this dream would never end.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. She smiled.

"Thanks. It's amazing…my dreams are actually being nice to me…for once."

"I don't know why you keep insisting it's your dream…"

"Because it is."

"No. It's mine."

"Whatever Squash-boy." 

They were arguing, but it wasn't mean. For the first time there seemed to be a joking tone to it. That made her feel good for no reason she could see. She tilted her head back and looked into his eyes. He was so handsome. But there was something more to him. Something that drew her in.  

Absently she reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead. It fell back into place as soon as she dropped her hand. She chuckled; his hair was as uncooperative as hers was. He frowned and she bit her lip. Now her dream would turn bad. She just knew it. He reached over and plucked the Tomoea doll from her loose grip. Then he held it upside down by its foot and wrinkled his nose.

"What is this?"

"It's my Tomoea doll," she said with a giggle. She reached for it but he held it away from her. "Give it back." She tried to sound serious but a hint of laughter refused to leave her voice. She shifted her position, resting on her knees slightly and reached for it…but he held it just out of her reach. "Tamahome!" She said. He looked at her innocently.

"What?" She put a hand on his chest to steady herself and reached out for it again. He held it just beyond her fingertips. She giggled and swiped at it. He jerked it back. This went on for a while until she was giggling so hard she had to give up. He was laughing too.

"You're mean Tamahome," she said, looking into his eyes. They were shining. She became disconcerted as she looked at him. She couldn't move, she couldn't remember how. She had to tell him. She could to…this was just a dream. The real him wouldn't know…probably wouldn't even care. She could admit it…at least to herself. 

"Tamahome," she said at the same time he said, "Sharon." They both laughed, slightly nervous. Sharon bit her lip and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she tried again.

"There's something…" they had said it in unison again. Sharon blushed.

"You go ahead Tamahome."

"No you."

"You."

"I don't want to go first." 

"Neither do I."

"My news is more important so I'll save it for last."

"No…mine is."

"Well I'm not going to say mine until you say yours."

"Well I'm not going to say _mine _until _you _say _yours_."

"But I don't want to say mine first."

"Neither do I."

"Just shut up and say it already," Ann grumbled. They both looked in her direction. Then looked back at each other. Sharon bit her lip. She was so nervous. But…oh well…this…this was just a dream.

"I love you," he said at the same time she did. Then again in unison: 

"You do?" 

"Yeah," Tamahome said. 

"Me too," Sharon said. They were silent for a bit and Sharon wracked her brain trying to think of something to say. He loved her. Or at least the dream him loved her. Which…all in all…really didn't account for much. Still… it was something. So what to say? He thought of something first.

"What about…" he held up the Tomoea doll again. Sharon blushed.

"Oh…that…well. That's just a stupid obsession."

"Who is he?"

"Uhh…just a cartoon character."

"Car…toon?" 

"Yeah. He's not real. Just someone somebody made up."

"Oh. Like a character from a book," he said. Sharon blinked.

"Eh. Something like that." 

Tamahome looked it over and shrugged.

"He doesn't look all that good to me." 

"Well…that's just a doll, I have a picture of him…" she started to get up but he held her back. When she looked at him, he shook his head. 

"Just stay here…with me. Until I wake up. I don't want you to leave again," he said. Sharon sighed, that was her guilt yelling at her. She knew this dream would turn bad. She leaned back against Tamahome and stared at the ceiling.

"He's cuter then you think. Tomoea is."

"I doubt it."

"He is."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

 "Yeah, yeah. I get the point. You disagree. Now shut up about it will you?!" Nuriko snapped. Sharon blinked; _he_ was in her dream too? That was odd. 

"This is the strangest dream I've ever had," she said, half to herself.

"Yeah…considering it's mine," Tamahome said. She looked at him again…she needed to stop doing that. She wanted to kiss him now. She didn't know why. She just did. He had the same look. This was just getting better and better.

"Too bad this is only a dream," she whispered.

"Yeah. I know the real Sharon doesn't love me. At least I can have this."

"I am the real Sharon. You're the dream Squash-boy," she said. He touched her face and bent his head closer to hers.

"It's my dream Tamahome."

"It's _my_ dream…" 

"No…no it's not," she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

"Yes…"  He sounded distracted too. Was this…was this what love would feel like? This warmth? The anticipation? The tenderness? The slight twinge of annoyance because he wouldn't agree with her?

 "Will you just shaddup and kiss already?" Ann and Nuriko snapped at the same time. Sharon leaned closer to him. She could feel the beating of his heart underneath her fingers. The light touch of his breath against her face. It all seemed…so real…to real…way to real. Tingles began to race up and down her spine.

"No!" she yelped, throwing herself . She landed backwards with a thud. Her eyes were closed. Sitting up, she reached out…feeling nothing. It had been a dream. Just a dream…. When she opened her eyes she squeaked. She was on the bed…the light was on…and her Tomoea doll was gone. What… the hell… had just happened?  She looked over and found Ann standing beside the bed, arms folded. 

"Have you decided?" Ann asked. Sharon nodded.

***********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase


	19. The Time Has Come

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 19

The Time Has Come

: Or:

You're not as ugly as you look.

By:

Night~Mare

With faux flowers and fake fur from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated To:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Authors Quote: 'Where on earth am I now?!?' Ryouga from Ranma 1/2

---

Sharon turned away from Ann and folded her arms. No. She wasn't going back. There was no way that the fifteen-year-old could convince her otherwise. Ann was talking again. Her voice was calm, but Sharon could hear the anger laced through her words. Well that wouldn't work. She wasn't scared of Ann. Not at al. She stared at the wall and tuned her friend out. Soon Ann would see her reasoning and go back. After all…that was her destiny. No one could run from destiny. 

"Listen to me," Ann snapped finally.

"I am."

"No you're not! You have to go back. Something might happen to Amanda…"

"No."

"But…"

"No!" she growled.

"Shar…" 

"No." 

"You have to…"

"No." 

"Just listen…"

"No."

"Sharon…" Ann's happy façade dropped and Sharon could feel the anger radiating from her. 

"No." 

"Sharon! Be serious…"

"I am. I'm not going back dammit. That's your job!"

"How is it mine?"

"Because you are obviously the miko!"

"Don't you dare try to pull that. You know you're the miko."

"Yeah…whatever. I'm not going back. "Ann grabbed her arm and whirled her around. Sharon glared at her. Ann glared back, hazel eyes blazing with anger. Sharon took an involuntary step back. Then she folded her arms and tried to look as if she was unimpressed.

"Sharon Alissa Glace you're going to go back into that book even if I have to shove you head first in it. Matter of fact it's a good idea, I have it in my duffel bag!"

"What?!" Sharon yelled. She was surprised for an instant. Sharon shook her head, gathering her scattered thoughts back together. 

"No." she said. Ann's eyes narrowed. She drew her hand back and clenched it into a fist. Pain exploded in Sharon's jaw as Ann's fist connected. She yelped and sat down on the bed from the shock of it. She touched her face and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her friend. That had hurt. More emotionally then physically. This had never happened before. Sure they had hit each other, but that was just in play, just messing around. This one was real. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Ann folded her arms and glared at her. Sharon sniffled and wiped away the surprised tears. 

"You are going to back Sharon," she said calmly. "Because I…am not."

"But…but Ann I…" Ann just stared at her. Sharon gulped…silence from Ann was worse then arguing. 

"Come on Ann. You don't understand." Nothing. Sharon bit her lip and clenched her hands together nervously. She shook her head. 

"Then I'm not going back either!" she said. Ann didn't take her eyes away. Sharon whimpered. She knew she was trapped. She knew it. Ann wouldn't go back. For reasons all her own, she wouldn't go back. Sharon couldn't, she wasn't right for it, she wasn't the miko, she would only make things worse. But she had too. For Amanda and for Konan. 

Sharon closed her eyes and let the tears slip free. She bowed her head and nodded. She couldn't keep the sobs inside. She was so scared. What if she messed up? What if she wasn't really the miko? What if someone was hurt because of her? Ann sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sharon finished crying and wiped away the tears. Ann held out a Kleenex and she blew her nose.

"You know Sharon. You have the strongest jaw of anyone I've ever met." Sharon giggled weakly. Ann shook out her hand and winced. Then she smiled at Sharon. 

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad. You'll see. Hey, it might even be fun. All you have to do is two things and I'll never bug you again. Take care of Amanda and summon Suzaku."

"Who?" Ann sweat dropped.

"You know. Suzaku? As in the Suzaku no Miko?"

"Oh. The rooster dude!" 

"I think he's a phoenix." 

"Rooster, phoenix…no diff." Sharon balled up the tissue and tossed it in the trash can. This was no time for panicking. If she had to go back. She was going to pack. She snatched up her backpack and upended it on her bed. 

Books and papers flew everywhere. Sharon searched through the rubble until she had found her notebooks and a pack of mechanical pencils. She stuffed these back in her book bag and went to her dresser.

"Ahem," Ann said.

"What?"

"Latin book."

"Aww…but Anni…can't I just…"

"No."

"All right…all right…" Sharon sighed and dropped the textbook into the backpack. She went to her dresser. She was definitely packing some extra clothes this time. There was no way she was going to go through all that in a skirt again. She picked up a pair of jeans.

"I don't think that would be wise," Ann said.

"Why not?"

"In Ancient China the only women who wore pants were…women of questionable morals."

"Oh. Fudge. Ok. Skirts it is. I don't have many though." She pulled out her two skirts. The plaid one was still in the dryer. One was long and black. It was one of those floaty kinds that looked sort of crepe paper. The second one was actually a dress. It was a red Chinese dress with gold flowers on it. Ann and Amanda had gotten it for her for Christmas. She wadded them up and threw them in the bag. 

She grabbed some extra underthings and some other necessities; a tooth brush, a razor, some shampoo…among other things. When she had dumped everything she would need in the bag. She glanced around her room for stuff she wouldn't need.

She packed a fourth of her massive book collection; all her Fooshigee Loogee and Evangelion Muyo manga; some green hair spray that she'd used for Halloween; her drawing pad; some black grease paint just for the heck of it, colored pencils; washable markers; a tube of purple lipstick she'd never used; a yo-yo; her baseball cap signed by a Maggio…somebody and her bathing suit, among other things. 

"I think you forgot the Taj Mahal," Ann put in sarcastically. 

"Oh…well. I don't think I have enough room." They giggled. Sharon tossed in her jewelry box as well. She could sell the necklaces inside and would finally be able to pay Tamahome back. Sharon remembered the dream and blushed. Well…it had to have been a dream. She'd probably just slept walked…or something. Sharon looked at the bag. It was full to the brim. She folded her arms. Stupid thing. There was no way she was going to fit all her episodes of Fooshigee Loogee in there. Oh well, she'd just have to sacrifice some. She started going through her tapes. It was so hard to decide.

"Sharon what are you doing?"

"Trying to decide something. Should I take Tomorrow is Yesterday? Or Button, Button, Who's Got the Button?"

"Why bother taking any of them? It's not like you can watch them anyway." 

"Oh…right. Well…can I go tomorrow?"

"No Sharon. The time passes differently. Tomorrow here might be…next year to them. I don't know. You have to go tonight." Sharon nodded. 

"Well let me get changed then. I've gotta get my stuff from the dryer."

"Get my socks too, will you? I want to remain connected if something happens." 

"All right." Sharon left the room.

---

Ann waited until the girl had left. Then dumped out her book bag and began rearranging it into some semblance of order. She was proud of her friend. She was taking this well. She finished re-packing the girl's bag. Ann went to her duffel bag and took out The Universe of the Four Gods. She set it down…then she had an idea.

She rooted to the bottom of the bag and pulled two books out. One was her Advanced Chinese textbook the other was an English/Chinese dictionary. She smiled, Sharon would need these a lot more hen she would. She placed them on top and closed the bookbag. 

Just then Sharon came in. She was dressed as she was when she left. In a different shirt, but it was the same type as the other one. 

"Hey Anni! Look what I found behind the washing machine." She jubilantly held out a black, leather, mini backpack. Ann narrowed her eyes. The backpack seemed…familiar. Sharon stuffed another notebook into the bag along with a package of gel pens and some playing cards.

"Where'd you get that?" Ann asked, pointing to the backpack.

"I borrowed it from you, remember?" Ann cocked her head.

"You did? When?"

"In eighth grade."

"Oh. When are you planning to return it?"

"You can take it when I get back. That is…if you remember." Ann nodded.

"I'll remember. Believe me Sharon, I will."

"That's what you said the last eighteen times I found this."

"Yes…well." Sharon tossed Ann her socks to her. Ann slipped them on and met Sharon's nervous eyes.

"Are you ready?" the fifteen-year-old asked. Sharon gulped.

"Wait. Do I have everything? Oh wait. I can't forget my baby." Sharon went to the corner of the room and pulled a stuffed lion out of her small pile of stuffed animals. She hugged it tightly then shoved it in her book bag, so just its head was poking out. 

She swung the book bag over her shoulder, staggering a little under its weight and slipped her arms through the straps. Then she shrugged on the mini backpack. Ann took the heart locket off of her neck and put it around Sharon's. The sixteen-year-old smiled and wrapped her hand around it tightly. Ann looked down at the book. It was glowing…as if it knew. She picked it up gingerly and held it out to Sharon. The sixteen-year-old was biting her lip. 

"See ya," Ann whispered. 

"Yeah…"

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"Kay." Sharon took the book and closed her eyes. The red light enveloped her and suddenly Sharon was gone. The book fell to the floor. Ann picked it up, plopped on the bed, and began to read.

---

Nuriko glanced around to make sure no one was around. When he was certain it was clear, he opened the door and slipped inside the shrine of Suzaku.  As a seishi, he knew he had full access to the shrine if he wanted. Still…he didn't want anyone to see him in here. He didn't want any witnesses to what he was about to do. The purple haired seishi stared at the statue of Suzaku. He placed lit incense sticks in front of the altar and kneeled before it.

"Suzaku-sama. I don't ask for…that much. I just ask you to grant one request. Could you please bring Sharon back here? I don't ask this for myself but for Konan. We need her here now."  Nuriko said. He hoped Suzaku-sama heard him and brought Sharon back. Everything seemed to be falling apart without her. Hotohori-sama was visibly depressed and Tamahome had disappeared into the country. Nuriko hadn't heard from the seventeen-year-old seishi in over a month.

That and Nuriko found that he missed Sharon as well. Without her presence, everything seemed out of place. He couldn't understand it. She was a rival for Hotohori-sama's affection, and still he wanted her to return.

"You're losing it Kourin," he muttered to himself. He started to stand and something told him to look up. The statue's eyes were glowing red. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of red light and something heavy landed on Nuriko's head, driving him to the ground.

---

Sharon kept her eyes closed. She knew she was back. Could she really do this though? Was she really the miko? She had almost thought she was. But now how could she be sure? _For the best answers, look inside yourself. That's what that man had said. Inside all she could see was doubt and confusion.  Sharon opened her eyes and saw the statue of Suzaku. Something flashed in her mind. Smiling eyes the color of red wine, the warmth of someone's hand enclosing hers. Could it be…_

"You weigh as much as a young elephant. Get off!" muffled a voice beneath her. Sharon's thoughts dissipated, she stood and she stared down at Nuriko blankly. Nuriko stayed where he was and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Sharon asked, a little self conscious. Did she have a zit or something? Nuriko shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to actually come…" he said. She shrugged and held out a hand to help the seishi up. 

"Yeah…well I'm here. Sorry for landing on you like that," she said. Nuriko took her outstreched hand and stood, straightening his dress. Sharon raised her eyebrows.

"Still cross-dressing?" 

"Old habits are hard to break," Nuriko said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "And anyway, this is how I look my best." 

"Hey, walk me to my room. You can tell me everything that's been happening."

"All right."  Sharon adjusted the straps of her backpack to a more comfortable position and the two walked out onto the balcony. 

"How'd you get back here so fast anyway? I wasn't gone for more then a few hours," she said. Nuriko stared at her.

"You were gone for a three months," he said. Sharon froze in place and looked into Nuriko's brown eyes, trying to decide if he were lying or not. She could tell he wasn't. If she'd stayed at home any longer… Sharon shook her head and resumed walking.

"How is everyone doing?" Sharon said. Nuriko shook his head and folded his hands inside his sleeves.

"Not good. Hotohori-sama is becoming…distracted and with Kutou threatening a war, people are getting antsy."

"Kutou?"

"The country to the east. It has ten times the military power we do. If they were really determined to take over this country, only Suzaku-sama himself could stop them."  

"Which is where I come in."

"Right. You have to find the remaining seishi and summon Suzaku, hopefully in time to prevent this."  

Sharon chewed on her lip. A war? Amanda was in this world somewhere. If a war started, she could be killed. She would have to try and summon Suzaku before that happened. They reached her room and Sharon dropped her bookbag onto the floor. She looked around at the familiar chamber and couldn't help but smile. This place was going to be her home for a while and she found herself actually looking forward to it.

"Well, the first order of business is I need to talk to Tamahome. Do you know where he is now?" she asked.  Nuriko shook his head.

"He disappeared two months ago. No one knows where he went. There have been some rumors as to where he his but nothing conclusive." Sharon sat down heavilly on the bed, twining her fingers together. Why had he gone? She had wanted to see him again. A thought occurred to her.

"Nuriko…do you think he's all right? I mean…he's not…you know…" Sharon trailed off unable to say the word.  Nuriko sat next to her.

---

"No. I think we would know if he was…if he'd been hurt… I'm sure he's all right." 

"That stupid Squash-boy. When I find him I'm going to kill him for making me worry," Sharon said, clenching her hand into a fist.

"My thoughts exactly! How dare he leave without telling anyone where he's going?"

"Making us worry sick."

"Speaking of worry, I think…I think you should see Hotohori-sama now," Nuriko said, looking away.  "He's been worried about you too." 

"Know what? You're not that bad Riko-chan."

"But don't even think about seducing him. It wouldn't be fair, not even giving me a chance," Nuriko said, glaring at her. There didn't seem to be as much heat in his brown eyes as there usually was though. Sharon laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't seduce him. I'll just say hi." 

---

Hotohori sat at the head of the council table, listening to his advisors speak. Times were becoming increasingly difficult. He wasn't sure what to do. Without the miko his country was practically helpless. Thinking of her made him sad. It had been so long. What if she had forgotten about them? What if she never wanted to come back? No. Sharon wasn't like that. She would be back. He hoped it would be soon. For his kingdom's sake…and his own. 

"People are worried Sire," one of the advisors was saying. Hotohori forcefully turned his mind back to the crisis at hand. 

"Kutou will butcher our people if we do not do something Sire. We look to you for guidance." 

"It's hopeless. Without the miko, there is nothing we can do," the war counselor grumbled. 

"There has to be some way," said another minister. "What do you say Your Majesty?" Hotohori lifted a hand to his temples. He couldn't think of what to do. If he fought, he would lose so many. But if not he would lose them anyway when Kutou attacked. There didn't seem to be any way out of this.

"We need to think on this matter," he said. 

"Or you could take the easy way out and let me take care of it," said a familiar voice behind him. The councilors gasped.  Hotohori didn't look, afraid her voice had been just his imagination. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone kissed his cheek. He could see Sharon's smiling face out of the corner of his eye and relief flooded through him. He stood and wrapped her in his arms.

"Sharon…you have returned." 

---

Hotohori looked down in surprise at the grinning miko. She had just come back, and now she wanted to leave him again?  They had been walking through the garden, but at her words, Hotohori had paused and was now staring at her. Sharon's smile faded.

"What? I gotta go find the rest of the seishi and I might as well find Tamahome along the way, you know?" 

"That is not the problem. It is a very dangerous time for you to go.  Kutou is becoming increasingly active and who knows what could happen? I wish for you to stay here."  He saw the look in Sharon's eyes and knew she was going to argue with him. He looked away from her and resumed walking. He wasn't going to be swayed. Now was definitely not a good time for her to go anywhere.

            "How long do you want me to wait then, Hori-kun?"

            "Until after the crisis is resolved."

            "You mean until the war is over. You know that I have to summon Suzaku in order to prevent that."  Hotohori sighed and bowed his head. As emperor he wanted her to go. She would be the key factor in keeping his kingdom safe and whole. As a Suzaku seishi…and a man…he wanted her to stay. The road would be dangerous and he wouldn't be there with her to protect her. Sharon stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

            "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to go alone. Nuriko's coming with me."

            "Nuriko hasn't been civil to you in the past. I don't know if I can trust him with your safety."

            "What happened in the past is in the past. I'd trust Nuriko with my life. For better or for worse, he _is a Suzaku seishi."  Hotohori smiled at her. She was so trusting and brave. Well…if she trusted Nuriko that much, he would have to trust her judgement. _

            "I am sorry for my lack of wisdom in this matter." He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. She blushed.

            "I have to keep reminding myself that you are a miko, not just a beautiful woman."

            "I…I don't know what to say to that."

            "Then don't say anything." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's get everything prepared. You will be leaving as the sun rises tomorrow. I will try to be there to see you off, but I might not be able to." 

            Sharon smiled at him.

      "It's okay Hori-kun.  Don't worry, I'll be really careful and besides…what's the worst that could happen?"  Hotohori winced.

            "Please don't say things like that." 

---

            Everyone was staring at them. Sharon sweatdropped and tried to ignore the thousand and one eyes, mostly male, boring into them. They were exiting the city on a large gray gelding. Nuriko was dressed in what he called his "traveling attire". It consisted of a bright red dress decorated with gold flowers and peacock blue butterflies and a brilliant yellow belt. His hair was done up elaborately as usual, not a strand out of place.  The man's getup made Sharon feel grungy and plain in comparison.  

            "I feel like I'm the main course at a vulture convention," Sharon said. "I wish they wouldn't stare."

            "They can hardly help it. After all, we are the most beautiful women Konan has to offer…"

            "One of us is anyway," Sharon muttered.

            "Don't be so hard on yourself dear. You're not as ugly as you look."  
  


            "Oh gee, thanks. Am I supposed to feel better now?"

            "It's not my fault you don't know a compliment when you see one." 

            "I know a zit when I see one and there's this huge one in front of me that's about to get popped."

            "You should concentrate on the ones on your face first. As is, people are going to think you're breeding them," Nuriko said and laughed. Sharon clenched her teeth together. She could already tell this was going to be a long ride. She needed to concentrate on something else before she ripped every purple hair out of Nuriko's head, strand by strand.

            There was the seishi to think about. She already had three and needed four more. Hotohori had given them the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods to help. The scroll told them about the seishi, but unfortunately not where to find them. Sharon thought back to what Nuriko had read to her before they had left. 

            He could travel without touching the ground and watched the world through a mask of pleasure. She sighed. It figured the scroll would give her information in riddle. Couldn't it have at least given her a physical description? 

            "He's a masked guy with wings," Sharon said to herself. "That shouldn't be hard to spot." 

            "You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Nuriko said.          

"You should stay quiet, you might fool people into thinking you have _some intelligence," Sharon said._

            "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"The genius speaks," Sharon said dryly. Nuriko growled.

"If you don't cut it out, you're going to regret it."

"You do that and I'll take the scroll and shove it up your butt, sideways."

            "Why you-"

            "Then again, I take that back. You'd enjoy it to much." 

"I'm not going to talk to you ever again!" Nuriko said, tossing his head.

"Is that a promise?" 

"Slut."

            "Prick." 

            Nuriko humphed but didn't say anything more. Sharon sighed. They were not off to a good start. Of course that was mostly her fault. She felt kind of bad about lying to Hotohori like that. She didn't trust Nuriko with her lunch money, much less her life. If anything did happen, Sharon knew she would have to fend for herself or run away very fast.

---

            Nuriko glanced at the sky. The sun was setting and the first star was shining brightly. He glanced back down at the road. There was a village in the distance. If they hurried they could reach it before twilight. He nudged the horse into a trot, wincing slightly as Sharon tightened her grip. 

            It had been a long day filled with verbal cat fights and death threats. Nuriko sighed. He was tired and he ached. His hair was hanging limply around his face. Sharon was probably in worse condition then he was.

            He wished he were back in the palace. He'd be having his after dinner bath about now. Then going for a refreshing walk in the garden before heading to bed in cool silk sheets. Instead he had to do this. Why had he ever agreed to go with her?

            It was fairly dark when they arrived at the village. It was a large one, which wasn't surprising considering how close they were to the capital. 

            "Are we stopping here then?" Sharon asked.

            "It's too dangerous to travel at night. Gods only know what kind of miscreants come out after dark. "

            "Hey, I'm not complaining. If I had to ride any more tonight, I think I'd scream." Nuriko knew he could think up a sarcastic comment to that, but didn't feel like bothering with it. He was too tired to get into another argument. He spotted a woman, hurrying through the streets with a water bucket in her hands.

            "Excuse me," he said, pulling the horse up to her. She slowed down and looked them over. She seemed to decide they weren't a threat and paused.

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "This village has an inn, right?" 

            "We have two," the woman said proudly. "There's the Lucky Feather…the most respectable inn outside of the capital and the other inn is the Painted Fan." A look of disgust crossed the woman's face as she mentioned the other inn. 

            "Where are they?"

            "The Painted Fan is on the other side of the village." 

            "What about the Lucky Feather?"  
  


            "Trust me dear, The Painted Fan would be more suited to women of your…ah…means." 

            "Don't worry, we have enough money," Sharon said. "Heck, we could practically _buy the inn if we wanted." _

            "I'm sure," the woman said, dryly. "But I must be going home. Excuse me." The woman hurried on through the night. Nuriko snorted. What exactly did she think they were? He flicked the reins, urging the horse to move on. They could find the Lucky Feather on their own; the last thing he wanted was to end up sleeping in some rat's nest.

---

            "Well, it isn't _that bad," Sharon said. "It actually looks kinda…authentic…"_

            "Authentic?" Nuriko asked, giving the miko a look. She shrugged and sweatdropped. He looked around the Painted Fan. It was filled with dirty men and women with garish makeup and fashion taste to go with it. This was no place for a respectable lady such as himself. Unfortunately however, there was no other option. 

            Nuriko sat down at a nearby table and Sharon joined him. They sat in silence for a while. The purple haired seishi tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the male patrons and instead watched Sharon picking at the wooden table with her fingernail. 

            "What did that other innkeeper mean that they didn't allow women of our type?" Sharon asked, looking up. "What kind of type are we?" 

            "The wrong type for that trashy inn," Nuriko said, flicking a strand of hair over his shoulder. 

            "That place looked ten times better then this one," Sharon said, wrinkling her nose.

            "May I help you ladies?" a short thin little man asked. 

            "We'd like your best meal and your best room…and we _don't _want to share with anyone else," Nuriko said, glaring at the man for extra affect.

            "Of course, as you wish," the man said, rubbing his hands together. "Now then ladies…will you be paying cash or working to pay off your stay?"

            "Working?" Sharon asked blankly.

            "We'll be paying," Nuriko said quickly. "How much is it? It better not be any more then ten copper ryus."

            "Ah, I'm so sorry my lady," the man said, bowing. "It's a silver ryu a night. But don't worry; we take excellent care of our workers. Who knows? You might even want to stay on for a while."

            Nuriko flicked a silver ryu onto the table. The innkeeper's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. The seishi held up a gold ryu in the firelight for the man to clearly see.

            "You'll get this if no one bothers us during our stay. If we are bothered and I find out it's your fault, I'm going to break every little bone in your body." 

            "As you wish my lady. Your meal is on its way," the innkeeper said, bowing. He gave the table a few swift wipes with a rag, snatching the silver as he went.  Then he bowed again and left. 

            Sharon put her little black satchel on the table and started sorting through it. Nuriko saw the top of a red scroll peeking out of it. 

            "Are you sure it's safe keeping that there?" he asked, gesturing to the scroll.

            "Uh-huh. No one can see it and besides, it's easy access. If I put it in my backpack we'd probably never find it again. Hey, you want to play cards?" Sharon pulled out a deck and looked at him hopefully. Nuriko shook his head.

            "No thanks, I'm too tired to concentrate on anything. I just want to eat and go to bed."  Sharon shoved the scroll back into the satchel, closed it, and set it on the floor. Then she began laying the cards face down in front of her.

            "Hey Nuriko? Do you think Tamahome's gonna be upset that Ann's not here?" 

            "Maybe a little disappointed. Why?" Sharon shrugged but didn't look up from her game.  
  


            "It's just that he likes her… I mean, when he sees me…"

            "He's not going to know what to do with himself," Nuriko said, leaning his cheek on his hand. Sharon looked up at him.

            "Huh?" 

            "Don't you get it by now? Tamahome's in love with you."

            "Don't be ridiculous," Sharon said, blushing. "Tamahome likes Ann ten times more then he'll ever like me." 

            "Are you kidding? After you left, Tamahome sorta lost it and wandered around all the time in a daze. If anyone even said something close to your name he'd get this hopeful look in his eyes…like he thought that maybe you'd come back."

            "You're just saying that so I'll leave Hori-kun alone. Well he's my friend and I don't feel that way about him."

            "I know…because you love Tamahome right back."

            "I don't believe in love." 

            "What if I were to say I knew exactly where he was?"

            "You do?" Sharon asked, looking up. Nuriko had to smile at the hopeful look in her eyes. It was so obvious she loved him, at least a little. 

            "Not really. I don't know where. But I'm sure we'll find him."

            "Oh." Sharon's face fell. Then she shrugged and smiled weakly.  "That's okay…I mean, it's not like I'm that concerned or anything."

            "Uh-huh," Nuriko said, smiling even wider. Sharon looked up at him again and a true smile came to her face.

            "You know, Hotohori thinks I'm a beautiful woman…but then, he's never seen you smile like that."  Nuriko was floored. It was one of those few times in his life that he wasn't sure what to say.

---

            The three men sat at a table, cloaked in the shadows. 

            "I like the purple haired one," one said, licking his lips.

            "The other girl isn't so bad either," said the other.

            "It's too bad they can't be bought," said the third. Suddenly the innkeeper was there at the first man's elbow.

            "Gentlemen, for the right price, _anything can be bought."  _

*********

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: The Return 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my 

permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno but just in case.

 Go Back 


	20. The Return

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 20

The Return

:Or:

Stop this stupid thing!

By:

Night~Mare

With Sailor Moon mega mixes and kawaii Pikachu songs from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Oh man. 204 pages so far. I am so pathetic. And sooo behind. Oh well. Do you like? You would not believe how much fun I am having. Actually you probably would considering I've actually written this far. So that's…let's see. I've ended ep. 8 so that's fifty minus eight so that's forty-two episodes to go. Plus the two OAVS. Whew. 

---

            It was late, but Sharon couldn't sleep. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts. That and the bed was hard as a rock and someone was snoring loudly in the next room. She shifted uncomfortably, careful not to disturb Nuriko who was right next to her. The bed was barely big enough to hold both of them and Sharon felt dangerously close to falling out. She didn't want to get any closer to Nuriko then she had too though. 

            "Are you still awake?" Nuriko asked in a whisper.

            "Yeah. If this is their best room, I hate to see their worst one." 

            "We might as well be sleeping in the common room. At least there it's warm. This damn room doesn't even have a fireplace. "

            "Well, there's no use crying over spilt milk."

            "Especially since I'm going to beat it out of that weasel of an innkeeper in the morning." 

            "Did you ever think it'd be just us traveling together like this? I mean, we're complete opposites. You're pretty and sophisticated and I'm…well…not. If you were from my world, you wouldn't even give me the time of day," Sharon said.  Nuriko rolled over to face her, tucking his hands underneath the pillow. 

            "You can't say you're not pretty. Hotohori-sama said you were beautiful and he has impeccable taste."  

            "So? He was just saying that to be nice." 

            "One thing I love about Hotohori-sama is that he is sincere. If he thinks you look like an ugly old wart, he might not tell you but he won't tell you otherwise. And if he thinks you're beautiful…then in his eyes, you are."  Nuriko sighed.  "I wish he would tell me that one day."

            "Have you ever asked him?"

            "No. It's not something you ask or you come off as presumptuous." 

            "Tell me, when did you first realize you loved Hotohori?" 

            "Do you really want to know?"

            "If you want to tell."

            "Well…my father was the most successful cloth merchant in the city, and popular with all the nobles. He could get cloth from anywhere…even from some of the most remote tribes in Hokkan. So once or twice every year, our family would get invited to the imperial court. It used to bore me to tears…but my opinion changed the spring that I turned nine." Nuriko paused.

            "So what happened?" Sharon asked after a while.

            "While Father was busy socializing, me and my older brother would sneak off and play in the gardens."

            "What was your brother's name? I have an older brother named David. He's such a pain sometimes."

            "His name…his name was Ryuuen. Anyway, we were playing and we saw a boy of about twelve walking through the gardens. He looked so lonely and I thought he'd like to play with us."

            "Aww…was it Hori-kun?"  Nuriko smiled.

            "Yes. I asked him if he'd like to play but he just smiled this sad sort of smile and said he couldn't. Then he kissed my hand and that was the last I saw of him until I went back to the imperial court when I was sixteen." 

            "Aww…that's so sweet. You know, I'd like to meet Ryuuen some time." 

            Nuriko closed his eyes and sighed.

            "You can't.  Ryuuen's…gone. He's been gone a long, long time."

            "Oh…I'm sorry."

            "My oldest brother Rouku is still around. Maybe you can meet him when you get a chance."

            "A family of boys huh? Ann's family is kinda like that."

            "Not all boys. There was one girl."

            "Really? You have a sister too? Younger or older?"

            "Just forget about it. We need to get our sleep."  

            There was something in the tone of Nuriko's voice that made Sharon reluctant to press further. She closed her eyes. It felt good to know more about Nuriko.  The more she knew about him, the more she was starting to like him. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep. 

---

            Nuriko couldn't sleep. Something deep inside of him was keeping him awake. It was like a sixth sense; telling him something dangerous was about to happen. He concentrated on his surroundings. He could hear the snoring from the next room and something else too. Someone in the hall? Maybe it was someone returning to their rooms. He stiffened as he heard the woosh of the door opening. He heard people come into the room. There were three of them.

            "You two can have the purple haired one," a man whispered. "The black haired one looks like a virgin…so I want her first."

            "Why do you get the virgin?" another man whispered.

            "Because I paid most of the fee, that's why." 

             Nuriko could hear them coming closer to the bed. A hand touched his shoulder.

            "Wake up sweetheart, Daddy's home," the man said. Nuriko sat up quickly and backhanded the man, sending him flying through the wall and into another room. The second man stared at him, then started to run.

            "Oh no you don't," Nuriko said. He lunged out of bed and grabbed the man by the seat of his pants.

            "Please! Let me go! It wasn't my idea!" he cried.

            "It wasn't? Okay. But let me just give you a little head start." He grabbed the man's collar with his free hand and tossed him at another wall, smiling with satisfaction at the hole the man made through it. 

            "Touch me and the wench dies," said the third man. Nuriko whirled around and found him with his hands around Sharon's throat. Sharon was blinking sleepily and looked like she had no idea what was going on. Nuriko put his hands on his hips and glared at the man. 

            "I'll give you two seconds to get your hands off the miko before I personally cart your sorry carcass to the Emperor Himself."

            "She ain't no miko!  What proof do you have?"  Nuriko peeled back his nightdress to expose the red character for willow, blazing on his chest. 

            "This is all the proof I need."  The man let go of Sharon so fast her head hit the wall. She winced.

            "What's goin' on Nuriko?" she asked, looking at him with one eye open.

            "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

            "Okay… but only if I get chocolate ice cream," she said, lying her head on the pillow. 

            "Now then. What am I going to do with you?" he asked, facing the cowering man.

            "Please. My lady. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." Nuriko walked up to him, drew back his fist and smiled.

            "Your apologies are wasted. I'm a man."  

            "What?" 

            Nuriko let his fist fly. The seishi shielded his face from the flying debris as another man-sized hole in the wall was created. When it was clear, Nuriko dusted off his hands and looked around the room. There was a hole in three out of the four cardinal points and the only wall that wasn't damaged was the one with the door, which consequently, faced south. Nuriko smirked. He was getting good at this. Still, there was unfinished business to attend to.  He stepped into the hallway and slid the door closed behind him. 

            Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. He could practically feel eyes boring a hole into the back of his neck. He turned around, but there was no one there. The feeling had vanished too. Nuriko shivered and continued on his way to confront the innkeeper. 

---

            Sharon shouldered her backpack and watched as the stable hand saddled the horse. She'd had some wild dreams last night. Although, by the looks of the room this morning, she wasn't so sure they had been dreams. She glanced at Nuriko who was examining his nails. What had he been doing last night? Nuriko seemed to realize she was watching and looked up at her.

            "Won't you be glad to get away from this stupid inn?" 

            "Yeah. I kinda feel sorry for the innkeeper though."

            "Why's that?"

            "He must have had one heck of a fall to break his nose like that. I wonder why the rest of him wasn't damaged?" Nuriko smiled and patted his hair.

            "I guess we'll never know, will we?"

            "All done ladies," the stable hand said. "Would you like me to help you up?"

            "No, that's all right," Nuriko said. "Does this village have a tailor?"

            "Yes'm. Right across from the main well in the center of the town." 

            "Thank you."  Nuriko took the horse's reins from the man and started across the street. Sharon followed; wondering what Nuriko could be up to.

            "Why are we going to the tailor's?"

            "To make things easier."

            "Huh?" 

            "You'll see. I'm thinking of maybe getting a cart too. I'm tired of riding on the horse; I'd rather ride a little away from it. What do you think?"

            "Yeah sure."

            "Do you know how to drive a cart?" Nuriko asked.

            "Do you?"

            "No."  Sharon bit her lip. Well, once when she'd gone on a horse and buggy ride, the guy had let her hold the reins. Besides…it couldn't be _that _much different then driving could it?

            "Yeah. I know how to drive a cart… a little."

---

            Sharon waited outside the tailor shop. What was taking him so long? He'd absolutely forbidden her to come inside. The horse made an almost exasperated sound and Sharon looked at him.

            "Yeah. You and me both."  She sighed and rested her head against the side of the building. It was almost noon and stifling hot. Wasn't it anything else but hot in Konan? What she wouldn't give for a portable air conditioner…or even one of those little handheld fans would be an improvement.  She went to the well and leaned over it. Cool air came up and touched her face. She smiled. This was almost as good as chocolate. 

            "Well, looky what we have here," said a male voice. Sharon looked up to see two men approaching her. Thy both looked somewhat bruised.

            "Uhh…do I know you?"

            "No…but we know you. Your friend messed us up last night…and we're here to return the favor," the second man said. Sharon gulped, fear constricting her throat. She had the slightest feeling of déjà vu. 

            "Oh gah," she whimpered. The men were coming closer. She started for the tailor shop, then changed her mind. She didn't know if Nuriko would want to soil his hands with helping her. She just had to do this on her own. 

            "Just do what you're told and we won't hurt ya," The first man said.

            "Much," the second continued, leering at her. Sharon broke into a run. She could hear them chasing after them. Why did this always happen to her?  Suddenly she crashed into someone, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Sharon pushed herself off him. 

            "I'm sorry, but I…" she trailed off as she saw his face. He had blue hair and bangs that stuck up a few inches into the air. 

            "Hey…aren't you the one that was at Taikyoku?"

            "It's good running into you again no da!" he said cheerfully. H e was wearing the same clothes he was last time with the inclusion of a blue cloak with silver swirls and a straw hat which was now on the ground. He was also carrying a long staff with a gold top that was hung with rings. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her arm and Sharon was hauled to her feet. 

            "You've been a bad little girl, running away like that," the man said, pulling her closer.

            "Let go of me," Sharon snapped, trying to tug her arm out of his grip. 

            "You should let go of her no da," the man said, standing up and picking up his staff. 

            "What are you gonna do if I don't, monk?" the thug snarled.  The blue haired man jammed the top of the staff into the other man's stomach, then when he doubled over the monk popped him on the head with the staff. The man fell.  The other man who had been chasing her held back a little, looking at her uncertainly.

            "Are you sure you want to try no da?" the monk asked. The man backed up.

            "Ah, she ain't worth it," he said, walking away. Sharon sighed with relief

            "Thanks. Hey…what was your name? You never told me the last time."

            "Where are your seishi, miko?"

            "Well, I'm only travelling with one right now. He's in the tailor shop."

            "Why didn't you go in there when you got in trouble? Were the men cutting you off from it?"

            "No. But Nuriko wouldn't have helped."

            "Why not no da?"

            "He's busy." 

            "He's one of your seishi no da. He's supposed to protect you." Sharon shrugged.

            "Yeah…well… it's okay. I know he really doesn't want to, so I won't burden him with it." 

            "Don't make judgements like that unless you can read minds no da. If you don't trust your seishi to protect you, you could cause a lot of trouble na no da." 

            "Yeah? Like how?" Before he could answer, the door to the tailor's opened and the tailor looked out. He spotted her and waved.

            "Nuriko-san wants you to come in and give him a second opinion," the tailor said. Sharon nodded.

            "I'll be there in a sec."  She turned back to the monk. He had put his kasa on and his ever-smiling face was shadowed.

            "Anyway, what _is your name?" she asked._

            "If the rumors are true, things are going to start happening soon. Stay on your guard miko," the monk said, going chibi. 

            "What things?"

            "I'll see you later no da!" He pulled the kasa down and it kept on going until it covered his chibi feet. Sharon lifted the kasa and found him gone.

            "Gah!" she yelped. Where the heck had he gone? She turned the kasa over and shook it.  Nothing came out.  Biting her lip she stuck her hand inside the hat. She blinked when she felt the top of it.  That was so freaky. Sharon narrowed her eyes. She _still _didn't know his name. 

            "Madam," the tailor said. "Nuriko-san is getting rather annoyed."

            "All right, I'm coming."  She tied the kasa around her neck. Next time she saw him she wouldn't give this back until he told her his name. This decided; she brushed off her skirt and went inside the shop. Nuriko was standing there, folding his arms and glaring.

            "If you laugh I swear I'll hurt you," he said.  He was wearing a long pink tunic that hung open on one side below the belt exposing black pants. Nuriko had taken his hair down and it was now hanging over his shoulder in a long braid. He definitely looked male. 

            "You look really good Riko. I like it." 

            "It doesn't make me look stupid?" he asked.

            "Not at all. You look…male."

            "Yes well," he flipped his braid over his shoulder. "Two females on the road are going to be a bigger target. If anyone asks, we can pretend we're brother and sister or something."

            "If you pretend you are husband and wife that might keep some of the men away," the tailor said helpfully.  Sharon glomped onto the purple haired seishi's arm and batted her eyes up at him.

            "Oh yes. Marry me Nuriko."

            "Get off." 

---

            The assassin knelt before his master. He was rather anxious. An assassin of his caliber wasn't usually called before the master unless it was for something dangerous…like execution. 

            "You summoned me my lord?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

            "The Suzaku no Miko has arrived in Konan. Go there and kill her."

            "Many pardons my lord…but I thought the imperial assassins-"

            "Will be deployed if you fail…and you had better not fail."  
  


            "I will not fail. The Suzaku no Miko is as good as dead."  The assassin bowed and left the room respectfully. As soon as he was out, he sighed with relief. He would kill the miko and be back home in time for supper. After all, how hard could it be to kill one girl?

---

            Sharon was tired of holding the reins but she didn't dare let them go. They had brought a small hay wagon and the horse seemed to be enjoying it more then they were. He seemed to think that, because he had no riders, he could graze at every patch of grass they came across. It was a struggle to keep him moving.  Nuriko was sitting beside her, looking at the scroll. He hadn't commented the whole, trip and his silence was unusual and strangely unnerving. 

            "Any luck?" she asked. The purple haired man sighed and looked up from the scroll. 

            "Everything's a riddle. It's so frustrating. I can't even tell which one is me."

            "Anything that mentions a fruitcake." 

            "You see this?" Nuriko said, holding up his fist. "Would you like to meet it personally?" 

            "Can't you take a joke?" 

            "Can't you take a hint?"

            "No."

            "Well there you go." Sharon grinned. They had just been exchanging words, but there was no real meaning behind them. Nuriko didn't even look angry.  He rolled up the scroll and put it in the mini pack.

            "I need to rest my eyes a bit. It's such a beautiful day. Hey…where'd you get the kasa?" 

            "Some guy left it behind. He was some weird sorta monk."

            "What did he look like?"  Sharon was about to answer when suddenly a rabbit flashed out of the woods and ran right under the horse's hooves.  The horse let out a terrified neigh, reared and took off. The cart lurched violently.

            "Gah!" Sharon screamed, letting go of the reins and holding on to the seat.

            "Stop this stupid thing!" Nuriko yelled. How? Oh right! The reins, she needed to pull back on the reins. Sharon looked around. Where had she put them? Oh gah, oh gah.  She spotted them down at her feet. She didn't dare reach down to try and pick them up. She lifted them with her foot. They slid off and fell off the cart and down onto the horse.

            "Oh no!" Nuriko said at the same time as Sharon.

            "You idiot!" Nuriko screamed.  Suddenly a black cloaked man appeared in the road in front of them. Before she could register he was there, they ran over him.

            "Sorry!" Sharon called to the black cloaked speed bump. 

            "If we live through this, I'm going to kill you!" Nuriko yelled.

---

            The assassin came to and blinked. He sat up and sneezed the road dust out of his nose. The sun was setting and the air was cooling. How dare they just run over him? Didn't they have a shred of human compassion? Well, next time he met her, he'd kill her. 

---

            Sharon dropped her backpack on the ground and flopped back against a tree, exhausted. Nuriko sat by the base of another tree and didn't look at her. He was mad at her and she didn't blame him. The horse had rampaged for a while, turned sharply and both her and Nuriko had tumbled out of the cart. As the cart was speeding away it had hit a pothole and her backpack went flying off the back. The larger sack which contained the majority of their money and all of their supplies, staid on the cart and was now long gone.

            "Sorry," Sharon said. Nuriko sighed.

            "It's all right. It wasn't entirely your fault I guess." He stood up, came over to her and held out a hand.

            "Aw. Do I have to? Where are we going to stay?"

            "I know this area. If I'm right, we're not to far from Jozen city. I'm sure they have a cheap inn we can stay at."

            "And after that?" Sharon asked as Nuriko helped her up.

            "I don't know. We'll figure that out tomorrow."

---

            It was well after sunset when they arrived at the outskirts of Jozen. Everything was bathed in moonlight. Jozen was the second biggest city in Konan, but was strangely without walls. Here was the poorer part of town. The inns would be further in where the city actually began. 

            It might take them awhile to find an inn. Nuriko hoped they'd be able to find a fairly decent one that was cheap. He wanted a restful night. Shouting filled the air and Nuriko looked toward the sound.  He saw a child running through the street, being pursued by older boys. 

            "Nuriko, we gotta help her," Sharon said. Nuriko nodded.

            "I was planning on it." He walked up to the little girl. She screeched to a stop when she saw him and stared at him with wide, sea green eyes.

            "Don't worry," Nuriko said, touching the girl's head. "I'm a friend." He stepped in front of the girl and folded his arms. The boys stopped when they saw him. There were five of them, ranging in age from eleven to fifteen.  One of the fifteen-year-olds stepped away from the group, closer to Nuriko.

            "What do you want here stranger?" he asked, folding his arms.

            "You're cowards," Nuriko said. Anger flashed in the boy's eyes and the other boys muttered angrily behind him. 

            "Excuse me, but did you just call me a coward?"

            "Five of you for one small child? It can only mean you're afraid." 

            "You're a bit too new here to be butting into our business. I suggest you get out of it."

            "Yeah!" one of the other boys said. A fist sized rock flew through the air and smacked Nuriko in the shoulder. He winced and the boys laughed. Nuriko ground his teeth. He had quite enough of these kids. He picked up the rock.

            "I am tired, and dirty and sweaty…three things I do not like to be. It tends to make me upset." He closed his fist over the rock, feeling satisfaction as it broke in his hand. 

            "This is not the best night to mess with me."  He opened his hand and dumped the fine powder on the ground. The boys stared…then ran. 

            "Go 'Riko," Sharon said.

            "If they hadn't been kids…" Nuriko said, letting his threat hang. He turned toward the little girl.

            "Are you all right?" he asked. The girl nodded.

            "They didn't hurt me. I ran to fast. They're just bullies who like to pick on the poorer kids…but they aren't rich. At any rate, thank you for helping me." The girl bowed.

            "What were you doing out so late anyway?" Sharon asked. 

            "Oh, I was studying the scrolls at Gai-san's house and underestimated my fatigue. When I woke up, the sun had set. I have to be home soon or Mother will be worried about me. Would you like to come to my house and share supper?"

            "No, we have to find an inn. I don't want to be out here much later," Nuriko said. 

            "But thanks for the offer," Sharon said.

            "I'm sure you could spend the night at our house. We have enough room. My older brother is patrolling the Kutou border. I don't think he would mind if you used his room for tonight. It's the least I can do." 

            "Thanks so much," Sharon said. "I'm so tired of walking I think my feet are going to fall off. I'm Sharon and that's Nuriko."

            "I am Ou Doukun. My house is this way." The girl started to walk away. Before Nuriko followed he looked up to stars and thanked Suzaku for the change in luck. He really hoped it stayed that way.

---

            The assassin spotted the house and smiled. So this was where they thought they could hide? He would just have to prove them wrong. Not only would he kill the miko, but every other person in that house. His lord would be pleased. He crept up to the door.

---

            Sharon smiled. It felt good to be in a nice clean bed again. Unfortunately she still had to share it with a certain someone. She glared at Nuriko's back.  He had simply refused to sleep on the floor, and furthermore had said that Sharon could, but she couldn't have the blanket. Sometimes he was such a jerk. Sharon sighed, oh well. There was nothing she could do about it. 

            "Hey Nuriko? You awake?" she asked, nudging him a little.

            "I wasn't until this pesky mosquito came along." 

            "If I tell you something, promise not to get mad at me?"

            "What did you do?"

            "Just promise."

            "Just say it." 

            "I don't really know how to drive a cart."  Nuriko said nothing for a long moment, then turned over and looked at her.

            "What?" 

---

            Suddenly the assassin heard the sound of running feet from inside the house. He narrowed his eyes. What the-? Suddenly the door opened, knocking him back into the wall. He saw the miko running out of the house.

            "You promised not to do anything!" she cried. The assassin shoved the door of him and started to pursue her. The door slammed open again and he found himself embedded into the wall. 

            "I didn't promise anything!" the purple haired seishi yelled, chasing after her.  The assassin slumped down the wall. For one stupid girl, she was harder to kill then she looked.

---

            "Thanks for everything Mrs. Ou," Sharon said, grinning at the middle-aged woman. "You didn't have to give us any money though."

            "That's all right. You two need it and we have extra now that there are only two mouths to feed." 

            "If there's anything we can do to repay you…" Nuriko said.   
  


            "Oh no. Don't concern yourself over it. I can't thank you enough for helping my child," the woman said. Doukun smiled and handed Sharon a rice cake.

            "Here's one for the road. You seemed to like them at breakfast."  

            Sharon took it and smiled at her. Doukun was such a nice girl. She had the distinct feeling that she would be seeing Doukun again soon. 

---

            Hotohori put his seal on the command to send more troops to the Kutou border. They hadn't done anything hostile as of yet, but he didn't want to risk losing any of the border villages or Lord Hong's estate. Hong was a volatile enough man as it was and would want to feel protected by his emperor. Why he chose to live near Kutou instead of his family estate further west, Hotohori didn't know. Probably just to be another thorn in his side. The scribe bowed, took the document away and placed another, thicker one in front of him. Hotohori massaged his temple. 

            "What is this one about?" he asked, trying not to sound exasperated. 

            "I don't know Sire. I do know, however, it is from Sairou."  Hotohori sighed. It was probably about the crown prince's coming of age ball that the Sairou Emperor wished him to attend. By the gods, didn't the man understand there was practically a war between Konan and Kutou? Still, Sairou was their closest ally so he had to find a way to politely tell the man to go to hell.

            "Your Majesty," a servant said, kneeling. "There is a problem."

            "We've never had one of those before," Hotohori muttered.

            "Sire?"

            "What is the trouble?" he asked clearly. 

            "The horse that was commissioned for Her Grace and Nuriko-sama has returned to the palace. The provisions are with it but there is no sign of the miko or her seishi." 

            Hotohori stood without thinking. Why had they left the horse? Something must be wrong. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. She had been gone for four days now. Who knew what could have happened to her in that time?

            "Inform all the citizens of Konan that the miko is in their midst. Describe her so that there will be no mistake." 

            "And every Kutou assassin will know exactly what to look for," Kaiso said. Hotohori turned to the old advisor.

            "We must do _something."_

            "Then send out a small band of soldiers to search for her. Small as not to alarm anyone who may be reporting to the enemy."

            "Yes. We see your point," Hotohori said, sitting back down. "Tell Captain Chang to gather four of his best men and search for the miko."

            "Yes Sire," the servant said and exited backward out of the room. Hotohori closed his eyes.

            "Is there anything urgent that we need to look at?" he asked.

            "Nothing that can't be put on hold, Your Majesty." 

            "Very well. We will go to the temple of Suzaku to pray for the miko's safety and take care of the rest of it this evening."

            "As you wish Your Majesty," the scribe said, gathering the papers and leaving.

            "May I remind Your Majesty that you invited Lord Hsia to dinner so that you could discuss what to do about the drought in his province?" Kaiso said.

            "Was that tonight?" 

            "Yes Sire."

            "Inform Lord Hsia that we apologize for the inconvenience but we will be eating earlier then scheduled. We need to get more sleep then we did last night." 

            "As you wish Your Majesty."  

            Hotohori left the room. He loved his people and he loved his country…but he often wished he could be among them rather then above them. Especially now. If he weren't emperor, he could have gone with Sharon and offered her more protection. He hoped to Suzaku she was safe.

---

            Doukun stared out the window. It was a beautiful, bright day…but his mind was elsewhere. 

            "What's the matter my son?" his mother asked. Doukun started a bit and turned to her. He smiled half-heartedly. 

            "Nothing…I'm just distracted." He resumed sweeping the floor. They had been gone for two days now, the two strange travelers in the night. He wondered if they were all right. He hoped they had not gotten into any more trouble. A hand on his shoulder startled him again and he dropped the broom. He stared up at his mother blankly. She smiled.

            "You know, you can go to the capital whenever you feel you're ready." 

            "No…" Doukun picked up the broom again and wrapped his hands around it. He began wringing it like it was a wash cloth. He blinked when he realized what he was doing.

            "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

            "No. What use would I be? Maybe…when I'm older." 

            "You never know what use you can be until you go." 

            "I know…but I have to help you. It's my responsibility." _I just hope Nuriko-san alone can keep our miko safe, _he thought. Doukun shook off his daze and continued with his chores. For now…this was his duty.

---

            "I knew we should have turned back a long time ago," Nuriko said, sitting heavily on the ground. Sharon nodded.

            "You're probably right. But I can see a village not to far from here."

            "That's got to be at least two miles away." 

            "Yeah…but maybe they might have someone there who might give a message to Hori-kun that we need help. Then we can just wait there until he sends us more provisions or something," Sharon said, shrugging. Nuriko stared at her.

            "You know, I almost hate you for making me get up, but you do have a point." He got to his feet and winced. His feet were so sore and he knew he had more then one blister. Probably even his blisters had blisters. Well, it was good to know they were in as much misery as he was.  

            The village was on the crest of a distant hill that had a least two hills to it. The village was surrounded by trees. Beyond that, mountains darkened the horizon. Nuriko had never been out this far before and he had no idea where they were. So far, their journey along the road had been peaceful, but he knew someone was following them. He could feel it. It was a dangerous presence too. It had him constantly looking over his shoulder.

            The road was starting to go uphill. He suddenly realized he was walking alone. He looked back and saw Sharon trudging wearily along a few feet behind him. She kept adjusting the straps of her huge green satchel. Nuriko rolled his eyes and smiled. She was such a pain. He walked up to her.

            "Here, let me take that. I'm stronger then you anyway," he said winking.  Sharon smiled at him gratefully and handed him the satchel. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, but maybe that was just him.  He slid his arms through the straps, wincing a little at the unfamiliar weight on his back. It wasn't painful really, just a little uncomfortable. They continued up the hill together. 

            Pretty soon they were at the beginning of the village. The houses were small, but looked to be in good shape. That meant that they probably weren't poor. The trees had encroached on the village some and he could see larger houses resting in the shade.  There was a familiar rushing sound that filled the air and Nuriko realized it was water, a lot of water. 

            "What's that building?" Sharon said, pointing to a small stone building that didn't look big enough to hold a family.  Nuriko smiled.

            "It's a guard station. Whoever's in there should be able to provide us with whatever we need."  Sharon smiled.

            "Great. Before we go there, let's go to wherever that water is. I want to get freshened up a bit. I probably look like a beggar instead of a miko."

            "Me too. I feel like I've been painted in dust."  They traveled through the village, gaining a few curious stares from the inhabitants. The village seemed to be on a plateau, because the ground didn't seem to be sloping down any time soon.  As they walked, the sound of the rushing water came closer and he could soon see the sparkling blue water through a gap in the trees. 

            The river was wide and looked deep. Women were cleaning clothes by some rocks further upstream. Sharon took off her shoes and socks and waded knee deep into the water, getting the hem of her skirt all wet.

            "Come in Riko! The water's great!" 

            "No thanks. I'd rather not soak my clothes."

            "Aw, you don't know what you're missing." 

            "I'd rather stay ignorant," Nuriko said cheerfully, winking at her. He dropped Sharon's satchel on the ground and knelt on the bank. He rolled up his sleeves, flipped his hair over his shoulder then leaned over and splashed the water on his face. He sighed with pleasure. The water was so cool and washed the dust right away, leaving him feeling refreshed. He took off his shoes and rested his aching feet in the water. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and smiled at the sun. This was so relaxing. A shadow blocked the sun's light and he opened one eye. An old, white-haired man stood there, smiling at him warmly.

            "Enjoying yourself young man?" 

            "You have no idea."  

            The man sat next to him and leaned back to rest on his elbow.

            "How long have you and your wife been traveling?" he asked.

            "Wife?" Nuriko asked blankly. He looked at Sharon and realized what the old man was talking about.  Oh well, might as well play along with it.

"A few days. We came from the capital."  
  


"On foot? That's a lot of ground to cover."

"We used to have a horse," Nuriko said, narrowing his eyes. The man seemed to realize it was a touchy subject and didn't comment.  

"If I may ask, where are you headed?"

            "We're not quite sure," Nuriko said. The old man raised his eyebrows. 

            "You don't know?" 

            "We're looking for a man named Tamahome. Do you know anything of him?" 

            "I do know of him, but he's not around here.  If his name is any indication, he's a Suzaku seishi…so he's probably with the miko."  

            "I'm Nuriko." 

            "Nuriko? You mean that girl is-?"  Nuriko nodded and the man laughed.

            "Well, well. What an honor it is to have the miko in this village. We haven't had something this exciting since Kadomo's pigs got loose.  Let me introduce myself. I am the elder of this village; most people just call me Elder. What can we do for you Nuriko?"

            "Well…we need to get a message to the capital. We were planning to ask the guard…" Elder shook his head.

            "There's been no guard in that place for years. We never had need for one. There are no bandits around here and we're not rich enough to attract any road thieves. Still, I'm sure we _could get a message to the capital."_

            "Great," Nuriko said, smiling. Elder frowned.

            "Unfortunately, with harvest and tax time so close, I don't think we can spare anyone until late fall. You'd do better to walk back." 

            "That's not what I hoped to hear," Nuriko said, sighing.

            "I'd imagine. However, there is a way to make it easier for you. This river forks further downstream, if you go left the river will take you to the town of Sung. Sung is much bigger then our little village and is a favorite of traveling merchants. I'm sure you could find one to give you a ride."

            "What if we take the right?"

            "You'd never survive the waterfall. A few years back, taking the right would get you to a great fishing hole…but those days are long gone."

            "Why? What happened?"

            "Do you remember that raining spell five years ago?"

            "How could I forget? The streets were ankle deep in water and everyone thought it was the end of the world."  

            "For some it was," Elder said, looking away from Nuriko and gazing over the water.

            "There used to be a valley beyond where the waterfall is now. Except that, five years ago, the waterfall used to be a dam…" the man trailed off, but Nuriko knew what had happened. He shivered; the warm day had abruptly gotten chilly.

            "Was anyone living in the valley?" he asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

            "So many lives were destroyed. A few in this village had relatives there." 

            "Didn't anyone survive?" Nuriko asked. The man turned his gray eyes on the seishi and smiled like he knew something.

            "I'm sure. You might even meet one someday. But, that's neither here nor there. I will see to it you get a boat. You have been traveling so long; you should stay a night here. You can stay at my home if you wish."

            "We don't want to be a burden."  The man smiled again.

            "Don't trouble yourself over it. Do you think you could possibly have the miko bless the upcoming season? It would mean so much to the people here." 

            "I'm sure she'd be happy to."

            "Excellent," Elder said, standing. 

            "Are you talking about me again Nuriko?" Sharon said, grinning and wading out of the river.

            "Sharon…this is the elder of the village. Elder this is Sharon, the Suzaku no Miko." 

"Tonight there will be a feast to honor you, Your Grace. If you'll excuse me, I'll go make the preparations." 

            "Can I ask you something? Is Elder your real name?"

            "Of course not."

            "Can I ask what it is?"

            "Yes." Sharon eyed him suspiciously.

            "Will you tell me?" He laughed.

            "Probably not." 

            "You wouldn't happen to know a blue-haired monk would you?"

            "Perhaps Your Grace. I know many people. But I have to go announce your arrival." He bowed and left.  Nuriko shook his head.

            "Sometimes you ask the strangest questions, Sharon."

---

            The raft was bobbing up and down in the water, illuminated by the moon. The assassin smiled to himself. They could die by drowning. It wasn't the most inventive of killings, but at least they'd be dead. And, more importantly, it would keep his master from killing him. 

*****

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Battles

Disclaimer:  Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	21. Battles

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 21

Battles

: Or:

Are you _sure _you aren't sick?

By:

NightMare

With cool MP3s and orange gapes from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

Authors Quote: ' Have you forgotten your roots brother dear?' Marron from Sorcerer Hunters. If you know the show...you might see a connection between it and this SI. If you don't...let it remain a secret.

He stared at his breakfast, not really wanting to eat any of it. Then again, he hadn't wanted to eat anything for a long while.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?" Shunkei asked. Tamahome smiled at his youngest brother and took a few bites of the rice.

"Are you okay?" Chuei asked. Chuei was the second son, and in charge of the house when Tamahome was away. The twelve-year-old had to worry about a lot of things and Tamahome didn't want the boy to add big brother to his list.

"You've been like this ever since you got home," his father said. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure Dad. It's just that I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Like a pretty lady to become your wife?" Yurien asked. Tamahome stared at the baby of the family. How could a five-year-old be so astute?

"Don't be silly, Yurien."

"Kishuku's in love," Gyokuran said. Tamahome shot a glare at his oldest sister.

"I am not."

"I think he's sick," Chuei said, worry flickering in his violet eyes.

"Yeah, love sick," Gyokuran said, snickering.

"Hush you. You're too young to know about love," Tamahome said. Gyokuran drew herself up her eyes flashing. Tamahome smiled. She looked like Mom when she got in that pose.

"I'm ten and a half."

"Exactly my point."

"Hey big brother? When you get married are you gonna have any kids that I can play with?" Shunkei asked. "I wanna be a nuncle."

"It's uncle and I'm not getting married," he informed the six-year-old.

"What's her name?" Father asked.

"Dad, you're not helping." His father grinned at him, mischief sparkling in his brown eyes.

"You're not answering the question."

"If a woman moved in, that would mean another mouth to feed. We'd have to work extra hard to keep everyone fed, keep the house up _and _pay our taxes...but we should break even as long as you don't have any kids," Chuei said.

"Not you too," Tamahome said, sweatdropping.

"But I want a sister!" Yurien said.

"What do you call me?" Gyokuran asked.

"I mean a little sister so I can teach her how to play and take care of dolly."

"You wouldn't have a sister dummy," Shunkei said. "You'd have a nuncle."

"I'm not a dummy! I'm cute!" Yurien said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Let's see, we're going to have to have a celebration when she gets here. I can get some fish from the river but we need better food then that," Chuei said, tapping his chopsticks against his chin thoughtfully. Tamahome had to stifle a laugh as he got rice on his face.

"What's it like to be in love?" Gyokuran asked, resting her chin in her hands. Tamahome groaned loudly.

"Dad, can't you do _something _to stop them?"

"No, I'm thoroughly enjoying this. It's not often you get so flustered Kishuku. I wonder what you could be hiding?"

"I'm not flustered," he said sullenly. His father raised his eyebrows at him and Tamahome realized what he left out.

"I'm not hiding anything either!"

"Of course you aren't. You aren't hiding anything and the grass is pink," Father said. Yurien giggled.

"That's silly, Daddy! Grass is green."

"'Cept when you squash bugs on it, it sometimes turns yellow," Shunkei said.

"Eeew," the girls said at the same time.

"Do you know when you're bringing her here? That way I know how much time I'll have to save money," Chuei said, putting his chopsticks in his cup.

"Look, she's not coming here. She's not even coming back to this world okay? Just forget about it."

"So there _is _someone," Father said.

"Big brother's getting married!" Yurien squealed, clapping her hands.

"No wait-"

"Kishuku's got a girlfriend," Gyokuran sang. "Do you think she'll let me play with her hair?"

"She's not my girlfriend okay?"

"My son, it appears to me that you are doing your best to deny that you love a simple peasant girl."

"She's a miko." Tamahome felt like slapping himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"I see," Father said. Tamahome sweatdropped and concentrated on eating breakfast. As long as he kept his mouth shut he wouldn't dig himself any deeper. Chuei stared at him for a minute. Then the twelve-year-old blinked, looked around the table, then looked under it.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Shunkei asked. Chuei sat back up, a few strands poking up from his usually neat, pulled back hairstyle.

"I can't find my chopsticks," Chuei said. Tamahome had to laugh. His family could be frustrating at times, but he loved them. With them, life without Sharon didn't seem so bad.

Thinking of her name made his smile fade. Her leaving had made a cold place in his heart that ached like a hunger whenever he thought of her. He sighed. He should forget about her. She was never coming back.

It was strange though. Now that she was gone, he could remember every detail about her. The way she talked, the way she laughed, the sweetness of her breath as it touched his face. He was so close to her the last time they were alone. Why hadn't he kissed her? He'd wanted to. He should have just shut up and kissed her. The most frightening question was, would that have been enough? Or would he have ended up missing her more? It seemed impossible to miss her any more then this.

"What's wrong Kishuku? You look so sad," Gyokuran said, reaching up and touching his cheek. He smiled half-heartedly and kissed her small fingers.

"I'm just thinking...that's all."

"Are you _sure _you aren't sick?" Chuei asked.

"No, Chuei," Father said. "Sometimes, it can feel very lonely when you're not with the one you love...even if you're surrounded by people."

"I love you, big brother, don't be lonely," Gyokuran said, hugging his arm.

"I love you too big brother!" Yurien chirped.

"Yeah! Me too! Me too! Even more than bugs," Shunkei said.

"We all do," Chuei said, taking his chopsticks out of his cup and shaking the water off of them.

"Yeah. I know. I love all you guys too. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

* * *

Sharon let her fingers trail in the water. They were on the 'boat' the villagers had provided. She was very grateful, but their idea of a boat looked more like something straight out of Huckleberry Finn. Nuriko was standing holding on to the steering pole. They really didn't need it yet since the current carried them pretty well.

She wondered where Tamahome was. Not that she missed him. She'd only been away from him for about five days, not counting that weird dream. Sharon closed her eyes, sighing. It seemed like five years since she'd seen him. She couldn't imagine what she'd do when she _did _see him.

She shouldn't do anything, just act normal. She wouldn't let him know she'd missed

him. That would be a disaster. He'd laugh at her and make her feel like a total idiot. So she would just pretend she didn't care. That was, if she ever saw him again.

"We're coming to the fork," Nuriko said. Sharon opened her eyes. There was a huge cliff with water flowing around on either side.

"We take the left, right?"

"Uh-huh. Elder said it would take us about two days to get to Sung. After we get a bit down the river, we'll pull over for lunch, okay?"

"Sure. Hey 'Riko?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever get the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen?"

"No. But now I have one. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

* * *

The assassin clung onto the bottom of the boat, breathing through the narrow spaces between the planks. Last night, he'd tied himself to the underside of the raft and nearly froze waiting for the morning. Only his hands and face was out of the water. Still, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't frozen.

Besides tying himself to the boat, he'd cut into the pole that guided it, weakening the pole. Now, all he had to do was reach out, break the pole, untie himself and swim to shore.

He reached out, felt the wood of the pole and pulled. He felt it break and smiled to himself. He'd tied the rope around his waist and to the raft to hold him on. He flexed his fingers and tried to undo the knot. His fingers were too stiff to function properly. Panic settled in his throat as he tried to work out the knot. Dear gods! He hadn't thought he'd tied the knot _that_ tight!

* * *

Nuriko had the feeling that something was not quite right. They were heading toward the right and he couldn't feel the bottom of the river to push them away from it. The pole also seemed lighter for some reason. He lifted the pole out of the water and his eyes widened.

"Sharon, how well can you swim?" Nuriko asked. Sharon turned and looked at him with big eyes.

"I hate to ask but...why?"

"Because we are going to be in a lot of trouble really soon," he said, showing her the pole. Sharon's eyebrows squinched together and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh gaaah. This is worse then the horse." The current was pulling them faster and now there was no chance of going left.

"Okay, you jump in and I'll follow you," Nuriko said.

"Do you think we can reach shore before we reach _that?_" Sharon asked, pointing. Nuriko saw the white, seething water of rapids and felt ready to cry.

* * *

Sharon had always wanted to go through rapids, but not quite this way. The water through the little raft up and dropped it down. She clung to the raft, digging her fingers into the wood. What she wouldn't give for a life jacket! She risked opening one eye and saw a huge jagged rock zooming right toward her. Then again, life jackets wouldn't be much help in this situation. This thought done, she proceeded to scream. Nuriko used the broken end of the pole to push away from it. Sharon stared up at her seishi.

"Why are you standing up?!" Sharon yelled. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Yeah! I wish whatever the hell broke this pole would die!" Suddenly the raft went up on one side and Nuriko tumbled off. Sharon scrambled to the spot where he'd fell.

"Nuriko! Give me your hand!" Sharon cried. Nuriko reached for her but his hand was just out of reach. Sharon inched out as much as she dared and reached out.

"Sharon! Don't worry about me! You're going to fall in yourself!"

"No I won't! Just try to swim closer so I can help you back on!" Nuriko swam, struggling against the current that pulled him away. Suddenly he the white water closed over his head. Sharon bit her lip. Dammit! Where'd he go?! She couldn't see him.

"Nuriko!" She could barely hear her own voice over the deafening roar of the water. Panic rose in her throat, but she held it back. Nuriko wouldn't die like this! He wouldn't! Suddenly she saw a hand reaching up out of the water. Sharon grabbed it and pulled with all her strength. Nuriko surfaced, coughing.

"Nuriko! You scared me!" He smiled weakly at her.

"I don't die that easily." She pulled him toward the raft and he grabbed onto the side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making sure he stayed on the raft. To her amazement, the waters seemed to calm and now they were just flowing rapidly. She could still hear the roar of the rapids however. Or... she gulped. Or was that something else? She looked into Nuriko's eyes, then as one; they turned their heads to see where their boat was heading. Ahead of them was blue sky as the river abruptly disappeared. As one, they screamed.

* * *

"Damned knot!" the assassin snapped, trying to get it to untie. Suddenly a thought struck him. He was an assassin! He had a knife! He could cut himself free! They would die in the waterfall and he'd be free! He laughed and water filled his mouth. The assassin choked. Sometimes he really hated this job.

* * *

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Sharon screamed.

"Must you always state the obvious?!" Nuriko screamed back.

"Tamahome! If you can hear me I want you to know I really don't hate you as much as I let on!"

"You slut! Can't you even admit you love him when you're about to die?!"

"I don't!"

"Yeah right!" Sharon looked at Nuriko, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Thanks for everything Nuriko. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Heads up no da!" said a different, albeit familiar voice. Sharon blinked as something resembling blue cloth covered her head. There was a flash of red and suddenly she found herself sitting on solid ground, hugging Nuriko. She blinked and looked at Nuriko. Nuriko nodded, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fainted. Sharon followed his lead.

* * *

The assassin laughed inwardly. He was free and his targets were doomed! The raft zipped away from him and he could see clearly. His eyes widened. He was _not _going to have enough time to swim away.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiaeeeeee!" he screamed as he went over.

* * *

Sharon opened her eyes. There was blue sky and she could feel grass tickling her. The tickling was weird. She didn't know she could be tickled when she was dead.

"Good morning no da!" said a high-pitched voice that belonged to a small, happy face that popped into her vision.

"Gah!" Sharon screamed, sitting up. She stared at the chibi monk, trying to catch her breath. Then her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the chibi monk by his little kesa and lifted him up in the air.

"Okay you! I'm tired of playing games! What the hell is your name?!"

"Chichiri no da!"

"Chichiri Noda?"

"No. Just Chichiri no da."

"That's what I just said!"

"You should calm down no da. You're still in panic mode."

"Panic? Panic?! I was about to go over a god only knows how high waterfall?! What did you expect me to do? Comment on the view?!"

"You rhymed no da." Sharon set him down and pinched herself. It hurt. That either meant she was awake or in hell. She looked over at Nuriko. The purple haired seishi opened his eyes, sat up and looked at her a little befuddled.

"Looks like I got my clothes wet anyway," Nuriko said. Sharon stared at him for a second, then laughed. Surprisingly, Nuriko laughed too. They laughed for a few minutes. They stopped, then Sharon looked at Nuriko who giggled and made her laugh again.

"Stop looking at me!" Nuriko squealed, whapping her on the shoulder. Sharon suddenly found herself eating dirt. She pushed herself up and glared at him.

"Watch it will you?"

"Why should I, slut?"

"Prick."

"Na no da," the monk said. Nuriko stared at him.

"Who's he?" the purple haired seishi said, pointing.

"Chichiri Noda," Sharon said.

"No, no, no. Just Chichiri no da." Sharon glared at him.

"I'm _not _in the mood for mind games, monk." He sweatdropped.

"Just Chichiri."

Sharon looked around. They were in wide field. She could see the waterfall in the distance. She spotted something big, its dark green color contrasting with lighter grass and sighed with relief. Her backpack had made it safely. For convenience, she'd stuffed the mini pack under her lion, so the scroll was safe as well. Sharon went over to her stuff and dragged it back to where she was sitting.

"I vote we set up camp right now," Sharon said.

"I second it," Nuriko said.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea no da." Sharon got to her feet and stomped over to him.

"We should really move on because..." he trailed off and sweatdropped as she leaned closer and glared daggers into his closed eyes.

"Listen to me. I have been walking practically non-stop for _two _days. I am tired, I am wet and, quite frankly, I'm not in the best of moods." She poked his chest.

"We _are _setting up camp. You can either help or leave but so help me, if you talk about moving one more time I am going to twist off your arm and beat you with it. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Chichiri said in a small voice, going chibi.

"Me-ow," Nuriko said. Sharon flicked her hair over her shoulder and plopped next to her backpack. She pulled Aslan out of the bag, set him down and used him for a pillow. In a few moments, she was asleep.

* * *

He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped into the general's room, keeping in the shadows. If the rumors were true, then the assassin Nakago had sent after the Suzaku no Miko had failed. Why then did he look so calm? That was irritated him the most about the blond. He was always calm, cold, emotionless. Still, it would be such a thrill to crack that icy exterior and see the man underneath.

Nakago was sitting at a table, a scroll opened before him. He wasn't dressed in his armor as he usually was. The man smiled, he liked Nakago this way. He could see more of his body.

"Tomo," Nakago said, without looking up. "Stop hiding in the shadows like a rat. If you don't have anything better to do then spying on me, I could give you something. Like finding where those twins went." Tomo cursed inwardly. _How _did he always know?

"It's not my fault they didn't show up," he said, drifting from the darkness to stand by Nakago. "I suppose they thought that being a Seiryuu seishi would be a bit...frightening."

"If I learn that you scared them away on purpose, I'm not going to be happy with you." Tomo cackled. He wasn't scared of Nakago's threats. The general needed him the most. But considering the only other seishi he knew was a two ryu whore, it wasn't entirely surprising.

"What do you want Tomo?" Nakago asked, finally looking at him. Tomo folded his hands in his sleeves and stared into those beautiful, cold blue eyes.

"Is it true that the assassin failed?"

"Your spies are correct. He didn't kill the miko. I highly doubted he would."

"Spies? Are you accusing me of having spies? What ever gave you _that _idea?" Tomo asked. Nakago looked back down to his map and said nothing. Tomo dug his fingernails into his arm. How did he _always _know? Suddenly he realized everything that Nakago had said.

"You doubted? Why did you send him then?"

"He was a weak link and I wanted to see how strong the miko was. Apparently she has no strength, just dumb luck."

"What are you planning to do now?" Nakago stood and stepped closer to him, staring down into his eyes. Tomo's heart picked up its pace. By the gods, it was unfair that Nakago was so beautiful.

"Tomo," Nakago said in a low, soft voice. The general lifted a hand and started to bring it towards Tomo's face. Tomo's eyes closed a little as he waited for that heated touch. Instead, Nakago flicked his hand. A ball of blue chi sailed across the room and there was a scream as it hit the man hiding in the shadows.

"Keep your spies and your person out of my room and stay out of my business."

"Killing the Suzaku no Miko _is _my business," Tomo said, unable to keep the anger from his voice. Nakago sat down and returned to his map.

"Your business is what I say your business is. Now go and find out where the twins are. Bring them here no matter what you have to do, understand?" Tomo whirled around and left the room, the passion had left him and now anger boiled in his veins.

"And Tomo," Nakago said. The dark-haired man paused, but didn't turn.

"What?" he asked shortly, when Nakago didn't continue.

"Inform Soi that I want her tonight." Tomo turned toward him, glaring. Nakago met his gaze calmly.

"Is that request to difficult for you? Maybe I should send one of your spies. They seem to do a better job of it."

Tomo turned, left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Nakago was toying with him and being the idiot he was, he had played right into the general's hands. He would tell that no account whore the news then go out and try to find those snot nosed brats. If they didn't come willingly this time he'd drag them in by their ears. The most aggravating thing was, as much as Tomo despised Nakago, he still loved him. The gods really did have a sick sense of humor.

* * *

Sharon yawned and stretched her arms over her head. What a great nap. She opened her eyes and saw a black sky covered with stars. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. How late was it? There was a campfire a few feet in front of her. She saw Nuriko lying next to it, apparently sleeping.

Sharon suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything except her underclothes and a blanket. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her and looked around for her clothes. They were near the fire. After she had quickly dressed, she wrinkled her nose. Now she was thirsty. Well, there was a river not to far away. She brushed stray strands of grass off her skirt and padded across the cool grass toward the sound of rushing water.

She came in sight of the river and saw Chichiri sitting on a rock that stuck out a little above the water. He was looking upward and seemingly wrapped in his own thoughts. His eyes were open finally. She was glad. It was kind of strange with his eyes closed all the time. It was almost like he was wearing a mask.

Sharon knelt by the river and scooped water into her hands. It was nice and cold and soothed her throat. She looked up, sharply. Mask. The scroll had said something about a mask. Was Chichiri a seishi? Well, she could ask him later. She didn't want to intrude on his thoughts. Sharon splashed water on her face and neck, then stood to head back to camp.

"You're a very brave girl no da," Chichiri said. Sharon waved her hand dismissively.

"Not really. What makes you say that?"

"You held on to Nuriko, even when your own life was at risk."

"Well duh. He's a friend. I couldn't just let him die. It doesn't mean I did anything special."

"It was probably special to him no da."

"Yeah I guess. Hey...do you mind if I sit here a while? I mean I wouldn't want to bother you or anything." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. His eyes were closed again.

"You can stay if you want no da." Sharon sat back down on the grass. A cool wind blew in her face and made the long grass ripple like waves. She stared into the water. This was such a quiet place. She pulled up a blade of grass and began twisting it in her fingers.

"You know, Nuriko said that this entire valley was wiped out when the dam broke. Did you know that?"

"Yes. I knew."

"This whole place is like a graveyard. I was always afraid of graveyards...but, this place is so peaceful. I'm not scared at all. Still...there must have been so many that died..." she trailed off. Chichiri said nothing to this. Sharon threw the knotted up grass into the water and sighed.

"I'm not even from this world but a part in me feels sad for my people. Isn't that stupid? Thinking they're my people, that is."

"Of course it isn't stupid no da. You're the miko. You have been a part of Konan long before you even knew it existed. You have been in the hearts and prayers of everyone for a very long time."

"But I'm talking about _me. _Sharon Alissa Glace. The miko is just a title. It was something I chose to do."

"The miko is something you are. It's a part of you. Just like being a seishi is part of Nuriko and myself. I wasn't born knowing I was a seishi no da... but its always been a part of me."

"So you _are _a seishi."

"Sure am no da! My sign is well and it's right here," he said pointing to his knee.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"The first time we met, Taiitsukun didn't want you to know about me yet. She wanted you to find me on your own merit no da. The only reason I was summoned there was to help you and your friend get home."

"I never did find you though. You found me."

"I didn't know you were coming to that village no da. I just knew you were travelling and decided to wait somewhere."

"But why didn't you tell me who you were then?"

"Because I wanted to see what kind of person you were no da. I was curious. I wasn't going to let harm come to you though. Did you know that an assassin has been following you ever since you left that village no da?"

"A...an assassin? I had no clue. N...not one from Konan, right?" Chichiri shook his head.

"Of course not. He was probably from Kutou no da. What better way to ensure their safety by killing Konan's only protection?" Sharon gulped.

"Oh gah, I'm so dead."

"Don't worry no da, we're here. He's tried to kill you three times no da and hasn't succeeded once." That made her feel a little better. She would have to figure out someway to take care of that assassin so he wouldn't hurt her seishi. She didn't know how, however. Sharon was interrupted from her thoughts when her stomach growled.

"I wonder if there are any fish in this river?" Sharon said to herself. Of course shed didn't really have anything to catch it with.

"If you're hungry, I brought some dried meat and fruit with me. It's in that small brown satchel. There's a village about half a days walk once we get up that hill. We can buy more provisions there," he said, pointing across the river. Sharon couldn't see how big the hill was in the dark but she hoped it wasn't that big. She stood up and smiled at him.

"I think it's gonna be great traveling with you."

"Same goes for me no da!"

Sharon started back to camp. Suddenly she had the feeling someone was watching her. She gulped. The assassin maybe? If it was, she couldn't lead him back to camp, not while Nuriko was sleeping and she couldn't lead him to the river either, he might see Chichiri. She started to walk away. She could sense he was following her. She turned and thought she saw something dark, flicker out of her line of sight. Sharon ran.

The grass whipped at her legs and her blistered feet screamed at her for the treatment. She couldn't stop. Maybe she could outrun him. Suddenly she stepped in a hole and her leg gave out from under her. Sharon landed hard. The ground was soft and had cushioned her fall. Her ankle however was a different story. Her heart was pounding. She looked over her shoulder and saw the dark cloaked figure coming toward her. There were others with him. She gulped. Oh gah. What was she going to do?

* * *

Nuriko was suddenly awake. He blinked a few times and sat up. Sharon was in trouble...but...where was she?

* * *

Tamahome sat up, covered in a cold sweat. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. What could it be? He shook his head. It was probably the remnants of a nightmare he couldn't remember. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his younger brothers and went into the main room. He went to the water barrel in the corner of the room and splashed some on his face. He was wide awake now and he didn't know why.

Maybe if he took a walk, it would tire him. He needed to be up early tomorrow to see if anyone in the neighboring towns needed any odd jobs done. He passed by his father's bed and paused. On impulse, he touched his father's forehead. It was hot. Tamahome's heart dropped.

His father had been sick for over a month now, slowly growing weaker. Every time they thought he was getting better, he would get a fever or a hacking cough. The coughs were the worst. Sometimes he would even spit up blood. Tamahome picked up the water barrel, dropped a rag into it and pulled up a stool to his father's bedside. He took the rag from the water, wrung it out and began bathing his father's face. He was gaunt, where he used to be strong and his dark brown hair had turned white. His father opened his eyes and smiled at him weakly.

"Kishuku, what are you doing up? It's way past your bed time." Tamahome knew his father was joking and forced himself to smile for his sake.

"Go back to sleep, Dad. You need it."

"I will, I will. Can't I have a few minutes to talk with my oldest child?"

"Only a few...then you've got to rest." The man chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the father here...you or me."

"Dad, you know I'm just worried. I'm not trying to be disrespectful."

"I know. It's not like when you were younger. I seem to remember your pet name for me was old goat."

"I was a child then."

"Yes. But a very lonely one. I remember you used to run home in tears every day because people teased you. Until one day you met that one man...what was his name?"

"I don't know, he always told me to call him sensei."

"He seemed to have an unhealthy interest in your mother," his father said, narrowing eyes. Tamahome chuckled.

"Don't worry, Dad. He had an unhealthy interest in all females over the age of eighteen. Besides, Mom only had eyes for you."

"Your mother.... She was such a strong woman. She used to live in Jozen you know. The daughter of a merchant. Didn't know the slightest thing about farm life. The first time I saw her she was trying to carry a water bucket, a basket with vegetables and a live goose, all at one time. I'll never forget how she kept yelling at the goose to be quiet and of course, upsetting it more. She had feathers all over her hair." He chuckled.

"I had to help her. She insisted, so how could I refuse? Somehow I ended up carrying at least five more things home for her that day. Then she began pulling me in and I couldn't get enough of her. I spent more time in Jozen then I did at home. Your Grandfather didn't like that at all. Said she was city born and that I needed to marry a good, wholesome farm girl. But gods, did I love her." Tamahome smiled. He had heard this story many times before, but he loved hearing it.

"It's been five years since she died, but I can still remember every detail about her. The way that her eyes flared when she was mad, the feel of her hair. The point is, son, I want that kind of love for you. I want you to start building your own life, starting your own family, not being chained to this one."

"I'm not chained Dad. This is my home and always will be. You guys will always come first. Besides, I want Chuei to have some kind of childhood."

"Chuei's childhood is slipping away fast, through no fault of your own. Your first duty should be to this country, the second to yourself and the third to us."

"I can't do that. I'm your oldest son. You depend on me. I have to be here for you."

"Yes, you are my son. At one time, I was a son, a father and a husband all at one time. In life, you can't devote yourself entirely to one thing. You can be a husband, father and seishi...but you will always be my son. And as your father, I say it's time to start a life of your own."

"She'll never be back though."

"Don't give up on love so easily. After all-" his words were interrupted by a fit of coughing. Tamahome winced as his father's entire body shook from the coughs. Luckily no blood appeared this time.

"I hate being sick," Father said when he got his breath back.

"I know you do. But go to sleep old goat, you need it." His father closed his eyes and smiled.

"You know Kishuku, some day I'm going to get you back for every time you said that."

"Good night Dad."

"Good night my little monster." Tamahome rolled his eyes. That was his mother's pet name for him. He still hated being called that.

* * *

Nuriko dodged out of the way of the assassin's dagger. He could sense one coming behind him. He whirled around, grabbed the man by his waist and threw him into the other one. They flew through the air and two more came to take their place. Nuriko got into a fighting pose, breathing hard. Dammit, there were so many of them. He'd already been cut in several places; luckily the daggers didn't seem to be poisoned.

Chichiri was fighting further away. He caught glimpses of him now and then and that monk really knew how to use that staff. The black cloaked man lunged toward Nuriko and slashed at him with the dagger. Nuriko danced away from it, grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his arm as hard as he could. There was a sharp snap and the man howled and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Then he disappeared into thin air.

Nuriko had no time to be amazed, the second man had lifted something that resembled a pick and it was now hurtling down toward Nuriko's head. The seishi fell back, narrowly missing getting hit by it. Before the man could lift it again, he grabbed the weapon and yanked the man toward him. He grabbed the man's arm to hold him there, kneed him in the groin then punched him away. The man sailed through the air and disappeared in mid flight.

Another figure appeared; this one entirely swathed in black so he couldn't even see his face. Nuriko gasped. There was a lot of energy radiating from this man. Just what the hell was he? There was a movement in the corner of his eye and he looked, Sharon was standing, favoring one leg.

"Nuriko. They just want me. Let me-"

"Stay down, you idiot!" Nuriko snapped. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He brought his fists in front of his face, even though he was pretty sure the man was going to use a magical attack. The man muttered something and lifted his hand into the air. At first nothing seemed to be happening.

"Get her out of the way!" Chichiri yelled. Nuriko didn't bother to think why. He dove into Sharon and sent them both flying. Just as they left the ground a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground where Sharon had been. Dirt flew everywhere.

Nuriko stared. What was he? Three more assassins were closing in. Nuriko got to his feet and saw Sharon stand as well. He was about to tell her to run for it when the hairs along the back of his neck prickled. He grabbed Sharon and yanked her to him just before a lighting bolt hit where she had been standing. He picked her up and jumped back as another bolt speared the earth where he had been. Nuriko realized the man was only aiming for Sharon. The three assassins were still coming at them. He put Sharon down. Dammit. He couldn't fight these guys away with her so close! They might hurt her.

"Nuriko! Catch!" Chichiri called. Nuriko saw something flying through the air and caught it. He stared. A kasa? What help would _that _be?

"Just put it over Sharon's head!" Nuriko nodded, then picked up Sharon again and ran from a series of three lightning bolts that scorched the earth. He set her down again.

"Nuriko. I can't just leave you here! Just let me-"

"No!" Nuriko screamed. He gripped the hat in both hands and shoved it on Sharon's head. It kept going down to her feet, then folded in on itself and disappeared. If he lived through this, he would have a few questions for that monk.

He looked for the magician but couldn't find him anywhere. He didn't feel any lightning in the air, so whoever it was had gone. Hopefully not after Sharon. Nuriko got into a fighting pose again. Was it his imagination, or did he hear hoofbeats over the roar of the waterfall?

"When the Suzaku no Miko could see again. She realized she was somewhere else. There was no sign of her seishi or the tumultuous battle that had occurred. Because it was dark and she wasn't sure where she was, the Suzaku no Miko rested where she was and worried about her seishi." Ann sighed with relief and closed the book. Lord, this thing was giving her gray hairs. Sharon certainly seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble. Ann was starting to doubt that sending her back was a good idea.

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say...

Tomorrow's Episode: The Love of a Family

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	22. The Love of a Family

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 23

The Love of a Family

: Or:  
Yeah, near the bottom.

By:  
NightMare

With birdy pardies and frightened fathers from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

* * *

Author's Quote: 'What is the Hiten Mitsurugi?! A fountain of youth?!'-Misao and Yahiko from Ruroni Kenshin.

* * *

Chuei sighed and looked over the rice paddies. His family used to own three. Now they were reduced to one-and-a-half...and the half was very questionable at this point. He didn't know how on earth they were going to pay for everything this year. Kishuku did get a pretty hefty stipend from the empire for being a seishi, but most of that had gone to healers and the apothecary, who sold medicine. The rest of it was going towards clothes for Gyokuran, she was getting too large for her old clothes but she was still too young for their mother's clothes. Like mother, Gyokuran wasn't skilled at sewing.

Chuei adjusted the straw basket on his hip and started for the grove of trees near the river. The peach trees there belonged to Hemada-san, but he usually let Chuei have whatever peaches had fallen on the ground. Chuei hoped there were some good ones, all the little kids loved peaches.

After that he would have to help Shunkei weed the small garden behind their house. Then he would have to go Shinnomi-san's and see if he could borrow the man's water buffalo. It was high time that the fields be fertilized. He just hoped Shinnomi-san didn't ask for more of their land. After that he would have to make the three hour trek to the neighboring village to pick up father's medicine...that was, if the apothecary was home and hadn't forgotten. It would be evening by then, but maybe he would still have time to try and catch some fish in the river before Kishuku returned home.

He ducked into the cool shade of the peach grove, glad for at least this comfort. There were a handful of peaches on the ground. They looked a little overripe but still salvageable. Something in the dappled sunlight on the ground caught his eye and he looked up. His eyes widened. There was a girl lying on the ground, she appeared to be asleep.

He came closer, curiously. What was she doing sleeping out in the open? Where was she from? Her clothes were strange and covered in dirt. He suddenly wondered if she were hurt. He set the basket down, crouched beside her and gently touched her head.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you all right?" he asked. The girl lifted her head and stared at him with sleep bleary eyes. Then she blinked and snapped up, looking around.

"Where am I?

"You're in my village. My name's Chuei."

"Sharon." She stared at him, her brown eyes narrowing. Chuei felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"I...is there something wrong?" he asked, backing up a bit.

"Oh...oh no. It's just that you remind me of someone." She smiled a little and brushed a strand of hair over her ear. She got to her feet, seeming to favor one foot over the other.

"There wouldn't happen to be a waterfall around here would there?" she asked. Chuei shook his head.

"Not that I know of." The woman folded her arms and bit her lip.

"I just hope Nuriko and Chichiri are all right..." she muttered to herself.

"Are they your siblings?" Chuei asked.

"No. They're my friends. We were...separated last night and I have no idea where they are...." She sighed heavily. Suddenly her face brightened and she looked at him.

"Hey. How long is it to the capital?"

"A two day ride. I don't know how long if you're walking."

"Oh...." Her face fell again. "Now what am I gonna do?" She looked so sad as she stood there. Chuei felt sorry for her.

"Well...we do have a horse. My big brother has it with him right now, but he should be home later this evening. Maybe you can stay the night at our house and he can take you wherever you want in the morning." The woman smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"You don't have to do that for me. I'm a complete stranger. I'll just try to walk to the capital and maybe I'll bump into Nuriko or Chichiri on the way." Chuei grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Please stay with us. You won't be a trouble to us, I promise."

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Chuei looked down at the ground and absently kicked the dirt.

"'Cause you're a lady in distress...and my Father says it's my duty to protect a lady in distress. It's the honorable thing to do..."

"All right...if your honor's at stake, I guess I can stay." Chuei looked up at her and she was grinning. He smiled back and led her back to his house.

* * *

Chichiri watched the captain of the guards mount his horse. Captain Chang's timely arrival last night had saved them from getting seriously wounded by the assassins. The man looked down at him with piercing black eyes.

"You're _sure _the miko is safe?" he asked. The monk nodded.

"As safe as she can be, no da. When the time is right, we'll join her. You have nothing to worry about." Chang looked as if he didn't believe him but said nothing to that effect.

"What should I tell His Majesty then?"

"Tell the emperor that another seishi has been found and that the miko is, and will continue to remain, safe."

"As you wish, Chichiri-sama." He pulled his horse to face the mountains and ordered his men to move out. Chichiri watched them go for a bit, then crouched by the dead fire and tried to stir up some of the embers so he could cook the fish he'd caught last night for breakfast.

Nuriko was still asleep and Chichiri didn't blame him. The conflict last night had drained him considerably. At the moment, he could probably transport himself to where the miko was. Unfortunately, if he was going to take Nuriko along, he'd have to rest more.

He couldn't help but wonder why the miko hadn't cried for help when she was being attacked. He was sure that she'd had ample opportunity. Did she still not trust them to protect her? If that was the case, the journey to find the remaining Suzaku seishi was going to be very difficult indeed.

The tiny fire he was trying to nurse to life flickered and died. Chichiri sat back, took off his mask and stared into the ashes. As far as he'd watched her, the miko was unsure of herself, immature, a little selfish and had all the common sense of a blade of grass. Still, despite those faults, she was brave and seemed to care about other people a great deal. Chichiri put his mask back into place and began poking at the ashes. He wasn't about to give up on her yet.

* * *

Gyokuran peered under the bed and wrinkled her nose at the pile of dirty clothes she found there. She sat up on her knees and put her hands on her hips.

"Shunkei. Come in here," she said in a stern voice. The six-year-old came in from the main room where he had been cleaning the floor and stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. Gyokuran pointed underneath the bed.

"That's not where we put clothes, Shunkei," she said. He beamed at her.

"That's where I put clothes. An' Chuei too!"

"Well you take those out from there and put them in the basket. I've got to wash clothes today and I don't want to touch _those _any more then I have to." Shunkei sighed heavilly and began cleaning the clothes out from under the bed. Gyokuran brushed the dirt off her dress and went into the main room. Yurien was sitting on father's bed, playing with an old doll that had once been Gyokuran's.

The ten-year-old smiled as the baby of the family had the doll tell Father a cheerful story. She wished she could play like that. She hadn't been able to play in so long. There was always so much to do. She had to clean the house and cook the meals and make sure father took his medicine and got water. Then she had to watch Shunkei and Yurien who always seemed to be running around all over the place and doing things she'd told them not to do.

"Come on, Yurien, you've got to come down to the river with me to wash clothes," she said. Yurien's lower lip pulled into a pout.

"But I was playing with Daddy!"

"Daddy needs to go to sleep. He's tired," Gyokuran said.

"I'm all right bumblebee," he said, smiling at her. She came over to him and put a hand on his forehead. It was still hot like it had been this morning. She dampened a cloth and put it over his forehead.

"No you're not. You need to get some sleep now that you're not coughing any more. The doctor says you need lots of sleep," she said sternly. He smiled fondly and patted her head.

"All right.... I'll try to sleep for you." Father looked at Yurien and lightly pinched her little nose.

"And you help your sister, okay? Maybe if you get all your chores done today, you and Shunkei can play outside." Yurien's face brightened.

"Yay! You keep an eye on dolly though. She needs a nap too," Yurien said, placing the doll on the pillow beside him. Gyokuran grabbed the full clothes basket and heard the door open behind her. Chuei was there, and someone else. Gyokuran stared at the strange woman. Who was she?

"Well, who's your companion?" Father asked. The woman blushed.

"I'm Sharon Glace. I was just passing through and kinda needed a place to stay for a bit."

"She's hurt, Father, and she's lost her friends. She didn't even know where she was. I was thinking maybe big brother could help."

"Of course. You're more then welcome to stay, Glace-san."

"Please, just call me Sharon."

"Then you must call me Sen. The one with the basket is Gyokuran, Shunkei's standing at the doorway and this is Yurien," he said, holding up the doll.

"Don't be silly, Daddy! I'm right here!" Yurien said, giggling.

"My oldest should be home sometime this evening."

"That's great. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem," Father said. Gyokuran wrinkled her nose at the woman's clothing. They were so dirty.

"Today _is _washing day you know. Your clothes really need to be washed," she said, shifting the basket to her other hip.

"Gyokuran!" Chuei said, glaring at her. Gyokuran returned her older brother's glare.

"Well it's true!"

"I'm sorry...but these are the only clothes I have."

"Don't worry," Father said. "I'm sure we could arrange something."

* * *

Sharon knelt by the river, hoping not to get any dirt on the clothes they'd lent her. It was a simple dark yellow dress that was held together by a black cloth belt. It fit her almost perfectly.

"So, what do I do?" she asked, looking at Gyokuran. The brown haired girl handed her a bar of rough looking soap.

"You can wash Shunkei and Gyokuran and I'll wash these," she said, gesturing to the clothing. Sharon grinned.

"I get it. I wash the kids, you wash the clothes." Gyokuran giggled.

"Right!"

"The only problem is...I've never really given kids a bath before..."

"Don't worry. All you have to do is soap them up, rinse them off and try not to let them slip through your fingers."

Sharon didn't know why they were being so kind to her when she had just been introduced a few minutes ago. Still, she almost felt like she was one of the family. She even had chores to do. She absolutely loved it.

The littlest girl, Yurien, was adorable. She sat in the water and let Sharon wash her. She was certainly a talker though and talked about everything from how pretty sunflowers were to what made clouds.

Shunkei was a rambunctious kid who did not want to be washed. He slipped out of her fingers at every opportunity. Once he even ran up on the bank and began to streak through the village until Gyokuran caught him, sat him down and gave him a good scrubbing.

"It's my turn to take a bath now," Gyokuran said when the kids were done. Sharon picked up the heavy basket of wet clothes.

"Where do you want me to take these?"

"Chuei should have set up the rope before he left to do his chores today. It's behind the house. Shunkei and Yurien will help you."

"Clothes is women's work!" Shunkei said defiantly. "I wanna play!"

"Daddy says we gotta get all our chores done first," Yurien said, nodding her head.

"You better help, Shunkei, or I'll tell," Gyokuran said. Shunkei stuck his tongue out at her but marched alongside Sharon as she went to hang up the clothes. One end of the rope was attached to an old, broken down wagon and the other was tied to a scraggly tree. It was just low enough so Gyokuran could reach it.

The little ones handed her the clothes and Sharon slung them over the line. She couldn't help thinking about Nuriko and Chichiri. She hoped they were okay. What if they were hurt? What if the assassins had killed them? She was really starting to like Nuriko and she didn't even know Chichiri. Still, if anything bad happened to them, she didn't know if she could forgive herself.

"Are you sad, lady?" Shunkei asked from her side. Sharon looked down at him and shook her head.

"No, just thinking."

"You look sad," Yurien said. "You look just like big brother does sometimes. Daddy says he needs a wife really, really bad."

"I don't know, isn't Chuei a little young to be married?"

Shunkei and Yurien burst into a stream of giggles.

"Not him! Big, big brother," Shunkei said. "Chuei doesn't even _like _girls. He's smart, like me!"

"Will _you _be big brother's wife, lady?" Yurien asked, wrapping her small arms around Sharon's leg. Sharon shook her head.

"I don't even know your big brother."

"So?" both children said at the same time.

* * *

He slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Peering quickly around the corner, he saw nothing but an empty street. Something told him it wouldn't be empty for long.

"Did we lose him, Kotuku?" Shunkaku asked. Kotuku looked at his twin brother and shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Why are we even running from him anyway? I can take him out easily with one of these," Shunkaku said, making one of his ryuuseisui rise and spin wildly in the air. Kotuku knocked the ball shaped weapon out of the air with his flute and glared at his younger sibling.

"There's no reason to kill him. And anyway, the last time you tried to take _anything _out with that we ended up having to pay for _five _broken windows and a heavy iron kettle."

"Don't see why they made us pay for the kettle," Shunkaku muttered. "It only had a _little _hole."

"Yeah, near the bottom," Kotuku said, rolling his eyes. The fifteen-year-old peered around the corner again. Still nothing. They must have lost him. He didn't know why the man was following them anyway. He kept saying he needed them for something, but what? Kotuku had heard many rumors about dealings in the Kutou capital and decided he really didn't _want _to know what the strange man needed them for. Somehow though, they had to get into the palace and see if the rumors concerning the Seiryuu no Miko were true.

A loud cracking sound jarred him out of his thoughts and made him jump. He came to just in time to see two ryuuseisui headed straight for his face. They slammed into the wall on either side of his head. He felt the tickle of blood on his temple where one of his brother's weapons had grazed him.

"Oops," Shunkaku said.

"Oops? You nearly put a hole in my face and that's all you can say?" Kotuku said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Sorry, aniki," Shunkaku said, removing his ryuuseisui from the wall.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"I thought I saw something right across from us..." Shunkaku said, staring at the ground. Kotuku saw the two dents where the ryuuseisui had hit and had come rebounding back. Kotuku sighed.

"Someday, little brother, you're going to end up being skewered by your own weapon if you aren't careful."

"Someday, I'm going to be so strong I'll be able to get revenge on all the bastards that killed our parents," the boy said defiantly. Kotuku sighed and shook his head.

"Shun...we're trying to find the Seiryuu no Miko so we can attain peace. Don't you want that?"

Shunkaku nodded.

"Yeah. We'll attain peace and _then _I'll get revenge on those murdering cowards." Kotuku rolled his eyes. His brother could never quite grasp the concept of peace. He put a hand on Shunkaku's shoulder.

"Come on, I think he's gone. Let's find somewhere to sleep and we'll try and sneak in to the palace later tonight."

As soon as they walked out onto the street, Kotuku felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn, someone was pinching his ear, hard. From Shunkaku's yelp of protest, Kotuku knew he was being held in the same way.

"Aw man, Kotuku! It's the creepy ugly guy again!"

"At least I'm not a would-be thief," the man said. "It looks like your trip to the palace is going to be earlier then you had planned." The man cackled. Kotuku winced. They were going to get in so much trouble.

* * *

The sun was setting and still 'big brother' had not returned home. Sharon could tell that the older kids were worried, but the littler ones didn't seem to be bothered by this fact. The father was sleeping like he had been since she'd returned. Occasionally he would cough violently for a few moments. From the looks on everyone's faces, she'd gathered that this was an unwelcome but expected action.

Gyokuran stood by the open window, peering anxiously outside and Chuei sat at the table, counting and re-counting stacks of money. Shunkei had busied himself with chasing a tiny spider around the room. Sharon hoped he didn't chase the spider in her direction.

"Would you like dolly to tell you a story?" Yurien asked. Sharon turned her attention back to the little girl and smiled.

"I'd like that. Everyone seems so gloomy."

"That's 'cause they're worried 'bout big brother...but he'll be home. He promised and he _always _keeps his promises," she said, nodding seriously.

"He promised to stay here forever," Shunkei said. "Daddy says forever is a really, really long time."

"He meant he'd stay in our hearts," Chuei said. "But he might have to go back to the capital if the rumors I heard are true."

"What rumors?" Gyokuran asked, turning from the window.

"And what have I told you children about listening to gossip?" said a hoarse voice from the bed.

"Daddy's awake!" Shunkei cried. Sharon couldn't help but smile as the two little children raced across the room and hugged their father. He returned their enthusiastic hugs and kissed their foreheads.

"Kishuku's still not here?" the man asked. Chuei shook his head.

"Not yet father."

"Kishuku..." Sharon muttered to herself. Now where had she heard that name before?

"Don't worry, he'll be home soon." His eyes lighted on Sharon and he smiled.

"How have you been doing? My children not bothering you too much I hope?"

"Oh no. They're great."

"She's really nice, Daddy," Yurien said. "Do you think big brother will marry her?" Sen laughed.

"I don't know about that. They have to get to know each other first."

"Can I go out and look for him?" Chuei asked, standing.

"No, you may not. It's getting dark."

"But-"

"No, Chuei. Kishuku's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"And he's a monster too," Shunkei said. Sharon laughed.

"A monster?"

"Yep."

"I'm worried too, Daddy," Gyokuran said.

"Why don't you all play a game? That might take your mind off it for a while," Sen suggested.

"Like what?" Chuei asked. There was silence for a moment. Then Sharon had an idea and clapped her hands.

"Musical chairs!"

"Musical chairs?" Gyokuran asked.

* * *

He was late. The sun had already set and he knew Chuei and Gyokuran must be worried. He could just see his village in the distance. Tamahome kicked the horse into a trot. He'd been out all day trying to find a job. He'd only gotten two. One to fix an old fence and the other to escort a merchant going to a town five miles away. Tamahome shook his head. The farmer whose fence he mended had paid better then the merchant. Some people were so stingy.

He got to his house, dismounted the horse and led her to the small lean-to he'd made on the side of the house. The horse had been given to him from the royal stables with the freedom to do what he liked with her. She was a beautiful animal, but he'd have to sell her soon. She cost a lot to upkeep and having a horse meant an additional tax.

After giving the horse a good rubdown and a bucket of meal, he started around the house to the front door. As soon as he put his hand on the wood and a shock swept through him. A presence was in his house. Something familiar. He'd felt this before, a long while ago. He also heard something coming from inside that he hadn't heard in a long time. Laughter. Humming, laughter and the sound of feet running across the worn wooden floor.

He opened the door and stared.

* * *

Chuei and Shunkei were chasing each other around a wooden chair. Suddenly Sen stopped humming. The brothers scrambled for the chair. Shunkei got it and Chuei missed and sat down hard on the floor. Chuei was silent a moment, then laughed.

"I won! I won!" Shunkei crowed. Sharon clapped her hands.

"Yeah! You know what the winner gets dontcha?" she asked.

"What?" Shunkei asked eagerly.

"A big kiss!" Gyokuran said, she marched up to her brother and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ew!" Shunkei cried. "Girl spit!"

"My turn!" Sharon said. Shunkei shrieked and hopped out of the chair. Sharon kept her eyes focused on the running six-year-old and chased after him. He dived behind a pair of legs that hadn't been there before and Sharon found herself running into someone.

"Oh! I'm sor...." She trailed off as she looked up and saw who it was. Violet eyes stared at her from under blue-black hair. She wanted to ask what he was doing here, but her voice seemed to have abandoned her and had taken her breath with it.

"Big brother!" the children cried. Sharon backed up a bit as the kids ran around her and attached themselves to Tamahome. He bent and gathered them into his arms.

"Did you guys have a nice day?" he asked. The sound of his voice made something flip over in her stomach. She shook her head. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way. She felt like a chick out of a two dollar romance novel.

"We were worried!" Gyokuran said. "Don't be so late next time."

"I got some fish for supper," Chuei said.

"Gyokuran made me take a bath!" Shunkei said.

"We found you a wife, big brother!" Yurien said. Sharon blushed. Oh gah. Why did she have to say that?

"Did you?" Tamahome asked, looking up at her. The look in his eyes made her blush deeper. She glanced away. She had to be imagining that look. Those kind of looks didn't exist. She was just hallucinating. She turned away from him.

"Well, Kishuku..." Sen said. "We found a lady in need of your help-" Suddenly Tamahome's arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her tightly against him. His head was pressing against hers and she his breath tickled her ear.

"You're here," he said in a low, soft voice that made goosebumps run up her arms. "I thought you'd never be back. I've missed you so much, Sharon." The way he said her name sounded almost like a caress. She relaxed against him, without truly thinking about it. She felt so warm inside.

"I take it you've met," Sen said. Sharon suddenly realized they had an audience. He let her go like he'd been burned and she made sure he was a little ways distant from her. Her face was so hot she was sure she could fry an egg on it.

"Dad...this girl is Sharon. The Suzaku no Miko," Tamahome said.

"Ooh!" Gyokuran said, clapping her hands together. "Is she your lover?" Sharon facefaulted at the same time Tamahome did. When she got back to her feet again she saw Gyokuran beaming and Chuei flushing the exact shade of a tomato. It was nothing compared to Tamahome's blush though.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that, Gyokuran?!" Tamahome yelled.

"You."

"Me?!"

"Last year that's all you and the other village boys talked about," Gyokuran said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And you didn't answer the question," Sen said, grinning.

"Dad! You're encouraging her!"

"No, _you're _encouraging her. I'm curious."

Tamahome mumbled something incoherent and Sharon felt ready to bash her head into the wall. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to her?

* * *

The assassin tied the last bandage around his leg, wincing slightly as his arm screamed at him for moving it. Going over that waterfall had damned near killed him. Fortunately he'd missed the rocks at the bottom but doing a belly flop from twenty feet in the air was not something he wanted to experience again.

Even more annoying was that he could still feel the aura of Suzaku's brat miko. Despite all his efforts, she remained alive. He clutched his hand into a fist. This time he would kill her, he wouldn't let anything stop him. He pulled himself up with a piece of driftwood he'd decided to use as a crutch and transported himself to where he felt the miko's presence.

* * *

Tamahome stirred the rice in the kettle and tried not to look at Sharon who was absently wiping the table. She was wearing one of his mother's old dresses and it fit her well. He couldn't get over the fact that she was here. Back in his world and in his house. He watched as Gyokuran sat at the table and talked to her animatedly about the boys of the village. His family seemed to love her all ready.

He wondered if she felt the same way about him? He reached inside his tunic and pulled out the little white-haired doll that he'd kept close to his heart. Could this really be from her world? If it was, that meant that she loved him as much as he did her. He put the doll back where it had been. He wasn't ready to commit to anything yet. His only commitment was to his family.... Except that now he would have to leave.

He'd left before, many times. Then, though, he'd always had the freedom to go back. Now, when he left with Sharon, he wasn't even sure when he could come back and visit his family. Of course he could stay with his family while they found the seishi and then go to the capital when they were ready to summon Suzaku....

Tamahome shook that thought out of his head without really considering it. Dad was right. Being a seishi was his responsibility and he had to go with her. Besides, he didn't want to be apart from her again. He'd missed her entirely too much. His family would get along fine without him. They always had. All he had to do was to send them money periodically and they'd be just fine.

Sharon caught his gaze, blushed and looked away almost immediately. He shook his head. What was he thinking? There was no way he could tell her. Suddenly the door slammed open and Gyokuran shrieked. The seishi tensed and whirled to face the door. A black-cloaked man stood there brandishing a dagger. It must be a Kutou assassin!

"I finally have you, Suzaku no Miko!" the man yelled. He threw the dagger at her. Tamahome dove across the room grabbed the weapon in mid-air and sent it hurling back toward the man. It sunk into his leg. The man screamed in pain and groped for the weapon. He finally pulled the dagger out of his leg and remained standing, leaning on a piece of driftwood.

"You bastard! Just wait until we have the Seiryuu no Miko! You won't be so cocky then!"

"The Seiryuu no Miko?" Sharon echoed.

"The fields will be bathed red with the blood of the Konan empire!"

"Get out of here!" Tamahome snapped.

"No!"

"Yes!" said a new voice behind the assassin. Nuriko abruptly appeared in the doorway. He grabbed the black-cloaked man by the collar, lifted him off the ground and drop kicked him into the air. The man's screams faded as he was lost from sight. Tamahome stared and Nuriko smiled at him, putting one hand to his face.

"Are we in time for supper?"

* * *

Dinner had been cleared and the children were in bed. Sharon rested her chin in her hands and stared at the table.

"The guy said something about the Seiryuu no Miko..." she said. Chichiri nodded.

"Of course. Just like there is a Suzaku no Miko and seven seishi to protect her, there is a miko for each of the other three gods and seishi as well."

"Is it true what they say?" Tamahome asked. "That the Seiryuu no Miko has arrived and her seishi are gathering?"

"I think so, no da. I believe that it was a Seiryuu seishi that attacked us last night. He radiated too much power to be anything else, no da."

"But why did he leave right after Sharon disappeared? He could have probably finished us off," Nuriko said.

"I don't know. My best guess is that it was another test..."

"Do you really think the Seiryuu no Miko will be against us?" Sharon asked.

"Why not?" Nuriko asked. "Kutou is."

"Good point."

"I heard that the Seiryuu seishi are supposed to be really strong," Tamahome said.

"If we summon Suzaku before they gather together and summon Seiryuu, it won't be too big of a problem, no da. But..."

"I hate buts like that," Sharon said, sitting up and folding her arms on the table.

"Well there are two problems. The first is: it's uncertain how many seishi they have right now, no da."

"Do you think Kutou will attack before they summon Seiryuu?" Nuriko asked.

"I doubt it, no da."

"Then what's the other problem?"

"I transported Sharon here because I knew Tamahome was here. I had heard rumors of a seishi living in this area and I could sense his power, no da. The problem is, the other seishi seem to be in hiding. For some reason, they're not letting themselves be known. This could either be because they don't know themselves what they truly are, or they don't wish to cooperate."

"I don't blame them," Nuriko said. "Having to drop everything to go and protect a perfect stranger is a little overwhelming."

"That's true," Sharon said, biting her lip. "Maybe...maybe we can just send out a message for them to come to the shrine or whatever just to help me summon Suzaku and then they can go home."

"I don't think that will work," Tamahome said. "Some of them might not get the message until it's too late...and they could be anywhere, even in Sairou and Hokkan for all we know."

"Well, if each of the four gods have a miko, why don't we ask a favor from one of the other mikos and have them wish for Konan's protection?" Sharon asked.

"The Genbu and Byakko mikos have long since returned to their world," Chichiri said. "You are the first miko in a hundred years."

"What...you mean the others were from my world too?"

"All the mikos are said to be from another world," Nuriko said. "At least that's how the legend goes." Sharon paled as she realized the implication of Nuriko's words. If all the mikos were from different worlds...and Amanda was trapped here.

"Amanda might be the miko," she said to herself.

"Amanda?" Nuriko asked.

"Isn't that your other friend?" Tamahome asked. Sharon looked at him blankly for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah." She stood, dusting off her dress. "You know what? I'm tired; I think I'll be going to bed now. G'night." She walked into the other room. There were two large beds on either side. Chuei and Shunkei were sleeping in one and Gyokuran and Yurien in the other. Sharon climbed into the one with the girls and stared up at the ceiling.

Amanda might be made into the Seiryuu no Miko. If that happened, they could be enemies and Amanda would be none the wiser. She had to go to Kutou to stop this. She couldn't let one of her best friends become her worst enemy. She couldn't and wouldn't let it happen. The Trio had survived this long and was going to continue to survive. Nothing would separate them. She would make sure of that.

* * *

The beautiful melody drifted through the cell. Shunkaku scowled as he felt sleep creep behind his eyes. Kotuku was doing this on purpose, trying to make him sleep. Shunkaku didn't want to sleep. He wanted to get back at the feather-headed bastard who'd had them put in here.

"They took away my ryuuseisui...so why don't you just kill the guards with your flute? Then we can get out of here." The music stopped and Kotuku sighed heavilly.

"I don't because there's no need to spill blood yet. Must you always be so violent?"

"Must you always be so passive? Comon'! This place stinks and I can't even move my hand without touching a rat. Please?"

"No, Shunkaku," Kotuku said. The younger twin fixed his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, please, please, pleeeaaassee?"

"No!"

"Then let me do it!" Shunkaku said, reaching for the flute. Kotuku did his best to keep it away from him.

"You can't even play and I'm not going to have your spit all over the mouthpiece!"

"I won't spit! I promise!"

"No, Shunkaku!"

Shunkaku narrowed his eyes. He was going to get that flute one way or the other. That thought in mind he began tickling his brother's ribs. Kotuku giggled and swatted his hands away.

"Stop that!"

"Gimme the flute!"

"I'll give you something." Kotuku put the flute on the floor and reached for Shunkaku's ribs. Shunkaku stood, laughing and ran from him. Kotuku chased after him, he was laughing too.

"Are you done with your little game?" said a deep voice. Shunkaku turned to see a man with golden blond hair, dressed in imperial armor.

"Are you General Nakago?" Kotuku asked.

"Yes."

"We're Seiryuu seishi," Kotuku said. The man gave Shunkaku a cold look and the boy suddenly had the impression this was not a man to be messed with.

"I know who you are."

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say...

Tomorrow's Episode: The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	23. The Ties That Bind

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 23

The Ties That Bind

: Or:

Were you having fun last night, big brother?

By:

NightMare

With cookies and gusher sacrifices from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

* * *

Author's Note: I swear, it's impossible for me to do anything in moderation. The changes were supposed to be small...I wasn't quite expecting to do this much. : Trust me though; this is the last overhaul I am going to make. The reasons for these changes will be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

Tamahome swept the floor absently, his thoughts drifting from his chore. The night was getting on and everyone was in bed. Nuriko was sharing with the boys and Chichiri had set himself up in front of the hearth.

He opened the door and swept the dirt outside. The night was warm and clear. He sighed. So much had happened tonight, it was hard not to feel overwhelmed. Sharon was back but Kutou was after her, which meant he would have to protect her even more. On top of everything, there was a chance her friend Amanda might be in Kutou. He didn't know Amanda at all, but he still felt sorry for her. If the rumors had any truth to them, Kutou was a dangerous place to be travelling alone, even for men. Women were even a greater target, especially if they had no idea.

Tamahome clutched the broom unconsciously. Amanda could be in a lot of trouble. He'd saved her once before and he'd really like to save her again. He didn't wish that kind of danger on anyone. But how could he go to Kutou? Especially now with that country's assassins after his miko. He had to do something, though. He couldn't just let a naïve girl from another world get killed.

Suddenly something occurred to him and his frown deepened. She was from the other world, what if she were the Seiryuu no Miko? That would guarantee her protection, but how would it affect Sharon? Would the two of them bring Kutou and Konan closer together? Or would something happen to drive them apart?

The Seiryuu seishi would be sure to try to influence Amanda to fight against Konan if they had their country's objectives in mind. He would have to save her before that. But...but was it really his place to come between the Seiryuu seishi and their miko?

Tamahome hung his head and sighed, frustrated. He saw Chichiri come to stand beside him out of the corner of his eye. Tamahome gave a small smile and nodded his head as a greeting. He was a little uncomfortable around the blue haired man. Even though he was a fellow seishi, he was still a stranger.

"It's a beautiful night ,isn't it?" Tamahome asked in a low voice.

"Yes. It's almost unnaturally clear tonight. You don't seem to be thinking so clearly though, no da."

"It's nothing really. There's just so many questions. There are so many decisions I have to make but I don't know what the consequences will be. I'm not sure if I should just leave it alone or interfere or what."

I think it's best you just worry about our miko, no da. Let Sharon decide what she needs to do."

"Sharon? Are you sure? I mean, she's matured a lot since I first met her but she's still not ready to make decisions like that..."

"Do you always jump to conclusions with both feet, no da?"

"Huh?"

"Underestimating people can be dangerous, no da. I'm willing to bet she's more ready then you think. Making decisions is one of the reasons she's here. It's one of the jobs of the miko, no da. As seishi, we can offer her our opinions and help make her decisions possible."

"I know...but something still worries me," Tamahome said, looking down at the ground. Chichiri sighed softly.

"Me too, no da."

Sharon woke up to the smell of food and the sound of cheerful voices. She put her arm over her forehead and blinked at the ceiling. It was way too early to be this awake, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Sharon sat up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Then she put her hands in her lap and sighed.

She was going to have to start looking for Amanda today. The search for seishi could be put on hold for now. The reason Hotohori needed it so badly was because of Kutou threatening war, but they wouldn't actually go to war without a miko. At least she hoped not. As long as she found Amanda before they did, Kutou wouldn't be a threat and that way; she'd kill two birds with one stone. There was the slap of feet against the wooden floor and Yurien ran into the room.

"Morning, Yurien."

"Good morning," Yurien said beaming. "Big brother wants to know if you want breakfast. It's very yummy this morning. Rice and peaches! I love peaches. Please eat with us, you can sit beside me!" Sharon smiled.

"I'd like that." She swung her feet out of bed and slipped on her socks. When she stood, Yurien grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Two stools had been added to the already crowded table. Tamahome was sitting at one end, Chichiri the other and Nuriko was sandwiched between Gyokuran and Shunkei who both seemed to adore him. Chuei was sitting to the right of Chichiri. That left a seat close to Tamahome. Sharon bit her lip. She almost hoped Yurien took that one.

"Look who's finally awake," Sen said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning," said everyone at once. Sharon couldn't help but smile as happy warmth filled her.

"Morning.

"We got a seat next to Kishuku all ready for you," Gyokuran said, with a mischievous smile. Nuriko laughed and Tamahome went red again. Sharon could feel herself blush as well.

"Gyokuran, will you cut it out?" Tamahome said.

"She just offered the lady a seat, Kishuku. Don't be so snappish," Sen said.

"You know what she meant just as well as I did, Dad!"

"Do I really?"

"I didn't think she meant anything, do you, Chichiri?" Nuriko asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Not me, no da."

"Maybe he's just grumpy because he didn't get enough sleep last night," Chuei said, smiling.

"Were you having fun last night big brother?" Shunkei asked, folding his little arms and glaring. A silence fell over the room and Tamahome seemed to darken a shade. Nuriko burst out laughing and Chichiri and Sen sweatdropped. Sharon slapped her hand to her head. The timing of that question was just mean.

"All right, you guys," Sen said, once he'd recovered. "That's enough picking on Kishuku for now. Let them both eat their breakfast in peace."

"Sit down, sit down," Yurien said, tugging at her hand. Sharon obeyed and sat in the chair closer to Tamahome. She smiled a little sheepishly at him. That look was in his eyes again. A questioning stare that was almost...longing? Sharon mentally shook herself. No. It wasn't there. She was just imagining it. He was probably not awake yet, that was all. She was sure of it.

"I'll get you guys some rice," Nuriko said, getting up.

"Are you really the miko?" Gyokuran asked, leaning forward eagerly. Sharon smiled.

"Yep. Such as I am."

"Wow, that's so great." Gyokuran's eyes sparkled. "Daddy used to tell us stories all the time about the miko and the seishi. I wish I was you." Sharon sweatdropped.

"It's a harder job then you think, really."

"Here you go, two hot bowls of rice," Nuriko said, setting them down in front of her and Yurien. Sharon smiled at him.

"You seem cheerful this morning."

"Yes. Well it's been a long time since I had breakfast with a family. I'd forgotten how great it was." Sharon blew on her rice to cool it and lifted the bowl to tip the rice to her mouth since there were no chopsticks on the table.

"So how many seishi have you found so far?" Sen asked. Sharon set down the bowl.

"Well, Hori-kun, Squash-boy and 'Riko have been with me since the beginning really. Chichiri is our newest recruit."

"Glad to be of service, no da," Chichiri said, going chibi and making a peace sign. Sharon giggled and clapped her hands.

"Da! Chichiri-kawaii!" she squealed. Tamahome sweatdropped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you needed help?" he asked.

"Shut up, Squash-boy," Sharon said, sticking her tongue out at him. Suddenly Chuei gasped.

"Oh! Chichiri-san, your face is hurt! Do you need a doctor?"

"Hurt, no da?" Chichiri asked. Sharon noticed a lose strip of skin hanging from his cheek.

"It must have been during that fight the other evening. I didn't even notice. Are you okay?" Nuriko asked.

"My face is fine!" the monk said cheerfully. Then he put his hand on his chin and pulled his face off. Sharon bit into her peach as everyone facefaulted. So it was true, he _did _wear a mask.

"Wow, Chichiri-san! Do it again!" Shunkei said.

"Yay! Again! Again!" Yurien chirped.

"Could you teach me how to pull my face off too? Huh? Huh? Can you?" Shunkei asked.

"It's a mask, no da. It's not my real face."

"Awww, that's no fun," Shunkei said. Sharon glanced at Nuriko who was sweatdropping.

"I think this one's a little...weird," he said.

"I'm weirder," Sharon said.

"That's true."

* * *

Tamahome put the core of his peach into the rice bowl and pushed it away. The others were still eating. Sharon was telling everybody about her world. He watched her animated face and smiled. Even though she was rumpled from getting up, she was still pretty.

"Kishuku," Gyokuran asked. Tamahome looked at her. She looking sad for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" That simple phrase brought three other pairs of eyes resting anxiously on him. He sighed heavily.

"I have to, Gyokuran..."

"No!" Yurien squeaked. She hopped down from her chair and ran over to him, wrapping her tiny arms around him.

"You can't go, big brother! You can't! You've been away for so long and now you gotta stay here!"

"Yeah! Stay here!" Shunkei said, coming up and hugging his other side. Tamahome hugged them both, his heart heavy.

"I can't. I have to go with my miko."

"Why?" Yurien asked.

"I have to protect her."

"Daddy says the miko's really powerful," Gyokuran said. "Can't she protect herself?"

"Yeah. So you can stay with us," Yurien said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Kishuku has to go with them guys," Chuei said. "It's his destiny as one of the Suzaku no shichi seishi."

"No, you can't go, big brother. You have to stay. I won't let you go," Yurien said, tears streaking down her face.

Sharon bit her lip. She couldn't take Tamahome away from his family. It wasn't right. She'd already gotten Nuriko into enough trouble and she hardly knew Chichiri well enough to travel alone with him. There was only one solution. She would have to go to Kutou on her own. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was sure she'd figure out a way.

"How long are you all planning to stay?" Sen asked. Sharon continued to eat, waiting for an answer. When no one said anything, she looked up and realized everyone was looking at her. She smiled, a little embarrassed and sweatdropped.

"Erm. Probably just 'till this afternoon. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Oh, it's no trouble, really. It's quite an honor to house the miko, not to mention her seishi. Stay until tomorrow morning at least. I insist."

"Um. Sure. It's nice to have a break from all that searching anyway," she said with small smile. Chuei pushed his chair back from the table and stood.

"Come on, Gyokuran. We've got to wash the dishes so I'll have time to get a lot of work done at Shinnomi-san's farm today," Chuei said, starting to clear the table. Sharon stood and took the bowls from his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I can do it. Why don't you take your little siblings outside and play?" Chuei blinked at her, confusion in his violet eyes.

"Play?"

"Yes. Play. You know. Running? Screaming? Having fun? Any of that ring a bell?"

"I...I can't do that. I have too much to do."

"Yes you can and you will Chuei," Gyokuran said. She grabbed hold of his hand and yanked him from the chair.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Shunkei said, grabbing hold of his brother's other arm.

"Play! Play!" Yurien chirped, pushing Chuei to the door from behind. Sharon had to laugh as the three pulled their older brother out the door. Sharon resumed gathering the bowls. Normally, she didn't like cleaning up, but this was different. She almost felt as if they were her younger siblings too. No, that was ridiculous. She couldn't think like that. It would make her entirely too close to Tamahome and that wasn't something she wanted to be at the moment.

"Thank you, Miko. My family is in your debt," Sen said. Sharon waved her hand dismissively.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm not doing anything really special."

"More then you know," Tamahome said. Sharon didn't say anything. She was starting to feel all squishy inside again. She tried to ignore the feeling and reached for his bowl. He wrapped his hand around her wrist before she could take it away. Her heart jumped.

Nuriko grinned. Tamahome and Sharon were staring at each other like they'd never seen a human being before. Were they finally realizing they loved each other? Well far be it from him to interfere with love. He turned to the monk at his side.

"Let's get some water so they can wash up," he said, standing. Chichiri sweatdropped.

"But...there's plenty of water inside, no da." Nuriko narrowed his eyes. So the monk was going to be difficult was he?

"Let's get some anyway," he growled, lifting the chibi seishi from the chair by his collar.

"Whatever you say, no da," he said quickly. Sharon stood straight, a large blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, you can stay, Nuriko! It's no problem," she said. Her voice was nervous. Nuriko smiled cheerfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. We won't be gone long." Then he went to the door and left before Sharon could say anything else. Once outside, he set Chichiri on the ground and started on the path to the stream. Chichiri walked beside him, the rings on his staff clinging softly to the time of his step. About halfway to the stream, Nuriko paused. Chichiri stopped and looked back at him.

"Is there something wrong, no da?"

"Oh no. I just forgot something. You just go on ahead, I'll catch up," Nuriko said, waving him onward.

"You're going to eavesdrop on them, aren't you?"

"Of course not," Nuriko said, trying his best to look innocent. Chichiri continued to stare at him, obviously not buying it. The purple haired seishi folded his arms and returned the gaze, unashamed.

"Well look, if they finally admit their love for each other I want to hear it with my own ears. They're not going to admit _anything _with an audience." Chichiri nodded and began walking toward the stream again.

"Where are you going?" Nuriko asked.

"To get some water, no da. They're going to be suspicious if we come back empty handed." Nuriko grinned. He was really beginning to like Chichiri.

* * *

Sharon washed the bowls in awkward silence. There wasn't much to wash and she was taking her time about it. She wanted to be working faster but Tamahome was standing right beside her and her hands didn't want to cooperate. She gave him a clean bowl to dry and his fingers brushed hers giving her a little shock. It must be static electricity or something; that was it.

"So, you made it back home safely huh?" he said. He sounded a little flat, as if he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah."

"So...what have you been doing for three months? Did you find a b...boyfriend in your own world?"

"No, why? Did you want me too?"

"No. I mean yes! I mean, I don't really care. I was just curious."

"Oh," Sharon said, working a little faster. He didn't care. That stung for some reason.

"Ann doesn't either," she said, shoving the last bowl into his hands and tackling the pot.

"Ann doesn't what?"

"Have a boyfriend."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't...I mean, do you love Hotohori?"

"Hori-kun? Sure. As a friend. Ann doesn't love him like that either."

"Actually I think she does," Tamahome said, sweatdropping.

"You really think so? Aw...that's too bad, Squash-boy. I know Ann likes you as a friend, if that's any consolation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know how you feel about her." Suddenly Tamahome grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around so she was facing him. She stared at him.

"Don't you get it? Ann's not the one I'm in love with."

"Then...who...who is?"

* * *

Nuriko listened on baited breath to the silence on the other side of the wall. This conversation was so irritating. They both danced around the truth so much when it was obvious what they were getting at. Why couldn't they just say it outright?

"Whatcha doing?" asked a young voice near his ear. Nuriko looked up and saw Shunkei standing there with the rest of the kids flocking behind him.

"Eavesdropping, now shhh," he said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Can I do it too?" Shunkei whispered.

"Yah! Me too! Me too!" Yurien whispered.

"We really shouldn't..." Chuei said, worry crossing his face.

"Don't be such a goody-goody," Gyokuran said, kneeling beside Nuriko and putting her ear to the wall.

"I'm not a goody-goody," Chuei said.

"Goody-goody! Goody-goody!" the two youngest sang.

"Shhh!" Nuriko said. If they kept speaking, Tamahome was bound to notice. The children kneeled and copied his position. He felt a little guilty at the bad impression he was making, but when he left he was sure they'd forget all about it.

* * *

Tamahome stared into her dark eyes. Could he really tell her? Doubts started to fill his head. What if she rejected him? What if she were in love with someone else? What if the reason she was embarrassed was because she didn't know how to politely turn him down. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious.

"I don't love anyone. Just...just my family and money," he said, turning away from her a bit. His father made a derogatory noise in the back of his throat. Tamahome pretended he hadn't heard it.

"Then why did you say Ann wasn't the one you loved?"

"I just meant that I didn't love her." Suddenly he heard a soft, angry growl from outside. Someone was behind the window, another assassin maybe? He strode across the room, flung open the windows and looked down. Gyokuran's head snapped up and she gave him a sheepish little smile. Chuei saw him as well and gave him a guilty look before standing. Tamahome deadpanned and leaned his elbow on the windowsill. Nuriko slowly looked up at him and gave him an embarrassed laugh.

"Hello, Tama-kins. You have a lovely wall, you know that?"

"What bad habit are you going to teach my young impressionable siblings next? Cross-dressing?"

* * *

This was bad. Tamahome didn't look at all happy. There was nothing Nuriko could say to back out of it now. Well, he could always try. After all, it couldn't get any worse.

"What on earth are you talking about? We were just playing, that's all," Nuriko said, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah! We were leafsdropping," Shunkei said.

"We're really, really good at it too big brother!" Yurien said, beaming. Nuriko laughed again, sweatdropping. Then again....

* * *

Sharon grabbed her bookbag from beside the door and slipped outside. Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri were inside and she didn't want to be around Tamahome right now. Every time she looked at him, she blushed and she knew the others noticed it which made it even more embarrassing. At least now she knew for sure he didn't love her... Although she had hoped.... Well, there was no use moaning over it now. She'd just have to make the best of it. She grinned as she saw the kids. Three of them were playing on the ground while Chuei watched over them. He never stopped working did he? Well, she'd be sure to get him to have some fun.

She plopped her bookbag on the ground, sat next to it and began searching through it. There had to be something she could give them. Her fingers encountered a book edge and she pulled it out. It was a Chinese/English dictionary. Well that would help. Suddenly she had an idea. She shoved the book back and began to root around some more. She suddenly felt four little breaths down her neck and with it the distinct feeling she was being hovered over.

"Now where did I put that?" she murmured. She reached far into her bookbag, bending her arm so she went even further. "Here box, box, box. Come here. Come to Sharon." She waited for a moment until she was sure she had their complete attention, then yelped and jerked back. They jumped back as well.

"Woah! Down Spot! Down!" she yelled, pushing in her bookbag.

"Spot?" Shunkei asked.

"Yeah. My pet elephant."

"He lives in there?" Gyokuran asked.

"Yep." They all leaned closer and peered into the messy jumble that was her bookbag.

"There's no elephant in there," Chuei said. Sharon cocked her head and pretended she was listening to someone.

"What? What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Yurien asked.

"It's Spot. He says Chuei isn't as smart as he thinks he is." The children giggled and Sharon grinned up at the oldest boy to let him know she was joking.

"An elephant can't fit in there," Gyokuran said.

"It could if it were a small one," Sharon said.

"There's no elephant that small," Chuei said.

"Don't tell him that. He might believe you." She shifted through the mess in her book bag, now where was that thing? Her fingers encountered a hard velvety thing. Ah-hah.

"Can Spot come out to play?" Yurien asked. Sharon chuckled and shook her head.

"No...he's shy. I can show you something really interesting though." She pulled her jewelry box from her book bag and flourished it in the air. The children oohed.

"It's so pretty," Gyokuran said. The box was red velvet and shaped like a heart. Sharon grinned.

"Ain't it? My Momma gave it to me." Sharon opened the box and showed the two necklaces that were inside it. Yurien gingerly touched the pearl necklace, then snatched her hand back.

"You can have it. I don't usually wear necklaces."

"You're wearing that one," Yurien said, pointing. Sharon looked down at the silver locket in surprise. She'd almost forgotten about that.

"A friend gave it to me. But go ahead; take the pearl necklace if you want." Yurien slowly took it and put it around her neck, eyes shining. Sharon saw Gyokuran was staring at the gold necklace. She smiled and placed it around the girl's neck.

"Here. Think of them as presents."

"Presents for what?" Gyokuran asked, fingering her necklace with an almost reverent look on her face.

"Just 'cause you're cute."

"Is there something for me?" Shunkei asked quietly.

"Hmm...I believe there is." She thought a moment, then knew and fished out her yo-yo from the bookbag. She handed it to him and he stared at it curiously.

"It's a yo-yo." She showed him how to use it. The only trick she knew was how to make it sleep. He seemed satisfied with it though. She gave Chuei her baseball hat. She didn't know why she had brought it. She didn't even like baseball.

"Well that's enough of that," Sharon said. She stood and stretched out her arms. The kids looked downcast as she picked up her bookbag. She tossed it away and dusted off her hands.

"Now for something serious."

"All right," Chuei said, straightening. "What is it?" Sharon leaned over and pooked him on the nose.

"Tag! You're it! Mwahahaha!" The kids squealed and scattered as Chuei began to chase them. Sharon ran too. They played until none of them could play anymore. Sharon glanced back at the house and saw Tamahome watching her from the window. He had a half-smile on his face and looked to be in a daydream. She looked back at the kids. She suddenly knew how to leave without anyone knowing. She picked up her bookbag and grinned at them.

"Anyone want to come down to the stream with me?" There was a chorus of 'I do' and 'Me!' and so she set off for the stream with all four of them in tow. Once she got there, she plopped down on the bank and waited for them to gather around her. She watched the water for a while, then began to speak.

"You guys really want your big brother to stay here don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he has to go. I don't want him to go," Shunkei said.

"He has to do his job as a seishi," Chuei said. "You know that he can't stay with us forever."

"Why not? Big brothers are supposed to stay with their families," Yurien said.

"Well our big brother isn't like other brothers," Gyokuran said.

"He can stay with you...but you have to help me. Do you want to do that?" Sharon asked.

"Yah! We'll help," Yurien said, grabbing onto her arm.

"What do we have to do?" Gyokuran asked, her face sparking with excitement.

"Well, I'm going to leave and all you have to do is not tell your big brother."

"Okay!" Gyokuran said. Yurien nodded eagerly.

"I don't know... Won't it be dangerous to go by yourself?" Chuei asked. Sharon smiled at him and shook her head.

"No. I'll be careful. Besides, if you tell him he'll come after me."

"But..."

"Don't but, Chuei. Kishuku hasn't been with us for a long time and it will be great having him home all the time. You've missed him a lot too and don't deny that you have."

"I have...but he has to leave the house sometime. I mean, he's a man. Men don't live at home forever."

"Yes they do! Daddy's always lived at home," Yurien said.

"That's different. He already has a family, us. Kishuku doesn't yet."

"We're his family!" Shunkei said defiantly.

"Yeah! So you'd better go along with this Sou Chuei or I'll pop you!" Gyokuran said, balling her hand into a fist. Sharon had to laugh at that. Chuei thought a long time. Then he slowly nodded.

"All right. I won't tell him anything."

"Thanks, Chuei," Sharon said, putting a hand on his head. "This means a lot to me."

"Just be careful." There was genuine concern in his voice and Sharon felt warm inside. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. He stared at her, then looked down at the ground. Sharon stood and brushed off her skirt.

"Now...I need to go east. Where does the sun rise?"

"That way," Gyokuran said, pointing.

"Okay. Why don't you kids play by the stream for a while? Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Why?" Shunkei asked. Gyokuran seemed to understand.

"All right. We will."

"Thanks."

"When you come back, you can be big brother's wife, okay?" Yurien said. Sharon blushed and sweatdropped.

"Umm...I don't know about that."

"Yeah," Shunkei said. "I wouldn't mind you as big brother's wife, even if you are a girl."

"I'll think about it."

Sharon crossed the stream and headed east. When she was far enough away from the village, she broke into a light jog. Her as Tamahome's wife. What a thought that was. She couldn't even imagine what it was like. She hadn't even kissed him before. She could imagine that though. She could almost feel his warm hands on her face and his lips pressing down on hers. She wondered absently if he knew how to French.

Sharon shook her head violently before she could fully entertain that line of thought. Gaah. What the hell was she thinking? If she didn't quit daydreaming she was going to run into a tree or something. Besides, why would Squash-boy ever think of her that way? She didn't even believe in that kind of emotion and she certainly didn't feel it for him.

Why was she even thinking of Tamahome anyway? She had much more important things to worry about. Like Amanda. She had to find Amanda no matter what. She could be anywhere. Sharon hoped that wherever the fourteen-year-old was...she was safe. If anything bad had happened to Amanda, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

"And so, unprotected and alone, the Suzaku no Miko ventured out for the land of Kutou." Ann sighed. _No Sharon, _she thought. _You're going the wrong way. That's what the seishi for...to protect you. _If Sharon kept running away from them, she was going to get herself into a lot of trouble. Ann sighed. Sharon had all the commonsense of a thimble...on a good day. With any luck, the others would be able to catch up with her before she got into any real trouble. Spirit came up and rubbed against her. Ann stroked the cat's soft fur. The rusty purring comforted her and Ann turned the page. Despite her worry, the next sentence made her smile.

"Hotohori, the young and powerful and bishonen with a really cute voice." Ann blinked. She had _so _lost her place. "Umm. Hotohori, the young and powerful emperor of Konan, devoted himself every day to praying for the miko's safety."

* * *

Hotohori knelt before the statue of Suzaku, his hands clasped in prayer. A dark cloud of foreboding had settled over his heart. Sharon was in trouble. He knew it to be so and the knowledge pained him. There was nothing he could do to help her. He was her seishi, he was supposed to protect her and yet he was trapped in his palace. Well, not exactly trapped. He had the key in his hand, but he didn't dare use it. Konan needed him too much. He would have to sacrifice one duty for another. The only thing he could do for her was pray.

"Suzaku-sama, great god of our proud land... Please keep Sharon safe from harm. If I were free from my burdens, you know I would never leave her side. I would do anything to keep her safe, even if I had to die. Please keep her safe. If she were to die I would as well. If only I could be there..."

* * *

Gyokuran slowly approached the house. As always, the little kids ran ahead, laughing carelessly. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as they were. The ten-year-old stopped where she was and looked over her shoulder, worry sinking her heart. The miko could get in a lot of trouble out there all alone... Maybe she should tell... Gyokuran shook her head of the thought. No. If the miko was gone, Kishuku would have no reason to leave them again. She missed him so much when he was gone. Now he could stay with them forever.

* * *

Tamahome was starting to get worried. It had been quite a while and Sharon and his siblings still hadn't returned from the stream. They were probably still playing. That was it. He pulled his gaze away from the window and began to pace again. Dammit. He just couldn't stop worrying.

"You do realize that you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Nuriko said. Tamahome sat down and drummed his fingers impatiently against the table. Maybe he should go check.

"Just relax, I'm sure they're fine," Nuriko said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know. I'm just anxious. It just doesn't seem right for Sharon to go this long without getting into trouble."

The door opened and Tamahome stood. Shunkei and Yurien came tumbling inside, shrieking, while a more sedate Gyokuran followed behind. When he looked at her, she dropped her gaze to the floor like she was guilty. Anxiety tied a knot in Tamahome's stomach.

"Gyokuran, where's Sharon?"

"She's doing something at the stream. She said she'd join us a little later."

"But..." Shunkei started. Gyokuran glared at him and he stopped, scuffing the floor a little with his shoe.

"What is she doing at the stream?" Tamahome asked. Gyokuran clasped her hands behind her back and studied the floor.

"Well...you know...she's...you know..."

"Is it a girl thing?" Nuriko asked. Gyokuran looked up, relief on her face.

"Yes. Exactly. A girl thing."

"What kind of girl thing?" Chichiri asked. Before Gyokuran could answer, Chuei walked in, carrying a fish on a rope. Tamahome looked at him and Chuei avoided his gaze. Now he _knew _something was wrong. Tamahome went up to his brother and folded his arms.

"Where's Sharon?"

"At...at the orchard..."

"Chuei!" Gyokuran whined.

"Gyokuran just said she was at the stream. Where is she?" Tamahome said. Chuei was silent, staring hard at his shoes. Tamahome knelt and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I have to know. If anything happens to her, I need to be there to protect her. You know that Kutou is threatening a war. Do you have any idea what will happen to Konan if Sharon dies?"

"She went east. She didn't say where she was going." East? Why east? The only thing east was Kutou...but what could have possessed her to go there? Suddenly a name popped into his mind. Amanda. They had been talking about the Seiryuu no Miko last night and Amanda was from another world as well. If Sharon thought that Amanda had come back then Kutou would be the first place she'd go.

"That idiot!" Tamahome growled. He skirted around his brother and burst out the door. Dammit, when he caught up with her he was going to kill her and save the Kutou assassins the trouble!

"Tamahome wait!" Nuriko shouted. It was too late; he'd already left. Nuriko sighed. He hated being left in the dark. He wasn't quite sure what was going on...but he had an idea. Still it was sort of annoying.

"How come we get left behind?" he mumbled to himself.

"Speak for yourself, no da. See ya!"

"Huh?" Nuriko looked over his shoulder. The blue haired seishi had disappeared. Nuriko glared at the empty spot. Great. It was probably up to him to house sit. Figures.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Chuei?" Gyokuran asked, folding her hands on her hips. "You didn't have to tell!" Chuei put the fish on the table and began to clean it.

"Kishuku really loves her. If she died...to him it would be like losing Mother all over again. He needs to be with her."

"But we need him too," Gyokuran said, frowning.

"Don't worry. He'll be home again," Yurien said. "Next time he'll stay with us forever!"

"Yeah!" Shunkei said. Chuei smiled. When they were older, they would understand that Kishuku couldn't stay with them forever. That his responsibility was far more important then his family. One day they would understand, as Chuei had, but for now, it was nice to let them dream.

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say...

Tomorrow's Episode: Looking for Amanda

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	24. Looking for Amanda

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 24

Looking for Amanda

: Or:

I don't know what to do!

By:  
NightMare

With a piano playing ephalant from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

* * *

Author's Explanation: Reason numero uno. Some parts were entirely too close to the show for my taste. Reason numero dos. My grammar was atrocious.

* * *

Sharon was lost. She had been lost for quite a while. Mostly because she had no idea where Kutou was. How hard could it be to find an empire? She readjusted her backpack on her shoulder, wincing slightly. What had ever possessed her to lug around this monstrosity? It didn't have anything that would help her. Her feet were killing her too. On top of that, it had gotten blisteringly hot.

She wished she had a horse. At least with the horse, it only hurt after she'd gotten off. She was tempted to rest a bit on the side of the road but quickly decided against it. They had probably found her out by now. The last thing she wanted was for any of them to catch up to her. Especially not Tamahome.

She looked around. She was at an intersection. One of the roads twirled off into the same treeless plain she'd been walking through. The other entered a dark forest, dappled here and there with sunlight. A man was emerging from the woods, an ax slung over his shoulder. He was whistling a tune to himself and nodded as he came up to her.

"Excuse me," she said. He paused.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to get to Kutou?"

"So you're looking for the land of Kutou. huh?" the man said slowly. She nodded. Hadn't she just asked that?

"There's a short cut through there that will get you there in no time." He pointed to the forest road. It was narrow and cluttered with leaves. She didn't like it. She didn't know if she could trust this man. Unfortunately she needed to cover as much ground as she could before the others decided to come after her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You too." The man walked away and began whistling again. Sharon adjusted her backpack nervously.

_I took the road less traveled by, _she thought. _And that has made all the difference. _Then she steeled herself and headed into the forest.

* * *

The assassin rested on a moss covered rock and massaged his temples. This had been a rough couple of days. The master was going to be very disappointed that he hadn't completed his mission. That was bad. A disappointed master was a dangerous master and a dangerous master meant a dead assassin. He groaned as he sat up. He had bruises in places he didn't even realize he had. Couldn't that damned Suzaku seishi have tossed him a little softer? Maybe he should have just been a brick layer like his mother had said. Brick layers never got smacked around by psychotic seishi.

All he really needed was one chance to prove himself. He could kill the miko as long as she was alone. He wasn't about to go find her though. Maybe Seiryuu would smile down on him and send the miko his way. He could only hope.

* * *

"Sharon!" Tamahome yelled. How far could she have gotten? Worry fueled his running, and anger, too. She was such an idiot! Why did she have to go chase after trouble? Did she have any idea how much danger she was in?

He didn't know how long he had run. It seemed like only a few minutes, but he had gone a long way from the village. He approached a bridge over a gorge and slowed. A man was walking on it, whistling merrily to himself. Tamahome waited a few moments to catch his breath, then approached the man.

"Excuse me," he said, the man paused.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl in strange clothes anywhere?"

"So you're looking for a girl in strange clothes, huh?" the man said slowly. Tamahome nodded. Hadn't he just said that?

"She was looking for Kutou and I told her to go through the forest."

* * *

"You told her to go through the forest?" the young man yelled. The woodcutter nodded. Hadn't he just said that?

"The forest is dangerous!"

"Oh," the woodcutter said in surprise. "Yeah." The angry young man brushed past him without even a thank you and ran away.

"Have a nice day!" the woodcutter called after him. He started to walk back toward his house, then paused and looked back. The girl might not make it through the forest and it would be his fault. The young man was never going to get there any time soon going that way. He set his jaw and headed for the short cut to the forest.

* * *

The forest wasn't _that_ bad. A bit dark perhaps...and gloomy. It smelled nice. Sharon sniffed the air. It smelled like moss. A nice pleasant smell that contrasted with the relative gloom. Shafts of sun poked through the towering trees and made the forest floor golden. She smiled. Maybe she had made a good decision. This didn't seem dangerous. Not really. There was nothing in here that could harm her. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, looming over her shoulder. She winced, then again.

"Tamahome?" she squeaked.

"Guess again, miko," said an unpleasant voice. Sharon turned and saw herself face to face with a rather mangled looking assassin. As beat up as he was, there was a dangerous glint in his eye and an even more dangerous dagger in his hand.

"Oh gah."

* * *

"As she journeyed through the forest, a man approached her. Soon the Suzaku no Miko found herself fighting for her life," Ann read. She gasped as she realized what she'd just said. "Fighting for her life?! Sharon, you moron!"

* * *

"Sharon, you moron!" Tamahome snapped. She was in danger, he could feel it. He picked up his speed. He hoped he got there in time.

Sharon shrieked and jumped back as the man swung the knife at her. The weight of her bookbag made her fall over. She struggled to stand up again. The dagger was singing down toward her.

"Gah!" Sharon yelped. She tugged her arm free of the strap and rolled out of the way. The man plunged the knife into her bookbag. Getting to her feet, she scrambled back as he came toward her.

"Who...who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I'm here to kill you, miko. Surely you've realized that by now."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. You exist."

"Well that's not fair!" He flung the dagger at her. She threw herself to the ground. There was a big stick not a few feet from her. She crawled toward it as fast as she could. She reached out, snatched it up and bounded to her feet, holding the stick out in front of her.

"Keep away! I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it." The assassin laughed.

"You call that a weapon? It's nothing but a twig!" The man lashed out at her again. Sharon jerked back from the blade and smacked his wrist with the stick. The man cursed and dropped the dagger.

"You witch! Do you think that will stop me?! You're going to die!" He reached out and yanked the stick from her hand, then with a flick of his wrist sent it sailing into the trees. He picked up the dagger with his other hand.

"No! I'm too weird to die!" Sharon squeaked.

"And she won't die either. You just leave her alone, young man." Sharon risked a glance over her shoulder and saw the woodcutter coming at her through the forest. Her eyes widened. Well, she hadn't expected this.

"Who the hell are you?" the assassin asked as the woodcutter stepped in front of her.

"Why don't you be on your way? This child is under my protection."

"I'll give you two seconds to move!"

"You don't frighten me."

"Too late." The assassin made a quick movement. Sharon saw a spray of red and the woodcutter fell. She stared numbly at the gaping wound in his neck. He was dead. It had been so quick. One moment he was standing there, the next... She slowly looked up. The assassin was coming at her, his dagger poised in the air and covered with blood. She couldn't will herself to move. She was going to die just like that. The assassin grinned, threw the dagger away and pried the ax from the woodcutter's limp hands.

"I want to see a lot more of your pretty blood." He swung the ax at her. A hand grabbed the head of the ax a few inches before the blade touched her. Suddenly she found herself behind Tamahome. Tamahome grabbed the handle of the ax, jerked the assassin forward then kicked him in the face, sending him sailing through the air. The assassin smacked hard into the trunk of an old tree, fell to the ground and didn't move. That was two people dead. Dead because of her. Tamahome turned back to her, his violet eyes blazing.

"What the hell possessed you to do something like that?!" he yelled. She blinked up at him, trying to form the words in her mind. The anger in his eyes turned to concern and he put his hand to her face.

"You're pale... are you all right?" Sharon couldn't even think to answer. Her mind shut down and she was pitched forward into black.

Sharon opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She looked around her at the trees. She was on a rock covered with springy moss. Had it all been a dream? She saw the blood on the grass and nearly threw up. No. It hadn't been a dream. Her hands began to tremble and panic welled in her. No...she couldn't panic. She had to fight this. She could not panic. She hadn't panicked when she'd nearly died before...there was no reason to panic now. She clenched her hands together to try and stop them from shaking. She needed a distraction. Just then she saw Tamahome coming out from between the trees.

"Are you better now?" he asked, coming up to her.

"You stupid Squash-boy!" she yelled. "Stop putting your life in danger to save me all the time! What kind of moron are you?!" He put his hands on either side of her and leaned closer.

"I have to keep you safe, no matter what. You're important to this empire." His voice was soft but laced with anger. She looked at her fingers, unable to hold his gaze any more.

"I could have taken care of myself. And anyway, if I died then Ann-"

"Ann's not the miko you idiot! You are!"

"No! I'm not! I can't accept that! Listen. Ann is the miko. Ann is the one you should be protecting. After all you love her. I know you love her and you can't deny it because I know you love someone. Which is okay because I'm glad it's not me because I don't really deserve it do I? I mean I killed those two men and that's not really good for a miko to do. We should go back to Taikyoku and have Taiitsukun switch us. Yep, yep. Either that or I could die but I don't want to die because it hurts.

That man died you know? And he was trying to protect me but he died with his throat cut and there was blood everywhere. And if I'm the miko then everyone will die and I don't want you to die because you have a family and Hori-kun has an empire and Nuriko is too happy being alive and I don't even know Chichiri. Maybe I shouldn't have come back after I stabbed myself that one time." She giggled in a high pitch. She couldn't stop herself. Tamahome grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"You're panicking. Just calm down. Everything's fine now. No one else is going to get hurt."

"Panicking?! Who the hell said I was panicking?! If I were panicking, Squash-boy you'd know it! Hee hee hee. Yes you would and you know why? Because I'd be impossible to talk to! And you can talk to me. Or at least interrupt. Nothing will be fine! Nothing! Everything will die and you know what? Because I'm not the damned miko that's why! Ann is! That's why!" She laughed again.

"I'm sorry," Tamahome said. Before she could ask he closed his eyes and smacked her. It didn't hurt...just stung...but the shock of it brought Sharon back to her senses. She hugged herself and began to cry. It felt like the tears were being pulled up from the deepest parts of her heart. It felt awful and wouldn't go away.

* * *

Tamahome wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close tucking her head under his chin. She leaned into him, burying her face into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and began to stroke her hair. Hearing her cry like this killed him, but it was better then the panic.

Didn't she have any confidence in herself at all? Well, if she didn't he would just have to give her some. He loved her and that was all there was to it. It didn't really matter if she loved him or not, although he was sure she did. He would be there for her. No matter what got in the way. He wouldn't tell her now though. He would wait. Telling her now would be too much of a shock to her already frazzled system. After a while, Sharon's sobbing died down and she rested against him.

"You are the Suzaku no Miko. Believe me...you are. I know you are. Look at all the great things you've done."

"Like what? Kill people?"

"No. You've found another seishi. You've made my family the happiest it's been in years. You've knocked some humility into the emperor and gotten away with it. You're wonderful, Sharon. More then I ever thought you'd be."

"Do you really mean that?" Sharon asked.

"Of course. I believe in you." His words touched her. Why did he believe in her? Maybe because he knew what he was talking about? She was starting to believe him herself.

"You're weird."

"No, I'm right. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a baboon...and I'm not." He lightly pressed a finger against her nose. She giggled a little, feeling a little better. Straightening, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"That's better," he said with a soft smile. "Let's go back to my house. You promised you'd spend an extra night.

"No. I really don't want to go back. I have to find Amanda."

"We can find Amanda _together _tomorrow, okay? You need to rest a little tonight." Sharon nodded, knowing she wasn't going to win. It wasn't okay though. She had to find Amanda as soon as possible and do it without Tamahome. She picked up her heavy bookbag with a grunt and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'll get it," Tamahome said. Sharon nodded and set the bookbag on the ground, taking out the mini-pack. She would have to sneak away from him and she would feel better if she had the scroll with her, just in case she ran into another seishi along the way. He shouldered her bookbag and held out a hand for her. Sharon sat wearily on the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm just tired. Don't you have a horse or something you could go back and get?" He looked at her suspiciously and she returned it with puppy dog eyes.

"Comon', Tamahome, I'm exhausted. I couldn't move an inch. Peas? Pwetty peas? With sugar on top? I'll be good and stay right here." He didn't look at all happy with the idea.

"It could be dangerous."

"Well the assassin's dead...and I don't feel and danger now. And if there is, I'll scream and run in your direction, okay?" He said nothing for a moment, then nodded.

"All right. I'll be back with the horse soon, so don't go anywhere. If you're gone when I get back, you're going to be in trouble. Promise me you'll stay."

"Don't you trust me?" Sharon asked softly, biting her lip. "I mean, I understand my mistake from before and I won't do it again." He nodded, kissed her forehead then walked away. Pausing, he picked something up. It was the woodcutter. Sharon gulped and looked down. That man probably had a family. A family who was never going to see him again. And why? Because he'd protected her. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Tamahome. Gyokuran and the others were expecting him home.

* * *

Chichiri watched from a tree as the miko jumped into the back of a moving hay wagon. She was resourceful at least, even if it had taken her several falls to actually get into the wagon. Judging by what he'd seen, and experienced, this miko would need a lot of looking after. But he had the feeling she would surprise all of them one day. Most of all herself.

* * *

Sharon leaned her head back into the sweet smelling hay and gazed up at the soft blue sky. Tamahome would be seriously ticked when he discovered she wasn't behind him any longer. She didn't feel bad about lying to him. Well, she hadn't exactly lied to him. She'd never really _promised_ per se. It was for his own good after all. Besides...it wasn't as if he loved her.

* * *

Tamahome led the horse from the stable. It was night time and he was worried about Sharon. Maybe he should have brought her with him despite her protests. Well, he didn't sense that she was in any immediate danger and anyway she'd promised to stay in one place. He was about to mount the horse when a realization occurred to him. She hadn't promised. She hadn't said anything about promising. But she wouldn't be that stupid again, would she?

"That idiot! She's gone off to Kutou by herself! I'm going to kill her." He shoved his foot into the stirrup and was about to mount when there was a stunning pain on his scalp like someone was trying to rip out all his hair at once. Before he quite knew what had happened he found himself lying on the ground staring at an angry looking cross-dresser.

"Before you go running off again, would you like to explain what's going on?"

"Sharon's gone to Kutou and I have to stop her."

"Isn't that what you left to do a few hours ago?"

"It's a long story." Tamahome got to his feet and rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Well she's got a good head start, who knows where she is now? Nuriko said, folding his arms and glancing toward the sky. There was worry in his eyes.

"I'll find her, don't worry," Tamahome said. Nuriko clenched his hand into a fist.

"You better find her because I'm going to kill her for making me worry! I didn't save her life so many times only to have her lose it to her own stupidity. I'll make chopped spring roll out of her!" Tamahome sweatdropped and took a step back from Nuriko. The purple haired seishi was scary when he was mad.

He swung himself up on the horse and glanced down the darkened road. Someone would have to tell Hotohori just in case he wasn't able to catch up to her. Besides, the emperor was a seishi too and had every right to know what kind of trouble his miko was getting into.

"Nuriko, you'd better go to the capital and tell Hotohori what's happened."

"You want me to walk all that way again?" Nuriko said with a moan.

"Tomorrow have Chuei take you to Hemada's farm. I know he has at least one horse to spare and would be more then willing to loan it to a seishi.

"What about your family?" Before Tamahome could answer, Gyokuran came to Nuriko's side and looked up at him.

"You're going away for a long time again aren't you, Kishuku?" she asked. Tamahome smiled sadly at her. On one hand, he didn't want to go. He missed being with his family. But Sharon needed him more right now.

"I'll be back someday, Gyokuran. I'm not disappearing forever."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Me and Chuei will take care of everything until you get back." Tamahome nodded and smiled, feeling like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Well I'd better get going. Be careful on the road, Nuriko."

"You too, Tama-kins. Before you go, tell me one thing. Do you really love Sharon?"

"Yes. She can be the most annoying creature on the face of the earth...but I doubt I could live without her. And she loves me too."

"How can you be sure? It's not like she hasn't denied it twenty times all ready."

Tamahome grinned at the other seishi.

"Let's just say I dreamt it."

* * *

Sharon stabbed at the rice with her chopstick. Man but she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She popped a few grains in her mouth and smiled at the young couple. She had fallen asleep in the hay wagon and the man who owned it had found her out. He'd been more then generous, which was why she was eating right now. She looked down at the bowl and frowned. All the rice was gone. A growling from her stomach reminded her that it wasn't done yet. She smiled sheepishly and held up the bowl.

"Can I have some more please Mrs. Yumi?" she asked with an embarrassed laugh. The woman smiled gently and took the bowl from her.

"Just Yumi. Please."

"You have quite an appetite," Makoto, the woman's husband, said. Sharon blushed. He leaned toward her. "So you really think you're the Suzaku no Miko?" She sweatdropped.

"I know I'm the Suzaku no Miko." He looked like he didn't believe her and Sharon decided not to press it. "So have you guys ever been too Kutou?"

"No...we don't get out much." Yumi handed the bowl back to her. Sharon sniffed the steaming food and dug in. Oh it was so good. She was never going to curse rice again.

"We will soon," Mr. Makoto said with a smile.

"You two seem so in love," Sharon said.

"We were married two months ago," the couple said together. Sharon smiled. That was so sweet. She was going to get married someday. To who, she didn't know.

_Tamahome,_ her mind offered.

_Will you stop that? What is it with you and Tamahome anyway? _

_You answer that. I am you, you know. _

_That's no excuse._

_Uh-huh. _

_Will you just go away and stop talking to yourself? _

_I'm not the one talking to myself, you are. _

_Oh shut up. _

Sharon shook her head. She was starting to confuse herself. She looked down at the bowl. It was almost empty. She poked another clump and chewed it thoughtfully.

"So...are you going on a honeymoon?"

"Uh-huh," Yumi said. "After harvest. We're going to the capital! Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah, and I'll probably be broke when we get back." Mr. Makoto rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face.

"I can't wait!" The woman sat in front of Sharon. "All the shopping! And culture! We're going to the market and the cloth merchants where I can get a new dress! Isn't that right, honey?"

"Pure silk, dear. Only the best for you."

"We'll be there for the star watching festival! That's going to be so pretty. Do you think the Emperor will attend it?" Sharon shrugged. She would have to ask about this festival later.

"I don't see why not."

"I am just dying to see him. The Emperor I mean. Have you seen him?" The sixteen-year-old grinned. This was one subject she knew about.

"Yep."

"Is he as beautiful as they say he is?"

"Oh not this again," the man groaned. "The girl probably hasn't seen him that close dear."

"My name's Sharon and actually I have."

"So? Is he?"

"Depends. How beautiful do they say he is?"

"They say he rivals the sun."

"Well...I wouldn't go _that _far. But you know...he ain't bad lookin'!"

"Have you met him?"

"Uh-huh."

"What is he like?"

"Hmm...let's see...how to describe Hotohori. Well...he's nice and sweet and a bit

arrogant. Actually he's _very _arrogant...but everything else makes up for that."

"You've spoken to him?" Mrs. Yumi said, eyes widening.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Like I said, I'm the miko. He's my buddy. He gave me this..." She showed them the braid. "See?" They stared at her for a few seconds...then burst out laughing.

"What a wonderful imagination," the woman said. Sharon's stomach growled again and she glared at it.

"Yeah, almost as big as her appetite," the man said. Mrs. Yumi took the bowl from her and refilled it once more. When Sharon was done, she yawned. She was getting tired. The past two days hadn't exactly been uneventful.

"You should go to bed now," the woman said. "Where are you heading?"

"Kutou."

"Well tomorrow we'll see if anyone is going that way. Maybe you can catch a ride." Sharon finished eating and Mrs. Yumi led her to a spare bedroom. She fluffed the pillows, then looked back at the girl.

"You must be so lucky, to have actually talked to the Emperor. Although I don't believe you know him as well as you say you do." Sharon took off her shoes and climbed into the bed. The woman smiled down at her. "I hope he is at the star watching festival."

"Why don't you just get an audience with him?" Sharon asked. The woman laughed gently.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to waste his time. Besides he'd probably never get around to seeing us anyway. We're just too poor for that."

"Hey. Wealth doesn't matter. You took me in when you could have chased me off. I'm an absolute stranger. I'm sure if he knew that he'd want to see you."

"You're a sweet girl...but it just doesn't work that way. Seeing him from a distance is good enough for me. I wouldn't hope for more," the woman said. Sharon pulled the covers around her shoulders

"I'm definitely going to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it, it's our pleasure."

Sharon took off her glasses and closed her eyes. Yes. She would repay them. She was determined.

* * *

The morning dawned with Sharon hitching another ride. This time though it was given freely. She smiled sleepily at the couple.

"You're lucky this nice man was on his way to the border," Mrs. Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," the man said.

"Can I ask you to do one more itsy bitsy favor?"

"Of course."

"There's this guy who's after me. He's not bad or anything, just annoying and overly worried. He has blue-black hair in a long ponytail and purple eyes. He'll probably be looking very disgruntled. His name is Tamahome, if you see him could you tell him..."

* * *

Chichiri went chibi in surprise. He had gathered that the miko was in love with Tamahome. Her words contradicted her actions though. He hadn't expected her to say that. He wasn't even entirely sure _what _to expect from this girl. As a seishi, it was his job to find out.

_It's going to be a learning experience, no da, _he thought.

* * *

Hotohori sat on his throne, waiting for the peasants to be allowed in. Of all the classes he gave audience to, he enjoyed the peasants the most. Their small disputes had already been settled by their governors and mostly they came to admire him and ask him to bless their family or crops. Also they gave him information on how well his governors were operating. He trusted those who ruled under him, but there were some who would try to get away with a little lie or tax increase.

His heart was light for other reasons as well. Captain Chang had informed him that the miko was safe and in the company of a new seishi. It was good to know that Sharon was progressing. That meant he would see her back soon. He wondered what Chichiri was like. Captain Chang had given him a brief description of what he'd seen. It was a good thing he was a monk or Hotohori would have been concerned about a rival for Sharon's affections.

The emperor smiled to himself. That wasn't really true. He didn't have a rival for Sharon. He knew she loved him. She'd shown it often enough from the way she always smiled when she saw him, along with many other things. There was no one else she seemed to be that close to. She didn't seem to get along at all with Tamahome and he seemed to prefer Sharon's friend anyway. Although the two had grown closer during their journey to Taikyoku it was nothing he was alarmed about. Sharon was definitely his and it was only a matter of time before she married him.

His thoughts where interrupted when the doors to the throne room slammed open. He blinked in surprise; that had never happened before. His heart sank as he saw who came to kneel before the throne. Nuriko. Something had happened to Sharon, he knew it.

"Did you come alone?" he asked, hoping that Nuriko would say no.

"Yes, Sire. Sharon's...Sharon's gone to Kutou by herself."

"What?" Hotohori gasped, shooting to his feet. He could hardly process what Nuriko was saying. Sharon went off to Kutou alone? The Suzaku no Miko, his love, went off to an enemy nation who would love a chance to execute her?

"You can't possibly be serious. Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure. Tamahome went after her and Chichiri too I think."

"How could you allow this to happen? It is your responsibility to keep her safe!" He hadn't meant Nuriko individually, but all three of them. The purple haired seishi seemed to take it the wrong way and flinched.

"I know. I'm really sorry, Your Majesty. She snuck away. We didn't realize it until too late." Hotohori was about to scold him, but stopped himself and shook his head. What mattered was getting Sharon back.

"Bring me the fastest horse at once and prepare my traveling attire."

"Your Highness," Kaiso said. "May I ask what it is you're intending to do?" Hotohori looked at his closest advisor.

"We intend to go after her."

"Your Majesty is not thinking clearly. Going to Kutou is impossible for you."

"It is not impossible. I am the Emperor, nothing is impossible. I must save Sharon before anything terrible happens to her."

"Yes, Sire, you are the Emperor. Would you give Kutou certain victory by handing them the ruler of this country?"

He wanted to ignore the old man's wisdom. He wanted to go out looking for her himself. But maturity replaced the childish wishes. He had to stay. Going to Kutou would be foolish and could put Sharon into even more danger. He sat heavily on his throne, resting his forehead in his hand. If only someone else could be emperor for a time. If something happened to her...if she was killed. He wasn't sure how he could go on. Her absence in the past three months had made him realize how difficult it would be to live without her.

"Would you like me to stay, Sire?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori didn't feel like answering that question. He'd rather be alone with his own worries. But he knew he would have to answer the seishi as well as many other people today.

"Stay if you wish. We doubt you will be able to catch up with her."

"It will be okay. Tamahome and Chichiri will be able to protect her."

"We hope you are right..."

* * *

Yumi stood outside enjoying the fresh morning air. It was such a beautiful day out. The sky was a sharp blue and birds sang in their lofty homes. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she smiled. Maybe that boy would come by today. Her husband had said it was foolish to keep searching for him, but the woman was determined. After all the girl had been so sweet. She wanted to make sure her message had been given, as strange as it had been.

The sound of hooves caught her attention. She looked down the road. There was a strange young man astride a gray horse. She checked him over. He had blue-black hair in a ponytail, purple eyes and looked annoyed. The woman beamed. She knew she'd find him.

"Tamahome?" Yumi asked as he came closer. The young man stopped the horse and gave her a strange look.

"Do I know you?"

"No. But a girl gave me a message for you a few days ago."

"This girl...was her name Sharon?" The woman nodded.

"Uh-huh. She said she'd be fine by herself and not to follow her." The woman paused. "Although I have to admit those weren't her exact words. May I ask you something? It's been bugging me for days. Why does she call you Squash-boy?"

* * *

The horse was running at full gallop. Tamahome felt the wind pull through his hair. The woman hadn't said, but he knew Sharon's exact words.

'I'll be fine by myself. So turn around and stop following me Squash-boy! You have to because _I _am the Suzaku no Miko and you are just the sei!'

Well he was going to follow her anyway. Take care of herself. Yeah right. That was his job. Why couldn't she understand that? He was going to make her understand even if he had to strangle her to do it. She was giving him gray hairs.

* * *

_Bump, bump, bump. _

Just how many bumps were in this stupid road anyway and why did the horse have to drag the cart over every one of them? Sharon gritted her teeth. If she had to ride like this one more day she'd scream. The seat jarred her again as they went over another rock. She was beginning to not like horses. The cart finally stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's the border," the man said, pointing. Sharon gaped at the massive wall. It towered high into the air and stretched around. An arch was in the center of it guarded by men. So this was Kutou huh? She collected her wits and smiled at the driver.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, hopping off the cart. She waved to him as he drove off, then gulped and slowly approached the gate. How did she even know Amanda was in Kutou? The thought gave her a pause. Oh well...might as well look. Better to be wrong then right. Especially in this situation. Now, how to get past the guards? They wouldn't just let anyone walk in. If they did, what was the point of the guards? Sharon bit her lip and thought. Well...playing dumb might work.

She adjusted her pack and began walking through the arch. She began to whistle a tune, forcing herself to not look at the guards. Well so far so good. Suddenly a spear blocked her way and she backed up a step. Uh-oh.

"You have a passport, lady?" the first guard asked.

"A passport? Do I need one?" Sharon asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Of course you do," the second guard said, glaring at her suspiciously. The first one looked her over and his eyes widened. He leaned closer to his comrade.

"Look at the strange clothes she's wearing. The commander mentioned something about that, didn't he?" The other man stared for a moment and nodded.

"You're right. Do you think she could be the Seiryuu no Miko?" Sharon blinked. Well that was interesting. Playing dumb had been a smart move. How ironic. The better news was that they obviously hadn't found Amanda yet. She still might be in Kutou though and Sharon wasn't going to risk giving up just yet.

"Got that right! I'm the Seiryuu no Miko so why don't I just go in now?" She started to walk away but a guard lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"You have proof?" _Dang, _Sharon though. Distraction, distraction...she needed a distraction.

"Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's your mother! How'd she get out of the asylum?"

"Shut up! How stupid do you think we are?" the second guard said, smacking her across the head.

* * *

Chichiri peered from behind the wall. That must have hurt. The miko had obviously run out of things to do. Time for him to help. He lifted two of his fingers and concentrated, running the incantations quickly in his mind. The spell worked and the men froze.

"Gah?" the miko said.

"What's happening? I c...can't move!" The miko watched them a moment longer. Then shook her head and ran through the gate. She stopped as some men arrived at the gate on horses. The monk became worried. The leader of the group was no ordinary person. He could feel the man's chi from where he was. Could the man be one of the Seiryuu seishi?

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Can...can't move, General! Evil...spells." The man looked at them in disgust.

"Frozen by a simple spell? How pathetic." The man narrowed his eyes and the guards were suddenly free. Chichiri wasn't entirely surprised; the spell hadn't been that strong. Still, the man had managed to break through it so easily.

The man looked in Chichiri's direction. The monk dunked out of sight. Hopefully Sharon would get away on her own. If the general saw him, he might recognize him as a seishi and it wouldn't be good for her to be revealed as the Suzaku no Miko.

* * *

Nakago returned his attention to the girl. She seemed a little frightened. Could she have been the one who had put the spell on the guards? He doubted it. There was someone else. Someone who was following her. But who was she? Her clothes were strange. Could she be from the same world as Lady Amanda?

"Who is this girl?" he asked the guards. He doubted they knew but she might have told them something. The guard who had managed to speak through the spell bowed.

"She claims to be the Seiryuu no Miko, sir."

"The Seiryuu no Miko?" He looked her over. If she was from another world, how would she know about the miko? Lady Amanda had had no knowledge of the legends. Unless of course she was Konan's miko. He couldn't be entirely sure. There was nothing to indicate she was either. He waved his hand for one of the men behind him to come forward.

"Sir?" the man asked.

"Ride to the palace and inform the emperor we are arriving with the Seiryuu no Miko in escort."

"Yes sir." The man rode off. The girl looked suddenly frightened. As if she was afraid of getting caught. Interesting.

"Come my lady," Nakago said, holding out his hand. "Kutou has waited for you a long time."

"Ummm," the girl said with a nervous laugh. "Not right now thanks. I'm kind of looking for someone and-"

"Dammit! Let me through!" a man shouted, interrupting her. Nakago looked up at the young man being held back by the guards, then he glanced back down the judge the girl's reaction. She glaring at the young man. Did she know him? Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked back up at him.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. Let's go!" she said, giving him a fake smile. He motioned for one of the guards to help her on the horse. Once she was securely in front of him, he started back for the palace. The girl kept muttering something to herself that sounded like gah. Whoever she was, it was obvious that she was hiding something...and he would find out what it was.

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say...

Tomorrow's Episode: Destiny is Calling

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	25. Destiny is Calling

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 25

Destiny is Calling

: Or:

Have you ever...dreamed?

By:  
NightMare

With late night phone calls (9:30) from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

* * *

Author's Quote: "He started it!" some guys from Mulan. A very, very good movie. And NOT just because it's set in China. Well...not really anyway.

* * *

"Where's your passport?" the guard asked again. Tamahome tried to force the spears apart.

"I told you I don't have one! Just let me through!" Tamahome was going to do something brash if Chichiri didn't stop him. The blue-haired man ran up to him, grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"What have I told you about drinking during the day, no da? Bad boy. No soup for you." He pulled him out of sight of the guards. Tamahome was too surprised to resist, but once they reached the horse he shook it off. Chichiri let Tamahome go.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? I have to go after her!" Tamahome snapped.

"I understand, no da. But Sharon's being taken to the Emperor of Kutou and if they find out she's our miko she's done for. So you can't just barge in there no da. Let me handle it." Tamahome seemed like he was going to argue but sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Sharon walked down the blue carpet looking at her feet. Ooh baby...she'd really done it this time. How was she gonna get out of this one? She couldn't pretend to be the Seiryuu no Miko forever. The general was walking beside her. He'd asked her a lot of questions on the way. Like where she had come from and why, if she was the Seiryuu no Miko, she'd come out of Konan to get into Kutou. Sharon had managed to make up pretty reasonable lies but she doubted the man had entirely believed her.

"So girl, you are the Seiryuu no Miko?" a man asked. Sharon looked up and saw it was the emperor who had spoken. He was different from Hotohori. This man was old with a shaggy beard and an unpleasant face. He looked like he yelled a lot and sounded like too. Well...maybe he wasn't that bad. Even if he was waging war on Konan just because he wanted its land. Suddenly she realized he'd asked her a question.

"Oh! Right. Seiryuu no Miko! That's me! You bet!" The man stared at her suspiciously.

"Nakago, do you believe she truly is the miko?"

Sharon sure hoped so. She looked at the general to judge his reaction. He slowly took off his helmet and his blond hair fell around his face. Dang...but did he have poofy hair. No wonder he wore a helmet. His eyes were pretty though. They were deep blue although a bit cold.

"It is possible, my lord. She does look like she's from another world," he said. The emperor laughed.

"Now we have nothing to fear from Konan's Suzaku no Miko," the emperor said. "The young whelp that rules Konan will soon kneel in defeat before the Kutou throne!"

"What?" Sharon yelled. "I don't even _think _so! The only one _he _kneels to is Suzaku! And if _anyone _is gonna do _any _kneeling it's gonna be you and not Hotohori!" The emperor blinked, startled.

"H...Hotohori?" Gah! Sharon could have slapped herself. Why had she said something so stupid?! How could she get out of it?

"It...it was a joke! Really! Ha ha. I've got another one. What happens when a Sumo wrestler comes out of the closet?"

"Your Highness, I have someone else for you to meet," the general said before the emperor could answer. Sharon was glad...saved by the blond. She didn't know the punch line to that joke anyway. The general raised his hand slightly. A solider by the door bowed and left.

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. She adjusted her mini-pack. The stupid thing was starting to slide off her shoulder. She wondered who the someone else was. Maybe it would distract them and she could escape...out of a palace full of guards...into an enemy nation. Sharon hoped it was a big distraction. The girl came into view and Sharon gasped.

"Amanda?" she whispered. "Amanda!" she said louder.

"Sharon?"

"Amanda!" she yelled. She plowed toward the other girl at top speed and hugged her. Then grabbed her hands and began jumping up and down.

"Sharon! You're here!" Amanda squealed.

"Yep! I am I am!" Sharon squealed back.

"I knew you'd find me!"

"I'm so glad, Manda-chan! I was worried sick!"

"Isn't this place sooo cool?"

"Yeah! It's great!"

"And he's sooo hot too!"

"Who?"

"Nakago!"

"What? Mr. Poofy Hair? Well he has nice eyes but I've seen better. Like Tamahome! Talk about bishon..." Sharon suddenly realized what she was doing and paused. Amanda paused too. They both looked at Nakago and blushed.

"We didn't say that," they said in an embarrassed chorus. He wasn't paying attention to them He was holding a red scroll. Sharon paled. Where had he gotten that? Her mini-pack was lying on the floor. She must have dropped it while running to Amanda. Oh gah. She was going to be in serious trouble if he could read Chinese. She was dead. Dead, dead, dead.

"Which one of them is the Seiryuu no Miko?" the emperor asked.

"Your Majesty. The dark haired girl is the Suzaku no Miko," the blond said.

"What?" the emperor shouted.

* * *

"What?!" Ann squeaked. "Buh! Buh, buh! Oh phrack! Sharon you moron! Get outta there!"

* * *

Sharon pushed Amanda behind her and folded her arms. The poofy haired man was staring at her calmly as if he'd known all along. She glared at him, trying to bite back her fear for Amanda's sake.

"So I'm the Suzaku no Miko. Whatcha gonna do about it blondy?" His gaze became cold.

"If I were you I would be fearing for my life instead of being cocky."

"I'm not scared of you! You know why? Because I'm the Suzaku no Miko and you suck!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Then grabbed Amanda's hand and tore from the room.

"Go after her!" she heard the general call. Oh gah. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Too late for that now. Sharon ran for all she was worth, adrenaline pumping through her. Fear was replaced by concern. She had to save Amanda. The girl was lagging behind, slowing them down. Sharon could tell by Amanda's ragged breathing that she wouldn't be able to go much longer.

Sharon could hear pounding feet behind her. She didn't bother to look. Whoever it was, was gaining. Sharon tried to tug Amanda in front of her, but the girl stumbled. Sharon looked over her shoulder. He was almost on top of them. She shoved Amanda ahead of her.

"Run!" she yelled. The fourteen-year-old hesitated a split second, then bolted. Sharon ran after her, but not as fast. A hand slammed down on her shoulder and a jolt of fear stabbed through her. She shoved it away. There was no time for thought No time for fear. Just time to act. She grabbed his hand.

"DEYAAA!" The sixteen-year-old ran over the dazed guard's body and dashed down the hall. She soon caught up with her friend. The girl was panting and sweat dripped down her face.

"I...I can't go on anymore. I'm tired! Why...why are we running anyway?" Sharon bit her lip. They couldn't run anymore...but they had to do something. Whatever it was it had to be soon.

Sharon saw a door. They could hide! The guards couldn't possibly check every room in the palace at once. They could escape later. She grabbed Amanda's hand again, dragged her into the room and shut the door behind her. It was a bedroom. Sharon nodded and they both scrambled under the bed.

* * *

She had gotten away. But she couldn't go far. The soldiers knew enough not to harm the Seiryuu no Miko and they knew he would want the Suzaku no Miko brought directly to him. The girl was bold to the point of foolishness. How she had managed to survive this long was a miracle in itself. Suddenly a young guard burst into the throne room.

"Sir! A suspicious man has broken into the palace!" Nakago narrowed his eyes. Her seishi no doubt. The general bowed respectfully to the emperor and strode from the room.

* * *

"Sharon...what are you so scared of. They're nice! They said I was the Seiryuu no Miko. At least that's what Nakago said."

"No, you aren't, Amanda."

"Well maybe I can become a miko, that way we can _both _be mikos!"

"But if you were the Seiryuu no Miko, we'd be enemies."

"Why?"

"Because Kutou and Konan aren't exactly civil."

"Konan?"

"Where Tamahome is from. The first country we landed in." Amanda nodded and rested her head on her outstretched arm. Sharon was lying on her back. Her gaze flicked to the door every five seconds. She kept expecting someone to come bursting in.

"I want to be a miko too, Sharon," Amanda pouted. "You had your fun! Let me have mine!"

"It hasn't been fun so far. Trust me...it's not what you think. So far I have been slapped about four times, clawed, stabbed, been beaten, insulted, nearly went over a waterfall and I have had the crud scared out of me more times then I care to count."

"Well come on, Sharon. Get a grip. This is a book. You let these things happen to you. It's a story. You can do whatever you want. "

"It's more then a book, Amanda. It's real...you can feel pain and fear and everything else." The girl was silent. Sharon glanced at her friend. Amanda had a faraway look in her eyes. She didn't look like anything had happened to her at all and Sharon was glad. If Amanda had been hurt while she'd be procrastinating she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. Sharon then noticed a scar on Amanda's upturned wrist.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"To your wrist?" Amanda looked up lazily and shrugged.

"Oh nothing. I must have gotten hurt when I fell into the book. You know."

"Talk about a paper cut."

"Yeah."

"So how did you get here? The palace I mean."

"Well, I landed in Kutou. I was so alone and scared. Then Nakago showed up. He's a Hin by the way."

"A what?"

"Hin. Someone from the far west. Anyway, he took me to stay here."

"Oh. So he's really not a bad guy huh?"

"No...he's sweet. He says nice things to me."

"I'm going to have to apologize aren't I?"

"It would be nice."

"But I can't. I'm from an enemy country."

"Oh right. You're not going to leave me here are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. How are we going to get back to Konan?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something though. Don't worry."

"Sharon...I won't be the Seiryuu no Miko on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You let me have your job and go back home and read. Then you can send Ann over here. I want to have the same fun you guys had."

"Amanda...it wasn't fun."

"I don't care! I just...I just want to be the miko." Sharon closed her eyes. So this was it. She had been wrong. Ann hadn't been the Suzaku no Miko; Amanda was. Oh well, it had been fun while it lasted...sort of. She was going to miss everyone.

"Okay."

"So tell me, who are my seishi?"

"I don't know all of them yet. Just four."

"So tell me about them." Sharon smiled. She knew who she would tell about first.

"Amanda, I have two words for you."

"Yeah?"

"No...da."

* * *

Tamahome kicked him. The solider went sailing back. The other one came up from behind. The seishi swung around and punched the man in the gut. The solider doubled over. Tamahome clenched his hands together and slammed his hands into the back of the soldier's neck. The man went down.

Another solider came at him with a spear. He waited until the man had gained momentum. Then he lunged forward, grabbed the spear out of the soldier's hands and shoved the butt of it back in the man's face. The man howled and fell back, clutching his bloody nose. Tamahome swept his feet out from under him. There was a loud crack as the soldier's head hit the stone and he didn't move.

Tamahome dropped the spear and clenched his hands into fists...preparing for another attack. None was forthcoming. Everyone was down.

"Impressive," said a sarcastic voice behind him. Tamahome whirled. It was a blond haired man who looked to be of a high rank.

"Where is Sharon?!" he demanded.

"You were a fool for coming here,"the blond said as if he hadn't spoken.

"Dammit, answer me! Where is the Suzaku no Miko?!"

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't save her anyway." Tamahome yelled and attacked.

The man moved out of the way and Tamahome found himself lying on the ground with aching ribs. Tamahome stood and put a hand to his ribs. Damn. He hadn't even seen that coming. This guy was good. The man smirked at him.

"Was that too fast for you? If you weren't of Suzaku, I would say you were a pathetic excuse for a seishi."

"Everyone has a weakness! It won't take long until I find yours!"

"I doubt that."

* * *

Nakago couldn't help but be amused. This boy didn't have a chance but was still determined. It was sad in a way. If all the Suzaku seishi were emotional like this, they would be fun to toy with. If the miko wasn't such a threat, he'd keep them alive for just that purpose. Suddenly his body froze. The spell had wrapped around him so quickly he hadn't time to sense it coming.

"He's frozen, no da! Run while you can," said a voice from high up. The boy nodded and dashed into the palace. Nakago broke through the spell with ease and looked up to see a blue-haired monk perched on the roof. The monk disappeared before he could attack. Hm. Perhaps the Suzaku seishi would be a challenge after all.

* * *

There were too many of them to fight on his own. Some of them had swords. Although he was a good fighter, when the opponent had a sword, it became ten times more difficult. Especially when there was more then one of them. There was only one choice left. He had to hide. As much as he hated to...he knew he had to.

Tamahome hoped Sharon was safe. He would have to look for her later. Once he had lost the people who were tailing him. He looked over his shoulder. They hadn't caught up with him. They weren't in sight. His instincts told him that he hadn't lost them yet.

He opened a door and checked the room carefully for occupants. It seemed empty. He closed the door softly then looked around for a place to hide. It was a bedroom...and lavishly decorated. There was nothing really to hide behind. Then Tamahome's eyes lighted on the bed.

* * *

Sharon screamed. They had been found! Someone was coming under the bed. She lashed out at him, not knowing if she did any damage and not caring. Amanda rolled out from the other side of the bed and Sharon scrambled after her. She jumped to her feet and mentally cursed. The bed was blocking them from the door and so was whoever who had been trying to get at them.

There was a thumping sound and a muffled curse. Then the person stood, rubbing his head. Sharon took an involuntary step back. Then she checked herself and stared at him. The angry man standing in front of her wasn't...

"Tamahome?" she asked softly. His look of anger faded to a look of surprise...then back to anger. Sharon opened her mouth to demand what he was doing here. Then thought better of it and gestured to Amanda.

"Remember her? Amanda Shields?"

"Hi!" the fourteen-year-old chirped.

"Hey," he said distractedly. The seishi's heated glare made Sharon uncomfortable. She turned her attention back to Amanda.

"So...umm...the dude's not bad huh?"

"His name is Nakago," Amanda said with a giggle.

"Oh. Right. Well do you think he'd give The Universe of the Four Gods back?"

"He would if I asked him. He says all I have to do is ask and I can have anything I want."

Sharon tried to feel happy for her friend. It just...didn't sound right. From what she'd seen...Mr. Poofy Hair didn't seem like the type to give anyone anything unless it suited him. Then again that was just an assumption.

"Could you go ask him? Then once you get it we can go back to Konan."

"Sure." The fourteen-year-old walked to the door.

"Oh. Could you see if you can get my mini-pack?" Sharon asked. Amanda smiled and nodded. Then the girl looked to Tamahome.

"Guess what? I get to be the Suzaku no Miko now. Sharon said so! Isn't that cool?"

Sharon winced. She should have mentioned that Amanda not say that. The fourteen-year-old left, leaving Sharon alone...with him. He was glaring at her. His fingers twitched in rhythmic bursts. Sharon could tell he was ticked, even if his face had been calm, which it wasn't. His forehead was glowing. That was not a good sign. Sharon turned away from him and looked out of a window that faced a brick wall.

"Wow! What a lovely view," she said with a false cheerfulness.

"Sharon," he said by her elbow. She jumped and turned. She regretted the action as she had to look up to see his face. Gaah. Tamahome angry was a scary sight.

"Hello," she said in the same happy voice. She cocked her head and attempted to look cute. He wasn't buying it.

"Sharon...you.... I can't believe.... You just.... Don't you.... What were you...? Never mind...you know what? Forget it. I'll just answer my own question. You're just an insane little girl."

"Hey..." Little girl? What right did he have to call her that?

"And another thing. What did Amanda mean?"

"Don't call me-"

"Just answer the question."

"She's going to be the Suzaku no Miko now."

"What?"

"You heard-"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she _is _the Suzaku no Miko."

"You moron! _You _are the Suzaku no Miko. Not Amanda...not Ann..._you._"

"But I-"

"If it's about Amanda being the miko instead of you, I don't want to hear it."

"Listen Squa-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I can-"

"No."

"Amanda-"

"No."

"Whether or not you-"

"No."

"Will you shut up and let me talk?!" she snapped.

"Why should I?!"

"Because I am the Suzaku no Miko-"

"And Amanda isn't. That's exactly my point. Thank you, Sharon." She opened her mouth to protest. Then realized the hold she'd dug herself into. She desperately tried to think up a retort. Nothing came to her.

"You.... I can't believe I...you just...and I...and you...you...I...ugh! I can't believe..."

"I can't believe you ran off alone. Again! And you came here by yourself! To the palace! They could have killed you!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"No!"

"I had to come back for Amanda!"

"I would have come with you. It's my job to protect you."

"Yeah, job. Sorry Tamahome...I thought your family meant more to you then that."

"Don't you dare bring them into this."

"I will! Running off after me and getting yourself killed won't help them!"

"I wouldn't _have _to run after you if you stayed where you belonged!"

"Where's that? My world?"

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it."

"I did not!"

"Look, Squash-boy, why do you care anyway?!"

"Because I love you, dummy!" he shouted. Any words she could have said vanished when he kissed her. She froze in shock. All her feelings crowded in at once and tried to get themselves heard. He wasn't helping. His lips were pressing hard against hers. It was hard to concentrate on one emotion at a time.

The kiss lasted no more then a few seconds and when it ended, Sharon was still numb. He...he had kissed her. Her fist kiss. Not...exactly what she'd expected...but...but... what was she thinking about again? He pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on her hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "Not Ann. Not anyone else...but you. I only get mad because I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me."

* * *

Amanda couldn't keep the skip from her step. She was going to be the Suzaku no Miko. That was going to be fun. Especially Tamahome. Seeing him again reminded her just how cute he was. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with him. She might even go out with him for a while.

She did feel sort of bad about leaving Nakago. He had been so nice to her. She reminded herself he was just a character in a book. They all were. It didn't matter When you got down to it, all they were...were scraps of paper. Very cute paper though. The blond general talking to some of his men. She came beside him and waited for him to finish. He dismissed them immediately and looked down at her.

"Lady Amanda. Where is your friend?"

"Around. I'm going back to Konan with her and Tamahome."

"Are you?"

"Yep."

"It would be dangerous for the Seiryuu no Miko to go into Konan, my lady," he said. She sighed, frustrated.

"I'm not the Seiryuu no Miko okay? How many times do I have to tell you? Give me the gods scroll," she said, holding out her hand. He stared at her coldly for a moment. Then smiled slightly and handed the red scroll to her.

"As you wish, miko. Tell me...do you remember the first time you came here? Before I found you?" Amanda winced. She remembered. She was chased by those men. She wasn't able to outrun them. She was cornered...and then...attacked.

"I...remember."

"No one was there to save you, Lady Amanda. Not even your friend. Oh well. Those things happen. You just have to learn to live with it."

"Yeah," Amanda said softly.

"Well I'm sure she would have rescued you if she knew what had happened. Then again...maybe not. You can't trust anyone."

"I trust you," she murmured. He smiled.

"I know."

"I'm going anyway, Nakago, and you can't stop me," she said, walking away. Nakago's voice stopped her.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed. There is always time to you know. Time to change your mind. If you to the Seiryuu temple. I'll be waiting."

Amanda ran. His words penetrated her brain and lodged within her heart. What if Sharon had known what was going on and hadn't wanted to rescue her? What if she had been lying about caring about her the whole time? When Amanda reached the room where the two were hiding, she didn't go in. Instead she leaned outside the door and listened.

* * *

Sharon pulled away from Tamahome and walked to the door. She didn't intend to go out. She just didn't want to look at him anymore. His words...were...were odd. She never expected them to be applied to her. He loved her. He really did. He didn't know though. Didn't know why she had come back. If he knew...she knew he would reconsider his words...wouldn't he?

"Tamahome...you can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I didn't come back for you."

"I know."

"I didn't come back for anyone."

"Amanda."

"No, not even her. The only reason I'm here is because Ann made me. She hit me. She just got so mad she hit me. If she hadn't I would have never come back." He was quiet. She knew what he was thinking. He was condemning her. He had every right. She never would have come back.

"I don't believe that." She whirled around. He looked serious.

"What?"

"You came back on your own."

"No I didn't...I..."

"I doubt anyone could have forced you to go back if you didn't want to."

"I told you myself I wasn't coming back."

"Sharon, you almost died. Anyone would be scared to come back after that. The point is you did."

"You don't understand."

"You went off into danger to save your friend. It took a big heart to do that." He chuckled and added: "A big stubborn heart." Sharon gave up. There was just no use trying to talk sense into him. He would see...soon. He would find out what she really was.

"It doesn't matter. I don't love you," she said with a shrug. "Sorry." He grinned at her. She blinked. That was unexpected.

"Sharon..." he reached in his tunic and pulled something out. He kept his fist closed over it so she couldn't see fully what it was. "Have you ever...dreamed?" He opened his hand and Sharon gasped. Her missing Tomoea UFO catcher doll had been found. How had he...? Then that meant.... Then he was.... It had been.... He had heard.... Whose dream had it been anyway?

"Give it back," she said.

"I never said it was yours." His smile was just getting bigger and bigger.

"Neither did I!" she said quickly. He held it out to her. She grabbed at it and he pulled it away.

"Well...if it isn't yours. I should give it to who it belongs to, shouldn't I?"

"Just give it to me will you?"

"So was it your dream?"

"What dream?"

"There was a dream where you said you loved me. When I woke up, I had this doll. So if it's yours..."

"I've never seen it in my life!"

"Then why do you want it so badly?"

She was getting herself in deeper and deeper. Maybe she could just try and grab it from him. She reached for it and he held it away from her. She always came a hands breadth to getting it back before he took it away. He was laughing. She didn't find it funny.

"Okay...okay...I'll give it back to you," he said finally.

"Thank you."

He lifted the doll above his head.

"But you have to get it."

"Argh!" It was pointless to try and reach up. She wouldn't even come close to getting it. Then she had an idea. She put a hand on his shoulder and jumped for it. His arms shot around her waist. Sharon suddenly found herself pressed against him, forehead almost level with his and feet dangling in the air.

"Gah!" she said in surprise. Then she began to struggle. "Tamahome! Put me down!" She kicked uselessly at his legs. He laughed.

"Nope. Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you love me."

"But I don't."

"Then I won't let you go until you do."

"Then you'll have to hold me here forever."

"I wouldn't mind."

She glared at him, tapping her fingers against his shoulder. He wasn't perturbed by her look at all. She sighed. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked like that. His eyes were soft now...and darker. They were so purple they were almost black. Her heart started beating faster. A slow tingle started up in her fingers and worked its way up her arms. His face was closer now and his eyes half closed. She had the feeling he was going to kiss her...again.

His breath brushed across her face. Her throat went dry and her hands trembled slightly. This was different then it was with Hotohori. She couldn't explain what had changed, but something was there that wasn't there before. His face was getting blurry and she realized she was starting to close her eyes. The only thing she saw was purple fire. She knew what was going to happen. She had...had...to stop...somehow.

"T...Tamahome. You can't kiss me," she whispered.

"Why not?" Why not? She didn't know. She had known...now...she wasn't sure.

"Because...I've never been kissed before."

"Yes you have."

"Oh...oh right. Well I've never really been kissed before."

"Then I'll just have to make this one special won't I?" Sharon was losing her argument. She just couldn't keep track of her thoughts. She closed her eyes. As if of their own accord, her hands slipped around his neck.

"Something...will happen," she was just thinking aloud. He paused, his mouth inches from hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I mean someone will burst in on us and I'll pull away. Its al...always happened when Hotohori tried."

"I'm not Hotohori. Besides...I'd just kiss you anyway. I wouldn't let you get away from me."

"A bit arrogant aren't we?"

"A bit-"

"Tamahome?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

He kissed her. Sharon pressed closer to him. It was sweet...almost like sugar...but without a definite taste. It made her feel warm and the blood pounded in her ears. She could feel his heart...it was beating in time with hers. Slow...but picking up pace. They were joining into something that went way beyond friendship. Something beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She didn't want it to end.

It did...after a while. She leaned her head against his neck and held him. She loved him so much. It could never be...but right now...might as well be in love. As long as it lasted.

"Have you ever felt...like...your heart was melting and your head was spinning so fast you couldn't see straight?" she asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just now."

"I hate you, Tamahome."

"I love you more."

"Do not."

"Do so."

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door slammed open. Sharon looked over her shoulder. Amanda was standing there looking as happy as could be.

"So...are we going to Konan or not?"

* * *

They walked down the halls. Amanda was smiling but inside she was steaming and more then a little hurt. Sharon hadn't come back for her at all. She didn't even care about her. All she cared about was herself. She had even gone so far as to take Tamahome. He had saved _her _first! How dare Sharon take him away from her like that?

It didn't matter. Nakago was right. She couldn't trust anyone. Anyone but him. She didn't want to become the Suzaku no Miko anymore. Let Sharon keep her crummy job. Being a miko was probably too much work anyway. They were almost at the Seiryuu temple. She grabbed Sharon's hand and pulled at her.

"Wait, before we go. I have something I want to show you."

Sharon nodded and began to follow her, so did Tamahome. Amanda shook her head at him.

"It's a private thing...but don't worry. We'll be right back," she said. The seishi seemed hesitant to leave them alone.

"It'll be fine. I'll be good and I won't do anything stupid," the sixteen-year-old said.

"Don't take too long. We're in enemy territory don't forget."

"I won't. Comon', Tamahome. This is Amanda. She's not going to lead me into certain death."

_You have no idea, _Amanda thought. She tugged at Sharon's hand impatiently. Sharon was a fool but Amanda didn't know how much longer she could keep her happy face. She led her former friend up the steps and into the temple.

* * *

Sharon didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. There was something wrong with this entire picture. Amanda was being her usual cheery self, but there was an undertone of malevolence to her actions. It wasn't that she didn't trust Amanda. Amanda was one of her best friends. Unfortunately, there had been a few occasions where Amanda had done something incredibly mean. Sharon looked into her friend's face. The fourteen-year-old didn't look upset. Sometimes with Amanda it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Sharon seriously wished this wasn't one of those times.

The beauty of the room took her troubling thoughts away for a moment. A giant, golden dragon statue stood in the very center. Instead of a floor, the middle of the room was a pond, littered with stepping stones. In the far corner of the room was a dragon's head, spouting water. As beautiful as it was, the room made her feel funny. The air was heavy, almost suffocating...and her body was becoming numb. Fear made her heart beat faster. This room...they weren't supposed to be here. They needed to leave. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"A...Amanda," she started. Her next words were cut off when Amanda turned and slapped her soundly across the face. Angry tears danced in the younger girl's eyes.

"I hate you." Amanda's voice was calm but wavered with tears. Sharon blinked. Something was going on here. Suddenly the girl screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped her again.

* * *

Tamahome jumped. The scream was too high to be Sharon's...but if Amanda was in trouble...chances were Sharon was too. He ran to the door and tried to get it open. A blue light send him flying back as soon as he touched the handles.

"Why can't I get through?" he snarled to no one.

"It must be a magical barrier, no da. To prevent Suzaku seishi from entering," Chichiri said, popping into existence beside him. Tamahome facefaulted in surprise. Then just as suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Don't sneak up like that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"The miko's in great danger," Chichiri said, as if he hadn't spoken. Tamahome pushed the choice words he would have liked to say to Chichiri out of his mind and instead refocused on the crisis at hand.

"There has to be a way in."

* * *

"You betrayed me!" Amanda screamed.

"W...what?"

"You left me out there to die! I could have been killed because of you!" Sharon didn't understand what her friend was talking about. When had she betrayed her? She had come all this way to Kutou to rescue her. How was that betraying?

"Amanda..."

"You even took him from me!" Amanda was really crying now. Sharon wished she knew what to do.

"Listen... Just calm down..."

"No! I won't! I'm going to take Tamahome back from you, freak girl!"

"Tamahome? What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You don't care about anything but yourself! I hate you, Glace! I hate you!"

Sharon sighed. Amanda was in one of her moods again. She was impossible to talk too. When something upset her like this she just went off the handle. Nothing would be explained until after a few days silent treatment. Sharon wished Ann were here. Ann knew what to do in these situations. She was totally clueless. Ann always seemed to know what was wrong. This was so annoying. Whenever Amanda didn't have her own way she threw a fit. Couldn't the girl just act her age once in a while? Was that so much to ask? Oh well, she'd just have to try and deal with it herself.

"So..." she said, trying to sound casual. Sometimes when she ignored Amanda's tantrum...she cooled off. Then again, sometimes she got even worse.

"Where is that one dude?" Now what was his name? "Na...Na.... You know, Mr. Poofy Hair."

"Nakago," Amanda said coldly.

"That's right. I've got to remember that." She smiled at Amanda trying to cheer the girl up, or at least get her into the talking mode.

"What is it with that guy's hair? I mean geez...no wonder he wears a helmet. It looks like a yellow marshmallow exploded on his head."

"It's a lot better then the rat' nest you have," Amanda snapped. Sharon bit her lip. That was not the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"Squash-boy is probably getting worried. What is it you wanted to show me?"

"A seishi."

Sharon then noticed the person leaning in the shadows. She bit her lip nervously. She couldn't make out his features. She wasn't sure she wanted too. She suddenly felt like this was a very dangerous place to be in.

"A...a Suzaku seishi?" Sharon asked hopefully. She didn't take her eyes from the darkened figure. Amanda didn't answer and he stepped into the light. The girl paled. It was Nakago. This was bad. There was a kanji glowing on his head. His was blue and a different shape. He was a Seiryuu seishi. Oh gah. How was she going to get out of this?

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say...  
Tomorrow's Episode: Return to Taikyoku

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	26. Return to Taikyoku

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 26

Return to Taikyoku

: Or:

That's not my name, you moron!

By:

Night Mare

With Potato-butt shirts (don't ask) and Ricehead Key chains from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Song: "The Impossible" It's Country but really cool. Yes. NightMare likes Country. ducks flying brick Whaaat?

---

"Amanda…come on," Sharon said, reaching out for her hand. Amanda tried to keep the scornful look on her face. Sharon couldn't mean it. She was just lying. Lying like she always did to get on Amanda's good side. Well it wasn't going to work this time. Amanda stepped beside Nakago. Sharon suddenly looked nervous.

"You're not going anywhere," Amanda said, surprised at the coldness in her own voice. Sharon laughed nervously.

"I don't think you understand. He's a Seiryuu seishi. I am the Suzaku no Miko. He probably doesn't like me much!"

"He likes me."

"Yeah, well that's because he thinks you're gonna be the Seriyuu no Miko! He's not going to like you after he finds out you're going to take my job."

"Well I don't want it and yes he would."

"You don't actually trust him do you?"

"You trust Tamahome."

"Well that was different. Come on, let's just leave!" Sharon yelled. Amanda could hear the desperation in Sharon's voice. She'd never heard the girl so frightened before. Her heart squeezed almost painfully. Maybe she should stop this. Amanda closed her eyes and turned her back on her former friend.

* * *

Sharon narrowed her eyes. Dammit. This was no time for Amanda's stubbornness. She started to go toward her but the Seiryuu seishi stepped in her path. She took an involuntary step back and stared at him. Well…he didn't look…that dangerous. At least she hoped not. 

"I…I'm not going to let you have her," she said. She cursed inwardly as her wavery voice betrayed her nervousness.

"You don't sound too certain of that. I think you're just saying that to make her believe you really care about her."

"I do care about her!" Sharon shouted, forgetting her fear. How dare he say something like that?

"It's interesting how you have to say it so forcefully. If you truly cared about Lady Amanda she would know and you wouldn't have to say anything."

"She does know!"

"Then why is her back turned to you?"

Sharon shook her head. She didn't have time for these mind games. She had to get Amanda out and she had to get her out now. With each passing minute the temple seemed to be pressing down on her, ready to crush her for trespassing.

Sharon forced the fear to the back of her mind and dashed toward Amanda. All she would have to do was grab her arm and run like hell out of the temple. Suddenly Nakago raised his hand and she slammed into the floor, cracking her head against the wood. Sharon forced herself to sit up and put a hand to her aching head. What the-? She looked up at Nakago. There was a cold smirk on his face. She jumped to her feet and glared at him.

"You should stay down Miko. You'll die easier."

"Never."

"As you wish." Blue chi slashed into her and set her hurtling through the air.

* * *

Amanda heard what was going on behind her. She winced every time she heard Sharon yelp. She was tempted to stop it. Nakago would listen to her. Wouldn't he? Yes. She was sure that if she told him to stop he would. 

She didn't want him to stop. Sharon deserved it. She deserved to feel all the pain. Everything that Amanda had been through over the past three months. Sharon should feel it. Feel the hopelessness, the abandonment…and most of all the pain. She could never feel the half of it. She would never know what Amanda had had to go through. After this was all over, Sharon would go back to her little Konan and forget.

Amanda refused to let that happen. She wouldn't let her oldest friend step all over her to get what she wanted. She was going to be the Seiryuu no Miko…be Sharon' s enemy. She would get Tamahome. He had been hers in the first place. Then Sharon would be all alone.

Amanda brushed the tears from her eyes. She glanced at the long thin white scar that shone on her wrist. A part of her hated doing this. That part wished the knife had cut a bit deeper.

* * *

Chichiri watched Tamahome slam his fists against the door in frustration. Getting into the temple that way was useless…but what other way was there to get in? He could transport himself inside…but the powerful general was in there. He didn't know if he could save Sharon and fend him off. Bringing Tamahome with him through the barrier would be difficult and waste considerable energy. Suddenly he had an idea. It might not work but it was the only option they had. 

"Tamahome, do you think you can get past the barrier if the door weren't there?"

"What difference does it make? The door _is_ there!" Chichiri was about to explain when a sharp emotion snapped in his mind. Sharon. There was no time to explain.

* * *

Sharon was going to hit the wall. She knew she was. At this speed the impact would probably break every bone in her body. This was going to hurt. Suddenly she slammed into something and was left breathless. After a few stunned moments she realized that someone had caught her. She opened her eyes. 

"Ch…Chichiri?"

"Hello, no da!" he said cheerfully. Where had he come from? Wasn't he back at Tamahome's house? Chichiri set her gently on the ground, clutched his prayer beads and murmured something. There was the sound of an explosion and sunlight shafted into the temple.

"I don't know how you managed to get in here, but you are both going to die," Nakago said. Chichiri seemed to smirk.

"Not today, blondy."

* * *

Tamahome blinked at the sudden opening that had appeared in front of him. The barrier was still there. It was misty blue and crackling with energy. How was he supposed to get through? 

The blond general was attacking Chichiri now. He glanced at Sharon. She was bleeding and her eyes were wide and frightened. Anger flared inside him and his forehead blazed with heat. That bastard had hurt her! He would kill the man for doing that to her!

He screamed his anger and hurled himself at the barrier. It pushed against him, tearing at his skin, trying to throw him out. He wouldn't let it. He would get through! He didn't care how much it hurt him he wasn't going to let it stand in his way.

* * *

The blue-haired seishi caught the edge of the chi blast and stumbled to one knee, dazed. Nakago narrowed his eyes. This one was strong. Not hardly strong enough though. He turned his attention at the other seishi who was trapped inside the barrier. This must be the one called Tamahome, the one that Lady Amanda wanted to take for her own. 

How unfortunate that it would never happen. At the rate he was going, Tamahome wasn't going to get out of the barrier alive, if he got out at all. He really was pathetic.

"Over here pretty boy. I'm your opponent, in case you've forgotten," the monk said. He was standing again. Nakago glared at him. He didn't have the right to be that impudent.

"It's a pity you won't live to regret your words," Nakago said.

"It's a pity you won't live to hear more of them." There wasn't a trace of fear in his voice or that damnably smiling face. Nakago set his jaw and attacked again, both mikos temporarily forgotten.

* * *

It felt like he was trying to run through glue. The magic kept pushing at him and pushing at him. The muscles in his arms and legs screamed. He wouldn't give up! He kept his sights on the general. The one who had hurt her. The one who was going to kill her if Tamahome didn't stop him. 

"I won't let you!" he yelled. A hidden burst of strength appeared from somewhere deep inside of him. Suddenly he was through. He ran toward the general and slammed his fist against the blond's jaw; then he swung himself around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding back.

"Tamahome?" Sharon said in a small voice. He went to her side immediately and put his arms around her to shield her.

"Don't worry. Everything's all right now."

* * *

Nakago felt the blood trickle down his chin. Damn him! How had he gotten through? He could feel Lady Amanda's eyes on him. 

"Don't let them beat you, Nakago. Don't let them win," she said in a soft voice. That was too much. He was far more powerful then both of the Suzaku seishi combined. They didn't have a chance! They had only gotten lucky because his guard was down…but no more. He would turn them to dust.

* * *

Sharon watched the fight between the rival seishi, slightly dazed. Nakago seemed to have gotten ten times better and Chichiri was having a hard time blocking his attacks. Oh gah…how were they going to get out of this? Chichiri suddenly took off his kasa and threw it at them. The conical hat landed a few feet away. 

"Go into the kasa! It will take you to safety. I'll follow." Tamahome pulled her to her feet, snapping her out of her daze.

"Wait! What about Amanda?"

"We have to come back for her." She struggled in his grip. No she couldn't leave her behind again! Not now.

"We have to take her now, Tamahome! Let me go!"

"Sharon, we can't! She'll be safe for the time being. We have to go now!"

"No!" She sunk her nails into the backs of his hands and dragged them across his skin. He yelped and loosened his grip on her waist. She yanked away from him and ran to Amanda. The girl turned and stared at her. Sharon could see the tears in her best friend's eyes.

"Come on, Amanda."

"I loved him! I'll never forgive you for this!" she screamed, then slapped Sharon hard and ran.

* * *

"Amanda!" Sharon cried. She ran after her. Tamahome grabbed her from behind and trapped her arms at her sides so she couldn't claw him again. He ignored the pain when she kicked him and swung her up into his arms. She fought even harder, yelling at him to let her go. Tamahome ran to the kasa. He closed his eyes and jumped…and hoped to hell the thing worked for more then Chichiri.

* * *

Amanda sat on the steps in front of the palace. Sharon had left her again. Left her behind. She was alone. Why hadn't Sharon come after her? Amanda hadn't really wanted to run away…it was just instinct. Ann would have come after her. Ann would have convinced her to go to Konan. Ann wouldn't have betrayed her. 

Sharon had. Sharon was just a selfish little snob. She had deserved everything she'd gotten. Amanda sniffled and felt the tears run down her face. Nakago came up to her. She looked at him, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"They weren't supposed to be able to get through the barrier," he said.

"So…Sharon?"

"Is gone…with her seishi. I'm sorry. Next time they won't get away so easily."

Amanda looked at the scar on her wrist.

"I hope not," she said. "It's no fun if it's over to soon."

---

Sharon was lost in quiet, blissful sleep. What dreams she had were nonsense mostly, but peaceful. She was slowly waking. The sounds around her were becoming clearer. Someone breathing beside her, the birds singing in the distance. The bed she was on was soft and the sheets felt cool against her skin. The bed moved as the person beside her shifted. She knew who it was without opening her eyes. Tamahome. A shadow blocked the dim light behind her eyes. His lips pressed gently on her forehead. Sharon opened her eyes. He was leaning above her, smiling. She caught his eyes and smiled back. It felt so good to be waking up and seeing him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey." She looked him over lazily. His blue-black hair was more tousled then ever. His violet eyes were shining. When her eyes slid past his neck, the sight of his bare chest shocked her. Hot damn. Oh hot…wait…why wasn't he wearing a shirt? It then occurred to her that she wasn't wearing much either. In fact, she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes shot back up to his. A blush crept across her cheeks. He leaned closer to her.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Sharon brought up her hand and slammed the heel of it into his throat. He fell back choking.

"You pervert!" she screamed and began kicking him under the covers.

"Sharon- ow! Will you just…"

"Get out of this bed you bastard before I kick you somewhere else!" He stumbled out of the bed, taking the top cover with him. Sharon was left with nothing but a sheet…and a white sheet at that. She was too angry to care. She picked up a pillow and hurled it at him. It hit him smack across the face.

"You jerk! How dare you do that to me! I'm gonna kill you! I am gonna rip your bloody head off and use it for a bloody basketball!"

"Basketball?"

"Shut up!" She threw another pillow at him, then looked around for something more painful. Her eyes lighted on matching candle holders on a table by the bed. She wrapped the sheet around her toga style and reached for the holders.

"Will you just listen to…woah! That almost hit me you know!"

"That's the bloody point!"

* * *

Tamahome couldn't stop staring at her. Sharon seemed…changed. Her hand clutched the remaining candle holder in a death grip. Her knuckles were white from the strain of it. Her wild black hair fell around her shoulders and into her face. Her face was plain frightening. Without her glasses she looked a lot older…and dangerous. Her brown eyes were snapping with murderous fire and her lip was pulled back with an animal like sneer. 

As for the rest of her he didn't bother to look. He feared for his life too much. He tugged the blanket more firmly around his middle and gave her an imploring look.

"Just let me explain."

"Explain quickly." She wasn't shouting now but the words had been ground out through her teeth.

"I didn't do anything. I found us this way when I woke up. So just relax."

"Fine! I won't hurt you. Now get out of here so I can get dressed."

"Out in the hall?" Tamahome squeaked. "Are you crazy? Now way! I'll just turn around!"

"Get out of here _now, _Squash-boy."

"If you're that vehement about it then let me get dressed first. I'm not leaving this room in this."

"Yes you are or this candle holder is going right between your legs!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I don't miss when I'm angry."

"I'm not leaving." Sharon held the sheet with one hand and with the other ripped off her necklace. He rolled his eyes. The little part of him that wasn't arrogant was beginning to get scared.

"Right off your perverted little head!" She tossed it. The necklace bounced right off the dead center of his forehead. Tamahome ran from the room.

* * *

Tamahome walked through Mt. Taikyoku. Sharon had barricaded herself in her room a little while ago. She wouldn't let anyone in. At least she'd been kind enough to throw his clothes out for him, although it had been somewhat embarrassing. He blushed at the thought of it. Sometimes those Nyan-Nyan could be a bit too helpful. 

"How's Sharon, no da?" Chichiri asked coming up beside him. Tamahome looked at the monk and sighed.

"No good. She won't even come out of her room. I don't know what to tell her." He shook his head and looked at the door. "At this rate she'll-" Suddenly he found himself face to face with the most hideous monster he'd ever seen. He yelped, went chibi and ducked behind the equally chibi monk.

"She's scarryyy," the seventeen-year-old wailed. The old oracle rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly. Your miko has isolated herself has she?" The old woman nodded and floated upside down to Sharon's room.

"How do you stand when she pops up like that?" he whispered.

"After three years I'm used to it, no da," the monk said. The other seishi twitched.

"That's one face no one should have to get used to," he muttered under his breath. Chichiri sweatdropped and stepped to the side. Something told Tamahome to look up and he was just able to see the giant mallet before it hit him.

* * *

Sharon sat on the bed and stared at the wall. She couldn't believe what Taiitsukun had shown her earlier. Amanda had been raped by thugs. Sharon had seen most of it through the mirror. She couldn't stand to watch them actually do it. Amanda had been screaming her name. Why hadn't she heard her? When Amanda had called her before from their world she had heard the scream loud and clear. So what had changed? 

All in all, it didn't matter. What happened to Amanda had been Sharon's fault. If only she hadn't wanted to go back so badly. Amanda wouldn't have been sucked into the book and…and…no wonder the girl was mad at her.

She hung her head. She had caused this. All because she had wanted to go home. Sharon knew what she had to do. There was no time for love. Besides…Amanda loved Tamahome too and when it all evened out, she deserved him more. She had to find the remaining seishi, summon Suzaku and go home…permanently. There was no time for mucking about, just time enough to get Tamahome and Amanda together. She wanted to insure her friends happiness.

Wait…so that explained it. Sharon looked at her wrist. The scar, Amanda's scar. That explained where it had come from. Amanda must have tried to kill herself. Sharon winced…so the girl had been driven that far. She sighed. There was nothing she could do to atone for this betrayal. There was just one question that remained.

"Why couldn't I hear Amanda's voice?" she asked herself aloud.

"You removed the identical item after you returned didn't you?" said a voice near her ear. Sharon jumped.

"Taiitsukun! Gah! Don't scare me like that!" The old one floated over to her. Sharon narrowed her eyes in concentration. "So when I took off my socks which connected me to 'Manda…I broke the link. So then I couldn't hear her from the book…and neither could Ann. Damn. I shouldn't have done that."

"You couldn't have known what would happen. Her fate wasn't your fault. It was simply bad luck."

"Bad luck! Bad luck that shouldn't have happened! I should have come back sooner. I should have been a coward. She came in this world to save me and I was to stupid to save her!"

"Sharon, look at this," Taiitsukun said, pulling something out of her robe. Sharon looked into a mirror.

"Huh?" There was a small chiming sound and when she opened her eyes she was floating high over the city of Konan.

"Gah! Why in the air? Why in the air?" Sharon closed her eyes and fully expected to be smashing into the ground at any second. Nothing happened. She flapped her arms. She was flying! She zoomed through the air, the wind pushing her hair back.

"Ah ha ha ha haaaa! I am Super Bishoujo Sailor Protector and I can fly! Yeah baby!"

'Look down, idiot,' Taiitsukun's disembodied voice said.

"Gah? That's the palace." She twisted herself up in the air and continued to rise until the city was nothing more then a speck.

'What are you doing? The palace is down there!'

"I know!" She tucked her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. "CANNON BALL!" she screamed and plummeted. She flipped through the air laughing her head of. Just before she hit the ground she spread out her arms and skimmed over it. She flew through the palace, narrowly avoiding the walls.

'This is serious,' Taiitsukun growled. 'Land all ready.'

"All right. Geez what a spoil sport." Sharon landed and walked for a bit. She found Hotohori sitting on the railing. He was resting his chin against his hand and looked upset. Sharon sat beside him and waited until her turned to her. He didn't even seem to know she was there.

"Sire?" It was Nuriko. He was standing at the door that lead outside and he seemed upset as well. What could possibly be bothering them? Hotohori didn't acknowledge him and Nuriko came a tentative step forward.

"You should rest Your Majesty. You haven't eaten or slept in days. I'm…a lot of people are worried about you," Nuriko said. Hotohori smiled slightly but his eyes remained distant.

"We are grateful for your concern, Nuriko…but it is misplaced. We are fine. We are merely…distracted."

"That's bull. I'm sorry but I can't let even you get away with that. You're worried sick about Sharon just like I am."

"About me?" Sharon asked incredulously. Hotohori being worried about her wasn't as startling as Nuriko. She hadn't realized he'd cared.

"And give us a reason why we should not worry. She is out in Kutou alone…"

"_Not_ alone," Nuriko said, holding up an index finger for emphasis. "Tamahome and Chichiri are with her, remember? She'll be fine. Have a little faith would you? Sire."

Hotohori chuckled.

"Again you are entirely right, Nuriko. We…I thank you."

Nuriko's cheeks tinged with pink as if he was suddenly self-conscious.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You may call me Hotohori."

Nuriko stared, plainly shocked. If Sharon could have hugged Hotohori she would have squeezed him long enough to make Nuriko pop her into the atmosphere in a fit of jealousy. Before she could see Nuriko's reaction however…the scene shifted. She was floating over the city again, this time closer. She looked at the people milling below her. She never realized just how many people there were in this city. The streets were a roar with conversation but one stood out from the others.

"Is it true that Kutou is going to attack?"

"They say a village on the eastern border was already invaded."

"Well don't worry, lads. They won't dare start a war with the Suzaku no Miko around."

Sharon bit her lip. The world went white.

'You can no longer live just for yourself. You now have a great responsibility.'

"But I'm only sixteen!"

'And I am only…only…very old and I have responsibility. It doesn't matter the age.'

"No… I don't think I'm ready."

'You must be ready! If you deny them, why did you become the Suzaku no Miko?'

Sharon had to think about that one. Why did she want to be the Suzaku no Miko? That was a deep question.

"I guess…because I want to be a hero. To prove to myself that I'm worth something. To live out my fantasies."

'Is that true?'

"Yes. No. I'm…I'm not really sure."

'You should look inside yourself for the best answers.'

Sharon blinked.

"Have you been taking lessons from Chichiri or what?"

Taiitsukun sniffed.

"He trained here for three years, who do you think he got it from?" Taiitsukun said, her voice returning to normal just as Taikyoku reappeared around them. Sharon folded her hands on her lap and looked at the old woman.

"Was that…real or was it an illusion. I mean…did all that stuff with Hori-kun really happen?"

"Yes it happened and it was an illusion."

Sharon stared, thoroughly confused. Taiitsukun sighed heavily but explained in a patient voice.

"The events that happened did happen. You being there was an illusion."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now do you understand what you need to do?"

"Yeah." Sharon touched her stomach. "Get some lunch! I'm starving." The old one glared at her. Sharon laughed.

"No…No I get it. I won't help anyone by staying in my room and moping." She opened the door to her room and beamed at her two curious seishi.

"Everything's okay now. I'm sorry for making you worry. Let's get going back to Konan and find the other seishi, kay?" Tamahome smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"Da!" Chichiri said happily. Sharon laughed and hugged him for no particular reason.

"Da! Chichiri-kawaii!" She pulled away and giggled. Tamahome was staring at her, clearly expecting to be embraced next. Sharon forced herself to skip right past him and then began to twirl in place.

"Sharon?" he asked after a while.

"It's late now so let's stay here for the night and go early tomorrow mor… afternoon."

"Sharon is there something…wrong?" Tamahome asked. Sharon nodded.

"Yeah. I'm starving. There wouldn't be a McDonalds around here would there?"

Tamahome sweatdropped.

"A…what?"

"Nope guess not. I guess we'll just have to settle for Konan Fried Phoenix. I like my Suzaku extra crispy." Sharon threw back her head and laughed.

"Don't think I don't get that reference, Miko," Taiitsukun said dryly.

"Well I'm glad someone does," Tamahome muttered.

* * *

Amanda rested her elbows on the window pane and sighed. Just thinking about him gave her the shivers. He was so danged cute. His thick blue-black hair, his violet eyes, the sound of his voice. She wished he could have stayed behind. She could tell…just by looking at him…that he belonged to her. Her and Tamahome were meant to be together. It was fate. 

"You're thinking of Tamahome, aren't you?" Nakago said. Although he had arrived rather suddenly, Amanda knew he was coming. She always seemed to know. She looked at his reflection in the window and didn't turn around.

"So what if I am?"

"You could have him if you wanted. I could easily have him brought here for your…pleasure," he said softly. Amanda turned to him and looked at him critically. Nakago was really nice to her but even she knew he didn't do something for nothing.

"And what do you want for it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He smiled and bowed from the waist.

"Nothing at all, Lady Miko. It is my honor to serve you."

She wanted to ask him what he was going to get out of it, but shook the thought away. It didn't really matter.

"Thank you, Nakago."

"You don't seem to mind being the Seiryuu no Miko anymore."

Amanda smiled coldly and swept her ponytail over her shoulder.

"I guess I don't mind being Sharon's enemy anymore. She deserves it." A small twinge of doubt entered Amanda's mind. "Doesn't she?"

"Of course. She deserves far worse for betraying you."

"Go away now," Amanda said, turning back to the window. He left without a word. Amanda stared at the dark landscape and chewed on a hangnail. Little doubts plagued her mind. She shook her head of them. She would not let doubts keep her from revenge.

* * *

It was the start of a fresh new day, or rather afternoon. Sharon had just gotten out of bed and now they were preparing to go back to Konan. Something was wrong with the miko. She hadn't even said good morning to him. Tamahome wondered if he'd done something wrong. Maybe she was still a bit angry about yesterday morning. 

That hadn't been his fault. Well…not entirely anyway. He knew she should have gotten out of bed and dressed when he first discovered that both of them were naked. But he'd just wanted to stay beside her for a moment longer. He hadn't expected her to wake up that soon.

He adjusted the packs on the horse's back and swung up into the saddle. He couldn't wait to get going. For some reason the thought of traveling excited him today. Sharon came up to him. He reached out a hand to help her onto the saddle. She looked at it, shrugged and went over to Chichiri's horse.

Tamahome didn't get it. She wasn't mad at him. She didn't even look mad. Besides…when she was mad at him she was usually a bit more verbal. She might just want to get to know Chichiri better. Oh well…if something was bugging her she'd probably tell him later. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Sharon was glad Tamahome didn't seem to care that she was ignoring him. Of course with the good side there came a bad. Horseback riding. Sharon still hated it. She wasn't sore yet but she had a feeling she would be. 

She was quiet for awhile. Trying to remember a snatch of an interesting dream she'd had last night. Something about Taiitsukun coming out of the closet with a huge can of silly string. Sharon shook her head. Weird.

"Did you sleep well Chichiri?"

"Yes. It's nice to be back somewhere that's familiar no da."

"Hey…why do you say no da all the time?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Since we started this conversation how many times have I said no da?" Sharon blinked, thought back and shook her head.

"Well once, but…"

"Then I don't say no da all the time, no da. Anyone who would say that all the time isn't mentally stable, no da. I'm just weird not insane, na no da." Sharon sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say Chichiri. Hey…maybe we can make a pit stop by Sen's house. I'm sure Squash-boy would like that."

"We could…but it's really out of the way no da. It would add at least two days to the journey and I'm sure the emperor is eager for us to return to Eiou as quickly as possible.

"Eiou?"

"The capital city."

"Oh. Yeah you're right. Hori-kun's worried enough as it is. 'Riko-chan is too, which is really amazing."

"Nuriko is your seishi and your friend too no da. Of course he's worried." Sharon looked up at him and wrinkled her nose.

"You really think he's my friend?"

"I do. I think he likes you more then he'll admit to."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Nuriko can be a real prick sometimes but his heart is in the right place. You my friend?" she asked with a grin. He hesitated for a moment. Sharon shook her head before he could answer.

"You don't know yet do you? That's okay. We don't really know each other that well do we? You'll like me soon enough though. I'm catching. Ain't that right, Squash-boy?" she called, completely forgetting she was ignoring him. He smiled in a way that made her heart jump.

"If you were a disease I wouldn't want a cure," he said. Sharon pretended not to be completely floored and extremely flattered and instead tried to look annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Are men always this impossible?" she asked. Chichiri didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to. She leaned back against him casually and started to braid the horse's dark mane.

"You're getting there, no da," Chichiri murmured. She twisted her head to look up at him.

"Getting where?" Chichiri shook his head.

"Just thinking aloud. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

With their late start, the night wasn't long in coming. Sharon had wanted to press on, anxious to see Hotohori again. Chichiri had convinced her otherwise because they wouldn't reach the capital for at least three days and there was no need to push. So they made a camp in a small clearing. 

They ate a quiet dinner, Sharon sitting well away from Tamahome. She could tell he was getting increasingly frustrated by her sudden distance but she was determined not to give in. There were three packs this time, so no one had to share. A fact she knew annoyed Tamahome even further.

At around the middle of the night, Sharon had to get up and answer an urgent call of nature. When she returned to the clearing her pack was gone. She looked around, thinking she had left it somewhere else. It was nowhere in the clearing. It was gone. She remembered distinctly setting it down beneath the big tree…so where the hell was it now?

She folded her arms and glared at the ground. This was two nights in a row she'd had her sleep interrupted and she didn't like it one bit. There had to be an explanation. The pack simply didn't grow legs and waltz away.

The bush rattled making Sharon jump. For one wild moment a dancing pack flitted through her mind. She shook the stupid thought out of her head and crept closer. Maybe an animal had stolen it. Of course that wasn't very likely. Why would an animal take a bundle of cloth? Might as well investigate. She wasn't stupid enough to just charge in. Sharon snuck up to the bush and peered over it. A dark shape was hunched over something and Sharon could hear the rustling of fabric. She bit her lip, hesitant to go forward. She didn't know what it was…or what it was doing.

"What is this crap?" the thing muttered. Sharon narrowed her eyes. It wasn't an animal. It was a man apparently. Just what did he think he was doing? Who was he? It wasn't one of her seishi.

"Hey!" she snapped. He jumped about a foot and turned. His face was masked by shadows.

"Don't sneak up like that! Ya scared the shit out of me," he said. Sharon gaped. Of all the…

"What… Who are you? What are you doing with my stuff?"

"I ain't doin' nothin'. There's nothin' in there worth stealing." Sharon saw the glint of silver shining from the pack. The mirror that Taiitsukun had given her was in there. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it.

"What's that?" he asked. Sharon winced. Damn. He scooped the mirror up and turned it over in his hands.

"Hmm…this might fetch a good price. It's a bit boring…is this real silver?"

"Put that down!"

"What are you going to do, make me?"

"That's mine!"

"No shit and I'm stealing it."

"You are not! Give it back now!"

"Why should I, little girl?" She could tell he was grinning at her even though she couldn't see it. She could hear it in his voice.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass." He laughed. A loud, obnoxious, really insulting laugh that made Sharon want to cram her fist down his throat to make him shut up.

"I like you. You remind me of me when I was young and stupid. What's your name little girl?"

"Little girl…" she growled. She was going to say she'd _show _him who the little girl was, but he interrupted her.

"Your name is little girl? I guess I didn't have to ask. It suits ya." His voice was grinning again. Sharon was _really _beginning to not like him.

"That's not my name, you moron!"

"Well since I know your name do you want to know mine?"

"I'd rather jump into a pit full of fire breathing alligators."

"Good then I'll tell ya." For some reason she knew he'd say that.

"My name is Genrou. Leader of the mighty Reikaku bandits."

"Oh wow. Whoopy. You want a medal or a big head to pin it on. Oh wait…you already have that don't you?"

"You really don't want this mirror back do ya?" She growled in frustration and tried to snatch the mirror from his hands. She managed to get hold of it but he wouldn't let go. She could practically _feel _his grin as she struggled.

"Havin' trouble?"

"Let go dork!" She snapped and kicked hard at his shin.

"Ow! What did ya do that for?"

"Give me my mirror!"

"No!"

"Let go!" she snarled, tugging it one direction.

"You let go!" He tugged it back.

"It's mine!"

"I stole it, it's mine now."

"Is not, dork!"

"Is so, little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"You…you…limp Chinese noodle!" He let go of the mirror so fast that Sharon, carried by her own momentum, smacked herself in the face with it. The bandit burst out laughing. She glared at him, feeling blood trickle from her nose where the mirror had struck it. Well she wasn't about to let him go without being hurt too.

She held the mirror like a baseball bat with the glass away from her. Then she smacked him right upside his stupid laughing face. He howled and stumbled, clutching his jaw.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that?" She didn't answer and continued to beat him over the head with the mirror. He put his hands over his head and she began to beat them too. Stupid lousy bandit!

"Will you cut it out! I don't want your $(#)ing mirror okay!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"For what? Telling the truth?"

"What's going on?" Tamahome's voice rang through the clearing. Sharon stopped her assault and looked toward the sound. It sure took him long enough to wake up.

"I'm being attacked by some brainless idiot who couldn't count to twenty with his shoes off."

"What?" Tamahome asked. She could hear him getting closer.

"I wasn't attacking anyone!" the bandit snapped. Sharon folded her arms and tossed her hair.

"Well he doesn't know that now does he?"

"You want me to attack you? Fine!" Before she could ask, his shoulder was digging into her stomach and the ground was whizzing by at an unbelievable rate. She suddenly realized the exact situation she'd gotten herself into. Oops.

* * *

Ann sighed and rubbed her temples. Lord. Now she had gotten herself kidnapped. 

"Can't I leave you anywhere?" she mumbled.

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say… 

Tomorrow's Episode: Seiryuu no Miko

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	27. Seiryuu no Miko

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 27

Seiryuu no Miko

: Or:

It's you…

By NightMare

With hilarious Tomo/Amiboshi lemons from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: I got a mite carried away didn't I? I really didn't mean for it to go that far but my fingers got ahead of my inhibitions. I feel sheepish. ; -Baa.

---

Amanda sat on her bed and bit her nails as she waited. Nakago had said the emperor wanted to see her and would come and get her when the time came. She wasn't really sure she wanted to see the emperor again. She'd seen him once or twice and the way he looked at her scared her. It was the same as those…those men.

She forced the unpleasant thought from her mind and spit a sliver of nail onto the floor. Someone clucked their disapproval. Amanda bolted to her feet and stared hard into the shadows. One shadow seemed darker then the rest.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That was a very unladylike thing to do, Miko," said a smooth as silk male voice. Amanda narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice.

"You were the man I met on the street that day. Who are you? What are you doing here?" The shadows seemed to melt away from him and Amanda sat back down when she saw his face clearly. It was painted white with thick black lines and his eyes shone like two golden needles from it. He looked like a man who saw everything. Even things he wasn't supposed to see. He was smiling and staring at her as if he knew he was making her uncomfortable. She self-consciously tugged her skirt further over her legs. He chuckled…or rather cackled softly. It was a smooth, cold sound that made chills shiver down her spine.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in you. Women in general don't interest me. Most women are useless to a fault. All they do really is propagate the species or whore," distaste crossed his features as he said that, but the emotion was gone as soon as it had appeared and the cold half-smile slipped back into place.

"Of course some women are of great worth. Like you, Miko."

"Wh…what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Everyone wants something," she said, darkly. He moved over to the window and gazed outside into the morning.

"How perceptive. That's good. Perception will help you survive. It's a very nasty world for the blind."

"You didn't answer." She was feeling braver but she was still very unsure. He was silent for a moment.

"Let's just say I was curious to meet you and leave it at that."

"That's not all you want is it?"

He turned to face her again and moved toward her slowly. She backed up onto the bed and pressed her back against the wall. She suddenly felt very trapped. He reached into his sleeve with red nailed hand and pulled out a shell. Amanda gulped.

"Tell me Miko," he said in a soft, melodic, frightening voice. "What do you most desire? Or if not, tell me what you fear. They often go hand in hand. There's a fine line between pleasure and pain and I can show you both."

She couldn't find the voice to tell him to go away. Blue energy was starting to spill out of the shell and creep up the bed toward her. She called for help but no sound came out, it was like her voice was stuck. It was so like that time before.

There was a loud thunk and man yelped, going down on one knee. The shell snapped shut and the energy disappeared. Amanda looked to see Nakago standing above her. Relief flooded her heart. He'd saved her yet again. The dark haired man put a hand over the back of his neck, stood and faced Nakago.

"You had no right to do that," he said in a cold, dangerous voice. The blond didn't seem the least intimidated.

"You had no right, Tomo. You will not threaten the miko." Tomo cackled.

"I was only doing what you are planning to do later."

"I don't believe you!" Amanda snapped her bravery returning. "Get out of here now." Tomo looked at her, his golden eyes pinning her to the spot.

"Don't let gratitude cloud your eyes…even if it does wear a pretty face."

"Leave or die, Tomo and never come into the miko's chambers uninvited again," Nakago said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"You couldn't kill me. Without me, summoning Seiryuu would be impossible."

"I would find a way. You are the _least _essential to this mission. You are just here to be here and are useless otherwise."

Tomo stiffened and anger flashed across his face.

"You lie."

Nakago raised his hand casually, blue light flaring around his fingers. Tomo turned and began to glide from the room. At the door he half-turned.

"By the way. Let me know the next time a boy makes you bleed. It'll be lovely to watch."

Nakago gave him an impassive look. Tomo scowled, then smirked to cover it and disappeared into thin air. Amanda shivered. Nakago sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch her face gently.

"It's done. You have no need to worry, Lady Amanda. Would it please you to see the emperor now?"

Amanda forced herself to smile and took Nakago's hand in both of her own.

"I…I don't think so. Not just now."

"Don't worry. The emperor will wait for a miko. I will send a meal up for you and wine."

"Can I have something less…umm…alcoholic?"

"What would you prefer?"

"Ummm…milk," she said, blushing a little. He smiled slightly but didn't seem to be laughing at her.

"As you wish." He stood and began to leave.

"Nakago?" He stopped and turned. "Did you hear me call for help?"

"I did."

"But I didn't say anything."

"It doesn't matter how you call, Lady Amanda. I'll hear it," he said with a small smile. Amanda found herself smiling too.

"I know," she murmured. He left. Amanda lay back on the bed. She could really trust Nakago. She felt safe with him. And soon he would bring Tamahome here to her. Amanda giggled at the thought. She couldn't wait. She wondered if he were a good kisser.

---

Sharon yawned and sat up. She stretched her arms over her head and squinted happily at the morning around her. It was pretty. She could really get used to mornings. She found her glasses, slid them on, stood and froze as she saw the person sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Ya can't cook, can ya? I can't stand my own food," the bandit said. Sharon numbly shook her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Figures. You're ugly and useless," he muttered. Sharon folded her arms and tried not to look hurt.

"Shut up dork. Where are we?"

The bandit shrugged. "I don't know."

"You mean we're lost?"

"Just because I don't know where we're at doesn't mean we're lost," he said defensively. "And anyway, I'm just wandering. You're the one who's going somewhere so you're the one who's lost."

"Oh shut up." She sat again. No point in trying to escape. It could prove more dangerous then staying here.

"Here. I told you it isn't good…but it's food," he said, handing her a bowl. It looked to be some kind of stew inside. Sharon took a sip and wrinkled her nose. He was right. It wasn't good. But it was food.They ate in silence for a while. Sharon glanced over her kidnapper.

He looked to be about Tamahome's age with wild red hair that had gold streaks and amber eyes. He wore a dangly earring in either ear and a necklace that was looped twice. She'd never seen a guy wear dangly earrings before and not look strange. He made them look decidedly male. He was dressed like a bandit should be, in black and had a belt that went diagonally around his shoulder to around his waist for a purpose that Sharon could only guess.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. She blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have stolen the mirror either…it's against our code…but I was a little drunk." He grinned, flashing a pair of sharp looking fangs.

"Otherwise I wouldn't bother kidnapping someone as ugly as you." She narrowed her eyes and reminded herself she hated him.

"Your food makes better sewage."

"I know. Kouji can cook better. I'll never call him a woman again."

"I have a question dork."

"Genrou."

"Dork."

"What is it, little girl?"

"If you're the 'leader' of these kaka or whatever bandits…why aren't you there?"

"Reikaku and it's a long story. Let's just say I left to avoid fate. I figure maybe if I hide from it long enough it'll give up and go away."

"What? Are you being tracked by innocent girls whose mirrors you stole?" Sharon said, folding her arms. He laughed.

"One thing you aren't is innocent!"

"I am so!" she snapped.

"Yeah right. You're alone in the company of two men who don't look remotely like ya."

"Look you…" She was about to tell him exactly who she was and who they were but then changed her mind. Maybe blurting out that she was the Suzaku no Miko wasn't the wisest idea in front of a man she knew next to nothing about.

"You're right though," he said, seeming not to notice her failure to come up with an end to the sentence. "It has somethin' to do with a girl. I don't care what they do. I'm not gonna risk my life doin' gods only know what for some ungrateful female."

"What female would need you to risk your life? A five-year-old could beat you with a hand tied behind her back. I bet Reikaku is a mountain full of women."

"They ain't women!"

"They just act like it."

"Do not!"

"And so do you." Sharon grinned. It was fun getting under his skin.

"Shut up!"

"In fact you're so female you might as well dress in drag and do the hula." He might not know what the hula was but he definitely caught the drag part.

"Ya know; I'm really beginning to regret kidnapping you."

"That's weird because I'm starting to have fun."

"Maybe I'll keep this mirror."

"No you won't, dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!" She glared at him. He glared back. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

"There you are, no daaaa!" his last word ended in a scream as Sharon flipped him on instinct. She blinked down at the now dazed monk and sweatdropped.

"Oops. Sorry, Chichiri."

"Not a problem, no da," he said, but didn't get up. She turned her attention back to Genrou and folded her hands on her hips.

"See? Chichiri's here now and he's gonna kick your ass if you don't give the mirror back."

"Um. Sharon, no da-" Chichiri started. Genrou threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so hard he had to sit.

"A mo…monk is gonna ki…kick my ass! Damn, little girl!" and he began to laugh again. Sharon stormed over to him, picked up the mirror from beside him and popped him on the head with it. When he reached for it she shoved it down her shirt.

"Don't even try it," she said when he began to stand. He hesitated a moment, got to his feet and reached for her. There was a flash of gold and a sharp pong. Genrou cursed and snatched his hand back, shaking it out furiously. Chichiri stood there, holding the staff between them.

"Don't try I,t no da."

"She'd probably end up eating my hand anyway. Who knows where women really grow their teeth."

"Obviously not you since you seem to prefer men anyway."

"What's that supposed ta mean!"

"What do you think it means,dork!"

"You'd be lucky to get an old dog much less a real man."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want you."

"Na no da," Chichiri said in a strained voice.

---

Genrou heard someone else crashing through the woods and almost considered kidnapping her again so he could finish the argument in peace. Fortunately his common sense decided to show its face and told him it was best to run unless he really wanted to fight a very pissed and jealous as hell boyfriend.

She was looking off into the woods. He reached up and with one swift jerk broke her necklace from her. He shoved it in his tunic, got a copper ryu out and put it in her hand.

"Thanks fer the fun night. You're pretty good for someone whose face would make dog crap feel sick."

She stared, opened mouthed, her face becoming very red. She lashed out at him just at the moment her boyfriend called her name. Genrou felt a sharp jerk to his neck, ignored it, and ran as fast as he could. The boyfriend would never be able to see him much less catch him.

---

Sharon clutched her fist over the bandit's necklace wishing it was his neck. That bastard! Oohh…she was gonna…oh…ooh. Next time she saw him. Tamahome finally came into the clearing, his character blazing.

"Where is he?" he shouted.

"He ran, no da," Chichiri said. Tamahome glared into the woods.

"Coward." He came toward her, his hands held out and his face softening. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He wanted to hold her. She couldn't let him. He belonged to Amanda.

"Nope. I'm fine," she said cheerfully. Then she glared at the necklace. "He was a complete ass though. At least Taiitsukun's mirror is safe."

"What happened to your locket?" Tamahome asked. Sharon looked down, realized it was gone, realized what had happened, and saw red. That bastard!

"Umm…Sharon, no da."

"What?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"I think…. I think he's…. No. Actually I don't think you're ready yet, no da."

"Talk sense, monk," she growled. Chichiri went chibi.

"Let's just go, no da," he said sweatdropping. "Might not ever be ready." She thought she heard him mutter. Tamahome's hand on the small of her back shocked her out of her anger. She sidled away from him. She felt a little guilty at the reaction she'd had to him touching her. It was almost like she was going out with someone else's boyfriend. Well she was. He was Amanda's.

She shouldn't be surprised. Amanda always got the boyfriends. Amanda got the boyfriends, Ann got the grades and Sharon…got into trouble. Now she really did feel useless. She sighed, coiled up the beaded necklace and shoved it in her skirt pocket. She looked at the brown colored ryu and angrily tossed it away.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tamahome asked, diving after it. It hurt to watch him do that. Of course he wouldn't know why and it was in his nature anyway. She forced the tears back. It was stupid and selfish anyway. Crying because she couldn't have Tamahome. She should want what was best for him. He needed someone smart and attractive. Not an ugly pile of…dog crap. Damn that bandit anyway. He didn't have to say it even if it was obvious.

"Are you all right?" Tamahome asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

"Leave me alone," she snapped. She hadn't meant it to come out that way. He did leave her alone, surprisingly. She glanced at him. His eyes were sad. He turned the brown ryu over and over in his fingers. She wanted to reach out to him…but didn't. She couldn't. She took a step closer.

"It's time to leave, no da. We're actually not far from camp," Chichiri said, effectively stopping her. Sharon nodded and tried to smile.

"All right. Let's get a move on, Squash-boy." She started to walk away.

"Sharon?" Tamahome said. She half-turned. He pulled his hand back then lobbed the copper ryu into the air. It landed a few feet away in the grass. She stared at him. He met her eyes and her heart jumped again.

"You're worth more to me then all the money in the world." That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're such a jerk," she said, then stalked off without looking back.

---

Ann sighed and closed the book. Boy she needed a break. The last few pages had been…enough her gray hairs. She hopped out of the bed and went downstairs for a drink of soda. David was in the kitchen and someone else. A tall, thin, redheaded boy with short hair that stuck straight into the air. He was dressed entirely in black and wore black sunglasses even though the kitchen was dim.

"Matt?" Ann asked. "What are you doing here?"

"He's spending the night," David said. Ann stared at Sharon's older brother, then at her own.

"Who's taking care of the little people?" she asked.

"Jared."

"Why are you spending the night anyway?"

"Because I didn't want to be bugged by you guys all evening," David said.

"I can answer for myself, you know," Matt said.

"Oh. Got any Surge?"

"Sharon's got three cases under the sink." Ann rolled her eyes. She should have known. She got a can for herself then as an afterthought, got one for Sharon as well. Since the girl wasn't there Ann would just have to drink hers for her. Ann grinned, oh darn. She went back upstairs. She laid on the bed, popped open a can and began to read.

---

Kotuku sat on the ledge of the window and picked out a tune on his flute. It wasn't meant to do anything really so he didn't put any chi behind it. He watched absently as a vase darted through the air and turned end over end near the ceiling. He stopped playing and looked at his brother who was lying on the bed.

"If that breaks you know we don't have the money to pay for it," Kotuku told him.

"You worry too much, aniki. It's not going to break." The vase immediately plummeted down but stopped a mere inch from the floor and began to skim the room. Kotuku nudged it away as it began to bump against his leg. The vase came to rest on the floor and Shunkaku sat up.

"I'm going out," he said.

"Where?"

"Just out," he said, not meeting his twin's gaze. Kotuku was immediately on alert.

"You're not going to the east wing, Shun. Leave it alone."

"Aw…but I just want to know what he's keeping there."

Kotuku shook his head and picked up the vase to put it back on the table. Shunkaku's persistent curiosity…not to mention suspicion was going to get them both killed if he wasn't careful.

"I don't know about you but I'd rather _not _cross Nakago if I don't have to."

"He won't know."

"He will."

"I'm not scared of him. He needs us to summon Seiryuu. He wouldn't kill us."

"There are worse things then death, Shunkaku."

"I'm not afraid of him," Shunkaku muttered. Then he stood and grinned.

"Well I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?" Kotuku was about to decline then thought better of it and nodded. In this place it was safer to stick together. He shoved his flute in his belt and followed his brother out the door.

Shunkaku put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling tiles as he walked. Kotuku gently pulled him away from crashing into a small table. Shunkaku didn't seem to notice.

"I wonder what the miko looks like anyway. She's either really pretty or a hag, otherwise why would Nakago be hiding her?"

"Maybe he's hiding us," Kotuku said. Shunkaku looked at him.

"Why would he be hiding us?"

"I don't know. Nakago has his own reasons I guess." Shunkaku snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"He talks like he's the boss of us. I thought the _miko _was supposed to be giving the orders, not some arrogant overstuffed general."

"Careful what you say. Walls have ears." Shunkaku snorted again but didn't say anymore. They rounded a corner and Kotuku saw a young woman leaning against the wall, apparently lost in thought. She wore a soft blue nightdress and her auburn hair hung down to her calves. Shunkaku noticed her too.

"Hey…are you the Seiryuu no Miko?" Shunkaku asked. The woman started and looked at them. She slowly shook her head.

"No. I'm Kaen."

"I'm Kotuku and this is my twin Shunkaku." The woman smiled.

"I can tell you're twins. Did your parents get you confused?" Kotuku was silent for a long moment.

"That…was a long time ago," he said. Kaen didn't press anymore.

"Have you ever seen the miko?" Shunkaku asked.

"No. I've heard that she's young but that's all I know."

"I think Nakago is doing something with her he doesn't want us to know about," Shunkaku muttered darkly.

"Nakago-sama has his reasons," Kaen said defensively.

"Nakago doesn't deserve to be called-" Shunkaku started. Kotuku elbowed his brother in the ribs before he could finish and glared at him. Shunkaku rubbed the sore spot. What did I do? His eyes asked. Stop being stupid, he told him without saying a word. Shunkaku rolled his eyes but agreed.

"You're a seishi too, aren't you?" Kotuku said in an attempt to edge away from the dangerous subject of Nakago.

"My seishi name is Soi."

"Amiboshi and Suboshi," they said together without really thinking about it. The woman chuckled.

"That's almost frightening." Shunkaku snickered.

"A woman seishi. What's your ability? Baking? Sewing? Are you going to protect the miko with a scrub brush?"

"Shunkaku!" Kotuku snapped. Before his twin could say anything a bolt of lightning shot right between Shunkaku's legs and made a hole in the wall. Kotuku suddenly felt very cold. An inch higher and that lightning bolt would have hit…. Oh ow. Soi was definitely not a woman to be messed with.

The woman smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. The door beside her opened and Nakago stepped out in full armor. He looked at the three of him and raised a golden eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation. Kotuku's mind went blank in an instant and he smiled sheepishly.

"Nakago-sama, I-" Soi started.

"Get dressed, Soi. You're going to Sairou."

"Sairou?"

"The histories of Hokkan and Sariou said that not all of the seishi were found in the mother empire." Soi nodded and slipped away without further question. Nakago looked at Kotuku with a cool gaze, then his brother.

"Stay away from the miko, Suboshi. You will meet her when I see fit. If I find she's seen you before then, you _will_ regret it." There was the promise of long and suffering death in his voice.

"Yes sir," Shunkaku said sullenly. Nakago gave Kotuku another calculating look, then walked away. Kotuku gulped and watched him go.

"He wants something from you aniki," Shunkaku whispered.

"I know."

"Why are we here anyway? Remind me."

"If Seiryuu is summoned it will prevent a war. Kutou will finally be at peace." They began to walk again. They went to an outside hall and Shunkaku jumped up and began to walk along the railing. Kotuku was glad of the warm sun. It warded off some of the chill that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"I believe you, aniki…but personally I think it's really strange."

"What's strange?"

"Summoning the god of battle to prevent war."

Kotuku stopped and stared at him. Shunkaku returned his gaze. He knew they shared the same doubts. But what else could they do but trust Nakago? Kutou was in turmoil even now. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

---

Tomo sat in front of the mirror brushing his hair. His neck was still sore from this morning. He scowled at his unpainted reflection. Why did he let Nakago do that to him? He was one of the most powerful seishi under Nakago and they both knew it. Tomo pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He would disappear for a few days then. Maybe a month. Let Nakago squirm on his own. Maybe he wouldn't come back at all.

_You know you would, _said a voice inside his head. Tomo mentally willed it to shut up and tied back his hair.

The door to his room opened. Tomo's eyes flicked to Shin to make sure he was open. The clam liked to close at inconvenient times if he weren't watched carefully. Shin had faithfully remained open. He had put up an illusionary wall that protected him from being seen and he'd placed an image of himself by the window.

"What do you want?" the illusion asked. No one answered and a finger forced Shin closed. Tomo cursed, stood and faced the wall so Nakago couldn't see him without his makeup. He had the feeling the general all ready had and felt doubly vulnerable.

"Get the hell out of here," he snapped.

"Get prepared to go to Hokkan."

"What for?"

"To seek out the remaining Seiryuu seishi." Tomo folded his hands in his sleeves and smirked. Nakago needed him for something. This was the perfect opportunity.

"No. Now leave." Nakago said nothing, but didn't leave. Tomo knew he had him trapped. The knowledge sent a coil of desire through him. It wasn't often he was able to corner the general like this. He saw Shin had opened again and put the illusion of his makeup on.

He turned and smirked at Nakago who stared at him impassively. He was frowning slightly though and Tomo knew exactly what he was thinking. He trailed his nail down Nakago's face.

"You really don't like it do you? But you'd do it anyway to get what you want," Tomo said. Nakago said nothing and his expression remained the same. Tomo knew that it was dangerous to know this man's mind…but a little danger made it all the more exciting. He cackled and went to sit on the bed.

"Do you want to try it in the daylight for once? Maybe even outside?" Nakago still said nothing but Tomo knew the answer. At night. It felt secret and forbidden and gave Tomo a shiver of anticipation.

"You will go to Hokkan," Nakago said finally, it wasn't a question. Tomo couldn't resist walking the edge just once more.

"Yes I will. Its not often I get to see you play the whore." Nakago smirked. Tomo's expression became fixed. That was not the reaction he wanted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tomo. A whore is paid and I am paying you."

"I'm paying you by going to Hokkan," Tomo said, annoyance creeping into his voice. Nakago chuckled. It was patronizing and made Tomo want to grind his teeth together. He clutched the bed tightly and waited for the ax to fall.

"I don't need you to go to Hokkan. You're just convenient at the moment. Amiboshi would be a better choice but I really don't want his brother unsupervised. Perhaps I can assign Suboshi to you…"

"Leave," Tomo snarled. Nakago did, flicking the clam shut along the way. Tomo turned his face from the door and fumed. It always happened this way. He always allowed Nakago to get under his skin. He sat back in front of the mirror again and started to apply his makeup. Well at least he had tonight to look forward to. A child about the size of his pinky appeared above the clam and laughed at him.

"Shut up," he said and knocked Shin off the table.

---

The assassin walked down the road, leaning heavily on a piece of wood. That was it. He was completely fed up with the assassinating business. He'd been foolish to think he would be able to kill someone so close to the gods.

He needed to get out of Konan. It could be dangerous for him if people found out what he was. He wasn't about to go back to Kutou. He was inept…not stupid. Maybe Sairou. Hopefully he would be able to reach it without detection. He had stolen some clothes and money from a group of elderly travelers and a fair amount of food from a woman traveling unescorted with five young children. It would do.

He walked for a while and came to a place where the road cut through two steep low hills. It was really kind of pretty here. Maybe he could stay in Konan for a while. Suddenly someone jumped down onto the road from the hill. The assassin's knife was out and ready before he thought.

"Ya don't have to be so edgy," the stranger said, holding up his hands. "I was just traveling like you are."

"You're just traveling and I'm Se…Suzaku," the assassin grumbled. The man grinned, showing his fangs. Then before the assassin could quite process what had happened, the bandit had wrenched the knife from his grip and was now pointing it at him.

"Let's see, drop the satchel and the money pouch on yer belt. That should about cover it."

"I'm injured!" the assassin snapped hotly.

"I'm hungry. Hand it over."

"You have no sense of morals," the assassin said, doing as he was told.

"'Course I don't. I'm a bandit. And anyway I don't like you. Somethin' tells me ya don't use this knife to skin game."

"I use it to protect myself from ruffians like you!"

"I've seen enough weapons to know what the Kutou Emperor's seal looks like. I could just kill ya here but I'm feelin' generous."

"I'm just a traveler," the assassin said, attempting to look innocent.

"Ha! You're just traveling and I'm Suzaku."

"Oh…how witty. I'm just so amazed you managed to come up with something like that."

"Actually it's kinda stupid." The bandit put the dagger in the belt at his waist, hid the money pouch inside his tunic and slung the satchel over his shoulder. Then he gave the assassin an infuriating grin and half bowed.

"Thanks for yer toll kind sir."

"Go to hell."

"I'll meet ya there." The assassin hobbled away, a loud obnoxious laugh followed him. The assassin narrowed his eyes and whirled around.

"When Kutou destroys Konan I will be here to personally kick your pathetic remains!" The bandit abruptly stopped laughing and dangerous fire glinted in his amber eyes.

"You wanna keep pushing?" he asked, his fingers resting on the hilt of the dagger. The assassin turned and hobbled at a much faster pace. Sariou was really nice this time of year.

---

Genrou rested finished the bowl of rice and meat then gave it back to the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am. That was better then anythin' I've had in a while." The woman smiled.

"I should be thanking you. I didn't know what to do when that awful man stole our food. If there's anything I can do…."

"Nah. Don't worry. Dinner was more than enough. I better be goin'," he said standing.

"Be careful, there are bandits on the road." The redhead grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks again." He walked away. Women weren't so bad for short periods. After an hour they got dangerous. He wound his way through the darkening forest until he found a tall tree with thick, high branches. It would provide some protection if it rained. He made a fire, grateful to not have to cook on it for once, then rested back against the tree and watched the dancing flames.

The man from earlier was probably robbing someone else right now. He hadn't known that the man had robbed the woman before and now Genrou regretted not following him. It was men like that who gave Reikaku bandits a bad name. Of course the man wasn't a bandit; he was an assassin.

Genrou pulled the knife from his belt and looked it over. There was a small curled dragon carved on the blade just under the hilt. The Kutou mark. He'd heard they found the Seiryuu no Miko. Konan could be in real trouble if that was true.

He hurled the dagger at a nearby tree. It stuck in the trunk and quivered a bit. Genrou folded his arms behind his head and stared at it. The question was what he was going to do. Maybe he could…. No. No, no, no.

"Don't torture yourself, Genrou," he muttered. If he did what he was supposed to he would have to live under a woman again. He'd become a bandit to escape from that. He didn't care.

Still, he couldn't stay away from Reikaku forever. She wouldn't show up there, he was sure of it. Why would a woman of her status go to a bandit infested mountain on purpose? It was the accidents that worried him though. Maybe he'd stay away for a little while longer.

He reached into his tunic and pulled out the locket. Speaking of women…. Gods had he been a jerk. As soon as she had appeared he'd starting showing off. He usually reserved that attitude for the guys. She gave as good as she got though. And she was brave too…either that or entirely too trusting.

She wasn't ugly either. She was actually kind of pretty which scared him. Pretty women meant trouble. Hell, even ugly women meant trouble but pretty ones were especially dangerous. There was something else about her too. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint. She was familiar in a way, but he was sure he'd never seen her before. He almost felt drawn to her…like a moth to a candle flame. He shook his head violently.

"Moths get their wings burned, ya stupid ass." A spot on his forearm blazed suddenly hot and he cursed. A spark had probably caught him. His clothes weren't burned but he pulled his sleeve back just to check. He went numb at what he saw. The sign was glowing again. The sign that meant…wing.

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

* * *

Tomorrow's Episode: Dissension

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	28. Dissension

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 28

Dissension

: Or:

Aargh!

By:  
Night Mare

With chocolate covered pretzels from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Fire Breathing Draco-Chan!

---

Author's Quote: "I'M NOT GAY!" Amiboshi from C'est La Vie, Koibito. A yaoi lemon but funny near the end. Could not bring myself to read the lemon part. ;

Side note: Just so ya'll know, a majority of this was written well over a year ago. Including the above author's notes. Ah, how things have changed. -->lemon whore.

---

Sharon never thought she'd miss it so much. She loved the sights and sounds of the city. The noise, the crowds and rising from the center of it all, the palace. She sat straighter on the horse and looked around. People were giving her strange looks but she didn't care. It felt so good to be back.

They soon passed through the palace gates. The guards there seemed relieved to see them, especially her for some reason. Tamahome lifted her off the horse. She pulled away as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She ignored him and instead turned her attention to Chichiri.

"I guess Squash-boy can show you around. I would but I need to go and see Nuriko. See ya." She waved to them and went off in search of the purple haired seishi. She wanted to see him before she saw Hotohori. She suddenly realized that she'd missed Nuriko too.

The first place she headed was to his rooms. He wasn't there so she began to search the gardens. He was leaning against a willow and looking up. She went over and joined him…but he didn't seem to notice her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked finally. Nuriko jumped three feet into the air, stared at her for a second, then hugged the breath out of her. Sharon was so astonished she didn't even have time to return the embrace before Nuriko set her down again.

"I can't believe you ran off like that! You scared me to death! I thought something happened to you. Don't you ever do that again!" Nuriko said, he seemed to be near tears. Sharon tried to hide her smile. Chichiri had been right. Nuriko did really like her.

"All right all right. Anything been happening here?"

"Not really. It's kind of boring actually. But I'm kept busy with Hotohori-sama."

"Oh really?" Sharon said, wiggling her eyebrows. Nuriko smiled and lightly whacked her upside the head.

"It's not like that and you know it. I wish it was…but he's worried absolutely sick about you! He didn't sleep all last night," Nuriko said, waving a finger in her face. Sharon nodded.

"Yeah. I know."

"How are you and Tamahome getting along? What about your friend?" Sharon winced at questions. It figured that Nuriko would ask the exact wrong questions at the same time.

"I'm going to see Hori-kun now. See ya." It wasn't a very good dodge and she knew Nuriko could see through it. Hopefully though she would think up something better before he decided to ask again.

---

Hotohori was alone, walking the halls of his palace. He knew he had something to do. He was supposed to be somewhere but he just didn't feel up to it. He'd rather be alone. He didn't feel like dealing with other people's problems today. He knew he had too.

It was difficult to go on day after day without knowing if she'd ever return. At least when she had gone back to her world he knew she had been safe. Now though he wasn't sure of anything.

He bowed his head and sighed. There was no use putting it off. If he didn't go to the council meeting today he'd have to go tomorrow. Might as well get it over with now. A hand suddenly covered his eyes. He tensed, startled, then realized who it had to be.

"Guess who? You've got three tries and the first two don't count," said a cheery, familiar and welcome voice.

"Sharon?"

"Aw…you cheated." He stared down at her uncomprehendingly. Could it really be her? Could it be real? He touched her face then pulled her into a hug. Relief washed over him as he held her tighter. She didn't seem to be hurt either.

He opened his eyes and saw Tamahome glaring at him. That was odd. Why would the seishi be glaring at _him? _The younger man dropped his gaze after a moment and looked away. Hotohori wondered if something had happened between them. He reluctantly let go of the miko and his thoughts left him as she beamed at him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I missed you. I was worried about you. I don't want you to ever do something that foolish again. Running off to Kutou by yourself…" he shook his head. "You could have been killed…or worse."

"I know I know. That's what everyone's been telling me. Don't worry, I'm safe now." She wrapped her arms around his and grinned.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

He smiled fondly. She was so childlike sometimes. So full of energy. It was charming.

"What?"

"We now have four seishi!"

"So I've heard." He looked up from Sharon to the two seishi who had joined Tamahome a few feet away from them. His eyes lit on the unfamiliar blue haired man.

"You are Chichiri, correct?"

"Yes I am, no da," he said cheerfully. Hotohori smiled and held out his hand. Chichiri hesitated for a moment, seemingly unsure, then tentatively grasped it. Hotohori squeezed his hand warmly.

"Thank you for protecting Sharon. I know you did a great deal. She means a lot to me."

"Thank you, no da."

As soon as Chichiri stepped back, Sharon launched herself into Hotohori making him stumble a little. She squeezed him tightly. He laughed and returned the hug. When she pulled away her eyes were positively dancing with joy.

"What was that for?" he asked. She laughed.

"You know what it was for. You're just fishing for compliments."

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Fine. I'll tell you O beautiful emperor. I hugged you because you are the most amazing emperor I've ever met and I love you for it." His heart jumped at her words. Rather then reiterate his feelings, he decided to be humorous.

"I know," he said, sparkling. Sharon threw back her head and laughed.

---

Tamahome just didn't get it. He was so sure that she loved him, then she ignored him for three days straight making him think she was just worried about her friend, and now she was happy. Not that he minded she was happy. He liked hearing her laugh. He couldn't ever remember making her laugh before.

Jealousy twisted his heart as she slipped her hand into Hotohori's and leaned against his shoulder. It wasn't fair. What had Hotohori done to make her like him so much? He'd hurt her feelings at least twice… Of course, thinking back, Tamahome knew he'd hurt them more. But dammit, he _knew _she loved him! Didn't he?

---

"That means, there are only three seishi left to find," Sharon said. She couldn't wait. She was actually looking forward to traveling with her seishi again. Hotohori's face fell a little and she bit her lip. Oh yeah. He wouldn't be able to join them.

"When will you be leaving?"

"In a few days. Comon', Hori-kun, I just got here. Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"You know that's not true," he said, smiling softly and squeezing her hand.

"I know." She frowned up at him and poked him in the chest.

"I've heard from reliable sources that you haven't been eating."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Yes I do and I will. We're gonna get something to eat right now and I won't take no for an answer."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said. Sharon stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned. He was happy. She liked to see him happy. Everything was fine now.

"Sharon," Tamahome said. Sharon winced. Okay, _most _things were fine.. She looked at his face but not his eyes. That would be dangerous.

"What?"

"I need to talk with you."

"So talk."

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Somewhere private."

"No, here," she said. She saw Nuriko and Chichiri share a glance and leave. She wished they would have stayed. The air was suddenly getting very tense. Tamahome was clenching and unclenching his hands. Oh boy. This was not going to be pretty.

"It's personal."

"Tough. If you got something to say, say it. I'd rather not be alone with you."

"You didn't mind before."

"I didn't have a choice before."

Hotohori let go of her hand. Sharon bit her lip. _Please don't leave, _she begged him silently. She sighed with relief as his arm slipped around her shoulder.

"Will you stop being so bullheaded?" Tamahome snapped.

"Tamahome, if you are going to do nothing but argue with her then leave. She has said she does not want to be alone and you will respect her wishes," Hotohori said. Tamahome glared at him. Sharon chewed on her lip. Hotohori was getting mad. Oh gah. What had she started?

"Fine! Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Bull! The past three days you've only spoken to me a few times. You won't sit near me and every time I ask you a question you try and dodge it!"

Sharon looked down at her fingers.

"I do not."

"What do you think you're doing right now?"

"Let's go eat, Hori-kun," she mumbled.

"Of course."

"You're just hiding, Sharon. I know that. I'm not stupid. But you can't hide forever. I love you and I know you love me too." She felt Hotohori's arm tense. Oh gah. This was getting bad.

"I don't love you! I told you that. Leave me alone!" Sharon turned and walked the other way. He was going to say it. She knew he was going to say it. She had to get away before he said it. Because if he said it she was doomed.

"So look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

---

Hotohori glared at the commoner. Tamahome was pushing far beyond even seishi were allowed. Sharon had frozen in place and he knew she was going to confirm what she said. The emperor forced himself to calm down. Tamahome was probably just desperate. If Hotohori had been born an unrestrained commoner he probably would have done the same thing. He knew what she was going to say was going to be devastating. He wouldn't add his anger to that.

"I don't love you, Tamahome. I hate you. Go away." But she hadn't turned when she said it. Her voice had meant it but had her eyes? Tamahome bowed sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Your Grace." Then he walked away. Hotohori watched him go, then stared at her back. Why hadn't she turned around? She didn't love Tamahome…did she? No. She couldn't. They had never gotten along. But still she hadn't turned around.

She half-turned and looked at him.

"Hori-kun?" He forced a smile to his face.

"I'm coming."

---

Sharon stabbed viciously at her meal with a chopstick. Dang him. Why did he have to ask her to do that? Why did he have to be so annoying? And why of all whys was he so danged persistent?

"Are you upset?" Hotohori asked. Sharon realized that she hadn't eaten a thing in ten minutes. She popped a bit of food in her mouth and ate it quickly.

"I'm not upset. What makes you think that?"

"Be honest," he said in a softly scolding tone.

"Fine. A little."

"Because of Tamahome?" Sharon nodded and stabbed a bit of carrot. It slipped off the chopstick and plopped back onto the plate. Dangit! This was not helping her mood. She stabbed at it again and the slice of vegetable broke in half. Great.

"Let me help you." Hotohori took another chopstick and arranged Sharon's hand around the two of them. He showed her how to move them together so they would actually pick up food without needing to stab it.

It was difficult at first but Sharon kept at it. While she tried this new method of chopsticks she told everything that had happened, leaving out the incident in Kutou before Amanda had walked in. She wasn't even sure she wanted to admit that. Every once in a while she looked up to judge his reaction. When she had finished he shook his head.

"You are truly protected and not just by the seishi."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a miracle that you're still alive."

"Oh. I guess." She growled in frustration as the chopsticks slipped again. This was so hard.

"Keep trying. You'll get it." Sharon grumbled in response. She managed to get a precarious hold on a bean sprout but while she was lifting it fell out. She narrowed her eyes. The chopsticks were defective; she just knew it. She shifted on her chair and something clattered to the floor. Sharon looked down and picked up a beaded necklace. She narrowed her eyes. She'd nearly forgotten about him.

"Where did you get that?" Hotohori answered.

"An annoying, red haired stray mutt!"

"You got it from a dog?"

"In a manner of speaking." She shoved the necklace back in her skirt and began to eat again. That creep had stolen her necklace. She'd _have_ to get it back.

"Where's Reikaku?" she asked. Hotohori blinked, seeming startled at the question.

"I…couldn't tell you offhand. Why?"

"I need to stop by there."

"Reikaku is home to bandits, it's very dangerous."

"Yeah I know but Nuriko and Chichiri will be with me…and I need to make a social call."

"Tamahome will be with you as well."

Sharon snorted but said nothing. She got a wanton off the center plate and started to pull it back but Hotohori gently grabbed her wrist. She stared at him. There was a smile on his face.

"Do you realize you've learned how to use chopsticks without knowing it?" She looked at the perfectly held wanton and realized she had. She grinned. Her bad mood fading a bit.

"Check it out! I did!" He let go of her. She smiled at him, forcing the rest of the bad thoughts away. Hotohori didn't deserve for her to be mad.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Tamahome?"

Sharon nearly choked. Why had he asked that?

"Me? No. O…of course not. Me love Squash-boy. That's ridiculous. We've never gotten along," she said, laughing nervously and waving her hand.

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

Sharon had the feeling that he hadn't quite believed her.

---

It was evening now. The day had gone so fast. Sharon yawned and entered her room. She just wanted to read a bit and go to bed. Who cared that it was early? She had had an exhausting week. She dragged her monstrosity of a bookbag over to her bed and rooted through it for a book. Her fingers brushed against one and she pulled it out.

It was her copy of Interesting Times…how appropriate. She leaned back and began to read. It was a funny book and she had read it many times. She needed some humor. She was about quarter of the way through the book when the door to her room slammed shut.

Sharon jumped; the book flew out of her hands and clattered to the floor. She looked at the intruder…recognized him…and sighed with relief. Then she tensed. Wait. Tamahome was a bad thing at the moment. She stood up to retrieve her book, not looking at him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she muttered.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Didn't we just go through this?"

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. He seemed angry for a moment, then his face softened he held her. Sharon tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. This was bad. He was too hard to resist when he was so close.

"Let go!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I will."

She paused. There was no way she could get out of this. He was strong and so warm. But…but he was Amanda's. She couldn't take this away from her. She found herself leaning into him. She tensed almost immediately.

"Why is it you're so afraid of getting close?" he murmured into her ear. She hated when he did that. It tickled. Although…she kind of liked it.

"I'm…I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are," he said with the hint of laughter in his voice. He nuzzled her neck. A sudden chill warmed her blood Sharon yelped and jerked away from him. She had to stop him. This was going way too far.

"We can't be together okay?"

"Why not?"

"B…because _I _am the Suzaku no Miko and _you _are just the sei and we can't have anything like that."

"That's your pathetic excuse?"

"It's not pathetic."

"It's ridiculous!"

"It is not!"

"Sharon."

"I'm not going to listen to you, Squash-boy."

"Will you just-"

"No."

"Listen-"

"No."

"Cut it-"

"No." He didn't try to say anything else. Wow. She had actually won an argument. He suddenly reached out and shoved her onto the bed. She stared up at him, blinking in surprise.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm not going to leave until you tell me the truth."

Sharon's surprise soon turned to anger. How dare he treat her like that? He just pushed her onto the bed like she was a child! Couldn't he see that what she was doing was for his benefit? Why did he have to be so dense?

She scrambled out of bed and reached out to slap him. He caught her hand before she could touch him. She growled and tried to slap him with her free hand. He caught her wrist again before she could touch him. She tried to pull free but he wouldn't let her.

---

Tamahome waited for her to stop struggling. Eventually she would give up. At least he hoped so. Sharon was stronger then she looked. He wished he knew what was wrong…it was like she was hiding something.

"Damn you let go!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Never." Suddenly Tamahome felt the cold edge of metal cutting ever so slightly into his throat.

"You will let her go. Now." Hotohori's voice was very cold.

---

Tamahome let her go suddenly and Sharon sprawled back on the bed. This time she didn't get up. She stared back and forth between the two men. Tamahome was now facing Hotohori, fists clenched. The emperor looked like he was about to slice Tamahome's head from his neck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was going on?

"I love her," Tamahome said. "And I'm not about to give her up to anyone. Even if he is an emperor." Hotohori's eyes narrowed and his fingers tightened around the hilt. A tense silence fell over the room. Slowly Hotohori took the sword from Tamahome's throat and slid it back in its sheath.

"If you were not a seishi you would not be alive right now. Still, seishi or no you will respect the miko's wishes."

"I wasn't doing anything you weren't doing before, Your Majesty." The last two words were heavy with sarcasm.

"That is different. I love her."

"So do I."

"My love is based on something else."

"That's a laugh! This is from the man who forced her to spend a night in his room."

"I did not force her," Hotohori said, raising his voice a notch. Sharon suddenly realized they were fighting over her. Both seemed incredibly jealous. Well…this was a new experience for her. New and unpleasant.

"Hey. Do you mind not talking about me like I'm not here?" she said dryly. That got their attention. Hotohori looked at her, his eyes warm but with a hint of anger.

"I apologize. I love you so much better then he does. You know that don't you?"

"What would you know about love?" Tamahome asked. Sharon got up and planted herself in between them before Hotohori drew his sword again. This was getting bad.

"Look-" she started. Tamahome grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"It doesn't matter what he says. I know you love me." Sharon pulled her hand from his grip and stepped away.

"Listen I-" she tried again. Hotohori pulled her into an embrace.

"Hori-kun will you just let go?" He responded by holding her tighter.

"No."

"Come on _Hotohori_. Aren't you going to respect the miko's wishes?" Tamahome asked. Hotohori glared at him.

"You have no right to call me that." Sharon pushed herself away from the emperor and folded her hands on her hips.

"Listen you two-"

"She loves me so just give it up," Tamahome said, grabbing her hand.

"For now, but I could offer her so much more," Hotohori said, grabbing her other hand. Sharon sweatdropped. Oh gah.

"What could you offer? Your title? Do you really think she'd go for that?"

"Tamahome-" Sharon said.

"What kind of future could you offer? You can barely afford clothes."

"Hotohori!"

"I love her more then I do myself!" Tamahome said.

"So do I."

"It's hard to believe you love anything more then yourself."

"Will you guys cut it out!"

"I would kill for her," Hotohori said in a slow, dangerous voice.

"So would I," Tamahome growled softly. Their signs began to glow.

"That's enough!" Sharon yelled. They finally looked down at her, surprise on their faces.

"Sharon…" they both said at the same time.

"Stop it. Just stop. There is no point to this childish argument.

"But, Sharon, I love you," Tamahome said.

"I love her more."

"Yeah! Well I hate you both!" She jerked her hands free and stalked to the door. Men! Idiot…moronic…men! Why did they have to be so…so…damned annoying! She growled in frustration and slammed the door behind her.

They were not making it any easier for her. Why couldn't Tamahome have fallen in love with Amanda? Or at least Ann who he had had a big crush on in the first place. And why on earth was Hotohori _still _in love with her? She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk with someone. Preferably someone female and unbiased. There was no one around to fit that description so Sharon decided on the next best thing and went in search of Chichiri.

She found him in the gardens. He was sitting on the edge of a pond with his hand dipped in the water. Sharon sat next to him and watched the goldfish gather around his fingers.

"Chichiri, I have a problem. Could you give me some advice?"

"What's the problem, no da?"

"Well Tamahome and Hotohori are fighting over me. They both say they love me. I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to side with either of them because I love them both but in different ways. But if I don't do anything they're going to fight again. And I'm afraid that in the heat of the moment…one of them might kill the other."

"It sounds like they're the ones with the problem…. Have you told them how you feel?"

"No."

"That would help, no da."

"Yeah I know but I can't."

"Why not?" Sharon sighed and dipped her fingers in the water. The fish scattered. She left her hand in the cool water, making little ripples with her fingers. She wondered if he would understand. There was only one way to find out.

"I can't afford to lead Tamahome on. He belongs to Amanda."

"Amanda? You mean the Seiryuu no Miko?"

"She's not the Seiryuu no Miko! She'd never consent to do that."

Chichiri didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't say anything to dispute her.

"What do you mean _belongs _to her, no da? I was under the impression that Tamahome belonged to himself."

"Well you know what I mean. Not _belong _as in possession but she loves him. And she deserves him too because she's been through a lot."

"And you haven't?"

Sharon shifted uncomfortably. Why did he have to ask such difficult questions?

"That's different. Most of the trouble I got into was my own stupid fault. What happened to her was bad luck…and I couldn't save her from it and now she's mad at me…but she has every right to be."

"So you think that 'giving' her Tamahome would make up for that."

"No! Well…not exactly. Well sorta… I mean, she deserves him doesn't she?"

"I really don't know, no da. But I have the feeling that giving up Tamahome to her will only add to the problem, na no da."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because from all I've seen, Tamahome loves _you,_ no da…and hiding your feelings in hopes that he'll fall for your friend is foolish. It may work but you'll wound his heart terribly in the process…" He hesitated for a moment. "And those wounds are one of the hardest to recover from," he finished softly. Sharon let her head drop back and gazed at the stars.

"But it's not fair. Amanda deserves to be loved too."

"Well love her then. And maybe in the future she'll find someone for herself. You have enough to do without playing fate. Just let her follow her own path, no da."

"Yeah. I see your point." A gentle silence followed. Sharon pulled her hand out of the water and shook off the wetness. Then watched as the goldfish crept out from underneath the lily pads and gathered around Chichiri's fingers again.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the fish come up to you."

"It's not that hard, no da. Do you want me to show you?"

"Nah…it's probably too complicated for me."

"If you say so." Sharon yawned almost without thinking and slowly blinked. She just remembered how tired she was.

"Well…I'm going to bed. G'night Chichiri…and thanks."

"Good night."

---

Chichiri watched her go. She was young still, at times a child in a young woman's body. But she was growing slowly and he wanted to be there when she bloomed. He smiled at the thought. She was easy enough to like…it was no wonder she already had two men in love with her. Even though she hadn't forced them to fall in love with her, it was still her doing in a way but that was good. For a miko it was wise to have her seishi so close to her.

He glanced at the fish. They were beginning to drift away. He didn't want to lose his other company so soon. He took his hand out of the water and broke off a piece of bread from his dinner. He slipped his hand back into the pond and the goldfish returned, nipping at his fingers slightly with little toothless mouths.

He wondered if he would ever be that close to her. Not as a potential lover but as a friend…a very close friend. He couldn't see himself becoming that close to anyone…not again. He would probably just remain an observer; someone Sharon could come to when she had a problem. He was content with that. Being alone was nice too.

---

The door to Sharon's room was open. She went in and looked around. Hotohori had left but Tamahome was sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Where's Hori-kun?"

"He left looking for you."

"Why are you still here?

"I knew you would be back."

She turned away from him and bit her lip. Chichiri had been right…but…she just couldn't bring herself to say she loved him. Not when there was still a chance… But Chichiri was right so she wouldn't say that she didn't love him. And what about Hotohori? Gah. Love was so confusing.

Tamahome wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. Sharon didn't feel like struggling. She relaxed against him and folded her hands over his. Then she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked lazily.

"For doing that to you. For fighting with Hotohori like that and putting you in the middle. I feel like such a jerk," Tamahome murmured. Sharon chuckled.

"Well that's because you are a jerk…but I lo…I forgive you anyway."

If he noticed her slip, he didn't give any indication. Sharon was relieved. Tamahome was a bad influence on her. She was beginning to say things she wanted to keep hidden. Someday she might tell him everything and be completely vulnerable. But she wasn't yet and she really didn't want to worry about it.

"I love to hear you laugh. You hardly ever do," he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"I laugh all the time."

"Yeah, but never because of me."

"Well do something incredibly stupid and I'll laugh at you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

She giggled.

"You're just impossible to please, aren't you?"

"I know a few ways you could please me," he said, kissing her temple. She giggled again and shoved his head gently away.

"Well you're not going to get it pervert."

He grinned at her, his violet eyes sparkling.

"I didn't say what they were. You're the pervert for assuming."

"Well did I assume right?"

"Let's find out." Before she could react he pulled her up and blew a raspberry on her neck. She shrieked, then laughed and smacked his hand lightly.

"Jerk! I can't believe you just did that."

"If you don't believe I could do it again."

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked. He grinned and did it again. She was caught between laughing and shrieking as she tried to get away…but not too far away.

"You're mean, Squash-boy! You just did that because I told you not to."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"Psh. A bit arrogant aren't we?"

"A bit alive aren't we?"

"Shut up."

He began to nuzzle her neck again. She closed her eyes. She loved this feeling. She could feel the tension from the past three days draining from her. Was love always this refreshing?

"Sharon?" She liked the way his lips brushed her neck as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She chuckled. "Are you asking my permission? Or are you just asking because I'll say no and you'll kiss me anyway?"

"No to your first and yes to your second."

"Well in that case, no."

He laughed. She was about to ask him why he was laughing but then he kissed her and all her questions went skipping merrily away and that warm, sparkling, drunk to much Surge feeling tingled through her. She really did love this…and she loved him…but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

---

She ended the kiss and rested her head back against his shoulder. Tamahome sighed. He had thought their last kiss had been something. This one was better. He hadn't expected her to say no. She was proving as unpredictable as a wildfire…but he found he enjoyed getting burned. She yawned and closed her eyes. She was tired…he didn't blame her. The last week had been anything but uneventful.

"Tamahome…I hate to break it to ya…but I really have to go to bed soon."

"Yeah I know. Just a few more minutes." She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Sure."

He heard a quiet movement and looked up. Hotohori was standing at the door, a pained look on his face. Tamahome knew he had seen them kiss and wondered just how long the emperor had been standing there…listening. Tamahome knew what he would have felt like if it had been him and couldn't meet Hotohori's eyes.

"You better let me go soon," Sharon mumbled.

"Are you afraid of falling asleep on your feet?"

"No. But for some reason people tend to burst in on me at awkward moments."

"So I've noticed…"

"If Hotohori came in and saw us like this it would break his heart. He loves me…I know he does…and I feel so bad because I can't return his feelings the way he wants me to."

Tamahome wasn't sure what to say to her. As much as he felt for Hotohori's pain, he wished the emperor would leave before Sharon saw him. He knew that it would upset her if she knew he was listening.

Hotohori opened his mouth to speak. Tamahome lowered his eyes. The man had every right to speak…as much pain as it might cause. Before he could though, Sharon spoke again.

"I don't even want to imagine the look on his face. I think that would be what would kill me. Don't get me wrong though. I love him a lot…but as a friend…"

Hotohori hesitated a long moment…then turned to leave the room.

---

He still didn't say anything. Sharon wished he would. She didn't know what she wanted him to say. She had a sinking feeling, as if someone else was in the room besides them. No…that was stupid…at least she hoped so. Because if someone else was there it was most likely Hotohori. No…her life didn't suck that bad…did it?

She forced herself to lift her head and open her eyes. Then she sighed. It had just been a stupid suspicion. She rubbed Tamahome's hands with her own and yawned again.

"Well, Tama-kins, I'm going to bed now before anything else happens." He chuckled.

"Tama-kins? Turning into Nuriko now are we?" he said letting her go. She grinned at him.

"So what if I am?"

"Please don't. I like him, but I don't want to date him."

Sharon decided to be mean just for the pure fun of it.

"Aww but it would be so cute," she said, hugging his arm. "After all it was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Tamahome froze and a large sweatdrop rolled down his head. Then he clenched his hand into a fist.

"How do you know it was my first kiss, huh?"

"Because you have some very talkative siblings. They informed me that you haven't dated at all," she said, poking him in lightly the chest. He folded his arms.

"Which one of the little 'darlings' said that?"

"Which do you think?"

"Gyokuran," he said, narrowing his eyes. Sharon giggled.

"Bingo!"

"I think I'll buy a nice gag for her as a present."

Sharon grinned and tapped her finger to her cheek.

"I wonder what she's going to say when she finds out you're going to go out with Nuriko…."

"What! I never said-"

"For that matter, I wonder what Nuriko is going to say. Let's find out!"

He reached for her. She ducked under his arms and ran out the door laughing.

"You better not say anything!" Tamahome yelled from behind her.

"Hey, 'Riko! Come out come out wherever you are!" she called in a singsong tone.

"Sharon!" he snapped, picking up speed. She laughed again and ran faster. She slid around the corner, glanced over her shoulder to see how much distance she had and slammed into someone standing in the way.

"Oh sor…" she trailed off as she saw it was Hotohori. Her laughter faded. He was so close to her room. Had he been coming to her room…or…or leaving? An emotion she couldn't quite catch flickered in his golden eyes and then was replaced by a small smile.

"There you are. I was looking for you."

Sharon sighed inwardly. What a relief.

"Oh I was just talking to Chichiri a bit and then I went to pick on Squash-boy. He's so fun to torment."

"Am not," Tamahome muttered coming to a stop.

"Hey, Hori-kun? Don't you think that Squash-boy and 'Riko would make a good couple?"

---

Hotohori really didn't feel like being part of the joke. His heart was too heavy. But seeing her smiling face lifted it a little and he decided to play along for her sake. She was such a joy when she was happy.

"Yes, I think so. Would you like me to arrange something, Tamahome?"

"No, I would not."

"Don't listen to him ,Hori-kun." She hooked her arm through his and began to drag him off. "Come on. Let's go tell Nuriko the good news."

"Will you cut it out!" Tamahome snapped. Sharon laughed. Suddenly he felt something evil wash over him. Some sort of evil presence. He instinctively pushed Sharon behind him and drew his sword. Tamahome had sensed it to and got into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"We know you're here so you might as well come out!" Tamahome shouted. There was a chuckle from the darkness but Hotohori couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

"I've been here for quite a while. You are very sloppy for seishi aren't you?"

"What do you want here?" Hotohori asked.

"I am a messenger from Kutou. We have destroyed several villages around this kingdom. Utterly destroyed them I should say. Not a man, woman or child was allowed to live, even the livestock were butchered and the houses and crops were burned to dust. If you don't comply with our wishes…we'll have to destroy more."

"What is it you want?"

"The Suzaku seishi Tamahome. If he comes to Kutou alone and unarmed, we will call off our attacks. I give you my word that he will not be harmed."

"Yeah right! How can we trust you?" Sharon asked, coming around to Hotohori's side and clenching her hands into fists.

"You have to trust me. You have no other choice." Before Sharon could answer, Chichiri came running around the corner. He seemed to be looking for something.

"There!" he said, focusing on a spot above them. He put a hand to his prayer beads and suddenly the figure of a man appeared dressed in a black cloak. The man dropped to his feet in front of Sharon. Hotohori stepped smoothly in front of her and held the sword to the man's throat.

"We will consider it," he said evenly.

"No we won't!" Sharon snapped. The messenger nodded, backflippedover the railing, and started to run for the palace wall. Suddenly Nuriko came swerving around the corner hair undone and almost completely out of breath. He was holding something in his hand. He hurled the object through the air as hard as he could. For a moment it seemed it would strike the messenger but the man jumped at the last moment and disappeared. The object slammed through the wall making a large hole and apparently kept on going. Hotohori winced and hoped it didn't end up hitting anyone.

"Well I'll never find that again," Nuriko said, pushing his long purple hair over his shoulder.

"What did you throw anyway?" Sharon asked.

"My hairbrush."

Hotohori's eyes widened. A hairbrush had made that big a hole?

"Woah," Sharon said. The emperor nodded in agreement. His sentiments exactly. He sheathed his sword and moved back beside his miko.

"So, what was that all about anyway?" Nuriko asked, perching himself on the railing.

"Some idiot wants Tamahome to go to Kutou alone and unarmed," Sharon said, folding her arms.

"They said they'll destroy more villages if I don't go. He said I wouldn't be harmed…" Tamahome said. Sharon and Nuriko gave him matching glares.

"You are _not _going," the miko said. "So don't even think it."

"She is right, Tamahome. It is entirely too dangerous. I will send more troops to protect the border villages," Hotohori said.

"And anyway it doesn't make sense. Who would want Tamahome in Kutou without the intention of harming him?" Nuriko said.

"Amanda…" Sharon said.

"I don't think going to Kutou would be a wise decision, no da," Chichiri said. Tamahome did not look entirely convinced.

"But…"

"No!" Sharon and Nuriko shouted in the same voice. Tamahome sighed.

"All right. All right."

"Well that's it. I've had my quota of unpleasant situations for the day," Sharon said, stretching her arms over her head. "Anyone have anything to add before I go to bed?"

"No. Just go to bed and dream of all the different unpleasant situations you'll get to go through tomorrow," Nuriko said cheerily. Hotohori was about to admonish him but Sharon really didn't seem to mind. He closed his mouth and let it slide.

"And just think…you'll get to go through most of them with me," she said just as brightly. Nuriko grimaced and hopped off the railing.

"I think I'll go to bed now and sleep until Suzaku is summoned."

"Don't you wish. If I gotta suffer, so do you."

"Well the rain falls both on the ugly and the stunningly attractive," Nuriko said, starting to walk away.

"And the stunningly gay too," Sharon called. Nuriko waved off the comment and disappeared around the corner. Hotohori smiled slightly.

"You and Nuriko seem to be getting along," he said with light sarcasm. Sharon grinned.

"Better then usual anyway. 'Night, Hori-kun." She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Then she smiled at him warmly. "Have pleasant dreams."

"I will." Sharon kissed Tamahome's cheek as well, went into her room and shut the door. Hotohori watched the closed door. As much as he had seen and heard, she told Tamahome that she loved him. As long as she didn't do that, he still had a chance. But his hope was slowly fading.

---

Tamahome watched her sleeping. She was curled on her side, her black hair fanning out behind her and a stuffed lion wrapped in her arms. It was late and he knew he should be sleeping too. He had to go to Kutou though. He had to protect Amanda. She was Sharon's friend and if anything happened to her he knew Sharon would just blame herself. He felt sorry for her too. It wasn't her fault she had ended up in Kutou. She was an innocent and innocents shouldn't suffer.

Once they had been left alone again, he had gone in for one last kiss and they had talked a little while longer. Sharon had told him about what had happened to Amanda. That had sealed it because then he knew he had to go. Amanda needed someone to comfort her. He just hoped he would be enough to console Amanda in Sharon's place.

Sharon rolled onto her back and muttered something in her sleep. He smiled and wondered just what nachos were anyway. He shook his head, he'd never completely understand her. He put the note on the table beside her bed and stared at her some more. He needed to leave soon. The longer he watched the more he wanted to stay. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She sighed in her sleep. He willed himself to look away and walk from the room.

Tamahome looked on Sharon one last time, then shut the door quietly behind him and left for Kutou.

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: For the Sake of Love

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	29. For the Sake of Love

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 29

For the Sake of Love

: Or:  
Have I mentioned that I don't like riding?

By:  
NightMare

With Competition Pieces and electronic shoes from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The one and only Halo-boy

---

Author's Whatever: Whatever. ;p

---

Sharon opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. So it was morning…again. She wished they'd get rid of mornings. They were so inconvenient. She yawned and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. The birds were chirping merrily outside and the breeze creeping in through her slightly open door was warm. It was the beginning of a great summer day and she found herself wanting to go out and enjoy it.

Sitting up she blinked at the floor. Konan was murder on her biological clock. She looked around and spotted a note on the bedside table. She opened it and tried to read it. A few minutes later she realized it was in Chinese and she didn't have a chance.

Sharon placed the note on the bed, grabbed her bookbag and upended it on the floor. Then she knelt on the floor and sorted through the mess, wondering what had possessed her to bring so much junk. She lifted up a bottle of green hair spray and shook her head. What in the world had she wanted to use _that _for? She found her two dresses, tossed them onto the bed and underneath them were the English/Chinese Dictionary and Ann's Advanced Chinese III textbook.

Sharon grabbed the note from the bed, shut it in the dictionary, then stood and stared at her plaid skirt that was draped over the chair. She decided against putting it on. Her shirt was long enough to function as a short dress and anyway she wasn't going to anything formal. Her stomach growled to remind her it was there. She yawned at it and padded out of the room to find a meal. Halfway to the kitchens, someone called 'Your Grace' behind her. She turned, and smiled as she saw Keiki.

"Hey…it's pretty late in the morning. Don't tell me Hotohori wants breakfast with me. He must have been up hours ago."

"Yes, Your Grace. His Majesty has not yet eaten. He wishes to know if you would dine in a new place."

"Yeah sure…as long as I get food."

"Of course, Your Grace." Keiki led her through the halls in the southern wing of the palace. This was near where the temple was.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The old conference chamber."

"Uhh…interesting place to eat. May I ask why?"

"While Your Grace was away those three months, His Majesty moved the conference chamber to the western wing and had this one converted to a dining hall for your pleasure." Sharon blinked. A dining hall? What would she need with a dining hall? Oh well…it was the thought that counted.

"That's great!" she said, sweatdropping a little. Keiki stopped, pushed open a door for her then bowed low. She thanked him and walked in. As soon as she saw the table she knew why Hotohori had done this. Now all of her seishi could eat together with her. Hotohori, Nuriko and Chichiri were already there. Hotohori was sitting at the head of the table as usual and Sharon decided to let him. He wasn't the emperor for nothing after all.

"Does this please you?" Hotohori asked.

"You know it does," she said and pecked him on the cheek. Then she plopped down on his right hand side, across from Nuriko and slapped her books on the table. Chichiri, who was sitting beside the purple haired seishi, was smiling at her. Then again…he smiled at everyone.

"Morning, Chiri. Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, no da. Sharon…do you remember that redheaded young man we ran into while we were traveling?" Sharon snorted.

"Ran into? Try more like kidnapped by. Yeah I remember that fang faced pig headed annoying ugly thieving bastard. Why do you ask?" Chichiri sweatdropped.

"Never mind, no da. It's not really important yet."

"Yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Chichiri didn't add anymore and Sharon was about to press when a servant came up and asked what she would like to have.

"Uhh…anything's fine…and some of those stuffed mushrooms, those are great."

"Yes, Your Grace." Sharon shook her head as the woman walked off.

"Your Grace…why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Because you are the miko and they are being respectful," Hotohori said.

"Yeah. I kinda knew that. There isn't a possibility that I can make 'em stop is there?"

"No. I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer."

"Dang."

"Oh poor pitiful you," Nuriko said dryly. Sharon stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous because you don't have what I got."

"You're right. I've got more," Nuriko said, patting his hair. Sharon grinned and shook her head.

"You're a trip, you know that, 'Riko?" she said, pulling the dictionary closer and opening it.

"Do you give everyone nicknames?" Nuriko asked.

"Only people I like."

"Would ugly pig-faced bastard be considered a nickname?" Chichiri asked. Sharon stared at him.

"No."

"Didn't think so, no da."

"Chichiri, why do you keep bringing up Genrou? Is there something about him that I should know?" The blue haired man took a sudden interest in his food.

"How would I know, no da? You've known him longer then me, no da. I was just curious."

"And I thought _I _was a bad liar," Sharon said, rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, no da. Just forget I said anything." Sharon leaned forward and stared at him.

"What are you hiding, monk?"

"I'm not the one who's in hiding, no da."

Sharon gave up. Chichiri was just going to continue to dance around the question and she didn't feel like waltzing at the moment. She began to translate the note. It was difficult going even with a dictionary. It didn't even make sense. She then realized she was reading across rather then up and down. She flipped back a page or two and started again.

She only had a word or two by the time her meal arrived. She ate with one hand and translated with the other. She was really glad Hotohori had taught her how to use chopsticks. Doing both would be impossible otherwise.

_Let's see, _she thought. _That is…left…that's angry what the heck is that? It doesn't say. Grr. This is so hard! Oh wait, here it is…love. Now why is that in there I wonder? _A lot of the characters she couldn't find. She flipped through the dictionary for the one at the end of the note. She found it fairly easily. Ogre? No…she must have read it wrong. She double-checked. Sure enough the kanji meant ogre. Well that didn't help! What did an ogre have to do with anything? She had the distinct feeling she'd seen that kanji somewhere before.

"What are you doing?" Nuriko asked.

"Trying to read this darned note."

"Let me see."

"You can read this?" she asked, holding it up.

"Of course. It doesn't look too complicated."

Sharon sweatdropped. Of course Nuriko would be able to read Chinese… Duh. She handed it over to him and began to tackle the rest of her mushrooms.

"It's from, Tama-kins."

"Really?" Sharon bit her lip. Maybe it was a love letter. She hoped not. Nuriko, being the nice person he was, would probably read it aloud so everyone and his neighbor could hear. Great. Suddenly Nuriko slammed the letter down so hard he made a crack in the table.

"That moron! I can't believe he did that!"

"What? What?"

"Tamahome went to Kutou!"

Sharon jumped to her feet.

"No way!"

"That's what it says! Sharon, by the time you read this I will have all ready left for Kutou. I'm sorry for sneaking out but I know you wouldn't have let me go if I hadn't. Please don't be angry with me. I'm doing this for you. I will come back when you have gathered all the seishi and hope it will be soon. Use your head for once and try to stay out of trouble. Wo ai ni. Tamahome." Nuriko read the letter very fast and very furiously…but Sharon had gotten every single word. She slammed her fists on the table.

"That idiot! He's gone off to Kutou by himself! I'm going to kill him," she snarled. Nuriko stood, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I'll help! He always puts himself in danger like this! How dare he worry us!"

"I know! We have to go after him!"

"No. We are _not _going to risk losing you in Kutou again," Hotohori said. "Tamahome can take care of himself."

"But…but…what if they change their minds and decide to kill him?"

"We'll just have to find the seishi before that happens."

"But who knows how long that will take?"

"There isn't any other choice, no da."

Sharon turned her attention to the monk. "We were lucky to have escaped Kutou the first time. I doubt they'll let the Suzaku no Miko slip through their hands again. Finding the other seishi is the best thing to do to help Tamahome no da."

Sharon nodded, put the note in her shirt pocket, and gathered up her books.

"Well that settles it. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"I wish I could go with you," Hotohori said with a sigh. Sharon's anger faded a little. Oh right. Hori-kun couldn't go with them. Aw man…she'd miss him all over again. She couldn't let him see her sad though, she had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Hori-kun. It's just a routine seishi search. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" she said cheerfully. Hotohori rubbed his temples.

"At this point? Everything."

---

Sharon was comfortable for once. Well…as comfortable as could be expected. She was riding behind Nuriko on a cute little black mare. For once she wasn't riding sidesaddle. With shorts under her skirt, she could enjoy the usual style of riding without worrying. She didn't feel as precarious either.

Chichiri was riding beside her on a larger gray gelding. He seemed to be lost in thought. They had been riding in peaceful silence for a while and Sharon didn't want to break the silence just yet. How could he have gone to Kutou like that? He could be killed. Or even worse things could happen to him. Well…at least he'd get a chance to get to know Amanda.

A small, selfish part of her didn't want him to know Amanda. 'Manda was gorgeous and most of the guys at school had fallen all over her. If Tamahome got to like her, Sharon wouldn't have a chance in hell with him again. Well at least now she knew what it felt like to be kissed…and nuzzled. She grinned…and raspberried. Amanda was so lucky.

She sighed, her happy mood gone. This wasn't fair. Tamahome was affecting her moods and he wasn't even here. Well…she just had to take her mind off of him. How could she though? She watched absently as a man in a hay cart passed them on the road. She grinned.

"Hey, 'Riko, why don't we buy a cart? That might be fun."

"It might be fun shoving you off this horse too," the seishi said dryly. Sharon giggled and tossed her hair. The horse slowed to a stop and she tensed. She hadn't actually thought he had been serious!

"Well, Sharon? Which one do you suggest?" Nuriko asked.

"Huh?" She peered over Nuriko's shoulder. The wide main road broke off into two smaller roads. Her eyes were drawn to the one on the right.

"Where does that one go?" she asked, pointing.

"That goes straight into Jozen, no da."

"Hey! That's where Doukun lives. Maybe we can visit her on the way back."

"That sounds like a good idea. It's been a while and we can pay them back for their hospitality," Nuriko said.

"What about left?"

"The mountains and Tamahome's village, no da."

"The mountains are dangerous this time of year," Nuriko said. "I heard summer is when the bandits are most active."

"Bandits? As in Reikaku bandits?"

"There are lots of bandits…but Reikaku Mountain has the largest group."

"Great. Then left it is!" she said cheerfully. Nuriko sighed.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He nudged the horse into a walk and they started down the road. Sharon smirked. Genrou had better watch out. She was going to kick his butt!

"I hope we find another seishi along the road," Nuriko said anxiously. "The two of us aren't much of a defense against a bandit army. They gave the last emperor a load of trouble and I don't even want to know what they'll do when they find out you're the miko."

"Ah, I think you guys are more than enough to take care of a handful of stupid bandits. You can bend them into a pretzel and Chichiri can…uhh…use magic on 'em! Ain't that right Chichiri?" There was no answer. Sharon looked over. The dappled gray horse was trotting beside them, but the rider was gone.

---

Hotohori was in his rooms brushing his hair. It was one of his favorite things to do in his limited free time. He had such beautiful hair, so soft and full. He almost envied himself. It matched his eyes so well. He stared into the mirror. Yes…his eyes were attractive too. Light brown with gold flickering in the depths. He was just…so beautiful. He wasn't even vain about it…just honest.

He sighed and put the brush down. He just couldn't take as much enjoyment from it. Not a day had passed and he was worried about Sharon's safety. He wanted to be there for her this time. He knew it was impossible. If only he could get out of being Emperor. Just this once. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw two faces in the mirror. One of them was definitely not his.

---

"Looks like it's just the two of us again," Nuriko grumbled.

"It's okay. We did all right the last time," Sharon said. The purple haired seishi glared at her. Sharon blinked. "What? I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Nuriko rolled his eyes and dismounted. Sharon felt a little nervous about being on the horse all by herself and carefully slid off. Her legs didn't even feel wobbly anymore. Maybe she was getting used to this.

"Well I guess you'll have to ride this horse then," Nuriko said, taking the gray's reins.

"I can't ride."

"We have to take him with us."

"But why can't you hold the reins and ride on the other horse…you know…lead it?"

"So you want me to direct a stubborn horse one-handed while trying to lead another one and keep you out of trouble all at the same time?"

"Maybe," Sharon joked.

"I'm just one man you know."

"Well sort of anyway," Sharon said. Nuriko glared at her. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Just kidding. You are what you want to be I guess." She looked up at the horse and whistled. "And you want me to get on him, how?"

"I'll help you." He bent over and cupped his hands together. "Now put both hands on the saddle and I'll give you a boost." Sharon put her hands on the saddle, her foot in Nuriko's hands and hoped that the horse didn't decide to move.

"On three…ready? One…two…three." Sharon found herself vaulting over the saddle. She landed on the other side of the horse with a breathtaking thud. The lack of air was bad enough. She just wished someone would answer the phone in her head.

"Ow," she whimpered when she had the oxygen to do so.

"Oops. I think I boosted a bit too much."

"Just a bit," Sharon squeaked.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah…sort of…not really." She sat up and waited for the world to stop spinning before she tried to stand. "Have I mentioned that I don't like riding?"

---

Hotohori jumped and looked over his shoulder. The blue haired seishi was standing there looking nonchalant. It took a few minutes for the emperor to organize his thoughts.

"Chichiri! How did you…why are you here? Has something happened to Sharon?"

"No. I just thought you'd like to join them no da."

"I do, but that's impossible. Isn't it?"

"Not if you're willing to give the empire into someone else's care for a while."

"Whose?"

"Your own of course." There was a poof of smoke and Hotohori blinked as he suddenly saw an exact copy of himself standing in front of him. For once the articulate emperor didn't know what to say.

"Uhh…"

"I'll pretend to be you and you can go take care of the miko," Chichiri said with Hotohori's voice.

"Uhh…"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"It will never work. Even though you are beautiful you are not as beautiful as I am. Someone will surely know the difference!"

"Then I'll make sure no one gets a close look, no da," Chichiri said, sweatdropping. Hotohori weighed the decision carefully in his mind. He soon decided to go along with the plan. Chichiri would be able to handle things and it wasn't as if he couldn't be trusted. His empire would be safe for a short while at least. After all, what could possibly go- Hotohori forcibly stopped that thought in its tracks. He loved his miko dearly but he couldn't afford to think like her.

---

Chichiri watched Hotohori leave and shook his head. The man was arrogant to be sure…but he was very loyal to the miko. He had seen nobles think twice about doing anything that required hard work and danger and the Emperor was ready and eager to do both. He wouldn't say anything against him. Suddenly a servant rushed in and bowed low.

"Are you prepared to leave Your Majesty?"

"Leave where?"

"To the merchant district, Sire, for an imperial inspection."

"Oh that. Yes. What else do I have to do today?"

"A thousand pardons, Sire, I'll have to check." The man scuttled away. He returned soon with a long slip of paper. Chichiri sincerely hoped he didn't have to do all of that.

"As you approved earlier Your Majesty… After the inspection Your Majesty is scheduled to finish reading the governor's reports from the northern quarter of the empire, then is Lord Agumi's audience to discuss the problem of quartering troops in Xong. Afterwards the meeting with Captain Chang to inform Your Majesty of the news from the border, then a delegate from Rou village to complain about the increasingly violent activity of the Reikaku bandits. Afterwards…" Chichiri groaned inwardly as the man continued. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

---

Sharon held the reins loosely. After much struggling she had finally managed to get up on the huge horse. They were riding along at a comfortable pace and they were nearing a village. Sharon was glad. She didn't know how much more abuse she could take.

"I still can't believe he went off like that. Tamahome I mean," Sharon said. "He tells me not to do it and then he goes off by himself…that's not fair."

"He probably had a good reason."

"Yeah…but still. Nuriko why are men so…so…"

"Annoying?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I knew."

"It's not just that, they're confusing too. Take Ann's brother Matt. He won't even go out to get the mail without emptying a few cans of hairspray but his room is a disaster area."

"I guess it's just one of those things."

"Really. I understand them better then most girls I guess. I grew up around men. I used to live with four but Uncle Carrot got remarried and him and Ricky moved to Tennessee."

"Carrot?"

"Yeah…it's just his nickname. He doesn't like his real name. _I _don't even know what it is."

"What's your brother like?"

"David? He's into clothes and is kind of a pansy. He can be a real jerk at times but I love him anyway. I kinda miss him a little too. It's funny how you don't know how much you really love someone until they're gone."

"I know the feeling." They continued to ride in silence until they entered the village. It was just after noon and the village was alive. Enticing smells wafted from an open tavern door.

"I'm starved. Let's go eat," Sharon suggested, pointing her horse to the tavern.

"Sure. Why not? It will be nice to get out of this sun." They pulled up at the tavern and Nuriko tied his horse to the hitching post. Sharon didn't dismount…instead she stared at the ground…bewildered.

"What's wrong?" Nuriko asked.

"How do I get down?"

---

Nuriko didn't like it. It was too quiet. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something. Sharon wasn't affected by it. She just plopped down, plunked their money bag on the table and ordered something. Nuriko sat cautiously and scanned the room. The tavern was populated mostly by men. As he looked them over, they looked away. A small group of men in a shady corner met his gaze. He didn't like the looks in their eyes. Of course that could mean more then one thing. Still, it was better to be careful, especially where the miko was concerned.

"Umm…this stuff looks so good!" Nuriko turned his attention back to the sixteen-year-old. His eyes widened at the amount of food being laid on the table. Sharon met his stare with a grin and picked up her chopsticks.

"Ya can't get enough Chinese food! Especially these stuffed mushrooms. I wonder what's in them?"

"I thought this was lunch."

"It is lunch."

"Looks more like dinner to me."

"It's really good though," Sharon muffled around a mouthful of bean sprout. "Dig in!" Nuriko took a small bowl of rice and poked at it absently. He was still uncertain about the tavern. He shrugged the feeling off and lifted the bowl to his mouth. Before he took the first bite, his instincts told him to look up. The men in the back corner were still staring…then one of them smiled.

"Sharon, don't eat any more. I think the food might be poisoned." He looked at her. She was pale and one hand was pressed against her throat. She tried to stand but fell to the ground. Nuriko stood and rushed over to her side. He had been too late. As soon as he reached her the men attacked.

Nuriko didn't know what to do. He needed to help her but if the men got to her it wouldn't help at all. The faster he got rid of them, the more chance Sharon had of surviving. There were four men in all. He was outnumbered but not by much.

"We don't gotta fight," the first man said, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"What do you mean?" Nuriko asked, making his hands into fists.

"You give us the gold and the girl and we'll leave ya alone."

Nuriko answered his question by punching him in the face. The man sailed through the air, hit the wall and slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You shouldn't have done that!" one of his companions snarled. "Come on, let's hit him together!" He shouted to another man. They charged him. Nuriko grabbed the larger man and kicked him toward his friend as hard as he could. Both men went flying and crashed into a table. Table and men went skidding across the room a few feet before stopping in a dazed heap. The remaining man snarled and pulled a sword. Nuriko sweatdropped. Things had just gotten complicated.

---

Sharon's vision was darkening. She couldn't breathe. The bean sprout was blocking the air to her lungs. Great. She was going to die. She could just see her obituary. Sharon Alissa Glace, sixteen, killed by a bean sprout.

She tried to cough but didn't have the air. She heard someone shouting her name. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up sharply. She was forced to cough and the bit of bean sprout dislodged itself from her throat and went skittering across the floor. Sharon leaned back against her rescuer and took a deep breath. That was close. Next time she'd have to remember to slow down.

"Thanks. Any longer and I would have passed out," she said. Her vision cleared and she saw Nuriko standing beside her, fists raised. He was staring down at her, shock on his face.

"Sharon, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just ate a bit too fast."

"So you weren't poisoned?"

"Nope."

He was glaring at her now. Sharon saw a strange man raise a sword above Nuriko's head.

"Watch out!" she yelled. Nuriko turned around just as the sword was whistling down. The purple haired seishi yelped and threw himself back, narrowly avoiding getting his face sliced open. As soon as the man's sword was down, Nuriko darted forward, put a hand on the man's face and slammed him down onto the floor so hard the wood broke.

"That was impressive," said a familiar voice right behind her. Sharon twisted her head and looked up at her rescuer. She gaped.

"H…Hori-kun?" she stammered. He smiled.

"Yes."

Sharon looked at Nuriko who seemed just as stunned as she was, then back to the emperor.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

---

They were riding again. Sharon rode in between the two of them on a spirited palomino. Although she was new to riding, Hotohori could tell that she would be a fairly good horsewoman in time. She sat straight in the saddle and held the reins with ease. The reins were a bit slack…but that was fine for walking.

They had traded horses since the palomino was a bit easier to mount. He felt uncomfortable letting her ride it. He couldn't explain why. There was something about the horse the he knew he should remember. He shook his head…it would come back to him later.

He refocused his attention on the rider. She was beautiful. He remembered when he had first met her he hadn't thought of her as much. Now her beauty had grown on him…she had grown on him. If he were to live without mirrors he would take the same enjoyment out of staring at her. And he could stare at her forever once she decided that she loved him. There was still a chance.

---

Nuriko tried not to glare in Sharon's direction. The emperor was staring at her again and he knew she couldn't help it. That didn't stop him from being jealous. What did she have that he didn't? Besides the obvious?

He sighed. There was no help for it. If only he had been born female. He glanced at Sharon…then at the horse. There was something about that horse. He had rarely ever been to the palace stables…but he remembered a vague rumor about that horse. It had some sort of reputation. The memory eluded him and he would have given up…except a tiny warning bell had gone off in the back of his mind.

---

The horse pulled at the reins. They were so slack. The legs around his ribs were tight, almost pinching. This rider was unfamiliar and inexperienced. Not that the horse minded much. He'd never felt so much freedom outside of the grazing field before. Well he wasn't about to let the moment slip from under his hooves. He pulled at the bit once more…just to test. The rider murmured some words and scratched his head. The horse chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun. They didn't call him Imperial Lightning for nothing.

---

Nuriko suddenly remembered something. There was a horse in the stables that had the reputation for suddenly bolting for no apparent reason. It seemed to love to catch riders off guard. Could this be the same one? He looked to the emperor.

"Hotohori-sama… isn't that-" Before he could finish Hotohori's eyes widened.

"Sharon, stop the horse."

"Huh?"

Imperial Lightning let out an earsplitting neigh and tore down the road, taking the miko with him.

---

"Gaah!" Sharon screamed. The thing was going fast…way to fast. The ground whizzed underneath flashing hooves. If she fell off right now it would really hurt. She wasn't about to take that chance. She let go of the reins and wrapped her arms around the animal's neck.

The ground made her dizzy. She closed her eyes tightly. Now that she couldn't see it wasn't so scary anymore. The wind whipped through her hair and she had the incredible feeling of flying. Only the horse's warmth and her rather precarious position reminded her of her current situation. She heard other hoof beats behind her.

"Pull up on the reins!" Hotohori shouted.

"Are you crazy! I'll fall!"

"You will fall if you keep that speed going for much longer!" Sharon knew he was right. But if she sat up she knew she was going to fall backwards and that was going to hurt a lot worse. She slowly sat up and grabbed the reins. She put one hand on the saddle and with the other pulled back as hard as she could. The horse slowed its pace and tossed its head. The reins flew out of her grip and over the horse's head. Oh gah. Well at least it couldn't get any worse.

---

Imperial Lightning heard the others coming up behind him. Oh they were chasing! Oh what fun! He felt like a colt again. He dove off the road and into the forest, stretching his legs to their fullest extent and weaving through the trees. This was great! If there was anything better then running he had no idea.

---

The black was frothing and slowing down. She was a light, fast horse but burdened down with packs. There was no help for it. Nuriko slowed her to a walk and watched as Hotohori thundered past him after the miko. He hoped the emperor would be able to catch up to her. The gray was had more endurance then the mare but also had more packs. It was just one thing after another wasn't it?

The horse shifted. Something fell and clattered to the ground. He stopped the mare and dismounted to see what it was. There was a silver mirror lying on the road. It had probably fallen out of Sharon's open satchel. Picking the mirror up, he turned it over to see if the glass was scratched and gasped. Instead of his reflection was a red kanji that meant mountain.

He looked up at the mountains and saw one not too far away that made his heart jump. This mountain rose into the air in the shape of a howling wolf. He had heard of it before. Reikaku. The bandit mountain. Suddenly the runaway horse wasn't the only problem.

---

The hoofbeats were getting further and further behind. She was slipping. If she fell at this speed she might not ever get up again.

"Somebody stop this damned horse!" she screamed. No immediate help came but she knew Hotohori or Nuriko would be there soon. She was sure her seishi would be able to help her. At least she hoped so.

---

Hotohori looked around desperately for the miko. The gray could no longer keep up and he had lost her.

"Suzaku, please help her," he murmured. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed along at ankle level, making the gray rear. Hotohori struggled to calm the horse knowing with dead certainty that his prayer had just been answered.

--

Sharon screamed as she hung onto the saddle for dear life. She was hanging sideways off the horse. She'd managed to jam one foot in the stirrup but the other was dangling and she clung to the saddle for dear life. The horse obviously did not like being ridden this way and began to tilt toward trees as if hoping to rub her off.

"Get yer foot out of the stirrup and let go!" shouted a voice near her ear. Gah! She was so startled she nearly did let go. Where the hell did that come from? If she wasn't so terrified, she would have opened her eyes and looked. It must have been someone in passing.

"Damnit little girl! I can't keep up this speed for much longer! Just let go!" Well so much for that idea. And what did he mean 'this speed'? Was he on a horse beside her? She couldn't hear any other hoof beats.

"Are ya deaf, moron?"

"I'm not going to let go! You must be out of your mind!"

"I'll catch you! Just trust me or you'll be draggin' along behind that thing."

Well it wasn't as if she had anything to lose. She closed her eyes, yanked her foot from the stirrup and reluctantly, let go. For a brief second she was airborne. Then she slammed into someone who stumbled. Sharon yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowed to a stop.

"Can ya stand?" the guy asked in a gentle voice. A voice that was very, very familiar. Sharon opened her eyes and stared at the redhead staring back at her. At this point she wasn't sure what to think.

"Huh?" she said, more then a little dazed.

"I said can ya stand?"

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah." He set her gently on her feet. Sharon's legs immediately gave out beneath her and she sat hard on the ground. Genrou rolled his eyes and crouched to be on eye level with her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I almost…I almost died," she muttered, still a little windblown. He grinned.

"Yeah I know. You can't ride worth shit."

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "I can so! Just not that horse."

"Yeah right.

"I can!"

"Can not."

"Don't mess with me, dork," she said, trying to stand. He laughed and helped her up. She shoved him away and leaned against the tree for support.

"What are you doing out here anyway, little girl?"

"That's none of your business! Give me back my necklace, dork." He turned away from her and folded his arms behind his head.

"I just saved your ass and that's the thanks I get. Women. I tell ya. Bunch of ungrateful crones…the lot of 'em. I don't owe you nothin', little girl."

"You do if you want this back, bandit boy," she said, pulling his necklace out of her pocket. His eyes widened.

"Where th' hell did ya get that! Give it back!"

"I'll give it back as soon as you give me my locket." He hesitated a moment.

"I'll give your locket back as soon as ya give me my beads."

"How can I trust you?"

He grinned. "'Cause I just saved your life."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, thinking it over. Finally she handed out the beads.

"You grin too damn much," she grumbled as he took them. He retied the beads around his neck. She was about to ask for her necklace back when the sound of hoofbeats interrupted her. Thinking it was Hotohori she turned, only to see the palomino. Genrou grabbed its reins. The horse laid back its ears and tried to nip him. The bandit cursed and shoved its head to the side. Sharon snatched the reins from him just in case he decided to steal the horse too.

"You got your friends with ya?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're not far behind." He glanced around him.

"I don't see anyone. Which direction did ya come from?" Sharon looked around at the trees and realized she had no earthly idea.

"Great. Now what am I going to do?"

"Well I'll take ya to Rou village. It's the biggest one and I'm sure your friends will look for ya there," he said, mounting the horse. Sharon stared up at him suspiciously. For some annoying reason she knew she could trust him. She handed the reins to him and clambered up onto the horse in front of him. She wanted to be the first to see where they were going, just in case.

"Can't you sit in back? It's hard to see over your big head," he said. Sharon narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"That hurt ya stupid female!" he shouted. The horse started. Sharon grabbed hold of the palomino's mane and tossed her hair.

"You deserved it dork."

"Next time I'm just gonna let you fall off the damned horse."

"Next time I'll aim my elbow lower." He muttered something incoherent and kicked the palomino into a trot.

---

Genrou dismounted and lifted the girl off the horse. The ride had been silent for the most part but that was more out of fear of making the horse nervous. Now though her eyes were gleaming with anger and he prepared himself for an onslaught of insults. Then she smiled. It was like the clouds parting from the sun. Her whole face lit up.

"?" was all he could think of to say.

"Thanks for saving me. You didn't have too but I'm glad you did. Otherwise I would have been a dead little miko."

"M…miko?"

"Yep. Suzaku no Miko." Suddenly the full realization of what she was hit him like a flying brick. She was the destiny he was trying to avoid. He knew she was. This girl was the Suzaku no Miko and he had just been found.

"You ain't gettin' me without a fight," he muttered.

"Huh?" He had to do something to dissuade her. He had to be totally and completely obnoxious. He knew he would hate himself later but now self-preservation was his only thought.

"Well now that we're here I guess I'm just gonna take this horse for payment."

"Payment?"

"Well yeah. Ya didn't think I'd take ya here fer nothin' did ya?"

"You jerk! You didn't mention payment! If you had I would have told you to shove it! You aren't taking the horse."

"You gonna stop me little girl?" He grabbed the horse's reins. She tried to snatch them from his hands. There was a brief and violent struggle ending with her holding the reins. She smiled triumphantly.

"Ha!" she said. He shoved her hard. She landed on her butt on the ground and blinked up at him, startled. Then her face twisted with anger.

"You dork!"

"You ain't worth my time little girl," he said, turning and finding himself facing several angry looking village guards armed with spears. Uh-oh. Before he could move the captain of the guard slammed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this man bothering you ma'am?" the captain asked.

"He tried to steal my horse!" she yelled. Genrou looked at the odds. There were twelve of them and one of him. He could escape, but it would probably hurt. Ah hell…why bother? He could escape painlessly from prison later. He let the guards lead him away, stealing a glance back at the girl. Hopefully he would never have to see her again.

---

Sharon decided that even though the gray was hard to get up on, he was a hell of a lot easier to stay on. She was riding in the middle again, Hotohori and Nuriko on either side of her. Hotohori had wanted to stay at the village for the night, but Sharon had begged him to move on. She didn't want to stay in the same village as that…that dork.

She couldn't believe she had trusted him…and he _still _hadn't given her the locket back. Ann was going to kill her when she found out…if she didn't know already. She hadn't told the others about him. She'd just told them some stranger had saved her, then run off and she'd discovered Rou village on accident.

Genrou was _her _problem and she wasn't about to let anyone else deal with him. Although it would be half worth it to see the look on his face when Hotohori put the sword to his throat and threatened to execute him. Hori-kun would do that too…if she asked him.

"Do you still wish to go to Reikaku?" Hotohori asked suddenly. Sharon stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew. Then she remembered the dinner conversation and nodded.

"Let's do it tomorrow though. I'm getting tired." Which was true enough. She was getting tired. Besides, Genrou would probably be let out tomorrow and Reikaku would be the first place he would go. Maybe she could let Hotohori and Nuriko in on her secret. It would be a lot easier to deal with Genrou with two of her seishi backing her up. She really wanted to do this on her own though…. Well, she would see how things turned out and decide from there.

"Sharon, you know that little silver mirror of yours? Is it from your world?" Nuriko asked.

"Nope. Taiitsukun gave it to me to find the seishi in place of the scroll. Why?"

"I think there is a seishi in Reikaku." Huh. Well that was convenient.

"Is that why you wanted to go there? Because you knew of a seishi?" Hotohori asked.

"Actually no. It's a long story. Hey. Let's find a place to camp." Nuriko sidled his horse closer to hers and peered into her face with narrow eyes. Sharon tried to look innocent but Nuriko wasn't buying it.

"You're hiding something." It wasn't a question. Sharon laughed and flapped her hand dismissively.

"Who me? You're imagining things. What could I possibly be hiding?"

"I don't know _miko _but it had better not be anything to get us into any more trouble."

"It's nothing, really."

"But if it is something, you need to tell us, Sharon," Hotohori said. "We need to know in order to protect you."

"It's just something really trivial. Don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh. Well until I know what it is I will worry about it," Nuriko said. Hotohori didn't say as much but she could see him thinking about it too. Sharon sighed. She should have kept her mouth shut…or lied. She didn't like them to worry about her.

---

They rode for a short while longer until they found a comfortable spot in which to camp. They had dinner around sunset. The night slowly fell and everything was peaceful…for the time being.

----

Hmmm…strangers were here. The man watched the three from the darkness of the trees. He hadn't seen these people around before. He grinned. Unwary travelers and probably lost, considering how close they had camped to Mt. Reikaku.

Their loss. He would have to get some of the others then come back to the camp and see what…and who…they could steal. Un-noticed, a shadowy figure slipped through the darkening night.

---

"So Hori-kun, how exactly are you here anyway? I thought you had to look after the empire."

"Chichiri is…covering for me."

"From a monk to an emperor no da. I wonder if he has any idea the workload he's going to get."

"I wonder if he has any idea at all," Hotohori said, sweatdropping. Sharon smiled at him and patted his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Chichiri can take care of things well enough."

Hotohori didn't look entirely convinced and Sharon didn't know what else to tell him. Instead she leaned against a tree and pulled Tamahome's note from her pocket. There was still enough light to make out the characters. Even though she couldn't read it, she could remember what it said. Then she remembered the word Nuriko had said at the end. Now what was it? Woni? Woini? She knew it started with a wo.

"Woaini," she murmured.

"Did you say something?" Hotohori asked.

"Yeah. Woaini. Tamahome wrote it, but I don't know what it means."

"I love you," Nuriko said. Sharon grinned.

"You too 'Riko? I'm just attracting everyone aren't I?" Sharon giggled and ducked to avoid being smacked across the head.

"You know what I meant. Wo ai ni means I love you."

"Aww…and all this time I thought you cared." Nuriko rolled his eyes. Sharon smiled to herself and looked the note. Wo ai ni huh? She liked that. It was very pretty. She wished she could hear him say it. She closed her eyes and held the note to her.

"Wo ai ni, Tamahome."

* * *

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Dangerous Reunions

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	30. Dangerous Reunions

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 30

Dangerous Reunions

: Or:  
What do you think you are doing?

By:  
NightMare

With Cannon and Sister Ray fodder from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: "Jonathan: Amanda…aren't you Canadian?

Amanda: I don't even know where Canadia is!" From one of Annikia's fics.

Side note: In my Reikaku…when you first try to join the bandits you start out as something called a scrub. You have to be a scrub for a few years before officially becoming a bandit. It's a very difficult thing to endure which is how they weed out the men from the boys. Keep in mind this is AU so any discrepancies from the Gaiden are there on purpose.

---

Sharon gazed at the stars. She found the crab almost immediately and smiled. She wondered if Tamahome was looking at the stars too. She wouldn't hold him to his word though. He loved her now but she didn't hold out much confidence for the future. She should just get over him now while she had the chance.

She folded the letter and put it in her shirt pocket. She really didn't want anyone. She would be happier alone. After all, one didn't need a man to survive. She could just picture living the rest of her life unmarried. Living all alone. No one to talk too. Well…she'd get used to it. Hotohori suddenly dissolved from the darkness and came up to her. She smiled.

"The stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" she asked. He didn't answer. He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. The expression on his face made her smile disappear. She knew that look. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this time the look could be totally unrelated to her. And maybe Elvis was alive.

"Sharon, you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a sigh.

"I am tired of holding my feelings back." She closed her eyes for a moment. Great. Just perfect. Couldn't he just get over her?

"Hori-kun…" He touched her cheek.

"I will not deny my feelings for you any longer." He was going to attempt to kiss her again. For some reason Sharon didn't feel nervous, just a bit frustrated.

"Hotohori, no."

"No what?"

"I don't want you to kiss me."  
---

Hotohori paused uncertainly. He should follow her wishes but he didn't want to. Couldn't she see how much he loved her? He could almost see the chance for her loving him slipping away. Maybe…maybe if he kissed her just once she would see differently. Or at least start to see differently. He leaned closer.

"No," she said again. He kissed her anyway. It felt wrong somehow…like he was doing something he shouldn't. But he loved her so why was it wrong? It shouldn't be.

She shoved him away violently. He was too surprised to resist. The rising moon highlighted her features. He had seen that expression on her face only once before. But…it couldn't be. What reason would she have to be mad? Even if she was, she wasn't going to slap him again. He was confident about that.

He was right. She didn't slap him. Her fist pulled back and she punched him right in the jaw.

---

Hotohori stumbled to one knee and stared at her in surprise.

"I said _no, _Hotohori." Sharon folded her arms. She didn't feel the least bit sorry. She had told him no twice. They hadn't been prissy little nos either. He'd kissed her anyway. She didn't care who he was…she wasn't going to let anyone treat her like that.

Nuriko stood up. Sharon turned. She didn't know if he were mad or not. She didn't want to bother with him. It would be wiser for her to cool off before talking to him about it.

"I'll be back," she muttered. She stomped off. Something tripped her up and she looked down…a rope. She looked up. A piece of wood with sharp spikes jutting from it was heading straight for her.

---

Nuriko watched Hotohori dive after the miko. He shoved her out of the way just as the spikes whizzed past the place she'd been standing. They tumbled to the ground and didn't move. Nuriko shook off his daze and went to help them. He heard a step behind him. There was a second of blinding pain in the back of his head and the world went dark.

---

The bandit looked down at the fallen woman. He dropped the piece of wood he had used to hit her and turned her over to inspect the damage.

"Is she all right?" asked one of his comrades.

"I think so but she's gonna have one hell of a headache."

"What about the other two?" Another bandit jumped from his perch in a tree and crouched beside the two other women. The brown haired woman stirred. The bandit popped her over the head with his fist and she went still again.

"They're out cold. Not for long though."

"Well bring them over here so we can have a look at them," said a fourth bandit, emerging from the trees. The first bandit rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The women looked good. He wondered why two of them were in men's clothes.

"These are nice ones," the second bandit said. "I like the tall brunette …but the purple-haired one looks good too. Which one to choose?" The third bandit shook his head.

"I wouldn't even think about it. Not until Eiken's looked them over anyway." The men grimaced at the name.

"He's nothing but a fat coward!" the first one spat. "If he didn't have the Tessen he wouldn't be worth shit!"

"Well he does," the fourth one said. "We'll just have to wait until Genrou returns."

"If he returns," the third one said dubiously. The first one clenched his fists. Genrou should never have left the Tessen behind. Now that Eiken had it their only chance was that their true leader returned. But where was he?

"Hey wait! I heard he was back!" the second bandit said.

"From who?" the first one asked.

"Well I was down in Rou earlier and the captain of the guard was talking about a redheaded thief who was bugging some girl."

"That don't mean it's Genrou though," the third one said.

"Yeah I know. But he said that the thief was a real ass all the time the captain was down there until he couldn't stand it anymore and went to get a drink."

"Sounds like Genrou to me," the fourth one said.

"How longs he in for?" the third bandit asked.

"Thirty days if they don't know anything, a year if they suspect, execution if they know and ten minutes if we get there first," the second bandit said.

"What about the girls?" the third asked.

"It would be pathetic the day it takes three bandits to break one out of prison. And a Rou prison at that," the fourth said.

"I'll get him," the first one said and started to jog.

"Hey!" the second one called after him. "Why don't ya just bail him out! I'm sure Genrou'd appreciate it." The first one laughed. If Genrou thought that he couldn't break someone out of jail he'd get his ass kicked.

---

Sharon opened her eyes. Man her head hurt. She struggled to sit up and wondered why it was such a challenge. She realized her hands and feet were tied. Her seishi had been tied up as well. There was blood on Hotohori's sleeve. She wriggled closer to him and bit her lip. He had hurt himself trying to save her. She felt bad about that. Before she could apologize, he spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that. No one has the right to force himself on a woman."

Sharon sweatdropped. "You didn't really force yourself…well not that much."

"Still…I did and there is no excuse for it. If you choose not to forgive me I will understand."

"Of course I forgive you, that's what friends do." Sharon glanced at Nuriko who was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Nuriko?"

"My head is killing me."

"Are…are you mad at me?"

"No." The way he had said it made it sound like she'd asked a stupid question. She was glad. She looked around at the small, bare room they were in.

"Where the heck are we?" As if on cue the door to the room swung open and a few men came in. They scrutinized their prisoners then talked softly among themselves.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked after a minute. A man stepped from the group and smiled at them. Sharon didn't like his smile. It was the grin of a man who was not to be trusted.

"We are the Mount Reikaku bandits…welcome to our home." Sharon narrowed her eyes. Genrou had done this. He was the leader after all. That was it. She didn't care if he saved her life or not. She was going to kill him. First she had to find him though. Also the seishi who was supposed to be here. A bandit for a seishi. Who would have guessed?

"Now," the bandit continued. "If you're good little girls we won't hurt ya." Sharon looked at them. Then she threw back her head and burst out laughing. The bandits thought they were all female! Oh that was good. That was sooo rich! She laughed so hard tears started to pour down her face. She knew she looked like a lunatic but she couldn't help it.

She calmed herself down a bit. The slightly frightened looks on the bandit's faces calmed her more. She breathed out slowly and looked at her seishi. They weren't looking at her but huge sweatdrops were creeping down their heads. Sharon had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing again.

"What's wrong with her?" one of the bandits muttered to the other. She could use this. She leaned closer to Hotohori.

"I'm going to look for the other seishi," she whispered in his ear.

"Sharon, I don't think that's-" Before he could say any more she laughed again. The bandits jumped.

"Is she…right in the head?"

"Of course I'm right in the head! I just have the plague."

"The plague?" the bandit asked.

"Oh please," Nuriko mumbled. Sharon ignored him.

"Yeah. I got it from back home. People laugh so much they die. It's very serious…my entire village was wiped out."

"You don't sound too sad about it."

"Of course not, I have the plague! It won't let you be sad!" She laughed a third time.

"I…is it catching?" another bandit asked. The first one elbowed him in the ribs but looked to her for the answer.

"Only if I touch someone or they touch me." The bandits looked at her warily and began to talk amongst themselves again. Sharon grinned…well that would save her from any rough situations.

"Hey! What are you guys doin' now?" said a new voice. A man appeared in the doorway. He had a scar going down his cheek and dark blue hair that looked like he had stuck a fork in an electrical outlet and his hair hadn't quite gotten over the shock.

---

"These are the prisoners," Akita said. Kouji looked at the three women huddled together in the small room. They were the strangest prisoners he'd seen. They didn't even look scared. In fact the dark haired woman looked happy. Entirely too happy.

"What's with her?" he asked, gesturing.

"She has the plague." Kouji looked at her again. She didn't look sick to him.

"The plague?"

"The laughing plague. You laugh until you die," Hashi whispered. The others mumbled in agreement. Kouji sweatdropped. This group was made up almost entirely of scrubs. Only Hashi had been made a true bandit. But that was only a week ago. They were all still young and stupid.

"What have I told ya about drinkin' on an empty stomach?"

"We haven't been drinking. Just listen to her Kouji," Hashi said.

"Oi girl! You got the plague?" he called to her.

"Yeah!" she chirped then broke out into high wild laughter. Kouji twitched.

"She sounds insane."

"Well either way she's sick. Let's give her to Eiken. If she has got the plague maybe he'll catch it."

"Yeah, that fat stupid bastard won't know what hit him," Akita said, grinning. The others chuckled. Kouji punched him in the face.

"Watch yer mouth Scrub!" he snapped. He hated Eiken too but he couldn't let them get away with plotting to overthrow the leader. They weren't quite loyal yet and if Genrou ever did get his ass back on the boss's chair they would cause trouble. Akita glared at him but said nothing.

"Well Eiken's gonna want something so we might as well give him the lunatic," Kouji said. He went up to the girl and untied her feet.

"Don't touch her or you'll catch it!" Hashi cried. Kouji rolled his eyes. Idiots. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. She was sane. She was plotting something. As far as he was concerned she could go right on plotting.

"Come with me but don't try anythin'," he said, untying her hands. She stood. He pushed her lightly in front of him, keeping a hand on her shoulder in case she decided to bolt. The men at the door scattered when she walked past them. She giggled wildly.

"You're gonna catch it," she said in a singsong tone as they continued down the hall.

"I ain't stupid," he said in the same tone. She paused and looked back at him.

"You aren't buying it are you?"

"Keep movin' kid." She did as she was told, muttering a curse under her breath.

---

Nuriko wished her luck silently. Sharon needed all the luck she could get. When the miko was out of sight, he leaned closer to Hotohori.

"They think we're women and I suggest we go with it," he whispered.

"Me? Pretend to be a woman? But that is so demeaning!"

"Can you think of an easier to get out of these ropes and get your sword back?"

"Very well," he said. Nuriko tried to hide his smile as the emperor pouted. It was so cute! The bandits slowly came over to them.

"You ladies don't have the plague do you?" the one who had been hit asked. Nuriko shook his head.

"Not us. We were just on our way to taking Sharon to a healer. Poor thing."

"Well in that case…" The man turned to leer at Hotohori. "You know how to dance sweetheart?" Hotohori gave him a look that would have made any of the nobles behead themselves and save him the trouble. Nuriko laughed.

"She's very shy. She doesn't like to be the center of attention."

"That's okay. I like quiet women. Maybe I'll teach you how to dance in private."

"You can't do that Akita! That's against our code and you know it," another bandit shouted.

"Shut up Hashi! That was the old code. Eiken doesn't give a rat's ass what we do to women."

"Well I do. I'm a bandit you're just a stupid Scrub! You try to rape either of these women and I'll have all of Reikaku down on your ass!"

"Yer nothin' but a damned suck up," Akita muttered. Nuriko smiled at Hashi. Now that he knew who his friends were he could begin to exploit them.

"Could you untie me? These ropes are hurting me," he said in his best maiden in distress voice. Hashi blushed a deep crimson and began to pick at the ropes binding his feet.

"Sorry 'bout this."

"It's all right. So are you really a bandit?" he asked, feigning enormous interest. Hashi nodded furiously.

"Just last week," Hashi said, moving around to untie the seishi's hands.

"Ooh. I've always wanted to meet a real bandit! I heard they were the manliest of men!"

"I've heard they were lower then pond scum," Hotohori grumbled.

"Now, dear. You really shouldn't pout. It's not nice and it will give you wrinkles." Hotohori's face immediately relaxed but his eyes were still blazing. Nuriko sweatdropped. This was going to take a lot of work. Hashi held out his hands for him. Nuriko accepted them and Hashi pulled him to his feet. Nuriko clasped his hands under his chin and beamed.

"You're so strong!" he squealed.

"Ooh, you're so strong Hashi," Akita mimicked, holding out his hand for Hotohori. The emperor stood gracefully and looked at the bandit like he was nothing more then a cockroach. Hotohori suddenly smiled and fairly skipped over to Hashi, latching onto the bandit's arm. Nuriko was so stunned he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Take me away from him. I like you so much better," Hotohori cooed in a high pitched voice.

"He's mine," Nuriko said, latching on to his other arm. The bandit drew himself up, obviously flattered by the attention.

"I can take care of both you ladies."

"Are you sure?" Nuriko asked, biting his lip.

"Of course, taking care of pretty women is a pleasure!" Nuriko giggled.

"He thinks we're pretty!"

"He's so cute!" Hotohori squealed. Nuriko tried to keep the surprise from his face. Hotohori was really good at this.

"Shall we go Ladies?"

"Of course Hashi-kun! Whatever you say," Hotohori said. Nuriko smiled. This was turning out rather fun.

---

Tamahome faced the blond-haired man. This was the same man who had hurt Sharon. What he wouldn't give to knock the smirk right off the general's face. Unfortunately he'd come to Kutou as a gesture of peace and wasn't allowed. Besides there were guards in the room and he didn't want to start trouble. Not just yet.

"Let me be the first to welcome you back to Kutou. It's been a while since we met." His voice was patronizing. Tamahome refused to show his annoyance. He wouldn't give the general the pleasure.

"So I'm here. What do you want?"

"You are to be at the disposal of the Seiryuu no Miko"

"The Seiryuu…you mean Amanda?" The blond didn't answer but Tamahome could guess the truth. Why was Amanda the Seiryuu no Miko? She'd probably been forced. After all Sharon and Amanda were best friends.

"It's really rather surprising that you came. You are a fool. But you are a Suzaku seishi so I suppose that's really not surprising after all." Tamahome smiled. He wasn't about to let himself be baited.

"So where are the Seiryuu seishi? I heard they were pretty strong."

"Where do you think?"

"Well I know you can't be one. You're weak." He could practically _feel_ the guards tense. The general smiled but his eyes were like ice.

"I think you know better then that."

"Yeah. What are all the guards in the room for, pretty boy? Afraid I might hurt you?"

"You will watch your tongue around General Nakago!" the closest guard said, cuffing him in the head. Tamahome ignored the pain and noticed with some triumph that the general wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I'll try to be nicer."

"You are trying to bait me and it's not going to work. Now be a good little boy or something unpleasant might happen to you." Tamahome smirked.

"So big strong 'General' Nakago got his jaw broken by a little boy. No wonder you have so many guards." A stinging pain flashed through his cheek as Nakago slapped him. Tamahome kept the smirk on his face and turned his head back to look into the general's cold blue eyes.

"Is that the best you can do, pretty boy?" Before Nakago could say anything the door slammed open.

"Tamahome!" a familiar voice cried.

---

Amanda couldn't believe it! He was here. He had actually come to her. She walked up to him and stared.

"Leave us alone," she ordered.

"Yes miko," the guards said, bowing. Nakago remained in the room, his arms folded. Amanda looked at him.

"You too Nakago." He looked like he was going to protest. Then turned on his heel and went from the room, shutting the door a bit too loudly behind him. Amanda flung her arms around Tamahome's neck.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wanted to protect you." She smiled and touched his face.

"I know." Now that he was here she could be happy. Sharon was stupid for letting him come. Now that she had him, she would never let him go. He was hers now and she wouldn't let anything take him from her. Not even Sharon.

---

Sharon followed the man as he led her through a series of twisting passageways. This was a problem. She didn't even know where the man was taking her and there was no way she'd be able to find a seishi like this. Escape was out of the question. He knew this mountain a million times better then her and besides, his iron grip on her wrist made it impossible. Man. This was all Genrou's fault.

"When I find that bastard I'm going to choke him with those stupid beads," she muttered.

"What's the matter? Did one of those Scrubs assault ya?"

"Well yeah. They kidnapped me didn't they?"

"Not them. Scrubs ain't allowed to kidnap anyone." Suddenly a thought struck her. Maybe this bandit was the seishi. It was always possible. Well if he was she might as well find out a little about him.

"Your name is Kouji right?"

"Yeah." Kouji, Kouji…why did that name seem familiar? Suddenly she remembered.

"Hey! You're the one that cooks like a woman!"

Kouji froze so suddenly she bumped into him. He slowly turned to face her.

"And which of those assholes in there told ya that?" he asked. Sharon grinned. Ooh. Leverage.

"I'll tell ya if you let me go."

He stared at her for a long moment. Then shook his head and resumed walking.

"You ain't worth it."

Darn it. Well it was worth a shot. They rounded a corner and he stopped and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look. I like ya, kid. You ain't bad. But I gotta do this."

She did _not_ like his words. She gulped.

"D…do what?"

"See the room at the end of the hall? That's where you're gonna go." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "If ya manage to get out, run like hell to the mess room which is down the hall and to the right. I'll be there and I'll help ya out."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I give ya my word."

"The word of a bandit? That's a good one."

"I'm a Reikaku bandit and unlike him, I follow the code. Besides, what other choice do ya have?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Good point."

"Now come on girl," he said louder. "The boss wants ta see ya." He pushed her in front of him again. She turned toward him her eyes narrowed.

"Boss? As in leader?"

"Of course boss as in leader stupid."

"Yeah well I wanna see the boss too," she said, rolling up her sleeves.

"You really _are _nuts!"

"You bet I am and he's gonna wish he never busted out of jail." She stomped toward the large doors and slammed them open. A short, fat man sat on a large chair in a richly decorated room holding a sake bottle in one hand and a piece of fruit in the other. She heard Kouji come up behind her.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's me Kouji with a girl for ya, Boss. Well send her in and go away. Yeah all right. And I want some more sake too. What do I look like a barmaid? Just get the hell out of here Kouji and stop talking to yourself. I'm gone." The doors closed behind her. Sharon blinked. And he called _her _crazy? She looked at Eiken.

"You're the boss?"

"Sure am girlie." So Genrou had lied to her too. That figured. She should never have trusted him. Eiken slowly looked over her body in a way that made Sharon feel she wasn't wearing any clothes. She crossed her arms over her chest absentmindedly and glared at him.

"Look do you know anyone who has a character on their body? I'm looking for someone.

"Why don't you sit here so we can get to know each other better?" he said, patting his lap. He acted like she hadn't even spoken.

"How about not?"

"You want to know who has the character? You better do as you're told." Sharon was about to say no but rethought it. The sooner they found the seishi the better. She slipped the key into her pocket and slowly made her way over. She sat gingerly sat on the footrest. The man leered at her and slowly licked his lips. He tossed the piece of fruit away and reached for her shirt. She grabbed his wrist, holding him away. She was not about to…to do _that _with him.

"No. You know what? I can find the seishi on my own."

"You know what girlie? You don't have a choice." There was the chime of metal and Sharon suddenly found a dagger at her throat. She gulped. Oh gah.

---

Hotohori glared daggers at the bandit called Hashi. The man had traded him, _him _of all people to one of his friends for a gold chain. How dare he! Hotohori was beautiful enough to be worth at least a _hundred _gold chains! The emperor flicked his hair over his shoulder. The bandit obviously had no sense of value.

The bandit he was currently with smelled like a stable and had the manners of a boar. The bandits put a hand on his shoulder, then slowly slid it down his back. Hotohori removed the grabbed the offending hand before it could go any further and scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Yer a cold wench aren'tcha? I jush wanna little feel," the man said.

"Wouldn't you like some more sake instead?"

"Had 'nough sake. Want you." Hotohori quickly stood as the man lunged for him. The man fell off the couch and hit the floor where he promptly began snoring. Hotohori sighed, finally. He glanced around the room. His sword as well as the other supplies were by the door with four armed bandits standing around it. He would need Nuriko's help to retrieve it.

---

"Thish is the besht night of my life!" Hashi said, breaking out into wild laughter. Nuriko smiled and refilled his cup, then he watched with some sympathy as Hotohori made his way through the room, stopping frequently to ward off seeking hands. Nuriko kept his calm only by memorizing the faces of those who were unfortunate enough to lay their hands on the emperor.

One dark-haired bandit reached over and pinched Hotohori's rear, making him jump. Nuriko restrained himself from breaking the bottle and forced a pleasant smile to his face. Oh they were going to die. Hotohori finally made it over to him, making a great effort to keep his temper in check.

"Would you accompany me Nuriko?" he said in a strained voice. It was not a request.

"Excuse me Hashi-kun. I'll be right back," Nuriko said, patting the bandit's arm. The seishi stood and followed Hotohori to the corner of the room.

"Remind me again why we are doing this," Hotohori said in a low voice, his hands clenched into fists.

"To find out where they've taken Sharon. These bandits are so drunk who knows what might slip out."

"Mostly it seems to be their hands. If I get pinched once more…"

"You can't blame them entirely Hotohori-sama. You're so beautiful they can hardly contain themselves." That calmed him a bit as Nuriko knew it would.

"Well that girl should fix him," said a bandit at a nearby table. "I heard from Akita that she had some sort of plague." Nuriko casually slipped beside the table and began to refill their drinks.

"Yeah and Akita lies. He's just a cowardly Scrub. He'll never make a bandit."

"As long as Eiken's on the boss's seat he will."

"That fat bastard…he'll send the code right out the window and we'll be nothing more then thugs! If that happens I'm gettin' out. My sister was raped and killed by some filthy bastards just like him!"

"Shit. There is no code anymore. You know what Eiken's gonna do to that girl. She'll be dead by dawn."

"Now Nuriko," Hotohori said. The two bandits at the table jumped and turned toward him.

"You've got a deep voice for a woman," the first one said. Nuriko smiled at them.

"Now who said we were women?" They stared. Nuriko picked up their table and hurled it across the room. It hit the dark-haired bandit squarely in the chest and knocked him down.

"Permission to have a little fun Hotohori-sama?"

"Have all the fun you want."

Nuriko cracked his knuckles. "You can believe I will."

---

Kouji hoped she got out. None of the other women had been able to. Dammit. If Eiken didn't have the Tessen he would have killed the little bastard long ago. It was Kouji's fault Eiken had gotten the Tessen too. Kouji was the one who had gone charging out to look for Genrou and left the slob in charge. Now he was regretting it. Gods he needed a drink.

He opened the door to the mess hall and stopped. Nearly everything had been smashed or broken, furniture and bandits alike and standing in the middle of it all was the purple haired woman, dusting off her hands. Before he could ask he found the blade of a sword being pressed against his throat. The dark haired prisoner glared at him, golden eyes flashing.

"Where is Sharon?"

---

Genrou slipped through the window and tumbled onto the bed just under it.

"Anything else I can do Boss?" Kaho asked from outside. Genrou poked his head out of the window and grinned down at him.

"Nah. I can handle it from here. It's good ta know not everyone's loyal to that pig."

"Good luck Boss," Kaho said then slipped away through the shadows. The redhead slid the window shut and went to the trunk on the far side of the room. It had a lock on it as always. Genrou grinned and pulled a lock pick from his tunic.

"That ain't gonna keep your sake from me old friend," he muttered. After a minute or so there was a satisfying click. He pulled the lock open, flipped up the lid of the trunk and took one of the bottles. Then flopped on the bed, pulled the stopper out with his teeth and spit it across the room. Genrou sat for a moment, staring at the bottle. So Eiken had taken over had he? How the hell had he gotten the Tessen? Next time he'd take the damn thing with him.

Genrou took a long drink from the bottle, feeling the familiar burn of strong sake slide down his throat. Kouji always had the best stuff. He thunked his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to leave Reikaku again, not for anything. This was his home. He shouldn't have even left the first time.

_What about the miko? _said a small voice inside his mind.

"Screw the miko. What the hell do I care about some female? Especially _her_. Damned little girl." He took another drink, wishing he could just forget. The locket seemed to burn into his skin. He ripped it out of his tunic and threw it across the room.

He wanted to get drunk. He wanted to get completely and thoroughly drunk. Unfortunately he had a mountain to take over. He set the bottle on the floor and stood. He went to the door and saw the locket lying in front of it. He stared at it for a long moment, then sighed, picked it up and shoved it back inside his tunic. Stupid little girl.

---

Sharon tried to shove the fat man away. He was pressing her against the wall using his weight to keep her there. He was trying to kiss her. She tried to slap him but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Calm down girlie. I don't like women with a lot of bite to 'em."

"Get off of me!" she snapped. He laughed.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Sharon pulled her hand back, yanking his wrist closer to her and bit him as hard as she could. He howled in pain and punched her face with his free hand, making her let go. Suddenly a fist slammed through the wall at around eye level. Eiken blinked in surprise. Sharon did too. There was now a man sized hole a few inches from her head. Nuriko stepped through it first.

"Get off of her," he said in a level tone but his eyes were blazing. It was strange to see Nuriko mad at someone other then her. Eiken scrambled away. As soon as she was free Sharon ducked behind Nuriko. She knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but at the moment she didn't care.

Hotohori came into the room next. He looked ready to kill someone. His kanji blazed on his neck and the look in his eyes was a little frightening. Hotohori pressed the tip of the sword against Eiken's chest. The fat man trembled.

"I…I didn't do anything really! She's perfectly whole in every way! Just ask her."

"You had the audacity to touch the miko. For that you shall die." Sharon bit her lip. He was serious. She tentatively walked up to Hotohori and put a hand on his arm.

"Don't kill him. He knows who the seishi is." Hotohori stared at her for a moment. Then slid the sword back in the sheath. Eiken stayed on his knees but his eyes were glittering.

"I never said I knew."

"Yes you did!"

"You shouldn't believe her. She asked me to do that to her you know. She's a lying little-" He stopped when Hotohori's fingers twitched on the hilt.

"Hey 'Riko? Would you mind doing a bit of arm twisting?" Sharon said. Now that her seishi were here she wasn't afraid anymore.

"It would be my pleasure," Nuriko said cheerfully.  
---

Nuriko was impressed. This little guy was tough. Nuriko was twisting his arm behind his back and still Eiken was cursing them out. The seishi was getting a little tired of it.

"Not talking huh? Maybe if I twist your arm a little to the left…"

"All right! All right! I'll tell! Just let go!"

"Tell us and I'll let go."

"Tasuki! Tasuki has the character on his body!"

"Good boy, now I'll set your joint back in place." He jerked. There was a funny pop and Eiken screamed.

"Oh what do you know. It _was _in place! Silly me." He put Eiken's shoulder back in place just as painfully then stepped away.

"Tasuki?" Sharon said. "Well that's a lot of help. Who the heck is Tasuki?"

"Oh gods. Not you again," said a voice from the hole in the wall. Nuriko looked over his shoulder and saw a redhead.

"He's the one that made me do it!" Eiken screamed. "He told me if I didn't rape her he'd kill me! He's always had it in for the girl!"

"I don't know what the hell yer talkin' about! I don't even know her!"

"Don't lie, Genrou!" Eiken screeched. Sharon stared. Oh. So this was the infamous Genrou.

"You were the one that kidnapped Sharon before!" Hotohori shouted, drawing his sword.

---

This was not his day. This was definitely not his day. Now he wished he had gotten drunk. The two men would be on Eiken's side now and he had the feeling they were pretty powerful. He could think of only one thing to do. He glanced around for his escape. Spotted the window on the other side of the room and nodded.

----

Hotohori approached the redhead. He wouldn't give the man a chance to hurt Sharon again. Suddenly the man disappeared and there was a rush of wind beside him. Hotohori whirled around and found Sharon gone.

---

Sharon found herself looking at the ground. She was hanging over Genrou's shoulder. She blinked. How she had gotten from standing to this she didn't know. She put a hand on his back and pushed herself up.

"And what do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Eiken! I challenge you fer the boss's seat. And if you two interfere with it your never gonna see this little girl again." Sharon couldn't believe he was doing this. She hadn't thought he would sink this low. Despite his words, she still trusted him not to do anything to her. What was wrong with her?

---

The guy with the sword was weighing the possibilities of attacking. Genrou decided not to give him a chance. He retrieved the illusion papers and lifted them into the air.

"Rin jistu… shuna in tarou!" he yelled, activating the spell. Gray wolves leapt into existence and attacked the three men. Genrou used the distraction to escape.

---

Eiken scowled. The wolves came at him. They were nothing but paper and besides he had a weapon. He lifted the seat cushion and pulled out a fan.

"REKKA SHIEN!" he shouted. Fire leapt from the iron fan and burned the wolves. He laughed and looked for the awestruck gaze of the other two. The prisoners weren't in the room. Eiken growled and clenched his fist over the Tessen.

"Without this Genrou you can never beat me!" he screamed.

---

There was no sign of Sharon. Hotohori sighed and rubbed his forehead. Had keeping track of her been this difficult before?

"Looks like we lost her again," Nuriko said.

"I wonder if the Genbu or Byakko seishi had this much difficulty?"

"I think it's a part of a seishi's duty to have difficulty. After all, if nothing happened it could get boring."

"At this point I think I'd prefer boring."

"Me too," Noriko said with a sigh. Hotohori started down a path he hoped would lead to Sharon. He wasn't overly worried. He didn't think Genrou would hurt her. He was actually beginning to think Genrou was more then he seemed. He wondered if Genrou was the stranger who had saved Sharon from the horse. If that was the case…could he be a seishi? There was always a possibility.

The strange thing was…he remembered Genrou's face from somewhere. He couldn't recall exactly where he had seen him last, but seemed like a long time ago. There was probably someone who had come to court who looked like him. Or perhaps he had been in the city during a parade. But that didn't seem quite right either.

Hotohori shook his head. It didn't matter now. He had more important things to concentrate on.

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: Reluctant Compromise

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	31. Reluctant Compromise

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 31

Reluctant Compromise

: Or:  
What the hell is this!

By:  
NightMare

With magical school buses and body switches from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Eesh. These are long revisions aren't they? A whole lot has changed. You ain't seen nothing yet.

---

Sharon looked around the small house that Genrou had set her down in. It had a low table and a mattress in the corner. He was sitting at the table and giving her a strange look. It seemed close to resignation. Exactly what he was resigned to she wasn't sure. He had taken off his black trench coat thingy and was now just in a white shirt and khaki colored pants. If he weren't such a dork, she would have thought him kind of cute.

"You know, I didn't do what Eiken said I did."

"I know that. You wouldn't do something like that." He smiled a little.

"Stupid little girl. How would you know what I'd do?" She pulled up a chair and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do. It's really weird 'cause I feel like I know you and I don't know why."

"I don't know, maybe because we met before?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She stared at him coolly but couldn't bring herself to glare. She was just too exhausted to be mad anymore. He stood up and walked around to her back. He slipped the locket around her neck and pulled her hair over the chain. The gesture surprised her and she couldn't think of anything to say for a moment.

"What did you do that for? I mean, I could have put it on myself." She turned sideways on the chair and looked at him. He grinned at her.

"I guess 'cause I've been such a jerk."

"But of course this doesn't mean you'll stop being a jerk."

"Of course not," he said, with a grin. She shook her head. Suddenly Genrou reached out and touched her cheek. It hurt and she flinched.

"Who did that to you?"

"Did what?"

"Ya got a huge bruise on the side of yer face. Who did it?"

"Oh," she reached up and touched it gingerly. "Eiken I guess. I bit him."

"He deserved it, the ass. I can't believe he hit a woman. I don't believe any man should hit a woman…no matter how much she deserved it."

"So you think I deserved this?"

"No, no. I was thinkin' of someone else. Five someone else's actually but I don't wanna get into that."

"Oh." Sharon pulled her ribbon braid over her shoulder and began fiddling with it.

"So those two guys with ya. Were they yer seishi?"

"Yeah."

"They protect ya pretty well?"

"As best as can be expected for someone who can't keep out of trouble," she said, smiling wryly. He laughed.

"Yeah I can see that little girl," he said. She couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Do you know anybody named Tasuki?" she asked. The annoying grin was back and Sharon had a sinking feeling.

"Mebbe I do and mebbe I don't."

"Do you or don't you?"

"Why should I tell ya?"

"Because I asked dork!"

"Just for that I ain't gonna tell ya."

"So you do know."

"Mebbe I do and mebbe I don't."

She stood up and hit him over the head. He rubbed the spot she had hit and glared at her.

"What did ya do that for?" he yelped.

"Because you're being an ass!"

"Girls are always so violent. Ya don't see men goin' around hittin' each other just because one of 'em is bein' an ass!"

Sharon folded her arms and stared at him. He tried to hold her gaze but couldn't and flopped into a chair.

"Man, this is why I hate girls. They're nasty and vicious and always get me in trouble. Ya know if you hadn't shown yer face here, beatin' Eiken would be a lot less complicated!"

"Well excuse me. I didn't ask to be kidnapped."

"Who'd wanna kidnap you anyway? You're ugly."

"You did! Twice!"

"The first time was just to scare ya. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered."

"Why are you such a jerk anyway?"

"It's nothin' personal. I just hate girls."

"Oh really? I know some men I can introduce you too." Genrou stood, fists clenched.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I see…so you prefer something more on your level. I don't know Genrou, isn't animal abuse illegal?"

"Ya know, I changed my mind. You really did deserve to be hit! I'm glad Eiken did it otherwise I'd be tempted to do it for him!" Sharon shook her head. This was not getting her anywhere. Genrou knew where the other seishi was and she had to get it out of him, one way or another.

"Look, two people I love are trapped in an enemy nation and I can't get them back until I have all the seishi!"

"Yeah! Well maybe I should do them a favor and not tell ya! Who'd wanna come back to you!"

---

The girl suddenly turned away from him. Genrou folded his arms and turned away from her. Stupid little girl. She caught her breath and let it out slowly, like she was trying to stop herself from crying. He turned to look at her. Was she crying? Really crying or just pretending to get him to go over there so she could claw his eyes out?

"I know you're fakin' little girl."

"Shut up and leave me alone. I hate you. What do you know anyway? You're nothing but a stupid dork." Her voice was heavy with tears. He rubbed the back of his head. Dammit. He hadn't wanted to make her cry.

"Comon' don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes ya are."

"No I'm not!"

"I can tell."

"I'm not crying dork!"

"Yes ya are little girl."

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork! Dork! Dork!"

"Little girl! Little girl! Little girl!"

"You are so immature!"

"You started it!"

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

---

Sharon whirled around and folded her arms. Genrou pointed at her.

"Ha! You were cryin'! I knew it!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at her. Oh yeah? He thought he was so hot. She pulled both her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know who Tasuki is and you don't!" he sang.

"Tell me dork."

"I'll never tell and you can't get it out of me either so nyah!" he said. He pulled his mouth open and stuck his tongue out at her again.

"Fine! I'll just find out for myself!" she snapped. He stared at her, fingers still in his mouth.

"?" She stalked over to him, jerked his hands down, then ripped open his shirt down to his elbows. She began to look for a seishi symbol that she hoped she wouldn't find.

"What the hell are ya doing!" he yelled. Sharon winced as his loud, obnoxious voice bounced around in her head.

"I'm trying to look for a seishi symbol!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about! Get off!"

"Tell me who the seishi is and I might."

"Never!"

"What? You want me to check lower?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try me?" she said in a dead serious voice. He studied her for a moment.

"All right all right. I'll tell ya."

"Thank you," she said backing away. He tugged his shirt back on and turned his head a little to the side.

"The bandit who has the seishi mark is…"

"Is?" He grinned.

"Tasuki."

"Gah!" she said, throwing up her hands and sitting down. "You're impossible you know that?"

"You like it."

"I do not."

"Yeah ya do. You like arguing."

"No I don't!"

"Then why are ya smiling?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes ya are. I see that smile. It's goin' all the way across yer face!"

Sharon felt her lips begin to twitch into a smile as if by their own violation. No. She couldn't let him do this to her. She _hated _when people did this to her!

"Don't sit there and tell me ya ain't smiling. Ya got this big ass grin all over your face. Comon', I see it."

Sharon smiled in spite of herself and giggled a little.

"Ha! Made ya smile!"

"I hate you!" she said, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

---

Tamahome stared out the window. The stars were shining fiercely now. He didn't pay attention to them. All he could think about was Sharon. He wondered where she was…what she was doing…what kind of trouble she was getting herself into….

He felt bad about leaving her…he had wanted to be with her. She seemed just on the verge of saying…no…admitting that she loved him. Why couldn't she just say it? What was she afraid of? There was a quiet knock on the door. Amanda slipped in with an armful of clothes.

"This is for you to wear," she said. She set it on the bed and came up to him. He smiled down at her. She was the shortest of the three girls…hear head almost came up to his shoulder. She had a waifish, child-like beauty. Big blue eyes smiled out of her round face and she had a soft, gentle voice…almost the exact opposite of Sharon.

He could see the similarities too. Amanda was quick to giggle and blush and had the same fixation with staring at people. Except when Amanda stared at him, he felt like lunch.

---

Amanda smiled to herself. He was so cute! And he was all hers. She couldn't believe the change in fortune. One minute she had been all alone, the next she had him. Her dream had come true and she had Nakago to thank for it.

"Welcome to Kutou I guess. I really don't know what to say Tamahome. I'm just so happy to see you're here."

"Sharon would have come with me but we both know why she can't." Amanda nodded. She knew why. She knew why Sharon _wouldn't_ and it had nothing to do with being the Suzaku no Miko. But she didn't want to think of that now. She had more important things to worry about, like how to win his heart. Permanently.

She smiled up at him shyly, looking away when his eyes met hers. Then she stood on tiptoe, leaning against him slightly, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. She turned her head away quickly and put a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry Tamahome. I don't know what came over me."

"That's all right. Really. I know…I mean…Sharon told me what happened when you first came to Kutou. I'm sorry." Real tears burned Amanda's eyes. Why did he have to bring that up? She didn't want to remember. She put a hand over the scar on her wrist and closed her eyes.

"It was so terrible! I wanted…I wanted to die! I tried to kill myself but it didn't work. I couldn't make it cut deep enough. I should have died. Why didn't I?" He pulled her into a gentle hug and Amanda gasped.

"You weren't meant to die Amanda. You're too valuable to die."

"Thank you Tamahome," she whispered.

"Before you know it we'll be back in Konan. Then you and Sharon can be together again." _Never again, _Amanda thought.

---

"You're going where!" Shunkaku repeated. Kotuku sighed and sat up. He should never have told his brother so late at night. He was _never _going to get any sleep.

"I've all ready told you a million times Shun."

"But why? That bastard is just trying to separate us! He knows how powerful we are together and he wants to drive us apart!"

"No, he just doesn't have anyone else to go. Soi isn't back from Sairou and that other seishi, whatever his name is, left for Hokkan yesterday."

"Why can't we both go?"

"You know why."

"It's not fair aniki."

"Life isn't fair."

"That's what you always say."

"Just go to sleep, Shun." Shunkaku was quiet. Kotuku waited…and waited. After a while he nodded and lay back down. He was going to have a long day tomorrow and needed sleep.

"I can't believe you're going there," Shunkaku muttered. Kotuku threw a pillow at him.

---

"So the only question now is how we're gonna get the Tekken back," Sharon said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Tessen ya moron, not Tekken. And ya ain't helping. Yer trouble enough as it is without tryin' ta help. Besides, why would ya wanna help anyway? I thought ya hated me." She shook her head. Were men always this dense or just him?

"I do hate you. But I'm going to help because I owe you for saving me and I hate Eiken worse."

"Ya don't owe me for saving ya."

"Yes I do. I mean, you didn't have too. It's not like you're a seishi…" Was it her imagination or did he wince? There was a knock on the door and it opened a little.

"Knock, knock. Yeah who is it? It's Kouji ya moron, what other idiot do ya think answers his own doors? Yeah yeah, shut up and come in all ready. Thanks." The blue-haired bandit walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Your friend is a basket case," Sharon muttered. Genrou didn't seem to hear her.

"Kouji!"

"Genrou!" They linked arms and began to dance around in a circle.

"Watcha been up to Kouji!"

"Just the usual! You been away for too long."

"And I stole some of yer booze."

"Yeah I know. I ain't blind ya stupid bastard!" Sharon sweatdropped. Oookay. They stopped dancing and Kouji looked at her.

"Glad ya made it out all right kid. Eiken didn't hurt ya bad did he?"

"Not really. When do we get to go kick his butt?"

"You ain't goin' little girl!"

"Why not?" Kouji asked before she could. Genrou stared at him.

"What the hell do ya mean, 'why not'? She'll get us killed! That's why not!"

"No I won't!"

"I think we should take her with us Genrou."

"Yeah. Me too."

"No."

"She's got powerful friends. You get them on your side and the boss's chair is yours."

"Yeah, and then you can tell me who the seishi is."

"I ain't gonna tell!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not and you're not going!"

"Don't listen to him. You're a pretty smart kid. Got any ideas?"

---

Genrou watched them talk. He was outnumbered but he wasn't going to give in. Nuh-uh. No way. Not him.

---

"Tonight we will fight against Genrou!" Eiken screamed. "And we will defeat him! Your once leader is a pathetic little boy who is barely out of the cradle."

"He's ten times better then you, you overstuffed drooling perverted hog," the girl muttered. Genrou stared at her. She was actually defending him? She even looked like she meant it. He shook his head. He would never understand girls. Especially this one.

"Good one," Kouji whispered. The girl grinned. Genrou sighed softly. He couldn't believe his buddy was encouraging her. She wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Ya know there's still a chance for you to leave," Genrou whispered.

"I'm not leaving so just drop it. All we have to do is wait here 'til Hotohori and Nuriko show up," she whispered. He shook his head.

"If she screws up this is on your head Kouji."

"Yeah, yeah."

---

Sharon shifted in a better position to see what was going on. Genrou had absolutely no faith in her. Well, she would show him. She wasn't completely inept.

"We will defeat him my friends and I will be your new leader!" Eiken screeched. The ranks of bandits muttered among themselves. It wasn't a happy mumble. Eiken pointed something at them and they fell silent.

"I said; I will be your new leader!" The bandits looked at one another and cheered. It was forced cheering though. Sharon looked at the thing in Eiken's hand closely. She expected some sort of powerful weapon. It looked sort of like a short sword. No…not quite…it was…it was…it was a fan?

"I shouldn't have left the Tessen behind," Genrou muttered.

"That's the Tessen?"

"Yeah."

"But…but it's a fan. What harm could a fan possibly do?"

"Shows how much you know little girl. Here, make yourself useful." He shoved something into her hands. It was a bunch of papers and a piece of charcoal.

"What's this?"

"Just write something on them."

"Like what?"

"Anything yer demented mind can come up with." Sharon looked at the papers and shrugged. Well okay. She wondered if he knew that she couldn't write Chinese. It didn't matter, he would see in a minute anyway. She scribbled the first things that came to her mind and handed the papers back to Genrou.

---

Genrou didn't bother to look at what she had written. She was a girl…who knew what terrible things she had written on those papers. Maybe rabid, fire-breathing wolves. He could only hope. He suddenly felt something very sharp right at the back of his neck. Genrou had the feeling he was in trouble.

"What shall I do with him Sharon?" asked a slightly angry voice behind him. Oh yeah. He was in trouble. The girl looked back and smiled.

"Oh, there you are Hori-kun. Is Nuriko with you?"

"Right here!" said a cheerful voice. Genrou risked turning his head and saw the purple-haired seishi had Kouji in a headlock. The rest of his life hung on the decision of one girl. Well…he'd had a nice run…albeit a short one.

"Let them go. We gotta steal that paper fan so Genrou can be boss again. Afterwards Genrou _promised _to tell me who the seishi was." Genrou stared at her. That was an outright lie! He was about to say so but stopped himself. They would never take his word over hers. She smirked at him. He glared at her. That…little….

"You owe me one dork."

"Whaddya mean I owe you one? If you hadn't been here he wouldn'ta threatened to kill me in the first place!"

"If you hadn't kidnapped me then he would have helped you anyway!"

"Just…get out of here little girl. I don't need ya anymore."

"Psh. You gonna make me dork?"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Genrou…" Kouji said.

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Sharon…" Hotohori said.

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Children!" Nuriko snapped.

"What!" they said simultaneously.

"I found you Genrou! Ha! Hiding in the bushes like a little rat!" Eiken said. The two started. Genrou cursed himself. That had been stupid. Really stupid. He'd all but jumped up and shouted his position.

"It's time to die Genrou…" Eiken said, lifting the fan.

"Oh shit!" he yelped.

"Scatter!" Kouji yelled.

"REKKA!" Genrou grabbed the girl and dashed out of the way. Fire engulfed the place he'd been standing. He set the girl down and caught a quick glimpse of her expression. Open-mouthed and wide eyed. He couldn't help but smirk a little. It was exactly how he felt when he first saw the thing.

"Damn," she whispered. Eiken turned around and spotted them. He pointed the Tessen at them, but they were out of range.

"Come here and fight like a man Genrou! That is…if ya can!"

"I can beat you any day Eiken!" Genrou shouted, lifting the papers into the air.

"Umm Genrou…I…" He ignored her, shouted the spell and threw a sheet.

---

Sharon slapped a hand to her head. She should have known what he'd given her the stupid papers for. Gah. She really _was _that inept. Eiken tensed, and then blinked as a spoon landed at his feet. Sharon blushed. It didn't get much better. Genrou threw more sheets desperately. The spoon was soon followed by a chocolate bar, a plate of french fries, an eraser, a hail of baseballs and a kitchen sink.

"What the hell is this!" Genrou yelled. Sharon bit her lip. It got weirder from that point…she'd put nothing on there that would help. Dammit. She had promised to get that stupid fan back and that was what she was going to do!

She raced toward Eiken, setting her sights on the fan. Maybe if she were quick enough. He saw her just in time and lifted the fan. She grabbed it before he could use the spell and tried to wrest it from him.

"Give it to me!" she snapped, tugging at it.

"Grab her boys!" Eiken snapped. She suddenly felt hands grabbing her arms and pulling her back. She tried to tug free but they were too strong.

"How could you guys do this?" she shouted. "What about the code! Don't you believe in it anymore! If you were truly Reikaku bandits you would be brave enough to stand up to a fan held by one cowardly little blob! He can't take all of you on!" No one said anything and Sharon suddenly felt really stupid. Gah. She had no idea what she was talking about. Why had she even said anything? Genrou through another paper and Sharon watched a duck appear. Gaah. This was bad.

"You idiot! Didn't ya put anything useful in here!" Genrou shouted.

"Listen dork! All you said was to write something on them! You didn't tell me what you were gonna use them for!"

"Well I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"Sharon is not stupid!" Hotohori called from somewhere in the dark. Sharon sweatdropped and watched the duck waddle around, quacking harmlessly. Suddenly a cow appeared right on top of the duck. A cow? Why the heck had she put that on there? A familiar phrase was tugging at the back of her memory. A large chicken clucked and roosted on the cow's back. Wait…the pattern…the pattern was familiar. Duck…cow…chicken…oh yeah.

"Tamahome," she whispered to herself.

"What?" one of her captors asked. Just then a tall, violet-eyed man appeared. Sharon's heart jumped. Tamahome was here! He was actually here! She laughed.

"Whap!" she said cheerfully. Then Tamahome attacked. The bandits let go of her.

"Oowww!" Eiken screamed.

---

The fight was over quickly. Some bandits were lying in a heap. The rest of them had abandoned the fight once they saw that the threat to them was over. Genrou looked around for Eiken. Where was he? Wherever he was, he had the Tessen with him. He saw Sharon out of the corner of his eye and turned. She was walking up to the dark haired man that had just appeared. There was a brilliant smile on her face.

"She knows that's an illusion, right?" Kouji asked.

"I don't think so."

"Sharon…" the illusion said.

"Tamahome, I'm so glad you're-" Suddenly he disappeared and the sheet of paper drifted to the ground. Genrou winced. That must have stung. "Still in Kutou," she murmured. Suddenly a fat arm came around her neck and jerked her back. Genrou tensed. Eiken!

"She's dead Genrou! She's dead and I'm still the leader!" Eiken said. He had been beaten a little but unfortunately still able to stand. Anger curled through Genrou and the spot on his arm flared up. How dare he attack her again!

"Get off me!" Sharon snapped. Then she grabbed his arm, pulled him forward, screamed and flipped him. Genrou stared. She snatched the Tessen from Eiken's limp hands, and then walked up to Genrou with a smile, swinging the fan like it was a toy.

"I believe you dropped something," she said cheerfully. Kouji burst out laughing. Genrou watched as his buddy came up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya fight, ya insult, ya manipulate and ya steal. I like ya kid! You have the makings of a bandit."

"A girl will be a bandit over my dead body," Genrou muttered.

"Aww…poor Genwou…I think he's just cwanky 'cause he hasn't had his nap yet," Sharon said, pulling out her lower lip and giving him a sad look. She put the fan in his hands and patted his arm.

"Now you just take your little toy and go to bed." Genrou glared at her. Kouji laughed again and he turned his anger on his friend.

"Traitor." The two seishi came up to join them. The purple haired man was shaking out his hands.

"Where have you guys been?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, just finishing up," Nuriko said with a wink. The redhead grimaced.

"You didn't kill anyone did ya?"

"Not yet," Hotohori said calmly, there was a steel edge to his voice. Genrou sweatdropped.

"What are you planning to do about him?" Sharon asked, jerking her thumb at the unconscious Eiken.

"Probably demote him ta scrub fer the rest of his miserable life," Genrou said.

"Don't you think it wiser to take more permanent measures?" Hotohori asked.

"Nah."

"Scrubs have no rights…and a lotta people hate Eiken about now. We could kill him but being a scrub is so much more…long-term," Kouji said.

"That is acceptable," Hotohori said. Genrou rolled his eyes. As if they needed _his _acceptance. He slipped the Tessen to his back, glad to feel its familiar weight again. The sky was getting light. He yawned. It about time for bed. Now that he was home he could get back to his old sleeping pattern. Sleeping at dawn and rising at noon.

"So who is the seishi?" Sharon asked. Genrou sighed. He'd forgotten about that little 'promise'.

"We'll get some rooms fer ya. I'll tell ya after we all get some sleep." Sharon nodded, covering her own yawn.

"All right."

---

Kouji pushed open the door to the boss's room. He looked around, and couldn't help but smile. All of Eiken's crap was gone and instead Genrou's shit was thrown everywhere. It was good to see it like this again. It felt right somehow.

Genrou was sleeping, his head at the foot of the bed and one foot on the pillow with the other dangling to the floor. One hand was on his chest and in the other he held the Tessen. Genrou had never slept with the thing before. He must be a little paranoid still. Kouji didn't blame him.

"Rise and shine, kid. You got a long day ahead of ya."

Genrou mumbled something and turned his head away. Kouji grabbed the younger man's foot and jerked him off the bed. Genrou hit the floor with a thump and opened his eyes a little.

"I don' wanna wake up Kouji there'sh an ant in my soup."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Boss."

Genrou stood up, stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He tossed the Tessen carelessly onto the bed and went to the basin in the corner of the room. He splashed the water on his face and hair and shook himself off like a dog.

"Haven't wasted any time turnin' this place into a sty have ya?"

"Not everyone can be a neat freak like you."

"If the old boss were alive to see this, you'd be a scrub faster then you could blink."

"It's too bad he died. I kinda miss Tasuki," Genrou said, pulling on his shirt. Kouji stared at him.

"You ain't gonna tell them that are ya?"

"Yeah I am, and you aren't gonna say anythin' either."

"Come on Genrou. It's not right and you know it."

"What the hell do I care? Look, I can't just leave again. I'm the boss. I've got a responsibility. I can't just leave you guys. Boss…I mean, the old boss woulda killed me."

"The old boss woulda understood and you know it. That's not the only reason you don't wanna go with 'em."

"Yeah it is," Genrou said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Do ya really think you can pull that on me? I know ya too well."

"Well tough shit. I ain't babysittin' no little girl!"

"Whatever you say, Boss."

---

Sharon stared at the coffin and bit her lip. Genrou had said that Tasuki…the fifth Suzaku seishi…was buried there. How could she summon Suzaku if she was missing a seishi? Tamahome wouldn't come back either, not until she had gathered all of them. If he heard that one of them was dead, he would probably come back. That wasn't the point. She felt like she had failed them. Failed all of them. The search was over before it had barely begun. There was no point to finding the others now. Some miko she was. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What do we do now?" she whispered. Hotohori put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. There has to be something we can do. I will find a way." Sharon turned and hugged him. It was nice to hear, but she knew what he said was impossible. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do."

"Umm…" someone said. It was one of the bandits who had talked to them in the cell.

"Yeah, what is it Hashi?" Genrou asked when he didn't continue.

"This…this may not be true, but I heard a rumor of someone who can raise the dead."

"Bull," Genrou said.

"Really? Where?" Sharon asked, suddenly happy.

"In Choukou, a village north of here."

"Yes!" Sharon said, clenching her hand into her fist. "Pack it up and move it out guys! We're going to Choukou!"

"You actually believe that? No one can raise the dead! Don't be an idiot!" Genrou said. Sharon turned to him and laughed.

"I don't care what you say Genwou! I'm too happy to let you get on my nerves. As long as there is hope that's good enough for me!" She laughed, twirled around, kissed Hotohori on the cheek, twirled around again, then stopped, folded her hands behind her and beamed.

"Can we go now?"

"Where are the horses?" Hotohori asked. The bandits parted and one was leading the troublesome palomino and the calm large gray.

"Where's the black one?" Sharon asked.

"Oh I dunno. I guess she ran off," Genrou said with an annoying grin.

"How could the mare escape and these remain?" Hotohori asked.

"I dunno. Horses are funny animals."

"I'll bet she ran off," Nuriko said. "Right into your stables huh?"

"Well, if we ever find her, consider her payment for stayin' the night. Ya didn't expect something for nothing did ya?" Hotohori muttered something about ridding the mountain of its rats and took the palomino's reins.

"At least all our supplies are here," Nuriko said.

"Yes…everything had better be here," Hotohori said, shooting a death glare at Genrou. The redhead just grinned. Sharon sweatdropped. If the bandit only knew who he as messing with.

---

Kouji watched the small group leave. There shouldn't be just the three of them. He shook his head and looked at Genrou. The Boss was watching them with an 'I don't care' look plastered on his face. After a while his face relaxed and he slumped a bit. Kouji put a hand on the seventeen-year-old's shoulder.

"Take the Tessen with ya this time."

"Yeah. I gotta get things in order first. I can't believe I'm gonna do this Kouji."

"Don't fight with your heart Genrou. Whichever way it goes you'll end up losing."

---

Sharon held the reins of the palomino. Hotohori was teaching her how to hold them right and how to better control the horse. He was sitting right behind her though, ready to help if the horse decided to bolt.

It was hot and sweat dribbled down her forehead. She wished she could wipe it away but she didn't dare let go of the reins. She heard the soft babble of a river to her left and saw blue water flashing through the trees. It was making her thirsty.

"Let's rest for a bit. This sun is killing me."

"That river is getting to you too huh?" Nuriko said. Sharon nodded. She guided the horse off the road and pulled up gently on the reins. The palomino stopped obediently.

"Very good," Hotohori said, dismounting. He took hold of the reins and stood there for a moment, just smiling at her.

"Do you want me to get down by myself?"

"No. I was just thinking how beautiful you were sitting up there."

"I'm hardly beautiful. I'm hot and sweaty. Get me down." He helped her from the horse and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what you looked like, you would still be beautiful to me," he said. Sharon blushed. He had no idea what he was talking about…did he?

---

Nuriko waded in the river beside Sharon. The cool water felt good as it rushed against his ankles. Hotohori was resting in the shade of the trees, watching them. Nuriko sighed heavily. Even though the emperor _knew _Sharon loved Tamahome, he still loved her. Nuriko just didn't get it.

"I give up," he said, kicking the water a little.

"Huh?" Nuriko realized he had spoken his thought aloud. He was about to take it back then shook his head. It really didn't matter.

"I'm not going to try anymore. I've given up. Hotohori loves you too much."

"Nuriko, you don't know that. Things change."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." Sharon took his hand and squeezed it.

"'Riko, you are beautiful, funny and smart. I'm sure you'll find someone someday. Hotohori isn't everything you know," she grinned. "Even though he thinks he is." Nuriko chuckled lightly.

"I'm not sure I believe you, but thanks for saying that."

"You better believe me. I'm sure of it. And _I _am the Suzaku no Miko so I know. It's your destiny." He looked into her concerned brown eyes and smiled.

"Who am I to argue with destiny?"

-----------------------------------------------

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: The City of Death

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	32. City of Death

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 31

The City of Death

: Or:  
You're _what?_

By:  
NightMare

With great music video ideas from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Maturity: Maturity is knowing you are immature and dealing with it.

---

Ann rubbed her tired eyes. At least Sharon wasn't getting into too much trouble. That was likely to change at any moment. She wished she were there with her. The story that the book told only gave vague emotions. It didn't go into much detail. It would be much easier if she knew exactly what Sharon was thinking.

She was worried about Amanda as well. She didn't know Nakago, but she didn't trust him. Amanda was easily manipulated…especially when she was upset or angry. There had been many times in the past when the Trio had been nearly split apart. She remembered the picture in the locket, the one of the Trio, neatly sliced in half. Ann shivered and read on.

---

Amanda gasped and sat up. The morning sun cheerfully lit the room. Had…had it all been a dream? Was Tamahome really here? She got dressed quickly. Before she went out she stopped and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out looking like Sharon.

She sat down and began to brush her light brown hair. If he was here, she wanted to look her best. She had maidservants who usually attended her…but she'd rather do it herself today. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Glasses were a pain, they made her look like a geek. Unfortunately she couldn't see without them. She pushed them further up her nose, then practically ran to Tamahome's room.

He was there. She couldn't believe it. He was sleeping though. She didn't want to wake him up. She knelt by his bed and stared at him. He was so cute. She liked the fact that he slept shirtless. He smiled a little in his sleep and Amanda wondered what he was dreaming of. She lightly poked him in the shoulder. He woke with a start, sat up and blinked down at her.

"Good morning. I didn't hear you come in." Amanda smiled happily.

"I was very quiet." He yawned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there something you want?" Amanda causally moved to sit beside him.

"I just…I just thought you'd left…that's all."

"I won't leave you, Amanda."

"You promise?"

"I swear." She smiled wider and clasped her hands on her lap. Now…what to say? How to start a conversation? She could comment on the weather. That topic would last about two seconds. What could she say?

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah. Two little brothers and two little sisters."

"Wow. I have an older brother and sister…both foster though. My friend Ann has a whole mess of siblings."

"Yeah I know. She told me. What about Sharon?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes. Why was he asking about _her? _Well he probably still missed her a little. He'd get over her soon. Amanda might as well speed up the process. She folded her hands on her lap and smiled brightly at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Then sped on, knowing what the answer would be. "You probably do. I don't have a boyfriend. Well not anymore. Once he saw Sharon he just left me."

"Sharon…had a boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Sharon's had tons. She dumps them just like that." She snapped her fingers. "And every time I've had one she just takes him from me. It's really not fair but that's just the way she is so I try to forgive her. It's hard sometimes you know? I mean she _is _my best friend." Tamahome was silent for a long moment. Amanda tried not to stare at him and instead concentrated on the floor. Would Tamahome fall for it or would she have to work at it some more?

"Are…are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think I'm a liar?"

"Well no…" Tamahome said, sweatdropping. "It's just that…Sharon doesn't seem the type to do something like that." Amanda heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Oh I know. They never seem like it do they? But after all, I've known Sharon far longer then you have." Suddenly Nakago came into the room without even bothering to knock. Amanda smiled at him. What perfect timing. Tamahome stiffened in anger.

"Nakago. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you in private, Lady Amanda."

"I'll be right back," she said, squeezing Tamahome's arm. She stood and followed the blond seishi into the hall.

"The Suzaku no Miko is having difficulty gathering her seishi. The one called Tasuki is dead."

"How do you know?"

"I have informants my lady."

"Well good. That's what she deserves. It looks like we don't have anything to worry about."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Lady Amanda." The fourteen-year-old shook her head.

"Don't be so concerned, Nakago. This is Sharon. She's so hopelessly inept it isn't even funny. It appears her seishi are the same way."

"I believe you but things are rarely that simple."

"Do what you want. I think you're _over_estimating her."

"Don't let your emotions blind you to the truth my lady. That could be dangerous."

---

He had just been having a nice nap when he felt it. He sat straight up, ears straining to pick up a sound. The birds were chirping outside and the only sounds inside were the tall one's snores. There was something coming though. Perhaps he should go down into the village to see.

He padded across the floor to where the tall one was sleeping. He stared at him for a long moment. Humans were so cute when they were sleeping. On a whim he picked up the long piece of cloth lying by the tall one's hands. Then he gathered himself and jumped over the tall one to the window ledge. He pushed the window open with his nose and jumped outside.

---

Sharon slid off the horse and looked around Choukou. It was a bleak place with ragged houses and empty streets. Not even the sunshine could drive away the gloom. She wrapped her arms around herself as a chill ran through her.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Nuriko said, dismounting.

"Tell me about it."

"It seems that some disaster has befallen this village. A plague perhaps."

"With a plague they would need someone to revive the dead wouldn't they?" Nuriko said. Sharon twitched. She really did not like dead people. On an impulse she undid her bookbag and took out the mirror. There was a red kanji shining from it.

"Hey, what's this mean?" she asked, showing the mirror to Nuriko.

"Sadness."

"Well if there ever was a town to find a depressed seishi it's this one," Sharon said, putting the mirror back. She walked ahead of them a bit, scanning the streets for any sign of life. Maybe there weren't any. Maybe everyone in this village was dead.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned, but there was nothing there. Some black birds flew up out of an alley as if something had startled them. Sharon jogged to the alley. There was something green disappearing rapidly around the corner. Sharon ran after it, dove around the corner and slammed into someone who'd just stepped out of a door, knocking them down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Sharon said, holding her hand to help the woman up.

"That's all right," the woman said with a smile. Sharon smiled back. The woman was a few years older then her with light brown, almost blond hair and tired blue eyes. One of her sleeves was ripped a little.

"I'm so clutzy and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Sharon was about to apologize again when someone tugged at her hair, making her yelp. She turned and saw her two seishi.

"Don't run off like that will you? We have a hard enough time looking after you as it is," Nuriko said. Sharon sweatdropped.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was chasing after something and ran into her…"

"Honestly Sharon, you just want to pick a fight with everyone."

"Oh no, it was an accident. Your daughter was very polite," the woman said. Nuriko laughed lightly.

"She's not my daughter."

"Wife then?" the woman asked. Sharon grinned and grabbed onto Nuriko's arm.

"Oh yes. We're very happy together." The purple haired seishi sweatdropped.

"Will you stop that?"

"Actually I'm not his daughter or wife," Sharon said. "I'm not related to them at all. I just travel with them. Hey…would you like a ride somewhere? I still feel really bad about mowing you down like that."

"If you could take me to the house at the end of the village I'd really appreciated it. I've been on my feet all day."

"Sure! No problem."

---

Sharon grinned up at the woman on the gray. Shouka was a nice person and she found her easy to talk too. Maybe…maybe she was the one the seishi mirror had signaled. It was always possible she had run into her for a reason.

"So…you ever heard of the seven seishi of Suzaku?"

"Who hasn't? I've heard the legend all through childhood. I've heard that they found the miko not to long ago."

"You better believe it. So are you one? A seishi I mean."

"No, I'm afraid not. If I were I'd be in the capital by now."

"I'd better not find anybody in the capital. Not after I've traipsed all the way out here." The woman blinked.

"Pardon?" Sharon flapped her hand.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"There's the house," Shouka said. It was a relatively large hut but just as shabby as everything else. Something about it made her queasy. It was too…quiet. Almost as if it were abandoned. Hotohori dismounted and helped Shouka off the gray. Then he followed her into the house. Sharon hung back, walking beside Nuriko. He looked at her concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh…no. Not really. I just feel a little…odd about going into stranger's houses. That's all." Sharon hung by the door and peered inside. A young man was lying on the bed in the center room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his skin was gray. Sharon shrunk back. He looked dead. She really hated dead people.

Shouka went up to the old couple standing by the bed. She couldn't hear the conversation but she got the general idea. The man on the bed had died and apparently the couple wanted the woman to do something. But what? Last rites? Didn't that usually occur as the person was dying.

It didn't matter. Sharon wanted to leave. She bit her lip. Hotohori and Nuriko were inside the house. She didn't want to go in. She didn't want to go any closer then she had too. She wasn't about to call out to them either. It seemed disrespectful to be talking so she hung by the door and waited.

Shouka moved to the bedside and sat down. Whatever she was going to do, Sharon didn't want to know. She turned away from the site and suddenly noticed a small white cat sitting not a few feet from her. His eyes were closed and there was a brown smudge on his forehead. He held a long strip of green cloth in his mouth. She knelt and smiled at him.

"Where you the one I was chasing after?" The cat walked up to her, tail erect and deposited the cloth on her lap. She laughed.

"Is this for me?"

"Merow," the cat said, as if he understood. He sat, wrapped his brown tipped tail loosely around his paws and stared at her with closed eyes like he was waiting for something. She stared back at it. The cat pawed the cloth and stared at her.

"You want me to put this on?"

"Mrow." Sharon jumped. That was so creepy. She wondered if the cat really _could _understand. Feeling slightly foolish, she wrapped the cloth around her head like a bandanna and tied it under her hair. The cat seemed to be happy with this and jumped onto her shoulder. Sharon smiled and stood, loving the weight of the cat on her shoulder. It made her think of Spirit.

The sound of laughter erupted from the house. Sharon blinked. Laughter? What was going on? Curiosity got the better of her and she peered around the corner. The dead man was sitting up and laughing with his family. Gah? But…he'd looked so…and now…gah? She cautiously stepped inside and went up to Hotohori.

"So there _is _a plague in this village," Hotohori said. The old man beside him nodded.

"Yes. It is called Shikkonki. It starts with a high fever, then partial paralysis and blindness. Some say it is a curse brought on by a demon. There is no cure. Medicine is completely useless against it. Shouka-san cannot cure it either, but she revives those who died from it and restores them to full health. Shikkonki is quite painful and many would rather die then suffer through it."

Great! They had found their man! Or rather, woman!

"Miss Shouka?" The woman turned to face her and suddenly lost all color to her face. She sat down heavily on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Nuriko asked. Shouka smiled weakly and nodded.

"Y…yes I'm sorry. It's…it's just for a moment I thought you were…. No…never mind, it's silly. You wanted something dear?" Sharon bit her lip. The woman still looked pale.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Really. It's just been a long day."

"Oh…well…if it isn't too much trouble…could you revive a friend of ours?"

"Certainly, just take me to them." Sharon smiled sheepishly.

"It's…at Reikaku actually. Is that a problem?" The look on Shouka's face told her it was.

"I'm very sorry, but if I leave this village I lose my powers."

"Then we will bring him here," Hotohori said. Shouka smiled.

"In that case, I'd be happy to help you." Sharon paled a bit. Bring him here?

"H…how are we gonna bring him here? I mean…I don't know how the horses are gonna react to a dead person."

"We'll take the coffin of course," Hotohori said; amusement in his voice.

"C…coffin?" This was just getting worse and worse. Even the thought of being that close to a dead person was scary. She bit her lip. It was either that or never see Tamahome or Amanda again…and forget about summoning Suzaku. Sharon clenched her hands into fists. Well she was the Suzaku no Miko dammit and she was just a sei, dead or alive. She'd carry that coffin back here herself if she had to. It didn't mean she had to like it.

"All right then. Let's go to Reikaku."

"It's too late in the day to do that right now. Night will catch you in a few hours," Shouka said. "Why don't you stay at my house?"

"We couldn't impose," Nuriko said.

"Not at all. I haven't had company in a long while." Sharon didn't think she really wanted to stay at Shouka's house. She didn't really want to spend a night in this village. But she couldn't turn down such a polite invitation.

---

He sat on the table, gratefully accepting a piece of fish the miko fed him. She seemed to enjoy the fact that he would eat off of chopsticks and he enjoyed the fact that she was giving him food. She was fairly smart as humans went. She even knew where to put the head cloth. She was rather foolish to go here though. Why the human wanted to hang so close to a sickness demon he had no idea. The miko scratched behind his ears and he purred. She also knew just were to scratch.

"It seems you have found a new companion," the golden one said.

"Where did you find him?" the strong one asked.

"Oh he was just walked right up to me and plopped this green cloth on my lap. He's so cute!"

"What are you going to call him?"

"I don't know."

"What about Tiny? I had a cat named Tiny once," the strong one said. He bristled his fur. Tiny! He was not tiny.

"What about Moonlight?" the golden one said. Yes. That was a poetic name. He liked it. It wasn't what the tall one called him, but who said all humans had to call him the same name? The miko laughed.

"That would explain the white, but what about the brown? I'd have to call him Moonlight with Spots. Personally he reminds me of Chichiri." Chichiri? What kind of name was Chichiri? It was definitely not one to pin on a cat.

Just then the demon with a familiar face set a plate of sweet buns on the table. He licked his lips. Sweet buns. He loved sweet buns. He lowered himself and stalked it. Suddenly fingers gripped the back of his neck and he was lifted into the air. He flicked his tail. Rats. Maybe if he played kitten.

"Mew?" he asked innocently. He found himself staring into Shouka's face and felt a twinge of sadness. She looked just like she always had. She wasn't the same though. She only smelled half-alive.

"I know better then that Tama. You stay away from those buns," she said in the same tone she'd used many times before. She was Shouka, lovely Shouka, but his cat sense wanted to ruffle his fur and spit at her.

"His name is Tama?" the miko asked.

"Yes. He's…a village cat. And a bit of a pest." Shouka set him on the ground and gave him a gentle nudge with her foot. He scampered away from the woman-demon and curled, purring around the miko's ankles. She picked him up and stroked his fur.

"Tama huh? Well we already have one Tama. How about we call you Tama-neko?" He meowed yes and struggled to be let down. She set him down and he padded for the window, tail slightly crooked. Tall one would be worried about him if he wasn't home soon. He jumped up to the window, pushed it open and jumped into the night.

---

Hotohori was worried. The miko didn't look well. Her face was flushed and she'd barely slept last night. She kept saying it was nothing and that she felt fine. He saw right through that. It was obvious she was not feeling well.

She was riding behind Nuriko. He would have had her with him, but the palomino was being unusually skittish. He didn't trust it not to bolt again. She looked over at him and managed a wan smile.

"Don't worry Hori-kun. I'll be fine. I probably just have a little head cold or something." Her smile faded and she bit her lip.

"What is it Sharon?"

"How close are we to Mount Reikaku?"

"About a day. Why?"

"No reason."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Well it's just that…well…this isn't the best time to mention it…but…I'm scared of dead people."

"Why?" Nuriko asked. "They can't hurt you, they're dead."

"Yeah I know that. It's just…well…I keep thinking they're going to come alive and eat me or something."

"Sharon, the dead can't live again. Not without the aid of magic. And when we do revive Tasuki I promise I will stop him if he tries to eat you."

"You probably taste bad anyway and besides, we wouldn't want him to die again," Nuriko said. Sharon laughed weakly. Hotohori felt good to hear her laugh. It had been so hard lately he was surprised sometimes that she laughed at all.

He wished the horse weren't so jumpy so that he could take her to ride with him. He wanted to be near her. He could, he knew, as a friend…but anything more then that…. Why couldn't she love him instead of Tamahome? What was it about the seventeen-year-old seishi that she found so appealing?

Perhaps it was just puppy love. After all she was a woman. How could she know what she wanted. Females so rarely did, childish ones even more so. Even though his miko had matured considerably, there was still a childish air about her. He knew what he wanted, however, and it was her. Well he wouldn't give up. It was still too early to know for sure.

He was pulled from his thoughts when they turned the bend in the road. The horse balked. The road was narrow with black skeletal trees. There were pieces of wood stuck in the ground to act as markers on either side of the road. It almost seemed like a graveyard.

---

"I think we took the wrong road," Nuriko said. Sharon gulped. This place made her nervous. Death seemed to hang in the air. She was probably letting her imagination run away with her again. If she was going to be escorting a coffin she needed to get over her stupid fear of the dead. She was about to suggest they go on, but the thought of progressing down that road made ice crawl through her blood.

"Look, the road curves to the left. Perhaps it will join the main road. Let's follow it a bit and see if it does," Hotohori said.

"Why c…can't we just back track?" Sharon asked, hating the stammer in her voice.

"It would take a long time. If we take this road it might save us time."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll be no worse. Unless…unless you are uncomfortable with it."

"N…no I'm fine. But…but I'd rather walk until we pass this bit. This horse is making me nervous."

"Of course." Sharon slid down from the gray and began walking. She forced herself to put one foot of another. There was piled earth in the middle of the road, like they'd buried people there. She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that! She'd just scare herself. She over the mound of earth. Nothing happened. She sighed with relief. Suddenly something icy cold grabbed her ankle and jerked her back.

She hit the road hard, the breath knocked out of her. When she could breathe again she rolled on her back and saw a dirt encrusted man whose skin was hanging off in strips, exposing his skull. She yelped and frantically tried to tug her ankles free. Arms shot up on either side of her and wrapped around her, pinning her to the ground. More zombies rose up around her. Sharon began to scream.

---

Nuriko jumped from the horse before it threw him off and rushed toward the zombies. Hotohori had gotten off ahead of him and was now hacking the zombies right and left. There were so many of them! He began to pull zombies away from the miko, throwing them over his shoulder as hard as he could.

Soon he could see her. Sharon was being pulled underground. She was up to her waist in dirt and struggling violently against the hands that were trying to pull her under. More zombies were around her, clawing at her face and pulling her hair, demanding her flesh in rattling voices. Nuriko punched the nearest zombie away, grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the ground. The zombies weren't about to give up their prey so easily. They kept their death grip on her legs and tried to drag her down again.

"Get them off me!" Sharon wailed. Nuriko pulled her completely out of the ground. One of the zombies was forced to let go and scraped dirt encrusted nails down her leg leaving red stripes. Sharon screamed again. Suddenly Hotohori was there, chopping hands from wrists with perfectly controlled swings.

"Get down!" a new voice shouted. Nuriko didn't bother to ask and did as he was told. He crouched, shielding the miko with his own body.

"RREKKA SHIEN!" the same voice screamed. Nuriko felt a wave of heat pass over his back and when he looked up he saw the majority of the zombies were on fire. Suddenly Genrou was beside him, beating a zombie over the head with his Tessen.

"Thanks." Was all Nuriko could think of to say. The bandit grinned. Another zombie popped out of the earth.

"Oh no ya don't!" Genrou shouted and began to stomp it back into the ground.

---

Sharon trembled against Nuriko. She couldn't stop shaking. Her leg was throbbing and so was her head and she was very cold.

"It's all right. They're all gone now," Nuriko whispered. "You're safe."

"Sharon, are you all right?" Hotohori asked, rushing to her side. Sharon couldn't find the voice to answer him.

"She was just mauled by a buncha dead guys and you want to ask if she's all right?" Genrou asked. She stared at him.

"Thanks for helping out," Nuriko said quickly. Genrou rolled his eyes and put the Tessen at his back.

"Yeah. No thanks needed. Looks like I'm doomed to protect this little girl no matter what I do." He pulled back his sleeve revealing a blazing red character on his forearm.

"I'm Tasuki. Sorry fer trickin' ya." Sharon nodded once then promptly fainted.

---

Genrou searched through the packs looking for something to eat. Nuriko had gone to get some water for cooking and Hotohori was taking care of the horses. He was hungry now though. He hadn't eaten anything decent since yesterday morning.

It was decided that they spend the night there. Or rather, Hotohori had decided it. Genrou wasn't exactly happy about being ordered around but he might as well listen until he figured out who was who and what was what.

The funny thing about Hotohori was that Genrou could have sworn he'd seen him before. He couldn't remember exactly when but it seemed to be a long time ago. That was stupid. He would have remembered if he'd robbed him. He didn't remember everybody he robbed but he would have remembered someone like him. Maybe it was just a seishi bond thing or whatever. He shook his head and looked around for another pack.

Sharon was using one as a pillow. She was still out cold. He glanced at her and sighed. He was stuck with her until she summoned Suzaku. He hoped it would be soon. Until then he would protect her. He had to protect her but it didn't mean he had to like it.

There was a strange pack not to far from her. It was made of an odd greenish material with black straps. Maybe this was the food pack. He kneeled in front of it and opened it.

---

Sharon twitched. All those dead people surrounding her had been scary. But now that her worst fears had been realized, the simple transporting of a coffin didn't feel so frightening any more. In fact it was almost boring. That was okay though, she was beginning to like boring.

When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar, fiery haired man, opening her bookbag. She slowly rose to her feet. The smile was gone from her face.

"Get out of my stuff!" she screamed and charged him. He jumped to his feet and she tackled him. He yelped, lost his balance and they both went tumbling down a short but steep incline. She winced as her bruised legs proceeded to yell at her. Her eyes were closed and she felt something on top of her. Wait…was it something…or someone? No…no way! She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of startled amber ones. She blushed for an instant but the moment of embarrassment was quickly replaced by one of outrage.

"You perverted dork! Get _off_!" she growled and slapped him as hard as she could. He rolled off her and stood up. She did too. A massive cramp knotted her leg and she sat down again, biting her lip and wrapping her hands around her leg. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to work out the cramp. It hurt so much and was creeping up to her thigh.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling.

"Of course I'm not all right! Are you blind!" she spat out. She hadn't meant to sound mean but the pain was making her short-tempered.

"Yer only going to make it worse that way. Let me get it." She batted his hands away.

"You are not touching my leg!"

"Dammit I don't care about yer ugly ass leg! I can either get it out now or wait 'til ya can't even move it, you pick." Sharon closed her eyes, dug her fingers into the dirt and let him. She didn't care. As long as he got it out. His strong fingers began to massage her calf. Surprisingly she felt her muscles start to relax. Genrou may be a jerk but at least he knew what he was doing. She relaxed her hands as the pain began to fade. Damn. She had never gotten a cramp that bad before.

"Your leg's swollen too. It might be infected. Do ya always get yourself into this much trouble little girl?" She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He sighed heavily.

"I'm Tasuki." She stared at him.

"You're _what?_"

"Not what, ya idiot. Who. I'm Tasuki, you know, one of yer seishi?"

"You lied to me!"

"I never said I would tell ya the truth," he said, grinning.

"You stupid jerk! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Don't call me stupid. What made ya think you could trust a bandit anyway?"

"Just go away," she snarled, looking away from him.

"Why are you so pissed at me anyway?" She curled her hand into a fist and glared at him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you lied to me and got me freaked out because I had to carry a stupid coffin."

"Yer afraid of coffins?"

"I'm afraid of dead people you dork!" He laughed.

"What kind of moronic little girl is afraid of dead people?"

"This one!" Sharon screamed and hit him.

---

It was evening now and they were sitting around a small campfire. The only sound was the crackle of the flames. Hotohori and Sharon sat on one side. The emperor seemed to be in reflective mood, the miko was obviously brooding.

Tasuki sat on the other side of the campfire. He was brooding as well. Over his right eye was a large purple bruise. Nuriko almost felt sorry for him. He knew from personal experience that Sharon's punches hurt.

The miko's and bandit's eyes met. There was a glare down which ended when they both stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away. Nuriko sighed. He was glad they were both so…mature.

"Why did they pick you to be the miko anyway?" Tasuki asked. "Ya don't act like one."

"How is a miko supposed to act?"

"I dunno. Like a girl."

"I do act like a girl!"

"I mean a noble girl, stupid! Mikos are supposed ta be graceful and beautiful and stay at the palace."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Sharon snapped. "And what do you mean stay at the palace? What will that accomplish?" Tasuki shrugged.

"Nothin'. But all nobles stay at the palace. I mean ya don't see the emperor struttin' around out here do ya?" Hotohori looked up but didn't comment. Sharon snickered.

"It's gonna be so fun to blow your pathetic little mind."

"My mind may be pathetic but at least I got one."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Nuriko said. "It's been a long day and were all tired…why don't you just calm down, okay?"

"Yeah, shut up, dork."

"I don't gotta listen to you."

"Yes you do and you know why? Because _I _amthe Suzaku no Miko and _you _are just the sei so _you_ have to do what _I _say, see?"

"Yeah right. Just 'cause you're the Suzaku no Miko doesn't mean I hafta listen to ya. You'd have to make me and you're too weak fer that."

"Don't make me give you another black eye!"

"Last time I was surprised. This time it ain't gonna happen. Know why? Cause you're too slow! Nyah nyah!"

"You…big…dork!"

"Oh real good insult. If you are the miko you should really learn to grow up a little ya know?"

"Why you…" Sharon growled.

"You are the one who should grow up, Tasuki," Hotohori said. He rose to his feet and stood beside Sharon. "She _is _the Suzaku no Miko and you _will _listen to her and obey her commands."

"And who the hell do you think _you _are pretty boy? Emperor Saihitei?" Hotohori lifted his head and glowered at the bandit.

"Yes."

Tasuki was silent for a long moment, then burst into loud obnoxious laughter. "You really believe that don't ya? And I thought _she _was a moron!"

"You have a very big mouth and I suggest that you shut it," Hotohori said.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You may be the emperor but I'm Suzaku. I can kick yer ass any day." The Emperor smirked derisively.

"I doubt that." Tasuki jumped to his feet clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on pretty boy!" Nuriko sat back and prepared to watch Tasuki get thrashed, then he noticed Sharon. She was holding her head in a death grip.

"Me and my big mouth," she whimpered. Nuriko went over to her and put a hand on her forehead.

"'Riko my head hurts."

"No wonder. You're burning up."

"And my leg is crampin' again and the other is getting numb and I cleaned my glasses five times but everythin's _still _fuzzy."

Nuriko was becoming alarmed. It reminded him of something in Choukou. Something someone had said. _It starts with a high fever, then partial paralysis and blindness._ Oh no. No it couldn't be.

"If you had a sword I would show you the meaning of combat," Hotohori said.

"Can't ya fight like a man, pretty boy? Or do ya have to hide behind that piece of metal?" Nuriko got up and stood between them.

"Shut up both of you. This is so immature and Sharon doesn't need this right now."

"Do not interfere, Nuriko. This rogue needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh so I'm a rogue now huh? Thanks fer the compliment. Too bad I can't think of anything to say in return." Hotohori tried to step around the purple haired seishi. Nuriko sent a quick silent prayer that he wouldn't get executed and grabbed the emperor's arm. Hotohori stared at him.

"You're not listening to me. Sharon's sick. I think she has…Shikkonki," Nuriko said in a low voice so the miko wouldn't hear. Hotohori's face drained of color.

"What th' hell's Shikkonki?" Tasuki asked.

"Gaah. Shikkonki? Why do these things always happen to me?" Sharon moaned. Hotohori went to her side and held her.

"We can't be certain. I'm sure it is nothing more then strain from the days events."

"I wish I could believe you. Oh gah…I'm gonna die." Nuriko whirled around and glared at Tasuki. If he'd only kept his big mouth _shut._ The cross-dresser stomped up to him, intending to chew him out.

"Did I say something wrong?" the bandit asked. Nuriko opened his mouth, decided Tasuki didn't deserve it and hit him.

---

Shouka hadn't said anything for a long while and Sharon wished she would. The longer the woman didn't talk the more nervous she got.

"So?" she asked finally. Shouka smiled lightly, but her eyes told Sharon the truth. Ohh gah.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you can't heal her?" Nuriko asked. The woman shook her head.

"I can't do anything for her until…unless she dies."

"What about my leg?" Sharon asked. Her right leg had swollen to three times its normal size and was hurting like hell. Shouka's smile disappeared and Sharon's heart sunk.

"When the plague first broke out I didn't know I had the ability to revive the people that had died. After a short time they became zombies. We managed to drive them from the village but not before they had infected a few people."

"So what happened to them?"

"The infection slowly spread into their hearts and killed them." Panic lurched in her stomach.

"Oh great! Either way I'm dead! It's like getting killed twice!" she said with hysteric cheerfulness. Hotohori put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip and forced the panic down. Panic wouldn't solve anything.

"You can revive her either way right? I mean, no matter what she…d…dies from?" Genrou asked. He actually seemed worried. Well, she hadn't expected that.

"Yes…"

"Please tell me there's no but," Sharon whimpered. Shouka reached out like she was going to touch her, then seemed to change her mind and folded her hands in front of her.

"If she dies from the Shikkonki I will be able to revive her. However, if the infection kills her then she will become…undead…"

"Can this infection be cured?" Hotohori asked.

"I have heard rumors of physicians who had been able to do it, but I have no knowledge of the cure."

"What about Shikkonki? Have you ever heard of that being cured?" Nuriko asked hopefully.

"If I had, I would gladly retire."

---

Tamahome was talking with Amanda. He liked her. She was interesting to talk to…or rather listen to. The girl hardly let him get a word in edgewise. Some of the things she said were…questionable too. If Amanda was telling the truth, there was a whole other side to Sharon that he hadn't been aware of.

Although he couldn't bring himself to call her a liar outright, what she said sometimes didn't feel true. Despite what she said about Sharon, she still seemed to like her and she was still a bright, interesting girl. But Tamahome couldn't help but wonder if she had a hidden agenda. There was a knock on Amanda's door.

"Yes?" Nakago entered. Tamahome was immediately on his guard. He trusted the general about as far as he could throw him. The look Nakago was giving him now was making him even more edgy. Tamahome had a sudden, bad feeling.

"You're looking well Tamahome," he said. The Suzaku seishi bit back a sarcastic reply.

"Did you want something?" Amanda asked pleasantly. Tamahome stared at her. Didn't she have any idea just how dangerous this man was?

"Yes my lady. I have just been informed that the Suzaku no Miko has taken ill with Shikkonki."

"Shikkonki? What's that?" Amanda asked.

"Shikkonki is a demon carried disease that kills its victim in an extremely painful way. There is no cure. Such a tragic, bitter ending. Don't you think so Tamahome?" Nakago asked with a smirk. Tamahome couldn't answer. His entire body had gone numb and the only thought that circled through his mind was that Sharon was going to die.

---

"You can go now," Amanda whispered. Nakago half bowed.

"As you wish my lady." Tears stung her eyes. Sharon? Going to die? Her best friend of eight years? Her best friend who had left her all alone in Kutou to die. The friend who didn't care about her at all. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

Sharon deserved to die. Sharon deserved to die in the most painful way possible. She opened her mouth to resume their conversation but couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.

---

Sharon sat by the riverbank, enjoying the afternoon sun. It might be the last time she felt it. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way but it was hard not to. Hotohori and the others had gone to get a doctor. Even if they did she would die anyway. She didn't want to die. The thought of it scared her more then anything. It was one thing to be in the middle of dangerous situations, but quite another to sit here in peace and just wait for the inevitable. She wouldn't allow herself to cry though. That was stupid. What was the point in crying over something she couldn't change. Something rubbed up against her side and began to purr very loudly. Sharon couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the cat.

"There you are Tama…. I thought you'd run away…but you are a village cat aren't you?" She rubbed under his chin. He gave her a look of pure pleasure, then climbed onto her lap and continued to purr, kneading her leg with sheathed paws. She stroked his silky fur. The cat comforted her for some reason. She remembered the green cloth that was still tied around her head and reached up unconsciously to touch it. She wondered where he had gotten it from. Or who he'd stolen it from. She giggled at the thought.

Tama stayed for a long while. He had fallen asleep during a belly rub and was still laying in the same position smiling as only cats can. A dragonfly landing on the tip of his nose woke him and opened his eyes a little, showing a glint of amber. He closed his eyes again and yawned hugely. Then stood and, after a good stretch, hopped off her lap.

"Are you leaving me?" she asked in a mournful voice, reaching out to scratch his ears. He licked her fingers and meowed as if to let her know he'd be back. Then he trotted off, brown tipped tail held high. She watched him until he became a blur then turned her attention back to the river. For some reason she wasn't so sad anymore.

---

She was really going to die. The thought was strange to him. He could hardly believe it. The little girl was going to die. He couldn't even imagine her dying. But she was going to die no matter what they did, or at least it seemed that way.

Genrou clenched his hand into a fist. That wasn't fair! Why did she have to die! She didn't do anything bad to anybody! She was just a little girl who had gotten into things way over her head. He hated when shit like this happened.

"I shouldn't have let her go outside," Hotohori was saying. "She could get worse. I should have forced her to stay in bed. She needs the rest."

"You couldn't have kept her inside if you had wanted to," Nuriko said. "When Sharon's determined to do something she goes ahead and does it."

"Yeah and will ya shut up about it all ready!" Genrou snapped. "The girl wanted a little sun! Can't ya let her have it before she keels over!" The man who thought he was emperor glared at him.

"She is not going to 'keel over' and you are hardly in the position to talk since it was your fault she contracted the disease in the first place."

"My fault? Whaddya mean my fault!"

"If you had not lied-"

"It's no one's fault," Nuriko interrupted. "There's no saying we wouldn't have run into the same thing if Tasuki had come with us."

"Yes but he used such a derogatory term and-"

"Does it really matter? Sharon needs us now. She needs to trust us. Do you think she can trust seishi who are at each other's throats?" Nuriko had a point. Genrou looked at Hotohori. He seemed to be struggling with the idea. Well he'd better get over it. Genrou wasn't about to make an offering of peace first. He'd die before-. No…she would. Shame filled his heart. Damn. He was such an ass.

"I'm sorry," he said, just as Hotohori said.

"I apologize." Nuriko smiled.

"Good boys. Sharon would be proud of you." Genrou was about to say something smart in reply but then realized that the little girl being proud of him was something he wanted. He shook his head. He was starting to lose it.

---

Tama pushed open the window and immediately saw the tall one. He was sitting on the floor, different plants arranged around him. The pungent smell of the herbs could not override the smell of fish on the table. The cat made his way to the tabletop and purred at the leftover fish that the tall one hadn't eaten.

The tall one didn't have the appetite he used to and Tama was glad in a way. When the tall one was happy he could eat at least three human males under the table. Tama suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Knowing that the tall one was no longer happy made him sad.

He jumped down from the table and began to bump against the tall one's hands, purring loudly. Herbs scattered from underneath his paws and the tall one made an irritated noise. Large, gentle hands wrapped around his body and he found himself staring into a pair of disgruntled blue human eyes.

"Mrow," Tama said in greeting.

"You are a pest and a nuisance and I don't know why I keep you," the tall one said. Because you love me, Tama said, but it came out as a purr. The tall one cradled him and began to stroke him from head to tail-tip. Tama felt sorry for cats who didn't have a human. As far as he was concerned, humans made the best pets.

"I bet you know where my green headband went to, don't you?" Tama's ears perked. Oh right. The miko. He would have to bring the tall one to her. It was time for the tall one to stop hiding and anyway, the miko would do him good, Tama was sure of it. She might even make him happy again.

Tama squirmed his way into the tall one's tunic, curled up against his warmth, and began to plot.

-------

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: For Whom the Bells Toll

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	33. For Whom the Bells Toll

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 33

For Whom the Bells Toll

: Or:

What other choice do we have?

By:  
NightMare

With carbonated cheese and purple water from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: You know, no matter how many times I check and recheck I always find grammatical mistakes and stuff. Sometimes they're reaallly stupid ones too. If you find one, don't think 'Ack! Error! Error! Stupid woman doesn't know what she's doing!' This story is a large one to maintain. ; I dunno. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks that way. Or rather, I'm the only one who thinks you think that way…or something. Oh well…on with the show.

Wo Ai Ni, No Da  
NightMare

---

The door slammed in their faces.

"That's three down," Nuriko said. There sure where a lot of doctors in this village. He wondered vaguely if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We'll not give up. There must be someone," Hotohori said, a hint of desperation in his voice. Nuriko was feeling desperate too. At some point between then and now he'd grown very attached to Sharon. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, just that it had and he didn't want to see her die. For all of her faults, she really was a wonderful person. He couldn't think of anyone better to be the miko. Even if she _couldn't _keep out of trouble for more then a few minutes.

He heard the sound of labored breathing nearby and looked. An old woman was hobbling down a steep path with a large load of sticks on her back. She was bent double with the weight and seemed to be having a hard time with it. Nuriko walked up to her.

"Would you like some help Grandmother?"

"Yes, thank you very much." He took the load from her and followed her as she moved in arthritic steps down the street.

"Why don't ya tell us where ya live and I can carry ya there," Tasuki said. Nuriko raised his eyebrows. So the bandit was also a gentleman. Who would have guessed?

"You don't have to go to that much trouble."

"It's never a trouble to carry someone so pretty." The woman laughed and accepted his offer. Nuriko smiled at his fellow seishi.

"So you're a charmer too. Mean old mountain bandit like yourself?" Tasuki grinned.

"I'm full of surprises."

"How far have you traveled with such a burden?" Hotohori asked.

"From the top of the mountain to the bottom. Sticks and twigs are my livelihood now. People still need warm fires to sit by, especially in Choukou."

"That's a long way to be walkin'. You don't sound too good yerself," Tasuki said.

"It is not disease that plagues me, dear son. Just age. Although this plague wears down on my soul greatly. Not a child has been born since it started and many have died. These old hands would prefer to feel a soft newborn rather then rough sticks."

"Are you a midwife?" Nuriko asked.

"I was a midwife…and a medicine woman. But what these dear people have I cannot cure so they want none of it."

"What about a zombie infection? Could you cure that?" Hotohori asked.

"I'm afraid not young man. Is your girl sick?"

"Yes. Sick with the plague and the infection. If one does not kill her, the other will." The woman sighed and nodded.

"That is always the way of it. First came the plague and then the dreaded infection. It is strange though that the infection began after she died."

"Who is she?" Nuriko asked.

"I do not wish to speak the name of the dead. If she is undead it will draw her to me for I knew her rather well. Suffice to say that she was a healer. Her and her young man." The woman laughed softly. "They were so in love those two. They were always together. Always so happy. They would visit me to learn and light up my dark old shack." Nuriko couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful story…beautiful but sad.

"Did they die at the same time?" he asked.

"Oh no. The young man is still alive. He lives up in the mountain and mourns her. Sometimes he will come down to the river to fish but he's only visited me once." The old woman sighed heavily. They soon reached her hut. The outside had been well maintained. Hotohori opened the door and Tasuki carried her inside and placed her on a chair. Nuriko saw that the inside was no different. The room was hung with herbs and smelled wonderful compared to the dead smell outside. A small fire crackled in the hearth and a steaming pot hung over it. What a pleasant little house.

"Where would you like these?" Nuriko asked, holding up the bundle.

"In the corner dear, if you don't mind. Oh. I just don't know how to thank you children. It's been many a month since I've been given such kindness."

"No gratitude is needed my lady. It was our honor," Hotohori said, bowing from the waist. The old woman smiled.

"To be bowed to by one such as yourself is quite an honor indeed." Nuriko stared. Did she know Hotohori was the emperor? She didn't give any indication either way.

"Perhaps you could stop by and visit Juan. He must be very lonely all by himself. Your sick girl might benefit as well."

"Are you saying that-" Hotohori started.

"I am saying that Juan is a very talented healer. If there were a way to break the zombie's curse, he would know it."

"And Shikkonki?" Nuriko asked. The woman smiled.

"There is always a possibility. My Juan is very skilled. If you go, tell him that Aunt Eba loves him."

"We will," Nuriko said. Before he could quite realize it, he was in the street and walking toward river to get Sharon.

"That was damned creepy," Tasuki said.

"I thought the old woman was rather charming," Hotohori said.

"Yeah. She was real nice. But how did she know we had a sick girl?" Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"She might have seen us coming into town."

"All right… but do either of ya remember her name?"

"Of course I do. It's…" Nuriko searched through his mind for the name but could come up with nothing. A slight chill passed through him but he shook it off. She had only said it once after all. Suddenly Tasuki stopped and turned around.

"Yeah. Just as I thought. She's one hell of a creepy woman."

"What makes you say that?" Nuriko asked, turning. He saw his answer before Tasuki spoke. The perfect little hut that they had just left was now crumbling in disrepair. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in for months.

"Are…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked to anyone that would answer.

"I am. I am hardly believing it, but I am," Hotohori said.

"Creepy old woman," Tasuki muttered again. They continued in chilled silence to the river. Nuriko completely forgot the old woman when he saw Sharon. She was standing in the water and splashing around like she was perfectly normal. He could almost believe she wasn't sick at all. But as they came closer he could see her pale skin and her swollen leg. He went up to the riverbank.

"Sharon, get out of the water. That can't be good for you," he said. She squinted at him as if he was hard to make out, even though he was only a few feet from her. Then she folded her arms and set her chin stubbornly.

"I'm hot," she said. "The water's cool." Hotohori stepped into the river and lifted her up.

"Come love, we'll take you to get better." She squirmed weakly in his arms.

"But the water's cool Hori-kun. Lemme swim." It was the fever talking. She was confused and disoriented. It stung Nuriko's heart to hear her like that. It meant she was getting worse.

"You found a doctor then?" Shouka asked, coming up to his side. He nodded.

"I hope he'll be able to heal her."

"Can we go back again? I wanna go back," Sharon said as Hotohori carried her from the water.

"She's still confused…that's good," Shouka said. Nuriko glanced at her.

"How can that be good?" A pinched look came over the woman's face.

"The fever brings the confusion and the pain brings the clarity."

---

Hotohori's heart leapt as he saw the hut in the clearing. They had been traveling up hill for so long he was sure they had gotten lost or passed it but there it was. He looked back at the others. Nuriko and Tasuki had taken turns in carrying Sharon. Tasuki was more surefooted on the steeper paths and Nuriko was strong enough to carry her the rest of the time. Hotohori would have liked to carry her all the way, but someone had to be free to defend the others if anything should attack.

"It's just up here," he called.

"Stupid little girl weighs a ton," Tasuki muttered as he topped the small rise. Sharon giggled.

"Shaddup Genwou I'm light weight. Like a boxer!" She giggled again. Hotohori said nothing. Though Tasuki often spoke ill of her, Hotohori had come to realize that he did care for Sharon as much as they all did, even though he wouldn't show it.

Hotohori scanned the woods, making sure there was nothing there. Then went ahead and knocked on the door. There was no answer for a long moment and Hotohori feared there was no one home. Just as he was about to turn in defeat, the door opened. The emperor found himself staring up at a very tall man with long black hair that fell into his eyes and a beard stubbled chin.

"Are you Juan?" The man's eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion.

"Who are you?"

"We have a friend that is very sick and-"

"No," he said shortly.

"You are a doctor aren't you?" he asked, frustration creeping into his voice.

"I was."

"Could you at least look at her?"

"No." By this time Tasuki and Nuriko had arrived. Anger clouded the bandit's face.

"Don't ya got any compassion? She's dying dammit! Don't ya even got the decency to look at her? We didn't ask ya to _do _anything!"

"I'm not a doctor anymore. I won't help you. There isn't any point in me looking at her."

"Please. I'll pay you anything you want. Just _look_ at her," Hotohori said, holding on to the hope that if the man looked at her, sympathy would move him to change his mind. The man hesitated a long moment.

"Very well." Tasuki set Sharon carefully on the ground. The man knelt beside her and put a hand to her forehead. Then he gently felt her leg. Sharon winced.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" the man asked in a gentle voice. Sharon did as she was told. He stared at her for a long moment. Hotohori watched on baited breath. Finally he stood.

"She has a high fever and her right leg is badly infected," the man said.

"Well no shit. Tell us somethin' we don't know," Tasuki said.

"Fine. If you want her to live longer change the bandage on her leg. It's filthy. And you shouldn't have brought her up here. Travel puts a strain on her. All I can tell you is put her in bed and keep her hydrated."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Nuriko asked. The man hesitated again.

"I told you, I'm not a doctor anymore."

"And if you were?" Hotohori asked. The man stared at him.

"Then…then there would be nothing I could do," he said quickly. Then he disappeared back into his house and slammed the door. Hotohori's heart twisted.

"He ain't no (&)ing doctor. I don't think he ever was," Tasuki said.

"It appears…" Hotohori stopped; the words were hard to say. "It appears Shouka is our only option."

---

Juan forced himself not to open the door and call them back. He sat back among his herbs and continued to sort them. His mind kept getting distracted by that woman. After a while he finally gave up trying to concentrate and closed his eyes.

She was fairly young…fourteen or fifteen…marrying age definitely. He wondered if that dark haired man had been her husband. But no…he'd referred to her as their friend. That was strange. He would have known if they had settled in the village and he'd never heard of a young woman traveling alone with three men. Her clothes were strange as well. It might be just the ethnic dress of a different empire…but he couldn't see her as foreign either. The only familiar thing that she was wearing was a green headband. It had looked almost exactly like the one he was missing. Was that just coincidence or? He shook his head.

It didn't matter where she had got it. Whoever she was, she'd be dead in a few hours. If she was strong he could see her lasting half a day…but she wasn't going to make it through the night. He could have helped too…he could have made her better.

"You're not a healer anymore," he reminded himself. "You shouldn't even care." But he did care. He couldn't help _but _care. Shouka would be mad at him if she knew what he was doing. He could just imagine her. Hands on hips, lips tightly pressed together, sparks almost literally jumping from her eyes.

_Juan this isn't right and you know it! _She would say. Juan clenched his left hand into a fist. She would say…but she couldn't. She was dead. She had been killed by that disease and he hadn't had the chance to save her. If he couldn't save the one he loved most in the world then he didn't have the right to save anyone.

Juan shook his head. He needed to do something. Anything to keep his mind off her. He swept all the herbs into a pile and began to sort them again. He tried to put his whole mind into his work but her voice drifted through his head as easily as if he'd been thinking about her.

_Your star of destiny burns for a reason, my love. Don't ever deny it or you will be denying yourself…and me. _

---

Sharon gritted her teeth. She hurt. She hurt everywhere. Her right leg had cramped all the way from the arch of her foot to her thigh. Pain slashed through her everywhere else, making it hurt even to breathe. The cool cloth on her head was some comfort, but hardly enough. Still…she wouldn't cry out…no matter what. The others were worried enough about her. She was not about to rub it in.

Someone gently lifted her head and she felt the rim of a bowl being pressed to her lips. Sharon turned her head to the side. Her throat was on fire. Drinking would mean even more pain.

"Please Sharon, you must drink this," Hotohori said.

"Why? So I can live longer?" her voice seemed to chafe her raw throat. She winced. The bowl was taken away and she was laid gently back on the pillow. Hotohori gently stroked her hair from her face. Sharon forced her eyes open. His face was nothing but a blur and she wondered where her glasses were. She was about to ask but decided against it. It didn't matter. Soon she wouldn't need them anyway. She then realized what she'd said and cursed herself. She'd just upset him more.

"Sorry…for saying that."

"It's all right. Don't apologize. Just rest." His voice was heavy with tears. She didn't _want _him to cry. That was the whole _point. _

"All…all we gotta find is Mitsukake and Chiriko right? That'll be fun. I wonder if…" He put his fingers to her lips, stopping her.

"Don't speak any more, love. You're speaking for my benefit and it pains you, I can tell." She smiled wryly.

"You know, Tamahome's gonna kill me for dying on him."

"You won't…you won't be dead for very long. Shouka will revive you." Sharon couldn't say any more. She really didn't want Shouka to revive her though. For some reason, it scared her more then death. That was a stupid thought though and she shoved it away. Everything would be…fine.

---

Hotohori looked at Sharon. She was dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

"May I examine her?" Shouka asked. Hotohori nodded and moved from Sharon's side. He looked at the other seishi. Nuriko was wringing a cloth over and over in his hands and Tasuki was sitting against the wall, head bowed. She was going to die and they all knew it. They were completely powerless to stop it.

Why was Suzaku letting this happen? Why was Suzaku letting his miko suffer this way? Hotohori couldn't understand.

"The infection is spreading," Shouka said. Hotohori nodded, accepting the news event though he didn't want to.

"How much longer does she have?" he asked, surprised at the calmness in his own voice. The woman shook her head.

"I'm not sure…but at the rate she's going, the infection will kill her faster then the Shikkonki." Shouka paused for a long moment. "I know…I know you don't want to hear this but the best thing to do would be to kill her."

"What!" Tasuki shouted getting to his feet. "That's insane! She's had a hard enough time as it is! We can't just-"

"What other choice to we have?" Hotohori asked shortly. "If she dies of the infection then she will become undead. And even if it doesn't, the Shikkonki will be pure misery to her until her last breath. I do not want her to suffer any more then she has too."

"Yeah…I know. It's just…poor little girl…"

Hotohori went over to the bed and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. He could do this. He could do it with the same efficiency as he issued a command. He forcibly stopped his fingers from trembling.

"Leave," he told the others. "I will kill her." He heard the movement of feet and the soft thud of the door as it shut. He pulled the sword free from the sheath. Sharon winced and opened her eyes.

"H…Hori-kun…I'm scared," her voice was no more then a whisper. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Don't worry; it will only hurt for a moment."

"Well…it's not like I haven't been…stabbed before," she said and chuckled weakly. There was no humor in her voice and now she looked almost as frightened as she did pained. Hotohori forced a tiny smile.

"Close your eyes," he said. She did. A shudder passed through her. Whether caused by fear or pain he didn't know. He did know that…although she would be revived…a part of him would die with her.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered.

Hotohori lifted the sword…

---

A red book flips open and the words at the top say…

Tomorrow's Episode: I Don't Want to Die…

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	34. I Don't Want to Die

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 34

I Don't Want to Die…

: Or:

Told ya she was creepy.

By:  
NightMare

With Sailor Yuugi and eraser heads from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Moo

Author's Side Note: Don't ask

---

Tamahome quietly crept through the halls of the Kutou palace. He avoided guards when he could and made excuses when he couldn't. He couldn't stay in Kutou anymore. He had to be with Sharon. He wouldn't let her die. If he could only reach her she wouldn't die. He was sure he'd find a way.

"Tamahome?" came a soft voice behind him. He jumped and turned. He relaxed when he saw a young girl come out of the darkness.

"Amanda…it's just you." She came closer to him and stared up at him. Her blue eyes had tears in them. _Probably concerned about Sharon, _he thought.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Tamahome looked around for eavesdroppers then leaned closer to the fourteen-year-old.

"I'm going to Konan," he whispered.

"What?!" she cried. Her voice echoed through the halls.

"Keep your voice down."

"You're just going to leave me here?" she asked, not lowering her voice a bit.

"I'll come back for you. I just have to go to Sharon until she gets better."

---

Amanda couldn't believe this. Why did he still want to go to Sharon? Even after everything Amanda had told him about her he still wanted to leave. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't let him! She wouldn't lose to her twit of a friend by giving Tamahome back to her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me!" Amanda cried, grabbing onto his shirt. "You promised!"

"But…but Sharon is dying…. I have to go to her."

"What's the point? She's going to die whether you're there or not!" He pried her hands from his shirt and held them.

"Listen. I'll be back. I can't let her die. You have to understand that."

"Why bother? It's not like she loves you! She may seem like she does but she really doesn't. I've known her longer!"

"I know… I know you've known her longer. But there are some things that you can never know about someone, no matter how long you've known them. I know she loves me. My heart knows she loves me…and I love her."

The fourteen-year-old glared up at him. No matter what she'd said he still loved her! Amanda loved him and he loved Sharon. Why? Amanda let the tears stream unheeded down her face. It wasn't fair! She had suffered more. She had lost something very important. Why couldn't she have someone care for her that way? Why couldn't she have him care for her that way? Why did Sharon have to steal everything? Amanda dried her tears. No. She would not give him up. She didn't care! He was going to stay with her.

"You can't go, Tamahome. I won't let you go back to her."

"Why? Amanda, I have to go. I can't let that light go out of her eyes. You're one of her best friends…don't you understand?"

"I said no, Tamahome…and that's my last word on it."

"Amanda…" he was getting frustrated.

"The miko gave her last word. You will listen to her," Nakago said. He stepped out of the shadows, a few soldiers flanking him. He waved his hand and the soldiers surrounded Tamahome and restrained him. Amanda turned away and started to walk back to her room. Nakago would take care of everything. She had to concentrate on more important matters…like how to win Tamahome's heart.

"Lady Amanda?" The Seiryuu no Miko paused but didn't turn around. "What do you want to be done with him?" She paused, considering her words carefully.

"You know what I want…but you won't listen to me anyway. You'll just do whatever you want. I really hate you Nakago."

"I understand, Miko." Amanda continued to her rooms. That's what she loved about Nakago. He _always _understood.

---

Nakago watched her disappear around the corner. He had to pretend to like her to reach his goal, but he was finding that he could like her easily enough. She was young yes and easily manipulated…but she wasn't stupid.

"You think I'm scared of you blondy?" Tamahome snapped. Nakago turned to him and regarded him coolly. He had let the boy get past his defenses twice; a third time would be unforgivable.

"No I don't. I don't think you take me seriously."

"Give me a reason," the boy snapped. Nakago smiled and patted the boy's cheek.

"I will little one. You had better believe I will."

---

He held the sword above her, hands trembling. He had to do this. There was no other way. Nothing else that could be done. He had to kill her to save her life in the end. He aimed the sword above her heart and closed his eyes tightly. His heart cried, completely torn and he cried as well. He yelled hoarsely and plunged the sword down. There was a thud as it passed through the bed, narrowly missing her.

Hotohori winced…he couldn't kill her. Even though he knew the pain she was going through he couldn't. He didn't want her blood on his hands. He loved her too much to do her any harm. If he left her with pain he was still harming her. He didn't know what to do.

Hotohori looked up. Yes… Yes he did know what to do. He would have to ask the doctor on the mountain again. Juan had the power to help her. He was so sure of it. He pulled the sword from the bed and put it back in the sheath. Kneeling, he leaned over her prone form.

---

Sharon blinked. She didn't _feel _dead. At least she hoped not. It hurt too much. She could feel warm hands close around one of hers and Hotohori kissed her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I cannot. I know it's selfish…but I just…can't." She tried to look at him but couldn't seem to get her eyes open. She reached out and touched his face. It was wet with tears.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not."

"Liar. You're lucky that…my eyes won't open…or I'd prove it…" He didn't say anything for a long moment and she suddenly knew.

"Are…my eyes open? Hori-kun?"

"Just try and deal with the pain a little longer. I'll get you healed, I promise. Just hold on a little longer." His words were answer enough. Well…it looked like she wouldn't need her glasses anymore. It made her want to cry…but she couldn't…not in front of him. She had to be strong.

"Ok…I will…what's a little pain…between friends?"

"You're so brave." No she wasn't. She wasn't brave at all. She was scared…but she could pretend to be brave at least.

---

Genrou listened from behind the door. So…he hadn't killed her. Good. He felt relieved. They sounded so strange when they talked to each other. It was almost gentle. He had never heard Sharon speak like that before.

"So that's what love sounds like," he said to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Nuriko asked. Genrou stared at the fuming man. Now what the hell had he said?

"What? They are a couple ain't they?"

"They are not a couple!" Nuriko snapped. Genrou sweatdropped. What was _his _problem all of a sudden?

"Ooh. I get it. You like Sharon dontcha?"

Nuriko hit him.

---

Hotohori came out of the room and leaned heavily against the door. Shouka knew by the look in his face that he hadn't been able to do it either. The girl was in pain but they were so hesitant to put her out of her misery. They were so attached to her. She could understand how difficult it must be.

"If you don't mind. I can kill her. There is a poison that kills swiftly and painfully. Before the plague…when I was a healer…I gave it to those who had no hope of surviving" Shouka said. Hotohori looked up at her.

"I thank you but we are going to ask for Sir Juan's help once more. If he says no…or the infection is just about to kill her, then you may feed her the potion."

---

Juan couldn't believe these people were back. He'd already said he couldn't do anything. Maybe they had known it was a lie. But how could they have found out? No…he didn't care how much they pleaded with him. There was still nothing he could do.

"What do you want me to do? I've already said that I don't have the skill to cure it."

"But someone in the village said-" the purple haired man started.

"Then you've been misinformed. I've told you my answer. Now leave me. I'm busy."

"Yeah well I think yer lyin'!" the loudmouthed one shouted. Juan winced. "Ya know how ta heal her but you think healin' a pathetic lookin' little girl like her ain't worth yer time! You'd rather heal someone important so you'd be recognized! Well I got somethin' ta tell you shit-head-"

"That doesn't matter to me!" Juan said, whirling around to face them. "A patient is a patient. It doesn't matter their station in life."

"Then why don't ya heal her, huh?"

Juan folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Because I'm not a healer any more." Suddenly the words sounded pathetic to his own ears.

"Well just because yer not a healer anymore doesn't give you th' right ta stop caring." The words struck a cord deep within him. He tried to ignore it.

"I know you can heal her," the dark haired one said, kneeling on hands and knees on the floor. The effeminate man saw this and did the same, followed by the redhead. "Please. I will give you anything you desire. I cannot bring myself to do it Shouka's way."

"Shouka?" Juan echoed. How could they know her name? He was sure they had just arrived and in Choukou it was considered ill luck to speak the names of the dead. It was probably just a trick. Tears stung his eyes and he glared at them. This was a cruel joke.

"She is a young woman down in the village. She-"

"Shouka died a year ago," he said hoarsely. "She died of the disease and I could not save her. I don't know who you're talking about but-"

"Hotohori-sama," the purple haired man interrupted. "Didn't that old woman say something about a woman healer who had died?" The redhead bounded to his feet.

"Shit! Sharon's in trouble! We gotta go get her from that thing before it kills her for good!" The three ran out the door. Juan stared after them. Could Shouka really be alive? No. He couldn't believe that. He couldn't go.

Sudden heat seared his left palm, like it had been burnt by fire. Juan winced and unconsciously opened his hand to examine it, even though he knew what it was. The red kanji for kanashimi, sadness, stared back at him.

"Mwor!" Tama said in a frustrated tone. Juan glanced at him and rubbed his palm absently. Maybe…maybe it was time for a change. _Your star of destiny. Don't ever deny it. Don't ever deny me, _she whispered, as if she were standing right beside him. Juan nodded. Shouka would want him to do this. He had denied her spirit long enough.

---

Sharon was half-asleep. The pain still tore at her body but she was too weak to resist. She might as well sleep. If she slept deep enough it would end the pain. She was tired of the pain. Death didn't seem so bad anymore. If only she could see Tamahome one last time. She missed him so much. If she were going to die, his was the last face she wanted to see. She would give anything to be with him.

---

The whip snapped through the air and slashed across his skin. Tamahome cried out as sharp pain lanced through him. Didn't this man ever get tired? He had been hanging here for hours. Every lash hurt worse then the previous had.

The sharp tips of the weapon cut into him again and again until he didn't have the strength to scream any more. He could feel blood itch its way down his skin. He was stretched between the ceiling and the floor by chains and his arms and legs were in agony.

He wondered if Sharon were all right. He wondered if she had…if the disease had… No! He couldn't think like that. Sharon would be all right. She would pull through. He would be able to see her again. He couldn't afford to think any other way.

"How are you feeling?" Nakago asked, his cold voice breaking into Tamahome's thoughts. A whip handle under his chin forced his head up and he found himself looking into laughing blue eyes.

"Not so talkative now, are we? That's good. You are never to mention the Suzaku no Miko in front of Lady Amanda again, is that understood?"

"Like…hell…."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you _like_ pain. You certainly ask for it often enough."

"Can…can I ask…ask you something?"

"What?"

Tamahome forced a smirk to his face. "Am…I supposed to…take you seriously yet?"

Nakago lifted the handle of the whip. There was a sharp explosion of pain in his temple and he was sent hurtling into unconsciousness.

---

When he came to he found himself floating in the darkness. It wasn't as cold here as he thought it would be and he couldn't feel any pain at all. It was so peaceful too. So quiet. Well…not quite. He could hear the sound of faint crying.

Tamahome looked around for the source. He couldn't see anything by black. The sound seemed to be coming from all around him. He pushed through the darkness, trying to find it. It sounded alone and filled with pain.

Something appeared in the distance. It soon formed into the shape of a girl. She was curled in a little ball and crying softly to herself. Her long dark hair spilled over her shoulders and obscured her face. He knew who it was.

"Sharon," he said. She stopped crying and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes will filled with pain. Why did this have to happen to her? She'd been through so much all ready.

"Tamahome." The way she said his name was almost like a kiss. He tried to come to her but something was stopping him. There was a barrier of some kind. He kneeled and put a hand on the barrier. She smiled at him weakly. This was a dream. He knew it was a dream. But it was more then that. Because he knew she was really there too.

"Does it hurt where you are?" she asked.

"No."

"I want to go there then." He wished she could. Somehow he knew that if she went to him she wouldn't have the strength to come back. She wouldn't have the strength to live.

"No. You'll die."

"I want to die. It hurts so much."

"You can't die."

"I can't move. I can't even see. I can't even see you…and this is a dream."

"Yes you can. Just open your eyes. I'm right here, I promise."

"I know. I hear you…" She rested her head back in her arms, her breathing becoming shallower.

"I think I would like being buried here… In Konan…" Tamahome put his other hand on the barrier. She was giving up. He couldn't let her do that.

"Don't leave me, Sharon. If you died then I don't…I don't know how I'll survive."

"You have to Squash-boy. Your family loves you too much for you to die. You have to be there for them."

"I know. I'll live for them but I'll die inside. Life means nothing to me if you're not here to live it with me." Sharon whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. His heart ached for her. He wished he could take the pain from her.

"You say that…but you haven't lived without me before. How do you know?"

"Because I've had to live without you for three months and I never want to do it again. Live for me. Please."

"I'll try."

"No. Don't try. Promise. Promise you'll live for me."

"I…I promise. I'll live for you… No matter how much it hurts." She needed him to be with her. If only he could get through this barrier! He stood up and set his jaw. He would get through! He pressed his hand against it to test its strength. It was like a brick wall, except there was nothing there. There had to be a way to do it. Maybe force wasn't the right answer. He touched the barrier lightly, willing his fingers to go through.

They did and blinding pain raced through him. He snatched his hand back and the pain disappeared. He could get through, but he would have to suffer through the same pain she was feeling. He would have to share her pain.

He walked through the barrier without a second thought. The pain drove him to his knees. Every part of him was suddenly twisted in white-hot agony. He crawled over to her and rested beside her, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed as much as she could. Still her muscles were tense with the pain and every once in a while she shuddered. He stroked her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Well I'm sorry Squash-boy, but I only have three words to say to you."

"You love me."

"No."

"You want me?" She giggled softly.

"Not that either."

"Then what?"

"Wo ai ni." Warmth filled his heart.

"I know. You fell in love with me the first time you saw me." He knew he was going overboard with that one. He just said it to see her reaction.

"Pssh. A bit arrogant, aren't we?" He kissed her forehead.

"A bit in love, aren't we?

---

Shouka propped the girl's head with one hand and with the other lifted the wooden bowl to Sharon's lips. There was no time to hesitate. They were going to Juan. She had to kill her before he returned. She wanted Sharon's last breath to be just when he opened the door. She would get her revenge against him.

But did she want revenge? Or was that the demon? She wasn't sure. It was hard to tell the difference any more. It didn't matter. The girl had to die. The demon wouldn't let her live A memory flashed in her mind

They were lying in a field of flowers that waved golden above them. His large gentle fingers traced a lazy pattern on her stomach.

"You're so soft…but I'm not fooled. I know you better," he said, pulling her up against him. She pushed against his shoulders lightly.

"We should really get back to the village before Aunt Eba sends a search party."

"Why would she? We're both adults." His fingers danced in a spot just under her ribs. She yelped and slapped a hand down on his tickling fingers.

"She'll send it because she knows that we'll never come down if she doesn't."

"Maybe we won't even if she does."

"Yes…and the whole village will see us as naked as newborns." He chuckled.

"That could be interesting."

"You're impossible Juan." He didn't reply and began kissing down the column of her throat. She sighed. As much as she enjoyed this…she knew she had to stop it.

"You have to get ready to go," she said. He paused and she could feel him sigh against her skin.

"I don't want to go Shouka."

"You have too. If you don't go soon the whole village will die."

"I know but I have a really bad feeling."

She smiled. "You and your feelings. You have too many of them my love."

"Yes and they've always been right. Something will happen to Choukou."

She stroked her fingers through his hair. "If you say that it most certainly will. You're not the only competent healer in Choukou. Aunt Eba and I will be able to take care of anything that comes our way."

He tilted his head to look into her eyes. "If anything happens to you I'm coming back. You're the last person I want to lose. You're my world." She frowned and touched his face.

"I'm not your only world. What will happen when your destiny arrives?"

"Then I'll take you with me." He was smiling as he said it but she knew he was serious.

"Juan…you know that's impossible."

"I don't care. If you can't come with me then I'll come back. I'll always come back for you. I promise."

But he hadn't. She had suffered so long and hadn't even been able to see his face before she died. That hurt the most. She had missed him so much. She would have done anything to see him again but she had been denied that one pleasure.

So this girl would die because of it. Shouka could feel her skin began to shift and she knew the demon was starting to emerge. She would let it. She didn't care. She hated Juan! She hated him and she would kill this girl in revenge.

"Open your mouth," she whispered softly. "Open and drink. It's medicine." The girl did obediently. Shouka smiled to herself. It wouldn't be long now before the girl joined them. She would make a powerful zombie.

---

Sharon blinked as the field of yellow flowers became wilted and gray. What had she just seen? It had seemed like a memory, but not one of hers. The man in it wasn't even recognizable.

Then she began to feel the medicine seep through her body, slowly numbing her and the vision was forgotten. No…this wasn't right. Numbing meant death. What had she done? Why had she drunk that? They were still trying to kill her.

"Tamahome," she squeaked, then stopped…unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll help you." She hoped he could.

---

Genrou kicked at the zombie trying to claw him. Stupid dead people! Why did they have to come now? Sharon was in trouble and they didn't have time for this dammit! Hotohori was fighting close by. There were five against him.

Genrou ran to help him and slammed the Tessen into the nearest zombie's stomach, making a clear path for the seishi to get through. Hotohori stared at him. Another zombie closed up the gap. The bandit cursed and kneed the thing in the stomach, then swept its feet out from under it.

"Go!" Genrou shouted.

"Thank you," Hotohori said.

"Just get th' hell out of here!" Hotohori ran.

"Tasuki, look out!" Nuriko cried.

"Huh?" He turned to see a zombie coming up behind him. Before he could react a fist caught the corpse in the face and sent it flying. Tasuki looked up. That fist had definitely not belonged to Nuriko. Instead the fist belonged to a strange man who had somehow arrived without him noticing. A strange man that looked somewhat…familiar.

---

Hotohori burst into the room, holding his sword at ready. Shouka was already beginning to turn into a demon. Her skin was gray and the veins stood out on her forehead and neck. She held Sharon close, her black nails contrasting sharply to Sharon's pale skin.

"Unhand her demon or I shall cut off your head."

"No. She is mine. You abandoned her to die. She belongs to me now."

"I warned you." He started to advance.

"No Hori-kun," Sharon said, her voice was a whisper and her words were slurred.

"But-"

"No…just wait…wait." Someone came in behind him and he heard a gasp.

"S…Shouka."

---

Juan stared. It was her. She suddenly became normal and she looked up at him with her perfect blue eyes.

"Juan…you're here."

"Shouka…how are you alive? I saw you die." He took a step toward her. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth.

"I don't believe you! You weren't there. I waited and waited and you never came!" she shrieked. She pointed at him with a long, black nail. Pain twisted his heart.

"I did come…I ran…all the way. But when I got home, you…you had taken your last breath. I couldn't reach you in time. I hate myself for it." Tears were streaming down his face and he let them.

"I don't care! I hate you Juan! I'll kill you when she's dead! I'll rip your heart out for doing this to me!" He stared. Was this what he had done to her? She wasn't the woman he knew.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I hurt because of what I did to you… But how are you here?"

She smiled and came closer to him, her eyes sparking.

"I'm everything you hate now. I am the carrier of Shikkonki. It has possessed me. I let it possess me so I could get my revenge on you."

"That's not why," the girl said softly.

"What do you know?" Shouka snapped.

"You wanted…you wanted to see him. I know. I understand now. That's the only reason. You wanted so bad to see him. To be near him just…once…."

---

Shouka stared at her. The girl was right. She knew the girl was right.

_No she isn't! She doesn't know anything! _Her mind insisted. But…it wasn't entirely her mind anymore. Shouka sat down on the floor and continued to watch the girl.

"The field… the yellow. You were together. You missed that…you wanted that. To be alive…to be together…." Shouka hugged herself. Her mind was coming back to her. Her true soul. She hadn't meant to draw the demon to her…but she hadn't been able to bear the thought of leaving her body behind without seeing him. The demon had been drawn by her and trapped them both in the shell that had her face.

_No! Lies! Kill everyone! Continue the army._

"Kill me Juan," she whispered.

"What?"

"Kill me! Kill me or the demon will continue to kill!" she said, trying to keep her voice free of tears.

_NO! I won't let you do this! _ the demon howled. She screamed as pain ripped along her back.

---

Nuriko dove in the house, panting for breath and slammed the door behind him, using his strength to block it. He could see the zombies through the window outside. There were so many of them and practically indestructible. Suddenly a roar rocked the house and Nuriko winced. Oh no.

"Nuriko," Tasuki said. "I hate to tell ya this but…"

"The zombies aren't are only problem?"

"Yeah."

Nuriko sweatdropped. "How did I know?"

---

Hotohori watched in horror as a gray demon sliced through Shouka's back and wrapped around Sharon. Her body went limp. He rushed toward the demon. He would not let her die! The demon caught him up in its tentacles, pinning his arms at his side. Hotohori struggled against it. If he didn't hurry she'd be gone forever.

---

Sharon was slipping from him. Her form was fading from underneath his arms. Tamahome held her tighter.

"No! Don't do this! Hold on!"

"I can't…can't hold on for much longer…"

---

Juan shook his head. He couldn't do this! He couldn't kill her! It would be like it had been back then. He didn't have much of a heart left to tear. He couldn't let her die again.

"I can't Shouka. I can't."

"If you don't what will happen to her? Does she deserve to die?"

"Do you?"

"I'm already dead. I am part of your past now."

"I can't leave you in the past." She glared at him. It was a pained glare but familiar. This was Shouka.

"Protect your destiny, Mitsukake! Let me die in peace!" She was right. He hated it but she was. He was wasting time. He lifted his left hand and closed his eyes.

---

Sharon rested in the light river. She couldn't fight the current now, she was weaker then she was the last time. She would either be saved or die. She didn't really want to die but she accepted that she might. Voices drifted through the overhead darkness. This time though she knew who they were. This time she didn't want to forget them.

"Is there anythin' you can do?" Genrou asked.

"I can cure the disease inside of her and the infection as well…but she's very weak. I don't know if her body will be able to carry her through it."

"It will," Nuriko said. "She's stronger then she looks. She's been near death before and pulled through and she will this time."

"She has never been this close," Hotohori said. She was making everyone worry. She put her feet down to stop her momentum, but there was nothing underneath them to push against. She was going to be pulled into the light. She closed her eyes and accepted the inevitable. Gentle hands stopped her and held her in place as the light passed by her. Sharon opened her eyes and saw a familiar woman with smiling blue eyes.

_Shouka! How…how are you here? _

_I'm dead. Juan killed me. _Sharon looked away. That was so sad. They loved each other so much.

_That must hurt…to be killed by the one you love._

_No. It doesn't. I would rather have Juan kill me then to live indefinitely without him. If you love someone enough, there is nothing you wouldn't do for them…including die. _

_I'm sorry. Now you can't be together… _Shouka laughed.

_You silly little miko. We'll be together again. You just have to keep my Juan going until then. He'll be a little shy at first…but he'll come around. Take care of him for me._

_I will. I promise. If I can find the strength to live._

"Take my strength Sharon," Tamahome said. "I give it all to you." Sharon looked up into the darkness. Red light spiraled down and touched her gently. It went into her and she was rising from the water into the warmth. Shouka waved to her, a brilliant smile on her face.

---

Juan pulled his hand back. He had done all he could do for her. He had healed her and given her what strength he had. Her pale face was flushed with color and when she opened her eyes he saw they were full of life. She was going to make it. She smiled at him. Tama slipped out of his tunic and perched himself on her chest. She turned her smile to the cat and stroked his ears.

"Hello Tama-neko. Does this human belong to you?" she asked.

"Meow!" Tama said. Juan stared at her. How did she know his name?

"I think this is your bandanna," the girl said, resting her hand against it. "Tama gave it to me. He wanted me to meet you I think. He's a very smart cat."

"He is," Juan said. He had always known there was something special about the animal. Tama licked his paw, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

"Can I ask you something? You have a cat named Tama so does that mean you have a dog named Hoto?" He blinked.

"No…. Why?" She flapped her hand.

"Don't worry about. Speaking of Hori-kun. Where is everyone?" She tried to sit up. He pushed her back down gently.

"They're outside, waiting. I had them in here but they were worrying so much that they were ruining my concentration. I'll call them in."

"Can't I go out to them?"

"You need to conserve your energy." He stood and went to the door, pausing when he saw Shouka. She was lying where she had died, her beautiful hair spread around her. He picked her up and held her against him. She was truly dead now.

"You should bury her in the field with the yellow flowers. I think she'd like that," the girl said. Juan turned to look at her.

"How…do you know about that?" She grinned and winked at him.

"I know lots of things. I saw her you know. She saved me from dying." He didn't doubt her words.

"How did she look?"

"She was very happy. I've never seen anyone smile so brightly." The girl's face became serious. "And I promised to take care of you until you two met again so you better not do anything reckless." His heart warmed and the hole that had been in it since Shouka's first death got a little smaller.

"You're the Suzaku no Miko?"

"Yup. Are you Mitsukake or Chiriko?"

"Mitsukake."

"Well welcome to the nut house Mitsukake. You're going to love it." He nodded and turned from the room. He had loved his family…and lost them to a flood. His heart had been in shreds until he had met Shouka. Now that she was gone, was it really possible for his heart to be whole again?

---

Sharon yawned and stretched. A leafy green canopy met her open eyes. It seemed like only yesterday she had been suffering from a painful, incurable disease. Of course, considering it had only been yesterday, that wasn't entirely surprising.

Now they only had one more seishi to go. She heard the sounds of the others moving around the camp. They were probably packing up. It looked about midmorning. She debated 1on whether to wake up or go back to sleep and wait until Nuriko threatened her. Sharon smiled and closed her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Nuriko called. "You better get up and get ready now. We're leaving soon." Sharon sighed and sat up. Didn't they understand she needed her beauty sleep?

"How are you feeling?" Mitsukake asked. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Kinda sleepy because some mean people won't let me rest…"

"You've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon," Nuriko said. "It's about time you got up."

"What made _you _the doctor?"

"This," Nuriko said, holding up his fist. Sharon snorted.

"I think you just like threatening people."

"Oh it wasn't a threat. It was a promise." Sharon stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get yer ass up little girl," Genrou said casually.

"Get bent dork," Sharon said in the same tone, but got up anyway. Her bookbag had already been packed. She went to the palomino and Hotohori lifted her onto the horse. They were now down to one horse and Sharon hoped they didn't lose this one. She was really starting to like it. Soon all five of them were on the road. Tasuki, Nuriko and Mitsukake walking beside the horse.

"By the way, Mitsukake," Nuriko said. "We met this old woman named Aunt Eba who wanted us to tell you that she loves you." Mitsukake seemed surprised at this news. Then he smiled slightly.

"I believe you. She always said she'd get the last word…and I think she did."

"That woman…is she…dead?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes…she died of old age…not to long after… A few months ago." Hotohori and Nuriko suddenly went wide-eyed and chibi. Genrou remained the normal size but his face was pale.

"Told ya she was creepy," he muttered. Sharon blinked. She didn't get it.

---

"And so the Suzaku no Miko continued her search for the remaining seishi," Ann read. She closed the book and rested her head against the headboard. Sharon had just scraped by with her life…again. But she was all right now.

"Sharon Alissa Glace, you're impossible," she muttered to herself. Ann touched the page wistfully. She almost wished she could return to the book. She missed her friends.


	35. Music on the Wind

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 35

Music on the Wind

: Or:

Gimme gimme gimme!

By:  
NightMare

With FY bracelets and other creations from:  
Annikia Valentine  
Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Many people hear voices when no one is there. Some of them are called mad and are shut up in rooms where they stare at the walls all day. Others are called writers and they do pretty much the same thing. -- Meg Chittenden

---

"We'll camp here for the night," Kotuku said. His companion simply grunted and dismounted. Kotuku dismounted as well and let his companion take the horse's reins. Kotuku knew next to nothing about horses. He could barely ride one. Right now he was so sore he could barely stand.

He hobbled over to a tree and sat under its shade. The sun was low in the sky and would probably set in an hour or so. This was a good place to camp…at least he thought so. There weren't many trees and a large foothill rose up to the left of him that would give them a good vantage point…just in case they needed to see anything.

His companion disappeared into the forest, probably gathering wood. The man would probably start a fire as well and cook something. His companion did everything, but Kotuku thought it was more because the man thought that Kotuku was helpless.

Not that the fifteen-year-old was complaining. He really didn't feel like doing anything. He was used to traveling and sleeping out of doors and it was nice to have someone taking care of him for a change.

As he was growing up, the outdoors became like a second home to him. He and Shun had traveled aimlessly since they were nine. They roamed from village to village picking up odd jobs when they could, handouts when they couldn't and stealing when things got desperate. Kotuku had never really liked stealing…but surviving had been more important then morals. The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when his companion dropped the wood right in front of him.

"That was quick," Kotuku said. The man grunted again. Kotuku sighed and wished his companion would be more talkative. He didn't even know the man's name. It was bad enough that he had to be in Konan and so far away from Shunkaku.

Shunkaku… He hoped his brother had the sense to stay out of trouble. Kotuku worried about him constantly. Shun had a problem with authority figures and Nakago was a dangerous person to have a problem with.

---

Sharon knocked Genrou's fist aside with her right forearm and swung at him with her left fist. He easily ducked under her punch and swept her legs out from under her. Sharon fell hard on her butt for the fifth time that evening. She winced.

"You givin' up, little girl?" Genrou asked, grinning at her. She glared at him with one eye open and got to her feet.

"Not on your life."

"I think you should stop for now," Hotohori said. "After all, you are just recovering from Shikkonki." Sharon tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Relax, Hori-kun. That was three days ago. I'm fine now."

"Still, you've been at that for a while now and you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Travel is exhausting enough as it is..."

"You worry too much."

"Nah. He's right little girl. Ya can't learn everythin' in one day. Besides, I'm gettin' tired of kickin' yer ass."

Sharon grudgingly conceded and plunked down on the ground beside Nuriko who was making dinner. She looked up. The sun would set in an hour or so. They had camped in a fairly treeless place and a large foothill rose up to the right of her.

"What I don't get is why you wanna learn ta fight anyway," Genrou said, sitting not to far from her.

"Not fight…defend myself. There's a difference."

"Yeah, but that's our job."

"I know…but just in case."

The bandit grinned.

"Don't worry little girl, no one would wanna attack you unless he was forced."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause he'd soon find out that you're annoying as hell."

"Well at least I'm not stupid!"

"No, you're ugly."

"Shut up, dork!"

"Make me, little girl!"

---

Mitsukake sighed and rested his chin on his fist. Back and forth, back and forth…didn't they ever get tired of the same argument? It was getting rather aggravating. He was sorely tempted to knock their heads together to make them shut up. Unfortunately he was a healer and that would go against his code. Still…it was a temptation.

He hadn't been this far from Choukou for a long time. He wondered where they would go after they found Chiriko. Probably Eiou. Maybe Hotohori or Nuriko had a house in the city. They certainly looked wealthy enough for it. He only hoped it was a big enough house to keep Tasuki and the miko apart…otherwise there would never be any rest.

Well at least they'd stopped arguing. Now they were just glaring at each other but he could sense another argument looming on the horizon. The miko had gotten the last good verbal attack in so Tasuki would probably be the one to retaliate. The bandit seemed to have run out of good insults. Mitsukake could only hope.

"So what are you plannin' to do after you summon Suzaku?" Tasuki asked. The miko eyed him suspiciously.

"I dunno. Why?"

"Have you considered getting a job?"

"Like what? A bandit?"

"Hell no. There's only one thing you're good for little girl," he said and leered at her. Mitsukake sweatdropped and began to rub his temples. Tama-neko gave a frustrated meow and the healer was inclined to agree with him.

---

Nuriko gripped the stirring spoon in his hand and pretended it was Tasuki's neck. Everything was all peaceful and he had to go say something like that. Nuriko had been hoping for a quiet dinner.

"You…you…you…," Sharon stuttered.

"Nah. Maybe not. Yer so stupid you'd be wondering why ya had ta take yer clothes off." Sharon and Hotohori both jumped to their feet, hands curled into fists. Nuriko jumped up as well and restrained the miko from beating the bandit over the head with her satchel.

"We've made it this far without encountering any enemies," Nuriko said. "So let's at least try to avoid bloodshed."

"But he…but I…but he…"

"Here, sit down and help me cook dinner," Nuriko said firmly.

Sharon reluctantly obeyed. Hotohori remained standing a moment, then sat close to the miko. Nuriko could tell he was angry. He sighed. If he could have one wish it would be that Ann was here. She was the only one who seemed capable of keeping her wild friend under control. And…now that he thought about it…he kind of missed her.

---

Nuriko shoved a vegetable into her hands and gave her a knife to cut it with and a board to cut it on. Sharon looked at it. It was a long, cylindrical root. She sighed, placed the board on the ground and positioned the root.

What she really wanted to do was kill him. She slammed the knife down into the root and jerked it out. Kill that stupid bandit slowly and painfully. She slammed the knife into it again; juice sprayed up and hit her in the face. She didn't care. She began chopping angrily. Then she looked up and glared at Genrou. Strangely enough, the bandit was looking a tad uncomfortable.

When Sharon realized why she smiled softly and slowed her chopping a bit. She slowly pushed the knife through the thick skin of the root, then with a quick, violent motion, chopped off another bit. Tasuki winced. Maybe chopping wasn't so bad after all.

---

Mitsukake winced again as the knife came slamming down. She was certainly the vindictive sort wasn't she? He never expected the Suzaku no Miko to be quite so…violent. Even though the violence wasn't directed at him…he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pain. He really felt sorry for Tasuki.

---

Nuriko tried to ignore the miko. He didn't even want to be male. He shouldn't be affected at all by what she was doing so he tried his best to ignore it. He looked around…everyone else looked uncomfortable as well…even Hotohori.

The sound of the knife rang through the trees again and Nuriko winced. Enough was enough. He grabbed the knife from her.

"I'll finish it."

"Aw…but I was having fun!"

"Why don't you stir for a while?" Sharon grumbled but complied.

---

It was late at night but Sharon couldn't sleep. Now that everyone was asleep and the world was still, worries clouded her mind. Where was Chiriko? The mirror hadn't shown anything to her. What if he were in the opposite direction of where they were going? What if they never found him? What if something happened to Tamahome?

Suddenly music began to play, making her jump. She sat up and looked around. She could see the silhouette of someone sitting on top of the hill. Who was playing that? It was beautiful. She knew she probably shouldn't go, but she was curious.

---

Kotuku let the soothing music flow through him. He played a wandering tune, not really trying to compose anything. Music was relaxing and playing helped him think clearly. He hadn't yet been given the location of the Suzaku no Miko and he was anxious. The sooner he could get this over with the better. He wanted to get back to Shunkaku.

It wouldn't be difficult doing what he had to do. She was standing in the way of peace between the nations…whether she realized it or not. She and her seishi would have to be eliminated. He really didn't want to kill anyone, but if to get peace there had to be bloodshed then so be it.

What really bothered him was that it was going to take time for him to kill them. He would have to get them accustomed to his music first and that could take a while if they never paid attention. Then too he couldn't kill them until Nakago gave him the order to do so. He stopped playing and sighed. He might end up staying in Konan for quite a while.

"That was pretty," said someone behind him. Kotuku yelped and nearly fell down the hill. He twisted his body to look behind him. A dark haired girl was lying on the ground, beaming at him.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you so I thought I'd come closer. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No…it's just that you surprised me. Do you live around here?"

"Oh…no. I'm just traveling. Do _you _live around here?" He didn't answer for a second, unsure of what to tell her. She probably lived in Konan considering the border patrols were pretty tight. He probably shouldn't say he was from Kutou. That might alarm her.

"I'm traveling too. I live uhh…further east."

"Where'd you learn to play like that?"

He smiled a little.

"I've always known. It's like second nature."

"That's cool. You play so well. You should do that for a living. "

"Maybe…but I already have…obligations."

The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Are you out here all by yourself? It's dangerous to travel alone."

"No, I'm with some friends…they're probably going to be worried about me so I better go down before someone has a conniption." She stood and brushed the grass blades from her skirt. She started to leave but stopped and turned halfway.

"Oh yeah. My name is Sharon…what's yours?"

"Kotuku."

"Good night, Kotuku…hope you get safe to wherever you're going."

"You too."

She waved and continued down the hill. He watched her go. She was wearing very strange clothes. Was it possible that she was the Suzaku no Miko? Kotuku shook the thought from his head. She couldn't be. The Suzaku no Miko wouldn't leave the capital. The Seiryuu no Miko never did, at least not that he'd heard. Besides, finding the miko wasn't that easy…was it?

---

Genrou sighed. He wanted to go already but the stupid little girl wouldn't wake up. It was mid-morning and she was still asleep. Some miko. She couldn't even wake up at a reasonable hour.

"Please," Nuriko was saying. "Just a little nudge. That's all it will take to wake her and we really should get going."

"No. She needs rest," Hotohori said. "She's been through so much."

"Perhaps not so much rest," Mitsukake said.

"Let her sleep an hour…then I will wake her," Hotohori said. Great. Another hour of doing absolutely nothing except watching the miko snore. It was just how he dreamed being a seishi would be. Babysitting a little brat.

Well, as soon as they summoned Suzaku he was out of there. There was no way he was going to stay with that little girl any longer then he had too. He caught sight of her satchel. She hadn't let him look in it before. He wondered what kind of stuff she had in there. He decided to take a peek. He wasn't planning on stealing anything. Genrou made sure that the others weren't watching, then crept up to her and grabbed the pack lying near her head.

---

Sharon's eyes shot open. Someone…somewhere was messing with her stuff. She looked up and swung her hair out of her eyes. Everything was a blur. She poked her glasses onto her face and narrowed her eyes. Genrou was rooting through her bookbag again. That jerk.

Her eyes lit on the iron fan that was lying near a pack…unguarded. She smiled evilly and picked it up. It was nice and heavy. That was good. It would probably hurt more. She crept up behind the bandit. He didn't seem to notice her. She gripped the bottom of the fan in both hands like it was a baseball bat. Then she swung it at Genrou's head with all her might.

---

Bright lights flashed behind Genrou's eyes and he stumbled forward. Damn that had hurt! What the hell was it? He turned and saw the little girl holding the Tessen like it was a club. There was an angry gleam in her eyes.

"That hurt!" he snapped.

"I _told _you to keep your hands out of my stuff!" she snapped. He was about to retort when he fully realized what she was holding.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back."

"Give me back my bookbag first."

"No way. I don't trust you. Give me the Tessen and I'll give ya yer stupid bag."

"I don't trust you either, dork."

"Well I guess there's only one thing we can do," Genrou said. The little girl's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," she said, and swung. Genrou dodged out of the way of getting nailed in the head, but still managed to get caught hard on the shoulder. Damnit.

"Just fer that I'm not gonna give ya yer bag back," he said, rubbing the sore spot.

"You better, dork!"

Genrou suddenly found the bag pulled from his hands. He blinked as Mitsukake past him and pulled the Tessen from Sharon.

---

"Give it back!" the two said in the same voice. Mitsukake sighed. Their arguing like this was getting slightly annoying. He needed to make some measure of peace between them or it was going to send him…not to mention Nuriko…completely up the wall. Hotohori seemed to be oblivious to it when he wasn't adding to the problem.

"I will give it back. But you two have to get along," Mitsukake said.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem getting along with him if he weren't such a dork!" the miko snapped.

"You're the problem, little girl."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care. I just want the Tessen back."

"Yeah and I want my bookbag back."

The two began to circle around Mitsukake, trying to grab their possessions. Mitsukake sweatdropped and lifted the satchel and fan over his head.

"Just 'cause yer tall doesn't mean ya can keep me from gettin' it!" Tasuki shouted and began to jump in the air, waving his hands and trying to reach it. Failing miserably the bandit went chibi and continued to try with added exuberance. He reminded Mitsukake all to well of a redheaded flea.

"Gimme! Comon'! Gimme gimme gimme!" he whined, bouncing up and down. On his other side the miko had gone chibi as well and glared up at him from around knee level.

"That's not fair! I'd have to get a ladder just to have a chance!" Sharon whined. Mitsukake added several more sweatdrops to his growing collection. When he'd pictured being a seishi he'd never quite pictured this.

"Just listen to me," he said. Tasuki stopped jumping but remained chibi and they both glared up at him with sulking looks.

"You both have to respect each other."

They folded their arms almost simultaneously and said:

"Why?"

If he hadn't known better he would have thought they were twins separated at birth.

"You have to respect Sharon, Tasuki, because she is the Suzaku no Miko and destined to save Konan. Sharon, whether you like it or not, Tasuki is one of your seishi and will protect you, even if it means sacrificing his own life."

"I wouldn't sacrifice shit for that little girl! Ya gotta be outta yer mind!"

"That stupid bandit doesn't deserve my respect! He doesn't do anything but kidnap me and insult me!"

"Well I wouldn't kidnap you again! Now I'm tryin' ta get rid of yer ugly ass!"

"Well I wouldn't mind getting rid of your ugly face!"

"Then until you can get along, neither of you is going to get anything," Mitsukake said calmly.

"Ha! I'm a bandit remember? How long do ya think you can keep the Tessen from me?"

"I'll guard it then," Nuriko said, stepping up. Mitsukake handed the Tessen to him gratefully. He really didn't want to try and defend himself against both of them.

"As if that's going to make any difference," Tasuki said.

"Oh it will. Because if anyone tries to steal from me I'll break every bone in his hand." Nuriko said sweetly. Tasuki paled.

"I thought healers were supposed to be nice," Sharon muttered.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Mitsukake said, adjusting the straps on the satchel and throwing it over his shoulder. "Now if you two can spend the remainder of the day without arguing, you'll get your things back." They muttered something under their breaths that he took for an agreement.

---

Nuriko smiled to himself. Finally. A day of peace. He looked around for Hotohori and saw him near the horse gazing into the magic mirror. Nuriko rushed over to him.

"What's the matter, Hotohori-sama? Did you find the last seishi?"

The emperor looked at him and smiled cheerfully.

"No. I was just seeing how beautiful I am when the light catches my eyes. Do you know they turn gold?" Nuriko saw Mitsukake facefault out of the corner of his eye.

"Your eyes are always golden to me, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, leaning against him slightly. Hotohori sparkled.

"I know."

Nuriko sighed happily. Hotohori was so beautiful when he did that. Of course the emperor was beautiful when he did anything…but that was beside the point.

---

Sharon sat on the horse and brushed her hair. She had let Hotohori take the reins from her and he seemed to enjoy the fact. She wondered if it was because he felt safer or he got the chance to put his arms around her in a way. Sharon sweatdropped. What was she doing thinking like that? Hotohori loved her but that didn't mean he always wanted to touch her. She was just being stupid.

She finished brushing one side of her hair and tackled the other. That was the one thing about long hair…it took forever to brush. She had considered, more than once, cutting it. But it was the one thing she liked about herself. Not her hair in particular…just the length of it.

It was sort of strange. Six seishi already. There was only one more to find. So far her seishi had turned out complete surprises to her. She glanced at Genrou, then looked away. He hadn't wanted to be her seishi in the first place. She wished she hadn't had to force it on him. Well maybe he could stay at Reikaku until they had gotten the seventh seishi then go back with them to summon Suzaku. Well…she'd ask Hotohori about that later and see what he thought.

"Hey, anyone hear that flute music last night?" she asked.

"No," Mitsukake said.

"What idiot would be out playin' a flute in the middle of the night?" Genrou said.

"It was probably some stupid bugs chirping," Nuriko said.

"Don't you think I know the difference between a flute and bugs chirping?" she asked. The redhead snickered and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Mitsukake cleared his throat. Genrou shut his mouth again and folded his arms. Sharon smiled. Ha! Stopped the dork right in his tracks.

"If Sharon says she heard a flute, I believe there was one there," Hotohori said.

"Yeah and I know there was one there too, because I saw the guy that was playing it. His name is Kotuku and he's really nice."

"Did he come into camp?" Hotohori asked, sounding puzzled.

"Nope. He was up on the hill."

"And you went up to him?" Genrou asked.

"Well of course I did. How do you think I got his name?"

"That was stupid. You don't even know who the hell he was! He could have been a Kutou spy for all you know."

"No…he was too nice."

"You trust people too damned easily."

"Well mistrusting people won't help me find seishi."

"That is very true, but he does have a point," Hotohori said. "You must stop running off. You could get yourself into great danger."

"But he was harmless."

"That may be, but what if there were someone nearby who wished you dead?"

Sharon bit her lip. He had a point.

"Sorry. I just didn't think. I'm kinda used to going off places on my own."

"In the palace you are more then free to do that. Even the city in some instances. But out here it's far more dangerous. There are many other things beside Kutou assassins that could harm you."

"I understand. I won't do it any mor,e Hori-kun."

"Then we shall not talk of it any more."

"Hey, I can see a town in the distance," Nuriko said. Sharon looked up. It was a fairly large town too and had a wall around it.

"That's Sung," Genrou said. "It's got the best damned guards fer miles around."

"Sung…hey that's the place that the Elder guy said was on the left isn't it?" Sharon asked.

"Yes I think so," Nuriko said.

"The Sung River flows directly into the Great River that connects the four empires," Hotohori said. "It is one of the largest towns in northern Konan and also where the majority of our imports come in."

"Looks more like a city to me," Nuriko said.

"Ooh, can we go there, Hori-kun, and maybe do a little shopping? I mean I know we don't have all the money in the world, but we wouldn't miss a coin or two…" She turned back to look at him. He looked a little doubtful.

"I don't know. I think we should bypass Sung. There will be many foreigners there."

"Well then maybe I can borrow some of Nuriko's clothes or something and dress like you guys. No one would know I was the miko and it'll be fun."

"I think we could all use a little relaxation. Staying in a comfortable inn and sleeping on a bed rather then the ground will be refreshing," Mitsukake said.

"Very well…but only for the remainder of the day and the night. I do not want to take any more risk then is necessary."

Sharon beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Hori-kun! I can't wait to go shopping!" she squealed.

"Yeah! I want to see if they have any earrings from Sairou. I heard they make the most beautiful jewelry," Nuriko said. Genrou rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

---

"So you really think the miko will be in there?" Kotuku asked.

"That's what I've been told, my lord," his companion said. The fifteen-year-old looked at the large town with wide eyes. It seemed impossible to find _anyone _in there, let alone a miko. Well, he would just look for someone with strange clothes. The image of Sharon popped into his mind and this time he didn't dismiss it so readily. Maybe…

---

"Yah…and then we went to the cloth merchants and they had all this gorgeous red silk and the one guy said he'd love to see us wrapped up in it, but I think he was just trying to make a sale…and this other guy from across the street knew Nuriko's family and practically forced us to have tea with him. And then his son walks in, who's really, really cute by the way and he started hitting on Nuriko. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out 'Riko was a guy."

"Poor boy, I thought he was going to faint dead away right on the spot," Nuriko said. Sharon giggled.

"It was hilarious! Then we went down to the river and there was this little old man who sold beadwork. He's from Sairou and he showed us his shrine to Byakko and there was this carved white tiger with black stripes and all these flowers curling up around. The man said that Byakko loved pretty women and he gave us each a flower and then…"

Hotohori listened in rapt attention as Sharon continued to talk. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Nuriko had braided her long dark hair and there was a large red flower with gold on the inside tucked behind her ear. Small silver earrings hung from her ears and flashed in the light with the slightest turn of her head. She was wearing a soft red dress with pink ruffles peeking out from the sleeves and a blue sash that tied around her waist and almost brushed against the floor.

She was so beautiful and her movements seemed so much more graceful. She seemed like a lady of the court and he'd never seen her act so feminine before. Even Tasuki was watching her. The bandit hadn't said a thing since they had sat down to eat. In fact, Tasuki hadn't even eaten yet. Hotohori noted, with some amusement, that neither had he.

If wearing a noble's clothes did this much to change her there was no telling what an empress's clothes would do. He wondered if he would ever get to see her like that. His empress. She would outshine every woman there.

"It was so fun," Sharon said with a wide smile. "Between me and Nuriko we spent every last penny. Squash-boy would go ballistic if he knew; miser that he is…" She sighed. "If only Tamahome were here. Do you think he's all right?" she asked, looking straight into Hotohori's eyes. The emperor winced inwardly. It was just bad timing that she ask him that right when he was thinking of her. He could see in her eyes that she loved Tamahome and was worried about him. He was almost ready to accept the fact…but not yet. His heart wasn't quite ready to give in. Not until she said the exact words to Tamahome himself.

"Hori-kun?" she said. He realized he'd remained silent and took her hand comfortingly.

"I am sure Tamahome is safe. You must stop worrying about it."

"Yeah…I know. It's just so hard…I mean he is in an enemy nation and…"

"And there is nothing we can do about it now. Just think on other things, like finding Chiriko. When we find him, I'll do everything in my power to have Tamahome returned safely."

"You're the best. I love you, Hori-kun." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her words were meant in friendship and he didn't dare let his heart think otherwise…as much as he would like to.

---

The wind howled around the palace and danced through her hair. Amanda stared out into the night. Nakago had just told her that Sharon was alive and the fourteen-year-old was strangely relieved. Why should she be? She hated Sharon now. But…but that didn't mean she wanted her to die. No…no Sharon couldn't die. She had to suffer. Dying was too good for her.

"Your Eminence?" a maidservant said from behind her.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked without turning.

"Pardon, my lady. You wished to know when Lord Tamahome was awake?"

"Is he?"

"He is and resting."

"All right. I'll go see him then."

"As you wish Your Eminence." Amanda walked from the balcony and back into the room. She sat down by the mirror and the maidservant began to brush out her hair. Nakago hadn't told her what he'd done to Tamahome but she'd seen him when he was brought back and she could guess as much. She hadn't wanted Nakago to hurt him. Maybe lock him in the dungeons for a few days until he came around…but not knock him out.

Oh well. What was done was done. She could hardly yell at Nakago about it now. She hadn't given him express instructions _not _to hurt Tamahome so he could hardly be blamed. She would have to tell him that in the future…and also make him promise not to kill Sharon. She knew he wouldn't like that but she didn't care. Sharon was her friend dammit and he didn't have any right to interfere.

Once her hair was done, Amanda wrapped the night robe more closely around her and made her way to Tamahome's room. She stopped outside his door. She needed time to compose herself and to plan. She would have to tell him she loved him tonight. He had probably forgotten all about Sharon by now. After all Sharon was only worth so much pain.

She walked in, gesturing for the healer who was bathing his wounds to get out. The man bowed and did so and Amanda took his place by the bedside. She dipped the rag into the cool water and pressed it against Tamahome's forehead. She winced as she saw the angry red marks on his skin. They still hadn't healed all the way. She might yell at Nakago after all. He turned his head to look at her through half-closed eyes.

"Amanda?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yes. It's me. You look awful. I never meant for Nakago to hurt you. You've been out for five whole days."

"That bastard. If he thinks I'm scared of him then he has another thing coming. I'll never let him get away with trying to kill Sharon."

Amanda winced at the name and anger coiled up inside her. No. How could he even be thinking about her? It wasn't fair!

"How do you know she isn't dead?" Amanda asked bitterly. Tamahome smiled.

"Because I know. Don't worry about her, Amanda. She's fine."

"Why do you care about her?" she snapped. "Why? Don't you know what she is? She cheats on everyone! I love you more! I do! She doesn't know the meaning of love! Why can't you love me?!"

"Amanda I-" Tamahome started. She broke off his words by kissing him. If there was one thing she knew how to do well was kiss a boy. She'd had tons of practice. Kissing and what came after it were the only things boys were concerned about anyway. Once Tamahome realized how inadequate Sharon was, he'd appreciate Amanda much better.

She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. He looked surprised to say the least. She smiled; she still knew what she was doing. She was much calmer now, her anger over.

"I love you so much better then she does and you really love me too, you'll see."

"Amanda, I'm sorry but…"

She put her fingers to his lips, quieting him.

"Soon you'll understand, Tamahome. This has always been the way of the Trio. You can't change it. No one can. It's just about set in stone."

"People aren't stones, Amanda."

The fourteen-year-old flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to leave. She didn't want to hear any of his reasoning. He was just confused. He'd see the right of it.

"Wait," Tamahome said. Amanda turned at the door and smiled at him.

"Good night, Tamahome. I'll see you in the morning." She slipped out of the door and shut it then returned to her rooms.

---

This was not good. Tamahome closed his eyes. Maybe coming here hadn't been such a good idea after all. Amanda seemed to be getting on fine by herself. Perhaps she was getting on too well.

He began to wonder if she had become the Seiryuu no Miko by choice. But no, she wouldn't. Even though she was apparently mad at Sharon, she wouldn't go as far to betray her…would she? No…she wouldn't. He didn't know her all that well but he had to trust her. After all, he trusted Sharon and Ann…so why should the third member of the Trio be any different?

---

Sharon bit her lip as Hotohori talked to the innkeeper. They had been to three inns all ready and they had all been full. This was the only inn left in Sung and if they didn't have a vacancy they'd be out of luck. The gates had already closed and there was no way in or out so they were pretty much trapped in the city until morning. Maybe they could find someone who lived nearby to take them in. Hotohori soon came back to them with a small frown.

"Well?" Sharon asked.

"He will consent to give us one room. We have to share it with the people who paid earlier but because I offered to pay more, we have right to the bed."

"What about that guy who knew yer family Nuriko? Think he'd let us stay with him?" Genrou asked. Nuriko shook his head.

"He knew my family by reputation only and he can only just support his own family."

"Does anyone have any relations or friends here?" Hotohori asked.

"Well I know one or two guys who are probably still in prison here," Genrou said.

"That's a lot of help," Sharon said, sweatdropping.

"Then we have no other choice. I will tell the innkeeper that I accept his offer."

Sharon looked around the common room. She knew they were lucky to even get a room, even if they had to share. A lot of people had spread out blankets on the floor and were resting there. Most of them had shabby clothes and shoes that were falling apart. Their faces looked pale and strained.

"I wonder what happened to these people," Sharon said as the innkeeper began to lead them up the steps.

"Probably refugees from up river. Kutou's gettin' really aggressive and this is the safest place for 'em since most villages aren't protected at all."

"The war hasn't even begun and all ready people are getting hurt," Mitsukake said.

"Yeah…and when the real war begins Sung's walls ain't gonna do shit to keep out Kutou."

"Whoever controls Sung will control the river," Hotohori murmured. "They will most likely try to block both waterways. We must send more troops here…" The full reality of everything sunk in and gave Sharon a chill. They were really preparing for war…and it if it had a chance to happen, so many people would die.

"Don't worry," Sharon said. "Once Suzaku is summoned, war won't even be a threat. I can't let that happen to Konan."

"You really love Konan, don't you?" Nuriko asked.

"'Course I do. It's one of my favorite places in the world…both of them." Sharon smiled brightly. It was absolutely true too. She'd really come to love this place. The innkeeper stopped by a door and swung it open. A familiar blond looked up and blinked curiously.

"Hi, Kotuku!" she said, stepping in front of the innkeeper. Kotuku stared at her for a long moment.

"Sharon? What are you doing here?"

"We're sharing your room. Is that all right? There was nothing else available so…" She gave him an apologetic shrug. Kotuku smiled pleasantly.

"That's fine," Kotuku said. Sharon was about to introduce her seishi when she noticed something. The room was narrow and there was only one, wide bed that looked like it could hold four people in reasonable comfort. There wasn't much floor to sleep on. It suddenly occurred to her that she would have to sleep in the same bed with five men.

"I think…I think I'll sleep on the floor," Sharon said, in a small voice, sweatdropping.

"You will not," Hotohori said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with.

"But…I mean…I can't…" she stammered. Nuriko draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her up against his side.

"Why not? It could be exciting," he said in a low voice. Sharon ducked out of his hold.

"That's not funny!" she snapped. He laughed.

---

Ann laughed. Oh she could just picture the look on Sharon's face. The fifteen-year-old grinned so hard her face hurt. She made a mental note to torment Sharon about it the first chance she got and continued to read.

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is a creation of Yu Watase

All other characters are under my jurisdiction and cannot be used with my permish although why you'd WANT to use 'em I dunno


	36. A Journey Completed

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 36

A Journey Completed

:Or:

Suzaku in heaven, I'm going to strangle that boy

By:

NightMare

With bad puns and wrinkled dollars from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: "Beauty magazines read you not, make you feel ugly and green they will. Yees. … Just one minute you wait! What is wrong with being ugly and green I ask? Hmm?" Yoda from the Sunscreen Song.

---

In reality, sleeping between her seishi like this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sharon smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the soft pillow she shared with Nuriko. At first, the prospect of having to sleep in the same bed with five men was a little unnerving. Now, though, she didn't mind. Sandwiched between Nuriko and Hotohori was enough to make her feel safe.

She was sandwiched comfortably between Nuriko and Hotohori, with Genrou taking up the narrow space of bed behind Nuriko and Kotuku on the other. Poor Mitsukake had to lay crosswise at their feet, making the taller of her seishi curl their legs in a little and crowding the small space even further. Sharon giggled to herself. It was like a blanket scenario fic gone horribly wrong.

The room was quiet, but she doubted anyone had gone to sleep yet. They had just blown out the candle after all. As cramped as everything was, it was going to take a while for anyone to get to sleep. Sharon tucked her hands under her head and absently stared at Nuriko. He was watching her too. There wasn't much light to see by, but it was easy to see he was as bored and uncomfortable as she was. Suddenly a mischievous smile curled across his face. Sharon was immediately on guard. Uh-oh. With a slow, almost lazy air, Nuriko lifted his hand and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Finally a little bonding time for all of us," Nuriko said throatily. "Where shall we start?"

"Stop it!" Sharon whispered back, batting his hand away. She was glad Nuriko couldn't see the blush that was coming to her face. Why did he have to be so perverted?

"You even invited a stranger to join us…wanted some new experience?" he continued, completely unperturbed. Sharon put her hands in front of her face and tried to make herself smaller.

"Nurikooo!" she whined.

"Stop talkin' like that, ya pervert. I'm gonna be too sick ta sleep in a minute," Genrou said.

"Do you always…umm…sleep like this?" Kotuku asked. He sounded as if he actually believed Nuriko. Oh gaah.

"No…Nuriko was just teasing," Hotohori said. _Thank you, Hori-kun. _Sharon thought.

"Yeah. It was just a joke kid so ya better keep yer hands to yerself."

"I was going to," Kotuku said. Sharon turned away from Nuriko and faced Hotohori. At least he wouldn't try to embarrass her further.

"Oh, indifference now?" Nuriko asked, giving her hair a gentle pull. Sharon decided to ignore him.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe," Hotohori said, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Sharon was about to push away, decided she really didn't mind and relaxed. She liked his warmth and besides, it would annoy Nuriko.

Quiet settled over the room again. Sharon yawned and snuggled closer. This wasn't really so bad. Forget what Nuriko said. Not that she would do this every night…at least not in a bed this small. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

---

Genrou snorted awake. The small sliver of a waning moon shone outside the window. He blinked at it absently and wondered how much time had passed. It hadn't seemed like he was asleep for very long. He'd had a weird dream that a feather was tickling his nose and, he realized with a sleepy start, something still was.

He picked up the thing. It felt silky and was kind of heavy. He stared at it for a long while in the dim light until he realized it was the end of hair tied in a braid. He sweatdropped. Nuriko. Couldn't he keep his hair to himself? Genrou tossed Nuriko's braid to the man's other side, yawned and tried to go back to sleep.

---

Sharon started awake as something hit her in the face. She lay still for a moment, trying to calm her beating heart. Then she picked up the thing that had hit her. At first she thought it was a rope, then realized it was a braid. Nuriko. But how had it hit her? She shrugged, tossed his braid to his other side and closed her eyes again.

---

Genrou's eyes shot open as the braid hit him in the forehead. What the-? How the hell had it-? Then he narrowed his eyes. Sharon… of course. So the little girl wanted to play that way did she? He threw the braid back, hard.

---

Mitsukake slowly opened his eyes. The bed was moving and he kept hearing whispering voices. He groaned softly as he realized who the voices belonged to.

"Ow! Cut it out, dork!"

"You started it, little girl!"

"Did not!"

He sat up and watched them throwing something back and forth. He would have to take that away from them too. Without checking to see what it was, he caught the rope like thing in mid-flight and pulled.

---

Nuriko was jolted awake when sharp pain pulled at his scalp. Someone was pulling his hair! He clenched his hand into a fist. Whoever did that was going to get it good.

---

Mitsukake's eyes widened as he realized what exactly he was pulling. He tossed the braid to Tasuki without thinking about it and lay back down, nearly squashing Tama-neko that had been resting above his head.

---

Genrou blinked at the braid lying in his hands. Now why had…? Nuriko slowly rose to a sitting position and gave him a look that promised certain death. Genrou smiled sheepishly and handed the braid back to him. This was gonna hurt.

---

Sharon muffled her giggles as she heard the bandit hit the wall. He'd deserved it, too. She heard him slide down the wall and hit the narrow space of floor with a thump and a groan. If it weren't so dark, she'd risk looking up to see his expression.

She giggled for a little while longer in short bursts until she no longer found the situation as funny. Then she realized she was thoroughly awake and there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed. Stupid bandit. This was all his fault.

A long while later, she was still awake. She honestly tried to sleep but her eyes kept springing back open. Maybe she could take a little walk in the hall until she wore herself out. She had promised Hotohori that she wouldn't go running off…but she wasn't exactly running off anyway…and if someone tried to attack her she would just scream the place down. She waited, though, until the bed shifted slightly as Genrou got back in. Then waited a little while longer until she was certain he was asleep.

Biting her lip, she got on her hands and knees and slowly backed up, trying not to move the bed to much. Her foot brushed up against something warm and solid. Mitsukake. Crap. If she woke him up she'd never get out of bed. Sharon held her breath and carefully maneuvered in the narrow space, so she was facing Mitsukake. Then slowly, gently, got to her feet, spreading out her arms as the bed trembled beneath her. She'd have to make a jump for it. The bed wasn't so far off the ground but there was a narrow space. Sharon hesitated a moment longer, then nodded and jumped over him. She hit the floor with a solid thump and dinged her shoulder against the wall. Sharon winced, placing her hand flat against the wall as she listened carefully for the signs of her seishi waking. Nothing. Yay! She'd made it! Sharon grinned to herself and carefully tiptoed out of the room.

---

Kotuku yawned and wrapped his arms around his legs. The hallway was empty. His companion was supposed to have shown up an hour ago. A strange thump sounded in the room and his heart jumped. He clenched his hand into a fist absently and looked at the door. Had that noise come from their room? He stared at the door intently, listening for sounds of footsteps. There was a shimmer of air and suddenly a tall man swathed in black popped into existence right in front of him. Kotuku startled and it was all he could do not to yelp in surprise.

"Did I scare you?" the man asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"No," Kotuku said. The man made a soft noise of disbelief, then leaned forward, pulling the cloth from his mouth and pitching his voice low. Kotuku had to strain to hear.

"That girl you are with," the man whispered. "She is the Suzaku no Miko."

"Are you sure?" Kotuku asked, half knowing the truth but wanting to be absolutely positive.

"Yes. The company she travels with makes her obvious for anyone with half a mind," the man said in a mocking tone. Kotuku looked away from him, ignoring the insult for now. There were more important things to think about. Sharon _was_ the Suzaku no Miko. That was too bad. She seemed really nice too. If circumstances were different he could really get to like her. He couldn't like her now though; he couldn't afford to like her.

"So what now, my lord? My bats stand at ready."

"I don't know yet. Let's just-" he stopped when the door to their room began to creak open. His companion glanced behind him, then lifted a hand in the air vanished as silently and suddenly as he'd appeared. Kotuku breathed a silent sigh of relief as Sharon stepped out into the hall and looked around. That had been close. Very close.

"Were…you talking to someone, Kotuku?" she asked in a hushed whisper. He debated on what to tell her. He wasn't sure how much she'd heard. Well, there was no suspicion in her voice, so she couldn't have heard too much.

"Just the innkeeper checking to see if I was all right."

"Oh. That's nice of him." She yawned hugely, stretching her arms over her head. But instead of going back into the room, she came and sat beside him, leaning against the wall. There was silence for a time; the only sounds the occasional cough from someone down the hall. Sometime he would have to tell her he was Chiriko. But what could he say? What was the best way to approach it?

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Not really," he said, stretching a leg out to work out the cramp forming in his calf. "I have trouble sleeping in strange places."

"Not me, I can zonk out anywhere," she said. Her teeth flashing in a grin. Kotuku couldn't help but smile back. Sharon yawned again, stretching her hands out in front of her before hugging her knees to her chest.

"So why are you traveling?" she asked. "If it's not too personal.."

That was it. The perfect opening. Kotuku took it while he had the chance.

"I'm…looking for someone."

"Yeah? Me too. I don't think I'll ever find him, though…or her…"

"You don't know the gender of the person you're looking for?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Sounds stupid doesn't it?" She rested her cheek on her knees and looked at him.  
"I'm looking for a seishi. He's the last one I've got to find. So we can finally summon Suzaku."

That was the last thing he wanted her to do. Kotuku didn't say anything for a moment for drama's sake and then slowly turned to stare at her.

"You…you can't mean. Are you the Suzaku no Miko?"

She met his gaze, her eyes flickering with excitement.

"Yes," she said hopefully.

"Well, Kotuku is my real name, but my seishi name is Chiriko." He was about to show her the tattooed red sign but she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yay! This is so great! We must have met on the hill for a reason. I won't tell the others though, not 'til the morning anyway. Man, this is so cool! Now Tamahome can come back!"

Kotuku blinked, unsure of what to do as she continued to hug him. She hadn't even asked to see the sign. She couldn't just believe him on his word…could she? Was she really that naïve? Was it really that simple? She let him go and grinned wildly.

"I'm glad it's you…" she said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I like you. I really do. I think we'll get along great." Kotuku smiled but couldn't put any real emotion into it. A little spark of guilt began gnawing at the back of his mind. She was just setting herself up to be hurt…and he would have to be the one to hurt her.

---

Sharon was having a nice dream. It wasn't one of the ones where she felt the other person was actually there. No, this was just her normal dream. Golden fish flew overhead screaming softly into the wind. Stars shone in the water and crepe paper hung from the clouds in long strands of gold, red and iridescent.

She was sitting on a tall cliff…Tamahome beside her. They watched the purple waves crash onto the marshmallow rocks sending orange spray high into the air. It was so perfect. Tamahome leaned his head against her shoulder and she curled her fingers through his silky hair.

"That's it…I'm sick of this," he murmured. "I'm sorry I ain't gonna take another log to the head."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He didn't say any more and neither did she. They sat on the cliff and idly watched a flying couch circle through the air.

---

Mitsukake was half-awake, the sun shining behind his eyelids. He didn't want to wake up quite yet. He still wanted to savor his sleep a bit more. A sheathed, but insistent paw began to poke his nose. He sighed.

"All right all right," he said opening his eyes and shooting a tired glare at his cat. "You just want to be fed don't you?" Tama hopped off his chest and grinned up at him from the floor. Mitsukake stood and stretched. The first thing he noticed was that Hotohori was gone and Nuriko was standing in the doorway looking rather amused. He soon saw the cause for Nuriko's amusement and couldn't help but snrk. Apparently the miko and the bandit got along better then they let on.

---

Sharon was beginning to wake up. Her internal alarm clock told her it was early but something in the back of her mind felt that something was off. She didn't feel like opening her eyes and tried to push thoughts around in her sleep deadened brain, trying to come up with an answer.

She wanted to go back to sleep as soon as possible. She had felt Nuriko wake up and knew that she would probably be rousted out of bed soon. There were still a few more minutes at least and maybe she could return to the dream with Tamahome. It almost felt like he was still right there beside her. She imagined she could still feel his hair under her fingers. In fact she almost _could _feel it. But that was ridiculous. Nuriko was up and the only possible person it could be was Gen…uh-oh. No. No way. She laughed inside nervously. There was no way…no phracking way…she wasn't…she couldn't be…she wasn't…no way…nuh-uh…not a chance…. She cautiously opened her eyes. Oh…gah. She was. Genrou opened his eyes.

"Eeh?" he said. Sharon rolled away from him as fast as she possibly could and bumped into Chiriko.

---

Kotuku grunted as his brother bumped into him, jarring him out of his light sleep. Shunkaku was probably going to try and pester him awake. Well not this morning. He was still tired and he refused to let his twin get him up. He put his hand squarely on Shunkaku's chest, to push him out of bed and froze. His brother squeaked in a high pitched voice. Shunkaku's chest had suddenly gotten soft.

He suddenly remembered he wasn't in Kutou any more and that whoever this was, it was _not _his brother. Unfortunately the only person it _could _be would be a very bad person to be touching in that place. He opened his eyes and blushed as his fears were confirmed. Uh-oh.

---

Sharon shoved Chiriko off the bed and proceeded to blush furiously, covering her chest where she could still just feel the warmth of his hand. That thought only made her blush more. Gah. Why did these things always have to happen to her? Chiriko stood. His face was beet red.

"I'm really…really sorry. I really did not mean to do that." Before she could come up with a reply, Genrou quite literally bounded over her, jumped to the floor, grabbed Chiriko's collar and lifted him up.

"You little shit! I told ya not ta touch her! I oughtta beat yer face in! Or mebbe I'll just fry yer ass!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I thought she was my brother!"

"So you're sayin' she looks like a boy? Huh? Is that what yer sayin'?"

"No that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what the hell are ya sayin' ya cheap bastard?!" he snarled. He was overprotective wasn't he?

"Put him down, it was an accident," she said, putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at her.

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to get this junior pervert where it hurts?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Genrou gave her a look that plainly said he didn't like the idea but put Chiriko down anyway. Chiriko looked relieved.

"I'm warnin' ya kid. You ever touch her again and I'll kill ya."

Sharon smiled mildly. "But if you kill him then we'll never summon Suzaku." She felt the attention of three sets of eyes drawn to her.

"You mean he's…?" Nuriko started.

"Yup. He's Chiriko! Isn't that great?"

"Got any proof?" Genrou asked. Sharon rolled her eyes. Geez. He didn't trust anyone did he? Chiriko opened his shirt a bit to show the red kanji on his side right below his ribcage.

"See? There's no need to worry. From the way you talk you'd think he was a Kutou assassin come to kill us all," Sharon said cheerfully. Chiriko sweatdropped for some mysterious reason.

"Well I'm hardly that," he said, laughing nervously. Sharon stared at him, and then brushed it off. He was probably just nervous about Genrou.

Genrou…no…that wasn't right. As annoying as he could get, the past few days more then proved he was a Suzaku seishi. And, all in all, he really wasn't too bad. All he had to do was trust people more.

"Oh come on. You saw the mark. He's a Suzaku seishi, like you. Relax, Tasuki."

He stared at her. "What…what did you just call me?"

"Tasuki. That is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah…but…" he stuttered. She grinned at the startled expression on his face.

"Well shouldn't I call you by your name? And you call me weird."

---

Genrou continued to stare at her. For some reason his heart had jumped a mile when she'd called him by his seishi name. It felt like…she had accepted him and for some reason that was the most important thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe he could consider himself as Tasuki…

No. What the hell was he thinking? He wouldn't be Tasuki forever. Once they summoned Suzaku he was going to back to Reikaku. He couldn't forget his bandit roots. He could forget about her though. As soon as he left he would probably forget all about her. That thought didn't seem as good as it once had.

---

Hotohori watched the scenery passing with a light heart. Mitsukake had been right. Their brief stay in Sung had been refreshing…in more ways then one. Now that Chiriko was among them, they could finally return to Eiou. He couldn't wait to return to his home city and take control of his empire once more. It wasn't that he didn't trust Chichiri but what could a monk truly know about what he had been preparing for all his life?

Besides that there were many things he needed to do. Sending relief aid to Choukou for one, as well as some of the surrounding villages that had been hit. Also he needed to arrange extra troops to guard Sung and perhaps a ship or two as well. As for the Reikaku bandits…well…he could leave them be. They were insects, yes, but helpful insects that kept the worst ones at bay. And too, an emperor should not take revenge against his own people.

"We should reach the capital in two days if we hurry," Hotohori said.

"Yeah sure, I don't have a problem with it," Sharon said. They topped a small rise and a tiny village spread out below them. Sharon gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Umm…are we really in that great a hurry?" she asked in an apologetic voice.

"Sharon, I know you like to see new places but we cannot stop at every village along the way. I must return to Eiou as quickly as possible." She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to see them again that's all."

"Them?"

"Yeah. Sen, Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran and Yurien. Sen's Tamahome's father and the others are his little siblings. I haven't seen them for a long time."

"I kind of miss them too," Nuriko said wistfully. "He has such a happy little family."

"It's kind of sad though. Sen was really sick the last time we left. Gyokuran said he's been sick for a long time."

"Do you know with what?" Mitsukake asked. Sharon turned to look at him.

"No…hey do you think you could…? Oh…no wait…never mind …we can't stop by there…. Can we? Just for a little bit? Hori-kun?" Sharon twisted to look back at him and fixed him with puppy-dog eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"I knew I was beaten as soon as you mentioned Tamahome's family. We can go…but not for the night."

"Yes! Oh this is gonna be so great! Thanks Hori-kun!" Even though this was a delay, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. To see Sharon happy was worth more then anything to him.

---

Sharon fairly ran up to the house and knocked eagerly on the door. The door opened a crack and a ten-year-old blinked up at her. For a moment it didn't seem that Gyokuran would remember her, but then the door was flung open and Sharon was nearly knocked to the ground by the force of the girl's hug.

"Sharon! I was so worried. Kishuku wrote us and told us it was all right but I wasn't sure. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm fine Gyokuran. Really."

"Sharon! Sharon!" cried a little boy in a green shirt. Sharon laughed as he latched onto her leg.

"Heya Shun, did you miss me?"

"Yeah! I know a new trick with my 'yo! Wanna see?"

"Maybe later."

"About the only thing he can do with his 'yo is knock things off shelves," Gyokuran said. Yurien stumbled out of the house looking like she'd just woken up from a nap. The five-year-old looked at her for a moment, then her eyes lit up and she grabbed onto Sharon's other leg.

"Yay! I'm so glad you're back, big sister! Gyokuran said you might not be back but I knew you would be! Now you can stay with us forever right?"

"No. Not right now. I'm just visiting for a little bit. Is Chuei working?" Gyokuran looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Chuei went to look for a doctor. The medicine won't work anymore and Father's gotten a lot worse…"

"How long has he taken this medicine?" Mitsukake asked, coming to stand by her side. Gyokuran looked up in the air for a moment.

"Umm…since he started coughing I think…maybe a year and a half ago?"

"The disease probably built up immunity to it," Mitsukake said. Gyokuran looked up at him. She had to practically bend backwards just to look him in the face.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am." She grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Could you help our father please? Chuei has all our money with him, it isn't much but I swear he'll give you all of it once he gets back."

Mitsukake smiled and touched her head lightly.

"Don't worry about money. I don't need any."

"But…how will we pay you?" she asked, grabbing lightly at his sleeve. Mitsukake was silent a moment.

"Invite us to dinner?"

"Of course! Shunkei, you go start getting water to put in the kettle. Yurien, sweep the main room and make it look real pretty okay?"

"Real pretty, real pretty," Yurien sang and skipped into the house. Sharon smiled. She loved these kids.

---

Mitsukake sat and watched the controlled havoc in the small room. Nuriko was helping the oldest girl cook. The youngest girl was sitting on Hotohori's knee and listening with wide-eyed attention as he told her a story. Tasuki was being the rather reluctant center of attention for a talkative six-year-old. Chiriko and the oldest child were hunched in a corner playing with a little wooden top. Sharon laughed and he looked over at her. She was talking to the father and holding one of his hands.

The man who had once looked so gaunt and pale was now still a little gaunt, but life warmed his face and sparked his eyes. The disease was gone and now he was healthy again. Healing people drained him, but it was worth it to see their faces when they'd been cured. Worth it to hear the laughter of a relieved family. He had lived inside himself for so long, he'd forgotten what this happiness felt like. He was beginning to feel alive again.

---

"You have to stay for the night. It's been such a long time and I want to know what you've been up too. You shouldn't have run off like that. My children give me enough gray hairs as it is," Sen said. Sharon smiled and shook her head.

"No…there is no way I can do that. I mean, how are you planning to cram all six of us in here?"

"Where there's love there's always room my dear," he said, patting her hand.

"I know…but we really can't stay long. Hori-kun needs to get back to the capital pretty soon."

"What pressing business does he need to attend to that won't let you stay for a few days?" Sharon looked around to make sure that no one was watching and leaned closer.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Hori-kun is otherwise known as Saihitei…does that name ring a bell?" Sharon said. Sen's eyes widened.

"You can't mean he's the…"

Sharon put a finger to her lips and winked. He laughed.

"Well I'll be damned. That is rather pressing business isn't it? Well when you get a chance, you must come out and stay with us for a few weeks." She giggled.

"Is it just me or do you keep adding time to my visit?" He tried to appear innocent.

"There's nothing wrong with inviting you to stay for a few months."

"Or a few years."

"Or why not forever? We'd love to have you." Sharon couldn't help but laugh again.

"Now I see where Tamahome gets it from." Sen's face suddenly became serious.

"Speaking of which, where is my son? Is there a reason he's not with you?" Sharon studied the floor. She had been dreading this question.

"Your silence is chilling…"

"Well…he's not dead. We know that for sure."

"But you don't know where he is."

"No…we know that too."

"Do I want to know where he is?"

"Umm…probably not."

"I know I am going to regret asking this but…where?"

"Well…it…it sounds worse then it is…really."

"Let me guess. Kutou." Sharon blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I just thought of the worse possible place he could be. Was he taken?"

"No…he went on his own." Sen closed his eyes tightly.

"Suzaku in heaven, I'm going to strangle that boy. I'm worried enough about him as it is and he goes and does something like this to me."

"It was partly my fault."

"Don't blame yourself dear. Kishuku has always followed his emotions before thinking it through. It's something he gets from his mother." Just then, Chuei came up to them, his violet eyes shining. Sharon smiled; he had his hair down and looked just like a younger version of Tamahome.

"It's a good thing that Chuei takes after me or we'd never get anything done," Sen said, rumpling his son's hair.

"Would you like something?" Sharon asked.

"I was wondering if Chiriko could come down the river with me. I'm going to see if we can catch a fish for dinner."

"Of course. It's not like he needs my permission."

"Thank you."

---

Kotuku sat by the river, looking around the bank at the trees. He knew his companion was around here somewhere. His companion followed him everywhere. He needed to talk to him about what to do about the bats. The only reason the bats were going to be used in the first place was so he would get a chance to prove himself as one of the Suzaku seishi, but he doubted he wouldn't really need any proof.

There was a problem with meeting his companion though. He couldn't really leave the boy's side without an explanation and he couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

"Do you know my brother?" Chuei asked.

"No. His name is Tamahome right?"

"Uh-huh. I wonder why he's not here. Do you think Sharon will know?"

"Probably."

"I miss him a lot…but I'm proud of him. I used to wish that I was a seishi too…so that I could join him when he left. But now I'm glad to stay at home. My family needs me to stay with them." Kotuku smiled. This what he wanted peace for. To protect children like Chuei and his family. War would tear them apart and leave them with nothing. Even if a few people had to be sacrificed along the way…the ends justified the means. There was a flicker of movement in the grove of trees just up river. Something red gleamed in the darkness, then disappeared. That could be his contact. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Chuei asked.

"Just to see what's in there," Kotuku said, pointing to the grove.

"Oh. Those are Hemada-san's peaches. You can take whatever's fallen but he gets mad if you pick them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

---

Sharon headed toward the river. Dinner was ready and she'd volunteered to get Chuei and Chiriko. She glanced up. The sky was darkening. A bat swooped high over her head, giving her a chill. She hugged herself. She really didn't mind bats…but for some reason that one bothered her.

"Hey, wait up," Tasuki said. Sharon turned and waited until he'd caught up to her. She felt relieved for some inexplicable reason. She smiled a little.

"Trying to escape from Shunkei?" Tasuki grinned ruefully.

"Yeah. The kid thinks I'm some kind of role model."

"Poor misguided child." They continued walking in silence for a while. A few more bats appeared in the sky above them, heading in the direction of the river.

"Are you sure about Chiriko?" Tasuki asked. "I mean…are you sure he is who he says he is?" Sharon gave him a scolding look.

"Don't tell me you still don't trust him. You saw the mark didn't you?"

"Yeah but ever since he joined up I felt like we were bein' watched."

"I haven't felt anything. What makes you think so?"

"One of the first things ya learn in Reikaku is how to spot someone trying to hide. The other bandit groups are just as good at movin' silently and unseen as we are and they would bump us off easily from the shadows if they could."

"So you've seen someone?"

"No…but after a while it becomes a sense. You can _feel_ it." Sharon shivered again and suddenly felt as if eyes were boring into the back of her neck. She forced herself not to turn around. She wondered if it were her imagination or the real thing.

---

The man watched the child from the darkness of the trees. His bats told him that the miko was on her way…but the man was impatient for her to arrive. He wanted to get back to Kutou. He was sick of staying in this place. His father had always told him that Konan was a land of dirt poor dreamers and now he knew it too be true. He hated poor people. They had no right to be alive as far as he was concerned.

He would send his bats now and use the boy for bait to draw the miko quicker. Of course all his bats he had trained so carefully would die…but he could always get new ones. They were stupid, simple creatures anyway.

---

Chuei gathered up his fishing pole. It was probably time for dinner about now and he hadn't managed to catch anything. He usually didn't. He just loved to sit outside and think. It wasn't very often that he had time to think.

He stood and suddenly noticed that everything had gone quiet. Only the river made a sound as it moved slowly by. It was as if the whole world was waiting for something. The silence was abruptly broken by the violent rattling of leaves, and a great cloud of black bats burst from the trees and headed straight for him. Chuei ran.

---

Sharon was running toward the river, Tasuki keeping pace beside her. Chuei was in trouble. She knew with dead certainty he was and she had to save him. She soon saw him. He was tearing down the path, keeping his face shielded from the bats that attacked him viciously from all sides.

He fell and the bats converged on him. Sharon went to him and tried to pull the bats off of him. The creatures turned on her, sinking their sharp fangs into her skin, their red eyes gleaming. She yelped and tried to shake them off.

---

Genrou whipped out the Tessen and then held it, unsure of what to do. The bats were so thick and there seemed to be more adding to the number by the second. He could flame them, but they were aiming for Sharon and the boy and he didn't want to risk hitting either of them. Cursing in frustration, he began using his fan as a club, knocking bats out of the air. It was pretty much useless and soon they turned on him as well. Shit. Now what was he supposed to do?

Then above all the chaos, he heard the sound of a flute.

---

Kotuku played, concentrating carefully on the notes. This wasn't just some random melody. This one he had specifically made to kill. He wanted to kill. He had seen from the grove how the bats had attacked Chuei first. How dare his companion involve an innocent boy?

_That_ Kotuku couldn't forgive. He would do what he had too. He would kill if he had too…but he refused to involve those that weren't involved in the first place. His companion would die for that. He couldn't allow a man who thought like that to live. There were too many in Kutou who thought that way, even one less would make a difference.

---

Sharon couldn't feel the bats anymore. She carefully looked up. It was then she noticed the music playing. It was high pitched and hurt her ears a little. The bats had broken off their onslaught and were now flying into trees. Right and left their furry little bodies thwacked against a trunk or branch.

The music kept on playing after all the bats had fallen. She wondered why until she saw a man dressed in black fall from a nearby tree and hit the ground with a loud thump. He didn't move. Sharon looked away from the dead man and helped Chuei to his feet.

"Are you all right?" she asked. The twelve-year-old nodded, visibly shaken. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have come here. She always got into dangerous situations and she should have known trouble would follow her here.

Chiriko emerged from the trees, his normally peaceful eyes cold as ice. Sharon shivered and looked down. Did all people who killed other people look like that? She didn't blame him for killing the man. It was something that needed to be done. But it didn't make it any better. She really didn't want anyone to die.

---

Nakago looked at the woman in front of him cynically He really didn't have the time for her emotions today. The emperor was becoming insistent on seeing the Seiryuu no Miko and Lady Amanda was insistent on staying away from him, claiming that he seemed like a 'creep'…whatever that was. The emperor was not used to not getting his way right away and Nakago had to figure out a way to placate both before things became…strained.

"I hope you're back from Sairou with news," he said. Soi dropped her eyes to the floor and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. Nakago could tell the answer from her posture.

"I'm sorry Nakago-sama but I looked everywhere and couldn't find so much of a trace of a seishi. Then I heard that the Suzaku no Miko had found most of her seishi and I returned so I could see if I could be useful."

"The Suzaku no Miko is my concern, Soi. You would have been useful if you'd stayed in Sairou." Hurt flashed in her eyes, then remorse.

"I'm sorry…do you want me to go back?"

"No. Leave me in peace until I call for you."

"Yes Nakago-sama," she said and left silently. Nakago turned back to the papers spread out in front of him. It was the expense accounts for both trips. Kutou had stronghold in Hokkan and one hidden away in Sairou…so if any Kutou noble or official ran short of money, they could get some there…pulling it directly out of the imperial account. The money wasn't free and was expected to be paid back with interest, with the seishi being the only exception to the rule.

If the emperor got wind of these accounts, the exception would probably be nullified. Actually, Soi's wasn't really the problem. Her costs were high but that was because things in Sairou tended to be more expensive. Tomo's however was ridiculous. Even though the man wasn't there, he insisted on making his presence known. Nakago could feel it in the dull pain behind his eyes.

Soon he would no longer need the emperor's support. Now though he was dependent on it. The emperor needed to trust him financially and Tomo was not helping. He had better find a seishi among all that extravagance or Nakago would be sorely tempted to strangle him to death with his own feathers.

At least there was no way Amiboshi could get money from Kutou in Konan. Although he doubted the boy would. Amiboshi, of all the Seiryuu seishi, was the most naïve. That didn't necessarily mean he was easier to manipulate…but he would follow orders without question in order to attain his goal. A goal which would never be reached unfortunately. But by the time the trusting fifteen-year-old found that out, it would be too late.

---

Sharon looked at the family gathered around their doorstep. The morning sun shone down making everything glow sweetly. She almost wished she didn't have to leave them. Of course she should be grateful since Hotohori had allowed them to spend the night there. It was really because of the bat bites more then any personal reason, although he seemed to enjoy their company as much as she had. Hotohori came by her side and smiled at them.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We really didn't mean to be a burden."

"Yeah…and sorry about the trouble," Sharon said, looking at the ground.

"It's no trouble. Really. To have the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi in our humble little home is a blessing."

"Excuse me," Yurien said, tugging Hotohori's tunic. The emperor knelt to her level.

"Yes?"

"You tell really good stories an' Gyokuran said that Mother used to tell really good stories so why don't you be marry Daddy and be my mother?" she asked innocently. Everyone except Shunkei facefaulted. When Sharon managed to get her feet under her again she saw a huge sweatdrop glide down the back of the emperor's head.

"I can't be anyone's mother…I'm a man."

"Are you really? I didn't know men were so beautiful!" Hotohori wrapped the child in an embrace and began to sparkle.

"You truly are a bright child. You will grow up to be a very wise woman."

"Bright…and over enthusiastic…I think I need to have a talk with that girl," Sen said. He was sweatdropping as well and wore a slightly embarrassed look.

"So," Sharon said, clapping her hands. "Anything you want me to tell Tamahome when he…when I see him?"

"Yeah! Tell him that after he left, I fit a whole ryu inside my nose just like he did!" Shunkei said, beaming. Sharon laughed.

"Up both nostrils and one in his ear…on a bet as I recall…. Made him somewhat famous for a while," Sen said dryly.

"Which one did that?"

"Kishuku. Shunkei, luckily enough only tried one nostril."

"Kids will be kids," Chuei said. Sen smiled and put a hand on the twelve-year-old's shoulder.

"Don't let him fool you. He did the exact same thing when he was a little older then Shunkei. I think it's become sort of a Sou tradition." Chuei blushed.

"At least I didn't stick in my ear," he muttered.

"Tell big brother I love him!" Yurien chimed in. Sharon smiled at her.

"I will."

"Tell Kishuku he'd better treat you right," Gyokuran said. "If he ever gives you a hard time about something, just give him one good kick to the shin and that'll shut him up."

"Tell him I'm taking care of everything…" Chuei said.

"Tell that son of mine that he's lucky he's old enough to go undisciplined…at least by me. And that no matter what, even if he _does _worry me to death, I'm always proud of him."

"I will. I'll tell him everything. He'll be so happy."

"You know what his best accomplishment has been so far?" Sen asked.

"What?"

The man smiled and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Finding me such a lovely daughter-in-law.

Sharon didn't know what to say.


	37. The Whole Truth

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 37

The Whole Truth

:Or:

Why do you always have to be such a brat?!

By:  
NightMare

With class rings and really really bad puns from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: It feels so good to be completing something. I'll be ending the season soon. ((again)) yay!

By the way. Does anyone know what the Chinese name their clothes? 0o? Weird question I know. Any help would be much appreciated. -

---

Sharon was hyper. They were on the road now and had long since left Tamahome's village. She had decided to walk, being too energetic to ride. She just felt so happy and bouncy and bubbly. She was walking a little ahead of the group. The sunshine splashed across her face and a strong breeze pushed her hair back from her forehead.

Tama-neko pranced at her feet. Sometimes he walked beside her…sometimes he ran ahead then back again…and sometimes he just perched on her head. His favorite thing to do seemed to be unexpectedly attacking her shoelaces. More then once she had nearly tripped over the cat…but she didn't care. Nothing could bother her today.

It was so exciting. When Amanda came back they could start practical joking again. Amanda always had great ideas…and they could drool over cute guys…or rather try not to drool over them. All the Suzaku seishi were cute and she rather appreciated it. She wouldn't have minded if they were ugly…but being cute was like a bonus. Even Tasuki had his charm…but she'd be damned if she admitted it.

Sharon bit her lip. She hoped Amanda really _did _love Tamahome and wasn't just saying empty words. If not, she would probably break his heart. The fourteen-year-old was flighty with boyfriends. The longest relationship she'd ever had had lasted about a month.

"So," Nuriko said, coming up beside her. "You're a daughter-in-law now huh?"

Sharon blushed. "Of course not. You know better then that."

"Well if Tama-kins ever gets moving, you will be," he said. Sharon blinked at him.

"I'll be Tamahome's daughter-in-law?"

"No, you idiot. Sou-san's."

Sharon laughed and sweatdropped. "You can't be serious. Me and Tamahome? Get married?"

"I don't think he'll have it any other way."

"Yeah right! I'm way too young to get married," she said, flapping her hand dismissively. Nuriko raised his eyebrows.

"Sharon, you're sixteen. Most girls your age are either newly married or have a child or two."

"Yeah, but that's in this world. In my world…well in my country…you can't marry until you're eighteen. There's a law against it actually. And I don't really want to get married."

"Tamahome's not going like hearing that. It'll be hard on him," Nuriko said in a soft voice. Sharon gave the purple-haired seishi a strange look.

"Why will it be hard on him? I don't see how it affects him either way."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course it will affect him. He's completely in love with you."

Oh. Right. Nuriko didn't know about Amanda.

"Well I know he thought he was," Sharon started. Nuriko groaned. Sharon ignored him and continued.

"But he loves Amanda now. I can accept that. I knew it would happen. I was just kind of…here. A diversion."

"You are so pathetic," Nuriko said, rolling his eyes. "You're just saying this so you'll have an excuse not to love Tamahome." That statement made her a little angry and she wasn't sure why.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know. But you're the one making the excuses…not me. First you couldn't love him because of Ann, now you can't because of Amanda. What are you going to do when you find out he still loves you? Foist him on me?"

Sharon folded her arms and didn't bother to answer. That was the problem with Nuriko. He just didn't understand.

"He's too good for you anyway," she grumbled. Instead of sniping back, he just smiled at her patronizingly.

"Now you're just trying to get me mad so I'll stop being so right. You know, sometimes you're as easy to see through as a window."

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore," Sharon said, tossing her hair.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not!"

"You just did," Nuriko said with a smile. Sharon glared at him.

"That didn't count and you know it!"

"Well did that?"

"No!" Sharon snapped. Nuriko put a hand to his face.

"Why, Sharon, I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore."

"I really don't like you, Nuriko."

The purple haired seishi laughed.

"I know you do. I know you like Tasuki too."

"What?! I do not!"

"Oh please. Genwou? Gen-chan? Didn't you once say you gave nicknames to the people you liked? It seems you like Tasuki twice more then you like me. I'm hurt."

Sharon was about to retort but couldn't think of anything to say to get her out of the hole she had dug herself. Man. It just wasn't fair.

---

Dusk was fast approaching and Kotuku was tired. This was their second day of travel since Chuei's village. He hadn't traveled so hard in a long time. Usually when Shun and him traveled, they took a much easier place. They never had anywhere really to go and so just took each day like they felt like taking it.

This however was different. They were definitely headed somewhere and Hotohori seemed anxious to get there. They reached a crossroad and Hotohori pulled the palomino to a halt. He said nothing for a long moment as he looked back and forth between the two roads.

"There are two options," he said finally. "We can continue to travel and reach Eiou around midnight… or we can stay in Jozen." Kotuku wasn't sure who he was asking and kept silent.

"I think we should go on," Nuriko said. "If we go to the capital we won't have to travel again in the morning."

"No way. I'm beat. I'm sick of walkin'. I say we go to Jozen," Tasuki said.

"If we stopped by Jozen we'd have to walk more then we would going straight to the capital," Nuriko said.

"So what? At least I'd be awake while I'm doin' it."

"What do you think Chiriko?" Sharon asked. Kotuku sweatdropped. He really didn't want to get into the middle of their argument.

"I don't care. Whichever way is fine with me."

"Okay. That was helpful."

"Sorry," he said, blushing slightly.

"No. Don't worry about it. What about you Mitsukake?"

"I think the decision should be yours," the healer said. Sharon thought a moment.

"Well…personally I would like to go to Jozen. Traveling till midnight really doesn't appeal to me. But Hori-kun was gracious to stop by Tamahome's village."

"Well ya can't have it both ways, little girl," Tasuki said. Sharon suddenly beamed.

"That's a great idea," she said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Tasuki said.

"Hori-kun can go on ahead to Eiou and we can stay in Jozen."

"I really do not wish to leave you," Hotohori said.

"I know…but it's only going to be a night and you really need to get back. Besides, I have four seishi to take care of me."

"But…"

Kotuku suddenly felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He pulled back his sleeve and paled as kanji appeared on his skin as if someone was cutting it with their fingernail. Of all the times for Shunkaku to write to him. He took a few steps away from the others and turned.

_So, what are you doing Aniki? _The message said. Kotuku cursed inwardly and wrote back on his other wrist.

_You're going to get me killed. _

_Sorry, _said the writing appearing on the back of his forearm. _Nakago wanted me to ask you where you were. He says he lost track of you. Ha! I think you should stay lost. That would show that bastard. I really don't like him. He orders us around like-_

_STOP! _ Kotuku scratched viciously on his palm. It hurt and he knew it would hurt his twin too. Sometimes pain was the only thing that would get Shunkaku's attention.

_I'm between Eiou and Jozen. Don't write anymore. I'll contact you, _he wrote on his other palm. A hand suddenly clapped on his shoulder, making him jump. He threw his arms down, covering them with his sleeves and closed his hands into fists.

"We're headin' into Jozen. Thought you might like to know," Tasuki said. Kotuku winced. Off all the Suzaku seishi to tell him it just had to be the most suspicious one. The tone of his voice didn't imply that he suspected anything. Kotuku had been lucky.

"Thanks," the fifteen-year-old said, and went to rejoin the others.

"What were you doin' anyway?" Tasuki asked.

"I…uhh…dropped something."

"Oh. Well I hope ya don't mind walkin' to Jozen. Pretty boy there is takin' the horse. I wonder just what's so damned important for him in Eiou anyway?"

---

Finally. The day was over. Chichiri opened the doors to the outside and smiled at the soft warm breeze that came floating in. The past week had been so frantic that feeling a simple breeze was the most wonderful thing in the world. He let his emperor façade drop and sat cross-legged on the floor, the stars the only light.

Clasping his prayer beads in between his hands he closed his eye. Thoughts and worries pressed heavily on his mind, filling his head with their chaotic noise. Being the emperor was busy one day and boring the next and the paperwork was piling up because Chichiri didn't feel comfortable with signing anything. One wrong move, like a stone flipped into a pond, could make a dozen other things wrong and so on and so forth until everything was tangled. He only hoped he was flipping his stones in the right direction.

Chichiri forcefully removed the thoughts from his mind. Only in the absence of thought could he find true peace. He succeeded after a few moments and drifted in the stillness. The crickets chirped melodically and the playful breeze would return again and again to ruffle his bangs. As he began to end the meditation, he felt a sense of someone coming near. The person was like him but different, like two feathers in one wing and he knew who it was. He rose easily and smiled at the man who stumbled in the door, exhausted.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow. The emperor nodded in greeting and moved past him to sit heavily on his elaborate bed. Once he was settled, he yawned widely, covering his mouth delicately. At that moment he didn't look like an emperor, just a tired man returning from a long journey. Chichiri felt much the same way.

"Thank you for doing this," Hotohori said after a moment. "I know it must have been overwhelming and you will not be held responsible for anything that has gone awry. You deserve a reward for allowing me to accompany Sharon."

"It's no problem, no da."

"Could I beg one more favor? It is not an order and you may decline if you wish. But could you go to Jozen in the morning to escort the miko here? I would feel more comfortable if she had every seishi available."

"Of course, no da!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you again, Chichiri. I am indebted to you. Name anything you want and you shall have it."

"I never want to be emperor again, no da," Chichiri said honestly. It had been rough, but at least he now appreciated even more the simplicities of being a monk. Hotohori laughed softly.

"Granted. I would make the same decision if it were offered to me."

"Would you really?"

Hotohori was silent for a long moment, then chuckled softly again.

"No. I don't think I would."

---

Sharon stared out the window as the sun rose, making everything golden. She hadn't slept well at night. She had been worried. Just how were they going to get Tamahome back anyway? They couldn't just walk into Kutou and get him. That hadn't worked so well the last time. She sighed heavily and looked at the others.

With the remainder of their money they had managed to get a rather expensive room with two beds and a folding screen Sharon could only guess the purpose of. She had doubled up with Nuriko. Tasuki and Chiriko were sharing a bed and Mitsukake had taken a pillow from one bed and a blanket from another and had stretched himself out in between the beds. Tama-neko was curled up on his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing.

After a few moments, Tama yawned, stretching out his front claws. Then he stretched out his backend, tail curling a little at the tip. He sat daintily on Mitsukake's stomach and stared at her with closed eyes.

"Mrow," he said. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too."

He washed his face for a moment. Then bounded up to Mitsukake's chest, reached out with his paw and began to bat his master across the nose. She giggled softly. Mitsukake grunted and opened his eyes a little.

"You know, one day I'm going to mistake you for a giant fly and swat you," Mitsukake grumbled. Tama licked the tip of his nose and purred loudly.

"I don't think he believes you," Sharon said. Mitsukake sat up, spilling the cat onto his lap. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him, almost like Tama-neko had done.

"I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the floor. We probably shouldn't have gone shopping in Sung…we would have been able to afford another room."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Is it morning all ready?" Nuriko asked sleepily.

"Yep. Sorry, 'Riko-chan," Sharon said. The seishi grunted and rolled onto his back. He lay there, squinting up at her with sleepy brown eyes before rolling over and shuffling with something on the floor on his side of the bed. After a moment, he sat up, pulling a satchel with him and started to go through its contents.

"I can't wait to get back to the capital," Nuriko said, pawing through the clothes and things inside the satchel. "I miss my own room. My own bed. Where the hell is my comb?"

"Yeah…me too. I can't wait to get back some privacy," Sharon said, leaning over to help Nuriko look. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of her seishi but there was only so much a girl could do in the company of four men.

"I can't wait to stop wakin up so damn early in th' mornin'," Tasuki said, accent so thick she could barely understand him. "How many seishi we got left to find anyway?"

"No one," Sharon said, feeling something hard under her fingers. She worked it out of the pile of cloth only to find one of the bracelets they'd bought in Sung. She set it beside her and continued to look.

"So th' other two are back at the palace?" Tasuki asked.

"Chichiri is. Tamahome went off to Kutou." But that was all right because he was keeping Amanda safe from that evil bastard. And anyway, they would get him back somehow. Tamahome would come back soon.

"Well that was stupid," Tasuki said.

"Why would he go to Kutou?" Mitsukake asked. Sharon glanced at him. She should tell him. It wasn't a bad reason really but….

"It's a long story," she said. "He did it because he thought it was the right thing to do." And it was. Because Amanda needed more help than she ever would. Tamahome was just the right person to offer that.

"And he'll be back," Nuriko said sternly. "Now help me find my comb. I'm not going back into town looking like I just rolled out of bed."

"Yes, your highness," Sharon said and began to poke through the clothes once more.

"Ryuuseisui!" Chiriko said, sitting up. Sharon glanced at him. He blinked, glanced around with a bewildered look, then nodded.

"Morning Chiriko," she said. He gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning."

"I've never heard that word before… Ryuuseishi…or whatever. What's it mean?" she asked. He sweatdropped.

"Ryuuseisui. It's my brother's weapon."

"Weapon? Is he in the military or something?"

"No. He's a-" Chiriko stopped abruptly and sweatdropped again.

"He's a what?" Tasuki asked.

"He's a…a guard. Someone's personal guard."

"Huh. Well now that everyone's awake. Does anyone have any idea how to kidnap two people from Kutou without being detected?" Sharon asked.

"I have no clue," Nuriko said. "Ah, there it is." He pulled his comb from the satchel with a flourish and started to push it through his hair.

"Hmph. I say we just leave him where he is," Tasuki said. "What's-his-name dug his own damned pit and he can dig himself out of it again."

"Yeah. I wish he could. But it's not that simple. He said he was going to come back once all the seishi were found, but how are we going to tell him?"

"I can take care of it, no da!" Chichiri said, popping into existence at the foot of her bed. Sharon nearly fell off the bed.

"How th' hell did you get here so sudden?!" Tasuki asked.

"What are you?" Chiriko asked, eyes wide. Chichiri gave him a hurt look.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean, no da. I'm just your basic wandering monk ,no da."

"You're not funny looking to me," Mitsukake said.

"Thank you no da!" Chichiri said, going chibi. The short monk sat on the bed as well and turned his smile to Sharon.

"I'm glad you made it back safely no da."

"With all the stuff we went through, I'm surprised we made it back at all," Nuriko said. Sharon blushed and looked at her fingers.

"I get into trouble a lot."

"And not even half of it was your fault so shut up little girl," Tasuki said. Sharon stuck her tongue out at him.

"So can you really contact Tamahome?" Nuriko asked. Sharon turned her attention back to the monk. Chichiri nodded.

"And you can even speak to him personally if you want."

"Then we can figure out how to get him out of Kutou," Sharon said.

"I still say he should get his own ass out."

"Well no one cares what you say, dork."

"Little girl."

"Dork."

"Little girl."

"Do they do this a lot, no da?"

"Unfortunately," Nuriko said.

"But believe it or not, they are better then they were before," Mitsukake said.

"Well she always starts it," Tasuki said.

"I do not!"

---

Tamahome stared out the window at the dawn. He hadn't slept well that night. He'd been worried. For one thing, he missed Sharon. He wished he could be with her right now. He had missed so much time with her. At this moment he could be watching her wake up…or padding down the halls of the palace, half asleep and in search for breakfast.

Then of course there was Amanda. She didn't seem to care about Sharon as much as Sharon thought she did. Maybe it was just his imagination. Or maybe he just didn't understand girls. He wished Ann were here. Ann might be able to explain what was happening.

He missed Ann too. She had a cute, quirky personality and was the perfect foil for her wild friend. If only she could have returned with Sharon. She was almost like another little sister to him.

It was strange though, he could picture Sharon and Ann together in Konan…but not Amanda with them. The depressing truth was that Amanda seemed to belong to Kutou just as Sharon belonged to his country. He hoped for his miko's sake that it wasn't true. But Amanda wasn't the miko just on coincidence. The only other choice was Ann…but Ann wasn't here and Amanda had ended up in Kutou when she'd returned. Like she'd been drawn to it. If that was true then maybe conflict was inevitable. He hoped he was wrong. It would hurt Sharon so much.

"Tamahome?" He turned at the sound of his name but there was no one in the room. In fact the voice sounded a little like Chichiri's. Tamahome shook his head. That was ridiculous. What would Chichiri be doing here? He must be imagining it.

"Tamahome, can you hear me?" the voice said again. Tamahome's eyes widened.

"C…Chichiri?"

"Do you know where a folding screen is, no da?" Tamahome blinked.

"A folding screen? Why do you want a folding screen?"

"I can't explain just now."

"I know where one is."

"Sit in front of it and wait."

"Why?"

Chichiri didn't answer him. Tamahome asked again and when there was still no answer he figured Chichiri had ended the spell. It was a strange request but he might as well. He shrugged and did as he was told.

---

Amanda adjusted the breakfast tray in her hands. This thing was heavy but

Tamahome would appreciate it. She loved to be able to see his handsome face every morning. It was almost like an anime character coming to life. She quickly opened the door with her free hand and then nudged it open with her knee.

"I brought breakfast!" she said cheerfully. Tamahome looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and smiled.

"Thank you. Just set it down. I'll get to it in a minute."

Amanda set the tray on a nearby table and looked at him. He was sitting in front of a folding screen like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming over to him. He sweatdropped.

"Well I'm not really sure. I think something's going to happen."

Amanda knelt beside him, her curiosity piqued.

---

"So I'll actually be able to see Tamahome?" Sharon asked.

"He'll see you and you'll see him no da and you can talk to him…. But I can't keep this kind of spell up for very long so don't waste any words."

"Okay." Sharon sat in front of the folding screen, combing her fingers through her hair self-consciously. Here she was finally seeing Tamahome and she looked like she'd just woken up. Well at least she had one consolation. Nuriko didn't look any better, though at least his hair was halfway brushed. Tasuki sat on her other side. She stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna see this Tamahome guy."

"Why?"

"To see if he's a real man or he's as hopelessly pathetic as the rest of yer little group," Tasuki said. Chichiri bopped him across the head. Sharon snickered while Tasuki rubbed the spot and glared at him.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're really obnoxious, no da."

"Yeah? Well you're really weird."

"Well you're really stupid," Sharon said.

"Shut up, little girl."

"Dork."

"Little girl."

"That's enough children," Nuriko said. Tasuki stuck his tongue out at Sharon and she stuck her tongue back out at him.

"Can we get on with this, no da?" Chichiri asked. Sharon nodded and looked back at the screen. She would just ignore Tasuki. Chichiri put a long slip of paper with kanji on it on the screen. Then he lifted his hand and began mumbling strange words to himself. Sharon stared into the screen. A dark silhouette appeared…which soon solidified into two very familiar people.

"Amanda?"

The fourteen-year-old's eyes widened. "Sharon! What's happening?"

Sharon put her hand on the screen and leaned forward.

"This is a spell. We're going to get you-"

"No! You can't be doing this! I don't care! I won't let you have him back! He's mine Sharon Alissa Glace and you can't have him!" Amanda cried. Sharon felt the slightest twinge of annoyance. She was so overdramatic.

"Will you just listen to me? We're going to bring both of you back to Konan."

"I don't care about your stupid Konan! I don't care about you!" she snapped. Her words stung. Konan wasn't stupid! It was a real country with real people that could get really hurt if things got worse.

"This is not the time for you to be throwing a temper tantrum! Grow up would you?!" Sharon snapped back. "Why do you always have to be such a brat?!"

Amanda's eyes filled with tears and Sharon wished she could take it back. Wished she could take it all back. How could she have said something so mean?

"Amanda…" she started.

"How can you say that after everything that's happened to me?! You don't care about me! You hate me! Well I hate you to and I never want to see you again!" Then, before Sharon could even say anything, Amanda stood and ran from sight.

"Amanda!" Sharon yelled after her. But it was too late and she knew it. She curled her hand into a fist. Dammit, she'd done it again. She'd lost her temper and driven Amanda away. Why did she have to be so stupid.

"What a witch," Tasuki said. Sharon glared at him. She wanted to tell him to shut up. Amanda wasn't really that bad. She'd been through so much. He had no right to say things about a situation he didn't even know about.

"Just sayin'," Tasuki muttered, looking down. Sharon was torn between explaining to him and apologizing.

"Sharon," Nuriko said, gesturing toward the screen. Oh, right. There wasn't a whole lot of time. She stared back at the screen and the first thing she saw was Tamahome's eyes, filled with sadness.

"Tamahome…" she said, resting her other hand against the screen as well. A mixed thrill went through her. She was actually talking to him. To him. It was real. She was seeing him again. She took him all in. His face, his shoulders. His shirt was open and she frowned as she saw long thin welts crisscrossing his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. What is going on? Who are those people behind you? Did you find the seishi?" Sharon grinned, Amanda temporarily forgotten.

"Yup. The tall one is Mitsukake, the blond is Chiriko and the obnoxious redheaded loudmouth is named dung for brains, but we call him Tasuki for short."

"At least dung is more then you got little girl."

"Shut up."

"I can't hold this forever no da." Sharon glanced at Chichiri, then suddenly got an idea. She glanced back at Tamahome.

"I'm coming to Kutou to get you out."

"What?!" Nuriko asked.

"Are you outta yer mind?" Tasuki asked.

"You can't come here!" Tamahome said.

"It's the only way. I have to talk to Amanda. I'll see if Chichiri can transport me there, that way we won't have to travel or anything. We can pop in, grab you guys and pop back out again."

"If they find you here, you're as good as dead," Tamahome said.

"I know. But what else can I do? I'm the only one who can convince her to come back with us." He sighed and nodded.

"All right. I can't like it but all right. When are you planning on coming?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"You wanna sneak into an enemy nation in th' middle of the afternoon? How about night ya dummy!"

Sharon blushed. That was a definite duh.

"Yeah…tomorrow night. You know a place we can meet?" Tamahome thought for a moment.

"The biggest tree in the garden. It's full of sweet smelling flowers. I'll see if I can get the scroll too and I'll meet you there when the moon is at its peak. Don't you dare move from that spot."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Oh I plan to worry. I'm not going to _stop _worrying until we get out of Kutou in one piece."

"You're such a pessimist."

"No. I'm a realist." She shook her head.

"Whatever you say Squash-boy." Then she beamed and clapped her hands. "On a lighter note. We stopped by your village! Mitsukake healed your dad, who's really pissed at you for going to Kutou by the way."

"You told him?" he said, somewhat angrily. Sharon folded her arms and glared at him.

"Yes I told your _father _where you were because he was _concerned. _But I also told him you were safe. He wanted you to know that he's proud of you no matter what. Chuei was attacked by bats, but that was my fault." Sharon sweatdropped. "He's okay now. He wants me to tell you that he's taking care of everything. Gyokuran is just as spunky as ever. She gave me permission to kick you in the shins whenever you misbehave." Tamahome smiled.

"Sounds like her."

"Yurien asked Hotohori to marry your father because she thought he told great stories." Tamahome laughed.

"I can just see Dad's reaction. Serves him right the old goat."

"Actually it's not a bad pairing. After all, Hotohori's got the money…" He shot her a look.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Anyway Yurien also sends her love. Oh and Shunkei followed in the Sou family tradition."

"The Sou family…" Tamahome started. Then a huge sweatdrop trailed down his face. "You mean he got a ryu stuck up his nose?"

Sharon giggled. "Yup. Still hasn't beaten your record though." Tamahome's face went red and he dropped his head a little bit.

"Dad didn't tell you _that_ story did he?"

"Yup."

"I'm gonna hurt him. I can't believe he did that to me. What else did he tell you?" Sharon just grinned making Tamahome go a deeper shade of red.

"That's it; I'm never leaving you alone with my father again."

"He also wanted to thank you for his lovely daughter-in-law," Nuriko said cheerfully.

"Nuriko!" Sharon snapped, blushing. The purple-haired man beamed.

"Sharon doesn't think you love her anymore," Nuriko continued as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Will you shut up?!"

"You idiot. I still love you," Tamahome said, smiling softly. Sharon blinked.

"You…you do?"

"Of course I do. I'll always love you. You're the only woman I could ever want. I wish I could be there right now, just holding you." Sharon couldn't help but smile. His words made her warm. He placed his hand against hers but she couldn't feel his warmth.

"I'll see you soon Tamahome."

"I can't wait."

"You know what Squash-boy? I think I really do-" Suddenly he disappeared and she was left staring at a folding screen again. She sighed.

"Love you…" she finished.

"Sorry about that no da. I held it as long as I could."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you rest for a bit and then we can head to the capital?" Sharon said, getting to her feet. Chichiri nodded. She went to sit on the bed and began brushing her hair. She would get to see Tamahome tomorrow…and Amanda too. She sighed again and dropped her head back. She didn't _want_ to deal with Amanda. She knew that made her a terrible friend…but Amanda was being impossible.

"Yeah. Well he's an idiot too," Tasuki said standing.

"What makes you say that?" Sharon asked.

"Because love is stupid. It's like putting your heart in the middle of the road and hoping it doesn't get trampled."

"It is a little like that," Mitsukake said. "But even if your heart gets trampled occasionally…there is always someone there to heal it again."

---

Tamahome sat back, staring at the screen. She was going to say she loved him. He _knew_ she was going to say that. It was just his luck that the screen cut off when it did. Well she'd say it again when he saw her in person. He couldn't wait.

Of course…there was Amanda to think about. The way she had blown up at Sharon like that. It was just like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He wondered if she really meant her words or she was just saying them to hurt Sharon. He had to find out her true intentions. He had to before they risked trying to bring her back to Konan. Otherwise things could get dangerous.

---

Amanda realized that they had stopped talking and straightened up. Sharon was coming back to Kutou. That wasn't fair! They hadn't even mentioned her but twice! Amanda stomped back to her room.

---

Doukun yawned and rubbed his eyes. He glanced sleepily out the window. It was morning and already Jozen was bursting with life. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. There was something he had to do today but he couldn't remember what it was.

He slid out of bed and slipped on a white robe, then put on a green robe over it and tied it with a maroon belt. He peered into the small mirror as he began to brush his hair. Master always said that the scholar had to look presentable, even first thing in the morning. He tied his hair up with a red cord, then padded to the main room for breakfast.

Gamui was sitting at the table. He didn't look like a scholar at all. His dark brown hair was tumbled all over his shoulders and he hadn't even shaved yet. Soldiers, he supposed, were allowed to look messy first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, runt," Gamui said, tugging Doukun's ponytail.

"Don't! You'll mess it up," Doukun said, patting his hair unconsciously. He sat at the table and smiled as his mother put rice porridge in front of him. He loved breakfast. It meant the start of a day. He loved a well organized day.

"You look entirely too happy for this early in the morning," Gamui grumbled.

"Well that's because _he _wasn't out in the tavern till all hours," Mother said, putting a bowl in front of her older son. "You'd think you returned to Jozen to drink rather then stay with us." Gamui sighed heavilly.

"Mother. I'm a grown man. Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"Ou Gamui, as long as you still live under my roof I can talk to you the way I want. I don't care if you are the oldest son. Besides, I just want to see your handsome face once in a while."

"I miss you too, brother," Doukun said. The man gave a noncommittal grunt and began eating. When he had finished the bowl, he put it down and Mother had another one ready for him. Doukun was always so amazed at the depth of his brother's stomach. He couldn't eat more then three bowls without bursting. Gamui could usually hold at least twice that and still eat a meal at noon.

"I heard the miko was in town," Gamui said casually. Doukun spit out his porridge.

"Doukun!" Mother scolded.

"Sorry!" the boy said and began to wipe up the mess. When he was finished he looked up at his brother wide-eyed.

"The miko? You mean the Suzaku no Miko?"

"No, the Genbu no Miko."

"But…but what is she doing here?" Gamui shrugged.

"How should I know? I just heard it from the innkeeper. He said that the miko herself was staying in his rooms."

Doukun stared down at his porridge. He had suddenly lost his appetite. What was the miko doing here? Did she know? How could she know? His sign had stayed dead the entire time he was there…at least to his knowledge. Well there was always the possibility the innkeeper was lying. He hoped that was the case. He took a bite of porridge.

"So, Doukun," Gamui said. "Are you still tutoring Gai-san's brats?" Doukun spit out his food again.

"Ou Doukun! That's the second time!"

"I forgot! I was supposed to be there early! Gai-san is going to be so angry with me!" Doukun dashed to his room, jammed his feet into his shoes and began to gather his scrolls and inks. He needed the money he got from Gai-san to continue his studies. He made a quick check to make sure he had everything and dashed from the house and into the streets.

---

Jozen sure was crowded. The flood of people swamped her and she was feeling a little crowded. Sharon tried to stay close to the others.

"Man, this place is thief heaven," Tasuki said. "With all these people you wouldn't know yer pockets were picked until it was long gone."

"In Eiou it's worse. This would be a slow day," Nuriko said. A man got in between her and the seishi. She ducked around him and a jewelry stall caught her eye. She paused to admire the pretty necklaces for a moment then looked up. The seishi had gotten really far without her.

"Hey!" she shouted. They didn't seem to hear her. She tried to catch up but people kept getting in her way. She grunted in frustration. There were fewer people by the wall. She squirmed past a knot of boys and began to jog keeping close to the wall. She could just see Mitsukake. As long as she kept him in sight everything would be fine.

Suddenly something came hurtling around the corner and slammed into her, knocking her onto the ground. Scrolls went flying everywhere. Sharon looked into slightly pained sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Doukun said, climbing off of her. The girl began frantically picking up scrolls.

"Excuse me, sir. Sorry, ma'am," she said hurriedly as she flitted expertly through the crowds collecting her scrolls. Sharon saved what looked like an inkpot from under a man's foot and picked up a small scroll that was nearby her.

"Do you need help?" Sharon asked, when Doukun came up to her. She shook her head.

"No thank you. I can handle it," Doukun said. Sharon looked at her armload of scrolls and raised her eyebrows.

"I think I'll help you anyway. You look like you could use it," Sharon said. Doukun seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Okay. You can take these," she said, handing her a few more scrolls. The rest she tucked under her arm. "I'm in a hurry. Do you mind running?"

"No. But you better take my hand so I won't lose you."

Doukun clasped her hand and an unexplainable shock jolted through her. She didn't have time to ponder on it as Doukun began to run. The girl was fast and slipped through the crowds as easily as if they were standing still. Sharon wished she could do that. She was getting bumped and jostled all over the place. She was glad she had taken Doukun's hand. If not, she would have lost her awhile ago.

They turned a corner and went up a street and the crowds suddenly thinned. By the looks of things, this was the richer part of town. Doukun finally stopped at a walled house with a beautiful red feather painted over the door. Sharon slumped against the wall, panting for breath. Doukun seemed slightly out of breath as well. She straightened her hair, tugged at her robes then reached out to ring the bell. Before she could the door opened and a stern faced man peered out.

"Lord Gai no longer wants your services, boy. Leave." The door slammed shut. Sharon stared at Doukun. Boy? Doukun was a boy? She sweatdropped. Well that could have been embarrassing. Doukun sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a tutor. I teach writing, figuring and a little classical poetry too. But there aren't many people who want to hire a thirteen-year-old tutor. Gai-san only did it because he knew of my father."

"What do you use the money for? Do you support your family?"

"No. Gamui does that. He can afford us a comfortable living but not my studies unfortunately. I want to be a civil servant and maybe even work on the Emperor's council but for that I have to study real hard.

I guess it's for the best that I didn't have to go today though. It's been gone for a while so I don't know nothin' anyway," he said, looking at his foot.

"It?" Sharon asked. Doukun stared at her, then his eyes widened as if he'd only just seen her.

"S…Suzaku no Miko?!"

She grinned.

"You bet! I knew I'd run into you again Doukun and I guess I did…literally."

"I apologize for that, Your Grace," Doukun said hurridly. Sharon winced. Not _that _again.

"Just call me Sharon," she said. The boy looked horrified at the very thought.

"Oh no. I can't do that. You're much too important."

"I don't care. Call me Sharon anyway."

"As you wish, Sharon-sama."

She sighed. Well…it was close enough anyway. She adjusted the scrolls in her arms.

"So now what?"

"Now I go home." He suddenly looked around, a bewildered expression on his face. "Weren't…weren't you traveling with Nuriko-san?" Sharon slapped a hand to her face.

Oops. She'd totally forgotten about them. Nuriko was gonna be pissed.

"I lost them when you ran into me.

"I'm really really sorry." Sharon smiled.

"It's okay. Really. You can stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry. Here. Let me get those." He took the scrolls from her. The small one dropped from his arms and bounced along the ground.

"What's this one?" Sharon asked, scooping it up.

"Oh, those are just my poems. I write them when I'm bored. They haven't been very good lately," he said sweatdropping.

"Can I read them?"

"If you wan,t Sharon-sama." Sharon opened the scroll and sweatdropped as she saw the elegant Chinese characters. Oh yeah. That was another duh.

---

Doukun anxiously watched her as she looked at the scroll. He wondered what she would think. She probably wouldn't like them. They weren't really any good. They were just little things he'd done on spur of the moment. Most of them weren't even in proper form. But he disliked the proper form at times. It was a bit too verbose and sacrificed simple words for complicated eloquence making it difficult for the common people to translate accurately.

Doukun suddenly realized a spot on his right foot was burning softly. He glanced down and the sign of Suzaku shone back at him. Oh no. He looked at the miko to see if she had noticed, but she was still looking at the scroll. He had to leave…but…but he couldn't just leave her here alone…but he couldn't let her know either. He scuffed dirt on the kanji, hoping it would dull it. It was sufficient for a disguise…as long as she didn't look too closely

---

Sharon bit her lip, trying to think of what to say to him. Maybe she could tell him she really liked his handwriting but she couldn't read.

"There you are, no da," Chichiri said, appearing beside her. She jumped and looked at him guiltily.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I kinda got…separated."

"Not your fault, no da. We should have kept an eye on you," he said with his usual cheerfulness. Sharon looked up to speak to Doukun but found him running down the street.

"Wait!" she called after him. He disappeared around a corner and was gone. Sharon looked down at the scroll. Well…at least now she had another excuse to visit Jozen…if she ever had a chance.

"Who was that?" Chichiri asked.

"Ou Doukun. He's training to be a civil servant."

"He looked a bit young for that, no da."

"I guess. Well let's go."

---

Amanda threw the vase against the wall, getting satisfaction as it shattered into bits. It just wasn't fair! Tamahome was hers by right! Not Sharon's! There was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" she shouted. The door opened anyway and Nakago stepped in. She glared at the general and was about to yell at him…but then realized that he would probably be best able to help her. She went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Nakago. It's not fair! Sharon's going to come here and steal Tamahome from me! I don't know what to do."

"I can help you, Lady Amanda…but you must do something for me." Amanda sniffled.

"What?"

"Meet with the emperor. Just for a short while."

"Will you really help me Nakago?"

"My lady, I would do anything for you."


	38. Love Trap

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 38

Love Trap

:Or:  
Tama-kins isn't going to know what hit him.

By:  
NightMare

With Charlie Brown Anthologies and kawaii desktops from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: You know what? This whole rewriting thing is tricky. If you change one thing it sends ripples throughout the whole fic. Daa… I'm insane for doing all this again but you love me anyway.

Wo Ai Ni, No Da!

Night Mare

---

Nuriko had been right, Eiou was much more crowded then Jozen. It hadn't seemed this crowded when he'd last visited.

"We're almost home," Sharon said. Genrou looked at her. She seemed genuinely happy.

"I thought you came from another world."

"I do."

"Then why do ya call this place home?"

She smiled at him. "Because it seems like home to me. A home away from home."

Genrou was glad to hear that for some reason. The little girl was slowly getting to him, but he wouldn't let her. He'd keep her away. Mitsukake bumped into him a little and Genrou looked up at him. The tall man was looking at everything with wide eyes. He'd been the same way in Jozen and Sung too for that matter.

"You really are a country boy, aren't ya?"

"Is it that obvious?" Mitsukake asked, red tingeing his cheeks.

"Really obvious." Genrou grinned at him. "I'm the same way. Before I joined Reikaku I never even left my village…except for once."

"Oh yeah? Where did you go?" Nuriko asked.

"Here. Man, that was fun as hell. Except I got in a fight with some stuck up city boy on the last day and Ma found out about it and whipped me good."

Nuriko laughed. "That's just like you. Picking fights with everyone."

"He started it! See, what happened was…"

The eleven-year-old squirmed in his stiff new clothes. They were so scratchy. He didn't want to wear them. He had been shoved into a black tunic with a red phoenix on it and black pants. The dark yellow sash around his waist was pulled very tight.

"Stop moving!" Aite, who was brushing his hair, snapped.

"But I hate this! This is worse then what I usually get stuck in!"

"Too bad!" his third oldest sister said, popping him upside the head with the brush. Shun'u winced as his head throbbed.

"I hate it when you brush my hair! Can't I brush my own hair?"

"No," Aite said.

"If you hate it so much, then I'll take over," Miburui said. Shun'u froze as his sisters exchanged places. If Aite was bad, Miburui was worse. Being the oldest, she expected to be listened to without question. If he so much as sneezed she would give him a bruise the size of Reikaku. Well at least now that he was dressed he didn't have to worry about being given a bath. He twitched at the thought. He hated baths the worst.

"I'm all ready!" Aidou chimed as she stepped into the room. She twirled in front of him. Probably more for Miburui's approval then his. She was only two years older then him and he hated her the worst. She always found ways to hurt him and he couldn't do anything back.

"You look beautiful," Miburui said.

"I think you look like a pig in a rug," Shun'u said. Aidou glared at him, amber eyes flashing. He doubled over as she slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Stand up straight, Shun'u," Miburui said, whacking him on the thigh with the brush. He stood and glared at Aidou, a hand on his aching stomach. She smiled at him in a superior way and sat on a nearby chair.

"Mama says the parade will start soon," Wani said, poking her head into the room. Then her eyes lit on Shun'u and she smiled.

"Aw! Isn't he so cute!" she said, coming over to him and pinching his cheek.

"Get off!" he snarled. Wani continued speaking as if she hadn't even heard him.

"You know, we should really put him in pink next time. I saw the cutest little outfit on a little girl today and I think it would look good on him."

"I ain't a girl!" Shun'u snapped.

"Yes you are," Aidou said. "You're just a cute little girl." She came over to him and pinched his other cheek hard. He struggled to get his head away.

"Shun'u! Stop moving!" Miburui snapped. "Aidou leave Shun'u alone. Go down to the common room with Wani and tell Mama we're almost ready."

"But…"

"Now."

"Fine. Good bye little _sister,_" Aidou said, grinning at him. Then she tossed her red hair over her shoulder and marched from the room. Miburui soon finished and tied his hair back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She turned him around and lifted his chin. A pretty smile came over her face.

"You look very handsome, Shun'u. But you'd better keep these clothes spotless or Mama will have your hide."

Shun'u smiled back. He really liked Miburui sometimes. She was just as mean as the rest of his sisters but whenever she smiled like that, he always liked her.

"Will you hurry up?" Aite said. "The parade of the New Year isn't going to wait for you!"

They marched him downstairs where the rest of his family was waiting. His mother clapped her hands and squeezed his shoulders so hard he thought they would break.

"There's my little baby boy. Don't you look so handsome? Isn't he precious, Gor'u?"

"Yes of course dear," father said. Shun'u rolled his eyes. 'Yes of course dear' was all his father ever seemed to say.

"He actually looks respectable for once," Nirami, his second oldest sister said. "How do you do it, Miburui?"

"It wasn't hard."

"Now if you could only find a husband."

Shun'u cringed as Miburui bristled. Uh-oh.

"Don't even start girls," mother said.

"Well Mama, she's practically an old maid."

"Well you've gone through three (&)ing fiancés! What happened? Did you ask too much for your services?!"

Nirami flushed in outrage and slapped her. Miburui slapped her back.

"Cat fight!" Shun'u said before he thought about it.

"Shut up!" they both snapped, slapping him across the head. He fell to his knees, holding his ringing head. Ow.

"You're just mad because you're going to be an old crone, Miburui!" Aite snarled.

"Yeah!" Wani said.

"She is not! Nirami's going to be the crone!" Aidou said.

"Yeah!" Wani said.

"Shut up Wani!" Aite and Aidou snapped.

"I don't have to shut up!" Wani snapped, slapping Aidou. "I don't have to listen to you. You're younger then me!"

"Only by a year!"

Shun'u had to escape. He was _not _going to stand there in the middle of a girl war. He'd never make it out alive. Aidou was the closest to the door. If he could get past her he could get away. He knew what he had to do. He was going to be hurt for it later but right now it was the only option. He shoved Aidou to the ground and slipped past her. She jumped to her feet.

"You little brat!"

"Wani just called you a slut," he said quickly.

"No I didn't. Even if it is true," Wani said.

"I hate you!" Aidou cried, launching into an all out assault on Wani. Shun'u sighed with relief and bolted out the door into the night.

The streets were crowded and filled with excitement. He laughed at the sudden sense of freedom and began to run through the crowds, just for the hell of it. Lanterns hung everywhere and high above, colored light exploded in the air. Nobles stood in the middle of the square, dressed in brilliant red and gold, throwing money out into the crowds.

Shun'u dove among the sea of legs and scooped up all the ryu he could find. It was copper ryu and wouldn't buy much, but it was more then he ever had. He shoved the coins into his belt. He looked up and thought he saw the flash of gold flipping over into the crowd. He dashed for it, mind whirling. Was that really a gold ryu? If he could get it maybe he could buy his own house and never have to live with his sisters again!

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he charged right into someone, nearly knocking them both down. He stepped back and stared. It was a boy a little older then him with long dark brown hair. There was a white sheet around his shoulders.

"Well?" the boy said in a smooth city accent.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why should I? You're the one who got in my way."

The boy looked down at him with an imperious air.

"Obviously you do not know who I am."

"Yeah…and I don't give a damn."

"I suppose it really doesn't matter. You are just a crude peasant."

Shun'u rolled his eyes. What a snob.

"And who do you think you are? The emperor?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, and then looked around quickly as if searching for eavesdroppers. He pulled the sheet over his head and held it close.

"Truthfully I am in line for the throne," he said in a hushed voice. "But I have snuck away from my nanny and I do not wish for her to find me out here or I shall be in trouble." Shun'u laughed.

"You're in line for the throne my ass! You're probably just some dirt poor street kid who got knocked on the head too much."

"You are just an ignorant little boy."

"Who the hell are you calling an igorant huh? And you ain't much older then me so don't even be starting with the little boy crap!" Shun'u said, clenching his hands into fists.

"You act like an infant."

"Yeah! Well you act like a snob!" A gold flash caught Shun'u's attention. The eleven-year-old's eyes widened as he saw a gold ryu lying not to far from him. The other boy seemed to notice it too and started going for it. Shun'u lunged for the coin but the other boy snatched it up.

"Hey! Give it! I saw it first!"

"Not until you apologize for being rude."

"I'll apologize with this!" Shun'u yelled, punching him in the stomach. The boy doubled over, gasping. Shun'u stood and waited for him to rise again. The boy glared at him. Then turned and tossed the coin into the crowd.

"Go fetch, little boy," he said coolly.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Shun'u yelled, jumping forward to punch him in the stomach. The boy danced lightly out of the way and Shun'u slammed into the ground. The boy laughed softly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to do the same attack twice?" Shun'u got to his feet and swung at him again. The boy dodged all his attacks gracefully, laughing. Shun'u glared at him. There had to be something he could do. Suddenly it hit him. He reached forward and jerked the boy's sheet away.

"Give that back!" the boy said. Shun'u grinned and waved the sheet in front of him.

"You gonna apologize?"

"To you?" he said in an outraged tone. Shun'u began to wave the sheet through the air.

"Hey! Any nanny looking for a runaway boy? I got him right here!" he shouted.

"Stop that right now!"

"Right here! The runaway's right here! Listen everyone!" The boy punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Shun'u tasted blood on his tongue. That bastard! Shun'u stood and wiped the trail of blood from his chin. The boy was giving him that snobby look again.

"That should teach-" Shun'u shut him up by punching him in the face. The boy glared at him from the ground.

"You hit my eye! If this leaves a permanent mark you shall be severely punished!"

"Yeah right. I'm not scared of you." The boy stood.

"I'm warning you…" Shun'u punched him again. The boy hit him back. Soon they were on the ground punching and kicking. The boy was really good and soon Shun'u found himself underneath him. The boy had a black eye, bruises on his cheek and a busted lip. They were both out of breath.

Suddenly the boy smiled and stood, holding out a hand for him. Shun'u stared at him suspiciously. He didn't trust sudden smiles.

"Please, it's all right. Take my hand." Shun'u reluctantly did and the boy pulled him to his feet.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"I have never felt so free before. It was like we were just two common boys engaging in a fist fight. I thank you for that. My face will be bruised for a while, but not even bruises can take away from its true beauty." The boy began to sparkle. Shun'u sweatdropped. This kid was definitely a little weird.

"Seishuku-sama!" shouted a female voice behind him. The boy winced.

"It appears I have been caught. Mother will not be pleased. Oh well. It was worth it. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kou Shun'u."

"Very well Kou-san. I will have your clothes replaced. I'm sure they were expensive."

"Seishuku-sama come here right away," the woman shouted.

"We will meet again. I must go now." Shun'u watched Seishuku leave with his nanny. He'd never met anyone like that. He kinda liked him, even if the boy was a little strange in the head. Then he remembered what the boy had said and looked down at his clothes. They were torn and covered with dirt. Shun'u felt ready to cry. Ma was gonna kill him!

Sharon couldn't help but laugh. Poor Tasuki. No wonder he didn't like girls. Nuriko was laughing too.

"I can't believe you got in a fist fight with Hotohori-sama!" the purple-haired seishi said. "You will pick a fight with anyone won't you?"

"That was him wasn't it? Damn. I knew I recognized him from somewhere."

"Did you know you were a seishi then?" Sharon asked. Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah. I didn't find out until I was fifteen."

"That was kinda cool how you were drawn together. I mean, you didn't even know you were seishi," Sharon said.

"Well the seishi are drawn to each other as much as they are drawn to the miko no da. Furthermore, all the groups of seishi are connected in some way no da."

"Well the connection with Seiryuu is obvious," Nuriko said. "But are you saying we're also connected with the Byakko and Genbu seishi?"

"I can see the Byakko…but Genbu? They all died over two hundred years ago. It's impossible for us to be connected with them," Tasuki said.

"Nothing is impossible no da." They walked on in silence for a moment.

"So where are we going to be staying?" Mitsukake asked.

"The biggest building in town," Sharon said with a grin.

"You mean except the palace?" Tasuki asked.

"Nope. I mean the palace."

"No way! Ya mean the emperor's really boarding us up?"

"Is Hotohori going to meet us there?" Chiriko asked.

"Actually no da…"

"He'll be there," Sharon interrupted, grinning. Nuriko snickered and Sharon did too. She couldn't wait to see their reactions when they found out.

---

Genrou whistled appreciatively at the palace. He couldn't believe they were staying here of all places. He'd never been anywhere so luxurious. Of course it was only going to be for a few days until they got Tamahome back and did the ceremony. Then he'd be hightailing it back to Reikaku.

"Your Grace," a guard said, bowing. "His Majesty wished to see you and the seishi as soon as you returned. He is in the throne room."

"Okay," Sharon said cheerfully. Genrou stared at her. How could she be so happy to meet with the emperor himself? He was starting to get anxious. Emperors had never really liked bandits. The last one never let up on Reikaku. This one hadn't bothered with Reikaku yet, but it was only a matter of time.

He wondered how the emperor got along with Sharon? She didn't seem the type to meekly follow orders. For that matter, how did he get along with Hotohori? The man practically acted like an emperor himself. There must be a lot of tension. He bowed his head as they entered the throne room. He'd heard somewhere that you weren't supposed to look the emperor's eyes.

"We're back Hori-kun! And without a scratch. Betcha didn't think we could do that did ya?"

"He…he's the emperor?" Mitsukake asked. Genrou looked up at the throne and his eyes widened. Hotohori was sitting there dressed in imperial robes and wearing a crown. The shock made him sit down and all he could do was stare. Hotohori _was _the emperor! He'd insulted the emperor and threatened the emperor and mocked the emperor. He was in deep trouble.

"Well?" Hotohori said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Genrou grinned and got to his feet. He knew he was probably taking a big risk, but he wasn't scared.

"Why should I? You still owe me a new set of clothes." Hotohori stared at him for a long moment. Then he laughed.

"Very well. I told you I would when we met again."

---

They were all sitting at the table with only one missing. Sharon had never felt so happy. This was perfect. They were almost all together. Once Tamahome was here, they would be complete. She clicked her chopsticks together happily and began piling food onto her plate.

Hotohori was sitting at the head of the table of course. She was at his right hand side. Nuriko sat next to her and Chichiri sat next to him. Tasuki was across from her with Mitsukake sitting beside him and Chiriko sitting across from Chichiri.

A servant was pouring something red into Tasuki's cup. Sharon grinned. Ooh. That looked like wine. She'd never tasted wine. She looked in her own cup and narrowed her eyes at the white, frothy liquid inside. It was milk! Something wasn't right here.

"Hey wait a minute. Why don't I get any wine?" she asked.

"You're too young for it," Hotohori said. Sharon looked down the table. A servant was pouring wine into Chiriko's cup.

"He gets wine!"

"He acts older," the healer muttered. Sharon shot a glare at him, then looked back at Hotohori with puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't count. Comon' Hori-kun."

"Have you ever drunk wine before?" Chichiri asked.

"Nope."

"Well then I think you should stay away from it until we know how much tolerance you have," Chichiri said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, the last thing we need you is drunk," Nuriko said.

"Oh I dunno about that. She'd probably be a riot," Tasuki said. Sharon didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment and left it alone.

"Oh yeah, Hori-kun. Tomorrow evening me and Chichiri-kawaii are going to Kutou to pick up Squash-boy, 'Manda and the scroll." Hotohori paused from eating and gave her a surprised look.

"You aren't serious."

"Yes I'm serious."

"Sharon, don't you understand that it's impossible for you to go to Kutou? If they caught you…"

"Well I'll just have to make sure they don't. Amanda has to come back with me. She can't stay there. I don't trust that Nakago guy with her. The only one who can convince her to come back is me. I _have _to talk to her. She's my best friend and I'm not going to abandon her."

"It will be extremely dangerous." Sharon looked down at her food.

"Yeah. I know that. I know that as a miko I can't go there…but as a person I have to. I have to save my friend. You understand, right?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes. I understand. It's just that your life is at risk on a daily bases even in Konan and every time you leave you worry a year's worth of life out of me." Sharon didn't know what to say. She didn't want to worry him…but she had to go. She just hoped Amanda wanted to be saved.

---

Amanda stared at the blue pill Nakago had given her. He'd said it would make Tamahome all hers. She didn't know how it would…and wasn't sure if she wanted to give it to him. After all, Nakago didn't really like Tamahome and what better way to get rid of an adversary? But so far, Nakago had done everything she had wanted, exactly how she'd wanted…except for the whipping part.

Could she really do this to Sharon? She could yell at her, but did she really have the courage to go against her personally? Sharon had been her friend for eight years. Eight long years and could she really turn against her so easily? Amanda folded her arms and rested her chin on them. She had promised the Kutou emperor she would destroy the Suzaku no Miko…but could she really? She just…wasn't sure.

_Stop before you go too far,_ a small voice inside of her said. _This is real. Do you really want to do something you can never take back?_

Amanda closed her eyes. She'd never had to worry about making these decisions before. She hated this world for making her do this. She wished she'd never come into the stupid book. If she hadn't the Trio would just be living their normal lives.

But did Sharon's feelings really matter? Sharon didn't go through half the stuff she went through. Amanda had been…had been…used and the most Sharon had gone through was a little head cold. Well…a fatal head cold…but she had survived it. Amanda had been scarred for life. How could Sharon possibly understand that? Sharon was so stupid and immature. Not at all like Ann and her. Sharon had always been the idiot of the Trio. The loudmouth. The lunatic. The one who all the other kids picked on.

How could Tamahome want someone like her? If he were in their world, his looks and charm would make him popular. He wouldn't look twice at Sharon then. So maybe making him hers was good for him in the long run. It would save him from something that he would only regret later. He would thank her for it. She was sure. But…was she brave enough?

---

Sharon slammed her locker shut and looked up at the clock. The bell would ring in five minutes. She shouldered her bookbag and started for the shrine room. She had to go to a class on summoning. Then she would have to see Tamahome.

She passed by a room with a bay window and looked in. Ann was sitting at a desk, feet propped up on a chair and reading "The Universe of the Four Gods". Sharon smiled and waved at her but Ann didn't see her. Sharon shrugged and continued on her way.

Turning the corner, she saw Tamahome. He was standing with Daniel, Shawn and Michael around him. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans…he looked so good. She came closer to him. He laughed at something one of the others had said, then looked up at her, a wide smile lighting his face. She took a step closer. Amanda ran past her giggling and threw herself into Tamahome's arms. He laughed again and kissed her. Sharon froze.

"Tamahome, don't you love me?" she asked. She didn't want to ask but the words came spilling out. He looked at her.

"Well I did until I came here and found out how much of a loser you really are. Did you think you could hide it from me forever?" Sharon looked away, her eyes smarting.

"Aw…is the loser gonna cry?" Michael said.

"Why don't we give her something to cry about?" Shawn said, picking up a rock. He threw it and it scraped across her cheek. Sharon began to run as the stones clattered around her.

"Yeah. Run you little bitch!" Tamahome shouted and began to laugh. She turned around to see his face and a large stone hit her right in the forehead, she fell backwards and hit the bed.

Sharon opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her heart was pounding and she felt wetness on her cheeks. She wiped her eyes free of tears and rested the back of her hand on her forehead. What a terrible dream. It just had to happen today didn't it? Right when she was going to get Tamahome. It didn't mean anything. It was just a silly old dream.

There was a knock on the door and Nuriko poked his head in.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh," Sharon said, sitting up. Nuriko sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her.

"You know they're preparing the shrine for the summoning? We're going to do it tomorrow afternoon, so we have a chance to get Tama-kins back and rest for a bit. I never thought we'd be summoning Suzaku so soon. It's exciting!"

"Yeah," Sharon said, trying to sound cheerful. The dream still haunted her. Lurking in the back of her mind like an ominous shadow.

"Are you all right? You look a little pale," Nuriko said. Sharon smiled and waved dismissively.

"It's nothing. I'm still a little tired from all that traveling."

"Oh. Well I found the cutest thing for you. Here look." Nuriko put a doll on her lap. Sharon stared at it. The doll was actually a man and a woman, joined together.

"What is this?"

"It's a lovers-sweetheart doll. They say that if you write you and your lover's name on the doll and bury it where no one can find it; it will make your love eternal." Sharon sweatdropped. Eternity was a really long time.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I doubt it. It's just a silly superstition. I used to believe in it though. When I was a little girl I spent my ryu on them constantly. Our garden is full of them." Sharon stared at him.

"You were a little girl?" Nuriko sweatdropped.

"Why don't you write yours and Tamahome's name on them, just for fun?"

"Does it count what language they're written in?"

"I don't think it really matters." Nuriko produced two pieces of paper and Sharon dug around in her bookbag for a pencil. Soon she had put her name on the female doll and Tamahome's name on the male. She felt kind of stupid for doing it. After all, forever was a really long time.

Suddenly a crack appeared at the bottom. It spread up through the doll, finally coming to the neck. Then the whole thing broke apart. Neatly apart. Male and female completely separated.

_Run you stupid bitch! _Tamahome echoed in her mind. No. It couldn't be true. He had just said he loved her and it couldn't be true! Could it?

"The dolls mean nothing…like I said, they're just silly superstition. Don't worry about them," Nuriko said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Right. They were probably cheaply made or something."

"That's it. That's exactly it!" She couldn't help staring at them. Gah. Nuriko picked them up and smiled. "I'll just get rid of these for you…okay?"

"But…what if…"

"No. Don't even think like that. Don't invite that kind of trouble," Nuriko said in a hard voice. "They were just cheap dolls. You're going to kill yourself thinking otherwise." Sharon nodded but she was beginning to feel her heart was in the middle of a Jozen road, just before dawn, and only waiting to get crushed.

---

Hotohori continued to watch the preparations, without really watching them. His heart was heavy with worry. He didn't want Sharon to go to Kutou. It was too dangerous for her to be there…but he knew that she had to go. Her friend was important to her and she had to go save her. Hotohori didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Any number of things could happen to her there. None of them good. But he had the feeling that something much worse was going to happen. Maybe it was just his anxious imagination running away with him. He hoped so. Sharon had already gone through so much. It was unfair for the heavens to put her through more. He couldn't help but think, though, that the heavens weren't very often fair. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Please Suzaku," he murmured. "Just let her return safely from Kutou. That's all I ask."

---

Sharon was going to look nice for him this time. She was finally going to see him and she wasn't going to go looking like she had just gotten up, even if she had. She rubbed the soapy bubbles into her hair. It took a while since her hair was so long, but she didn't mind. She relaxed in the tub waiting for the shampoo to set in

She slipped further down into the warm water and sighed. This was nice. A hot bath, complete with bubbles. She could just relax the day away like this. She would just ignore the dream and those stupid dolls. Tamahome loved her. He said he had many times and she believed him. She wanted to believe him.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She'd be seeing him again soon. She had missed him so much. Then they would summon Suzaku and everything would be fine. She couldn't let herself think any other way. Nuriko had been right.

After rinsing herself off, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a robe around herself. The plaid skirt was lying on a chair in the bedroom. Sharon wrinkled her nose. She was getting so sick of wearing that thing. Well, this was a special occasion…so she had to wear a special dress. Sharon slipped the red sleeveless Chinese dress over her head and buttoned it at the top. She smiled; it didn't look half bad…except for that slit up the side. It went a little past her knee. Well, maybe Tamahome wouldn't notice it. Why would he be looking at her legs anyway?

Still the outfit was missing something. Jewelry. She lifted the locket from a table and clipped it around her neck. The silver shone brightly in the sunlight coming into her room. She opened the heart and looked inside. She smiled at the picture of Ann's family. Then she looked over at the picture of the Trio and gasped. What…what had happened to it? She had seen only one other thing so neatly split in half. She shoved the love and affection dolls out of her mind and closed the locket. It meant nothing. She'd probably just broken the necklace somewhere along the way. All she'd have to do was replace the glass.

She sat by a table and began brushing her hair. She saw the note on the table and smiled. Tamahome had written this for her. Wo ai ni. She held the note to her and smiled. What a wonderful phrase. There was a knock and Nuriko came in again. He smiled at her.

"That dress looks really good on you." Sharon blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. Would you do my hair 'Riko?"

"Sure."

---

Nuriko smiled as he brushed her hair. She really did have pretty hair. It was a rich dark brown, nearly black. He would make sure Tamahome would be stunned when he saw her. She would knock Tamahome right off his feet when Nuriko got through with her. He unbraided the velvet ribbon from her hair and ran his thumb along it. Hotohori had given it to her a long time ago. He didn't seem to love her any less now.

Strangely enough, that didn't matter anymore. He still loved Hotohori, but as far as Sharon was concerned, he wasn't jealous. She couldn't help it. Besides…her presence made Hotohori happy. He loved to see the emperor happy. Before Sharon had come, he had always looked so alone.

"You know, I think you're good for Konan."

"What does that mean?"

"You manage to make everyone happy…in one way or another." Sharon laughed.

"Oh please. The only three seishi I haven't fought with are Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko. How can you call that making people happy?"

"It just takes a while."

"You didn't use to think that way."

"I know…but that seems such a long time ago. I was…a different person then."

"I think it's the other way around. Konan is good for me. I've never felt happier then I do here. I love all of you guys…even though I haven't known Mitsukake or Chiriko for very long."

"Yes and we love you too. Even Tasuki." Sharon wrinkled her nose.

"You just _had _to bring that bandit into this didn't you?" Nuriko grinned.

"Yes I did."

"You're cruel."

"I know…but you love me anyway."

---

Amanda folded her arms and looked away from Nakago's piercing blue eyes. The pill rested in his palm where she had placed it. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what it would really do and anyway…she didn't know if she wanted to do this.

"So you're giving up?" Nakago said.

"No…not really."

"You're going to let the Suzaku no Miko win?"

"It's not like that. This isn't about winning or losing. I just…don't want to do it to him."

"I thought you loved him, Lady Amanda. I thought you wanted him. Why are you giving him up to the Suzaku no Miko so easily?"

"Her name is Sharon."

"Sharon who is just coming here to take him back. Do you really think that she'll bring you back to Konan with her? That's just an excuse so you won't take Tamahome."

"But she wouldn't…"

"She left you before. You seem to have forgotten how she left you all by yourself. If she was really concerned about you, why did it take her three months to find you?" Nakago stood and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You can't let her walk all over you. She's using you, Lady Amanda. She's taking advantage of you. You can't let her do that."

"She's never used me before. She's not supposed to change. She's supposed to stay like she was. It was good that way."

"Then don't let her change. If you keep Tamahome with you, you can keep it the way it was. Don't you want that?" He put the pill back into her hand and closed her fingers over it. She clutched it tightly. Maybe he was right.

---

It was night. The moon was just beginning to rise. Suboshi was bored out of his mind. Kotuku had forbidden him to talk to him and there was no one else to talk to. He'd tried to talk to Soi, but she annoyed him. All she ever said was Nakago-sama this and Nakago-sama that. Tomo was back as well, but Suboshi didn't like him. The man gave him the shivers and always smiled at him like he knew something terrible that Suboshi didn't.

The Seiryuu seishi let his Ryuuseisui twirl around each other in the air. He wondered when Nakago was going to let him meet the miko. He wanted to meet the miko. He was curious about her. He clenched his hand into a fist. Well who was Nakago to tell him not to see her? He was a seishi too! He had every right! He would see her, but later tonight and he wouldn't let her see his face. That would show the blond bastard! Nakago would see that Suboshi wasn't afraid of him at all.

---

Sharon stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She could hardly believe it was her. Nuriko had made two braids on either side and tied them back with the ribbon. He had also painted bright red lipstick on her and blue and gold eye shadow. She looked… older.

"You're perfect," Nuriko said with a smile. "Tama-kins isn't going to know what hit him."

"I don't you how you managed to make me look like this…but thank you so much."

"I just worked with what was all ready there. Now come on. It's time to go." They went to the room where everyone had gathered. They stared at her like they had never seen her before.

"What's wrong?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Well…" Chiriko started.

"I never knew _you _could look so…" Tasuki said.

"Beautiful," Hotohori finished. Sharon smiled and looked down. More then a little flattered.

"Oh…well…thanks. So can we go now?"

"Yes," Hotohori said. "But remember to be careful."

"Now, Hori-kun. When have you ever known me not to be careful?" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone except Chiriko fixed her with the _look. _"On second thought, don't answer that. Don't worry, Hori-kun…I'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?" Now everyone including Chiriko was giving her a look…a rather exasperated look. Sharon blinked. Just what had she said to warrant that?

"You really shouldn't say things like that, no da," Chichiri said, a sweatdrop sliding down his cheek.

"Is it at all possible for anyone else to go with her?" Hotohori asked.

"That's not a good idea, no da. The more people, the harder it is to conceal our life force. One crack in the barrier could be disastrous, no da."

"I'll go," Tasuki said.

"I know you are concerned, Tasuki, but we cannot afford unnecessary risks," Hotohori said.

"I'm a bandit. I know how ta sneak around at night. Besides, if something should happen to Chichiri…or me…then she won't be stranded without help."

"He's got a point," Nuriko said.

"All right, no da. But you two better behave."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Tasuki said, flapping his hand. Chichiri took off his kesa and spread it on the ground.

"Hop on, no da!" he said cheerfully. Sharon shrugged and did so, Tasuki behind her.

"If anything happens, I'm here," Mitsukake said. Sharon smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Mitsie-chan. I won't get myself hurt, I promise."

Chichiri touched his staff to the kesa and it started glowing with a white light. Tasuki disappeared first. Sharon had just enough time to wave a final goodbye before she fell through the white.

---

Hey! They were leaving without him! What did they think they were doing? Stupid humans! Tama scrambled from the tall one's tunic, put a paw over his nose and jumped into the light.


	39. Heart's Betrayal

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 39

Heart's Betrayal

: Or:  
Are you Kotuku?

By:  
NightMare

With a great poem 'Flowers for Nemesis' and cool image songs from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Movie: Cats Don't Dance. I love that! It has the flair of old movies. I love old movies. Big and Loud! Yup. They're great. Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers, Frank Sinatra (ol Blue eyes. -) Abott and Costello, Judy Garland…great classical stuff.

---

Genrou hit the ground with a breathtaking thump. Why the hell had Chichiri transported them into midair? He went chibi and stood up. He heard a startled sound above him and looked up.

---

Sharon hit something with a breathtaking thump. She went chibi. Ooh that smarted. Why did Chichiri have to transport them in the air anyway? Ouch. She heard a startled da above her and suddenly found a monk in her lap. She blinked. Before she could comment there was another startled sound and a cat splatted like a pancake on top of Chichiri's head.

"I thought cats were supposed to be graceful, no da," Chichiri said, peeling the feline off. Tama-neko sweatdropped and made the peace sign with his paw.

"Mew."

"Where's Tasuki?" Sharon asked, looking around.

"Underneath ya, stupid! Get off!"

Sharon stood up, knocking Chichiri from her lap and making him hit the ground again.

"That smarts, no da," Chichiri said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Tasuki sat up, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Why'd ya transport us in the air anyway?" he snapped. Now it was Chichiri's turn to sweatdrop.

"I was aiming for that tree," Chichiri said, pointing behind them.

"Speaking of tree. We have to find one with sweet smelling flowers," Sharon said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Tasuki asked. Tama-neko meowed and a little heart appeared above his head.

"I really have no idea. Nothing seems to be flowering to me."

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Tama said, jumping up and down.

"Maybe we should follow the cat, no da," Chichiri said. Sharon wrinkled her nose.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Well it's not like we got any other ideas," Tasuki said.

"Lead on, kitty," Sharon said.

"And if ya lead us to a fish, or a dead rat or some other cat treat I'll skin ya," Tasuki said. The cat sweatdropped.

---

Tama-neko sniffed the air. Humans, he decided, just couldn't do anything for themselves. They needed cats. He stopped to wait so they could catch up to him again. They were also slow. It was probably because of their ridiculous way of walking. The only other animals that walked on two legs were birds and everyone knew how stupid they were.

The one exception to this rule seemed to be Chichiri. Chichiri really understood cats. Chichiri should be a cat. He would make a very good cat. He was also a good human too. Tama-neko was thinking of adopting him. He had five human pets already, but one could never have enough humans. They provided nice warm laps and tasty treats and were really good to relieve the tensions of the day. They also provided excellent perches and they were always so interesting.

He found the designated tree and sat cutely in front of it. He had discovered in his early kitten years that being cute was an art that one should perfect if one wanted handouts. Tama-neko decided he was doing a pretty good job of it. Just then, the miko poked her head through the bushes. I found it the tree! Tama said in a meow.

"Hey look! He found the tree!" the miko said excitedly. Tama sighed. Hadn't he just said that? "Great job, Tama," she said, scooping him up and cuddling him in her arms. Tama purred. Yes…for all their faults…humans were the best pets in the world.

---

Amanda sighed and stared at the bed covers. Nakago was right. Nakago had to be right. She didn't want Tamahome to leave her. He was cute and nice and she liked him to be there when she wanted to hold someone. Why shouldn't she have him? She just wasn't entirely sure. Her heart was so confused. She looked at the blue pill in her hand. There was a quiet knock on her door. A handmaiden came in, and bowed respectfully.

"Your Eminence," the woman said. "Lord Tamahome wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in." Amanda smiled as Tamahome came into the room. The candle light danced on his hair and in his eyes.

"Tamahome. Why don't you sit down?" she said, patting the bed. He didn't sit and instead leaned against the wall, looking straight ahead. Amanda had a sinking feeling.

"Amanda I have to ask you something. Did you become the Seiryuu no Miko on purpose? If I'm wrong I'm sorry."

Amanda looked away from him. She could lie to him of course…but she didn't want to. She wanted him to know the truth. To know why she despised Sharon the way she did.

"Yes I did. Sharon left me to die in Kutou. I had to hurt her back. It was her fault. She wasn't a good friend…so I wasn't a good friend back. And I deserve you, she knows that and she's jealous. She wants you because she knows you're mine. She knows I deserve it more but because poor pathetic little her couldn't get a boyfriend she's jealous that I have you. If you know what she really was like, you'd hate her too."

Tamahome said nothing. Amanda looked back at him. She couldn't read his face. He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I know what happened to you and I'm sorry. But…but I can't let you come back to Konan with us. If you're going to be cruel to her and shatter her self-confidence, then I can't allow you to do that."

Her heart stopped. He was going to leave her too? He was going to abandon her? It wasn't fair.

"Why is everything about her?! What about me?! I didn't ask for this! Why don't you care about me? About my self-confidence? Don't I mean anything to you?" She got out of bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "I love you, Tamahome. I really do. I love you with all my heart. You can't leave me. I need you too much! I need you to be here for me! Please!" She was crying now and she couldn't stop herself. He didn't even return her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I'm sorry if you need me. I'm sorry if I'm breaking your heart. I really am. But Sharon needs me too…and I need her. I hope your heart heals but I can't be the one to do it. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is that all you can say?" Amanda spat. "Well I won't let you leave! You came here for me and you can never leave!"

He removed her arms from around his waist and pushed her away gently. As soon as he opened the door, a blue chi blast caught him in the stomach and sent him slamming into the wall, cracking it. Tamahome slid to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Thank you, Nakago," Amanda said coolly.

"Give the kodoku to him, my lady. The Suzaku no Miko is waiting for us."

---

Tamahome was half-conscious when he felt something being placed on his tongue. He swallowed it on reflex and felt himself slipping into the darkness. Sharon danced in front of his eyes, hair twirling around her. She stopped and smiled at him, brown eyes shining. _I'll see you soon, Tamahome. _

"Sharon…" he said, reaching out for her. She laughed and began to sink into the darkness. Despair filled his heart as she disappeared. No… Not when he finally was going to see her again. No.

---

Sharon bit her lip and looked up at the moon. It was starting to set. Tamahome wasn't here. Where was he? Had something happened to him? Was he hurt? Or maybe something worse had happened to him?

"What an ass," Tasuki said. "He makes a big deal about comin' to see you again and then he doesn't show."

"Something must be stopping him," Sharon said. "Maybe he's hurt…"

"Yeah, or maybe he already has a girlfriend here and doesn't want to give her up."

"Tamahome would never do that to me!"

"How can you be sure? Maybe he finally figured out he was dating a little girl and decided to go out with someone older," Tasuki said with a grin.

_But then I found out what a loser you really were… _Sharon shook her head violently. No. She couldn't think like that. Nuriko was right. She couldn't think like that.

"Shut up, dork," she whispered.

"Both of you shut up," Chichiri said. "Someone's coming."

Sharon perked up. Tamahome? The bushes rattled and Amanda appeared, Nakago behind her and soldiers with spears ready flanking her.

"You were stupid for coming here," Amanda said in a cold voice.

---

Ann clenched the book in frustration. What she really wanted to do was wrap her hands around Amanda's neck and wring some sense into her. She could understand what Amanda had been through but it was hardly an excuse for this. Amanda never had any regard for anyone's feelings but her own. It was like she was the only real person on the entire planet and everything had to revolve around her.

She loved Amanda. She really did. She loved her to death. But the girl needed to look past her own large nose and see what she was doing before everyone was hurt.

---

"Amanda, you can't do this," Sharon said desperately, taking a step forward.

"But I am doing it and you can't stop me," Amanda said, folding her arms. The sixteen-year-old narrowed her eyes. Amanda as just being childishly stubborn.

"You're trapped again, miko," Nakago said, lifting his hand. Sharon paled. She'd almost forgotten about him. He was a definite problem. His hand began to glow with a blue light.

"This time I'll make sure you won't get out."

"You bastard! I'm gonna roast yer ass!" Tasuki shouted, leaping in front of her. He pulled the Tessen out.

"REKKA SHEIN!" he shouted, swinging it down. A little spurt of fire danced on the tip of the weapon, then disappeared into smoke.

"Ehh?" Tasuki said. Nakago laughed.

"Did you really think it would be that simple? I sealed your powers. You don't even have a chance. Now miko, you have a choice. Which of your seishi do you want to die first?"

"I'll kill ya with my bare hands!" Tasuki said, starting forward. Sharon grabbed his arm and jerked him back. He stared at her.

"Don't be an idiot," she snarled. Then, squaring her shoulders she walked toward the blond general.

"Sharon, don't!" Chichiri yelled.

"What if we make a deal," Sharon said, ignoring him. "My life for theirs. I'm the one you need right?"

"Are you insane?! Don't do this ya stupid, little girl!" Tasuki shouted. Nakago smirked.

"You aren't in the position to offer any deals. I can kill you all quite easily."

Sharon gulped back her fear and walked right up to him so that he was only a foot away from her. Amanda wouldn't let her die. She was sure of it. Amanda was mad at her but she still loved her.

"You gave me a choice. St…start with me."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "This is a trick."

Sharon forced herself to smile. "Are you scared of what we can do to you?"

"You're brave, miko. But a fool. Whatever you are planning won't work. I think I want to see what it is." He put his hand right in front of her face. She could feel his energy charging up. Sharon clenched her hands into fists. She wouldn't be afraid.

"Wait, Nakago," Amanda said. Sharon breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"What is it, my lady?"

"Don't kill her."

"Lady Amanda-"

"I said don't kill her!" For a moment it didn't seem that Nakago was going to listen to her. Then he grabbed Sharon's arm painfully and jerked her toward the guards. The men grabbed her. They were holding her so tight she knew she was going to have bruises.

"Sharon!" Tasuki shouted.

"Both of you get out of here now!"

A blue ball of chi slammed into the ground where the seishi were standing. Sharon bit her lip and stared into the swirling dust. When the dust disappeared, they were gone. _Yes! _she thought.

"It worked," Sharon said. Nakago turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"They didn't get through the barrier. They're still on the grounds. Find them. And take that girl to the dungeons."

"Yes, sir," said one of the gaurds. Sharon struggled against the men as they started to pull her away.

"Where's Tamahome, Amanda?" Sharon asked. The fourteen-year-old smiled at her, blue eyes cold.

"In my room…asleep. We were very busy last night."

"That's bull and you know it! Tell me where he is!"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Dammit, Amanda! I know you know what happened to him!"

---

Amanda watched her go and wrapped her arms around herself. Why hadn't Tamahome shown up? Was he still unconscious or-?

"Lady Amanda, why did you stop me from killing her? I thought you wanted her to die," Nakago said.

"I don't want to kill her."

"I think you still care for her," Nakago said. Amanda glared at him.

"I do not care for her! I hate her! I want her to live and suffer just like I did!"

"As you say, my lady."

"And you better not have killed Tamahome with that pill, Nakago. I'll never forgive you if you have!"

He shook his head.

"I did not go to the trouble of bringing Tamahome here for you just to kill him. You wanted him to be yours and I gave you that. The next time you see him, he will care nothing for the Suzaku no Miko."

"He better not."

---

Tama-neko shivered in his fur. That human was powerful! He'd nearly singed Tama's whiskers off. The loudmouth and Chichiri were hiding somewhere and Tama knew it was up to him to save the miko. He usually left humans to their own devices, but sometimes he was compelled to reach in and lend a paw.

He sniffed the air. The miko's scent led into the palace. He walked casually up the steps as if he had every authority to be there. The humans didn't bother him. Now how was he going to rescue the miko? The dangerous human had ordered her to be taken to the dungeons. A human cage. He would need keys to get her out.

The cat pondered this as he made his way down to the dungeons. When he got there he saw two humans nearby. An old one was talking to a young one standing stiffly.

"Keep a close eye on her," the old one ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the young one. The older human walked away. The younger one stood stiffly for a few minutes after the older one had disappeared, then slumped to the floor.

"Why do I put up with this? I've had to stand here all day while perfect-guard-san goes out and gets himself drunk. Just because he's of a higher rank then me…" the younger one said. Tama-neko noticed that there were keys on his belt and purred. Time to turn on the charm.

He stuck his tail straight up in the air and padded up to the young one like the human was his favorite pet in the world. He jumped on the human's lap and began to rub his face against the human's armor.

"Hey, little fella. Where'd you come from?" The human began to scratch his head. A thought occurred to Tama. If he did get the keys, how was he going to get in the door? Well, he'd think of that later. He started chewing on the strip of leather that held the keys onto the human's belt.

"Stop that," the human said, pulling him away. The human held him up to eye level. Tama stared back at him.

"You remind me of my Mother's cat. It was a female though. Maybe you've met her," the human said with a grin.

"Mrrr?" Tama said cocking his head kittenishly.

"You sure are a handsome fella. I bet you show all the ladies a good time." Tama smiled. He was starting to like this human. "Unlike me. I can never get off duty long enough to enjoy any women. If fact, that one in there is probably the closest I've got to a woman in two weeks," the human said, jerking his head toward the door. The human smiled again.

"They say she's the Suzaku no Miko. Suzaku is the god of love. Maybe she'll want to give me some and if she doesn't I'll just grab her by the neck and take her anyway." The human put him on the floor. Then again, Tama didn't like this human. The miko wasn't even in heat yet and mating with her without her permission was downright rude. When the human opened door, the weakened leather broke and the keys fell to the floor with a loud clang. Tama-neko grabbed them in his mouth and ran.

"Hey, you! Come back with those!" The human reached out for him but Tama darted out of the way. He dove into the cell where the miko was and dropped the keys into her lap.

"Tama! I can't believe you did this! You are such a smart cat!" the miko said, hugging him. Tama purred. Yes. He knew. He knew.

"Just because you have the keys doesn't mean you'll get away!" the human yelled. "You still have to get through me!" That was a good point. Before Tama could do anything, the miko had unlocked the door. The guard swung his fist at her. The miko smacked his arm aside, whirled around, grabbed his other and flipped him. She began to run from the room. The human got to his knee.

"You won't get away!" the human screamed. Tama jumped at the human and attached himself to his face. The human screamed. Once he was sure the miko had gone some distance, he pushed himself off the human's face and tore after her.

---

Tasuki watched the men leave from underneath the tree and folded his arms. The little girl was in trouble and they were just sitting in a branch like a couple of damned birds.

"Can we go now?" Tasuki asked.

"Not yet."

"Dammit, Chichiri, what are we waitin' for? She could be killed out there all by herself!"

"I know that. But we have to be careful. We don't want to get caught. We'll move on when the time is right," Chichiri said. Tasuki went chibi and pulled his hands into fists.

"When the time is right? What kind of bullshit is that? We gotta go now!" he jumped off the branch. Chichiri grabbed his belt and held him. Tasuki waved his arms in desperation.

"Lemme go! Lemme go dammit! I'm gonna go protect Sharon!"

"Don't be so rash, no da. If you get yourself killed you won't be able to protect Sharon at all," Chichiri said. Tasuki went limp. Dammit. He had a point. Chichiri set him back on the branch. Tasuki sat cross-legged and folded his arms.

"Man…I just wish I could do somethin'."

"I know, but don't worry. Tamahome's in there somewhere, no da."

Tasuki kept his mouth shut. He didn't trust anyone he didn't know. The fact that Tamahome hadn't shown up when he was supposed to really pissed him off. Sharon had been really worried about him. That bastard better protect her when he found her or Tasuki was going to kick his ass.

---

Suboshi pulled the black hood off and sighed heavily. The miko was impossible to find. He'd looked all over for her. Of course he didn't even know what the miko looked like. He just knew that she wore strange clothes and glasses.

Maybe he should just give up the search for tonight. There seemed to be a lot of guards around for some reason and he didn't want to be caught snooping in the wrong place. Maybe he could risk talking to Kotuku. After all, what could he possibly be doing so late at night?

Just then a girl walked around the corner and stopped still in her tracks. He stared at her. She had on a strange red dress and wore glasses. The miko! Suboshi quickly jerked the hood over his head.

---

Sharon could not believe what she had just seen. It was impossible!

"Hello," the boy said. She didn't answer him. She walked up to him and pulled his hood down. Chiriko stared back at her, slightly pale.

"What are you doing here? Did you sneak in somehow?" she said in a low voice. He sweatdropped and put a hand behind his head.

"Actually I did. I just wanted to see you that's all. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"What are you talking about, Chiriko? In case you haven't figured it out, this mission is kind of dangerous."

"Uh…my name is Suboshi."

Sharon blinked. Suboshi? Who was Suboshi?

"You're…are you Kotuku?"

---

Suboshi was surprised again. How did she know about his brother? Well…it didn't matter.

"I'm Shunkaku. Kotuku's my brother. People always get us confused," he said with a slight smile. The miko's face twisted in confusion.

"What are you doing in Kutou?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. What kind of question was that? Maybe Nakago had told her that he was away so she wouldn't ask about him. Figures he would do something low like that.

"I've always been in Kutou. I'm a Seiryuu seishi."

She paled and backed up a step.

"Se…Seiryuu seishi? You're a Seiryuu seishi and your brother is a Suzaku seishi?"

Suboshi was about to tell her no when a thought struck him. Could this be the Suzaku no Miko? It was a stupid thought. She wouldn't be foolish enough to come to Kutou. But her words were so strange they made him wonder. She'd also called him Chiriko and he didn't think any of the other Seiryuu were named that.

"Are you the Suzaku no Miko?"

She bit her lip.

"What are you planning to do if I say yes?" So she was. Suboshi suddenly felt sick as he realized what he had almost done. If she found out the truth about Kotuku… He had almost killed his own brother. He had to say something to assure her that Kotuku really was a Suzaku seishi…but…what could he say?

"I know you're a Seiryuu seishi, but could you please not tell anyone about me? If I'm caught here I'm dead."

"Is Nakago looking for you?"

"I don't know, but he probably will be."

Suboshi thought for a moment. Well. He should probably turn her in anyway considering she was his enemy. But Nakago wouldn't be happy if she wasn't found. Suboshi smirked.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. Hey. I'll tell Chiri…er…Kotuku that I ran into you." Before he could tell her not too she ran off. He winced. Kotuku was going to kill him when he got back.

---

Amanda wandered through the halls. She wanted to go down to the dungeons and speak to Sharon…but she wouldn't yet. Not until she knew that Nakago was telling the truth about Tamahome. She was determined to go through with this. She had started it and it was too late to stop now. She didn't want too either. She felt a sense of power. She was stronger then Sharon and could do whatever she wanted to her. Sharon's life hung on Amanda's say so. Amanda wouldn't let her die though. She wasn't that nice.

"Amanda, I am getting really pissed off at you," said a familiar voice behind her. The fourteen-year-old whirled in place and saw Sharon standing there. She looked angry. Amanda gulped. She was supposed to be in the dungeon. How had she gotten out?

The younger girl looked around. There was no one in sight. Not even a guard. It was just her and her ex best friend. Amanda folded her arms. She wouldn't let that scare her. Sharon wouldn't do anything to her. Besides, if she screamed every guard in the palace would come running

"You have no right to be pissed off at me. You're the one who abandoned me."

"I didn't abandon you. That's why I came to Kutou to rescue you the first time."

"Then why did it take you three months, huh?"

"Because of the time differences between the worlds. If I had known that you were there, I would have come sooner."

"No you wouldn't have! You probably did know and was just sitting there laughing at me!"

"Now you're just being stupid!" Sharon yelled. Amanda reached out and slapped her.

"Don't yell at me! This is all your fault! Everything that happened to me is your fault. You only came back because Ann made you!"

"That wasn't the only reason."

"Yes it was! I heard you say it yourself. You don't care about me at all!"

Sharon bit her lip and looked down. Amanda was stung. Sharon was admitting to it. Admitting to abandoning her! How could she?

"Listen. I know I said that…but that's because I thought Ann was the miko. If I…If I had thought I was the miko I would have come back to save you. I guess it is mostly my fault and I'm sorry."

"It's _all_ your fault. That's why I'm never going to give Tamahome back to you. I'll save him from finding out what you truly are."

"Tamahome has nothing to do with this. You can't _keep_ him like he's some sort of pet. He has a family that he needs to take care of. He can't stay here."

"You're just saying that to get him back. I deserve him not you so you can just forget about it! He's mine!"

"What about his feelings?"

"I don't care about his feelings! He's mine! He'll love me. I'll make him love me."

Sharon slapped her so hard that Amanda fell. Amanda put a hand to her aching cheek and looked up at the black haired girl in surprise.

"You don't care about anyone's feelings other then your own. The world does not revolve around _you, _Shields! I'm going to take Tamahome back to his family with or without you."

"I hate you!" Amanda cried, getting to her feet. The fourteen-year-old held up a hand to slap her back, but someone gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Amanda looked over her shoulder and saw Tamahome.

---

Sharon couldn't help but smile as she saw Tamahome. He didn't look hurt at all. He'd probably just been unavoidably detained. He had changed into a black outfit and a blue cloth was wrapped around his forehead. A blue stud earring glittered in his ear. She'd seen that somewhere before. He looked at her and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were so cold. Something was wrong.

"Is she bothering you, Lady Amanda?" Tamahome asked in a soft voice.

"Yes…" Amanda said in an uncertain voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he said and kissed her neck. Amanda gave a startled squeak. Sharon opened her mouth but no sound came about. She didn't know what to say. The dream replayed vividly in her mind. No. No this couldn't be happening. He advanced on her, a chilling smile lighting his eyes.

"T…Tamahome…"

"Shut up," he snarled, reaching behind him and pulling out nun-chucks. "No one said you could speak!" He swung the weapon down at her. A loud snap echoed in her head as blinding pain raced through her arm. She stumbled back against the wall staring at him. No… no this wasn't happening. She was dreaming again. She had to be dreaming. She backed away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, reaching out for her. Sharon turned, feeling his hand catch the locket. She kept going, feeling the necklace break off. She had to run. Maybe if she ran she'd find a way to escape this nightmare. He laughed.

"Run if you want, little bitch! I'll catch you and when I do you're going to die!"

Sharon picked up her speed. Her throat knotted and tears sprang to her eyes. No. She couldn't cry. It was all a dream. She'd wake up soon.

---

Tamahome started to go after her but Amanda grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Why…why did you do that?"

"She was bothering you wasn't she? Besides I don't like her face. Anything that ugly shouldn't be allowed to exist."

She hung onto his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Don't look for her now. The guards will catch her soon and then you can deal with her."

"Whatever you want." He looked at the locket in his hand. This was hers. He would crush her neck when he got the chance. He couldn't wait to see the spark fading from her dark brown eyes. He closed his hand into a fist over the locket, and then slipped it into his belt. He hated her. He hated her more then he'd ever hated anything. He couldn't wait to see her again.

---

Mitsukake leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. They should have been back hours ago. Something must have gone wrong. He hoped she would be able to keep her promise.

"She shouldn't have gone," Hotohori said. "I should have said no. How could I let her go off to Kutou?"

"You couldn't have stopped her, Hotohori-sama. Don't blame yourself," Nuriko said.

"But something terrible could have happened to her."

"The best thing we can do for her right now is hope for her safe return," Mitsukake said. "It's no use to worry about things you can't know."

"That is easier to say then do."

"Would you like me to play something?" Chiriko asked.

"Yes, please," Hotohori said. The gentle sound of music filled the room. As beautiful as it was, it did nothing to ease Mitsukake's anxiety. He knew he should be following his own advice, but it was hard when a little voice inside of him keep telling him that something was wrong.

---

Sharon rested against a pole, trying to catch her breath. Her arm was in agony. She clenched her teeth and held back her tears. She shouldn't have run. She shouldn't have panicked. She should have stayed and found out what was making him act like that. He said he loved her and she believed him…and even if he had been lying, he would never do that.

But now what could she do? She didn't even know where to go. She wanted to go back to Tamahome but she was scared. Scared of what he might do to her. Sharon closed her eyes tightly. She was such a coward. Pain shouldn't matter to her, only helping Tamahome. It did matter though. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Sharon bit her lip and went back the way she had come. Amanda might not spare her this time…but it didn't matter. It didn't. She should be glad that Tamahome was the worst thing she had to encounter. A door opened further down the hall and Nakago stepped out. He looked straight at her. He might not have killed her in the garden, but she knew he had no reservations about it now. She ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

"Stop!" he ordered. She had no intention of stopping. She felt a slight vibration in the air around her and found her body stopping against her will. She couldn't move. Guards came into the hall.

"There she is!" one of them said, pointing.

"Would you like us to escort her back to the dungeon, Sir?" another asked.

"No. I will take care of her. You are dismissed," Nakago said.

"Yes, sir."

She cringed as she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Gah. Now what was she going to do? Her limbs unfroze and he began to pull her through the halls. She tried to tug her wrist from his grip.

"Let go of me! If you put me in the dungeon I'll just find a way out again!"

"I'm not going to put you in the dungeon."

She reached down to bite his wrist but he jerked it away.

"You made a deal. Your life for those of your seishi. I suggest you honor it or there's no telling what could happen to them."

"You'll never capture them!"

"We all ready have."

"Why should I believe you?!"

"You really don't have any other choice."

Sharon bit her lip. He was right. What was going to happen to her now? She couldn't let Chichiri or Tasuki die for her. That wouldn't be right. She had gotten herself into this mess all her own. She walked beside him quietly, forcing her tears inside her. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She refused to give him the pleasure. She couldn't stop her trembling though. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall

Nakago pulled her into a shadowed corridor and let her go. What was he going to do? Something touched her arm making pain rip through it. She screamed. A hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"It's all right. Don't panic, little girl," Tasuki whispered in her ear. She drew her eyebrows together. Tasuki? What was going on? If Nakago noticed him, he didn't say anything. She heard voices in the large hall they had just left.

"Anybody we know?" Tasuki asked.

"Just some nobles or councilors, no da," Nakago said. Relief washed through her. She pulled Tasuki's hand from her mouth.

"Chichiri…tell me that's you." She could see him smile in the dim light.

"It's me, no da," he said in his own voice.

"I thought I was going to die."

"Sorry for scaring you…but this disguise is the best way to move around the palace without causing a disturbance. It's a good likeness isn't it?"

Sharon smiled a little.

"I think the best part is hearing Nakago say 'no da'."

"Whatever you say no da," he said in the general's voice. Sharon's smile widened.

"So did you find Tamahome?" Tasuki asked. Sharon winced, remembering his cold smile.

"No…no I didn't find him."

"I'll find him," Chichiri said. "You two just wait here and try to keep hidden."

"Right," Tasuki said.

"You were bleeding, Sharon," Chichiri said. "What happened to you?"

"Umm I must have scraped my arm against something when I was running. It's really nothing."

"Are you sure, no da?"

"Positive," Sharon said with her best smile. Chichiri gave her a look as if he didn't quite believe her.

"I'll be back," he said finally. "Be careful."

"You be careful too, Chichiri," she said. He smiled again and made the peace sign.

"Don't worry about me, no da." He left. Sharon bit her lip and watched him go. She hoped Chichiri would be safe. Tamahome wouldn't try and kill him would he?

---

Chichiri stared at the blood trail on the floor. It had come from Sharon. Whatever had happened to her arm, it hadn't just been a scratch. She was hiding something…that much was obvious. Maybe Tasuki would be able to find out what it was.

He was also having a hard time sensing Tamahome's chi. He wasn't sure if it was because of Nakago's barrier or something else. All he was certain of was that the longer they stayed in Kutou the more difficult it was going to be for them to get out.

---

So Tamahome was all hers now. He loved her now. Still, Amanda wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. He still looked like Tamahome and sounded like Tamahome…but he was different too. Did it really matter though? The only real difference was that he loved her and hated Sharon. That was what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him.

"Tell me you love me, Tamahome," she said.

"What?" He sounded startled.

"You heard me. Tell me that you love me."

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Nakago said. Amanda let go of Tamahome and looked at her seishi.

"Why don't we have time? Is there something happening?"

"You may have what you want, Lady Amanda…but there are still a few loose ends to tie up."

"You mean Sharon."

"And her seishi."

Amanda nodded. She didn't really want to think about Sharon anymore…but it seemed she didn't have choice.

"Fine."

"Tamahome," Nakago said.

"Sir?"

"The Suzaku seishi are here. I want you to dispose of them."

"Yes, sir."

"And you know what to do if approached by the Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago asked. Tamahome smirked.

"Yes, sir."

The blond nodded and Tamahome walked away. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. Why was Tamahome being so polite to Nakago? Was that because of the drug too? She suddenly wondered what else Nakago was going to use him for. She knew that the general would never use her…but she was beginning to wonder if the kodoku didn't have some double purpose.


	40. Separation

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Chapter 40

Separation

:Or:

Now _sit. _

By:

NightMare

With glass feet and green slippers from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Did you know that FY and Ruroni Kenshin have connections? At least in dub. . Sean 'Sparky' Thorton is Hotohori and also Hajime Saitou. Steve Cannon is the twins and Captain Sagara (and also Clef from Magic Knights Rayearth). And Melissa something or other was Nuriko and in Kenshin some pirate chick. Young Kenshin shares a VA with Chuei… and of course Wendy (Wendee?) Lee was Yui and Makoto Shishio's girlfriend who reminds me of Soi. ; Lee was also in a slew of other dubs. She's a very talented actress.  
On a subbed note, Ueda, or whoever it was who was the twin's seiyuu also played Sanosuke Sagara in Kenshin. Kinda interesting isn't it? Seki Tomizaku is in there too somewhere…but I think that's the Samurai X movies. Did you know that he plays in the Japanese version of Veggie Tales as Lenny the Cucumber? 0o; Gives everything a whole new meaning doesn't it? ;

---

Tasuki glanced quickly around the room making sure it was empty. He gestured Sharon in, closed the door and slid the bar in place. They had nearly been discovered by some soldiers in the hall and had to move on. This room had been the closest place to hide and he hoped that whoever used it wouldn't be back for a while.

A single candle was flickering on a table beside the bed. Sharon moved to sit on the bed. She stared into the candle and clutched her arm, lost in her own thoughts. He couldn't help but watch her. A bit of her dress had fallen open revealing her leg. Tasuki caught himself staring and hastily looked away. She might act like a little girl but it obvious she was a woman. He grimaced. Women were even trickier then girls. He'd have to watch himself around her or she'd start affecting him.

"Ya don't have to worry," he said. She looked up at him as if she hadn't even realized he was in the room.

"Huh?"

"Chichiri will find Tamahome. Then we can get the hell out of here. I hate this place." A smile touched her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Now let's look at that arm of yours. The last time you got a scratch, it nearly killed ya." He came toward her. Sharon paled and inched back from him a bit. It was then he noticed the strange way she was holding her arm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it," he said reaching for her arm. She jerked herself away and winced. He saw a trail of blood running down her arm. Tasuki gently took her hand from the wound and his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you? And don't just say you scraped yer damned arm 'cause I'm not buying it!"

"It's not that bad," she said in a soft voice. Tasuki forcibly restrained himself from shouting.

"It's broken little girl. I'm not blind," he said through his teeth. "Who did this?"

"I fell."

"Bullshit! A fall that bad would leave you with a lot more then a broken arm."

"It was a lucky fall." Even if she hadn't said something so ridiculous, he could have told she was lying. She wouldn't look in his eyes and her voice had a child like tone to it. What reason would she have to lie? Unless…

"Did Tamahome do this to you?"

---

Sharon winced inwardly. Why did he have to ask that? She couldn't let him know though. He wouldn't understand.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid, dork. A guard did it."

"Then why did you lie?" Sharon tried desperately to think of something. His eyes narrowed in anger and she knew it was too late. Well she would just have to keep on denying it, that was all. Maybe if she did, he would believe her.

"Tamahome didn't do it. I lied because…I…I…. Oh hell, it doesn't matter. Tamahome didn't do it!"

"How dare he do somethin' like that to you? He says all this mushy crap and then turns around and breaks yer arm."

"You're being stupid. There wouldn't be any reason for him to do something like that. He's a Suzaku seishi. It doesn't make any sense." The redhead gave her a skeptical look, then scowled.

"You got a point little girl. I'll ask him the truth when I see him…and I'll know if he's lyin'." Sharon had to find him again before Tasuki. She stood. The bandit put a hand on her good shoulder and forced her to sit again. She glared at him.

"You ain't goin' anywhere. Not until Chichiri gets back." She wasn't going to let him order her around like a kid! Who did he think he was anyway? She stood. He shoved her back down again. She tried a third time and failed.

"Dammit Tasuki!"

"You're gonna get tired long before I do so just give up."

Sharon looked away and glared at the wall. Stupid dork. He shouldn't have come along in the first place. He was proving to be a real pain…as usual. Her eyes followed the wall until she saw a chair resting against it with clothes piled on it. Her heart jumped. Those were Tamahome's. This must be his room. If that was true he might be coming back to it.

A ripping sound drew her attention back to Tasuki. He was pulling a strip off the bed sheet. Before she could ask he wrapped it gently around her arm. She blinked in surprise. She didn't even know he could be gentle.

"That should stop the bleeding some until we can get you back to Mitsukake. If I ever meet up with the bastard that did this to ya I'm gonna kill him."

"You'd kill someone over a little broken arm?"

"I may hate girls but I've never in my life hit 'em. I don't care what anyone says. Only cowards hit women."

"You shove women though."

"Nah," he said with a grin. "Only little girls." Sharon rolled her eyes. She was letting him distract her. She had to figure out a way to get him out of here. She definitely needed to talk to Tamahome alone. She had to find out what was wrong with him.

"And by the way, little girl. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm gonna strangle you."

"Stunt like what?"

"Walkin' right up ta Nakago like that. What would you have done if that girl didn't say anythin' huh?" Sharon didn't answer him. Nakago wore blue earrings like the one in Tamahome's ear. Maybe Nakago was controlling him! He must be under Nakago's spell! Maybe if she told Tamahome that he'd snap out of it. If she could just remind him that he loved her it would be all right again. First she had to get Tasuki out of the room. Even if Tamahome didn't come it would give her a chance to sneak out the outside door. What could she do though?

"Hey Tasuki…uh…do you think Chichiri will be able to find us in here?"

"He should be able to. We aren't that far from where we were supposed ta be."

"Could you check out in the hallway? Just to be sure?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know little girl." She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Please? It would make me feel a lot better. Tas? Genwou? Please?"

"Yeah, all right. But don't move from that spot." Sharon gave him an innocent look.

"Of course not."

"Promise."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not stupid. Promise."

"Fine, fine. You're so paranoid." He nodded and left. As soon as she heard his footsteps in the hall, she bolted toward the door, slammed them shut and slid the bar back in place. Tasuki let out a very loud four letter word and pounded the door.

"Damn you little girl! You fucking promised!"

"I never said the word promise did I?" Tasuki cursed again. Sharon glanced at the door behind her, and then went to the door on the other side of the room. Before she could touch it, the door opened and Tamahome appeared.

---

"Sir, you were the one who told us you would take care of it," the soldier said.

"I haven't even seen the miko since I sent her to the dungeon," Nakago said.

"But sir I saw you…with my own eyes."

"And I'm telling you it wasn't me." Amanda hugged herself and listened to the conversation. She half hoped Sharon would get back to Konan. Now that Amanda had Tamahome she really didn't care. Sharon would have to suffer without him and that was enough for her. She couldn't tell Nakago this though. She had gotten what she wanted and now it was his turn. He wouldn't kill Sharon, just her seishi…but that would mean that Sharon would be trapped here. Trapped in the dungeon. Then again…maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She could go down there every day and just rub Sharon's nose in it.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. We'll continue the search at once."

"See that you do. Further incompetence will not be…" Nakago trailed off. Amanda looked up and soon saw why. Another Nakago was standing at the end of the hall. She stared back and forth between the two Nakagos. What the?

"Sir? Uhh…what's going on?" the soldier asked, sweatdropping.

"That's an imposter you fool. Capture him," the Nakago beside her said. The soldier turned on the second Nakago.

"Pathetic," the other blond said. "You let yourself be fooled so easily. _He's _the imposter!" The soldier looked back and forth between the two, several large sweatdrops appearing on his head. Then he made a funny noise in the back of his throat and facefaulted. The first Nakago muttered something under his breath and lifted his hand.

"See you around no da!" the second Nakago said, going chibi and taking off. Amanda blinked. O…kay.

---

Chichiri tore around the corner. They would have to get out of here and get Tamahome some other day. This was turning out to be a disaster. A familiar cat darted past him. Chichiri screeched to a stop and turned. He dropped the illusion spell.

"Tama! This way no da!" The cat screeched to a stop too, skidding a little on the smooth floor. He bounded over to Chichiri and jumped into the folds of his kesa. The monk turned back the way he was going and resumed running.

---

Tamahome stared at the girl. He had somehow sensed she would be here. He would have liked to kill her right away…but it would be easier if he found out where her seishi were first. He reached out and pulled her to him. She gasped in surprise. He touched her soft hair with a trembling hand. He didn't know why it was shaking, but that didn't matter right now.

"Tamahome?" she said. Her breath tickled his neck. He hated her. He hated everything about her…but gods did she feel good against him.

---

Tasuki had stopped trying to push open the door as soon as he'd heard her say that name. Tamahome was in there with her? Mixed emotions swirled through him. He wasn't sure if he trusted Tamahome. But what Sharon had said made sense…but then why had she lied? Damn he was confused.

The redhead leaned against the door. He would listen and see what happened. He didn't want to go busting in on a romantic moment. It would make him feel like a complete idiot. But if Sharon needed him, he would be right outside the door.

---

Sharon relaxed against him. He was so gentle now. Maybe it had really been a nightmare. Maybe he hadn't broken her arm. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed. If only she could let herself believe that. But…but he was so gentle now so…maybe everything was all right. Maybe he'd all ready managed to break the spell.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doing that to you," he said in a soft voice.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm just glad I have you back. I think I know the answer…but what made you do that?"

"I had to pretend I hated you so that I could convince Lady Amanda that I was on her side." Sharon's heart dropped. She backed away from him and looked into his cold, laughing eyes. He wasn't back. He was still very far away. She had to break through the spell. She wouldn't let them do this to him.

"You're lying." His smile made her cold inside.

"So you saw through it? You're not as stupid as you look." His voice sounded like it usually did, but there was an unmistakable edge to it, like a sharp sword. A sword that was slowly cutting out her heart.

"You're under a spell Tamahome. Nakago's spell. You have to break through it. You can't let him win!" He pulled out his nun-chucks.

"You talk too much. If this is a spell…what makes you think I _want _to break out of it?"

"Because you love me. You told me you did." He laughed.

"And you believed me? You are such a loser you know that? How could anyone love a _thing_ like you?" Sharon held her tears back. She couldn't cry. She had to remind him somehow.

"You told me wo ai ni, remember? I love you? Isn't that what it means?"

"Very _good. _Now I have three more words for you." He held the nun-chucks in both hands and stretched it out, making the metal cling. "You're gonna die!" Before she could react he was behind her. The chain of the nun-chucks slammed into her throat, making her gag. He jerked her back so that she was up against him. The chain bit into her skin and crushed her throat. She couldn't breathe. She reached up with her good hand and futilely tried to pry the weapon away. _Tamahome! _she cried in her mind. He couldn't hear her. He would never be able to hear her. Black crept into the edges of her vision. She couldn't hold out for much longer….

---

Tasuki slammed into the door again. It shuddered but remained annoyingly solid. He shoved himself away and backed up for another charge. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked and saw Chichiri.

"We have to get out of here now no da."

"We gotta get through that door or Tamahome's gonna kill her!"

"Going to kill who?"

"Sharon! Who else do ya think?!" Confusion passed over the monk's face.

"Tamahome? But…"

"Dammit there ain't time to argue! Either bust open that door or let me!" Chichiri didn't say another word. He lifted his hand near his face and concentrated. There was a snap of breaking wood. Tasuki barged through the door, yanked the Tessen out and slammed it onto Tamahome's wrist. Tamahome let the weapon go and Sharon slumped to the floor.

"Take Sharon and get out of here Chichiri! I'll deal with this asshole!"

"You got it no da."

---

Tamahome reached down to grab Sharon but Tasuki punched him hard in the face, making him stumble. When he looked back down the girl had disappeared. Tamahome smirked and wiped the trail of blood from his lip.

"Sure, you saved her now, but after I kill you I'm going to kill her…and I'll make sure it's slow."

"You sure are a cocky bastard. You can't even come close to killin' me. I would take it easy on ya bein' ya are only a stupid kid…but you hurt Sharon…so I'm gonna hafta kill ya."

"Go ahead and try!" Tamahome shouted, swinging a fist at him.

---

Tasuki dodged back from his fists. This guy was good and pretty fast too. If only he could use his speed! He ducked under Tamahome's punch and swung upward, trying to catch the man in the chin. Tamahome dodged it and whirled around. Tasuki knew the kick was coming a moment before it hit him. The bandit doubled over as Tamahome's foot caught on his stomach and sent him skidding outside.

He caught his breath quickly and stood. Tamahome tried to sweep his legs out from under him. Tasuki jumped up onto the railing.

"You wanna die under the stars huh? Fine with me!" the bandit said, jumping to the ground below.

"You're the one who's dead!" Tamahome said, leaping onto the railing as well. Tamahome launched himself into the air, did a flip and landed behind Tasuki. The redhead whirled around and slammed his elbow across the man's face. Then he whirled again and caught him with a punch going the other way. Tamahome fell into a roll and bounded to his feet. Tasuki clenched his hands into fists, breathing hard. This was going to be one hell of a long fight.

---

Nakago watched the fight from the second floor, Lady Amanda by his side. Tasuki seemed to be an equal match for Tamahome, at least at this point. This was getting tedious. He might as well release the hold on their powers. If Tasuki won, Nakago could get rid of him easily enough. He would have to console Lady Amanda but there were no other drawbacks.

If Tamahome won, then nothing was lost. Of course there was the increased risk of the miko escaping back to Konan with her spell caster, but that really didn't matter either. They would still be one seishi short and would be unable to summon Suzaku. Whichever way it went, he would win.

---

Tasuki yelped as he got it in the ribs. Tamahome had suddenly gotten ten times better. Now he didn't leave any openings at all. He cursed inwardly as Tamahome's fist came flying for his eye. He lifted his arm even though he knew he had no time to block it. A dull pain thudded into his arm and Tasuki stared. He _had_ blocked it! His powers must have been restored! He smirked and sent a flurry of lightning fast punches at Tamahome's face. This bastard was going down!

---

There was something definitely wrong about this, beside the fact that Tamahome was acting out of character. Chichiri couldn't seem to pinpoint it. What was wrong beside the obvious didn't matter. They still had to find a way out of here.

"Tasuki! Just let it go!" Chichiri called.

"No #($)ing way!" the bandit howled. Sharon made a small noise. He looked down at her. She was awake and watching. Her face was pale and she was biting her lip so hard he could see the blood welling under her teeth.

"It…it's not there," she whispered. "Why isn't it even there? It's always there when he fights." Chichiri looked up and saw that Tamahome's headband had torn off and there was nothing on his forehead. The ogre symbol was gone.

"Will you stop fighting?! I don't know if he is who you think he is!"

"I don't care who he is!"

---

Sharon trembled as she watched. Why wasn't Tamahome's character showing up? Was it because of the spell or was it something else? They were fighting like they were trying to kill each other. She didn't want either of them to die. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have tried to talk to Tamahome by herself. She shouldn't have even let him go to Kutou in the first place.

Tamahome was on his knees, the nun-chucks a few feet away from him. He scrambled for them but suddenly Tasuki's foot slammed down on them. Then deftly he slipped his foot under the chain and kicked them away. He raised the Tessen.

"REKKA-"

"No!" Sharon cried. Tasuki looked at her. "Don't kill him Tasuki! Please! I know you want to but don't! If he died…if he died then I…just please don't kill him!" For a moment he didn't seem like he was going to listen to her, then he nodded. Suddenly Tamahome came up, grabbed the bandit's arm and twisted it viciously. There was a loud snap and Tasuki was thrown to the ground. Sharon winced. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything…but if she hadn't he would have killed him.

"Looks like your down for the count, huh boy?" Tamahome said, slamming his foot onto Tasuki's chest.

"I ain't dead yet," Tasuki growled.

"But you're going to be!" Tamahome began to slap him in the face with the nun-chucks. Tasuki's yelps tore at her. She had to stop Tamahome somehow! She couldn't let him do this! Sharon squirmed out of Chichiri's arms and ran toward him.

---

Tamahome went to hit him again but something pulled back at the nun-chuck. He looked and saw Sharon standing there. Tears were streaking down her face but there was a determined look in her eyes.

"Stop hurting him! You have to snap out of this Tamahome!" He jerked the weapon from out of her hands and grabbed her face, pressing her cheeks together hard.

"You never shut up do you?" he said, walking toward her and making her back up. "All you ever do is run that big filthy mouth of yours. You're just a worthless, silly little girl!" He shoved her back, letting her go and raised the weapon. Suddenly a hand came up around his arm restraining him and pain raced through his scalp as someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"For one thing you bastard, only _I _call her little girl!" Tasuki snarled in his ear. Tamahome slammed his elbow back into the redhead's injured ribs. The man yelped but tenaciously held on. Tamahome did it a few more times until Tasuki had let go and dropped to his knees.

"You're just as stupid as she is." He put his foot on Tasuki's chest and slammed him to the ground again. "Now _sit._"

---

Tasuki slowly got to his feet…ignoring the pain in his body. He didn't care. He had promised Sharon he wouldn't kill Tamahome…but that didn't mean he couldn't make him regret the day he was born. He wasn't doing this for his own personal revenge though. His pain didn't matter. Only the little girl did right now. Only Sharon. He prepared himself to attack

---

Chichiri was frustrated. He wanted to tell Tasuki to give up but he knew the bandit would never listen to him. This new Tamahome wasn't the only threat either. Somewhere... probably watching, was Nakago. They had to get out of here before he decided to interfere. But how could he get them back to Konan? If he concentrated all his effort he might be able to break through the barrier but that would leave Sharon defenseless.

"Meow!" Tama-neko said, poking his head out from the kesa. That was it! The barrier prevented them from going anywhere, but Tama-neko wasn't a Suzaku seishi. He could use the cat to form a link and the ones in Konan could break the barrier.

---

"Is that the only tune you know?!" Nuriko snapped. Kotuku lowered his flute and glared at the cross-dresser. Nuriko had been giving him the evil eye for the past twenty minutes and was really starting to bug him.

"If you don't like my music then you don't have to listen to it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just want you to play another tune!"

"I don't want to, I like this tune."

"I'm sick of it!"

"Then why don't you play something?" Kotuku said, then immediately regretted it as fire flared in the Suzaku seishi's eyes. Nuriko rolled up his sleeves and approached him.

"Fine! I will!" Nuriko said, charging for him. Kotuku hid his flute behind his back.

"Not with this you're not!"

Suddenly a cat appeared right in front of him. Kotuku yelped and fell over. He stared at the floating cat, surrounded by a red aura. It took him a moment to recognize it.

"I didn't know your cat could fly, Mitsukake," he said. Mitsukake sweatdropped and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Neither did I."

'We're in trouble, no da,' Tama said in Chichiri's voice.

"He looks a little like Chichiri and he sounds like him too," Nuriko said, blinking.

'It is me. I'm using the cat as a medium to contact you. Nakago has put up a barrier to keep us from leaving and I need you to break it from your end."

"How is Sharon?" Hotohori asked. Chichiri paused a long time before answering.

'Alive and conscious.'

'I'm fine, nothing's wrong at all,' Sharon said.

'You have to break the barrier as soon as possible. If Nakago does decide to show up, I don't know if I can protect her and maintain this link.'

"How are we going to do it though?" Nuriko asked.

"Chiriko, your flute!" Hotohori said. "If we add our chi to yours, you may be able to break the barrier with your music." Kotuku stared at him. He couldn't do that. If he helped the miko escape Nakago wouldn't be too happy with him. But if he refused and she escaped anyway then he would almost definitely be found out and then who knew what would happen?

"I…I don't know."

"You have to do it. It's the only chance we have on getting Sharon back," Nuriko said.

"You can do it, Chiriko," Mitsukake said. Kotuku looked down at the flute, then closed his eyes and began to play

---

Nakago narrowed his eyes. This was getting boring. Tasuki, even though he had been thoroughly beaten…still hadn't given up. Didn't these people know the meaning of the word defeat? He was going to put an end to this farce right now.

---

Sharon winced as Tasuki fell again. What was that moron doing? Why was he still fighting? He didn't stand a chance like he was now. She had to help him. She broke free of Chichiri's light hold and stood.

"What are you doing?" Chichiri asked, reaching out for her. Sharon evaded him and ran to where Tamahome was. She planted herself between him and Tasuki and spread out her arms.

"I won't let you hurt him any more. Leave him alone."

"Oh yeah? Who are you offering in his stead?"

"Me," she said, looking away from his cold eyes. He shook his head.

"You really are stupid aren't you? I feel sorry for your seishi. They nearly kill themselves trying to defend you and you fling yourself into the face of death." She smiled sadly, bowing her head a little.

"I don't care what happened to you. I know you couldn't kill me, Tamahome."

---

Tasuki opened his eyes and lifted his head a little, ignoring the pain that action caused. Sharon was standing in front of him. She was…protecting him. Never in his life had he known a female to do that for him.

He had to forget the fight with Tamahome for now. He needed to concentrate on getting Sharon back to Konan safely. Exactly how he was going to accomplish that he wasn't sure…but he'd find a way. He was determined to find a way. He struggled to get to his feet. The pain was making it difficult. His body was telling him that he shouldn't be doing this, that he didn't have the energy to spare to do this, but he was going to do it anyway.

---

"Well you're wrong there, miko, I am going to kill you," Tamahome said, advancing on her. She held her place, forcing herself to meet his eyes. What she saw in them made a small spark of hope begin to dance in her heart. He looked conflicted, as if he wasn't sure. Maybe he was getting better. Maybe he was fighting the spell!

"Keep on fighting it, Tamahome! You'll win! I know you will. Just don't give up."

"Unfortunately he can't win," said another voice. Sharon paled. Oh gah. Not him. Anyone but him. She turned her head to the side and saw Nakago standing not to far from her. He was smirking and his blue kanji glowed on his forehead. She tried to stop herself from trembling. He hadn't killed her before only because Amanda had told him not to…but Amanda wasn't here right now. Still, as scared as she was, she couldn't help but feel a little angry too.

"You put this spell on him didn't you?"

"Actually, Lady Amanda did. She gave him a character changing drug called kodoku for which there is no cure. Tamahome belongs to her now."

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to mislead me! What other reason would you be telling me this?"

"Because it doesn't really matter what you know since you're going to die," Nakago said. Sharon narrowed her eyes, even though her insides quivered with fear.

"I thought you promised Amanda you wouldn't kill me."

"When did you hear me say promise?"

Sharon bit her lip. What if what Nakago said was true? If Tamahome was drugged then…then he would never be able to come back. Maybe Mitsukake could cure him of it…but what if he couldn't? She'd lose Tamahome forever. Pain twisted her heart that had nothing to do with her injuries.

---

Nakago's eyes widened as he felt the barrier shatter. He wouldn't have time to make another one and Chichiri was all ready going toward his miko. If he didn't get rid of the miko now, she was going to escape. He gathered his energy into his hand.

---

Chichiri could feel what the general was going to do, but there wasn't enough time to get to her. The world seemed to move in slow motion. The ball of chi left Nakago's hand just as Tamahome kicked her in the stomach. She skidded backwards, the chi blast ripping into the place she had been standing. The force of the blast sent her flying. She slammed into Tasuki and they flew for a bit before finally hitting the ground a few inches from where Chichiri was. The monk didn't waste any time. He ran over to them, put his arms around them and began the transportation spell.

---

Tamahome watched the red aura come up around the three of them and knew they were going to escape. He glared at the girl. Good. He didn't want to see her face around here anyway. She looked barely conscious but she still managed to lift her head and look him straight in the eyes.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you," she said. _No, don't love me, _he thought. _Not after all that's happened. Don't love me dammit. Hate me. _He didn't know why he was thinking that way. What did he care if she loved him or not? Why did he seem to care that she was probably gone forever? Why should it bother him to see the pain in her eyes? He hated her.

---

They had gotten away. That was twice now the miko had escaped from him. She was foolish, but he doubted she was foolish enough to risk coming to Kutou a third time. Nakago accepted the defeat and dismissed it. The battle wasn't entirely lost. In fact it wasn't even lost at all. The failsafe was in place and working…so far…and without Tamahome, they wouldn't be able to summon Suzaku anyway.

Nakago looked at the seishi and watched, astonished, as a tear slipped down the boy's cheek. The expression on his face didn't betray it. It didn't seem like Tamahome even realized he was crying. That was odd. Was his loyalty to the miko stronger then the Kodoku? Or had the drug not entirely penetrated his system yet? Only time would tell.

---

"What happened?" Mitsukake asked, rushing over to Tasuki.

"Where's Tamahome?" Nuriko asked. Sharon looked at him but didn't say anything. Now that the immediate crises was over and the adrenaline had faded, she could feel the pain in her arm, her stomach ached too and her neck. Most of all, her heart ached.

"Tamahome's gone," she said softly

"What do you mean he's gone?" Nuriko asked. "Did he die?" Sharon laughed without humor.

"Yes. In a way I think." She struggled to sit up but Chichiri held her against him persistently and she didn't have the strength to fight him.

"Just lie still, no da. You've been through a lot today," he said softly. Her head was becoming muddled and it was hard to concentrate. She realized she had closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in Hotohori's arms.

"Tell me what happened. What happened to your arm? And the marks on your neck, where did they come from?" he asked. She tried to smile but wasn't sure if she was successful or not.

"It's nothing to worry about. I fell. Tamahome didn't do it…" Then Sharon closed her eyes and fell into the numbing black

---

Hotohori looked down at the unconscious miko. Her words were strange. He looked to Chichiri for an explanation.

"Who did this?"

"Tamahome."

"What are you saying? I cannot believe that Tamahome would ever do something like this to her."

"Normally he wouldn't…but he was under the influence of a character changing drug Nakago called kodoku."

"I've heard of that," Mitsukake said. "It's a very strong poison…and beyond my ability to heal." Hotohori took all this in. He stroked Sharon's hair and looked at the red marks on her neck to the blood stained bandage on her arm. Tamahome had done this to her. The one who she loved so deeply. A lump of sadness came into his throat.

He knew what his decision must be. He could never allow Tamahome to come back to Konan. Sharon would be upset…but it was for her own good. He would not risk her life…or her heart. It must be shattered all ready and his heart was torn as well for her sake.

"Chichiri, do you know any other way that Suzaku can be summoned?" he asked.

"No…as far as I know, there is only one way."

"Well then please do your best to find another. That way is closed to us now."

"You mean; Tamahome's not coming back?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori looked down at Sharon's face.

"Tamahome is never coming back."


	41. To Protect You

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 1

To Protect You

: Or:

Just leave!

By:

NightMare

With sand bags and cookie dough from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated To:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Well here we are. A brand new season. I staid up 'till 4 completing the last one…

---

It was morning…although that was hard to tell. It had started to rain gently. The perfect atmosphere to fit her mood. She didn't really want the sun to rise. She just wanted to stay in this dreary, wet world. She was just feeling sorry for herself and she knew it…but she didn't care. She was too sad to care.

Sharon was curled up in a chair and staring out the window. Tamahome was never coming back. She would miss him so much…and they would never be able to summon Suzaku. How could she have let this happen? She must have done something wrong back there in Kutou. It seemed she was always doing something wrong. She wouldn't cry though…there was no use crying over something that couldn't be changed.

There was a quiet knock on her door. She looked in the direction and stared at the door stupidly. She wondered who it was. Then shrugged and looked back out the window. The door creaked open and someone stepped in.

"Sharon?" It was Mitsukake.

"Don't you think the rain is pretty?" she asked without looking at him. He came up to her.

"Yes I do. I think it's very beautiful. May I see your arm?"

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I want to heal it."

"What about Tasuki?"

"He insisted that I heal you first."

Sharon felt a brief flash of anger. That dork. He was hurt more badly then she was and he wanted her to be healed first? That just wasn't right.

"Tell him that I want him to be healed first."

"I don't think he'll listen to me."

"So heal him anyway."

"The sooner I heal you the sooner I can heal him."

"But he should be healed…."

"He refused to be helped before you were. I'll heal him as soon as my powers regenerate okay?"

Sharon sighed and nodded her consent. He reached for her arm and she winced.

"Will this hurt?" she asked. He smiled a little.

"No. You won't even feel it."

"Okay…" she said, not quite believing him. She closed her eyes. Expecting pain…or at least discomfort. There wasn't pain…exactly. It just felt…odd. The ache was beginning to disappear. After a moment it felt like her arm had never been broken. She moved it experimentally. It was perfect, whole, as if it had never been broken at all. Broken. Tamahome had broken it. Tamahome… Her suppressed tears threatened to overwhelm her if she didn't do something to stop them. She forced a bright smile to her face.

"I feel fine now… Everything's so distant…like it was a dream. Maybe it was all a…d…dream." She couldn't speak anymore as the tears broke free.

---

Mitsukake watched her. His heart went out to her but he wasn't sure what to do. There was nothing he could think of to say that would comfort her. Maybe he should hold her…but did she want that? He didn't know if he should, he hadn't known her for that long. Still, he didn't want to just leave her crying all alone. He tentatively put his arms around her. She leaned against him instantly…as if they had known each other for a long time. If only he could heal the pain in her heart…but that was even more impossible then the Kodoku which had broken it. The best thing she could do for herself was cry...and the best thing he could do was be there for her.

After what seemed a long time, her sobs faded.

"I feel terrible again," she said in a soft, wavery voice. He picked her up and laid her gently in her bed, tucking the blankets around her like she was a child.

"Sleep. You'll feel better after a good rest," he said, brushing her hair from her forehead. She sniffled and a forlorn look came to her face.

"I won't feel all the way better."

"No…that will take time. But eventually you'll heal."

She nodded wearily and scooped up a toy lion from the floor, snuggling it close to her chest.

"Take care of Tasuki," she said.

"I will."

"Thank you, Mitsukake."

He smiled at her warmly and left. Despite the tragedy…he couldn't help but feel a little happy. He was beginning to feel like he belonged here.

---

Tasuki yelped as pain shot through his arm. Oh man this hurt! It wasn't anything he could fight against either. This thing hurting him was the evil called…a physician. He yelped again, sat up and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Don't ya got any sympathy? I just got my ass kicked! How much more pain do ya think I can take before it kills me?"

"You have three broken ribs, a left arm and leg broken, multiple contusions and sprains all over," Mitsukake said, unperturbed, "If you can live through that, nothing I do will kill you." Tasuki narrowed his eyes and laid back down.

"What kind of stupid excuse is that?" he grumbled.

Well it wasn't that bad. All he needed was something to take his mind off of the pain. The only thing he could think of was the miko. He had never really defended someone before like that. Let alone a girl.

He knew why he'd done it. He'd just gotten so…angry. But he didn't know why he had gotten angry. She was a girl! Of course she was slightly different from the girls he knew…but no less violent. Still…her violence was somewhat…different. It wasn't malicious. She didn't use her claws to dig up cruel words and make it as painful as possible. She didn't manipulate either. Then again, now that he thought about it, she did. But it was different when she did it.

She acted like a boy in some ways too. Her loud voice and her willingness to get into fights. In other ways she was completely a girl. That was most apparent in her mistaken love for Tamahome. She was strong yet fragile at the same time. Brave yet scared. Intelligent yet at times amazingly stupid. What he liked most about her was honest with herself and didn't pretend to be something she wasn't. He'd never met a girl like her.

No. He couldn't think like that. Sharon was just like every other female. The only difference between her and them was that she was a miko. Not that he cared outside of being her seishi. As far as he was concerned girls were unnecessary. The world would be a lot better without them. Coincidentally he wondered how she was.

"So is Sharon better now?"

"Somewhat."

"Didn't you heal her?"

"I can heal her body…but not her heart."

"Like I said. Love is stupid. She just got herself crushed. And for what? An ass of a guy who would like nothin' better then ta strangle her ta death."

"I'm sure Tamahome wasn't always like that."

"Che. I don't give a shit. Tama-boy's on my black list. Next time I see him I'm not gonna go so easy on him."

"Good, because I don't want to have to keep on healing you."

"Just what kinda doctor are ya anyway?!"

---

Sharon was curled up in the chair again, this time holding her lion. She couldn't sleep. Sleeping brought dreams and she didn't like those anymore. She stared out the window and listened to the melody that Chiriko was playing. It took away a little of the sadness and replaced it with peace. She wasn't happy exactly…just not so sad anymore. She didn't mind him being in the room. He was unobtrusive and she liked to hear his music.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Nuriko poked his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"If I say no are you going to come in anyway?" Sharon muttered, not looking him in the eye. The purple haired seishi came in and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"If you want to talk about it…."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine."

"Sharon, are you ok, no da?"

Sharon jumped and looked up to see Chichiri coming in.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why does everyone think that I'm not?"

"Because we can tell," Nuriko said.

"Yes well…you must be imaging things. I'm ok. Really."

"Sharon…."

"Mitsukake if you ask how I'm feeling I'll kick you."

"You should be asleep," he said calmly. She blushed and wrinkled her nose.

"I can't. How's Tasuki?"

"He'll be fine."

"Good."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine! Fine! Stop bugging me people," she glared at her seishi over the top of her lion's mane. "I'm going to be fine…there's nothing to talk about…so stop asking me!" Hotohori came into the room…Sharon glanced at him. Daring him mentally to say it.

"Sharon, are you all right?"

"That's it! I've had it!" she stood and pointed toward the door, "get out! All of you! Just leave me alone! I'm fine!"

"But…." Nuriko said.

"Just go." Sharon sat back down and buried her face in the stuffed animal. She didn't want their concern. Couldn't they see that it was her fault? She just wanted to be left alone with her misery. The flute stopped playing and she heard them leave. She sniffed and hugged her lion. It was the only thing she felt comfortable crying around. It didn't try to console her…just let her cry.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Her head shot up. Hotohori was standing there, a sad look on his face.

"I know you're not all right. Why won't you at least talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"Will you leave me alone, Hotohori?! I don't want your comfort! I don't want anything."

"I know you're upset…"

"I'm not upset!" she snapped, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "Just go away." She mumbled.

"I know you are. Even I could see how much you loved Tamahome. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending dammit! Just leave!" she said looking him straight in the eye. Hotohori sighed…left and shut the door quietly behind him.

---

Once outside her room he leaned against the wall and closed his hand into a fist. He could hear her crying again. Why wouldn't she let him comfort her? Why wouldn't she even let him near her?

He felt like he had failed. As someone who loved her he should be able to comfort her. He should be able to wipe away her tears and make her happy again. If only she could see what her sadness was doing to him. He felt like he was dying inside…and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

---

Amanda sighed happily. She finally had Tamahome, he was all hers. He loved her now. She was sure of it. Everything was worth it too. Sharon deserved everything she got. They were in her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed and he was standing at the window. She smiled and came up to him. He hugged her again and she smiled wider. It was perfect.

"Tamahome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"I belong to you," he said, kissing her temple.

"But do you love me?"

"What do you think?"

A spark of anger flared in her heart, mixed with one of desperation. She had to hear him say that he loved her. She had to know everything of his was hers.

"I want you to answer me. Do you love me Tamahome?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked away.

"Yes," he said finally. The tone of his voice made him sound like she had forced him to say it. No…this was not happening.

"Then say it. Say you love me," she demanded. He turned away from her and looked back out the window.

"Why?"

"Just say it!"

"What does it matter?"

"Why can't you Tamahome? What's stopping you? You're still in love with Sharon aren't you?!" she snapped. He whirled around to face her, eyes blazing. Amanda backed up a bit, suddenly a little afraid.

"I don't love her! I hate her dammit!" he snarled. Amanda put her hands on her hips and glared at him. If he thought she was going to be intimidated, he had another thing coming.

"Then why were you crying when she left?"

e

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Nakago said you were."

His eyes grew cold. He pulled her up against him and tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the face.

"Listen to me, Lady Amanda. I belong to you. I feel about you the same way you feel about me. Why would I cry over her?"

"Then prove it to me. Prove that you love me."

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed her.

---

Amanda melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. There was no doubt that she knew what she was doing…but something was different. Something was wrong. He didn't fit against her. He broke the kiss and let her go. She smiled at him. He looked down into her face. She was beautiful…but it just wasn't right. It just wasn't perfect. That was a stupid thought of course. No one was perfect. _Except Sharon. _

Tamahome scowled as the thought slipped unbidden into his mind. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about that damned Suzaku no Miko. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. When he slept…he dreamed of her. Everything he looked at seemed to remind him of her in some way or another. It made no sense…he hated her…he belonged to Amanda.

He pulled the locket out of his belt and turned it over in his fingers. It glittered in the candlelight. There was only one way to get the little bitch off of his mind. She had to be destroyed and he had to be the one to do it.

---

Sharon was walking down the halls, head bowed. She paused at a door and touched it gently. This was Tamahome's room. She pushed open the door and looked inside. Everything was neat and it was like no one used the room. Well no one would…at least Tamahome wouldn't.

She shut the door quickly and walked away. She didn't want to stay in there. It felt like she was trespassing…besides…she didn't want to be reminded. It was too late though she was reminded. Maybe a walk in the garden would clear her head. She went outside and walked around a bit. It had stopped raining but the darkening sky promised a storm later on. She couldn't concentrate on the scenery. Her thoughts kept returning to what had happened. Gah. She had to just forget about it. She was just worrying everyone, especially Hotohori. She shouldn't have said what she'd said to him. That wasn't fair to him. He didn't need to be concerned about her. He had enough to be concerned about. She saw Chiriko leaning against the wall and playing his flute. He seemed to love playing that thing. She didn't mind. She loved to listen.

"Hey, Chiko," she said softly. He lowered the instrument.

"Hello. Are you feeling better Miko?"

"Please…call me Sharon. I guess I am…a little bit. I'll still miss him a lot though."

"You still love him?"

"Yeah." She stood beside him and thunked her head softly on the wall. "There's that too. I'm such a loser."

"What?"

"Tamahome's a seishi. Without him we can't summon Suzaku. So I've failed." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Hotohori won't let him come back but he has to come back otherwise there's not point to me be a miko if we can't summon Suzaku. "

"Hey…," Sharon opened her eyes again and looked down at him. "Do you think the seishi actually have to participate in the ceremony or they just have to be there?"

"I don't know," Chiriko said, blinking.

"Well if it's the latter all we have to do is lure Tamahome here. How can I make him come back though? He hates me so he has to have a good reason. Not his family, he could visit them without coming here. Besides, in the state he's in…I don't even think I want him to visit them." She bit her lip as a new sadness pulled at her. She hadn't been the only one to lose someone. Sen and Chuei and Gyokuran and the little ones had lost him too. He was as good as dead to them. She was so selfish. Sharon shook her head. She couldn't let herself dwell on that now.

"Well at least as long as he's in Kutou he can protect Amanda from that bastard Nakago. I can't believe she actually believes him! Anyone can tell he lies. No wonder he could turn her against me. Oh yeah. Now that we're on the subject…I feel sorry for you, Chiko."

"Why's that?"

Sharon bit her lip. Should she tell him she knew? It seemed like a pretty big secret but…maybe it would feel good not to hide it anymore.

"It must be hard to know that your brother is in the rival group," she said gently. Chiriko paled.

"What…what do you mean? He's a bodyguard."

Sharon smiled a little. She could understand why Chiriko would want to hide his brother's true identity.

"I know who he is. I met him when I was in Kutou."

"You…you did?"

"Yeah. Look, I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I still trust you." He looked relieved, his face was still a little pale though.

"Could you…not tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Hey…do you know any way I can get Tamahome back here?"

Chiriko shook his head. She sighed and nodded.

"Thought not. That's okay though. I don't know. You know, Sometimes I think it would be easier if I just ended it all." She knew it she didn't mean it as soon as she said it. But…if Tamahome thought she were dead…he might come back to see if it were true. After all…he was still a seishi right?

"That's it! Ending it all. Perfect. Thank you Chiko. Bye!" She raced off.

---

Kotuku watched her go, then slumped to the ground. That had been so close. For the second time he'd seen his short life flash before his eyes. How had she met up with Shunkaku anyway?

Sharp pain began to poke into his shin. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then rolled up his pants leg and sighed frustrated as he saw the writing. Shunkaku just didn't listen.

_Brother…I have something to tell you. It's about the Suzaku no Miko. _

_I know. _There was a long pause, then further up close to his knee:

_I'm dead aren't I? _

_You'll only wish you were Shun, _he wrote. He heard voices and hastily covered the markings. Then He picked up his flute and began to play.

---

Sharon carefully penned in the kanji. It was difficult to copy and the sentence structure was wacky too, at least to her English attuned brain. This was the third note she'd attempted to write. It had taken her hours to finish the first two. This one was the one that she was going to use. It was short and to the point. But that's what suicide notes were supposed to be. Short…and if they weren't they were now.

She wouldn't actually commit suicide. Just disappear for a few days and let everyone think she did. Then Tamahome would come back and she could reveal the hoax and they could take it from there. She really didn't want to think too far ahead. She heard the door to her room open and stiffened.

"I brought you some dinner," Nuriko said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Just set it down."

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Maybe later."

"Sharon if you can't rest at least eat. You haven't touched a thing all day."

"I'll eat it ok? Could you please leave now?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing.."

"Well I'm fine. Go away."

"Sharon…."

"What do you want from me?" she snapped, getting up and whirling towards the seishi. "I'm fine okay?! I'm happy okay?! Stop bothering me!" He looked at her for a moment…hurt in his brown eyes. Then he shook his head.

"Fine. I will then. The food's here if you want it. If not, you can starve because I'm not bringing you anything else. I've done my good deed for the day. For all that's worth." He stalked from the room and slammed the door.

Sharon winced. She shouldn't have done that either. She was such a jerk. She was being mean to everyone. Just because she had been hurt by someone she loved didn't give her an excuse to be like this. She had to control her temper. She was also nervous about what she was about to do. She wanted it to work but what if it didn't? No…there was no time to doubt. It would work. Then she could summon Suzaku and wish for everyone's happiness and go home and everything would be as it should be.

She looked over the note. Something was wrong with it. She checked and re-checked the kanji…but that seemed fine. The wording seemed ok too. So what was wrong with it? Then she realized…instead of writing it up to down…she had written it left to right. She clenched her teeth, threw the note over her shoulder and started on a new one.

---

The note was written. She stared down at the messy characters with a sort of pride. It wasn't much…but she had done it. Now how should she say she was going to kill herself? Nothing that they could find too easily. Something they didn't need a body for to know. Of course that knocked off about everything she could think of. Except…except for drowning. No…she was to good of a swimmer for that. But of course…they didn't know that.

What she had to do was to plant the seed that would lead someone to think about what she was going to do. Then let them find the note to prove it. She could leave some evidence by the place she was going to 'drown' in to seal it. Then she would lie low in the city. They wouldn't look for her if they thought her dead. That was it then. But what was she going to do to find out if Tamahome had come back yet? Well…there would probably be rumors or something. There was just one more thing she had to do before she left. She put the note in her front pocket and left the room.

---

Tasuki was half between sleep and awareness. He had been asleep before…but something was bringing him out of it. Something cool touched his face and stung a little as it touched a cut. He winced. The coolness left for a moment and he heard the sound of water being splashed around, then the coolness again.

He realized someone was washing the dried blood from his cheek. Who was it? He didn't think it was Mitsukake. The touch was so light and gentle. He couldn't think of anyone else who would be doing it though. Nuriko maybe? That was a possibility…even though the girlish man had hit him a few times. The cloth left his cheek again. He opened his eyes. It took them a moment to adjust to the weak light of a single candle. All he could see was a silhouette, it looked feminine enough.

"Nuriko?" The figure finished wetting the rag and turned back into the light.

"Try again Tas."

"Eh?" He blinked then closed his eyes tightly. He must be delirious or something. There was no way he could be seeing who he was seeing and not be delirious. He felt the gentle touch on his face again and opened his eyes. If he wasn't lying down he would have facefaulted. A large sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Sh…Sh…Sharon?" She giggled.

"Bingo. Give the man a prize," she said with a grin. He blinked in surprise. She was being so gentle. He didn't even know she could be gentle. What else was there about her that he didn't know? Sharon's mouth slipped quickly into a frown.

"Am I hurting you or something?" she asked.

"N…no why?"

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yeah I'm fine. It'll take more then a beating to get me down," he smiled reassuringly…then looked at her concerned. "How are you feeling?"

Anger flashed in her dark eyes for an instant…and then it was gone. He couldn't believe it. He'd seen her angry and hadn't been abused for once. He couldn't even find any trace of anger in her face. Only a gentle smile and sad eyes.

"I'm fine. Really. Mitsukake healed my arm."

"He couldn't heal everything though," Tasuki said. Her smile saddened somewhat.

"No…." she murmured. It seemed like there should be more to that sentence but she didn't say it. Tasuki winced as she touched a cut that wasn't quite closed yet. "Oops. Sorry," she said and began to wipe away the fresh blood.

"It's ok. If you want my advice…."

"And everyone does…."

He made a point of ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

"I think you should just forget about him. I mean what could you possibly see in a jerk like that anyway?"

"Tasuki…he's not really. Well…he is sometimes. It's just the kodoku."

"Yeah well that shit's permanent, or so I've heard. So it's not like he's ever gonna be back to the way he was."

She winced.

"Yeah I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me." Tasuki mentally hit himself. Of all the stupid things to say to her. "So what did he do to you anyway?"

"Three broken ribs, a left arm and leg broken, multiple contusions and sprains all over," he said, intentionally mimicking Mitsukake. He wanted to get another giggle out of her. Or at least a smile. It seemed to have a totally opposite affect. Sharon's eyes narrowed. She turned from him and cleaned the cloth. Then turned back…but her face was angry now.

"You dork," she snarled. He blinked in surprise then inched away a little. She wouldn't hurt a wounded man would she? He should have known she'd turn vicious…all girls did. He got a little angry himself. He'd done a lot for her and she still was going to insult him like this? A part of him felt betrayed…he had thought she would be different.

"What now, little girl? Didn't I fight hard enough for ya? What did ya want me to do? Let that psycho boyfriend of yours kill me?"

"No, you stupid idiot. I didn't want you to fight in the first place!"

"Why not? Did ya just want me to let him get away with what he did?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter! It's just a stupid broken arm."

"Yeah, a broken arm and him chokin' ya and kickin' ya."

"So what? You didn't have to risk yourself for me. That was so stupid! What if you'd been killed, huh?"

"Don't think you can fool me. The only reason you care, little girl, is because I need ta be alive so we can summon Suzaku."

"That's not the only reason."

"It is so."

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Listen to me, you dork!" She pointed her finger in his face. "If Tamahome had killed you then I would never have been able to forgive myself. I know you hate me but I don't think you're so bad."

"Who th' hell said I hated ya?"

"You did! You don't like girls and you don't like me. I got that message loud and clear."

"Well I do hate girls. But yer not a girl."

"Oh thank you. That makes me feel so much better."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ya are a girl…just…different."

"Oh so now I'm weird huh?"

"I didn't say that! Yer just twisting my words around!"

"So you don't think I'm weird."

"Yeah I think yer weird. Weird as hell. But that doesn't mean I hate ya. I just don't like ya."

"Is there a difference?" she said with a snort. He gave up. She was being impossible and he was starting to get a headache. Why did he always let girls do this to him? There was silence for a while. She sighed heavily and placed the cool cloth on his forehead.

"Sorry for blowing up at you like that…I…I just came in here to see how you were doing. That's all." She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. And there she was all sad again. He should still be angry with her. He wanted to be angry with her. He knew what she was doing. Oh, he knew. But…seeing her sad face like that…he just…just couldn't… He grinned.

"It don't bother me, little girl. Don't worry about it."

"It's not that I don't like you. I just can't stand you sometimes." A tentative smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Well…bandits aren't supposed to be likable. It would ruin our image."

"I don't think you're image is in any danger…but anyway…I have to go now." She stood up and looked down at him. Her smile was bigger this time. "Good night, Tasuki." He felt like he had to say something more.

"Hey," he said, she had her hand on the door and turned back to look at him. "I sort of feel sorry for…whatever his name was."

"Tamahome?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"He didn't know what he was doin' treating a girl like you like that. 'Cause he's never gonna find another one." The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Before he even knew they were there. Sharon froze for a moment, staring at him, came up to the bed again. Her steps graceful at that moment…or was it just him? She knelt by the bed and he could see a faint blush splashing across her nose.

"Sometimes, Tasuki, I don't know what to do with you." Then without warning she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stood up and fairly ran from the room.

What…the hell…just happened? She just…she just…. A warm feeling flooded his heart and the aching pain vanished. He felt like he did after he drank a whole lot…but this was something…different. He couldn't describe it. He was suddenly frightened because it felt like his heart had stopped beating. He reached over and pinched himself.

The pain brought him back to reality and his heart resumed its normal rhythm. He laid there on the bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to absorb what just happened to him. It was probably…something he ate…or stress or something. Maybe he should just get some sleep. He would feel better in the morning. Hell, he'd probably have forgotten it by then. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him.

He knew what she was trying to do. The little girl was trying to steal his heart. He wouldn't let her though. He refused to let her.

---

Sharon bit her lip. Oh gah. Why had she…. It was Tasuki…no Genrou…no Tasuki…she didn't know. She shook her head free of those thoughts. It didn't matter now. What was done was done. There were more important things to worry about. She spotted the old servant, Keiki, coming down the hall. She beckoned him over to her. He came without hesitation and bowed.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Is there a really deep lake in the city?" she asked. He look confused for a moment.

"Not…that I'm aware of. There is a fairly deep one on the palace grounds," he said. Sharon shook her head.

"No good. I need something away from the palace."

"Well…there is always the river."

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

"I could provide someone to escort you."

"I'm not going there. I just want to know how to get there."

"If I may ask, Your Grace, why do you want to know?"

Sharon bit her lip and looked away from him.

"Do you really need to know?"

"Of course not, Your Grace." He gave her directions to the river. She had him repeat it again so she had the path firmly set in her mind. She was lucky he used landmarks instead of street names in his instructions.

"Thanks. Could you do me one more favor?"

"As you wish, Your Grace," he said with a bow. She fished the note out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Give this to Nuriko…but don't read it…and tell him…that I'm sorry." Keiki bowed again and went in search of the purple haired seishi. Sharon hoped he didn't find him too soon. As soon as he was out of sight she turned and ran through the halls.

---

She managed to sneak past the guards and get out into the city. Sharon ran through the city streets. Nervous anticipation settled in her stomach. She couldn't turn back though...not now. She had to follow through with this. She had to bring Tamahome back. This was her duty as the miko.

She could use her shoes as a marker. But what if they didn't fall for it? Maybe she should just jump in. That way if anyone happened to be watching, they could witness it. That was perfect.

Keiki was very descriptive in his directions and she managed to find the river with little problem. She stared over the stone wall into the seething water. She couldn't back out. She could not back out. She couldn't afford to be a coward right now. She took off her shoes and put them by the wall then she climbed on top of the wall and gazed into the water. The wind stirred it and sent waves crashing up the side. Fear danced through her. She gulped. She was a good swimmer. She'd survive. Sharon closed her eyes tightly and jumped.

The river swallowed her and pulled her down. She tried to swim against it but the current was too strong and it was difficult keeping her head above the water. She drew in a deep breath just before she was sucked back down again. She was scraped along the bottom a few feet before finally getting her feet under her. She pushed her feet against the ground and shot up. Suddenly her head was slapped back and pain ripped through her scalp. Something had caught her hair. Sharon reached down and found her hair hopelessly entangled around a branch. Uh-oh.


	42. Return of the Heart

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 2

Return of the Heart

:Or:

I want you to help me forget…

By:

NightMare

With a summary for Episode 40 from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Song: Angel of Mine…by Monica. Very nice song. You should listen to it.

---

It was late but Nuriko couldn't sleep. He felt a little guilty about what had happened in Sharon's room. He had originally come in to see if she would talk to him and thought that maybe food would help. He shouldn't have gotten so defensive. Sure she had been unnecessarily rude…but she had been through a lot. He should have been more tolerant. Maybe he should go back and not leave until she had talked to him.

He left from the room and started toward hers. An old servant was bustling down the hall. He appeared to be looking for someone. He spotted Nuriko and hurried up to him. Then bowed.

"My Lad…er…Lord…uhhh…Nuriko-sama."

"Yes?"

"Her Grace asked that this message be given to you. She also sends her apologies." Nuriko took the note from him.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know."

The seishi opened the note and tried to decipher the atrocious handwriting. As the message came clear his eyes widened. So that was why she had wanted him to leave…she hadn't wanted him to see this.

"I have to show this to Hotohori-sama," Nuriko murmured. He folded up the note again and looked at the old servant. "Where's the Emperor?"

"He's probably in his rooms but…," the old man started. Nuriko ran off before he could finish.

---

Hotohori took the crown off and sighed with relief. Another long day had ended as usual, far later then it should have. He remained still as a servant let down his hair. Then sat down and stared into the mirror. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. He stared at the beautiful man staring back at him.

He was worried about Sharon. She was so upset…but wouldn't let anybody in to see her. He didn't understand why she was being like this. She had never been like this before. Perhaps he didn't know the miko as well as he thought he did. All he cared about was trying to comfort her.

The door burst open. He jumped and looked in surprise at Nuriko. He was about to ask but he knew by the look in the seishi's face that something was wrong. Without a word Nuriko handed him a note.

Hotohori had to read it twice before it penetrated his mind. Sharon was going to…unless she already had. No…he couldn't think of that. She hadn't…not yet and he had to find her and stop her before she did.

"Where is she, Nuriko?"

"I don't know. He gave it to me," he said, gesturing to an old servant that appeared at the door. Hotohori stood.

"Where is the miko?" he demanded. The servant bowed.

"She didn't say where she was going, Your Majesty but I think I might know. She asked me directions to the river…. Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?

---

Keiki watched confused as the Emperor ran from the room. He was in the room…but he wasn't sure he heard the conversation. He shook his head. Perhaps he was getting a bit too old for this sort of job.

---

She frantically tried to untangle her hair from the branch. She fought the urge to take a deep breath. All she would get was water. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! She got desperate and tried to tug her hair free. The knots got tighter and she didn't have the strength to pull anymore.

_Help!_ She thought desperately, but no one could hear her. She could feel the energy draining from her. She closed her eyes everything would be fine as long as she didn't breathe in. _Just think about other things_…she told herself…_think about…Ann. _

---

What had Sharon gotten herself into now? Not only was Ann soaking wet, she found it hard to breathe. She held the book away from her dripping hair. She didn't have a good feeling about this. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Sharon enjoyed getting in trouble. Ann sighed and closed her eyes.

---

Hotohori came to the river, the rain slapping into him. His breath rattled in his lungs, he had run all the way. There was no sign of Sharon. Had she not yet arrived? He stared into the turbulent water. He hoped that was the case.

"Sharon!" he yelled into the rain. "Sharon can you hear me?" There was no answer. Something made him look down and he saw her shoes sitting by the wall. His heart leapt into his throat. No. He dove into the water without a second thought. There was a slim chance she was still alive…but it would be nearly impossible to find her in time. He would find her. He was determined to find her. He could not let her die.

---

Ann was in a dark place. She knew that something was wrong. She had just closed her eyes for a moment and now she couldn't open them again. She felt that she was somewhere else, even though she could feel the purring of Sharon's cat as it rubbed up against her.

She tried to walk through the dark place but found an oddly familiar resistance. It was water. Dark water…but she could still see and breathe. It was sort of like an illusion…no…not quite…more like…a dream. She saw a familiar shape floating in the blackness. Her dark hair fanning out behind her. Her back was turned.

"Sharon?" Ann asked. The girl turned and stared at her with wide brown eyes.

"Anni. I'm scared," her voice was soft but seemed to echo in the blackness. Ann approached her friend.

"Why?"

"I'm caught on a branch. I can't go to the surface. I can't breathe. I'm going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Ann could see the panicked look start to enter Sharon's eyes and kept her voice calm and reassuring.

"I…I'm underwater…and now I'm trapped and no one knows where I am!"

"Not even your seishi?"

"No. They only know that I'm going to kill myself. Or they think they know."

"Explain it to me…but explain quickly because I don't think we have much time." Ann listened as Sharon summarized everything that Ann hadn't been able to interpret from the book. Ann bowed her head and rubbed her temples.

"You idiot. I can't believe you actually did something like that. Sharon, you are so incredibly dense sometimes."

"So what do I do, Anni?"

"You have to fight. You can't die. Give some sign to show that you're alive."

"I can't."

'Live for me. Please.'

Ann looked up as Tamahome's voice echoed in the non-air. Then she looked at Sharon.

"You heard him."

"That was different, Anni. It's a memory. It was when he was different…when…he…you know."

'I'll try.' That was Sharon's voice…but she hadn't spoken. Ann looked at her friend. The sixteen-year-old looked away.

'No. Don't try. Promise. Promise you'll live for me.'

'I…I promise. I'll live for you… No matter how much it hurts.'

"You made a promise, Sharon."

"But…I…."

"Sharon. Don't. I know you have the strength to do something. Now do it."

"Ann…you just don't get it."

"I don't have to. Are you telling me your promises aren't worth anything?"

"Yes but…he's so…different now."

"That's what your head says…but what about your heart?"

Sharon bit her lip. Then nodded and closed her eyes. Ann's eyes abruptly opened as she came back to herself. She looked back down at the book again and began to translate the characters.

---

Nuriko looked over the wall into the water. Where they both under there? He would have liked to help, but he didn't swim well enough to be of any use. He hated standing here so useless while they were in danger but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"What's going on, no da?" Chichiri asked, appearing beside him. Nuriko clasped his hands together.

"Sharon tried to drown herself and Hotohori-sama went in after her. What can we do?"

"Nothing right now, no da."

Nuriko stared anxiously into the water. This was like Kutou all over again.

---

Sharon began to struggle anew. She had to keep herself alive. Maybe she could free herself. She couldn't hold on much longer, she was losing strength.

'Sharon!' Ann shouted in her mind, 'hold on! It says the emperor is looking for you!'

Sharon clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip. Then she gathered all her remaining energy. She took a deep physical breath. That proved to be a mistake since water flooded her lungs. She fought the urge to cough and instead concentrated…she hoped this would work.

---

"After much searching the Emperor was losing hope," Ann read. She shook her head. "No! Don't give up! You're so close! I can feel it!" Then she had an idea. She hoped this would work.

---

The water was so dark and he couldn't see anything. The water pulled and pushed him and he wasn't sure which way was up anymore. How could he ever find her in this? She might be dead already.

'HOTOHORI!' two voices screamed in his mind. The seishi winced. That had hurt…but new hope filled his heart. She had called him! She was still alive. There was still a chance to find her. He closed his eyes tightly and let his instinct guide him.

He reached out and his fingers brushed her face. Something was stopping her from swimming up. Her hair was tangled around the branch. He tried to free it but couldn't…and he didn't have his sword. He would have to break the branch…but he didn't have much air left. He tried to break the branch but he wasn't strong enough. The river kept trying to pull him away. He wouldn't leave her. If she died…then he died too.

---

"Comon'…try harder! Please Hotohori…don't give up," Ann yelled. She could feel a lump form in the back of her throat. This was it. Sharon was as good as dead this time. Hotohori couldn't save her. Ann didn't want another of her best friends to die…but she had no choice. She didn't want Hotohori to die either. The despair enveloped her heart and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't give up. Even if they had…she couldn't give up.

'If you want to save your friends,' a familiar voice said in her mind, 'then you have to give up something.'

"I would give anything! Even my life."

'Well you don't have to go that far. '

"I give up all my strength to Hotohori."

'Are you sure child?'

"Yes." A thin beam of red light shot from the book and buried into Ann's chest…where her heart was. She cried out and arched back. She could feel the energy draining from her. She let it. _For you Sharon… _she thought. _For you…Hotohori._

---

Nuriko turned away. He just couldn't watch anymore. It had been too long. There was no way either of them could have survived. How could it all end like this?

"Look!" Chichiri said. The purple haired seishi looked back. A faint red light was glowing under the surface of the water. The light intensified and suddenly the water burst apart. Hotohori appeared above the water, red chi surrounding him. Sharon was in his arms. Happy tears ran down Nuriko's face, mixing with the rain. They were both all right. They were both going to be all right. Hotohori stepped onto the ground and the red light faded. Sharon coughed up some water and began to breathe. Hotohori smiled down at her.

"You were wonderful, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko breathed. Hotohori turned his smile on him.

"I know," he said, and began to sparkle.

"Daa…" Chichiri said with a sweatdrop.

---

Ann collapsed back on the bed. She felt drained…but happy. That…really…wasn't that bad. She listened for Taiitsukun's voice again. When she didn't hear it, she spoke.

"Will I ever get it back?" she asked.

'Of course. With rest and food.'

"But…you made it sound…like I was giving up something forever.'

'I didn't make it sound like anything. You're the one who interpreted it,' Taiitsukun said. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Oracles…oy."

'Of course….'

"Ah ha! I knew there was a catch."

'Yes. This has an irreversible consequence. You are now connected with the seishi Hotohori. Whatever feelings you have for him are tripled and will never go away. You will always feel for him as you do now.'

"Hotohori? But…well he was a friend."

'As you say, child. Then there is no cause for alarm. Rest…and I will be back.'

"Wait a minute," Ann said. The voice didn't come back. Ann shook her head. That was odd…the only thing she felt towards Hotohori was friendship. That and nothing more. She did admit that there was once a little seed of something other then that. But…that had disappeared. She had shoved it so deep inside herself knowing that it would never happen. It had gone. Hadn't it? Oh buh. What had she just done to herself?

Ann took a shaky sip of Surge then she lay down on her stomach and opened the book to read more.

---

Sharon was coming back to awareness slowly. She felt warm and safe. She could breathe. She was safe. She was in a nice comfortable bed. Oh boy that forged suicide had not turned out well. She'd nearly killed herself. The question was where was she? Well she didn't feel like opening her eyes and finding out.

She stretched out her arms and yawned. Her hand touched something warm and solid. Gah? Was it her imagination or did she feel something moving behind it. Moving at a slow rhythm…but it was steadily speeding up. She pressed her hand flat against it. It almost felt like a heart beat. But it wasn't a heart beat…because then she would have to acknowledge she was in a potentially strange bed with a potentially strange man. She wasn't ready to do that yet. Nope…not yet…she'd rather disillusion herself for a while longer. A bigger hand closed over hers and pulled it away from where she could feel the almost heart beat. Then the man who wasn't in bed with her kissed her fingers.

Ok…that was enough. She needed to acknowledge what was going on before whoever he was decided to kiss anywhere else. She was in a potentially strange bed with a potentially strange man. Gah! Her eyes flew open and she sat up, jerking her hand away.

She looked around…she was…she was in the palace…in her room. She looked at the man beside her…it was Hotohori. Sharon sighed and laid back down. Great. She had panicked for nothing. She closed her eyes. She was in a familiar bed with a familiar man. Her eyes opened again…wait a minute.

Hotohori was leaning on his elbow and smiling down at her. What was he…in the same…and she…and what? Then she realized he had saved her. Oh man did she owe him big. She sat up and so did he.

"Sharon, why did you…" She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just thought…I thought Tamahome would come back if he thought I was dead and I didn't expect to get caught in the branch and I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to do what I said I was going to do." Hotohori returned the embrace and she could hear him sigh.

"Sharon. Even if you were dead. Tamahome wouldn't be coming back. If you had died because of him…." He didn't finish the sentence…but she knew what the ending would be.

"But…he has to come back because we need to summon Suzaku and…I…we need to summon Suzaku." She couldn't say what was in her heart. She missed him so much. Whenever she thought of him she felt so empty. She began to cry again. He didn't try to comfort her…or console her. He just held her and let her cry.

When she was done she pulled away and he let her go. He stared into her eyes. She had seen that look before from him. This time there was a slight difference. For once she seemed to see the love in it. Love. He loved her. The full realization hit her and she was still. He reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Forget about him. He hurt you and he isn't coming back."

"But I…." He pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Ssh. Don't say you can't. Time will pass…and what hurts so much now will fade." She nodded and sniffled.

"I'll try," she said. A little smile crossed her face. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned closer.

"You don't need to worry about Suzaku…I'll take care of that for you. I'd do anything for you…" He was close enough to kiss her…but he didn't. He wouldn't either…Sharon knew that. She had to forget about Tamahome. She had to stop upsetting everyone. Maybe there was a way she could forget. Maybe… She leaned closer to Hotohori and stared into his golden eyes.

"There is something you can do for me," she said in a soft voice, tracing his lips lightly with her fingers.

"What's that?" he asked in the same tone, touching her cheek. She rested her cheek against his warmth for a moment, then leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"I want you to help me forget…" He kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to concentrate fully on this…she couldn't think of anything else. His hand touched the small of her back and he pulled her closer against him. Sharon let her thoughts slide away.

---

Tamahome was almost there. He could see the city rising against the night. He smiled…Sharon was in there…in the palace and when he found her he'd kill her. As quickly as he could to get it over with. Just to get her out of his head. Nothing could stop him. He'd kill her and then go back to Amanda. The woman he belonged to.

---

Ann narrowed her eyes as she translated. She was letting him kiss her! They were still doing it too. She turned the page and there was a picture. Sharon had her arms around Hotohori's neck and he looked so happy. She couldn't believe this.

"Get your hands off him, you little slut!" she shouted. Then realized what she said and clapped both hands over her mouth. Buh…she sounded like Nuriko. Ok…what was going on? Oh no. Oh buh, buh, buh. Ann suddenly realized something. The seed hadn't entirely disappeared in the depths of her mind. The tiny little mustard seed…had grown into a really big tree. She was in trouble now.

---

Somehow she was lying underneath him. She didn't care. She could barely think straight. His lips left hers and she opened her eyes a little. He looked at her with half closed eyes too. She wished his eyes were violet. He wished he were someone else…but she was also glad he was there for her too.

"I love you," he said. "I've always loved you. I want you to love me too. At least try…"

"All right. I'll try. Just…don't stop…not yet." He began to kiss her neck. She sighed and arched her head back. This felt almost perfect. Of course nothing could be perfect. _Except Tamahome_ she thought. A little part of her twinged with guilt. Tamahome…it felt like she was betraying …but…she had too. She had to forget. She had to forget for her seishi's sake. For Konan's sake. For Hotohori's sake. It was her duty as the miko.

---

He knew he should stop. He knew this wasn't the right time for it…but he didn't want to stop. She was so soft and she wanted him to do this. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make her forget her pain. She would love him…and not as a friend…but just as she had loved the one who had broken her heart. He reached up and cupped her breast. She gasped and arched up against him, making him tense. Even if he'd wanted to stop, he doubted he could now.

"Damn," she whispered. "That feels…really…really good, Squash-boy."

---

Tamahome stilled and pulled his hand away. Sharon opened her eyes to see why and realized with a jolt of guilt. It was Hotohori. Gah. She'd forgotten. That must have stung. She pushed him gently away and turned so that her back was too him. She suddenly felt like the stupidest, ugliest bitch that had ever existed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have even said that. How can you even stand me, Hori-kun? All I seem to do is hurt you."

"No…don't think like that. I don't expect you to forget so soon. It was good for us to stop anyway." She looked back at him. He was smiling gently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there is plenty of time for that after you become my wife," he said, trailing a line down her cheek with his finger. She bit her lip. Gah. Not the wife thing again.

"What…what just happened…wasn't a definite answer you know."

"I can wait for that too." She looked away from him. She had to get off this topic of conversation. She looked over the edge of the bed and saw her lion lying on the floor, faithful as always. She smiled, picked him up and set him on her stomach.

"This…" she said, patting his head, "is my baby. My Momma gave me this stuffed lion before she left…and I take him with me every where. Or at least I used to. Now I just take him on really long trips. It's kind of childish I guess."

"I don't think so. Did you name him?"

"Uh-huh. His name is Aslan…but I call him Azzy-baby for short…or would that be for long? Whatever. Anyway I almost always sleep with him." She leaned up and kissed the tip of the lion's nose. " Not tonight though. Sorry baby. Maybe tomorrow." She set her lion back on the floor and yawned. She felt suddenly tired. She rolled on her side, facing Hotohori and stared up at him sleepily.

"Are you goin' back to your own room?"

"Not tonight." He laid his head on her pillow and looked at her. She smiled a little and blinked some more.

"Go to sleep, Sharon."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are," he said with a fond smile. She wrinkled her nose and scooted closer to him.

"Do you mind…if I…um…substitute you for Aslan? I mean…not to…you know…do anything. Just…you know…"

"Of course I don't mind."

She got closer to his warmth. She liked to be near someone. She was beginning to realize something too. Even if she never got Tamahome back. Her heart would be fine, because he loved her. They all cared about her. Even the annoying bandit. And Ann still liked her too…one of her best friends. They were all her friends. Maybe it would be that without Tamahome, she would never be whole. But with her friends, she'd never be completely empty. She smiled as a happy tingle swirled through her.

"Mitsie-chan was right…" she murmured.

"About what?"

"There's always someone around to pick up your heart."

---

Tamahome came up the palace steps. Two guards were on duty. He ignored them. They didn't ignore him however.

"That's that one seishi that we were warned to look out for," one guard whispered to another.

"You're right."

Tamahome found his way blocked by two spears.

"You can't go any further," the first guard said. Tamahome grabbed the spear and shoved it back into the guard's stomach. He doubled over. He ripped the spear out of the guard's hands and kicked him in the legs. The man fell. The other guard shook off his surprise and attacked. The spear flew out of Tamahome's hands. The guard jabbed at him but the seishi avoided it. He punched the man in the face, making him stumble back, then he kicked him in the chest. The man fell. Tamahome looked at the two fallen guards and shrugged. That was so easy it was pathetic. He shook his head and walked into the palace.

---

Amanda looked around. Where was he? Just where was he? She was mad at him. She saw Nakago in the halls talking with some soldiers and stalked up to him. The men fell back and bowed but she ignored them. She folded her arms and glared up at the Seriyuu seishi.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You lied!" she snapped, "you said Tamahome wouldn't leave me and now he's gone!"

"Lady Amanda, don't worry. He'll be back."

"Where is he?"

"He went to Konan."

"Why?" She knew why. He wanted to see Sharon again. He 'loved' Sharon. She couldn't believe this. She thought she had him at last.

"He is going to kill the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi."

"What?" she blinked up at him. Why would he want to do that? She answered her own question. It was because of the drug. The drug was making him do this. But she thought that it would only make him belong to her. There was something else to it too. She had somewhat known it but refused to acknowledge.

"You were just using him! You knew what you could make him do!"

"But you got what you wanted, Lady Amanda."

"You know what I wanted…I truly wanted him to be mine. Not because of some stupid drug."

"Then why did you give it to him?"

"That…that doesn't matter! You promised me that you wouldn't kill Sharon and now you sent Tamahome to kill her!" she snapped. An irritated look came to his face.

"Tamahome volunteered to kill her. You seem to think that I am entirely to blame, but I did not force you to drug him. You did that on your own."

Amanda felt trapped. It was still his fault! She'd had to do that! She was pressured to do that! It was all his fault! She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. The soldiers gasped.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled. Then she turned on her heel and stalked away.

"As you wish, my lady," his cold voice called after her.

---

Sharon opened her eyes. Something had woken her. A sharp feeling that something was going to happen. Hotohori didn't sense it though. He was asleep. She smiled at him. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. She tried to close her eyes and ignore the feeling. It staid in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip and opened her eyes again. There was a knock on the door. Hotohori's eyes opened and he sighed.

"If the country never sleeps why should the Emperor?" he mumbled. Then he sat up. Sharon sat up to. The knock came again. "Come in," he said before Sharon could open her mouth. A servant came in and bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace. The traitor seishi Tamahome has entered the palace grounds."

Sharon gasped. What? Had it worked? It obviously had because he was here. She was sort of scared. What would he do if he saw her again? She didn't care. She wanted to see him. Just once more before they summoned Suzaku.

"Come with me," Hotohori said. Sharon got out of bed and stood beside him. He grabbed her hand and they walked from the room. A servant appeared with a sword belt. Hotohori let go to put it on then took her hand again.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer. He led her to a room and ushered her inside. She looked around…then turned back to him. "What…?"

"Do not leave this room. Stay in here until I come and get you. Is that clear?"

"What? No way! I have to-" He shut the door and she heard the sound of wood scraping against it.

"Wait!" She went to the door and tried to push it open. Something was blocking the way. No. She wanted to see Tamahome. "Hori-kun! Let me out! Right now! Don't you dare walk away!" She pushed against the door again but it wouldn't budge. "Come back here you jerk and let me the hell out! Hotohori!"

---

Hotohori ignored her. If he let her out she would only put herself in danger. He had to keep Tamahome away from her. He could not forgive anyone who would hurt her like that…even if that man was a Suzaku seishi.

---

Tamahome looked at the gathered Suzaku seishi and tried not to laugh. They thought they could protect the miko from him?

"What the hell are you doin' here?!" the redhead shouted. "You don't have any right to be here after what ya did ta her!"

"What's the matter, flame boy? Need another lesson in manners?"

"When I get healed I'm gonna come to Kutou and kick yer ass royally! I ain't gonna hold back this time."

"I'll take care of him," Hotohori said, coming around the corner. He was holding a sword and had one hanging from his waist.

"Oh. I'm so scared now."

"I challenge you to a battle." The emperor said, throwing the sword at Tamahome's feet and drawing his own. Tamahome stared at it. Nakago had ordered him to kill both the emperor and the miko. He really didn't want to fight with a weapon unfamiliar to him…but how tough could Hotohori be anyway?

"Pick up the sword," the emperor ordered. Tamahome did and drew it from its sheath. Red aura flared around the emperor's form. Tamahome smirked. He wasn't afraid. The chi was all just show anyway. It probably wasn't as powerful as it looked.

Hotohori attacked then. Tamahome barely had time to bring up his sword. The clash of the metal sent vibrations up his arms. Before he could quite process this, Hotohori was swinging for the next attack. Tamahome blocked it just in time and swung for the emperor's head. The other man blocked it easily.

The fight took on a faster pitch and soon Tamahome found himself fighting for his life. The emperor was quick and much more skilled. It was all Tamahome could do to keep up with him. Sweat rolled down his face and stung his eyes and the rain made the ground slippery.

He blocked Hotohori's latest attack and pushed the other man's sword away. Hotohori attacked again and Tamahome yelped as a bright flash of pain cut across his shoulder. He would have to find another method to beat this guy…and fast. Then he knew.

"You think you're gonna win huh?! Well think again!" he yelled. He ducked under the blade, stood and punched the emperor across the face as hard as he could. Hotohori's head turned to the side and blood trailed from his lip, but that was all. The emperor slowly looked at him, his golden eyes dancing with fire.

"I will not let you hurt her. I will not let you win," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Tamahome was starting to believe him.

---

Sharon pounded her fists against the door but it didn't open. She didn't expect it to. She had to get out. She had just realized what was going to happen. Hotohori was going to try and kill Tamahome…to defend her. It would make sense…because he loved her and had come close to killing Tamahome before. She couldn't let him kill Tamahome though. Neither could she let Tamahome kill Hotohori. But she couldn't do anything if she was stuck in here. She put her ear to the door. There was someone walking outside.

"Hello?" she called. The footsteps paused. Then started up again but she could tell they were coming to the door.

"Hello?" someone called back. Sharon sighed with relief…it was Keiki. Maybe he would let her out.

"Keiki…it's me…Sharon."

"Y…Your Grace?"

"Yeah. I accidentally locked myself in here. Could you let me out?"

"I heard that Tamahome was back…maybe you would be safer in there," the old man said uncertainly. She sighed and bit her lip. This was getting frustrating. Then she had an idea.

"Look, Keiki, I have to go."

"You're safer in there."

"No. I need to go. You know…."

"Go where?"

"I have to use the ladies room ok?"

"Ladies room? Forgive me but I'm not sure what you're talking about, Your Grace."

"I have to go do some…personal things."

"Like what?"

"Like what women do! Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Oh! You mean…oh. I'm so…sorry Your Grace…of course." There was a rattling sound and the door swung open. She pushed past the old servant and ran. She felt bad for tricking him like that…but she wouldn't tell anybody how she'd gotten out of the room. Now where were they? She had to stop this. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. He was…there. She clutched her arm absentmindedly.

"Tamahome," she whispered. He looked up at her.

---

Hotohori saw his chance. Tamahome was distracted by something. He didn't know what but he didn't care. He would end this man's life for hurting the miko like he did. The other seishi realized just in time and tried to hit him. Hotohori ducked under the blow and pushed the sword up. It sliced through Tamahome's stomach and out the other side.

Tamahome gasped and stared at Hotohori surprised. The Emperor stared back at him his face cold and pulled out the sword. At least Sharon wouldn't be hurt any more…he would tell her that Tamahome was dead. But he wouldn't let her see it like this. It would be too much.

"Tamahome!" a familiar voice shouted. Hotohori dropped the sword and turned. Sharon was standing behind him…face pale. She was staring at the man lying on the ground. She had seen.

---

Sharon ran over to Tamahome's side. He was hurt. She didn't know what she could do but she wanted to do something. He was lying on the ground, holding his stomach. She kneeled in front of him and looked down at the wound. There was so much blood. What if he died? She lifted his head and cradled him against her. He couldn't die. She couldn't let him die.

"Tamahome…you idiot…why did you have to fight him?"

"You still love me don't you? How…pathetic," he said, trying to smirk. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with hatred. She didn't care if he hated her or not.

"Don't speak…you have to conserve your strength. I don't care what happened; I'm not going to let you die on me, Squash-boy."

He reached for the sword not too far from him, straining for it. She bit her lip. If he reached it, he would try and kill her with it. No, he wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't. Maybe if he realized that he couldn't bring himself to kill her it would snap him out of it. But…but what if it didn't? What if he killed her anyway?

_If you love someone enough, there is nothing you wouldn't do for them…including die. _ Shouka had said. Sharon understood what the women meant. She could die for Tamahome. She could die if he wanted to kill her. She grabbed the sword and put the hilt of it in his hand.

---

Tasuki couldn't believe it. What the hell was she doing? She was being damned reckless again. He started to hobble forward, inwardly cursing his busted leg. Well he didn't care if he was injured. It was better then her getting killed. Chichiri put his arm out, blocking the path.

"Don't. Let's see what happens first."

"But…won't Tamahome kill her?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah! She's throwin' her life away!"

"Despite what happened, I don't think Sharon would ever needlessly throw her life away, no da. She did the same thing in Kutou, don't you remember? She knew that her friend wouldn't let Nakago kill her."

Tasuki nodded and glared at the miko. Chichiri did have a point. The little girl better be right about Tamahome too.  
---

Tamahome glared at her suspiciously.

"What…are you doing?"

"You want to kill me? Then kill me. But like I said before. I don't think you can," Sharon said. He let out a short laugh, then winced.

"All right, miko. I'll kill you. I should actually thank you for making it easier for me."

"Will you let me do one last thing?"

"Fine. But make it quick."

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He stared at her in shock. The emotion was gone almost as quickly as it had registered and she felt the blade of the sword pricking into her neck. A sort of peace settled over her. She wasn't afraid. Sharon reached down and stroked his cheek, smiling at him. Even if she did die, she was glad that he was the last face she got to see.

"I know that somewhere inside of you, it's going to kill you to do this…but you have to remember that no matter what you do. No matter what happens to me, I will always love you, my Tamahome."

---

Tamahome stared up at her smiling face. She was so beautiful. Her dark brown eyes shone with an inner glow that seemed to reach inside him and warm him. He closed his eyes.

_Kill her! _Nakago said in his mind. _Kill the Suzaku no Miko. _ His hand trembled but he couldn't. He couldn't kill her. He loved her too much.

---

A bright red kanji burst to life on Tamahome's forehead. A wide smile stretched across Sharon's face. She had him back! She'd been right! She'd been absolutely right. He stared up at her, confusion in his face.

"What…what's going on? Why am I here? The last I remember I was…in Kutou…" He suddenly gasped and threw the sword away. He stared at his hand like he'd never seen it before then turned his gaze on her. His eyes were sad and a little frightened. She shook her head and brushed his rain soaked hair from his eyes.

"Don't worry about it now, Tamahome. You're back with me. That's all that matters. I've missed you," Sharon said, stroking his cheek. His face melted into a smile and he touched her cheek in turn, fingers warm.

"I missed you too."

---

They were together again. He had lost her again. Hotohori sighed and turned slightly so he could look back at the healer.

"Mitsukake, would you be so kind?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Hotohori watched his former adversary being healed. He was glad that Tamahome was back. Even though the man had Sharon's heart, he was an excellent seishi. He was brave…loyal and kind. But…he had Sharon's heart. Something Hotohori would give anything for. Now he realized that there was no chance…and had possibly never been a chance.

He glanced at his beloved. She was smiling. She was so happy she almost seemed to be glowing. Hotohori couldn't help but smile as well. Even though he had not caused her happiness…that didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was happy. Sharon would never be his. He knew that. He accepted it. But Sharon would always be his friend…and that…now…seemed just as dear to him.

---

"And as the Suzaku no Miko danced with joy at Tamahome's return the clouds parted and a full moon shone down on them all." Ann had to stop reading as tears misted her eyes. She smiled and wiped them away. Sharon had made it again. She'd survived all the odds and made it…and with everyone intact. Ann only wished she could let Sharon know how proud she was of her.


	43. Never Again Separated

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 3

Never Again Separated

:Or:  
Two minutes?!

By:

NightMare

With bat wings and Yuffie encounters from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: "Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss."

---

Sharon stared forlornly into her cup of milk. Man. This was just not fair. Everyone else got something alcoholic for Tamahome's return party, all she got was milk. She looked up at Tamahome with big eyes and hugged onto his arm.

"Canni try some of whatever you got? Please?" she asked, batting her eyes up at him. He smiled a little and shook his head.

"No…I don't think I want to see you drunk," he said lightly. Sharon folded her arms and pouted. Why did everyone keep saying that?

"What's the matter, Tama-kins?" Nuriko asked. "You look so sad when you should be happy."

Sharon took a closer look at the seventeen-year-old and realized Nuriko was right. His face was smiling but his eyes were distant.

"I am happy to be back. It's just…I know I did terrible things…but I don't know what I did."

"It doesn't matter, Squash-boy. Don't worry about it," Sharon said, flapping her hand dismissively.

"But I want to know. I have to know."

"Well I'm not going to tell you," Sharon said. "It's immaterial now and anyway, it would just make you more upset."

"She's right, no da. Are you sure you want to know?" Chichiri asked. Tamahome hesitated a moment, then nodded. Sharon shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him.

"Well…see…the thing is…" Nuriko started.

"Let's see, ya broke her arm, tried ta choke her, kicked her, put a sword to her throat, broke her heart, threatened ta kill her and made her try and drown herself." Tasuki said. Tamahome winced. Sharon glared at the bandit.

"Don't you know the meaning of tact?!" Nuriko yelled, whacking his face into the table.

"But no one blames you for that, you were drugged. It's really okay, Tamahome," Sharon said, leaning against him again.

"Still…I…I shouldn't have done it."

"Tamahome, you cannot blame yourself for something you had no control over," Hotohori said.

"But I have to make it up to her somehow," Tamahome said, looking down. Sharon bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. Didn't he understand that he didn't have to make it up? All that mattered was that he was back.

"If you want to make it up to her then forget about it, no da," Chichiri said.

"Yeah. Just forget…and anyway, Tasuki, for your information I did not try and drown myself. It was an accident."

"Oh yeah, since when is suicide an accident?"

"It wasn't suicide you dork! I was just faking it so I could sneak into the city and hide out so Tamahome would come back to see if were really dead or not and we could summon Su…za…ku…." She trailed off as she realized everyone was staring at her like they couldn't believe her words. "What?!"

"You were going to what?" Nuriko asked in a very calm, very level voice. Sharon suddenly felt she was in the calm before a very big storm.

"I was umm…going to disappear into the city?" she said sheepishly. It seemed as if everyone started to talk at once.

"You idiot!" Tamahome snapped.

"Ya could've been killed bein' all by yerself!" Tasuki said.

"Have you ever tried _thinking_ before you act?" Mitsukake asked.

"You really should start acting more responsibly, no da," Chichiri said.

"Honestly, Sharon, a child has more sense then you at times," Hotohori said.

"From what I heard, you're lucky you survived," Chiriko said. Nuriko didn't say anything. Sharon gulped as slowly came up to her. She would really like him to say something. If Nuriko didn't talk with his mouth he usually did it with his hands and she'd rather not eat table. Sharon ended up eating wall instead. A hand peeled her from the wall and she found herself staring into Nuriko's angry eyes.

"If you ever do something that reckless again the Seiryuu seishi won't have to worry about maiming you." With that the Suzaku seishi plopped her back onto her chair. Sharon rubbed her aching nose. Ow. She probably deserved it but it still hurt. Nuriko was so mean sometimes. She drank her milk in silence for a bit until a thought occurred to her.

"Hey! We won't have to worry about the Seiryuu seishi anymore. We can summon Suzaku now that Squash-boy's back right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Nuriko said, smiling brightly. "Hotohori-sama, how soon do you think we can do the ceremony?" Sharon didn't like the look that had settled over the emperor's face.

"Things may not be so simple. In order to perform the ceremony we must have Suzaku's The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Which is still in Kutou," Nuriko finished. Sharon bit her lip. Oh right. That thing. It was her fault it was in Kutou in the first place.

"I'll go and get it," Tamahome said. Sharon shook her head.

"No. No way, Squash-boy. There is no way I'm letting you go back there."

"I'll pretend I'm still on their side. That way I can get it and sneak back out," Tamahome said. Sharon looked down and twined her fingers together. They really needed the scroll back. They really did. But she'd just gotten him back and…and…

"But…but what if something happens to you again?" she murmured. Tamahome's warm fingers slipped under her chin and he lifted so she had to look him in the face.

"I won't let anything happen to me this time. I promise."

"I know…but what if…"

"Don't worry, no da. I'll keep a protective barrier around him all the time he's there. He'll come back safe and sound, no da."

"You'd better not leave me again, Tamahome," she said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"I won't. I promise. After I come back from Kutou, I'll never leave you again."

---

"Did you find anything in Hokkan?" Nakago asked. Tomo smiled in a secretive way and folded his hands in his sleeves.

"I found many interesting things in Hokkan," the other seishi responded and the smile widened. Nakago tapped his fingers against the desk in annoyance. He was not in the mood for games today. The emperor, of course, wasn't pleased with him for allowing the Suzaku no Miko to escape twice and was starting to have doubts. Tamahome should have been able to do most of his job, but he wasn't going to dismiss the Suzaku seishi just yet, not until he knew for sure.

"Tomo, I may not kill you but I am coming to the point that whatever I do to you will make you wish you were dead."

The illusionist smiled like he didn't believe him, but Nakago didn't miss the slight flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I didn't find any Seiryuu seishi if that's what you want to know…at least not in Hokkan."

"So you did find one?"

"Yes, I think so, in a small village in northern Kutou." Tomo wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust. "He's called the human wolf and is part of some freak show. They say he's cannibalistic, too. But whatever he is, he's covered with dirt and smells like manure."

"How can you be sure he is a seishi?"

"They said that there was some strange mark on him but I didn't see it. Nothing you can do to me will make me bring him here, Nakago. I refuse to escort that…_thing._"

"I'll take care of it," Nakago said. Tomo's face brightened slightly.

"Oh? And will you be leaving the miko behind?"

"Yes. Suboshi and Soi will be adequate protection for her."

"So am I to accompany you?"

"You are to go to Sairou and look for a seishi there."

"What if I refuse?"

Nakago looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then I will send Soi and have you incapacitated for a long time. If you are not going to be useful then there is no point to keeping you conscious until the ceremony." Tomo stared at him coldly but didn't argue. A solider came to the door and kneeled.

"Sir. Tamahome-sama has returned," the solider said, throwing a quick nervous glance at Tomo. Nakago narrowed his eyes. That had been quick. Almost too quick.

"Very well. Return to your post."

"Yes, sir," the solider said, leaving just barely short of being rude. Tomo cackled softly and Nakago turned back to face him.

"You will be leaving tomorrow…and don't come back until you find the last seishi."

Tomo smirked.

"Maybe I just won't come back at all." He cackled and disappeared into a black mist. Nakago shook his head and went to confront Tamahome.

---

Amanda approached the blond seishi a bit nervously. She felt bad about slapping him. It really wasn't his fault that she'd poisoned Tamahome. It didn't excuse him from using Tamahome…but she could forgive him that. After all…he was the only one she really trusted in this world.

"I'm glad to see you have stopped pouting, Lady Amanda," Nakago said. Amanda bristled at the word but didn't comment. She stood by Nakago's side and looked down the empty hall. Then she glanced up at him.

"Are we waiting for something?"

"Tamahome has returned."

Amanda's heart jumped. Had he really? She had been so worried. She stared down the hall anxiously. Soon Tamahome appeared and came up to them. Amanda smiled at him. She was so glad to see him back. His eyes were cold but that was ok. They usually were. It didn't matter really because her Tamahome had come back.

"The Suzaku no Miko is dead," he said simply.

"And her seishi?"

"I killed them as well."

"You killed all of them and managed to escape Konan alive?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Amanda couldn't believe it. Sharon was dead? One of the Trio had died? Nakago didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Then in a lightning quick movement he jerked his whip from his belt and snapped it at the Suzaku seishi. Tamahome jumped back from it and Amanda gasped as she saw the red mark on his forehead. Did that mean?

"How did you manage to break through the drug? What did you do?" the blond said.

"Someone like you would never understand."

"So…you didn't kill Sharon?" Amanda asked.

"Of course not. Why did you drug me, Amanda?" Tamahome asked, glaring at her. She shrugged. She felt better now that she knew that Sharon was still alive. She didn't know why she did and that made her mad. Maybe he still loved her though. Even without the drug…maybe he'd realized his true feelings. There was always hope.

"You were being impossible. I wanted you to stay with me."

"You had no right to keep me there."

"But I love you."

"Lady Amanda," Nakago interrupted, "the kodoku has failed. He's not yours anymore. Let me get rid of him."

"No." She said. Nakago made an impatient movement but she ignored him and walked up to Tamahome, stopping a few inches in front of him.

"How did you break through the drug?" she asked. "I knew you were strong but I didn't know you were that strong."

"I didn't break through it all myself. Love overcame it."

"Whose?" Amanda said, narrowing her eyes. Although she all ready knew the answer.

"You know whose."

"So I guess you're not staying…," she made a few tears come to her eyes. "You're…you're going to leave me again…aren't you?'

"Yes," he said that word so coldly that Amanda flinched. Then she grew angry. Why couldn't he love her? Why did all the bad stuff have to happen to her? It was just not fair! She clenched her hands into fists.

"Why do you want to stay with a traitor?! Why do you want to stay with someone who would turn her back on her best friend?"

"Amanda, I understand what happened to you…and I'm sorry. But as far as I'm concerned you betrayed Sharon."

Amanda stared up at him surprised. But…she hadn't…Sharon had. Why didn't he understand? She had been hurt so much…it didn't matter if she was betraying Sharon…because Sharon didn't have to suffer anything.

"It doesn't count," she said softly.

"It does to me."

Amanda backed away from him, crying. This was no fair! She had just had him…and now he was lost to her. She went up to Nakago again. At least _he_ was her friend.

"Lady Amanda, it would be wiser if I killed him now," Nakago said. Amanda shook her head. She didn't want Tamahome to die. She wanted him to stay with her.

"Just leave him alone," she whispered. Tamahome smirked.

"You couldn't have done anything to me anyway blondy." He reached into his black cloak and pulled out a red scroll. "Looks like I won again."

"Damn you. One day you aren't going to be so lucky," Nakago said, his blue kanji glowing brightly on his forehead. Tamahome's symbol glowed as well and red light came around his body.

"I'm not going to let you get away with doing what you did to Sharon. Maybe not now, maybe not a week from now, but one day I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

"Don't count on it, boy," Nakago said coldly. Tamahome turned and walked away.

"Tamahome! Please don't go," Amanda called. He didn't even turn around. The fourteen-year-old couldn't watch him go. She ran toward her rooms, tears streaking down her face. _This is the last thing you're going to steal from me Sharon Glace! _she thought. _This time I'm never going to forgive you! _

---

David looked at the fifteen-year-old surprised. She was hunched over the kitchen table reading an old looking book and devouring a box of Ho-hos. It was like she hadn't eaten in a year. She had already gone through a bag of Doritos and two soft pretzels; not to mention the five cans of Surge she'd guzzled.

Not that he minded she was eating that much. Dad had brought that food for Sharon's sleepover. Still…Sharon was usually the pig of the sleepover and his little sister wasn't even in the kitchen.

"Geez, Ann, why don't you come up for air once in a while?" Matt asked. The brunette looked up and glared at the redhead. The glare was severely spoiled by the fact she had so much food stuffed in her mouth she looked like a chipmunk. David stifled a chuckle. Ann chewed quickly and swallowed.

"You should talk…you who won the title of the Human Vacuum Cleaner at the state fair last year."

"No. That was Jared," Matt said. Ann blinked.

"Oh…that's right…" The girl chuckled evilly. "You're the one who passed out on the loop-the-loop because you'd inhaled to much of your hairspray fumes."

"The ride was messing up my hair and I wasn't about to go out looking like a demented troll," Matt said looking pointedly at David. The blond decided to ignore that insult.

"Would have been an improvement," Ann muttered and started another Ho-ho.

"Of course you did _nothing _to embarrass yourself. Just ask that poor couple sitting behind you on the Coaster of Death."

"That was because I'd just eaten a funnel cake!"

"That and a hot dog, two ice cream cones and three sticks of cotton candy. And you call Jared a Vacuum Cleaner."

"It was two and a half sticks of cotton candy. I seem to remember a little incident with you in the fun house…remember when you flipped out at seeing your own reflection?"

"I was young!"

"You were fifteen." She looked at David and grinned. "His scream nearly shattered every mirror in the place."

"I see you have forgotten the Jonathan incident."

Ann flushed.

"Look! That was an accident!"

"Yeah sure."

"It was!"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I cut in for a second?" David said. The two looked at him surprised as if they'd just realized he was in the room. "As much as I like to hear your little embarrassing stories," he tossed his hair out of his eyes and looked seriously at Ann.

"Where's Sharon?"

The fifteen-year-old blinked. Her mouth opened, closed, opened and snapped shut. She looked down at the book and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head. She shut the book with a thud and smiled cheerily.

"Oh…you know…around. Look at the time. A new episode of uhhh…uhhh…uhh…what's that one show with all the doctor people?"

"What the one with the really tacky scrubs and bad actors?" David asked.

"Yeah that one."

"ER."

"A new episode of ER is on so I gotta go and drool over what's-his-name."

"George Clooney?"

"Yeah," Ann started to walk from the room, then stopped. "No! That other doctor dude…you know…the one who's so…doctory. That one. See ya!" She hurried upstairs. The two boys watched her go. David stared at Matt.

"Ann watches ER?" David asked. The nineteen-year-old shook his head slowly.

"She's hiding something."

"Brilliant detective work," the blond said dryly. David poked at his melted ice cream idly with a spoon. "The polite thing to do would be to just leave them off in their own little world and forget about this little…mystery."

"Politeness didn't get me detention."

"No…you got detention for going into the girl's locker room."

"It was dark and the doors are side by side! It was an accident."

"Maybe if you took off those sunglasses once in a while," David said. Matt's pale complexion whitened at the thought. "Then again…forget it. Are we going to spy on our sisters or not?"

---

Ann sighed with relief. That was close. She was still a bit hungry. She had given up a lot of energy. But it was for a good cause. Sharon was safe and so was Hotohori. Yes…Hotohori…he was so beautiful. She hadn't known him for that long…but she felt like she knew him so well. Of course she hadn't really talked to him but once but once was sometimes all it took.

He was kind and gentle with a slight jealous streak and he cared deeply for Sharon. He had an intense like for the miko that it was probably no more then a crush. He was a kind Emperor and a good fighter. His other qualities she could only guess at. He probably had a lot of them though.

Ann sighed…. There was no time to be obsessing now. First she had to read more and she what was happening with Sharon. She opened the book and suddenly something hideous popped into her line of vision. She screamed and compulsively threw the book away. It landed at the foot of the bed and flipped open. Taiitsukun was sitting, or rather hovering, cross-legged over the book. Ann blew her breath out.

"Buh. You scared me."

"I noticed," the old one said. Ann laid on her stomach and looked inquiringly at the woman. She was about the size of Ann's thumb and nearly transparent.

"Hello."

"That was a very noble thing you did, child. Sacrificing your energy." Ann blushed a little.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Good deeds often go un-rewarded…"

"My friend's safety is enough reward."

"Common enough answer. You…however have a reward. A choice."

"Oh gee…thanks," Ann said. The old oracle glared at her.

"Would you rather have no choice?"

"No, no. A choice is fine."

"You can choose to either help the Suzaku no Miko or the Seriyuu no Miko…or you can stay here."

"Buh! What the phrack kind of a choice is that?!" she said. Taiitsukun shrugged.

"You choose."

"How can I choose between my friends?"

"If you help one…you can help both. Then again if you help the other one…you can hurt both. If you wish to stay here…then you can…but nothing will ever be the same again."

"Which one is which?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Ann asked. The old woman shrugged again. "Can't you give me a hint?"

"I could…but you won't like it."

"I'll take it anyway."

"The one who bears the heaviest burden should do it on her own and the one who has suffered the most pain should never be alone."

Ann snorted.

"That was the worst rhyming I've ever heard," she muttered.

"Just keep right on pushing," the woman said irritably. Ann sweatdropped.

"Sorry…sorry. Do I have time to ponder?"

"Yes."

"How long?" Ann asked. Taiitsukun paused for a bit.

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes?! That's not even enough time to…to…two minutes?!"

"Time passes differently child."

"I know…but not that fast!"

"Two minutes…then I will be back."

"But…but…," she stuttered. The image of the old woman faded.

"Buh." Ann sighed. She had some thinking to do.

---

Sharon rolled over and tucked her hand up under the pillow. It took a moment for her sleep befuddled mind to realize she was in bed. How was she here? The last she remembered she had been waiting for Tamahome to return. Was he back now for good? She vaguely remembered someone carrying her. Was that him? Or was he trapped in Kutou again?

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked out the window. The sky was gray with the coming of morning and she could hear the sounds of birds as they started to get up. It was so early. She could either go back to sleep or get up now and find out if it had been a dream or not. The question was…what was more important to her…Tamahome or sleep?

She groaned and sat up. If he was still in Kutou she would kill him. She leaned forward as if to prepare herself then lurched out of bed. She lumbered stiffly out of the room. The halls were quiet and empty. A pair of guards that were patrolling offered her a good morning. They seemed so awake…she almost envied them. She reached Tamahome's room and knocked on the door. It occurred to her after she did it that he might not be awake yet…or he might not even be there.

"Come in," he said. She pushed open the door and stared at him blearily for a moment. He stared back at her. He was sitting at a table coins stacked neatly with coins. She shook her head. Only Tamahome would be up counting this early in the morning.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Good morning. I didn't expect to see you awake…not this early."

"Yeah…well I've been waking up earlier and earlier these days." She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Not that I mind that you're here…but did you want something?

"No…not really I just thought you might not be here."

"I promised that I would come back didn't I?"

"Did you get the scroll?"

"Uh-huh. I gave it to Hotohori-sama as soon as I got back."

Sharon bit her lip and leaned her head against his. Speaking of Hotohori… She blushed as she remembered what happened. She should really not have done that. Poor Hori-kun, she'd just led him on then ditched him. She sighed. Sometimes she really couldn't stand herself. Well…she would have to apologize to him…and to Tamahome.

"I did something…kind of bad…just before you came back. If you want to break up with me…I'll understand," Sharon said. Tamahome said nothing but stopped counting. Sharon took a deep breath and forced herself to continue.

"I cheated on you. Well…kinda…not all the way…but pretty damned close. See I thought you would never be back and I needed to forget about you so Hotohori and I…well…we didn't go all the way but…well we didn't even go halfway. We just kinda sorta… made out a little bit…and he…umm…you know…touched me…and I…I thought it felt kinda…good." She was blushing furiously now. What was she doing hanging all over him while she was telling him something like this? Sharon let go of him and turned her back to him. She was such an idiot sometimes.

"What are you saying?" he asked softly, his voice sounded a little sad and a little apprehensive at the same time and she wondered why.

"I'm just saying that's what I did and it was wrong…because I shouldn't have used him like that…and I shouldn't have cheated on you. I just…wanted…to forget. My heart hurt so much and I was really kinda mean to Hori-kun too. I mean…I got carried away with it…and for a moment I thought he was you…and I called him Squash-boy." She rubbed her arm absently. Tamahome was still so quiet.

"I guess you think I'm terrible huh?"

"No." His hand gently encircled her wrist and he pulled her around to face him. Sharon tentatively looked into his eyes and her heart jumped. His eyes were full of love. He still loved her. She hadn't expected that.

"I think that you're a woman. Even if you are the miko, you're human too. I can understand why you would want to forget." He kissed her palm. "I love you and I'm yours as long as you want me." Tamahome chuckled softly. "Besides, I think that if I picked any other woman besides you my family would shove me head first into a pile of fertilizer."

Sharon laughed.

"Yeah I can see that. I'm sorry to say. Squash-boy, but it seems your entire family is out to get you married no matter what."

"Speaking of which I have to recount this to see how much money I have." He smiled gleefully and turned back to the table. Sharon hugged him again and rested her head against his. He was such a baka sometimes but she loved him anyway.

"I think I've figured you out. The things you love most in the world are money and your family."

"And you. In that order too."

Sharon lifted her hand to bop him one, then decided against it. Maybe she could do something else to get back at him. She balked slightly at the idea, as she'd never done anything remotely like this before…but she was sure he wouldn't mind…well…at least not much.

---

Tamahome counted his money slowly, savoring each coin. They seemed all the more valuable now that she was here. He wondered what it would be like to build a life with her. To come home to her every day and see children running around inside creating joyful havoc. Their children. It was a very happy prospect.

He wouldn't tell her about it now though. Even though she was closer to him then she had ever been before, she still seemed a little uncertain. She needed time to get used to him being there and loving her. Maybe in a little while he'd ask her…when things settled down a bit. Of course the problem with getting married was that he would have to put all the money he earned toward their home. Starting out was expensive and if they had children then he wouldn't be able to give anything to his family. That was something to think about.

He suddenly realized he'd gone through two stacks and hadn't counted at thing. Even more strange he realized that he had forgotten how much he had counted in the first place. He pushed all the coins to one side and started again. He couldn't believe he'd done that. He'd never been distracted before. Sharon giggled lightly.

"Oh gah. I can't believe I'm going to do this," she whispered.

"Do what?" he asked. She snuggled closer and suddenly he found something very soft pressing against the back of his neck. He unconsciously clenched the ryu in his hand. This was definitely going to be a distraction. She kissed his cheek, then just under his jaw, then a little lower. Her lips were soft too…and as much as he wanted to give in to her; he knew he had to stop her. He had to double-check his money to make sure everything was there. There would be plenty of time for her to distract him later.

"Sharon…it's not that I don't like what you're doing…but could you please stop?"

"Why?" she whispered. Her breath brushed against his ear and sent a small thrill up his spine. He wondered if she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Because I really need to count this," he said, wishing his voice didn't come out quite so high. She laughed softly and moved her head to his other shoulder.

"But you like your money more then you like me so I really shouldn't be that much of a problem."

Now he saw what she was doing. She was just getting back at him for saying what he did. Well he'd show her. He'd just ignore her. He began to count his money again. She slowly began to trace her fingers up and down the line of his collarbone. His counting slowed to one coin at a time. He refused to let her distract him.

"You know what I heard?" she said in a low voice.

"What?" he asked slowly. Trying to ignore her completely was like trying to think clearly when he'd had a few drinks. His head was even starting to get a little fuzzy.

"I heard that men like it when you blow in their ear…is that right?"

"No."

Unfortunately Sharon was not to be perturbed by his words. And even more unfortunately, he had been wrong. The feel of her breath was beginning to warm his insides. He unconsciously leaned closer to her. She kissed his ear, and then suddenly her warmth left.

She came around to face him, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. He knew he should be on his guard but was having a hard time concentrating on anything but her. She leaned closer to him as if she was about to kiss him. She stopped just before their lips touched and grinned at him.

"I guess I'll stop bothering you now," she said. Then she giggled wildly and tore from the room. Tamahome stared after her bewildered, then shook his head looked back down at the table. One of his stacks was missing! Tamahome stashed all his money in his usual hiding place under the bed, and then started to pursue the thief miko. He was definitely going to get her back for that.

---

Kotuku glanced out the window. It was mid morning and the day promised to be hot. It was a very beautiful day. A burst of laughter came from outside his room and he smiled. With Tamahome's return, the palace had become happy again. He couldn't remember hearing anyone laugh in the Kutou palace, except for Shunkaku.

If only he could bring Shun here. Shun would like it here. It had such a peaceful, friendly atmosphere. Of course, after the miko and her seishi died, that would change and he had to be the one to kill them. Could he really bring himself to do it though? Would it really solve anything? He just wasn't sure.

On a whim he pulled back his sleeve and began to write on his wrist.

_Good morning, Shun. _There was a short pause…then:

_Morning, Aniki. Nakago's not happy with you._

Kotuku winced. It was probably because he had broken the barrier.

_Why is that?_

_Because you didn't tell him that Tamahome was returning to Kutou to get the scroll back. I told him that you probably didn't know. _Kotuku smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped.

_Actually I did, _he wrote on his other arm. _I just didn't think about it. _

_How could you not think about something like that? _

_I don't know. This place is so peaceful. I hate to think about what I have to do. _There was a long pause.

_I have to go. Nakago wants to see me. Remember who you are, Amiboshi._

Kotuku stared at the last kanji. Amiboshi. Yes. He was Amiboshi. A Seiryuu seishi, their enemy. He would have to think of that way. There was only one way he could do that. Being Kotuku was getting in the way of his goal. Even though he had never seen his miko, he had to be a seishi. It was the only way.

---

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Amanda shouted. Nakago tried to hold back his irritation as he looked down at his miko. He knew it was going to be awkward to have to leave so soon after her recent disappointment and had prepared himself for a long battle. But it was one he needed to win. He had to gather the rest of the Seiryuu seishi as quickly as possible. So far, Amiboshi hadn't been discovered. But the Suzaku seishi seemed to possess an incredible amount of dumb luck and he didn't want to take any chances.

"I have to go, Lady Amanda. I'll only be gone a few days." Her blue eyes filled up with tears.

"You're leaving me. Just like Tamahome did. I thought I could trust you," she said. She truly sounded scared. Nakago resisted a sigh and held her close, putting a hand on her hair. She was such a small thing. So frail. So easily controlled.

"I'll be back, unchanged. I promise you that. There are two seishi here who will look after you. Would you like to meet them?"

"No," she snapped. There was a stubborn, childlike tone to her voice. He sighed inwardly. He had the feeling she was going to throw another tantrum. She shoved away from him and glared at him, her lower lip trembling.

"Lady Amanda…"

"No! Just go! I don't care if you ever come back! Get out of my room right now!" she said haughtily, pointing. He bowed slightly.

"As you wish, my lady." He left, careful not to shut the door too loudly behind him. He knew she would react this way. Sometimes he felt like he was babysitting a brat rather then protecting a miko.

Nakago shook his head and began to walk down the hall. He still had to meet with Suboshi. He was going to have the boy meet Amanda, but now he wasn't sure. She was too volatile at the moment. The miko needed to depend solely on him. Suboshi was too close in age to her and she might develop a friendship with the boy. Soi would be a better choice to meet her. She was detached enough to not cause a problem.

There was always the chance that Suboshi would meet Amanda on accident while he was gone. But hopefully she would have forgiven him by then. As soon as she calmed down, she would forgive him. Thankfully, for all her faults, the Seiryuu no Miko was very predictable.

---

Ann folded her arms. She knew what her decision was going to be. It hadn't been easy to choose…but now that she had she was convinced it was the right thing to do. It had only taken her a minute. She decided to use the last minute wisely and began to pack.

---

Tasuki stood…fists clenched. He was bandaged and yet he still wanted to fight. Sharon rolled her eyes. Men…oy. She filled up her plate and stole a wanton from his, just to be mean. The redhead didn't even seem to notice.

"Tasuki, you're still hurt, will you sit down before you make it even worse?" Nuriko said.

"No! He doesn't think I can fight so I'll kick his ass even with a broken arm!"

"I didn't say you couldn't fight, I just said that I usually don't pick on weaker guys," Tamahome said.

"I'll show ya weak! Comon'!"

"No."

"Stop being such a coward," Tasuki said. Tamahome jumped to his feet, hands clenched into fists. Sharon sweatdropped. Oh boy.

"I'm not a coward! I just don't want to mess you up again."

"That's it! You're goin' down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They both started to go around the table, met at the end and began to wrestle. Sharon munched at her breakfast and watched them. They were fighting, but it was more of a brotherly fight. They were now yelling insults and batting each other's hands away.

"I don't know whose worse, you or him," Nuriko said, sighing.

"Which him do you mean?" Sharon asked.

"Both of them," Mitsukake said. Sharon wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or a complement and decided not to comment.

"I think Tasuki's worse," Hotohori said. "Sharon doesn't pick a fight with everyone she meets."

"Tasuki has more common sense," Nuriko said.

"Not much more, no da," Chichiri said, sweatdropping.

"I have common sense," Sharon said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. Everyone, including Tamahome and Tasuki gave her the same look. She glared at them.

"What?! I do!"

"You got enough common sense to fill a thimble…maybe," Tasuki said.

"Shut up, dork."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Tamahome said. Sharon glared at him.

"You shut up too, Squash-boy. You're the idiot who went to Kutou all by yourself."

"I seem to recall you doing the exact same thing," Nuriko said dryly. Sharon blushed. Well she'd just put her foot in it.

"Well…well…he…he was stupid enough to attack Nakago that one time…so there!"

"Yeah and you stepped right up to the bastard and challenged him ta kill ya," Tasuki said. Tamahome and Chiriko facefaulted. Hotohori and Nuriko sweatdropped and gave her pained expressions.

"Sharon…" they said in the same voice. Sharon tried to ignore them and poked at her food.

"Well at least I'll never be bored," Mitsukake muttered.

"Actually, it wasn't as reckless as it seemed, no da," Chichiri said. Hotohori looked up at him.

"But she could have been killed."

"She knew that her friend couldn't see her killed, and it did buy us some time, no da." Chichiri said, nodding. "It was probably the best thing she could have done."

Sharon smiled proudly. She had done something right for once! Tamahome's arms slipped around her shoulders.

"You still could have been killed. You know if you keep doing things like this you might not even live long enough to summon Suzaku," he said.

"Well now that we have the scroll we should be summoning Suzaku soon, right?" Chiriko asked.

"That is correct," Hotohori said. "Perhaps, later on in the day?"

Everyone looked to Sharon for conformation. She bit her lip and began poking at her food again. She wanted to summon Suzaku, she really did, but something was holding her back. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong.

---

Amiboshi watched the miko anxiously. His heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it. Why was she being so quiet? Did she know? Did she suspect? He gulped past his suddenly dry throat. This was not good.

"I don't…I don't know about today. Just…give me a day or two to prepare okay?" The emperor frowned.

"I really do not wish to delay the ceremony. Many things can happen in two days."

"Yeah, I know, but…but I really need to concentrate on what I want to wish for. I mean, I can't just do this lightly and I've been too preoccupied with other things to think about it really. Two days is all I'm asking for. Please Hori-kun?"

"Very well."

Amiboshi sighed softly with relief. That was close.

"Are you all right? You look pale," Mitsukake asked. It took Amiboshi a moment to realize the healer was speaking to him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Mitsukake nodded but didn't say anything.

---

Mitsukake stared at his plate absently. That was odd. Chiriko had looked almost frightened for a moment. What would he be frightened about though? Maybe it was just his imagination.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he watched Tasuki hobble back to his seat. He would heal the bandit in the afternoon. After they summoned Suzaku, he wouldn't have to heal again. After they summoned Suzaku… What would happen to him after that? He wouldn't be needed any longer, that much was obvious. Where would he go? Back to Choukou? He flinched inwardly. He didn't think he would ever go back to that city. It would be like rubbing salt into an open wound.

Maybe he could just wander around, helping anyone who needed it. Or he could find another village. Whatever he chose, he knew he'd be alone. It was too hard to open up to people, especially when they could be leaving at any time in one way or the other. Maybe it was better not to have friends.

Suddenly something jumped on his shoulder and began to purr very loudly in his ear. He smiled and reached up to scratch under the cat's chin. Tama always seemed to know what he was feeling. Tama had been the one who introduced him to Shouka. Mitsukake broke off a bit of his sweet roll and held it up. Tama gobbled it eagerly. He may not have human companionship, but as long as he had Tama, things didn't seem so bad.

---

Ann hurriedly searched through Sharon's drawers. Taiitsukun was going to come back any second. The fifteen-year-old straightened and looked around the room. She had to find something that would give Sharon and David a connection. She didn't feel good about going into the other world and leave nothing connected to this one.

She started to run a hand through her hair, and then stopped as an idea struck her. She went to Sharon's art corner and got a pair of scissors from the desk. She braided two small clumps of hair on either side of her face. Then, wincing slightly, she cut them off. The things she would do for her friends. She shoved one braid in her pocket.

"So have you decided?" said a sudden voice. Ann jumped and turned. The book lay open on the bed and again the old one was floating above the pages.

"You're late," Ann blurted.

"I thought I would give you a bit more time," Taiitsukun said. The fifteen-year-old nodded, threw the other braid on the dresser and grabbed her duffel bag. Then she straightened.

"After hour…er…minutes of deliberation. I a daughter of…"

"Just cut the speech and give me your answer. I don't have a lot of time child."

"Er…uh…I choose to help Shar…er Suzaku."

"So be it."

Ann found herself immersed into red light.

---

"She…she…," David stuttered.

"Disappeared," Matt finished. They stared at each other in terrified silence for a minute. Finally the redhead grabbed the blond by the collar and shook him.

"What has your crazy sister done with mine?!"

"What has _your _crazy sister done with _mine_?!

"I don't know!"

They both shouted at the same time. Matt let David go and they peered into the room again. David saw the old red book that Ann had been reading earlier lying on the bed. He gingerly crept into the room, Matt behind him. He touched the book as if it were a live animal. Then he lifted it, held it upside down and shook it as if he could make his sister come tumbling out.

"I don't that will work, David."

"No." They stared at the book bewildered for a moment. Then David looked at Matt. "Do you know how to read Chinese?"


	44. A Surprising Addition

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 4

A Surprising Addition

:Or:

Er…Tama-homie..

By:

NightMare

With Cookie-boys and midget clones from:

Annikia Valentine

(She also provided a scene)

Dedicated To:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: 'Suddenly, Nuriko flung himself to his knees in front of the emperor, and cried, "I can't hold it in any longer! I have to say it! I love you, Hotohori! I've always loved you! And it's been tearing me up inside because I haven't been able to say anything. . ." He started to cry, unaware that the eyes of everyone in the room were on him.

Everyone, that is, except Hotohori, who was still absorbed in his mirror. Whoa... thought Tasuki, he... He actually told him. He looked in Chichiri's direction only to look away quickly when the monk looked at him too.

The emperor looked up, quickly. . .and said, "Did you say something, Nuriko?"

"AAARRGGHH!" Nuriko said, collapsing on his face on the floor, bursting into a fresh torrent of tears.' From a hilarious lemon by Sailor Mac

---

Ann had the sudden, violent sensation of falling. She was screaming, but there was no sound. Suddenly, she landed. Her landing wasn't exactly soft, but it sort of was. Her first semi-coherent thought was, _He's got bony knees!_ Shocked silence descended on the dining room. Sharon looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Ann," she said brightly. The miko speared a meat pie and continued eating like nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Sharon," Ann replied. If Sharon was going to treat this like it was normal, so would she. "Good morning, Nuriko, Tama-homie."

"A…Ann! What are you doing back?" Tamahome asked.

"I just thought I'd drop in," Ann said cheerfully.

Nuriko was turning an extremely odd shade of red and he looked as though his purple hair was going to blow off his head.

"What's the matter?" the cute redhead sitting across from Sharon inquired innocently.

Nuriko's left eye twitched. "Nothing, why do you ask?" he asked, his voice strained.

The redhead shrugged. "Whatever."

Ann looked around the table, seeing four people she didn't know. One was a smiling guy with blue hair, the redhead, a very, very tall man with spiky brown hair, and a really cute blonde.

"Um, Sharon, you haven't introduced us to your friend," the tall guy said.

"Oh, right," Sharon said. She set down her chopsticks, and pointed, respectively, to the blue haired guy, the tall guy, the blonde and the redhead. "That's Chichiri-kawaii, Mitsukake, Chiriko and the dork. Everyone, meet Ann."

Ann waved and shifted slightly. What the heck was she sitting on? She gave the redhead a smile.

"I see you've managed to get on Sharon's good side."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."

"So what's your real name?"

"Tasuki. Tell me something…."

"Ann," Ann said helpfully.

"Yeah. Ann…are you as much as a little girl as your friend is?"

Sharon glared at him.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a little girl."

"Yeah, well, ya coulda fooled me!"

"If anyone is a little girl around here it's you!"

"I am not!"

"You're so feminine you might as well be Nuriko's twin!"

"Hey!" Tasuki yelled.

"That rhymed," Ann put in, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Look, little girl…"

"Here we go again," Mitsukake said.

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Guys…" began Chiriko.

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Children!" Nuriko snapped.

"What?!" the two said in the same voice.

"Do they do this a lot?" Ann asked after a while. Tamahome shrugged but the others nodded. Ann nodded too. Knowing her friend as well as she did that had been a stupid question.

"Well he started it," Sharon grumbled.

"Did not," Tasuki muttered. Sharon stuck her tongue out at him, then calmly picked up her chopsticks and resumed her breakfast. Another period of silence followed, punctuated by snorts of giggles from Chiriko. Sharon turned her head and gave Ann the oddest look.

"Um…hey, Anni?'

"Yeah, Sharon?"

"Hori-kun's gonna get the wrong idea if you keep sitting on his lap."

Slowly, Ann turned and stared into a pair of brilliant golden eyes.

" . . ." said Hotohori.

Ann screamed as she clambered off the emperor's lap. "Buh! Buh buh buh buh! I am sooo sorry, Your Majesty! Please, please, please don't kill me! I promise it won't ever happen again!" She fell to her knees and began bowing, muttering a constant stream of "Buh" and "Sorry", her face bright red.

At the end of the table, Chiriko put his head on the table and laughed helplessly. The laughing bug leapt from him to everyone at the table, even eliciting a snrk from Mitsukake. Ann cracked open an eye to see Hotohori quietly chuckling and shaking his head. The only one who didn't seem to find this funny was Nuriko. Ann shot him an apologetic look and he accepted it with a slight smile. Ann exhaled and slowly stood.

"Is that yours?" Hotohori asked, gesturing to the duffel bag lying at his feet. Ann blushed and picked it up. Some impression she was making. She felt like such an idiot.

"You can sit beside Tasuki if you want. That is if you don't mind food poisoning," Sharon said. The redhead muttered something incoherent but otherwise didn't comment. Mitsukake and Chiriko moved down a seat. Ann sat diagonal from her friend and folded her hands.

"I'm glad you're back. It's been a long time," Tamahome said. Ann smiled. She kind of missed him too. It was strange. It sort of felt like she had finally come home after a long trip. She didn't know why she should feel that way.

"I'm glad too, Tama-homie. I was even starting to miss Nuriko," Ann said with a wink.

"Gee thanks," Nuriko said dryly, but he was smiling.

"So what did ya bring?" Sharon asked eagerly. Ann opened the duffel bag and sorted through it.

"Let's see. Some changes of clothing, a toothbrush, some books, pens, junk food, a can of vanilla frosting-"

"Vanilla frosting?" Sharon asked. "Why in the world did you bring that?" Ann blushed for a third time and forced herself not to look in Hotohori's direction.

"Ohh. No reason," she said, shrugging casually. Sharon didn't look like she quite believed her and Ann plowed on. "I also brought some whipped cream, but that was in there for the sleepover…and that's about it for the interesting stuff." Suddenly Ann noticed a red mark on her friend's neck.

"What happened? Did you get a mosquito bite or something?" Sharon pushed back her hair and put her fingers to the mark. Confusion came over her face.

"No…not that I…" She trailed off and her eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again with an added blush staining her cheeks. Ann glanced at Tamahome and saw that he had assumed the innocent expression of someone who was obviously guilty.

"It's nothing," Sharon said, not meeting Ann's eyes. Ann smirked and sat back down. Oh she knew what it was all right. This was going to be fun.

"It ain't nothin'. If that was a mosquito that bit ya, it had to be a big one," Tasuki said. Tamahome snorted with laughter. Sharon shot a glare at him.

"It was probably just marking its property," Nuriko said casually. Sharon jumped to her feet angrily.

"I am not Tamahome's property!" she yelled. There was silence and Sharon went tomato red. Ann was smiling so hard her face hurt.

"Suffering from a little foot in mouth disease Sharon?" Ann asked. Sharon whimpered and sat down again, putting her head in her hands.

"I hate you," she squeaked. Ann couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw back her head and laughed. It was so good to be back.

---

Doukun stumbled to the door of his house, clutching his bloody nose. His clothes were torn in some places and his left eye had swollen shut. He pushed open the door and his mother gasped.

"Doukun! What happened to you?" she asked, rushing over to him and kneeling to his level.

"What always happens to me," he said. Her brown eyes grew cold.

"Asaka and his friends right?" Doukun nodded. His mother led him to a chair and tilted his head back. Doukun obediently kept his head in that position while she went for a bandage.

"They're still picking on you?" Gamui asked. "How long has it been now? Five years?"

"Six."

"Have you ever considered standing up to them?" Doukun twisted his head to look at his brother.

"There are five of them and one of me, most of them are older and all are better experienced. The probabilities of me surviving a fight like that is a hundred to one."

"There is a chance though." Doukun shook his head. Gamui would never understand. His brother had always been big and strong…and feared. Doukun, on the other hand, had always been small, weak and ridiculed. His mother began to clean the blood from his face. He winced slightly but didn't react otherwise. At their numerous beatings over the years had toughened him somewhat.

"I agree with Gamui, but I think you should fight using your own weapon," Mother said.

"What's that?"

"Your intellect." The boy sighed heavily.

"How can I win a fight by using intelligence? Father always said that the only use of smart men was to put chicken scratches in scrolls."

"Father respected them though," Gamui said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have forced us to learn half of those chicken scratches."

"I enjoyed learning."

"That's because you can't do anything else. With those scrawny arms of yours I'd be amazed if you could even lift a chicken."

"I'm amazed you even manage to form a coherent sentence with all that muscle between your ears."

"Now boys. You're much too old to be bickering. You never used to bicker when you were younger."

"Well that's because he was smaller and stupider then," Gamui said. Doukun was about to retort but a sharp glance from his mother made him think better of it. There was silence for a while. Mother finished cleaning his injuries and Doukun went to change. He came back to the main room, scroll in hand and rolled it out on the table. The only sounds were the wish of the broom against the floor and the screeching of metal as Gamui sharpened his dagger.

Doukun studied for a while and suddenly lost his place. He stared at the kanji trying to concentrate. His mark must have disappeared. Doukun sighed, leaned his cheek on his hand and gazed out the window. Why couldn't it just stay? It was so annoying to have his intelligence fading in and out. He wasn't of any use to anyone this way.

"Did you find another job?" Mother asked. Doukun shook his head.

"Nothing."

"The Inn of the Happy Rooster is looking for a stable boy," Gamui said.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? What's wrong with a little manual labor? It will toughen you up."

"And when I come home I'll be smelling like horse manure. No thank you," Doukun said. Gamui shrugged.

"It could be worse. You could be forced to the border and come home smelling like blood."

Doukun winced at the analogy and wished his brother hadn't brought it up. He didn't like to think about the impending war. It was much easier to go on thinking that everything would be all right.

"Don't talk like that," Mother said softly, pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry if it upsets you Mother, but it's true. Unless the Suzaku no Miko summons the beast god soon, Kutou will fight regardless. I know, I've been there."

Doukun flinched again. Gamui certainly had a talent for bringing up all the subjects he didn't want to think about.

"I hate to have you so close to the border."

"Actually I've been granted a reprieve, of sorts. They've increased security in Eiou and I've been stationed at the imperial palace. I'll have to leave tomorrow morning to get there on time," Gamui said. Mother folded her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"And you were planning to tell me when?" she said. Gamui shrugged casually.

"It slipped my mind."

The woman shook her head and slapped him lightly on the arm. Then she turned to Doukun and a curious look came to her face.

"You'd better take your brother with you," she said. Doukun gaped at her, then huddled down in his chair, trying to appear smaller. He knew what she was trying to do…was probably right to do…but he still…he really didn't want to.

"Why? He'd have nowhere to stay. This isn't some pleasure trip, Mother. I have to guard the imperial palace. That means I have responsibility for the emperor and miko."

"Yes, well Doukun has responsibilities too," she said, fixing him with a piercing look. He rolled up his scroll and tried to escape to his own room. His mother's voice stopped him.

"You need to go, Doukun."

He squared his shoulders and resumed walking. Once in his room he shut the door and leaned against it. He couldn't go. He couldn't. He was too young. He was too useless. What could they need a scholar for?

It was scary too. Who knew what would happen? He'd never been in any real danger and the thought of being thrown into it with a group of strangers was terrifying. He could be hurt, he could even be killed. He didn't want to be either. He just wanted to be left alone.

---

Sharon rested on her stomach on the floor and flipped through her manga. Boredom welled inside of her and made it difficult to concentrate. Tamahome, Nuriko and Ann had gone for a walk in the garden. She knew she probably would have been welcome to come, but it had been a while since they'd last seen each other and they needed time to catch up. She slapped the manga closed and rested her chin on her fist.

She needed some company…but who? Hotohori was most definitely busy. Well…there was always Chiriko or Mitsukake or Tasuki or maybe even Chichiri. Maybe she could just wander around and see who she ran into first. Sharon stood and brushed off her skirt. She was wearing the black outfit today and looked relatively decent…at least in her own opinion. On impulse she grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil from a nearby chair before she left.

She walked the halls for a while and found no one, and so decided to sit where she was and let someone find her. To keep herself busy, she began to sketch a picture. She soon realized it was going to be Nuriko and started to flesh it out a little. She had just gotten into the drawing when a shadow blocked her light. She looked up in annoyance and saw the flame haired bandit standing over her. That figured. Her annoyance soon turned to happiness however when she saw that he wasn't wearing bandages.

"So did Mitsie-chan heal you?"

"Yeah, finally," he said, She grinned.

"That's such a shame. Things had been so quiet around here too."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"That you're loud and obnoxious."

"Yeah? Well so are you," Tasuki said, but without his usual heat. Sharon didn't bother to deny it. Tasuki sat beside her and peered over her shoulder.

"That's not bad. Who's it supposed ta be?"

"Nuriko. I'm not done yet." Sharon worked in silence for awhile, Tasuki looking on. Usually, she didn't like when people watched when she drew. But he was just watching, not criticizing, not judging, just watching out of curiosity.

"Do you know what you're gonna wish for yet?" he asked. Sharon paused and sighed inwardly. She wished he hadn't brought up that subject. As soon as she thought of the summoning ceremony, that knot of uncertainty twisted her stomach. She thought of telling him, but bushed it off. He would probably just laugh at her fear anyway.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Peace for Konan, definitely. That me, Amanda and Ann will be able to return home…and…I don't know. The last one is kind of hanging at the moment."

"Why don't you wish for something for yourself?" he asked. Sharon shook her head and flipped her sketchbook shut.

"I don't think so. I really don't have anything I want."

"Why not?"

She glanced at him.

"Think about it seriously. What would you ask Suzaku for? I mean, besides peace for your country and your friends."

Tasuki was silent, then slowly grinned, showing the tip of a fang.

"A lifetime supply of sake!"

She laughed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. He was incorrigible. She stood and stretched her arms over her head, then dropped them to her sides and looked at him.

"So, Tas. What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. Sneak around and lift people's money when they ain't lookin'?" he said with a grin. She shot him a look. He gave her an innocent expression in return.

"Well you asked."

"Seriously, you stupid bandit."

"What do you want to do, little girl?" he asked. Sharon thought a moment then grinned herself.

"Teach me how to fight some more," she said, flexing a fist out in front of her. He laughed and stood.

"I think you just love to get yer ass kicked." As he spoke he adjusted her fist so that her thumb was on the outside rather than the inside. Sharon nodded.

"One day I'll beat you. You just wait," she said.

"Yeah right, little girl."

---

Amanda scowled into the mirror and slapped the brush on the table. She didn't know who she was madder at, Sharon or herself. She had just realized how much she'd been whining lately. She knew she whined a little bit but now she just sounded childish. One thing the fourteen-year-old hated the most was being reminded she was still young.

Tamahome had been hers to begin with. Now though it was time to stop crying that he left. It was Sharon's fault and she should be punished for that, Amanda would see to it. She had been betrayed for the last time. She knew she couldn't get Tamahome back. Not unless she drugged him again. There had to be some other way to get revenge on the sixteen-year-old.

Maybe a walk would clear her head. Not that there was anything else to do here. She wandered around the halls and sighed. She was so bored here sometimes. There was nothing to do. She wished the book had transported her to modern China. At least there'd be a TV to watch or at least a radio to listen to.

If only they hadn't gotten away again. If only Sharon would have come to her and pleaded with her to forgive her. Then Amanda would have forgiven the sixteen-year-old, she knew she would have. But Sharon didn't even try. Ann would have. Ann would have staid until Amanda had forgiven her. She wished Ann were here. She knew the fifteen-year-old saw her side of it and agreed with her. Ann should have been the Suzaku no Miko. Then things would have been perfect. Things would have been fun. But it hadn't turned out that way.

Inevitably she found herself in front of Tamahome's room. _Tamahome's old room_, she reminded herself. She hesitated a moment, then pushed the door open. No one had bothered to change anything about it yet. A pang of loss swept through her. He was gone from her now. She had loved him. Really. Well not at first, but she'd grown to love him…and now she would never see him here again.

There was something on the bed. Something small and white. Amanda went to get a closer look. It was a little UFO Catcher doll with silver hair. Sharon's Tomoea doll. How had it gotten over here? She lifted the doll into her hands and stroked its hair out of its eyes with her thumb. Holding it gave her a warm feeling. She remembered when the Trio had been whole. The fun they had had together.

She closed her hand around the doll and closed her eyes. It would never be again. Not until Sharon apologized. After that things would be perfect. Amanda was sure of it.

---

"You seem anxious, Tama-homie," Ann said. The dark haired man offered her a sheepish smile.

"Is it really showing that bad? Sorry."

"It's not a problem."

The three of them were walking through the halls of the palace now. They were silent as they walked as they had run out of things to say a while ago. Actually, there were plenty of things Ann could talk about…but she'd be more comfortable talking to them with Nuriko, although she couldn't quite explain why she thought this way.

Nuriko pulled lightly at her sleeve and pointed at Tamahome, a rather amused smile on his face. Ann looked and saw he was moving his money around on the string and heading right for a pole.

"Er…Tama-homie," she started. By the time he looked up at her it was too late and he smacked right into it. Ann tried desperately not to smile. To hear Nuriko chuckling right beside her made the task difficult. He pulled himself from the pole and shot her a look that clearly said that he'd caught her smile. Ann broke down and giggled.

"A bit distracted aren't we, Tama-kins?" Nuriko asked. Red splashed across his nose and he sweatdropped.

"Yeah. I'm just…thinking about something."

"Something or someone?" Ann asked. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Ann…it's not like I'm not glad to see you again. I mean, it's great. But I just got back myself, in a manner of speaking, and I haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with her," Tamahome said. Ann blinked.

"Her?"

"Sharon," Nuriko said.

"Oh…well that's okay, Tama-homie. You can go ahead. Why don't you both stop by my room later for poker?" she said, winking. Tamahome smiled.

"Thanks. We probably will. See you later."

"Bye." Ann watched him go, then her and Nuriko resumed walking. Ann shook her head.

"He really has a thing for her doesn't he?"

Nuriko laughed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Ann nodded. "I'll probably have to have a talk with him."

"About what?"

"About her. I don't think Sharon's quite ready for the type of relationship he wants."

"Why's that?" Nuriko asked. Ann lifted her eyes skyward for a moment, trying to think of words that would best be suited to describe it.

"Well…. He seems to think Sharon's older then she is. I mean, she may look sixteen on the outside, but inside, she's really younger then I am. She's a child in so many ways and she always has been. Her and Amanda are like twins as far as maturity levels go."

Nuriko glanced at her, then looked ahead and folded his hands in his sleeves. "I think you underestimate her."

"Defending her now? That's a new one."

"Hey, even I have the right to change," Nuriko said in a hurt voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to be mean."

The purple-haired seishi nodded.

"Sharon isn't as childish as you think," he said.

"I know what she's really like, Nuriko. Trust me. I've known her for eight years."

"Do you?" Nuriko asked, giving her another look. "She's changed a lot."

"She couldn't have changed that much. It's been…what…two weeks here? And from what I've seen, she hasn't changed at all," Ann said. Nuriko smiled.

"I know what you mean. She's still hotheaded and reckless…but there's something different about her too. Just wait awhile. You'll see what I mean. Besides, even one day can change someone."

"You're right."

Nuriko smiled and tossed his braid. "Aren't I always?"

Ann laughed.

---

Sharon looked in the shadows of the garden, trying to see if anyone was there. She knew Tasuki was around here somewhere. He was going to do a sneak attack to see how quickly she reacted. She was really beginning to like this fighting training. It was exhausting and she doubted she was really learning anything, but it was fun. A hand touched her shoulder. She grinned. Heh. He thought he was so good.

"DEYAAA!" she screamed, flipping the bandit over her shoulder.

"Ha! That'll show you, Tas…" she trailed off as she looked down and saw who it was. Tamahome blinked up at her from his position on the ground.

"Whoops. Sorry, Squash-boy," she said with a sheepish smile. He smiled himself and rolled easily to his feet.

"Are you doing anything really important?" he asked.

"Well…" she started. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled softly as warmth started to creep through her. "Not really."

"Good," he said. She twined her fingers through his and glanced up at him.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." He kissed her lightly, then hand in hand, they started to walk through the garden.

---

Tasuki's jaw dropped as he watched them walk away. Hey. That wasn't fair! He was spending time with her first, dammit! He clenched his hand into a fist. That punk was just asking for trouble. He started to go after them but a large hand suddenly plunked on his shoulder, making him jump a mile high.

"You should leave them alone," the owner of the hand said. Tasuki turned to glare up at the man and tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Dammit, Mitsukake! Ya scared th' shit out of me! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Tasuki snapped. Amusement glittered in the healer's blue eyes even though it didn't show on his face.

"I was just walking. If I knew that bandits startled so easily, I would have made my presence known." His tone was level like it always was, but Tasuki knew he was being mocked. The bandit decided not to acknowledge it and instead looked at the now distant couple. He frowned in disgust.

"Can you believe that? She just walked away with him! Right in the middle of what we were doin' too." He shook his head. "Women."

"I'm sure she just forgot about it. Love can do that to people," Mitsukake said. Tasuki folded his arms.

"Nah. She's just doin' it to annoy me. Females are all the same, no matter what world they come from."

"It sounds like you're jealous."

Tasuki glared at him again, clenching his hands into fists.

"I ain't jealous dammit! Why th' hell would I be jealous?!" he said. He wasn't! There was no way he could be! She was just a little girl. Girl. See? No jealousy was possible! The healer was looking damned amused again…but he didn't even crack a smile.

"That's a very good question."

"Che," was all Tasuki could think of to say.

---

"So…how goes it with you and Hotohori?" Ann asked. Nuriko sighed a little. The emperor was a subject he didn't really want to think about. But as he was already thinking about it, it was too late to change the subject.

"Well it's gotten a little better. He notices me at least."

"It's a start."

"I've given up on him," Nuriko said with a sigh.

"Why?" Ann asked. Nuriko stared at her. What kind of question was that? It was blindingly obvious to him.

"He's in love with Sharon," Nuriko said. A disgruntled look came to Ann's face.

"I don't see why he's in love now. He knows Sharon loves Tamahome," Ann muttered. The seishi nodded. That's partly what made everything so painful. But he knew…oh he knew that it was possible for love to exist even when the chances for it being returned were…well…impossible.

"I know…but it doesn't look like his love for her is going to change any time soon. So I just refuse to frustrate myself over it."

"Maybe it isn't love," Ann said. "Maybe it's just…obsession."

"We keep telling ourselves that and we might come to believe it," Nuriko said. Ann shrugged.

"It might be true."

"Even if it was and Hotohori got over her…well I still don't think I'd have a chance. I'm a man."

"So?"

"It just seems helpless…"

---

Ann frowned. She didn't like to see him give up on it. A little part inside her was secretly glad. Now there would be less competition. She cursed that part inwardly. She shouldn't even be thinking that. There was no chance for _her _and Hotohori either. She probably had less of a chance then Nuriko did.

"Too bad you weren't born female."

"I wish I had been." Nuriko paused in his walking and his eyes widened a bit. "Wished…. Ann do you think Sharon would…" Ann saw where the man's thoughts were heading.

"I can't give you a definite answer…but I think yes."

"I hope so," Nuriko said. Ann did too…in a way. Still, that one part of her was afraid. If Nuriko did become a woman, then there really wouldn't be a chance. Ann shook her head. Well, it didn't matter. Nuriko knew Hotohori far better and had been in love with him for longer. He had the better claim. She was determined to feel happy for him, even if it broke her own heart.

---

Amanda walked through the palace. She had the feeling that someone powerful was nearby. She didn't know who it was. It wasn't nearly powerful enough to be Nakago…he had left anyway…and whoever it was was far too powerful to be normal. She wondered absently, who it was. A seishi maybe? She turned the corner and bumped into someone coming the other way.

She fell back a little. She'd run into a boy…maybe just a little older then her. His hair was dark blond with a greenish tint to it and a blue band was wrapped around his head. His eyes were amethyst. She decided to be mean to him. She was in a bad mood.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Why don't you?" He snapped back. She was about to retort but his face suddenly softened.

"Sorry. I guess…"

"I don't have to watch where I'm going, you do," Amanda said cutting him off.

"Why do I? You're the one who should be doing the watching," he snapped. Amanda folded her arms, lifted her head and looked at the boy through lowered eyelashes.

"I am the Seiryuu no Miko. So move it!"

"Ha! You are not," the boy said. The fourteen-year-old scowled at him.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm one of the Seiryuu seishi."

Amanda believed him but she was bound and determined to give him a hard time and make his day bad too.

"Don't you wish. Do you have any proof?" she asked. He began to tug at his shirt. Amanda closed her eyes. "Ew! Pervert! I don't want to see that!"

"I was just going to show you…."

"Yeah whatever.

"Well I don't have to show you anyway. You're not important."

"I'm the miko."

"Got any proof?"

Amanda shook her head. She was tired of arguing with this boy and anyway, she was losing. She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Wait a minute," he called after her. She didn't stop. She heard him come up behind her and walked faster.

"Look. I'm sorry. I had no excuse to be rude. I'm really sorry," he said. She went down the steps and walked across the stone to where her rooms were. Totally ignoring the boy but secretly enjoying the attention.

"What's your name?" he asked. She reached the other building and slowed her pace a bit but didn't answer him. "Aw don't be mad. Look…I'll tell you my name. I'm Suboshi."

When she reached the door to her room she stopped and stared at him. He smiled at her nervously.

"Hey…wanna see something?"

She didn't answer. He retrieved a thing that looked like a cross between a spindle and a yo-yo out of somewhere and set it on his finger. Without the aid of his other hand to push it, it began to spin.

"It's a ryuuseisui."

Amanda watched it surprised for a moment. Then she wiped the emotion out of her eyes and looked up at him with a bored expression. It stopped spinning after a while as the boy got nervous.

"Uh." He was blushing and looking around. He spotted a tree near the railing. It

was covered in pink and white blossoms. He reached out for one and picked it from the branch. Then he handed it out to her grinning like an idiot. A teeny part of her found him endearing. Most of her found him a dork.

"You just killed that flower," she said. His goofy smile faded and he blushed.

"Uhh. Well. Sorry…I guess. I…um…just wanted to give it to you. It's pretty…like you," he stammered. Amanda was more then a little flattered. She however was still a bit mad about everything that had happened to her. She could be nice and just accept the flower. She decided to be mean instead. Being mean made her feel better…or at least triumphant…for a while anyway.

"I'm sorry. I don't accept flowers from losers," she said. She went into her rooms and slammed the door in his face.

---

Suboshi stared at the door for a bit, uncomprehending. Finally he groaned and bopped his head against the wood pole. He had been such an idiot. First he had insulted her, then tried to make up with her by giving her some stupid lines. He folded his arms and shuffled away, kicking at the floor.

He really did kind of like her. After he'd snapped at her he'd gotten a good look at her and his heart had stopped for a moment. She was pretty…even if she was dressed a little oddly. Other then that, he'd felt a connection. A thought made him stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder. Could she be the miko?

He grinned, crossed his arms behind his head and continued down the hall. He'd bet his life she was. He'd met the miko before Nakago wanted him too. He'd never tell the general of course. He wasn't stupid. But just the thought of doing something forbidden and getting away with it was good enough. He couldn't wait to tell his brother. He could just picture it too. Kotuku would just shake his head like he was frustrated, but there would be a little smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

He hoped Kotuku would be coming back soon. Even though his twin would always be connected to him, he missed seeing his face. He'd seen Kotuku almost every single day of his life, and being this long separated was beginning to wear on him a little. Well, once he got rid of the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi, he would come back and they'd be together forever. Suboshi wouldn't let anything separate them again…not even Nakago.

--

Sharon narrowed her eyes and removed Tamahome's hand from her leg. Not that she particularly minded it being there, but not while she was trying to concentrate on poker. Nuriko and Ann were playing too, as well as Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko. Hotohori had unfortunately been unavailable and Chichiri was busy meditating. Much to Tamahome's disappointment, they were playing with pebbles rather then money. Although having a small table at which to sit, and as a consequence, having to sit very close to her, seemed to alleviate his disappointment somewhat.

Unfortunately for her, Ann was sitting on her other side and had a knowing grin plastered all over her face. Sharon knew she was going to pay for this later. A grin like that from Ann was a promise for embarrassment later.

"Okay," Ann said. "Anyone want to throw out?"

"Throw out?" Chiriko asked. Sharon glanced in sympathy at the seishi who was obviously new to this game. He was going to get creamed.

"That means you can exchange up to four cards in your hand with four others. You better be sure you really want to give up something though." Sharon scrutinized her hand and wrinkled her nose. Hmm. Two eights, a three, a four and an ace. Twos and nines were wild so she had no help from that corner. She took out the three and four and plunked them on the table.

"I can't believe we're bettin' with rocks," Tasuki muttered. "So I lose a pebble. Big deal." Nuriko rested his chin on his fist, brown eyes glittering with mischief.

"He's right you know. Maybe at the end of the evening whoever has the most pebbles wins a prize."

"Ok, but what?" Ann asked. Nuriko smiled and looked directly at Sharon. The sixteen-year-old had sudden, sinking feeling.

"Whoever wins gets to kiss the miko."

"Gah!" Sharon squeaked. Ann laughed. Chiriko went bright red and toppled out of view.

"No way!" Tasuki and Tamahome shouted at the same time, jumping to their feet. Sharon looked over at the bandit to see he was blushing too. She knew she was even redder then he was.

"I won't let someone else kiss her!" Tamahome said.

"Well then you'd better win," Mitsukake said calmly. Sharon stared at him. She couldn't believe he was endorsing this! For some reason she hadn't expected it of him.

"Oh I'll win all right," Tamahome said, sitting back down.

"That's not fair! What if I win?" Sharon said, hoping that she would be able to get out of it.

"Then you can kiss yourself," Nuriko said, watching with an amused air as Chiriko pulled himself back up to the table. Sharon sweatdropped. Gahhh. This was really not fair.

---

Tamahome eyed Tasuki's growing stack of pebbles. Tasuki was playing remarkably well for some reason. He glared at the flame haired bandit.

"What?" Tasuki snapped.

"You had better not be stealing anything."

"You think I want to kiss her? I'd rather throw myself off a cliff."

"Hey!" Sharon snapped. Despite his words, Tamahome still didn't quite trust him. Chiriko clumsily dealt the cards and Tamahome picked up his hand. He sighed. Absolutely nothing. He kept a ten and a jack, and threw out the rest. His new three cards weren't any better then the old ones. He looked at his pile. He didn't have enough to risk bluffing. He would just have to fold.

He glanced at Sharon. He could tell by the shape of her mouth that she had a decent hand and was deciding whether or not risk a better one. He smiled fondly. She had no poker face whatsoever. He sneaked his hand closer to her and began to move his fingers in slow circles around her knee. Her eyes widened a bit, then slipped into annoyance. Tamahome chuckled as she batted his hand away.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped at him. He smiled at her innocently and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"Stop what?"

"Stop feelin' her up at th' table. No one wants ta see it," Tasuki said. Sharon went cherry red again and buried her face in her hands. Tamahome felt his face heat a little too. He glared at the redhead and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Why don't you mind your own business, fang boy?"

"Why don't ya make me?" he said, balling his own hand into a fist.

"Now boys. Play nice. Unless of course you want to be kicked from the game," Nuriko said.

"I wouldn't mind as long as he goes with me," Tamahome said, jerking his thumb at the bandit.

"I bet Chiriko can kiss better then Tasuki anyway," Ann said. Sharon whimpered. Mitsukake snrked and Chiriko fell out of sight again. When the blond had righted himself for the second time, Tamahome thought he could see the traces of a nosebleed that had been hurriedly wiped away. He narrowed his eyes. So now he had two people to watch.

---

Sharon whimpered as she looked at her small pile of pebbles. Gah. Unless some grand miracle happened, she was not going to win this game…or even come close. It was starting to look like Tamahome wouldn't either. Ann had a fairly small pile as well…and so did Chiriko thankfully. Unfortunately however, Tasuki and Nuriko both had large piles. She really hoped Nuriko won.

"I'll see your two and raise it three," Ann said, flipping her stones into the center pile. Sharon bit her lip and looked at her cards. It was a good hand. She had the chance of winning this one. Still she wasn't going to raise the stakes any higher then she had too. She put three stones into the middle.

"I call," she said, laying out her two pair.

"Two aces," Tamahome said.

"Not a damned thing," Tasuki said.

"Full house," Mitsukake said. Sharon winced. Yeah. She'd lost that one.

"Three tens," Chiriko said. Nuriko had folded and Ann smiled somewhat painfully and laid out her three sevens.

"Not a bad hand, Mitsukake," Nuriko said as the healer collected his winnings. Ann grinned.

"Well, you know what they say about a man's hands," the fifteen-year-old said. Nuriko laughed. Mitsukake snrked and winked at her. Sharon looked at Ann blankly.

"What do they say about a man's hands?"

---

Ann's grin widened at the sudden opportunity to torture Sharon more. Well…maybe she should pass just this once. She glanced at Nuriko.

"What do you think? Should I tell her?"

"Yes, please," Nuriko said, eyes shining. Well…since he'd asked so nicely. She leaned over and whispered it into Sharon's ear.

"Oh," the miko said. Ann waited a moment for it to completely sink in. She watched with a growing smile as Sharon looked at Mitsukake. Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh…my…god…"

Ann threw back her head and laughed. She laughed so hard that it was forced to lean on the table to support herself. This was too funny to be legal.

"Did I miss something?" Tamahome said. Ann wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. It couldn't get any funnier. If it did she'd strain something. She was sure she would. From the look in Nuriko's face, Ann knew that the purple haired seishi was not about to let the opportunity slip past him.

"Let's see your hand, Tama-kins," Nuriko said innocently. Tamahome gave him a blank look and lifted his hand. Sharon stared, then took on the complexion of a cooked lobster and buried her face in her hands again. Ann cracked up again. She laughed until it hurt and rested her forehead on the table.

"Please…no more…no more," she whimpered.

"Would you mind telling me what I did that for?" Tamahome asked.

"Just to answer Sharon's question," Nuriko said mildly.

"I didn't ask it!" the miko snapped. Ann giggled weakly. Oh ow.

"But you thought it," Nuriko said.

"Why does everyone pick on me?!" Sharon wailed.

"Because it's just so much fun!" Nuriko said brightly. Ann looked over at the purple haired seishi.

"You know, I think I love you," she said.

"Naturally," he said with a wink.

---

Sharon glanced outside. It was getting pretty late. She yawned and leaned back against Tamahome. She had long since lost all her pebbles and he had too. So, for that matter had Chiriko. Ann's pile was dwindling and so was Nuriko's. The game would probably end soon. Afterwards, she would probably go to bed. It had been a good day.

A day. The thought made her stomach twist. Only two days and then the ceremony. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers together. Maybe…maybe she could tell them what was bothering her.

"Do any of you feel like there's something…out of place?"

"No," Nuriko said. "Why do you ask?" Sharon waved her hand dismissively.

"No reason. Hey uh…when are you planning on wrapping this up?"

"I guess now is as a good time as any. What do you think, Ann?"

"Sure. I'm getting a little tired myself."

"So," Nuriko said, grinning at Sharon. "Ready to discover your fate?" Sharon blushed. Gah. She'd almost forgotten about that.

"Thankfully, I only have seven pebbles," Ann said. "You're my best friend, Sharon, and I love you, but kissing is where I draw the line."

"I have twelve," Nuriko said with a melodramatic sigh. "I'm so sorry; I know how much you were looking forward to it." Sharon glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Tamahome wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"So how many did you steal, Tasuki?" he asked in a snide voice.

"I won it fairly thank you. And I got twenty-three. Is it my fault ya can't play poker worth shit?"

"It had better be a short kiss, fang boy, otherwise I'll-"

"Thirty-six," Mitsukake interrupted. Sharon stared at him. For some reason she hadn't expected him to win. Then again, there seemed a lot about Mitsukake that she didn't know. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," he said. She smiled.

"Night."

He smiled at her with his eyes and left.

"Well that was interestin'," Tasuki said, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. He stood. "I'll see ya later." He started to walk away but paused at the door and flashed a fanged grin at Tamahome.

"Oh yeah, these belong to you," he said, opening his hand to reveal some pebbles. Before Tamahome had a chance to react, Tasuki laughed obnoxiously and bolted. Sharon couldn't help but smile. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"I really do not like him," Tamahome said in an icy voice.

"You'll get used to him. It just takes some time," Nuriko said. Tamahome grunted in reply. Even with the rivalry, Sharon knew that Tamahome was happy. Everyone was happy…but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't last for much longer.


	45. Searching for a Dream

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 5

Searching for a Dream

:Or:

It's a beautiful name too…Miaka.  
By NightMare

With eclectic trains and leftover Easter eggs from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
Annikia Valentine

---

Author's Note: It seems like Annikia has been donating a lot lately huh? That's ok. This story wouldn't have gone very far without her. She has been my source for information, inspiration and exasperation. She has kept me from giving up and refuses to let me beat myself up for attempting this. So Annikia…this one's for you.

Love

NightMare

---

Sharon rolled her eyes. Miaka was pigging out again. She had just vanquished an entire table of food in under ten seconds. Sharon turned the page and laughed at the huge sweatdrops on the senshi's heads. It was so adorable.

Sharon was lying on the floor in her room reading chapter thirty-four of the Fooshigee Loogee manga. Tamahome was lying beside her counting his money as usual. She wondered if he ever got tired of it. She scanned through the manga some more only to find herself a bit bored by it. She sighed and flipped through the black and white pages to find her favorite scene.

"Hello!" she said when she found it. She loved this picture. It was one of the few with Tomoea shirtless.

"What are you reading?" Tamahome asked.

"Manga…it's sort of like a picture book."

"Oh."

"This," she said pointing at the picture, "is what Tomoea really looks like. He's _so_ cute."

"He's a fictional character," Tamahome deadpanned.

"So? He's cute. Long hair, dark eyes, a chest to die for. Hee. In the anime…which is sort of like a play…his voice is really cute. Except he sounds like a geek when he sings. But who cares. Hot Dang he's cute." She chuckled.

"It's just a drawing. "

"Show's how much _you_ know." She flipped a few more pages.

"Who's that?" Tamahome asked pointing.

"Her? That's Miaka…she's annoying."

He slid the manga closer to him and leaned in for a closer look.

"She's pretty."

"Miaka?"

"Yeah. It's a beautiful name too…Miaka."

"Whatever."

"Tomoea's her boyfriend?"

"Well the kiss on the next page isn't exactly what you'd call friendly."

"She's probably nice to him. She probably adores him and doesn't spend the day drooling over men that aren't even real. I could love a girl like her."

"She's annoying, constantly getting into trouble, thoughtless and eats more then you do!"

"That sounds familiar."

"Shut up," she said, rolling up the Mixmerica and thwacking him over the head with it. "You, Tamahome, have absolutely no taste in women." He was silent for a moment. Then began cracking up. Sharon realized what she'd just said and narrowed her eyes. Her and her big mouth.

"Don't make fun of me, jerk!"

"I'm not! I didn't even say anything."

"You're mean," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said. He leaned over and kissed her temple. Sharon smiled and tossed the manga over her shoulder.

"Who cares. You're much cuter then Tomoea anyway."

"I know."

"A bit arrogant aren't we?"

"A bit in love aren't we?"

"You have to come up with some new lines."

"I don't, you do."

"Whatever, Squash-boy," she said with a toss of her hair. He stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and returned the favor.

"Can I interrupt this childish display for a moment?" They both looked up to see Nuriko standing at the door. The expression on his face clearly said 'oy' even though he didn't.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"When you have time can I talk to you?"

"You can talk now if you want."

"Alone?" he asked. Sharon fixed Tamahome with a look. He nodded, gathered up his money and stood.

"I'll just be going now."

"See you soon," she said winking. He smiled, nodded and left the room. The sixteen-year-old looked up at the feminine man. He seemed a bit nervous. She grinned.

"Have a seat."

---

Nuriko looked around the large room for a chair…or something. Every available sitting place was piled high with books or papers or other strange objects.

"Where?" he asked finally.

"Join me," she said cheerfully. He looked down at her.

"On the floor?"

"Yah sure. Why not? You can lean on this pillow if you want," the miko said, brandishing the one Tamahome had been using earlier. He felt sort of disgusted. She expected him to lay on the floor? It was so dirty. Not only that it was unseemly. He'd muss up his clothes. Not to mention if his hair touched the floor he'd have to spend two days washing gods-knew-what out of it.

The miko seemed to have no reservations about it. She was lying sprawled out on the floor. Her long skirt was bunched around her ankles and her wild dark hair was falling every which way. He sometimes wondered why she had been born a girl. She was more masculine then he was. If only there was a way he could change genders with her.

"Well if you don't want to sit on the floor clear off a chair."

Nuriko went to one and lifted off a pile of…stuff. Then he looked about helplessly not knowing where to put it. Sharon sighed, got up and took her things from the seishi's hands. She dropped the stuff beside the chair and sat down cross-legged beside it. Nuriko rolled his eyes and sat down. Neat she wasn't. Sharon began to root through the pile as if looking for something.

"So, Riko-chan. What's up?" she asked after pulling out some paper and some sort of yellow wood with a black point at the end.

"After you summon Suzaku…what are you planning to wish for?" Nuriko asked, trying to sound casual. She smiled.

"You know, you're the second person who's asked?"

"I'm just curious," Nuriko said with a shrug. Who else had asked her? Had someone else wanted something from her? Something maybe more important? Sharon began to run the wood down the paper and Nuriko saw it was a writing tool.

"I wish for peace for Konan and Ann and Amanda and me will get to go home. The third wish is kind of hanging at the moment."

"What about you and Tamahome?" Nuriko asked. She looked up at him blankly.

"What _about_ me and Tamahome?"

"Aren't you going to make a wish so you two can stay together?" The look on Sharon's face suggested that she hadn't and that she wouldn't even consider it. Nuriko bit back a sigh. He'd thought Sharon would get over this kind of thing by now. Hadn't she and Tamahome already gone through so much? Why in the world did she fight so hard?

"Why waste a wish? I mean it's not like he can come back to my world and I'm not staying here."

"But you love each other," Nuriko said, now clenching his hands in his lap so he wouldn't strangle her. She shrugged, an unreadable expression on her face and returned her gaze to the paper.

"I think you're blowing this all out of proportion. I…like to be with Tamahome. I enjoy his company. I like to…you know…do typical boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. But it's not one of those…forever loves that they show in books and stuff. We'll probably grow apart in time."

"I doubt it," he said, and knew she doubted it too. She had to. 

"You don't know me. In my family, love between a husband and a wife is anything but long term. My parents got divorced, my uncle got divorced twice. Even my grandparents got divorced."

It was just an excuse, he knew. She came up with so many. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever got tired of it. Still, he'd never heard of the term and was curious.

"Divorced?" he asked. Sharon sighed heavily, though didn't look up at him.

"Yes. It's when two people get their marriage vows…er…contracts I should say, nulled. It's really common in my world."

Oh, that. There was something like that here in Konan, of course. But it was quietly done and pretty rare. Nuriko hadn't had any real experience with it himself, but he'd heard the whispered rumors of women losing everything when their man left them.

"And you think Tamahome would do that to you?" Nuriko said, giving Sharon a look. If she said yes, he was going to strangle her. Or beat her head into the floor. Anything to knock some sense into her.

"Look…," Sharon said, finally looking up at him. "You did not just come in here to talk about me and Tamahome. I don't mean to be rude but just cut to the chase will you?"

She was evading the question, but this time the evasion worked. Nuriko took a deep breath. Now would be the time to ask her. Did he want to? Yes. Yes he really did. This was the thing he'd dreamed of for so long.

"Would…would you give one of your wishes to me?" he asked, looking down at his well manicured fingers. Sharon was silent for a moment and he risked a glimpse up at her to see the mild surprise across her face.

"I…guess. What do you want?"

"I want to be a woman," he said quickly before he lost his nerve completely. She blinked a few times, seeming utterly shocked. He couldn't blame her.

"Gah?"

"I want to comfort Hotohori-sama and I'm not sure I could as a man," Nuriko said. Sharon blinked at him a moment longer then looked back down at the paper. She was quiet for a long time. The only sound was the rasping of the writing tool against the paper. Nuriko was getting fidgety. Was she going to say no? What was she thinking? Why was she being so quiet? He didn't like it.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was serious.

"Yes," Nuriko said, glad she hadn't decided to say no right away. Sharon put down the paper and stared up at him.

"Nuriko. This is a big decision. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Perfectly." Right?

"I'm not going to say no…"

"But?"

"But I'm not going to say yes either."

"Sharon…."

"I think your making this decision too early."

"But I've always wanted it."

"I know…but now that you have the power to change it…you have to make especially sure that you really want it. This is something that you're going to have to live with forever."

"I _am_ sure. This is important to me," And it was. He was sure. So sure of it. Even though a small part of him pulled away.

"The summoning ceremony is going to happen tomorrow…maybe. During the time before it happens I want you to _think_ about it. I mean really think. Right before the ceremony. If you don't want it…fine…"

"And if I do?" Nuriko asked, hardly daring to believe it. Sharon smiled and stood. The paper in her hand.

"Then welcome to the world of womanhood." She handed the paper to him. It was a picture of him as a female. It wasn't that bad actually. Just a trifle…odd.

"This is me?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Oh that. I can't draw regular eyes…I can only draw anime eyes. That's sort of a style from Japan."

"Oh." He looked at it again and his eyes widened a bit. The eyes that she had drawn were so…small.

---

Tomo scowled at the searing desert surrounding him. He hated Sairou even more then he had hated Hokkan. No matter where he went he was surrounded with blistering heat and a scorching sun. He couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole.

So far, he hadn't had much luck on finding a seishi. Whoever it was was elusive and, Tomo suspected, hiding on purpose. He had heard a vague rumor about a fairly powerful wizard in Aneko, Sairou's capital, and was going to investigate. He hoped it provided a seishi. He wanted to go back to Kutou. As much bitterness as his homeland had given him over the years, he still loved it. He couldn't explain why. He usually didn't let himself get attached to anything; Nakago and Kutou were the exceptions to that rule. Tomo frowned at the thought of the former. That was one attachment he could do without.

"How much longer to Aneko?" he asked the guide riding beside him. The man was in his late teens with beautifully tanned skin and had proved to be quite a capable lover. The drawback however, was that the man preferred women to men, so Tomo had to make an illusion of himself as a beautiful desert woman that appeared only at night. So far, the man had been thoroughly deceived. Now though, he seemed to be having some suspicions and Tomo couldn't wait until the realization broke through to him. Things could get even more exciting. Provided he hadn't found the remaining Seiryuu seishi.

"We…umm…should reach it by sunset," the man said, not meeting his eyes. Tomo nudged his horse closer to his guide's and gently squeezed the man's knee.

"I just love sunsets… don't you?" he asked in a throaty voice. Perspiration beaded the man's forehead that had nothing to do with the heat of the day and he gulped audibly.

"Wh…whatever you say, Tomo-sama." The guide edged his horse away and it was all Tomo could do to not cackle. This was so entertaining. He glanced at the horizon and narrowed his eyes. He could just make out the faint outlines of the city sticking up above the desert sands.

"Are you sure the one you are leading me to is really a wizard? Or is he just some crackpot old fool doing sleight of hand tricks for children?"

"I'm sure. I've seen his magic. I used to be an apprentice under Kago-sama."

"What made you stop?" Tomo asked. The man looked down and fiddled absently with the ends of the horse's reins.

"He said that I wasn't strong enough…and then I got too old. Kago-sama only trains children."

That was odd. He could only hope that Kago was the one he was searching for.

---

He was hungry. He was so hungry. It had been a long time since they'd fed him. A few days…a week maybe. It was hot inside the wagon, hot and dark. He didn't like it here. He longed for the open freedom of the outdoors. An open freedom he'd only sampled a few times in his life. He panted, trying to release some of the heat that was building up inside his body and leaned back against the filthy wall. The wagon bumped and jarred him. He growled low in his throat. He hated this. He was used to it but he hated it.

His stomach twisted painfully again. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He had to sleep. Sleep was the only way he could ward off the hunger. They would feed him soon. He knew they would. Soon he would be able to sink his teeth into screaming flesh and feel the blood spray onto his skin. He would be able to destroy and gorge at his heart's desire and no one would punish him for it.

The heat and the rocking soon lulled him into a half-sleeping state. Dreams of people shapes with no faces flitted across the inside of his eyelids. They talked in whispers and he could never make out what they were saying but he knew their intentions were kind. Gentle hands touched his head and he bit them off. Then there was blood and screaming and he was screaming too and running through the cold snow. He paused for breath and looked up at the sky. A full moon shone down and on its silvery surface glowed a blue symbol. A sense of something woke in his heart that he couldn't quite place. He howled a greeting to the moon and ran on, sometimes on two legs, sometimes on four. Then he fell in the cold and slipped into the darkness beyond dreams.

---

Nakago mounted the black horse and pulled the hood of the cloak more securely around his face. He was wearing civilian clothes. It had been a long time since he'd worn civilian clothing. It made him feel strange…lighter…vulnerable. He mentally shook his head of those thoughts and nudged the horse into a light trot.

He didn't have to travel in disguise of course. But the people who owned the seishi would hide him if they saw a Kutou general was looking for him. The people of Kutou didn't have a great love for their military. Truth be told, he didn't either, but they served his purpose well enough.

Tomo had said that the seishi was located in a village in northern Kutou. That wasn't entirely helpful. There were many villages in northern Kutou, and if it was a freak show, it would probably have moved on. Still, at least he knew where to look…and could ask for rumors of the half-wolf man once he got there.

Nakago narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to dampen the growing irritation. He did not want to be out doing this. He needed to personally keep an eye on Lady Amanda. He didn't entirely trust Tomo not to return as soon as he heard Nakago had left. If that happened…Soi would be certain to tell him. As much as Soi could be a thorn in his side, he was glad of her presence. She was the only one of his fellow seishi that he knew he could trust. He cleared his mind of these thoughts as well. They were distracting him from his goal. The sooner he found the sixth Seiryuu seishi, the sooner he could return.

---

Doukun held onto his brother's waist and gazed at the city around him. There was no escaping it this time. Mother had insisted that Gamui take him to Eiou. Doukun had begged not to go, but no amount of pleading could sway her. He leaned his cheek against his brother's broad back, wishing for an ounce of the strength and courage Gamui had always possessed. He had always looked up to his older brother. Gamui was everything he wasn't, everything he couldn't be. They were almost completely opposite.

He sighed. The city was crowded, but he was closer to the miko. She would be sure to find him here. He might as well save her the trouble. He tried to tell himself it would be all right, but he couldn't help but feel that his old world was coming to an end.

"Gamui? Can you take me to the palace?" he asked. The man sighed irritably.

"Just because I'm stationed at the palace doesn't mean I can let you in. In order to get in at all now you have to schedule in advance or have a paper signed by a prominent lord."

Doukun didn't say anything. He wasn't about to argue with Gamui. He didn't really want to go anyway. He was sure he would get into the palace sooner or later, whether he wanted too or not. Gamui pulled the horse up to an inn close to the palace and dismounted, then helped Doukun to the ground.

"You'll have to stay here awhile until I can find something more permanent. I don't know why Mother insisted that you come live here anyway. I doubt you'll find any more work then you did in Jozen."

"Don't worry about finding a permanent place. I'm sure my destiny will catch up with me in a few days."

His brother grunted and untied Doukun's bag from the horse. Once inside, Gamui ordered a room and escorted Doukun to it. The man set the bags on the bed and went to the window to look outside. Doukun sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

"This inn is pretty expensive. I've paid them extra to keep an eye on you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"This isn't Jozen, ototo. This is Eiou. The crime is ten times worse here and if the rumors I hear are true, there are plenty of traffickers that would love to get their hands on a pretty little boy like you. Mother must have gone insane to want to send you here."

Doukun wrinkled one side of his nose about being called a pretty little boy. He knew he was, but he'd rather not be. No one had ever referred to Gamui as a 'pretty little boy' when _he _was thirteen.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me," Doukun said. Gamui turned from the window and smiled at him fondly.

"It my job to care about you. That's what older brothers are for," he said, coming over and ruffling Doukun's hair. He kneeled to Doukun's eye level, his gaze serious.

"I'll come and see you whenever I can. And if you need help, no matter what time of the day or night, come to the palace and ask for me." Gamui ruffled his hair once more, then left the room without saying a word. Doukun stared at the closed door for a moment, then pulled one of his scrolls from the leather satchel and began to study.

---

Kago sat in a lotus position before the altar and meditated. He could sense the master's presence, but far away. He frowned. The master had been drifting farther and farther over the years and Kago was receiving his power less and less. Could all the years of the master's imprisonment finally be wearing on him? It didn't seem possible for one so powerful as the master…but what other solution was there?

A sharp prick in his mind told him that someone was coming. Kago opened his eyes and stretched out his hand; the green fire in the altar swirled in on itself and disappeared, leaving no trace of it ever having been there. Kago stood just as the door opened and a bare headed acolyte stepped in. The young man cast his eyes to the floor and bowed. Kago said nothing but gave him a cold, blade-edged look. Only one was allowed to disturb him during meditation. Any others would be subject to punishment, and Kago did not treat punishments lightly.

"I'm sorry, sir. The temple master is talking with some new arrivals. He says that one of them feels strange and wants you to come down and have a look at him."

Kago turned from the acolyte and stared into the empty altar. For a normal human, the temple master was unusually receptive to chi levels, although he didn't know it. A human that felt strange usually indicated a magician. But magicians projected chi around them like a miniature sun. Kago would have felt such a person a mile away. There was only one other alternative.

---

This was definitely a monastery. Tomo could have picked it out even if he hadn't seen the monks. Everything was so…bare. Only a few tables and pictures littered the white hallways. Occasionally a door to a room would be left open and he could see a narrow bed and not much else. He could never understand how people could _choose _to live like this.

"Ath you can thee, thith ith a big monethary. Ith home to over three hundred monkth."

Tomo didn't even pretend interest as the pint sized temple master rambled on. The temple master was a child, no older then nine, with a gem in the center of his forehead and two long, heavy earrings hanging from his lobes. He walked with a slow shuffling gate and spoke with an annoying lisp that made Tomo want to plug his ears.

"I'm looking for a man named Kago. Is he here or not?" Tomo said. The temple master smiled, fixing Tomo with cheerful cow brown eyes.

"All in good time. How long have you been in the village?" the child asked. Tomo forced his expression into a neutral one, trying to keep the irritation out of his face.

"What village?"

"The village down below of courth."

"That's a city."

The temple master shook his head solemnly.

"No, my friend. That ith a village. Now where _I _come from, thath a thity." They walked on in silence. Tomo was about to leave the temple master and find Kago himself, when a monk stepped into the corridor.

"Ah, Kago. There you are. Thith man wath looking for you."

Tomo had known who it was even before the child had spoken. A chill seemed to hang around the monk and power lurked in his eyes. Kago turned his cold slitted eyes on Tomo and a thin smile sliced across his mouth.

"Was he indeed?" Kago's voice was as smooth as glass, the man's pupils seemed to narrow even further and he stared into Tomo's eyes. The illusionist met the man's gaze without feeling the least bit intimidated. Kago was a seishi, that much was obvious and he was only slightly more powerful then Tomo was. With careful planning and well placed illusions, Tomo could have him on the ground begging for mercy.

"You're coming with me back to Kutou," Tomo said, too tired to be anything but blunt. Kago raised his eyebrows, a patronizing expression on his face.

"Oh dear. Am I really? And just how do you plan on bringing me along with you?"

Tomo smirked and said nothing. Kago straightened and Tomo felt the man building his chi. The illusionist narrowed his eyes, slipped his hands in his sleeves and flicked open Shin. He put an illusion of himself standing in front of Kago while he slipped back into the shadows.

"Wath going on?" the temple master asked.

"Go to your room. This is between us," Kago said.

"But…"

"Go!"

The temple master gave him an uncertain look, then did as he was told. Tomo prepared himself for battle.

---

So, the time had finally arrived to be collected. Kago sized the painted seishi up as he decided what to do. The man was strong; there was no doubt about that. If Kago wasn't careful, he would end up losing. It shouldn't be this way though. This man was no stronger then Tatara of the Byakko seishi and Kago had always been stronger then Tatara. In fact there was a time that he was stronger then all of the Byakko seishi combined. The master had drastically decreased the energy he'd been sending over the past ninety years without Kago even knowing it, but why?

Before he could quite realize what was happing, the feather from the seishi's headdress was flying at him. Kago dodged instinctively, but the razor sharp feather still slashed across his skin. The seishi cackled. The laugh echoed down the halls and seemed to be coming from all directions at once.

"Why don't you fight? Are you afraid of harming me? Don't worry, that won't happen. You don't have a chance of hurting me."

Kago ignored his taunts. There was only one way to find out what was happening and what the master wished of him. First though he would have to get this seishi to leave and he knew the perfect way to do it.

Kago reached into his robes and pulled out a prayer wheel. He concentrated on it until it began to spin rapidly in front of his eyes. He let his eyes unfocus and let his unconscious mind work, feeding it with energy so it could give life to the demon it created. Soon the creature appeared before him. It was gray with violet eyes and blades instead of fingers. Kago prepared himself and gave the creature its orders.

---

Tomo stared as the demon impaled the seishi onto his dagger like fingers. He didn't understand. Why would Kago do something like that? Tomo was sure it hadn't been an accident. The look in the other man's eyes had been too determined, too self-assured. Maybe it was a trick.

The demon faded and the monk's limp body fell to the floor. Tomo carefully approached Kago and put his fingers to the man's neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Kago had killed himself. Tomo suddenly realized what it meant and glared heatedly at the body. That bastard! Now they wouldn't be able to summon Seiryuu. Nakago was not going to be happy.

The twenty-year-old drew himself up. Well it hadn't been his fault! He hadn't been the one that killed him. Still, there was no telling what Nakago would do when he found out. If Seiryuu couldn't be summoned, then the general would have no use for Tomo either…and then….

Fear quickened his heartbeat and he turned and strode quickly down the halls. He couldn't go back. Tomo paused at the door. What if he just let Nakago find out about Kago's death himself? After all, no one had actually seen the battle so no one could implicate him. That way he could easily escape Nakago's wrath. At least…he hoped so.

---

Kago stared out the window and watched as the seishi left the monastery. He glared after him. If only the man hadn't come here. He had been forced to take the temple master's body when the boy was not yet ready. At present, the child was too surprised to do anything, but soon his spirit would begin to fight. He hated it when they fought. It wasn't much of a threat, but it was just so tiresome.

Well he couldn't contact the master until the boy was broken. He needed complete concentration in order to communicate. But the boy's spirit was weak and it was only a matter of time…and Kago had all the time in the world.

---

Tamahome dangled his bare feet in the cold water. Sharon was sitting beside him, doing the same. They were sitting at the edge of a pond in the gardens. They hadn't spoken for a long while but it was a peaceful silence and he found that he enjoyed just being near her. He glanced at her. She was staring across the water, her eyes far away. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, making her jump a slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I pull you out of your own little world?" he asked. She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his.

"Yes, but that's okay."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing really. Just thinking…" she said distantly. He ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

"So…what are you going to wish for?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Are you sure? Or is it because you want to steal one of my wishes?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder and grinning up at him. He smiled at her. It was amazing how she seemed to read his thoughts sometimes.

"Well not steal," he said. She sighed heavily and broke his gaze.

"I don't know if I can do it or not, Tamahome. It all actually depends on Nuriko."

"Nuriko?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sharon flapped her hand.

"Private thing. You'll have to ask him. What's your wish? Maybe if I word it right, I can get both in."

"How about…five hundred gold ryu? Or maybe even a thousand?" He grinned at his half-joke and nuzzled her hair. She smelled of sunlight and faintly of some fruit he couldn't identify. Something she washed her hair with.

"Money, money, money. Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yep. Sure is," he said with a grin. She lifted her head and shot him a mock glare. Then she leaned down, scooped some water in her hand and threw it at him. He jumped as the cold water hit him.

"Jerk," she said with sparkling eyes. He decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and splashed some water back at her.

"Gah!" she yelped, then broke into a stream of giggles and splashed him again. He scooped up water with both hands and threw it at her. She shrieked as she tried to get out of the way, but she didn't have a chance. Her glasses were now covered with water. She took them off and started to wipe them off on her equally damp shirt. She soon realized it was a hopeless cause and set her glasses on the grass. Then she folded her arms and glared at him, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"You're mean, Squash-boy."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Well I changed my mind," she said. He leaned closer and pecked her on the lips.

"No you didn't."

---

Sharon decided not to try and argue. Instead she pulled her feet out of the water and kneeled right at the edge of the pond. She swung her hand down to give him a soaking he wouldn't believe. Just at the point when she was the most unbalanced there was a gentle push on her back.

Sharon yelped, pin wheeled her arms for a few seconds, then tumbled headfirst into the pond. The water was cold when she was splashed and now that she was in it, it was freezing. She pushed up to the surface and gasped. Man was that cold.

Tamahome was laughing his head off. Sharon narrowed her eyes. Well she would see that he wouldn't be laughing for long. She wrapped her hands around his ankles and pulled back hard.

"Woah!" Sharon danced back from the splash that him hitting the water produced. He didn't surface for awhile. Sharon wondered what he was up too. She knew when she felt strong hands wrapped around her ankles. She held her breath just before she was ducked underwater.

She surfaced again. Tamahome was in front of her, grinning. He was kneeling so the waist high water was up to his chin. She flicked her wet hair over her shoulder and again tried to glare at him.

"I can't believe you pushed me in with all my clothes on!"

"Sorry," he said with a smile that proved he didn't mean it.

"This water's cold!"

"Then I'll warm you." Before she could say anything he stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She slipped her arms around his back and snuggled even closer to him.

"Warm?" he asked after a while. She liked the way she could feel his voice in his chest as he spoke. She closed her eyes and squeezed him.

"Getting there…."

"You know what I really want? More then money?"

"What?"

"You."

She smiled.

"You all ready have me."

"Even after the summoning ceremony?" She pulled back a little and looked up at him. Worry lurked in his violet eyes. She suddenly understood what he was saying and hoped she was wrong. She kept the smile on her face.

"Of course. You'll always have me."

"All of you?"

Her smile faded somewhat and she hoped he didn't notice. He did of course. He always seemed to notice the things that she didn't want him too.

"You'll have my heart, Tamahome."

"But…"

"Do you guys always gotta make out in public?" an obnoxious voice called out, cutting Tamahome off. Sharon gratefully pulled away from the dark haired seishi. Whew. Saved by the bandit. She folded her arms on the bank and glared at Tasuki who was standing a few feet away.

"We weren't making out. We didn't even kiss."

"So? It's still disgusting."

"Hey. I finished that sketch of Nuriko. Wanna see it?" Sharon asked, grateful for a chance to get away. Tasuki shrugged.

"Yeah sure."

Sharon clambered out of the pond, shook her glasses off the best she could and poked them onto her face.

---

Tamahome watched as Sharon left. She was going to leave after the ceremony. He knew it. She would leave and go back to her world and he wouldn't be able to follow. The ceremony was tomorrow and it was only a few hours from dinner now. He somehow knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her later tonight. He would have to try tomorrow morning. He had to convince her to wish for them to stay together. He didn't want to lose her again.


	46. Swimming

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 6

Swimming

: Or:

Where's Sharon? I don't see her anywhere.

By:

NightMare

With a scene from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Movie: El Dorado ( Love the characters…specially Miguel. A must see! It's animated by the way.)

Note: This chapter is mostly a fun chapter. So it really doesn't have that much bearing on the story as a whole…but enjoy.

Side Note: See, this fanfic was written a long time ago. This chapter too. I'm mostly just doing edits (when I remember) but I'm not entirely happy with this one. It seems a little too silly to me.

---

The bubbles floated to the surface of the lake and popped. This was followed by the top of a head and eyes covered with goggles. The eyes darted about, spotted their victim, then the head disappeared again.

A few seconds later, Sharon shrieked as she was pulled underwater. Ann burst from the water cackling maniacally, she raked her hair from her forehead as Sharon surfaced, spluttering and gasping for air.

"If I could catch you," she wheezed, "I would kill you."

"Yeah well you can't. So nyah!" This was punctuated by the very mature presentation of Ann's tongue.

"Bet if Hotohori were here you wouldn't be acting like this!"

"Bet your right."

"Ha! I was right about something!"

"I'd be worse." They began splashing water at each other. Then Sharon reached out to duck Ann but the girl side stepped. Sharon glared at her friend. Why did Ann have to be such a good swimmer? It was just not fair. Sharon shrugged, giggled and headed for her friend. Ann laughed and easily swam annoyingly just out of reach. She lunged for her. Ann moved out of the way and she found herself eating water.

"Dangit! Come back here."

"Ask nicely and I might." Sharon reached forward and managed to grab hold of Ann's foot. She dragged her friend under. The fifteen-year-old came up a few seconds later, her brown hair plastered to her forehead. She reached out and tried to dunk Sharon. The sixteen year old pushed off from the ground and just managed to avoid getting dunked. Ann tried again and managed to push her under. When Sharon rose again she couldn't see through the curtain of hair covering her face.

"You look like Cousin It!" Ann cawed.

"Ah hush."

"What are you two doing? I could hear ya shrieking from the other side of the palace." Sharon parted her hair and looked up. Tasuki was standing at the edge of the lake staring down at them.

"What does it look like we're doing? Fishing?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah…full body fishing," Ann said. The two laughed. Tasuki was beginning to look a little scared.

"Whatever…I gotta go," he said and began to walk away. Sharon lurched forward and grabbed onto his ankle.

"Where are you goin' to so fast Gen-chan?" she asked mischievously. "Why don't you join us?"

"No! Leggo!" he screamed and began shaking his leg to try and dislodge her. Sharon's hand wouldn't be moved. Ann swam up reached forward and grabbed the other ankle. "Get offa me ya damnedfemales!"

"Such language," Ann said. "Your mouth should be washed out with soap."

"Or at least cold water." The two chuckled evilly and gave a little tug. The bandit leader almost lost his balance.

"Comon'!" he wailed, "leggo! I don't wanna go in the water! I'll do anything! Just don't make me fall in there!"

"Anything?" the girls said together. They looked at each other thoughtfully and Tasuki sweatdropped.

"I dunno Sharon…what could we possibly want him to do?"

"Besides swim with us? Hmm…I can't think of anything can you?"

"No…not me. Sorry. Your just gonna have to be dunked."

"Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?" Sharon grinned evilly.

---

Tamahome stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see anybody but the fiery haired man standing next to him.

"Where's Sharon? I don't see her anywhere."

"You'll see her soon enough," he grumbled. Tasuki looked a little disgruntled. His arms were folded and his eyes narrowed. Tamahome wondered what he was so angry about. He heard rabid giggling. Then he felt a pair of hands wrap around either ankle.

"Uh-o…" the rest of his words were drowned out…literally. He quickly rose to the surface. Once standing he began to cough.

"You all right, Tama-homie?" he opened his eyes. Ann was standing in front of him grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah…no thanks to you."

"Oh don't give her all the credit." Tamahome turned and saw Sharon behind him. She was also smiling. He was about to say something rude to her but her smile turned gentle and she pushed his ponytail over his shoulder. "Swim with us? Peas?" She stuck out her lower lip and batted soft brown eyes at him. He smiled…as if that look would work with him.

"Ok," he said.

"Cool. You can help us then."

"Help you? With what?" They moved to stand in front of him side by side and just grinned. Tamahome had a bad feeling.

---

Amiboshi stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see anybody but Tasuki standing next to him.

"Where's the miko? I don't see her anywhere." The older man didn't even answer…but Amiboshi swore he saw a smirk in his amber eyes.

"Here I am!" Sharon chirped and jumped up from under the water. Amiboshi jumped back.

"Oh…what did you want to see me about?"

"We wanted you to tell us who was prettier," the other girl said, jumping up on the other side.

"What?"

"We wanted you to tell us who was prettier," Sharon repeated. Smiling brightly. Amiboshi didn't quite know how to handle this.

"I can't…"

"Oh comon'. Is it me?" Sharon asked.

"Me?" Ann asked.

"Or Tamahome?" They said together.

"What?" Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around either ankle. The fifteen-year-old gasped as he fell toward the water.

He resurfaced a second later, choking on some water that had inadvertently gotten in his throat. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked around dazed. Sharon was standing to one side, her friend the other, and Tamahome in the middle. They were all grinning like lunatics. Amiboshi had the feeling he was at the receiving end at some sort of joke and started to get out of the water.

"Ah don't," Sharon said. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Comon' Chiko. Learn to have some fun!" She splashed some water at him.

"But…"

"Peas?" The miko stuck out her lip and batted puppy dog brown eyes. Well…maybe he could stay in…for a little bit. Just to get a little revenge. He pulled his flute out of his tunic and set it on dry land. Then he looked around uncomfortably. Now what? Sharon began to splash Tamahome who splashed back. Ann splashed at him. He tentatively sent a little jet of water in her direction.

"That's it! Enjoy it, Chiriko! Have some fun!" He splashed back harder and she laughed.

"I'll help you Chiko! Let's soak these morons!" Sharon said coming up beside him. Soon Amiboshi found himself laughing with the rest of them as he tried to avoid the water. Eventually the splashing subsided

"Wanna do me a favor?" Sharon asked. Amiboshi didn't trust the gleam in her eyes. Then he shook his head. How bad could the favor be?

"Umm…Ok."

---

Nuriko stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see anybody but the bandit standing next to him.

"Where's Sharon? I thought you said she'd be here."

"I don't want to do this," was all Tasuki said. Nuriko gave him a strange look. Something fishy was going on here.

"Hey, Riko-chan!" Sharon said, popping up from the water.

"Hi!" Ann said, popping up from the middle.

"You're looking dry today Nuriko," Tamahome said coming up from the other side. The purple-haired man looked at the three of them. He didn't trust them…at all.

"If you think your going to drag me into the water then you have another thing coming."

"Us?" Sharon said putting on her best false innocence face.

"Comon' don't you think we're mature enough not to drag you in?" Tamahome asked.

"No."

"Nuriko. I found this at the bottom of the pond," Ann said. "Do you know whose it is?" He at least could trust her. She was mature…unlike the other two. He leaned forward a little to get a better look.

"That's Chiriko's flu…." he suddenly felt two hands on his back shoving him into the water. He yelped and tumbled in. When he surfaced he looked angrily at four faces. Two of which he expected this sort of thing from…two of which he didn't. That didn't matter. Now he was wet and he wasn't happy. He turned to the boy that had pushed him. Chiriko's smile faded as the purple-haired man rolled up his sleeve. He was about to send the fifteen-year-old skipping over the water when Tamahome grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"It was a joint effort, Nuriko. Don't hit him."

"Ok." Nuriko turned and popped him over the head. Tamahome went under. The latest seishi to get dunked began to wade out of the water.

"Why don't you stay Nuriko. Peas?" Sharon asked. Poking out her lip and batting her eyes. Nuriko smiled.

"No," he said sweetly.

"You're all ready wet," Ann said. "Besides…what fun is being a lady all of the time?" He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Well…maybe she was right…besides he'd always liked to swim.

"Geez thanks for being concerned!" Tamahome growled as he surfaced. He was breathing heavily and had a hand to his head.

"You're welcome," Ann said. Tamahome picked her up and threw her into the deeper water. Nuriko grinned at Sharon.

"Gaah!" Sharon screamed as she sailed through the air.

"That was almost to the other side," Chiriko said.

"Oh was it?" Nuriko said, putting a hand to his face. "I didn't realize how much strength I was throwing her with. I feel awful."

"Yeah right," Tamahome grumbled. Ann resurfaced first and swam over to Nuriko.

"So…" she said grinning. "Want to get somebody wet?"

---

Chichiri stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see anybody except the red head standing beside him.

"Where's Sharon? I thought you said she wanted me no da." Tasuki smirked.

"I don't know. She said she'd be here." Chichiri could tell he was lying right through his pointy teeth. There was something wrong here no da.

Nuriko came up from under the water and pulled himself onto the bank.

"Nuriko? What happened to you?" Nuriko stood beside him and smiled sweetly. Chichiri was getting suspicious.

"Oops," Nuriko said.

"Oops…?" he was about to add a no da when Nuriko pushed him into the water. Chichiri stood up. He had managed to close his mouth just in time so he didn't swallow any water. He saw the others standing in front of him grinning. The monk sweatdropped.

"We wanted you to swim with us Chichiri," Sharon said brightly. The blue-haired man pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He really didn't like the water all that much…but he doubted that the miko…or any of them…would let him out without an explanation. So for now…he might as well go with it.

"You could have asked me no da. Although I don't swim that well." He shrunk in size and began to dog paddle around.

"Aw! How cute!" Ann squealed.

"Yah! Chichiri-Kawaii!"

"Aw isn't he adorable…" Tamahome said…a mocking tone in his voice.

"Shut up Tama-homie." She splashed water at him.

"Hey! Anybody wanna play water polo?" Sharon asked.

"Water polo?" Chiriko asked.

"Sure. Basically you just hit a ball back and forth."

"We don't have a ball."

"Right…hmm…." The miko's eyes lighted on him. His mask kept an innocent expression while his mind knew fully well what she was thinking. "Oh Chichiiiri!" she sang, "wanna play a game?!"

"Daa!" he yelped and began to dog paddle away. They began to chase after him. The tide of the little tag game changed frequently. Soon he found himself chasing Chiriko with the others attempting to dunk the fifteen-year-old. The monk found that he was having fun in spite of himself.

---

The kanji blurred before his eyes. Doukun sighed in frustration and rested his forehead in his hands. He just couldn't concentrate. The irony was, his mark had been glowing steadily all day. But whenever he tried to read or study, his mind would shift to Sharon-sama and he worried.

"There is nothing to be worried about you idiot," he whispered to himself. Doukun squeezed his eyes shut and mentally counted to ten. Then he lifted his head, opened his eyes and focused all his attention on the scroll on the table before him.

_The child crouches and hides from his future,_

_While the rouge star takes it from him,_

_By a simple melody._

Doukun stared at the kanji, numbed. The words pierced his mind like an arrow. What did it mean? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hardly realizing he'd been holding it. The kanji flowed behind his eyes and the spot on the top of his foot seemed to burn even hotter for a moment. He shook his head and stared back at the writing before him.

_Then, three years later, Emperor Xhu of Hokkan recognized the boy emperor Taiso as the legitimate ruler of Konan. _

He stared. Then shook his head again and rolled up the scroll. He must have just read it wrong or had been daydreaming or something. The shock of it still lurked in the back of his mind however. Well that would fade. He just had to distract himself from it. That was all.

Doukun glanced out the window. It was close to noon. His stomach reminded him that he hadn't yet eaten breakfast. He slipped his room key into his belt and went downstairs to the common room. It was full today and there didn't seem to be any tables open. He looked around hopelessly. He really didn't want to go back up to his room…but there really didn't seem to be any alternative.

"Hey you!" a young voice shouted. Doukun looked and saw two boys about his age sitting at a table by the window. One of them was waving at him.

"Me?" Doukun asked, coming closer.

"Yeah. You need a seat?" the boy asked, gesturing to an empty chair.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Not at all," the other boy said with a smile. Doukun politely bowed from his shoulders.

"Thank you." He sat and soon a server came to ask his order. When the man had left, Doukun observed his hosts. They looked very much alike, almost like brothers, but he doubted that was the case. The one who had spoken was dressed in worn, homespun clothes while the other was dressed elegantly in silk.

"I'm Lon Wei and his name is Chang Wu."

"Ou Doukun."

"So why aren't you eating with your family?" Chang asked.

"My family isn't here. Well…not really. Mother stayed home in Jozen-koku and Gamui is stationed at the palace so he sleeps in the guardhouse."

"Oh really? My uncle is the captain of the guards," Lon said with a grin. He leaned closer and dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "He was the one in charge of recovering the miko that one time." Lon straightened and crossed his arms behind his head.

"He's practically a seishi, ain't that right Wu?" Doukun flinched inwardly.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Ah, don't listen to him. He's just mad because Uncle Chang's forcing him to take the civil servants exam."

"I don't want to be a stuffy old advisor," Chang muttered.

"I do," Doukun said. Chang smiled wryly.

"How would you like to trade parents?"

"My mother isn't any better."

"So, why did you come to Eiou all alone?" Lon asked. The server brought the food then and Doukun ate a little bit, considering his answer.

"I suppose…I'm trying to find my destiny…and hope it doesn't find me…" The boys gave him identical blank stares. Doukun sweatdropped.

"I also want to visit the palace. My brother won't take me."

"Well we can help you there," Lon said. "Wu knows the palace like the back of his hand."

"Are you sure it's allowed?"

"It's all right," Chang said. "No one cares if we go in. All the guards know us. We'll just say you're a friend. I can show you the side of the palace only a few people get to see."

"Even inside the Suzaku shrine," Lon whispered.

"When can we go?" Chang gazed out the window for a moment, then looked back at him and nodded.

"I've got tons of lessons to do today and Wu has to help out at Aunt Lin's shop…but if you meet use here tomorrow afternoon we can take you."

"Thank you." The boys talked for a little while longer, then left and Doukun was alone with his thoughts. Soon he would have no choice but to face his destiny. It didn't feel so bad now. _The rogue star takes away his future…_ A chill went up his spine as he remembered the words and he wondered what they meant.

---

Mitsukake stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see anybody but Tasuki standing beside him.

"Where's Sharon? I thought you said she wanted to see me." The bandit grinned evilly.

"Right there," he said, pointing to the water. The healer stepped closer and peered down into the pond. It was murky and he couldn't see anyone.

"Are you sure?"

"See for yourself." Seconds later Mitsukake felt cold water closing over his head and infiltrating his nose and mouth. He surfaced, coughing the water out. He opened his eyes and saw four other seishi along with the miko and her friend.

"Glad you could join us, no da."

"Yeah," Ann added, "glad you could drop in."

"…" the tall man said. He wasn't quite sure how to react to this. He wasn't angry about it…he was more…confused for lack of a better term. A plaintive 'mew' from inside his tunic distracted him.

Tama-neko poked his head out. Mitsukake felt sorry for his small companion. The cat was soaked through and looked none to happy about it. He set the cat gently on the dry land. Then he started to join him.

"Come on! Stay with us," Sharon said. "It'll be fun Mitsie-chan!"

"No thank you." He felt slightly uncomfortable being in the water with them. He wasn't sure what to do exactly.

"Please, Mitsukake?" Sharon asked again. He shook his head.

"Ah lay off, little girl," Tasuki said, "let the old man come out if he wants too." Mitsukake paused. Old man?

"Yeah," Tamahome added. "Let him go do something old men like to do…like take a nap or something." He wasn't _that_ old.

"He'd never be able to keep up with us anyway," Ann said.

"He'd probably have a heart attack," Chiriko said.

"You can leave, no da. We understand perfectly."

"Just go on and get some rest Mitsukake," Nuriko added. "I hear people your age need a lot of it." He climbed out of the lake and looked down at Tama-neko. The cat was shaking himself off, trying to get dry. Then he looked at the others in the pond. They were looking up at him hopefully. He shrugged. Might as well. He jumped in.

---

Tama-neko sweatdropped as his fur was completely drenched again. He glared into the lake at the humans. One paw lifted into the air. He had just been about dry when the tall one…the _tall_ one of all people decided to go back in the stupid water. His friend surfaced and the cat noted with some surprise the smile on his face. Tama couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the tall one smile. Perhaps water was the best…for the humans at least.

Tama-neko shook himself off again and walked away before anyone decided to do something which would soak him again. Maybe there was a nice…soft bed he could lay on somewhere. Then he could stretch out in a sun beam and take a nice cat nap and dry off his fur. He trotted into the palace to see if anyone had left their door open.

---

Tasuki sat down at the edge of the lake and watched the splash war going on. It was a little one sided with Tamahome, Sharon and Mitsukake on one side and Nuriko, Chiriko Ann and Chichiri on the other. Actually the supposed war looked like a free-for-all to him. The bandit grinned. His kind of game…or would have been if he liked water. Which he didn't.

He was content to just watch them and comment randomly. It was sort of weird to realize that he could trust everyone in that pond. He'd never trusted so many people before. Trusting more then a few people wasn't the wisest thing to do if he wanted to stay a bandit leader for any length of time. He learned that when he had trusted that fat slob Eiken.

Of course there was one person in the lake that he didn't quite trust. He glanced at the brunette with short hair and grimaced. This was Sharon's friend. She wasn't as bad as Sharon from what he'd seen. She didn't pick fights or act so much like a boy it made him wonder. No she acted like a girl. She reminded him of his sisters. The seventeen-year-old twitched. That was _not _something he wanted to be reminded of. Still he could be wrong.

She might not be insulting, manipulative and able to scare someone stupid just by looking at them the right way. His instincts were telling him otherwise though.

"Oh!" Sharon said suddenly. "I have an idea!" The miko chuckled and rubbed her hands together. Then she waded up to him. "Tasuki. Can you do me one more favor?"

"Maybe."

"There's only one person who isn't in this pond…." He realized what she was thinking and jumped to his feet.

"You said you weren't gonna pull me in!"

"Not you idiot! Hotohori!"

"What!? Are you nuts!? He's the damned emperor!"

"No duh! Comon' Tasuki. Please?"

"No! There is no way I'm luring the emperor here. Nuh-uh!" He folded his arms and shook his head vigorously.

"Oh…comon'. He needs to have some fun too! Besides…he's been busy all day and he needs to cool off a little, you know? Please?"

"No!" She leaned her elbows on the bank, put her chin in her hands and looked up at him. Her lower lip protruded and her dark eyes went all sad and watery. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Peas, Genwou? Pwetty peas?"

"Hah! If you think that I'm gonna fall for that act you're an idiot!"

"Geeenwou," she sang. Tasuki stuck his tongue out at her. No. Nuh-uh. No way. There was no way he was going to be manipulated.

---

Hotohori stood at the edge of the pond. He looked around but didn't see Sharon anywhere. Tasuki stood beside him, shifting from foot to foot and the other seishi and Ann were standing in the water by the bank, soaked through. All of them looked as if they had done something terrible and knew they were going to be punished for it. How odd…

"Where's Sharon?" he asked.

"Look…Your Majesty…this wasn't my idea!" Tasuki said. "I was tricked!"

"What are you…" Suddenly he felt two hands wrap around his ankles and pull him into the water. The Emperor of Konan came up sputtering. He couldn't believe he'd just been pulled into the water. He looked around for the culprit. He didn't have to look far. Sharon was standing in front of him grinning from ear to ear. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He should have seen that one coming.

"Sharon…sometimes…," he turned to get out of the water but she grabbed his wrist.

"No. You're not getting out. Not now."

"But…."

"No excuses Hori-kun. Just stay in…for a few minutes tops. I won't let you get out."

"Sharon…."

"Don't want to hear it! You're gonna stay in because I'm the Suzaku no Miko and I said so, so there!"

"I can't do this."

"Why not? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not at the moment."

"Someone to meet?"

"No."

"Then relax! Take your hair down!" She reached up, took the crown off his head and set it on the bank. Then she let his hair down. He was a little concerned.

"My hair will get wet," he said, completely forgetting that a lot of it was wet anyway.

"Oh…will it?" She smacked her arm across the water sending a wave of it over him. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should take this as an insult or not. He didn't feel insulted. Just…he needed to keep his dignity around him. He couldn't just splash around in the water like a child… as much as he wanted to.

"Just for a few minutes Hori-kun…be the kid you probably never were." He wished he could…but he couldn't…not even for a few minutes…could he?

"What…are you afraid of gettin' your little peacock feathers wet?"

"Are you saying that I'm vain?"

"You're about as obsessed with yourself as Tamahome is obsessed with money." Hotohori smiled. She was joking…of course. He knew the truth when he saw it…he wasn't vain. The truth was he was beautiful. He wasn't going to let the miko get away with calling him vain though. He slowly approached her, the smile never leaving his face. She inched back. He kept advancing and she kept backing up.

"Hori-kun…why don't I trust that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"That one! It makes me feel like live bait!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sharon."

"You're up to something…I know you are."

"What are you talking about? You speak so strangely sometimes. Why would I want to do anything bad to you? Don't you trust me?"

"Not at the moment."

"I am your seishi, as you frequently point out, you have to trust me. If you don't the consequences could be dangerous."

"Yeah…but all the time?"

"You never know what might happen."

"But…but…Hori-kun…can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What were we talking about?"

"I have no idea," he said smoothly. He knew of course. He was surprised it had been so easy to confuse her. He reached out suddenly, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her under.

She came up gasping. She scooped her black hair out of her face and stared at him surprised. Then she grinned wildly and dove under water. He suddenly found his head below the water.

"I'll get you back for that," he promised when he had surfaced.

"You started it."

"Perhaps…but I will still get you back." Someone splashed him from behind. He turned. Ann smiled sheepishly at him and giggled nervously.

"My hand slipped…Y…Your Majesty." He gracefully backhanded the water and splashed her back.

"My hand must have slipped as well. I apologize."

"I'll bet your hand slipped Hori-kun." He looked down at the miko. She was smiling at him. He couldn't help but return it.

"Sharon…about the ceremony…" Sharon avoided his gaze and flapped her hand.

"Ah…let's not talk about it right now."

"But…"

"Look Hori-kun, I'll make you a deal. First play a little bit, then we'll talk." He wanted to discuss it now, but knowing her, he doubted she would relent. Besides, it didn't seem like that terrible a proposition.

"Very well." She grinned.

"Good. I'm gonna make sure you get soaked."

"How can I get anymore wet then I already am?"

"Two words Hori-kun…splash war. Hee hee. Want to…?"

"It's a game?"

"Yep. You pick teams then you splash each other."

"What's the object of it?"

"Umm…"

"How do you win it?"

"Umm…"

"So you just pick teams for the fun of it and it really is a free-for-all where no one is really sure who's on whose side?"

"Yep. Want to play?"

"It sounds fun."

"It's more fun when there's more then two people," she said, pointedly glaring at the uncomfortable looking seishi. He knew what they were nervous of.

"Please," he said to them, "don't think of me as your emperor now. Think of me as Hotohori…a fellow seishi."

"Yeah. Listen to him and because he's just a fellow seishi now…he's not gonna be a team captain."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Sorry Hori-kun. To the wall with the rest of the commoners!" He was about to protest…then decided against it. He was just a seishi now. He began to feel a sense of freedom he'd never had before. It was a small feeling…but it was enough for him to enjoy it. He stood by Nuriko and leaned casually against the bank.

"All right. Anni. You can be the other team captain."

"Gee, thanks for giving me permission."

"No prob."

---

Ann stood beside her friend and looked over the available seishi.

"Who gets first pick?" she asked her. The miko shrugged.

"You can if you want. As if I don't know who you're gonna pick."

"Tamahome."

"Hey!"

"What…didn't you _know _I was going to pick him?"

"Just for that…I get Riko-chan. He can kick Tamahome's butt any day."

"I'd like to see him try," the black haired seishi muttered.

"All he'd have to do is throw you through a boulder," Sharon said. "Could you Nuriko?"

"Maybe later."

"I get umm…umm…Chiriko!"

"I call Chichiri-kawaii!"

"I want…" Ann looked over the two remaining choices. She really wanted Hotohori. But the poetic justice of the emperor being picked last was just too much to resist. "Mitsukake." The tall seishi looked vaguely surprised. Not as much as Hotohori did though.

"Cool. Then Hori-kun's with me."

---

The war was a short-lived one. Everyone was a bit tired and water logged. Still they all had fun. Hotohori finally excused himself and got out of the pond, despite Sharon's protests.

"You look like wet dog!" Tasuki said. Hotohori calmly picked up the crown scooped up some water with it. Then without cracking a smile, dumped the water over the younger man's head.

"Ha!" Sharon called. "If ya can't bring the bandit to water bring water to the bandit!"

"When can we discuss the ceremony?" Sharon sweatdropped. Gah. She wished he'd just drop it. She did _not _want to be reminded.

"In a little bit. Let me get changed first. You coming out, Anni?"

"Yeah sure." The girl's climbed out of the water. Sharon grabbed a towel and began to dry off her hair. It was then…very abruptly…the men from Ancient China…discovered bathing suits.

---

Ann pushed the goggles up on her head and looked around, wondering why it had gone so…quiet all of a sudden. The seishi looked…somewhat…startled. Then something entirely different. She deadpanned and sweatdropped. She glared at Chiriko who was avidly staring at a spot between her neck and stomach.

"The last time I checked," Ann said dryly, "my face was attached to my _neck _not my _chest_."

"Why does everyone look so…zoned?" Sharon asked. Ann added another sweatdrop to her collection.

"Sharon…you just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

---

_I am not looking, _Hotohori thought,_ unlike these commoners I have a sense of modesty. _ Unfortunately however his eyes didn't want to follow his brain. He had never seen the type of clothing the miko was wearing before. It was so colorful and so…tight fitting. Not that he was looking. Not at all.

---

_I hate girls. I hate girls. I hate girls, _Tasuki kept telling himself. Unfortunately however his hormones had an entirely different opinion. He didn't know _what_ the little girl was wearing. It was so skin tight he wondered why she bothered to wear anything at all. And he seriously wished he just hadn't thought that thought. It was about to give him a nosebleed.

---

_This isn't happening, no da. I'm not seeing this, no da. I'm twenty-four, no da? I'm not seeing this! _ The only problem was that Chichiri was seeing it. He wondered if the others could see him blushing through his mask. He looked at the others…they were staring at the girls. Good. Chichiri took off his kesa and disappeared into it.

---

_I should have stayed in the mountains. It's so cold up there. _Mitsukake thought. His eyes were closed as he tried _not _to stare at the miko's friend _or _the miko. He opened his eye a crack and looked down at Chiriko. The poor boy looked like he was ready pass out. He shouldn't be seeing this. Mitsukake put a hand over the youngest seishi's eyes.

---

_What has she got cantaloupes in there? _Amiboshi thought. He wanted to see more…but he didn't think the healer could be persuaded to move his hand. Still…maybe it was for the best.

---

_Damn does she look good. _Tamahome thought. It would probably better for him in the long run if he stopped looking at her now…but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help but notice her long legs, the way her stomach moved when she breathed her…damn…he should really stop looking. He gathered up all the remaining willpower he had and managed to look away. Only to look right back ten seconds later. Oh well…he'd tried.

---

_I can't believe this…I just can't believe this. Why are they still standing there? _ Nuriko thought. They were just standing in the open in practically nothing. He didn't look at them. Not so much because he was embarrassed…but because he was too busy watching everyone else look at them. He didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted…or insanely jealous.

Judging by the look on the emperor's face it should probably be the latter. But somehow he couldn't' dredge up that much jealousy. There was plenty to be sure but he was more amused then anything else.

---

_I can't believe she is still totally clueless, _Ann thought. The fifteen-year-old weighed her options. On one hand, she could let Sharon find out for herself. On the other, she could just tell her and have done with it. Ann settled for the first more amusing choice and stood back to watch.

---

_What is he staring at? _Sharon thought, looking at Tamahome, _It's like he's never seen a bathing suit before…oh wait…he hasn't. _She giggled to herself, _he probably thinks it's underwear or som….oh bloody GAH! _ She looked around embarrassed…wondering if any of the others were staring.

Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri had left. Mitsukake was helping a rather weak and embarrassed looking Chiriko out of the lake and Nuriko was looking like he was trying not to laugh.

Sharon glanced back at Tamahome. The look he was giving her made her heart jump and heat rushed through her body. She found herself being drawn to him as if by some invisible magnet.

"Oh no you don't," Nuriko said. Before Sharon could quite register what had happened, the effeminate seishi was holding her under his arm like she was a football and walking away from the pond.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sharon said, kicking her legs.

"No. You two will contaminate the fish."

---

Ann laughed. It had been funny. Not in the way she had planned, but amusing all the same. Nuriko came up to her and offered her his free arm.

"Shall I escort you inside?"

"But of course," Ann said, slipping her arm through his.

"Nuriko! Will you put her down?" Nuriko and Ann shared a smile and almost as one turned their heads to look back at him.

"I'll put her down as soon as you cool off." Tamahome folded his arms and assumed the expression of a petulant child, but didn't argue.

"Just try not to think about what _would _have happened had Nuriko not 'saved' her." Tamahome's eyes went wide as she knew they would. Then the two conspirators walked away, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tamahome called after them.

---

---

Footnote: I know… I know… -facepalm-


	47. A Shadow of Doubt

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 7

A Shadow of Doubt

:Or:

You think I can't?  
By:  
NightMare

With daydreams and Psychic Nyan-Nyan from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Miaka's Lesson- Tamahome can face down a tiger but becomes putty in Miaka's hands. Quote from back of FY Tape box.

---

Nakago sat at a table in the darker corner of the tavern. So far he hadn't been able to find out about anything relating to the last seishi. He took a sip of wine, wincing a little at the sour taste, and scanned the room looking for anyone who might know. Two scruffy looking men sitting a few tables over caught his eye. One of the men was lean, with a hollow face and had a whip coiling from his belt. The other was heavier set and greed lit his face like a lantern. Nothing about them indicated that they would know anything. But a gut feeling told him that they would be the ones to lead him to the seishi.

"Do you have anyone for me?" the man with the whip asked. The other man folded his hands on the table and smiled.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't," said the other The man with the whip put two coins in front of the other. The heavier one examined the coins for a moment or two before slipping them into his belt.

"No. I'm sorry. There's no one that's not going to be missed."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. All I have is two men in for murder and one for arson…all against higher-class families. They'll have my hide if they can't see them executed properly."

The man with the whip shook his head.

"I need to feed him _something. _It's been almost a week since he's had anything. The boss won't let me feed him unless it can please the crowd…or he's on the verge of death."

"We've been doing business for a long time. I could help you out…accuse some old beggar of stealing."

"No…thank you for the offer…. The crowd doesn't like to see the very old or the very young get butchered. I think it takes some of the fun out of it if the prey can't fight back."

"Sorry, friend. Wish I could help you. Too bad there are no more Hin around, eh? They'd fill up that monster of yours in no time. Hell, those bastards are practically monsters themselves."

Anger welled up in Nakago's throat. He forcibly held it back. The monster they were talking about could be the seishi. Finding the seishi and summoning Seiryuu was more important. These people were below him, not worth his revenge.

"Well if I don't find someone soon, he's going to get out of control. He obeys me now…but hunger can do things to a man…even half a man…."

"You could announce a contest. Say whoever beats this wolf-man of yours will win gold ryu…"

"That's a good idea."

"Just hope no one wins. Your master would kill you," said the other man. The man with the whip smiled.

"No one will win. Not against him. It's impossible."

Nakago nodded. This was it. This was the perfect opportunity. He stood and went over to the men. They looked up at him with startled faces. He knew they could see the color of his hair and eyes underneath the hood, but that didn't matter now.

"I can beat your monster."

The whip man's surprised look turned into a mocking smile.

"Sure. I bet you could. We'll show him just outside of the village in a few hours. Be there, if you don't decide to turn coward."

The blond said nothing and turned to leave the tavern.

"Maybe I'll come and see it too. It's been a long time since I've seen Hin blood."

Nakago stepped outside, letting the door fall shut behind him. He despised people like that…but he wouldn't let his emotions get to him…he refused. He felt soft pain slicing into his palm and realized he had clenched his hand into a fist. He opened his hand and a few drops of blood fell onto the dusty street.

---

Sharon sat in her room, drying off her hair. Man had that been embarrassing…and Nuriko and Ann had made the situation even worse. Why did they get so much enjoyment out of torturing her? She just didn't understand. She was glad though that Nuriko had dragged her away from Tamahome when he did. Who knew what she would have done…although it probably would have been nice.

Ever since she had come to this world the second time and admitted her love for Tamahome, she'd been feeling so different. She was comfortable with herself and her looks, something she had rarely felt before. Making out and other more intimate things didn't seem as embarrassing as it had once been. She wondered why that was.

If David ever found out, he would probably give her the 'you're such an idiot' look. He didn't believe in love and he was hardly what anyone would call romantic. Which was probably why he couldn't get a date. He always said that men wanted women for one thing and one thing only and as soon as they realized they couldn't get it, the relationship was pretty much over. Sharon believed that. He was a man…or at least male. He should know.

So far, her and Tamahome's relationship had been going fine… Actually more then fine… Just as long as he didn't ask too much. But if he did, she wondered, would she give it to him? The answer her mind offered was astonishing…but expected. Of course she would. If he wanted, she would give up one of the most important things she had. She couldn't explain why.

Sharon shook her head of the thoughts. It was almost dinner and she had to get dressed. She looked at her choices of clothing and decided to wear her old skirt and the black shirt. She picked up the skirt from the chair and saw a small white scroll underneath it. A young, smiling face flashed through her mind and she smiled. Doukun… She picked up the scroll and opened it again. She missed him, which was odd considering she'd only met him twice. There was something about him. Something special. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She wished she could read what he had written. Her eyes widened as she realized she could. She had a Chinese dictionary after all. It shouldn't be that difficult and if she got stuck, there was an entire palace full of people who could help. Sharon decided to start translating after dinner. She put the scroll carefully on the bed and began to get ready for dinner.

---

He shifted in the small cage, excitement racing through his belly. They only put him in a cage like this if they intended to feed him. He was so hungry. He would eat anyone. He didn't care how old they were. Even if it was a dried old husk of a man he would chew on the bones happily.

A loud thwack on the wooden ceiling of the cage made him jump. He hit his head, yelped and crouched back down. He could smell Master standing right next to it. He whined, reminding Master that he was inside.

"Be patient. We have a good treat for you today."

"A treat. Thank you. I'm so hungry."

"Shut up!" Master snapped, kicking the cage. He bowed his head. Master didn't like him to talk. Every time he talked, Master would whip him, so he tried not to. But sometimes when he was excited, the words slipped out.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the lock sliding out of place. He forced himself not to jump forward. Master would want to show him off first and then he could feed. Master pulled at the chain around his neck. He obediently stepped out of the cage and straightened. The people howled in appreciation. Prey was all around him. Fat, slow humans. But he couldn't eat them. The only one in the field was a man. Everything about the man from his stance to his fixed gaze spoke of a hunter, a predator. But he didn't care. He would eat him anyway.

Master finally unhooked the chain from his collar. He tore at the hunter, red clouding his vision. The hunter just stood there, immobile and then, within jumping distance, the wolf man caught his scent. He jumped to the side and dropped his head, showing the hunter the back of his neck. The hunter was powerful, far more powerful then he. He was so hungry, but to attack the hunter meant death.

"What are you doing?! Attack him!" Master snapped. He whimpered but didn't obey. Didn't Master understand that he couldn't? The pain of a whip slashed across his back. He howled but didn't move. Death was worse then anything. He could endure pain. He felt a surge of energy from the hunter and flinched. A spot a little above his tailbone grew cold and a rush of life force coursed through his body as well. The hunter's energy flew over his back and he heard the master scream. The thick smell of blood filled the air.

"I am your master now. Your name is Ashitare," the hunter said. A name? He had never had a name before. He couldn't dwell on that as his hunger swirled through him once more, threatening to consume him.

"Hungry," he whined.

"Then eat," his new master said.

"What prey?"

"Whatever you can catch."

Ashitare howled.

---

The scroll had been more difficult to translate then she thought. Still, she was getting it. She had just about translated one poem. Actually it didn't seem to be a poem. It was written in a personal way, almost like a dairy. She kind of felt bad about reading it, but he had invited her. Sharon found the meaning of the last word of the poem and read over what she had.

"To be a something star warrior. So many things could happen. What if I fail? What if I die? To know I am something is a burden on my heart." She scratched her head with the pencil. "I've really got to find out what those something's are," she murmured to herself. She looked at the first kanji and flipped through the dictionary. It was meticulous work. She had to practically go through every page in the dictionary just to find the right kanji. If only the Chinese had alphabetical order, it would make things so much easier.

After a few minutes she groaned in frustration and slapped the book shut. This was going to take forever. She would have to ask someone. She rolled up the scroll and went in search of someone to ask.

---

Amiboshi stared up at the dark blue sky. The sun had set and evening had just begun. A few stars were shining brightly and the moon hung low in the sky. It was beautiful out tonight. He smiled. He was finally beginning to relax from the…excitement from the day and a sense of peace had settled in his heart.

The peaceful feeling soon faded as he realized what tomorrow was. Tomorrow Sharon would attempt to summon Suzaku and fail. He lowered his eyes from the sky. He would have to kill her tomorrow. He would have to kill them all. They had all been so kind to him and for a while, he had really felt like one of them. Now that all would end and he would go back to his war torn country…and hopefully from there to peace. But how could peace be attained by killing those who were the most peaceful?

Even if it couldn't be attained that way. Even if he knew for sure it couldn't. It was too late to back out now. Shunkaku was in Kutou and Nakago could do anything to him. He probably wouldn't kill him…but the seishi just had to be present and alive to summon the beast god. It didn't mean that they couldn't be dying. Amiboshi couldn't let that happen. It was his job to protect Shunkaku no matter what.

"Hello, Chiko…enjoying the night air?" came Sharon's voice. He looked up at the miko and tried to smile.

"Yes. It's nice out here."

"I know. Mind if I join you?"

Sure. Why not have a conversation with the one he was about to murder? Well…as long as she was alive he should show her the same friendship she had shown him.

"Go ahead," he said, moving over a bit. She sat beside him and gazed heavenward.

"The crab's out… Almost anyway. The sea snake is. I think that's the first constellation to come out…figures." Sharon stared at the sky for a bit longer before looking at him. "Where's your constellation?"

"Uh…" He didn't have a clue what Chiriko's constellation was. How could he answer that?

"Do you know?"

"No."

"That's ok. Maybe we can ask someone later huh?"

"Sure."

She fell silent. Amiboshi shook his head. He didn't know why he was always so afraid of being found out. No one even suspected him. Despite everything she knew about him, Sharon didn't suspect him in the least. She was so gullible…so trusting. He would have considered anyone else a fool…but not her. He just couldn't think of her that way.

"Chiriko? Do you think I'm a good miko?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm. What is a good miko anyway? I wonder sometimes if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"About summoning Suzaku tomorrow. I want to summon Suzaku…but I _know _something is going to go wrong. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"I think it is." The words were bitter on his tongue, but he forced them out anyway. Yes she was a good miko. A very good miko for sensing it and he had to lie to her. He almost wished the ceremony would go well.

"Yeah I guess so. Oh. On a side note. Can you read this?" She held open a scroll for him and pointed to a kanji.

"Suzaku," he said. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Suzaku? Are you sure?"

"Yes…why?"

She shook her head.

"What…what does this one mean?"

He paled as he saw it. Chiriko. He read through the short poem quickly. Uh-oh. What the hell was he supposed to do now? If he said he couldn't read it, then she would find someone who could. If he said another name, and she _knew _that person was a seishi, then he'd still be in trouble. There was no way out of this. He had to say something and quick before she got suspicious. He chose to say the latter with that, there was still a chance. He thought quickly.

"Chichiri."

"I can't believe this… It can't be true," she whispered. Something like pain settled over her face. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. That was an extremely close call.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…don't worry about it. Thanks, Chiko." She rolled up the scroll and stood.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She smiled at him, but there was no real emotion in it.

"Of course I do. I trust you completely."

---

Sharon went back to her room and stared at the scroll some more. Then she looked at her translation and with a dread in the pit of her stomach, filled in the missing words with her mind.

_To be a Suzaku star warrior. So many things could happen. What if I fail? What if I die? To know I am Chichiri is a burden on my heart._

She lay back on her bed and rested her arm against her eyes. That would explain the connection she felt with Doukun. But then that would mean that Chichiri wasn't who he said he was. She couldn't believe it. He'd always helped her and protected her, especially in Kutou. If he was from Kutou, why didn't he just betray her then? Unless of course he wanted to make absolutely certain that they could never summon Suzaku by interfering with the ceremony.

Somehow though, she couldn't picture him as a traitor. She had always trusted Chichiri. She had a connection with him too…at least she thought she did. Maybe that part was really her imagination. Maybe she really didn't have a connection with anyone.

"That doesn't make sense either," she said, sitting up. Maybe it was Doukun who was making things up…but why would he? She couldn't picture him writing something like that if it wasn't true. Of course she really didn't know him, but a gut instinct told her so. There was one thing against Chichiri. She had never seen his sign. He'd told her about it, but she'd never actually seen it.

If it was true, she would have to make sure that he didn't carry out whatever he was planning to do. But what if it wasn't? What if it just hurt him to find out that she mistrusted him that much? She wasn't sure what to do and there was only one person who she could think of to ask for advice. That person, ironically enough, was Chichiri. In this decision she was completely alone.

---

Ann and Nuriko walked side by side around the palace. It was a beautiful evening out and Ann was enjoying it.

"Nuriko, do you believe in fate?"

"That was a random question."

"I know. It was just on my mind. Do you?"

"I suppose everyone does," he said with a shrug.

"I don't. I think that you can control your destiny."

"I don't know about that."

"Mostly you can. There are a few things you can't control."

"Such as?"

"Gender and family…"

"And?"

"Love," she said. He looked at her critically.

"You can always talk to me. You know that." His voice was gentle but a little stern. It was as if he was saying if she had a problem she had_ better _talk with him. Ann fought to keep a blush from her face. She couldn't believe she'd just slipped up like that.

"What do you mean, Nuriko? There's nothing to talk about."

"The way you said love spoke volumes. Tell me."

"No… I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I told you why not that would be the same as telling you," Ann muttered. Nuriko grinned.

"You're in love with someone aren't you?"

"Buh! Who me?" Ann blathered, but she knew it was too late to save herself. "Ok…just a little."

"With who?" the purple-haired man asked curiously. Ann tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped all emotion from her face.

"_That _I'm not going to tell you."

"If you don't tell me I'll guess."

"Guess away."

"I'll know when I hit on the right one."

"Who says it's someone here?"

"You wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I think I do. Now let me see. Is it…Chiriko?" he asked. Ann smiled. He was toying with her but she had a hunch the seishi would get serious in a moment.

"Too young."

"He's fifteen."

"Intelligence wise. I only go out with people who are smarter then me and if there's anybody younger who's smarter I'll eat my shoe."

"Big words. Are you willing to live up to them?" Ann grinned.

"I promise nothing."

"So it's not Chiriko. Mitsukake?"

"Too old."

"Chichiri?"

"Too…blue."

"Tasuki?"

"Ah. Sharon's friend. Nope. Too loud."

"Is it Tamahome?" he said voice becoming serious.

"I only love guys who are willing to spend money on me."

"Then you definitely don't love him."

"Nah. I'll leave him to Sharon. Even though she likes to spend money more then I do."

"Frivolously?"

"Very."

"Should we let Tamahome in on this or let him find out for himself?"

"Well the first option would be the nice thing to do."

"But the second one would be much more interesting to watch."

"Nuriko you read my mind." They linked arms and giggled.

"Is it Hotohori?"

"Nope. Too arrogant."

"But beautiful though."

"Very."

"Is it me?"

"Oh yes, Nuriko. I love you," she unhooked her arm from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I adore you. I live for the day I can throw myself at your feet and you would claim me yours!" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm sorry…but you're just not my type."

Ann pulled away and turned her back on him. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and tilted her head back.

"No. This can't be. How can I survive without my love? My heart has been trampled upon!"

"I'm so sorry. It was never meant to be. I'm in love with another."

"And to spurned such! Oh. I think I might die of a broken heart right here!"

"Please don't die. We can still be friends."

"Friends are never enough when my soul is yearning for something more."

"Look toward the future. There will be another…even greater then I who will love you back. So let us be friends and get over this silly infatuation with me."

"Maybe I will…but it might take years. Please, Nuriko, at least say you love me!"

"I'm sorry…but I cannot," Nuriko said with a gusty sigh. Ann had to pause for a moment to hold back the giggles. Then she lifted her head and was about to add on to this silly play-acting. Who she saw over Nuriko's shoulder gave her pause. From the look on his face he had heard the whole thing.

"What is it my friend?" Nuriko asked. "Why do you not speak? Has the absence of my love stilled your throat?" Ann was about to speak but the seishi took her hand and held it. "Speak, dear one. If I have to tell you that I love you to hear your voice again then I will…even though it is not true."

"If it is not true. Then you should not say it," said the observer. Ann sweatdropped as Nuriko turned.

"Y…Your Majesty," the purple haired man stammered. The man who had seen it all, and most likely misunderstood it, turned his golden eyes on Ann. The fifteen-year-old found herself trapped for a moment but not from embarrassment. His eyes were full of sympathy.

"I am sorry for you, Ann," Hotohori said, "it seems that in these times, you can never get love from the one you need it from the most."

"Your Majesty," Nuriko said again. His voice had a sort of sad tone to it. Ann felt sad as well. The emperor looked so upset.

"I do not blame you, Nuriko. It is not your fault you feel no love for her."

Ann sweatdropped again. This one was bigger. How could a man who seemed to know so much…be totally clueless?

"You don't understand…"

"I do. I have not had the chance to welcome you back, Ann. I am glad you have returned."

"You are?"

"Yes. Perhaps we can talk more tomorrow. I am about to retire now."

"Goodnight."

He nodded and she watched him leave. He…he was glad to that she had come back? He had noticed she was gone? He wanted to speak to her tomorrow? Ann suddenly felt feather light.

---

Nuriko closed his eyes. He didn't see that. He just didn't see that. It was impossible. No…not her. He cautiously opened his eyes again and saw her face was as serene as it usually was. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. For a moment there he thought she was in love with Hotohori.

Of course sometimes a moment was all it took. He hoped he was wrong. She couldn't possibly be in love with him. It must be someone from her world. Yes that was it. Besides…her face showed no feelings like that for Hotohori.

"So you want to take another guess oniisan?" she asked. He blinked in surprise at the nickname. "You are…right? At least in this world."

"Why not? I think I know who you love."

"Who?"

"It's so obvious, Ann. You're in love with Taiitsukun!"

Ann facefaulted.

---

Doukun finished off his essay and read it over, checking it for errors. Finding it perfect, he rolled it up and set it aside. He would have to send it to Jozen and tell his mother to send it to his master. Hopefully the man would give it a good mark. The essay wasn't as good as his others, but with the others it had been a great deal easier to concentrate.

The thirteen-year-old yawned and stretched. It was definitely time to go to bed. He blew out the candle, slipped on his night robe and undid the cord from his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders. On a whim, he went to the window, opened it and gazed at the stars. His heart jumped as he realized something was wrong.

The constellation Chiriko, his constellation, had shifted to the east. It was only a slight change, difficult to see with the naked eye…but he noticed it with an alarming clarity. Something was definitely wrong.

---

Sharon was tired and a little grumpy. She hadn't slept very well last night. Her mind had been too full. After all that thinking, she still hadn't come to a conclusion…and the ceremony was today. Well…she couldn't decide yet. First she would eat breakfast and get a clear head. Then talk to Ann. Ann might know how to help her. For now, she would just have to act like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning, no da," came the cheery voice as soon as she entered the dining room. She forced herself to smile. She had to act normal.

"'Morning." She sat down at her usual spot. Tamahome was staring at her curiously She probably looked like a wreck.

"What's wrong? You've got circles under your eyes," he said.

"I didn't sleep well last night…that's all."

"Are you not feeling well?" Mitsukake asked. She shook her head.

"I'm feeling fine. It's just anxiety over the ceremony I think. It's not every day one has to summon a giant chicken."

"He's a phoenix," Tamahome said.

"Chicken…phoenix…no diff."

"I don't think Suzaku would appreciate hearing that from his own miko," Ann said. Sharon grinned.

"If you think I'm going to be afraid of some chicken, you have another thing coming."

"What part about, he's a phoenix, do you not understand?" Tamahome said. Sharon chose to ignore him and continued eating. Making fun of things helped her to handle it better…but they might not even be able to summon Suzaku today. She stole a quick glance at Chichiri, only to look away when he tried to meet her gaze. She then noticed that the table was quieter then normal.

"Hey…where's Tasuki?"

"I don't think he's up yet, no da."

"Geez he sleeps late," Sharon said. "What?" she asked when Ann fixed her with a look.

"This is from the girl that thinks that getting up at ten on a weekend is a crime."

"Well nyah," Sharon said, sticking out her tongue. Ann suddenly chuckled, a sound Sharon did not like. She had the feeling she was about to get embarrassed again.

"Hmm. You know, Sharon, I was just thinking. You don't like Ta-suki…do you?"

"Not really… Well…not much. Well…sometimes…"

"You argue with him…right?"

"Yes."

"You call him an insulting nickname…right?" Ann said pleasantly. Sharon stared at her friend suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I think you might have some competition, Tama-homie."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The couple shouted at the same time. Ann looked at them with wide, innocent, eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just observing that when you first came here you and Tama-homie were at each other's throats. Now you love each other. It boggles the mind what kind of relationship you'll have with Ta-suki in the future."

"You…you," Sharon stammered, "you…"

"Yes? Is there something caught in your throat, Sharon?"

"No there's not something caught in my throat! I don't like Tasuki, OK! He's a dork!"

---

Ann chuckled. There no way this situation could get any more interesting. Just then the door to the dining room slammed open and the redhead stomped in. The fifteen-year-old grinned. Then again.

"What is everyone staring at?" he demanded.

"Oh, we were just having a little conversation about you," Ann said and winked at Sharon. The girl blushed in response.

"We were not!" she shouted.

"So what were ya sayin' about me now, little girl?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right."

"Just keep your hands to yourself. That's all I have to say," Tamahome grumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed ta mean?"

"Just what I said."

"Geez, Squash-boy. You don't have to be so protective. I don't even like him anyway."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Tamahome said, with a pointed glare at the bandit. Ann rested her chin on her fist. Now this was entertainment. It was even better then TV.

"What? You think I'd want to have some relationship with her? You gotta be out your mind. Unlike you, I ain't desperate."

"Hey!" Sharon snapped.

"I'm not desperate!"

"Yeah right. The only reason ya like her is because she's the only one with low enough standards to go out with yer ass."

"I could have any woman I wanted!"

"That's stretching it, Tama-kins," Nuriko said. Tasuki laughed obnoxiously.

"You know. You have a really big mouth Tasuki. How about if I shut it up for you?" Tamahome snapped.

"Bring it o,n Tama boy. Just don't expect me to go easy on ya." They began to fight.

"Stop pinching you little wimp! You fight like a girl!"

"I don't fight like a girl."

"No but you act like one."

"Like hell! Now who fights like a girl?! Leggo of my hair!"

"I wanna see if there any brains attached."

"Shut up!"

"Ha! Blocked your punch." "Blocked your other one." "Now what?" Tasuki kicked him in the shin. Tamahome let him go. "You don't fight like a girl…you fight like Sharon!"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this, Squash-boy!"

"I don't fight like her. She's an idiot."

"Shaddup, dork!"

"He's right," Tamahome said. The miko stood up from the table and clenched her hands into fists.

"All right! That's it! You gang up on me and die!"

"You can't do anything, little girl! You're fulla hot air."

"How 'bout I take that fan and shove it where the sun don't shine?"

"Stay out of this will you?" Tamahome said. "This is my fight."

"Not anymore, Squash-boy."

"You couldn't use the Tessen anyway."

"I could so!"

"Only intelligent people can!"

"Which excludes you, Sharon _and _Tama-homie!" Ann put in gleefully.

"Hey!" all three said at the same time.

"I'll show you I can, dork! Gimme that!"

"Leggo! That's mine little girl!"

"What are you afraid of, Ta-suki?" Ann asked sweetly.

"Nothin'! About the only thing she could do is hit me with it!"

"So gimme!" She grabbed the Tessen from him and chuckled evilly. "You think I can't do anything with this pathetic excuse of a lighter? I'll show you!" Sharon paused for a moment as if thinking. Then shouted:

"ECCHI SHENAN!" and swung the fan. Nothing happened. The room was silent for a moment. Then Tasuki and Tamahome cracked up.

---

Sharon blushed in embarrassment and rage. It hadn't worked! It had worked for the stupid bandit…but not for her. They were laughing at her. Both of them. She wished she had some way of getting them back. But she couldn't do it with the Tessen.

"Ecchi s…sh…" Tasuki started…but his own laughter interrupted him. Oh she would kill them she would kill them slowly and painfully. Tamahome was a jerk and Tasuki was a dork and she would find a way to hurt them.

---

Ann couldn't believe they were still laughing at her. Even Tamahome. That must hurt. Of course it was going to hurt them worse. They were doing something very dangerous. They were underestimating her. Underestimating Sharon…especially when angry…was never a good idea.

Far be it from her to warn them of it however. They were going to get what they deserved. Ann looked into her friend's dark, heated eyes and nodded once. Sharon nodded back but still fumed. Ann wondered what little gears were turning in the sixteen-year-old's mind.

---

Sharon smiled. Oh…wait a minute. That wasn't it now was it? Her smile faded and she dropped her head letting her hair hang down into her face.

"Stop making fun of me," she murmured in a hurt voice. Their laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry," Tamahome said.

"Yeah. Me too…I guess." Sharon smiled brightly, if a touch mischievously.

"Kay. Then I forgive you…but, Tas, I need to tell you something first."

"What?" She pointed the fan straight at him.

"RRREKKA SHEIN!" she screamed and swung the fan in an upward arc. Ann giggled.

"My, my Tamahome, you look a little more tan then usual," she said when the flames had subsided.

"Shut up," he said.

I hate girls," Tasuki moaned.

"Hot _damn_ this is a cool weapon!" Sharon said. "Not only can it beat people effectively over the head it can breathe fire! This thing kicks butt!" she laughed maniacally and swung the fan again. "Too bad it's wasted on a dork though." She turned to the men who had laughed at her and grinned wildly. They were both singed.

"Underestimate this miko and you're gonna get burned."

---

Chichiri couldn't help but smile at the burnt, fuming bandit. He had gotten what he deserved for being so obnoxious…Tamahome too.

"What th' hell you grinnin' at?" the redhead mumbled.

"Not a thing, no da."

"Oh…Hori-kun?" Sharon said. Chichiri turned his attention to the miko. "Can we summon Suzaku tomorrow?"

"Why?" the emperor asked.

"There's something wrong…" So…she had felt it too. He had vaguely sensed it, but hadn't been able to put his finger on it, so dismissed the idea.

"Are you nuts? If we put it off any longer we won't have a country for Suzaku to protect," Tasuki said.

"I know that, dork. But I have the feeling that we're only getting one chance to do this ceremony and we have to do it right."

"Well what do you think is wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked. Sharon looked at him for a moment, then glanced away. Even though it had only been a second or two, he had seen the emotion in her eyes. It was like she didn't know whether to trust him or not. He didn't understand. Why did she suddenly feel like she couldn't trust him?

"I…I couldn't tell you off hand. Just give me one day to…investigate and then I'll summon Suzaku."

Hotohori was silent for a long moment.

"I will…consider it."

Sharon didn't seem to like that decision but nodded. Then she stood up from the table.

"Well I'm going to my room. Come with me, Ann?"

"Why?" They seemed to have a silent discussion with their eyes, then Ann nodded.

"Yeah sure."

"See you later, Squash-boy," she said, kissing Tamahome on the cheek. Then the two left the room. Chichiri watched them go. Somehow he had to talk Hotohori out of the ceremony.. He had the feeling the miko was absolutely right…and now, there was an even deeper mystery to discover.


	48. Answers of the Heart

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 8

Answers of the Heart

:Or:

Knowing you, you'll probably kill me anyway.

By:

NightMare

With really sad Houki fics read by:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Princess Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Complaint: Wry do Virignian summers have to be so hot and humid?! DX

---

Suboshi didn't pay much attention to what the recently returned general was saying. He knew he should…he just couldn't keep his mind off the miko. It wasn't that he really liked her or anything. Just that he was curious. She was pretty…but more then a little rude. Not that it hadn't happened to him before. He had been having seriously bad luck with girls lately. Starting since the day he had been born.

"The miko should be arriving soon," Nakago said. Suboshi nodded quickly so the general would think that he had been listening. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. What if the miko let Nakago know that they had met? Suboshi felt the blood drain from his face. He'd be in trouble then. Maybe she would be nice…or maybe she wouldn't even remember him. He could only hope.

Suboshi began bouncing the ryuuseisui from hand to hand, never actually letting the weapon touch his palms. What would he do if she did tell Nakago though? Well he could always play stupid…but that would make him feel even more stupid if she was as sarcastic as she was rude. He could just act like she was lying…but would Nakago really believe his word over hers? Doubtful. Although it might just work if he spoke with absolute confidence.

"You know I've never met her before right? Why are you introducing us now?" Suboshi asked…trying to make small talk.

"We have so met before, and you were very rude," said a sarcastic voice behind him. The fifteen-year-old turned and saw the girl standing there. He looked from her…to Nakago and back. Then sweatdropped.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he said, laughing nervously. Nakago wasn't buying it for a minute. Well it was all right. He could still save himself. All he had to do was play it calm…cool…confident. He let the ryuuseisui go and it began to float around his shoulders. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something. The only problem was he didn't know what to say. The miko walked past him giving him a cursory glance, then went to stand beside Nakago.

"He really is one of my seishi?"

"Yes, Lady Amanda."

"Amanda," Suboshi thought aloud. "So that's what your name is."

"Don't just call me Amanda. I am a miko you know…"

"Yes, Amanda-sama."

"Not Amanda-sama either…that's too Asian for me. Just call me Lady Amanda."

"Whatever you say Amanda-sa…er…Lady Amanda."

"Are you sure he's a seishi, Nakago? He was so rude to me. He bumped into me and made it seem like it was my fault!"

"I'm sorry, my lady. It was really my fault to begin with."

"What were you doing bumping into the miko anyway?" Nakago asked. Good question. Very good question. How could he get out of this one? Suboshi blushed and stammered a bit. Today was not his day. What could he possibly say that wouldn't make the situation ten times worse?

"Your yo-yo thing is tearing up the wall."

"Oops." He quickly concentrated on bringing it forward. It shot over his shoulder, dangerously close to taking off his ear. It was headed straight for Nakago. He yanked it back with his mind and ducked as the weapon came whizzing back at eye level. _Stupid thing! Cooperate!_ He demanded…although he knew instructing it in that way was useless. The command must have done something, because the ryuuseisui whipped around and zipped with alarming speed forward again this time toward the miko.

"Duck!" Suboshi cried. The miko screamed. Nakago shoved her behind him and lifted his hand. The weapon bounced off a blue energy shield, hurtled back and nearly brained the fifteen-year-old again. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Get your weapon under control," Nakago said.

"Yes, sir! Trying!" He stupidly reached out for the ryuuseisui, trying to control it manually. He realized just in time and snatched his hands back. Only ending up with cut fingers instead of missing hands. He tried to concentrate on bringing the weapon to a stop but he couldn't focus his entire mind on it and the thing began spiraling toward the ceiling.

"STOP!" he shouted at it in frustration. Fortunately the ryuuseisui actually listened to what it was told and plummeted; unfortunately it was falling right over the miko's head. "Damn!" Suboshi pulled back sharply. Nakago just avoided getting grazed in the arm and the younger seishi was forced to duck a third time. The ryuuseisui slammed into the wall and remained there.

He watched it. Focusing all his energies on not making it move again. It clattered to the floor. Suboshi wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

"You almost killed me!" Lady Amanda snapped.

"Twice," Nakago put in coolly. Suboshi's face flushed a dark red.

"Sorry. I think…I'll go…away…now. Excuse me." He scooped up his weapon and walked quickly away. Once out of sight he sighed and silently thanked Seiryuu that he hadn't had the second one too. Well at least there had been one upside to that incident. He hadn't had to answer Nakago's question.

---

Ann went over to a chair, plopped the stuff on it to the floor and took a seat.

"So…what's up?" Ann asked. Sharon shut the door to her room, then went over to the window and gazed outside for a long moment.

"I…don't know what to do. There _is_ something wrong."

"Sharon, you know you always had an overactive imagination. Remember that time you were spending the night at my house and heard footsteps on the stairs and thought it was the Grim Reaper?"

"That was different. We had been telling ghost stories all night."

"I'll never forget the look on Jared's face when you attacked him with your pillow. You scared the life out of him."

"This is not my imagination. I have proof…sort of." Sharon sat on her bed, a serious look on her face.

"What kind of proof?" Ann said, leaning back. The sixteen-year-old shook her head.

"Let's just say that I have it. One of my seishi is…I think…an…imposter."

Ann stared at her, trying to decide if she were serious or not. There wasn't a hint of laughter in her face.

"That's a pretty serious accusation."

"Yeah I know. The problem is, I kind of have proof, but I can't prove it's really proof, but I have a hunch that it is."

"Okay, you've lost me," Ann said, blinking. Sharon picked up a white scroll and showed it to her.

"This is a diary thing written by Ou Doukun. A boy we met in Jozen."

"Yeah, I remember that. What are you doing with his diary?"

"That's not the point. In it, he says that he's a seishi."

"Did he know you were the miko when you met him?"

"Yes. He even started that 'Your Grace' thing…but he didn't give any indication that he was a seishi."

"Well it could have just been a wish… You know, he wished he were a seishi."

"It's not worded that way. He says that being a seishi is a burden."

"But if he was a seishi and he knew you were the miko, why would he hide it?"

"He's scared, I think. And I wouldn't dismiss it either because Tasuki hid from me. Mitsukake kind of did, but I don't think he knew I was the miko at the time."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ann asked. Sharon shrugged.

"I don't know what I can do. I can't see Doukun as lying, but I can't see…any of my seishi betraying me."

"Well either Doukun or one of your seishi is lying. You're going to have to confront them. Do you know which seishi it is?"

"Yeah…but I was kind of hoping to avoid a confrontation. I mean…what if I'm wrong?"

"Then you're wrong. There's no harm done."

"But wouldn't it hurt them? I mean; to know that I didn't trust them enough?" Sharon asked, looking worried. Ann shook her head.

"I don't think so. You have something which says that they might not be who they say they are. I think they'll understand. But I don't see why you would do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's be honest. You've only seen Doukun twice. You hardly know him."

"So?"

Ann gave her friend a look.

"So think about it. You're worried about Kutou interfering with the ceremony right?"

"Yeah."

"Well what better way to interfere then to have the miko keep putting it off? Have you ever considered that maybe Doukun is the one you should be suspicious of?"

"Well the first time we met, there was no way he could have been involved with Kutou at all. I mean, I hardly knew about Kutou then."

"How can you be sure? And even if that isn't true, things can change. You can't know for sure. Now from all that I've seen…and read…all of your seishi would willingly put their lives on the line for you. I don't think they're the ones you should be mistrusting."

Sharon bit her lip.

"It does make sense I guess." The miko looked up at her with sad brown eyes. "I almost made an idiot out of myself, didn't I, Anni?"

Ann smiled and went to sit beside her friend.

"No. You didn't even come close to making an idiot out of yourself. You came and talked it out with me before doing anything rash. I'm proud of you.".

"Thanks…" Sharon said, smiling a little. Then she stood and looked down at Ann. "Well then, I guess I have to go get the scroll so I can translate it before the ceremony. Come with?"

"Of course, Your Grace," Ann said standing and making an exaggerated bow.

"You should feel privileged to be walking with the Suzaku no Miko."

"Don't let it go to your head," Ann ordered as they walked out the door.

"Psh. Yes Highness."

Ann grinned and patted her hair.

"Thank you."

They turned the corner and found the emperor coming toward them. He reached them an almost immediately took Sharon's hands in his own. Ann tried not to glower and instead smiled, glancing at a patch of bare wall. It was very nice wall.

"Sharon, I know that you are concerned," Hotohori said. "However, if you truly feel there is something wrong then we can delay it for one more day. But only one."

"No…that's all right, Hori-kun. It was just my imagination I guess. Where's the scroll?"

"It's in the shrine."

"Kay. I'll go get it. Comon', Anni."

Ann blinked as Sharon pulled her along. She hadn't exactly followed the conversation. She'd been too busy listening to the emperor's beautiful voice.

"Anywho. I mean where do you get off being so haughty? You'd think you were the Empress of Konan or something," Sharon said quietly.

"Well…" Ann said.

"Yah! And you would be the Empress too!" the sixteen-year-old all but yelled. "Just to get a piece of Hotohori…eh?" Sharon nudged her in the ribs. Ann's face flushed a dark red.

"Buh!" she squeaked. She knew the emperor had heard that. Oh she knew. Sharon laughed and took off. "Come back here!" Ann yelled after her. "When I catch you I'm going to boot you into next year!"

"Gettin' rid of competition huh?"

"Buh! Their gonna be short a miko in a minute!"

"Ha! You can try…Your Majesty!"

"_Sharon!_" There came a burst of insane laughter and Ann picked up speed.

---

Sharon looked over the translation in her notebook. She had gotten it from Nuriko. Mostly because he was the first of her seishi she stumbled across. Or rather into. Sharon rubbed her head. She was still a bit sore where Ann had conked her several times. She grinned…well it was worth the pain. The look on Ann's face was priceless.

Ann had been right though. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense. A little worm of doubt was still twisting in her stomach, but that was probably just her own insecurity or something. Besides, Ann was the smart one. She was always right. Sharon should have never doubted any of her seishi in the first place. It was a good thing she had talked with Ann rather then wrongly accusing someone.

She folded up the notebook and looked around cautiously for her best, but still angry, friend. Not seeing the girl anywhere she went into the hall. She saw a white cat coming the other way.

"Here, Tama," she said and clicked her tongue. "Come here, baby." The cat bounded up to her.

"Yeah?" came a voice behind her. Sharon jumped and turned.

"I was talking to the cat," she said, a sweatdrop trailing down the side of her face. Tamahome sweatdropped as well.

"I knew that." Sharon held out her arm for Tama-neko. He jumped to her arm, her shoulder, and finally to the top of her head.

"Do you still feel like something's wrong?"

"No. I think it was just my nerves before."

"So you're going to summon Suzaku today?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what's going to happen to us?"

Sharon sighed heavily.

"Geez, Squash-boy, didn't we just go through this?"

He grabbed her shoulders gently and stared into her eyes.

"No…we didn't go through it. You dodged it. Listen to me, Sharon. I want to stay with you…forever."

Sharon sweatdropped. Forever? He didn't seriously mean that…did he? He couldn't mean it. He was just joking. He had to be joking. Or it could be just one of those 'I'll say I love you, but I really mean that I like you a lot but not quite that much' things…. It had to be. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Ha ha, Squash-boy. Hilarious, really."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah right, Tamahome. Besides, isn't forever kind of a long time?"

---

Tama-neko nearly fell from the miko's head. He didn't understand it. She was obviously in love with the boy human who was named after him. So why didn't she want to be with him? If they had been of the more intelligent, feline persuasion, Tama-neko would have told them to get over themselves and go have a litter.

Of course they were humans. Big, klutzy animals, which, although they were mostly friendly, had no more brains then rocks. If the humans didn't have cats to watch over them…who knew what shape this world would be in? He settled himself in the miko's hair again and listened to the conversation with one ear, while the other concentrated on maybe catching a sound of food falling to the floor.

---

Sharon sighed. She might as well wish for them to be together. He wouldn't let her rest until she did. Or at least wish they had the ability to be together forever. He'd probably get bored with it after a while and want to leave. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd asked her to marry him or anything.

Marry…the words flashed through her mind. She remembered Hotohori's proposal from a few nights ago. She winced and shook her head. She would really have to apologize for that today. How could she have just led him on like that? There was no excuse for that. He had every right not to forgive her for what she'd done to him…although she hoped he did.

She lifted Tama-neko from her head and stared at him sympathetically. She almost felt sorry for him. He was just a cat. Small animals, which were surprisingly cunning, and friendly for the most part, but had no more brains then rocks. Then again…his simple life was probably uncomplicated. Unlike hers.

"I'm going to find Hotohori."

"What about the wish?" Tamahome asked. She handed the Tama-neko to him and smiled.

"We'll always be together," she said. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said. She sighed. She really didn't want to hear those words at the moment.

"Uh-huh. Me too."

"Sharon."

She paused and turned her head.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to give you," he said. She smiled.

"Later, Tamahome. Before the ceremony, Ok?"

"Sure."

---

Sharon crept up to the door. Chiriko had told her that Hotohori and Chichiri were talking. She hated to disturb them, but she needed to tell Hori-kun before she lost her nerve. She lifted her hand to knock on the door. The sound of Chichiri's voice stopped her.

"I think the Seiryuu seishi are assembled, no da. When I tried to get out of Kutou, the barrier was too strong to be from one person."

"Sharon says that she will do the ceremony today."

"She did?" Chichiri's voice was strangely surprised. What was he surprised about?

"Do you know what she was afraid of?"

"No."

"Well. Since we are going to summon Suzaku today. Let's not tell her about the seishi being gathered. After he's summoned it won't matter," Hotohori said with a little sigh. Chichiri was silent for a moment.

"Yes, it would be best if she didn't know, no da."

Sharon bit her lip. _Too late, _she thought. She all ready knew about Suboshi…but it made sense that if there were two, there could be many others. But she couldn't worry now. Nothing would interrupt the ceremony. Well…she better knock now before she overheard anything else she wasn't supposed too.

"Have you ever been in love, Chichiri?" Hotohori asked. Curious, Sharon paused from knocking.

"N…no da?"

"It's the most wonderful feeling. Even if the loves never returned…it makes you happy to see the other person happy."

"Sharon, no da."

_No_, Sharon thought. _Not even after everything. _

"Yes. She is so strong and brave and compassionate. And other times…she's a child. From day to day I'm never sure what it's going to be. Which side she is going to show next. She's an amazing creature." _No I'm not_, Sharon thought, _comon', Hori-kun. Why can't you get over me? I don't want to hurt you._

"Even after all this time together…I keep thinking there's yet another side to her I haven't seen before. I feel I'll never really know her…not like Tamahome will…" he trailed off. Sharon bit her lip harder. He sounded so upset. How could she hurt him like this? Why did he have to love her?

"Perhaps not, no da. But be grateful you know her as well as you do, it is better then not knowing her at all, na no da."

"Yes. You are right."

"Speaking of the miko…" Chichiri said. Suddenly the doors swung open, leaving her standing there with her hand still posed ready to knock. She put her hands behind her back, blushed and sweatdropped.

"Hello," she said in a singsong tone.

"Sharon…" Hotohori said.

"Are you really busy, Hori-kun? I kind of need to talk to you."

"Of course. I always have time for you," Hotohori said with a warm smile. Sharon couldn't help but return it. She went to his desk, turning to watch Chichiri as he bowed his goodbye and started to leave the room. Sharon bit her lip. Should she ask? Should she really?

"I need to speak with you too," she blurted before he could leave. "But later."

"I'll be waiting, no da." He stepped out and the doors closed behind him without him even touching them. She stared at the closed doors. Gah. Why had she said that? She hadn't meant too. It had just slipped out.

"Sharon?" Hotohori said. Sharon turned her attention back to the emperor.

---

"Aw, come on, let us in," Lon said. "We're not gonna do anything bad."

"Doukun here is a friend out of town and we promised we'd show him the palace," Chang said. The guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry you two. You can come in tomorrow. The captain said not to let anyone in today, and that includes you boys."

"Will you let me speak to my father?" Chang asked.

"Captain Chang is busy. I don't think he'd appreciate being interrupted," said the guard kindly. The young Chang turned to him and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I guess we'll just have to show you tomorrow." Doukun stared at the palace. No. Tomorrow was no good. Something was going to happen today. He was sure of it.

"What's going on? Why is the palace being sealed off?" Doukun asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question," Lon said.

"You kids should listen to gossip more often. The Suzaku no Miko is going to summon the beast god today."

"But don't they need all the seishi to do that?" Doukun asked. All three of them stared at him strangely.

"You're definitely from out of town," Lon said.

"Doukun…they have found all the seishi." Doukun stared at him.

"Even Chiriko?"

"All of them," Chang repeated. "I've seen all seven of them myself."

"Nuh-uh! How could you have seen all of them?" Lon asked.

"I saw them yesterday when they were swimming in the lake."

"You saw the emperor swimming in the lake?" the guard asked. Chang folded his arms.

"Yes I did. The miko pulled him in."

The guard and Lon looked at each other and laughed. Doukun looked at the guard desperately. He had to get into the palace. This was worse then he'd even imagined. He should have gone with her the first time he'd met her. Well there was no time for regrets now. He had to think. First of all, he'd have to get into the palace. Secondly, he'd have to have someone to guide him around the palace and he would have to do it as soon as possible. He would somehow have to convince Lon and Chang to help him. A hand touched his shoulder and broke him out of his thoughts.

"Doukun, come back to earth," Lon said.

"Huh?"

"We asked you if you wanted to come have some tea with us back at the inn," Chang said. Chiriko nodded.

"Of course."

---

Sharon forcibly removed her teeth from her lip and forced herself to smile.

"So…will the ceremony start soon?" she asked, in the happiest voice she could muster.

"Yes. Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Hori-kun."

"I doubt you came in here to ask about the ceremony. Is there something more pressing you wish to talk about?" Hotohori said. Sharon bit her lip and looked away. She really didn't want to go through this. It was so hard to say. Especially since she knew she was wrong. But, he deserved it. He deserved _better._

"I am such an idiot…you know that?" she said softly, looking at her hands. "How can you even stand me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I did to you when…when Tamahome was evil. You know that I can't… I can't marry you," she said. He was silent. She hugged her right arm absentmindedly and turned from him. "I'm sorry that I let you think that we might have had something together. I'm sorry for not telling you before…for not telling you sooner. I was naïve. I knew that I should…I should never have asked you to…kiss me. I shouldn't have let you go as far as you did.

I was just so sad because Tamahome was bad and…and no. No, that's not an excuse. Well it is…just not an acceptable one. It should never have happened. I should never have used you like that." She paused, but didn't turn. She didn't want to look at him yet. Didn't want to see the hurt in his face. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sharon, you didn't use me."

"Of course I did. I'm not as perfect as you like to think."

"Of course not. Only I'm perfect," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. She smiled a little and shook her head. Hotohori was something else.

"But I did use you…"

"Maybe you did. But I allowed you to. I wanted you to. To be there for you when you needed me most was one of the greatest moments in my life. And to see you so happy with Tamahome was my second greatest. Nothing matters to me as long as you are happy." She turned to face him. There was some pain in his eyes, but there was happiness too. She smiled at him.

"You know you are one of my best friends in the world?"

"Yes…and that is enough for me." He embraced her. Sharon relaxed against him and returned the hug.

"I love you, Hori-kun."

"I know," he said with the faintest hint of a sparkle. She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. She closed her eyes and sighed.

---

"And I'll always love you," Hotohori whispered.

The young boy stared out of the window absently. He knew he should be

reading…but he didn't feel like it at the moment. The clouds were so pretty today. It was like he was seeing the underside of Suzaku's palace.

He wondered if his mother would be coming in to do her 'motherly duty' of 'nurturing' him. He hoped not. He knew that he should love his mother…it was just that the woman talked incessantly about court and hardly let him get a word in edgewise. Of course if his mother was bad, his father was worse. He rarely visited…and when he did he always treated him five years younger then he was. Then again, he would prefer both his parents any day to Seikahun. Ever since Seishuku had discovered he was a seishi, Seikahun had gone from ignoring him to despising him.

At least this Seishuku could understand. Seikahun was older then him and used to be in direct line for the throne. Unfortunately, the scroll of Suzaku had said that the seishi was to be emperor, so Seishuku had been placed in front of his brother. The boy had tried to explain to his older brother that he didn't really want the position, but Seikahun had refused to listen.

"Master Seishuku…don't tell me you've read the entire lesson already?" the tutor asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No…I'm not in the mood for it today."

"Well that is too bad. When you are the emperor there will be many things you won't be 'in the mood for' but you'll have to do anyway."

"I know," the boy said and sighed heavily. He rested his chin on his hands and looked down at the scroll. The black kanji blurred together and water came to his eyes as he yawned. He wiped the tired tears away with the back of his hand and tried to concentrate.

"Perhaps it is time you took a break." Seishuku closed the scroll and got to his feet.

"Thank you."

"That doesn't mean however you're going to stop learning." The boy decorously sat back down and put on his polite 'listening' face.

"Do you know what you are Master Seishuku?" The boy rolled his eyes inwardly. Not this again. The speech had been drummed into him since he was old enough to talk.

"I am a prince of Konan who will one day take up the throne. To prepare for that day I must prepare my mind, body and heart to serve Konan with wisdom and justice and to protect her from her enemies."

"Very good. Now…" the tutor went on. Seishuku kept his face turned toward him but let his eyes wonder over to a spot just over the tutor's shoulder. A large vase rested there on a stand. He was close enough to see his reflection in the glossy surface.

He liked what he saw. Round face that would, undoubtedly, thin out when he reached manhood. Soft, dark brown hair that was swept up, tied in the back of his head, and hidden under a small crown. It was a pity really. His hair looked so much better down. It hid the youthfulness of his face and accented his serious golden eyes. The only blemish on his otherwise perfect face was the faint black and blue traces of bruises around his eye and on his cheek. He frowned slightly at the thought. Perhaps he should not have been so lenient with that street child.

He dismissed the thought, cocked his head and studied himself some more. He looked so regal. Face expressionless, hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. Long fingers without a spot of ink on them. He looked so much older then his age of twelve.

He was just so beautiful sometimes. The only one who could possibly rival him in beauty was perhaps Suzaku himself. Then again…one never knew. Suzaku was probably old by now. Seishuku decided that, if not the _most _beautiful, he was definitely the _second _most beautiful, and definitely the most beautiful child…even though he felt more like a man.

"Master Seishuku, you're sleeve is resting in the ink," the tutor's somewhat amused voice broke in.

"What?" He jerked his hands back and looked at his long sleeves. They didn't look stained to him. He looked at the tutor curiously. The man smiled and Seishuku realized the man had been teasing him.

"Next time pay attention."

"I was."

"What was I saying?"

"You were telling me my duties of a prince. Forgive me for my rudeness, but I've heard it all before."

"I wasn't talking about that. Perhaps you will listen to me this time."

"Yes." Seishuku's eyes wandered over to the vase again.

"Unless you'd rather read your lesson." The young prince's eyes shot back to his tutor at lightning speed and gave the man their full attention. The man smiled in approval.

"Good. Now Master Seishuku, do you know _why _you're the crown prince?"

"Yes because I am a seishi."

"Do you know what a seishi is?"

"…Constellations?"

"They are named after constellations…yes. Do you remember yours?" Seishuku thought hard. It was one of the odder sounding ones…that he remembered.

"…Tasuki?"

"No. Try again." It wasn't that. Hmm. It was either the odd one, or the beautiful one, and since it wasn't the odd one…

"Chichiri."

"No. Would you like to have a hint?"

"Yes please."

"It is the sea serpent."

"Hotohori," Seishuku said definitely.

"Correct. Now young majesty…do you know what the seishi do?"

"We are here to…summon Suzaku?"

"Close. You are here to protect someone. Would you like to guess who?"

"We are…we are here to protect Suzaku?"

"Whoever was your last tutor did not teach you well enough."

"No. Not in the old ways. He said they were just legends." The man snorted.

"That character on your neck is proof enough that it is not a legend." The tutor sat across from Seishuku and leaned forward.

"The seishi are here to protect the one who will one day gain Suzaku's powers. Do you know who that is?" Seishuku wracked his brain trying to come up with an answer. Someone who was obviously important and responsible enough for the job.

"Me," he said definitely. The man sweatdropped.

"No. A woman will summon Suzaku, Master Seishuku. Surely you can guess now." The prince shook his head.

"My mother?"

"A woman not from this world!" his tutor said desperately. Seishuku tried to think but came up with nothing.

"Well… young mistress Kourin told me that her mother is pretty strange…so maybe that would qualify…"

"The Suzaku no Miko, child! The Suzaku no Miko." Seishuku stiffened at the words.

A strange feeling washed over him, a sort of electric feeling, of power. "Look in the mirror over there," his tutor instructed. Seishuku had no problem with this order.

There was something…something on his neck. He stood and went closer. The kanji for star was glowing bright red on his skin. Was that…his seishi symbol? The kanji faded. Seishuku tore his gaze from the mirror and stared at the man in surprise.

"That, is why you're the crown prince, Master Seishuku."

"The Suzaku no Miko is coming here?"

"Yes."

"You are _sure_ it will be a woman?"

"I doubt they would call her a miko if she weren't." The thoughts whirred through Seishuku's mind. She was coming here. To his world.

"Is she older then me?"

"Who can say?" Seishuku smiled a little. She was probably still a little child now. When she came…he would have to protect her, to protect her they would have to be close. She would be the one…be the one to care about him. She would be the one to love him. He would love her…he knew he would.

"My empress is not going to be just a normal woman," he murmured.

"Perhaps not, but that is not the point and we have lessons to do. If it please you Master Seishuku?" The tutor said gesturing to the chair. Seishuku sat gracefully and opened the scroll. No…his empress was not going to be a normal woman…his empress was going to be a miko.

Well, he had been right about one thing. She was the one who cared about him…and loved him…just not as much as he loved her. He knew without a doubt he loved her. Sharon pulled away from his embrace and smiled up at him.

"As much as I'd like to stay here forever, I can't, unfortunately I have places to go, people to see, gods to summon. I'm booked." He smiled.

"Of course."

"See ya later, Hori-kun. I've got to check in with Ann. Which reminds me. You know that…umm…thing I said earlier today?"

"About Ann being the empress?"

"Yeah that…I was just…joking," the miko grinned. "Although she didn't seem to find it very funny."

"I can't imagine why."

Sharon shrugged dramatically.

"Some people just take life too seriously, ya know?"

---

Matt's lips moved as he translated. He couldn't believe all that was happening. Happening to his sister.

"David…this stuff is…amazing. They're actually living the story in this book!" The blond was obviously so dumbstruck he didn't answer. Matt closed the book, resting his fingers in between the pages and looked around the room through darkened glasses. David was hunched over something. "David? Are you Ok?"

"Hmm…yeah. Look at this," he said, holding up something for Matt to see. The redhead sweatdropped. It was a Seventeen magazine. So while Matt had been busting his brains trying to translate it…David had been looking at a girl magazine?!

"Comon' this girl is wearing Capris with a Calvin Klein baby tee that clashes with her hair clips. How stupid is that? And thy call this a hot new look. Hot new fluke is what I say."

"David, have you even listened to a word I've said?"

"And look at the girl on the next page! Red and orange stripes? What were they thinking?"

"David!"

"What?"

"Your sister is trapped in another world and all you can think about is how bad an outfit clashes?" The blond eyed him calmly and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"My sister wasn't trapped in that book. She's in her room."

"_We're_ in her room."

"Oh. Well see. There you go," David said. Matt opened the book and put a piece of paper to mark his place. Then he closed it and walked over to his friend sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Your sister has been trapped inside an ancient Chinese library book."

"Don't be silly. Ooh, a business jacket with dress and tie combination. Kicky." The redhead lifted the book and calmly popped his friend over the head with it. The blond blinked in utter silence for a moment. Then shook his head.

"David. Are you going to listen to me or what?"

"My sister…my poor sweet sister let loose in a cold, strange world…."

"When you put it that way, I feel sorry for the world," the nineteen-year-old muttered.

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? All we can do is read."

"Maybe…maybe if we found out more about it, it would help."

"First I have to catch you up from the beginning…."

"The Suzaku no Miko was taken away for the cleansing and purifying ritual. Her seishi were gathered in the shrine, awaiting her return." Matt looked at his friend with surprised respect. Then sat on the chair by the bed and opened the book again. He adjusted his sunglasses and began to read.

---

Sharon headed toward the gardens, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had to deal with Chichiri now. She regretted saying what she did. She shouldn't even be asking him. But the little doubt inside her wouldn't go away until she did. Ann was right, she knew Ann was right, and yet she still had to find out for herself. She was such an idiot.

He was sitting on the lip of the little pond where the goldfish were. She sat next to him and watched the fish swimming around in the water. She really didn't want to ask him. It didn't seem right. But she had to know. She had to make sure. All she had to do was to see his seishi mark.

"Chichiri…I…I have to ask you something…and…and I know that I know how it sounds but…it's not. I mean it kind of is…but…" Then she shook her head. What was she doing? She trusted him…completely. There was no doubt about it. If she didn't stop being so stupid, she'd really hurt someone someday.

"You know what? Never mind. I know what the truth is…about you anyway. I just…can't believe Doukun…"

"What are you talking about, no da?" She flapped her hand.

"Never mind. Thanks Chiri but I think I answered my own question."

---

Chichiri watched her go and sweatdropped. Well that had been…odd.

---

Sharon floated on her back and stared upwards. This was definitely the largest bathtub she'd ever been in. It was more like a pool, complete with waterfall. She didn't know how swimming was supposed to be purifying…she didn't care. It was fun.

She dunked underwater again and swam to the waterfall. She entered just under it, and lifted her head. The cold water splashed over her and pushed her bangs into her eyes. She giggled, then she threw her head back and let the water cascade down her face. She felt like a princess. Nothing could ruin this moment…nothing. She knew what she was going to do. She knew what she was going to wish for and she knew she would be able to summon Suzaku. She had to.

---

Tamahome watched the water pour over her. He had just been walking around, wondering where they had taken her and then there she was. Wearing nothing but the water around her. He knew he should have turned away. He just couldn't seem to make his eyes listen to his mind.

He stood at the very edge of the pond just staring. She was beautiful. That wasn't why he loved her. It was a plus, but it wasn't why he loved her. He loved her for who she was. Sharon. The sometimes annoying, sometimes childish and always a little…odd, miko. He wanted to be with her…but more then that, he wanted to be with her permanently. She loved him too. So nothing could stand in their way.

He suddenly realized she was staring at him. When she blushed, she blushed everywhere. She yelped and ducked behind a nearby rock. He blinked to clear his eyes of dazzle.

"What the hell are you doing here, Squash-boy?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spy on you. I just want to give something to you." He began to walk toward the rock through the water.

"You look at me again you know I'm going to kill you," she said. He took off his outer shirt and dropped it on the other side of the rock without looking down.

"Knowing you, you'll probably kill me anyway."

"Very true."

He heard the sound of her standing and looked at her. She looked cute wrapped in his shirt. She smiled at him in that sweet, dangerous, you're gonna get it now, smile and raised her fist. He let her hit him and stumbled a bit from her blow. His jaw felt like it had been knocked right out of his mouth. Geez could she hit hard.

"Now that that's over, what did you want to give me?" she asked in a pleasant voice. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well…among other things…you realized you haven't really kissed me today?" Tamahome said hopefully. She gave him an annoyed look which was completely ruined by the smile in her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to grant that request. This is a place where I'm supposed to get _purified,_" she said, pulling out of his hold. He snapped his fingers.

"Aw damn, and this would have been a great place to do it too."

She glared at him and clenched her hand into fist.

"You better have been joking, Squash-boy."

He sweatdropped and flapped his hand.

"I was, I was."

"Now what did you want to give me?"

"Turn around."

She gave him a suspicious look, but did anyway.

---

Something silver flashed before her eyes. A cold weight touched her just above her chest. She looked down and gasped. The locket! She lifted up the heart shaped pendent and opened it. She smiled fondly at the picture within. She closed it and turned back to look at Tamahome.

"You…you kept this?"

"Yeah. I guess, even when I'm not myself, I just can't forget about you." Pleasant little tingles rushed up her spine and her head was clouded with warmth. He sounded so sincere…so in love. She could just forget about everything and stay with him here. That would be perfect. But…she couldn't.

"Thank you, Tamahome. Could…could you leave though? I have to get out soon and…."

"Sure. But…can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh." He was silent for a moment.

"Never mind. I'll ask you later maybe. I'll just leave now."

---

Nuriko looked into the mirror. He was anxious. Once Sharon was ready she would summon Suzaku and everything would change. For him even more so. He studied his face in the mirror. It was so feminine…and soon the rest of him would be as well.

A little doubt gnawed at the back of his mind. Did he really want to sacrifice everything? It was a bit much…but no. He shook his head. He would sacrifice it. He would remember the best he knew how and if that meant becoming female then he would. He couldn't let go yet. The mirror flashed a red kanji at him, one that meant intelligence. That was odd. This was the mirror that Taiitsukun had given them.

"Look, the mirror is signaling another seishi."

"Another seishi?" Hotohori asked.

"But we've found all of them already, no da."

"Maybe the stupid thing's broken. I wish Sharon would hurry up. Why do girls have to take so damn long?" Tasuki grumbled. Nuriko rolled his eyes. Then he looked back at the mirror uncertainly. It was just broken…wasn't it? Because they had everyone. So why did a little part of him doubt?


	49. A Stranger Among Us

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 9

A Stranger Among Us

: Or:

Cheese?

By:

Night Mare

With green lollipops and tattle-tailing e-mails from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Princess Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: It's never too late to do what's right. Martin Luther King Jr.

---

The long sleeves were transparent as was the bottom part of the dress. The rest of it was crimson and tied with a gold belt. It felt like she was wrapped up in silk. Very luxurious…but at the same time…very drafty. The dress hid nothing of the contours of her body…and now that she thought about it, her body didn't look half bad. There were a few little bulges here and there that she wouldn't mind getting rid of and she definitely not super model status, but she definitely looked damn good.

Sharon titled her head as she gazed into the mirror. Candle light flashed off the golden tiara the handmaidens had put on her. Her hair had been braided and coiled on top of her head. The style was heavy and looked delicate, but the women had assured her that nothing short of a hurricane could dislodge it. She gingerly reached up to pat her hair, the golden bracelet glittering as it swung from her wrist. That was heavy too; it had to be solid gold. She was still partly amazed they let her wear such expensive stuff. The effect was quite striking though. Somehow the handmaidens had managed to change her into something magical.

"Your Grace," said one of the women, bowing low. "It is time."

Sharon took a deep breath, trying to quell the nervousness rising within her. It would be all right. Ann said so. Ann was rarely wrong. It was stupid to be afraid. Nothing bad was going to happen.

"Your Grace?" the handmaiden prompted. Sharon turned, red silk shoes whispering across the floor. Everything would be all right. She was stupid for being uneasy. Sharon straightened her shoulders and walked out of the room.

---

Amiboshi looked around then ducked into a shaded space between the two buildings. The miko wasn't there yet…and he still had a little time to do what he needed to do. He leaned against the wall.

_Brother…_he wrote on his arm.

---

Suboshi looked at the writing appearing on his arm and grinned.

_Aniki! How are you? _

_I'm fine. Have you been practicing the ryuuseisui again? _ It wasn't exactly a question. The blond grimaced.

_Sort of._

_I could tell. _

_How are things going? Do they suspect?_

_No. The ceremony is about to start soon. Everything is falling into place._

_Should I tell Nakago?_ Suboshi wrote. There was a pause. Then finally the words:

_Might as well. _

_You sound reluctant about that._

_I can't help it. You know I don't like killing people…_

_---_

His brother began to write a reply on his other arm. Amiboshi winced a little and rolled up the sleeve. He was glad that he was going back to Kutou soon. His arms were getting sore.

"Hey, Chiko. Whatcha doin'?" came the Suzaku no Miko's voice. Amiboshi jumped and stared at her, a little frightened.

"Nothing," he said, trying not to sound as if his heart was trying to claw out of his throat. She grinned.

"Don't nothing me." She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could twitch away. This was not going to be good. This was not going to be good at all.

"What's that say?" she asked, looking up at him. Amiboshi felt some of the tension drain away. Oh…that was right. She couldn't read.

"Nothing…really. Just…notes."

"Oh."

---

Suboshi looked down at his arm. Amiboshi was taking awfully long to respond.

_Aniki? _He wrote.

---

"Hey! Where'd that come from?" she asked. Amiboshi winced. He wished his brother would stop writing. This situation was getting more and more dangerous.

"N…no where," he said, trying to sound innocent. Sharon pouted.

"Aw comon', Chiko. You can tell me."

Amiboshi looked away from her. What was he doing? Why was he trying so hard to hide the truth from her? She wouldn't ever mistrust him. Even if he told her the whole truth, she wouldn't believe it.

"I'm talking to someone," he murmured. She smiled.

"Through arm writing? Cool. Who?"

"Just someone," he said softly. Sharon's smile never wavered. Amiboshi stared at her. She really _did _trust him that much. She didn't so much as _suspect. _

"Awesome! Can I write something to him?"

"A…all right," Amiboshi said, a little taken aback.

"Thanks! Ok. Now I know one kanji."

---

Suboshi blinked as the sign for cheese appeared on his arm. Cheese? What the heck was his brother talking about? It was a very sloppy kanji too. Maybe being with all those rival seishi had addled his head somewhat.

_Aniki…what are you talking about?_

_---_

"Kay. I'll stop bugging you now. When you're done come in the shrine, ok?"

Amiboshi shook his head as he watched her leave. It was a wonder she had managed to survive Nakago for so long. Not that it mattered. It would end now.

_**That **__was the Suzaku no Miko, _he wrote to answer his brother's question.

_She knows?!_

_No. No. Don't ask me how she doesn't know. She just doesn't._

_Are you sure, Kotuku?_

_Positive. _

_Well you should go now before they start getting suspicious. _

_All right._

_Aniki? Take care of yourself. You're all I've got._

_You too, Shun. I'll be with you soon. . _

Amiboshi pulled his sleeve over his arm then sighed and walked into the shrine.

---

"You want us to what?" Chang asked. Chiriko leaned forward.

"I'm sorry to involve you in this. But it is imperative that I get there soon."

"I can see you wanting us to break you into the palace, but the shrine of Suzaku? Are you out of your mind?"

"You said you knew how to get there."

"I do! But I'm not about to lead you there in the middle of a summoning. I'd be executed on the spot!"

"Why can't you wait until tomorrow?" Lon added. Chiriko stood up from the table and lifted his robe a little to show them the top of his foot. The boys gasped.

"Where did you get that? I've seen some bogus marks before, but I've never seen one that looks like that," Lon said.

"It's real. I am the Suzaku seishi, Chiriko."

"That's impossible," Chang said. "I saw all seven of them."

"One of them is an imposter. Please, you must help me. I have to stop the ceremony and reveal the imposter before it's too late."

The boys looked at each other. Their faces were pale and their eyes uncertain. Then Chang shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I still can't help you. Even if that story you say is true… The imposter might find out that we were the ones that led you and…"

"And besides, we're not allowed anyway," Lon said. They were scared. He could understand that…but couldn't do this without their help.

"Why don't you help me into the palace and then you can tell me the secret way into the shrine without being implicated yourselves. The entire country of Konan is at stake." They were silent again. Lon started to shake his head.

"We'll do it," Chang said.

"What? Be serious, Wu. If we get caught we're going to get a much worse punishment then a strap."

"I know that, but what if he's telling the truth? If we don't help him, the entire country could be thrown into war…and my Father will have to go fight it…and I don't want him to die."

Lon nodded. "All right." Then he looked at Chiriko with heated eyes. "But you'd better be telling the truth!"

---

Sharon read over the notebook again. She had to memorize this thing. Sort of at least. She couldn't stumble over the words. She came to the end and read the translation once more. The room was silent as everyone watched her. She hoped they couldn't see her shaking hands. If this went wrong…if she screwed up… The notebook fumbled out of her hands and clattered to the floor. Sharon reached down to get it and nearly tripped over the hem of her dress. She slapped her hands over her face. Oh gah. This was not going well. They were probably having second thoughts about her as a miko now. She bet Ann wouldn't have got so damned nervous.

"Calm down, no da," Chichiri said. Sharon looked up. The man handed the notebook to her, smiling encouragingly as only he could. "It's going to be all right. All you have to do is read out what's written, then throw the scroll into the fire… We'll do the rest."

Sharon nodded and approached the ceremonial fire, her palms still sweating.

"We'll do the rest?" Nuriko said from behind her. "What else is there to do?

"We have to lower our chi as far as we can."

"But that would leave us vulnerable," Hotohori said.

"Anything could attack us," Nuriko added.

"Don't worry," Sharon said, looking at them over her shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Somehow she managed to say it with more confidence then she felt. Her seishi nodded and she turned back toward the fire. As soon as she closed her eyes and suddenly a thought struck her. Chiriko had been talking to his brother. Who else could he have been talking to? If Chiriko was talking to Suboshi…a Seiryuu seishi…did that mean…? She turned her head and glanced at him. His eyes were like ice. He looked exactly like he had when he killed that man. She shook her head and looked back at the altar. No. She couldn't think that. She had been wrong about Chichiri and she was wrong about Chiriko too. What reason would she have to distrust him?

"We are ready to begin," Chichiri said. Sharon closed her eyes again and erased all the nervousness and doubts from her mind. When she opened her eyes she was not Sharon Alissa Glace any longer...she was the Suzaku no Miko.

---

Chiriko landed with a thump on the other side of the wall. Leaves scattered around him on the ground. He winced as his bottom yelled at him. Falling from the tree had not been wise. He heard the sound of footsteps and ducked behind the tree. A pair of guards passed him. He waited until they were out of sight and ran for the building.

According to Chang, there was a panel in a room that slid open and led to narrow passage that came out just behind the statue of Suzaku. Unfortunately, Chang had not visited the shrine since before the miko had ever arrived so there was always the risk that it had been found. Still it was a risk he had to take.

The room was the fourth door just after the steps that led to the second level. He soon found the steps and unfortunately, two guards on patrol who were coming down it. Chiriko screeched to a stop and ended up landing on his rear again.

"Hey! Who are you?!" one guard snapped, lowering his spear. The other guard knocked the spear aside and came up to Chiriko. The thirteen-year-old winced as he recognized the angry green eyes underneath the helmet.

"What the _hell _are you _doing _here Doukun?!" Gamui snapped.

"I have too. I'm a seishi."

"Dammit this is no time for jokes. Do you realize that if anyone else had caught you here you would be executed where you stood?" Gamui grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him to his feet.

"Maybe I should execute you for doing something so stupid," his brother growled. Chiriko leaned down and bit Gamui's hand as hard as he could. Gamui yelped and let him go. The seishi tore away from his brother, found the fourth room and ducked inside, locking the door behind him. Chang had said the panel was near the door. He began to knock on the wood, checking for hollow places.

"Do you always go barging into other people's rooms without introducing yourself?" said a sarcastic female voice behind him. Chiriko froze, turned and saw a woman in strange clothes and poofy brown hair sitting on the bed.

"The miko's about to summon Suzaku and there's an imposter and I have to stop him, see?" Chiriko said quickly, pointing at his foot. The woman stared

"Oh god, really?" she gasped. Chiriko nodded then began searching again. He found the panel and slid it open. The passage was just big enough for him to crawl through. Just then someone began pounding on the door.

"Dammit, Doukun! This isn't funny!" Gamui bellowed.

"Who is that?" The woman looked a little scared.

"It's my brother. But, please don't tell him I'm here. He'll try and stop me."

"No problem."

"Thank you," Chiriko said then began to crawl away as fast as he could.

---

Ann flung the other door open and put a pillow in front of the open passage, not sure how to close it. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and a large soldier barreled in.

"Doukun you're dead!" he shouted. He pulled himself up when he saw her. She folded her arms and gave him her best 'just what do you think you're doing' stare.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Umm…pardon, ma'am. Did a little boy run through here?"

"He ran out that way." She pointed. He made a hasty bow and ran out the door. Ann sat on the bed and folded her arms. If what the boy said was true…Sharon was in big trouble.

---

"From the four palaces of heaven, to the four corners of the earth, I call you. Suzaku, god of the crimson south, come to those who adore you and grant our wishes. Appear to us now, from the heaven's above!" Sharon threw the red scroll into the fire. The flames leaped up around it; roaring in anger. Heat bathed her face. Then the flames subsided as if nothing had happened. And, Sharon realized with a sort of terror, nothing had. She stared, cold realization lumping in the pit of her stomach.

"What happened?" Nuriko asked. "Why isn't Suzaku appearing?"

Sharon turned slowly, staring at the boy who wasn't Chiriko. The boy who she had trusted. He met her gaze fully. His blank gaze confirming all her suspicions.

"Chiko…" she said, then stopped, not knowing what else to say. He lifted his flute and began to play. It entered Sharon's ears, high pitched and whining. It felt like her eardrums were about to explode. She clapped her hands over her ears to block out the noise. She couldn't, it hurt. Then miraculously, the music stopped, but her head still rang with pain. He looked like he didn't even care. The fifteen-year-old's eyes were dark blue fire. He lowered the flute from his mouth.

"It was I who set the bats to attack you, miko. The boy just…got in the way," he said. Voice soft and dangerous. It was so different from the Chiriko she knew.

"Listen to me, Chiko…"

"I am not Chiriko. I am Amiboshi, on of the Seiryuu seishi. I was sent here to make sure you would never be able to summon Suzaku."

"You may be a Seiryuu seishi, but I know you don't want to kill us. I still trust you."

"Then you're a naïve fool. Don't you understand that I've been against you from the beginning? Every time I played, I've accustomed your bodies to my music. The more I played, the easier you became to control.

---

Tasuki glared at the boy. He hadn't trusted him at first, but Sharon's complete trust of him had made him change his attitude. Sharon had trusted him so much and he had betrayed her. He had to do something about it. Otherwise Chiriko, or whoever he was, would begin to play that damned flute again. The last attack had drained him, but he still had some strength left. He lifted the Tessen a little.

"Rekka…" he started, then had to pause for breath. No…this was no time to be weak. It was up to him to save them. He gathered his remaining chi. "REKKA SHIEN!" he screamed. Fire burst from the fan and burnt a hole in Amiboshi's shirt, revealing a blue, glowing symbol on his shoulder.

---

They were strong! Stronger then he'd anticipated. He lifted his flute quickly and began to play again. He felt his chi in him, and moved it through the music. Sharon clutched her head again and screamed, the others screamed as well. He closed his eyes, not being able to see their pain.

They had all trusted him. They accepted him. They had made friends with him and he was betraying them. But he had too. If he let them live then Shunkaku would be hurt…or worse. He had to make sure they died. He raised the level of chi output. He would kill them as swiftly as he could.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Sharon cried. He opened his eyes to see her take a step forward then fall to her knees. There were tears in her eyes and it twisted his heart to see that.

"I'm the miko. You can do the same thing by killing me…not them. Please." He closed his eyes tightly. No. He had to kill them all. Nakago had ordered them to kill them all. Afterwards, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself, but at least Shunkaku would be safe.

---

Chiriko shoved open the trap door and winced as he heard them screaming. He had been too late. He crawled out of the passage and peered around the statue. The blond imposter was killing them with his music. Chiriko ducked back around the statue before the imposter could spot him. What could he do? An all out attack could prove to be fatal. The blond was older then he was and probably stronger. The others would be probably too weakened by the music to help right away.

"Think, Chiriko, think," he whispered to himself, putting a hand to his head. There was something stuck in his hair. He pulled it out and saw it was a leaf. He was about to flick it to the floor when he suddenly had an idea.

---

Another tune began to play somewhere, breaking his concentration. He blocked the negative thoughts from his head and tried to focus on his music. The other melody was different from his. Their screams were subsiding and his music didn't seem to affect them at all. Damn. His concentration was completely shattered. Who had done that?

"You bastard!" Tamahome yelled. Pain exploded in Amiboshi's jaw as the seishi kicked him across the face. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door, heart slamming in his chest. He slammed open the door, guards were running up to it and one threw a spear at him. He narrowly dodged it and continued running.

Amiboshi leapt through the city from rooftop to rooftop. He had to get away and he had to get away fast. Who knew what they would do to him? If he could only reach the river and get across it. Then he could hide in the forest for a time and then sneak back to Kutou. He didn't think any further then that. Fear drove him like it had never done before.

He saw the river up ahead. He jumped down and raced toward it. It was brown, swollen and raging. He gulped. How was he going to get across this? He wasn't going to swim it that was for sure. He spotted an old man, hauling a boat to shore. He ran down to him.

"Please…take me across…I need to leave," Amiboshi said, breathlessly. The man shook his head.

"Can't…sorry…the river's swollen from all the rain we've had recently, but there's a bridge over there," the man said, pointing. The fifteen-year-old stepped from the boat and headed for the bridge. The Suzaku seishi stepped in his way, blocking his path.

"You ain't got anywhere to run now," Tasuki said.

"Did you think you were going to get away with it?" Tamahome snapped.

"We trusted you," Tasuki growled. "Sharon trusted you…and I don't like having that trust betrayed. Got that asshole?"

"I had to. That was what I was sent for."

"We're you sent to kill us too? You already sabotaged the ceremony. Why did you try and kill us? Kill her?"

"Maybe he just likes killin' people."

"No. It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?!" Tamahome shouted. The red character blazing on his forehead.

---

"I can't believe this," Sharon snapped. "They just took off after him. Didn't even bother to ask." She folded her arms and turned to Hotohori. "What do you think they'll do to him?"

The emperor was silent. Sharon's eyes widened as she had an idea of what they were going to do. She might be wrong but she didn't want to find out later that she was right.

"Chichiri! Take me there," she ordered. He came up to her without hesitation and dropped the kasa over them both. Sharon appeared in the air. She had a short instant of realization before she fell.

The landing was actually sort of soft…kind of. She sat up.

"Geff off meff daffit," came a muffled voice underneath her. Sharon got to her feet and looked down at Tasuki. He stood, and shot a glare in her direction.

"What? Chichiri was the one who brought me here," she said, gesturing to the monk who was standing beside them.

"Sorry, no da."

Sharon focused her attention on Amiboshi. He was as white as a sheet and looked extremely nervous. He was standing right on the edge, a river roaring just a step behind him.

"Why didn't you kill us?"

"What?"

"I said, why didn't you kill us? I know you could have…so why didn't you?"

"The other music…."

"Broke your concentration pretty easily. If you had really wanted to kill us you wouldn't have let that bother you, Chiko"

"I'm _not _Chiko! I'm Amiboshi!"

"You didn't want kill us, Chiko, and I wanna know why."

"I did want to. I had to."

"But if you had the choice."

He paused, then looked down.

"It doesn't matter does it? I almost did."

"It does matter. You didn't want to kill us because you liked us. We're friends and you didn't feel like you could betray us. That's exactly why you need to stay here."

"What?"

"Don't go back to Kutou. Stay with us. Don't let Nakago know what happened. We could summon Suzaku without any more competition with Amanda trying to summon Seiryuu. Please Chiko."

"Why should I?"

"Because maybe then I could wish for peace. Don't you want peace? Or would you rather have a war. 'Cause that's gonna happen Amiboshi if things keep going the way they are."

"You don't understand. I want to stay here. I love it here. But I can't. It's all ready too late…" Pain crossed his face.

"What do you mean?"

---

He didn't answer her. He couldn't get the words past the lump in his throat. Once Nakago found out about this, something terrible would happen to Shunkaku, he knew it would. He'd all but killed his brother. Unless… He looked down at the turbid water.

Unless he died first. It would be perfect. Shunkaku would be saved and he wouldn't be forced to kill the Suzaku seishi. He loved his life…but without his brother, his twin, life would be empty. Amiboshi smiled in gratitude at the enemy miko, who really wasn't the enemy at all.

"Thank you. I never knew what true peace felt like until my time with you. I have to go now."

"What are you talking about Chiko?" He closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards off the wall.

"Chiko!" he heard her scream just before the water closed over his head.

---

Suboshi stood bolt upright. Tears standing in his eyes. It felt like something had been ripped from his heart. Something that had been there since he had been born. His world had collapsed. He shuddered, his eyes wide. His brother's chi…was gone.

"Kotuku!" he screamed. He shouted his brother's name over and over. Hoping that somehow he would feel that familiar presence again. But no…it was gone. Sobs poured out of the teenager as he realized his brother was gone…forever.

---

No. No. This was not happening. No, no, no. She was vaguely aware of Tamahome beside her. She didn't pay attention. Her mind was in shock. This wasn't real. She just had to save him. He would be all right. She could swim! She could do this! She began to climb up on the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Tamahome yelled pulling her back.

"No. Stop! I have to save Chiko! I have to save him! Let me go!"

"You can't save him, no da. The river is too high."

"No it's not! No it's not! Let me go! Damn you let go!" She managed to struggle out of his grip. She started to climb again and he reached for her. She swung her hand out. Her hand connected with his temple with a loud smacking sound. Tamahome stumbled back a bit…dazed.

Sharon didn't care. He was alive. She had to save Chiko. She had too. She couldn't let him die. He wouldn't die. He was her friend. She had to save him. It was her responsibility. Tamahome grabbed her again. This time she couldn't get free. He didn't understand.

"Sharon. Calm down."

"I can't calm down! I have to save him!"

"You can't. He's dead."

"He's not dead! I know he's not! Cause if he was dead I wouldn't have to save him but I do so let go!"

"You're panicking. You can't save him…and it wasn't your fault so calm down." Sharon dropped her head. He wasn't right, she knew he wasn't. But if she told him so he'd never let her go. She had to save Chiko before he really was dead. She should just go with it for now.

"Let's get back to the palace," Tasuki said.

---

Tamahome led her away. She was so upset. He didn't like seeing her like this. Why did Chir…Amiboshi have to let go? He was a little dizzy; he still hadn't quite recovered from that hit she'd given him. He understood though. She wasn't in her right mind. She just needed to calm down. He stumbled a little and put a hand to his temple and felt wetness there. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. Her nails must have scraped him or something.

"Tamahome, are you all right, no da?"

"Yeah...fine. Just a bit dizzy."

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out," Tasuki said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Maybe I should take you back to the palace, no da. Then Mitsukake can have a look at you."

"But Sharon…"

"I'll take care of her. I mean she's just a little girl. How much trouble can she be?"

"Just…don't take your eyes off of her."

"Yeah sure."

---

Tamahome and Chichiri had gone. That she knew. A little part of her told her. She didn't care.

"Well comon'," Tasuki said.

"I'll…I'll walk behind you," she whispered. He stared at her suspiciously.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna trust you to walk behind me." She couldn't wait for him to stop looking. She couldn't she had to go. Something caught his attention and he looked away for a moment. Sharon took off toward the river. All she'd have to do was jump in, save him, and he'd be alive. Then he could stay with him in Konan. That would happen. Yep. Yep, yep, yep. She giggled wildly. Then everybody would be happy. Someone grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

---

The miko was insane. He was sure of it now. It was obvious the Seiryuu seishi was dead. Why did she keep insisting on saving him?

"Comon'. There's nothin' you can do! Let's go back to the palace."

"No! I'm not! Not! Not! Not! 'Cause I'm save him and everything will be ok, you know? Ok? Everything will be fine. Just, just let me go. Comon'. Don't be mean. I gotta save Chiko!" her voice was desperate.

"Why?"

"Because he's one of us! He's a seishi! We can't summon Suzaku without him. You understand right? He's my friend!"

"He's a Seiryuu seishi dammit. His name is Amiboshi. He's not Chiriko!"

"Yes he is! Amiboshi doesn't exist! That was Chiko! Chiko!" Tasuki sweatdropped. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah. Well he's dead. So let's go back."

"No!"

"You're goin' back to the palace even if I hafta pick ya up and carry ya there!"

---

Sharon tried to tug free. No…he wasn't right…Chiko…Chiko…was Amiboshi…but he wasn't dead. No.

"I can't," she whispered.

"I warned ya." The world shifted and she suddenly found herself hanging over his shoulder. She didn't care…. Reality was slowly coming back to her. The water was too swift. Too rough. He was dead and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't pressured him. If only she had just let him go. They could have summoned Suzaku anyway. It would just have to be a bit more difficult because of Seiryuu…but…but that was ok.

She was a bad miko, and a bad friend. She had let him die. A lump formed in her throat which she couldn't swallow. Tears streaked down her face as the river disappeared from view.

"Are you cryin'?"

"No," Sharon whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes. He set her down.

"Yes you are." She turned away from him and folded her arms.

"So what? I can cry if I want. I liked him. I'm gonna miss him."

"Yeah, me too I guess. For a Seiryuu seishi, he wasn't that bad."

"Amanda would have liked him." Sharon bit her lip to stop herself from crying again. It didn't work very well.

"Can't we stay here for a bit? I just need too," she sniffled. "Compose myself."

"We should head back…but we'll walk really slow. Ok?" She nodded. They walked side by side through the city.

"Tasuki?" she said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, little girl."

---

Ann listened as her friend described what had happened. She felt bad about Amiboshi dying, but she wasn't that upset. She had only known him for a day or two. She knew it must have hit Sharon pretty hard though.

"Are you all right?" she asked. The miko nodded.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I have to move on you know? I just thought I'd come in here and let you know what was going on before heading back to the shrine."

"I think your other seishi showed up by the way. He went through there," Ann said, pointing to the crawlspace. "I forget his name though…"

"Ou Doukun."

"How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

"You know, you were right, Sharon." The sixteen-year-old smiled a little sadly.

"This is one time I wish I wasn't."

"I hear you."

"Well…I have to be heading back to the shrine now. We have some problems to tall about."

"How's Tama-homie by the way? It sounded like you hit him pretty hard." The sixteen-year-old grinned a little.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Poor baby. I dunno though. As soon as I came to the palace I came here. I needed to talk to you first."

"All right. Tell me what you decided Ok?"

"Sure."

---

"Your Majesty, what are we going to do?" Nuriko asked.

"We'll have to look again. Although I cannot come this time."

"I'll go. I want to be with her this time," the black haired man said.

"Why? It's not like it's gonna be any fun. She's damned annoying sometimes," the redhead said.

"I know, but I'm going anyway."

"I guess I'll come too. Someone needs to keep the little girl safe."

"I can!"

"She nearly knocked ya down. How can you protect her if she can beat ya up like that?"

"She didn't beat me, idiot. I was just unprepared."

"Uh-huh. If you say so. I ain't gonna argue."

"You better argue. I can protect her just as well as you can!"

The arguing went on between the two seishi. They looked like they were about to fight. Chiriko watched with wide eyes. They hadn't noticed him yet and he was unsure of how to announce his presence. They were all so much bigger then he was, and he felt a little intimidated. Besides he had shown up rater late. Well he might as well speak up.

"Uh. I'm…"

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you fang boy!" The boy watched them wrestle for a bit. When it was apparent they weren't exactly hurting one another he tried again.

Excuse…"

"Will you two knock it off?" Nuriko said.

"Da," the blue haired man sighed.

"Can I…"

"It's good to know that Sharon can depend on her seishi being mature," the emperor said.

"I'm Chiriko," he said quietly. Nobody seemed to hear him.

"You were the one who played the other melody?" asked a deep voice beside him. Chiriko looked up and up at the very tall seishi. Even for his height, Chiriko wasn't intimidated. This man seemed kind.

"Yes."

"Maybe if you play it again, you can get their attention." Chiriko hadn't thought of that. He put the leaf whistle to his lips and began to play. The other seishi stopped what they were doing and all turned to look at him. Chiriko finished the tune and smiled at them.

"I'm Chiriko." He said, showing the mark on his foot.

"So…we meet again," Nuriko said. Chiriko hung his head.

"Yes…I know Nuriko-san. I apologize…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

"Ain't you a bit…young?" the redhead asked.

"I'm thirteen."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not come sooner?" the emperor asked. Chiriko nudged the tiled floor with his foot and noticed that his mark had disappeared. How perfect.

"Umm…well…umm…it…it…I…."

"He was scared," Sharon-sama said from behind him. He turned and watched her come up to him. She put a hand on his hair and smiled a little. "He didn't know if he could be a Suzaku seishi because he was so young. Is that right?" Chiriko nodded.

"I…I'm sorry. When I found out about the imposter, I tried to get in to stop the ceremony, but the guards weren't letting anyone in, and I don't think I could have convinced them I was the real Chiriko…although…although I really didn't bother to try."

"Well what's in the past is in the past. You're here and that's all that matters. Now, Chichiri, can we still summon Suzaku? I don't think the scroll is entirely burnt."

"I'm not sure, no da. We can always try."

"What if it doesn't work?" Chiriko asked. Sharon-sama looked down at him.

"Then we find another way to do it. I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to go through, I will summon Suzaku."

---

Sharon stared into the flames and tried to remember the words. She hoped this worked.

"From the four palaces of the heavens, to the four corners of the earth-" Suddenly an ugly monster with beady, glaring eyes, popped into her line of view.

"Gah!" Sharon yelped in surprise and stumbled back.

"You can't summon Suzaku." the monster snapped. "You all ready burnt the scroll you idiot."


	50. New Friend, New Journey

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 10

New Friend, New Journey

: Or:

Well so much for the idea of teamwork.

By:

Night Mare

With rabid twins and turtle doves from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Princess Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Song: The Rose…a very pretty song by Bette Midler.

---

"T…Taiitsukun?" she stammered. The old woman nodded.

"Well you've done it now. You can't summon Suzaku without the scroll," the old oracle grumbled. Sharon hung her head. Great. Just great. Even if she was the miko, she had failed them anyway.

"Dammit. I'm sorry for letting everyone down. I'm sorry… I'm such an idiot."

"It isn't your fault," Tamahome said.

"Yes it is. I'm the one that burned the scroll!"

"But you wouldn't have burned it if you'd known that Chiriko was actually a Seiryuu seishi," Tamahome persisted. She sighed and looked at him. He just didn't understand.

"I should have figured it out! It was so blatantly obvious. His twin brother was a Seiryuu seishi for heaven's sake." She shook her head. That and that alone should have been enough to tell her. But…but he'd always looked so friendly. "I'm just what he said, a naïve fool. I should never have trusted him."

"You still had no reason to suspect him as a Seiryuu seishi," Tamahome said, as if he didn't doubt it at all. Sharon's look turned into a glare. She knew he loved her but to defend her like this was just stupid. The truth was obvious to anyone that had eyes.

"Will you stop making excuses for me?! It was my fault for being so stupid and I need to take the consequence for it."

"It's not yer fault yer so damned trusting!" Tasuki cut in, annoyance making his accent thicker. "It's just the way ya are."

"Maybe I should stop then. It was entirely my fault…and so many people got hurt for nothing."

"You know there is another way to summon Suzaku," Taiitsukun chimed in.

"Well why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!" Tamahome snapped. Taiitsukun gave him an evil eye, but otherwise didn't comment. Sharon turned back to the oracle and tried not to glare at her herself, though it was difficult. Sometimes she thought the old woman just liked to give people heart attacks.

"In order to do this, you must make another journey," Taiitsukun said.

"I have no problem with that," Sharon replied with a nod.

"Miko, you must understand that this journey will be twice as dangerous then the last one was. There are no guarantees that you won't suffer greatly because of it."

"But…if I succeed, then we'll be able to summon Suzaku…right?"

"Yes."

Sharon bit her lip. It wasn't as if she hadn't faced danger before. Hell, she practically breathed it these days. And…if she did…she'd be able to summon Suzaku. But she couldn't ask the others to help her with this. They'd already helped her so much already.

"I'll do it alone. No one else is going to come with me," Sharon said, folding her arms and mentally daring any of them to argue.

"What?" Tamahome shouted.

"Yeah right, little girl! There's no way I'm lettin' you do this by yourself."

"You guys have so much confidence in me," Sharon said, giving the redhead a dry look.

"Sharon, it's not that we don't believe you are strong…it's just that you would not be able to survive by yourself," Hotohori said.

"You can barely survive even when you have all seven of us with you," Nuriko said. "You wouldn't have a chance on your own."

"Look. You've protected me really well so far…but this is going to be twice as dangerous. I failed summoning Suzaku, so don't feel you owe it to me to come with me."

"You are the Suzaku no Miko, we are your seishi. Our destines are tied together. We will always protect you…whether you want it or not," Chichiri said in a serious voice. Sharon sighed. These people were impossible. Couldn't they see she was trying to do what was best for them? She doubted that she would be able to talk them out of it though.

"So what do we have to do?" she said in a tired voice.

"You accept then," it wasn't a question and Taiitsukun didn't wait for an answer. "First, you must journey north to Hokkan and go into Genbu's country. There you must obtain an object called the Shinzaho. "

"What's that?"

"Something you must obtain in order to summon Suzaku."

"I know…but what is it?" Sharon asked. The old one shrugged.

"It is what it is."

"Ok. So how do we find it?"

"You look for it."

"I know that…but where?"

"I just gave you the directions, child."

"Fine. So how do we know when we find it?"

"You'll know."

"But how do we know we know?"

"You'll know," Taiitsukun said mildly. Sharon narrowed her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"Chichiri, you've know her better. Could you try to get her to tell me more?"

"I think she told you all she is going to, no da."

"You're no help."

"I've already told you everything," Taiitsukun said.

"But I still don't know anything!"

"That is your problem, child. Not mine."

"Can't you even tell us where to find it?" Sharon said, exasperated. The old one sighed heavily.

"In Hokkan," she said, as if to a child.

"I know that!"

"Look you, old fart!" Tamahome shouted, "how do you expect us to find anything if you keep giving us generalities?" The old woman glared at him.

"Idiot!" Sharon snapped, whacking the seishi in the shoulder. "Don't insult her! She might not tell us anything now!" The old woman just glared.

---

"It's disturbingly quiet in here, what are you up to?" came a voice outside the door. Matt jumped and slapped the book shut. David looked up, a bit startled as the door opened. His father peered about the room and stared at the boys curiously.

"Where are the girls?" David and Matt simultaneously sweatdropped. David thought fast. He had to say something. But what? What would his father believe?

"They're in the car!" he blurted.

"In the car?" his father asked.

"In the car?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. We were going to take them out for a little fun. A little night on the town." The man stared at his son suspiciously and David tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I don't know about that. It's late."

"Yeah. I know…but comon' Dad, it's Friday. They're entitled to a little fun. We'll be careful," David said, silently praying to any diety that would listen that his Dad would fall for it. His father pondered for what seemed like forever. Then nodded.

"All right. But be careful and no drinking."

"Yes sir." His father started to leave, then hesitated and turned back.

"What are you doing in her room?"

"Oh. Well…uh…I…that is…"

"Well we're going past the library and Sharon had an overdue book in her room and wanted to drop it off so she made us come up here to get it," Matt said quickly.

"I'm surprised she remembered…but I suppose that's all right. Call in periodically and be back by one. "

"Two-thirty."

"David."

"Dad." They had a staring contest.

"All right. It's Friday. I'll be lenient. Two-thirty on the dot. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Well we found the book so we're gonna go now. Comon' Jeter." David walked out of the room and halfway down the stairs realized he was alone. He backtracked and peered into Sharon's room. Matt was standing by the dresser, looking at something.

"Are you admiring the woodwork?"

"No…" He slipped whatever he had in his pocket. David figured it was some loose change and continued down the stairwell. Once outside Matt looked at his friend.

"So where are we going?"

"To the library."

"But the library's closed."

"The university library."

"But…" Glace snatched the car keys out of his friend's hand.

"I'll drive, you read."

"It's my car."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of it Ok?" David hopped in the front of the sleek red sports car and adjust the mirrors. Matt got in the passenger side.

"Why are we going to the library anyway?"

"We might be able to get more information on that book. Now shut up and read."

"Yes sir," the redhead said sarcastically. David peeled out. "Hey! Watch the wheels!"

---

"For protecting the miko so well…you will receive gifts."

"Money!" Tamahome said. Taiitsukun scowled at him.

"I said gifts. Not wishes. These will enhance your powers." Taiitsukun waved her hand. A silver fan appeared and floated in the air beside her. "For you Tasuki…a diamond Tessen." He took it and looked it over appreciatively.

"You still say Rekka Shien to use that right?" Sharon asked.

"Yes," Taiitsukun said. Sharon grinned and Tasuki glared at her.

"If you think I'm gonna let ya have this one. You're nuts." That was ok with her. She'd just steal it later. Taiitsukun waved her hand again. This time a sword appeared. Its hilt was gold and red and the blade was almost an unnatural silver.

"A holy sword," the old one explained. Hotohori took it and looked it over with a sort of reverence. Sharon's grin got a little wider. Cool. A sword. She loved swords and this one was exceptional.

Silver and red bracelets appeared next and these were given to Nuriko. Sharon didn't really pay attention to that. She was still admiring the sword. She halfway paid attention to the gifts that were given to the others. Chichiri got new prayer beads, Mitsukake got holy water and Chiriko got a scroll. But Hotohori had a sword.

"Miko!"

"Gah!"

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Taiitsukun asked.

"Who me? Of course!" The old woman looked at her expectantly. Sharon gulped. She hadn't really been paying attention. "Umm…something…about…spot remover?"

"No." The old one sighed. "Come here."

"Why?"

"For your gift."

"My gift?" Sharon didn't quite understand. "Why do I get a gift? I didn't even do anything. I just tagged along while they were hunting seishi and got into trouble." She snorted. "About all I 'did' was survived."

"And that was good enough," Taiitsukun said levelly. She would have argued…but she could see…no, practically _feel _the looks the others were giving her. They weren't about to let her say no. She sighed. Might as well. She doubted they would let her do otherwise.

---

Amanda slowly picked at her food and stared out the window. She was getting thoroughly sick of Chinese food. Of course it wasn't like there were any other options. She wished she were back home. Back to good old greasy food and blessed variety. This world was boring -too. There was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing at all. She had spent most of her time sleeping just because that had been _something_.

Tamahome wasn't worth staying here. Neither was Sharon…not any more anyway. If she could choose, she would go home, whether she had summoned Seiryuu or not. Unfortunately, she couldn't go home until she had summoned Seiryuu.

Amanda snorted and stabbed at her food viciously. Sharon was probably living it up back in Konan. Being waited on hand and foot, probably not even getting her hands dirty. Of course it was like that here…but Amanda had it worse. She had to sit here with nothing to do and eat crap. Then there were the infrequent audiences with the emperor. The fourteen-year-old shivered at the thought.

The emperor was…she couldn't explain it…but he made her feel dirty. Always leering at her, saying she was a 'pretty little girl'. Amanda had the feeling that if she wasn't the miko…something bad would have happened to her a long time ago.

Then again…something had. It was all Sharon's fault too. She was the oldest of the Trio! She should have been there. She should have saved her. Ann would have. Ann would have staid with her when she had first come to Kutou. Ann would have recognized that the bonds of friendship were more important to some 'duty' to a country. They were teenagers. They didn't have to worry about duty.

Hah. Duty. That was a laugh. Sharon didn't care about duty. She wouldn't even be in Konan if it wasn't for Tamahome. Her precious little boyfriend. Amanda knew that Sharon was just hanging around with him because she was desperate. She wondered what he would do when he found out what she truly was. A whining little brat with no sense of responsibility who would cling to anyone like a leech just because they said they loved her.

The Tomoea doll was sitting on the table as she had put it there. It was sort of slumped to the side and staring at her. She scowled at it. She felt twisted anger curl into her heart. It was not fair. She knew. Even if Tamahome found out what Sharon was he'd still love her! When he was evil, under the spell of a powerful drug…he had cried when the brat miko left. Cried! She could still remember that scene when Tamahome had come back to take Suzaku's scroll. What he'd said._ "Amanda, I understand what happened to you…and I'm sorry. But as far as I'm concerned you betrayed Sharon." _

The words had been like ice on her heart. She picked up the Tomoea doll and clutched it in her hand. He loved Sharon. Well so what? She would make sure they'd never be together. She was a traitor and he was a jerk. They had taken away her happiness. She would make sure they never had theirs. With a cry of anger she threw the doll across the room. It hit the wall and fell in a little heap.

"Lady Amanda."

Amanda whirled and saw the blond seishi standing at the door. She blushed a little. Then straightened herself out.

"What is it?"

"Something…disturbing has happened," Nakago said. It was then she heard it. A muffled sound in the hall. She brushed past Nakago and looked around. Suboshi was leaning against the wall. His arms folded around himself as if he was cold and his head bowed. He was sobbing quietly. She approached him, then paused and turned toward the first seishi.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kotuku is dead."

"Kotuku?"

"My brother," Suboshi said, his voice heavy with tears.

"And one of the Seiryuu seishi," Nakago added. Amanda put her arm around Suboshi's shoulders. She felt sorry for him. After all. It was his brother who had died. He leaned his head against her shoulder and she let him. She closed her eyes.

---

Even through his pain, Suboshi felt the miko's warmth, and was comforted by it. Although it didn't do nearly enough to sooth the horrible emptiness in his heart. His aniki was dead. The one that had always been there. His twin who he had lived all his life with. The calm, sensible one that kept him out of trouble and always offered a word of encouragement. Now he was the only one of his family left. He felt so alone.

But Lady Amanda was there, comforting him. Never saying anything, but holding him. Treating him like he was on her level, rather then a seishi. This was the girl he had been born to protect. He would protect her; protect her with everything he had. With Amiboshi gone…she was the only he thing he had to live for. Otherwise…what was the point?

---

Nakago watched for awhile, then shook his head and walked away. Amiboshi was dead. Now they would have to find another way to summon Seiryuu. Fortunately enough, informants had told him that Amiboshi had been able to stop the ceremony. That put both groups of seishi on a more or less even playing field.

Of course there was one good thing about Amiboshi's death. The Suzaku seishi had pulled out the sentimental weed rather then forcing him to do it, which in turn would give him more power over Suboshi. But in the very end, he would make sure, there would only be him.

---

Sharon watched as her seishi left, then turned back to Taiitsukun. She was glad the gift hadn't been valuable or anything. She had just been sprinkled with the scrolls ashes to enhance her power, what power she didn't know yet. She didn't think she wanted to ask.

"The Seiryuu seishi is gone," the old one said bluntly. Sharon flinched and bowed her head.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I'm not placing blame on you. It was just a simple statement of fact. As you well know you can't summon a god without all your seishi." The old woman paused. Sharon nodded slowly to say that she understood. Then she got it.

"So…Amanda won't be able to summon Seiryuu?"

"Not by herself no."

Sharon blinked. Not by herself? How else could she summon Seiryuu?

"The shinzaho, child," said Taiitsukun shortly. The miko gasped.

"So…Amanda's going to be going after it too. Oh man. I'll have to go against her again won't I?" The old one didn't answer…but Sharon knew the answer. She knew it too well. She bit her lip…well maybe Amanda could still be reasoned with. Maybe…

"There is another task you must face…and this will be more difficult then anything."

"How could it be more difficult then fighting one of my best friends?"

"You must understand, child. The love that you and Tamahome share cannot be."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to initially summon the god, the miko must be pure and untouched. A virgin. The line between miko and seishi cannot be crossed."

Sharon bit her lip and nodded. Taiitsukun abruptly faded and the fire dampened a little as well. Tamahome wouldn't like the news one bit. She wasn't sure what she could tell him.

---

Nuriko was getting a little impatient. Sharon had been inside the shrine a while. He wondered what they could be talking about. He was slowly starting to relax now. Right before the ceremony he'd been nothing but nerves. That was understandable…seeing Suzaku…becoming a woman…the anticipation was murder. Then when the Seiryuu seishi had been revealed, he had felt a rush of adrenaline and fear.

He fingered the new bracelets and sighed. Now he was mostly calm and with nagging curiosity. He wasn't even disappointed about not becoming female, because when they got the Shinzaho and she summoned Suzaku…then he could become a woman. He really wasn't rushing it. Not yet.

He looked around at his comrades. Tasuki was bragging. All the bandit seemed to do was brag, curse and get on peoples nerves. Despite his oafish ways, he found him somewhat endearing. Tasuki had almost a child like quality to him. Not what Nuriko would call wide eyed and innocent. More like blunt and mischievous…and immature. Of course Tamahome wasn't so mature either.

"Yeah right. You probably didn't even do half that stuff," the black haired seishi said.

"Humph. Leave me alone. When this all over I'm goin' back to Mount. Reikaku and I'll be an even better boss then our last one. That's why I get to keep this Tessen." The bandit held the weapon out proudly and Tamahome snatched it from his hand. "Eh?" Tasuki said in surprise. Then he tried to steal the Tessen back. Tamahome kept it out of his reach.

"Hey! Give it back! That's mine!"

"Don't be so stingy! I didn't get anything." Tamahome turned away from him and Tasuki reached around him trying to bat the silver fan out of his hands.

"That's because you have such a lousy attitude!" the red head snapped. He managed to grab the Tessen's hilt just a little above Tamahome's hands. They jerked the fan back and forth. Each trying to get it away from the other.

"You're stupider then I am!" Tamahome growled jerking back hard.

"Yeah! Well you're legs are shorter then mine. So there!"

"Wanna make a bet?!" They continued to fight. Nuriko sweatdropped.

"Well so much for the idea of teamwork."

---

Taiitsukun had left. Sharon walked out of the shrine and looked at the two seishi brawling. She was upset about what the old woman had told her. She wasn't about to show this to the others though. She didn't want them to know what Taiitsukun had said. Not yet. So she might as well put on a happy front and act normal. Relatively speaking of course.

Tasuki managed to retrieve his new Tessen and stuck his tongue out at Tamahome. Sharon saw her opportunity. She snatched the silver fan out of his hands, picked up her skirts and ran away laughing.

"Eh?" The bandit said. Then: "Hey! That's mine, little girl! Give it back!"

"Comon' Sharon! You got something! Let me have it!" Tamahome yelled.

"Hah! In your dreams, Squash-boy. And Tasuki, I only have one word for you!" she turned to face him, pulled the bottom of her eye down, and stuck out her tongue.

"Hah! I can do bettern' that, little girl!" He pulled both his eyes down and stuck out his tongue.

"Bite me, baka!"

"Gimme my Tessen!"

"Come get it!" she chanted. He rushed toward her. His form becoming a blur. Sharon sidestepped and stuck out her foot. The annoying bandit ate dirt.

"Nyah! You won't find your Tessen down there, dork!"

Tasuki went chibi, jumped up and came at her, waving his arms up and down.

"Gimme, dammit!"

Sharon went chibi, turned away from him, and once again stuck out her tongue.

"Gotcha!" an equally chibi Tamahome said, snatching the fan from her hands.

"Hey!"

"I wonder how much this would sell for?"

"Don't even think about it or I'll ram my fist down yer throat!" Tasuki shouted.

"Like you could."

"I stole it first, Squash-boy! Give it!"

"Nope."

"Hey Tasuki…how 'bout you hold him down, and I punch."

"I wanna punch."

"Fine…whatever. I get first dibs on the Tessen."

"No ya don't!"

"I will if I get it first."

"Neither of you will get it. So there. Nyah, nyah!"

---

The other seishi watched them for a minute, sweatdropped, then headed back to the palace.

---

Sharon reached up and let her hair down. She sighed with relief as it tumbled down her back. She felt normal now. She re-braided the velvet ribbon in her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had gone from a pretty miko, to a befuddled looking girl. That was Ok, that was her.

She messed up her hair a bit and pulled down her shirt. Then she walked out of her room. She wasn't sad exactly. Just sort of tired. Not in the physical sense though. She just wanted to be alone for a while.

She wondered if Tamahome and Tasuki were done fighting yet. She had left when they weren't looking, being too tired to carry on the happy façade any longer. They probably still were. She smiled a little. They would probably get to like each other in time.

---

Chiriko poked through some scrolls in the library. There were so many and the range of topics was amazing. He selected one and sat in a chair before the fire. He opened the scroll and tried to read. He still just couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Oh. Hello. Am I disturbing you?" Sharon-sama asked.

"No. You can come in if you want."

She closed the door and came in. She plopped down on the floor beside his chair and stared into the fire. Chiriko went back to trying to read the scroll. It was a bit easier this time.

"Have you got your room yet?" Sharon-sama asked.

"Yes. It's the very last one in the hall."

"That's beside Tasuki I think…. I feel sorry for you."

"Why is that?"

"He snores."

"Do you sleep next to him too?"

"Nope, but I've slept with him once or twice."

Chiriko stared at her, decided it wasn't any of his business and stared hard at the scroll.

"Gah. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I mean I've slept in the same room. Once in the same bed, but Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chi…I mean Amiboshi were there too." Her voice sounded a little sad when she said the last name.

"Did you like Amiboshi? Was he a bad person?" Chiriko asked. Sharon shook her head.

"I don't think so. He was just following orders I think. He was really nice… Maybe if I'd figured out sooner who he was, he wouldn't have died."

"That's my fault. If I had come with you the first time I'd met you, we would have been able to summon Suzaku." Sharon looked up at him.

"You can't say that for sure. I mean what's to say Amiboshi couldn't have impersonated Tasuki or Mitsukake?"

"The second time I met you I ran…"

"Listen to me. I've said it before and I'll say it again. What's past is past. It doesn't matter now. We have another way to summon Suzaku."

"It's going to be even more dangerous…"

"Are you scared?" she asked. He nodded. He knew it wasn't the brave thing to do to admit it. But at the moment he didn't feel like a very brave person.

"You know," she continued, "You don't have to come if you don't want too. I can get along with only six…well…only five. I mean…I've gotten out of Kutou twice with only two."

Chiriko shook his head.

"No. I want to come with you. I have to come with you. It's scary but it won't feel right just staying here. I don't know what help I'll be but…"

"I'm sure you'll be lots of help when the time calls for it. What's your ability anyway?" she asked. Chiriko shifted in his seat and blushed. It didn't sound like anything very impressive.

"Knowledge," he whispered.

"So…you know everything?"

"Not everything. I'm just extremely smart…I guess."

"Really? Cool! A genius huh? So what's…hmm… what's 4,375 times…uhhh…5,412.42 plus one."

"23,679,338.5." He said without much hesitation. Sharon eyed him suspiciously.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." She ran out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a rectangular…thing, in the palm of her hand. "Ok. 4,375," she punched at the thing with an index finger, "times 5, 412.42 plus one…is…" she looked up at him amazed. Then she poked at the thing again. Looked up at him, shook her head, and sat down on the floor beside him.

"How'd you do that?"

"It was relatively easy. Then again, math is one of my strong points."

"What about Latin?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the rectangle thing. She stood and showed it to him.

"It's a calculator. You put the numbers you want to add or whatever and the answer comes out."

"This is from your world?"

"Uh-huh."

"It has strange kanji. I can't read it."

"Well that's one…" She pointed out all the keys. Chiriko was fascinated when she demonstrated how it worked.

"Can…can I see it?"

"Sure." He held it tentatively, not wanting to damage such a wonderful piece of…of…what was it anyway? He turned it over in his hands and looked at the back. There was a little arrow pointing down. He pressed it and a little section of the calculator broke off revealing two cylindrical black and yellow things.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I broke it! I…." She laughed.

"Its not broken it's supposed to do that. It's so you can change the batteries, those things," she pointed to the cylindrical things. "It slides right back on."

"What does the battery do?"

"It makes the calculator go."

"Oh."

"Do you want to see one?" He nodded. She pried the battery from its resting place and gave it to him. He looked at it with wonder. This tiny thing made the bigger calculator work? He recognized two of the symbols that matched the calculator. Plus and minus. Those symbols must control those symbols. Interesting, he wasn't even aware magic could be contained in such a tiny space. He gave it back to her. She stuck it back in the little alcove and slid the little black piece back on.

"I don't think I need this anymore, all I have to do is ask you." Chiriko smiled.

"You think my seishi ability is useful?"

"Yep. Cause now we have a moron and a genius, we're perfectly balanced."

"A moron?"

"Tasuki," she wrinkled her nose. "He's not so much as a moron as he is a dork."

"I…guess."

"So how is your mother?"

"She's fine. She's the one that made me come to Eiou…"

"I'm glad you did."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you." He smiled.

"You really like me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I like you Sharon-sama. I think we were friends when we first met."

"Yup. Probably." They fell into a companionable silence. Chiriko felt happy as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. He was glad that he had come here. Not just because he had saved them, but being with the miko felt right. Even if it did mean danger…he didn't think he would mind. He felt like he truly belonged here…and he had never felt that before.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some bandit baiting. Wanna join me?"

"Bandit baiting?"

"Yup!"

---

Gamui paced the hall. Things had settled down somewhat since the intruder, still there was double security everywhere just in case. He wanted to look for his brother. He couldn't ask Captain Chang for permission because who knew what the Captain would do to Doukun?

What had possessed his little brother to do something so stupid in the first place? Doukun wasn't usually like that. He was usually calm and quiet and never got into trouble. The boy that had bit him and ran was like an entirely different version of his brother. Hopefully the boy had enough sense to hide until Gamui was off shift. Mother would kill him if anything happened to her baby.

Just then he heard the sound of laughter and his little brother walked around the corner with some woman. He marched up to Doukun, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air.

"You are in _big_ trouble, boy. I'll escort you to the gate and then you better get your little-"

"Excuse me…but who are you and what are you doing to Chiriko?" the woman asked. He looked at her. She was wearing strange clothes just like that other girl had. Was she the miko? Was his brother walking around with the miko? Suddenly he realized what she'd called his brother.

"Chiriko?" he echoed.

"This is my older brother Gamui," Doukun said. "As you can see he has lots of muscles but he's not very big on brains."

"Ah, pleased to meet you Gamui. I'm Sharon."

"You mean that he really is a Suzaku seishi?"

"Yes he is." Pride welled up in him and almost choked him. He held his brother to him, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Doukun…I always knew you were good for something. Father would be so proud.

Even a scrawny little candle wick like you…"

"Thank you," Doukun said. He sounded a little choked as well. Gamui suddenly realized he might be squeezing his brother a bit too tightly and set him down.

"Well 'Ko. Shall we go on or are do you want some time with your brother?"

"No…I'm on guard duty." He looked down at his younger sibling…suddenly as worried as he had been proud. Doukun was so young to be doing this. So frail. Gamui bowed respectfully to the miko. He probably shouldn't ask but…

"Miko…can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Keep my little brother safe."

"Gamui…" Doukun muttered.

"It's no problem," the miko said. Gamui nodded gratefully. His little brother was a seishi… Father would have been so proud.

---

Hotohori folded his hands in his sleeves and stared out the window. His advisors were understandably disappointed at how the ceremony had turned out. They were pressing him even more to take a bride. He didn't want a bride really. He wanted to go with Sharon on what might be her most difficult journey yet. That was impossible though and he knew it.

After everything that had happened and ominous future that lay before them…he wondered if anything would ever be the same again. A sudden scream made him jump. The emperor went to the door and opened it, prepared for anything. Sharon and Chiriko were running toward him. Sharon leaned against the door, breathing hard. He started to ask what was wrong, but then noticed the smile on her face and her dancing eyes.

"Hey, Hori-kun. What's…up?" she said in a breathless voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Running from…Tasuki-san," Chiriko said.

"Why?" he asked blinking. Sharon grinned and held up a diamond Tessen. Hotohori shook his head but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"I hear him coming!" Chiriko said.

"All ready? Damn he's fast! See you, Hori-kun!" She took off running again, Chiriko right behind her. He watched them disappear around the corner. A few seconds later Tasuki flew by, a mere blur of red and black. The air danced with the sound of a particularly vehement four letter word. He chuckled. Things would change. That was a given. But in some ways, they would always stay the same.


	51. Pain of Love

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 11

The Pain of Love

: Or:

I'm saying I want to marry you.

By:

NightMare

With killer pencils and kawaii ideas from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Princess Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Hope everyone had a nice Christmas!

---

Sharon came to Tamahome's door and stopped. Did she really want to go in? She wasn't sure what to tell him…not after what Taiitsukun had said. She couldn't believe what she had to do…but it made sense. But…she'd…tell him later. She would just walk away from here and tell him later. Yep. Exactly. She sighed. Who was she kidding? Sharon pushed open the door a bit.

"Tamahome, it's me…" she said. He opened the door the rest of the way and stared down at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey." She didn't know how long she stood there, just looking into his eyes. It didn't seem like very long.

"Want to come in?"

"Sure." Well this was unexpectedly awkward. Sharon tried to smile as Tamahome stepped aside. She went in and sat on the edge of his bed. He sat beside her, the edge of his hand brushing hers. He looked as if he wanted to grab it but seemed uncertain. It was kind of silly, like they'd just started…well…dating.

"Well…I guess we have to go again," he said after a whole.

"Yeah. I wish we didn't. " Sharon looked around Tamahome's room. Outside the window, there were only a few gloomy shapes in the dark as the palace settled into night. It was strangely familiar. As if she'd live this way all her life. "I love it here," she murmured.

"Are you talking about the palace or Konan itself?" Tamahome asked. She smiled.

"Both," she said with a nod. "It feels like home and you guys feel almost like an extended family." A rather bizarre extended family, but whose family was really normal anyway? She rested her head on his shoulder and batted her eyes at him, just being silly. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In a brotherly way, Sharon told herself. He was holding her in a brotherly way because that was the only way he could now.

"Before we go, we should visit my family," Tamahome said, rubbing his thumb, brotherly like, over her shoulder.

"We should," she said, resisting the urge to snuggle closer. Why did he have to be so warm? He leaned down and kissed her temple. Brotherly like. Brotherly like. He hadn't strayed into forbidden territory yet.

"Which reminds me," he murmured in her ear, sending decidedly unsisterly like shivers down her spine. "You still owe me that kiss." He touched her chin lightly and turned her face toward his. Gah…. So tempting… But no! She had to resist for the good of everyone. Sharon put her fingers to his lips to stop him and he blinked at her surprised. She gave him a small smile.

"Not right now, Squash-boy, okay?" _And don't make me explain why_, she thought. Even though…even though she would have to anyway. He blinked at her again.

"All right."

---

Tamahome stared down his miko. That request was a little unusual. Normally he'd just take the kiss anyway but this time she seemed serious. Maybe it was a woman thing. She gave him a small smile, then wriggled out of his grip and stood, turning her back to him to stare out the window. It didn't mean anything, he told himself firmly. She was probably still upset about the ceremony. He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to forget the way she tensed.

"It will be all right," he said, bending to kiss the top of her head. "We'll summon Suzaku."

"Yeah," she said distantly. "I know."

From the tone of her voice, he couldn't really tell if she believed it or not. He ran his palms up and down her shoulders, marveling at the lack of muscle. What kind of world that did she live in, he wondered, which would allow her to remain so soft and healthy? Maybe she was rich there. Heh heh. Cute and rich. That was certainly something he could appreciate. Of course, he would appreciate her even if she wasn't rich. He would appreciate her forever. She would be with him forever, because she'd told him she would.

Maybe it would be a good time to reassure her of their future. Women liked to hear that kind of stuff, right? They needed to know the men they loved were really dedicated to them and he was. He was more than dedicated enough to spend the rest of his life taking care of her, loving her…

"Sharon, I…" he started, just as she said:

"Tamahome, I…"

"You go first," Sharon said, turning to face him.

"No you."

"Mine is important," she said.

"Well so is mine." And he really wanted more time to think about it. Sharon folded her arms and stared at him, clearly not going to budge until he said his first. Maybe it was better that he get it over with. Now it was his turn to stare out the window, trying to gather his suddenly scattered thoughts. It was such a wonderful thing to think but quite different to say.

"I was thinking…" And wished he still was. "I have a lot of money saved up…and…well now that Dad's healed, my family should get along fine without me. Well anyway…I have enough for a house and some land…. Or…or in the city if that's better. And…I would be honored if you lived in that house."

Sharon was silent. He looked down at her to find her staring at him in shock. What did that look mean? Did all women look like that when they got proposed to? Was she going to pull away again? No… No she wouldn't. Not from this.

"I mean…I know it's going to be hard at first…" he continued, disliking the truth but knowing she'd accept it. "But I'll work really hard and you'll never want for anything. I'll get you whatever you want…no matter what it costs.

"What…are you saying…exactly?"

"I'm saying I want to marry you."

---

Sharon stared at him. Woah. Hold on. Time out. Marriage? He wasn't serious was he? He couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Very funny, Squash-boy," she said, trying to sound amused and failing. "For a minute I thought you were serious."

"I am serious," he said, looking into her eyes. "More serious as I've ever been."

He was serious. Surprise and shock made her mouth operate before her mind.

"Are you out of your mind? No way!" Okay, maybe that was kind of callus. Sharon tried again, trying not to come off so harsh. "I mean, hello, I'm only sixteen."

"Yeah I know. I'm seventeen. We're the perfect marrying age," Tamahome said. Oh right. This was Ancient China wasn't it? That made it even more scary somehow. Big and stifling and scary.

"Maybe in this world," she said, waving her hands. "In my world we marry at a reasonable age." Well in her country at least and even if it was her world and she was the right age. She still… She loved him but it was way too soon for that kind of thing. And anyway…it's not as if it could ever really happen. Sharon bit her lip as she remembered what she had to tell him.

"Well you're not in that world. Please Sharon, I love you, I really want to be with you. I would do anything in the world for you…anything you asked," Tamahome said. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to make things so much harder?

"So you're saying my world doesn't have any validity, huh?" She folded her arms. "Has it ever occurred to you that it's my home? That I was _born_ there?"

"That's not what I meant," Tamahome said. Sharon shook her head and was about to turn away, but Tamahome grabbed her by her shoulders and whirled her around. She scowled and pushed against his chest. She didn't want to drag this out! Didn't he get that?

"Let me go, jerk!"

"No, not until you accept this. We were meant to be together forever."

"Stop _saying _that!" she snapped, starting to get a little freaked out. Why was he doing this? Why did he keep saying that? Didn't he understand the word no? What if he didn't? Gah! She didn't want to feel this about him! She didn't want to be afraid of him. She had to get away. She had to breathe.

"Why?! What is wrong with you? Why did you suddenly stop loving me?" he sounded hurt and angry and a little desperate too. Sharon looked down. She felt awful. She did love him. She did. She hated doing this to him but she also hated what he was doing to her. What he was saying to her.

"Just leave it alone, Tamahome." She couldn't handle it today. So much had happened. She shoved against him again, weakly. There didn't seem to be any strength left in her. Tamahome cupped her chin and lifted her head. His hand was so warm and his eyes were so beautiful. She wouldn't cry. Even though she felt like it. That would be really bad.

"Just say yes," he murmured and leaned down as if he was going to kiss her.

"No!" she said, turning her head to the side. "No! Just no! Let go, damnit!" Somehow she managed to twist from his grip and ran from the room before he could catch her again. She ran, hopping off the porch and running through the garden as fast as she could until it felt as if her lungs were going to burst. Finally, she sank to her knees, bending her head, her heart slamming in her chest. Her heart hurt. Love hurt. All she wanted to do was to stop the world from spinning for just a little while.

---

Chiriko walked through the garden, the satchel which held a few clean scrolls and brushes, bumping against his hip. It was so pretty outside. The sun was casting late afternoon shadows and a cool breeze flitted across his skin. It was like the failed ceremony had never happened. The world didn't even seem to notice that someone had died. He wondered if that was how it always was. It was something to think about, but he didn't think it was one of those questions that had an answer.

He found a spot near some irises to sit and set his satchel beside him, taking out his things and arranging them to be used more efficiently. He set his clean scroll onto his lap and dipped his brush into the inkpot, then began to write on the scroll. Writing was one of the greatest things in the world. He always loved crafting the beautiful kanji with swift turns of his brush. It was more practice than anything, the black lines flowing so wonderfully under his brush. A shadow blocked his light. He looked up to see Sharon-sama, smiling down at him. She seemed to a little sad but Chiriko pretended not to notice.

"May I join you?" she asked. He nodded and she did, ungracefully and childlike in a way. It was strikingly human for someone who was supposed to be a priestess. She said nothing for a while, just staring off into the distance then said:

"I still have a scroll of yours by the way. A small white one."

"Oh that? I was wondering what happened to it," he said, finishing a delicate sweep on the end of the kanji before looking at her. "Did you read any of it?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. One. The one about being a seishi." She wrinkled her nose. "I would have read more, but to be honest, I really can't read kanji all that well."

"That's all right," he said with a smile. "How did your talk with Tamahome-san go?"

"I have no idea…" Sharon-sama said, all at once looking distant and sad. The thirteen-year-old inwardly winced. That didn't sound like something she wanted to think about. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't speak at all. What could he really say to her after all? He stared at his half-finished poem, wondering what he should write next. His sign slowly faded and with it any ideas he might have had. He sighed, cleaned off the brush and watched the ink dry on the scroll.

"What are you looking sad about?" she asked after a while. "Is something going on with you?"

"No," he rolled up his scroll but didn't look at her. "I…I just don't know what to say that's all."

Sharon-sama gave him a long look as if she didn't believe him. Suddenly she smiled. It was a bright, happy, cheerful expression that seemed out of place considering the earlier mood.

"That's okay, 'Ko. You know, I was thinking. Everyone's probably a little down because of…what happened. We need to find a way to cheer them up. Any ideas?" she asked. Chiriko shook his head, a little bemused by the sudden change.

"Not…not at the moment…" he said.

"That's okay," she said, looking away and pushing her glasses up with the tip of her finger. "Who could we ask?"

"Perhaps we should ask someone who is already happy?" Chiriko suggested.

"Yeah. But who?"

---

"I don't know. Get 'em drunk?" Tasuki said. Sharon folded her arms and glared at the redhead. What had she even thought to ask him for a serious answer?

"No. Can't you think of anything better?" she grumbled.

"Tell 'em if they don't cheer up I'll flame 'em?"

"Gah! You're being stubborn on purpose!"

"Well if it's so easy why don't you think up somethin' l,ittle girl?"

"It's not easy. That's why I asked, you dork."

"Well why don't ya cover that ugly face of yers! That would cheer me up," he said with a pointed grin. Sharon glowered at him, clenching her hand into a fist.

"How about I knock your fangs out? That would cheer me up."

"Ha! I'd like to see ya try!"

Sharon pulled back her fist. She was just pissed off enough to do it. She'd had her happy façade firmly in place and then he had to go be a dork and mess it all up. Of course he would expect her to hit him in the face, so she'd have to surprise him. She swung at his face, he expectedly grabbed her wrist. She smirked kicked him hard in the shin. He yelped, let her go and began hopping up and down on one foot, holding his injured leg.

"Ow! Dammit, little girl! That hurt! I'm gonna get you back fer that!"

"Yeah right!"

"Excuse me…but umm…I thought we were trying to cheer the others up," Chiriko said softly. Sharon looked at him. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah…but how?"

"Hey…I got it," Tasuki said, seeming to forget his injury. "We can play practical jokes on 'em! Man…back when I was a scrub I did that all the time."

"That's a good idea," Sharon said.

"I don't think that would be wise," Chiriko said.

"Aw, it'll be fine, 'Ko. It will take their minds off of what happened…and we aren't going to do anything harmful."

"Yeah. I got some great ones in mind too," Tasuki said.

"Well I'm not letting you do anything to Tamahome. It'll probably be mean."

"You're mean to Tamahome, too."

"Yeah…no kidding…" She rubbed her arm absently and stared at the ground. Why did everyone have to remind her of that?

"Why are you lookin' so sad all of a sudden?"

"I don't think that she wants to talk about Tamahome-san right now," Chiriko said.

"Or maybe it's just her time of the month. Whatsamatter, little girl? Got cramps or somethin'?" Tasuki asked, poking her in the shoulder. Sharon blushed and glared at him, clenching her hand into a fist.

"No I don't! And what would you know about it anyway?!"

"With five sisters ya expect me not to know about it?"

"What's…it?" Chiriko asked.

"Well…once a month…" Tasuki started.

"That is not the issue here!" Sharon snapped, whacking the bandit across the head. He put a hand to the spot and glared at her.

"Will ya stop that, little girl?! Why do ya always gotta be so violent?!"

"Why do _you _always have to be so obnoxious?!"

"It might be easier to do this if you umm…stopped arguing…," Chiriko said.

"Fine," Sharon said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "I'll be the mature one and stop first." Tasuki muttered something under his breath but otherwise didn't comment.

"So who do we get first?" Sharon asked.

"I propose that we plan first… I mean, being organized couldn't hurt," Chiriko said.

"Good idea," Sharon said.

"Let's get Tama-boy first. I still got a few things ta sort out with him," Tasuki said. Sharon rolled her eyes…then got an idea for the perfect comeback.

"Yeah, I hate to disappoint you Tas…but Tamahome's straight."

"All right! That's it! Yer toast little girl!" Tasuki yelled, yanking the Tessen from his back. Sharon took off…not wanting to risk it.

---

Chiriko sweatdropped as the singed miko grabbed the Tessen from Tasuki's hand and proceeded to beat him over the head with it. If things kept going at this rate…they'd never get anything done.

---

Tamahome walked slowly through the palace. He knew he was moping but he didn't care. It felt like his heart had turned over inside him. That hadn't gone well at all. He'd been so sure she loved him just as much as he did her. Why was she so frightened. Marrying wasn't such a big thing. It was a part of life. What if…she didn't really love him after all? It felt like she had slammed a knife into his chest, twisted it, and left it there. Nothing would ever be able to distract him from this pain….

A glint of copper near his feet caught his attention. He looked down. A copper coin was lying on the ground, gleaming in the late afternoon sun. He looked around, there was no one. This must have been dropped a while ago. Well…it was just a copper. Whoever dropped it around here probably wouldn't miss it.

He bent to pick it up. The coin inched just out of his grasp. He blinked and tried again. Again the coin moved just out of range. He rubbed his eyes and stared down at the money. It was lying on the floor, as normal as anything. He reached for it and brushed it with his fingers. Then he tried to pick it up. It moved. What the….

He stood up and tried stepping on it. It moved quickly out from under his shoe. He tried it again. Again he just missed. This time the coin kept traveling. He jumped after it on one foot, trying to stomp on the darned thing. It kept getting away.

It approached a corner. Tamahome crept up to it, then two steps away from it he moved quickly, almost running to intercept the coin. It jerked out of reach at the last moment. Tamahome stumbled forward, nearly running into the railing.

He glared at the currency. It stared back up at him; it almost seemed to be…laughing at him. This time he all out chased after it, moving his arms like a windmill to pick up the damned thing. It began moving faster. He dove after it and tackled it. He slid some on his stomach. Then looked at the glistening coin in his hand with a sense of triumph. The coin shuddered then jumped out of his hand. He growled in frustration and started the chase again.

"Come back here!" he shouted to it. It paid no heed and disappeared around anther corner. Tamahome picked up his speed. He rounded the corner, screeching and saw the coin lying on the ground. He jumped after it and slammed his hand over the piece of copper. It didn't move out of his hands this time but lay submissively.

"Ha! You thought you could run from me!"

"Who the hell are you talkin' too?" The black haired seishi sat up and held up the copper for the bandit to see.

"This! It tried to run but I caught it."

"I hate to break it to ya…but money can't move."

"But…I saw…I mean it just…." Tamahome spluttered. Tasuki burst out laughing.

"He's goin' nuts! Talkin' to his money! What's next? Rocks?" Tasuki laughed. Tamahome narrowed his eyes.

"Or maybe floors! Ha ha! Pardon me for walkin' on ya!" The redhead walked away, laughing his head off. Tamahome had the feeling that he had just made a fool of himself.

---

Tasuki rejoined the other two, still laughing. Sharon was leaning against the wall, tears streamed down her face she was laughing so hard. Chiriko was trying to stifle his giggles behind his hand but he wasn't doing so well.

"Ya shoulda' seen the look on his face!" Tasuki said gasping.

"I did! Aw man. He was waving his arms like he was trying to fly or something," Sharon said and laughed again.

"Never underestimate the usefulness of fishing cord," Chiriko added.

"Yeah. It's a good thing you could untie so fast," the miko said to the thirteen-year- old. The boy smiled. The laughter died eventually, but the three had grins on their faces.

"So," Tasuki said. "Who next?"

---

Mitsukake sighed; he was a little disappointed that they couldn't summon Suzaku. What's worse, someone had died in the attempt. Of course he was from the Seiryuu seishi, and it was probably for the best. Still, for the short time Mitsukake had known Chiri…Amiboshi, he had liked the boy. He was quiet and gentle, and kept to himself a lot, just like Mitsukake did.

The healer smiled as Tama-neko began to purr in his ear. Well at least everyone else was still safe and healthy, and that was good enough. Mitsukake headed for his rooms. He was a little tired and thought maybe to take a short nap before dinner. Tama-neko yawned. Mitsukake reached up and scratched under the feline's head. Well it definitely proved that cats rubbed off a lot more then fleas.

The door to his room was cracked open a bit. Probably Tama-neko had wanted in and managed to push it open. Mitsukake pushed it the rest of the way. A bucket of water splashed over his head, and the bucket itself followed shortly after, ricocheting off his head and clanging to the floor.

Mitsukake was thoroughly wet and knew he had a lump on his scalp. He narrowed his eyes and sweatdropped. Then looked around for some sign of who had rigged this. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry yowl from Tama-neko.

---

He couldn't believe this. He could not believe this! Yet again he had gotten soaked through the fur by the immaturity of humans. He hopped off the tall one's shoulder and began flicking the water off of his paws. Then he reached over and tried to lick the water from his white coat. Then he paused. No. He would get his revenge. He bounded into the tall one's room, hopped onto the bed and shook like a dog, sending the water everywhere. Then he sat on the pillow and began to groom. He hoped the tall one like the scent of wet cat since he would be having to sleep with it tonight.

---

"P…poor, Mitsie-chan!" Sharon said between laughs.

"Poor cat," Chiriko said, and burst into a fit of giggles. Tasuki just laughed. They had gone far enough away from the scene of the crime not to be heard. Sharon was thoroughly enjoying herself. There was that little niggling sadness in the back of her mind…but she ignored it. She was having too much fun.

"Who next?" she asked when they had caught their breaths.

"Nuriko," Tasuki immediately said. Sharon grinned at him.

"Well that was quick, Tas. What made you decide him?"

"Nothin'."

"Aww…does the wittle bandit wike Nuwiko?"

"Yeah sure I guess. He acts kinda feminine but he ain't bad."

Sharon was about to crack another gay joke, but eyed his Tessen and decided against it. She'd all ready been burned once today. Stupid dork. He'd had no reason to do that. Well…maybe he had…but he still shouldn't have done it!

"He looks feminine for a reason. Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"He's a fag?!" the redhead nearly shouted, then burst out laughing. Sharon thwacked him across the head.

"You don't have to say it like that!"

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious."

Tasuki stopped laughing abruptly and stared at her. She stared back, then stuck out her tongue.

"Who do you think we should get next Chiriko?"

"Why not Nuriko-san, like Tasuki-san suggested?"

" Nah. We gotta wait 'till he gets over the shock first. Let's geeet… Chichiri-kawaii!" She giggled.

"I doubt we can get anyone before supper," Chiriko said. Sharon grinned.

"Oh?"

---

Sharon sat down at the table as they were setting the dishes on the table. Ann and Nuriko were there, and of course, Tasuki and Chiriko. Tasuki sat at his customary place across from her and Chiriko sat at the other Chiriko's old spot at the end of the table.

"Sit here," Sharon told him, patting the chair next to her. He beamed and sat down beside her. Ann leaned her elbows on the table and stared at her friend.

"Well you look evil all of a sudden," the fifteen-year-old said.

"Whatever do you mean by that Anni?"

"I know that half smile. You did something, what?"

"Nothing."

"Um-hmm…and maybe monkeys will fly outta my ear." Sharon shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to look innocent.

"What? It wasn't anything."

"Yeah right. Tell me."

Sharon sipped at the milk that had been placed before her. She paused a few minutes to scowl at it. She'd rather have wine. She hated being treated like a baby.

"I just wrote something really wrong. I'll show it to you later." Ann nodded and tuned her attention to Chiriko.

"We meet again huh? I forgot to ask, what is your seishi ability anyway?"

"Intelligence."

"How old were you again?" Nuriko asked mischievously. "Thirteen?" Sharon wondered why Ann had several sweatdrops suddenly.

"Yes, Nuriko-san."

"And you were taking the civil service exam?"

"Yes." The purple haired seishi leaned his cheek on his hand and grinned at the now blushing Ann.

"Would you prefer you're shoe in a plate or in a bowl?"

"Shush," Ann said and took a sudden interest in her food.

"Hey Nuriko," Tasuki said. "Are a fa-OW! Shit that hurt little girl! What the hell did ya kick me for?!"

"Because you are being A DORK!" Sharon yelled and kicked him again for emphasis. They commenced glaring at each other. Then Sharon looked away and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Others drifted in. Tamahome came in, looking a little disgruntled. When he saw her his face fell a little and he sat at the end of the table. Mitsukake came in, in different clothes and his hair was wet like he had taken a shower. Sharon fought to hide the smile that was threatening to twitch all over her face. Chichiri came in a few minutes later. He cheerily greeted everyone and sat down at his usual spot. He looked at her curiously, then at Tamahome.

"Why are you sitting all the way down there Tamahome?"

"'Cause I want to."

"Just curious, no da."

Hotohori came in last. He too seemed a little confused. Sharon gritted her teeth. _Please don't let him ask, _she begged silently.

"Why are you sitting down there, Tamahome?" he asked. Sharon winced. Damn.

"Is there something wrong with me sitting down here?" the black haired seishi muttered, his voice was neutral but lightly tinged with sarcasm. She could feel the emperor's curious eyes on her and pretended to not notice. Sharon began eating but watched the monk out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't eating anything yet.

"What were you going to ask me Tasuki?" Nuriko asked.

"Well Sharon said you were a…" Tasuki started. Sharon kicked him before he could finish.

"I did not!"

"Ya did so!" He said kicking her back.

"Ow! Don't kick me, dork!"

"Don't kick_ me,_ little girl!" She kicked him, he kicked her back.

"Dork!" Kick.

"Little Girl!" Kick.

"Dork!" Kick.

"Little Girl!" Kick.

---

Chichiri sighed. How immature, no da. It wasn't like it was unexpected. He felt sorry for the emperor. After all, he was sitting the closest. The monk ate slowly and cast a glance at Tamahome. The boy looked upset. There was obviously something going on. But what?

Whatever it was Sharon didn't seem affected by it. He would have to watch her closer though, just to make sure. Sometimes she tended to try and mask her feelings. He smiled a little, he knew well about that.

The two were still fighting. Chichiri shook his head. Then he took a long drink of green tea. It was fine at first. A little strange perhaps. Suddenly it felt like he was drinking liquid pepper. He forced himself to swallow.

"Daaa!" he screamed. It felt like his mouth was on fire. He shrunk, stood up on his chair and proceeded to wave his arms up and down.

"Hot, no da! Hot, no da! Water, no da!" He grabbed the nearest water goblet and downed it with one gulp. It assuaged the spicy taste in his mouth but not by much. A servant refilled it and he drank again. Then he plopped down in the chair. He was still little and only his bangs appeared over the table. It was just so no one would see his mouth open and him gasping like a fish.

---

Sharon resisted the urge to say Chichiri-kawaii and instead concentrated on her food. Laughter bubbled inside her but she held it down.

"Is it poison?" Hotohori asked, concern in his voice. Mitsukake put his finger in the tea, then hesitantly tasted it. The healer winced and took a hasty drink of water.

"I don't think so. It tastes like someone put a handful of pepper into it."

Sharon held her breath, trying to keep the laughter in. Some of it escaped in a little snort. Chiriko was trying to hide his laughter behind drinking and starting choking on his water. Sharon bit her lip hard and began lightly slapping him on the back. Tasuki seemed to have developed a sudden fit of coughing.

"Chichiri?" the emperor asked. The monk popped up to his full height.

"I'm fine, no da! But I think we have a prankster around, no da."

"Me too," Mitsukake said.

"Yeah," Tamahome added.

"No kiddin'," Tasuki said. "I was just walkin' and someone tripped me. I didn't see who it was; all I heard was this weird sorta laughing."

"Nothing's happened to me," Ann said.

Chiriko shook his head.

"It is probably some of the servant's children, they play pranks occasionally. I will talk to Keiki about it," Hotohori said.

"Can I have some more water, no da?"

---

The three were in Sharon's room. They were, of course, laughing. Sharon stretched out across the bed, sideways, hanging her head over the edge so she saw everything upside-down.

"Should we get Nuriko-san or Ann-san next?" Chiriko asked.

"Eh, let's get Ann. What can we do to her?" Tasuki asked. Sharon grinned.

"Nope. Let's not get either next.

"Well we've gotten everyone, Sharon-sama, except them."

"Unless you're talkin' about us."

"Nope." The two blinked.

"Then who…"

"Are you nuts?!" Tasuki shouted, cutting the younger seishi off. "You're not gonna try to play one on the emperor, are ya?" Sharon giggled.

"Why not? It'd be fun! Besides, Hori-kun is human too."

"Yeah! But he's the emperor!"

"Ah, so what?"

"Sharon-sama, I don't think…"

"Look, if you guys are that worried about it then I can do it myself."

"What are you gonna do?" Tasuki asked. She got out of bed and kneeled on the floor. Then she rooted through her book bag until her hand found a canister. She lifted it out and grinned. Yep, this was the one.

"You'll see tomorrow. I have to do this tonight."

---

They walked along the beach. Arm in arm. Just married. Hotohori smiled at his empress. Sharon smiled back at him.

"I'm so glad were together," she said, her voice like the chiming of bells.

"As am I," his beautiful voice contrasted hers so well. They were made for each other. His empress, his miko, his love. The sea washed gently on the white shore. Pebbles broke from the rocks that lined the beach, making a loud clatter as they fell. Sometimes the sea would surge up and crash into the rocks, sending out a prolonged hiss, and white jets of water that lightly wet his face. He was in heaven.

---

Sharon bit her lip. Oh man this was dangerous. If he woke up…she was in trouble. She shook up the canister again, and sprayed it on the emperor's hair. This was dangerous, yes. But the reaction would be well worth it. When Hori-kun woke up in the morning…she bit her tongue to keep back a giggle. The air in the can sputtered and died. Well that was the last of it. Now the only thing to do was walk away.

---

The beach faded, replaced by his darkened room. He wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not. A dark shape hovered over him. He was sure it was Sharon, his instincts told him so. He must be dreaming. He reached up and found her hand. Then he gently pulled her to him.

---

"Gah!" Sharon whispered as she felt Hotohori's arm slipping around her waist and keeping her there…on top of him. She blushed. Oh bloody gah. How the heck was she going to get out of this one? He was probably still asleep…which was good. But if she struggled there was a chance he'd wake up…which was bad. But if she stayed still in hopes that he'd eventually let her go and she accidentally fell asleep and he woke up before she did in the morning…that would be really bad. She felt as if she were caught between a rock and hard place.

"Let…let me go, Hori-kun," she whispered.

"No," he murmured. "Even if you are not mine in reality, my dreams are still my own." He kissed her forehead gently. Gah! He thought this was a dream? That could be a good thing…or that could be a very, very bad thing. She forced a little giggle.

"Please, Hori-kun, I have to go."

"Why?" he murmured. Why? Why? Good question.

"Because I have to go check on the baby." Good answer, she hoped.

"Baby?"

"Yeah. The one I had two months ago?"

"The nursemaids can do that."

"You know how I like to take care of my own," she said. _Please buy it_. She prayed. _Please, please. _ He sighed.

"All right," he let her go. She gratefully stood. Whew that was a close one. "Be back soon."

"I'll be waiting…"

Sharon carefully exited his rooms, then bolted down the hall at top speed. Her face a dark, dark red.

---

The gray, false dawn light, crept under his eyelids. Hotohori opened his eyes, but didn't bother sitting up yet. That dream last night had been…wonderful. It had started out beautiful, then became so vivid and real he could almost smell the scent of her breath. Then he had slipped back into the hazy dream again…and it had gotten very wonderful indeed.

He smiled in fond memory. Then he sat up and walked over to the large mirror. He admired his reflection, then noticed something…odd. He blinked and checked again. No…no it wasn't possible. He rubbed his eyes and looked once more. The emperor gasped. His hair! His beautiful dark brown hair…was now…green!

---

Sharon felt the warm light of dawn splash across her face. She woke up with a start and grinned. She usually hated getting up early, but today…today was different. She had the perfect idea of what to do to Nuriko. She just had to get Chiriko and Tasuki up first.

---

As it turned out they were all ready up. Sharon had told the others her idea and Tasuki agreed with it, an evil little smirk lighting his face. Chiriko, though, seemed a bit hesitant. He played the biggest role in this and was a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know about this, Sharon-sama."

"Don't worry, he'll be totally fooled." Sharon gave his hair a few more strokes with the brush. When out of its ponytail his light brown hair fell past his shoulders. Sharon turned him around and smiled in appreciation. He was dressed in a servant girl's outfit, and with his hair loose if she didn't know, she wouldn't have recognized him. She put the object in his hand.

"Now you unscrew the lid and put it on him. Not that hard."

"Isn't it sort of…mean?"

"No. It washes off. Don't worry."

"He'll notice what I'm doing…."

"If he got a look at Hotohori today he'll be too dazed to notice."

"What did you do to the emperor anyway?" Tasuki asked. Sharon laughed.

"Next time you see him, look at his hair."

"Did you cut it?"

"Nope. Just…changed it a little. Are you going to do it, Chiriko?" she asked. The boy nodded slowly.

"What if he does realize before I'm through?"

"Run," Sharon said.

---

Nuriko sat before the mirror and stared at his reflection not really seeing it. He had opened the windows, like he usually did first thing in the morning. He had seen the emperor walking in the gardens. His hair loose, flowing, and green. Not all of it, just one side. But it was enough to daze him. Why on earth did Hotohori have green hair? There was a hesitant knock and a little girl stepped into the room.

"Excuse me Lady Nuriko," the girl said. "I'm here to help you with your…beauty supplies."

"Where's Andren?"

"She's sick."

"I didn't know she had a daughter."

"I'm…related."

"All right. That's okay. Have you ever done this before?" The girl's nod was barely perceptible. Nuriko took it as a yes and looked to the window again, deep in thought.

---

Sharon smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting. She was glad she had had the foresight to bring the black grease paint. It was easy to wash off though. Wasn't it?

---

Chiriko put on all he dared, then he bowed respectfully and walked quickly from the room.

---

Nuriko shook his head to clear it of daze. Well it was time to stop pondering. He had to get ready for breakfast. The little girl was gone, she was a fast worker. He sorted through his jewelry and pulled out two pearl earrings. Then he turned to the mirror to fix them in his ears properly. His hands paused. His face was covered in jet black streaks that looked like tar. Very sloppily too. He screamed in rage.

---

Chiriko broke into a dead run.

---

They were all in a miniature version of the throne room, discussing what had happened. Hotohori sat in the throne, his crown was on but that didn't hide the abnormal color of his bangs. Nuriko had faint black streaks on his face…even after frequent washing. There was a little niggling idea in the back of Ann's mind about who the culprit was. She just couldn't place it. What was it?

"None of the servants would do something like this," Hotohori said. "Not even the servant's children."

"How did they get in without your guards noticing, no da?"

"I do not know. Those are my best guards."

"Maybe it was someone they knew," Nuriko suggested. "All I know is when I find that little brat that did this to my face I'm going to yank her hair out." Ann noticed Chiriko in the back of the room, trying to hide next to Mitsukake's tall form. The fifteen-year-old narrowed her eyes. Someone the guards knew. Hmm. Her hazel eyes darted around the room again. Tasuki was snickering like there was no tomorrow and trying to hide it. He wasn't very good at it.

"What did the girl look like, Nuriko?" Ann asked.

"I wasn't paying attention. I noticed she had long hair," Nuriko said. The fifteen-year-old resisted from looking back at Chiriko and instead focused on Sharon. Now who would be bold enough to do something like that to an emperor? To turn his hair green would take one of two things. Magic…or technology. She walked up to Sharon.

"Has anything happened to you yet?" Ann asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not at all." Ann slapped her five. Then put her hand out for Sharon to slap back, the miko lifted her hand. Ann grinned, just as she suspected. She grabbed the girl's wrist and looked at her palm.

"My, my. You're hand looks slightly…green. What have _you _been messing around in hmmm?" Ann asked with a false sweetness. Sharon snatched her hand back and paled a bit. "You know, Chiriko; your hair must be really long if you put it down I would barely even recognize you… And…I'm wondering. What are _you _laughing Ta-suki?"

---

Sharon gulped and stood closer to Tasuki as Nuriko turned and glared at her…a homicidal glitter in his eyes. Oh they were in trouble now.


	52. Conflict of Emotion

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 12

Conflict of Emotion

: Or:

What is it with you and this?!

By:

NightMare

With FF8 and purple carnations from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: It's amazing what three little words can do. (Annikia Valentine)

---

It was difficult work. The green simply refused to come off. Sharon was _not_ about to tell Hotohori this, however. The emperor was sitting, head laid back, his long, green hair, resting in a basin with water, which Sharon was washing. It was either that or be left at Nuriko's tender mercies. About the only thing tender about his mercy was that she was going to be tender when he got through with her. She was glad she escaped. Chiriko had as well, on the fact that he was so little. Tasuki, unfortunately, hadn't had anywhere to run.

Sharon winced as she remembered the indentation made in the wall by the bandit's crashing body. Poor Tas. She shook her head and turned her attention back to washing the green hairspray out of the emperor's hair. It was slowly starting to come out. Good.

"Hori-kun, you have beautiful hair."

"I know," he said. Sharon sweatdropped.

"I know you know. Trust me…I know. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you say thank you when someone complements you? I mean if they know you they _know _you know you're beautiful. So you can thank them for noticing it, you know?"

"I'll try," he said, light humor in his voice.

"Thanks." There was a soft knock on the door and Ann poked her head in.

"Want some help?" she asked. "I remember last Halloween, that stuff was a bugger to get out."

"It…does wash out. Doesn't it?" Hotohori asked.

"Yeah sure. You've just got to work at it." Ann went to help her friend. Sharon was glad that Ann hadn't mentioned how Sharon's hair had remained slightly green for three weeks afterward. A quietness descended over the room. Sharon was glad another pair of hands was working to get stuff out. Ann giggled and Sharon looked up at her friend curiously.

"Remember that one Halloween? The one with the storm the day before?" Ann asked. Sharon chuckled.

"Oh yes. Vividly. Who was I obsessed with that time?"

"Lestat I think."

"Oh right. The brat prince. Let's see, Amanda was a yellow chicken and you were…"

"A princess," Ann said grumpily.

"Yeah. Your parents were back that year. You were all dressed in pink with a sparkly tiara! I almost died laughing."

"_I _wasn't the one who dressed up as Shirley Temple; you looked so cute with those little curls."

"That was my dad's idea. "

"That's right. You wanted to go out as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle…didn't you?" Ann said with a laugh. Sharon blushed.

"Hey! The red one kicked butt. Besides…that was when we were children."

"Eleven, twelve and thirteen. Yep. So long ago."

"Hush."

"What's…Helloween?" Hotohori asked.

"It's a holiday. Kids dress up in costumes." Ann said.

"To scare demons away?"

"No. Just for fun. After they dress up they either go to a party or go around collecting candy."

"From who?"

"Oh, people who live near them sometimes. Although I've known some who've gone clear over into another county."

"County?"

"Village, rather."

"They go to another village just to gather candy?"

"Yep," Sharon said. "Although we didn't. We mainly stayed in ours."

"What is this holiday celebrating?"

"The dead," Ann said.

"So you have a holiday, celebrating the dead. When children go out in costumes just for fun and get candy? It's a strange way of mourning."

"It's not exactly…mourning."

"See, it's like one of those holidays that's supposed to be about one thing but nobody pays attention to what it's about and uses it as an excuse to get hyper and or drunk," Sharon said.

"Ah. Like the New Year celebration."

"Yep," she said. A half an hour later Sharon didn't think that they would be able to get any more out, not today at any rate.

"There, I guess that's about done." She removed her fingers from the water and wiped them on her skirt. She looked up at Ann, expecting her to do the same, but the fifteen-year-old didn't. Her fingers were still entwined in Hotohori's hair and there was the strangest expression on her face. Her eyes were soft and a gentle smile lifted her lips.

Sharon grinned a little and shook her head.

"Remember that story where the princess found her prince?" the miko asked.

"Which one? There are millions," Ann murmured, only half listening.

"Oh you know. The one with the glass slippers. Where the princess was at first a commoner, but loved the prince anyway?" Ann lifted her fingers from the water and slowly met Sharon's eyes. The fifteen-year-old's hazel eyes were surprised and a little frightened.

"I haven't heard that story," Hotohori said, sitting up. "Perhaps you could tell it to me." Sharon grinned and began drying the emperor's hair with a soft towel.

"I don't know it so well. It goes something like; a commoner was in love with a prince. There was nothing very special about her, to her mind. She had seen the prince often though since she lived near the palace, so she fell in love with him. One day, the prince was searching for a bride, someone to ease his loneliness and rule by his side. So he decided to throw a ball. The commoner didn't think she was important enough to go; she didn't have the proper clothes or anything. Her sisters went, but she stayed at home and tended the house.

Just after dark, there was a poof and her Fairy Godfather appeared. He made her a fine dress out of rags, four gleaming horses out of rats, a fine golden coach out of squash and glass slippers out of a simple pair of platforms. The only thing she needed to go to the ball was the confidence to get her up the steps.

She went…but had to be back home before midnight…then the magic would fade and everything would be revealed. She danced with the prince all night and he ended up falling in love. At midnight though, she had to leave. She left in a rush but left behind a single glass slipper.

He discovered the precious piece of glass, left like a piece of her heart, and he knew who it belonged to and although he had spent the entire night dancing with her, he had never seen what she looked like. So he searched all over the kingdom, looking for the girl who would fit into the slipper…" Sharon trailed off. She had finished drying his hair and folded up the towel.

"Well, that's all done. I'd better go, you're probably busy," Sharon said, and began to walk away.

"Did he find her?" Hotohori asked. Sharon paused at the door and smiled at Ann.

"I don't know. I told you, I don't know the story that well. Do you, Anni?"

"I'm not sure if you told it right. I mean, I don't think he fell in love with her."

"I remember that part distinctly, he did," she said. Ann joined her by the door and shook her head. Then she left the room. Sharon watched her go, but paused before following.

"You know…. if I were going to give advice to that prince. Know what I'd say?"

"What?" Hotohori asked.

"That he should stop looking at the girls and start looking at the slipper, but that's just my humble opinion. See you later, Hori-kun." She gave him the peace sign and slipped out of the room.

---

She should have taken her own advice. She shouldn't have underestimated Sharon. She might be able to twist the sixteen-year-old around her finger but the miko knew her very well. It was just not fair. How could someone so blatant be so subtle? She _knew_ that story had been aimed at her.

Unfortunately, this fairy tale wasn't going to have that happy an ending. Not for her at any rate. Sharon came up to her side and the two walked down the halls. Ann did not trust the look on the miko's face. She didn't trust it at all. After they had walked a bit, Sharon nudged her with her elbow.

"I think little Anni has a little crushi on Hotohori," Sharon said, a little loudly.

"No I don't."

"Ann Elizabeth Jeter," Sharon said in a mock stern voice. Ann sighed. Sharon knew the truth. She knew. There was no point in denying to her friend. She trusted the girl to keep it secret.

"Yes. Okay. I like him."

"Come on Anni. That was more then just like I saw in your eyes."

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" They rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Chichiri…and Nuriko. Ann saw the look in the feminine seishi's eyes and knew he had overheard.

"You're…you're in love with Hotohori?" he asked softly. Buh! Oh phracking buh. How was she going to get out of this? She had to say something! Anything! If only she had Sharon's talent for spur of the moment insanity.

"No," she said with a laugh. "Don't be silly Oniisan. I don't love Hotohori. I love…Chichiri!" She grabbed onto the monk's arm and smiled, what she hoped was, innocently. There was a little tense silence. Now what? Buh. Now what, now what. What could possibly make this stupid? _Think Ann, think! _

"You've got it wrong, 'Riko-chan. She loves Hotohori just about as much as I love Tasuki. "

"I heard her say…."

"Yeah I know. It's like with me and Squash-boy. I say I love him but who I really love is…Chichiri!" she said, and grabbed onto the monk's other arm. Ann breathed a sigh of inward relief. She owed Sharon a big one. Sharon peered around the monk at the fifteen-year-old.

"I'm sorry Anni, but Chichiri is mine," Sharon said, tugging at his arm.

"Whatever. He's mine," Ann said, tugging at his other arm.

"Da?" Chichiri said confused. They ignored him.

"I saw him first!" Sharon said, pulling his arm in her direction.

"I saw him second!" Ann said, pulling his arm in her direction.

"He's my seishi!"

"You already have two of your seishi! Let me have him!"

"No! Cause I love him!"

"I love him more!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

---

The other seishi had gathered in the hall and watched as the argument went back and forth with the poor, confused, monk, stuck in the middle. Sharon was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"You just like him because he wears a mask!" she yelled to her friend.

"Can I help it if I like men of mystery?!"

"Who do you think he is? Austin Powers?"

"Yeah baby, yeah. You just like him because of his hair!"

"I love him for his personality!"

"The only personality you like about him sticks up fifteen inches and is bright blue!"

"Whatever!"

"Well he likes me better, don't you, Chichiri?"

"Well…."

"No…He likes _me _better, don't you, Chichiri?"

"Uhh…"

"Who do you love better, Chichiri? Me or her?"

"Yeah, Chichiri."

"Help me, no da," he whimpered.

"But I love you!" Nuriko said dramatically and latched onto Ann's arm. Sharon bit back a laugh. This was going to get interesting.

"Oh I'm sorry, Oniisan, you will always be my best friend, but I am desperately in love with Chichiri," Ann said, just as dramatically.

"Please Nuriko! Dissuade her! She cannot take my only love, she cannot!" Sharon cried, getting into the spirit of things. She leaned her head against Chichiri's shoulder and frowned.

"My love, why can't you see it is I who will be better to you?" Nuriko said.

"I do not care, my friend, I love him so!" Ann said.

"I cannot do this any longer!" Sharon pulled away from Chichiri and put her hand to her forehead. "I must say these feelings that burst inside me! I have hid them far too long."

"Speak," Ann said. Sharon clasped her hands to her heart and sighed gustily.

"Chichiri was just a cover for my true feelings. I…I have fallen in love with you, Nuriko!" She grabbed his arm and smiled hopefully up at him. It was just about then that Tasuki came around the corner, watching them with an air of bewilderment.

"Even though you are my miko and my friend, I cannot give my heart to you. I love Ann so."

"Alas, Nuriko when you spurned me, I found I loved Chichiri more and cannot return you're feelings! It is too late my friend."

"Well I am but a simple monk, no da. I can't return you're feelings, no da. You will just have to live your life without me, na no da. May you be blessed, no da."

"Chichiri say it isn't so!"

"It is, no da."

"Alas!"

"I will comfort you! I will be there for you, my own!" Nuriko said.

"Nuriko, it is I who need you! Why can't you see that I need you more?"

"Oof. Whatta load of crap. I think I'm gonna be sick," Tasuki muttered.

"Oh! Sharon. You need not be sad any more! Isn't that one who has just spoken so crudely you're lover returned from the war?" Ann said.

"Gah!"

"It, is Ann!" Nuriko said. "Rejoice Sharon for your love that you thought had died has returned." Sharon…suddenly didn't feel in the mood to play anymore.

"I don't like _Tasuki!_" she shouted. "Get it through your thick heads."

"Methinks the maid doth protest to much," Ann said.

---

Sharon stared out her window and sighed. Now that the fun had ended the sadness was back, more so then before. She wished there was a way to get rid of sadness forever. Maybe she could make that one of her wishes. She smiled a little at the stupid thought. There were so many other important things to take care of. It almost seemed like too many.

She rested her chin on her hand and winced. She removed her hand and shook it a little. Stupid bandit, why did he have to have such a bony shoulder? She had to hit him after what Ann had said just to prove she didn't like him. Of course the stupid dork didn't seem to realize that and had started another immature argument. Well he'd started it so she had no responsibility what-so-ever.

Responsibility. She shouldn't use that word, she had failed her responsibility. She'd also failed Tamahome. She shouldn't have allowed him to love her in the first place. It wasn't fair to him. She knew from the start that they were never meant to be together. Well maybe not _knew _precisely, more like had an inkling…no…so fine, she hadn't known. She'd just been…carried along by everything. The warmth… But that was stupid. It was a ridiculous idea anyway. Forever was to long a time and marrying him… It…was just too much. The sound of someone at the door scattered her thoughts.

"It's open," she said, looking briefly to see Ann and Nuriko come into the room. She turned back to the window so they couldn't see her expression.

"Guess what?" Ann said cheerfully.

"Huh."

"There's a star watching festival tonight."

"I went last year, there are fireworks and beautiful lamps and just about anything you could imagine to buy. It's like the whole city is celebrating," Nuriko said. Star Watching Festival? That seemed familiar from somewhere but Sharon just couldn't place it. She shrugged it off, oh well.

"Do you want to come?" Ann asked.

"No thanks," Sharon said. There was a pause. Then the fifteen-year-old said:

"Sharon, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired tonight…that's all," Sharon told them, forcing a smile. They weren't buying it. Sharon sighed, and dropped the smile.

"Is something wrong?" Ann persisted.

"No. Like I said. I'm just tired."

They looked at each other then cleared off seats and sat down.

"Haven't you ever heard of tiredness?" she snapped.

"Something's wrong and we're not leaving until we find out what," Ann said, folding her arms.

Sharon knew Ann meant what she said. There was only one thing to do. Sharon got up and left. She was glad they didn't follow her. She wandered about aimlessly. Her mind was full of what she could have done to prevent Chiko from disrupting the ceremony. The only problem with could have dones was that they never got her anywhere. Suddenly something knocked the legs out from under her and sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Ha! Told ya I was gonna get you fer that!" Tasuki said. Sharon stood and straightened her dress but didn't turn around.

"Get me back for what?" she said, resisting the temptation to whirl around and clobber him one. The jerk. He was silent a moment.

"I forgot."

Sharon sighed and continued walking. She did _not _want to talk to him right now.

"So where are you goin'?" Tasuki said, coming up beside her.

_Go away_, she thought.

"No wait! I know. You're goin' to flirt with Chichiri again aren't ya?" Tasuki went little, batted his eyes and puckered his lips. "She can't take my love! She can't!" he said in a high pitched voice. "Ah Ha Ha Ha! I've never heard anythin' more stupid in my life."

Sharon stopped walking, sweatdropped and glared back at him.

"I can just picture it, yer kids'll have blue hair, little kasas and from yer side the looks that could break a mirror." He laughed again. If she would have been in a good mood she'd have pounded the twerp through the floor.

"Whatever, Tasuki," she said in a tired voice and walked away from him.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Away."

"Aw comon', little girl. Don't be mad…I didn't mean it." He came up to her again and fell into step beside her.

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You look like there's somethin' wrong."

"Well there's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is."

"No. There isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Just go away."

"I ain't leavin' till you tell me," he said stubbornly. She walked faster. He kept up with her without effort.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Well if there's nothin' wrong why are ya gettin' so upset about it?" he asked. Sharon gritted her teeth. She was going to— Why did he have to be so unreasonable?

"Ugh. If I tell you will you leave?" She said finally, just wanting to get rid of him.

"Yeah."

"Tamahome. There okay? That's all I'm saying."

"That bastard. What'd he do to ya this time? Whatever it is he ain't gonna get away with it," Tasuki snapped clenched his hand into a fist. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"He didn't do anything to me, Tasuki."

"He must have done somethin' to get you upset," he said, still sounding angry. Gah. Couldn't he take a hint? Did she have to beat him over the head with it?

"No. He didn't do anything. It's just…it's my problem. Can you leave now?"

"Like hell."

"You said you would!"

"Yeah? I didn't _promise_ anythin'."

"Fine. Follow me. See if I care." She proceeded to ignore him, hoping he'd give up. Eventually he did, but he didn't stop following her.

"Hey. The star watching festival's tonight. Wanna come?" He asked after a while. He just didn't give up, did he?

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun. It'd be better then stayin' here and bein' sad." He got in front of her, making her stop short and gave her a hang dog look. She folded her arms and gave him a bland stare. If he thought she was going to fall for the puppy dog look he had another thing coming.

"No."

"If I got down on my knees and asked would ya come?"

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes. Like he really— Gah! Sharon jumped and blinked at the now kneeling Tasuki who had his arms wrapped around her legs. The hangdog look was still there and it was the only thing that prevented her from bopping him over the head.

"Geez ya, stupid bandit! Get off!" She said, lifting her hands a little, wanting to push him away but unsure how.

"Are ya gonna come?" he asked.

"No!"

"You said you would."

"Ha! But I didn't promise," she said with a bit of grin. See him work his way around _that! _ The cute expression faded replaced by something that seemed a little dangerous. Uh-oh. Tasuki started to stand and leaned forward, pushing his shoulder against her stomach. In a blink of an eye she was hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Gah!" she yelped. What in the heck was he doing?! Again? "What is it with you and this?" she yelled, kicking her legs and hitting his back. "Put me down!"

"Nope. Not until ya agree to go to the festival." He started to walk. Sharon knew what he was doing; he was going to embarrass her until she agreed. Well it wasn't going to work. She was just going to… To struggle that's all!

"You dork! I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna beat you so bad that…that…" His grip was like an iron bar. Argh! "You'll hurt! Put me down! I'm not goin' to the stupid festival and you can't make me," she yelped.

"I can carry ya there," he said, sounding smug. Ooooh. That…that was it! Suddenly she was inspired. Grinning to herself, Sharon put a hand on his back and pushed herself up. Then she drew the elbow of her other arm forward. If he was going to be a pain in her neck, she was going to be a pain in his. She threw her elbow back. A hairsbreadth from touching him, he reached behind him and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. Sharon suddenly found herself in a very awkward position. Well damn. She blew her hair out of her eyes in irritation.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"No ya don't. Take your time giving in. I can carry you all day," he drawled. If he though he was going to win like this, he was wrong. She was not going to give in.

"Go ahead," she said in a serious tone. He'd get tired eventually and she just…just _refused _to get embarrassed. After a while she fell to brooding and watched the doors as they passed. She was not going to give in. After a moment she realized they were coming on her room. If Ann and Nuriko were still in there…oh gah. Gah gah gah.

"Put me down!" she tried one last time. He didn't say a word. "Fine! I'll go! I'll go!"

"Promise."

"All right. I'll go. Just put me down." _Before it's too late! _She thought desperately.

"Nope. Ya gotta say, 'I promise I'll go to the festival'."

"Fine! I promise I'll go to the festival!"

"Good," he said. Once she was down, she would knock that smirk, which she _knew_ was there, right off his face. He stopped right beside her door and it slid open. Sharon stared at Nuriko and Ann, Nuriko and Ann stared at her. Oh…fricking…gah… Ann _smirked _while Nuriko put a hand to his face.

"Would you look at that?" Nuriko said.

"He swept her right off her feet!" Ann said.

"You got it all wrong!" Tasuki yelled. Sharon felt her heart sink as the expressions on Ann and Nuriko's face remained evil. Gah!

"It's kind of sweet actually," Nuriko said, looking down at his partner in crime. "Although Tama-kins would go ballistic if he knew."

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh? Really, Ta-suki?" Ann said. "Then why are you still carrying her?"

"I was trying to convince her to go to the stupid festival," Tasuki grumbled, bending a little to let her down. When he straightened they were practically nose to nose. He looked away from her, grumpy and annoyed. Sharon backed up and flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to pretend she wasn't blushing.

"I was going to go anyway," she said.

"Of course," Nuriko said.

"Whatever you say," Ann said, sounding entirely _too _gleeful. Darnit. One of these days Sharon was going to win. She turned her back to them just in time to see Keiki come around the corner. The old servant bowed as soon as he saw her.

"Pardon me Your Grace, Nuriko-sama, Tasuki-sama, His Majesty wishes an audience."

"Oh…" Sharon blinked. That was unusual. He was generally busy at this time of the day. Of course, Hori-kun was almost always busy.

"Can I tag along?" Ann asked. Sharon looked back at her and shrugged.

"Don't see why not." She wondered what it could be about.

---

Ann sat in the room with the other seishi, close to her friend. The audience was about what was going to happen next, what exactly was going to happen. Ann looked around furtively; noting the serious looks on everyone's faces and couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Well why should she? Ann clenched her hands a little into the stool she was sitting on. She was Sharon's friend, too and she looked after her the best she could, even if she wasn't a seishi.

"So…we have to go to another country and get something which we aren't quite sure what it is or how to use it," Sharon said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. It wasn't a question and no one answered it. "This is going to be tough. I guess you won't be coming with us this time, Hori-kun?" The emperor slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I cannot leave my kingdom again," he said in his oh so smooth voice. Ann felt a stab of regret that he wouldn't be coming with them. Just to be able to be in the same room with him. Buh… But she wasn't going to obsess. Not now. Now was a bad time for it.

"Yeah, I know. It was just an idle hope," Sharon said with a small frown.

"Well it probably won't be that hard," Ann offered. "Taiitsukun wouldn't send us on an impossible mission…would she?"

"Impossible enough the old fart," Sharon grumbled.

"Speaking of which," Nuriko said, looking at Sharon. "What did she say to you in private anyway?"

"Oh…nothing extremely important." Sharon waved her hand dismissively. "Just that Manda's gonna be after the Shinzaho too. _That's _gonna be a heck of a problem. Not to mention Mr. Poofy Hair."

"Mr. Poofy Hair?" Ann asked, a little confused. That was a new one.

"Nakago," Tamahome said.

"Ah."

"So how we gonna get there?" Sharon asked.

"I think it would be best if we go by ship. It's perhaps, slightly longer, but less dangerous," Chiriko said. Sharon nodded. Ann groaned inwardly. That meant days of seasickness. Depending on how long it took to where they were going, maybe even months. But it was just a small thing to overcome.

"Ships are fine with me," Ann said, lying to her teeth. She suddenly found herself the recipient of eight pairs of eyes staring in her direction. It was positively eerie how everyone practically glanced at the same time. "What?" she asked.

"Anni, you're not going," Sharon said. "It's too dangerous."

Ann gave her the look, folding her arms for extra effect. Like Sharon could really keep her from coming. Ann had been with her through most of this crazy journey and she wasn't about to let her go now. Besides…she could handle danger…somewhat.

"Besides, we have enough to handle with her," Tasuki said. "We don't need some other little brat tagging along stirrin' up trouble," Tasuki said. Ann watched calmly as the bandit was embedded into the wall by an equally calm Nuriko.

"I'm going, Sharon. You can't stop me," Ann said, knowing she was going to win this too. It just made sense. Sharon couldn't go all by herself. Ann had to be there to keep her in line.

"Ann, as much as I hate to admit it, he makes sense," Nuriko said and Ann stared at him, feeling something twist in her. "We're going to have our hands full taking care of Sharon…"

"You make it sound like I look for trouble," Sharon grumbled.

…Not to mention finding the Shinzaho," the purple haired seishi said, purposefully ignoring the girl. "It would be easier if you stayed here and we won't have to worry about you too."

Yeah but… Ann shook her head. They just didn't understand. They weren't abandoning Sharon and neither would she. Besides, they might run into Amanda and Ann was the only one who could calm her down. Sharon would just agitate things more. Sharon and Amanda had never really gotten along to begin with without someone to mediate.

"Look, I came here to protect Sharon and I-" Need to talk to Amanda, she was going to say, but Tamahome cut in.

"We'll protect her," he said.

"No, I'm coming." If Sharon couldn't talk her out of it, Tama-homie certainly couldn't.

"I simply cannot allow that," Hotohori said. Ann pressed her lips together but didn't look at him because she knew it wouldn't be a good look. Why was everyone ganging up on her? This was the _right _thing, didn't they see that? What was the point of coming back if she didn't go with Sharon?

"I know it's dangerous," she said keeping her voice steady. "But I'm not afraid."

"I believe you," Hotohori said. Was she imagining it or was there a smile in his voice? She must have been because when he spoke again it was gone. "But we…_they_… will be up against powerful adversaries which you have no defense against. Do you think it's fair for them to have to protect both of you?"

Ann dropped her head. It made sense. A lot of sense. Sharon was a handful and a lot of people were after her. Strong people. Hadn't Ann read that? She knew what was right though. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't that strong.

"All right," she said.

"Don't worry, Anni, I'll be fine."

"Famous last words," Ann mumbled. She saw Tamahome come up to her out of the corner of her eye and had to blink back tears when he put his hand on her head. It was such a big brother gesture. Suddenly she missed her family. She missed Matt and Jared and everyone so much that it hurt. She'd come here to be with Sharon, though. She'd given that up to help Sharon and now…

"We'll protect her," Tamahome said. He crouched so that he was level with her face but Ann couldn't look at him for fear of bawling like a baby. "And bring her back to you in one piece." He smiled warmly. "Then you can take it from there."

He was so sweet. She shot him a grateful smile. It did make her feel a little better. Sharon wouldn't be alone after all. Sharon couldn't do it alone.

---

Amanda folded her hands together and stared at her fingers thoughtfully. Now that… what was his name? Amiboshi? Now that he was dead, what was she going to do? She couldn't summon Seriyuu without all of her seishi, right? Why did Sharon have to ruin everything? To steal everything. It just wasn't fair.

"The…the Suzaku no Miko's your friend…right?" Suboshi asked. Amanda looked at the boy. Suboshi seemed to have calmed down a bit. Unfortunately he had the annoying tendency to derail her train of thoughts.

"Was."

"What do you think she…did…to…?" Suboshi trailed off. He was probably talking about his brother. Amanda shrugged, feeling a stab of pity as she looked down at him. She'd never really had any siblings of her own. She couldn't feel too sorry for him though. That was bad. He was…he was just a character in a book. This wasn't about made up characters it was about winning. It was about taking back everything Sharon had taken from her. About being _better. _It was about making things fair. Sharon deserved to go what Amanda kept having to go through.

"Who knows?" she said. "Sharon's not really into killing people. She probably let her seishi do it for her, laughing her head off all the while," Amanda knew that it probably wasn't true. Then again it might be. She didn't seem to know her friend any more. She barely felt she knew herself any more.

"…Laughing…," Suboshi muttered. Amanda nodded and picked up the Tomoea doll. Now what? Nakago might know what to do. The blond seishi seemed to know just about everything. Everything that Amanda wanted to know anyway. She flicked the doll off the table and rose to her feet and started walking. She didn't know where Nakago was but if she thought about him long enough she usually found him, or he found her. Suboshi followed behind her, like a lost puppy.

"Laughing," Suboshi said again. Amanda rolled her eyes. He was still on that? Talk about a one track mind. She realized she was coming on the Seiryuu shrine. Amanda stopped at the door, fairly sure that Nakago was inside but something stopped her from going in. There was something in the air, like a cold wind going down her spine. She wanted to back away. To run away. She lifted her head. She wasn't going to be afraid. She was the miko here! Anyway, Nakago was in there and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Steeling herself, she pushed open the door. The general was kneeling on the floor in front of a strange green fire that was blazing in the center of the room. To look at the fire made her cold somehow.

"Nakago?" she said, her voice smaller then she wanted it to be.

"Lady Amanda?" Suboshi said anxiously. She shut the door on him, annoyed, a little afraid. There were too paler green flames flickering in the fire that seemed to be watching her.

"I understand," Nakago said, but he didn't seem to be talking to her. He was ignoring her. Talking to that…that fire thing… Amanda wanted it away. It wasn't good. She could almost feel a presence from it, like something was crawling out from it and probing at her skin. She back against the door.

"I understand," Nakago said, but he didn't seem to be talking to her. He was ignoring her. Talking to that…that fire thing… Amanda wanted it away. It wasn't good. She could almost feel a presence from it, like something was crawling out from it and probing at her skin. She backed against the door.

Nakago bowed his head and the fire flared up, high and strong, but not hot- not hot at all, then suddenly disappeared. There wasn't even smoke curling from the place it had been. What…what…had that been? Nakago rose gracefully and turned a small smile on his face.

"Lady Amanda," he said, holding out his hands. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" She said, straightening. "What was that thing? What were you doing?"

"He is known as Tenkou, god of the Hin, but I don't expect you to know that." Nakago came over to her then and took her hand in his. She expected his hand to be cold, but it wasn't, it was warm and strong. "He has shown us a way we can summon Seiryuu without Amiboshi."

"Oh." That was a good thing, wasn't it? It was. Even though…that thing… There had been nothing good about that thing.

"You don't sound very happy about that, Lady Amanda," Nakago said mildly. "Are you having second thoughts? I didn't think you wanted the Suzaku no Miko to defeat you again."

"I don't!" Amanda said, suddenly annoyed. She took her hand from his and glared up at him, but didn't quite meet his eyes. "I don't want her to have anything ever again."

Nakago smirked.

"As you wish, my lady."

---

The excitement in the air was palpable. It was nearing dark and already the streets were packed. Vendors were crammed into every available spot, hawking their wares. People talked and children chased each other through the crowd. Sharon grinned; coming here had been a good idea.

She and Ann were wearing plain dresses, as the other women were, so no one would know them. Ann had her hair tied up in two buns, one on either side of her head. Sharon had dubbed it 'the Miaka look' earning a glare from her friend. Sharon had simply tied her hair out of her face.

The bracelet with coins hanging off of it was hidden under her long sleeve. Hotohori had given her some money to spend for fun. Tasuki was walking unusually close to her, staring intently at the wrist which the money was hung. She glared at him. He quickened his pace a little, put his arms behind his head and whistled an innocent tune.

"Stupid bandit," she grumbled, switching the bracelet to the other wrist.

"Once a bandit always a bandit," Ann said cheerily.

"Yeah? Well if he tries to steal from me again I'll burn his hair off."

"Ha! You can try. little girl!"

"I've done it before haven't I?"

"Beginners luck!"

"Gimme the fan and _I'll _show you 'beginners luck'."

"No way, little girl!"

"You're just scared, dork."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Now, now children," Nuriko said, coming between them. "Let's try and be civil. This is a festival after all."

"He started it," Sharon mumbled.

"Did not," Tasuki muttered back.

"Still so mature…" Nuriko said with a small smile.

"Hey, Nuriko, canni ask you something?" Tasuki asked.

"Sure."

"Are you really a fag?"


	53. Night of the Stars

Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 13

Night of the Stars

: Or:

Hey. Don't I know you?

By:

NightMare

With whoopee cousins and wrong numbers from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

--

Author's CD: The soundtrack from Bicentennial Man. Not much singing but really pretty writing music and a cool song from Celine Dion, ' Then You Looked at Me.'

--

Tama-neko sighed. He was bored, he wished he'd gone out to the festival with the others, but no, he'd decided to stay here and look after the tall one. The tall one didn't need the company. He was busy being beaten by a kitten at Chinese chess. For a human kitten, that boy sure was smart. The golden one wasn't much fun either. All he did was talk to himself, look into mirrors, and sparkle occasionally. The loudmouth, the miko, the strong one and the manipulator had gone to the festival. The only two left were his namesake and Chichiri. The monk, apparently, was having a catnap sitting up and Tama-neko knew better then to disturb a nap. No matter how friendly that individual might be, it was not wise. So with only one option left for company, Tama-neko went in search of Tama-man.

He found Tama-man walking forlornly down the halls as if he had lost his best friend. He needed comfort, he needed companionship, he needed…a cat.

"Mrow," Tama-neko said, coming up to Tama-man's side. Tama-man smiled down at him and held out his arm. The cat jumped to his arm, then his shoulder and sat comfortably by his head. Warm. He could comfortably fall asleep here provided Tama-man didn't want to talk to him.

"You seem happy," said Tama-man. "Of course you're a cat, so it's not like you have any idea what's going on."

Tama-neko restrained himself from biting the man's ear. Humans were an ungrateful bunch and a cat must always show restraint...well at least up to a point.

"I wonder why Sharon's acting like this," Tama-man continued. "Before we tried to summon Suzaku it was like we were made for each other. Now she's acting like nothing ever happened." That was the trouble with humans, Tama-neko decided. Too afraid, too afraid to get hurt, too afraid of hurting others. It was quite sad really.

"Maybe…" said Tama-man distantly. Tama-neko's ear twitched. He smelled an epiphany coming on. Suddenly he was lifted rudely around the middle and practically dropped on the floor.

"Sorry, kitty, I have something to do," Tama-man said, before bolting down the hallway. Tama-neko flicked his ears back and licked the ruffled fur back in place as if he hadn't been abused at all. Humans!

--

The little group had separated. Ann was with Nuriko and Sharon with Tasuki. The cross-dresser was more then a little annoyed with the bandit. Not so much at what he'd asked, but how hard he'd laughed afterwards. Sharon rolled her eyes. Bandits…oy.

"So…what do ya wanna do?" Tasuki asked, still limping a little.

"I dunno. What can we do?" she asked. There seemed to be people selling things everywhere but she didn't see anything in the way of entertainment. Of course it was damned hard to see through the thick forest of people they were currently plowing through. Tasuki shrugged and Sharon narrowed her eyes. Oh yeah. That was helpful. The crowd thinned a little and she caught faint strains of music. Sharon followed them to see a few musicians playing on the street corner. There were a few musicians by a street corner. She stopped to listen. One was playing a flute. He played it well, but not as well as Chiko could. Chiko…even though he was a Seiryuu seishi she felt like she had to do something to honor his death. She kind of missed him even now.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" Tasuki's voice broke into her thoughts. Sharon looked and saw a crowd of people gathered around a raised platform. There were people on the platform too, though they didn't look to be doing anything in particular.

"Looks like they're going to do a play or something," she said, craning her neck to see better.

"Let's go see," Tasuki said. Sharon nodded, following him to the edge of the large crowd. There were a few richly dressed people clustered around the sides of the stage, in fancy carrying chairs. The people on the stage were standing around and looking nervous.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked a portly man standing next to her. The man didn't answer right away as if he wasn't aware that she was talking to him so Sharon asked again, giving him a little tap on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What do you think it is?" he said, somewhat grumpily. "Haven't you ever been to a star watching festival before?"

Geez, well he didn't have to take that attitude. Then again, maybe he'd been asked that question all night. No use getting annoyed at him. Tasuki tensed and looked as if he was about to say something. Sharon spoke first.

"This is my first time," she said with a smile.

"Indeed," the man said, glancing over her with a critical eye. "You must be from the country."

"What is that supposed ta mean?" Tasuki fairly growled. Sharon rolled her eyes, though a little touched that he was so defensive. But sheesh. Maybe she did look like she was from the country.

"Anyone from the city would know about it," said the portly man with a sniff. "I don't think I like your attitude, young man."

"Don't mind him," Sharon said, again before Tasuki could speak. "He was just beat up by a girl." Okay well not _technically. _But it was much better than saying cross dresser and the mood Nuriko was in right now, Sharon didn't trust him not to pop out of the crowd and clobber her into a brick wall. He was scary when he was angry. Tasuki gave her an annoyed look and opened his mouth again, ready, she knew, to rush to his defense.

"So what is this festival about, anyway?" she cut in again, she could feel Tasuki glaring at her and decided to ignore it. She was pretty sure he didn't want to be beaten up again by an enraged Nuriko either. The man sniffed, folding his hands inside his expensive looking robes.

"The festival is held in honor of the shichi seishi and the Suzaku no Miko who protect our kingdom." He gave her a sideways glance. "Really, even a bumpkin like yourself should know that."

"Look, old man-!" Tasuki said.

"You had better watch yourself before you say another word," said the old man. "I am a personal retainer to Lord Hong himself! He who has personal connections to the seishi."

"Yer this close to having a personal connection from a seishi yerself," Tasuki said, raising a fist. Sharon rolled her eyes. He was _not _about to get in a fight with an old man right here. With a sigh, she grabbed his hand and began to drag him deeper into the knot of people. Surprisingly he didn't even try to struggle. It was then she realized she was…holding…she was holding his hand.

Oh frickin gah. Sharon pulled her hand away quickly, pretending it didn't happen and not looking at all near Tasuki's direction. What was wrong with her lately? Suddenly she wanted it to be Tamahome's hand. To have him be there just to hold onto. To look up and to see his eyes shining down at her, letting her know she was the only one in the world…

But that was impossible. That was impossible and he wanted to marry her and that just freaked her out, not to mention she wasn't even supposed to be with a man in the first place, not in that way.

"So what's this play thing about anyway?" Tasuki asked, saving her from her line of thought. "They don't look like they're even doin' anything."

"Oh, no," said a woman nearby. "They're still choosing the seishi. Every year we pick people from the crowd to be the seishi and miko. The plot of the play is always the same, of course, but with different people every year it's always a little bit different." She smiled at Sharon and Sharon smiled back. Finally someone Tasuki wouldn't argue with.

"I can tell this year is going to be an interesting one!" the woman said. Sharon giggled. Yes, this was going to be interesting all right.

"Yeah?" Tasuki said, "Who's who?"

"That big man by the end of the stage," the woman pointed to a huge, muscle bound man who looked just like a bouncer. "That's Nuriko."

"_That's_ Nuriko?" Tasuki said, and burst into laughter. Sharon laughed to, imagining him in a flimsy purple wig over his shiny bald head. Nuriko would _die _if he knew, after sending someone into orbit. She tried to calm herself, looking over the various selection of "seishi". Her eyes rested on a thin man with a bushy mustache and quick, nervous movements.

"Who's the weasely looking guy?" she asked.

"Tasuki-sama," the woman said with a sigh.

"_What?!_" the bandit yelled.

"Seems like a pretty good representation to me," Sharon said with a giggle.

"You had better be joking, little girl," Tasuki grumbled, folding his arms. Sharon stuck her tongue out at him. The woman gave them strange looks over her fan but in the end, seemed to put it out of her mind.

"That tall man is Chichiri-sama," she said, pointing to a mean looking man on the right who was sitting on the end of a stage and sharpening a knife. Sharon's eye twitched. Wow. They really had no idea did they? There was no part of that in her Chichiri. "That's the last one we have so far," said the woman. Tucking a strand of hair over her ear. "They're debating on who should be called next."

Sharon saw two men dressed in black, hunched over a large scroll. One of them finally broke away and raised his hands. Immediately, the crowd settled.

"The next seishi's constellation is the second to come out in the early evening. This seishi is one of courage and loyalty. The constellation is the crab, the sign is the ogre and the name is Tamahome. Who will step up to fill this part?"

Figures it had to be Tamahome. He hadn't even been picked yet. Sharon tried to keep smiling, even as her heart twisted. Why did she have to keep feeling so bad about it?

"You should try," said the woman and it took Sharon a moment to realize she was talking to Tasuki. Sharon glanced at the bandit, expecting him to scoff. He looked as if he hadn't heard, but he must have because he was staring at the stage, his arms still folded. A light wind ruffled through red-gold hair. A strange smirk lifted his face and a fang poked over his lower lip. To her amazement, he started up to the stage.

"It's for Tamahome!" she called after him, just in case he hadn't heard. He waved over his shoulder. She stared, eyes wide. Just…just what in the world was he doing?

"We decide the seishi, you know, the crowd, I mean, "said the woman in a low voice. "So just clap for your young man and I will too. Let's see if we can get him into the part."

That depends on why he wants the part, Sharon thought, but nodded anyway. She couldn't imagine what the hell Tasuki was up to. Three others came up on stage for Tamahome, an old man with shaking knees, a dark eyed teenager and a twelve year old with the cutest little face.

As the men stepped up the crowd shot them questions. After about a dozen or so, the announcer would ask for a vote. The cheers were loud for the teenager and for the twelve-year-old. Then Tasuki stepped up.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?" a voice called from the crowd.

"The mountains."

"Ever seen the miko?" another voice asked.

"Yeah."

"And?" the voice said. Sharon folded her arms and dared him to say something insulting. He looked straight at her and grinned.

"She's all right…for a girl."

"And why do you want to be Tamahome?" the announcer asked when all the questions had finished. Tasuki looked at her, then somewhere else, but she had the feeling he wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Because of all the shit that's been going on, I'm sure the miko's pretty upset right now and I was thinkin', if there's a chance that she's in this crowd, that me being stuck in this role would amuse the hell out of her."

Tasuki. Sharon bit her lips to keep them from wobbling all over the place. That was…that was… She smiled, caught halfway from laughing and crying. Tasuki focused on her once more, grinning widely.

"Plus I'm just about as good as that son-of-a-bitch in any fight."

Sharon laughed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Because she was laughing. Just because she was laughing. When the time for voting came, Sharon and the woman cheered as loud as they could. The others in the crowd seemed to feel the same way, their voices sweeping around her in a huge roaring wave.

Once the crowd settled down, other seishi were chosen. Mitsukake was about forty years old and was shorter then most of the others and Chiriko was the twelve-year-old who had tried out for Tamahome earlier. Sharon couldn't believe the others were missing this. Maybe she should go get them. Did she even have time?

"Finally," the announcer said again. "Last, but certainly not least, it is time to cast our beloved emperor. Who will fill this most honored roll?"

--

Twenty people for Hotohori. Ann sweatdropped as a twenty-first struggled to get up on the stage but was shoved back by the second announcer who had procured a big staff from somewhere. Well this was certainly a popular roll. Not that she could blame them. The actors ranged in age from old men in expensive clothes to younger men in expensive clothes.

"Huh. Is it just me, or do you see a pattern too?" she asked Nuriko.

"It's always like this," Nuriko said with a sigh, flicking open his fan with a practiced air. "All the nobles want to be Hotohori-sama in hopes he will look on them with favor. He really doesn't care and has made it known… I have no idea why they bother."

"None of them are half as gorgeous," Ann said, though several of them were cute, none could reach that level of perfection. Not, that she was obsessing, because that would be bad. Anyway, the emperor did have his flaws. A lot of flaws. He was just beautiful, and brave, and insanely loyal, and warm and she was _not _obsessing. Buhh.

"None of them will ever be," Nuriko said confidently and Ann agreed with him. They watched for awhile as noble after noble came up to answer questions. The answers were convoluted and flowing with poetry. Ann rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen this much brown-nosing since…well…since the last time she saw Hotohori-sama with his court actually. A voice began to call above the clapping crowd.

"Ryuuen! Ryuuen!" Nuriko turned and Ann did as well. A man with dark purple hair was making his way up to them. There wasn't a doubt in her mind who he was. He looked almost exactly like Nuriko. Ann's eyebrows quirked. Brother? Sister? Long lost cousin?

"Rouku. It's not like you to come into the city at night," Nuriko said when the man was standing in front of him. Rouku smiled and embraced him briefly. Ann smiled. Brother definitely…. Or sister. She wasn't about to assume anything where Nuriko's family was concerned.

"I thought you might be here." He pulled back and looked at Nuriko. "So, you've finally stopped dressing as a woman." He glanced at Ann and smiled. "Is she your wife?"

Ann laughed and shook her head.

"No. I'm just his friend."

"Women still don't interest me, big brother…sorry," Nuriko said, tapping him lightly on the head with his fan. Rouku sighed in a resigned way and nodded. Then, as if remembering he had company, smiled politely at Ann.

"Are you planning to introduce us, Ryuuen?" he asked.

"Of course." Nuriko said. "Ann, this is Rouku, my big brother. Rouku, this is Ann, the miko's friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ann," he said, inclining his head to her with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Rouku-san," she said, returning the favor. The three fell silent and continued to watch the candidates for Hotohori.

"I see the selections are abysmal…as always," Rouku said.

"Well, why don't you try out? You look a lot like him," Ann said. The man laughed and shook his head.

"No. I don't like to get in front of people," Rouku said. Nuriko smiled and looped an arm through his in a comforting show of sibling affection. Daww.

"Come on, Rouku," he said. "People are tired of the nobles year after year. Go up there."

"Ryuuen…you know how nervous I get… Besides…the last time…everyone laughed," Rouku stammered. Nuriko sweatdropped.

"They laughed because you were only eleven, they thought it was cute. Even _I _knew that. Just go on up."

"No. I refuse."

Nuriko sighed. Ann tried to stifle her smile as Nuriko easily lifted his older, taller brother into the air and set him on the stage.

"Ryuuen," Rouku all but growled. Before he had a chance to get off, the announcer came up to him.

"It's pleasant to see a new face. You're Chou Rouku aren't you? The cloth merchant?"

"N…no… Well…yes…b…but…"

"This man is no noble," the announcer shouted. "How many of you would like to have to festival play to have someone untitled as the emperor?" The crowd cheered louder then it had for most of the seishi. Rouku shot a withering look at them.

"You know, if he didn't want to go, you probably shouldn't have forced him," Ann said.

"Maybe…but Rouku is afraid of everything. Maybe if I make him face one fear, he'll have the courage to face the rest. For instance, when he was younger, a boy named Chang always used to pick on him. Now Chang is the captain of the guards and Rouku won't even visit because he's afraid of him. It's ridiculous…"

"I see what you mean…"

--

Sharon liked the pick for Hotohori. The name sounded familiar too. Where had she heard it before? The announcer came forward a final time.

"Now in the past years, we have chosen a male for the position for the miko, as we all know females are not built for acting. Tonight, in celebration of finally having the miko. A female will play the part. Who will step up to fill this sacred and honored roll?" Sharon grinned. Why not? It might be fun. She hid her hands in her sleeves as she saw the other women do and walked up on stage. A familiar looking girl with 'the Miaka look' for a hairstyle was standing next to her.

"Why am I not surprised," Ann said. Sharon grinned.

"What? I couldn't resist." She lined up with the other girls and came within speaking distance of the one who played Hotohori. His face looked really familiar.

"Excuse me…you wouldn't happen to be related to Nuriko would you?"

"So, you know Ryuuen too, do you?" he asked in a heated voice. Sharon blinked. Ryuuen?

"He's Nuriko's older brother," Ann said in a whisper. "Nuriko kind of gave him a…helping hand that he didn't appreciate."

"But I thought Ryuuen was the one that died…" she murmured to herself. Ann gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Sharon shook her head. It really wasn't any of her business anyway. It was definitely time to change the topic of conversation.

"So… What will you do if you're picked?" Sharon asked. Ann's hazel eyes sparkled and Sharon was immediately filled with the sensation she was _not _going to like this at _all_.

"I will do justice to you. I will hang all over Ta-suki and fight with Tama-homie," Ann said pleasantly. Oh no, she was not to be trusted. Sharon snorted.

"Reverse that would you?"

"Are you sure?" Ann said in mock surprise, batting her eyes.

"Yes," Sharon grumbled.

"Absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine, then I'll fight with Ta-suki and hang all over Tama-homie."

"Thank you." Sort of.

"Oh well, what do you know." Ann clapped a hand to her cheek. "Just _look_ who's playing Tama-homie. Could that be…_Ta-suki_?" She gasped. "Isn't that interesting? So in reality…you want me…as you…to hang all over Ta-suki? Well Sharon I had no idea." Sharon's face darkened and she sweatdropped.

"I hate you."

"Why, thank you," Ann said with a smile.

The crowd cheered for a beautiful lady. Then it was Sharon's turn. She stepped up, unsure of what was going to happen. A hush fell over the crowd as they stared at her. She flushed…a little embarrassed at the attention.

--

Tasuki grinned. Everyone was in awe of her, as they should be. She was, after all, the Suzaku no Miko, and a damned good one too.

"Come on," rang a familiar voice from the back. It was that man. The one they had run into earlier. Hong's person. Tasuki scowled. He better not make Sharon upset again.

"She isn't half as beautiful as the miko should be!" the man said. The redhead curled his hands into fists. That bastard! He didn't care what Sharon said. Next chance he got, he was going to fry him. The crowd murmured softly, almost as if in agreement.

"Give her a chance," came another voice. _Yeah, _Tasuki thought.

"Are you educated, girl?" came a voice.

"Yeah." The crowd murmured again, it didn't sound very approving.

"What do you think of our country?"

"Enough with the questions," said the Hong guy before Sharon could even answer. "Isn't it obvious that she isn't suitable for the miko? Her voice is too loud and her answers too simple. If we must have a woman representing the Suzaku no Miko tonight at least give us one we can be proud about! Like Lady Hong!"

"Who me?" A thin lady stepped onto center stage, almost right in front of Sharon. Tasuki glared at her back. If she wasn't a woman… How could she do this? What the hell was wrong with these people? Couldn't they see that the little girl was the miko? Didn't they know how much it would hurt her to be pushed aside like this.

"Well, if you insist," she said, bowing.

"Non ones decided anything yet," Tasuki snapped. He wasn't about to let anyone get away with this that easily.

"Well then let's decide right now," said the Hong guy. "All for the most beautiful woman in Konan?"

The applause was too loud. Shit. Even from here he saw Sharon's shoulder's stiffen. Shit shit shit.

"Hey, little girl," he came up behind her and reached out hesitantly to touch her shoulder. She looked back and smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile by any stretch of the imagination. "Look, we can tell 'em…"

"We're not going to tell them anything, it's just a stupid play." She was smiling still but he could see the truth. He had a feeling she wouldn't give in either. But…but it wasn't fair. They weren't even giving her a chance.

"And now if the other candidates will leave the stage," said the announcer. "We will take a few moments to prepare."

Like hell. Tasuki wasn't about to prepare anything. Sharon clapped her hands.

"Welp, that's over. While you guys are getting ready, I'm going to go wander around."

She couldn't go. It was dangerous out there. Besides if he let her wander all around by herself, she was just going to get sad and depressed about the ceremony and whatever the hell had gone on between her and Tama-boy. He wasn't about to let her go without him whatever she said. He straightened. He wouldn't be swayed. She grinned at him, seeming genuinely happy this time and said:

"I can't wait to see your Tamahome."

Aw, _hell_…

--

Sharon pushed through the crowded streets, not really paying attention. A miko to be proud of. Well they were going to be in for a disappointment. She should have never gone up on the stage in the first place. It was a stupid idea. She could add that to her list of stupid ideas. It was growing longer by the day. Anyway, it was all right.

She passed by the musicians again. The high song of a flute played over the others. Amiboshi…. She had to do something for him. Otherwise it didn't seem right. What could she do? There wasn't anything that would ever seem like enough.

"Would you like a flower?" came a gentle voice behind her. Sharon turned and saw a young woman standing there with a basket full of them. "You look so sad; I thought you might like one," the woman said. She held out a pink flower to her. "It's on the house," she said with a smile.

"Are you selling those?"

"Yes, although I'm afraid it hasn't been doing very well. People don't seem to want simple flowers any more."

Sharon looked over them and picked out a handful of the prettiest. Then she gave the woman two coins.

"Oh. Thank you, miss, but that's far too much."

"That's, ok. Keep the change."

"Have a pleasant night, miss."

"You too."

Sharon walked away, the flowers clutched in her hand. She walked until she came to the bridge. The water below looked so cold. Did…did he feel cold when he…when he died? Did…did he suffer? It shouldn't have happened. Tears stung her eyes again and she wiped them away. Stupid tears. Crying wouldn't bring him back. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

"For you, Chiko, may you rest in peace," she said. She buried her face in the flowers, inhaling the sweet fragrance. Then let them drop over the side. They hit the water softly, causing a few ripples. The flowers floated for a moment before finally sinking slowly into the dark. With him. All alone. Why did he have to…to…

Turning she wandered away from the bridge. She should probably be starting back soon before something bad happened. Trouble seemed to follow her no matter where she went. A hand clapped on her shoulder. Sharon shrieked, grabbing the hand on pure adrenaline instinct, ready to flip whoever it was into the gutter.

"Oh no you don't."

Sharon only barely registered the voice as Tamahome's before his arm slipped around her waist, trapping her close to his body. Sharon dropped her hand from his and put it against her chest where she could feel her heart trying to beat it's way out.

"Geez, Squash-boy, don't scare me like that!" She twisted her head to look up at him and found he was giving her an annoyed frown. She frowned right back. What did he look so mad about? "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I should give you more then that," he grumbled. "What are you thinking wandering around this area alone at night?" He poked her lightly on the head with his index finger. "You could have been kidnapped or worse!" Poke, poke. "Use some foresight for once, okay?"

Sharon batted his hand away, scowling at him. Then she sighed and turned and relaxed back against him, feeling the steady warmth of his chest. She wanted to let him know why she'd come out here, but she didn't want to look into his face when she said it. She might not be able to hold on then.

"This…" Gah. Her voice was wavery. It shouldn't be. She swallowed hard. "This is where…"

"Amiboshi died," he said. Sharon nodded. Tamahome's other arm wrapped around her shoulders and she clutched at it, pulling at the cloth a little with her fingers. He kissed the top of her head in a way that made tingles race all the way down to her toes.

"Tamahome…" she murmured, just to say his name. He was so—Wait a minute. Gah! No this was a _bad _thing! She couldn't be wrapped up in this right now! What was she thinking?

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, disentangling herself from him. It took more effort than she had expected and when she was finally free, she had the feeling it was only because he'd let her go. She turned to face him, folding her arms.

"Look, Tamahome," she started, voice stern. A few stray strands of hair decided to slip onto her face at that moment and she had to pause to blow them away. Tamahome smiled.

"You look cute in that," he said.

"Don't change the subject!" she said even as she felt her face heat. She was mad at him. She had to remember that. She was mad at him and he wanted to marry her and that was just freaky. Wasn't it? Yes it was! His smile slipped away and he seemed angry, too, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Why…why did you say no?" he flinched as if he didn't mean to ask that, but then straightened and looked at her, expecting an answer. Sharon sighed heavily, looking away from him and out over the water. Fireworks crackled on the street somewhere. Did that mean the play was starting? She hoped not. She'd promised Tasuki after all.

"Do we really have to go through this again, Squash-boy?" she went to the bridge's edge and put her hands on the railing. "I all ready told you."

"There's more to it then that, though, isn't there?" Tamahome asked. Sharon tried not to flinch. She scratched her nails absently against the stone. She didn't want to go through this. She did _not _want to go through this at all.

"You keep avoiding me and when I try to touch you…"

"Maybe," her throat tried to close on her even as she spoke. She would go through it anyway. It was better in the long run. It really was. "Maybe I don't love you anymore."

Silence. Nothing but the rush of the river and the distant murmuring of the crowds. Someone laughed high, a woman it sounded like, her voice carrying. She was glad that someone was having a good time.

"You're lying," Tamahome said. There was no doubt on his voice. He came to sit on the edge of the bridge, staring away from her. She didn't look at him, though the temptation was strong. He just had to make this difficult, didn't he?

"How do you know what I feel, huh? Are you a psychic or something?" she turned away from him. Maybe if she ran for it, she could get away from this for a little while.

"I know because I know, because everything that's happened so far has told me."

"You read way too far into things. But you know what? I don't care. I am not having this conversation again," And that was that. Sharon straightened her shoulders, brushed her hair from her face and started to walk away. She was going to go and he wasn't going to stop her. There was nothing he could do. He grabbed her arm. Sharon scowled. Darn him. Why didn't he give _up_?

"Do we really have to do this again? I mean, do we really have to?"

He sighed and for a moment, she thought he was going to let her go. Almost as if he really was psychic, his grip tightened on her arm, not hard but enough to keep her in place. She bit her lip.

"I think that I scared you," Tamahome said softly, unexpectedly. "I didn't mean to. I just…don't want to lose you, no matter what."

That was the way life was, though, right? Nothing was definite. She glanced at the river. What was there one day was…was gone the next. Besides…besides they couldn't be together. Not right now. Not after Suzaku was summoned. It just wouldn't work.

"Tell me the truth," he said. "Whatever it is. I can handle it. I promise."

Sharon opened her mouth to say she didn't love him anymore, to confirm it, to drive him away. But…but… Maybe…maybe if she told it to him this way, he might find someone else. Someone who he could love. Someone who he could be with.

"Taiitsukun said that I have to be a virgin," she said softly. "She said that I had to be pure and untouched. The line between the miko and seishi could not be crossed."

"Oh," Tamahome said, letting her go. Sharon rubbed her arm anxiously but didn't turn to look at him.

"It all works out this way right?" Sharon said, smiling a little even though she wanted to do the exact opposite. "After all why would you want to go out with someone you can't kiss or touch or anything?"

"Because it's you," Tamahome said and her heart melted into a soupy little puddle. But she would not give in. She would not be romanced by him…again.

"Because," Tamahome continued. "I would do anything for you, even if I didn't get to touch you. I'll think of other ways to show my love…"

He truly was impossible. How was she supposed to resist something like this? How?!

"You're absolutely nuts, Tamahome," she said, turning around to face him but not smiling. Not. Maybe just a little twitch but she was not going to encourage this. "Any other guy would have ditched me in a second."

"I doubt it. There are very few women who are as priceless as you are." He was smiling too and she couldn't help but smile back, as much as she didn't want to. Gaah. How is it he always did this to her. She felt like she was floating on feathers. It wouldn't last for long, she knew. As pretty as his words were, she was always waiting for reality to come crashing back down around her ears.

"Whatever you say, Tamahome. I'm still not going to marry you," she said. He grinned. Why was he grinning? That was a bad statement. He shouldn't be grinning, unless he had something to trump her with. Sharon had a sinking feeling. He'd better not say anything. She'd won this round and there was nothing he could say that—

"You also said you were never going to admit you loved me," he said, folding his arms in a cocky way. "And we all know how well _that _one turned out."

Gah! Damn him for having a point.

"You're impossible!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air but still smiling. Smiling, smiling, smiling. She was too warm on the inside not to.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"A bit arrogant aren't we?"

"A bit in love aren't we?"

Sharon shook her head. She would really have to stop walking into that one. She looked at Tamahome. He was smiling now and happy. She was happy too. This was all going to end very badly, she just knew it.

"Well, the play is about to start, so I'm going to round everyone up and see if they want to come." She hadn't really intended on it, but now that she said it, it seemed like a goo idea. She might be a little late but it would be nice if everyone could watch. It would be a hoot to watch them watch themselves.

"I'll come with you," Tamahome said. Sharon shook her head.

"Could you go and hold my place?" she asked, giving him big, batty eyes just in case he was thinking about saying no. "And let Tasuki know that I'm coming." She wanted to get everyone herself but she didn't want the bandit to feel as if he was being left out.

"All right, but be careful. Walk that way," he pointed to a lighted street. "Stay in the crowd and try to stay out of trouble."

"All right, all right," she said, with a laugh, putting a hand on his arm and risking a kiss on his cheek. A _friendly_ kiss on his cheek. That didn't count right? Still, she hurried off, in case she was tempted to do a little more.

--

Tamahome watched Sharon go, her kiss still burning on his cheek. It would be a long while before he would be able to hold her the way he wanted to…but it would be worth it. He didn't care how long he had to wait for her. One day they would be together in every possible way and just to think about that bright future made the present seem even brighter.

--

Sharon couldn't keep the smile from her face as she walked toward the palace, keeping in the lighted areas like she promised. Somehow she felt happier than she had in days. How did he always do this to her? Now she couldn't help but be happy. She tried to feel annoyed but just couldn't dredge up the emotion. Damn him.

She pushed her hair back from her face and heard the muffled clink of the money shifting on her wrist. Thinking about Tamahome…there was something she wanted to buy. She glanced anxiously at the stage, but she couldn't see it very well through the crowd. No, there wasn't time right now. She couldn't be too late. There would be time later.

She hurried on, getting through the people was a chore but she didn't mind. Nothing could upset her right now. The wall opened up to a road lined with sweet blossoming trees. A couple was walking together the branches, holding hands and talking softly to each other. Sharon watched them dreamily for a moment. That could be her and Tamahome some day. She knew she was obsessing. Right now, she didn't care.

"It's getting late," the woman said. "I don't think he'll come."

"Don't worry, maybe if we wait a little while longer," the man said.

"No. I know the journey was exhausting for you and we have to leave early tomorrow. Let's just go," the woman said. Sharon narrowed her eyes. Hmm. They sounded familiar. She wondered over to them. Not wanting to intrude. When she got close to get a good look at them her eyes widened.

They were the ones who'd let her stay with them before she went to Kutou the first time! She couldn't believe she'd run into them. On the other hand, now that she thought of it, hadn't they had said they were going to the star watching festival? Either way it was so strange to run into them!

"Hi! Yumi and Makoto right?" she called. They turned. Makoto gave her a strange look.

"Umm. Do I know you?" he asked.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" the woman said, clapping her hands. "The one who wanted to go to Kutou. Sharon, right?"

"Yep! Nice to see you again!"

"Oh yeah," the man said. "I remember you…sort of."

"Don't mind him," Yumi said with a smile. "He has the memory of a sheep. Come…walk with us for a bit."

"Umm," The play was probably started by now. Still she couldn't say no to these people who'd been so kind to her. "For a little bit, sure."

They started to walk down the road, Makoto still casting her strange looks now and again until Yumi elbowed him in the side.

"Did you make it to Kutou all right?" Yumi asked.

"Yep," Sharon said. Getting out was the problem.

"What did you want to go there for?" Makoto asked. Sharon waved her hand.

"Oh…personal reasons." Another memory poked to the surface. "Oh yeah, you guys are honeymooning right? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes," said Yumi with a happy sigh. "This festival is wonderful."

"Were you waiting for someone?" Sharon asked. Yumi gave her a blank stare and Sharon smiled sheepishly. "Er…I kinda overheard your conversation. Something about someone being late?"

"Oh," Yumi frowned. "Well it's a little silly, but I thought the Emperor might be making an appearance. I did so want to see him."

That's right. She had mentioned that too. Well since Sharon had to go to the palace anyway, she would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey," Sharon said, coming to step in front of them and smiling wide. "Remember how I said I was gonna pay you back for helping me?"

"Oh don't worry about it," Makoto said with a smile.

"We were happy to help!" Yumi added.

"It's my pleasure," Sharon said. "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

--

Yumi followed the girl. She wondered what Sharon was going to show her. She remembered when Sharon had told her she was the Suzaku no Miko. She still didn't believe her. It was just an unwed teenager's fantasies.

Sharon led them to the palace. The palace? How did the girl intend to get in? Perhaps she was a noble or something. The guards bowed as the girl walked by. Definitely a noble then. The palace was so large; the woman had never seen something so big before. She walked closer to her husband, looking around nervously. She felt so…out of place, in her peasant clothes and unkempt hair. She hoped Sharon wasn't going to introduce her to anyone important. The girl paused before a door and motioned for them to wait. Yumi clung to Makoto's arm.

"I don't know about this," she said, glancing up at her husband.

"Don't worry, honey. It's probably not someone _terribly _important. Probably just a noble."

"_Just_ a noble?" the woman whispered. Makoto patted her hand consolingly. The girl poked her head out of the room making the couple jump.

"Come in."

Yumi smoothed her hair down with a nervous hand and entered the large room. Perhaps her husband was right. How important could they be? Then she saw just who exactly it was, and froze. He…he…he was so beautiful! She felt her husband tugging at the hem of her dress and realized what she was doing. She dropped to her knees and bowed to her emperor.

--

"Why did you want me to meet them?" Hotohori asked. Sharon grinned.

"'Member the first time I went off to Kutou? These people helped me out. Gave me free dinner and board and even found me a ride to the border. They were very nice to me."

"You may rise," he said. Makoto rose to his knees but kept his head bowed. "To your feet, both of you." They both, reluctantly, did so.

"Miss Yumi really wanted to see you," Sharon whispered to him. Hotohori went up to the nervous woman.

"Thank you," he said, taking her hand gently. The sixteen-year-old had to stifle a giggle as it looked like the woman would pass out. "For taking care of our miko, you will be rewarded."

"It was nothing, Your Majesty," Makoto said, his voice practically a squeak. "We were just helping out a stranger. We really didn't know she was the miko…"

"Then that is an even more noble gesture," he released Yumi's hand and smiled at them both in that warm way he had. Sharon put a hand to her face. Hori-kun… He really was so wonderful. She would have to totally glomp him after this.

"What is it you wish?" Hotohori asked. The couple looked at each other.

"A silk dress for my wife," Makoto said, putting his arm around the Yumi's shoulders. Both of their faces were beet red and there were tears in Yumi's eyes but she was smiling.

"Then you shall have it," Hotohori said with a graceful nod. As if that was some sort of prompt, the old servant, Keiki shuffled out of the shadows and bowed to them.

"This way please," he said, and started to lead the couple from the room.

"Wait," the woman said. "I wanted to tell Your Majesty something."

"Yes?"

For a moment it didn't look as if Yumi would say anything, seeming too stunned by her own words. Finally, still blushing, she said:

"You…you are as beautiful as I imagined, Your Majesty."

Hotohori smiled and started to sparkle softly.

"I…" he started. Sharon shot him a glare. If he said "I know", she would kill him. He caught her look and adjusted himself.

"I thank you," he corrected himself, without losing a shred of dignity. Yumi half bowed and left the room. Sharon smiled. It was so good to make someone feel better. Still she waited until they had left the room before giving Hotohori a big hug. He smiled and shifted to hold her back, one hand on her hair.

"You are so kind," he said, voice soft.

"So are you," she said, giving him an extra squeeze, then stepped back a little, taking his long elegant hands in hers and squeezing them.

"So, whatcha doin' tonight, Hori-kun?"

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting."

"Aww." Sharon tried not to look too disappointed. "Could you get out of it?"

"Would that I could, sadly this is fairly important."

"Well, if it's done before too long, do you want to come out to the festival?" She gave him a cute, pleading face, exaggerating it by batting her eyelashes and puckering her lips. He chuckled.

"We shall see," he said. Well that was about as close to a yes as she was going to get. Anyway, he did have important stuff to do, running the country and all. Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you out there," she said, then waved to him and skipped out of the room, looking for anyone else who might want to come.

--

Chichiri was meditating, resting his mind from the day. He usually didn't do it until much later in the night since there was always something going on. Tonight, however, was a festival and, though the miko was out in the mix, with three seishi guarding her, she should be safe. He relaxed slowly in the perfect stillness, feeling the air on his face, the soft clothes on his body, his heart beating steadily in his chest. All was silent. All was still.

"Chiri-kun!" a voice squealed.

"Da!" he yelped, startling in spite of himself. There was the sound of running feet and felt someone flop down beside him. He would open his eye but he'd already figured it out who it was.

"Back from the festival all ready, no da?"

"Kinda," the miko said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for festivals tonight, no da." Though he hated to tell her no. The enthusiasm was evident in her voice. But he was strangely tired and ready to take the mask off for the day. "Perhaps if you talked to Tamahome?"

"Nah, he's all ready there." She sounded a little sad. Was it really that important to her that he be out there? "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you."

"All right, no da." He opened his eye and looked at her through the mask, smiling as he always did. "Have fun, no da. But be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"More careful than usual, no da," he said, deciding not to answer that statement directly. "Much more careful."

"All right, all right," she said with a laugh. "See you later, 'Chiri." She waved and left the room. He watched her go then went back to meditating. Or tried to. Even as he sat here with his eye closed, he could hear the sounds of the festival drifting over the palace walls. He hadn't been to a festival in a long long time. This might be the first and last time he would ever be able to share a festival with the miko. Maybe… maybe…

--

Mitsukake looked at the piece, looked at the boy, looked at the piece, looked at the boy, then slowly moved the piece. The boy's face betrayed nothing as he watched him. He just sat; chin cupped in hands, and stared at the tall healer in contemplation. Mitsukake sat back and waited for Chiriko to make his move. The boy just sat there.

"It's your turn," the healer said after a while.

"I've already won."

Mitsukake sweatdropped and stared at the board. The younger seishi was right, but how…. He'd planned so carefully. "You set yourself up," Chiriko said. "All I had to do was move my pieces just so and let you do the rest."

"Are you tired yet?" he asked the boy.

"No."

"Do you want to play one more game?"

"I would but…well…" Chiriko looked down, pushing a piece around with his finger. "It's just that the last ten games I've beaten you and I feel pretty bad about it. If…if you want we can play something simpler. Like…marbles. I don't know how to play that very well."

Mitsukake gave the boy a hard look unsure if that was supposed to be an insult or not. The boy looked up at him with an expression of pure innocence. It was that look that had kept Mitsukake from cheating once or twice. That and Chiriko watched the board like a hawk. Mitsukake, however, was determined. He would win a game. Chiriko might be more intelligent than most people he knew, but Mitsukake had age on him, damnit and he wasn't about to give up.

"Just one more game," Mitsukake said.

"All right, if you insist," Chiriko said with a worried smile. Mitsukake did and they began to set up the board once more.

"Hey Mitsie-chan! 'Ko!" a voice blasted into the room. Mitsukake and Chiriko both jumped, pieces falling and bouncing off the floor. Mitsukake turned in his chair to see the miko standing in the doorway behind him. He nodded in greeting and she smiled at him brightly.

"Hello, Sharon-sama," Chiriko said.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, coming into the room and picking up a black piece, holding it to the light.

"Playing chess," Chiriko said.

"Oh yeah?" the miko said, plunking the piece on the board. "Who's winning?"

Chiriko paused, giving Mitsukake a hesitant look. Mitsukake continued to set up his side of the board and pretended he didn't notice.

"Mitsukake-san's…getting better," Chiriko said after a moment. Mitsukake snorted.

"You're kicking his butt aren't you?" the miko said.

"Only a little bit."

"Heh. Way to go Chiriko," she said and patted him on the head. "So…ya wanna go to the star watching festival with me?"

"I'm sorry, Sharon-sama but we were going to play one more game…and I'll probably be tired after that."

"I'll take that to mean you too," Sharon said to Mitsukake. He nodded. She sighed heavily. "Okay. Okay, no problem. I'll just go back out now. Have fun." She left and they continued to set up another game.

"Mitsukake-san," Chiriko said after a bit, "have you ever been to a star watching festival?"

"No, have you?"

The boy shook his head.

--

Sharon approached the crowd in front of the stage. It looked like the play had started. She frowned a little and went to find her seishi and friend. She spotted Nuriko's long braid and made her way toward it. It took some doing since some people were reluctant to move. After a while of squirming and apologizing, she reached the edge of the stage where Nuriko and Ann were standing. Tamahome was nowhere in sight. Huh. That was odd. Ann caught sight of her and tugged her closer.

"Are you ok?" Ann asked with a frown. Sharon wondered at the question and then remembered the miko choosing thing. Oh right. Well, if she didn't think about it she was okay with it.

"Yeah. I'm fine," She waved a hand. "Where's Tamahome?"

"I haven't seen, Tama-kins all evening," Nuriko said. Really strange. Maybe he'd gotten lost along the way.

"He should be glad he's missing this charade," Ann said dully.

"That bad, huh?" Sharon asked, glancing at the stage. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

"Worse" Ann said with a sigh. "Poor Rouku has a bad case of stage fright. He can barely say anything without stuttering."

"Well at least he's speaking now," Nuriko said, putting a hand to his cheek. "When it first started he just kind of froze… Maybe putting him up there wasn't such a good idea…"

"Well it's a bit late for that…" Ann said.

"What about the one who plays Nuriko?" Sharon asked. A pained expression came over Ann's face.

"Well…"

"Just look at him!" the purple haired man said, hands on hips. "He doesn't even _look _like me and he's hardly strong enough and…"

"He's just mad because he keeps referring to Hotohori as girly boy," Ann muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I am not! I mean, that's not the reason."

"Anyway," Ann said, ignoring him. "The one who plays Chiriko is constantly getting cut off in mid sentence, Mitsukake keeps trying to hit on the women in the crowd, the one who plays Ta-suki constantly gets into these long winded monologues, every other word out of Chichiri's mouth is blood, death, or kill them all and Ta-suki is being like Tama-homie for once and just sulking."

"And the miko?" Sharon asked. The Hong woman stepped out onto the stage. She was even prettier in the soft lantern light of the stage. Her hair was a dark blue and fell down to her heels in waves. Her skin was pale, and her hands were long and elegant.

"So that's what they want for a miko?" Sharon said, half to herself. Ann winced.

"I hope not."

"Oh! Where is everyone?! I ran away and now I can't find them!" the Hong girl cried, putting a hand to her head. "Where are they?! Why don't they come save me?! Oh please! Help! Somebody!" the woman collapsed into a heap of dramatic sobs. Sharon sweatdropped.

"Uuuh," was all Sharon could think of to say.

"This is…how many times now, Nuriko?" Ann asked.

"Sixteen, but who's counting."

The 'miko' continued to sob as her 'seishi' stood on stage and looked at each other as if wondering what to do. Tasuki looked bored out of his mind. He was glancing out over the crowd and suddenly seemed to spot her, tensing. Sharon smiled and waved. His eyes lit and he smiled, a bit of fang poking over his lower lip.

"Oh help!" the 'miko' screamed. "A monster is attacking me!" A rather garish looking costume plopped out onto the stage. The 'miko' cried and shivered back in terror.

"I've seen less ham in a pig farm," Ann muttered and Sharon was inclined to agree.

"W…w…we have t…to save her," 'Hotohori' said quietly, so quietly that Sharon could barely understand him.

"Maybe we can trick-" 'Chiriko' started.

"I will kill him! I will use my bright sword and spill his insides to the ground!" 'Chichiri' snarled.

"The monster looks female. He's probably gay or something. I don't like gay boys…I get first dibs," 'Nuriko' said.

"Oniisan…" Ann said in a warning voice. "This is a play. Calm down." The real Nuriko looked about ready to murder someone.

"I will vanquish this monster miko!" 'Tasuki' said.

"Not again," Ann muttered.

"Listen well you monster! I will use this fan given to me in gratitude by Suzaku himself to send you back to the hellish place where you belong. Look upon the face of the one who will kill you! Look upon the face of the one who will…." Suddenly the fake Tessen disappeared from his hands.

"REKKA SHIEN!" 'Tamahome' yelled, swinging the fan. The monster collapsed in a heap. 'Tasuki' looked at his empty hands in surprise.

"Why…why you…impudent…that was to be _my _great victory."

"Yeah, yeah. By the time ya finished yer damned speech the monster would be cleanin' his teeth."

"You…you…how dare you! I am the leader of the bandits and I will…"

"Ha! Leader?! I'm a better bandit then you are you sorry excuse for a man!"

"That is it! I have had it! I will make sure you are punished for this!"

"What are ya gonna do? Rob me? Oh, I'm scared!" 'Tasuki' growled and charged 'Tamahome' who laughed and ran out of his way. Sharon grinned. The play had just gotten interesting.


	54. Festival Play

Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 14

Festival Play

: Or:

The best is yet to come…

By:

NightMare

With lost boys and Chocobo Billys from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:  
The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

--

Author's Note: I know I should really get back on track…but this is fun! .

Side Note: During the first part when I say the seishi's names I'm referring to the actors…not the actual seishi. Am I insulting your intelligence or what? --;

Side Side Note: Yes. I know some of you think play format is evil. But this is (pause for dramatic effect) a PLAY! Of course if you want to be technical about it the entire thing is a mysterious play…but lets not nit-pick…

--

Sharon grinned. The play had just gotten interesting.

Miko: Oh! I'm saved! Thank you!

Tamahome: Yeah sure…no problem.

Narrator: Little did they know that this demon had been sent as a diversion by the emperor of Kutou.

The crowd boos at the mention of Kutou.

Hotohori: T…the m…miko is…saved…g…good….

Tasuki: That should have been me! It was my weapon! My victory! My….

Tamahome: Do ya want me to tell you how ya can be useful with this fan?

Tasuki: Well…I…

Tamahome: Take it and shove it in that big hole ya call a mouth for a few hours!

Chiriko: That monster was awfully easy to defeat, I think-

Chichiri: That monster was too easy to defeat! I think it was a set up!

Hotohori: I…it…might be…tr…true.

Mitsukake to miko: Hey, baby, need help?

Miko: Yes, thank you, dear sir.

Mitsukake helps her to her feet then 'accidentally' stumbles forward and his head lands on her chest.

Miko: Oh! Watch your step, Mitsukake.

Mitsukake: With pleasure!

Nuriko: I wanted to pound somebody. How about _you, _girly boy?

Hotohori shrinks away from Nuriko, paling.

Miko: Oh. But all is well! I am saved. Saved…by my love!

Tamahome: Huh?

Runs over and embraces Tamahome, heaving against him. Tamahome goes white.

Tamahome: Crap! Get away from me!

Pulls out of her tenacious grip and practically runs to the other side of the stage.

Miko: My love! Come back!

Tamahome: Stay away from me! I'm warnin' ya!

Chichiri: How dare you threaten the miko! If you were not one of the shichi seishi I would cut out your liver right here and leave you for the buzzards.

Tamahome: Uh…huh. Don't ya have a hat to disappear in or somethin'?

Chichiri: What?

Tamahome: Never mind.

A whistling noise fills the air.

Hotohori: Wh…what is that?

Chiriko: I remember that sound. Wasn't that the one that the blue dragon-

Chichiri: I know that sound! It was when the blue dragon alighted! That means that our enemy has come.

Tasuki: Well I am ready to fight him. I, Tasuki, sneakiest of thieves…bravest of warriors…gentlest of lovers…. Casts a look over in the miko's direction.

Tamahome: The hell? The first two parts are fine! Whaddya mean gentlest of lovers? As in girls?!

Tasuki: Yes I love girls! Who do you think I am? Hotohori?

Hotohori: Hey!

Nuriko: Shut up, girly boy.

Hotohori shuts up.

Tasuki: And it is I who loves the miko! Love her with everything! Would give her anything!

Tamahome: Just wait a damned-

Miko: Oh Tamahome love! Then you _do _care about me!

Tamahome: Wait! No! Back!

The miko comes over and hugs him again, planting slobbery kisses on his cheek.

Miko: Oh my darling.

Tamahome: Somebody get me outta heeeere!

Hotohori: This is insane…

Miko: Oh! But I cannot live without my Tamahome!

Tamahome: Yes ya can! It's not that hard!

The Miko bats her eyes.

Miko: Are you sure about that my love? Then perhaps I'm not trying enough.

Sweatdrops all around as everyone stares at the miko.

Chiriko: I think Nak-

Chichiri: I think Nakago is coming! We should be prepared to fight! Stand behind Miko! I will defend you until my sword is red with his blood!

The miko detaches herself from Tamahome and rushes in a cute, maidenly fashion, behind all of her seishi.

Narrator: Nakago is a powerful fighter….

The crowd boos.

Narrator: He will probably kill at least one before this final battle is over. The shichi seishi decide to send their bravest to the front!

Voice from the crowd: Well then you'd better keep Hotohori way in the back!

Hotohori: Very funny Ryuuen!

Tamahome: So who's gonna go?

Tasuki: Whoever is first will die first.

Chichiri: I…must defend the miko.

Mitsukake: Hey pretty one…yeah you in the red hat I…. Oh…umm…were we talking about something?

Hotohori: I…I'm the emperor. Emperors don't go into battle…I don't think.

Nuriko: I have to make sure girly boy doesn't do any gay things to embarrass the throne.

Tamahome: So basically you guys are a buncha little wimps and all this is about is who is gonna get sacrificed first?

The seishi (except for Tamahome) look down at Chiriko. Tasuki gives him a little nudge to the front.

Tamahome: Ya can't send a little kid like that!

Chiriko: I don't mind I-

Nakago: I…have…arrived…to kill…you all. Bwa…ha ha…ha ha.

Nakago enters. He is about four feet tall with a mop representing a wig. The crowd either boos or laughs.

Narrator: And the fight begins. It is fierce and brutal. Yet through all this, the miko remains calm and serene.

Miko: Eee! Don't let him get meeee!

Narrator: Although he fought bravely. Mitsukake is the first one to die.

Mitsukake: Oh no! I'm hurt Arrg! Urrg! Ohh! I can see the light! Urrg! Ahh! Eeg! Gasp! Choke!

Falls over and twitches a bit, then remains still

Narrator: The second one to fall is Chiriko…the poor small one did not have enough strength.

Chiriko sinks slowly to the ground.

Chiriko: Ah. I want to-

Chichiri: to Nakago. You monster! You fiend! With a swipe of my mighty sword I will cleave you in-

Chiriko: SHADDUP FOR A MINUTE, WILL YA?!

Chichiri blinks and is stunned into silence.

Chiriko: I want so say…good bye.

Closes his eyes and goes still.

Narrator: The fight goes on. Hour after hour, but Nakago never tires. Finally it is too much for Tasuki…and he dies.

Tasuki: Oh! I am going to die! I can see my life! I can see it as the illustrious leader! Stealing and looting! Oh the women! So many yet I loved none save the miko! I…

Tamahome: Just die already will ya?!

Tasuki: Never! Not until I'm done you cur!

Tamahome stalks over to Tasuki and shoves the Tessen in his mouth. Tasuki falls.

Narrator: Finally…ah he seemed so strong and yet…for all his strength. Nuriko dies.

Nuriko falls back on Hotohori, nearly pinning the slighter man to the floor.

Nuriko: Oh girly boy! I mean…Your Majesty! Although I have always called you gay, I have always loved you!

Hotohori: Get…off!

Sharon didn't know how to react to that. Mostly because she didn't know how Nuriko was going to react to it. If she did the wrong thing she was liable to be punched through a wall. Tasuki looked over at them. Took one look at Nuriko…and burst into gales of laughter. Nuriko's eyes narrowed into slits. He started forward. Ann grabbed onto his arm.

"No, Oniisan! Stop! This is just a play!" she cried. Nuriko dragged her relentlessly forward as if she wasn't even there. "Sharon, get the other arm!" The sixteen-year-old complied and dug into the ground with her heels. It was useless. Nuriko shook them off and calmly walked on stage like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Tasuki stopped laughing as the purple haired seishi approached him.

"Aw shit," he said. Nuriko smiled sweetly, knocked the bandit into the sky with a vicious uppercut, yanked the bouncer off his brother, and calmly walked back off. Sharon glanced up to watch Tasuki's progress in the sky and saw him come crashing, none to gently back down, near the 'miko'

"Oh! Tamahome, love!" the woman cried, hugging the poor woman hating bandit to her ample chest. Tasuki gave a muffled cry and waved his arms up and down in an effort to get away. Poor guy.

"_Do _not tell me that's me" Tamahome said suddenly. Sharon glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing there with his arms folded.

"Where have you been?" she asked. A manic gleam came to Tamahome's eye and Sharon wondered if she should have asked.

"Some vendor needed me to run something to another vendor who needed me to run something back."

"That was nice of you," Sharon said cautiously. Tamahome smiled, lifting a small string of jangling coins and rubbing them against his face.

"Five ryo worth of nice," he said with a goofy smile. "If I go back when the play is over I'll get ten more! Ten pretty ryo!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fake Tamahome on stage who was desperately trying to peel himself away from the giggling miko. Geez.

"Will- you- let- go!" Tasuki growled.

"See he's not a thing like me," said Tamahome. He leaned a little closer and murmured. "I wouldn't be trying to get away."

Ann giggled and Sharon felt her face go red but pretended it didn't. Stupid Squash-boy.

Tasuki finally managed to pry himself from the 'miko's' grip and again, got as far away from her as he could.

"Even though he is powerful and can wield his weapon better then any average man, Chichiri is fatally wounded by Nakago's magic," the narrator said. 'Chichiri' fell to one knee, the sword still out in front of him.

"If I had the energy to do so I would tear out your throat! I would cut you into bloody pieces, I would…" he went on for a bit, listing the many things he would do to the midget.

"That's me, no da? They don't know me very well do they, no da."

Sharon jumped as Chichiri popped up suddenly by her side. Gah. She wished he wouldn't do that! He smiled at her.

"There are more coming, no da."

Really? Sharon turned, heart jumping and waved enthusiastically at Mitsukake who towered over the crowd. He lifted a hand back and when he got closer she saw he had Chiriko with him who looked a little flustered.

"There's a lot of people here," the boy said, adjusting his hair which had come somewhat loose during the walk. "Everyone wants to get close to the stage."

"Well no one is going to take our spots," Nuriko said with conviction and, actually, people were giving Nuriko a wide berth. Sharon didn't blame them. She let Chiriko in front of her so he could see better and, in doing so, ended up moving a bit closer to Tamahome. He looked down at her, she looked up at him. Gah. Proximity warning. Too close, too close. Slipping from his side, Sharon slid over to Nuriko and took his arm, both for friendship and to anchor herself there. The purple haired seishi gave her a bemused smile but didn't try to shake her off.

Up on stage, Nakago was approaching "Hotohori" and "Tamahome" the only two living seishi. Sharon flinched inwardly and clung to Nuriko's arm tightly, trying not to think about it being real. It wasn't. It was just a play, just a stupid play. The miko sat on the stage behind her two seishi, clutching her hands to her heart. A maid in distress if ever there was one.

"Prepare…to die," said the tiny Nakago. "For now I will….kill you…and…your…little miko, too. Bwa…ha ha…ha ha," he said.

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" she cried, still just _sitting _there.

"Get off your …butt and do something!" Sharon snapped, censoring herself just in time. It was just a play, she knew it was, but this miko was really starting to annoy her. The woman's eyes narrowed a moment as she glanced out in the crowd, in a second, though she composed herself, straightening her neck. The only one who seemed to notice it was her was Tasuki who was grinning at her, but she couldn't tell if he was laughing at her or not. He'd better not be laughing at her.

"O wise voices of the air," said the miko, her voice full of drama. "There is nothing to do, with my dear seishi gone." Sharon twitched. "There is no hope left…"

Oh…oh that was it. She wasn't going to stand for that. She didn't care if it was just a play. Letting go of Nuriko, Sharon marched up to the stage. Tasuki was right by the edge of the stage, as if he'd read her mind. He held out a hand to help her up. She clambered up and stood next to the miko…Hong's daughter…whatever…who looked close to becoming an ax murderer.

"Listen, you," Sharon snapped. "Your…seishi are dead after having _sacrificed _themselves for you and all you can do is sit there whining about how sad you are."

"Get off the stage!" someone shouted.

"No!" Sharon snapped, whirling to face the audience. She was burning, she didn't even think she'd ever been this angry. Her hands were shaking from it and she clenched them into fists. "There is always hope! Always!"

"You've…lost?" said the Nakago, though he seemed unsure. He wasn't Nakago, just another person from Konan. Someone she was trying to protect.

"That doesn't matter." She'd lost so much already. "We're going to keep fighting!" Because that was the only thing she could do. The only thing they could do. Giving up was not an option. "We won't give up, we won't surrender and we will _win_."

No matter what she had to do. No matter how many times she lost. No matter what she had to suffer through.

A roar filled her ears and it took her a moment to realize it was the crowd, raising their fists in the air. Sharon felt her face heat, a strange mix of embarrassment and joy swelling inside her. These people…these…strangers…they were Konan and they were all with her. She glanced behind at the woman who was giving her a strange look and realized she'd just interrupted, stole the spotlight. It wasn't…very fair.

"That was kind of rude of me," she said to the woman, smiling apologetically. The woman, ah, she really needed to know her name, gave her a hard look, then smiled a little herself and shook her head.

"You seem to have gotten more of a reaction than I ever did," she said with a sigh. "Well, other than laughter."

"Who doesn't like to be entertained?" Sharon said, seeing the woman was trying to get up and held out a hand to help her. The woman smiled at her fully and put her hand in Sharon's, it was cool and very smooth.

"So do whom do I owe the honor?" said the woman, once she had straightened.

"Um…" should she really tell her? "I'm Sharon." Well she didn't really need to know the rest did she? The woman raised her eyebrows and looked as if she was about to say something when the sound of a horn rang out. The crowd murmured and Sharon glanced out to see paper lanterns being lit, one by one in a straight line and at the end of the line was an ornate carrying chair, with Hotohori sitting one it. Sharon smiled and folded her arms, shaking her head.

"Hori-kun certainly knows how to make an entrance," she muttered to herself. From out of the corner of her eye she saw the actor seishi pull themselves out of their "death". She focused on Hotohori, though, who seemed to have a miniature procession with him, the men with the lanterns marched ahead, the light glinting off the gold designs on their red clothes. The crowd bowed in reverence. Sharon resisted the urge to wave to him but enjoyed the smile on his face. She met his eyes and smiled back at him, glad he had come. Someone pinched her sharply, then and she yelped, half glaring down at the woman who was bowing. Actually all the actors were. Tasuki was, too as were the rest of her seishi.

"Bow you idiot," the woman hissed. Sharon blinked. Should she? She hadn't really before. But maybe… Maybe this would be a good time to do it. Gah, but should she bow as a seishi or like the people out there were or like the lady was or what? After a short bout of panic she decided to mimic the lady and bowed the best she could, wincing as it was probably wrong.

She heard a thump like wood knocking against wood of the stage and started to look up but the lady nudged her. Sharon focused her gaze on the stage itself.

"We apologize," Hotohori's rich voice rolled through the air, over the reverent silence. "Though we have watched this performance for many years in secret, we have never before made ourselves known to our people. However, tonight is a night for change, for mysteries to be revealed, dreams to come true. Tonight, I wish to present to you those that are saving our beloved Konan."

Applause, some cheers, Sharon peeked up and noticed that people in the crowd were unbowed at least but everyone on the stage was still down. Gah. She shot Hotohori's back a desperate look and what she saw made her straighten in surprise. He was wearing a slightly grander version of what he wore on the road, a long red tunic, belted at the waist, except this had a deeper red color and had gold around the sleeves, there was a gold phoenix on his chest as well she saw as he turned toward her. His hair was down, but bound back at the bottom and shone in the light. Suddenly she saw him as his people must see him, someone grand, imperial, almost god-like. Not that she would tell him this, though. Honestly his head didn't need to get any bigger than it already was.

"First," said Hotohori, smiling at her before sliding his gaze to someone else. "We should introduce your shichi seishi. Those that risk their all to protect their beloved miko. I am, of course, Hotohori."

Sharon smiled but felt her heart flutter a little at his words. They'd better not risk their all. She wasn't going to have any one of them die on her. She tried not to think about this as Hotohori moved to Rouku's side. All color drained from the other man's face and Sharon could see his hands tremble.

"You did a commendable job," Hotohori said, putting a hand lightly on Rouku's shoulder.

"Thank you," the man squeaked. He looked as though he were going to pass out.

"As for Tamahome," Hotohori started. Tasuki smirked and looked as though he was going to say something, but Hotohori continued. "Who, despite our many differences, is a strong brave leader and protects our miko to the best of his ability."

He didn't even glance at Tasuki as he spoke, but Sharon had the feeling that half of that was directed at him. Hotohori swept out his hand in an elegant gesture and Tamahome was smiling as he came on the stage, in such a way that Sharon heart nearly stopped. He clasped Hotohori's hand and bowed as the crowd cheered. Sharon bit her lips to stop herself from cheering her lungs out, she did clap though, smiling as hard as she could at him, and Hotohori who was making all this happen. Tamahome winked at her before taking his place beside Hotohori.

"Your Majesty," the one who played Tasuki said, ambling up to Hotohori in a short respectful bow. "Where is the warrior whom I played? I am sure he is proud of my superb acting and representation. After all I…"

"Tasuki is right there," Hotohori cut in, gesturing to the smirking bandit. The weasely man stared up in shock at him for a moment than bowed.

"You're not as refined as I expected," said the man. "But it was an honor."

"Thanks," Tasuki said, dryly. Oi! Sharon pouted.

"Perhaps not as refined as a member of nobility," said Hotohori. "But Tasuki possesses more courage than I have seen in many years, including the bravery to speak his mind."

Even if he does put his foot in it, Sharon added mentally. She stood back, clapping for him too as he seemed to stand even straighter. Right now, she knew she didn't have to worry about anything.

"Nuriko," Hotohori said, actually going to the edge of the stage to help the purple haired seishi up. Sharon put a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. She had never seen him so red before. Even as Nuriko came up on stage, Hotohori held his hand for a moment or two longer. "Thank you," Hotohori said. "For your heart and for your strength in the protection of our beloved miko."

"I…it was my pleasure," Nuriko stammered, snapping his fan open with an elegant but flustered gesture, fanning himself. Hotohori let him go finally and Nuriko went to stand by Tasuki who, again looked like he was going to say something. Nuriko's lips pulled into a taunt smile and he snapped the fan closed against his free hand. Tasuki's smirk disappeared and he cleared his throat.

Chichiri was next, commended for his wisdom and calming presence. She had to edge out on the stage a little to see him. He looked frail next to his actor, but Sharon knew better.

"You're…" said the actor uncomfortably. "Forgive me, but you are nothing like I expected."

"It's a surprise to me too, no da," Chichiri said cheerfully. Mitsukake came next, almost hesitantly on the stage. He didn't look entirely comfortable and Sharon had to smother her laughter to see him towering over the short man that played him, looking for all the world like a brick wall next to a small shrub.

"We would be dead many times over without Mitsukake's presence," Hotohori said. "He has not only kept us healthy," the corner of the emperor's mouth twitched into a smile as he glanced sidelong at her. "But managed to keep us sane as well."

Now just what was that supposed to mean? Sharon folded her arms and tried to look annoyed but couldn't help but smile. Finally it was Chiriko's turn. If anything, he looked even more uncomfortable than Mitsukake. Sharon wanted to come up to him and put her hands on his shoulders to let him know it was all right, but she didn't want to steal the spotlight. The young actor who had played Chiriko's role smiled at him and bowed but Chiriko didn't seem to be any more confident. Hotohori put his hands on Chiriko's shoulders.

"Despite his youth, if not for Chiriko we would assuredly be dead. We owe him our lives."

Chiriko went red and began to stammer something about how it was really nothing but couldn't seem to get the words out. Sharon pretended to rub her nose and instead shouted behind her hand.

"Yeah, Chiriko!"

"Woo!" shouted Ann from the crowd. Sharon sought her out and grinned at her. Ann gave her the peace sign in response.

"We would like to present, once again," Hotohori said. "The Suzaku no shichi seishi." The crowd cheered and applauded. A small movement caught her eye and Sharon saw the midget had taken off his wig and was turning it over in his hands. Well…they weren't the only one's in the play after all. She edged back to stand beside him and he looked up at her, smiling nervously. Poor guy.

"What's your name?" she asked him just loud enough so he could hear her.

"Zhi Min," he said, patting at his balding forehead with the wig. "And yours?"

"Sharon," Sharon said, smiling at him. As the applause died down, she stepped forward on the stage, a hand on Zhi's shoulder to take him with her.

"Wh…what?" he stared.

"Let's hear it for Zhi Min, too!" Sharon shouted so that people heard her. She didn't want him to be forgotten after all. "After all, it would hardly be a play without an antagonist!"

There was silence at first and Sharon realized that people were looking to Hotohori for conformation. Had…she…just done something bad? Hotohori seemed startled for a moment, then smiled and clapped, sending off a tidal wave of applause over the crowd.

"And our nice narrator!" she said, since she was on a roll. The man stepped up and bowed but seemed to be a little unnerved as he clutched his scroll. Did actors usually have this much stage fright?

"Forgive me, my lords," he said, when he could be heard. It took Sharon a moment to realize he was speaking to the seishi. "It was in the script that you were all to come back...but…" his eyes slid accusingly to her. Sharon felt her face heat. She had kind of ruined it, hadn't she?

"Do not be concerned," Hotohori said with a smile. "I knew of your intentions."

"Speaking of wonderful intentions," Sharon said and prayed she wasn't stepping on Hotohori's toes. "A big round of applause for your lovely miko! She did a wonderful job!" The woman stepped forward so gracefully and bowed with equal grace to a crowd that absolutely loved her. Sharon smiled. Of course they did. She was so elegant. Sharon kind of wished she could be a little more like her. She applauded loudly as the woman deserved.

"Yes, she was a splendid miko," said Hotohori. "But would our people care to meet the true Suzaku no Miko?"

Oh gah! Sharon felt her face go red and her stomach jumped as the crowd's cheers seemed even louder. Oh no. Oohhh no. There was no way she could…. Not after they… Not after she… No. Gaaaah. Maybe she could run. Yeah. That was a good idea. She would just dash off the stage when no one was looking… Except everyone was looking, all her seishi were watching her and smiling. The expressions on their faces. It was too much. They couldn't…possibly…mean what she was seeing in their faces. That…that intense happiness. She wasn't that good. She wasn't very good at all. Oh gah, oh gah.

"Well she requires very little introduction," Hotohori said, holding out his hand to her. "For you have already met her."

Oh gah. She was frozen. Stuck. Had to move had to move. Move stupid feet! Hotohori's smile only widened and he came to her, fluidly, gracefully, like molten gold and took her clumsy sweaty hand but didn't even flinch. Hand over hers, he guided her gently in front of everyone. She felt like she could see all of Konan standing there watching her. Oh gah. What should she do? What should she do? Wave? Bow? What? The crowd was still cheering. She wished they wouldn't…. Not for her…. She wished the stage would just swallow her up.

"There is nothing to fear," Hotohori murmured, guiding her once more as Sharon followed him dumbly, concentrating on not tripping over her dress. "They love you. All you must do is love them back."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his lips warm. Sharon wanted to stammer that she didn't know how, to end this. Before she could, though, two female attendants came and before she could figure out how to breath had bundled her into an expensive looking red silk robe with gold phoenixes swirling all over it. An equally expensive looking headdress, with red gems was tucked into her hair. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the carrying chair, lifted high by four strong men and carried off the stage into the swirling crowd.

All at once everyone seemed to reach for her, the word Suzaku no Miko seemed to be everywhere. Along with words begging blessing. They…they really thought that she was…something special. Well…she didn't want to disappoint them by ignoring them. Summoning up the courage she reached out and brushed extended fingertips with her own, accepting gifts of flowers and one scrawny boy was trying to reach above the crowd to offer a gold bracelet. Sharon felt kind of bad, but took it with thanks anyway. Another man, with his wife clinging to his arm, was holding up a baby.

"Bless him, your grace!" the man called. Sharon couldn't quite reach him, though and wasn't sure how to get the people holding the chair to move over. As if reading her mind, the chair stopped and Mitsukake came up, taking the baby gently and handing it to her. She thanked him with a smile, taking the child a bit awkwardly. He was a hefty little thing, maybe a year, with big dark eyes and a ready smile. She wasn't sure how one went about blessing a baby, but kissed it's forehead anyway. Then, remembering something Ann's little brother liked, she shifted the child and blew a raspberry against it's neck. The baby squealed with laughter and Sharon laughed too. This wasn't so bad.

--

Ah, everything was going so wonderfully. Hotohori watched, bittersweet joy coiling in his stomach. The people were getting to meet their beloved miko and seishi, and the palace guards kept the massive crush impressively controlled. Sharon was shining, whether or not she knew it. It was true, she lacked the grace and finesse of a courtier, but he could see the love in his people's faces, the devotion as she eagerly reached out to touch, to connect and soon she would be gone, gone on a trip where he could not follow.

Hotohori took a moment to gently take the hand of an old woman who was requesting his attention and spent a few moments trying to hear her above the roar of the crowd and her own flowing tears. He didn't understand much, but it didn't matter, when she was done he kissed her hand and wished her a long happy life. He didn't even know her name and he would likely never see her again, but she was one of his people. His people. His Konan.

Fireworks exploded overhead in a glistening shower of noise and light. Sharon looked up just like a child, clapping her hands together. Hotohori watched her, then the other seishi, his fellow seishi, who spoke and laughed and mingled with the crowd. His heart twisted. It would be long before he saw them again too. He would miss them, he realized, even though he barely even knew them. They were his comrades, his friends. He suddenly understood something which had eluded him for so long. There was not one of them he couldn't trust, just as every one of them trusted him. Well once they returned he would make sure to take advantage of that. He would not let this time, this valuable time of joy, slip by him any longer. Nuriko came up to his side, then, looking worried. His face was not as flushed as it had been, though it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Hotohori-sama," he said, raising his voice to be heard above the noise. "Is there a way we can find Ann? I'm a little worried about her."

Ah yes, that was probably a good idea. It would not be good for anyone were Sharon's friend to fall into enemy hands, or get lost in this crowd. He stopped to pull aside a guard, giving the lady's general appearance. It didn't take long for the man to find her. She seemed a little disoriented. Since Nuriko had been swept away somewhere, probably distracted by someone he knew, Hotohori offered his arm to keep her close and out of the confusion. She hesitated a moment before taking it, her hand warm on his arm.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked above the roar.

"Very much, Your Majesty," she shouted back, though she still couldn't seem to meet his gaze. "It's crazy out here!"

"The best is yet to come," he told her. They went out to the main street, Sharon still carried in the lead. It was rather odd to be walking near the tail end of this kind of procession, but he was feeling strangely relaxed, almost liberated. Gongs and drums sounded ahead of him and a giant phoenix costume, bedecked in bells and flashing eyes danced and twined through the procession of miko, seishi and noblemen. It was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

--

Sharon yawned and stretched her arms over her head. One look out the window told her it was almost noon. She smiled and rubbed at her eyes and blinked as she saw a vase of flowers. Flowers were everywhere, arranged carefully, there was even some bamboo arranged in a pot. She felt like she was in a green house. They were all from the festival, she realized. All these for her. Sharon put her hands over her face, remembering. Gah. That…that had been unreal. Just unreal. There was no way they would be that happy if they knew…they knew how she really was. But she wouldn't think about that. No. And she'd find something to do with the small pile of jewelry she'd somehow accrued and was sitting on a pile on a table at the far end of the room. It wasn't right that she could keep something like that. It couldn't belong to someone like her.

Though it did remind her of something she had wanted to get last night and totally missed the opportunity. Darnit. Well maybe Keiki could find a way to help her out. That sort of thing was his job, right? Her stomach growled at her in irritation. She sighed; but first, breakfast. Or something like it. Sharon slipped out of bed and pulled on the plaid skirt and the white dress shirt again. She hadn't worn it in a while. In fact, it was almost a little weird to be wearing it. She felt like she'd been in nothing but fancy Chinesey clothes for the past few days. Deciding to forego the socks lying crumpled and dejected on the floor, Sharon snatched her brush and headed for the main dining hall, brushing her hair as she went.

Only Ann was there. Otherwise the place seemed deserted. However, the moment she sat down a woman seemed to pop into existence by her elbow and asked what she cared to eat.

"What she's having," Sharon said, covering a yawn with her hand. It was too early in the…noon to make decisions like that.

"Mornin'," Sharon said, resting her chin on her hands. Ann gave her a dry look under a tousled mop of brown hair that told Sharon she'd just woken up too.

"It's noon," Ann said.

"Eh, same diff," Sharon said, wincing a little as her stomach growled again. Urgh. Hungry. Didn't she eat anything last night? She honestly couldn't remember. "Anyway, I don't want to hear it from you. You just woke up, too, admit it."

"Yeah," Ann said, poking at her noodles with her chopsticks. "But unlike some people this isn't my usual routine. I swear, I don't know how you sleep so much."

"Practice," Sharon said. There was silence. Sharon yawned again. The more the silence went on, however, the more Sharon had the feeling something was wrong. Ann kept staring at her bowl, poking around with her chopsticks but not eating very much at all. The servant came with her breakfast, rice gruel with eggs on top and two small oranges. Sharon thanked her and began to peel an orange, sucking off the juice as it squirted on her fingers.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Ann said, finally, looking up at her. Sharon blinked.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah…you know," Ann said. "For Hokkan."

"Hokkan?"

"You know…the Shinzaho?"

"The Shinzaho?" Okay. So she was mostly just playing along now. Ann gave her a dryl look and drummed her fingers against the table.

"The thing you have to get to summon Suzaku?" Ann said. Sharon pretended a blank look. Then said.

"Oooh." She bit into her orange. She hadn't forgotten about the shinzaho but this was the first she'd heard that they were leaving tomorrow. Why so soon? Well better now than later, she supposed. They sooner they got the Shinzaho, the sooner Konan would be safe. Sharon glanced at Ann who was giving her a concerned look.

"We won't be long," Sharon said around a mouthful of orange. She swallowed it and tried to smile. "Trust me! We'll be back before you know it!"

"I wish I could come with you," Ann said, resting her chin in her hands.

"It's dangerous, Anni…."

"Going to Mt. Tai…Peachez was dangerous too," Ann said. Yeah. That was a good point but… Sharon shook her head. It wasn't the same. Back then…back then they didn't have anyone breathing down their necks. Back then it was just them. Kutou didn't even really exist except for a vague place somewhere east.

"Yeah, but we didn't have any enemies to contend with," Sharon said.

"Taiitsukun let me come here for a reason and that was to help you," Ann said, folding her arms. "I had a choice and I decided to help you. I can't just stay here."

"You have to, Anni. If you…if you died I could never forgive myself. Besides, you're helping me by staying here." Sharon didn't say what else was in her mind. She sort of wished Taiitsukun hadn't sent Ann here at all. Sure Sharon loved her friend and had missed her, but it was too dangerous for someone without any powers at all. She would hate for Ann to get caught in the middle, but she had the feeling it was all ready too late.

"How is that helping?"

"Because then I won't have to worry about you. Here I know you're safe."

"Well why would Taiitsukun send me if she didn't think I could defend myself?"

"I don't know, Ann, but you're not coming with us," Sharon said, surprised a little at the tone in her voice. Ann looked surprised as well. Sharon sighed and smiled, reaching out to squeeze Ann's hand. She hated the look that Ann was giving her right now, as if she was somehow someone different. She wasn't. She just…didn't want to see anyone else she cared about get hurt.

"Sharon…," Ann said. Her jaw was set, as if she was going to try to convince her. Sharon stood, knowing she had to go before that happened. Ann was good and always knew what to say to make Sharon see her side, but Sharon couldn't allow it.

"Well I better go. I have to talk to Keiki about something," Sharon said, trying to sound cheerful.

"But…," Ann started. Sharon left, she knew if she staid Ann would be able to say something or do something to change her mind. She knew she was probably hurting her, but hurting was a lot better then her getting hurt on some journey.

She couldn't let Ann come. It just wasn't right. Ann should have stayed behind in their world. But at least in Konan she was safe, for now. Who knew what could happen in the future? Nothing could happen if she wouldn't let it and she wouldn't. She would summon Suzaku. Not just for Konan…but for her friend.

--

Sharon did look for Keiki and found him soon enough, asking him to go get something for her and giving him the money to do so. She felt a bit bad about it but there wouldn't be time for her to do it herself. Especially since she needed to pack. She should start now actually but she just couldn't go back to her room. It was a little frightening to think that tomorrow…tomorrow they would leave this all behind again to go on a dangerous journey…again. After a while of wandering, she eventually found herself in the gardens.

It didn't surprise her. Whenever she was troubled, she always seemed to be drawn to this place. It was so beautiful and peaceful. She saw Chichiri sitting by the lake, a fishing pole in his hands. Tama-neko sat beside him, the tip of his tail twitching in anticipation. Sharon smiled and moved to sit down beside the cat. After a moment of hesitation, she dangled her feet in the water, wincing a little at the cold.

"How are you doing today kitty?" she asked, scratching his head.

"Meow," the cat said simply. She giggled.

"You are one smart cat, Tama." The cat purred as if to say, ' I know.' She sat for a bit, looking out over the water.

"So…you catch anything yet?" she asked, glancing out over the water. It was a pointless question, she guessed, because he didn't exactly have a pile of fish beside him.

"Not yet, no da," he said pleasantly. Sharon smiled. That's what she liked about him. He was never sarcastic over questions. Hotohori was right, he was really calm. She glanced at him, watching him. The wind ruffled his bangs.

"When did you wake up?" she asked, just for something to say.

"A little before the sun rose, no da." Chichiri said. Sharon nearly facefaulted.

"Aren't you tired at all?"

"Not really, no da."

Geez. How could anybody stay up that late, then wake up that early? It didn't seem possible. Then again, Chichiri wasn't at all like normal people. She watched him some more, staring at his smiling face. Well…mask really. He wore it all the time. It must be nice to be able to smile all the time like that. She wondered what his expression was really like behind the mask. Was he sad? Tired? Annoyed? Would he even let her know?

"Hey, Chichiri, why do you wear your mask all the time?" She asked before she thought about it and almost wished she hadn't. It was probably a personal question. She felt her face heat, turning her gaze back to the water and seeing her reflection. She looked away from that, too, glancing over the big gorgeous lake.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. His voice seemed more mellow this time.

"I'm just curious…I mean, it lets you smile all the time. That would be great to have something like that. " Gah, this was quickly delving into the area of absolutely no tact. She felt her face go red and kicked at the water a little, sending ripples in ever widening circles. He didn't say anything and she didn't blame him. It was a really personal question to begin with. She couldn't stop thinking about it, though. Maybe if she had a mask, no one would worry about her. Maybe if she had just smiled instead of…well…complaining, spending more time with Amanda... But she had the feeling that Amanda had never really liked her to begin with. Ugh and she had to go against her, too, didn't she? To get the shinzaho.

"I don't want to go against Amanda again," she said, half to herself. "I mean, isn't this enough? She already hates me. Sometimes…" Sharon paused, the truth coming to her even though she didn't realize it, didn't want to admit it. "Sometimes I wish I could just…forget about it, you know? It would be so easy to do this if she weren't my friend."

"She is your friend," Chichiri said. Sharon looked at him and saw he had taken his mask off, revealing the white scar that slashed across his face. It made something inside her twitch, as if she was seeing him for the first time. The real Chichiri, someone she didn't even know that much. "She will always be your friend, even if you are not always hers."

"Yeah well that doesn't make it any easier. I mean, what difference does it make? No matter how much I like her, if she hates me—"

"You can't really know her mind," Chichiri said softly, looking beyond her over the lake. "Or her heart. She could love you very much and not even know it herself. She could be waiting for you to save her. If you think you really know how she feels, you could make a terrible mistake."

Sharon rested her chin on her knees. Was that really true? She'd known Amanda for years. They had been best friends, hadn't they? Well sort of.

"If you want to know about my mask, I'll tell you." He was looking at her again. Waiting patiently. Sharon smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have to. I didn't mean to pry."

"I want to," he said.

"Okay," Sharon said, watching him. Whatever he was going to tell her sounded serious….


	55. Painful Memories

Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 15

Painful Memories

:Or:

My thoughts exactly.

By:  
Night Mare

With Swim Camp and Subtitles from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

--

Author's Quote: Excuses, enemies won't accept them, friends don't have them. ( from a sign in Latin Class)

--

It was so peaceful. He didn't feel like getting up. The sunlight slanted across his face and glowed behind his eyes. He welcomed the warmth, but not the interruption. Sleep was the only thing on his mind right now. That was until something bounced on his stomach, knocking the wind from him. He wheezed, and opened one eye to stare at the girl perched on his stomach.

"What do you want, Tiren?" he asked grumpily, tempted to hit her with the pillow if he had more than one. The ten-year-old grinned, showing the gap in her teeth.

"I know you're not mad at me, niichan, so don't even pretend you are," she said folding her arms and tossing her blue braids. He smiled. She was too cute to be mad at.

"No, I could never be mad at you," He patted her head, then rolled over, unseating her as he buried his face in the pillow. "Now let me sleep," he said, voice muffled. Tiren giggled and tugged at his collar.

"Nuh-uh, Houjun. Momma says to stop being lazy and do something useful. She has breakfast ready, too. She says if you're not down soon, I get to pour water on you." She grinned as if she was hoping he would try to stay in bed. Houjun knew be would be wet if he did.

"All right you, little midget. Just let me get dressed," he said, giving her a little shove.

"You're mean, niichan! I'm gonna go downstairs and eat all your rice," she said, then giggled and skipped from the room. He sat up and stretched. He still didn't understand the purpose of mornings. Houjun slipped on his clothes and walked downstairs into the main room. His little sister smiled at him from the table and he sat down across from her.

"Finally you're awake. One would think you were dead," his mother said, giving him a bowl of rice. He smiled up at her. Her brown hair was graying and she'd put on a little weight over the years but he still thought she was beautiful.

You exaggerate," Houjun said, taking a pair of chopsticks from her. "I just slept in a little while."

"Humph. A little while turns into an hour, an hour turns to two and soon you'll sleep yourself to death. Mark my words, they'll wake up one morning and find you dead in you're bed and you'll go to Suzaku-sama. What killed you? he'll ask. A wound? Some evil sickness? he'll ask. No, you'll say, I slept my life away. I was lazy to death! And you know what he'll say?"

"Welcome to heaven you can rest now?" Houjun said. Tiren giggled.

"Don't be smart. No. What? Lazy to death? He'll say. Go back and do it again, he'll say and you know what I'll say?"

"Don't come running to Momma," came a voice from the door. Houjun started to laugh. His mother folded her hands on her hips.

"Hikou! Such a rude boy."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," Hikou said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"No I don't. Sit down, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Well have some rice anyway. You need your strength."

"All right, if you insist."

"I do," Mother wiped a spot a table for him and pulled out the chair. Houjun smiled as his friend sat down.

"Sometimes I think you come here just for the food," he said to the other boy.

"Your mother's a wonderful cook," Hikou said, winking at mother. She flapped a hand at him but was beaming.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said. "Would you like some egg with your rice?"

Houjun chuckled and Hikou did, too, but didn't say no. Houjun wasn't surprised. Hikou could eat a whole nest of eggs and still not be hungry. He had a bottomless stomach, it seemed.

"So, niichan. What are you planning to get Kouran?" Tiren asked.

"Get Kouran?" Houjun asked. Why would he need to get her anything? Tiren and Hikou sweatdropped.

"Your _anniversary?_." Tiren said, raising her eyebrows. "You've been engaged for two months from today. Or have you forgotten?"

"That's _right _!" Houjun said, snapping his fingers. " I_ knew_ today was special."

"What are you planning to give her?" Hikou asked, digging into his bowl as soon as it was presented to him and not looking up. Houjun smiled. Of course he hadn't forgotten. He knew what day it was…almost as soon as Mother said it. Anyway, he'd already gotten Kouran he present.

"A flower," he said.

"A flower, he says," Mother said, throwing up her hands. "A boy has been engaged for two months and all he can give his fiancée is a flower. Where did I get such a son?" the sat down herself, prodding at a rice bowl of her own but not eating. "Not from your father…, that's for sure." She said, putting hand to her face. "On my two month anniversary he gave me earrings…_he _didn't forget either."

"Sorry, Mother," Houjun said.

"He must have changed a lot then," Tiren said with a mischievous grin. "He had to be reminded twelve times about your birthday, ya know."

"Hush and eat your rice," Mother said, flapping a hand at her. Houjun chuckled. Father was notoriously forgetful. That's what came with being a reader, though, or at least that's what Mother said. He read to much, she always said, was going to read himself into an early grave if he wasn't careful.

"That's pretty sad even for you, Houjun-kun," Hikou said.

"Well what would _you _give Kouran?" Houjun asked. Hikou sweatdropped again and concentrated on his food.

"I don't know. A necklace."

"A pretty one?" Tiren asked. Hikou smiled at her.

"Yes. The best I could buy," he said. Tiren's face practically glowed.

"Show off," Houjun muttered.

"See? Hikou is a good son," Mother said. "Why can't you be more like your friend? Perhaps I should ask To-san if she would trade sons, eh?"

"He'd eat you out of house and home," Tiren said, reaching over to steal a bit of Hikou's egg. Hikou made a lazy move to stop her but didn't attempt to get his portion back.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" he asked. She smiled prettily and flipped a long cobalt braid over her shoulder.

"My own."

Houjun shook his head at his sister, then pulled the little bundle from his tunic. He carefully unwrapped the white cloth from around it. He smiled, it was still intact. Good. It was a simple hair comb with a white flower at the top. It was the most beautiful thing he could find to complement her, but even that couldn't compare.

"See Mother?" he said, holding it up. "A flower."

"It's…it's beautiful." She put a hand to her chest. "Would you let these old hands hold it?"

"I would, but they're not old." He rose to hand it to her, pecking her on the cheek as he did. Her eyes were suspiciously moist.

"Like I said, flattery will get you nowhere." She said as she lifted the comb gently. She traced the edges of the delicate petals and Houjun watched her carefully, noting the tear that ran down her cheek. A definite sign of approval. She handed it back and Houjun wrapped it up again carefully, tucking it back where it belonged.

"I keep it close to my heart," he said, putting a hand gently over it. "Just like her."

Mother sniffled.

"Houjun, you're too much. Just like your father. Maybe you should go back upstairs and rest some. Just to be fresh when you give it to her, eh?"

"No mother, I'm fine," Houjun said with a laugh.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Tiren asked.

"After me and Hikou go fishing."

"Fishing? You put fish before a fiancée?" Mother rose out of her seat, feigning anger. "Out of this house! Out! Out! Out!"

Houjun placed a kiss against his mother's forehead before grabbing his fishing pole from the wall.

"Bring back a nice fat one for your father's supper, eh? And watch out for Tiren!"

"Don't worry!" Houjun called cheerfully. The three exited the house and went down the winding road towards the river. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was high and the sky was blue. A cool early summer breeze rustled new green leaves and made the wildflowers that lined the road dance. Ah. What a perfect day to rest on the bank of a lazy stream and not do anything.

"Yeah, well I'm going now," Tiren said. "See you guys later!"

"Hold it," Houjun said, gently seizing one of his sister's braids. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," she said, her face a mask of innocence. Too much innocence if you asked him.

"Tiren," he said, a warning note to his voice.

"Just to the dam," she said, trying to pull her braid. Houjun sighed. The dam had become a gathering spot for the older children. Tiren used to be too young to want to play with them but now she was edging up there.

"The dam is dangerous," he said, giving her braid a little tug before letting it go.

"I know, we won't go up it, just…look at it." She grabbed his arm and gave him the puppy face. "Please, Oniichan?"

"Hmm." He wasn't sure. Tiren usually told the truth, but sometimes she got swayed, especially if the older children were involved. They weren't allowed near the dam either but children did what they wanted to do.

"Let her go, Houjun," Hikou said, clapping him on the back. "She won't get into any trouble. How could you say no to a face like that?"

Taking the hint, Tiren gave him big eyes, batting her eyelashes at him and cocking her head to the side. Ah, she was too cute. Entirely too cute. He could resist cute, though, especially when it came to a risk like that.

"Do you promise not to go up to the dam."

"Promise!" she said, clasping her hands under her chin, practically dancing to go off.

"All right," he said, but she was all ready down the street. He watched her go. Was this really a good idea? What if she did end up going up there? What if something terrible happened?

"Stop worrying so much," Hikou said. "She'll be fine. Mamma wouldn't want her son worrying himself into an early grave."

"I guess you're right," Houjun said with a smile he didn't quite feel. "Let's go pretend to fish."

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, friend of mine," Hikou said as they started once more down the road. "But it appears to me that you're stalling giving Kouran her gift. Could you perhaps be having second thoughts?"

"I'm not stalling," Houjun said. Well not precisely. "I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

He expected a come back of some sort. Instead Hikou made a noncommittal noise and gave him a little smile. Houjun wondered at it for a moment, then let it go. Hikou had been acting a little strange lately. Maybe he was missing his old girlfriend. It was a pity she lived so far away.

"Maybe you can go see, Liu soon," he said, speaking of her. "I'm sure she misses you."

"I'm too tired to make that journey," Hikou said, picking up his pace a little. "Let's just fish."

It was something else then. Maybe they had stopped courting one another. Well, he would wait a few days and see if Hikou was still in this mood. No use talking about it now, especially so close to his and Kouran's anniversary. Still…. Houjun put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said.

"Oh come _on,_ Houjun." Hikou rolled his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. I'm fine."

Later, Houjun told himself. Later. To show that he believed him, Houjun smiled. Hikou said nothing and they went the rest of the way in silence.

--

Houjun laid, propped up against the tree, one hand around the fishing pole, the other behind his head. The clouds were so pretty and white. Kouran, beautiful Kouran, sweet Kouran, liked to make shapes out of clouds. He could never see her shapes very well. She always managed to find children or wedding celebrations. All he saw were rabbits and sailing ships. It might be that she was trying to give him a hint. He hoped not. Kouran liked to drop hints and always got mad when he didn't catch them.

Cloud watching was their favorite pastime, especially by the river where she would sit on the edge and dangle her feet in the water. Houjun always liked to watch the clear water lap at her slender ankles, her delicate feet. Sometimes she would put her hand on his and lean over, her perfect pink lips planting a warm small kiss on his cheek. If he timed it just right, he could turn his head and get one of those sweet kisses right on his mouth. She would laugh, then, and scold him, but always gave him a second kiss. In the mid summer when all the wildflowers bloomed, she would weave necklaces for him and he would come home decked with flowers and littering petals all over the house. And sometimes, on warm nights, they would sit out together and watch the stars, just staring at the great expanse in the heavens, and she would sing for him. Her voice was light and a little breathy but it was always the sweetest melody.

"Houjun! Hello? Hoooujuun!"

"Hm?" Houjun blinked and looked over at his dark haired friend who gave him an exasperated look. He realized Hikou had been calling him a long time.

"Are you awake?" Hikou asked with a wry smile.

"Sorry," Houjun said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and sweatdropping. "Where you saying something?"

"Only for the past ten minutes. What were you thinking about?" Hikou asked. Houjun sat up, spreading his arms wide and going chibi.

"Kouraaan!" he crowed.

"Figures," Hikou muttered. Suddenly a huge fish jumped over Houjun's line. "Woah! Did you see that?"

"That's a big FISH!" Just then the fish pulled, nearly pulling the three foot tall Houjun after him. Hikou grabbed onto his small friend and held him back from being pulled into the water.

"Grow up would ya?" Hikou said. Houjun returned to his original height, sending both boys tumbling to the ground and the fish sailing over their heads to land on the ground behind them.

"Ow…" Houjun groaned. They went over the fish to inspect it. It was fat and gray and still flopping.

"Nice catch," Hikou said, whistling appreciatively. "Should we bring it back now or fish some more?"

They looked at each other. Houjun pried the hook out of the fish's mouth and re-cast his line. Hikou re-cast as well and the two sat in silence. Maybe he should catch a fish for Kouran. She preferred to watch the live fish, though. He wondered if there was some way he could make something for her so she could keep the fish in a bowl or something.

"When…when are you planning to get married anyway?" Hikou asked, breaking into his thoughts. Houjun blinked.

"Soon, I don't know exactly when. Maybe in a few months."

"Why so soon?" Hikou turned to look at him. "I mean, don't you want to wait…until you're more…adult?"

"I'm nineteen. That's old enough; at least mother seems to think so. Why…do you object?" Houjun said, a joking tone in his voice. Hikou laughed.

"Of course not. Why would I object to my best friend getting married to the woman he loves?"

"Which reminds me, I'm supposed to meet Kouran at noon." Ah, Kouran at noon, with the sun shining on her hair, lighting her eyes. He couldn't wait! "I'd better get going. Kouran will not be happy if I greet her smelling like fish!"

"Where are you planning to meet?" Hikou asked, voice sounding hollow.

"By our tree…the one at the edge of the village."

--

Houjun looked in the mirror and brushed his wet bangs down across his forehead. He admired how the effect they had; it made him appear less boyish. He began concentrating on the rest of his hair. When he looked back in the mirror he sweatdropped. His bangs had popped up again, hanging out over his face like they always did.

"Why do you do this to me today?" he groaned. "Cooperate would you?" He brushed them down again. Then put the gift in his tunic and went to say good bye to his parents.

"There's my son. You look nice for your fiancée. Thank Suzaku-sama, you're not completely hopeless." His mother put both hands to his face and smiled.

"Poppa, Poppa come and see how nice your son looks," Mother said. His father looked up at him from the scroll he was reading and grunted.

"Not bad. Are you going to see your girl, then?"

"Yes, Father."

"Don't let her trap you with looks. That's how your momma caught me."

"Poppa, you're too much. Flattery will get you nowhere. Would you like a shoulder rub sweetheart?"

"Maybe later."

Houjun chuckled and shook his head. Those two never changed. Mother began to fuss over him straightening his clothes. He indulged her, knowing that she would find wrinkles he couldn't even spot.

"It's too late anyway, Father. I'm already trapped."

"And you don't want to get out either… do you?" Father asked.

"No," Houjun said. His father smiled.

"I know just how you feel," he said. Mother shook her head, putting her hand to her chest.

"Such sweethearts are my men. I must have done something right to get such men. Handsome, too. But, Houjun, why don't you ever brush down those bangs like I tell you to? They hide your handsome face. Your hair is just like your father's. Why don't you fix it, love?"

"It won't stay down, Mother."

"Humph." The woman licked her hand. "Momma will help you. Come here." Houjun sweatdropped.

"Bye Mother," he said, darting forward and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then beat a strategic retreat.

"Come back here! Such a terrible son!" Mother said, as he closed the door. Houjun shook his head, smiling. He wouldn't want another family for all the money in the world.

Now he was going to someone else he loved. Kouran. Kouran. _Kou_ran Kouuraaan. Her name was sweet in his mind. They had been childhood friends at first, he and her and Hikou, playing together near the stream. But then, when he turned fifteen, he started to notice what a beautiful woman she was becoming. So sweet. Her laugh so infectious. Her kind smiles. The serenity that seem to flow around her like a cloak. He knew that somewhere she had flaws. He just didn't feel like remembering them.

He took the gift out of his tunic and unwrapped it. The delicate flower gleamed in the light. He smiled; it was so beautiful and would look even more so in her hair. His flower, his Kouran. He could see the tree now. He quickened his pace.

"This may be the last chance. I have to do this…." Hikou's voice stopped him. It was …coming from behind the tree. That was odd, what was he doing here? What did he mean? Houjun started to walk again, picking up his face, feeling strangely suffocated but he didn't know why.

"Hikou, I…" Kouran's soft voice was abruptly cut off. Then he saw them, underneath the shade of the tree. Kouran was wrapped in Hikou's embrace, her perfect lips against his, kissing him. Houjun's body went numb. He watched them and watched them. He couldn't tear his eyes away. What… What… Hikou's hand reached up and stroked through her hair, his hand so tenderly in her hair. She whimpered a little, the sound tearing through Houjun and making it hard to breathe.

_Stop kissing her. Stop! STOP! _ His mind screamed. As if Hikou heard him, he broke away, smiling down at her, he stroked her cheek, her soft cheek as perfect as a peach blossom.

"Let's just stay like this, Kouran," Hikou said, voice thick with emotion. "Forever. Just you and me. Please."

Houjun's heart felt like it was being twisted apart, wrenching right out of his chest. Anger was there too, rising in his throat, so much that his hands trembled. He tried to control it. Nothing good would come from it. Pain pricked against his palm but Houjun ignored it. Tried to focus. It was a misunderstanding. Just a misunderstanding.

"Hi…Hikou…" Kouran reached up, as if in slow motion, her tiny hand touching his. Her voice breathless.

"No!" Houjun said, the word tore out of him. Both started, looked at him, surprise and guilt written across their faces. Hikou looked down and Kouran went pale.

"Houjun," Hikou started and a second later, Kouran said,

"Houjun…"

"No! How could you? What—You were my _friend! _" He was almost screaming. It was too loud but he couldn't— He couldn't--Tears were burning the back of his eyes. "You were my friend!"

"No, Houjun," Hikou said, coming toward him, face pale, hands trembling. "Listen you have to understand--"

"What…so tell me what…? "

"L…look, I love Kouran…and…and she…"Hikou started.

"She what? She loves you too? Is that it? Is that why you've been so _distant _because you couldn't tell me the _truth? _"

"Houjun," Kouran came up to him, putting her hands against his chest. She was crying too. "Houjun…please…I know it's hard but listen…"

"No!" He didn't want to hear it. Couldn't hear it from her. Didn't want to hear those words. "Here," he put the comb in her hand. "Happy Anniversary." He turned and started to walk away.

"No, Houjun!" Hikou said.

"Oh gods, Houjun, please!" Kouran cried. Houjun broke into a run, trying to get away, get as far away as he could. The image was burned into the back of his mind. How long… How long had they been together? How long had they been in love? Everything was a lie! A damned lie. They…they…

He ran until he couldn't run anymore, finally stumbling to a stop near the edge of the village, he collapsed to his knees in the grass, bending over, his fists pressed against his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. Sobs tore out of him no matter how much he tried to keep them back. He buried his face in his hands, taking his right hand away as he suddenly smelled blood. There were ten small puncture wounds there, from the comb. The beautiful comb…that meant _nothing. _Everything he had done. He clawed his hands in the dirt. Why? Why? _Why did they do that to him? _

--

Houjun stared out the window at the pounding rain. It always seemed to be raining. Rain, rain, rain, harsh, pounding rain. He stared at it, watching it. The scrolls he'd been studying left abandoned. His room a mess. What did he care. Rain. Rain. Kouran hated the rain.

He looked away from the window, clenching his hand into a fist. He hadn't seen Kouran in two weeks. He missed her. Gods he missed her. But he didn't think he could ever look at her again, without seeing her…without seeing her like that…with _him. _ Houjun took a deep breath and calmed himself. Today was the day though. He had thought long and hard about it last night and new today would have to be the one, before he lost his courage completely. Today he would find out why she had done this to him. Why she hadn't told him. Why she had felt to do _that _to him.

_She didn't do that to you,_ said a rational voice in the back of his mind. _You stumbled onto something you weren't supposed to see. _

How many other secrets did she have, he wondered. What else was she hiding from him? He would ask her, but he wouldn't be mad. No. He would just talk to her like a calm, rational adult. Houjun took a few more moments to prepare himself , then nodded and walked downstairs.

"Don't go out now, you'll get soaked," Mother said. He shrugged and went out anyway. The rain was cold and froze his skin. Thunder rumbled overhead. It was the perfect day for it. Even though he wouldn't let that affect his mood. He just wouldn't. He would remain calm. He started toward her house. After all, even though she had hurt him, he still loved her; he just wanted to know why. Was it something he'd said? Hadn't he been good enough? If she loved Hikou why couldn't she just have told him.

He didn't know what he wanted her to say. Didn't know what he expected her to say. Just something to explain away what had happened. Despite his intentions, he felt the anger surge inside of him. Hikou. Hikou had done this. He had…fallen in love with her and she with him. But how could he be angry? Whether Hikou had stolen his fiancée or not, he was still his best friend. They had been best friends for a long time. It was stupid to break up over a girl. _But she's not just any girl,_ his mind persisted, _she was the one you loved. She was the one you were going to marry. _ _He took that from you. _ He still wouldn't be angry with his friend. He couldn't. Not until he talked with Koran. If Hikou could make her happy then…then so be it. He would be happy for them. It sounded a lot easier then it was done, he knew. Instead he smiled. He smiled hard. Trying to let the rain wash away his pain. He would smile and they would talk and it would be all right.

He slowed as he approached her house. A strange nervousness welled inside him. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd come to ask her to marry him. He cursed mentally and pushed the word out of his mind. She would just tell him, say what she wanted to say, and then he would get out.

He knocked on the door. No one answered so he knocked harder, trying not to shake. It would be all right. It would be all right. Kouran's father answered it looking pale and haggard, even more so when he finally recognized him.

"Houjun…" the man said. Houjun tried to smile.

"I'm here to…" he trailed off as he looked into the house beyond her father and saw her lying on an ornate bed, a white covering draping over her chest, her face so pale against the darkness of her hair.

"Kouran?" Houjun moved inside, her father stepping away to let him through. Houjun hurried over to her side. She was so pale. So very pale. So still. She didn't even seem to breathing.

"Kouran? Kouran? It's me, Kouran?"

"Houjun," her father said brokenly. "Dear Houjun."

Her mother, who sat in the corner, broke into a fresh round of sobs. Houjun's chest tightened. No. No it couldn't be. It couldn't be!

"Kouran!" he said, his voice cracking. He picked up her hand, her arm was so stiff, her hand so cold. There was a long angry red line on her wrist. Oh, Suzaku. Houjun couldn't stop staring at it. It...it was…. It…it c..couldn't be.

"We didn't even know," her father said, half sobbed. "Didn't even see it…she…she was talking about…about Hikou last night and then…then later we found her…"

"We threw the cursed knife out the window," her mother sobbed. "Did everything we could…but…but in the end… My baby. My sweet baby!"

Houjun stood let her hand down and put a hand to her cold cheek, once so warm. Then he turned and began to walk, one foot in front of the other. Her parents were calling his name but he couldn't hear them. The rain hit him like icy needles, fingernails jabbing at him, admonishing him. He walked around the house, staring at the ground even as her image was in the back of his mind. Kouran… The lightning flashed and something winked at him. The knife… He crouched and picked it out of the mud. It was just a fish knife. Like he and Hikou carried. Hikou…

'She was talking about Hikou…' her father's voice voice rang in his mind. Hikou…. At the name anger fought its way through him. _Hikou. _Houjun clutched the knife. _Hikou! _What had he done to her? How had he driven her to that? Why did she do that? Why was he gone? Why? The word echoed in his head as he walked. He had to find Hikou. He had to find Hikou. Tell him, confront him. Find him.

Suddenly something grabbed at his shirt from behind, he jerked around and glared, clenching his teeth. It was Tiren. She took a step back, then reached for him with a trembling hand.

"Oniichan! Oniichan!," she cried over the rain. Her face was pale and tear streaked. She was crying, saying something about the dam, getting in the way. He didn't have time for this.

"Get off!" he snapped. He pulled his tunic out of her grip and kept walking. She grabbed his arm.

"Houjun! Where are you going? We have to warn the others!"

"Let go!"

"No! You have to help!"

"Get off me!" he yelled, jerking his arm away violently. She was flung back and landed hard on the ground. She whimpered stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oniichan?" she asked in a tiny, scared voice.

"Houjun!" Hikou's voice rose over the rumbling sound. Houjun tensed, turning around, seeing his friend coming toward him. His _friend. _It was his fault. His fault that Kouran was dead. He was the one that had taken her away from him! Hikou stopped and backed up, his eyes widening.

"Houjun…you're not planning to use that are you?" Hikou said with a half laugh. Houjun began to walk toward him, picking up speed as he went, letting then anger build and build. Hikou backed up, eyes wide. Then turned around and ran.

"You bastard!" Houjun screamed as he chased after him, the rain roaring in his ears, a red mist covering his eyes, his pulse pounded in his temples, loud as his anger screamed within him. A small part of him was scared but that didn't matter. Everything was gone! Gone! Hikou stopped abruptly and turned.

"No. I refuse to run any longer," he said, raising his hands. You're going to listen to me explain."

"I don't care!" Houjun snapped, swinging the knife at him. Hikou cursed and jumped back. "I know what I saw! I KNOW!"

"It wasn't meant to happen!" Hikou shouted.

"Well it did happen!" Houjun swung again, but again the other boy managed to dodge it. He wouldn't give up! He kept pressing, slashing the knife downward, wanting to cut, wanting Hikou to feel as much pain as he was feeling. A loud thundering sound, like the hooves of many horses, boomed over the rain. The ground trembled under his feet but he ignored it only concentrating on Hikou.

A huge swell of gray water came bursting into view. It charged across the land beside them, devouring everything in its path. The flood didn't touch them however. They were just far enough from the surging waters.

Hikou looked at the water with wide eyes. Houjun saw his chance. He leapt for his friend again, knife aimed for the killing blow. Houjun brought his arm up just in time and the knife grazed his skin. Then he grabbed his hand, trying to wrestle the weapon away from him. Houjun tried to drive the knife forward.

"You stole her!" Houjun cried, the tears mixing with the anger. "You killed her!"

"Killed her? I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't steal her!"

"How could you do that to me?!" he was crying, screaming in the rain, wanting to hurt, wanting some way to vent the terrible hot anger burning away inside his soul.

"Gods, Houjun, stop! This isn't like you! Could you just listen?!"

"No!" Houjun ripped his hand free and shoved Hikou back. The boy stumbled and almost fell into the water. He stood right on the edge of the bank. Houjun lifted the knife again.

"She never loved me!" Hikou cried. Houjun paused. The knife was trembling in his hand and he was breathing heavily.

"I loved her…I always have! But she…"The rest of Hikou's words were cut off as the bank crumbled under his feet and he dropped into the turbid water. Oh gods! Oh gods, Hikou! Houjun threw the knife to the ground and leapt to grab Hikou's hand so he couldn't go under, trying to keep his friend above the water.

"Houjun…" Hikou said, yelling to be heard over the roaring. "I know it wasn't right. I just wanted one kiss before I lost her. I didn't mean for it to happen. But she she only loves you. You are her world!"

Was that true? Was that…true? Kouran. His sweet Kouran with her laughing voice, her gentle touch. She would…she wouldn't have ever… Oh gods… Oh sweet Suzaku what had he done? Houjun gripped Hikou's hand tighter, trying to find traction on the muddy ground to pull his friend up, tears blinding his vision and choking in his throat.

"I never meant to betray you, Houjun!" Hikou said.

"I know," Houjun said, voice only raised to be heard. And he did. He knew. He _knew. _"I'm a fool…"

"We both are. Now help me out of here!" Hikou said. Houjun pulled up, while Hikou struggled to climb. The bank gave way under Houjun's fingers causing Hikou to drop again.

"Don't let go of me!" Hikou cried.

"I won't! I swear! Just hold on…." He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something rushing through the water at him at lightning speed. It was the limb of a tree, branches curling up like ragged claws. Houjun couldn't move in time. Oh…oh no…

He screamed. The sharp branches tore at his eye, ripping, tearing into his skin. Pain shot through his head. He screamed. It hurt so much. The blood streamed down his face like tears. He felt his grip beginning to loosen. He couldn't let go. He couldn't let go! _Help me, Suzaku! Please, help me! Give me strength!_

"Houjun!" Hikou cried. Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by the rushing water and he heard nothing else for a long time.

--

--

"When I woke up, everything I knew was gone," Chichiri said. That was enough, he doubted he could speak more about it. Even then, he hadn't told her all of it, keeping the details like treasured bittersweet memories, still too close to share, but he hoped he told her enough.

The miko said nothing. He glanced down at her and saw her looking out over the water, a distant expression in her eyes. Her eyebrows drew together, as if something was paining her, as if she were trying not to cry. Had he upset her? He hadn't meant to.

"But that was a long time ago, no da," he said, slipping his mask back on. Though it still hurt, and no matter how he tried to live on or what he tried to tell himself, it was a little weight that he carried in his heart, and always would.

"I bet it still hurts, though," Sharon said softly, as if she had read his thoughts. His heart jumped. He tried to think of something to say to that, glad that the mask was smiling blankly for him.

"Gah, sorry, that was tactless," she scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Her voice was a little wavery. "It's just so sad. No one should have to go through something like that."

Chichiri shifted his grip on the pole. He wanted to say that most of the terrible things he had bought down on his own head. However, he didn't want her to think that was why he was telling her this. He didn't think it was her fault at all what happened to her friend. Instead he remained silent and let her draw her own conclusions.

--

Sharon bowed her head and stroked Tama-neko who was dozing on her lap. Chichiri was quiet and now that his mask back on it was impossible to guess what he was thinking. His story had hurt to hear, but now she understood. Chichiri's fiancée had killed herself and Amanda had almost, how she must have suffered. How she must be still suffering, trapped there with no one to save her.

"I won't let her go, Chichiri," Sharon said, clenching her hand into a fist. "I won't give up on her." No matter what Amanda did. Sharon wouldn't let go. She would hold on and be Amanda's friend. Even if the entire world fell around her ears.

"I'm glad," he said. His voice was serious but when she looked up at him he was still wearing his mask. As if the real him had spoke behind it. He must be hurting to. He had to be. Suddenly she remembered the field he had brought her and Nuriko to after they'd nearly gone over the waterfall. Had…had that been where he was from? She didn't want to ask him. She couldn't even imagine how it must have felt being there. There had been nothing there that she could remember. Not even the ruins of a house. Just grass and the rush of running water.

Still, she didn't feel like she knew him. She did, of course. Knew more about him then she ever had, but she didn't really know him. She knew what he wanted her to know. What he wanted to show of himself. That was all right, she told herself. Everyone deserves a mask of some kind or another. Even though she suddenly wanted to see him again, his real face. There was no way she could ask something like that.

"I made the mask because people found the scar disturbing," he said, his voice cheerful. Sharon looked up at him. That wasn't the only reason, she bet. With a small inward sigh, she leaned against his shoulder and put a hand on his back, feeling the heat there and being a little surprised though she didn't know why. Everyone was human, she realized, in a start. No matter what masks they wore, everyone hurt and felt pain and joy. Everyone had someone that cared about them. Even that good for nothing, son-of-a-bitch, bastard known as Mr. Poofy hair probably had feelings that she didn't know about. That wouldn't stop her from kicking his ass when she could.

"Well I don't find your scar disturbing at all," she said. "I like you whether your mask is on or off and I'm glad you're my seishi." Even though she felt kind of awkward, she reached around and gave him a little hug. "And my friend."

Chichiri shifted and Sharon looked up to see that he had taken off his mask and was smiling at her. His eye was dark brown and filled with so much kindness as he smiled at her that she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you're my friend, too," he said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Chichiri…" she started.

"Yoohoo!" Nuriko called from behind. "Sharon, are you busy? I need you to help me pack!"

Sharon glanced around at the waving seishi, raising her eyebrows. Why did Nuriko need her help? Didn't he have maids to do that kind of thing? She looked down at the cat that purred in her lap and scratched him under the chin.

"What do you think, Tamanama-neko? Shall we?"

"Mrow!" Tama-neko said, climbing up on her shoulder. She giggled.

"My thoughts exactly." She pulled her feet from the water and stood, holding Tama so he wouldn't have to take an accidental swim.

"Happy fishing, Chichiri!" she said cheerfully. He had put his mask back on and was smiling at her.

"Thank you, no da! Happy packing!"

She smiled and waved to him before walking toward Nuriko. The purple haired seishi came to meet her and looped his arm through hers.

"Thank you," Nuriko said. "I've decided to pack almost all boy clothes for this journey and I don't know what to pick out." He put a hand to his face. "I just don't know what looks good in boy clothes anymore!"

"What makes you think I'll be any better at deciding?" Sharon asked.

"Well I know whatever you pick, I won't take!"

Sharon narrowed her eyes and gave Nuriko a fake glare. She could tell he was just joking. Or at least he better be.

"Meanie," she said.

"What do you mean? I'm almost perfect!"

"Perfectly something anyway," Sharon muttered, but didn't really mean it. Nuriko's smile dropped a little.

"Seriously, though, I thought it would be something fun for you and me and Ann, to do. You know, a little girl bonding before we go away." Nuriko seemed sad. He would miss Ann, too. She was starting to understand the way things worked. Sometimes, in order to get done what needed to be done, you had to leave some precious things behind… No matter how much it hurt.

--

Chichiri watched her go, then turned back to the lake, smiling out over the water. Despite her flaws, her recklessness and her inability to stay out of trouble, he was glad that she was the miko. Right now he wouldn't give up his position as her seishi for anything in the world.

--

The emperor stared in frustration at the blond general standing before the throne. The man took the most inconvenient times to bother him. Seiryuu seishi or no, General Nakago was, at times, a nuisance. A stubborn nuisance. It would be quicker just to hear his demands now, or he would be back again. The emperor sighed heavily, showing his displeasure, and waved the concubines off him. They went and stood just out of sight, ready to pleasure him again at the flick of his fingers.

"What did you say you wanted now?" the emperor said, concentrating on the man in front of him.

"Permission to search for the shinzaho, my lord," he said, his voice calm and completely free of emotion. The emperor grabbed a ripe fruit out of a golden bowl and turned it over in his fingers thoughtfully.

"What is the shinzaho?"

"An object we need to summon Seiryuu."

"Why can't we summon Seiryuu now?"

"One of the seishi has died."

"Right, right. Which one was that again?" There were so many he could never keep track. The emperor bit into the fruit but it was too tart for his taste. Bah, how dare they serve this to him.

"Amiboshi," the general said.

"Inconvenient time to die, don't you think?"

"As you say, my lord."

The emperor tossed the fruit over his shoulder in disgust.

"Can't you have it brought to you?"

"That would not be wise. The Suzaku no Miko and her seishi will be after it as well. Normal men would not be able to stand up to them. Not even our best."

"No. It is too expensive. We have already wasted enough on this brainless…seishi search. We will put no more."

"You will have Konan defeat you?" General Nakago said, raising his eyebrows in slight impudence. The emperor waved his hand dismissively.

"They don't even have half of the men we do, our army will…"

"Be nothing if they summon Suzaku. Your Majesty in order to get anything we need to summon Seiryuu," the general said quickly. Rather boldly. He'd been getting a lot more bold of late…and his expenses had been almost unforgivable.

"It would almost seem you want something from this, Nakago," said the emperor, eyeing the younger man carefully. The blond stared back at him calmly. His freakish blue eyes reflecting nothing of his inner self.

"I want nothing, save for prosperity for my country," the general said coldly.

"Of course, of course. Do you realize that your attitude far exceeds your pretty face?"

The general had nothing to say to this effect. The emperor leaned back and adjusted himself.

"Although your face isn't as pretty now as it was when you were a younger boy. Do you remember that? Do you remember how I treated you as a son?"

"Yes…vividly." Was there just an undertone of malice in Nakago's voice? Ah, it didn't matter. The emperor smiled, lost in the fond memory and stroked his fingers on the arm of the throne.

"Of course, of course," he muttered to himself.

"Your Majesty, do we have permission to search for the shinzaho?"

"What?" the older man straightened. Then sighed. "Yes, yes. Go search if you must. Try to keep the costs down. That means no excessive drinking and no whoring. I detest whoring…especially among my generals."

"Yes my lord." The general bowed just as much as was necessary, than turned and strode from the room. The emperor rested back and smiled again.

--

Nakago pushed the memories away forcefully. It was not something he wanted to remember. In memories came emotion and he didn't want that either. Emotion was a weakness…a waste of time. He had tried to erase his mind of them but he could never completely do so. One day he would…but that day was far in coming and he'd rather concentrate on today rather then tomorrow.

The feeling of chi made him pause. It was close, elevated and angry. He knew who it was even before Suboshi darted around the corner. Nakago grabbed his arm and twisted it, perhaps harder than necessary. The boy yelped and his weapons leapt defensively around him, spinning wildly in threat. Nakago stared at him impassively.

"Let go!" Suboshi snapped, angry tears streaking down his young face.

"Where are you going?" Nakago asked, easing his grip just slightly so that Suboshi wouldn't inadvertently wrench his arm out of it's socket. That would be an inconvenience he just didn't want to deal with.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them!" Suboshi howled, struggling. His ryuuseisui reflected his anger, curling wildly around each other, looking for a target.

"The Suzaku seishi?" Nakago asked, just to make sure. The boy's scowl told him his answer. "They will destroy you. You don't stand a chance." To emphasize his point, Nakago grabbed one of the ryuuseisui to stop it from spinning and dampened Suboshi's chi around it with his own until the weapon fell limp and useless.

"Then I will die fighting them," Suboshi said, voice cold. He meant this. What a foolish boy. He truly didn't understand anything. Losing him would be too inconvenient, especially since Lady Amanda seemed to have grown fond of him in her own biting way. Keeping him here, though, wouldn't be easy. Nakago could very well incapacitate him and have Soi guard him in case he chose to try again, the taste for revenge would never sate itself. Suboshi would keep trying to run until he had his own version of justice.

However… There was another way, wasn't there? Nakago smiled. Yes. That would do. It would be almost perfect, honestly. There was a chance of Suboshi being discovered and killed anyway, though of course Nakago would send Soi to oversee and try to prevent that. However, if Suboshi did die, well he could easily console Lady Amanda with the fact that he had died in a noble way to get revenge for his dearly departed brother.

"Of course, you could kill as many as you can before you die," Nakago said, letting go of Suboshi's arm, but putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him there. "But they'll only die once. There is something you can do to make them die repeatedly and share in the agony that you feel."

"What?" Suboshi looked up at him, suspicious but still listening. Nakago smiled.


	56. Unwelcome Surprises

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 16

Unwelcome Surprises

:Or:

Happily ever after…

By:

NightMare

With MSTings and REALLY BAD puns from:

Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

My Dad

--

Author's Holiday: Happy Fathers Day! This fic is dedicated to my Dad simply because it's fathers day. (Not that I'm going to let him read it) --;; Come to think of it…this really isn't appropriate…but oh well. ;

--

Sharon leaned over the railing of the ship and stared into the water. It was dark, but it wasn't polluted, well at least not as polluted as the water back home. A sea bird that looked kind of like a gull flew over head, it's shadow ripping over the water. She looked up to watch it. A fresh breeze blew up from the water and tangled in her hair, she smiled and tilted her face to the wind. Mmm. Turning, Sharon leaned against the railing and looked over the ship itself. She'd never traveled on the water before, well except for the ferry when they went to New Jersey that one time, and the whale watching trip when she was ten, but she'd never had an extended voyage.

Of course, this wasn't exactly going to be a pleasure cruise. Not only would she be leaving Hotohori and Ann behind, but she was going forward into an even more dangerous future. As if she didn't get in enough trouble when they weren't heading into danger. But a miko had to do what a miko had to do and maybe it wouldn't be so bad…so long as there were no zombies. She shivered in the memory. She really hated zombies. Of course, going against Amanda to _get _the shinzaho was going to be terrible. Amanda would never understand, but Sharon couldn't give up. There had to be a way to save both Konan and her friend.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Sharon looked at the docks. Hotohori was there, as was evident by his imperial umbrella, talking to some rough looking man who was the captain of this ship. She didn't remember his name yet, but was determined to remember it eventually. Looking past them, she blinked as she saw Tasuki sitting on the grass by a tree. It was too far for her to really see his expression, but it was still odd for him to be sitting out there. Usually he was the center of the action.

Hm. Maybe he was sick or something. Curious, Sharon went down the plank. Walking the plank, she thought to herself and giggled. Nuriko was heading her way, carrying two huge bales of something slung over one shoulder and a trunk perched on his other.

"Can I help?" Sharon asked, hoping Nuriko didn't decide to give her …well anything he was carrying really. It all looked like it weighed more than she did.

"I've got this, thanks," Nuriko said with a smile. "Unless you want to follow me with an umbrella. All this sun is going to kill my complexion."

"Well I'd love to but the only one I see big enough is Hori-kun's and we'd hate to see him running around looking tan," Sharon said, sticking out her tongue a little. Nuriko sighed, a gushy little smile on his face.

"You're right, he has such beautiful skin."

"Especially with his shirt off," Sharon said, waving her hand in front of her face. Woo, she remembered that one well. A touch of red stained Nuriko's cheeks.

"You've got that right," he said.

"Could you get a move on?" said Tamahome from behind him. "Not everyone's got the strength of ten men, you know." Sharon peered around Nuriko and found Tamahome holding one of her trunks actually. Sharon blushed. She could have gotten herself.

"All right, keep your shirt on," Nuriko said, then turned, with a sly smile on his face, and looked Tamahome up and down. "Or not."

"Thanks but I'm all ready taken," Tamahome said, giving him a deadpan look. Sharon grinned and put a hand on Tamahome's arm.

"That's okay, Squash-boy. I mean if Nuriko really wants you—"

"Don't you start," Tamahome grumbled as Nuriko laughed and went up the plank to the ship. Sharon nibbled her lip, seeing how Tamahome was having a little trouble with her trunk. It looked kind of heavy. Still…

"I can get that," she said, putting her hands on it.

"I've got it," Tamahome said, shifting it again. "If you really want to do something you can get fang-face over there to help out." Tamahome jerked his chin over to where Tasuki was sitting. "He hasn't been near the ship since we got here."

That was right, he hadn't been. Was something wrong? Sharon patted Tamahome's arm absently, then crossed the dock, pausing to give Chiriko's ponytail an affectionate tug before going to where Tasuki was sitting. He looked up as she came, then went back to ridding the area around him of its grass problem. Sharon plopped cross-legged beside him and he didn't look at her. Well this was unusual.

"So what's up?" Sharon asked, pulling her knees up to her chin and looking at him.

"I don't see why we gotta use this stupid boat," Tasuki grumbled, throwing a few blades of grass at it. "Isn't there another way? Can't we walk or somethin'?"

"I think it would be a long way to walk, Tas," she said. Could they even walk to Hokkan?

"So? We can take horses or somethin', why does it gotta be over water?" he grumbled. Sharon grinned and leaned close to Tasuki, the temptation to hard to resist. He blinked and leaned away from her.

"That's a scary face," he said, sweatdropping. Sharon decided to ignore that.

"What's wrong? Is the mighty bandit afraid of boats?" she asked, batting her eyes at him. He glowered.

"No the mighty bandit ain't afraid of boats. I…just can't stand water." He said, poking at the ground. Sharon couldn't resist just one more little push.

"Well that explains the smell," she said, grinning widely.

"Funny, little girl," he said, glaring at her again. "I mean water like this! Water that goes over your head." He waved out over the expanse of the river. Why would he be afraid of the water? Come to think of it, the last time they'd all swum in the lake, he hadn't even wanted to be dragged in, so much so that he'd been convinced to get Hotohori for her to pull under.

"Is it that you can't swim?" she asked, blinking at him. He frowned and she knew she'd hit it right.

"A bandit's not supposed ta swim! Water's tricky anyway, it waits until you're all nice and comfortable then tries to suck ya under or little fish try to gnaw off yer legs."

Sharon sweatdropped. Geesh, he really had it bad, didn't he? It was kind of sad, in a way. Maybe because she really liked to swim. It was a lot of fun being in the water and just splashing around.

"What if I teach you sometime?" she asked, cocking her head. "To swim, I mean." She'd never really taught anyone before, but how hard could it be? The worst he could do was…well drown, but she wouldn't let that happen.

"Che. A bandit doesn't need to learn to swim, besides it's not like we have any time to start."

That was true. There was hardly any time for anything. What would it be like, she wondered, to spend time with her seishi and not have to worry about anything. She sighed a little and leaned her head against Tasuki's shoulder. He stiffened.

"What the hell are you getting all mushy for, little girl? It ain't that bad!"

Sharon sat up, feeling her face heat. Gah! She was only just— It was only because-- He had it all wrong! She was just getting used to leaning against people, that was all…and then he had to go say …that and make her feel stupid.

"I wasn't being mushy, dork!"

"The hell you weren't, little girl!"

"I know I wasn't, dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Hmph, like I would really get mushy with a stupid bandit anyway."

"Whatever, little girl."

He was impossible. Sharon rested her chin on her knees and tried to keep the blush from her face. Just because she had gotten close to some of her other seishi didn't mean that she could get close that way with Tasuki. Not that she really meant to! She let herself be still for a while, watching the water. Actually, though, now that she thought about it, she didn't really know Tasuki that well. Well, she knew him, there was no doubt about that, but she wondered what it was like for him before she met him. She wondered what he was going to do after she left. Probably go back to Reikaku.

"Do you miss being a bandit?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I still am a bandit," he said with a smirk, folding his arms behind his head and leaning against the tree. "Once Suzaku is summoned I'm goin' right back there where I belong."

He hadn't wanted to leave that life in the first place. She felt a little bad about pulling him away from it. Hopefully, though, they would get the shinzaho quickly, so Tasuki could go back to doing what he loved.

"So tell me what it's like," she said.

"What? Bein' a bandit?" He seemed to think about it a moment. "It's a nice life, no one settin' rules, no one frowning at you for drinkin' or eatin' too much. Course if you're me you gotta whole mountain to run with bastards who drink and eat too much."

Sharon giggled. "And I bet you're the worst of them all," she said.

"Well they gotta have someone to look up to, don't they?" Tasuki said with a grin. He chuckled. "Actually there was this one time where me and Kouji…" he trailed off and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Eh, maybe I should tell you that one."

"Why not?"

"Well you're a girl and it's kinda…you know…."

"A guy thing?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me anyway. Unless you think of me as a normal girl," Sharon said, straightening as she looked at him. He grinned again, showing off his fangs.

"You're definitely not normal…."

--

Ann looked around for something to take a picture of. This was the last day she was going to see everyone for a while and she was determined to take pictures. She adjusted the Polaroid around her neck. It was kind of old and belonged to Jared, actually, but it still worked and took really good pictures. Maybe she could take a picture of Hotohori. She grinned at the thought.

She heard the sound of laughter coming from somewhere behind her and turned. What she saw made her pause. Sharon and Tasuki were sitting under a tree laughing and they seemed to be laughing together, not just at one another. How weird was that? She crept closer, wondering if she should call them out on it.

"Seriously? He must have been so embarrassed," Sharon said with a laugh.

"I ain't done yet," said Tasuki. The sixteen-year-old giggled.

"What else could possibly have happened?"

Ann smiled mischievously. They were actually being civil. She should say something. It was too good an opportunity to miss. She opened her mouth but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Blinking she looked back to see Nuriko. The purple haired seishi wasn't looking at her, rather watching Sharon and Tasuki with a soft smile.

"Let them have their fun," Nuriko said, finally looking at her. "As soon as it's bought to their attention you know they're going to start fighting again. If you don't remind them that they're supposed to dislike each other then maybe they'll forget."

Ann nodded. She hadn't really thought of that. It was kind of funny in a way to see Sharon and Tasuki argue and tease them about it. That chance would happen later, though. Sharon was still Sharon and would never change too much. She would always be her wild and crazy friend…who she was going to miss terribly.

Ann swallowed back the sadness that tried to creep into her throat. There was no time for that. This wasn't the time or place to be depressed. Oh, she would be, but in private. The fifteen-year-old suddenly had a better idea. She lifted the camera and took a picture of them . The flash wasn't on so neither of them noticed. The picture came out, a filmy white color and she shook it.

"What…what is that?" Nuriko asked, peering at the developing picture.

"It's a camera," Ann said, watching the surprise grow on Nuriko's face. "You point it at what you want to take a picture of and it reproduces it onto the film."

"That's amazing," Nuriko said, leaning closer and staring at it, then looking up at Sharon and Tasuki as if he expected them to be frozen like the picture. "How does it work?"

"Uhh…." Ann looked at the camera thoughtfully. She'd never really thought about it. Oh, she knew the basics, refracting lenses and light and things, but she wasn't about to go into a science lesson since there would be a lot more to explain. Finally she shrugged. "Let's just call it magic."

"Makes sense." Nuriko put a hand to his face. "Oh wow, it looks just like them."

Ann looked at the picture. Sharon's eyes were closed as she laughed and both of them were smiling. She smiled too. She would keep this for later. As proof. _Next time Sharon_, Ann thought. It was strange. She looked a little more mature here. As if somehow, when Ann wasn't paying attention, she'd grown up. Was that really possible? Had Sharon changed so much in such a short time?

"Can you take one of those things of me, too?" Nuriko asked, pointing to himself.

"Sure!" Ann said. She backed up, and made sure to get Nuriko in focus. The seishi stood there, frozen in place, staring into the camera as if he thought it was going to bite him. "Relax," Ann said. "Just pretend your posing for a portrait or something."

"Oh never mind," Nuriko said, turning away from the camera, his cheeks pinkening a little. "I feel silly just standing here staring into that thing."

"Hmm," Ann dropped the camera a little. She really did want a picture of Nuriko. Sharon laughed again and she got an idea. Maybe Nuriko wouldn't feel so silly taking a picture with sillier people.

"How about if Sharon and Ta-suki take one with you?" Ann asked, hoping Nuriko would agree. The seishi looked a little reluctant and for a moment she didn't think he was going to, but finally he nodded. Smiling, Ann turned and together they went to where Sharon and Tasuki were sitting. Sharon looked up as they came and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Ooh a camera! I didn't know you brought one, Anni."

"What's a camera?" Tasuki asked, blinking. Sharon started to answer but Ann interrupted.

"You'll see in a second," she said. She didn't want Tasuki all stiff too or that wouldn't work at all. Sharon blinked, and even though she didn't seem to get it, shrugged it off. "All right, you guys stand up," Ann said. "Ta-suki, you there." She pointed to a spot. "You can stand there, oniichan," she said, gesturing to another spot for Nuriko. "And Sharon you get in the middle."

Sharon fell right into a pose, wrapping one arm around Nuriko's and with her other hand making a peace sign. Nuriko glanced at her and tentatively tried to copy the peace sign, smiling as if it pained them. It didn't help that Tasuki was looking at them like they were both nuts.

"Do something, Ta-suki," Ann said, stepping back a bit so she could fit them better in the picture.

"Like what?" the redhead asked.

"Like anything. Just do something."

"Uh, okay." He leaned toward Sharon. Well, that was better than nothing, she guessed. She pressed the button just as Tasuki grabbed Sharon around the shoulders and started giving her a noogie.

"Ahh! Get off, dork!" Sharon said, trying to peel his wrist away. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Comon' guys, behave!" she said.

"He started it!" Sharon said, rubbing her head. After glowering at Tasuki, she looked back at the camera and made the peace sign again, though flicking her eyes warily to Tasuki from time to time who was giving her a fanged grin.

"And I finished it to," said Tasuki, just as Ann pressed the button again. Ann sighed and straightened, knowing the next picture would either have Sharon a blur or in the middle of smacking Tasuki upside the head as she had just finished doing.

"Ow that hurt, little girl!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was supposed to, dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Guys!" Ann said.

"Here, I'll take care of it," Nuriko said. In next to no time, Nuriko had one arm around Tasuki's neck in a sort of headlock while the other was wrapped around Sharon's shoulders.

"How's this?" Nuriko asked with a bit of a smile. He looked like a hunter with his trophies. Ann giggled.

"Perfect!" she took the shot.

"Ooh, let me see," Sharon said, struggling to get out of Nuriko's gasp. The man let her go and she took one of the photos that had fallen to the ground and shook it.

"What the hell is that anyway?" Tasuki asked, coming to kneel beside her. Nuriko peered over her shoulder and Ann got in close so that she could see, too. As the picture came clearer, she had to laugh. It was the noogie one and Sharon's expression was priceless.

"Aaah!" Tasuki yelped, falling back. "How come there's a little me in there?" He pointed at it. "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down," Sharon said. "It's not a little you. It's just a picture of you. Just think of it as a really good painting."

"If you say so," he said, but still looked dubious. Nuriko plucked the picture from Sharon's hand and looked at it closely.

"I think this one shows your best side," he said cheerfully. Sharon deadpanned.

"Hush, you."

"Hey!" Tamahome said from behind them. Ann glanced over her shoulder to see him coming toward them. He gave her a little nod in acknowledgement, then gave Sharon a dry look. "I thought you were going to bring Tasuki to help out, not distract everyone from it."

"I'm helpin' by not hangin' over the side of the stupid ship and vomiting my guts out," Tasuki said, glaring at him. "Trust me there's probably gonna be plenty of that later on."

Ann winced. That was a mental image she could have lived without. Tamahome glared at him but was distracted by another picture lying on the ground.

"What's this?" he asked, turning it over, his eyes widening at what he saw. Ann sighed inwardly. She had the feeling she would be saying this a lot.

"It's just a picture," Sharon said, beating her to it. "Like an instant portrait."

"It's so lifelike," Tamahome breathed. "And cute, too." He smiled at Sharon. "I really like this one." Predictably it was the one where Sharon was looking murderous, her hand coming forward from a front swing and Tasuki's head being jerked to the side. Sharon giggled. Ann smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I should get a picture of you guys," Ann said.

"Who guys?" Sharon asked, blinking.

"You and Tama-homie," Ann said.

"We could do that," Tamahome said before Sharon even could. She smiled, standing and brushing the grass off her black skirt. She took Tamahome's hand completely casually and Ann's heart did a little gooshy flop. She guided him nearer to the tree, then did the same pose she had with Nuriko, one arm around his, other hand making a peace sign.

"Something a little more romantic then that," Ann said.

"Spare me," Tasuki muttered. Nuriko cracked his knuckles pointedly and Tasuki shut up.

"More romantic?" Sharon asked, her cheeks going red. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you want exactly?"

"Maybe something more like this," Tamahome said, putting both hands around her waist and pulling her gently up against him.

"Tamahome…" Sharon said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. A wind blew gently, as if the weather had become thematically convenient, tangling through their hair. Ann smiled, her heart filling with warmth. They were so perfect together. She couldn't even remember Sharon looking so…so…so grown up…so in love…

Tamahome put a hand to her face as they stared into each other's eyes. Ann lifted the camera and took the picture quickly, before anything happened…and then another just to be sure. Then she lowered the camera and watched with giddy anticipation as he leaned down toward her.

"Gah!" Sharon said, reaching up and stopping him with a hand on his face. "Stop it, Squash-boy. We can't do that, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said, letting her go and turning away. Ann blinked. What in the world was going on this time?

"Why can't you kiss?" Nuriko asked, voicing Ann's thoughts.

"Probably because she doesn't want to get poisoned," said Tasuki from where he was still sitting cross-legged on the grass. Sharon put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"No. For your information, dork, Taiitsukun said that in order to summon Suzaku I had to be pure and untouched."

Tasuki burst out laughing, earning matching glares from Tamahome and Sharon and a sigh from Nuriko.

"Poor Tama –boy's never going to get any!" he said undaunted.

"Hey, you-!" Tamahome started. Sharon went red enough to start a fire and folded her arms over her chest.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she snapped. "He wasn't going to get anything to begin with!" This only made Tasuki laugh harder. Was that really true? Ann looked at her friend thoughtfully. Sharon had been known to make up stuff to escape uncomfortable situations, but on the other hand, she hadn't really been that resistant to Tamahome a few moments ago. If that was true then…

"Wow, I guess it's a good thing that Hotohori never got farther than he did," Ann said without thinking. There was silence…Ann looked up to see everyone staring at her. Oops. She put a hand to her mouth. That had probably not been a good thing to say aloud given present company. Tasuki was the one who broke the silence by a laugh possibly even more obnoxious than the first one.

"Looks like Hotohori-sama one upped ya!" Tasuki said. Tamahome's hand clenched into a fist. Then he rushed Tasuki who seemed unprepared for the attack.

"How about a little water, flame-boy!" Tamahome yelled as he fairly carried the bandit toward the water.

"Ahh! No I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it! I'm sorryyy!" Tasuki said frantically. Ann was more focused on Nuriko's reaction and Sharon's. The miko was watching the purple haired seishi like a deer caught in the headlights. Nuriko's eye twitched. Sharon yelped and broke into a run. Nuriko took off after her before Ann could even get a word in edgewise. This wasn't good.

"What is going on here, no da?"

The voice behind her startled her and Ann nearly dropped the camera. She turned and saw Chichiri who appeared to be watching the scene. There was a brief flare of light as a frantic Tasuki flamed Tamahome to a crisp and Ann could see out of the corner of her eye as the blackened seishi fell into the water. Sharon meanwhile was running in frantic circles, trying to get Nuriko off her tail and failing miserably.

"Oh, the usual!" Ann said, not really wanting to explain the whole thing. Instead, to distract him from it, she backed up a few steps and pointed the camera at him.

"Say cheese!" she said.

"Cheese, no da?"

Ann pressed the button.

--

She was gonna die. She was gonna die. She was gonna die. Nuriko was going to twist her into a pretzel and use her for horseshoes. Gah! And he was gaining on her to. Sharon closed her eyes and picked up speed, wondering what she could say to placate him. She could say it had been an accident, except it totally wasn't. That they hadn't gone that far at all, but she doubted she'd be able to get past Hotohori pressing her on the bed before Nuriko pounded her into the ground like a tent peg. She widened her circle again, looking for any possible routes of escape. Tamahome was fighting with Tasuki, Ann seemed to be explaining the concept of photography to Chichiri. But there! Up on the dock, Mitsukake and Chiriko were just walking off the dock and toward the tree, probably wondering where everyone had went. This was her last chance! Mitsukake would protect her, wouldn't he? And even if he didn't, Nuriko wouldn't slaughter her in front of Chiriko, would he?

Suddenly her foot caught in something and her ankle twisted underneath her. Sharon shrieked as she went tumbling to the ground, using her hands to break her fall. Then she turned so she could sit and stare death in the face. Nuriko stopped a few inches from her, hands on his hips. She smiled sheepishly at him and he sighed, dropping his head.

"You dummy," he said, kneeling beside her. "You weren't supposed to hurt yourself."

"So you're…you're not mad at me?" Sharon asked, wincing a little as Nuriko took her

ankle in his hand. It was only a little tender and it wasn't as if she hadn't twisted her ankle before. Nuriko took a while in answering. His expression was closed and Sharon couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Was he sad? Angry? Hurt? Finally Nuriko looked up at her and there was a small smile on his face, it seemed faked somehow, as if he was hiding something.

"No. I don't think I am," he looked back at her ankle again. "This looks all right. I don't see any swelling. Maybe we should get Mitsukake to take a look at it."

"Nah, I'm fine," Sharon said, getting to her feet and tentatively testing her weight on the ankle. It wasn't really bad. Not enough to bother Mitsukake over. She offered a hand to Nuriko but the seishi smiled and waved it away, standing to brush bits of grass from his clothes. It was odd. She really didn't want to press but...

"So…er…if you're not mad at me, why were you chasing me?"

"Old habits die hard," Nuriko said with a light shrug. They started back to the tree and Sharon found she could walk without limping with just a little twinge of pain now and again. Anyway, pain didn't matter right now. She kind of wanted to ask more, to find out what was wrong, why he was acting so strange.

"Are you…are you sure you're okay?" Sharon asked, anxiously playing with the braid that the red ribbon was twisted in. She realized what she was doing and forcefully took her hands away, threading her fingers together. Nuriko's smile seemed more honest now.

"I'm fine. Look, don't worry about me. I just have things to think about, that's all." He sighed. "This is all a big change, leaving Konan like this and I guess I'm still trying to get used to it."

Sharon nodded, accepting the answer for now. They continued back to the tree. Ann looked at the both of them but said nothing. Sharon sat at the base of the tree, Nuriko standing beside her, and she watched Tamahome and Tasuki brawl it out on the bank.

"They can certainly fight a long time, can't they?" Ann said.

"Daa," Chichiri said with a sigh. Sharon looked away from them to wave at Mitsukake and Chiriko who were closer now. Chiriko seemed to be watching the fight, looking a little puzzled, but when he caught her eye smiled and waved back.

"Are they okay?" Chiriko asked, pointing to the two seishi on the bank as he came to sit beside her.

"Yeah. Just being boys," Sharon said, putting an arm around Chiriko's shoulders. Well, something like that anyway, she noted, as the two started slapping each other's hands away in what looked very much like a girl fight.

"What are we doing over here?" Mitsukake asked, folding his arms and leaning against the tree. Sharon twisted her head to look up at him and couldn't help but smile as she saw Tama-neko seemingly asleep inside his shirt, only his head and one paw peeking out.

"I dunno," Sharon said. "Enjoying the view and taking pictures."

"Pictures?" Chiriko asked. Ann smiled and turned toward them, lifting her camera.

"Let me give you an example," she said. A few more pictures and explanations later, Sharon saw Ann check to see how many shots they had left.

"You know we might as well take a group shot," Ann said.

"Well if that's the case I guess I better go break those guys up," Nuriko said, threading his fingers together and stretching his hands, palms out.

"Try not to give them concussions," Mitsukake said as Nuriko began to walk toward them.

"I guess I'll go get Hori-kun then," Sharon said. She glanced at Ann. "Come with?"

Ann nodded and held out a hand to help her up and Sharon accepted it. She was on her feet and starting from the shade of the tree when a thought struck her.

"Oh, and Mitsie-chan?" she said, looking at him. "Let our little bandit friend know that if he ever brings up the Hotohori thing again, ever, that he's going to get it where it hurts." She smiled sweetly. "Repeatedly."

Mitsukake nodded and as Sharon and Ann walked away she heard Chiriko say:

"Sharon-sama is scary when she's angry."

--

A few minutes later everyone was together, grouped a little in front of the tree so they were out of its shade. Ann wanted all their faces to be clear so that it would be easy to remember. Sadness welled thick in her throat again, but she pushed it away. Not now. Not yet.

Sharon was in the front, sandwhiched between Nuriko and Chiriko with Chichiri beside Nuriko. Mitsukake was in the back, directly behind Sharon, Tamahome to his left and Tasuki beside him, which probably wasn't the best idea in retrospect but she wasn't about to rearrange everything now. Hotohori stood on Mitsukake's right, in front of Chiriko so that she would be able to see more of him. Of course she'd already shot at least five pictures of him once he realized what the camera did, and would have kept on shooting had she not run down to just three pictures.

"Perfect," Ann said. "Now nobody blink. On three, ready? One, two…" She clicked.

--

Ann sighed as she looked at the picture she had produced. Well…it wasn't exactly she was hoping for. Tasuki was giving Tamahome bunny ears. Nuriko was laughing openly at that and Chiriko had his long sleeves in front of his face trying to stifle his giggle. Tamahome had an insulted look on his face and a large sweatdrop had appeared on Hotohori's head. As for Sharon, well…she was pulling down her eyelids and sticking out her tongue. As for Mitsukake, well she'd either angled the camera wrong or he'd straightened at the wrong time, leaving him looking like a lobotomy patient who'd neglected to get the top half of his head back. The only one who looked normal was Chichiri…and…well his eyes were closed…in a manner of speaking. Oh well…at least it was accurate.

"I've got two pictures left, guys," Ann said dryly. "You mess this shot up and you're out of luck."

Thankfully the second shot ended up normal enough, Sharon had an arm around Chiriko and Nuriko, Tamahome had managed to sneak an arm on one of Sharon's shoulders and Hotohori had one hand on Chiriko's shoulders and one hand on Sharon's. Mitsukake had his entire head back, Tasuki was busy looking badass and Chichiri…well Chichiri still had his eyes closed and had much the same smile as the last one, but that was him, she guessed.

Then she was down to just one picture. For a moment, Ann contemplating getting Sharon to take one of Ann and Hotohori, but in the end, she knew what she had to do. She gave the camera to Chiriko who seemed to be the quickest study.

Then she stood next to Sharon and put an arm around her shoulders. Sharon put her arm around hers and they spread their fingers in the peace sign. The only thing missing was Amanda.

--

Tamahome smiled as Sharon and Ann posed for the…for the picture. He was glad that Sharon still had one of her friends. She looked so happy, her smile brilliant and her face alight with emotion. Ann looked just as happy, as they stood making their strange signs to the camera. Even if he didn't have any idea who they were, he could tell just from that that they were friends. It was good. No matter what Amanda did, Sharon would always have someone from her world to turn to.

"Ah, it is good to see Sharon smile again," Hotohori said, coming to stand beside him. "This is the last time she will be able to be with her friend for a long while." The emperor paused and Tamahome looked up at him, recognizing the distant look on his face. "The last time…for me as well. I will miss her."

He still loved her, didn't he? Tamahome couldn't blame him and felt an unexpected surge of sympathy for him. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't have her. Sharon was…was everything.

"Don't worry, Hotohori-sama. I'll take good care of her."

"I know," Hotohori said. They were silent for a moment. The picture had been taken and Sharon and Ann were looking at it, and showing it to Chiriko. Then Nuriko said something to Ann and the two started to look through a small pile of pictures excitedly. Sharon sweatdropped and Tamahome did to as he got a feeling he knew who the pictures were of. Judging by the light sparkle that surrounded Hotohori's regal form, he knew it too.

"Have you heard from your family?" Hotohori asked. "I met them not long ago. The youngest little girl is precious."

"She is." Tamahome smiled at the thought of her. Yurien. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered what they were all doing. It had been so long since he'd seen them. There wouldn't be any time between now and then, though to go see them, to even tell them he was leaving. He should have written a letter. How could he have forgotten to do that?

"I haven't heard anything from them for a while," Tamahome said. "I hope they're doing all right."

"It must be hard being separated for so long."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take them with me," he was joking of course. He wouldn't have taken them even if it weren't dangerous. Father wouldn't have wanted him too. Father wanted him to go out on his own and live his life and not worry about them. How could he do that, though? It was impossible. They were his family…where he had come from. He could never do to that. He loved them too much.

"Or perhaps you can bring them to the city," said Hotohori with a smile. Tamahome laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't think we can really afford that. City life is so much more expensive."

"Regardless, I am sure your emperor cares enough about their well being to provide them with a house that has a large garden, servants to attend their every need and a stipend a month for any trivialities they might want."

Tamahome stared at him, shock resonating through him. Did…did he really mean that? Was he going to…going to… Hotohori's smile widened and he put a hand on Tamahome's shoulder.

"Bring them, Tamahome, with great haste. I can promise you they will want for nothing."

"Thank you," Tamahome said, with a low bow, and then another. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"What's going on?" Sharon asked. Tamahome straightened and took her hands in his.

"Hotohori-sama is going to give my family a house here. He's going to look after them," Tamahome said, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. Sharon's face lit up, her smile just as wide as his. She took her hands from his and squealed, flying at Hotohori and wrapping her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I take it this pleases you as well," he said.

"God, yes," she said, smiling up at him. "You're so amazing, Hori-kun. I love you so much."

"When can we go?" Tamahome asked.

"Now. There are two horses by the dock." He frowned. "But travel safely. We cannot afford an incident now."

"We'll be safe," Sharon said, giving him one more squeeze before letting him go. "Let's go, Tamahome," she said, taking his hand.

"We'll be back in four or five days," he said.

"Five days?" Sharon asked. Tamahome nodded.

"It will take two days to get there."

"Get back as soon as you can," Hotohori said. "_Safely._"

"Well why don't you guys take wolf's road," Tasuki said, choosing that moment to pop into the conversation. Tamahome wasn't sure to be annoyed by this or grateful.

"I've never heard of that," Tamahome said, turning to look at him. The redhead smirked and folded his arms.

"'Course ya haven't. It's a bandit road. Runs right by your village. It'll cut off a day."

"Great!" Sharon said. Tamahome shook his head.

"I don't think so. I would rather go the regular way and not risk being attacked by bandits."

"Nah. The wolf road's used mainly to get to Eiou…and no one's gonna be using it with security this tight."

"So how do we find it?" Tamahome asked.

"It's just outside of the city," Tasuki said, nodding in the direction. "You'll see a path marked with a cairn of stones. It looks small but it widens the further it gets from Eiou."

"Then let's go," Sharon said, smiling.

--

There were two horses as promised. A guard was holding onto their reins. Both were saddled and bridled. One was brown, the other pale with a blond mane. Sharon grinned. Imperial Lightning. She really liked that horse.

"Which one do you want to take?" Tamahome asked. Sharon clapped her hands and pointed to the palomino.

"That one!" she said. She went up to it, and set her foot in the stirrup. After a only a little difficulty and adjusting of her skirt, she was up on the horse and well seated if she did say so herself. Tamahome stared at her surprised. Sharon grinned at his expression.

"Comon' Squash-boy," she said, as the horse shifted underneath her, his ears flicking forward and back. "You get to ride behind."

"When did you learn to ride?" he asked.

"Hori-kun taught me. Comon'."

He swung up behind her and she had to adjust a little so he wasn't sitting on her skirt. Stupid skirt. He reached around her for the reins but she nudged the horse into a walk with her heels. The horse started at a steady walk. He chuckled and put his hands around her waist.

"I like it better this way anyway," he said.

"Yeah, well just keep your hands where I can see 'em."

--

Hotohori watched the horse trot off with a smile. He should have known they would be riding together. Then his smile faded. Wait a minute….

"Hey," Nuriko said from beside him. "Isn't that…."

"Imperial Lightning," he murmured, then sighed deeply. He should have probably not had that horse in attendance, but he'd thought Tamahome would ride him. Hotohori turned to Nuriko..

"Nuriko, could you possibly…."

"Yes," Nuriko said. "Permission to strangle her when I get her?"

"Granted," Hotohori said.

"Can I come with you?" Ann asked, looking between both of them. Hotohori nodded to this as well. He couldn't see the harm.

"All right, but its going to be a fast ride," Nuriko said.

--

The horse tore down the road at breakneck speed its blond mane flinging back in Sharon's face. She laughed wildly. She loved this horse. Tamahome was holding on desperately to her waist.

"Pull up on the reins!" he shouted in her ear.

"I can't! They're over his head!" Sharon said joyously. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. The horse ran so effortlessly. Almost as if it was skimming above the ground. Wheeee. Tamahome let go of her waist and she could feel his arms go around her. She opened her eyes and saw he had grabbed the horse's mane.

"Woah!" he shouted and pulled back sharply. The horse tried to get its mane away by shaking its head. Tamahome held on stubbornly. The palomino slowed and half-reared, neighing in irritation and sending the seishi falling to the ground. Tamahome rolled to his feet and grabbed the reins before the animal could get away. Then he looked up at her. His hair was wilder then usual and he looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Sharon covered her mouth but the giggle came out anyway. Tamahome's eyes narrowed. He reached up with his free arm and pulled her from the horse. By now she was laughing so hard she could barely stand.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Next time, I ride in front," Tamahome said. Sharon nodded and calmed herself down a bit, trying not to think of his expression just before falling off. There was the sound of pounding hoof beats behind them and a sweating chestnut horse pulled up. Nuriko rode it and Ann sat behind, hanging on for dear life.

"Tamahome, there's something about that horse you should know!" Nuriko said. Tamahome deadpanned and looked up at the fellow seishi. Nuriko smiled sheepishly.

"Well I guess you figured it out, huh? It did it the last time too."

"The last time?" He looked at Sharon. She grinned.

"Why do you think I picked it? That was fun, huh?" she patted the horse's neck. The others sweatdropped and Sharon giggled again.

"Nuriko," Tamahome said.

"Ann," Nuriko said.

"Sharon," Ann sighed then leaned over and popped her on the head. Sharon giggled and rubbed her head. Tamahome got back on the horse and Sharon climbed up behind him, once again having to adjust her skirt. Blasted skirt. Next time she didn't care what the rumors she started, she was taking jeans or something.

"So, do we go back now?" Ann asked.

"Well since you're here," Sharon said. "Why don't you come see the family with us?"

"That would be great," Ann said.

"Can we?" Nuriko asked.

"Sure," Tamahome said. The two horses started out again. Sharon snuggled behind Tamahome, platonically, and wrapped her arms around his waist, to stay on the horse. She wasn't feeling his flat washboard stomach at all, no not her, nor the way it rose and fell as he breathed, or the fact that she could hear his steady pulse if she pressed her ear against his back.

"You're gonna love his family," Sharon said, pulling herself away a bit to distract herself from the thoughts which she should really stop having. "The oldest is Chuei. He's a nice boy."

"And just like his brother," Nuriko added. Sharon giggled.

"Yep. Then there's Gyokuran. She acts like the mother."

"She always has," Tamahome said.

"She's sweet. Shunkei is cute. He is totally in love with his 'yo'."

"Yo?" Ann asked.

"Yo-yo."

"Ah."

"The youngest is Yurien."

"She's adorable," Nuriko said.

"I know. She is so sweet." Sharon giggled. "She wanted Hotohori to marry his father because he told good stories." Ann laughed.

"Actually it's not a bad pairing. After all, Hotohori's got the money…"Ann said, wiggling her eyebrows. Nuriko laughed and Tamahome sweatdropped.

"I can see why you're friends," he mumbled.

--

She clutched the doll to her and picked a small flower growing by the road. It was such a pretty day. The sky was blue and blue and blue stretching back very far, its surface was covered with snow white clouds in little shapes. The rice fields were gray with green stalks sticking out above the surface of the water, looking like drowned grass. Today was a perfect day for playing.

A bird flew from an orchard tree and she watched it go, waving to it. It was then she noticed two people were coming into the village. A young boy walked next to a taller figure in a black hood and cloak. Visitors? Strange people didn't come to the village that often. She glanced at them then raced to the field where her father and brother were working.

"Daddy!" she called. He looked up and waved. Her brother came out of the rice fields to her.

"What is it, Yurien?" he asked.

"People are coming into the village. Strange people," she said in a soft voice. She hugged the doll tighter and peered at her big brother over it with big eyes.

"I'll tell Father," Chuei said. "You go inside the house."

"Kay." She ran obediently to the door, then paused. The people were closer now and the boy was looking around as if he were lost. Suddenly she recognized him. He was the one that had come with big sister the last time she had visited! He was one of the…se…sesshy…the people that protected her! Excitement brimming in her, Yurien poked her hand inside the house, setting the doll gently on the floor.

"Now be a good girl and stay put," she ordered it. She watched it to make sure it obeyed her, then ran up to the boy.

"Hello! Are you back? Is big sister with you? Who is that?" she asked, pointing to the person in the black cloak.

"What?" the boy asked he seemed confused. She sighed. Grownups got confused so easily.

"Hi strange person," Yurien said, waving at the person in the cloak.

"Umm, hi," the person said. The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. The girl smiled to show the woman she wasn't scary.

"Are you the one who was really a pretty man?" Yurien asked. The woman sweatdropped and looked at the boy.

"Strange kid isn't she?" the woman said. The boy shrugged.

"Yurien!" Chuei cried. "Yurien I told you to go inside." Her older brother raced up to her.

"I'm looking for someone-" the boy started.

"Chiriko!" Chuei said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Is the miko here with you? Who is that?" Chuei asked. The boy sweatdropped. Grownups did that an awful lot, too.

"Tamahome lives here, right?" said Chiriko.

"He's our big brother!" Yurien said.

"Why did you ask?" Chuei said, his voice suddenly sounded distrustful. "I thought you knew."

"Uhh…" the boy said.

"Do you want to come inside?" Yurien asked, cocking her head.

"Yurien…" Chuei's voice sounded as if he was going to tell her no…but he didn't say anymore.

"He's big brother's friend. All big brother's friends are welcome," Yurien said stubbornly. She smiled again, grabbed the boy's hand and began to pull him toward the house. Chuei was following close beside her and looked up at the boy.

"You remember the bats right?" Chuei asked. Daddy interrupted before the boy could answer.

"Welcome back! Your name is Chiriko right? Is my son with you?" Daddy asked, leading the boy inside.

"Hello, Chiriko," Gyokuran said with a smile and a little blush.

"Did you bring Tasuki with you? Tasuki's fun." Shunkei said. The boy smiled. Yurien didn't like that smile. His eyes were cold. She saw that look once on a hungry dog that had scared the village last month. She let go of his hand, not liking the feel of it any more. Her doll was lying in the corner, scared too. She picked up her doll to comfort it and hid herself in the darkest corner of the room. Big brother's friend didn't seem like a very nice man.

"No one's with me," he said in a cold, scary voice.

"What's that?" Shunkei asked, pointing to two spindle like things at the boy's side. The boy removed them.

"Ryuuseisui."

"It looks a little like my yo. See?" Shunkei dropped the little yellow ball on the string and jerked back up again. The boy held one of the Ryuuseisui on his hand. It began to float above his palm.

"Do you want me to show you how it works?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shunkei said with wide eyes. The ryuuseisui began to spin rapidly. Yurien whimpered and buried her face in the doll's hair. She didn't like this.

"For you, Aniki," the boy whispered. The madly spinning object lifted itself…then threw itself at Shunkei…. Yurien screamed.

--

They were nearing the village. Sharon couldn't wait. They had traveled the road without any problem at all and even when they had spent the night in the woods, nothing had been stolen. It didn't seem like any bandits were around at all.

They came into the village. It afternoon and very quiet. She wanted to race up to the door, to swing the kids around and sing the news but… But it was strange today. There was something she couldn't put her finger on. It was probably just a sleepy day. Tamahome jumped off the horse and reached up to help her.

"I can get off myself. You go see your family," she said, smiling down at him. He smiled and lifted her off anyway.

"Come with me," he said. "They're you're family too."

Sharon blushed, well not really really. Still she put her hand in his and they walked toward the house. Yes, it was just a quiet day. No birds singing at all. Suddenly Tamahome stiffened. He let go of her hand and walked at a fast pace toward the door, throwing it open. Sharon slowed, watching as he just stood there, frozen. Her heart stopped beating and she came up behind him and saw… and saw… and saw…. She clapped a hand over her mouth and sunk to the ground, her legs not supporting her anymore.

Oh no…. No. God it couldn't be. It couldn't be!

--

His heart had completely stopped. The world was utterly silent. His mind refused to believe what his eyes told him. They were all…all…. His father lay on the table, blood pooling around him and dripping on the floor. Shunkei and Gyokuran were lying side by side. Her head was lolling to one side and one side of her face was covered in blood. Shunkei's shirt was covered in blood, it was impossible to tell even where the wound was. The look on his face was one of fear. Yurien was lying on the floor, her doll mangled and bloody was clutched in her arms. Her stomach had been torn, as if by a wild dog. No… No…this couldn't be happening… Yurien's little body shuddered and her head rolled to one side and she looked at him, squinting.

"Big brother," she whispered. Tamahome strode across the room to her, lifted her in his arms. Blood spattered her face as well, dripped down her chin. He cleaned it off the best he could with his sleeve.

"Yurien," he whispered, trying not to choke on the emotions that welled within him. "Yurien you're going to be all right… Hang in there…"

"Big brother?" she said, her voice so soft, so distant. "Was I a bad girl?"

"No…of course not. You're a good girl. A very good girl." He wanted to hold her tighter. To not let go, but she was so hurt. So very badly hurt. She smiled a little then looked at her doll.

"It's broken," she said, her voice wavery. Her lower lip trembled and tears came to the corners of her eyes.

"I'll fix it," he said. She nodded and a few tears slipped out of her eyes, mixing with blood and making a pink trail down her face. He tried to wipe those away to, to make her face clean and whole again. To make her clean and whole again.

"I'm broken…fix me too, big brother?"

"I'll fix you too. I'll make you all better again." He kissed her forehead, brushed away her damp hair with his thumb. There was blood on that too, blood on his fingers. The house was so still. Yurien closed her eyes for a long moment and his heart jumped. Then she opened them again and looked at him.

"I missed you. Are you back forever now? Are you going to stay?"

"Yes… I'll stay… Don't worry Yurien…I won't leave you." Never. He wouldn't. He couldn't. And she couldn't leave him…. Her tiny mouth lifted into a smile.

"Tell me a story, big brother."

"Once upon a time…" Tamahome had to stop, to clear his voice, to wince the pain from behind his eyes. "O…once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Yurien…"

"She was a good girl."

"Yes…she was a very good girl."

"And her big brother stayed with her and…they…all…lived… " her voice trailed off. She let out a deep shuddering breath and her hands uncurled as she stared up at ceiling, body limp. He stared down at her uncomprehending. This was impossible. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be!

"Wake up," he whispered. "Wake up. Come on…" He patted her cheek. It was still warm. Suzaku….Sweet Suzaku… He closed his eyes tightly, choking on the sob that rose in his throat, and held her lifeless body close to him.

"Happily ever after," he said in a wavering voice.

--

Sharon shook the numbness from her head, tried to stand and had to use the door to get up. No…no this wasn't right. They weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. Maybe they were just injured. Badly injured. Right? Right?!

"Nuriko." she cried, looking for him. He was staring inside, frozen inside, his eyes wide. Tears slipped down his face. She stumbled into him, grabbing his shoulders. "Come on, we have to…have to get Mitsukake. He might be able to heal them."

"S…Sharon," he said, voice tight. He shook his head slowly at her, tears streaming unheeded down his face.

"Anni?" Sharon said desperately. Her eyes were wide as well and her lips trembling.

"My god…," she whispered, she was crying, too. Why…why wouldn't anyone…why wouldn't anyone do anything?!

"What a happy reunion," said a voice. A cold hard voice. Sharon looked up and paled. Oh god. Oh god, could it be…?

"Amiboshi?" Nuriko asked. He looked like Amiboshi. Except his clothes were different, two spindle like things were floating around him and in his eyes were pure hate. There was blood on his face and hands. She felt as if her heart was going to give out. She knew him. She knew…

"S…Suboshi…" she said.

"That's right, miko," he snarled, his spinning things whirring violently around him. "You killed my brother! You killed him in cold blood so I murdered them! Are you still laughing now miko? Are you?!" He was grinning but his eyes were narrowed and angry. She shivered, wanting to speak but not finding the words.

"No," Nuriko said, then louder. "No. That's not true. We didn't kill him!"

"What are you saying, huh?" Suboshi's voice was harsh. "That he killed himself?"

"Yes!" Sharon shouted. "I don't know why but he did!"

"You lie!" he shouted, throwing one of the spindle things at her. Nuriko pulled her out of the way just in time. She should have moved. She couldn't move. She could barely feel herself.

"You," Tamahome said. Sharon looked at him. His head was down and he couldn't see his expression clearly. "You killed them."

--

Suboshi let his rage fill him, felt himself tremble from it. This was Tamahome. This was the one whose family he'd destroyed. The man looked ready to kill. The fifteen-year-old snarled, anger returning. Well Tamahome would be the one to die! They would all die! For his brother! His only brother! He sent the ryuuseisui toward the man, making as fast as he could.

Tamahome lifted his arms in front of his face, trying to shield himself. It was no use. The weapons tore at his clothes and skin. Suboshi smiled as he watched his enemy's blood well up in long red gashes. He didn't even have a chance. He would tear out his heart next, make the miko _watch _as he died. She would never laugh again. Never laugh at anything _ever. _

--

This was how they had died. It must have hurt just like this. He felt it but he didn't feel it, his heart pumping ice through his veins. They were gone. All gone. Just _gone. _ The painful barrage stopped and Tamahome looked up at his assailant. The boy laughed in a bitter, angry way.

"What's the matter?" he snapped." Can't you fight back?"

The boy smirked and let one of his weapons float above his palm. "Well, I don't think you should! They deserved to die! Just like you do!" The boy's words echoed in his head. _They deserved to die. They deserved to die. _ Something inside Tamahome snapped.

--

Suboshi's gut twisted as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He had the feeling that he had crossed way over the line. He pushed the fear away. What did he care? What could Tamahome possibly do to him? Tamahome was so weak; he really didn't understand why Nakago had a problem. The Suzaku seishi clenched his hands into fists and red chi erupted around his body, growing brighter by the second.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a harsh voice, looking up. His sign burned fiercely crimson on his forehead like an evil third eye.

"What did you just _say?!_" Tamahome shouted. The aura around his body flared up and lifted his hair, his eyes had taken on a soft pink glow. Suboshi knew, without knowing how, that he was in trouble. He sent the ryuuseisui after the man again. Tamahome dodged…the ryuuseisui merely shearing off the long ponytail. Oh shit! He blinked and Tamahome was racing at him with blinding speed. Suboshi had no time to think.

Pain exploded in his chest as the man kicked him. He had the sensation of falling, then the ground came up to meet him. Sparks danced in front of his eyes and the breath had been knocked out of him. He could hear the man coming behind him and frantically groped for his weapons. He found it and got shakily to his feet.

Tamahome punched him savagely and Suboshi flew through the air. He saw the wooden fence a split second before he crashed through it and hit a stone wall . There was a dull snapping sound and his arm was in agonizing pain.

--

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Tamahome wrapped his hand around the Seiryuu's throat, hearing the boy choke, feeling the bite of his nails as he tried to get away. Tamahome punched him in the face, and again, and again, screaming, watching the blood flow.

--

Nuriko watched as Tamahome slammed the young seishi against the wall and wrapped a hand around his throat. He should probably stop it…but he remembered what he'd seen. Those innocent children…murdered. Their bodies. He didn't _want_ to stop it.

A blinding stab of lighting shot through the air. Nuriko turned his head away on impulse. When he looked back, all he saw was roiling brown clouds where the Tamahome had been standing. His breath caught in his throat until the smoke cleared and he saw Tamahome standing there, apparently uninjured, the red aura still glowing around him. The boy was gone too. Nuriko looked for him and saw him up on the roof, being supported by someone in a black cloak. That was enough. The battle was over.

Tamahome started to chase after them anyway. Another stab of lightning slammed into the ground, narrowly missing him. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all! It was too dangerous. Nuriko ran up to Tamahome and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Tamahome jerked forward, his body straining.

"Let me go!" he snarled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Leave it alone! You're injured, too and the other seishi would kill you before you even got close!"

"I don't care!"

The boy and the cloaked figure suddenly disappeared. Tamahome yelled in anger and struggled against Nuriko's grip.

"They're gone. Calm down, Tamahome!"

"No! I won't let him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

Nuriko closed his eyes. Tamahome had lost all his reason. He had to snap him out of it. But how?! He heard a step, another, someone was coming closer. He looked over his shoulder to see Sharon, her hand clenched into a fist.

"Stay back!" he said. The way Tamahome was right now. The way he was…Nuriko wasn't sure if… Sharon shook her head.

"LET GO!" Tamahome jerked forward so hard Nuriko almost lost his balance. This wasn't working! Sharon was standing right beside them now. She put a hand on Tamahome's shoulder and he snapped toward her as if he was going to attack. She flinched.

"You have to c…calm down," she said, voice hoarse. "Please."

"Come on, Tamahome," Nuriko said. "You have to come back. You have to come back for Sharon's sake. She needs you!"

For a one long moment, it seemed he wasn't going to listen. Then slowly, his body relaxed and the red glow faded. His hair settled down. Nuriko kept holding onto him, but gently. He rested his head against Tamahome's back. Tears ached in his throat. He wished he knew what to say to make everything better…or more bearable…but his mind was blank.

"I'm…okay now," Tamahome said, gently removing Nuriko's hands from around his waist. Nuriko watched him walk back into his house and closed his eyes tightly against the tears. Sharon collapsed to the ground, hands bracing her and didn't move. Nuriko took a step toward her…but she shook her head. Shook her head and hugged herself. Nuriko clenched his hand into a fist, wishing…_wishing _he knew what to do for them. Tears came and he let them, having nothing else to do.

--

Dead…torn from him. His family. Those he held closest to his heart. Chuei. Where was Chuei? Tamahome looked for him and soon found him. He was lying in front of Shunkei, a large knife in his limp hand. His face was so torn it was barely recognizable.

Tamahome lifted his brother's body and held it close against him. The knife clattered to the floor and glittered in the sunlight. Even in the end Chuei had tried to protect his family. He had fought so bravely.

"I'm proud of you," Tamahome whispered, "Very, very proud of you. Mother would be proud of you too." He began to cry. Unable to keep the tears back any longer. They were gone. Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran…little Yurien…he would never see them grow. Never…never see them smile again… His father…gone as well…. Everyone… The house was so cold now…

He closed his eyes. It seemed like only yesterday he'd seen them…playing out front. Their laughter echoing in the wind. Father smiling…eyes so proud…but now…now….

--

The world seemed still, somehow, frozen in place. Sharon sat where she was, staring at the ground. She felt tired, walled off. Tears burned the back of her eyes but she wouldn't let them come. She couldn't cry, not now. This was her fault, her fault for not recognizing Amiboshi, for letting him fall like that and be swept away. If she hadn't been so stupid…they wouldn't be…they wouldn't be….

She swallowed hard, pushing herself to her feet, stumbling a little. She couldn't just sit there. She had to…to find some way to help. Sharon came to the house and hesitated a moment before peering in. Tamahome was combing out Gyokuran's hair. She was in a clean dress and she looked just as if she were sleeping. Sharon bit her lip hard and looked down. She'd never liked dead people but they were… they were… She wouldn't…mind at all if they came back. As she started to leave she saw two buckets by the door, filled with bloody water. The sight of it made her stomach turn over. He must have…used that to wash them with. Sharon took them both, wincing as the water splashed against her legs. She moved away from the house, and saw Ann, crying helplessly in Nuriko's arms. _She didn't even know them, _Sharon thought, _but she still cares so much. _

Nuriko looked up at her. Sharon tried a little smile, then turned her head away and emptied the buckets behind a low shrub behind the road. It was hard to ignore Ann's cries and they twisted through her, bringing her own tears perilously close to the surface. She had to get Ann away from here. For Ann's sake. She left the buckets by the shrub for now and went over to where Ann and Nuriko were standing.

"You should take her back," Sharon said, unable to get her voice much above a whisper. She put a hand on Ann's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "Go back and…and tell everyone what…" She had to swallow. "What happened."

"What about you?" Nuriko asked.

"I'll be fine," Sharon said. "Tamahome's still here. Go... Take the palomino."

Nuriko nodded. Then let go of Ann and hugged her tightly. Sharon wrapped her arms around Nuriko and hugged him back, as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears. After a while he pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes. His were welling up with tears again and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from doing the same.

"It will be all right," Nuriko said, then leaned in and pressed a kiss against her forehead. It was too much. To much. Sharon pulled away but smiled, waving a hand to try to let him know it wasn't him. It was just… Nuriko seemed to understand. Sharon turned walked quickly to where she'd left the buckets. Then she carried them to the stream, looking up to see Nuriko helping Ann onto the palomino who waited patiently. As if he knew… Sharon dropped her head and knelt by the bank, filling the buckets to the brim. She carried them back, the handles biting into her skin, cold water splashing against her legs. She didn't care. Tamahome came out of the house as if he were looking for them. He looked at her, then looked away. Sharon couldn't even meet his eyes. She set the buckets down in front of him, then moved to sit a few feet away, waiting in case he needed her again.

Six times she bought the buckets back and forth. The sun was low in the sky, turning the sky red and orange. Except for the soft song of the crickets, the village remained silent. She thought she saw someone peering out of a window, but just as quickly, whoever it was vanished if they had ever really been there at all. Finally she was sitting on the ground, tired and aching but ready to get up the moment she had to. Tamahome left the house, carrying a flat shovel. Sharon's heart wrenched. She buried her face in her hands, smelling dirt and a bit of blood. She pulled her hands away and twisted her fingers together in her lap. Tamahome was gone now. She didn't see where he went but she waited, not wanting to go look for him and disturb him. He came back after a while and disappeared in the house. When he left, though, he was carrying a little figure, wrapped in a white sheet. Sharon bit her lip hard. He stopped but didn't look at her.

"Come with me," he said, voice low. "I don't…I don't want her to be alone…"

Sharon nodded and stood to follow him, hands clenched tightly together. They came to a small cove of cool trees, fireflies winked in and out, dancing lazily. In a clearing was a small memorial, Chinese characters written on it. His mother's grave? A few feet beside it the ground was dug up, deep brown earth waiting. He set…he set Yurien beside the open earth and Sharon knelt beside her small body.

Twilight had fallen when he finally began to bury them. Wrapped in the white sheets, it didn't seem like them at all and Sharon half imagined that if she were to go back to the house, they would all still be there, smiling and laughing. Yurien and Shunkei were rested on top of Sen, two small children with their father's protection. Chuei and Gyokuran were rested together. Tamahome was crying as he worked, shoveling the earth on them, covering them forever.

"There's…there's something for you over there," Tamahome said, gesturing behind him. Sharon looked and saw the baseball cap she'd given Chuei. Her eyes smarted and she felt the cool rush of tears down her cheeks. She scrubbed them away with the back of her hand.

"You should give it to them…" he said. "I'm going to take care of the house…" Sharon nodded, watching him as he walked away. Then she picked up the hat, cradling it to her chest and saw the pearl and gold necklace and the little yo-yo. She came to the first grave, pushing her hands through the freshly thrown earth to dig a shallow hole.

"Yurien…," she whispered. "You were always so sweet." She placed the necklace in the hole and covered it. "You can wear this necklace any time you want now. All occasions are going to be special."

"Shunkei," she said, creating another little hole and putting the yo-yo inside. "I hope you enjoy knocking things off heavenly shelves."

"Gyokuran, what you said about me being Tamahome's wife was almost right. He's very special to me," she gently buried the gold necklace. "Wear this and you'll outshine all the angels."

"Chuei. You did very well fending for your family. You don't have to any more." She buried the hat, too. "I've never seen you wear this. I'm not even sure you liked it. I'm sorry." Finally there was nothing left to give. She still wanted to say something, to give something to Sen. There was nothing she could give. Nothing she had…

"Sen…I'm sorry that I didn't protect your family," she said softly. "But…I'll…I'll take care of Tamahome the best I can."

What else could she promise? She didn't even know if she would be able to stay with him, as much as he wanted her to. She sat there, against the base of a tree, watching fireflies swirl in the air, gentle in silence. The wind ruffled at her hair. After a while, Tamahome came and sat beside her, close enough so that she could feel his warmth but he made no move to touch her. They sat together in silence as the night darkened and stars appeared overhead, bright and blazing. So many.

His arm slipped around her waist. She looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, his head was down and his lashes lowered, but he seemed to be asking for something anyway. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting closer. He gave a shuddering sigh and rested his head on her shoulder. She stroked her fingers through his now short hair.

"I love you so much, Tamahome," she whispered, so that he would know, that he would understand. He made a noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his other arm around her as well, burying his face in the side of her neck. She leaned her head against his a little closing her eyes, stroking his hair. At some point she must have fallen asleep, there was a dim flash of light behind her eyelids and, though she was distantly sure her eyes were still closed, she found she was in the middle of the river of white light again. The current ran past her as if she weren't even there. The bright gateway pulsed just in front of her, hurting her eyes.

"Where are we?" Tamahome asked. She looked at him. This was a dream…she knew that…but it was sort of…not a dream. Figures came from the white of the gateway, dark silhouette's against the white of the river. As they came closer though, it was clearer. Sharon smiled, putting a hand to her mouth. Sen was holding Yurien, Chuei and Gyokuran stood side by side, holding hands …and a woman with long blue black hair held Shunkei and smiled at them with dark violet eyes.

_Fight hard, _Chuei said, his voice echoing in the non-air, sounding like it came from a distance. _Don't ever give up… _

_Take care of yourself, too, _said Gyokuran. _Don't be sad too long._

_If you see a neat bug, catch it for me! _ Shunkei said excitedly. Tamahome's parents laughed and Sharon did to.

_Give me lots of beautiful grandchildren! _Sen said, grinning.

_Sen! _The woman said, lightly slapping him on the arm. _Behave yourself! _

_I'll try, love, _he said, but he was still grinning. The woman smiled at Tamahome.

_We're all proud of you, Kishuku. We'll be watching…_ She blew a kiss to him and so did Gyokuran. The light started to fade, the air turning dark, she could hardly see them anymore. Yurien blew a kiss too.

_ I love you, big brother. _ Her words stayed the longest, echoing in Sharon's head as she sank into peaceful darkness.

--

Tamahome woke with a start. The sky was brightening and only one or two stars remained. Dawn would be here soon. Had that been real? He lifted his head from Sharon's shoulder and looked down at her. She was asleep and looked pale and drained, her face was smudged with dirt. He smiled and kissed her forehead then gently unwound her fingers from her hair. Then, reluctantly stood. They would have to start back right away. There was nothing left for him here.

By the time he had finished getting everything ready, the morning sun was peaking golden rays through the trees. A beam of sunlight fell on her and made the very air around her seem to sparkle. He picked her up and held her close to him. He was so lucky to have her. He looked out over the graves, wanting to smile and wanting to cry. It was done here.

"I love you," he said, to them, to her. Then, with Sharon tucked comfortably in his arms, he started for the horse and the long journey ahead.


	57. Sad Goodbyes

Fushigi Yuugi: Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 17

Sad Goodbyes

:Or:

Da!

By:

Night~Mare

With strange dreams and peanut shells from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: "A "league" is approximately three miles; anything _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ would be 52,000 miles out the other side of the Earth, or well on its way to the moon. But who would have bought a book titled _One Measly League Under the Sea_?]" From Evil Editor. .com

Author's Note: Wow. Um. That's a lot of words. XD Oh well. Keep on trucking and, hey, if you're reading, drop me a line, even just to say that you are. I'd just like to know who is out there. =)

---

It was morning. She knew it was somehow, and yet…there was something wrong. The warmth of Tamahome was gone from her back and the horse had stopped moving. Instead, she seemed to be lying in soft leaves. Very soft leaves. Sharon opened one eye, than the other, mildly surprised to see a roof above her. She let her head fall to the side as she gazed across the room. This was hers all right, and no strange men were in bed with her. That was a good start.

Sharon yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms out in front of her before rubbing her eyes. They had traveled all day yesterday without speaking much, without even getting off except for once in the evening to water the horse and get their bearings. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the horse. She scratched at her head, blinking blearily around and contemplated the pros and cons of getting out of bed. A pro would be that she could shuffle down the hall and get something to eat. A con was that any movement seemed to upset the headache that was lightly pulsing in the back of her head. It had been worse yesterday morning, part of the reason she hadn't spoken. Of course she hadn't said anything to Tamahome…not wanting to trouble him after…after that… No. No time to think of it. Better get up.

Sharon sat up, swinging her feet out of bed and moaned a little as her head pounded with the movement. She put two fingers to her temple. Ugh she wished it would go away. Her stomach grumbled for attention as well. Wait…there were more important things to worry about then her appetite. First she had to check on Ann. That was the top priority. Poor Anni, she had taken it so hard. Sharon needed to see if she was okay. After that, she guessed she could pack a little more; take some of the nonessential stuff. Lunch could wait until later. Sharon stood, stumbling a little at a rush of lightheadedness. She took a moment, waiting for it to subside then went to the window, peering out and wincing a little at the sunlight. It was noon or thereabouts. She must have been asleep for a while. Well that meant Ann was definitely awake.

Turning from the window, Sharon put her glasses on and fixed her hair a little in the mirror so she didn't look like medusa's twin. She had on a white dress shirt and the shorts she'd been wearing under her skirt. It was fine for her but she wondered what it would be like for them. Damn. With a sigh, she tugged on the plat skirt, buttoned it up and padded barefoot into the hall. She hadn't gotten very far at all when she heard Hotohori call her name behind her. Sharon winced. She did not want to speak to him just now, did not want to have the conversation that was sure to follow. Unfortunately it seemed she didn't really have a choice. At least she would be able to ask him about the ship. Yes, that was it that was what she could distract him with. Sharon waited until Hotohori had come up beside her and smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" she asked. He frowned. His face concerned. Oh please don't ask, she begged him silently. Please just leave it alone.

"I slept well enough. Are you all right?"

Damn. He asked. Well…well she could still try to push it away.

"Fine, I just slept a little late," she smiled again and rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of weird I admit. I usually wake up early anymore."

"That…is not what I meant…" he said.

"Out of curiosity, when are we leaving?"

"The ship is prepared and fully stocked. So, perhaps tomorrow morning?"

Sharon wrinkled her nose. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. Once they started their journey, everyone would be too preoccupied to ask how she felt…at least she hoped so.

"Can't we leave today?"

"Yes…but don't you think that's too soon?"

"Nope. Not at all. Oh and I don't think Tamahome will want to come with us. Just a warning."

"Sharon…" He was going to bring it up. She knew he was. She had to get away before he did.

"Well I have to go see Ann now so…" She started to go. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, stopping her. She looked at his chin, not wanting to meet his eyes. She knew what his expression must be. Gah. Why did he have to care about her so much?

"You are pretending to be happy again," Hotohori said. "You must stop that. You should let yourself be sad when you are sad. Keeping your emotions locked away isn't healthy."

She closed her eyes and her headache gained in intensity. She did so not want to get into this discussion.

"I'm fine. I really am. It doesn't bother me." It wouldn't be enough and she knew it wouldn't. His hands tightened their grip a little.

"Please do not lie to me. I know that is not true."

"It's okay, really. I didn't know them all that well…" she trailed off as she realized he would know better. She began to massage her temple again. That had been a really _stupid _lie. Why did she say that? _Why? _It was only going to get worse. He was silent, but she knew that he wouldn't be for long. She pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"I know what you're going to say…but don't," she said, holding up a hand.

"Sharon, why do you keep lying to me? Why are you hiding from me?" He sounded hurt. He just did not listen did he?

"Look, I just woke up and I have a headache. I do not want to deal with this right now. I said I was fine and I am. Drop it okay? Now when's the earliest we can leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Hotohori said in a stern voice. Sharon opened her eyes and glared at him. She was so not in the mood for this.

"Now you're lying to me. You can either tell me the truth or I will find out for myself."

"Tomorrow morning. You are not going to leave before then." His face was stone. Damnit, why did he have to be so persistent about this?  
"Listen." She folded her arms. "I am the miko here. It's my job to decide when we do what and as a seishi you can not go over my head."

"Perhaps not…but it is my ship and my harbor, you will leave when I deem it fit," he said. Oh, to hell with it. She would just…she would just go back to bed that was all. No one would bother her if she was in her room.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care. I'm going back to bed." She started to go back to her room, but he blocked the path to her door.

"We need to talk."

"You know what? Tough. I don't feel like talking to you any more, Hotohori. You can either move out of my way or I'll move you. Which would you prefer?" Not that she really could, but damnit, she would try. It seemed for a moment like she would have to force her way into her room. Then Hotohori sighed and hugged her. Sharon was too started to pull away. Then she sighed too and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. Poor Hori-kun. She knew he meant well. She did. She just…just couldn't handle it.

"I know you are hurting," he said, running a hand through her hair. "But please know that I am doing this for your own good. You must have some time to adjust."

Sharon gave in a little, relaxing into his hold and even letting her arms creep around him a little. She hated to be mad at him… She wasn't going to cry, though. She wasn't going to give into _that _weakness. If she started now she would never stop.

"We can't wait too long," she murmured.

"I know."

She lingered in his hold a little longer, not wanting to let go, but she could feel herself weakening. The longer she stood here, the more the thoughts of…the thoughts of them drifted to the surface and she couldn't think of that right now. She had to be strong. She couldn't give into the sadness. Hotohori just didn't understand. She pulled away, but gently and smiled up at him.

"Well as much as I'd love to do this all day, I've got stuff to do, and I'm sure you do, too."

Hotohori tried to smile but she knew that his heart wasn't in it. He was still worried. Darnit. She was okay. She really was. Why couldn't anyone believe her?

"Try not to strain yourself to much today," was all he said. He kissed her forehead gently then straightened, folding his hands inside his sleeves. She turned before his expression could start to break her. She needed to see Ann. Yes. And somehow, tomorrow, figure out a way to say goodbye to Tamahome. He couldn't…he wouldn't want to come with them. Not…not so very soon after… It would be all right. He would be safe here. He and Ann both.

---

Ann stared out the window at the warm afternoon sun. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day they all left and she would be here alone. She leaned her head against the wall as she stared outside. How was she going to help if she was here? That's what Taiitsukun had sent her here, so that she could make things better like she'd always done. Of course....of course nothing could make better what she'd seen just a couple of days ago…all those little bodies…Tamahome going…absolutely crazy over it. Her eyes misted with tears and sniffed, blowing her stuffy nose with the Kleenex she'd brought. She was going to cry again; even though she'd cried so much all ready she was surprised she had any tears left. There was a knock on her door and Ann hastily dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Come in," she said, glad that her voice sounded normal and strong. Sharon poked her head in and smiled, giving Ann a little wave. Ann blinked in surprise, though why she was startled, she couldn't say. There seemed to be something different about Sharon, something hanging around her tense shoulders and her smile but Ann couldn't guess what it was.

"Hey," Sharon said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sit down," Ann said, patting the bed beside her. Sharon sat, folding one leg under the other, then looked at her earnestly.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Ann blushed faintly and looked away from her. She normally didn't succumb to displays of emotion like that…. But…that…

"Yeah. I am now. But, poor Tamahome." '

"Yeah…" Sharon looked down then, absently picking at the blanket with her fingers. She was hiding something. Ann knew it and yet couldn't figure out what it was. Usually she could read Sharon like an open book. All this was new and decidedly uncomfortable.

"How about you? How are you feeling?" Ann asked. Sharon smiled a little and shrugged on shoulder.

"I'm fine I guess. It was tough…but…in the end…" She bit her lip, moving her gaze to the window. Her fingers twitched in the blanket. "In the end…I really didn't know them that well."

"You seemed to," Ann said, giving her friend a critical look. Sharon had visited Tamahome's house twice, right? And the book had said that the miko was much beloved there. Of course the book was difficult to read sometimes and Ann knew she missed some of the subtleties, so maybe Sharon was telling the truth…but somehow she doubted it. Sharon shrugged and Ann's bullshit meter went off. What should she say, though? Should she call Sharon on it? What would that do? An awkward silence filled the space that Ann couldn't speak. It was one thing to push Sharon in the direction of stuff she needed to do or knock her into being serious but this—this was different. Sharon smiled, in a completely fake way, raising her head and tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But I want you to take care of Tamahome for me, okay?"

"Me?"

"Well someone has to."

Ann gave her a dry look but Sharon wouldn't meet her eyes. If she really thought Tamahome was going to stay behind and let her go off all by herself then she really didn't know him at all, did she? Ann decided to let it go. Sharon would figure it out herself. One day, maybe Tamahome would drum it into her thick skull.

"Well I wish I could go with you," Ann said with a sigh. Sharon tensed and got a hard look on her face that Ann couldn't remember having seen before Ann knew the other girl was going to argue with her.

"Ann…"

"No, I know," She smiled but she didn't feel it. There were many things that she could argue. Taiitsukun had sent her. She had to help Sharon. She'd chosen that path, right? The fact that a gorgeous emperor was at the end of it had nothing to do with anything…did it? Maybe she would press tomorrow. Maybe. But not now. She could see the stress in Sharon's pale face even if the girl wouldn't admit to it.

"That, reminds me," Ann said, trying to make her voice cheerful as she got out of bed. "I don't know why it reminds me…but…." She padded over to her duffel bag, unzipped it, and produced a can of whipped cream. "I brought this for you."

"Umm…thanks…." Sharon blinked, following her to pick up the can and staring at it. "Can I ask why?"

"Think of it as portable candy that won't melt in the sun."

"Ah."

"Also…," she dug some more and produced Sharon's CD player and a few cases of CDs.

"Thanks."

"There's one more thing." Ann went to her skirt and pulled out the braided hair from the pocket. She tossed it to her friend who again gave her a blank look.

"It will connect you to David and Matt; they're reading in my place."

"David?" Sharon asked, turning the hair over in her hands as if she expected writing on the back.

"Well Matt is reading," Ann amended. "If I know your brother he's busy freaking out." She rolled her eyes. Sharon did to and they both giggled. For a moment it seemed like everything was all right. That they were just two kids and that all the terrible awful things had never happened. She wished she could live in that world. Oh, how she wished it. Tears smarted in her eyes again and she looked away, pretending to ruffle through her bag for something she'd lost.

"It's going to be all right, Anni," Sharon said, and suddenly she was hugging her. Ann hugged her back tightly, trying not to cry. She was not going to get all weepy.

"Don't you dare die on me," Ann said, not even aware the words were in her mouth before they were babbling past her lips. Sharon leaned back a little and smiled at her.

"Come on, Anni. I haven't been killed yet!"

---

Things went on; the day proceeded normally, council members chattered among themselves, servants darted among them as they sat at the long table, awaiting the arrival of their comrades and the beginning of the meeting. Outside the decorated whorls of the window, the sky was blue and cheerful. Hotohori rested his chin on his hand and stared out at the clouds. It felt wrong that things should be thus. Those children were dead, killed in such a savage way. Nuriko had told him, face pale, shaking even as he had recounted the details. It had made Hotohori ill to listen to it and the thoughts stayed with him the entire night.

It was not fair that ones so young should die… How could he have let that happen? How could he not have kept a better eye on Tamahome's family? Having met them? Having known how fragile their situation was? And what about the family of the other seishi? Were they in the same danger? He already had a few secret guards on Nuriko's brother, but he knew nothing of the others. He should ask. He should make sure. This could not happen again. Surely he could spare a few men for that cause?

The Lord of Revenue laughed in his dry wheezing way, Hotohori clenched his teeth together and prevented himself from looking at the man. It would be a gaze with more heat (though with an undeniable beauty) than he intended. It annoyed him that the man could laugh so, as if he didn't know of the tragedy. Had those children been royal or even wealthy, there would be a respectful silence, courtiers and servants alike would walk hushed and somber over the passing.

He'd almost ordered it, but his closest advisors had talked him out of it. The Empire was already uneasy, what with Kutou threatening their borders and with the miko's imminent departure, a tragedy was most inconvenient, they had said. Though Hotohori understood the truth of their words, he bridled at the way they had said it. How must Tamahome feel with all this…life continuing to go on around him? As if know one else knew, know one else cared? He all ready knew Sharon was burdened with it. Her heart was so sick with it not even she would admit it.

"Majesty?" said the Lord of Registry. Hotohori glanced at him. The ministers were watching him expectantly. They were ready to begin. Well he was not. Not in this state of mind.

"We will get some air," he said, rising gracefully from his place. He was tempted to say it was inordinately stuffy in this room, but knew they would not approve, nor deserve, the thinly veiled insult. They looked at him curiously but he looked away from them, offering no explanation. The servants did not even glance at him as they held open the doors and he barely looked at them before stepping out onto the walkway.

It was cool, cooler than it should be this time of year but not unpleasant. A soft breeze blew from the east and played with the tendrils of his bangs. It was beautiful but did nothing to ease the dark knot that had settled in his stomach. He folded his hands in his sleeves and began to walk, hoping for something…anything that would distract his mind…lift his heart…. The only things that he could think of was the horrible deaths, the uncertain future. Sharon leaving...and he not even able to do his duty to protect her.

_Why did you make me an Emperor, O Suzaku, _he thought, gazing up into the endless blue of the heavens. _What use can I be? _

Nothing answered. There was no sign, not even a flicker of meaning. The only thing that moved was the wind. Somewhere in the distance, a bird called. Still he walked, torn between the important council behind him and the grief buried knife deep in his heart. He headed toward the lake, hoping that the waters might give him some peace of mind. As he neared his destination, he saw that he had not been alone in his idea.

Chichiri and Chiriko were sitting by the lake shore, the younger with his feet in the water, his shoulders bowed, perhaps in grief, though Chichiri's hand was on his back in comfort. Mitsukake sat in the shade of an elegant tree a few feet from the water, seeming to gaze at something in the middle distance. Tasuki stood against the tree, facing away from the water; Tama-neko perched on his shoulder. It was such a quiet scene. Hotohori was hesitant to join them, fearing he might be intruding on something. At the same time, something pulled in him, beckoning him to join them, his fellow seishi.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Tasuki asked. "Or are you gonna come down and join us?" Hotohori smiled, a little out of embarrassment at having been caught staring like a child. The other three seishi turned to look at him and he saw Chiriko's eyes glassy with tears.

"I did not wish to intrude," he said, feeling a stab of sympathy for the boy.

"Tch. There's nothin' here to intrude _on._"

"And even if there were, you'd be welcome, no da," Chichiri said. He wore his mask but his voice had been deep and serious. Hotohori stepped down into the grass to join them, absurdly both happy and mournful at the same time. They were…his friends. Surely he was an Emperor to them but they were something more, were they not? Still he was unsure of what to say. To thank them for their acceptance seemed out of place somehow.

"It doesn't seem enough," he said instead, gazing out over the serene water. "We should not be the only ones to mourn."

"Would it make it any better if there were others?" Chichiri asked. _It would for me,_ Hotohori thought. Even if there weren't others who truly mourned them, there should be more. A procession perhaps, something to let everyone know what terrible tragedy had befallen them. It was a foolish whim. A selfish whim. He knew enough to recognize it but it didn't make the whim any less desirable.

"Nobles with smaller hearts they have had state funerals." Usually that lasted for months. There seemed to be an endless supply of them in his father's time. Of course his father did have the rather undesirable tendency to murder those that annoyed them. In those days many feared that Konan would become more like Kutou than even Kutou was.

"I don't think Tamahome would want that, no da," Chichiri said.

"Anyway it ain't the size of the funeral but how much you mean it," said Tasuki. Hotohori glanced at the bandit and allowed himself a small smile. There was wisdom lurking there behind that rough exterior. Hotohori closed his eyes, titling his face up to the sunshine. Tasuki was right, though, as was Chichiri. Tamahome wouldn't want that. Hotohori wanted it. He longed for a sense of control, to do the right thing in this terrible situation. Unfortunately, he'd learned the hard way that sometimes there was nothing you could do except hope, go on, no matter how bleak the situation, no matter how torn the heart because people were counting on you.

There were people counting on him, too. A whole nation rested on his shoulders, everyone from the nobility to the smallest peasant child looking up to him for guidance. Being one of the Suzaku seishi was a gift, he realized. A chance to be close to people, heart to heart with people he might not have even looked twice at in the past. Perhaps when they returned from their journey, he would take more time to spend with them, with all of them. He heard someone come down the steps onto the grass and thought for a moment it was one of his advisors or servants, wandering where he had gone to. A moment later he realized he was wrong and looked over his shoulder to see Nuriko. There were dark smudges under his warm brown eyes, not quite covered by the powder typical of court ladies. He wore no other makeup, though, and at the moment was dressed as a man. Had he been doing that for long? Hotohori realized, with some sadness, he hadn't noticed.

"Has anyone seen Sharon?" the feminine seishi asked, putting a hand elegantly to his face.

"If she is not in her room she must be still with her friend."

"How is she taking everything?" Tasuki asked. Hotohori hesitated, trying to think of the exact way to word it.

"Typically."

Everyone seemed to sigh at once and Hotohori might have found it amusing if it were not so terrible. It lifted his heart that everyone seemed to know her so well. Of course he knew they did but it was good to be reminded. He was certainly not the only seishi that understood her.

"Someone should go check on her after a while," Nuriko said, glancing out over the lake himself. "You can never tell what she'll do when she's like this."

"Yes but I don't think she would easily accept our company," Hotohori said. Hadn't he learned as much before? She wanted to be left alone, not because she didn't love them but because she did, because she didn't want to see them hurt. He knew this and yet it still frustrated him.

"Well what about Mitsukake?" Nuriko said. The healer started slightly and blinked as if just being woken up from a light nap.

"Me?" he said, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "She's not hurt physically and I can't do anything for her sorrow."

"Maybe not," Nuriko said. "But when Tamahome was poisoned you were the one she let stay with her the longest."

"That's true," Hotohori said. What a brilliant suggestion. He would not have thought of it himself…well perhaps he might have given enough time to ponder it over…and he only needed time because well, with a country to run ones head did get rather crowded with other things.

"I agree, no da," Chichiri said.

"I don't know what I could do," Mitsukake said, looking downward. Hotohori had the sense that he truly was at loss for what to do rather than trying to avoid it. As much as he would like to offer a suggestion, Hotohori wasn't sure himself.

"Just be there. You might do more good then you realize," Nuriko said. Hotohori felt a cold chill sweep down his spine. His thoughts earlier floated back into his mind, wondering about his use as an emperor and a seishi. He would certainly do more good here. Protecting Sharon was good, yes, but here, he would keep her a Konan to come back to. The empire needed the emperor to keep up their hopes, to know that someone was still watching out for them, someone stronger and more beautiful was still there for them, still in charge. Through Nuriko, Suzaku had answered his question.

"Nuriko is right, you should go," Hotohori told Mitsukake though voiced as more an encouragement than an order. "And I must go to. I do have a meeting. Thank you, Nuriko," he said, putting a hand on Nuriko's shoulder and smiling at him. The smaller man's eyes widened and Hotohori realized he must be over come by the sudden beauty and so toned down his expression just slightly.

"Thank me for what, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said, his face seeming to redden a bit, perhaps embarrassed at being so weakened by Hotohori's presence. He shouldn't be. It was a very typical response. He couldn't help his smile stretch just a bit wider.

"For being there."

---

Mitsukake walked slowly down the hall toward the miko's room carrying a tray full of food. Night had long since fallen and no one had seen or heard from her all day. Not even her friend had heard anything since that morning, or so Nuriko had said when he'd shoved the tray in Mitsukake's hands. He was worried that she wouldn't eat but as to her spirit, what could he do about that? He was hardly an expert in dealing with loss. Someone else should have gone. Someone like Chichiri. Chichiri was always good at dealing with people. Mitsukake always found himself at loss for what to say. At least Tama-neko, who was currently perched on his shoulder, would be some help. He always found the cat comforting when he wasn't stealing fish or getting cat hair into his food.

Mitsukake reached he miko's door entirely too soon and paused trying to collect himself. He didn't necessarily have to say anything, did he? He would just make sure she ate something then, hopefully, the rest would take care of itself. It wasn't like he could make it worse…or could he? No. That was ridiculous. Another thought struck him as he stood there. How was he going to open the door with his hands full? He awkwardly tried to shift the tray from one hand to the other. From his shoulder, Tama-neko began to meow loudly. After a moment the door opened and the miko appeared and almost immediately stepped back. She obviously hadn't been expecting him.

"Mitsukake," she said, running a hand through her rumpled hair. Behind her the room was completely dark. But there were circles under her eyes that said she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Her skin was a little flushed and he had a hunch that she was probably dehydrated as well.

"I brought you food," he said, moving past her before she could protest. His doubts vanished as he moved into the room, skirting the piles of stuff that had been scattered all over the floor. This was something he knew how to deal with. Even though he wasn't entirely sure what to say, still, he knew what to do and for right now that was the important thing.

"I'm not really that hungry," Sharon said. Mitsukake set the tray on a table near the bed. The bed was neat too. He wondered if she had been sitting in the window again. She seemed to do that when she was depressed. As he straightened, Tama-neko jumped from his shoulder and made a graceful arc to the bed where he sat, tucked his tail around his feet and looked pleased with himself. Mitsukake smiled a little and scratched the cat between the ears.

"Seriously, Mits," Sharon said. "I'm fine."

"Did you eat yet today?" he asked, glancing at her. He couldn't see her expression clearly in the semi-darkness but the way she shifted a bit before answering told him that she probably hadn't.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Eat," he said. "I'm going to get something to light the lamps." He turned and left the room. After a moment he'd found a rushlight and caught a flame from one of the lanterns in the hall. Then he turned to go back into the room. Sharon was sitting on the bed, Tama-neko on her lap and staring out the window. She looked up at him as he lit the lamps but when he tried to catch her eyes she looked down again.

"You need to eat," he explained patiently, shaking out the rushlight and wondering whether he should leave now or not. A small sad smile lifted the corners of Sharon's mouth and he decided to stay, pulling a chair up to the table and carefully moving the pile of papers before sitting.

"I'm just not hungry," she said. "It's so much…" He supposed she was referring to the food. There was a lot, but maybe that had been Nuriko's idea to begin with. It wouldn't be healthy for Sharon to eat that much in one sitting and though Mitsukake had already had dinner…

"I'll help," he said, spotting a second pair of chopsticks half hidden under a platter of fish and taking them. The miko smiled but said nothing. She continued to pet Tama-neko, picking at her food and eating small grains of rice here and there. She was waiting for him to leave, he realized. He settled back into the chair.

"I'm not going anywhere until at least half of this is gone," he told her. Sharon's shoulder's tensed and her hand tightened around the chopsticks. He braced himself, expecting something hurtful, expecting her to tell him to just get out. Instead she sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"I'm fine, really."

"No, you are not fine," Mitsukake said. "You're dehydrated and sleep deprived. If you're not careful you're going to faint before we've even left port. You can't just lock yourself away…." He trailed off, suddenly seeing himself in her, heard his own words echoing back in different voices of the few people in the town he had considered friends. Telling him he'd been mourning too long. That it wasn't healthy. That he needed to take better care of himself. He hadn't listened to them and tried to push them away in his grief. Soon the visits came further and further apart and finally those friends had stopped coming all together. Back then he thought it was because they had finally realized he was beyond help. Now he realized it was the Shikkonki. They had either succumbed to the disease and buried alongside the road or escaped, fearing their very lives. He had been too consumed with self to realize…

"Mitsukake?" Sharon's quiet voice broke into his thoughts. He blinked and found her staring at him, a concerned line puckering her forehead. How long had he been silent? Maybe too long. Even so, he didn't know the words… He never had… Not the words to reach out, to comfort. For something like this, what could he say? After a moment the miko broke the gaze and began to push the food around on her plate.

"I know I should eat. I just feel full. It makes me sick to think about it…" she murmured. He understood perfectly. Sorry was so empty but yet it filled all the corners of your body until you breathed it, until it circulated through your blood and consumed your thoughts. He hesitated a moment, then reached out and put a hand over hers. She blinked and looked up at him again. What could he say? What words would make a difference? Would soothe her heart?

"They wouldn't want you to suffer." The words came out of him before he scarcely knew they were there. Sharon's face twisted and she dropped the chopsticks to bury her face in her hands.

"They shouldn't have suffered at all!" she said, her voice high pitched and wavery as she held back her tears. Her fingers clutched in her hair. "They shouldn't have!"

"I know," was all he could think of to say. Her shoulders shook. Should he leave her to cry? Was that what she wanted? Was that what she needed? Tama-neko looked up from where he still rested on her lap and, despite his half closed eyes, managed to give Mitsukake a look. Carefully, Mitsukake sat beside his miko and put a hand on her back. A sob wracked through her and she started to say something but he could barely understand her through her tears. Something about deserve. Should he say it was all right? He knew it wasn't, could never be, it was a wound that would always be there though it would fade with time.

Maybe there was nothing else to say. Mitsukake put an arm around her shoulders, then swallowed his anxiety and pulled her close as he would do if it were Shouka crying. It wasn't and there was no even pretending. Her body was different, leaned against him the wrong way, her hair smelled very sweet yet strange, a scent not found in any wildflower he'd encountered. Still, he held her and she curled her fingers into his clothes as she wept. He stroked her back gently, feeling a spot of warmth on his left palm.

After a while her sobs faded to choked whimperings of someone to exhausted to cry anymore. He managed to get her to eat a little and drink a little. It wasn't much but at least it was food in her stomach. Tomorrow would be better. She would eat more, even if she had to be bullied into it.

"This is the second time, you know," she said in a voice rough from emotion as he filled her cup with water again and handed it to her. She took it without a word and gave him a little half smile, her eyes red. "That I've cried on you."

"Good. That is what I'm here for." He smiled a little, meaning it as a bit of a joke. But maybe it was true. For her to cry on, to depend on, to lean on. It was what he was chosen to do, himself and the other six seishi. He was beginning to understand. After she finished her water he urged her to lie down and gently tucked her into bed, something he would have never done with Shouka and lived to tell about it. Sharon was different. Even though she wasn't too much younger than Shouka had been, Mitsukake had the feeling she was still a child in some ways. There was still softness in her heart, a need to be protected from all the dangers in the world. It was something she couldn't afford to be, not now when she had the lives of all of Konan riding on her small shoulders. But he would fight to protect it, he realized, protect her.

After making sure she was comfortable he went around the room and blew out the lamps. The darkness flowed in, a thick gentle blanket. Outside the crickets came to life, chirping softly. Through the window he could see the glimmer of stars, a sliver of moon like a talon of Suzaku, shining with holy light. He went to retrieve the tray and could hear her breathing, could tell she was still awake by the way she stroked Tama-neko who had perched on her stomach. Instead of leaving he sat down beside her. After a moment her hand reached out and tentatively touched his, he took her small hand in his larger one and held it until well after her breathing had become deep and even.

Then he slowly untucked his hand from hers and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. It would be all right. He would make it all right. That was what he was born to do. It was his destiny and perhaps it wasn't so terrible after all. With one more smile at her sleeping form, he took the tray and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

---

Everything was just about ready to go. The ship was packed with provisions and all they were waiting for was the tide. Ann walked around the deck of the ship and, sadness and anxiety fluttering in her stomach. Still she kept a smile on her face for both their sakes. Even though Sharon was leaving it didn't mean she had to be sad, at least not right now. Sharon walked beside her, shouldering her hulking book bag that she was going to deposit in her room. Ann didn't even want to know what Sharon had managed to shove in there. It would most likely explode when she opened it.

"This is no fair," the miko grumbled. "They all get rooms with a port hole. I'm stuck in the middle cabin."

"It's probably the safest place," Ann said, knowing part of Sharon's grumbling was a way not to get emotional at the eventual goodbye. Of course the other side of it was a well meant gripe about not getting a window. Ann didn't blame her.

"Safest. Humph. I'd rather have fresh air," Sharon said. They reached her room and Ann had to admit it was pretty small. There was a bed bolted against the wall and a hook for a lantern hanging from the ceiling but that was pretty much it. Just looking at it was enough to make her vaguely seasick. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't going on this trip after all.

"Home sweet home," Sharon said, dryly, setting her back with a thunk on the bed. Then she straightened and dusted off her hands on her skirt. The ship swayed softly under their feet and outside a gull called.

"Well I think everything else is taken care of," Sharon said after a moment. "Better go outside and…see what's happening." Say goodbye, she meant, by the way she was meshing her fingers together and nibbled slightly on her lower lip, Ann could tell she was trying to keep the emotion at bay. Ann was too and tried her best to keep the slaphappy smile on her face just so other emotions wouldn't betray her. They weren't the type for blubbery farewells after all. They came out of the room and Sharon paused in front of the door that led into the lower reaches of the ship.

"I really wish Tamahome would just stay here."

Not this again. Ann sighed and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows at her friend. She knew Sharon was just trying to look out for him and do what she thought was best, but why couldn't she just get it?

"Look, Sharon," Ann said, trying not to sigh. "Tamahome is not going to _want_ to stay behind. He loves you, stupid."

"Yeah, I know," Sharon said with a sigh, running a hand through her bangs. It was an unexpected reaction and Ann stared at her friend, for the first time in a long time wondering what she was thinking. Usually she could tell just by looking at her but something had changed about Sharon. Something was different.

"Why don't you want him to come?" Ann asked, feeling mollified though she couldn't explain why. Sharon shrugged and started up the stairs that lead to the deck. Ann followed close behind.

"I don't know. It's just that…I'm worried about him. Doesn't he need time to…you know, adjust? How can he when we're going to be in danger all the time?"

Ann winced inwardly. She wished Sharon wouldn't have phrased it like that. Though she did have a point. When Christina had died, Ann hadn't wanted to go anywhere for a long time. Eventually she'd had to get out to move on. Sharon reached to push open the door and someone opened it from the other side. Tamahome stood there a rolled up blanket under his arm, framed by the light outside. There were dark circles under his eyes, not that Ann could bring herself to meet his gaze. She didn't want to see his expression. There was probably such a haunted look about it and it would tear her up if she saw it. It was hard enough to keep herself contained as it was, with Sharon leaving and everything.

"Good morning," Ann said with a bit of a smile. Tamahome regarded her for a moment, then reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be safe here," he said softly. "And we'll take care of Sharon." Ann had the feeling that he was trying to tell her goodbye. She took it as that and put a hand over his. There were a thousand things she could think of to say, from wishing him good luck, to condolences to something humorous about Sharon's inclination for trouble.

"I know," she managed. He gave her shoulder a squeeze then held the door open for them. Ann walked past him out into the sunlight. Sharon didn't come with her and Ann blinked and turned to find her friend had put a hand on Tamahome's chest and was leaning up to kiss his cheek. Ann turned away, not wanting to intrude. Instead she wandered toward the front of the ship where the loading plank connected with the dock. Hotohori was standing there, having just come up. Ann kept her mouth firmly shut to prevent any drool from leaking out the corners.

The sun shone in his rich brown hair, making him look like he stepped right out of a shampoo commercial, and made his golden eyes seem to glow. He was standing tall and proud despite the shifting of the ship underneath him and in his regal arms he carried…Sharon's stuffed lion. Okay that was a little weird, but he still made it look good. The lion actually leant a softness to him. Hotohori seemed to notice her then and smiled at her. Somehow Ann managed to keep standing despite the fact her knees were starting to turn to mush underneath her.

"Good morning," he said, his musical deepish voice rolling over her. Ah, she could hear him say that forever. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dea—" No. Tactless, tactless. Ann frantically switched gears trying to salvage the sentence. There was nothing she could think of to say and the pause kept stretching. "Pretty well," she finally said, smiling and feeling her face heat. She resisted the urge to facepalm. Awkwaard. Hotohori smiled and seemed to want to say something but then something caught his attention behind her.

"Good morning, Sharon," he said. _Drat_, Ann thought. Still, Ann tried to keep the smile on her face as Sharon went up to greet the emperor.

"Morning, Hori-kun." Sharon reached over and plucked at her lion's mane. "I see that you found Aslan, you know I wondered where he went."

"Yes, you had left him in your room, I believe. Young Chiriko was checking for anything important you might have inadvertently left behind and found him under the bed. I thought you might like to have him since you always sleep with him."

And how did he know that? Ann's jealousy flared and she struggled to keep a lid on it. There was probably a perfectly valid reason for Hotohori knowing that…and even if there wasn't it wasn't as if Hotohori was hers to be jealous of to begin with.

"Aw, thanks, Hori-kun, you're so sweet," Sharon said. Ann contemplated getting a stuffed animal of her own. She rolled her eyes inwardly. She was turning into such a fangirl. It just wasn't fair.

"Why don't you keep him safe," Sharon said after a moment, resting her hand on the stuffed animal's body. Then she looked down as if what she was saying was embarrassing. "I mean…if you want to. So I'll know right where he is when I come back."

Hotohori smiled, like the sun coming out behind the clouds. Ann looked firmly away so she wouldn't start to drool. Maybe one day someone would smile at her that way. Of course it wouldn't be the same but…maybe… As she tried to glance at something—anything other than the magnificent emperor, she spotted Nuriko on the shore. The purple haired seishi spotted her as well a moment later and lifted his hand in greeting. She waved back.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Nuriko," Ann said, nodding toward the gang plank. Sharon nodded and gave her a little smile and the emperor a nod in acknowledgement before he turned right back to Sharon. Ann held her breath and told herself she was not jealous. Not. Not at all. Even though Hotohori barely seem to know she was alive, that was all right with her.

---

Mitsukake had done some good after all. Hotohori could see it in the lift of the miko's head and the smile that caught the corners of her mouth. She was still sad and he expected as such, but at least some of the burden of it seemed to have lifted from her shoulders. Would that he could bear it all. Hotohori pushed those thoughts from his mind and waved a retainer closer. The man stepped forward quickly and handed Hotohori the sword that Taiitsukun had given him. Hotohori gave him the stuffed lion in return to hold so that it would not become dirty on the deck. It was something to be treasured.

"I have something to give you as well," he said. Sharon blinked in surprise and he smiled at her, taking the sword from its sheath and holding it out for her to see. The metal flashed as the sunlight reflected off it. Sharon's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. Hotohori knew why.

No doubt he looked overwhelmingly regal, standing there in the sunlight and presenting the holy sword in a graceful sturdy hand. The sun was making his hair a beautiful brown-gold color and probably filling his golden brown eyes with a striking hidden depth and color. He caught his own reflection in the sword and couldn't help but stare. Ah. Such beauty. And if he twisted his head thus he could better see his own profile, the noble sweep of his brow, the line of his jaw, the sunlight caressing his skin and making it look more alive somehow. More vital. He was not so overcome by his own beauty that he did not see his miko. She was still staring, caught in this glorious moment of him.

---

It was so beautiful. Now that she could see the blade like that. It was so straight and shining and she could catch the reflection of herself and the ship behind her and the water underneath, dancing and flicking in the sunlight. It was such a pretty sword. She wanted to hold it and swing it around and pretend to be one of those sword wielding chicks in fantasy novels. She reached out to touch it. He was giving it to her then? She was going to be able to use it? She touched her fingertips to the blade. It felt warm.

"Yes, it is breathtaking," he said, sounding a little breathless himself. "I will keep my image trapped in this blade so that whenever you want to think of me all you have to do is but look on its shining surface."

I better keep Nuriko away from it, Sharon thought, but self-preservation prevented her from saying it aloud. His smile dropped a little and he sheathed the sword. Sharon blinked, clearing the dazzle from her eyes. He was holding out the sword to her now.

"But truly, I have infused it with life force and hopefully it will protect you when you need it."

Sharon rested her hand on the hilt of the sword. She kind of wanted it. It was really awesome- but then it meant that Hotohori wouldn't be coming with them. Well she knew he wouldn't of course but it made her sad to be reminded of it. She forced herself to smile. It was better that Hotohori see her happy before she left. Otherwise he would just worry.

"I'm sure it will," she said, taking the sword. It was heavier than she expected it to be. Gripping the hilt she pulled the blade out carefully, far enough so she could see the glimmering metal again. It was so cool. And she got to walk around with this thing! If anyone tried to rough her up she would just pull this out and start swinging. She might even do it anyway for the heck of it. Grinning to herself she pulled it the sword out completely for a few practice swings. It was heavier than she expected and her wrist drooped and she knew that she was going to drop it.

"Gah!" she yelped. Hotohori's hand was suddenly wrapped around hers, steadying the sword. He gave her a stern but gentle look which told her more than words that she had just been really careless. Sharon gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Hori-kun."

Hotohori sighed and she let him take the sword and sheathe from her and put it safely away. He gave it back to his attendant and then put his large warm hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Sharon, listen to me," he said. "Sairou may not be Kutou but it has its own dangers. For one, it is five times the size of Konan and to just get there by walking will take a week or more through a hostile pass. If you wander off and get lost, I cannot requisition troops to look for you. They would never find you in time. So stay close to the others, let them protect you, no running off."

"Okay," Sharon said. It wasn't as if she was given to running off anyway. Well of course there was that one time when she went looking for Amanda in Kutou...well maybe that one time with the mirror in the forest to with her evil double…and…well a few other times now that she thought about it…

"And on that matter, no running into enemy encampments. Avoid Nakago and the Seiryuu seishi at all costs. Your goal is the Shinzaho right now."

"Right," Sharon said. She wouldn't go looking for Mr. Poofy hair anyway. Maybe the only thing she might do would be to approach Amanda if she saw her alone…or with that twisted bastard Suboshi who she was going to give him a few more solid punches if she ever saw him again. Just the thought of him filled her with a fresh pain and she had to bite the inside of her lip as the sadness balled in her throat. She couldn't cry- Not again. Not now. She tried to focus on Hotohori. There was a crease in his forehead as he looked down at her.

"And no more fake suicide attempts because of a risky gamble," he was saying. "Let your seishi protect you, let them help you." The expression on his face only made it harder not to cry. He was so worried about her. She wished he would stop worrying.

"I'll be _fine_, Hori-kun. What could…" Possibly go wrong, she was going to say but he put his fingers to her lips.

"Please don't say that." Though he was smiling in a strange way as he spoke, as if he was both happy and sad at the same time. "Ah, _Gods _I will miss you," he said, hugging her fiercely. Sharon hugged him back just as strongly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She would miss him too.

---

What did Sharon gain some strange male attracting pheromones or something? Was it a perfume she was wearing that made all the men go crazy for her? Maybe it was just strong adhesive since Hotohori was _still _hugging her. It was a ridiculous jealousy, Ann knew. Sharon couldn't help it. Still the jealousy remained in the face of reason and every time she saw them together like that it ate at a little more of her.

"Did you come to say goodbye to me or to watch Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said with light amusement. Ann could feel her face turn cherry red, both embarrassed at being caught and feeling bad because so far she hadn't said a word to Nuriko other than Hello.

"Buh. Sorry about that…" Ann said, rubbing the back of her head. Nuriko smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel after all." He sighed and shrugged lightly. "There's just nothing you can do."

"Yeah," Ann said with a sigh. Then backtracked. Phrack! She'd just admitted it! To Nuriko! Crap! Where was Sharon when she needed her? Or at least Chichiri. She could do that whole false play spiel again. "I mean…not that I like him or anything," Ann said, searching for the blue haired man. "I mean I like him but I don't, you know, like like him."

"Oh relax," Nuriko said, patting her shoulder. "I'm not that blind you know. After all it's not the first time I've come up against competition." He said it with a kind of humor, flicking his long braid over his shoulder. Still, Ann winced inwardly at his words. Competition. She didn't want to be in competition with him. Nuriko was her best friend here. Considering what had happened to Sharon and Amanda with Tamahome in the middle, Ann did _not _want a repeat.

"No seriously," said Nuriko. "It's all right. Trust me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we can get a better vantage point from underneath that tree."

Ann walked with Nuriko, wondering at this sudden change of heart and glanced surreptitiously at the seishi's face for any clue. Nuriko remained completely serene even as they sat in the dappled shade. This was the tree they had taken pictures under, Ann remembered. That had been so fun. She rested against the tree and watched the ship. Sharon and Hotohori were walking together, holding hands—and though she knew what it wasn't, her mind kept reminding her what it was.

"So what happened?" Nuriko asked softly. Ann looked at him and found him looking toward the ship. He soon turned his gaze to her. "How did you fall in love?" he asked.

"Well—" It was kind of embarrassing really. Love was such a strong word and it sounded right out of a romance novel. "I always thought he was attractive…"

"Even he finds himself attractive," Nuriko said with a chuckle and Ann grinned.

"And then, well…" Geez it was hard to talk about. But on the other hand Nuriko wasn't likely to mock her or try to embarrass her about it later. "I don't know. Part of it was magical, I guess. Remember when Sharon tried to drown herself? Well Hotohori almost didn't manage to save her and I gave him some of my energy with help from Taiitsukun and as a consequence, she said, the little crush I had on him was going to get bigger and now…" Ann shook her head. "Now I just don't know. When I think about it, it seems like its not really love, you know? Just magic." She began to poke at the ground. She hadn't even realized it until just now. How much did she really know about Hotohori anyway and yet…yet when she saw him she always felt so jealous, so…taken away. But it wasn't _real _was it? It couldn't be.

"Maybe all love is a little bit of magic," said Nuriko. "One day you realize you just…love someone…that you would do anything for them." He sounded so distant and sad. Ann wished she had words to cheer him up, something to say, something to do. But what could she do? Even if she wanted to let Nuriko have Hotohori, the emperor wasn't hers to give.

"Yeah…" Ann gathered a few strands of grass and started braiding them. The leaves of the tree behind them rustled softly in some wind she didn't feel and a single leaf, deep and green drifted down, spiraling in gentle currents. "I know its wrong…" she hesitated. Did she really want to say it? But maybe she had to. "I know its wrong but I envy Sharon and I wonder… I wonder if I had been the Suzaku no Miko…"

"And if I had been born a woman…" said Nuriko and Ann felt guilty but maybe she shouldn't…because deep inside she didn't feel like she was the Suzaku no Miko. She never had. "But I wouldn't envy Sharon too much. I mean you know she loves Hotohori-sama but not in that way and I think it hurts her that he loves her when she can't return it. I mean, just look how much of a problem she has with being in love with Tama-kins."

"That's true…" Ann said. It might have been easier to accept if Sharon had loved Hotohori. Then she could have been good and properly jealous. Though now, while she was still jealous, she somehow felt both sad and sort of happily relieved at the same time.

"Ahhh when did you get so wise, Oniichan?" Ann asked, leaning against Nuriko. The purple haired man laughed.

"What do you mean? I've always been wise. People just don't listen because I am so beautiful."

"Good point," Ann said with a smile. Still, though Nuriko was joking, he seemed strangely different somehow. She twisted her head to look up at him.

"So what is going on with you?" she asked. Nuriko blinked down at her and opened his mouth.

"Nuriko-san!" called a voice from the distance. Ann sat up and glanced around to see Chiriko running up to them. He looked mildly flustered. He came to a stop in front of them, breathing hard.

"What is it?" Nuriko asked. "Is it time to go?"

"No- but…" Chiriko scuffed his foot in the ground. "I noticed Tasuki-san wasn't on the ship and Mitsukake-san and I went looking for him and we found him but…but he doesn't seem to want to come. Not that he doesn't want to but…he's scared of the water. Mitsukake-san thinks he could use some…um…persuasion."

"Well this sounds like fun," Nuriko said, threading his fingers together and then pushing his palms outward to stretch them. "I love dragging him around, you know. He's almost as fun to pick on as Sharon." He stood and held out a hand to her. "Want to come?"

"I would be delighted," Ann said, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. They walked arm in arm. They came to a place where crates and barrels were lined up, possibly for another ship. Mitsukake was standing by a particularly big barrel and turned as they came closer. Ann looked around for Tasuki and finally spotted him chibi and crouched behind one of the barrels, glaring at the water like it was going to bite him.

"The captain said the tide is turning," Mitsukake said to them.

"Let it," Tasuki said. "I ain't getting near that water!" He saw Nuriko then and ducked back out of sight. "You'll never take me alive!"

"You know I actually feel a little sorry for him," said Nuriko, putting a hand to his cheek. "I'd feel bad just dragging him along."

"Well I'm sure you can convince him," Ann said. Even if part of that convincing might involve dragging or maybe concussing.

"You really think so?" Nuriko looked thoughtful. After a moment he smiled at her. "Maybe you should do it," he said, giving her a little push forward.

"Me?" Ann said, incredulous.

"Her?" said Tasuki sounding just as surprised. Nuriko nodded.

"Mm-hm." He tapped her lightly with a finger. "After all if you ever get into a position of power you're going to need to learn to be convincing." Nuriko winked at her. Ann had the feeling he was hinting at something but she wasn't quite sure if she got it.

"She ain't gonna convince me of anything," Tasuki grumbled. Ann put her hands on her hips. Well now she was going to have to convince him. Hmm. Ann cocked her head and regarded the barrel. What did she have in her arsenal? She didn't know Tasuki all that well after all, except that he didn't get along with Tamahome. However, using Tamahome right now seemed pretty tactless. What else did she have? The only other thing she knew about him was that he didn't get along with Sharon at all either. On the other hand… On the other hand it was the weird kind of not getting along. If he really didn't like her he wouldn't have helped her pull those pranks and they seemed close in a strange way.

"He's right… I don't think I can," Ann said with a sigh, dropping her hands but giving Nuriko a quick wink. She folded her hands behind her and looked toward the ship. "The hardest part will be telling Sharon he won't be coming."

"But…" Chiriko said. He looked hesitant and then blurted out. "But he has to come. Sharon-sama will be really upset if he doesn't." Aw. He was adorable! And she doubly loved that he did some of the work for her.

"I know it will be just terrible for her," Nuriko said, though Ann could see him trying to hide his smile.

"You guys don't fuckin' play fair," Tasuki muttered. Ann looked over her shoulder to see him looking pale and a little disgruntled.

"Well it's true," Ann said. "But I'm sure you were going to go anyway, right?"

"Course I was," he said, straightening. "Someone's gotta save her ass when Tama-boy is-" Tasuki stopped suddenly then looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Sorrow stabbed through Ann's heart and she struggled to keep it down. "Look, I can't swim, okay?" He looked at Nuriko. "Could you come with me just in case I trip or somethin'? Not that I need you to hold my hand or shit like that. Just, you're the only one I'm sure can actually catch me without falling in yourself."

"All you had to do was ask, Tasuki," Nuriko said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Chiriko said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before I change my mind."

Ann watched Nuriko and Tasuki go with Chiriko trailing behind them. She would catch up in a bit. First she needed to settle down first, try to keep the images of a few days ago from her head. Though she had the feeling she would never forget it. The way they had looked, all that blood…

"That was vaguely frightening," Mitsukake said. Ann blinked at him until she realized he must be talking about the way she had just manipulated Tasuki.

"What can I say?" Ann said, patting her hair with an exaggerated smile. "It's a gift." Something batted her ankles and Ann jumped and looked down to see Mitsukake's cat. It looked up at her with a catty smile and Ann looked back down at it dubiously. She was not a cat person. She had never trusted the little beasts, especially after Sharon's cat had thrown up in her shoes and then had the audacity to pretend it hadn't. At least dogs had the decency to look sorry about it.

"Hello," she said to it. It stared up at her as if contemplating using her as a scratching post.

"There you are, Tama," Mitsukake said. Ann blinked.

"Tama? You named your cat Tama?" She sweatdropped and looked up at him. "What do you have a dog named Hoto?" Oh _Phrack. _Ann clapped a hand over her mouth. Had she just said that out loud? Fortunately Hotohori wasn't around to hear it. Right? Ann looked around, saw him still on the ship and breathed a sigh of relief. When she turned back she saw a large sweatdrop was trailing down the side of Mitsukake's head.

"I can see why you and the miko are friends," he said. Ann stared at him. What was _that _supposed to mean?

---

Tama could _definitely _see why the miko and the manipulator were friends. It was ridiculous however. The golden one was, obviously, royalty. Imagine royalty as a dog, it just didn't make sense. Then he remembered why he had gotten the manipulator's attention in the first place.

---

The cat made a movement and Ann looked down, then looked down again to make sure she had seen right. Yes…yes it seemed she had. The cat was dressed as Hotohori, replete with bucket hat. Buh? From somewhere in the red robes the cat produced a tiny mirror and looked into it, patting his head as if he was primping.

"Mew meow mrow merow mrow," he said. Then he was dressed as her.

"Mer meow mrow merow mrow," Tama said again patting the brown wig. Ann sweatdropped. She suddenly understood what the animal was trying to say.

"I'm not _that_ arrogant!" she growled to it. The cat looked up at her, still dressed as her and meowed innocently. "How would you like to be stuffed? And I _don't_ mean with food." There was a small poof of smoke and the cat was suddenly dressed as Chichiri.

"Mrow!" he said. Then jumped up and bopped her on the head with a miniature staff. Ann put a hand to a bump.

"Ow! That's it. " She reached for the animal with twitching fingers.

"Daa!" Tama cried and disappeared into a miniature kasa.

"You can't get away from me that easy, furball!"

---

Mitsukake blinked, and blinked again, then decided it was better for what sanity he had left to decide he hadn't seen that at all.

---

Chichiri looked out over the water. The tide was changing and soon they would again be on a dangerous mission with no guarantee that they would succeed. Too much had all ready been sacrificed for it and he couldn't help but worry that they might have to sacrifice even more. Could they really get the Shinzaho? So far they had managed to survive when the odds were heavily against them, but how much further would that luck hold out? The dark thoughts clouded his mind. Chichiri shook his head, knowing he couldn't afford to think this way. He had to believe they would succeed, no matter what happened. If he doubted, Sharon might pick up on it and that was the last thing they needed.

So he had to be cheerful and happy for her sake. For everyone's sake. After all, hadn't Taiitsukun-sama told him (with a face as dour as hell) that even the darkest situation had some light? He just had to find it. Well—while it was true they were leaving into unknown territory, at least it would be harder for the Seiryuu to attack on the open water. And now that he thought of water… Chichiri shrunk and smiled. The fishing was probably wonderful, no da!

---

Where was that darned cat? Ann walked scanning the ground for the pest. Then she saw him standing on the bank, looking over the water. He was still dressed as Chichiri. She snuck over to him. Then with a jubilant cry, lifted him up by the blue kesa.

"Ha. Thought you could escape from me. Beat me on the head and die. Prepare yourself for the Jeter Secret Technique, I hope you have a parachute." She dropped him and punted him into the air.

"Daa!" he screamed, voice fading as he traveled into the distance. _Take that!_ She thought.

"Merow!" a voice agreed. Ann looked down and jumped to see the cat sitting there two feet behind her, looking Ann clapped a hand to her head.

"Oh phrack," she moaned.

---

Okay. He could make it. Really, he could. Tasuki stared at the gangplank. The water lapped below it, cold and gray and dangerous. Who knew how deep that shit was? Over his head, he knew that much. A cold trail of sweat slipped down the line of his back and he tried not to shiver. Why the hell was he such a big baby about this? It was just water… Fucking _deep _water. Chiriko had already gone aboard and was staring down at him with something close to pity. Nuriko was standing behind him and while Tasuki was grateful for his help, he didn't trust the cross-dresser not to haul him bodily up the plank. Maybe that's what he needed. Maybe that was the only thing that would get him on the damned ship. Okay. One step. If he could just get one step closer. He nudged a foot forward and managed a shuffling half step. Shit.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Nuriko said with some sympathy. Kidding about what? Not being able to swim or being scared shitless of deep water? Tasuki couldn't find the voice to ask. Maybe if he closed his eyes. Yeah that would be suicide.

"You can do it, Tasuki-san," Chiriko said with all earnestness. He was a good kid. A cute kid. Tasuki didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up. Not that he didn't appreciate the sentiment but it made him feel like he was eight-years-old. Damnit. He turned back, cursing under his breath.

"Tasuki…" Nuriko said, eyes all big and soft.

"Will ya stop giving me that mushy look?! It's not helping!"

"It's called feeling sorry for you," Nuriko said, eyes hard again. "Honestly can't you appreciate any sort of feminine emotion?"

"Don't you know any masculine ones?" Tasuki shot back, then regretted it a second before Nuriko smacked him so hard upside the head he nearly planted his face into the dock.

"Was that masculine enough for you?" Nuriko asked, fists on his hips and tossing his braid over his shoulder with a definite flick of his head, ruining any masculine moment he might have had. Tasuki knew better than to bring that up and instead rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe though he could piss off Nuriko enough so that the smaller man would drag him on board. That way he would at least be on the ship and it wouldn't seem so much that he was too much of a coward just to walk up a piece of wood. A narrow piece of wood. Over a whole hell of a lot of water.

"What is happening here?" came Hotohori's voice. Tasuki looked up to see the emperor coming to the railing, looking down at him. Well shit. If this wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Um," Chiriko started. "Tasuki-san…" He trailed off as if unsure.

"Huh? What about Tasuki?" Sharon said. She walked up to the gangplank and stared down at him as well. He narrowed his eyes. If she gave him that stupid mushy pitying look too he was gonna… gonna… be really annoyed. She smiled at him though as if she was preparing to make some smart ass comment.

"Come on, Gen-chan," she said. "We can't go without you." She stuck her tongue out at him. Tasuki managed to move his feet, or maybe his feet moved without him because somehow he found himself in the middle of the gangplank. Sudden fear made his knees weak but he kept on going. It felt like forever until he reached the relative safety of the ship and immediately moved a few steps from the gap.

"Wasn't going to let you leave without me anyway, little girl," he said. "Someone has to keep yer ass out of trouble." Ha! He'd made it. Okay so now he was _surrounded _by deep water but at least he was on the stupid ship.

"Shut up, dork," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know I'm right, little girl," he said, the familiar banter comforting him somewhat as the ship rolled unexpectedly under his feet.

"Whatever, dork."

"Little girl."

"Dork."

---

Tasuki looked a little less pale now and Sharon was glad. She had thought he would stop right there in the middle of the gangplank and the thought of him being so scared of something unnerved her a little. She didn't really think that Tasuki was scared of anything.

"Little girl," Tasuki said. Sharon was about to retaliate but Hotohori spoke first.

"You two should really try to be friendlier with one another," the emperor said, frowning as he looked at her. "I know Tasuki is difficult to get along with sometimes, but—"

"Whaddya mean I'm difficult to get along with?" Tasuki said, straightening.  
"Oh, don't let her fool you, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, coming onto the deck and smiling as he stood beside the railing and smiling in a way that made Sharon immediately wary. "Sharon likes to bluster but she really likes Tasuki a lot." He winked at her. "Ne?"

"I do not!" Sharon said before she thought about it. And she didn't! Well—not really anyway. At least not that much.

"Not even I'm buying that, little girl." Tasuki grinned at her, showing a bit of fang. "Half the time I can barely keep you offa me."

"Look, Dork," Sharon said, poking him in the shoulder as she felt her face go red. "Me liking you is as probable as a flying monk-"

Suddenly a miniature Chichiri crash landed on the deck, and spun like a top a few times before coming to a stop. Sharon blinked. What the…? Hotohori started to chuckle, Sharon looked up at him and saw him covering his mouth with his hand as if he was trying to hide it. Nuriko began to laugh as well. It took a moment for Sharon to catch on.

"Mon_key_," she said, flailing her arms. "I meant flying mon_key_!"

This only made Hotohori and Nuriko laugh harder for some reason.

"I did!" she said, but her own laugh caught her off guard and then she couldn't stop and soon Tasuki was laughing to.

"Do monkeys fly?" Chiriko asked and Sharon couldn't help but laugh harder, her knees weak from it. It felt good to laugh but at the same time it hurt, too.

"Itai, no da," Chichiri moaned.

---

They were all gathered before the plank on the deck of the ship. Even Tamahome was there, looking distant and sad. It was time to go. Ann swallowed the lump in her throat. If only she could go with them. Even though she knew the dangers she still couldn't help but think that being left behind was a bad idea. Otherwise what was the promise with Taiitsukun all about?

"So…this is it then huh?" Ann said, somehow without choking.

"Yeah," Sharon held her hands and Ann was grateful. They had never been the most touchy feely of friends but now Ann was glad for the contact. Sharon was about to go somewhere dangerous. There would be no one to guide her if she got in trouble. No one to knock some sense into her when she was feeling down about herself or being immature… Still, Ann hadn't been with Sharon for a while when most of the bad things were happening and the miko had done pretty well for herself considering, as if she was relying on her seishi more and more and Ann less and less. But if that was true, why was Ann here? Surely Taiitsukun had wanted her to help with _something_. _Unless you made the wrong choice,_ came the haunting voice in the back of her head and Ann tried not to shiver. Now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. Now was the time to say goodbye.

"Come back ok?" Ann said. She had meant to say come back soon but somehow the soon part had never gotten in there.

"Duh. Of course I will. You think I'm gonna let those Seriyuu seishi get me? Comon', Ann. You know me. I refuse to be beaten by a lizard. Phoenix's eat lizards for breakfast. Mr. Poofy hair is goin' down." Sharon said with aggressive cheerfulness. Ann chuckled. Then she pulled her friend in a tight embrace. When she let go Sharon turned to Hotohori.

"I will miss you," he said. "So much."

"I'll miss you too, Hori-kun." Sharon said, smiling up at him, but there seemed to be sadness in her eyes. "But you'll always be with me." She pulled the braid over her shoulder and ran her fingers down the ribbon.

"And you with me," Hotohori said, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Ann had to look away from that, heart twisting, feeling more sad than jealous and angry with herself for feeling anything so selfish at a time like this.

She found herself facing Tamahome who was smiling down at her though faintly. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Poor Tama-homie. Say something cheerful, Ann, she told herself. Something nice and pleasant that would keep her from bawling like a two-year-old.

"You know if they keep going on like that I am going to have to date you just to spite them," Ann said, jerking her head back at Sharon and Hotohori. Tamahome let out a breath that could have been a laugh but probably just for her benefit. Ann blinked. Wait. Did she just insinuate what she thought she insinuated? That her and Hotohori were— Which of course they weren't—and if Hotohori heard that and thought what she thought she might have been thinking when she said it—Tamahome hugged her suddenly, neatly derailing her train of though. Ann tensed for a moment, surprised, but then quickly relaxed.

"Take care of yourself," Tamahome said, letting her go.

"You, too, Tama-homie. Try to keep Sharon out of trouble."

"Fat chance of that," he said though his voice was still soft as if it was an effort to speak.

"Hey!" Sharon said. Ann ignored her and so apparently did Tamahome.

"But I will keep her safe in trouble," he said. He pulled back then and she could see something in his face close. As if standing here outside was the last thing he wanted. Ann wondered if there was anything she could say to make it better but somehow she doubted it.

Fortunately she was distracted from these sad thoughts by a sudden hug from behind. Judging by the way she couldn't breath at all and her ribs were beginning to creak, she had a pretty good idea of who it might be.

"Need to breathe, Oniichan!" Ann wheezed.

"Oh you can breathe later," Nuriko said, but relaxed a bit anyway. Ann wriggled around so she could hug Nuriko properly. She was going to miss him. She really was. She still wanted to cry. To beg them to take her with them. She always hated goodbyes. But she couldn't be emotional. She had to be strong. Strong now, cry later.

"Oh Nuriko," Ann said with a sigh, pulling back a little. "How will I ever get over you leaving me? In such company too." She clicked her tongue and put her hand dramatically against her chest. "My heart will break."

"I must, little sister," he said just as dramatically. "It is my destiny. I must seek the stars and you must stay behind."

"But Oniisan. How will I ever survive?"

"You must, because I cannot live if you die."

"I will. I promise! I'll never let go, Nuriko, I'll never let go," Ann cried, clinging to Nuriko's arm. Sharon erupted into a stream of giggles.

"We should let them go now, Ann," Hotohori said. Ann nodded and reluctantly pulled herself from Nuriko's embrace. The purple haired seishi was smiling at her, suspicious mist clouding his eyes as well.

"What a couple of girls we are," he said with a weak laugh, brushing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Stay strong, Ann and don't worry about us. Just keep Hotohori-sama from missing us to much."

"Will do," Ann said, scrubbing at her own eyes. Darn wind. Yup. That's what it was. "See you when you get back," she said. Nuriko smiled and winked.

"But of course!"

"Geez Anni. For someone who never watched Titanic…you do that pretty well," Sharon said. Ann grinned.

"Shush."

Hotohori touched her arm lightly, indicating they should go. Ann tried to ignore the warm thrill that went through her at the touch and together they descended the gangplank, Once on the dock she looked back at the ship. Sharon was so far away now, waving at her, the wind tugging at her dark hair. Ann should be going. She should be with them. She almost ran aboard but kept herself planted where she was. The plank was pulled away, the ropes untied and a smaller boat started pulling the bigger ship out into the open water.

"Hey Ann!" Sharon called.

"What?"

"Duck!" Ann laughed.

"Cow!"

"Chicken!"

"Tama-homie!"

What? Whap! Ow!" They said the last line together. Ann blew her a kiss. Sharon smiled.

Hori-kun," she called, "take care of her for me would ya? Make sure she doesn't do anything careless like she usually does."

"Wait a minute…" Ann said.

"I will," Hotohori said with a smile.

"Hey!" Ann heard Sharon's laughter. _Goodbye my friend_, she thought.

---

Hotohori watched the ship as it made its slow way into the middle of the wide river. Sharon kept waving at him and even when the ship had gone some distance he could see her moving even if he couldn't quite make her out. Soon he couldn't even see the ship anymore.

"There they go," Ann said. "I hope they'll be okay."

"That is my wish as well," Hotohori murmured. Silence seemed to settle on them. The river rushed softly and a gentle wind drifted from the waters and brushed his bangs from his face. Hotohori closed his eyes.

_Please let Sharon be happy. _He prayed. _Please let her be fortunate in obtaining the Shinzaho and let nothing stand in her way… _Nothing answered his prayer…but he knew in his heart that things weren't going to be so simple.

---

Amanda sat in the window, looking out over the palace gardens. It was cold out tonight. A breeze shivered over her bare arms and she hugged herself. Outside, a fountain played in a grassy space, catching bits of moonlight as the water tumbled back into the basin. The moon itself was an ugly orange color, peeking up over the palace walls. She preferred a white moon. White made it seem purer somehow. She had always wanted to go to the moon, to stare at the earth and see the stars burning close. When she was little, she used to pretend she was the princess of the moon and had a big garden where everything was white and beautiful except for green bits of ivy and she had lots of friends to play with. Now, of course, she knew the moon was just a cold rock and friends didn't mean anything at all.

She rested her chin on her drawn up knees and stared up at the sky. Things were so bad right now. She hadn't seen Suboshi in days. He'd probably forgotten about her like everyone else. Like Nakago had. He was too busy making preparations to go find the Shinzaho to even see her. She had to go looking for him and then she always felt stupid to see that he was busy. Right now she would even talk to Sharon but then that idiot was probably too busy with her stupid Tamahome to care about Amanda. Ann would have understood. Ann would have cared. Ann was probably reading the book right now and berating Sharon for being so selfish. Why should she care so much about her stupid Tamahome and her stupid Konan? This was just a book! They weren't even real people. Friends were more important than dumb fantasies.

There was a knock on the door. Amanda stiffened. It was probably those stupid handmaids again. They were always around her now, talking to her, trying to take care of her. Amanda wasn't stupid. They were just servants. They didn't really care about her. The only reason they were there was so she would be kept busy and other people wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Go away!" she snapped. "I said I'm tired of you! Leave me alone!"

"Lady Amanda, it's me." Nakago's voice filtered into the room, deep and comforting but chilling, too. She knew why she had come. He probably just wanted to talk to her about the Shinzaho. That was what it was always all about. He always just used her or talked to her so she would do the stupid stuff he wanted. That was really why he had helped her get Tamahome. He had just wanted to get her to drug him so that he would go kill the Suzaku seishi, and it hadn't even worked! And now he was mad at her. He acted like she was in the wrong with everything.

"I said go away," she said. "I don't want to see you either." Though he would probably come in anyway. Well if he did she wasn't going to let him stay! She was going to kick him right back out and there was nothing he could say to convince her otherwise! She wasn't afraid of him! There was silence for a while and her heart squeezed as she realized he really had gone away. Well he could go ahead and do that. She didn't care. She didn't need him.

"I only wish to speak to you," he said and she started, glancing at the door to see if he had come in anyway, but he hadn't. She pressed her lips together, contemplating telling him to just leave her alone… But on the other hand she was tired of being alone.

"Whatever, I don't care," she finally relented. She saw him open the door out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he always did, dressed all in blue with his hair loose around his face. It was weird. Everything else about him was so military except for that and she wondered why he didn't choose to tie it back or something.

"My Lady," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Just tell me what you want," she said, irritated. She knew he wanted something. He always did. It was always about what she could do for him. He ignored her for a few days and now all he wanted her for was so that she could fetch the Shinzaho. She was nothing more than a stupid priestess. Well of course that was why he had rescued her in the first place and even then…even then he had been late. Amanda shivered and hugged her knees tighter. She didn't like to think about that. He stood and regarded her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye but she couldn't tell his expression. Lifting her head she glared at him defiantly, daring him to look irritated or patronizing. She knew his game. She knew how he really felt. His true expression was hard to read though. A small frown twisted the corners of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Lady Amanda?" he said, crossing the short space between them and reaching out to touch her cheek. His fingers were warm but she jerked her head away. He didn't really care. He didn't. No matter how much it seemed like he did.

"I know you want something, Nakago. You always do."

"I want you to close the window. It's cold outside tonight, my lady." He reached over her to close it himself, the edge of his cloak tickling against her arm. He looked a little intimidating like that, looming over her. Amanda shivered and fought the urge to squirm away. If she let him think he intimidated her… if she let him have an advantage like that.

"That's right," she muttered under her breath. "Wouldn't want your poor priestess to get sick. "

"Is this about Tamahome?" he asked. Amanda flinched. Though it hadn't been, the memory stung. Tamahome. He hadn't even wanted to be here. The only reason he had been was because Sharon… because Sharon wanted to torture her with it! Tamahome didn't care about her. Not really. No one here did. She was all alone in this stupid book with no way to get out.

"It's unfortunate," he said and touched her shoulder and Amanda jerked away and stood up, crossing the room and faced the wall with her arms folded so she wouldn't have to see him.

"The only reason you think it's unfortunate is because he wouldn't kill the stupid Suzaku like you wanted him to," she snapped, using her anger so she wouldn't cry.

"I wish that he had returned your feelings," he said and she knew he was still watching her without knowing how she knew.

"Liar!" She tightened her arms further across her stomach. A cold draft swirled around her bare legs, raising goosebumps on her skin, and she wished she had a pair of pants. "The only thing you care about is your stupid Seiryuu and your stupid Shinzaho and your…your stupid armor!"

He was quiet for a long time, but she knew he was still there. She could hear him moving for one thing. Something clanked on the floor but she refused to give into curiosity and turn around to see what it was. She could also feel him somehow in the quietness, a sense of something creeping under her skin. She hated the sensation in a way yet didn't want it go too away. There was...there was something… Warm. Amanda gasped. He was hugging her from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She could feel cloth against her back and warm skin underneath it. Blond hair brushed over her shoulder and with it came the faint scent of incense. Her heart beat in her chest like a trapped bird.

"I care for you, my lady," he murmured, close to her ear so that she could feel his breath, his voice seeming to echo inside her skull. "I lured Tamahome here for you."

"You just wanted him to kill the Suzaku," she said, but her voice was smaller now. It was so warm. Warmer than when other guys had held her. Even when she had hugged Tamahome.

"It was convenient. I thought he would have no trouble defeating them and coming back to you. I didn't anticipate that he would be able to break through the drug so readily."

Except, except that was not true, Amanda thought vaguely. He'd seen Tamahome cry when Sharon left. That was a big indicator right there. Amanda realized it now even if she didn't want to believe it at the time. They both had known that Tamahome could never be hers.

"I know it sometimes doesn't seem so," he continued. "But all I have done is because I care for you. I am concerned about your welfare."

"You just want to summon Seiryuu…"

He turned her gently and she saw with a bit of surprise that he had taken his armor off but she didn't have long to look as he cupped her face in his hands and she was staring up into his blue blue eyes.

"I want to you to summon Seiryuu because that's what the emperor wants. He doesn't like you," he said and she shivered. "He doesn't like anyone that is a drain on his treasury, but he respects you and fears you and needs you because you are the only way that Seiryuu can be summoned."

There was something wrong with that, too. Though she knew there was some truth to it, she knew that Nakago wanted to summon Seiryuu to. That there was something that he wanted from it. She wanted to ask him what he wanted from the beast god. What he thought he was going to get. Before she could, though, he spoke again.

"I think you're lonely here. Is that right, Lady Amanda?" he was looking straight at her and she had to look away, feeling her ears heat.

"That's not it," she muttered. Though she knew it was she didn't like him knowing it so suddenly. She felt exposed somehow, as if he could pluck her secrets from her just by looking at her.

"Forgive me for leaving you alone," he said, hands on her shoulders again. "I've been busy with preparations for the journey north. We will be leaving in a day or so but in the mean time I will invite Soi to keep you company."

"I guess Suboshi is too busy," she muttered with a scowl. That was what hurt the most. What did he have to be busy with that he couldn't at least come see her? Who did he think he was?

"Unfortunately, Suboshi has been injured."

"What?" Surprised, Amanda looked up at him again. "Injured? How?"

"He made the foolish decision to attack the Suzaku himself in revenge for his brother's demise," Nakago frowned. "It did not end well. But he will be well enough to accompany you on the trip."

"And you too?" Amanda asked. He'd better. She wasn't going to allow him just to foist her off on other people.

"Yes," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, his lips warm and soft. "As often as I can." His hands were on her back then and he gathered her close and she wrapped her arms around him too, holding him tightly. He cared. He really did. Even...even if he did do bad things sometimes he was the one holding her like this. He was the one making sure she was all right and safe and happy. He was the only one. Everyone else just wanted to abandon her but Nakago…Nakago liked her. For that she could forgive him anything.


	58. Cards Anyone?

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 18

Cards Anyone?

:Or:

I win, no da!

By:

Night~Mare

With perverted lists and pigs ala mode from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Quote: Deep Thought: The answer to life, the universe and everything is…

Scientist: Yes?  
Deep Thought: Is…

Scientist: Yes?

Deep Thought: Forty-two.

Scientist #2: We're going to get lynched you know that. -Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy-

---

The man looked between the two boys uncertainly. Matt Jeter and David… something. Their faces were anxious and David carried a rather old looking book, hugging it close to his chest as if it would break if he dropped it. The man knew them fairly well. He jingled the keys uncertainly between his fingers. Their request was a damned unusual one.  
"I'm sorry, but the library is closed," he said, flipping the keys into his palm. "Maybe if you come back tomorrow."

"Comon' Mr. Jefferson we _really_ have to do this research," David said. The head librarian scratched at his beard thoughtfully. They were good boys, made good grades…rarely got into trouble.

"What are you researching?"

"This," David said, holding out the book. Mr. Jefferson took it and looked at the cover.

"The Universe of the Four Gods." The boys looked at him surprised and he smiled. "Advanced Chinese my senior year. My teacher was…unforgettable. Yep. It was just a short job for a year or two, she was doing a favor for the school president. Told the most amazing stories…." He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He could hardly read any of it anymore. Just a word here and there. Oh, look that kanji meant death. Interesting, interesting. "Well…I suppose I could let you in. Just this once. I'm sort of curious about this book myself." He tucked the book under his arm and unlocked the library doors.

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson."

"Not a problem David. Here." He pressed two keys into the boy's hand.

"What's this for?"

"Do you know where the historical references are? The ones you can't check out?"

"Yes sir."

"Just to the left of that is a reference room that should be of some help to you. Be careful though. Some of those books are really old. " He held the red book in his hands and stared at it curiously. "Come to think of it. I believe I might have lent a book almost like this out to the Ravano Arts Center for their cultural reading program." The boys shared a glance.

"Oh…well we found this book at a flea market," David said.

"And you're doing research on it…why?" Mr. Jefferson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's for my Chinese course," Matt said. "You know, Ms. Liu is a little warped."

"Don't I know it," the old man said, rolling his eyes heavenward for a moment. Then he handed the book back to David.

"Well. Good luck. The other key is to lock up when you're done." They nodded and began to walk away. "Oh…and boys…." They paused. "Try not to stay up too late."

---

Sharon woke up, sleep still itching at her eyes. She felt it was morning but had no idea when she had fallen asleep. She sat up, stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She got out of bed and stumbled a bit as the ship pitched unexpectedly and then rolled the other way making her nearly fall back into bed again. Gah! She slapped her hand against the wall, trying to catch herself. A dizzy feeling washed over and she stood until it passed. Oof. This was not going to be a good morning. She searched through her clothes and found what she had bought at the Star Watching festival. Oh, she'd totally forgotten about that. She considered wearing it then changed her mind.

Instead she changed into the black shirt and skirt and poked her glasses on her face. She left her socks off however and picking up a brush, began to pull it through her hair as she walked out onto the deck into the sunshine. It was a beautiful day. All around them was water and the sky was a deep shade of blue. A gull swept over head, wings flexed as it balanced on the air currents. She smiled, feeling the wind comb through her hair and went to the railing, leaning her arms on the sturdy wood and watching the blue water roll past. Were there dolphins here, she wondered? It was a river right? A big one so maybe. No whales probably. It was a pity. She'd never seen a whale before. A shadow fell over her and she turned to see Nuriko. The purple haired seishi gave her a small smile but he looked worried for some reason. Maybe he was just tired.

"Morning, 'Riko," she said, straightening.

"Sharon. I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is ready…."

Breakfast… The thought of food made her a bit queasy and it wasn't just the pitch of the ship. She didn't feel like eating. Her body felt empty right now, hollow, even lacking emotion and if she ate something she might start to feel again, like a weight at the bottom of her stomach.

"No thanks, Nuriko. I'm not hungry just now," she said, but had the feeling that he wouldn't let her go without a fight. "Sure is a nice day isn't it?" She said, smiling at him and trying to throw him off. Maybe it would work. Nuriko put his hands on his hips and gave her a look. Or maybe not.

"I'm fine, 'Riko, really! I ate some yesterday."

"You need to eat some today, too. You need to keep up your strength." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling, but she could tell he was still worried.

"I'll eat later," she said but he wasn't about to let her go and so she let herself be guided to the small eating cabin. The meal was set out and Mitsukake and Chiriko were sitting there, looking up as she came in. Chichiri was probably off meditating and Tamahome…well…he was probably not in the mood for eating. Her stomach twisted at the thought and rubbed it absently, trying to force her thoughts from that road.

"Where's Tasuki?" she said.

"He already ate."

"So where is he?"

"Losing his breakfast."

"Oh," she said. Poor Tas. He was really not meant for water. Hopefully he wouldn't get too sick. She plopped down in a vacant chair and watched Nuriko sit across from her. He stared at her expectantly until she took some fish from the bowl in the center and dropped it in her rice. Then she poked it around a bit. She wasn't hungry in the least. She sighed and took a small sip of water. Maybe if she made it look like she was eating. Then she could throw it to the fish when no one was looking. Or maybe save it for later. Throwing it out seemed a bit wasteful.

She poked at it a bit more, adding some vegetables to it. Then she began playing with it…making a little landscape with the bean sprouts and bits of fish.

"Are you eating or making a work of art?" Nuriko asked.

"Eating," she said distractedly. The stupid bean sprouts kept falling down. How could she make a forest when the trees kept falling down? Maybe she could use some mushrooms to support the trees and pass it off as shrubbery.

"It's getting cold."

"Yep." She worked at it a bit more. She added some sauce to give it a brown tinge and dug a little channel in the middle.

"You should make some people," Chiriko said. He was sitting beside her and looking over with obvious interest.

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe use some egg for the body." He plucked a boiled one and picked out the yellow middle, then he put it in the rice. Sharon giggled.

"Mustard people. No legs…no arms…but they'll do. What are we going to use for eyes?"

"Will you stop playing with your food and just eat it?" Nuriko asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Pepper," Chiriko said. "We could use pepper for the eyes. Two specks will do."

"Good idea." They put a few more people among the trees.

"That looks pretty good."

"What about the river? I mean…we can't just have it be dry. How are the people going to survive?"

"That's difficult. The rice will absorb the water. If we put enough in we can fill up the river bed but we'll also turn the villages into a swamp."

"We have to find some way to stop the rice from absorbing it."

"How?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Sharon, you need to have something." The concern in his voice made Sharon look up.

"I will Riko-chan. I'll eat supper tonight okay?"

"That's not healthy," Mitsukake put in. "You should really have something now."

"I'm not hungry," Sharon tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

"Let me put it to you this way," Nuriko said, leaning forward. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. If you don't eat…I'll force you to."

"You can't hold me down and make me eat at the same time, 'Riko."

"Then _I_ will feed you," Mitsukake said. She looked at the healer surprised. He looked back at her. Dead serious. Well he might not but Sharon picked up a bit of fish and ate it anyway. They were both really worried about her though she wished they wouldn't be. She wished…maybe they wouldn't care about her so much sometimes. She was fine…really. The fish slid dry down her throat and rested heavily in her stomach and suddenly she remembered what Mitsukake had said to her the other night. They wouldn't want to see her suffer. She stared at the bowl without really seeing it, instead seeing them and trying not to. Seeing them like that. Broken and bleeding on the floor. Tamahome brushing Gyokuran's hair, almost as broken as they were. How long was she going to remember that? How long was she going to see it behind her eyes?

"Sharon-sama?" Chiriko said. He was worried too, watching her. Mitsukake and Nuriko weren't though, as if they knew what she was thinking about. Sharon smiled at Chiriko, trying to think of something that wouldn't worry him to. She was tired of people being so sad.

"I just don't want to eat the egg people. They're so cool."

"Well you can share from my bowl," he said, nudging it toward her and warming her heart.

"Thanks, 'Ko," she said. Taking him up on his offer. She wouldn't eat much and anyway there was plenty to go around. She nabbed a bean sprout from his bowl and bit it in half. It tasted a little better already.

---

Ann was walking in the gardens. It was quiet here. She could hear the birds, the gentle rustle of the wind in the leaves, somewhere the bubbling of a fountain, it was serene…maybe too serene. Any moment she expected a wild burst of laughter from somewhere and seeing Sharon careening down the covered walkway, probably with someone chasing after her. Or Nuriko coming from his rooms and waving at her. The palace was so quiet without them. Quiet and a little lonely. She didn't really _know _anyone…and since she was only the miko's friend, no one paid her that much attention. Not that she wanted the attention anyway. What really bothered her was that it was only a day since they had gone, not even that, and all ready she was feeling out of place and alone. A flash of bright color caught her eye and she turned to see a tiny vine with bright red flowers, curling up the face of a distant wall. Ann crossed the distance to it and examined it absently, seeing how the petals folded gently under and inside were little yellow streaks. She lifted a blossom with her fingertips and smelled it. It was surprisingly musky but not strong.

"It is called Suzaku's Triumph," Hotohori said from behind her and Ann jumped, turning and seeing him sitting on a stone bench. Buh. She hadn't even noticed him. She felt herself blush.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," she said with an awkward little bow. Was she in the wrong place? Was this some sort of imperial garden?

"Not at all," he said, with an elegant wave of a long fingered hand. "Actually I would be glad of your company."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please," he said, gesturing to the empty space beside him. She sat and they spent a silent moment watching the birds. Then Ann sighed.

"You miss them as well," Hotohori said. "The palace is so quiet without them."

"I know. It seems like were the only ones here almost." Well at least for her. Sharon was her only connection to this place and without her being here she felt a little lost.

"Yes," Hotohori said and Ann was mildly surprised he'd agreed with her. "It is strange. I am surrounded by people for most of the day and yet, I miss her. I miss them. All ready I long for human conversation."

"You have inhuman conversations?" Ann teased. Hotohori smiled. Smiled at her. At something she said. Her heart did a quivery little flutter and she told it to calm down before he heard it.

"It seems that way sometimes. They are not talking to me. They are talking to the emperor. There is a marked difference."

"Well I like to talk to you," she said and nearly face palmed. Come on. Make it better. Make it witty. "I mean, not the emperor side but you know you though I like the emperor side too of course." Buh! Too lame! Way too lame! Better shut up while she was ahead. She clamped her lips shut. Hotohori glanced at her for a moment as if he wanted to say something, then looked away, a little smile touching the corners of his mouth.

"I wonder if you really mean that."

"Of course I do!" Ann said, fisting her hands in her lap. Well there wasn't much evidence for that was there, Now that she thought about it. "Well I've always wanted to," she admitted and she could feel herself blushing. She felt young and stupid. Why couldn't she ever say what she wanted around him? Sharon never seemed to have as much trouble around the person she loved. Of course Sharon had handled love by vehemently denying it at every turn but still.

"I apologize, Ann," he said and suddenly his hand was warm on her shoulder, bringing with it a faint fragrance she couldn't identify. Her stomach flipped and she was filled with a longing to do something…inappropriately silly like kissing his palm or something. Which was stupid because he was the emperor and she was just…just her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he continued. "I'm sure you do mean it. You are a close friend of Sharon and she is always sincere." He moved his hand from her shoulder and passed it through his bangs, brushing them from his eyes. "I wish I was there with her."

And it was back to Sharon again. Ann looked at the folds of her skirt and plucked absently at a loose string. Sharon was _important _to him and he might never stop loving her. She would just have to accept that…even if it wasn't very fair.

"Well…well you can't be with her," Ann said softly. As soon as she spoke she wondered if she really should but she plowed on. "And I can't either." Even though she _should _be. "So…so we just have to make the best of things and try to be happy right?"

He was looking at her again. She raised her head and met his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have said it but she did and, darnit, she would stand by it. He closed his eyes and looked away. There was a long moment of silence and she twined her fingers together but kept her back straight and her head up, looking at the vines that climbed the palace walls. A small brown bird lighted on one of the slender green tendrils and chirped happily. Ann wished suddenly that she was a Disney princess and could sing to the bird and make it perch on her fingers.

"You are right," Hotohori said with a sigh, rising easily from the bench and crossing to where the tiny vine with the red flowers was almost hidden by the bigger ivy. Suzaku's Triumph, he'd called it. It didn't look very triumphant to her. He gently brushed his fingers over one of the small flowers and it broke off, swirling to the ground. He clenched his fingers a little and then rested is hand against the wall. He looked a little lonely standing there by himself. Ann plucked up her courage and went to join him, crouching and picking up the tiny flower.

"Do you know why it is called Suzaku's Triumph?" he said.

"No," she said.

"Because when it truly blooms it is magnificent. Somehow even the most learned botanists don't know how to cultivate it, to urge it to its full glory. Not even I have seen it in full bloom."

"Maybe it's just waiting for the right time," Ann said, though she knew next to nothing about plants. "Don't…don't give up, Hotohori-sama." Well it wasn't very inspirational but…

"Hotohori, please. Just Hotohori."

"Hotohori," she said, standing. A movement out of the corner of her eye and she glanced and saw the little bird had hopped closer and was pecking at some insect on the wall. She tentatively reached out for it but it flew away. Well, Disney princess she wasn't. She was glad she hadn't reached too far or she would have looked like a total idiot.

"Well I suppose this means that I shall have to stop procrastinating," Hotohori said. Ann blinked and looked at him. Huh? "I shall have to get married." He looked at her and then abruptly took one of her hands in both of his. Buh?! "Ann, I need to ask you something. Something very important."

"Buh?" she squeaked. God, she was _red_. She could feel it. Even her ears. "Your…Your Hotohori…I …I don't know what to say. I'm too…too young!" Wait! What was she saying? She should jump for the chance! Or should she-? Or what? Buh! This was all so sudden! Or did he really even mean that at all? What?

"Too young?" He blinked. Then laughed, a wonderful, wonderful melodic sound that did nothing for the blushing situation. "No, no, forgive me, I didn't mean that. I'm not proposing."

"Oh g…good," Ann said with a high laugh, flustered. Wait. Good? Didn't she want to--? Well yes…date him but…well that? Well maybe…well… She wished her thoughts would just shut up so she could concentrate.

"I wish you to help me look for a bride."

"M…me?" Why her? She wasn't… She couldn't…

"Well…you are a woman and, more importantly, one I can trust." He was staring at her again. His eyes intense. She laughed nervously, flapping her hand.

"I'm flattered…really…but I don't know anyone. How could I help you?" She sounded, looked, like a complete twit. Where was Sharon when she needed her? Or anyone to make a distraction- excuse to run away so her face wouldn't catch on fire.

"You can read other women correct? I mean to a certain extent you know what they're doing."

"I…g…guess."

"Excellent. You shall come to court then. Tonight."

"B…but…" Tonight? She didn't even know what she was supposed to be looking for! It was too much. Her brain was threatening to overload. No. No. Not going to overload. Organize. Yes. Break down later. Hotohori wanted a wife. Fine. Wanted her to help. Well okay. She should…make a list. Yes. A mental list of what he wanted. She could focus on that. "Okay well what are you looking for?"

"Just someone I can trust," he said. "There are more intrigues at court then there are birds in the sky. No, I'm not expecting you to know about them," he said when she opened her mouth, she shut it again. "Just, I need your intuition, someone with otherworldly knowledge to look for me with fresh eyes." He frowned a little, squeezing her hand. "But I am not forcing you. You are free to say no."

Buh. So warm.

"No…" she said absently and saw him falter. "I…I mean no, as in, no I won't say no. I want to help you. Really I do. I just hope I won't make any mistakes."

"You likely will," Hotohori said, but he was smiling again. "Everyone does. However, I am sure you will find a way to overcome them. I believe you are more competent then you realize."

"Hotohori…" she murmured. She should really say something after that but all the words drifted from her mind. He believed in her and his hands were so warm and he was so close and she wanted to…do more silly things that she had never dared do to a guy before. Her family had never been the huggy type and she wondered why these feelings were surfacing now. Other than the huge gigantic crush she had on him.

"I shall have something made for you," Hotohori continued. "For court, because, no offense, but…your clothes…."

"Oh…o…of course." Ann said with a weak smile. "Not exactly suited for a dinner party are they?" Ha! She'd managed to tell a joke! Or at least be sarcastic. Her mind wasn't completely gone after all.

"I am happy you understand." He was sparkling now, with that regal grace. "And that you will help me. It takes a great burden off my shoulders."

"A..any time," she said.

"I must leave now. You have brightened my day. Thank you." He squeezed her hand once more then moved around her so she heard the whispered silk of his clothes and smelled the faint fragrance again. Was it, lilac? She watched him go, move up into the pavilion and then she moved on shaky legs to sit back on the stone bench. Once there she buried her face in her hands. Oh- freaking- _buh_. If she had been any _more _of an idiot she might just as well have shot herself. This- Whatever she felt for him couldn't be love. It was awkward and terrible and made her feel sick. It had to be lust—no! a crush. Just a crush…and once Sharon summoned Suzaku she would leave this world with her and get the heck over it. Hotohori would be married by then probably and unattainable anyway and she didn't even know him that well. A musky fragrance tickled her nose and she raised her head to see the tiny flower of Suzaku's Triumph crushed in her palm. Well if that wasn't a premonition she didn't know what was. Ann sighed and closed her hand over the flower. In some ways she couldn't wait to go home.

---

Sharon's eyes darted from innocent green ones, to smirking amber ones, then back to the card deck in her hand. She removed a card from the top of the deck and deftly flicked it toward the center. The two boys tensed…then slowly relaxed as they realized it was a five of spades. She slowly removed another card and flipped that to the center. It was a king of diamonds, it was soon followed by a two of clubs and an eight of diamonds, a few more numbered diamond cards and a Jack of hearts. Sharon's hand flashed out. She slapped down on the card. Tasuki's hand got there first and Chiriko's hand smacked on hers.

"Back off," Tasuki said with a grin. "This one's mine."

"I'm not very good at this," Chiriko said.

"Don't worry. Neither am I. You probably would be if certain bandit wasn't so danged fast," Sharon said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah you're just jealous 'cause I got it," Tasuki said removing his hand. Underneath it was white paw. Sharon and Chiriko began to giggle and the redhead sweatdropped. Tama-neko hooked his paw around the pile and pulled it to him.

"Well that's the last jack," Sharon said. "Who's up for a game of Crazy Eights?"

"Let's play one more time," Tasuki said.

"Tasuki-san, Tama-neko has beaten us every time. I think we should play…uh…whatever it was that Sharon-sama suggested," Chiriko said.

"I ain't gonna be beaten by a fuckin' ball of fur," Tasuki grumbled. Chiriko flushed a little.

"Your language is certainly colorful, Tasuki-san," he asked in a very tiny voice.

"Ya gotta learn sometime, kid."

"Don't listen to him, 'Ko. Cursing is only for the ignorant."

"Damn right. Which makes you just about as stupid as I am," he said. Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right, little girl."

"Whatever. So are we going to play Crazy Eights or what?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass for now," Tasuki said, putting a hand to his stomach, he inched closer to the railing. "I think I might still have some breakfast in me."

Sharon stood up, not really wanting to see this.

"Well, I guess I have some studying to do."

"Studying?" Chiriko's face lit. "Studying things from your world?"

"Uh-huh."

"May I come with you, Sharon-sama? I am curious to know what you do."

"Yeah sure. I was just gonna bring my stuff on the deck. Meet me at the back of the boat."

"Stern."

"Huh?"

"The back of a ship is called a stern."

"Oh…well…I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Sharon went to her room and dug her math and Latin books out of her book bag. She might as well brush up on math as well before the equations skipped merrily out of her head. She brought the Chinese/English dictionary as well…maybe she should read a bit more into that. It could be useful. She went to the back of the boat…the stern…she reminded herself…and plopped down beside Chiriko.

"This is my stuff. I don't know if you can read it because it's in English."

"I can read that!" Chiriko said, pointing excitedly to the dictionary. "Can I, Sharon-sama? Please?"

"Knock yourself out." Sharon stretched herself out on her stomach and started to study Latin. The exam was soon and anyway, Latin was a heck of a lot better then math.

The morning passed slowly and soon the sun was directly overhead. Sharon had quit Latin and was now trying math. She ran her fingers through her bangs in frustration. It was so hard. She hated algebra.

"Ugh. I can't do this," she said, dropping her head. "I'm going to fail…again." Chiriko, who had lain down on his stomach as well, peered over at her book.

"What are you having trouble with?"

"This…I can't do it. I'm stupid."

"Of course you're not, Sharon-sama. That's math right? Math is just a simple matter of following directions." He looked over the page. "This is the formula you're supposed to use in order to solve the equation," he said, tapping his finger under it. Sharon frowned.

"Yeah."

"So you simply have to integrate the numbers into it."

"I _tried _that but there's no way it could be the answer I got."

"Let me see." She showed him the notebook. "No…it's not the right answer. You're not following directions, you're just jumping all over the place. Let's work through the problem…but take the steps one at a time."

"All those steps? You gotta be nuts. Besides, Mr. Temple says it's all right if we take short cuts."

"Even if you get the wrong answers by taking them?" he said, giving her a look that made him seem much older than thirteen. She sighed heavily.

"No."

"Once you learn how to do it the long way. _Then _you can shorten it." They worked through the problem. Sharon was struggling along, but Chiriko helped her patiently. "There…you see? Now try another one. I'm not going to help you this time."

"But…."

"You can do it, Sharon-sama," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, then picked up her pencil and went to it. It took her longer to finish this one on her own.

"Here."

"That's right!"

"It is?"

"Uh-huh. Try just one more. This time though…do that one."

"A fraction? Gah. But I…" She started. He gave her a look. "I…. I'll give it a shot." After a minute or so she gingerly showed him her results.

"Very good. I'm proud of you, Sharon-sama," he said. Sharon beamed.

"Thanks. Want me to help you with English?"

"I understood some of it."

"You read the entire dictionary all ready?"

"Yes. English is a very complicated language. I like it but there are so many things I just don't understand. For instance, what's a telephone?" Sharon bit her lip, trying to think.

"I don't know if I could explain it the way you want…."

"Why not?"

"I'm…not sure how it works exactly. There are lines and electricity and…and science." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not good at science either. But maybe I can bring you back a book sometime."

"I would like that," Chiriko said with a smile. "Can you go back and forth then? From your world to ours?"

"I've done it once…no, twice now, sort of." Because that first time was when…after she'd assaulted Hotohori for the first time, stealing his crown for Tamahome when she didn't even really know who Hotohori was and barely knew Tamahome. That seemed so long ago. Years. How much time had passed in her own world by now? Maybe a couple of minutes? Hours?

"You'll come back, though, if you go, right, Sharon-sama?" Chiriko said, looking at her hopefully. Why was he worried about that now? She wasn't even close to going. Not when she had so much to do. Maybe it was just because of everything else.

"Yep," she said. If she could. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Instead she rolled onto her back and stared at the clouds that drifted by overhead. "But you know, you really have to stop calling me Sharon-sama."

"I can't do that!" Chiriko actually sounded shocked. "You're a miko and I'm just a seishi!"

"Tasuki's a seishi too and you hear what he calls me," Sharon said, dryly. The stupid dork.

"Yes, but that's Tasuki-san and I… I'm…"

"What?" Sharon twisted her head so she could look at him. "You're my friend, 'Ko. So just call me Sharon or I'll start calling you the great all powerful Chiriko-sama, and I would too."

Chiriko giggled.

"All right, all right," He paused and then said. "S…Sharon." Sharon smiled at him and reached over to ruffle his bangs. He was such a cute kid.

---

Amanda was pissed. Things were happening all around her. Soldiers and servants were packing bags onto horses and in carriages or shouting orders to one another. The day was so hot she was sweating at her temples and down the line of her neck, even though she was in her stupid pink cowgirl dress that she had first come to this world in that she abhorred but at least it had seemed cooler. The air smelled like manure and sweat and horse and the lower servants that cowered and flinched from every glare didn't seem to know how to bathe. And here she was, about to go look for a stupid Shinzaho she didn't even care about because stupid Nakago was convincing and she was sitting all alone in her carriage sweating. That stupid Soi wasn't even here, nor Suboshi, and even though she didn't _want _to see Suboshi and hear his stupid prattling at least it was better than nothing. Even the stupid handmaiden that was supposed to go with her was off somewhere, supposed to get her water but she'd been gone way too long.

"Hey," she said, leaning out the window. The soldier who was standing by her carriage straightened so fast she was sure she heard his spine creak. He turned sharply to look at her, thumping the butt of his spear into the ground in a kind of salute.

"Yes, Your Eminence. Here to serve," he said, sweat forming on his brow. Amanda rolled her eyes. Eminence. She hated that word. "Where is Nakago? He's supposed to be here!" She sounded bitchy and she didn't care. She was hot and pissed and she was a miko so she could sound like however the hell she wanted.

"I don't know. I'm sure he will be with you shortly."

Hmph. Shortly. She didn't like shortly. She was tired of being alone in this stuffy carriage. Well she was the miko. She could go anywhere she wanted. This in mind she opened the door and stepped out. Immediately the guard grabbed her arm, sending cold sick chills down her spine. She could hear the foul whisper in the back of her mind. 'Come here, girly.'

"Wait, Eminence," he said. She slapped him, full open handed across the face, snapping his head to the side. Her hand hurt but she felt a little better as she jerked her arm out of his grip.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare!"

"Y…yes," he bowed, groveled, on all fours. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me but …I was told…Nakago-sama told you to wait."

"Shut up," Amanda snapped. She walked away from him, rubbing her arm, the sun beating down on her face and neck. Where was Nakago? Where was anyone? He said he would be here! She remembered the way he'd held her the other night, without his armor and she'd felt so safe but now—now he wasn't here. She looked around through the milling crowd of people and finally saw him on his pretty black horse, dressed in all his armor despite the heat that rippled in the air. He was leaning down and talking to someone she couldn't see. He wasn't even going to ride with her. Well she knew he wasn't, but fine. It hurt anyway. She turned her head from him and wandered through the bustle, watching as people bowed when they noticed her and exchanged nervous glances but no one tried to touch her again.

After a moment she reached the edge of the chaos and the main road of Kutou yawned opened before her, houses on either side, nice here but she knew in the distance they would get smaller and shabbier until they were just sour smelling broken buildings with hollow faced woman watching her from the windows. She shook her head of that and turned away, spotting a largish crate sitting on the side of the road, well away from the horses. There were holes in it as if it carried some kind of live animal. Curious, Amanda went closer. The hole was dark and she couldn't see inside but as she neared the crate, something moved inside and there was the clanking of chains. She froze. Something snuffled and a gray nose appeared at the hole, sniffing in the air. It was animal like, furry anyway, but humanlike too and she wondered. Was it a dog or something? She'd seen pictures of mythical Chinese dogs with the strange faces and swirly tails, was it something like that? She drew closer and gently poked the nose.

There was a sharp surprised whine and it disappeared, something shuffled and scraped inside and she could hear a thick heavy noise like panting. She bent down, trying to peer in the hole and saw a hulking shadowed shape.

"I bet you're hot in there, huh?" she said. How could they keep a dog locked up like this? Even if it was a huge dog? She saw a heavy lock on the front of the cage and wondered if it was violent. Maybe it was but for some strange reason she wasn't afraid. Gray furry fingers, tipped with sharp black claws slid through the opening and she saw a red eye, the small red pupil, like an ember, dilating as it focused on her.

"Hi, there," she said, brushing her fingers over the furry ones. It felt so weird. Like human hands only—Suddenly the fingers grabbed her hand. She shrieked in surprise as it yanked her hand inside up to the wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" she said, heart pounding in her throat. She could feel the points of claws on her palm, hot breath ghosting up her wrist. Something hot and slimy moved across her fingers. Was it licking her or…or tasting her? "Hey."

"Let Lady Amanda go, you bastard!" Suboshi screamed and before she could even turn to look at him, one of his weapons slammed through the wood near her hand. The thing inside howled sharply, the claws biting into her skin before letting go. Amanda pulled her hand out just as another of Suboshi's weapons slammed into the crate on the other side of her. More howling and the lock jumped and rattled dangerously as the thing scratched at the walls.

"Suboshi!" Amanda said, turning to look at him and stopping. One eye was swollen shut, there were bruises on his face and red marks around his neck. One arm was in a sling and still he was running toward her, gesturing with his uninjured hand so his two weapons broke free of the wood and slammed into it again at different points, producing more pained howls and the thick coppery scent of blood. "Suboshi, stop it!" she snapped.

"He tried to hurt you, Lady Amanda," Suboshi said, coming to stand beside her. "You're bleeding! I can't let him get away with that!"

She looked at her palm and saw she was, the ragged wounds seeping blood across the crease in her hand and dripping onto the dirt. Now that she knew about it, it hurt and clenched her jaw, determined not to cry.

"He only did it because you hurt him," she said, slapping Suboshi hard in the leg with her good hand. "Now stop!"

"Lady Amanda," Suboshi said, his face where it wasn't purple from bruising turning red. "I know he was going to hurt you. You shouldn't touch it if it's locked up like that."

And here he was treating her like a kid. Saying things like that. Who did he think he was? She glared at him but before she could say anything to him a hand whipped out of the hole his weapons had created and grabbed him sharply around the ankle, claws digging in. Suboshi yelped and fell hard.

"Get off! Get off!" he snapped, tugging one of his weapons with his free hand as if he'd forgotten how to move it any other way. Amanda wanted to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear him scream. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Nakago coming toward them, face like stone. He took the whip from his belt and snapped it out, the lash tearing across the creature's grey furry skin making a sharp line of blood. The thing yelped and withdrew.

"Stay down," he said to it, slapping his palm sharply against the crate. The blue symbol on his forehead was glowing. He looked down at Suboshi. "And you're an idiot. Don't you know to leave well enough alone?"

"But…but Amanda-sama…"

"He knows better than to hurt her," Nakago said, knocking lightly on the crate as if he was reminding the creature within. He looked at Amanda then, and it seemed to her his face softened. He held out a hand to her and she stood, coming over to him and showing him her bleeding hand.

"It doesn't look deep," Nakago said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come, we will find the healer to bandage you."

"What is that thing?" Amanda said as they walked away. Nakago coiled his whip and reattached it to his belt as if he was trying to think of what to tell her. Amanda stuck out her lip. He had better tell her the truth!

"He is Ashitare, one of your seishi."

"Oh." That thing was human? It couldn't be all human. It was furry! "What is he?"

"Human," Nakago said. "Mostly. You," he said to a man who was apparently a healer. "Come here." The man bustled over and bowed to them respectfully before gently taking Amanda's hand in hard callused fingers. "But also part animal. You should be careful around him, my lady. I don't think he would intentionally hurt you, but…"

"Well he wouldn't have if Suboshi wasn't an idiot," she grumbled, wincing as the healer poured some water over the wounds and began to clean it.

"I agree."

She was quiet, determined not even to shed a little tear. A woman came up to them. Soi, Amanda recognized her, though she had never spent much time with her. Soi stared at her and then her mouth twisted into what was supposed to be a smile as if she really didn't like what she saw. Amanda tilted her head and glared at her.

"My Lady," said Soi. "It is an honor—"

"Shut up," Amanda snapped, cutting her off. "Don't be pretentious! You're not honored and you know it." Soi's mouth twisted again and she very much looked like she wanted to say something nasty. Well she could go ahead and say it. Nakago would defend her.

"Forgive her, my lady," Nakago said. "She has not had much practice in being a seishi." And he looked at Soi too, long and hard. "But she will learn."

"It will heal nicely, my lady," said the healer. "Without even scarring."

Nakago nodded and shifted like he was about to leave but Amanda grabbed onto his sleeve with her free hand.

"Stay," she said. "Please," she added when he looked down at her. She didn't want him to leave. It was terrible with him sometimes but Soi didn't like her and at least with Nakago she felt strong.

"I will stay until you are bandaged, Lady Amanda, but I really must finish preparations. Soi and Suboshi will keep you company."

Soi looked as if she'd rather do anything but, but she said nothing, her back straight as stared off at something else as if she was being forced to do something annoying. Suboshi would want to be with her, she knew, but he would just be bothering her all the time, seeking attention like some annoying puppy.

"I don't want Soi," Amanda said, setting her chin. Let's see who was annoyed at who! "She can walk." Lightning seemed to snap in the woman's gaze as she suddenly glared at her and Amanda glared right back. She wasn't afraid of her. The woman's jaw worked back and forth and Amanda smiled at her, batting her eyelashes.

"As you wish," Nakago said without hesitation.

"Nakago-sama!" Soi said on an intake of breath.

"Go see to the horses," Nakago said. Amanda smiled as Soi turned and walked away, her fists clenched until her knuckles were white. Ha!

"You don't like her, Lady Amanda?" Nakago said when she had gone. Amanda leaned her head against his shoulder and watched as the healer wrapped clean white bandages around her hand.

"Why should I? All I need is you, right?"

"Right," he said, and she felt approval in his voice. Nakago… He…he was even _better _than Tamahome. Better than anyone she'd ever known. At least he was here…

---

Chiriko's eyes darted from determined brown ones, to smirking…although slightly sick looking…amber ones, to a smiling mask, then back to the cards in his hand. He arranged the cards in order while trying not to make it seem so obvious. This was a simple game, yet, challenging in its own way, especially when no one seemed to have what he wanted, when he needed it.

"Your turn, 'Ko," Sharon said. Chiriko nodded and thought a moment about what cards would be most advantageous.

"Chichiri-san. Do you have any Jacks?"

"Go fish, no da," said the monk. The boy sighed and picked up a card. He was no good at this game either.

"You never have anything, Chichiri," Sharon said. "If I didn't know better I'd almost think you were cheating."

"Why would I be cheating, no da? That wouldn't be any fun."

"I know." The miko smiled. "I was just kidding."

"Tasuki," the monk said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any fours?" he asked. The bandit deadpanned and slid two cards over to Chichiri. The blue haired man smiled, shrunk and laid his cards out on the deck.

"I win, no da!"

"Again," Tasuki muttered.

"I like this game no da!"

"Okay," Sharon said, reshuffling the cards. "I'll teach you how to play BS now. I think we're all a little tired of Go Fish."

"I'm not, no da."

"Big surprise there," Tasuki muttered. Chiriko felt someone standing behind him and looked back.

"Oh, hello, Mitsukake-san. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, comon', Mitsie-chan. Pull up a deck," Sharon said. The healer joined the small circle, sitting between Chiriko and Chichiri. Sharon reshuffled the cards and counted them. Then she began to explain the game.

---

Tasuki's eyes darted from jubilant brown eyes, to happy green ones, to calm blue ones, to a mask, then back to the cards in his hand. He had a lot of cards. He didn't think he liked this game too much either. Chiriko was actually winning this one. The kid only had three cards in his hand whereas Tasuki had about half the deck.

"One two," Sharon said, putting a card face down on the large pile. Tasuki looked at his hand again. He had two twos.

"Ha! bullshit!" He picked up the card and glared at the two of clubs. "Damn," he growled and snatched the rest of the pile. Then he looked up. Mitsukake had a large sweatdrop on his head, Chichiri was shaking his head, Chiriko was giggling and Sharon was giving him an annoyed look. "What?" he asked.

"For the hundredth time, you stupid bandit. You can say either bull or BS…but not the whole word!"

"Why not? What's wrong with bull shit?" he said. Chiriko giggled harder.

"Will you knock it off?"

"Knock what off?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"You do so, dork!" Sharon snapped. Oh, so she was gonna start _that _again was she? He had no idea what she was talking about, but he wouldn't let her beat him.

"Do not, little girl!"

"Do so. dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Does the word mature mean anything to you, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Dork!"

"Little girl!"

"Children!" Mitsukake said.

"What?!" Tasuki and Sharon snapped. Tasuki heard the sound of laughing behind him. He turned his head and saw Nuriko standing there, shaking his head. What was so funny? The purple haired seishi sat between him and Sharon.

"What are you laughin' at?" Tasuki grumbled.

"You two just can't behave can you?" Nuriko said with a smile.

"He started it!" Sharon said.

"Did not!"

"Don't even start," Mitsukake said, his eyebrow twitching. Tasuki shut up, but stuck his tongue out at Sharon. Sharon pulled down her eye id and stuck her tongue back out at him.

"I won," Chiriko said in a small voice. Everybody looked at the thirteen-year-old. Then down at the three cards on the deck. "Three threes," he said and turned them over. Sharon grinned.

"Good job, 'Ko! Any one up for poker?"

"Yeah. That's a man's game," Tasuki said. Finally, something he was good at.

"Then I'll understand if you don't want to play," Sharon said to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll beat you this time, little girl!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see, dork, we'll see."

---

No one had won the poker game. Her and Tasuki had gone on fighting until Mitsukake finally had enough and had threatened to throw them both into the water. Tasuki of course hadn't believed him and got held upside down over the railing for a few minutes until he begged for mercy. Then of course he tried to burn Mitsukake only to get Nuriko when the healer ducked out of the way.

Now it was later in the evening, Nuriko was cooking dinner and Tasuki was in his bunk after nearly have his head knocked off his shoulders by a pissed off cross-dresser. Sharon hadn't seen Tamahome all day and she was a little worried about him. She wondered if he would come up for dinner. She hoped so. She raised her head for a moment, watching the slightly singed Nuriko cook. They were eating with the crew tonight, or at least most of them. There weren't many. Five men doing the shippy things like working with the sails and rudder and what not. She'd met them but she still couldn't remember their names and their presence made the crowded little kitchen seem even smaller. Sharon didn't really mind, though. She was tucked into a corner, flipping through one of the novels she had bought with her but not really reading it. Instead she absently listened to one of the crewmembers flirt incessantly with Nuriko which earned barely concealed snrks from Mitsukake and occasional bewildered looks from Chiriko.

"What's going on here, no da?" Chichiri said, coming into the kitchen and moving to stand beside Sharon.

"I'm attempting to cook," Nuriko said with a pointed look to the guy who was bound and determined to help him out.

"I'm helping you, sweetheart," said the man. "Here let me gut that fish for you. I'm an expert. Can't have a young lady getting her hands dirty."

"But, he's a man," said Chiriko, though he sounded a bit uncertain. "Right?" Nuriko sweatdropped, the crewman paled and the other crew burst into laughter. Sharon giggled, hiding her nose in the book so Nuriko wouldn't hear her and decide to let off some steam.

"Ca…can't be!" said the crewmen.

"Do I look like I have breasts to you?" Nuriko said, obviously irritated and flashing the knife like he meant it. "Now get out of my way and let me cook." The man moved, scuttling out the door.

"Honestly do I have to walk around shirtless?" Nuriko muttered. Sharon briefly imagined it but somehow couldn't picture it.

"Sharon, have you seen Tamahome today?" Chichiri asked. Sharon blinked at the sudden question and looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No, the last time I saw him was when we left," she said. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I walked by his room twice today and he was sleeping both times, no da."

"He didn't come up for breakfast either," Nuriko said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her. Chichiri was looking at her too and so were Mitsukake and Chiriko.

"You want me to check on him?" Sharon said, looking at Chichiri again.

"I think that's a good idea, no da."

"But maybe…what if he wants to be alone? I don't…I don't want to disturb him."

"I'm sure you won't disturb him," Chichiri said. "I think he needs you."

Sharon nodded, uncurled her legs from underneath her and stood, setting the book on the chair behind her. She wasn't sure if Chichiri was right but she might as well go see in any case.

"Take a bowl of rice with you," Mitsukake said. Sharon nodded. Nuriko spooned out a bowlful and handed it to her. Sharon took it and headed out into the cool starlit evening.

---

Tamahome woke up, easing out of a restless sleep. His body burned with the need to move, the urge to do something but when he tried even the slightest bit his limbs felt like lead. Even though he'd slept all day he was still tired. He didn't even feel like opening his eyes. He just wanted to lie here. If he never opened his eyes again that was fine with him. In the darkness the grief didn't hurt so much.

He could feel the money's weight on his palm. He had started to count it, but stopped. What was the use? They couldn't use it now anyway. Still…it was a momento of them. For four years he'd worked every day to get enough money to send home to them. It held memories of smiling faces…faces he would never see again.

He heard someone come in the room. He knew who it was before she even came close to him. Sharon pulled the covers over him; then sighed. He felt the brush of hair on his cheek and then felt try to pry the money out of his hand. He let her take it.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hold her so much…but he couldn't.

"Goodnight, Tamahome," she said, pressing her lips against his forehead. His arms seemed to act independently of his mind and he pulled her down on top of him, holding her close. She tensed in surprise but soon relaxed and shifted a little into a more comfortable position.

"I can't tell if you're asleep or awake…" she murmered. He didn't answer her. If he did he would have to let go. He didn't want to let go… Not ever.


	59. Casting Doubt

Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play

Season 2

Chapter 19

Casting Doubt

: Or:

I didn't know we acquired a kennel

By:

Night~Mare

With Rude jokes and interesting parodies from:  
Annikia Valentine

Dedicated to:

The Mighty Royal Trumpet Loving Frog

---

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a little lame. -_-; Next one will be better!

---

Ann hid her hands in her sleeves, and took a deep breath as she stood in front of the doors. Even here she could see the nobles through the decorative lattice work in the doors. There were so many of them, all dressed so much more elegantly than she was. Though the clothes that had been provided for her and, the handmaiden had said, regrettably second class, were pretty high class in her opinion. The under dress was silk, pale as cream and over it was a deep yellow tunic, embroidered in black and red thread with designs of trees and a little bird perched in one of the branches. Red cloth cinched around her waist and trailed behind her as airy and light as a cloud. Even her hair was done up, combed tightly back and put into ivory combs with little flowers carved into them. What she was wearing was probably worth more than she was! Not to mention the good hour she had spent getting ready and into this outfit. All that would be worthless, though, if she didn't get in there were all those…strangers were waiting. Ann felt in her sleeve and found the wooden handle of the pale yellow fan. If she needed distraction she could just wave it really fast and feign heatstroke or something. Except that she wouldn't that would be running away and she had promised Hotohori she would help him…what little she could.

Steeling herself and straightening her spine, she still kept steady fingers around her fan and waited for the guards to open the door before walking into the room, trying not to trip on the awkward (expensive) frills of her dress. A few people turned and looked at her and turned their heads away, noses high as soon as they clapped eyes on her. Others seemed to ignore her but she thought she saw surreptitious glances and were those hurried whispers about her or something else? Well let them talk. She didn't care what they said. It wasn't as if their opinions counted anything.

Ann tried to keep her head high as she threaded among the nobles, aiming for a quiet corner where she could watch and maybe nab one of those tasty looking pastries a servant was carrying around. As she went she kept her ears open for any interesting conversation. Two ladies were by the wall, talking earnestly to each other. Ann sidled closer, pretending to examine a potted plant that drooped delicate fern like fronds.

"Well you know what I heard," the older woman said, leaning toward her companion, her jade earrings swinging heavily against her neck. "This is, of course, gossip. Not to be trusted."

"Of course," said the younger, resting her closed pink fan against the older woman's arm. "Gossip is for the lowly farm women and other such riff raff. What did you hear?"

"Well, Lady Iro heard from Lord Fuwa's concubine..."

"The fat one?"

"No the new one. The one with the dark hair. Anyway she heard from her who heard from Lord Hsia's concubine who heard from Lady Hong who heard from her lord that His Majesty is looking for a bride."

The younger woman gasped and snapped open her fan. Ann sweatdropped. The word was out already? She didn't know if Hotohori wanted everyone to know or not. For some reason she doubted it.

"No," the younger woman said.

"Yes," said the older. The younger woman seemed to think about this.

"Well I am…still young," said the younger woman, fluttering her fan. "And I have born many fine sons and…I am beautiful enough."

"You're also married," said the older woman with a snooty sniff. "Besides His Majesty would expect some dowry after all. He is still young. It would be better for him to marry a more mature woman who knows…."

"Even if that woman is older then his father and has a voice like a braying donkey?" said the younger. The older lady opened her fan.

"If you would have him try to bear sons with a child--" Suddenly the older woman shut up. A hush settled over the room like a quiet wave. Ann looked up and saw Hotohori had entered, floated into the room, seeming to glitter faintly in the light. The nobles all bowed. Ann bowed from the shoulders as she saw the women do. She watched a lady out of the corner of her eye. When she straightened…so did Ann. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. As long as she followed along, right?

"Is it true that you are looking for a bride, Your Majesty?" That voice was familiar. It was that guy who had been mean at the festival. Lord Hong…wasn't it? Hotohori looked at him calmly.

"In time," he said.

"I have a very beautiful daughter. Perhaps…."

"No, Your Majesty," said another lord. "Consider my young neice. It would be an honor."

"My daughter is the most beautiful in the four empires!" said a third.

"If you are comparing her to a cow," said someone else. All the lords seemed to start talking at once, then. Ann watched part in disgust, part in interest as the nobles tried convince the emperor to marry their daughters, sisters, nieces, and once or twice, themselves.

Ann didn't know much about court functions but from the look on Hotohori's face, this was turning into a disaster. Well, she had come to help and so far she hadn't done anything. How could she help him though? She grinned mischievously as an idea came to her. Well…if she couldn't beat the nobles she could always join them.

She squeezed her way through the nobles. For once, happy that she was short. None of them really seemed to notice her anyway. When she was standing in front of Hotohori, she bowed, gave a high pitched giggle and snapped her fan open.

"Hello, Your Majesty. I'm sure you don't remember me."

"Of course we do," he said distractedly Ann could tell he wasn't really paying attention to her. He wasn't even looking at her.

"I'm Lord Fa's daughter…"

"Ah."

"My Poppa is very rich," she said. He sighed.

"We are sure. Who is Lord Fa again…" he trailed off as he finally looked down at her. She batted her eyes frantically at him.

"You remember my father, don't you?" she cooed.

"Oh yes. That Lord Fa. Distinctly." There was a smile in his eyes. "We weren't aware he had such a beautiful daughter."

"Tee-hee. Your Majesty, you're too much."

"So we assume you wish to be our wife?"

"No, Majesty, don't be so silly. I want to be your Empress."

"We…see."

"Tee-hee."

"Why do you want to be Empress?"

"Well. Let's see. Poppa said that Momma bore many sons. So many that I can't count them on one hand." She waved the fan rapidly in front of her face. "All the boys my mother had are my brothers," she said nodding wisely. "Also," She tittered behind her fan. "I look good in pink." She gave another high pitched giggle and snorted just for good measure. She batted her eyes frantically at him again, smiling vacantly.

"Is there something in your eye?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's always that way," she said happily. Hotohori put a hand to his forehead. "Is that so."

---

He was trying his best not to laugh. Ann had mocked just about every woman in that room. The best thing about it was that no one else seemed to realize it. Still it would not do to appear amused, even if he was getting the increasing sensation of being a stud bull at auction. With some effort, Hotohori composed himself and lowered his hand from his face. He looked down at Ann once more and almost laughed again when he saw the simpering look she was giving him.

"You are shameless aren't you?"

"Oh no, Majesty," she said, shaking her head emphatically. "I'm full of it."

---

Sharon rested against Tamahome, soaking up his warmth. She could always wake him up…but then he would let go of her and she really didn't want that. Besides, this wasn't really crossing the line. After all they weren't doing anything. Even if it was crossing the line, well, Suzaku would just have to get over it because she didn't care at the moment.

Tamahome's hand began to move up and down her back. She sighed happily and buried her face against the side of his neck. She could feel him breathing, feel the pulse against her lips.

"Don't wake up yet," she murmured.

"I won't. I sleep hugging, didn't you know I did that?"

"No, but I'm glad you do." She stayed in his embrace for a while longer, breathing against his neck. It was really going to cross the line if she did what she wanted to do. Finally, to resist the temptation she pushed herself up a little and gazed into his face. The moonlight filtered in through the porthole and made his face pale so that the dark smudges under his eyes stood out like bad eyeliner. She reached out and gently traced his cheekbone with her thumb. Poor Tamahome. Her poor Tamahome. He opened his eyes a little, the moonlight glinting in the violet of his eyes. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. She didn't want to look away. His eyes were so sad and full of pain. She wished she could make all the pain go away and make him happy again but she didn't know how.

"You sleep with your eyes open?" she teased gently.

"All the time," he murmured, reaching up and gently pulling her hair forward so that it fell on either side of him. She smiled.

"What are you doing?"  
"I like your hair. It's soft and silky and beautiful and I can wrap it around my hand…" He did so, twining his fingers through it as well. She shook her head. It was just hair, she wanted to say, but it seemed more then that. When he said it, she really felt like her hair was beautiful, special.

"So is there anything I can do for you? Anything you want that would make you happy?" she asked, shifting onto one elbow so she could bring her hands up to his hair, dragging her fingers through it, combing it back from his forehead and trying not think about why it was so short. He brought her hair to his lips and kissed it before answering.

"Marry me," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Other then that."

"Become my bride."

"You're being impossible on purpose."

"You asked a question and I answered it honestly. Do you want me to lie?" He actually sounded amused. She smiled a little.

"Actually at this point I'm tempted to say yes."

"You do make me happy, Sharon. Just being with you makes me happy. And you know what? I have to be with you forever…even if you object." He let go of her hair then, reaching up to touch her face, his hand hot on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, shivering a little as this thumb brushed over her temple.

"Why's that?" she asked lazily, though she wanted to stop talking all together. To just enjoy this togetherness.

"Because I made a promise."

"To who?"

"My father," he said softly. Sharon lowered her eyes.

"Oh."

"I promised him that I would take care of you. That I would live for you. That I would give everything I have for you…for as long as you live…and even after."

"Tamahome," she said. He shouldn't be saying things like that. Living for her. If he was going to do that he should at least do it for someone worthwhile. Not her. It wasn't going to last.

"You're my life now," he said, twisting something inside her. No. She didn't want to be his entire life. She'd only end up failing him and the thought of letting him down tore her up.

"Don't say that… You're still upset…you don't know what you're saying…"

"I am upset…but I know exactly what I'm saying and I'll always say it…and I'll always follow it," he said. She sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"I really should stop you," she said softly. "I should because I know that one day I'll break your heart."

"You might…but then you'll be back to make it whole again."

"You see, it's things like this that make you impossible to resist."

"That's the point."

"I figured." She suddenly realized that she had moved her lips right above his…so close they were almost touching. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so much…but she couldn't…and it was frustrating as hell.

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and rested completely against him again, resting the side of her face against his neck. He pulled her up a little and nuzzled the place where her shoulder and neck met. This was probably the closest they could get…and it was probably pushing the boundary. He began to rub her back again, moving his hand in slow circles and she could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin. Then his lips, whispering over her skin and giving her goosebumps.

"Tamahome," she murmured, shifting against him. He shifted back against her, and she felt his lips part and the heated rush of his breath against her neck. "You'd better stop."

"Sleep kissing," he said.

"Ohh," she said, but it was drawn out in a breath as she felt the slight graze of his teeth. It was okay. It wasn't even on the lips. That was all right, right? The hand on her back slipped lower and she felt the sudden hot burst of his tongue almost making her bite her own. Gaah. Serious line crossing was going down here and if she didn't get up it was only going to get worse.

"We…we should…I probably shouldn't be on top of you like this much longer," she said.  
"I completely agree with you," he said, surprising her and he shifted and suddenly she found herself underneath him, his mouth over hers, his hand on her ribs gliding slowly further inside her shirt. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers twitching as he licked her lip. He could move that hand up a little further. She didn't mind. This was good. So good. No…

No…Bad. So very bad. Gaaaah. She put a hand on his chest and pushed. He moved his mouth from hers to take her hand and press his lips against it. So soft. So warm. So tempting.

"Sleep making out is against the rules," she said, breathlessly.

"Who says?"

"Tamahome…." She was serious. Or she tried to sound serious. It was very difficult when all she wanted to do was to grab him back against her again. He sighed and sat up, taking her hand and pulling her so she was sitting up as well. Still they were close. She scooted an inch or so away from him to get her thoughts in order and he moved in close beside her.

"You are driving me crazy, Squash-boy," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. He smirked and for a moment he looked like his old self again.

"No, I'm not. You all ready are crazy," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead, then her nose, brushing against her lips.

"Don't start that again." She said jerking her head back and promptly smacking the back of her skull into the wall right behind her. Sharon hunched forward, clutching her head. Ow. Oh ow.

"You clutz," Tamahome said but gently. "There's a wall there you know."

"Yeah I gathered."

"Here, let me see." His fingers were gentle in her hair, feeling around until she hissed when he found the lump. "It doesn't seem too bad." It seemed as if he would hold onto her but he let her go after a moment and sat back.

"Not that I mind, but what did you come in for anyway?"

"I brought you dinner," she said, gesturing the rice bowl she had set on the table. "Are you going to come out on the deck tomorrow?"

"Yeah…if you want. By the way, I have something for you." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace made of acorns and feathers. She took it from him and held it in her hands.

"It's pretty."

"Yurien made it for you," he said. Sharon bit the inside of her lip. Yurien. It was beautiful, special. She tied it around her neck. She would always wear it as she always wore the locket; keeping both close to her heart. She held her fingers against it, to protect it, imagining she could feel the child's love and spark of life in the simple jewelry. She saw Tamahome staring at her in the darkness. She wanted to hug him again. To hold him. To tell him everything was going to be all right. But for one thing, that might lead to another bout of sleep snogging and for another…would things really be all right? She couldn't be so sure.

"Well I'd better go," she said after a moment. "If I stay any longer Nuriko's going to ask me if I used protection." She laughed a little.

"Protection?" he said. A ha ha. She was not going to even start explaining that one. Not in their current state of…enthusiasm.

"Never mind. Good night, Tamahome," she said kissing his cheek.

"Good night."

---

The dusty roads of Dao were littered now with horse shit and the boot prints of men. Overhead the stars blazed in fury but Soi had an acidic taste in the back of her throat and felt the air press hot and heavy on her skin. A storm was coming. She sat on a hitching post, one leg folded over the other, watching the soldiers care for their horses and move in and out of the village headman's house which they had requisitioned to stay at. The Lady Amanda would not sleep in a tent but Soi wondered if that was Nakago-sama's decision or her own. A display of power. They were still in Kutou, after all, and not far enough from the capital to let people forget.

In the town's small center circle, a group of servants and lower class soldiers were setting up the cumbersome tents that would serve both as another signal of power and protection from the elements. The tents were of thin cloth and were poorly made and they would be soaked through by the morning. Nakago-sama would be angry at such poor quality materials and the fact that his valuable soldiers got rained on. Soi should tell him about the storm ahead of time. She stood from the hitching post, brushing out the short panels of her armor and watched a group of soldiers break away from the tents and sneak into the village. She watched them gather in a huddle around a door where, she had heard, two young women lived alone. Their father and brother had been killed in one of the Emperor's foolhardy attacks on Hokkan's southern border. The women were not there now, or if they were, they were fools. No woman would stay alone in a house when there were soldiers prowling around the village. Still, Soi decided not to tell Nakago-sama after all. If he knew about the tents, he would move his soldiers into the houses and many terrible things could happen in the darkness.

Soi sighed to herself and started toward the headman's house, though she wasn't sure what she would do there. See Nakago-sama perhaps and listen to him talk. A window opened on the upper floor and Soi looked up to see the Lady Amanda lean out of it, resting her chin on her small hands and staring at the sky. Soi watched her. She was a child still with a rounded face and a petulant temper and yet softer than any child Soi had ever known, not that Soi had known many. It was evident that she had grown up far from Kutou. Yet Kutou was starting to settle on her face and the distant gaze of her eyes...maybe a longing for something else. The miko straightened and looked down and caught her staring. Soi remembered to frown and narrow her eyes, as if she was jealous and hateful. Lady Amanda glared back at her, lifting her head, as if rising to a challenge.

A scream ripped through the night and Soi jumped, electricity sparking to her fingers in sudden defense. The window slammed and she knew the priestess had jerked back inside the house.

"What was that? What was that?" several soldiers shouted. She watched the four soldiers who had gone into the darkened house stumble out of it in various states of undress, reaching for their weapons but Soi didn't think the cry had come from in there.

"It must be an attack!" shouted a man above the din of the confused soldiers.

"To arms, to arms!" shouted someone else.

"Quiet." Nakago-sama's voice cut through the noise, though he didn't even shout, it rolled over the soldiers like purring thunder silencing them and making them snap to attention. He was standing at the entrance of the headman's house "Are all of you really thrown into chaos over one simple scream? How pathetic." He moved to the soldiers who straightened, sweat on their faces that had nothing to do with the heat of the night. "Who said it was an attack? Who called out for arms?"

The body of soldiers were silent. Soi realized she was still standing with lightening crackling at her fingertips and relaxed, folding her hands behind her back and watching Nakago-sama move among his soldiers, the torchlight flickering and slipping patterns of light over his strange blond hair.

"No one? Fine. Take down the tents. You'll sleep in the storm tonight. Maybe that might toughen you up."

A jolt crackled up Soi's spine. Nakago-sama knew the storm was coming? Of course he did. Nakago-sama knew everything. He turned and glanced straight at her, his blue eyes capturing her completely and she couldn't see anything but him. He came over to her and she kept her face placid even as her heart thrummed in her chest and as he neared she could taste the lines of his familiar chi.

"Soi," he said. He wanted her to see what had caused the scream and was looking at her like she should know what to do. Oh!

"Of course, Nakago-sama," she said and moved at a light jog to the edge of the village. There, on the side of the road on the edge of the forest was the source of the scream, a young soldier who now had Ashitare's face in his intestines. Soi stopped, raising a hand to her face. Ugh. How disgusting. The air was thick with blood and her stomach turned, bile rising in her throat. Who had let him out? Ashitare looked up at her, snarling, his teeth covered in gore. His massive shoulders tensed and his claws dug into the earth as if at any moment he would burst forward.

"Back!" she snapped, snapping her fingers and narrowing her eyes against he lighting that stabbed in the ground right beside him. Ashitare yelped and jumped back, he glowered at her, growling, backing into the crate. She came closer to him, looking past the corpse to see the wood around the heavy padlock had been broken through. The soldier's pike was nearby too, torn in half, the iron blade tipped in blood. Had he used it in self defense or had he been tormenting the poor thing?

"Come here," she said. He growled at her and she snapped her fingers, making a spark. It was just like training a dog or a soldier. Resistance had to be trained out of them, by force if necessary. Ashitare crept forward on hands and knees, lips still pulled back from his impressive teeth but his posture was low. She called a small ball of lightening in her hand so she could see and he flinched. There was no blood on his chest, none of his own anyway. Blood dripped to the ground from his side, though, thick and heavy.

"Well it looks like the little idiot deserved to be eaten," she said, straightening and extinguishing the lightning ball in her fist.

"H...huungry," he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest and he looked at the corpse longingly but he stayed where he was, sitting back on his haunches.

"Go ahead, I don't care." Still she turned her back on him, trying not to hear the slick cracking sounds. As she stood there, her back to him, she realized Nakago-sama would want a signal if she'd found the reason for the scream and she sent up a spark that she knew he would be looking for. Then she folded her arms under her breasts and shifted her balance slightly, waiting. She would have to guard Ashitare until Nakago-sama came to give her further orders. She knew better then to let him run around. Many more would be dead by morning if she did, including, undoubtedly, people important to Nakago-sama.

Soi closed her eyes, listening to the night around her, feeling the shape of the air and feeling its pressure on her skin. She wanted the storm to come. Even if she was still standing outside. She wanted the rain lashing against her skin and the thunder rolling so loud she could feel it wrap around her bones. The air changed. Became thicker and tinged with familiar chi, but only familiar because it had the same distinct flavor of her own. Soi's eyebrow twitched and she opened her eyes to see she was abruptly in a barren twisted landscape with skulls piled high around her and a harsh wind blowing, smelling volcanic.

"How overdramatic and gauche," Soi said, closing her eyes and turning her head from the illusion. "Don't you even know how to say a simple hello?"

A cackle filled the night, seeming to come from many places at once. Soi focused to push the tendrils of illusion away from her and she knew she had succeeded when she heard a rather pathetic laugh somewhere to her right.

"I didn't know we acquired a kennel," said Tomo and she opened her eyes to see the slim man melt out of the shadows, his absurdly painted face seeming to float by itself. "But I'm not surprised to see you in it."

"And I'm not surprised you failed to find any trace of the seventh Seiryuu." Or at least that's what she thought. She didn't sense any traces of another Seiryuu's chi and Tomo would have told Nakago-sama if he'd had found anything and then she would have known, or at least known that Nakago-sama was keeping something from her. "But I guess you've gotten used to being incompetent."

"I found him but the little bastard killed himself," he spat, his form seeming clearer now in his anger, as if his concentration was slipping.

"After seeing you? I can't say I'm surprised."

"I long for the day I will strangle you with your own disgusting hair."

"You can try any time you like," Soi said, lifting her hand so that electricity danced around it.

"And here I thought I was dealing with adults," Nakago-sama said nearby and Soi started, turning to see him coming from the village the storm wind making its appearance by blowing past her and feathering the bangs across his face. "Do I have to put you two on opposite sides of the camp?"

"Nakago-sama," she and Tomo said on the same breath. She glared at the dark haired man and he glared back at her.

"I see Ashitare got out," Nakago-sama said as if he didn't notice them.

"The foolish man was provoking him," Soi said, turning to look at the corpse, showing Nakago-sama she was not at all squeamish in the face of such a grisly death.

"How irritating," Nakago-sama folded his arms. "The moment we set out on an important campaign, everyone becomes an idiot."

Soi was about to agree but caught herself before she said anything. He could very well be talking about her too and there was no reason to further prove his point.

"Tomo, stay on guard here and make sure nothing unfortunate happens again tonight," Nakago-sama said.

"What? Why me?" Tomo said, boldly, rudely. Soi didn't understand why Nakago-sama let him get away with it.

"Because it would make me happy." He looked at Tomo across the short distance and even though the expression was not aimed at her she still felt a chill prickle the back of her neck. "And you want me to be happy when it comes time to talk to you."

Tomo said nothing but Soi didn't really expect him to. He might be bold but he wasn't suicidal. She glanced at Ashitare, wondering how much trouble the animalistic seishi would be for him tonight, and found the hulking thing curled up in his crate, peacefully sucking blood off his fingers.

"Soi, come with me," Nakago-sama said. Soi fell into step beside him and they walked out of the village and down the road, here packed with hard earth that would turn to mud once the rain was through. "I'm impressed that you kept up the charade with the priestess," he said after a time. "Your face was so full of anger I almost believed it."

Was that a compliment or was he scolding her? It sounded a little like both. Well he couldn't be too mad at her, or he would have her guarding that poor beast back there. Still she felt compelled to defend herself.

"I don't dislike the priestess," she said, self consciously brushing her hand through her bangs. "Actually I don't feel anything for her at all. But why do you want her to dislike me?"

"Is that so?" Nakago-sama said with the hint of a smirk as if he didn't quite believe her. "In either case the answer should be obvious. The fewer friends she has, the more she will rely on me."

"Of course," said Soi, and it made perfect sense. Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Nakago-sama's plan would not go easy with her and she would likely be a discarded hulk when he was done. Not that Soi cared, really. Her loyalties lied completely with this man. This tall, strong, man; fierce and cold but with a spirit that took her breath away. The Seiryuu no Miko was just a means to an end.

"I need you to intercept the Suzaku," Nakago-sama said, breaking into her thoughts. "They are currently taking the river route to Hokkan.

"How can I find them?" She said, even as she felt a twist of fear in the well of her stomach. She could take on a few of the Suzaku, two or three, but all seven? They had gathered that many, hadn't they? Was he sending her on a suicide mission? No. Nakago-sama hadn't completely lost use for her, had he?

"I will give you a guide to the place you are to wait for them and he will be your contact for further orders."

"And if the Suzaku don't show up?"

"Oh they will." Nakago-sama said and she thought she saw him smirk. "There are very few people who can't be bought with the right amount. Even in Konan."

"Yes, Nakago-sama. I'll kill as many as I can before-"

"Yes." He cut her off, turning toward her and lifting her chin in one callused hand. He was so close to her she could feel the heat from him. A scattering of raindrops dusted her face and for a moment it was perfect. "Kill them if you can, Soi, but don't take too many risks. I want you to come back to me in one piece, uninjured if possible."

Come back to me. She let his words, his voice, sink into her mind. Come back to me. Come back to me. Nakago-sama…

"Perhaps it would be wiser for me to just focus on the Suzaku no Miko then?"

"No. Leave her alive. She will be much more useful to us if she is living. Your goal there is not to kill but to weaken them, tell me how much they've grown."

"Of course, Nakago-sama," she said, feeling a little relieved in spite of herself. "I won't fail you."

"I know," he said and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wonderful sweetness of his breath, the touch of his chi around her. She added some of hers to his, as much as she could through their mouths, to make him stronger. She wanted him to be stronger and one day he would be. Nakago-sama would be even stronger than the gods themselves and Soi would walk through fire to help him.

---

Nuriko's eyes opened and for the hundredth time that night he found him staring at the low ceiling, swirled with reflections of the moon on the water. He couldn't say he was fond of ships because he'd never really been around them but it was comforting in a way. The lapping sound of the water, the gentle rocking of the ship from side to side and back to front. He liked it so it should have lulled him to sleep like an infant and yet, here he was, well past midnight and still awake, staring at the ceiling.

This was the third night now where he'd lain like a log in bed, dropping off now and then but never into a deep satisfying snooze. Part of it, of course, was due to the terrifying nightmares that he kept having. He kept seeing them like that, whenever he closed his eyes, gutted, cut, smashed, their eyes wide in terror and in their faces, in all their faces he managed to see another face, one so much like his.

Oh- Going down that road wasn't going to help anything! Nuriko sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, a thick curtain of hair falling into his face so that he brushed it back impatiently back with his hand. He should have braided it before he slept but it was so damned uncomfortable. Not that it was much better now, hanging thick on the back of his neck and making him sweat in an unladylike way. With an annoyed sigh, Nuriko took the strip of cloth that he usually tied his braid off and tied his hair back into a low ponytail which at least kept the heat from his neck. Then he leaned forward, resting his chin on his knees and curling his toes in and out of the sheet underneath him. If he didn't get sleep, he'd look like an utter hag in the morning. Not to mention that Sharon would be bound to notice sooner or later and she had enough to worry about. So why couldn't he? It wasn't as if he was worried. In fact he barely thought of the Shinzaho at all. The object, whatever it was, seemed to be a distant dream. Not even the Seiryuu pressed against his mind. Sharon was fine, too, or at least she was eating...and judging by that red mark on Sharon's neck at dinner time, Tama-kins was well on his way to being fine, too. Nuriko allowed himself a smirk at that, even as a spark of envy snapped through him.

It was so easy for her. No. No it wasn't and he knew it and yet he couldn't help but feel it. She was a woman. She had a softness that all the silk robes and makeup couldn't give him. She didn't have to take baths or do other indelicate things while pretending what was actually there wasn't there. She didn't have to look in the mirror every morning and try to convince herself— But he -was- a woman, in his heart, right? Yes. Yes. He was. He liked delicate, graceful things. Part of the reason Hotohori-sama was such an attraction. He liked to be soft spoken and gentle. He liked to have soft hands and turning guards heads when he walked by. Though how long had it been since he'd actually done that? And his hands now... Nuriko lifted his hands, pressing them together side by side, palms upward as if he was trying to cup the scant moonlight. He could see the calluses, even a cut here, a short shallow gash on his middle finger from Suzaku knew what.

A little murmur drew his attention and Nuriko looked over to see Chiriko shift in his sleep in the other bed. He was sleeping next to Tasuki, or rather sleeping around him as the bandit had starfished across the bed, snorting every now and again, deep asleep. Lucky him. Chiriko, too, curled up on his side, his hair down and it spilling across his cheeks and onto his neck making him too cute for words. He was almost tempted to ask the boy to join him but he didn't want to wake him. Maybe tomorrow night. They had had to bunch together for sleeping, the crew getting the best quarters since they all had to share it. Sharon had gotten her own room for obvious reasons and Tamahome as well. Mitsukake and Chichiri shared a room as well though there had only been one bed in it and who know where the poor monk had ended up sleeping. Nuriko had been surprised at first that they weren't going in a grander ship, but then realized the bigger the ship the more attention they would draw.

Why was he even thinking about that? He should be getting back to sleep. Yet, even the thought of lying down made him feel restless. Maybe going up on deck for a while would help. He swung his feet out of bed and stood. In a strange, sudden twinge of self consciousness, he pulled the thin blanket off the bed and dragged it around his shoulders so that it draped around him, hiding the straight lines of his body.

Outside was cool and windy and star washed. The moon was low on the horizon. He crossed to the railing and leaned against it, watched for a moment the reflection of stars in the rushing water, then tired of even that and moved restlessly across the deck. There had to be something he could do that would tire him out. He went around the back of the ship and saw something that made him stop. There, under the slight eaves of the back cabin, was Chichiri's keesa, slung hammock style and held in place by nothing Nuriko could see. Judging by the way the keesa pulled at the bottom, there was someone inside it and, curious, Nuriko came closer and peered inside. There was Chichiri, asleep, one hand curled near his face which was devoid of his usual smiling mask. He seemed young like that, somehow, vulnerable but so peaceful. After a moment, Chichiri stirred slightly, fingers curling inwards as if he was aware of Nuriko's staring. Nuriko didn't want to wake him up but still took the time to take the blanket from his own shoulders and drape it over the keesa since it was pretty cool up here.

Then he walked away, towards the front of the ship, a breeze coming up behind him and gently tickling cool fingers over the back of his neck. It was so quiet. Though Nuriko knew that at least one of the crewmen must be awake to tend to the ship, he felt all alone out here, on the deck, under the stars. He wrapped his arms around himself. The sash that kept his night clothes secure was becoming loose and the breeze crept over his shoulder and shivered against his collarbone and across his chest. His flat chest. He tugged his night clothes closed, feeling ashamed abruptly and not knowing why. He really should go back to bed now instead of standing here like a fool, being cold and feeling awkward.

"Nuriko-san?" came a small voice. Nuriko smiled and shifted to look at Chiriko over his shoulder. The boy had tied his hair back in a loose, slipshod, way. The ends of the loose cords of the hair tie caught in the slight wind.

"I'm sorry, did my leaving wake you?" he asked. The boy shook his head, the cord coming loose from his hair and drifting to the deck.

"No," Chiriko said, picking up the cord again and moving it between his slim fingers. He was going to have beautiful hands when he grew up, Nuriko thought. Beautiful ink stained hands. Chiriko looked at him, then looked away, tying the cord into small nervous knots.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Nuriko asked, resisting the urge to cup Chiriko's hands between his own in order to still them. He didn't really know the boy that well yet and the last thing he wanted to do was startle him. Chiriko looked at him and then away again, curling his toes against the deck. He shook his head for a no then seemed to half-nod, then clenched the cord between his fists and stared downward; lost in thought or building up courage, Nuriko couldn't tell. But courage for what, he wondered? Surely Nuriko wasn't _that _intimidating. True he'd smacked both Sharon and Tasuki into a few walls and he hadn't been too happy when Chiriko had been coerced into putting that black stuff on his face during Sharon and Tasuki's practical joke run… Come to think of it there were a lot of annoying incidents that he could name that had both Sharon and Tasuki involved…

Nuriko kept that in mind for later and tried to appear patient and understanding. Which he was, of course, absolutely. Chiriko was fairly new and they hadn't spent an inordinate time together and he was young and understandably nervous and probably far away from home the poor thing but…honestly, it wasn't as if Nuriko was going to hold him upside down from the railing if he said something Nuriko didn't like.

"It's just…" Chiriko said finally. "It's just…Nuriko-san, do the stars look strange to you?"

"Strange?" Nuriko blinked. Where in the world had that question come from? Still, Nuriko looked up, expecting to see the stars had turned another color or had become rearranged. It looked normal as far as he could tell but then he'd never been much of a stargazer. A woman needed her beauty sleep after all. The thought struck him as odd, suddenly. He tugged his robes closer, the silk rubbing against his flat chest.

"Nuriko-san?" Chiriko said. Nuriko blinked again, having forgotten the question. He shook his head, slightly, pretending to be trying to get the hair out of his face, and pulled himself back together. What was it? Oh right, strange stars.

"They look normal to me," he said, trying to smile and feeling fake somehow. "Why?"

"Well…I mean…I've never…sailed or anything like that before. So…and I've never really been out of Jozen…but…but I think that… that… well…maybe…"

"Spit it out," Nuriko said, a touch impatiently and immediately regretted it as Chiriko seemed to flinch. The kid's face darkened a little and he knotted the cord again.

"I think we're drifting off course. I mean, I've made some calculations based on the trajectory of the ship and the positions of the constellations relative to our movement and I think, I mean, I'm fairly sure that we shouldn't be going so far East but…but I don't know."

"Huh," Nuriko said. He didn't know much about astronomy and even less about sailing. "Well you should talk to the captain tomorrow. Maybe he has an explanation for it or maybe he hasn't noticed."

"You…you think so?" Chiriko asked, looking up at him. Nuriko nodded.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be so afraid to speak up," Nuriko said. "You might be wrong but it's better than being right and no one knowing about it."

"O…okay… Could…do you think you could come with me?"

"Of course!" Nuriko said, reaching out and ruffling the younger seishi's hair. It was silky under his fingers and Nuriko felt a stab of envy. River travel was apparently murder on his own hair and it was hard to wash it properly on board a ship. The anxiety went out of Chiriko's shoulders and he smiled. Nuriko couldn't help but return the gesture. There was a moment of silence, punctuated only by the rushing of the river and the creaking of the ship. Chiriko began to tie his hair back, fumbling with the cord and then moving one hand to stifle a yawn. The cord tumbled from his fingers and onto the deck. He sighed a little and scooped it back up again.

"Here," Nuriko said, trying not to laugh. "Let me." Chiriko blinked and nodded, seeming uncertain as he placed the cord in Nuriko's hands. Nuriko smiled as he began combing his fingers through the boy's hair. It reminded him of what he and his sister used to do, finger combing and twisting each other's hair into all kinds of strange designs. Rouku had always gotten mad at him for it, saying it wasn't anything a boy should be doing. Nuriko remembered he hadn't much cared at the time. Rouku… Nuriko couldn't help but wonder how that idiot was doing. He'd never spent much time with his older brother… Especially not after… Well Rouku had never really understood had never really come to accept Nuriko's…change…. Then again Rouku had never really understood matters of the heart, being more concerned with the state of business and politics. The poor fool. Nuriko really should have said goodbye… Oh well. No time for depressing thoughts like that. There were more than enough depressing thoughts going around.

"Nuriko-san," Chiriko said as Nuriko was tying the knot. "Do…do you think everything will be alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with acquiring the shinzaho and everything. I mean…" He was shuffling his feet again. "I mean, do you think we'll be able to do it?"

What kind of question was that to ask? How could Nuriko even know something like that? It wasn't like he was Chichiri with all these wise sayings in the drop of a hat. Still, he thought about it, absently pushing his hair over his shoulder as the wind tangled through it. Would they really be alright? There was so much that could go wrong. Nuriko closed his eyes, willing the right answer to come to him.

"Yes," he found himself saying and believing. Conviction welled up in him and tightened its hold on his heart. Yes. They would. Somehow. He didn't know how it would happen but if he could help it he wouldn't let it be otherwise. He would fight for it. He would be willing to die for it. The realization made him cold. Unpleasant prickles raced up and down his arms and thrilled in the back of his head. Gods… What a thing to think about this time of night. Chiriko was looking up at him, expression unreadable. Probably worried that Nuriko was losing his mind. At this point Nuriko wasn't so sure himself. He was about to make some half-thought excuse when the door to the cabins closed.

Nuriko looked up. No one was on deck so that meant that someone had gone in. Chichiri maybe? Nuriko couldn't imagine any of the crew needing to go in since they had their room on the other side of the ship. A twinge pricked against his chest, slight like a soft intake of breath. Something… He started to move toward the cabins, Chiriko falling in close steps behind him. _Hurry_, whispered a soft, still voice in the back of his mind. _Pay attention._ He pushed open the door and there, in the semi-darkness, was one of the crew men, hunched by Sharon's door.

"What are you doing?" Nuriko asked. It couldn't be anything good. The man startled and turned toward them, rubbing the back of his head. Sheepish or nervous? Which was worse?

"Um, I thought I heard a noise," the man said. "Like a rat or suchlike. Must have been mistaken. Beggin' your pardon, my Lady, young master" the man bowed. Nuriko rolled his eyes. Hadn't he told them already he was a man? Maybe he should have it inked on his forehead.

"Well you're not welcome here," Nuriko said. "Get out. Shoo." He flicked his hands. The man bowed again and started to scurried past them out into the night. Nuriko watched him go. He waited until the man had disappeared from sight before quietly opening the door to check on Sharon. She was tucked up on her side, snoring lightly. Nothing seemed to be the matter but still it was strange… too strange. Maybe the man really had heard a noise…

"Do you think we can trust him?" Chiriko whispered.

"He was handpicked by Hotohori-sama," Nuriko murmured back and far be it from him to distrust the achingly beautiful emperor's choices. Still, even the palace had rats; or so the saying went and Nuriko couldn't help but remember another man they had trusted so completely that he'd nearly killed them all. He was not about to risk another Amiboshi.

"But…but…Nuriko-san…even…even if …" Chiriko started.

"I know," Nuriko said. Better not to leave her in here alone where anything could happen. He crossed the room and carefully lifted Sharon, holding him close to her chest. She made a soft noise and shifted, but didn't wake up. Her hair tumbled over his arm.

"Nuriko-san?" Chiriko said softly. Nuriko shook himself, tried to forget about the strange thoughts pressing into his brain and followed Chiriko from the room.

----

"And the miko slept on, unaware…" Matt stopped, reading through the rest of the sentence again and wondering if he really wanted to continue it. It was talking something about treachery and unexpected consequences and he wondered if David wanted to hear it. The blond would overact if he did, no doubt. He overreacted to everything. He was a one man overreactor. David looked up from the reference book he was reading and frowned.

"Unaware of what?" David asked. Matt hesitated, adjusting his sunglasses. To tell or not to tell. Better let David concentrate on the task at hand. The sooner they figured out what the hell was going on the sooner they could get Sharon and Ann the hell out of this crazy story.

"Oh, sorry," Matt said. "Mistranslation. Basically she slept like the dead."

"Oh," David said. He picked up a book, flipped through it and put it away. Uh oh. There was something on his mind. Matt waited for it, trying not to hold his breath too obviously.

"Hey, Matt," David said finally. "Do you think Sharon is serious about this Tamahome guy?"

Wasn't that the million dollar question. Matt had tactfully left out the most gratuitous parts of Sharon and Tamahome together knowing that David could be a little overprotective of his sister where boys were concerned.

"I…could see them dating," Matt said carefully. David snorted.  
"I hope not. A boyfriend like that is the last thing Sharon needs."

"Why's that?" Matt asked, trying to think through what he _had _told David. There hadn't been anything too negative in Tamahome's character, at least not in what few details the book offered.

"Are you kidding me, Jeter? He's a character in a book. As soon as we get her out of there he's going to be gone forever. There is no way she needs to go through something like that."

Maybe he had a point—but Matt couldn't help but wonder if things would really turn out like that. The more he read the more he started to believe in something…something _beyond_ that he couldn't quite explain. Maybe, soon, David would come to feel it, too. This thought in mind, Matt pushed his sunglasses up his nose, checked his place and resumed reading.


End file.
